Hunt For The Mystical Medals
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Shinichi Kudo is mortally wounded after he was embroiled in a rampage by a mystical creature created by an 800-year old mystical entity. With Shinichi comatose, its up to a teen vagabond to fight off the "mystical creatures" while facing the Black Organization, learn the " mystical medals'" secret and how to save Shinichi and keep him alive until he recovers. Feat. KAMEN RIDER OOO
1. Medals, Underwear, Mysterious Arm part 1

_**Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Medals Of Power**_

Welcome to my 2nd Detective Conan fic, and I hope that this fic would meet up to your expectations as I'll be doing another experimental fic after my first DC fic, "Search For The Mysterious Medals". While that fic features Shinichi Kudo teaming up with another detective anime protagonist, Hajime Kindaichi, this fic will solely focus on Shinichi Kudo himself, though he'll be in a situation that you won't expect to see.

As stated in the summary, he'll be in a comatose state after the events of my previous fic though the reason for this will be slowly explained. This time, he'll be teaming up with an OC who would fill in his shoes while keeping an eye on a "reluctant ally" who will play an IMPORTANT role to Shinichi's situation. You'll soon find out why and how this happened…

So without further ado…here's chapter 1!

**-x-**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**-x-**

At Professor **Hiroshi Agase**'s laboratory, Agase is sweat-dropping at the scene before him as an assemble of people are standing, all looking in a calm, yet surprising looks at what they just witnessed. **Shinichi Kudo** is standing before them with a monster-looking right hand holding a dead **Black Organization** cannon fodder while his hair is "spiked up" like a Super Saiyan, with **Kyuji Hino** looking on, he is at loss for words as to how he would explain to **Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo**, Shinichi's parents, while Ran Mori also looks on, as she has no idea how to tell them that Shinichi is barely alive with the monster right hand possessing Shinichi's body to keep him alive.

"Is that really Shinichi, dear…?"

"I think so, Yukiko…even though his hair style's different…that face shows that he is our son…"

The monster hand that possessed Shinichi's body, a creature named **Ankh**, looks on in a neutral expression as he stood there looking like he is unconcerned about what others think while Kyuji is worried about where this would lead to, knowing that Ankh has quite a bad temper but he has to try and think of something to quell off the tension.

"_Oh boy…this will surely took a while for them to understand the current situation…_"

He mentally looks back six months ago as to how this all started when an incident at the Kougami Museum went horribly out of hand…

**-x-**

_**Six months ago…**_

Everything started when Kyuji began working as a part-time security guard at the Kougami Foundation which he got hired immediately just as Shinichi Kudo and Hajime Kindaichi have retrieved the chest and the artifacts from members of the Black Organization which Shinichi narrowly escaped being recognized knowing that one of the BO members may be the one who made him drink the unknown drug that regressed his body to childhood, thus he has to keep his existence as Shinichi a secret.

"Hmm…so you used to travel around the world, huh? What made you decided to come back here and find work?"

"Er…I ran out of money…"

"And you…don't have a permanent address…?"

"Um…yeah…after my grandfather died…he incurred a lot of debt so I had to sold our house…and since I don't have any other relatives…so…I decided to use the money I saved to travel…got lots of job…but after getting embroiled in a civil war overseas…well…that's how I ended up back here…well…if I'm not qualified…then I'll go look for other jobs elsewhere…"

"Fine…fine…you can start immediately…the uniform's over there…"

"Ah…thank you…thank you…"

"You're welcome…(just get your cute face out of my sight…)"

"Sorry…?"

"Nothing."

And so Kyuji began to start working on his first day, and things went well for him as he is assigned to guard a chest where the artifacts, which are the ancient medals from an unknown history dated 800 years ago, had just been placed there after the heroic efforts of Kindaichi and Shinichi. However, the Black organization members, Gin and Vodka, are eyeing the place after secretly following the two teen detectives who escorted the REAL deliverymen in bringing the chest at the Kougami Museum, which is a division of the Kougami foundation.

"So that's where they placed the chest…then we should stake it out tonight…?"

"No, Vodka…we do this carefully…Bourbon's method won't work now…and I'm getting a feeling that someone is unto us as that someone seem to have anticipated our efforts like a few weeks ago, when someone placed that bug inside the chest…and then this Kindaichi kid interfered along with someone…and there he used a tranquilizer dart and a sleeping gas…lucky for us Vermouth managed to spring us out…or we'd get captured…so now we'll have to time our efforts carefully…"

"How about this, Gin? Why not send someone to pose as a guard and there he can survey the place so we can tell whether we could spring out the chest or not…at least we won't have to physically get ourselves involved should things go wrong…"

"Fine…but better make sure you compose yourself…and no more imaginations about this flying hand…"

"But…it's true…I saw it…"

"I said knock it off, Vodka!"

**-x-**

And so in the next few days, Vodka sent a pair of hired hands to pose as applicants to get a job at the Kougami Museum and thanks to the fake credentials they showed, the two fakers are hired and are working alongside Kyuji as security guards and they quickly befriended him just to get information, though they failed as Kyuji had no knowledge on where the chest full of medals are hidden until one of them secretly looked around until he finds it, and then conveyed it to the other.

"Psst…I found the chest…just like Gin and Vodka described it to us…"

"Good…we tell him later when our shifts are up…"

By the end of the day, the two fakers left once it was dismissal time and they contacted Gin and Vodka, telling them the chest's whereabouts and there the two BO members told the two underlings to use any methods necessary to get the chest and medals out without setting off the alarm and if they succeeded, they'll be financially rewarded. The two underlings nodded and they started to work on their plans to put things in motion.

**-x-**

A week later, one morning, Juzo Megure was driving his car when he accidentally saw Shinichi removing his wig and shades and immediately recognizes him and decided to give him a ride as well as to ask him what he has been doing after not hearing from him for so long, and as they drive along, the two exchanged pleasantries until he noticed the watch that the teen detective is wearing and recognized the watch as a tranquilizer dart and it was the same as the one Conan is using. As he glanced at the teen, Shinichi was silent for a while until he began a serious conversation.

"Inspector Megure…do you trust me…?"

"You know I do…"

"Can I trust you with my life…?"

"Of course…hey, don't scare me like that…"

"Then buckle up at what I'm about to tell you…and please keep this between us…"

Megure listens with intent and seriousness after hearing Shinichi's story on why he has been hiding all this time and showing only in sporadic times and why he had to roam around as Conan, which he is sure that if anyone within the Black Organization finds out that he is still alive, he/she might hunt him down and force-feed him with the same poison and/or worse, might do the same to anyone he is connected to, including Ran Mori.

"I see…so that's why you showed up after the fake inspector took off with chest…but…if you said you have been regressed to a child…how does this explain your current…"

"Watch…"

Megure stared wide-eyed as Shinichi willed himself to physically change into his "child form" then back to his "normal" form. Shinichi then explained that he gave Professor Agase his blood sample and he is able to come up wityh a formula to supposedly counteract the poison's effect, but it instead altered it, giving Shinichi the ability to switch between his and Conan's form.

"You're so lucky…so far it's Agase and me who know of this…?"

"Yes, Inspector…so please keep this a secret until the Black Organization falls…"

"Right…"

**-x-**

As this developed, the two underlings who work for Vodka are now setting their plans in motion as they secretly drugged Kyuji Hino's drink an hour ago and the 18-year old is sedated and asleep, so now they are working to get the chest to open, and there they found the medals there, all are placed in, and they began to load them inside four separate sacks, and then the other saw another chest and he opened it, which he finds what appeared to be a stone-like box.

"Hey…check this out…"

"Forget it…we're told to get the silver coins…or medals…whatever…they're worth a fortune…"

"Give me a minute, will you…?"

"Just help me load these motherf- -ker itens into the sacks…!"

"Okay…okay…"

As the two fake guards are loading the coin-like medals, the enigmatic right hand, Ankh, came, having managed to sneak his way in after sensing the aura of the medals. Seeing that the two guards are busy loading the coin-like medals, Ankh went to the stone-like box to get something, and the fake guard unknowingly went to the box and placed the sack on top, knocking Ankh aside, yet the monster hand was able to get something, which appeared to be a relic-like item, and then the fake guard opened the stone box, which contained several colored coin-like medals.

"Hey…check these out…colored medals! They might worth bigger!"

"Geez…what good if they're colored? Unles they're made of gold…I say we focus on these coins…"

"Come on…I'm sure Gin and Vodka would be pleased if we showed these to them…who knows…they might be interested…"

"Just drop those colored things and concentrate on these ones…okay?"

As the two fake guards bicker among themselves, Ankh recovered and realized what the two fakers are up to, and secretly went inside the stone-like box, grabbing some of the colored medals, but then he backed away as the sack of medals began to react and moved on its own, and the fake guards stared wide-eyed in surprise as the three other sacks, where they placed the medals, began to vibrate and flew out.

"Hey…what is this?"

"Do you suppose…that they're cursed…haunted…?"

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Waaahhh! Look!"

The medals began to assemble themselves into four human-like individuals and the colored medals came out of the stone-like box and merged with the four separate bodies of medals and there they began to assume individual forms and started to move towards the two guards, which the two began to cower in fear. Unknown to everyone inside, a CCTV camera saw the footage of the situation and this in turn causes the head security of the Kougami Foundation to send their own security team to head towards the museum in secret and barged in, where a squadron of armed security team, led by Shintaro Gotoh, to intercept the four awakened entities.

"This is Gotoh of the Squad Platoon…Sir Kougami, it's just like you said…the medals have awakened and assume corporeal forms…about four of them…what are your orders…?"

The scene shift to the head office of the Kougami Foundation, where its president and CEO, Kousei Kougami,is baking a cake and receives he radio call from Gotoh and then he gives him his reply.

"Eliminate them."

With the reply, Gotoh led his squadron to open fire at the four medal-formed bodies as the two fake guards began to make a run for it amid the gunfire, but then the two paused for a while to see the four medal-infused bodies to glow, each with a colored aura emanating, one in green, blue, yellow and gray, and they now assumed their visual forms, which terrified the two hired hands of Vodka.

"Wha…?"

"A feline, aquatic, a gorilla and an insect-looking monsters! We weren't told of this!"

"Forget it! Let's just get the hell out of here!"

And so the firefight began as the four of the entities began to plow their way through the squadrons, and managed to get out of the building and then dispersed into several hundred medals and went into four separate areas with the squadron in pursuit. Nearby, Megure and Shinichi heard of the noise and glanced at each other, wondering what the ruckus is about. Sensing trouble, Shinichi suggested that they head for the scene, which the senior inspector agreed to.

A few minutes later, they arrived, much to their surprises.

"Shinichi…isn't that…"

"The museum that belonged to the Kougami Foundation…and that's where the medals are stored…"

**-x-**

Nearby, Gin and Vodka are surprised to see the bruised goons coming back to them empty-handed, but they are now starting to take them seriously after hearing their explanation as one of the two showed to him the footage taken on his cellphone and there Gin glances at Vodka and showed to him the footage.

"You said this monster hand…it absorbs medals, right? Kind of like this?"

"Something like that…but I didn't expect to see those…"

"You two…get your bruises treated…and lie low…and wait for our call…we'll ask our superiors about this…"

Gin and Vodka left as the two goons are leaving as well, unable to get their pay after the unexpected incident at the Kougami Museum which disrupted their work to sneak out the medals and now they are clueless as to what to do next.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like the opening of this fic where Shinichi is now possessed by the monster hand and being confronted by Shinichi's parents…and with this secret exposed, the Kudo family are in a fix on how to deal with this matter…

But in the rest of this chapter shows the events that transpired six months ago and what secret lies within the medals, and now the Black Organization is starting to think twice about going after the medals after seeing the footage on the goon's cellphone…and how to deal a threat that poses more of a threat than the police or Shinichi…

Kyuji Hino is an OC which is inspired from Kyuu Renjou, the main protagonist of the manga/anime, Detective School Q…

_**

* * *

Preview:**_

The next chapter will show you what will happen to Shinchi Kudo and what role does the monster hand, Ankh, play in Shinichi's predicament as the four entities made of medals began to terrorize the city…

_**

* * *

Notes:**_

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Juzo Megure

- Gin

- Vodka

- Bourbon

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh


	2. Medals, Underwear, Mysterious Arm part 2

_**Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Medals Of Power**_

Chapter 2 is now up as I'll be putting more exposure to Shinichi's activities before he goes into a coma, and there he'll get to meet the "original character" who will play a vital role to Shinichi's future situation and what role he's going to play later on within this fic. While you may dismiss him as a useless character at first, you'll soon see why he would play an instrumental role in Shinichi/Conan's predicament once the next chapters come in play.

And lastly…more on the Black Organization and themysterious creatures that were formed through the medals that the BO tried so hard to steal it. They'll soon realize that the medals they intend to steal are more than what they seem…

**Note**: This fic took place after **SEARCH FOR THE MYSTERIOUS MISSING MEDALS**, where Detective Conan teams up with Hajime Kindaichi, and you'll find it under the Kindaichi crossover category.

**-x-**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**-x-**

As the Kougami Squadron Brigade chases the four medal-like creatures, leading to a high-speed chase, Inspectore Juzo Megure and Shinichi Kudo arrived at the scene and there the two are surprised to see the the damage to the museum, where several cops responded to the scene and cordons the area. As Megure negotiates with the cops to let him inspect the area inside, Shinichi sneaks in to see if he could get a clue to what happened inside.

"_I hope my hunch is wrong…but if I'm right…that means that the Black Organization are up to no good again…I still can't believe they're REALLY want those artifacts…! Can't they just give that up and find something else to loot at? And do they really have to go this far just to get their hands on them?_"

Once inside, he finds most of the area where the displays are placed is thrashed and other art displays are wrecked to the point that it can't be auctioned or put on display, which made him wonder what really happened here after hearing the gunshots, but then he found a starting clue as he find several pieces of the medals being sprawled on the ground, and guessed that someone was here to steal the "artifacts".

"_Looks like my hunch is indeed right…has the Black Organization succeeded in stealing them?_"

As he found the chest opened he checked it out to see that the contents are gone and realized what he feared, and readily assumes that the Black Organization are involved given their attempts to steal it several weeks ago, to the point that they nearly succeeded in getting away with it. As Megure came inside after getting clearance, Shinichi showed to him the medals that were left behind and the two began talking.

"So…the ones who you encountered a few months ago are the ones who took off with the artifacts…"

"No doubt about it…I really didn't imagine they're that obsessed in getting their hands on it…"

"That's because they're worth a fortune once sold to the right buyer…you know the Organization…they'll do any methods to get what they want…"

"With the ones left behind…at least we can partially establish a lead…huh? Look out!"

Their discussion was interrupted when the ceiling suddenly gave in and debris started to rain down, barely hitting the two detectives as they managed to get out of harm's way quicker. The resulting noise reached towards the quarters where Kyuji Hino is staying, and woke up as the effects of the sleeping pill wore off and he gets up. By this time Megure and Shinichi have left the museum, unaware that Kyuji is still inside.

"Hmm…what a nap…huh? How long have I been asleep…? I guess my shift's over…better check things out…"

As he went to inspect the display area, he is surprised, yet clueless as to what just occurred and wondered if an earthquake took place but then he notices a red coin-like medal on the floor and assumed that this must be his payment for his shift. By then he decided to leave thinking that his shift is up and starts to take his guard uniform off and is down to his boxer shorts, slowly picking up his other underwear and placed them inside his bag.

"Hmm…strange coin…I guess this is my pay…better go…hmm…boxers…brief…supporter…speedos…"

While preparing his clothes, he didn't notice the cracks on the wall behind him as it slowly started to crumble in a low noise, which is about to collapse anytime soon, yet he is unaware of what occurred several minutes earlier due to being drugged by a beverage, and in spite of this he is still upbeat and kept a high spirits.

"Hmm…sure is a lucky day…my first pay…my first successful job…wonder if I'm cut out for this…"

As Kyuji is still down to his shorts, he is about to get his pants when the wall in front of him collapses and he is exposed to the outside, where the two detectives and other rescue workers saw the man's near exposure, much to their embarrassing sight. Kyuji just blinked his eyes as he has no idea what is going on. Shinichi and Megure twitched their eyes at the embarrassing sight before them while Kyuji stares at them cluelessly.

"U-um…hello…?"

**-x-**

_**02: Medaru to Pantsu to Nazo no Ude part 2**_

The scene shifts to the Black Organization hideout where its members are assembled and they are wondering what excuse Gin and Vodka have to show after they noted that they came back empty-handed and Bourbon is eager to see what punishment awaits the two though Vermouth is curious seeing the serious looks on the two men's faces.

Bourbon: "So…you failed again…as I expected…"

Korn: "I never knew you two would lose your touch…don't tell me Vodka's goons saw that flying hand again…it won't fool us this time…"

Gin: "That's what I thought at first…but now I'm starting to take his word seriously…"

Vodka: "And it's no joke…"

Chianti: "And what did you saw this time…?"

Gin: "Something besides a flying hand…"

Bourbon: "oh please…spare us…huh?"

As Bourbon taunts the two men for making such a cheap excuse, the BO members stared wide-eyed in curiosity and interest as the two men showed to them the footage that their underlings recorded and attached it on the TV monitor and there they saw what took place there at the museum, and saw the medals spawning the four entities. Vermouth chuckles as she took out a few medals and displays them to the rest.

Vermouth: "Looks like I did the right thing and sneaked some of the medals in my pocket…I knew they're more than meets the eye…they're worth more than just currencies…they also have mysterious purposes…and I think this is a good development…"

The anonymous BO leader, who can be seen only behind the tinted window, spoke in a coded voice, acknowledging her claims that the medals are more than mere show, and accepted her proposal to go and find these creatures and get as much data as they could, seeing that they may benefit the BO should they find any information that would be advantageous to them. Nodding, the BO members left to go scour the city to find the four creatures and get as much footage as they could.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, one of the Kougami Squadron Brigade managed to trace the four creatures' whereabouts and contacted his fellow squad members and within minutes all are assembled and are ready to open fire, only to witness the four creatures' medal-like bodies assembling themselves and they finally achieve assuming their corporeal forms, with each of the four creatures are patterned after a certain animal.

"Don't wait for my call…open fire! Rip out everything you got! Don't give them the chance to fight back! Don't let them escape!"

The squadron's leader, Shintaro Gotoh, gave the command and the squadron open fire at the four, unleashing their high-powered weapons, but this didn't deter them and instead the foursome retaliated, attacking them brutally and blood were splattered all over, and scattered within the tunnel as bodies are slowly being piled up and Gotoh, who is among the injured, was forced to retreat seeing their numbers dwindling and ordered the others to fall back.

"Fall back! Fall back! That's an order!"

"UUUURRRGGHH!"

"KKKYYAAAHHH!"

"AAAAIIIIEEEE!"

But it was too late as the four creatures proceeded to kill everyone, and yet they didn't bother to go after Gotoh as they assume that they have won the battle. By then they began to talk and they are soon identified as mystical creatures called the "Greed". Each one of them glanced at each other and soon their identities are shows as they are identified and the scene zooms in on the four one by one.

- The blue-colored Greed appeared to resemble an aquatic-themed creature. She is **Mezuru**;

- The green-colored Greed, resembling an insectoid, is identified as **Uva**;

- The yellowish feline-looking Greed is identified as **Kazari**;

- Finally, the grey-looking and visually appeared to be dim-witted, gorilla-themed Greed is identified as **Gameru**. They glanced at each other and they all realized something and agreed to one thing: their forms are incomplete, and they are missing something from their bodies.

Kazari: "Eh…? What's this? My armor is not fully complete…"

Uva: "Damn! Mine's not there too! What's more…my Core Medals are not complete as well! "

Mezuru: "It seems that we either misplaced them when we escape or…"

Gameru: "Lost and found…?"

Mezuru: "No, Gameru…someone stole our Core medals…and I think I know who took it…"

Uva: "Ankh! He's the one…he's the one…and he's not with us!"

Kazari: "You may be right…"

Mezuru: "How about this…let's forget our grudge for each other for now and we work together to get them back…"

Kazari: "Sounds nice…"

Gameru: "Gameru like…"

Uva: "…fine. Just as long as we get to Ankh…and make our way around here…"

Realizing that Ankh isn't with them, they are sure that he has their **Core Medals**, which are colored coin-like medals which they said would sustain their lifespan and after a much thought discussion, they all agreed to form a truce and would decided where to go and where to find Ankh. The four Greed decided to leave the tunnel to begin their search, unaware that Bourbon, who was already at the site before the Greed have assume their corporeal forms, is secretly recording them and now he has some important data on what the Greed are composed of, and all he need now is footage of them in action.

"_Hmm…this is s good development…so Vodka isn't making things up at all…so Vermouth says is true…these medals are more than they appeared to be…and once we figured out how we can control these artifacts…and those…"things"…the Black organization will be unstoppable…and the Boss will be pleased with this…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like the second chapter. Sorry if Shinichi had few screen time but it's just the start as things are slowly building up. The Black Organization and its members are the first to get information on the mysterious medals…and the Greed. Thanks to their cleverness, they are slowly getting data to find out more about them and how to use them to their advantage.

Shinichi's life would soon change once he gets into an encounter with either members of the Black Organization…or the Greed itself.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

- More on Shinichi as he interrogates Kyuji Hino;

- The enigmatic CEO and president of the Kougami Foundation, Kousei Kougami will be given an "introduction" to this story;

- The Greed starts to cause trouble in the city;

- The monster hand will also be introduced and will go after Kyuji

* * *

_**Notes:**_

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Juzo Megure

- Gin

- Vodka

- Bourbon

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh


	3. Medals, Underwear, Mysterious Arm part 3

**_Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals _**

As Shinichi and my OC are talking, you'll be treated with a preview on what power the Greed possess and why they would be deemed a threat by both sides (good and bad), while the monster hand, Ankh, makes an appearance and goes after my OC.

**

* * *

Note**: This fic took place after **SEARCH FOR THE MYSTERIOUS MISSING MEDALS**, where Detective Conan teams up with Hajime Kindaichi, and you'll find it under the Kindaichi crossover category.

**

* * *

**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**

* * *

**

The squadron's leader, Shintaro Gotoh, gave the command and the squadron open fire at the four, unleashing their high-powered weapons, but this didn't deter them and instead the foursome retaliated, attacking them brutally and blood were splattered all over, and scattered within the tunnel as bodies are slowly being piled up and Gotoh, who is among the injured, was forced to retreat seeing their numbers dwindling and ordered the others to fall back.

"Fall back! Fall back! That's an order!"

"UUUURRRGGHH!"

"KKKYYAAAHHH!"

"AAAAIIIIEEEE!"

But it was too late as the four creatures proceeded to kill everyone, and yet they didn't bother to go after Gotoh as they assume that they have won the battle. By then they began to talk and they are soon identified as mystical creatures called the "Greed". Each one of them glanced at each other and soon their identities are shows as they are identified and the scene zooms in on the four one by one.

- The blue-colored Greed appeared to resemble an aquatic-themed creature. She is **Mezuru**;

- The green-colored Greed, resembling an insectoid, is identified as **Uva**;

- The yellowish feline-looking Greed is identified as **Kazari**;

- Finally, the grey-looking and visually appeared to be dim-witted, gorilla-themed Greed is identified as **Gameru**. They glanced at each other and they all realized something and agreed to one thing: their forms are incomplete, and they are missing something from their bodies.

Kazari: "Eh…? What's this? My armor is not fully complete…"

Uva: "Damn! Mine's not there too! What's more…my Core Medals are not complete as well! "

Mezuru: "It seems that we either misplaced them when we escape or…"

Gameru: "Lost and found…?"

Mezuru: "No, Gameru…someone stole our Core medals…and I think I know who took it…"

Uva: "Ankh! He's the one…he's the one…and he's not with us!"

Kazari: "You may be right…"

Mezuru: "How about this…let's forget our grudge for each other for now and we work together to get them back…"

Kazari: "Sounds nice…"

Gameru: "Gameru like…"

Uva: "…fine. Just as long as we get to Ankh…and make our way around here…"

Realizing that Ankh isn't with them, they are sure that he has their **Core Medals**, which are colored coin-like medals which they said would sustain their lifespan and after a much thought discussion, they all agreed to form a truce and would decided where to go and where to find Ankh. The four Greed decided to leave the tunnel to begin their search, unaware that Bourbon, who was already at the site before the Greed have assume their corporeal forms, is secretly recording them and now he has some important data on what the Greed are composed of, and all he need now is footage of them in action.

"_Hmm…this is s good development…so Vodka isn't making things up at all…so Vermouth says is true…these medals are more than they appeared to be…and once we figured out how we can control these artifacts…and those…"things"…the Black organization will be unstoppable…and the Boss will be pleased with this…_"

The four Greed are unaware of the fact that they are secretly being recorded, including their conversation and actions, as they are too focused on finding a way of getting their Core Medals back and to get back at Ankh, which made Bourbon realized that there is one more member to the creatures' arrival.

"_Huh? "Ankh"? so they're five of them…so I guess I should find that guy as well…for now…I'll get a good pose from you before I take my leave…to see if you freaks are worth forming an alliance with us…or whether you should be put down and revert you back to being medals again…_"

**

* * *

**

_**03: Medaru to Pantsu to Nazo no Ude part 3**_

As the four Greed discussed where they should go next, Uva takes the opportunity to slip away unnoticed as a passing car came and Gameru revealed that he has superhuman strength as he punches the car, sending it flying out of the tunnel crashing against an oncoming car, causing an explosion which killed both drivers and passengers. Gameru is revealed to have a child-like mentality in spite of his brute strength which Kazari mentally noted that he can be exploited.

"Yay! Gameru win! Gameru win! Little monster down and out!"

"_Poor Gameru…your stupidity will be useful to me once I get to bend your will to work with me…_"

But unknown to the three Greed, the resulting explosion of the two cars have alerted the concerned motorists and a few minutes later a police car arrived to investigate, and the two cops went inside to see what caused the car crash and saw the three Greed, and they were shaken by their appearances.

"What the heck is that?"

"I don't know…go back out and call for reinforcements…now!"

As the two cops back away to call for reinforcements, Kazari noted that the humans looked very different from the ones he saw 800 years ago which Mezuru agreed with.

"Hmm…look everyone…the humans' clothing…they're different from the ones we saw…I guess our slumber have caused us to be awakened to a different era…"

"I agree…it seems that times have passed…and it appeared that humanity has changed in the eight centuries since we got sealed away…"

"Gameru wants to play…Gameru wants to play…!"

As this developed, Bourbon continues to record the footage, seeing the impressive power that Gameru possesses, and seeing how the Greed acted, he mentally hatches a plan to convince Gameru to work for the Black Organization.

"_Hmm…the so-called Greed with the gorilla-like appearance..his thinking is like that of a mentally retarded…if I can show this to the Boss…we might get a leverage in our plans…_"

**-x-**

Outside of the wrecked Kougami Museum, Megure question Kyuji about the events that happened earlier and asked him if he saw anything strange, which the teen responded by saying that he was asleep at the time, which the inspector wasn't quite convinced and Shinichi decided to ask him and see what information he could get. He asked him if any, has happened before he went to sleep, which Kyuji recalled and answered the question.

"Well…two fellow guards and me are having a conversation…then they gave me a juice…"

"Then what happened…?"

"I slowly feel drowsy and they told me to take a rest and they'll man the displays…by the time I woke up…there I saw the place was a mess…I didn't noticed that an earthquake took place…"

"…it…wasn't an earthquake…"

Shinichi clenched his fists after hearing that he was given a complimentary drink from two guards and asked the museum's manager to show him the logbook, and after reading it his hunch was confirmed. Only Kyuji is assigned as the guard on duty and that there are no other names listed, concluding that the two guards are fakers and are no doubt working for the Black Organization.

"There you have it, Megure…this guy's an innocent…even though he said this and may be a weak alibi…it shows that he alone can't be capable of blowing up the museum…"

He told Megure about this and he nodded in agreement and the two decided to head back to the Metropolitan Police Department to inform the higher-ups about what they learned, and they decided to let Kyuji off the hook seeing that he is innocent and believed him that he was unknowingly drugged before the incident.

"Okay…better go home…the place is thrashed and you'd better find another job that would require less dangerous situation…"

"Okay…thanks…and bye…"

"Yeah…bye…"

After bidding goodbye Kyuji left just as Shinichi did, not noticing that the monster right hand, **Ankh**, secretly follows Kyuji as he sensed that the teen has the red medal and intends to get it back. It is shown that during the scuffle inside the museum Ankh was struck down by a falling debris and drops the red medal and after waking up he saw Kyuji took it and had to find some silver medals to partially re-energize himself.

"_My medal…that human has my medal…I'm going to get it back…in order for me to regain my full body…!_"

**-x-**

At the Kougami Foundation, the scene shifts to the office of Kousei Kougami, where he is baking a cake and puts an icing decoration which says that he has welcomed the Greed into this world while the radio is humming the tune of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" for nearly 30 minutes. He was even humming along with the tunes while he decorated the cake using the icing tube.

_Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear "Greed"  
Happy Birthday to You._

_From good friends and true,  
From old friends and new,  
May good luck go with you,  
And happiness too._

_How old are you now?  
How old are you Now?  
How old, How old are you now?  
Happy Birthday to you_

By then his secretary, **Erika Satonako** arrived with a battered Shintaro Gotoh following and there the two gave Kougami their reports.

"President Kougami…Gotoh has returned…and he is hurt…"

"My apologies, sir…my squadron has been wiped out completely…we couldn't stop them…I'm the only survivor to escape…I couldn't save them…"

Despite hearing the news that Gotoh's entire squadron is killed by the Greed, he is unfazed and even taking pride of what is happening, feeling joy at the "birth" of a new development which he finds it very exhilarating and enjoyable, which he claims that his life-long work would finally be fulfilled.

"Nonsense! You should not feel shame! This is a joyous occasion…the event has arrived…and I look forward to what will happen next…after 800 years…the birthday of all birthdays has come! Happy birthday, Greed! I welcome you to this world! Gotoh…have your bruises treated…then go scour the city…find the Greed…see what they are up to…then report back…"

Gotoh bowed as he leaves after being told to go scour the city and find the Greed who are now anywhere in the city, yet he is unaware that the Greed are currently inside a tunnel where the police squad are about to confront them.

**-x-**

Much later, Kyuji is walking along the road and felt thirsty so he looked around to see if he could find a snack bar to by refreshments, and notices a strange-looking vending machine, and decided to use the coin he found earlier to get the drink he wanted.

"Ah…so thirsty…I know! The coin that I got…it'll do!"

As he tries to get the red medal that he mistook as a coin, Kyuji fumbles and dropped the medal which rolled towards another passerby, who happened to be **Ran Mori**, who is heading towards the MPD to meet up with her dad, Kogoro. Seeing the medal rolling towards her, she picked it up and notices Kyuji looking for the medal and decided to give it to him.

"Here…you dropped this…"

"Thanks, miss…"

After bowing, she saw the monster hand creeping towards Kyuji and ran off in fear, and when he turn around, he saw Ankh floating before him, demanding his Core Medal.

"KKKKYYYAAAHHH! MONSTER HAND!"

"Monster hand? Huh…wha?"

"Hey, you! Give me back my medal! Or else I'll pick on your nose!"

"GGGGYYAAHHHH! MONSTER HAND!"

Kyuji was terrified and ran off, with Ankh giving chase as he is determined to get the Core Medal back.

"You $%*# human! Come back her with my medal!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Shinichi gets partial answers as to why Kyuji is unaware of what happened inside the museum…and though he is sure that the Black organization is involved, he is unaware of the Greed's awakening and are slowly terrorizing one area of the city, and is unaware that the Black Organization are a step ahead in knowing the Greed.

Ran Mori makes a brief appearance here but she will slowly play an important part in later chapters.

The monster hand, Ankh, finally found his quarry…and he is going after Kyujivto get his medal back…by hook or by crook…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The moment you readers are anticipating…Shinichi gets mortally wounded by the Greed and a new breed of creature…and Kyuji and Ankh must act to help and save him…

**_

* * *

Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Juzo Megure

- Gin

- Vodka

- Korn

- Bourbon

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Kazari

- Gameru


	4. Medals, Underwear, Mysterious Arm part 4

**_Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals _**

As Shinichi and my OC are talking, you'll be treated with a preview on what power the Greed possess and why they would be deemed a threat by both sides (good and bad), while the monster hand, Ankh, makes an appearance and goes after my OC.

**

* * *

Note**: This fic took place after **SEARCH FOR THE MYSTERIOUS MISSING MEDALS**, where Detective Conan teams up with Hajime Kindaichi, and you'll find it under the Kindaichi crossover category.

**

* * *

**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**

* * *

**

At the tunnel, the police and SWAT members are outside the entrance of the tunnel with several TV reporters and cameramen looking on, tension builds up as the three Greed emerged from the tunnel and noted that something has changed over the last 800 years, realizing that humanity has changed ever since the Greed were sealed away.

Kazari: "My, my…look at that…"

Mezuru: "Humanity has changed…and look around you…the appearances have really changed over the times…it seems that times have changed…and maybe so should we…"

Gameru: "Mezuru…Gameru wants to play…"

As the crowed looked stunned at the three Greed heading their way, the police orders the trio to stay where they are or risk getting fired, in which the three Greed ignored them as they continued to walk towards them, and thus leaving them no choice. They are to defend themselves while reporters continued their reports while the live footages of the three Greed are seen by viewers all over Japan, though the reporters claim that they may be terrorists in disguise.

"…as you can see…the cause of the car crashes from the tunnel is still unclear…but three individuals…wearing some kind of costume…"

"…so far we can't get inside the tunnel to see what kind of explosives they're using…"

"…this shows that terrorists are getting desperate for attention that they resort in using animal costumes…"

**

* * *

**

_**04: Medaru to Pantsu to Nazo no Ude part 4  
**_

"I guess we should have a little fun before we take our leave…"

Kazari initiated the first attack by stabbing the cop in front of him with his cat-like talons and then did the same to a TV reporter, and this caused the police to open fire and a firefight ensued as the SWAT members join in on the attack after seeing what Kazari did to the two unfortunate victims. As Kazari wastes two more cops, Gameru and Mezuru watches on in one spot while the SWAT members are firing their weapons at Kazari, surprising them at seeing that their bullets are having no effect.

"He's wearing a bulletproof vest!"

"Never mind! Just keep firing!"

As the SWAT and the police kept on firing at the feline-looking Greed, the other two glanced at each other and decided to join in and started to overpower the their opponents as Mezuru fired a strong blast of water at the SWAT members while Gameru lifts the SWAT van and threw it onto the other van and the two vehicles exploded, killing about 7 of the SWAT members and the reporters scampered away in fear. With the coast clear for the moment, the three Greed went their separate ways to find a place to hide.

**-x-**

At the Metropolitan Police District, the officers are glued to the TV at seeing what transpired at the tunnel and wondered if they are terrorists or not, given Gameru's ability to lift a SWT van and hurled it towards the victims. **Miwako Sato**, **Wataru Takagi**, **Ninzaburo Shiratori**, **Kiyonaga Matsumoto**, and **Yumi Miyamoto** are whispering among themselves if they are a new breed of criminals or probably professionals using disguises to hide their identities.

"I bet they're using technological weapons to fight their way out…"

"…but…you saw the blue one firing a stream of water…"

"Probably using a fire hose hidden…"

"But the gorilla-looking one…it just lifted a van…no human could achieve something like that…!"

By then **Kogori Mori** steps in and brags that he will solve this case and bring down the culprits in costume, stating that he will single-handedly arrest them and expose them for being "vandals in disguises", which seem to lift the spirits of every cop inside the station.

"Then leave it to me! I'll bring them down! Those vandals may be smart…but I'm smarter than them! You'll see…I'll expose them for the fakers they are! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Although they are skeptical of Mori's proclamation how he could pull it off, his action did remove the anxiety at what is happening today, yet they would be impressed if they see Kogoro took down the one who lifted the van, namely Gameru.

**-x-**

At a shopping district, Uva walks among the shoppers unperturbed at the watchful eyes the others gave him but he ignored them at first as he tries to study this era after 800 years of slumber, and concluding that humanity has changed over the course of eight centuries and perhaps this isn't a bad thing as he can learn something new in this era and how he can use this to his advantage.

"_Hmm…so humanity has indeed changed in the last 800 years…then I guess I should think of something to adapt and see if I can roam freely without attracting attention…_"

A security guard sees Uva as a nuisance and attempted to accost him and asked him to leave which he ignores it at first but eventually got pestered at the guard's persistence.

"Sir…please remove that costume…you're distracting the shoppers…"

"Get out of my way, you lowly human…"

"Try not to sweet-talk me out of this…get the hell out or I'll call the police…"

"Let go of my arm…!"

"That's it…I'm calling security…and the police…!"

As the guard held Uva by his arm, the Greed retaliated by delivering a chop to the guard's neck, breaking it and killed him in an instant much to the horrifying reactions of the other shoppers and they backed away. Seeing that despite the change in humanity, he can see that humans' desires and fears are still there and looked around to see what he can do to find and regain his missing Core Medals.

"_Hmph…still the same…huh? I sense a surge of desire…yes…that would certainly give me an idea to track down Ankh…_"

Seeing a woman at the jewelry section, he approached her and saw her desire to buy and own jewelries beyond her needs and wants, which he realized that this is the time to make use of his ability.

"I want to buy this…this…and that…everything! I'll pay for it…"

"Very well, madam…huh?"

"What's wrong…?"

"B-behind you…"

Turning around, the woman shrieks at seeing the Greed coming towards her.

"KKKYYYAAAHHH! A MONSTER!"

Raising his hand, Uva ejects a silver medal and threw it onto the terrified woman's forehead, which a slot-like portal opened and the medal goes inside the woman's head and then a whitish, mummy-like entity emerged and looked around, seeing the jewelries and began eating them as the entity is fueled by the desire of the woman to own jewelries. After eating the jewelries, the entity went to another display shaft and smashes it, eating away the various jewelries such as necklaces and rings.

"Yes…your desire is what powers my creation…and soon it'll spawn a Yummy…"

Uva watches on as the entity began eating diamonds and that is enough for the entity to undergo a transformation, and it now resembles a humanoid-like creature that now resembles a grasshopper. He is the **Kamakiri Yummy**. As the Yummy stood after its "birth", Uva approached him and gave him his mission which the Yummy nodded obediently.

"Go find Ankh…and bring me back my Core Medals!"

"Yes…I will…"

With that, the Yummy left and searches for his quarry as Uva left amid the panic the shoppers made.

**-x-**

Outside the shopping mall, Kyuji takes a breather after running non-stop from a pursuing monster hand as he wondered why it was chasing him, and wondered why of all people, why is it have to be him, but then his musing is interrupted when the monster hand, Ankh, arrived and corners him which a terrified Kyuji pleads for his life.

"Wah! Please…don't hurt me! Don't pick on my nose!"

"If you give me my medal, I'll leave you alone!"

"Medal?"

"The red medal, you fool!"

"Eh? You mean this?"

Taking out the red coin-like medal, Kyuji realizes that this is what Ankh meant and seeing that if he gives it to him, the hand will leave him alone so he decided to give it to him, but then several people are thrown towards them and there they saw the Kamakiri Yummy arriving, and saw Ankh, and there the Yummy heads towards the disembodied hand to confront him.

"Ankh! I found you! Hand over Uva's Core Medal!"

"Blast! A Yummy! Then that means Uva and the others have been awakened!"

Kyuji is confused at seeing a talking hand and a talking, walking grasshopper facing each other and a brawl ensues, but things get worse as Megure and Shinichi happened to pass by and saw the panicking shoppers fleeing, so the two detectives came and saw the Yummy, and seeing the bodies everywhere, Meguru gave Shinichi a gun and told him to open fire. As Shinichi glances at the scene in front of him, two security guards came and responded, opening fire but the Yummy still attacks and beheaded the two guards.

"_Wha…what the heck is that thing? I'd better think of something…wait…if bullets can't stop him…maybe…_"

As Megure opened at the Yummy, the bullets just bounced off him and it slapped the inspector hard, sending him crashing against the car, knocking him out, and Shinichi decided to use his dart watch to fire his tranquilizer dart, and aimed carefully as he intended to hit the Yummy on the yes seeing that it might be able to penetrate it.

"_If I fired the dart at the right spot…I may be able to slow that thing down…and I wonder if that's a real monster or some psycho wearing a costume…_"

As he fired the dart, it struck the Yummy on the eye, but to his surprise, it had no effect, and it didn't even render the creature blind as it removed the needle and saw Shinichi.

"You…you will pay for your interference…"

"Blast!"

Gritting his teeth, Shinichi fired his gun and aimed it for his eyes, but the Kamakiri Yummy moved at fast speed and caught up with him, beating him brutally as he tried to fight back, but the Yummy delivered a fatal blow by chopping the teen detective by the back of his neck, where an "x-ray" scene shows that the veins there, as well the bones connecting his spinal column, was shattered and the veins become blocked, which interrupted the flow of blood, and then the Yummy threw Shinichi aside, mortally wounded. This gives him about 10 minute countdown to death if not taken to the nearest hospital, and the Yummy resumes his hunt for Ankh, much to Kyuji's shock.

"That…that's the teen detective I spoke to…!"

**-x-**

Not far from the scene, Vermouth watches the scene, as she followed the Yummy here after witnessing Uva created the Yummy from the shopping mall and is secretly recording the scene, but despite this, the footage only got Shinichi's back and not his face. She mentally sighed at Shinichi's untimely death and wondered who would challenge the Black Organization.

"_What a tragedy…too bad Shinichi Kudo died without being able to identify who drugged him…and still I wonder how and why he is able to regain his normal form…and now that the detective is dead…who would challenge our organization…it's a shame…but I guess that's life…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Shinichi's down, and death is approaching him within 10 minutes…and unless someone takes him to the hospital…he's as good as dead…

The Greed are now free and had just killed scores of people…and with the Yummy claiming its second casualty(Juzo Megure being the first), who is going to stop the Black Organization?

Vermouth seemed to be the least sympathetic at seeing Shinichi's passing…what would she do now?

And who is going to stop that Yummy?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

In order to save Shinichi, someone must face the Kamakiri Yummy using some way to match the Yummy's strength, and Ankh's incomplete form is no match for the creature, so it's up to Kyuji to stop the Yummy and save Shinichi.

How?

See the next chapter.

**_

* * *

Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Juzo Megure

- Gin

- Vodka

- Korn

- Bourbon

- Miwako Sato

- Wataru Takagi

- Ninzaburo Shiratori

- Kiyonaga Matsumoto

- Yumi Miyamoto

- Kogoro Mori

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Kazari

- Gameru


	5. Medals, Underwear, Mysterious Arm part 5

**_Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals _**

And now…what you've been waiting for…what role does the "monster hand" play and how this would affect Shinichi Kudo and what plot it plays involving him and my OC, Kyuji Hino? And who can stop the mysterious Greed and the Yummy? Read on below and you'll find the answer…

**

* * *

Note**: This fic took place after **SEARCH FOR THE MYSTERIOUS MISSING MEDALS**, where Detective Conan teams up with Hajime Kindaichi, and you'll find it under the Kindaichi crossover category.

**

* * *

**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**

* * *

**

Outside the shopping mall, Kyuji takes a breather after running non-stop from a pursuing monster hand as he wondered why it was chasing him, and wondered why of all people, why is it have to be him, but then his musing is interrupted when the monster hand, Ankh, arrived and corners him which a terrified Kyuji pleads for his life.

"Wah! Please…don't hurt me! Don't pick on my nose!"

"If you give me my medal, I'll leave you alone!"

"Medal?"

"The red medal, you fool!"

"Eh? You mean this?"

Taking out the red coin-like medal, Kyuji realizes that this is what Ankh meant and seeing that if he gives it to him, the hand will leave him alone so he decided to give it to him, but then several people are thrown towards them and there they saw the Kamakiri Yummy arriving, and saw Ankh, and there the Yummy heads towards the disembodied hand to confront him.

"If I give you this…will you let me go?"

"Yes…you'll live and I'll stop pestering you if you give it to me…"

"Ankh! I found you! Hand over Uva's Core Medal!"

"Blast! A Yummy! Then that means Uva and the others have been awakened!"

"Eh? Another weird thing? First a talking hand…now a walking, talking mantis?"

"The Core Medal…hand over Uva's Core Medal!"

"Stay out of this!"

The Kamakiri Yummy waves its scythe-like arms, producing energy waves as it heads for Kyuji, but Ankh deflected them despite being in a form of a right hand, saving the teen vagabond from death. The Yummy then notices that Kyuji is holding a red Core Medal, which has an emblem of a hawk, realizing that it belonged to Ankh.

"Eh? That human…he has a Core Medal too?"

"Don't interfere! This is my Core Medal!"

Kyuji is confused at seeing a talking hand and a talking, walking mantis facing each other and a brawl ensues, but things get worse as Megure and Shinichi happened to pass by and saw the panicking shoppers fleeing, so the two detectives came and saw the Yummy, and seeing the bodies everywhere, Meguru gave Shinichi a gun and told him to open fire at will and try to retreat if things get worse and call for backup.

"Is this for real? I think they're just vandals wearing costumes, Inspector!"

"Worry about that later, Shinichi…just fire at will…but if things go bad…retreat and call for help!"

As Shinichi glances at the scene in front of him, two security guards came and responded, telling the Kamakiri Yummy to surrender, thinking it was just a thug wearing a costume, but when it did not respond to the warning and head for them, the two guards began opening fire but the bullets bounced off the Yummy and counterattacks, which resulted in beheading the two guards.

"_Wha…what the heck is that thing? I'd better think of something…wait…if bullets can't stop him…maybe…_"

As Megure opened fire at the Yummy, the bullets just bounced off him and the Yummy went towards the inspector, and slapped him hard, sending him crashing against the car, knocking him out, and Shinichi decided to use his dart watch to fire his tranquilizer dart, and aimed carefully as he intended to hit the Yummy on the yes seeing that it might be able to penetrate it.

"_If I fired the dart at the right spot…I may be able to slow that thing down…and I wonder if that's a real monster or some psycho wearing a costume…_"

As he fired the dart, it struck the Yummy on the eye, but to his surprise, it had no effect, and it didn't even render the creature blind as it removed the needle and saw Shinichi as the one who fired the dart at him. He vents his ire on him and the teen detective realizes that her is in grave danger.

"You…you will pay for your interference…"

"Blast!"

Gritting his teeth, Shinichi fired his gun and aimed it for his eyes, but the Kamakiri Yummy moved at fast speed and caught up with him, beating him brutally as he tried to fight back, but the Yummy delivered a fatal blow by chopping the teen detective by the back of his neck, where an "x-ray" scene shows that the veins there, as well the bones connecting his spinal column, was shattered and the veins become blocked, which interrupted the flow of blood, and then the Yummy threw Shinichi aside, mortally wounded. This gives him about a 10-minute countdown to death if not taken to the nearest hospital, and the Yummy resumes his hunt for Ankh, much to Kyuji's shock.

"That…that's the teen detective I spoke to…!"

**-x-**

Angered at Shinichi's apparent death at the hands of the Kamakiri Yummy, Kyuji took the gun from Megure and went towards the Yummy, opening fire at the monster as the Yummy is fighting Ankh, still in his incomplete form. Ankh realizes that he is simply outclassed and can only defend himself and is making sure not to lose any of the Core Medals he have in his possession, however the monster hand is clearly starting to lose the fight.

"It's useless to fight back! Surrender Uva's Core Medal and you'll live!"

"Never! I rather pick on your nose than letting you have them!"

As the Kamakiri Yummy demanded Uva's Core Medal, Ankh defiantly refuse and this earned him another round of assault though Kyuji's persistent attack gave the incomplete monster hand reprieve as the Yummy shifted his attention to the angered Kyuji, and began to smack him around and then tossed him back before resuming his attention to Ankh.

**

* * *

**

_**05: Medaru to Pantsu to Nazo no Ude part 5  
**_

As Ankh is still reeling, the Yummy stepped on him and the monster hand is pinned to the ground, and again ordered his target to surrender the medals, which was met with verbal resistance and the beating continues and Ankh is slowly losing the struggle, but then Kyuji gets up, still wanting to avenge Shinichi's death while seeing what the Yummy doing to Ankh is like watching a bully bullying someone smaller than him, so he physically pulled the Yummy away and Ankh was set free.

"Stop it! You've gone too far! That's bullying so pick on someone your own size!"

"Stay out of this…do not interfere…unless you want to die…"

"I'm involved now…you killed several people…and hurt so many…I'm not going to let you do what you want!"

As the Yummy took his attention on Kyuji, Ankh glances at the two, slowly realizing that he is simply outmatched if he is to fend for himself, but after seeing Kyuji's persistence and determination, he slowly sees him as a tool for him to find and gather the medals so he decided to get close to him and offer him a deal.

"That fool…he is a fool…but…he may be some use to me…no…at this rate…we'll both die…unless…I guess this is the only thing I can do right now…"

Upon seeing Kyuji being thrown towards the wall, Ankh catches him and offered him a proposition that would help him defeat the Yummy. The Yummy is perplexed at Ankh saving Kyuji and called him out but Ankh ignored him as he spoke to Kyuji.

**-x-**

Not far away, Vermouth watches the scene at seeing what Ankh is doing, placing what appeared to be a relic which turns into a belt and is curious to see that Kyuji is being given a weapon of sorts to fight the Yummy and continues to observe the scene and see where this would lead to.

"_Hmm…this looked interesting…I wonder where this lead to…and I have a feeling something good is about to happen…_"

Since discovering the power of the medals and the awakening of the Greed right inside Kougami Museum, she slowly suspected the Kougami Foundation may have some knowledge of this matter yet she has to procure evidence to show that the company is aware of this fact. She then glanced at Shinichi's body, mentally feeling sorry that the detective who saved her in the past is now dead and began to offer prayers when something caught her attention.

"_My sincerest condolences to you, Shinichi…I am grateful for helping me in the past…which is why I never squealed to the Black Organization your existence or your friends…it's a pity that you died just now before you get to know who is our leader…I guess you came here at the wrong place and at the wrong time…_"

**-x-**

The scene shifts back to Ankh and Kyuji and the two began conversing with the monster hand asking the latter's name.

"You…tell me…what is your name?"

"Uh…Kyuji Hino…"

"Kyuji, eh? Seeing that you stood to that Yummy, I'm impressed. Very well…listen, Kyuji…you're persistence tell me that there is a way to defeat that Yummy…and only you can stop it…and I have the way to save us both…"

"Eh?"

Ankh offers Kyuji a way for them to defeat the Kamakiri Yummy, in which he said he has the means to defeat it and Kyuji agreed to, and there the monster hand shows out the "seal" he got from the stone box, which puts the Greed into slumber in the last 800 years. As Kyuji glances at the stone-like tablet, Ankh placed it in front of his waistline which changes into a belt, which has three coin-like slots, and there he told him what he should do, much to the Yummy's surprise.

"That…that's the seal! He wouldn't…!"

"Wha…? The tablet turned into a belt?"

Kyuji was quite surprised to see this as Ankh started to give him instructions on what to do next.

"My hand held more than just the Core Medals. Listen, Kyuji…the only way to survive is to defeat him."

"The mantis-like monster…"

"Yeah…using three Core Medals…insert them into the three slots on the belt…the first slot represents the head…the second slot represent the arms…the third one for the legs…insert them all together and you will gain power…the red Core Medal that you have…insert it in the first slot of the belt…and here…use the other two…then you will be powered… "

The Kamakiri Yummy heads for the two and tries to talk Kyuji out of doing this but his pleas are ignored as Kyuji is deadest on fighting the Yummy to end the assault.

"Ignore him…or else I will kill you, human!"

"You…"

"Kyuji…what's a little risk? It's better than both of us dying for nothing, right?"

Ankh gave him two colored coin-like medals, one colored yellow and the other colored green, and told him to slot them onto the belt along with the red colored medal and Kyuji did as he is instructed, and then Ankh gives him a hand-sized disk object which he said to use it to charge the three medals, which Kyuji did, which then acted like a device that read swiping cards, which is followed by sounds of coins being slotted and a mystical voice spoke.

Mystical Belt: "**TAKA…TORA…BATTA! TATOBA…TA-TO-BA…TA-TO-BA!**"

Kyuji's body is covered in multi-colored light and seconds later he is encased in a black armor The three colored medals, each one in colors red, yellow and green, emanated mystical powers and its three colors shone around Kyuji's body and slowly enveloped his body and he is slowly covered in mystical armor. His armor is pure black with several ornaments that has resemblances to medals. The chest area shows a huge circle where three face symbols appeared. The top portion has the face of a **red hawk**, the middle portion has a face of a **yellow tiger** and the lower portion has the face of a **green grasshopper**. This is because of the three medals' powers: The **Taka Medal** (red), the **Tora Medal** (yellow), and the **Batta Medal** (green) being given to Kyuji's to make use of the energy given to him.

Kyuji glanced at his hands and body seeing that he is covered in armor and there Ankh told him what is happening to him.

"Eh? What it say…? "Ta-to-ba? Tatoba-Tatoba?" What was that song just now?"

"You are now encompassed in the form of **O's**! Never mind the song…just go and get him!"

"You fools…! Now you will both die!"

Kyuji is slightly distracted at the fact that he became O's, with his first form being the Ta-To-Ba form, and he is attempting to adjust to his new-found ability. As the Kamakiri Yummy attacks, O's fights back, and to his surprise, he can feel power within his body and is able to face the Yummy on an even scale and the two fought back and forth, his armored arms spawns tiger-like claws and slashes through the Yummy's midsection, causing the monster to "bleed" medals, and there the Yummy becomes aggressive and fought back, delivering strong blows that sent O's crashing towards a table.

"Ow! That hurts!"

As he gets up, O's is about to go on the defensive as his armored legs glowed green as the Batta Medal's power began to give him an added boost, and he jumps high like a grasshopper and delivered several kicks, sending the Yummy reeling, yet the Yummy fought back and managed to get the momentum back. Ankh sees this and realizes that Kyuji needs to finish off the Yummy or else risk losing the Medals he has.

"_Even though this is his first battle…I'm not taking any risk…and it seems that he needs a weapon to combat that Yummy's arms_…Kyuji! Switch the middle medal with this one!"

"This…?"

Ankh gives O's another green-colored medal, but this time it has a grave of a mantis. It is the **Kamakiri Medal** and O's replaces the Tora Medal with the Kamakiri Medal, giving him another form, which slightly altered his body which gives him the element of a mantis in addition to the Taka and Batta abilities.

Mystical Belt: "**TAKA…KAMAKIRI…BATTA!**"

O's armored body is again covered in multi-colored light and seconds later his encased black armor is covered with light from the three colored medals, only this time they are red and two colored green auras which slightly altered the streaks of O's armor and giving it a semi-different appearance.

"Yes!"

"Damn you, Ankh! Those two medals belonged to Uva! Give it back!"

O's gained a second form, which is the "**TaKiriBa**" form, which his helmet has red streaks, while his torso down to his legs have green streaks, while the crest on his chest has the red hawk but the middle has the mantis and the lower has the grasshopper, and went towards the Kamakiri Yummy with his newly-acquired medal power, which slowly spawned "mantis blades" from his forearms and slashes at the Yummy, and then performed quick slashes which finally destroyed the monster, and the Yummy exploded, throwing several medals at them until nothing is left.

"Ah…Cell Medals…now I can collect them…"

With the fight over, Vermouth slowly nodded and is impressed with what she just saw and seeing what the medals can do, she decided to keep an eye on O's as well as to find a way to hack into the Kougami Foundation's records to see if she can discover what the foundation knows about the medals, but her attention is diverted at seeing Ankh approaching Shinichi's body.

"_Eh? What is that hand intending to do with Shinichi's body…what the?_"

The scene shifts to Shinichi's body as Ankh is grafting itself onto Shinichi's right forearm, and the body slowly gets up with the body's eyes opening up, which slowly altered Shinichi's hair, giving it a blond color while "spiking up", and seemingly bringing it to life. Both O's and Vermouth are in a state of disbelief at what they saw and wondered what has happened to Shinichi Kudo.

"_That hand…it attached itself to Shinichi's body! How did that happened…?_"

"What the…Detective Kudo! Hey…what did you do to him?"

"Hmm…I found the perfect body to inhabit…now…"

With this, Ankh can move about using Shinichi's body and can now speak using the body's voice.

"…I can move a bit easily."

Surprisingly, Shinichi's wounds on his body mystically healed and now with Ankh possessing the teen detective's body, with the monster hand still visible. But then a new distraction came as several tiny mechanical birds came and are surrounding the two, both wondered what is going on and braced themselves as they assume that they are about to be attacked.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Shinichi's back to life…or so it seems…as Ankh grafted itself onto his body…where will this lead to…? And what would Vermouth do at the situation, given that she witnessed how the medals work and what Ankh did to Shinichi's body.

Also, a new, secondary protagonist is "born"…and his name is O's…

Lastly…in case you haven't figured it out…the monster hand, Ankh, is the "reluctant ally" who assisted Kyuji in defeating the Kamakiri Yummy, and now that he has taken over Shinichi's body. What will happen to Shinichi? Will he be out for good…? Or will he save him?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

What happened to Shinichi and why Ankh possessing him will be revealed in the next chapter…

The Black Organization is on the move as they are going to deal with the Greed…

One of the Greed makes his move to cause more trouble for Kyuji and Shinichi…or rather…Ankh.

**_

* * *

Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Juzo Megure

- Gin

- Vodka

- Korn

- Bourbon

- Miwako Sato

- Wataru Takagi

- Ninzaburo Shiratori

- Kiyonaga Matsumoto

- Yumi Miyamoto

- Kogoro Mori

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Kazari

- Gameru


	6. Desire, Ice Pop, Presents part 1

**_Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals _**

By now you're wondering where will this story would take you now that Shinichi Kudo is mortally wounded…and then he got possessed by the enigmatic, monster hand called Ankh…what would happen to our beloved Detective Conan…as he may be reduced to a secondary role…

And now…a new, secondary, if not temporary, (main) character will be filling in on Shinichi's shoes, and see below how he would help resolve this matter without arousing complications and/or attracting trouble…while the Black Organization makes their move after partially getting information to the secondary villains in this fic – the "**Greed**"…

* * *

**Note**: This fic took place after **SEARCH FOR THE MYSTERIOUS MISSING MEDALS**, where Detective Conan teams up with Hajime Kindaichi, and you'll find it under the Kindaichi crossover category.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

_**In the previous arc...**_

Three things have happened last time...

O - Mysterious creatures made of medals are born...

O - A teen vagrant named **Kyuji Hino** encounters the mysterious, monster arm named **Ankh**...

O - With Ankh's help, Kyuji is given the mystical power to change into **O's**, which defeated the **Kamakiri Yummy**, but after the battle Ankh took possession of **Shinichi Kudo**'s body , who is mortally wounded in the ensuing assault...

* * *

Ankh offers Kyuji a way for them to defeat the Kamakiri Yummy, in which he said he has the means to defeat it and Kyuji agreed to, and there the monster hand shows out the "seal" he got from the stone box, which puts the Greed into slumber in the last 800 years. As Kyuji glances at the stone-like tablet, Ankh placed it in front of his waistline which changes into a belt, which has three coin-like slots, and there he told him what he should do, much to the Yummy's surprise.

"That…that's the seal! He wouldn't…!"

"Wha…? The tablet turned into a belt?"

Kyuji was quite surprised to see this as Ankh started to give him instructions on what to do next.

"My hand held more than just the Core Medals. Listen, Kyuji…the only way to survive is to defeat him."

"The mantis-like monster…"

"Yeah…using three Medals…insert them into the three slots on the belt…the first slot represents the head…the second slot represent the arms…the third one for the legs…insert them all together and you will gain power…the red Core medal that you have…insert it in the first slot of the belt…and here…use the other two…then you will be powered… "

The Kamakiri Yummy heads for the two and tries to talk Kyuji out of doing this but his pleas are ignored as Kyuji is deadest on fighting the Yummy to end the assault.

"Ignore him…or else I will kill you, human!"

"You…"

"Kyuji…what's a little risk? It's better than both of us dying for nothing, right?"

Ankh gave him two colored coin-like medals, one colored yellow and the other colored green, and told him to slot them onto the belt along with the red colored medal and Kyuji did as he is instructed, and then Ankh gives him a hand-sized disk object which he said to use it to charge the three medals, which Kyuji did, which then acted like a device that read swiping cards, which is followed by sounds of coins being slotted and a mystical voice spoke.

Mystical Belt: "**TAKA…TORA…BATTA! TATOBA…TA-TO-BA…TA-TO-BA-TA-TO-BA!**"

Kyuji's body is covered in multi-colored light and seconds later he is encased in a black armor The three colored medals, each one in colors red, yellow and green, emanated mystical powers and its three colors shone around Kyuji's body and slowly enveloped his body and he is slowly covered in mystical armor. His armor is pure black with several ornaments that has resemblances to medals. The chest area shows a huge circle where three face symbols appeared. The top portion has the face of a **red hawk**, the middle portion has a face of a **yellow tiger** and the lower portion has the face of a **green grasshopper**. This is because of the three medals' powers: The **Taka Medal** (red), the **Tora Medal** (yellow), and the **Batta Medal** (green) being given to Kyuji's to make use of the energy given to him.

Kyuji glanced at his hands and body seeing that he is covered in armor and there Ankh told him what is happening to him.

"Eh? What it say…? "Tatoba? Tatoba-Tatoba?" What was that song just now?"

"You are now encompassed in the form of **O's**! Never mind the song…just go and get him!"

"You fools…! Now you will both die!"

Kyuji is slightly distracted at the fact that he became O's, with his first form being the Ta-To-Ba form, and he is attempting to adjust to his new-found ability. As the Kamakiri Yummy attacks, O's fights back, and to his surprise, he can feel power within his body and is able to face the Yummy on an even scale and the two fought back and forth, his armored arms spawns tiger-like claws and slashes through the Yummy's midsection, causing the monster to "bleed" medals, and there the Yummy becomes aggressive and fought back, delivering strong blows that sent O's crashing towards a table.

"Ow! That hurts!"

As he gets up, O's is about to go on the defensive as his armored legs glowed green as the Batta Medal's power began to give him an added boost, and he jumps high like a grasshopper and delivered several kicks, sending the Yummy reeling, yet the Yummy fought back and managed to get the momentum back. Ankh sees this and realizes that Kyuji needs to finish off the Yummy or else risk losing the Medals he has.

"Even though this is his first battle…I'm not taking any risk…and it seems that he needs a weapon to combat that Yummy's arm…Kyuji! Switch the middle medal with this one!"

"This…?"

Ankh gives O's another green-colored medal, but this time it has a grave of a mantis. It is the **Kamakiri Medal** and O's replaces the Tora Medal with the Kamakiri medal, giving him another form, which slightly altered his body which gives him the element of a mantis in addition to the Taka and Batta abilities.

Mystical Belt: "**TAKA…KAMAKIRI…BATTA!**"

O's armored body is again covered in multi-colored light and seconds later his encased black armor is covered with light from the three colored medals, only this time they are red and two colored green auras which slightly altered the streaks of O's armor anf giving it a semi-different appearance.

"Yes!"

"Damn you, Ankh! Those two medals belonged to Uva! Give it back!"

O's gained a second form, which is the TaKiriBa form, which his helmet has red streaks, while his torso down to his legs have green streaks, while the crest on his chest has the red hawk but the middle has the mantis and the lower has the grasshopper, and went towards the Batta Yummy with his newly-acquired medal power, which slowly spawned "mantis blades" from his forearms and slashes at the Yummy, and then performed quick slashes which finally destroyed the monster, and the Yummy exploded, throwing several medals at them until nothing is left.

"Ah…Cell Medals…now I can collect them…"

With the fight over, Vermouth slowly nodded and is impressed with what she just saw and seeing what the medals can do, she decided to keep an eye on O's as well as to find a way to hack into the Kougami Foundation's records to see if she can discover what the foundation knows about the medals, but her attention is diverted at seeing Ankh approaching Shinichi's body.

"_Eh? What is that hand intending to do with Shinichi's body…what the?_"

The scene shifts to Shinichi's body as Ankh is grafting itself onto Shinichi's right forearm, and the body slowly gets up with the body's eyes opening up, which slowly altered Shinichi's hair, giving it a blond color while "spiking up", and seemingly bringing it to life. Both O's and Vermouth are in a state of disbelief at what they saw and wondered what has happened to Shinichi Kudo.

"_That hand…it attached itself to Shinichi's body! How did that happened…?_"

"What the…Detective Kudo! Hey…what did you do to him?"

"Hmm…I found the perfect body to inhabit…now…"

With this, Ankh can move about using Shinichi's body and can now speak using the body's voice.

"…I can move a bit easily."

Surprisingly, Shinichi's wounds on his body mystically healed and now Ankh is possessing the teen detective's body, with the monster hand still visible. But then a new distraction came as several tiny mechanical birds came and are surrounding the two, both wondered what is going on and braced themselves as they assume that they are about to be attacked.

* * *

___****__Anything Goes_ by___ ****__Maki Oghuro_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider OOO**_)

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

Now then, readers...count the Medals! the current Medals that O's have are:

- Taka Medal (hawk)

- Tora Medal (tiger)

- Batta Medal (grasshopper)

- Kamakiri Medal (mantis)

* * *

**_06: Yokubō to Aisu to Purezento part 1_**

Several minutes have passed since the Greed fled from the tunnel, the scene shifts to the Black Organization's HQ, where Bourbon summoned the BO members (minus Vermouth, who is still out, observing Shinichi/Conan being possessed by Ankh) and shows to them the footage he recorded on the Greed and what they did to the Tokyo police and the SWAT, showing them which one of them excels and which one can be manipulated if given the right approach.

"…as you can see, gentlemen…these are the four entities that are made of medals…and each one of them have lives and will of their own…and they called themselves the "Greed"…One of them is female and she seem to have much brains, as if she is the "voice of reason"…but the one that resembled a gorilla and elephant…he seems to be a bit retarded…and I think we can bend his will to work with us if given the right approach…"

Chinati and Korn glanced at the footage while Gin is rather concerned, feeling that their operations may be jeopardized if they get into an encounter with them while Vodka looked as well, trying to find where the "monster arm" is since he saw the four Greed assumed corporeal forms through the use of the medals.

"Er…I'm not sure if that's a good idea…if you say they have lives of their own…how can we persuade even one of them if they easily killed those cops? They may even attack us if they find us a nuisance…"

"Are you scared, Vodka?"

"I'm using common sense, Chianti!"

"Easy, you two…Bourbon said that the one called "Gameru" can easily be manipulated with the right words…if so…we may have the opportunity to turn the tide to our advantage…think about it…this may be the break we need if we are to use them to work for us…it might work…if we give it a try…"

"Ever the optimistic, Gin?"

"At least I'm willing to give it a try, Korn…"

As the BO members debated on what stepped they should take, Gin suggested that they target Gameru first seeing that he has the mentality of a child and may be vulnerable to manipulation, which Bourbon agreed, seeing that this may be the advantage they have for now, seeing his brute strength can be used against their enemies, and may use him to take on the other Greed if the need arises.

However, the anonymous BO leader interjected via an e-mail text and told them to go find the Greed and study them more and see what else the Greed possess and which one of them can be approached to see if they can make a deal with them or if they are deemed a threat, and with this the BO members left the hideout to find the four Greed and observe them stealthily.

**-x-**

At a local clinic, the two underlings of Vodka are recuperating as they left after getting their bruises treated yet they are disappointed that they didn't get their pay and are now scheming in their next caper so they can get rich easy and quicker, which is their desire. But THAT desire has attracted one of the Greed who happened to be in their vicinity and it was Uva.

"Geez…we worked hard and this is what we get…bandages and no money…"

"It was your idea to work with those guys…"

"Damn the Body Odor…"

"Er…it's the "Black Organization"…"

"Whatever! We're through with them! We'll make money our own way!"

"How?"

"This! I managed to sneak out the blueprint of the banks' entry and exit points…we need to sneak through the areas I marked…then we disable the alarm system and we can take all the money…all in total about Y 1,000,000! We'll be rich! Filthy rich! This job will be easier than stealing medals!"

"Er…I don't know…"

"Don't chicken out on me now!"

Uva overheard the two goons' conversation and sensed one of their greed is strong enough to spawn a Yummy to create mystical Medals after sensing and learning the destruction of the Kamakiri Yummy. He then secretly followed the two men to see which one of them has stronger desire so that he can spawn his next Yummy after sensing the destruction of the Kamakiri Yummy.

**-x-**

The scene shifts back to Kyuji and Ankh where the two are facing off, after the latter attached himself on Shinichi's body while Kyuji deactivated the O-Belt just as Ankh, in possessing Shinichi's body, grabbed the O-Belt while trying out his new host, and is able to move around well and glanced around his surroundings, while Kyuji asked him what Ankh just did, but is surprised to see that the monster hand has assumed the guise of a human hand.

"What…what did you do to Detective Kudo…eh? The hand becomes normal…?"

"Simple…I took this body. The form I had with was disadvantageous…and therefore I'll be killed if not careful."

"Really…? Then what will happen to Detective Kudo's body?"

"What does it matter? He's moments from death anyway…at least I can make use of it…besides…as long as I'm in charge…I'll keep him alive…for now."

"Seriously?"

"Huh? What the…? The medals! What are they doing?"

Ankh is alarmed to see several mechanical hawks are taking the medals, which are the remains of the Kamakiri Yummy, away as soon as they picked them up and Ankh attempts to retrieve them and failed, though he managed to salvage one. He then went to Kyuji and demanded an answer as to who took the Medals away though Kyuji told him he has no idea who.

"Hey you! Kyuji! What the heck is that about? What are those things? Do you know of this?"

"No I don't…honest! I'm just as surprised as you are…!"

"I see…something strange has happened in the last 800 years…when I was sealed…"

Ankh released Kyuji seeing that he is telling the truth and wondered who is behind the taking of the medals. Meanwhile, Vermouth hid behind the bushes and saw what has transpired and then saw Shintaro Gotoh leaving on a strange, bulky motorcycle after the mechanical hawks left with the medals, and though tempted to go after Gotoh, she chose to follow Kyuji and Ankh, seeing them as more important subjects to observe and knows that the medals can wait.

"_Hmm…I guess this should be very interesting…though I want to follow those robo-birds…I rather tail Shinichi…or rather the monster hand taking over his body…and see what information I could gather as to why he wanted the medals…and maybe what kind of creature is he…perhaps I might learn more than what the others have learned…_"

**-x-**

The scene then shifts to the Kougami Foundation where the eccentric, yet enigmatic, Kousei Kougami, is there mixing the flour and is ready to bake his next cake when the mechanical hawks arrived and dropped the collected medals onto a metallic compartment, then the mechanical hawks went to a table and transformed into miniature cans, which Erika Satonaka replies about the destruction of the Kougami Museum and the medals collected.

"Behold, Satonaka…all the medals they collected in just one day…"

Satonaka is facing the laptop while eating a cake that Kougami baked, as he continued to speak of what happened just moments ago, as the scene shifts to the floor where the sliding doors opened, revealing more medals stored there in great numbers.

"I think they'll be essential for my life's work. As well for the Greed…and for O's too."

Kougami continues to bake his cake while putting an icing that announces the "birth" of O's. The scene zooms in on the table where symbol that Kougami made using the icing shows, which says "**_OOO_**".

**-x-**

As Ankh leaves with Kyuji reluctantly following him, the paramedics are loading the injured inside the ambulances, with Senior Inspector Juzo Megure among the injured victims, and is unconscious, thus he is unaware of the fate that has already befallen Shinichi. As the two are walking out of the park, Ankh's keen senses picked up a sweetened scent, which the scene zoomed towards an ice cream stand, and without second thoughts, he took three of them and Kyuji saw this, which he is forced to pay Y 300 for the popsicles.

"Here you go…"

"Geez…next time ask for me first…!"

"Darn…Y 300 gone…they're supposed to be my three pieces of new underwear…"

Resting at a bench, Kyuji asks Ankh what is going on and there he got his answer as Ankh told him the history of the Greed, and stated that he himself is a Greed as well, though Kyuji is more concerned about the fate of Shinichi Kudo as Ankh is possessing the body.

"About 800 years ago…we were born from the Core Medals…along with the Cell Medals. We are called "Greed". For a long time we were sealed…"

"Ah…Wait for a moment…! First off…I still am confused about what happened earlier…but the more important question is…what about Shinichi Kudo…that's the body you are possessing right now…what will happen to him? What are you intending to do with his body?"

"You need not worry…all is fine. From time to time, I'll feed him."

"Eh?"

"You don't get it? I can taste too…I too need nourishment."

By then Ankh began using Shinichi's body to indulge himself on the ice cream popsicles, which he developed a liking and gobbled up the first stick within five minutes much to Kyuji's surprise, and there Ankh continued his lecture about the history of the Greed.

"Mmm…though this food is cold…but I know it's also sweet…"

"You can't just gobble up the ice cream just like that…"

"Oh…so would you rather let me eat like this…?"

Ankh raised Shinichi's right hand and revealed his monster hand, and there he uses his hand to consume the second ice cream popsicle and Kyuji panicked being in a public place so he grapples with the monster hand, which resulted in detaching it from Shinichi's body.

"Wha…? Don't do that! People will see…whoa…back to normal…guess it's okay…"

"Too bad…if I were separated from that body…he won't last for 10 minutes…so you'd better think twice about pulling me off…if you wish to save his dying body…after all…it'll be your responsibility if anything were to happen to him…you want him saved, right…so better make a decision now…"

The scene shifts to Shinichi's body, where it was slumped on the seat and his hair is back to normal, but after hearing what Ankh said, he frantically tried to re-attach him to Shinichi's body to keep him alive.

"Wha…? Seriously?"

"You don't believe me? Then I'm leaving…"

"No, wait! Come on…connect…connect…re-attach yourself…"

After several minutes Ankh is now in possessing Shinichi's body again as they moved to another location where they can have privacy and the Greed continued his lecture to Kyuji about himself and the Greed after giving him the last of the ice cream popsicle.

"Eat up. You too need nourishment. It'll be a huge problem for me if you don't survive as well. I need you to gather the medals…both the Core and the Cell ones…here are the medals that you need to find…"

Kyuji glances at the two medals that Ankh showed, in which one is the red-colored Medal and the other is the bronze-colored medal. And there the teen vagabond recalled his earlier fight with the Kamakiri Yummy.

"So…you're made of medals just like the thing I defeated earlier?"

"Oh…you mean the Yummy? Listen carefully… the medals come in two types: one is the Core Medal…the red-colored one is what the Core Medal is like…this bronze-looking type is the Cell Medal…like that popsicle that you just ate…the part you're eating is the Cell…the stick you're holding is the Core."

Kyuji glances at the popsicle as Ankh took it to further visualize his explanation.

"The Cells stick to the Core…which is our center…that's what composes us Greed who were sealed away. Consider the Yummy you defeated to be the ice cream without the stick."

"Really…?"

"You still don't believe me?"

"Well…"

"Then I'm ditching this body…"

"Wah…! Don't! I believe you…I believe you!"

Amid the lecture that the incomplete Greed is giving, neither he or Kyuji are aware that Vermouth is listening, AND recording the conversation, as she is smirking at the valuable information she got from him and is sure to use this to her advantage. She is fortunate that neither of her BO comrades are here, as their presence, if not their impatience, would alert the two of their presence and thus bungle what would have been a valuable piece of data.

"_Now this is what I call a great discovery…with this I'm can use this to my advantage…if the others, especially gin, were here to here this…then that would spell end for you…right Shinichi? I guess I'll have to stick with these two for a while before I leave…I'd like to see more of what this Kyuji person can do…and what else can this "O's" can show more…I'm really curious as to what else those medals can do aside from collecting…_"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, at a park near two twin buildings, the former goons of Vodka are holding the blueprint of the two buildings as well as an ATM stand as they plan to steal the money there and one of the two goons is getting excited, wanting to get his hands on the money, as well as the gold bullions it stored, and there Uva, having following the two, is able to sense the goon's strongest desire then showed himself to the two men and the goons were frozen in fear.

"Okay…then you know the drill…once the van reached the route we learned…we pull off the heist…then go to our hideout…and we split the money…easy as pie right? Hey…are you listening to me…?"

"Uh…behind you…"

"Just look at me, you idiot! We're doing this because we want the money!"

"A…monster…behind you…"

"You're getting delusional…huh? Wha?"

"You're desire is strong…good. I will release that greed of yours. It would suit my purpose and further my plans…"

Uva then took out a Medal and "inserts" it on one of the goons' head, and then a whitish entity came out and started to walk away, and the two goons finally mustered the will to move and run away in fear.

"KKKYYYAAAHHH! MONSTER!"

"THAT'S IT! I'LL NEVER ROB A BANK AGAIN!"

Uva then takes his leave knowing that the new spawning will become stronger and that no one can stop this one as he head towards an unspecified direction while finding Ankh, who has one of his Core Medals.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter…it was 10 pages long…but at least you now know what fate Shinichi Kudo is in…

Vermouth is having a blast eavesdropping on the lecture and this would surely give our heroes plenty of trouble in the future…should she decided to squeal this info on the Black Organization…

The Greed are now on the loose and one of them is making another Yummy…so expect mayhem to ensue once the whitish entity has consumed the "desire items" that the host has…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Another Yummy…and this time things are getting out of hand as Kyuji finds himself in a precarious situation as Ankh cares only about the medals and not the safety of the other humans. What would our hero do?

And the Kougami foundation makes another appearance and makes contact with O's. How would this turn out?

* * *

**_Notes:_**

1) Okay...here is a glossary of what to know about the subject in case you having trouble relating to the fic:

**Greed**

The **Greeed** (グリード _Gurīdo_?) are coin-based homunculi created from the fifty Core Medals 800 years ago by humans who attempted to create life. Though originally mindless, the five Greeed gain wills of their own after one Medal in each of the five sets was destroyed. As a result, the Greeed became bent on filling the void left in them by consuming the world before they were sealed by OOO. When the seal is removed, unable to recreate his body completely, Ankh manages to steal some of his fellow Greeed's Core Medals, so they would be handicapped as well while stating that the other Core Medals were lost to them during their imprisonment. As a result, the four Greeed use their Yummy to track down Ankh and regain their stolen Core Medals while using them to gather as many Cell Medals as needed to maintain their physical forms.

Other than Ankh, the Greeed are named after certain words in Japanese that relate to desire and the method by which their Yummy are created.

So far there are five of them:

Uva

**Uva** (ウヴァ?) is the insect Greeed, the most hot-headed of his kind, able to jump long distances and discharge lightning from the claws on his right arm. Having lost more Medals than some of the other Greeed, Uva is the first to track down Ankh to regain his Batta and Kamakiri Medals from him.

His insect-based Yummy pull themselves out of the bodies of certain humans, then seek out and physically consume the object of their progenitor's desire before molting into their complete forms.

The name "Uva" comes from the Japanese word _ubau_ (奪う?, "to snatch away"), as Uva's Yummy steal the source of desire from their surroundings, making themselves stronger.

Kazari

**Kazari** (カザリ?) is the feline Greeed, an arrogant schemer who is able to move at fast speeds, as well as create mini cyclones. Having lost the Tora Medal to Ankh, Kazari at first goes to the outside world hiding within thick trees to observe today's humanity. However, of the five Greeed, it would appear he had the least missing Medals when the Greeed were released, seemingly only missing his Tora Medal and the Lion Medal.

His cat-based Yummy are parasitic in nature, possessing the human and forcing them to partake in their desire even at the risk of their lives until they can finally reach their complete form and consume them.

The name "Kazari" comes from the Japanese word _kazaru_ (飾る?, "to decorate"), as his Yummies' original method was only engulfing the victim as the desires are fulfilled.

Gameru

**Gameru** (ガメル _Gameru_?) is the heavy animal Greeed, and is the physically strongest of the four, yet has the mentality of a spoiled child that makes him unable to work well with others normally save Mezuru whom he has an attachment to. Other than his brute strength and gauntlet armored fists, Gameru also can form a long trunk from his face to use as a weapon. He is incomplete due to his Core Medals going missing, only having five left.

Unlike the other Greeed, Gameru uses his body to create his large animal-based Yummy by inserting a Cell Medal into his own forehead upon observing a particular behavior he wants to mimic, thus satiating _his own_ desires with the created Yummy being composed of a single Cell Medal.

The name "Gameru" comes from the Japanese word _gameru_ (がめる?, "to pilfer"), as Gameru uses others' desires to create Yummy from his own body.

Mezuru

**Mezuru** (メズール _Mezūru_?) is the aquatic animal Greeed, the only female of the group with the ability to generate torrents of water from her hand and agility. Though incomplete due to some of her Core Medals going missing, Mezuru appears to be the most kind of the Greeed as her methods can provide enough Cell Medals for both herself and the other Greeed. She serves as a leader figure to the others, keeping Uva and Kazari in line while acting like a mother to Gamel.

Her marine life-based Yummy, which first become roe-like eggs, feed indirectly off the human's desire while forming a "nest" that incubates over a period of time while the human indulges their desire. Their presence mostly concealed until the eggs hatch into their complete forms, either with one Yummy at a time or all eggs hatch into an army, compelled to return to Mezool and break up into many Cell Medals for her and the Greeed to ingest.

The name "Mezuru" comes from the Japanese word _mezuru_ (愛ずる?, "to love"), as Mezuru's Yummy grow from the obsession of the host.

Ankh

**Ankh** (アンク _Anku_?) is the bird-type Greeed who is a dishonest wildcard who sees people for their flaws and is at odds with the other Greeed. Ankh also believes that he has the right to get whatever he wants and detests having to give something away. He was only able to manifest back into existence as his right forearm as he is missing most of his Core Medals; he stole the other Greeed's Core Medals to bolster his own powers.

However, he loses one of his Medals when Kyuji takes it by accident. Ankh originally intends to force him to return his Medal, only to be saved by Kyuji from the Kamakiri Yummy sent after him. In a dire need to see that both of them surviving the Yummy attack, and intending to make Kyuji a pawn in his scheme as he can not create a Yummy as of now, Ankh saves the human by lending him the OOO Driver and some of the Core Medals he has, enabling him to transform into O's.

After the Yummy is destroyed, Ankh takes the body of the detective **Shinichi Kudo** who was mortally wounded in the attack, causing Shinichi's hair to develop a peculiar style with a dull blonde color. As Ankh explains, he intends to use Shinichi's body as a temporary vessel, thus keeping him barely alive, so he could move about unnoticed while feeding on as many Cell Medals as he can to regain his complete form. While using Shinichi's body, he's not only able to control his body but also read his memories. Ankh can remain separated from Shinichi's body, but in order to keep the body alive, the separation cannot exceed ten minutes.

* * *

**Yummy**

**Yummy** (ヤミー _Yamī_?) is a fictional monster and an antagonist featured in this fic. A Yummy is created when one of the beings known as the Greeed approaches a human and asks what his/her human desires are. A coin slot called a **Medal Insert Slot** (メダル投入スロット _Medaru Tōnyū Surotto_?), appears on the human, and after the Greeed inserts a mystical object called a Cell Medal (セルメダル _Seru Medaru_?) into the slot, a Yummy is created from the human.

Each Greeed has a different method of producing a Yummy: the monster can start off as a humanoid White Yummy (白ヤミー _Shiro Yamī_?), be parasitic to the human host, begin as a roe-like mass from which multiple Yummies are hatched from, or be born directly from the Greeed with a Cell Medal.

All of these types are the incarnation of its host's desire, feeding that person's object of desire and "digesting them" into Cell Medals. White Yummy-like creatures that are not fully developed, and contain only half of the normal Cell Medals, most of which are broken, are known as Waste Yummy (屑ヤミー _Kuzu Yamī_?). These Waste Yummy are far weaker than White Yummy, but can be easily created by the Greeed for grunt work without need of a host at all.

Once consuming enough of the desire, a Yummy can assume its complete form, modeled after the animal on the Cell Medal used in its creation, named after the Japanese name for the animal and sporting multiple hand-like projections. Similar to the Greeed, Yummy are composed of Cell Medals and thus "bleed" Cell Medals when wounded, or explode into a shower of them when destroyed. According to Ankh, the more desire a Yummy consumes, the stronger it becomes. More powerful Yummy produce more Cell Medals upon their destruction; White Yummy do not produce any.

The name "Yummy" comes from both the English word "yummy", referring to how it eats objects of desire, and the English word mummy, as the White Yummy form resembles an Egyptian mummy.

So far, O's and Ankh encountered the first Yummy, as described below:

Kamakiri

The **Kamakiri Yummy** (カマキリヤミー _Kamakiri Yamī_?) is a mantis Yummy created by Uva via a Kamakiri Cell Medal, formed from a woman's desire to have a particular necklace in a jewelry store, resulting in the White Yummy eating all of the jewelry in the store before assuming his current form. The power he gets from the Cell Medal enables him to form several scythe-like energy projectiles to attack with. Uva tasks him with finding Ankh and retrieving the Greeed's stolen Core Medals. While he locates him and overpowers the incomplete Greeed with ease, Kyuji intervenes and prevents him from finishing Ankh off. In return, Ankh grants Kyuji the ability to become O's and fight back. During the ensuing fight against Tatoba Combo, Ankh gives O's the **Kamakiri Core Medal** and to transform into Taka-kiri-ba sub combo. In this new form, Kamen Rider OOO destroys the Kamakiri Yummy with his Kamakiri Swords.

* * *

2) Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Juzo Megure

- Gin

- Vodka

- Korn

- Bourbon

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Kazari

- Gameru


	7. Desire, Ice Pop, Presents part 2

**_Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals _**

Kyuji and Shinichi/Conan…or rather, "Ankh"…are about to encounter another Yummy, but conflict ensues as you will get to see Ankh's ulterior motive and how Kyuji will handle the situation and how to persuade his "reluctant ally" into aiding the humans…

Meanwhile, Vermouth continues to trail our two "protagonists" as she gets to see more evidences on the power of the medals…and of OOO…

**Note**: This fic took place after **SEARCH FOR THE MYSTERIOUS MISSING MEDALS**, where Detective Conan teams up with Hajime Kindaichi, and you'll find it under the Kindaichi crossover category.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Meanwhile, at a park near two twin buildings, the former goons of Vodka are holding the blueprint of the two buildings as well as an ATM stand as they plan to steal the money there and one of the two goons is getting excited, wanting to get his hands on the money, as well as the gold bullions it stored, and there Uva, having following the two, is able to sense the goon's strongest desire then showed himself to the two men and the goons were frozen in fear.

"Okay…then you know the drill…once the van reached the route we learned…we pull off the heist…then go to our hideout…and we split the money…easy as pie right? Hey…are you listening to me…?"

"Uh…behind you…"

"Just look at me, you idiot! We're doing this because we want the money!"

"A…monster…behind you…"

"You're getting delusional…huh? Wha?"

"You're desire is strong…good. I will release that greed of yours. It would suit my purpose and further my plans…"

Uva then took out a Medal and "inserts" it on one of the goons' head, and then a whitish entity came out and started to walk away, and the two goons finally mustered the will to move and run away in fear.

"KKKYYYAAAHHH! MONSTER!"

"THAT'S IT! I'LL NEVER ROB A BANK AGAIN!"

Uva then takes his leave knowing that the new spawning will become stronger and that no one can stop this one as he head towards an unspecified direction while finding Ankh, who has one of his Core Medals.

* * *

___****__Anything Goes_ by___ ****__Maki Oghuro_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider OOO**_)

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

Now then, readers...count the Medals! the current Medals that O's have are:

- Taka Medal (hawk)

- Tora Medal (tiger)

- Batta Medal (grasshopper)

- Kamakiri Medal (mantis)

* * *

**_07: Yokubō to Aisu to Purezento part 2_**

At the ATM machine in front of a bank, several customers are lining up in a queue as they wait for their turn to use the machine to withdraw money as they are in need to use cash for their daily expenses. So far they are unaware of what is happening and had no idea that trouble is just moments upon them when they least expected and without warning. By then the whitish entity arrived and shoves the lined-up customers aside as it makes its way towards the ATM machine, and this triggers an agitation among the customers.

"Hey, you! The guy wearing a mummy suit! We're in line! Go behind the end of the line!"

"No sneaking in line!"

"We're here first!"

"Stop shoving and get in line like the others!"

"No cheating!"

"Yeah! We'll kick your butt if you try to shove your way through the first line!"

"Look! He really wants to get in line first! Let's show him that cheaters never prosper!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's teach him a lesson!"

As the irate customers began to gang up on the incomplete Yummy, it merely casts them aside and continued to move forward and plowed its way through, which further agitated the customers behind and once more they grappled at the Yummy while others call for security. By then Kyuji and Ankh arrived and saw the commotion, as well as the incomplete Yummy shoving the customers aside hard.

"There it is! Ankh…give me the belt!"

"…"

"What? That thing's there!"

"No…not yet. It's hasn't matured yet…we let him consume the objects that the source desires…once it matures…then we strike…that way the Yummy will produce medals for me to consume…"

"Eh? You can't be serious!"

Kyuji was a bit exasperated at Ankh's response about letting the incomplete Yummy cause a "little havoc" until it molts and assumes "complete form" so that it can produce medals. Ankh told Kyuji that when a Yummy is spawned, and fueled by humanity's strong desire and greed, it can produce many medals which the Greed can consume once it produces more and more. This revelation made Kyuji apprehensive as he watched helplessly as the incomplete Yummy proceeded to shove customers aside.

"Oh no, you don't!"

"Get behind the line like the rest of us!"

"We won't let you do what you want!"

"Someone call security!"

The two security guards arrived after hearing the commotion, and while one is wondering if it was just a troublemaker in costume, the other told the Yummy to stop or they'll be forced to fire, but the Yummy ignored them until finally reaching the ATM machine and smashed the money dispenser area and bore a hole, where the Yen paper money fell out.

"What the?"

"He smashed the ATM machine!"

"Hey! You can't do that! Use an ATM card, you asshole!"

"I think he's robbing the ATM machine…"

"Look! That thing's eating the money!"

"What?"

"Holy…he…he's eating them…!"

The customers and the guards are shocked to see that the Yummy began eating the money non-stop and once the ATM machine is emptied, the Yummy began to molt, and there the two guards decided to open fire as the customers backed away.

"What is that thing?"

"Who cares? Just fire a that thing!"

As Ankh watches, the Yummy molted and its "body" shed and a new one emerged, transforming into the **Otoshibumi Yummy**, and it was as big as a car. The customers became terrified and began to run away as the guards kept on firing their shotguns yet it didn't stop the Otoshibumi Yummy from going inside the bank which, minutes later, caused panic inside as the Yummy broke into the vault and began eating away on the several sacks of paper money and then the gold bullions.

"Kyyaah!"

"A giant weevil!"

"This isn't Starship Troopers!"

"Somebody get an insecticide!"

As panic ensues which terrified customers and bank officials ran out of the building, the Otoshibumi Yummy left the vault after consuming its contents and slowly went outside, where it slowly grow bigger to the point that it couldn't fit a single floor. Kyuji is horrified by the sight while Ankh looks on, pleased that he can sense the medals that the Yummy produces band waited for the monster to consume more "desires" so it can keep on producing medals.

Meanwhile, Vermouth looks on while hiding behind a post, seeing the events unfold while mentally smirking at Shinichi's ironic fate of being a "vessel" for the Greed and seeing Kyuji struggling to get things under control with little results at first. She wondered how long Shinichi would remain comatose before "waking up" and hopes to see him react to becoming Ankh's "vessel".

"_Shinichi Kudo…I really envy you…though you're in a comatose…it doesn't mean you're unaware…how long will you remain like that until you wake up? Surely you can't let a Greed control your body…what would you do if you wake up one day and learn what that Greed has done to you? Surely you wouldn't want to become a puppet shell all your life…_"

By then the Otoshibumi Yummy continues to increase in size as it went towards a twin tower-like building, smashing onto the first building and began devouring nearly 100,000 gold bullions stored there, further increasing in size and medals are being increased inside its body, but its sheer weight caused the first building to collapse onto the second building, killing scores of innocent there while others are trapped.

"Ahh…this is good…we're definitely earning interest in this one…"

"Come on…if I don't transform…that thing will…"

"Wait until he eats that building first…that way it can spawn lots of medals for me to consume…"

"Eh? Have you no regards about the people inside that building? Many will be killed!"

Ankh grabbed Kyuji by his face using his monster hand and responded in a rather vicious tone.

"Don't get the wrong idea, human! Your job is to gather medals…nothing more…nothing less."

"You…"

"Cell Medals are needed. For now just wait…once it's enough…then I'll let you destroy it."

Indeed, as the Yummy continues to kill innocent lives, Kyuji could no longer stand this as he has seen enough killings. Incensed that Ankh has no regards for human lives, Kyuji decided to face the giant Yummy by himself, which Ankh assumes that Kyuji will come back, but as the minutes passed by, Kyuji managed to save a few more people but then the Yummy's weight causes a portion of the building to collapse and Kyuji is in danger of falling off. Ankh then detaches itself from Shinichi's body and flew towards Kyuji, offering the O-Belt to him but their bickering resumes.

"You know…there's a limit on where your stupidity exceeds!"

"Shut up!"

"If you die…I'll be in big, big trouble! And you surely know that!"

"Not only you…so is Shinichi Kudo!"

"Is this really the time for you to worry about others besides yourself? Now transform into O's…now!"

"Then make a promise to me first! Let me transform if necessary! If I feel if I needed to!"

"What?"

"Don't prioritize medals over people's lives! If you don't…you know what I meant!"

"You…damn it! Look out!"

The Otoshibumi Yummy began to scale towards the roof and the vibrations threatened to have Kyuji fall and the incomplete Greed realizes that he underestimated his "pawn's" willpower. By then Kyuji falls down and Ankh had to act fast or else all will be for nothing.

"Fine! I'll abide by your word! Now take the three Core medals and transform!"

Realizing that he couldn't win their argument, Ankh is forced to promise Kyuji to prioritize human lives over the medals, and gives Kyuji the O-Belt just as the latter fell off the building, but then he managed to transform into O's before reaching the ground, and there he uses the power of the Batta Medal to leap up towards the building to use the Tora Claws from the Tora Medal to fight the Yummy while Ankh watches on. He mentally seethed upon realizing that Kyuji isn't easy to be manipulated and had to think of another way to bend his will to serve as his medal hunter.

At the ground, Vermouth approaches Shinichi's body, pointing a silencer gun at him, pondering on whether to kill Shinichi here or not, realizing that killing him would end his suffering yet it would deprive the Black Organization of a threat which only he stands in their way, yet she is having second thoughts of committing euthanasia knowing that the incomplete Greed is the only one to keep him alive right now.

"_So Shinichi…is this all you can do now? As much as I want to…I'm not sure if I have to do this, but I rather see that you have your own will than letting that monster hand control you…and it sickens me that you couldn't do anything in your current state…so make a prayer if you wish to live longer to find out who slipped the drug that regressed your body to childhood…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

You just witnessed a battle of wits…with Kyuji showing that his willpower is stronger than Ankh's, so he managed to win over his "reluctant ally" and managed to change into O's just in the nick of time before plummeting to his end. Now what would he do next as he faces an opponent five times his normal size?

And Vermouth is about to kill off Shinichi Kudo out of mercy…or so it appeared to be…what will O's do if he sees this? Would you like to see Shinichi die? Or let him live? You call the shots…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The climatic battle of this arc concludes in the next chapter as O's gets an unexpected help…

* * *

_**Notes:**_

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Juzo Megure

- Gin

- Vodka

- Korn

- Bourbon

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Kazari

- Gameru


	8. Desire, Ice Pop, Presents part 3

**_Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals _**

AS Vermouth is deciding on whether to end Shinichi Kudo's "suffering" or not while O's deals with the Otoshibumi Yummy, while an unexpected help came to give our heroes some assist in dealing with the monstrous threat that threatens to destroy the bank's "twin towers".

**Note**: This fic took place after **SEARCH FOR THE MYSTERIOUS MISSING MEDALS**, where Detective Conan teams up with Hajime Kindaichi, and you'll find it under the Kindaichi crossover category.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

As the Otoshibumi Yummy began to scale towards the roof and the vibrations threatened to have Kyuji fall and the incomplete Greed realizes that he underestimated his "pawn's" willpower. By then Kyuji falls down and Ankh had to act fast ort else all will be for nothing.

"Fine! I'll abide by your word! Now take the three Core medals and transform!"

Realizing that he couldn't win their argument, Ankh is forced to promise Kyuji to prioritize human lives over the medals, and gives Kyuji the O-Belt just as the latter fell off the building, but then he managed to transform into O's before reaching the ground, and there he uses the power of the Batta Medal to leap up towards the building to use the Tora Claws from the Tora Medal to fight the Yummy while Ankh watches on. He mentally seethed upon realizing that Kyuji isn't easy to be manipulated and had to think of another way to bend his will to serve as his medal hunter.

At the ground, Vermouth approaches Shinichi's body, pointing a silencer gun at him, pondering on whether to kill Shinichi here or not, realizing that killing him would end his suffering yet it would deprive the Black Organization of a threat which only he stands in their way, yet she is having second thoughts of committing euthanasia knowing that the incomplete Greed is the only one to keep him alive right now.

"So Shinichi…is this all you can do now? As much as I want to…I'm not sure if I have to do this, but I rather see that you have your own will than letting that monster hand control you…and it sickens me that you couldn't do anything in your current state…so make a prayer if you wish to live longer to find out who slipped the drug that regressed your body to childhood…"

Vermouth's gun nozzle is aimed straight at Shinichi's brain, not shaking as her eyes focused on him and to her surprise, Shinichi's eyebrow twitched and his breathing appeared to be normal yet he remained still, which she finds it unexpected yet she remained in her position as she makes a decision on whether to put him out of his misery or not.

* * *

___****__Anything Goes_ by___ ****__Maki Oghuro_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider OOO**_)

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_08: Yokubō to Aisu to Purezento part 3_**

As she remained aiming her gun at the comatose detective, a flashback scene came in her thoughts as this made her recall what happened to her in the past and Vermouth slowly started to have second thoughts of carrying out her actions as Shinichi remained still and is not moving, apart from breathing in a slow motion.

"Hmm…time sure flies fast…"

Looking back at the time how Shinichi saved her in the past, she felt a tinge of mercy and gratitude and glanced at O's and Ankh as they deal with the monstrous Yummy, and recalling why Kyuji Hino is hanging around with the incomplete Greed, she made several minutes of thinking on whether if she should press the trigger of her silencer gun or not, knowing that she should do this since she's a member of the Black Organization.

"So…should I kill you or not…? That vagabond there is deadest on saving you…but how can he pull it off with that Greed wanting medals and has no regards for human life…what do you think, Shinichi? Having your body becoming a puppet vessel to that Greed?"

Shinichi's body remained still showing no signs of movement and she can tell that even if she spoke to him within a few distances, it doesn't mean that he can absorb what he just heard. After a few more minutes of thinking, Vermouth slowly lowered her gun and placed it on her scabbard as she decided to let him live for now knowing that Ankh is using the comatose detective's body as a vessel as well as to keep Shinichi alive. She came to realize that Ankh is the only one who can keep Shinichi Kudo alive and finds interest and entertainment in seeing what lies ahead of him and O's, and how to gather data from them as well as from both the Greed and the Yummy.

"Consider yourself lucky…I'm willing to keep your existence a secret…as I find it entertaining how that vagabond and that Greed would compromise themselves over your health…as well as I intend to gather data on him…the Greed…and the medals…so until then…keep quiet and don't try to fight for the dominance of your body…"

By then she noticed that someone is approaching via a motorcycle and she left and hid behind a parked car and watched the next scene unfold, and there she found more interesting revelations which she can use to her advantage and perhaps help in her future endeavors for herself and for the Black Organization. The scene shifts to the approaching motorist, who turned out to be none other than Shintaro Gotoh, as he is carrying a long, slender box wrapped in ribbon which looked like a birthday present, as he alighted from the motorcycle as O's is thrown off the ground after several failed attempts to strike the Yummy using the claws of the Tora Medals.

Meanwhile, as O's gets up after being thrown off the building, Gotoh confronted him as he hands him the "presents" which O's finds it quite odd, since this day isn't his birthday while Ankh looks on, curious to see why a mere human casually approached O's without showing a tint of fear and distrust despite O's armored appearance. He even finds it more disturbing is that Gotoh isn't afraid of the Otomibushi Yummy that is rampaging on the side of the building.

"A birthday present from a great man."

"A birthday present?"

"What the? Cell Medals?"

"Wow…what an awesome sword!"

"Use the medals in that vending machine."

"Thanks…but I'm not thirsty…"

"Just do it…there are no beverages there…just some technological help."

As Gotoh told O's on how to use the Cell Medals in converting the vending machine into a motorcycle, which he called it the "Ride Vendor" and O's went into action to face the Yummy, and there Gotoh inserted several Cell Medals summon the "Candroids", mechanical mechas in the size of a beverage can. After inserting the Cell Medal inside the coin slot and pressing a button, the Candroids came out and pulling out its lever, the Candroids transformed, which they resembled tiny octopuses.

Ride Vendor: "TAKA-CANDROIDS…"

The Tako Candroids then went in front of O's, forming a bridge so that O's can ride towards the building's rooftop while Goth gives O's another set of instructions.

"Put the Medals in that sword…the **Medajalibur**."

"This…? I don't know who you are…but thanks!"

As O's boarded the Ride Vendor and cruises off, Gotoh watches as he wondered if Kousei Kougami is doing the right thing in lending the foundation's weapons to a mere stranger who was given the means to be come O's, and a flashback scene shows that 10 minutes ago, Kougami is watching the battle via a monitor which shows that O's is having difficulty in dealing with the Otomobushi Yummy and told both Gotoh and Erika that it is a desire to help O's in any way possible.

**- - - FLASHBACK - - -**

At the Kougami Foundation, Kousei Kougami is baking a cake and instructs Gotoh to deliver the "presents" to Kyuji as he wanted to see how O's can make use of them in fighting the Yummy, which Gotoh obeyed, and as he left, Kougami began putting the icing on the table which the designs are spelled "OOO". Kougami went on to say what a wonderful feeing it is…that a mass of greed are created from human desire…which in turn spawned the Greed.

**- - - END FLASHBACK - - -**

After receiving the "gifts", O's Went into action as he drove the Ride Vendor towards the building a s several of the Tako Candroids lined up and formed a bridge for the motorcycle to pass on and O's reached the rooftop of the building and used the Medajalibur to slash at the Yummy's underbelly, slicing it open and "bleeds", as several Cell Medals fall off and Ankh catches several of them, partially re-energizing him.

"Not bad…but he better slice that Yummy up some more…"

Meanwhile, Vermouth is recording the entire scene with her digi-cam and is fascinated at what she has discovered, and glances at the Ride Vendor after seeing it becoming a vending machine to a motorcycle and back.

"Now this is what I call a real discovery…now I can make use of those vending machines…and the Boss will be pleased with the pieces of info I got…"

The scene shifts back to the battle as the massive Yummy managed to disarm O's and the Medajalibur was thrown off, and Ankh flew up and tosses the Kamakiri Medal to give O's a bit of a backup, so O's switches Medals, replacing the Tora Medal with the Kamakiri Medal.

O-Belt: "**TAKA…KAMAKIRI…BATTA!**"

Assuming the combination form of **TaKiriBa**, O's uses the Kamakiri Blades to keep the Yummy at bay until he too is thrown off the rooftop, only for the Taka Candroids forming a "rope" to slow his descent. O's would use this to retrieve the Medajalibur before being pulled back up and returned to the rooftop where he uses the weapon to clip several of the Yummy's legs, which the Yummy fell off the roof and hit the ground. Jumping down, he landed on the Yummy and slices off the remaining legs and then recalled what Gotoh told him about using the Cell Medals on the weapon.

"Hmm…insert the Cell Medals in this sword…okay!"

Inserting three Cell Medals into the Medajalibur, O's took the O-Scanner and "scans" it in front of the Medajalibur, resulting in an effect which powers up the weapon.

O-Scanner: "**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

The Medajalibur is activated and he performed the "O-Bash", slicing the Otomibushi Yummy and the result is that the monster exploded, spewing several Cell Medals all over. As Ankh managed to absorb several, several Taka Candroids arrived and took the Cell Medals much to the incomplete Greed's chagrin, as the mecha birds made off with the Cell Medals, and Ankh is forced to re-attach himself onto Shinichi Kudo's body.

By this time, Gotoh have taken his leave, seeing that O's have defeated the yummy while the Taka Candroids have collected the Cell Medals. However, he is unaware that Vermouth has taken footage of the scene, including his conversation with O's and how the Ride Vendor works. She mentally thanked Gotoh for the "freebies" now that she has something to show to the other Black Organization members should they ask her what she is doing all this time.

"I guess that wraps it up…better find these "vending machines" and bring one home…then we'll figure out a way to mass-produce them…"

**-x-**

Soon afterwards, both Kyuji and Ankh left the scene after rescue workers arrived to assist the survivors while carrying away the corpses of those killed, and as they passed by a park, Ankh, in Shinichi's body, took the ice popsicles without second thoughts and again Kyuji is forced to pay for their "troubles". He noted that Ankh has appeared to develop a liking to popsicles and wondered how to save Shinichi should Ankh ever regain most of his core medals, mentally picturing the scenario where he might abandon Shinichi Kudo's body should he get his core medals back and regain his true body.

"_This is not a good scenario…even if we're amicable with the agreement…what if Ankh did regain what he's looking for? He might abandon Shinichi Kudo's body…what will I do if that ever happens? Well…one day I'll find a way to separate Ankh from the detective and save him as well as find a way to heal him…_"

While resting at a bench, Ran Mori happened to pass by and seemingly recognized Shinichi despite his "spiked up" hairstyle as she recognized his face, and she went to him in both joy and relief, hugging him which made Ankh taken by surprise and wondered who this woman is, while Kyuji saw this and is mentally panicking as Ankh raised his hand, his monster hand appearing and looked as if he is going to harm her.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Ankh realizes that Kyuji is more than he anticipated…and realized that he underestimated his willpower and now he'll have to make a compromise to get his medals back…

Vermouth sure has a reason to be pleased…she has partially gained the info regarding the Ride Vendor and the power of the medals…so now the threat is about to commence as she intends to use them to the Black Organization's advantage…

Ran Mori is back…and she has found Shinichi, despite the "spiked up" hairdo, but Ankh seems to have other ideas…and this spells danger for her…what would Shinichi Kudo do if he were to find out that he indirectly killed his lady love?

And what would Kyuji do to prevent this from happening?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

See next chapter on whether Ran Mori survives Ankh's assault or not…and whether Shinichi would wake up if he senses Ran's presence…

* * *

_**Notes:**_

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Ran Mori

- Vermouth

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Kazari

- Gameru


	9. Meeting, Resources, Agreement part 1

**_Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals _**

Problem arises as Ran Mori comes across Shinichi Kudo, unaware that he is currently being possessed by Ankh and he appeared to have the intention of harming her while Kyuji is starting to panic and tries to stop him from harming her. Will Kyuji be able to persuade his "reluctant ally" to at least spare her?

Meanwhile one of the four Greeds is ready to make a move to cause trouble, so it's another work for our beleaguered heroes.

And lastly, **Hiroshi Agase** and **Shihi Miyano** (aka **Ai Haibara**) makes an appearance and this will further gives this new arc a conflict of interest once they find out what has befallen Shinichi Kudo.

* * *

**Note**: This fic took place after **SEARCH FOR THE MYSTERIOUS MISSING MEDALS**, where Detective Conan teams up with Hajime Kindaichi, and you'll find it under the Kindaichi crossover category.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

_**In the previous arc...**_

Three things have happened last time...

**O** - Mysterious creatures made of medals are born...a teen vagrant named **Kyuji Hino** encounters the mysterious, monster arm named **Ankh**...getting into a fight with the **Kamakiri Yummy** sent by **Uva**, Ankh and Kyuiji are in trouble, but with Ankh's help, Kyuji is given the mystical power to change into **O's**, which defeated the Kamakiri Yummy, but after the battle Ankh took possession of **Shinichi Kudo**'s body , who is mortally wounded in the ensuing assault...

**O** - After lecturing Kyuji about the importance of the Cell Medals and Core Medals...about the Yummy and the Greed, they get into a conflict over the **Otoshibumi Yummy**, with Ankh more concerned about the medals and Kyuji about everyone's safties...

**O** - Ankh is forced to a compromise with Kyuji and so O's went on to defeat the Yummy with an unexpected help...then Ran Mori an into Shinichi, unaware of him being possessed by Ankh...and the Greed is poised to deal a lethal blow...

* * *

While Ankh is resting at a bench, Ran Mori happened top pass by and seemingly recognized Shinichi despite his "spiked up" hairstyle as she recognized his face, and she went to him in both joy and relief, hugging him which made Ankh taken by surprise and wondered who this woman is, while Kyuji saw this and is mentally panicking as ankh raised his hand, his monster hand appearing and looked as if he is going to harm her.

"_Oh no…it's that girl I met earlier at the park…who help me in getting the medal…she is unaware of what has happened to the detective! I've got to keep her away or else Ankh might do something to her…!_"

"Oh, Shinichi! Its bee so long! Where were you? Why didn't you tell me that you're already here? And what's with that new hairdo? It doesn't suit you! Come with me to the saloon…we'll change your hair color back to normal…then we go somewhere and talk…you've got a lot of explaining to do…"

"_Hmm…what is her problem? What is she trying to do…? Seduce me?_"

Perturbed by what Ran is doing, Ankh revealed his "monster hand" and slowly pointed his finger on Shinichi's right temple and began scanning the detective's mind and memories to get information, and there he slowly learned a lot about Shinichi Kudo's exploits, and about Ran Mori. By then he deemed her a nuisance and a hindrance to his agenda of gathering the medals and is prepared to strike her down much to Kyuji's horror, fearing for her safety.

"_No, Ankh…don't do it…! She's innocent and you mustn't harm her…!_"

* * *

___****__Anything Goes_ by___ ****__Maki Oghuro_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider OOO**_)

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

Now then, readers...count the Medals! the current Medals that O's have are:

- Taka Medal (hawk)

- Tora Medal (tiger)

- Batta Medal (grasshopper)

- Kamakiri Medal (mantis)

* * *

**_09: Risōsu, Keiyaku-sho wa, Mītingu part 1_**

As Ankh is about to strike her, Ran saw the monster hand and recalled seeing it earlier and she shrieks out before fainting, falling down to the ground. Detaching himself from Shinichi's body, the incomplete Greed floats down and is getting ready to strangle her, but Kyuji got there and grapples with the monster hand, pleading to spare her life as she is innocent of all this.

"Please…don't hurt her!"

"Stand aside! She's a hindrance as she'll only get in our way to collect medals!"

"She won't! I promise you! I'll tell her to leave you alone! I promise!"

"You think that would work?"

Fortunately, their struggling was interrupted when Ankh sensed a presence of a Greed and realized the Greed is nearby, and assuming that the Greed has his Core Medals, he reluctantly agreed to spare her and went back to re-attaching himself to the teen detective's body while Kyuji places Ran on the long bench and called for the janitor to look after her as he and Ankh left to head for the direction where the Ankh senses the Greed's aura, leading them to a nearby park.

"_That's leads to another park! Can Ankh really sense a Greed? What if it's another Yummy…?_"

**-x-**

At a forested park, the Greed in question is hiding on top of a tree, and it turns out to be Kazari, as he stealthily watches several people loitering and other having a picnic, and noted that humanity has indeed changed in the last 800 years since he and the other Greeds were sealed. Though he finds it strange, he is also fascinated on what humanity is like in this era and decided to see what he can do to blend in and investigate without attracting attention to himself.

"_My…humanity has indeed changed in the last 800 years…I guess times have changed. I'd better think of a way to blend in without causing trouble…or it'll be trouble back at the tunnel…at least it'll give me time to think of what to do next…study this era; find Ankh; and retrieve my Core Medals…_"

By then he sensed an aura of a Greed approaching him and wondered who it is, since he knew that neither Uva, Gameru or Mezuru would come here as they were already been seen and this would blow their cover and the humans would hunt them down. However, he saw the two persons running and saw one of them revealing his monster hand while the other tries to cover it.

"Come on, Ankh! Try not to reveal yourself or you'll cause a disturbance!"

"Knock it off! I can sense a Greed nearby and I'm sure that Greed has one of my Core Medals! So stop telling me what to do!"

"_Eh…? That hand…I recognized it…and I'm sure of it…that's Ankh! But why is he attached to a human body…? Perhaps he too is missing his Core Medals and is unable to regenerate himself…this is an interesting development…but right now I'm not ready to tangle with you yet. Be thankful you get a respite…when we meet again, I'll see to it that I'll get my Core Medal back from you…_"

Kazari then jumped onto another tree to escape being seen and Ankh could sense the Greed's escaping presence and follows the aura, which resulted in a chase until Kazari saw a moving van and the Greed disperses into Cell Medals and hid inside the van's compartment and he is safe to escape, and by then Ankh and Kyuji lost their quarry as they lost track to the Greed's aura.

"Blast! He's gone!"

"A Yummy?"

"No…someone like me…a Greed."

"Huh? How many are you there?"

"Stop asking meaningless questions…"

"It's not meaningless…I need to know who I am facing besides you…"

"You're facing me?"

"Yeah…I'm standing in front of you right now and…"

"What an idiot you are…!"

As the two bicker, someone arrived on a motorcycle which caught the pair's attention and when the rider got off and removed his helmet, it turn out to be Shintaro Gotoh, who earlier assisted him in defeating the Otomibushi Yummy. Gotoh then presses a button on the motorcycle and it transformed into a vending machine and gives Kyuji some instructions on what they should do next.

"Use this."

"Ah! You're from earlier! Okay…I got it!"

Kyuji went towards the Ride Vendor and inserted a Cell Medal and presses the button, changing it back to motorcycle form which gotoh notes that Kougami is right…Kyuji, as O's, lacks the knowledge and resources on the technology and reluctantly showed him what else the ride Vendor can do besides becoming a motorcycle.

"Why change it back?"

"Eh? I thought you want us to find the Yummy and the Greed?"

"There are other ways of using the Ride Vendor apart from motorcycle mode. You can use the Candroids to track it down."

"Oh…right!"

Pressing the button, Kyuji causes the ride Vendor to change back into a vending machine and slots in another Cell Medal to choose a Candroid, and Ankh is agitated that Kyuji is wasting two Cell Medals just to get something he deemed unimportant.

"Hey…! Don't waste the Cell Medals!"

But Kyuji is busy in choosing which Candroid he should bring out so Ankh went towards Gotoh to demand a refund of sorts but learned something he didn't expected to hear…which appeared to mystify and perplexed him at the same time.

"Give that Medal back! It's invalid!"

"He already used it. Once spent, you can't get it back."

"What?"

Meanwhile, Kyuji slots in a Cell Medal and presses a button, which a can is dropped down and a voice spoke to confirm that the can has been "purchased".

Ride Vendor: "TAKA CAN…"

Taking the can out, Kyuji pulls the lever like a regular beverage can and the can transforms into a can-sized hawk and there he gives the Taka Candroid an instruction.

"Um…can you find the Greed that just escaped?"

With that, the Taka Candroid flew towards the direction where Kazari's aura was last sensed. The scene then shifts back to Gotoh and Ankh, who are exchanging heated words.

"What did you say? Are you saying I can't get it back?"

"You heard me."

"Who are you, human? How can a mere human like you use the medals' powers?"

"Since you monsters are sealed away for 800 years…"

"So?"

"During that time, mere humans have evolved…and we even have the means and ways to deal with the likes of you…the Greed."

With that, Gotoh took out his rifle and aimed it at Ankh, but the Greed wasn't unfazed by Gotoh's action.

"Evolved…? Hah! The only thing that's evolved is your over-inflated ego!"

Raising his monster hand, Ankh goes to face off Gotoh until Kyuji intervenes and calmed the two down to disperse the tension between the two.

"Hey…! Stop it! Calm down!"

The two kept on staring for about 20 seconds before Gotoh lowers his weapon and took his leave on the Ride Vendor and left, which made Kyuji ponder why Gotoh is helping them while Ankh ponders on Gotoh's word about humans evolving over the last 800 years.

"Who is that guy…? He's always helping us…"

"Strange indeed…"

Ankh recalled what Gotoh said about "mere humans evolved", and decided to come up with a way to know more about this era and decided to scan Shinichi's mind to get information on how to figure out about humanity's evolution.

"Fine then…"

"Eh?"

Pointing a finger on Shinichi Kudo's right temple, Ankh has accessed the teen detective's memories and learned that Shinichi has a number of technological gadgets at his disposal and gets them from Hiroshi Agase and is able to locate his whereabouts, and learned of a new gadget which he believed will help him in his future endeavors and he now knows what to do next.

**-x-**

At the Kougami Foundation, its president, Kousei Kougami, is stating at the laptop where Ankh's footage is shown along with its data, and he is pleased at the series of events that took place, including seeing the footage of Gotoh meeting with Kyuji and Ankh the second time.

"Right now he's very balanced, Satonaka…That teen boy has the power…but as O's, he doesn't have the technology or the necessary know-how…so our Ride Vendors and the Greed aiding him will have to fill in for that. The situation couldn't be better…since we are getting more medals!"

Erika Satonaka is counting the medals while stacking them like a tower, and responds to Kougami's comments.

"Yes, sir…the collection is rapidly increasing…"

By then the "tower" of medals collapsed, much to her chagrin, and Kougami gives her the next instructions.

"Have Gotoh watch and follow them for now."

"Yes, sir…"

The scene shifts back to Kougami, who is in front of his desk with several cake baking paraphernalia and is holding a mixing machine in his hand, preparing to bake another cake.

"So…whose birthday is it today…?"

**-x-**

About 20 minutes later, Ankh and Kyuji arrived in front of Professor **Hiroshi Agase**'s place, which Ankh is looking forward to "pilfer" whatever devices he could find so that he can get to use them for the following reasons which he eagerly intends to do:

- Learn about today's era;

- How humans evolve in the last 800 years;

- Finding the Cell Medals;

- Finding his Core Medals

"Hey…what are we doing here?"

"The place where this body frequently came…and where this body stays…"

"Eh? Seriously?"

"You heard me…"

"Just how do you know about this place?"

"I can access more than this body's movements…I can also access this body's memories…and here I can find the tools I need to learn more why humans evolved…"

"But…that's trespassing!"

"Whatever…"

Ankh did not have second thoughts and went ahead inside with Kyuji reluctantly following him and soon both are inside Agase' place where Kyuji is awed at seeing several technological gadgets being on display, and mentally makes comparison to the gadget that Gotoh presented to him and wondered if the owner of this place is rich or is just using old junks and recycle them into technological tools.

Ankh looks around to see if he could find something useful and found something on top of a high self and tries to climb it but sees that it is physically impossible, so he turned towards Kyuji and gives him an instruction, much to his surprise.

"Kyuji…hold onto this body…I'm going to get something…"

Ankh detaches itself from Shinichi's body and went towards the top portion of the high shelf just as Kyuji caught and broke Shinichi's fall, and slowly carried him towards the living room and placed him on the couch, thinking of something should the owner finds him and discovers Shinichi's comatose body, but by then Agase and **Ai Haibara** came and saw this which Agase took out an improvised rifle as Ai went towards Shinichi, checking him and found he has a weak pulse.

"Alright…hands up! Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"Shinichi! Shinichi! Professor…Shinichi's not responding…his pulse is weak! We've got to take him to a hospital!"

Seeing this, Agase aimed his weapon at Kyuji's face and demanded an answer from him which Kyuji urged the professor to calm down and that he will explain everything, but then Agase and Ai assumes that Kyuji is a spy for the Black Organization and are about to take action when Ankh came, carrying an item which appeared to be an I-Phone and went back inside, which Agase and Ai stared wide-eyed in surprise.

"D-did you see that? A hand is flying!"

"Must be a robot…"

"Kyuji…hold on to this as I'm going to get something else…"

"Just hurry, okay? Detective Kudo's body won't last beyond 10 minutes…"

"Don't rush me, okay?"

The incomplete Greed then levitated back at the high shelf to rummage on something, much to the shocking eyes of Agase and Ai while Kyuji sighed at the scene in front of him. Another minute later Ankh came back carrying an I-pad and threw it at Kyuji just as the Greed went to Shinichi and attaches itself and Shinichi's body got up, his eyes opened and his hair "spikes up" and there he grabbed the I-Pad and started to browse and slowly finds the answers to the first to questions, while Agase and Ai stared wide-eyed at what they just witnessed.

"M-Master Shinichi…?"

"How…his hair changed…and that hand…it attached onto Shinichi's…"

Kyuji sweat-dropped at the scene in front of him, and sighed as he has got a lot of explaining to do, so as to quell off the tension inside the living room.

"Ankh…will you please control yourself…now we'll have to explain to these two about the situation…"

"Whatever…I'm learning what has made humanity evolved in the past 800 years…and I'll be needing to find where my Core Medals are…"

"Wh-what…? Ankh?"

"Humanity…? 800 years? Core Medals?"

"Er…please calm down…and please lower your gun…I'll explain everything…but it'll take time for you to grasp what has befallen Detective Kudo…and why Ankh is possessing him…"

"Alright…but it better be good…or else I'll blast you off…!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Ran's safe for now…

Kyuji now knows how to operate the Ride Vendor…

Ankh and Kyuji indirectly meets Agase and Ai…

What would the latter two do once they learned about Shinichi's current situation?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The next chapter will tell you whether Ankh and Kyuji would form an alliance with the two support characters of Detective Conan or will they be at odds against each other…

* * *

_**Notes:**_

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Ran Mori

- Vermouth

- Hirose Agase

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Kazari

- Gameru

* * *

_**Glossary:**_

Here are some of the terms which I think you might have the need to understand some of them as they are part of the story and to help you understand what role they play here...

1) **Ride Vendor**

The **Ride Vendor** (ライドベンダー _Raidobendā_?) is a modified Honda VT 750 C2B Shadow Black Spirit, mass-produced by the Kougami Foundation and provided to Kamen Rider OOO and Ankh for use whenever needed. It can transform from its Machine Vendor Mode (マシンベンダーモード _Mashin Bendā Mōdo_?), where it acts as a vending machine which holds the Candroids, to its Machine Bike Mode (マシンバイクモード _Mashin Baiku Mōdo_?), when a Cell Medal is inserted and touching the Multi TaS Sensor (マルチTaSセンサー _Maruchi Tasu Sensā_?, "Touch and Scan"). This transformation allows the Ride Vendor to remain hidden in plain sight as a vending machine until needed

2) **Candroids**

The **Candroids** (カンドロイド _Kandoroido_?) are special support robots that are held within the Ride Vendor. After inserting a Cell Medal into the Ride Vendor in its vending machine mode, a beverage can like device is "bought" from the machine. The Candroid is transformed from its Can Mode (カンモード _Kan Mōdo_?) into itsAnimal Mode (アニマルモード _Animaru Mōdo_?) through the pull-tab on top. Normally, a large number of them are deployed from the Ride Vendor, but only one needs to be manually activated, the others simply activating on their own afterwards.

2.1) The **Taka Candroid** (タカカンドロイド _Taka Kandoroido_?) can fly and primarily used by the Kougami Foundation to gather Medals or serve as a remote control recon that transmit images to a Kougami Foundation laptop.

2.2) The **Tako Candroid** (タコカンドロイド _Tako Kandoroido_?) is a flexible flyer that can join with fellow Tako Candroids to form various things like roads, bungee cords, or trampolines. On its own, a single Tako Candroid is able to defend itself by spraying ink at its attacker.


	10. Meeting, Resources, Agreement part 2

**_Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals _**

**Hiroshi Agase** and **Shihi Miyano** (aka **Ai Haibara**) makes an appearance here and just now they've witnessed Shinichi Kudo in a way they never expected…being possessed by the Greed…Ankh. So they're in for a wild ride as they get to hear Kyuji's story and how it would affect them as they are pondering on whether to allow Ankh to stay or force him out of Shinichi's body.

**Note**: This fic took place after **SEARCH FOR THE MYSTERIOUS MISSING MEDALS**, where Detective Conan teams up with Hajime Kindaichi, and you'll find it under the Kindaichi crossover category.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Ankh detaches itself from Shinichi's body and went towards the top portion of the high shelf just as Kyuji caught and broke Shinichi's fall, and slowly carried him towards the living room and placed him on the couch, thinking of something should the owner finds him and discovers Shinichi's comatose body, but by then Agase and **Ai Haibara** came and saw this which Agase took out an improvised rifle as Ai went towards Shinichi, checking him and found he has a weak pulse.

"Alright…hands up! Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"Shinichi! Shinichi! Professor…Shinichi's not responding…his pulse is weak! We've got to take him to a hospital!"

Seeing this, Agase aimed his weapon at Kyuji's face and demanded an answer from him which Kyuji urged the professor to calm down and that he will explain everything, but then Agase and Ai assumes that Kyuji is a spy for the Black Organization and are about to take action when Ankh came, carrying an I-Phone and went back inside, which Agase and Ai stared wide-eyed in surprise.

"D-did you see that? A hand is flying!"

"Must be a robot…"

Another minute later Ankh came back carrying an I-pad and threw it at Kyuji just as the Greed went to Shinichi and attaches itself and Shinichi's body got up, his eyes opened and his hair "spikes up" and there he grabbed the I-Pad and started to browse and slowly finds the answers to the first to questions, while Agase and Ai stared wide-eyed at what they just witnessed.

"M-Master Shinichi…?"

"How…his hair changed…and that hand…it attached onto Shinichi's…"

Kyuji sweat-dropped at the scene in front of him, and sighed as he has got a lot of explaining to do, so as to quell off the tension inside the living room.

"Ankh…will you please control yourself…now we'll have to explain to these two about the situation…"

"Whatever…I'm learning what has made humanity evolved in the past 800 years…and I'll be needing to find where my Core Medals are…"

"Wh-what…? Ankh?"

"Humanity…? 800 years? Core Medals?"

"Er…please calm down…and please lower your gun…I'll explain everything…but it'll take time for you to grasp what has befallen Detective Kudo…and why Ankh is possessing him…"

"Alright…but it better be good…or else I'll blast you off…!"

* * *

___****__Anything Goes_ by___ ****__Maki Oghuro_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider OOO**_)

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

Now then, readers...count the Medals! the current Medals that O's have are:

- Taka Medal (hawk)

- Tora Medal (tiger)

- Batta Medal (grasshopper)

- Kamakiri Medal (mantis)

* * *

**_10: Risōsu, Keiyaku-sho wa, Mītingu part 2_**

Professor Agase and Ai Haibara began asking Kyuji for answers after witnessing Ankh attaching itself onto Shinichi's body, where his appearance slightly altered, and noted that his personality has somewhat changed as Ankh began working his way on learning through the use of the I-Pad as he slowly learned how to use it and within minutes he is starting to get the hang of it.

"Professor…did you see that? That…thing grafted itself onto Shinichi…and it altered his hair…!"

"You…what is that thing and why did it attached itself to Master Shinichi?"

"Please calm down…I'll explain…but it's complicated so you might have trouble understanding the situation and…"

"This better be good…!"

"Professor…better lower your gun…I have a feeling this person is not a bad guy or a member of the Black Organization…"

"Black Organization?"

"First explain to us about your situation before we explain ours…"

"Okay…here goes…"

Taking a deep breath, Kyuji began explaining to the two persons how what really happened – how he met Shinichi, meeting Ankh; encountering the Kamakiri Yummy; Shinichi getting embroiled and got mortally wounded; and Ankh using Shinichi's body as a temporary vessel so as to keep him alive for the time being; as well as being told about the Greed and Ankh's need to find the Cell and Core Medals.

"Hmm…Medals…Greed…desire…Ankh keeping Master Shinichi alive…"

Agase is taking notes of the explanation while Ai slowly recalls about what Shinichi told her recently about encountering the Black Organization and how they almost succeeded in stealing away the chest full of artifacts, which she realized that it was the medals that she was told about.

"Wait…so then…what Shinichi told me about the medals several months ago…could it be…?"

"Uh…Ankh…could you show to them what you showed to me earlier…? That way they can understand more…"

"Tsk…! Fine…you two…look closely…"

Although irritated at first, Ankh obliges as the Greed showed to her the Cell and Core Medals which she took a glance at it. Ai realized that the Cell Medals that Shinichi told her back then are the ones he described, and she slowly understood after hearing the explanation and why Ankh is using Shinichi's body. She was somewhat relieved to hear that the Greed will keep Shinichi Kudo alive for now and she wondered how to save him should the Greed decide to abandon him.

"_Shinichi...what an unfortunate situation you've gotten yourself into...don't worry...I'll do what I can to save you...I have a feeling that this Ankh might ditch you should he get what he is seeking...his Core Medals..._"

By then Agase remembered that he is heating something and left momentarily and returned with a vial, which Ai told the two that it is a serum that enables her to change back to her adult form and gain the ability to switch between her adult and child bodies, and told Ankh that Shinichi can do the same.

"What? Are you saying that this body can assume the form of a child?"

"That's right."

"Wait right there…"

Scanning Shinichi's memories again, Ankh is aghast to learn that the body has the same abilities as Shinichi was originally forced-fed to take the **APTX 4869** serum, which is supposed to poison him but instead turned his body into that of a child. Ai took the serum and drank it, which minutes later she was restored to her original, adult body of **Shiho Miyano**. Kyuji was awed while Ankh is irritated that the body he is inhabiting is able to attain that kind of form, and Shiho decided to test Ankh's patience and spoke to him about trying out to have Shinichi's body changing into Conan's form, something that the Greed hastily detests.

"What? Now way! I'm not allowing myself to be ridiculed by you mere humans!"

"I'm not going to make fun of you…Ankh, is it? I just want to test you…after all…the body you're inhabiting is also being pursued by our enemies…and if the effects still work, you can use it to your advantage…as if you can move around unnoticed? Besides…I promise you it will help you…and if you're willing to cooperate…I'll help you find your medals…"

"Grr…are you sure about what you say? Will you help me find my Core Medals if I go along with your request?"

"You have my word…aside from that..Professor Agase and I will give you access to our gadgets…as well as to let you know about the Black Organization…by now they're aware of the so-called…Kyuji, what were they called? Greed?"

"Yup."

"Wait…how do I know if you're not pulling a fast one on me?"

"Okay…I'll take back the I-Phone and I-Pad you took without permission…"

"Want me to scratch your back?"

The Greed revealed his monster hand and threatens Shiho but Kyuji tries to restore order and urged Ankh to calm down, Shiho told the Greed that he can have Shinichi change back to adult form through concentration, telling him that it would be very useful in doing covert operations. Taking those words into consideration, and wanting to get his hands on the I-Phone and I-Pad, along with the other gadgets as well as Shiho's reassurance that she'll help him track the Core Medals that he is looking for, Ankh did as Shiho requested and concentrated, which causes the body to shrink into Conan's form.

"Wow…so cute…!"

"He is..."

"Kyuji...that's it...I'm going to scratch you up!"

"Ankh-Conan" glared at Kyuji as he raised his "monster hand" and chases him around the room with Kyuji telling Ankh-Conan to stop chasing him until Shiho urged to two to calm down and told Ankh to concentrate again, so the Greed willed himself to revert the body back to its adult form, and there Shiho decided to take things seriously and offered Ankh something which the Greed listens, wondering what kind of "deal" a mere human can offer. Shiho told Ankh that he can have access to Shinichi and Agase's gadgets whenever he needs as long as he continue to protect Shinichi's body and to keep him alive.

"Okay…as I promised…you can have access to our gadgets and we'll help you find your medals…as long as you protect Shinichi's body…and try not to endanger innocent lives…"

"Bah! You sound just like Kyuji…! But fine…I'll ride along with your offer…as long as I get my medals back…and regain my original body…"

Ankh is amendable to the deal as this would give him the means to find his Core Medals and the agreement is set, but then a Taka Candroid came and Ankh and Kyuji assumed that it has found a Greed and both left immediately, and Shiho wiled herself to change to assume Ai Haibara's form and followed the two men. She is curious as to whether Kyuji says is true or not as she opt to see this with her own eyes.

"Professor Agase…I'm tailing them…I want to see what this so-called Yummy looked like…and about this O-person…"

"Be careful, Miss Shiho."

**-x-**

Several minutes later, two arrived at the site where the Taka Candroid brought them and it was a garment factory where several workers are tied up in silk threads and Ai arrived and saw this as well and there the culprit shows up and it turn out to be the **Kaikokaiko Yummy**, which resembles a humanoid silkworm. Ai stared wide-eyed at seeing this and wondered what Kyuji and Ankh can do to contain the situation. Seeing a silk blanket, Ankh got an idea and took the cloth and threw it at the Yummy, which it took it and began eating it while giving the three Core Medals to Kyuji.

"Hey! What are you doing, Ankh?"

"That Yummy is feeding on the desire of a human who wants those clothing that are made of silk! Here…transform while it is distracted!"

Ankh threw the seal tablet at Kyuji, which changes into the O-Belt and it fastens around his waist as he inserts the three Core Medals at medal slots of the O-Belt, then took the **O-Scanner**, a device that is able to read the energy found within O Medals. By using the O Scanner on a set of three Core Medals in the OOO Driver, it allows for the transformation into O's. He then took the O-Scanner and "scans" it on the three medals which activated the Core medals' mystical powers.

O-Belt: "**TAKA…TORA…BATTA! TATOBA…TA-TO-BA-TA-TO-BA!**"

Kyuji's body is covered in multi-colored light and seconds later he is encased in a black armor The three colored medals, each one in colors red, yellow and green, emanated mystical powers and its three colors shone around Kyuji's body and slowly enveloped his body and he is slowly covered in mystical armor. His armor is pure black with several ornaments that has resemblances to medals. The chest area shows a huge circle where three face symbols appeared. The top portion has the face of a **red hawk**, the middle portion has a face of a **yellow tiger** and the lower portion has the face of a **green grasshopper**. This is because of the three medals' powers: The **Taka Medal** (red), the **Tora Medal** (yellow), and the **Batta Medal** (green) being given to Kyuji's to make use of the energy given to him.

"_Wow…so that's what Kyuji meant…and those colored Medals…that must be the Core Medals that Ankh is talking about…and they functioned differently from the Cell Medals that he mentioned…if the Black Organization were to find out about this…that would surely be a disaster that we wanted to avoid…I hope they are unaware of this fact for now…_"

Ai was awed at seeing Kyuji transforming into O's and watches him commence his battle against the Kaikokaiko Yummy. Back at the scene, after assuming TaToBa Combo, O's went into action and fought the Yummy, which the battle is even until something strange happened as the Kaikokaiko Yummy began to molt again, and underwent a metamorphosis, changing into the **Kaikoga Yummy**. The Yummy then began to fly around and bombards O's with "dusts" which explodes upon contact and this gives the Yummy the upper hand and even Ankh couldn't get close to it even if he attempts to detach himself from Shinichi's body.

"Darn…I can't get close to that Yummy even if I try to use the Batta Medal's power to get close to it…Ankh…what can I do…?"

"Don't pressure me…I'm thinking of something…!"

Ai, however, got an idea as she threw a perfume bottle at Ankh and told him to spray it onto the Yummy's face as moths' senses get disrupted by perfumes. Seeing the logic, Ankh detaches himself from Shinichi's body and flew towards the Yummy carrying the bottle and once it got close he sprayed it on his eyes and nose, blinding and disorienting it which gives O's the opening he needed, and uses the Batta Medal's power to leap and then uses the Tora Claws to cut off the wings, and the Yummy fell down to the ground, and Ankh then gives O's the Kamkiri Medal and switches it with the Tora Medal and activated it.

O-Belt: "**TAKA…KAMAKIRI…BATTA!**"

O's armor changes color, and as the Kamakiri Medal's power is activated, along with the Taka and Batta Medals, O's assumes the TaKiriBa sub-Combo form and uses the Kamakiri Blades to slash off the Yummy to its destruction and Ankh got his share of the Cell Medals the Yummy left while Ai got some and glances at it…she now realized why the Black Organization wanted them at first, seeing that they can be sold to several international black markets due to its rare antique, yet she assumes that the Bo are unaware of the Cell Medals' mystical properties and she is sure that she is hoping that they are not yet aware of the Greeds' existence and that of O's. They all left the scene, not noticing that Uva was there, watching, and is observing both O's and Ankh before leaving as well.

"_So…Ankh is also awakened and is missing his Core Medals as well…and he even has two of my Core Medals – the Kamakiri and Batta Medals! Just you wait…Ankh…once I disposed of that human…then o's is no more…then I'll have my revenge on you…just like what you did to me 800 years ago…!_"

**-x-**

At the Agase house, Kyuji and Ankh were given permission to stay here for the time being while they try to keep Shinichi's condition a secret from everyone, including Ran, which Shiho agreed to knowing that she might get in the way, though she is a little annoyed at seeing Ankh indulging himself on the ice cream bars after rummaging the refrigerator.

"Hey...you can't always eat ice cream bars everyday! You've got to eat food, you know!"

"Stop your whining! At least I'm keeping this body alive!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Now this makes my day…and yours. Shihi Miyano/Ai Haibara is now officially in this fic to lend assistance to the two protagonists in order to keep an eye on Shinichi's body while secretly finds a way to save him should the Greed ever decides to abandon the detective's body should he find his Core Medals and uses them to regenerate his body.

However, she is unaware that the Black Organization are already a few steps ahead of them as they already knew of the Greed, while Vermouth knows Shinichi Kudo's plight and O's identity…not to mention that she now knows how to make use of the Cell Medals and of the Ride Vendor.

And to let you know...this ends this arc, and a new story arc is coming up next...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A new story arc…and this time I'll be using the detective elements that are seen in the manga and anime versions of Detective Conan…and Ankh will find himself performing "detective deeds" even though he is only interested in finding his Core Medals and Cell Medals. At least this will give you DC fans a taste of a real detective mystery while blending the elements of Kamen Rider OOO.

* * *

_**Notes:**_

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Ran Mori

- Vermouth

- Hirose Agase

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Kazari

- Gameru

* * *

_**Glossary:**_

Here are some of the terms which I think you might have the need to understand some of them as they are part of the story and to help you understand what role they play here...

1) ******Kaikokaiko Yummy**

The **Kaikokaiko Yummy** is a silkworm Yummy created by Uva, resembling a humanoid caterpillar. Although quite slow, it can be a problem as it can spew silk thread that can bind its target and even use it to strangle its prey. Based on the desire of its host of a person obsessed in silk clothing, the Kaikokaiko Yummy consumes several silk clothing and after that it underwent a molting process and became the **Kaikoga Yummy**, an adult version which resembles a humanoid silkmoth.

The Kaikoga Yummy is capable of flight and can move at fast speed and can drop explosive dusts, which the dust particles explodes on contact. However, once its wings are cut, the Kaikoga Yummy loses its flight ablilty and speed, which then resulted in O's defeating it with the Kamakiri Blades through the use of the TA-KIRI-BA sub-combo.


	11. Cicadas Cry, A Village, A Motive Part 1

**_Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals _**

In the last chapter, **Hiroshi Agase** and **Shihi Miyano** (aka **Ai Haibara**) makes an appearance and now they're officially on board as they play support to Shinichi (currently possessed by Ankh) and Kyuji as she gives the Greed her promise to help him find his Core Medals and give him access to Agase's gadgets so that she can keep an eye on Shinichi's body while placing her faith in Kyuji knowing he'll protect the detective's body.

Now we're in a new arc wherein I'll be putting some detective and mystery elements since this is a Detective Conan fic. This time I'll be using a plotline involving another anime based on the murder mystery dōjin soft sound novel, **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**. Of course there'll be plenty of action there while the Greed will be showing up as well making trouble while giving our heroes plenty of problems to encounter.

This story arc is inspired from the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni fics writtened by another fanfic writer, Kamen Rider Chrome, so I decided to borrow some elements from the series based on the visual novel and anime, though this arc will be based on the anime itself.

Don't worry…the Black Organization will show up again once this arc is over…

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

**_In the previous story arc, three things have happened..._**

O - Ankh came close to killing Ran Mori but spared her under Kyuji's pleading and that he sensed Kazari's presence, so he left to find his fellow Greed. He loses track of him and he and Kyuji are approached by Shintaro Gotoh of the Kougami Foundation, offering them how to use the Ride Vendor to make use of the Candroids.

O - After a brief confrontation and told how humans have evoilved in the last 800 years, Ankh is revealed to have the ability to scan the mind of Shinichi Kudo besides controlling his body. Learning that Shinichi has access to the tools of today's era, he sneaked inside Hiroshi Agase's laboratory and began to find the gadgets he need to learn more about humanity, which led himand Kyuji to meet with Agase and Ai Haibara.

O - After learning of Shinichis current predicament, as well as to keep an eye on Shinichi, Agase and Ai came to a compromise with Ankh, which they allowed him to control Shinichi's body and to help find his core medals provided that he look after Kudo's body. Then Ai get to witness O's in acxtion and seeing how the Core Medals work, and how Cell Medals are made following a battle with the Kaikoga Yummy.

* * *

A few days later, the scene shifts to four areas of Tokyo where four individuals are roaming around, glancing at their surroundings while moving rather suspiciously as if they are studying the people passing by them, and they seem to be studying everyone's activities which seem to both entertain them and giving them insight on today's society.

At the East portion of Tokyo, a silver-haired young man, appeared to be aged 20, is walking gingerly and is dressed in black jeans, a white shirt, an opened yellow polo shirt and a cap. He seemed to be looking around the people passing by him and he is rather smiling.

At the West portion, a young man, who appeared to resemble a 23-year old, wears a green leather jacket and is also walking among the crowd, though he appeared to be in a rather foul mood yet he restrained himself as he left to head to a certain meeting place.

At the South portion, a young man resembling a 19-year old, who wears a grey mesh shirt over a black undershirt, is walking as well, though he seem to act childish yet it didn't attract attention from others as he proceeded to head towards a certain meeting place.

At the north portion, A high school girl is at a restaurant, sitting on a chair as she is watching a woman who appeared to be a nurse as she is typing something on her laptop and then she left to head towards the bathroom, where the girl took the opportunity to peek at the laptop's contents which she smirked as she saw something interesting and thoughts run in her head.

"_Hmm…Himazawa Village…located in the northwest part of Ōno District, Gifu Prefecture…best known for being the site of Shirakawa-gō, a small, traditional village showcasing a style of buildings called gasshō-zukuri…the annual Watanagashi Festival, a celebration to commemorate and give thanks to the local god, Oyashiro…every year for the past four years, one person has been murdered and another has gone missing on the day of the Watanagashi Festival…Hinamizawa Syndrome…this is interesting…and an interesting way to take advantage of your desire…_"

The high school girl then saw her bag opened and with no one around a the moment, she changed into several Cell medals and hid inside there before the woman returned to save her files and shuts down the laptop to take her belongings and left the restaurant. Because she was on a hurry, she did not take the time to notice her bag getting a little heavy due to the Cell Medals occupying the bag's space.

* * *

___****__Anything Goes_ by___ ****__Maki Oghuro_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider OOO**_)

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

Now then, readers...count the Medals! the current Medals that O's have are:

- Taka Medal (hawk)

- Tora Medal (tiger)

- Batta Medal (grasshopper)

- Kamakiri Medal (mantis)

* * *

**_11: _****_Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, Mura wa, dōki part 1_**

Inside an abandoned bar, three of the four persons who roamed the streets of Tokyo arrived, save for the high school girl who changed into Cell Medals and hitched a ride on the woman's bag. The three men then meet up, though they sat at separate places and they started to conversation and are wondering what to do next. The man with the yellow polo shirt and cap then glances at the other two at seeing their appearances.

Man with yellow polo and cap: "That's good…those forms suit you well."

Man with green leather jacket: "It's not good…but it's better than nothing…better than the humans making a fuss over us since we fought them at the tunnel a few days ago. At least they won't pester us for now and we can move whenever we want."

Man with yellow polo and cap: "That's right…it makes it easier for us to move around with minimal trouble…."

The man with the yellow polo and shirt then glowed into Cell Medals and revealed his appearance of a feline-like entity. He turn out to be Kazari, and then he told the others what he feels.

Kazari: "As much as I hate to admit…but what we saw just now…it shows that humans have indeed evolved…and look what humanity is like today…if humans do change…so should we."

The man in the green leather jacket followed suit, his body glowing and changing his appearance and revealed his true form – who turn out to be Uva, the insectoid Greed, and the young man with the grey mesh shirt over a black undershirt also followed, revealing his true form of Gameru – the heavy animal Greed.

Gameru: "Wait…where's Mezuru…where is she? She isn't back yet…why is that…?"

Kazari: "Maybe she is still strolling outside…studying the humans..their culture..their way of lives…"

Uva: "Looks like it…and maybe she has found a human with the right desire to conceive a Yummy…"

**-x-**

Somewhere within Central Japan,at a restaurant in the Chibu Region, the woman arrived and sat down to order snacks and delve into her laptop again to study the Hinamizawa Syndrome and after eating them she went to the bathroom to do some toilet duty and then the Cell Medals levitated out of the woman's bag and solidifies into the high school girl and she again peeks at the laptop and saw the subject about the Hinamizawa Syndrome.

**~x~**

**_The Hinamizawa Syndrome_** (雛見沢症候群, _Hinamizawa Shōkōgun_) is a psychological disease found in Hinamizawa. It can cause anxiety and paranoia which can force the person to commit strange and violent acts, including suicide. The symptoms of this disease are an amalgamation of real symptoms, including clawing out one's throat, which is a real symptom called formication.

**Dr. Takano's Report regarding on Hinamizawa Syndrome**

According to _the report_, Dr. Takano had already discovered the existence of Hinamizawa Syndrome about 20 years prior to the story. He wrote a report regarding the town and its disease plaguing its residents and called it _Hinamizawa Syndrome_. His goal was to make the disease public, with an eye securing funds for its treatment and increasing the awareness of the general public. However, the higher officials didn't accept his report on the matter; to do so would mean accepting the blame of the _Marco Polo Bridge Incident_ themselves. After Dr. Takano's death, his adopted granddaughter Takano Miyo decided to take over the research on Hinamizawa Syndrome, and received a great deal of funds from a mysterious woman named **Nomura**, representative of a underground organization called "**Tokyo**". It's implied through the some parts of the series that the disease may be related to some sort of parasitic organisms that live in the Hinamizawa residents.

Levels and rankings in Hinamizawa Syndrome

According to Dr. Takano's research, Hinamizawa Syndrome has five different stages, ranging from LV1 (weakest) to LV5 (strongest).

Level One and Two (LV 1 and 2)

Weakest levels; almost all villagers and residents of Hinamizawa are infected, although they are at the lower stages of either LV1 or LV2. The syndrome does not cause apparent changes until its later stages. This indicates that the entire village is highly unstable and will easily grow hostile from any stress or anxiety, such as the dam project. Some more than others, are susceptible to simple paranoia and stress, which has been shown to activate the Syndrome.

Level Three

Beginning at LV3, the mental condition of the patient will start to deteriorate and they become mentally and emotionally unstable.

Level Four

Paranoia and hallucinations start to appear surrounding the onset of LV4.

Level Five

Strongest level; this is when people began to hear 'Oyashiro-sama's footsteps', and patients are known to start clawing at their own flesh. In some cases, there is a previous psychological motive that serves as a catalyst for the scratching. For example, a female patient hallucinated that her neck was infested by maggots because of a previous incident regarding her belief that her blood from her mother consisted of maggots. This is an example of extreme formication.

"Formication" is when a person suffers from the sensation that insects are crawling under their skin and scratches intensively to either remove the imaginary parasite or to simply end the pain. It is a real symptom to certain sexually-transmitted diseases such as syphilis and herpes. Skin diseases can cause this form of extreme irritation to the skin. Formication occurs in real life due to excessive use of amphetamines.

**~x~**

"_My, my…what a knowledge I came across to…and I think this will be the perfect way to jumpstart things…perhaps I should head to this village to test out the humans' desires…I hope my Yummy that I spawned won't catch this mysterious disease…_"

The high school girl then disperses herself into several Cell Medals and hid inside the bag before the woman came and packed her things as she is leaving to head to another destination, and yet the woman is unaware of the "stowaway" who is inside her bag as she unknowingly gives her a "ride" to her next destination.

**-x-**

About two hours later, the woman arrived and is heading towards a village monarch that says "Hinamizawa Village", and the woman is sighing as she finally arrived and is getting ready to enter when three adolescent teens came top greet her and the woman greeted them in return.

"Miss Takano!"

"Nurse Takano! Hello!"

"Good to see you, ma'am!"

The woman who arrived is revealed to be named **Miyo Takano** and she greeted the three teens who are identified as **Keiichi Maebara**, **Rena Ryugu**, and **Shion Sonozoki**. The trio are residents there and are waiting for her as they intend to undergo check upafter Takano said that she is on a medical mission which she chose the three as their "first patients", and as the four are talking, they didn't noticed that the bag she put down, was partially opened and there the Cell Medals stealthily levitated and solidifies into the high school girl and sneaked behin the four and pretended to befriend them.

"Hello…"

"Oh, hi…you must be a new resident here…"

"No…just passing by…is that a new village I just heard?"

"Yes…this is Hinamizawa Village…"

Rena and Shion bowed to the stranger while Keiichi was a bit shy to converse with her, but then the girl shook hands with the three teens, which she secretly read their mental desires and she secretly found them as the perfect and ideal hosts whose desires would create strong Yummies. As Takano turned her back to arranged her belongings, the high school girl slowly revealed herself as the female Greed, Mezuru and slowly took out three pieces of Cell Medals and slowly inserts them onto the foreheads of the three teens.

"Now then…unleash your inner desire…your paranoia are strong enough to quench those desires…and soon you will have the means to end your sufferings…nice knowing you…and I hope your endings will be swift…though I can't vouch for your "ideal" endings…"

Mezuru then disperses into Cell Medals and flew away from the entrance of Hinamizawa Village just as Takano turned around and notices that the woman is nowhere to be found. She asked the three teens if they seen her which the trio are unable to recall her after snapping out of their trances due to the Cell Medals entering their bodies. The four then left and are heading for a clinic where Takano's colleague, Kyosuke Irie, is the head doctor of the village.

As Takano and Irie began to have the three undergo checkups, the Cell medals in each of the three teens' body glowed and teleported out of their bodies and are stationed in certain areas, one of them inside the Irie clinic, the other at Keiichi's house and the last in Rena's bag.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

___****__Higurashi no Naku Koro ni_ by___ **Eiko Shimamiya**  
(Theme Song from **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**)_

_Furimuita sono ushiro no (Shoumen daare?)_  
_ Kurayami ni tsume o tatete (yoru o hikisaita)_

_Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoho o tsutai ochiru_  
_ Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara_

_Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni_  
_ Sono yubi goto tsurete tte ageru_  
_ Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e_  
_ Atomodori wa mou dekinai_

* * *

Hmm...an ending song...well, after watching a few episodes of this anime the opening song itself was suspensful enough, and I decided to give this arc a suspenseful tone so I decided to post it here as this fic's ending song, though this is only for this story arc. A new ending song will be posted depending on how important that arc would be...

* * *

Okay…this is quite a surprise…

What was supposed to be the next continuation of the Detective Conan crew ends up with characters of **Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni** hogging the spotlight, but do not fret…they ARE going to be an integral part of this arc and both Shinichi/Ankh and Kyuji are going to get embroiled here as well as discovering something hidden and will soon cause a struggle that would expose the bad guys in the eyes of the Japanese diet.

The Greed appeared and now shows that they have the ability to assume human forms, with Mezuru choosing the three main characters of Higurashi as host bodies to spawn new Yummy creatures. This will certainly cause trouble for everyone…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Shinichi/Ankh are going to Hinamizawa after one of them gets something that attracts their attention while Shiho/Ai remains at Agase's lab as their "support" to provide leads to solve a hidden and dark secret of the reclusive village…

It's going to be a dark and a tense ride towards the next chapter, something Ankh would find rather enjoyable…provided that he gets some of the Cell Medals since one of the Greed have already left the village…

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

**Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni**

- Keiichi Maebara

- Rena Ryugu

- Shion Sonozaki

- Miyo Takano

- Kyosuke Irie

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Kazari

- Gameru


	12. Cicadas Cry, A Village, A Motive Part 2

**_Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals _**

Things are getting underway as our heroes within Detective Conan are about to cross path with the characters of the murder mystery dōjin soft sound novel, **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**. There things will start as peaceful at first but will eventually turn out of control once the "Hinamizawa Syndrome" manifests in one of the victims and then a Yummy starts to cause trouble.

On the lighter side, this is where the detective elements come in as Ankh is undergoing some temporary changes that would make him act out of character despite being a Greed taking control of Shinichi Kudo's body.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni** are owned by 07th Expansion, Ryukishi07, Square Enix, Kadokawa Shoten and Studio Deen

* * *

By mid-afternoon, Kyuji arrives at Hinamizawa Village via the Ride Vendor in motorcycle form and noted that the place is much like a rural village with less city-like ambience and he noted that it lacks some technological objects such as the Ride Vendors and ATM machines, yet he is ready to go around the area with two things on his mind:

- One, find Ankh, who left earlier on as he assumed that he has sensed a Yummy, and thus giving the notion that a Greed is there and Ankh is certain that the Greed in question may have his Core Medal, and knowing that the body he is using is not superhuman like the other Greed, Ankh has unintentionally put Shinichi Kudo's body at risk.

- Two, Shiho Miyano, aka Ai Haibara, requested Kyuji to investigate Hinamizawa Village as she got word from her secret informer about what he discovered about strange killings that took place there since four years ago after an annual festival there and that recently, a certain individual there began to act strange and began attacking anyone he came into ,then started to rake on his throat until he dies of bleeding from the neck, and the informer said that since that incident, it was never reported to the police, and that the village remained quiet after. With that, along with Ankh leaving ahead to an unknown destination, he decided to go anyway. As he leaves and after passing by centralTokyo, he saw a Ride Vendor and inserts a Cell Medal and activated a Taka Candroid to have it track down Ankh.

About 40 minutes after cruising, the Taka Candroid came to Kyuji and using a coded message connected to the Ride Vendor, Kyuji learned that Ankh is heading forHinamizawaVillageitself, and guessed that a Yummy must be there as well so he sped up and head there so he can catch up with Ankh. Because the Greed has the Core Medals Kyuji can't transform into O's.

By the time he entered Hinamizawa Village, Kyuji decided to pretend to be a tourist passing by and as he entered, he did not notice that he is being watched by several persons dressed like soldiers who are stationed at a bus station, yet they did not took action though one of them said something to the others.

"It's alright…that man seem to be non-threatening…but the first one who arrived…keep an eye on him…he resembles the teen detective, Shinichi Kudo…"

"Impossible…the man has a blonde, spiked-up hair…"

"We take no chances…you will restrain him should he attempt to leave this village…"

"Very well…"

* * *

___****__Anything Goes_ by___ ****__Maki Oghuro_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider OOO**_)

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

Now then, readers...count the Medals! the current Medals that O's have are:

- Taka Medal (hawk)

- Tora Medal (tiger)

- Batta Medal (grasshopper)

- Kamakiri Medal (mantis)

* * *

**_12: _****_Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, Mura wa, dōki part 2_**

The scene shifts to Ankh as he arrived 15 minutes before Kyuji came and he is moving around rather suspiciously as he could sense a Yummy somewhere within the village, and while he is a bit displeased at the surroundings of this village, he didn't mind it for now as he is sure that once he finds the Yummy he can take it out to absorb the Cell Medals. Realizing that Kyuji hasn't arrived yet, he decided to activate a Taka Candroid and ordered it to find Kyuji.

"Go find and intercept Kyuji…return and report to me if you find him. Understand?"

The Taka Candroid nodded as it flew away to intercept Kyuji, while Ankh felt a bit of irritated that there are no Ride Vendors in this village, but he nevertheless pleased that he was given access to the gadgets that Hiroshi Agase supplied to him and Ankh chooses the devices to suit his purposes which would help him track down the Yummy and Greed in question as well as to help him locate his missing Core Medals:

- Agasa supplied Ankh wristwatch that is able to shoot a tranquilizer dart and act as a flashlight.

- Agasa supplied the Greed with special shoes for Ankh that is able to enhance his kicking power to superhuman levels; enabling him to kick objects at culprits. It has also been shown to be useful with breaking objects or jumping.

- A pair of multipurpose computerized glasses, which can be replaced with bulletproof lenses allowing Conan to track down objects, listen in on conversations, zoom into targets, and gain infrared vision.

Ankh recalled earlier where Ai gives him a fake badge to ensure Shinichi Kudo's secret by giving him the fake name of "Andy Khu", which is a pun on the Greed's name, which he detests at first but eventually accepted it. While roaming around, he sensed the presence of a Yummy and heads towards the direction but then heard screams which he intended to ignore it at first, but then something made him compel to head to the source of the scream first.

"What the…? Something inside my body is making me go there…no…I'm not going anywhere…until I find…the Yummy…my…Core medals might be there...!"

But Ankh is unable to fight against the involuntary movement and to his surprise, he is unable to detach himself from Shinichi's body, and he slowly heads for a place leading to a rice field. As he arrived there, he saw Shion Sonozaki assaulting several farmers as she douses them with a water gun before zapping them with a stun gun, electrocuting them to death. Looking to his side, Ankh saw several bodies of farmers, all of them died from electrocution and then saw Shion glancing at him. By then Ankh is able to regain control of Shinichi's body and he is not pleased with this.

"Blast…what the heck was that just now…? I feel like I was being possessed…now I'll have to clean up this unnecessary mess…!"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, As Kyuji is looking around, he saw the Taka Candroid that Ankh sent came and there he slowly guessed that Ankh sent it so he follows the Candroid which would lead him to Ankh's current position. While running, he passes by Rena Ryugu, who is also acting strange as she assaulted several elderly persons with a metal bat and tries to attack him but Kyuji managed to restrain her until local village watchmen came and puts her in handcuffs, and thanked Kyuji for his help.

"Thank you, lad…"

"We'll take it from here…"

"We have no idea why she is like this…"

"You're welcome…please take care of her…"

"We will…may Kami-Sama bless you…"

Kyuji bowed to them and left as the Candroid is waiting form him and both head towards the area leading them to the rice field and he hoped that Ankh isn't causing trouble there as seeing the Greed getting into an altercation with the villagers here is the last thing he wanted to expect and see.

"I hope Ankh doesn't do anything that would attract attention…that's something I don't want to happen until I find a way to save Shinichi Kudo…"

**-x-**

After some 10 minutes, Kyuji arrived where he saw Ankh revealing his "monster hand" as he is evading Shion, who is trying to strike him with the stun gun and Ankh managed to punch her down but then Kyuji came and restrains him and this causes an argument to ensue, giving Shion time to recover.

"Ankh! What are you doing?"

"Let go!"

"No! You're not going to harm another innocent girl!"

"Innocent girl, you say? Look around you! She caused this to happen! She even tried to attack me!"

As Kyuji looked around, he saw several bodies laid within their vicinity as Shion gets up, and then Ankh senses the Yummy aura coming from the east, where the egg that is hidden inside Shion's house, hatched and something emerged and smashed its way out, and head for the rice field, where it revealed itself as the **Unagi Yummy**. The Unagi Yummy, with the size of an adult human though its body resembles an eel, began to charge electricity and nearly hits the two, who managed to evade it.

"Blast! It discharges electricity!"

"Yikes! That was close!"

"Anyhow…you're timing's perfect! Here! Transform if you don't want to get fried alive!"

Before Ankh can give the three Core Medals to Kyuji, Shion's desire fueled the Unagi Yummy's power, and the Yummy began to grow bigger at the size of a one-story house and started to chase after the two while unleashing electrical assaults which causes some of the crops, and the bushes to get burnt and set on fire. The two had to run in a zigzag motion as to confuse their pursuer so that they won't get zapped easily.

"Waaahhh! Anaconda! This is as scary as as watching "Snakes On A Plane"!"

"Idiot! That's an Unagi! It's aquatic in nature...that means Mezuru was here before...therefore she must be somewhere here! Keep running until we find an opening so I can give the Core medals to you and you can transform into O's!"

**-x-**

Back at Tokyo, Mezuru arrived back at their secret hiding place where the human forms of Uva, Kazari and Gameru are waiting, and upon arrival, she revealed her Greed form and the rest followed suit, and Gameru is the first to greet her in a childish manner which seem to made Uva a bit aghast while Kazari looks on, eager to ask her where she went and what made her take her long to come here.

"Mezuru…Mezuru …came back…Gameru happy…!"

"I'm happy to see you too, Gameru…have you been a good boy?"

"Gameru a good, good boy…!"

"Good. So…have you boys been behaving well…?"

Uva wasted no time and approached the female Greed and asked her right off the hook and she readily answered them.

"Where have you been, Mezuru? I hope you didn't over-enjoy your stroll…"

"I did enjoy, in fact…I found an interesting trio of humans…whose desires are strong despite being drugged that causes them to go paranoid…and by now they are causing havoc there…one by one…and I'm sure it'll produce us a lot of Cell Medals…"

"Really…? Where is this place…ah…I sense your Yummy awakened…but the aura is…far."

"At a place called Hinamizawa…which is quite far…"

After telling Uva about the place as well as about the so-called "Hinamizawa Syndrome", the insectoid-themed Greed is rather intrigued and decided to head there to see it for himself and left, which Kazari wondered if Uva going there would be worth his time. Mezuru smirked as she told him to let Uva enjoy himself as this would give him plenty of opportunity to familiarize himself with today's era.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

___****__Higurashi no Naku Koro ni_ by___ **Eiko Shimamiya**  
(Theme Song from **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**)_

_Furimuita sono ushiro no (Shoumen daare?)_  
_ Kurayami ni tsume o tatete (yoru o hikisaita)_

_Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoho o tsutai ochiru_  
_ Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara_

_Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni_  
_ Sono yubi goto tsurete tte ageru_  
_ Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e_  
_ Atomodori wa mou dekinai_

* * *

Hmm...an ending song...well, after watching a few episodes of this anime the opening song itself was suspensful enough, and I decided to give this arc a suspenseful tone so I decided to post it here as this fic's ending song, though this is only for this story arc. A new ending song will be posted depending on how important that arc would be...

* * *

Hope you like this chapter as our heroes are now in "unchartered territory"…having "invaded" the world of **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**, where the two protagonists are about to get embroiled in a series of mystery and murders, and the Unagi Yummy showing up is the first sign of trouble…

The four Greeds are together again, and Uva decided to go to Hinamizawa Village to know more about the place after hearing about the "syndrome" though he intends to find suitable hosts to spawn a Yummy of his own…

And what's this? Even though Ankh took possession of Shinichi Kudo's body…Ankh is now being possessed as he is compelled to do "good deeds" by attempting to stop Shion Sonozaki form killing, yet Ankh managed to regain control of the body…

Is Shinichi Kudo "awake" and tries to wrest control of his body from Ankh?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Ankh and O's deal with the Unagi Yummy, and then meets up with more characters from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, where the the two will get to discover that Ai Haibara has sent an informer to investigate Hinamizawa, and partially sent information on the village's "hidden secret".

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

**Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni**

- Keiichi Maebara

- Rena Ryugu

- Shion Sonozaki

- Miyo Takano

- Kyosuke Irie

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Kazari

- Gameru


	13. Cicadas Cry, A Village, A Motive Part 3

**_Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals_**

The story keeps building up as the Unagi Yummy begins to cause havoc within the village of Hinamizawa while Kyuji and Ankh tries to outrun…and outwit their pursuer while staying alive and to avoid getting electrocuted so they can stay alive and learn to find the key to this mysterious, reclusive village.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni are owned by 07th Expansion, Ryukishi07, Square Enix, Kadokawa Shoten and Studio Deen**

* * *

As the Unagi Yummy gets bigger, it discharges electrical currents all over and a few stray farmers who were attracted to the noise saw this and before they got the chance to do some evasive actions, the jolt hits them and they are instantly electrocuted while incinerated at the same time, and Kyuji realized that he has to do something or else he's toast.

"Darn! This can't go on! Ankh…the Core Medals!"

"Hmph! I'm counting on you! Go kill that Yummy or else!"

Ankh threw the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals at Kyuji and inserts them inside the slots of the O-Belt while scanning them with the O-Scanner to initiate the transformation into O's so he can stop the pursuing Yummy before it does more harm and damage within the village.

O-Belt: "**TAKA…TORA…BATTA! TA-TO-BA…TA-TO-BA-TA-TO-BA!"**

Now armored up as O's he went straight towards the path of the enemy, but the Unagi Yummy charges a stronger jolt at its target and O's is disoriented, leaving him open for a cheap shot attack as the Yummy whips him wit the tail that sends O's against the rice fields, where the Yummy fires another jolt of electricity, further disabling O's. Ankh is not pleased with the turn of events and saw Shion about to strike him down with the stun gun.

"Darn…what is he doing? Can't he do anything right for…huh? Oh no, you don't! You won't get me this time!"

Ankh detaches himself from Shinichi Kudo's body and flew towards Shion, punching her on the face at fast speed which knocked her down…and out. Re-focusing his observation against the Unagi Yummy, he observes the Yummy's movements as it tries to pin down O's and came with an idea on how top slow it down so O's can finish it off in one strike.

"Maybe this would help…"

With the Unagi Yummy busy at focusing on O's, Ankh flew behind the bigger Yummy and began to systematically rake its eyes, thus blinding it and leaves it disoriented and an open target for O's to capitalize on, and backs away as O's sees the chance to do it away against the Yummy.

"Kyuji! Now's your chance! Do it now!"

"I got it…thanks!"

As the Unagi Yummy swayed sideways while in pain, O's uses the power of the Batta Medal to perform the TaToBa Kick which slowly disables the Yummy that resulted in it falling to the ground and is weakened, then he inserts three Cell Medals inside the Medajalibur and then scans it with the O-Scanner to prepare the next attack to finish off the yummy.

O-Scanner: "**SCANNING CHARGE!"**

O's executed the O-Basher and the force of the attack slices the Yummy in two and then it exploded, leaving nothing but Cell Medals which Ankh absorbs them though he finds that they're only ½ of the total contents of the Yummy yet he is satisfied nevertheless while O's is relieved by this and de-activates the O-Belt and reverted back to normal just as Ankh re-attaches itself to Shinichi's body. He then glances at the unconscious Shion and Kyuji asks him what happened to her.

"Hmm…not bad…although the Cell Medals are only half…it's better than nothing…"

"Hey…what happened to her?"

"I knocked her out…she'll live…she' lucky I didn't strangle her…"

Kyuji suggests that they take her to a nearby clinic which Ankh told Kyuji to do what he wants as he rather find the Greed who created the Unagi Yummy and to get his Core Medals back, and so Kyuji carried the unconscious Shion and both left the scene before villagers, the village watchmen and the mysterious soldiers arrived after hearing the commotion, only to find the dead bodies of the charred farmers and the ones killed by Shion.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_**by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

Now then, readers...count the Medals! The current Medals that O's have are:

- Taka Medal (hawk)

- Tora Medal (tiger)

- Batta Medal (grasshopper)

- Kamakiri Medal (mantis)

* * *

**_13: _****_Kuraingu Higurashi no naku ,-mura no kurai himitsu, Fujun'na dōki part 3_**

Several minutes later, Shion is brought to a nearby clinic as Kyuji finds it and when he entered the clinic and he is greeted by the clinic's head doctor, Dr. Kyosuke Irie, and his nurse-assistant, Miyo Takano. Irie asked Kyuji what happened, and not wanting to arouse suspicion, he claimed that he found her slumped near the streets so Irie carried her to the clinic bed and asks Takano to look and check on her. As Irie talks to Kyuji, the scene shifts outside as Ankh is looking around, sensing another Yummy being hidden yet he is unable to pinpoint its location though he is sure it is somewhere within the village.

"_I sense a Yummy…but the aura is weak…as if it is concealed in a container of sort…therefore I can't go after it as it doesn't produce medals yet…if that's the case…Mezuru…so she's here as well…_"

By then Kyuji came out of the clinic and Ankh confided to Kyuji what he sensed, and the two decided to look around until the cellphone that Kyuji brought rang and the caller turn out to be Ai Haibara, who told them that her informant hasn't return his calls yet he is able to sent her an e-mail message about the so-called Hinamizawa Syndrome, which is the dark secret of this village and told them to check on the laptop that Ankh brought, but Ankh said he left it on the Ride Vendor in motorcycle mode and she asks him to retrieve it so that they could get information on the message.

Reluctantly, Ankh and Kyuji went towards the Ride Vendor where Ankh took the laptop and opened the e-mail address of Shinichi Kudo and there they opened the mail and read them, though Kyuji is the only one who appeared to be shocked at what he is reading.

**~x~**

**_The Hinamizawa Syndrome_** (雛見沢症候群, _Hinamizawa Shōkōgun_) is a psychological disease found in Hinamizawa. It can cause anxiety and paranoia which can force the person to commit strange and violent acts, including suicide. The symptoms of this disease are an amalgamation of real symptoms, including clawing out one's throat, which is a real symptom called formication.

**Dr. Takano's Report regarding on Hinamizawa Syndrome**

According to the notes, Dr. Takano had already discovered the existence of Hinamizawa Syndrome about 20 years prior to the story. He wrote a report regarding the town and its disease plaguing its residents and called it _Hinamizawa Syndrome_. His goal was to make the disease public, with an eye securing funds for its treatment and increasing the awareness of the general public. However, the higher officials didn't accept his report on the matter; to do so would mean accepting the blame of the _Marco Polo Bridge Incident_ themselves. After Dr. Takano's death, his adopted granddaughter Takano Miyo decided to take over the research on Hinamizawa Syndrome, and received a great deal of funds from a mysterious woman named Nomura, representative of a underground organization called "**Tokyo**". It's implied throughout research that the disease may be related to some sort of parasitic organisms that live in the Hinamizawa residents.

**Levels and rankings in Hinamizawa Syndrome**

According to Dr. Takano's research, Hinamizawa Syndrome has five different stages, ranging from LV1 (weakest) to LV5 (strongest).

Level One and Two (LV 1 and 2)

Weakest levels; almost all villagers and residents of Hinamizawa are infected, although they are at the lower stages of either LV1 or LV2. The syndrome does not cause apparent changes until its later stages. This indicates that the entire village is highly unstable and will easily grow hostile from any stress or anxiety, such as the dam project. Some more than others, are susceptible to simple paranoia and stress, which has been shown to activate the Syndrome.

Level Three (LV 3)

Beginning at LV3, the mental condition of the patient will start to deteriorate and they become mentally and emotionally unstable.

Level Four (LV 4)

Paranoia and hallucinations start to appear surrounding the onset of LV4.

Level Five (LV 5)

Strongest level; this is when people began to hear 'Oyashiro-sama's footsteps', and patients are known to start clawing at their own flesh. In some cases, there is a previous psychological motive that serves as a catalyst for the scratching. For example, a female patient hallucinated that her neck was infested by maggots because of a previous incident regarding her belief that her blood from her mother consisted of maggots. This is an example of extreme formication. "Formication" is when a person suffers from the sensation that insects are crawling under their skin and scratches intensively to either remove the imaginary parasite or to simply end the pain. It is a real symptom to certain sexually-transmitted diseases such as syphilis and herpes. Skin diseases can cause this form of extreme irritation to the skin. Formication occurs in real life due to excessive use of amphetamines.

**~x~**

Ai then told the two that it may be possible that they might contract it and told them to try not to return to Tokyo for a while as she will think of something to help them. As Kyuji ponders about this, Ankh is unaffected since he is a Greed and that human disease won't harm him. Nevertheless they have no choice on the matter for now and proceeded to find the Greed who created the Yummies from earlier.

"Damn...I came here to find Medals and yet I'm here looking for corrupt humans..."

"Let's go, Ankh...there Are Yumy here...then that means there are Greed here as well..."

"Hmph..."

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Kyuji and Ankh went separate directions to try to find the Greed in a faster method, and there he came across a village hall, where he passed by several persons who are whispering about the rumors they heard about Rena Ryugu's odd behavior while being interrogated and he wondered if this is connected to what happened to Shion and decided to go inside the village hall and see what he could do to help.

There he saw the village chief, Kiichirou Kimiyoshi is leading the interrogation when Rena started to act like a paranoid and tries to break free from her bonds, screaming angrily which her desire to commit murder fuels the hatching of a Yummy that is hidden inside her house. By then the Yummy is hatched and breaks out of Rena's house and is heading for the village hall. It turned out to be the **Hirenamazu Yummy**, which resembles a walking catfish.

"Look at that...!"

"A flying catfish?"

"Oh no...the gods must be angry with us...!"

The Hirenamazu Yummy then breaks inside the village hall and began attacking those inside, killing them on the spot by whipping its tail. Kimiyoshi is among those killed and Kyuji narrowly got out of the Yummy's reach while getting out of the hall, but realized that Rena is still inside and tries to go back for her until the flying Yummy starts to chase him around.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**_by**_Eiko Shimamiya_**_  
__(Theme Song from_ **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**_)_

_Furimuita sono ushiro no (Shoumen daare?)_  
_Kurayami ni tsume o tatete (yoru o hikisaita)_

_Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoho o tsutai ochiru_  
_Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara_

_Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni_  
_Sono yubi goto tsurete tte ageru_  
_Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e_  
_Atomodori wa mou dekinai_

* * *

Now the trouble has intensified…

Aside from Ai telling them the information her informer sent her about the Hinamizawa Syndrome, she further told them that Kyuji might risk contracting this elusive and secretive illness yet Ankh is ignorant at first, though he might show worry since Kyuji is his pawn in getting his Core Medals back.

Then another of Mezuru's Yummy is awakened and another trouble for our heroes to handle...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

More brawl in the making…and once more Ankh is experiencing another mysterious factor…as Shinichi Kudo's body starts tob take over involuntarily, and Ankh doesn't find this funny at all…

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

**Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni**

- Keiichi Maebara

- Rena Ryugu

- Shion Sonozaki

- Miyo Takano

- Kyosuke Irie

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari


	14. Cicadas Cry, A Village, A Motive part 4

**_Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals_**

We are still within the story arc that involves the characters from Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni and things take a different turn as our heroes get more partial leads on Hinamizawa's dark secret yet they still have to deal with another Yummy that is threatening to cause more harm and destruction.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni **are owned by 07th Expansion, Ryukishi07, Square Enix, Kadokawa Shoten and Studio Deen

* * *

Inside the village hall, he saw the village chief, **Kiichirou Kimiyoshi** is leading the interrogation when Rena started to act like a paranoid and tries to break free from her bonds, screaming angrily which her desire to commit murder fuels the hatching of a Yummy that is hidden inside her house. By then the Yummy is hatched and breaks out of Rena's house and is heading for the village hall. It turned out to be the **Hirenamazu Yummy**, which resembles a walking catfish.

"D-did…you see that…?"

"What's happening?"

"Kami-Sama must be angry with us!"

"Quick…let's pray for mercy!"

A few villagers living near Rena's house were surprised to see the Yummy flying out of the house and kneeled in prayer, thinking that it was a sign from the gods that they need to repent while others wondered if this is a good sign or a bad one. They are unaware of the Greed and the Yummy's existence since they never leave the village and has little access to information from the rest of Japan .

The Hirenamazu Yummy then breaks inside the village hall and began attacking those inside, killing them on the spot by whipping its tail. Kimiyoshi is among those killed and Kyuji narrowly got out of the Yummy's reach while getting out of the hall, but realized that Rena is still inside and tries to go back for her until the flying Yummy starts to chase him around .

"Darn…I can't reach her if this yummy is attacking wildly!"

* * *

**_Anything Goes_**by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

Now then, readers...count the Medals! The current Medals that O's have are:

- Taka Medal (hawk)

- Tora Medal (tiger)

- Batta Medal (grasshopper)

- Kamakiri Medal (mantis)

* * *

**_14: _****_Kuraingu Higurashi no naku ,-mura no kurai himitsu, Fujun'na dōki part 4_**

Nearby, several villagers are alarmed at hearing the strange noise and are getting a little afraid to go there and investigate, while Ankh happened to be near the area and sensed the Yummy's aura and decided to go there and see if a Greed is there or not, as he hoped for the latter to be the case as he wanted to get his Core Medal back. As he went to the scene to find out, he didn't notice that several soldier-like men saw him and followed him, as they seem to recognize Ankh.

As Ankh arrived, he saw Kyuji running around to avoid being swatted by the Hineramazu Yummy and scolded him for screwing around, which Kyuji rebutted.

"Geez…you really are useless! You can't beat that Yummy by just running around like that!"

"How can I if I don't have the Core Medals!"

"Grr…fine. Better make sure that Yummy has enough Cell Medals I can feed on!"

Catching the medals, Kyuji puts on the O-Belt and inserts the three Core Medals and scans them with the O-Scanner to initiate the transformation.

"Henshin!"

O-Belt: "**TAKA…TORA…BATTA! TA-TO-BA…TA-TO-BA-TA-TO-BA!**"

Now transformed, O's went into action as he jumps on top of the Hirenamazu Yummy and starts to rake its hide using the claws of the Tora Medal which sends the Yummy flying around to shake off its attacker, while Ankh glances at the hole of the village hall where he saw Rena struggling to break free from her handcuffs, and he sensed that her desire is what spawned the Yummy and decided to check on her to see if she came in to contact with a Greed.

"_So…this is where the Yummy's desire came from…but what kind of desire she is emanating…? Perhaps I should scan her memories like I did to this body…_"

Placing his monster hand on her forehead, Ankh scans her memories for information, although he was disappointed at first as the information he seeks isn't there, but then he accidentally scanned some of her thoughts before acting violently, where Miyo Takano's face was among her last memories, and he wondered if there is a connection to this, although he is able to see Mezuru's Greed form. However, his probing is interrupted as Rena finally broke free and grabbed a cleaver, getting ready to stab Shinichi's body, which Ankh backed away and does a punching motion, which the monster hand launches as he detached himself from the body and grapples with the mentally unstable teen girl.

"RRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

"Stay still, you brat! I can't stand Kyuji's sermon if anything were to happen to you!"

In the resulting melee Ankh tries to avoid getting hit by the cleaver and accidentally shoves her back and she hits her head against a table which the force is strong enough to cause her death, and the Greed was quite disappointed that he is unable to get any more information but is nevertheless fine with it as he deemed her "useless" and he re-attaches himself to Shinichi's body.

"Hmph! You're quite useless as the information I got from you has nothing to do with finding my Core Medals…at least it is definite that Mezuru got to you…I'm leaving you…eh? What's this? I can't control…this body…!"

As he is about to leave, Ankh felt that something is compelling him to approach the dead Rena and gently closed her eyes. The Greed is surprised by his sudden action before regaining control of his body function as he leaves the hall and saw O's still tangling with the Yummy. Then suddenly he felt that the body is again moving on its own and Ankh is unable to detach himself from Shinichi's body as he is leaving to another direction while O's is still fighting the Yummy.

The scene shifts back to O's as he is finally thrown off from the Yummy and as he gets up, he was tail-whipped and sent thrown against the wall of the village hall and the Yummy repeated the move, sending thrown to the other side, and the Yummy is ready to deliver another blow. O's gets up and uses the power of the Batta Medal to deliver the Ta-To-Ba kick which disables and sends the Yummy crashing down, and then he took out the Medajalibur and inserted two Cell Medals and scans it with the O-Scanner.

O-Scanner: "**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

O's executes the O-Bash and slashes the Hirenmazu Yummy in one slashing motion and the battle is over, as the Yummy exploded and dropped several Cell Medals and he picked them up to keep for later use and went inside the village hall and saw the mess the yummy made when it smashed here, but became shocked to see Rena slumped on the ground and is already lifeless. He felt sad at how young she is and having lost her life too early. Going out, he looked around to find Ankh but is nowhere to be found, and is about to call his name when several soldiers came and aimed their weapons at him.

"Eh? Wait! I'm not the enemy! I just stopped the monster and…"

RATATATATATAT!

BLAM-BLAM-BLAM!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Despite telling them that he is not an enemy, the soldiers opened fire at O's but are rather surprised that their bullets are having no effect on him but they kept on firing at him but O's decided to leave at once and kept running until he got far from his pursuers and found the Ride Vendor and boarded it and cruises away until he hid at a thick bush and waited there until the soldiers left having assumed that they lost their target.

"Find that guy in the strange suit…he must not leave Hinamizawa Village!"

"But…he appeared to be an outsider…"

"Orders are orders. We are involved in committing the Great Hinamizawa Disaster, we are also required to silence any survivors of the disaster and/or anyone from Hinamizawa who was outside the area of the impending massacre. No one must know of this…or else our superiors will silence us. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"We will find the intruder!"

"Including the one who resembled Shinichi Kudo?"

"Yes…he too is an outsider…regardless of his identity…he too must not leave this place…"

O's is rather shocked at what he just heard from the soldiers about their mission to destroy Hinamizawa and seeing that the coast is clear, he transforms the Ride Vendor from motorcycle mode to vending machine mode, summoning a Taka Candroid to go and find Ankh.

"Please…go find Ankh…and report to me if you find his location…"

As the Candroid flew away, O's inserted another Cell Medal to transform it back to motorcycle mode and cruises covertly to find Ankh while avoiding certain areas where the soldiers might be there and shoot him down. He wondered where Ankh is and hoped that he would be able to find him as he had a bad feeling about the entire situation and wondered what kind of enemy is he facing aside from the Greed and wondered why would someone want to destroy this village which is somewhat peaceful and its residents are leading very benevolent lives.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**_by**_Eiko Shimamiya_**_  
__(Theme Song from_ **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**_)_

_Furimuita sono ushiro no (Shoumen daare?)_  
_Kurayami ni tsume o tatete (yoru o hikisaita)_

_Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoho o tsutai ochiru_  
_Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara_

_Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni_  
_Sono yubi goto tsurete tte ageru_  
_Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e_  
_Atomodori wa mou dekinai_

* * *

Okay…more revelations shown…

The soldiers who attacked O's are among the characters of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni…and they're among the antagonists in this arc. More information about them will be revealed in the next chapter, though as there are more of them and are slated to show up in the next chapter.

Once more…Shinichi Kudo's body moved on its own despite him being in a coma and being controlled by Ankh…something is amiss that Ankh himself is compelled to go wherever the body goes…hope this would give you readers a lot of wild guesses…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Ankh finally meets with the antagonist of this arc and a stand-off ensues, while more revelations about the so-called "Hinamizawa Syndrome" are slowly being revealed…which would shed more light to the mystery surrounding this village and what intentions do the villains have in store…

Aside from O's, the Yamainu also arrives, so expect a huge battle to break out, even though Yummies are not involved on this one…

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

**Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni**

- Keiichi Maebara

- Rena Ryugu

- Shion Sonozaki

- Miyo Takano

- Kyosuke Irie

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari


	15. Cicadas Cry, A Village, A Motive part 5

**_Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals_**

Detective Conan goes face to face with one of the villains of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni as the two encounter and a battle of wits commences while actions would soon spill in when other villains barge in to break things up when they least expected…

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni **are owned by 07th Expansion, Ryukishi07, Square Enix, Kadokawa Shoten and Studio Deen

* * *

While O's is trying to evades the mysterious soldiers, the scene shifts to the Irie Clinic, where Dr. Irie is checking on Shion, who is baffled at his patient being tied up in a straitjacket which Takano stated that this is standard procedure as she is experiencing some emotional imbalance related to menstruation, which Irie followed her advice for now, and then she suggested that she be sedated.

"Sedate her…? Sedate her while she is experiencing menstruation? I'm not sure…"

"Trust me…I have knowledge in OB Gynecology…"

"If you say so…"

As Irie is about to apply an injective sedative, Ankh, still in possession of Shinichi Kudo's body, barges in, and confronts the two, thus interrupting them as Irie demands Ankh to identify himself, yet Takano glances at the intruder carefully and she seemingly recognized the face as she has seen him several times before. After a minute of glancing she is able to deduce that he is Shinichi Kudo despite the spiked-up hair and its hair color, and decided to act immediately or else things would go bad.

"Well, well, well…the famous Shinichi Kudo…quite an honor coming here at Hinamizawa Village…"

"Shinichi Kudo…? The teen detective I heard on the newspaper? What brings him here…? Wait…how can you be sure he's him? Look at his hair…it's quite different from the one I saw from the newspaper pictures…it could be anyone, Takano…we'd better call for…"

"At ease, Irie…IT IS him…but his success went way over his head…thus he is "fame-drunk"…so now he's here strutting and would cause trouble and then set us up to make it appear that we're the bad guys here…isn't that right, Mr. Kudo…you wanted to be the center of attraction, and now you found the perfect spotlight to make yourself look good, hmm…? Well, now…aren't you going to introduce yourself to us and then tell us why barged your way here in this peaceful clinic…?"

"Takano…he's not listening…"

"Which shows that the youth today wanted to make themselves look like celebrities by making an appearance then strut around…"

But Ankh is unperturbed by her claims and demanded that she stop whatever she is doing which Takano smugly rebutted, but then her eyes widened as he revealed his "monster hand" and smashes a model skeleton to pieces which also shocked Irie as he backed away while Ankh eyes Takano. ****

* * *

**_Anything Goes_**by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

Now then, readers...count the Medals! The current Medals that O's have are:

- Taka Medal (hawk)

- Tora Medal (tiger)

- Batta Medal (grasshopper)

- Kamakiri Medal (mantis)

* * *

**_15: _****_Kuraingu Higurashi no naku ,-mura no kurai himitsu, Fujun'na dōki part 5  
_**

At first Takano thought she is just witnessing a special effects prop but then realized that it wasn't after smashing the model skeleton and Irie can tell that it was no ordinary glove, as he could see that it appeared to be organic in appearance and moved like a real arm would and is backing away further, not knowing what to do next as he is unwilling to provoke an assault from someone who resembles Shinichi Kudo.

"Wh…what is that…?"

"Okay, Mr. Kudo…your dyed hair-do is one thing…but using a special effects like that glove…you wouldn't want to hurt anyone or else risk your famed reputation…"

"Let's cut the chase and get things on with our business…I have no care about this village…but someone asked me…if not beg me…to use my assistance in solving this place's dark secret…"

"What…? Secret? What are you babbling about…"

"Takano…what is going on here?"

"Takano, huh? Better not waste my time…my hand here is getting impatient…I would rather collect Core Medals instead of doing some mystery-solving trash, yet I'm reluctant to help Mr. Kudo here…"

The atmosphere inside the Irie Clinic became tense as Takano is surprised to see Shinichi Kudo brandishing his "monster hand" and there he began the conversation by interrogating her about giving "treatments" to the three teens – Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryugu, and now Shion Sonozaki, which resulted in the three teens becoming mentally unstable, and Takano is further surprised at how he is able to learn the effects of the Hinamizawa Syndrome.

"What you claim is baseless…better not let your fame dictate your foolish actions…"

"Nice try…but the one you see right now is just a shell…Shinichi Kudo is taking a nap…right now I'm taking over this body…and the name's **Ankh**…I'm a Greed…and soon you humans will succumb to your greediness and your deepest, darkest desire…and once I regenerate my body I won't be needing this human body for a vessel…"

"What nonsense are you babbling about?"

Irie is confused at the conversation between Ankh and Takano so he chose not to verbally interfere and listen on to see where the discussion would lead to, though he is starting to suspect that the discussion is connected to the Hinamizawa Syndrome and the three teens he had seen earlier and now with Shion here being restrained.

"You're fame is getting to your head, boy…"

"Say what you want…Shinichi Kudo mentally told me what he saw from the incidents earlier…a Rena Ryugu and a certain Shion Sonozaki received injection treatments from you…I scanned their memories and learned that you gave them the drugs…drugs that accelerates the symptoms of this syndrome that drove the host body insane with hallucinations…and once it reaches its maximum strength, the body will scratch its neck until it bleeds to death…a formication I believe…"

"You're spewing silly accusations…prove your point…and if you can't…leave this place…or rather I can sue you for false accusations and slander…even oral defamation…"

Takano resorted to use alibis to cover her tracks which appeared to work as she pointed Ankh that he has no proof and that she claims that she will sue him for oral defamation and even claimed that even the "great detective Shinichi Kudo" can be prosecuted for slander and false accusations and his reputation would be ostracized, but then she got another surprise at what Ankh is about to say.

"Sorry…it appeared that you're not listening or paying attention to what I said earlier…I think you're referring to this body…and I'm taking it over for now. The "someone" you're facing is me…and the name's Ankh. I'm a Greed…and I'm capable to accessing memory information of other bodies…and I can even detect other bodies…especially one stuffed inside here…"

"What stupidities are you spewing at?"

"This…"

Ankh went to a nearby freezer and uses his "monster hand" to smash the lock and opened it revealing the body of **Jirou Tomitake**, his ID still intact on his clothing after he is pulled out and this surprised Irie further as Ankh drags the frozen corpse out. Glancing at the corpse's ID it is shown that Tomitake is a freelance photographer, but then an idea popped in his head and smirked at Takano.

"So you think I can't get past your alibis, eh? Then maybe I can get answers from the dead…"

"What? You're crazy!"

"Takano…what is this? What's he trying to say?"

"Don't listen to him! It's obvious that Shinichi Kudo is high on drugs! Just like international celebrities that went high after getting drunk on fame…!"

Ignoring what Takano said to Irie, Ankh detaches himself from Shinichi's body and then attaches itself on Tomitake's right arm, which it moves and altered his hair color, surprising the two as Ankh began to access on his memories and discovered crucial information that would further shed light on the situation within Hinamizawa.

"What…?"

"That…that hand…it…just attached to that corpse…wait…you know about this, Takano? What is that corpse doing inside that freezer?"

As Takano ignores Irie's queries, the Greed went to work and the chain of events began to play as the Ankh began to get some vital information from Tomitake's memories. The information that Ankh first receive revealed that Tomitake Jirou, at first, appears to be an ordinary photographer that specializes in pictures of local birds. He visits Hinamizawa about three times every year and is known by the villagers. Tomitake also seems to know a lot about the village and its history, although this may be in part due to his relationship with his girlfriend Takano Miyo, who has a deep interest in the subject.

He gets along well with Miyo Takano, because of their similar interests in photography and that he is the lover of Takano. Despite being only an occasional visitor, he seems to know a fair amount about Hinamizawa's past. It is revealed, in later sequences, however, that he was actually murdered by Miyo, who gives him an injection of the H173 drug, produced in the process of developing a cure for the Hinamizawa Syndrome, but has the exact opposite effect (incurring the symptoms of the disease instead).

Delving further into Tomitake's memories, Ankh slowly discovered that Tomitake is actually an officer of an organization called "Tokyo". He visits the village to inspect the research on the syndrome and disguises himself as a photographer while doing so. He was sent to be the main liason between "Tokyo" and the Irie Institution. Delving further, he came to discover an organization behind Tomitake and Takano, being connected to this "Tokyo".

"**Tokyo**" is an organization plotting the whole murder and massacre of Hinamizawa Village. "Tokyo" members consist of very powerful figures such as governmental and political people. Within this organization, there are the two main members who investigate directly in Hinamizawa Village: Takano Miyo, and Tomitake Jirou, with Irie Kyosuke being approached by Tokyo to help Takano in finding a cure which was a lie to keep him from suspecting their ulterior motive. "Tokyo" has control over a large group of soldiers, known as the **Yamainu**, a counter-intelligence force under the control of "Tokyo". Though they are initially there to protect those working at the Irie Clinic, they are hired by Takano Miyo to help her carry out her plan to destroy Hinamizawa. Along with being involved in committing the intended "Great Hinamizawa Disaster", they are also required to silence any survivors of the disaster and/or anyone from Hinamizawa who was outside the area of the massacre.

Lastly, before succumbing to the Hinamizawa Syndrome, Tomitake was able to witness Takano injecting the same drugs on the three teens, which are faster versions which she tested it to know how fast the syndrome works on the victims so that she can make progress in destroying Hinamizawa Village in a faster way and to save time.

After getting enough information, Ankh detaches from Tomitake's body and re-attaches itself to Shinichi's body, and Takano saw this and there Ankh, now in possession of Shinichi's body again, told her what he found out from Tomitake's memories, which slowly earned Irie's doubt towards Takano after hearing what Ankh just said after repossessing Shinichi's body. While he denied it at first, Irie is now starting to take Ankh's words at heart after pointing out that Tomitake's death is due to Takano's doing and points out that she would do the same to him once she finds Irie's usefulness is no longer needed.

"So…all of this is your doing, Takano…?"

"Don't listen to him…he's lying…"

"After finding the corpse inside that freezer…and then Shion acting like that…and you want me to sedate her…I think you have a lot of explaining to do…and I want an answer right here and right now…!"

As Irie now tells Takano that she has lied to him all this time, he demanded an answer from her, but then their tirades are interrupted at seeing O's entering the clinic with the Taka Candroid leading the way and it also shows that O's is already there and saw and heard what Ankh said about the intended massacre of the villagers in this village.

"So…you intend to massacre everyone here in this village using that drug you put on that girl…then…so that's how that girl and Rena Ryugu began acting like crazy…it was your doing! You intend to kill everyone here…yet you practice medicine? You have no right to become a doctor!"

"Looks like my work here is done…Kyuji…let's go…I want to leave here and concentrate on finding the other Greed here and get my Core Medals back…"

"But, Ankh…huh?"

However, before O's and Ankh are about to argue, problem arose as members of the enigmatic "**Yamainu**" arrived and opened fire at them using their silencer guns at O's while Ankh grabbed Irie and both hid behind a steel cabinet while O's uses his armored body to shield them from the Yamainu's assaults just as Takano is being escorted out of the clinic, and she tells the soldiers to bomb the clinic if needed just a s long as the intruders and Irie are prevented from exposing their plans. Takano then proceeded to leave the village in an alternate route while the Yamainu troopers opened fire while others are planting bombs all over the clinic.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**_by**_Eiko Shimamiya_**_  
__(Theme Song from_ **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**_)_

_Furimuita sono ushiro no (Shoumen daare?)_  
_Kurayami ni tsume o tatete (yoru o hikisaita)_

_Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoho o tsutai ochiru_  
_Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara_

_Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni_  
_Sono yubi goto tsurete tte ageru_  
_Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e_  
_Atomodori wa mou dekinai_

* * *

Okay…more and MORE revelations shown…

The soldiers who attacked O's are among the characters of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni…and they're finally revealed to be in conspiracy with Takano. They are called the "**Yamainu**" – they are a counter-intelligence force under the control of "Tokyo". Though they are initially there to protect Furude Rika and those working at the Irie Clinic, they are hired by Takano Miyo to help her carry out her plan to destroy Hinamizawa.

Thanks to Ankh, he is able to get some vital information about the Yamainu and Tokyo…but a Greed doing detective work? It's not like him…but then again this may be Shinichi Kudo's doing…perhaps he may have subconsciously persuaded the Greed to do the "detective grunt work" on his behalf…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Ankh and O's deals with the Yamainu troopers while dealing with the final victim of the Hinamizawa Syndrome as another Yummy emerges…thus causing more trouble for the two heroes…

And…another Greed appear and takes an interest in the Hinamizawa crisis…by now you should know which Greed is this since this arc involves a cicada…

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

**Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni**

- Keiichi Maebara

- Rena Ryugu

- Shion Sonozaki

- Miyo Takano

- Kyosuke Irie

- Jirou Tomitake

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari


	16. Cicadas Cry, A Village, A Motive part 6

**_Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals _**

More villains from "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" shows up and gives our heroes some problem as another Yummy makes an unexpected appearance which would further escalate the current situation and things might get out of hand unless O's and Ankh come up with a way to break their opponents' momentums…

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni** are owned by 07th Expansion, Ryukishi07, Square Enix, Kadokawa Shoten and Studio Deen

* * *

As Irie now tells Takano that she has lied to him all this time, he demanded an answer from her, but then their tirades are interrupted at seeing O's entering the clinic with the Taka Candroid leading the way and it also shows that O's is already there and saw and heard what Ankh said about the intended massacre of the villagers in this village.

"So…you intend to massacre everyone here in this village using that drug you put on that girl…then…so that's how that girl and Rena Ryugu began acting like crazy…it was your doing! You intend to kill everyone here…yet you practice medicine? You have no right to become a doctor!"

"Looks like my work here is done…Kyuji…let's go…I want to leave here and concentrate on finding the other Greed here and get my Core Medals back…"

"But, Ankh…huh?"

However, before O's and Ankh are about to argue, problem arose as members of the enigmatic "**Yamainu**" arrived and opened fire at them using their silencer guns at O's while Ankh grabbed Irie and both hid behind a steel cabinet while O's uses his armored body to shield them from the Yamainu's assaults just as Takano is being escorted out of the clinic, and she tells the soldiers to bomb the clinic if needed just a s long as the intruders and Irie are prevented from exposing their plans. Takano then proceeded to leave the village in an alternate route while the Yamainu troopers opened fire while others are planting bombs all over the clinic.

**-x-**

Outside the Hinamizawa Village, a waiting van is there and Takano boards the vehicle and seconds later it makes a quick getaway without problem while the other villagers are unaware of what is happening at the Irie Clinic as the Yamainu troopers fired their silencer guns to "silence" their targets so they won't interfere in their plans to destroy Hinamizawa Village .

* * *

**_Anything Goes_**by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

Now then, readers...count the Medals! The current Medals that O's have are:

- Taka Medal (hawk)

- Tora Medal (tiger)

- Batta Medal (grasshopper)

- Kamakiri Medal (mantis)

* * *

**_16: _****_Kuraingu Higurashi no naku ,-mura no kurai himitsu, Fujun'na dōki part 6  
_**

Inside the van, Takano is smirking as she glances at her watch as she appeared to have done something which she expects that "event" to happen shortly but is startled to see Uva, in his human form, already inside and she and two troopers are alarmed to see him managing to sneak in unseen yet he began the conversation which seemed to dissolve the tension.

"Hello."

"What? How did you…?"

"I hopped in. I see you wanted to destroy this village."

"So what if I do?"

"I'm curious…is that really your desire…?"

"Don't play with me…I can have my men shoot you down…"

Uva smirked coolly amid several guns aimed at his head and yet he is able to take command of the situation and made the next conversation which seemed to make Takano bite the bait.

"A parasitic drug that causes humans to develop rash-like and psychotic symptoms…isn't that a bit slow-moving…? Why not make something that would kill everyone in that village die in less than a day…it's faster and efficient…and you won't have to go there to see it done in a day…"

"Do you know who you're talking to? And what can you possibly do to destroy Hinamizawa Village in less than a day?"

"Take me to your hiding place and I will reveal to you my secret…which holds the key to a weapon that dates back to 800 years…"

"Grr…if this claim of yours turn out to be a bluff…and if you're a spy…you will die."

"I look forward to that…"

Takano is somewhat intrigued by what Uva claimed and decided to let him come with her to "Tokyo" HQ to know who she is dealing with, while preparing to kill him in case he turn out to be a spy, which she is wrong as she has no idea that he is a Greed.

**-x-**

As the Yamainu troopers continue to open fire, O's moved in front of the cabinet where Ankh and Irie are hiding, protecting the two with his body to keep the bullets from reaching them, though it didn't deter the troopers from ceasing their assaults, not caring about anything else apart from following their orders to eliminate witnesses from their paths and Irie is concerned that the fate of the village is at Yamainu's mercy and regretted not knowing of Takano's ulterior motives while Ankh brushes off Irie's comments.

"I can't believe that I unknowingly helped an enemy…"

"Hah! That's every humans' desires! Worry about your own desire to survive!"

"How could you say that?"

"Whatever…keep an eye on this body, okay?"

At this point, Ankh decided to shift tactics and detaches itself from Shinichi Kudo's body and flew towards O's while evading the hail of bullets while tossing the Kamakiri Medal at him which O's caught and wondered what the Greed is up to.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Use the Kamakiri Medals and hack them all!"

"You expect me to kill them?"

"Better than all of us die here! Now get to work as I'll find a way out!"

Ankh then flew towards one of the Yamainu troopers and attaches itself onto the trooper's right hand, possessing his body and began to open fire at the other troopers, taking them by surprise, which distracted them and this gives O's the time to replace the Tora Medal with the Kamakiri Medal.

O-Belt: "**TAKA…KAMAKIRI…BATTA!**"

O's switches from Ta-To-Ba combo to its sub-combo of Ta-Kiri-Ba and uses the Kamakiri Blades to disable the troopers though Ankh uses more lethal way of taking out the troopers as the Greed leaves the trooper after being shot down and possesses another trooper and opened fire at the other troopers, which the others opened fire at the shooter, which Ankh gets off before the body is shot down and Ankh repeated the process which quickly lessens the Yamainu troopers' numbers, though O's wasn't too keen with this kind of method.

"Ankh! That's too gruesome!"

"Anything would do as long as you survive! Now worry about yourself and disable these fools in any way you deem fit!"

Nevertheless, O's was forced to deal with the Yamainu troopers and managed to knock them out while Ankh killed a few but spared one as he sees a use in him and, still possessing the body of a Yamainu trooper, the Greed aimed the gun, and his "monster hand" at the remaining trooper and forced him to reveal the whereabouts of "Tokyo" HQ, which the remaining trooper reluctantly told them where they can find it.

By then, Irie came out and is surprised to see Ankh re-attaching itself onto Shinichi Kudo's body as the Greed told him and O's what he found out so far about "Tokyo", and in turn O's told Irie to leave the clinic and get help from authorities, which Irie told him that he can't leave Shion behind and that the villagers will be needing his help. By then, Keeichi Maebara came, holding a gun and his shirt is bloodied though he is not injured.

"That's Keiichi Maebara…one of my patients…he's…"

"He's holding a gun…"

"Damn it…the drug that caught the other kids…it got him…!"

By then Keiichi aimed his gun at the trio and presses the trigger, yet nothing came out, showing that the gun is not loaded, which O's capitalizes at and grapples with the boy, as Ankh watches the scene and sensed the aura of a Yummy about to be "born". In the resulting scuffle, a flashback scene shows that Keiichi is under the influence of the Hinamizawa Syndrome and attacked a daycare center using a gun, killing a few children and a teacher before fleeing the scene. O's tries to reach Keiichi by voice but the boy did not responded.

"Calm down! You're being delusional caused by a drug! You got to calm down!"

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

As Keiichi showed signs of paranoia acts, Irie guessed that Keiichi is experiencing the same case as Shion and told O's to help him tie the boy on the clinic bed, which both did so but then a new danger emerges a hidden Yummy egg is revealed to be also hidden within the clinic and it hatched, which shows that the new enemy appeared to be aquatic, as well as being parasitic in nature. It is the **Candiru Yummy**, and it went for the conscious Yamainu trooper and shrunk in size, forcibly entering the body and began eating the vital organs and the bones before emerging from the host body and regaining its human size.

"That Yummy…hiding here through an aquatic-like egg…this is Mezuru's doing…"

"Mezuru…? Is she a Greed too…?"

"Yeah…"

"Eww…"

"That Yummy is eating the inside of a victim…"

"No…how could this happen…?"

"It's…hard to explain, Dr. Irie…"

Irie was shocked by what he just saw while O's was equally appalled at how the Candiru Yummy killed its victim and Ankh urged O's to kill the Yummy quickly seeing how parasitic the Yummy is and is unwilling to become its next menu, so O's took out the Medajalibur and inserted three Cell Medals and executed the O-Bash finisher, killing the Yummy while Ankh had to settle for about 60 Cell Medals the Yummy left behind.

**-x-**

Before leaving, Kyuji told Irie to find a place to stay as he feared that the clinic might be targeted yet the doctor politely declined the warning as he intends to stay and help both Shion and Keiichi, who are still restrained in their clinic beds.

"Are you sure you can take care of yourself here?"

"Yes…I'll be fine…you two should go…and tell the authorities about what you found out…"

As Kyuji and Ankh are about to leave to find the "Tokyo" base, Irie gave them a serum he has been working on which he believes would lead to the creation of a "cure" to the Hinamizawa Syndrome and told him to give it to a scientist who might know how to finish the "final ingredients". He even gave him a USB disk that contains the data of his research and hoped it might help in developing new findings to make a better cure.

"Here…this is a serum that I hope would lead to the completion of this antidote…and this USB contains the research that I've been working on…"

"Thanks…"

"Well…you two better go now…"

"We will…and thanks again."

After giving their goodbyes, Kyuji and Ankh boarded their Ride Vendors and left with Irie going inside to see what he can do to help Shion and Keiichi. Just as they are about to reach the exit of the village, the clinic exploded which was due to the bombs being planted which set off. Irie, Shion and Keiichi have all perished inside and Kyuji is visibly horrified and attempts to go back there to see if there are survivors but is restrained by Ankh.

"Let go! I've got to see if there are survivors…!"

"They're all dead! I can sense them! The explosion is strong that there is no way they can survive being close to the explosion points!"

"But…"

"We have no choice! We got to solve this mystery no matter what! Irie told us to go and we did…if we didn't…we would've been caught by the blast…!"

"Wha…? That voice…Detective Kudo…?"

Kyuji is baffled to here the voice of Shinichi Kudo and wondered if he is awakened, yet he is unsure since Ankh still possessed the detective's body. As the two stared, the townsfolk of Hinamizawa came and began to surround the two, and as Kyuji tries to defend himself, something then happened as Ankh appeared to have taken control of Shinichi's body and unleashed his "monster hand."

"These humans…I believe they were injected with that Hinamizawa drug…they're all psychotic now…so better not restrain yourself if you wish to stay alive…"

"Wha…? Ankh? What just happened? What did you do with Shinichi Kudo… a moment ago he was speaking…"

"Focus on staying alive, you fool!"

Ankh then notices that one of them began to act like a paranoid while another began to scratch his neck, which he recalled that this was an act of formication and slowly realized that the Hinamizawa Syndrome has struck him, and then the Greed slowly noticed and realized that the other townsfolk are all acting in league with the symptoms of the syndrome and told Kyuji to commence evasive action.

"I see…some have been injected by that drug and now they reached level 5…they're beyond help now…"

"_Ankh…what did you do…? Are you and Shinichi Kudo fighting over for control of that body…?_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**_by**_Eiko Shimamiya_**_  
__(Theme Song from_ **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**_)_

_Furimuita sono ushiro no (Shoumen daare?)_  
_Kurayami ni tsume o tatete (yoru o hikisaita)_

_Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoho o tsutai ochiru_  
_Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara_

_Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni_  
_Sono yubi goto tsurete tte ageru_  
_Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e_  
_Atomodori wa mou dekinai_

* * *

While the chapter may be a bit shorter to your tastes, this well summarizes how tragic the characters of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni meet their end, and now the townsfolk are about to meet a similar fate…and our heroes are in the midst of it…

If they can manage to escape, they would eventually find the antagonists' lair to bring justice to what the villains did…

Uva is now with Takano, and an alliance might be in the making though it is likely that he'll use her to create a Yummy based on her desire…

And another shocker…Shinichi speaks for the first time since being taken over by Ankh, yet the Greed regains control…yet he begins to act like Shinichi…a battle of two minds over one body, eh?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

O's and Ankh fought the Hinamizawa villagers to stay alive. See how they would get away from this problem as this arc is halfway from reaching the end…

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

**Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni**

- Keiichi Maebara

- Rena Ryugu

- Shion Sonozaki

- Miyo Takano

- Kyosuke Irie

- Jirou Tomitake

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari


	17. Cicadas Cry, A Village, A Motive part 7

**_Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals _**

O's and Ankh vs. the villagers of Hinamizawa…duh! See how the two would get out of the stricken village alive without getting hurt and getting "infected" while en route to finding the villains' lair…

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni** are owned by 07th Expansion, Ryukishi07, Square Enix, Kadokawa Shoten and Studio Deen

* * *

After giving their goodbyes, Kyuji and Ankh boarded their Ride Vendors and left with Irie going inside to see what he can do to help Shion and Keiichi. Just as they are about to reach the exit of the village, the clinic exploded which was due to the bombs being planted which set off. Irie, Shion and Keiichi have all perished inside and Kyuji is visibly horrified and attempts to go back there to see if there are survivors but is restrained by Ankh.

"Let go! I've got to see if there are survivors…!"

"They're all dead! I can sense them! The explosion is strong that there is no way they can survive being close to the explosion points!"

"But…"

"We have no choice! We got to solve this mystery no matter what! Irie told us to go and we did…if we didn't…we would've been caught by the blast…!"

"Wha…? That voice…Detective Kudo…?"

Kyuji is baffled to here the voice of Shinichi Kudo and wondered if he is awakened, yet he is unsure since Ankh still possessed the detective's body. As the two stared, the townsfolk of Hinamizawa came and began to surround the two, and as Kyuji tries to defend himself, something then happened as Ankh appeared to have taken control of Shinichi's body and unleashed his "monster hand."

"These humans…I believe they were injected with that Hinamizawa drug…they're all psychotic now…so better not restrain yourself if you wish to stay alive…"

"Wha…? Ankh? What just happened? What did you do with Shinichi Kudo… a moment ago he was speaking…"

"Focus on staying alive, you fool!"

Ankh then notices that one of them began to act like a paranoid while another began to scratch his neck, which he recalled that this was an act of formication and slowly realized that the Hinamizawa Syndrome has struck him, and then the Greed slowly noticed and realized that the other townsfolk are all acting in league with the symptoms of the syndrome and told Kyuji to commence evasive action.

"I see…some have been injected by that drug and now they reached level 5…they're beyond help now…"

"_Ankh…what did you do…? Are you and Shinichi Kudo fighting over for control of that body…?_".

* * *

**_Anything Goes_**by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

Now then, readers...count the Medals! The current Medals that O's have are:

- Taka Medal (hawk)

- Tora Medal (tiger)

- Batta Medal (grasshopper)

- Kamakiri Medal (mantis)

* * *

**_17: _****_Kuraingu Higurashi no naku ,-mura no kurai himitsu, Fujun'na dōki part 7  
_**

Kyuji slowly comprehended what is happening around him as he and Ankh are surrounded by the townsfolk of Hinamizawa Village, all acting paranoid while others began scratching their necks non-stop and he is about to reason with them when Ankh tosses the three Core Medals at him and told him to change into O's immediately or else he'll get hurt in the process, which he was reluctant at first but did so in the end after getting a scolding.

"Kyuji…transform now…or else they'll consume you…"

"But…I can't…"

"DO IT NOW IF YOU WANT TO SAVE THIS BODY! ONLY YOU CAN GET US OUT OF HERE! WE HAVE NO CHOICE HERE…EITHER WE FIGHT OR DIE!"

"Darn it…darn it!"

Reluctantly, Kyuji inserts the three Core Medals into the O-Belt and scans it with the O-Scanner, which initiated his transformation into O's.

O-Belt: "**TAKA…TORA…BATTA! TA-TO-BA…TA-TO-BA-TA-TO-BA!**"

Now as O's, he tries to reason with the townsfolk into calming them down but it only fell into deaf ears as the symptoms of the Hinamizawa Syndrome have reached level 3 and there is not much he could do as the villagers began to lynch the two, which O's is forced to kick and punch them back, unwilling to use extreme force fearing that he might hurt them seriously, though Ankh revealed his "monster hand" and defended himself, killing a dozen in the process.

"Blast! We can't afford to be nice to them…"

"Ankh! You can't just hack them away…!"

"You have a better way? Remember this body's survival is at stake!"

"Darn it…!"

Being reminded that Shinichi Kudo's comatose body is at stake, O's was in a fix and he regretfully unleashed the tiger claws which is powered by the Tora Medal and began to slash and stab several villagers to keep them back and to give him and Ankh room to regroup though it only gave them a few minutes to buy time, yet more and more villagers arrived and are displaying symptoms of the Hinamizawa Syndrome stage 3, all are acting paranoid and are armed with lethal weapons based on any tools they could pick up, all are ready to kill.

By then several Taka Candroids arrived and began to distract the villagers, which both O's and Ankh took the advantage to get away. Boarding their Ride Vendors in motorcycle forms, both head for the exit and are safe from the villagers though O's is concerned for their well beings at leaving them behind knowing that in their current states, they'll likely end up killing each other, though Ankh appeared to be less concerned.

"Those villagers…"

"Leave them…they're doomed to die…"

"How could you say that…?"

"Medals are more important…and finding the one behind this…"

"You make it sound so easy…"

"Do you have a better idea? You're life is at stake…my life is at stake…this body is at stake…what else would you settle for? It'll be your loss, anyway…I came here because of the medals…MY Core Medals…"

"But…you seem to risk your life for Irie…"

"Shut it…we have other matters to attend to…huh?"

A Taka Candroid came to Ankh and there he and O's deduced that it has found the hiding place of "Tokyo" and Ankh told O's that they should follow the Candroid and head there so they can confront this organization and learned what secrets it holds, which O's reluctantly agreed to.

"Ankh…what's with you?"

"Just shut up and follow me!"

"_Ankh…what's happening…he's acting strange lately…as if…he acts like Detective Kudo…_"

**-x-**

Not far from the village's entrance, Shintaro Gotoh is hiding behind a thick bush and a thick tree, standing in front of the Ride Vendor in vending machine mode, which turns out that he was the one who sent the Taka Candroids to help out O's and Ankh, though he didn't like the idea of using it on the villagers yet he sees it necessary, and wondered what would happen to them if he leaves them to themselves like that, just as the Taka Candroids returned and reverted back into beverage can modes.

"_Seriously…why did I came here in the first place…? What is President Kougami see in those two…?_"

Gotoh mentally questions himself why Kougami is letting a stranger and a Greed do the work in fighting the Yummies, yet he is in no position at the moment and decides to obey Kougami since he is doing this to save the world.

"_I guess this would be fine as long as it involves saving the world…_"

**-x-**

The scene shifts to a mansion-like house not far from Hinamizawa Village, where several soldiers are stationed around the place as several people, who appeared to be VIP's, entered the place and all are inside, and behind the mansion-like place shows another entrance where Takano alighted from the van where Uva, in human form, also follows, and there all are inside the mansion, as a meeting is about to take place.

O's and Ankh arrived and had to hide behind a huge boulder as they are thinking of a way to get inside, though O's is a bit hesitant to go in, yet Ankh appeared to act out of character, behaving like a detective like Shinichi Kudo, which included his voice.

"Not good…so many guards…need to think of something to sneak inside…"

"Eh? Detective Kudo?"

"Not now, kid…just follow my lead, okay?"

"…"

"Now follow me…"

"_Wha…Ankh's voice…just what the heck is going on here?_"

Thinking of something, Ankh then had the Ride Vendor revert to vending machine mode and slots in a few Cell Medals and chooses several Taka Candroids, and the tiny mechas went into action flying towards the guards, distracting them enough to sneak their way inside while O's removes the three Core Medals and Kyuji is back to normal, and the two managed to get inside the mansion's perimeters and went to an open window and are now inside.

"Good…come on while they're distracted…"

"Hey…wait up…"

As the two are about to go further inside, Kyuji is surprised to see that Shinichi Kudo's hair is back to its natural color and noted that he is still moving normally and wondered what has happened to Ankh, as he knows that Ankh is in complete control of Shinichi's body and that Shinichi's body is mortally wounded. He wondered if there is some involvement in Shinichi's subconscious activities as Shinichi is known to pursue the truth in any way possible, and guessed that this is because of a secret organization who is intent on destroying a peaceful village, though he wondered how Shinichi is able to overpower the Greed who has taken over his body.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**_by**_Eiko Shimamiya_**_  
__(Theme Song from_ **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**_)_

_Furimuita sono ushiro no (Shoumen daare?)_  
_Kurayami ni tsume o tatete (yoru o hikisaita)_

_Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoho o tsutai ochiru_  
_Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara_

_Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni_  
_Sono yubi goto tsurete tte ageru_  
_Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e_  
_Atomodori wa mou dekinai_

* * *

It looked like both Shinichi Kudo and Ankh are exchanging controls over controlling the body…and Kyuji is baffled at what is happening…nevertheless…the two are now in and their battle with "Tokyo" is about to commence…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A riot ensues as Uva created a Yummy to cause trouble while Takano's past is slowly being revealed, giving Uva a reason to exploit her desire and plans to create more Yummy creatures.

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

**Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni**

- Keiichi Maebara

- Rena Ryugu

- Shion Sonozaki

- Miyo Takano

- Kyosuke Irie

- Jirou Tomitake

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari


	18. Cicadas Cry, A Village, A Motive part 8

**Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

The plot thickened further as the "brains" behind Yamainu and Tokyo are revealed in this chapter while Miyo Takano's past is shown and thus explain why she went BAD and what pushed her to commit the massacre, while a bloodbath is about to commence as a new army of Yummies are about to be spawned…

* * *

The scene shifts to the Kougami Foundation as the time now is 19:00, and even though most of the office employees are out at this time, CEO Kousei Kougami is still at his office watching the footage on his laptop where it shows that Kyuiji and Ankh entering the mansion while the Taka Candroids are distracting them. The footages shows where the enigmatic organization called "Tokyo" and he is pleased at the turn of events, felling exciting desire to watch the action about to take place.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_18: _****_Kuraingu Higurashi no naku ,-mura no kurai himitsu, Fujun'na dōki part 8  
_**

Kougami's secretary, Erika Satonoka, came as she is about to give him the list of employees whose birthdays are to be celebrated within this month and there the two exchanged comments about the situation Kyuji and Ankh are in, as well as about Hinamizawa Village. Though not interested on the village's topic, she nevertheless offered her comments about the villagers' fates.

"Look at this, Satonoka…O's and Ankh…have finally entered the mansion where it houses the infamous "Tokyo"…and what excitement it has brought…a birth of an action team-up between two unlikely characters…bound by fate…and they make excellent allies…"

"It's a good thing we are not contacted by "Tokyo", President Kougami…at least they are not aware that we know their agenda…but what do we do with them since they intend to destroy a quiet village like Hinamizawa…?"

"Nothing! We let action take its course! O's will do the rest! And with a Greed somewhere there…that's when my biggest desire comes in…see more of O's power! Splendid! Very splendid indeed, oh yes!"

"Very well, sir…but may I ask permission…? I wish to go home now…it's past my shift now…"

"Very well, Satonoka…you are dismissed…report tomorrow morning…"

"Thank you, sir…and goodnight."

After this, he gave Erika permission to go home while he tells Gotoh to continue to monitor the events at the mansion, and to get the Cell Medals if possible though he cautions Gotoh not to interfere and to stay put, which Gotoh reluctantly agreed to. The scene then shifts to the outside of the mansion where Gotoh is hiding behind the bush and mentally wondered what Kougami sees in Kyuji and Ankh and why is he instructed to stay hidden as he wondered what would happen if the Yummies are to appear.

"_Seriously…I won't mind if O's and that Greed would take care of the "Tokyo" members and the Yamainu…but what if a Yummy shows up…? Is it really okay to let action take its course even if it means sacrificing them even if means they won't be exposed for their corrupt ways and for their participation in their attempt to commit genocide on a peaceful village?_"

**-x-**

The scene then shifts inside the mansion where it shows that Kyuji and Ankh are blending I with the crowd after entering and there Kyuji is surprised to see that the guests are prominent political personalities and is further surprised when Ankh whispered to him and told him that the people in here are secret members of "Tokyo" and that they use their influence to cover up what is happening at Hinamizawa Village and are among those who support the plan to destroy it.

"How did you know about this…?"

"I did some secret investigation when I once visited Hinamizawa Vilage…and this helped me identify them…try not to arouse suspicion…or else they'll throw you out…"

"Huh? Detective Kudo…?"

"Shh…not so loud…just move about as if your part of the crowd…"

After a minute, something happened again, much to Kyuji's confusion.

"Kyuji…keep your eyes open…I'm certain that a Greed is here…I can sense its faint aura…"

"Ankh?What just happened…?A minute ago Detective Kudo just spoke to me…"

"Shut up…your job now is to be ready…we might need O's power…"

"But…we should try to evacuate everyone here…"

"Shut your mouth and do as I say…"

"We agreed that we should put innocent lives first before your medals…"

Before an argument is about to take place, the Greed told Kyuji to focus on finding out where Takano is, as well as to be on standby as he sensed the presence of a Greed, having felt Uva's faint aura, since Uva is currently in human form, and so the two moved about calmly but separately as to not arouse suspicion from the crowd knowing that they are in "enemy territory". Kyuji reluctantly did so, still confused as to what is happening to Shinichi's body after witnessing the detective and the Greed exchanging psyches.

**-x-**

The scene shifts further inside the mansion and then zooms upward towards a room where Miyo Takano meets up with two persons who are connected to "Tokyo", one a man and the other a woman. They are identified as **Okonogi** and **Nomura**. The two then glanced at Uva who is behind Takano and Okonogi asked Takano why she has brought an outsider with her, in which Takano covered it up by saying he is her "new recruit" as she wanted to see what Uva can do to help her achieve her plans without outside interference.

"Are you sure he works for you? What if he's a spy?"

"Then I would've seen it already. I promise you…he's under my watch."

"Fine. Nomura…?"

"If Takano is fine with it…then it's fine with me."

Not wanting to waste time on small things, Nomura asked Takano how things are going at the Hinamizawa Village and there she told them that some "unexpected situations" happened, including someone that resembled Shinichi Kudo, which Okonogi is alarmed at first as he heard a lot about the teen detective but Takano assured to him that they are finished by now as she revealed that she secretly injected the Hinamizawa Syndrome drugs on the people she contacted and that they are now in LV 4 of the disease, which would cause them to be violent and that the villagers are now killing each other.

Nodding as he is satisfied at hearing that Shinichi Kudo would be dead before the village is decimated Okonogi took his leave as he is going to check on his Yamainu troopers and to station more soldiers at their posts, while Nomura also decided to leave, as she is going to entertain the guests, who are members of "Tokyo". With Uva and Takano alone, she then presses Uva to get to the point and asked him what he can do to help her achieve her goals in destroying the village.

"Okay…we're alone now…so tell me…you claim that you can help me destroy that accursed village…so how can you pull it off…? This is your chance to prove yourself or else I'll have you killed…"

"Patience…I already know about your plans…especially when reading this piece of information…"

"Huh? My laptop! How did you…?"

"It took me a while to read this language…but I've gotten used to it…now then…is destroying that village really you're desire…?"

"So what if it is? What do you know and what do you care?"

Takano is surprised to see Uva holding her laptop and there she saw him read the notes on the Hinamizawa Syndrome and her research, and then Uva asks her if destroying Hinamizawa Village is her desire, which she said that it is. Driven by curiosity, Uva then revealed his Greed form and asks her if he can read her thoughts so as to know what he could do to give her the means to carry out her plans.

"Wh-what the…?"

"Fear not…I said I'm going to help you…"

"Wh-what are you?"

"I'm a Greed…a creature born from desires 800 years ago…now I ask you again…is destroying that village your true desire?"

"And if I ay I do…?"

"Perhaps if you allow me to read your mind…I might come up with some ways to help you achieve it…"

"Fine…just hurry it up…"

With her consent, Uva placed his hand on her forehead and slowly read her thoughts, and there he learned a great deal about Takano as he read her past, starting from her childhood up to the present, as he could sense her very strong desire. Miyo is a nurse and the mastermind of the events that happened in the first four years of the Hinamizawa incident during the annual festival of that village.

While she is very popular at the Irie Clinic where she works, and while she is very interested in the history and mythology of Hinamizawa, underneath her lies her rue motives. Her personality is quite twisted, as she seems to derive pleasure from frightening people with tales of Hinamizawa's past. She also sees people as guinea pigs for her research, and only truly cares for her grandfather and his friends. She is infamous for being an occult maniac. She also talks in a very condescending and patronizing manner, sometimes causing people to hate her.

She has many scrapbooks containing all her different theories about Oyashiro-sama's curse, and she sometimes lends them to people for fun, such as Shion and Rena. The one she gives Rena, file 34, contains the theory about parasites controlling people's minds, and seems to be loosely based on the Hinamizawa syndrome theory, making it the theory closest to the actual truth (save for the part about aliens).

Takano also has an obsession with attaining the level of Godhood. She first adopted the notion of becoming a God as a child, when Hifumi, not long after rescuing her from the orphanage, tells her about the story of Jesus's resurrection. He tells her that it was not Jesus's physical body that was resurrected, but the belief in his teachings. Hifumi believed that one becomes a God when they make a great achievement that puts their name in history, so that even when they die, they will be immortalized in a sense.

He then expresses his desire to become a God himself, by proving the existence of Hinamizawa syndrome and making a name for himself in the scientific community. When he dies, Miyo takes it upon herself to carry on his research and have it recognized by the world. Her ultimate goal is to become a God along with Hifumi, so that they can be together for all eternity.

Uva is greatly intrigued by this before he resumes probing her mind.

"_Interesting…her desires are so strong I can make a good harvest of Cell Medals…_"

Delving further into her memories, Uva finally found the trigger as to what made Takano assume the role of a terminator to Hinamizawa Village. The reasons behind her actions are revealed the Greed mentally delves further into her past. She was born Tanashi Miyoko, but her parents died in an unfortunate bus accident when she was quite young, so the government had her sent to an orphanage.

However, fate took her to a very bad turn as she and other children were abused repeatedly there, and eventually try to escape. They are pursued, largely because the orphanage gets government money based on the number of children they house. She evades capture long enough to call **Hifumi Takano**'s (her father's former professor) number for help as her father had instructed some time before his death. She is re-captured, but is eventually rescued and adopted by Hifumi.

"_Hmm…maybe I can use these tragic memories of hers to make her desire stronger…and use them to make stronger Yummies…_"

Interested in what he just learned, Uva delved further to see which tragic past he could find to use and manipulate her into sinking to her desire so he could spawn a Yummy. There he learned more of her past, such as her fate after being "rescued" from the orphanage and living with Hifumi. There he learned that Hifumi becomes a sort of grandfather for her, and she cares deeply for him. Hifumi was the one who started Miyo on the path of medicine with his study of Hinamizawa Syndrome.

However, another fateful turn of events further steered her towards a misguided path which has set the chain of events that led her to her current self.

When Hifumi died, having been humiliated and discredited by his superiors, Miyo decided to carry on his studies in order to prove his theories, and, in doing so, was perfectly content to make the entire village go mad with paranoia by killing the Queen Carrier, and then ordering the annihilation of the villagers as well. She is literally obsessed with proving the theories he spent his life on and making a name for both of them.

The death of Hifumi, plus the fact that his superiors humiliated and discredit him, and the fact that upon learning that some government officials are among those who funded the orphanage, led her to join "Tokyo", and there she became an important member which further increased Uva's curiosity.

""Tokyo", huh? Mind if I get to know them?"

"Will that help me in getting revenge on my tormentors?"

"Maybe…if you let me…"

"Fine…just hurry up…"

Reading further with her mind, Uva slowly got to know about "Tokyo" and what role they play in today's era. He learned that "Tokyo" is an organization plotting the whole murder and massacre of Hinamizawa Village. "Tokyo" members consist of very powerful figures such as governmental and political people. Within this organization, there are the three main members who investigate directly in Hinamizawa Village: Takano Miyo, and Tomitake Jirou. "Tokyo" has control over a large group of soldiers, known as the Yamainu, whom they lend to Takano.

Being a member of "Tokyo", Takano has control over an elite squad of soldiers called the Yamainu, provided to her by the "Tokyo group", who carry out much of her dirty work, although she does not hesitate to do some of it herself. In many cases she has been personally responsible for the death of the Queen Carrier and of her lover Tomitake Jirou.

Uva then realized that the woman who just left the room is connected to Tokyo. The woman in question is identified as Nomura, and she appeared to be the "main character" who works behind the scenes in "Tokyo" to support Takano's research and help plan for the Great Hinamizawa Disaster, however much of her remains a mystery.

Seeing enough, and intending to harvest a large number of Cell Medals, Uva took out a Cell Medal and "slots" it onto Takano's forehead and within seconds a whitish entity came out of her much to Takano's surprise while Uva assured to her that it will help her cause and that her "desires" will become a reality which she wondered if what the Greed say is true or not.

"Wh-what is that?"

"Fear not…my Yummy will not harm you…that thing will help you achieve what you desire…"

"Yummy…? My desire…? What does that have to do with my mission?"

"With patience…it will evolve…and it will carry out what you desire most."

"And what do you know about my desire?"

"Your desire to get back at those who detracted you…who humiliated you…as well as the ones who tormented and abuse you at this…orphanage…where you were abused years ago…think back…and when you realize it..you will attain what you wanted in life…make your enemies pay…"

As Miyo is forced to confront her tragic pasts, her desire for vengeance builds up and this caused Cell Medals to be "developed" and "harvested" inside the whitish entity, and within a few minutes it molted into the **Higurashi Yummy**, which resembles a humanoid-like cicada, and then smashed its way through the window and heads out to an unknown direction. As Takano wondered what the Yummy is about to do, Uva pointsout that the Higurashi Yummy is out to act on one of her first desires: get back at the people running the orphanage who abused her before being rescued by Hifumi.

"Is it heading…for the orphanage…?"

"Based on one of the desires you've been secretly harboring…now then…let's make some more…"

Her desires are so strong which the Greed took advantage of as he slots in about 10 Cell Medals which seconds later spawns out 10 whitish entities and within a few minutes an army of Higurashi Yummies are evolved and are slowly amassing several Cell Medals inside their bodies which Uva planned to harvest them.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

While no action is shown at this moment, this chapter shows how Miyo Takano origins which led her to become this arc's main antagonist and with Uva manipulating her, Kyuji and Ankh are going to have a hard time dealing with this kind of problem once the threat makes itself present.

Again, Kyuji is baffled even more as Shinichi Kudo and Ankh are exchanging psyches on the detective's body, which suggests a "power struggle" on who gets to control the body and why are they constantly at odds over a situation…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The massacre commences and our heroes are going to have a hard time containing the imminent danger as they are forced to deal with a swarm of cicada monsters…

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

**Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni**

- Keiichi Maebara

- Rena Ryugu

- Shion Sonozaki

- Miyo Takano

- Kyosuke Irie

- Jirou Tomitake

- Hifumi Takano

- Okonogi

- Nomura

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari


	19. Cicadas Cry, A Village, A Motive part 9

**Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

The massacre is about to commence as the swarm of Higurashi Yummy are about to feast on the guests and those who abused Miyo Takano, while O's goes on the offensive, and defensive, as he comes to their defense while Ankh and Uva finally makes their confrontation…

* * *

The scene shifts to the "orphanage" where Miyo Takano was once placed there when she was orphaned at a young age. Zooming inside shows several staff members scattered in several sections with some attending to the orphaned children while others are working on some records, and in the center of the establishment, three men are seen collecting money given to them by some government officials who funded the orphanage. They are the director, and the vice director, and the third one being the chief of staff.

They all have no idea that their lives are about to be cut short in a matter of a few minutes as the scene shifts to the sky where the Higurashi Yummy is about to make a "landfall" towards the orphanage.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_19: _****_Kuraingu Higurashi no naku ,-mura no kurai himitsu, Fujun'na dōki part 9  
_**

Inside the orphanage, several "nurses" are attending to the orphaned toddlers and younger children while others are working on sorting the records one of the workers stumbled on the record of Miyo Takano. The workers are among those who mistreated and abused Takano when she was young and even subjected her to cruel punishments when she was recaptured and brought back here.

"Hey…check this out. It's Miyo Takano…or what she is called now…"  
"Yeah…that little bitch is lucky someone adopted her…I still wanted to torture her for trying to defy us…I missed the old days where her cries are music to my ears. I really wish she didn't grow up and become a nurse…"

"Well…her adopted grandfather is humiliated after his research was turned down…that should be enough of a satisfaction. I really wished I could see the look of humiliation on her face…"

"So…what should we do with these records…? Burn it?"

"Let's ask the directors on what to do with these…and hope they agree with you to burn them out."

"Yeah…so if that bitch decided to sue us…we'll have an air-tight alibi to prove our innocence…"

By then the three directors came and saw Takano's records and one of them instructed the worker to dispose of all available records so that if Takano decided to sue the orphanage and its staff, they can have an airtight alibi to counter her claims, but the other director assured that it won't happen as the government officials who are financially supporting the orphanage are using their influence to cover everything up.

"You're suggestion is good timing…burn them up so that bitch won't get the chance to incarcerate us once she couldn't produce evidence that we abused her since her childhood…"

"You got it, sir…"

"What about the ones on the computer…?"

"Delete it as well…"

CRASH!

But then a large crash is heard and they wondered if there is someone who threw a stone at the window but then a scream is heard and the three directors opted to check out the source of the scream until the said worker is thrown into the record room, his frontal body is slashed wide open and he is already dead. Then the Higurashi Yummy came inside and is ready to make the kill which spooks the directors and its staff members, and with the Yummy blocking the doorway, they couldn't escape from their destined deaths.

"Eh?"

"What is that?"

"It's…it's a monster!"

"Director…what should we…wahhh! Don't shove me towards that thing…!"

One of the three directors shoved a staff worker towards the Yummy and he is immediately being assaulted, impaling her on the chest with its talon and its right hand pierced through the staff member's chest and her heart dropped on the floor, killing her on the spot, and this caused them to scream in fear as the Yummy slowly approaches them and the scene shifts to the wall where shadows and silhouettes shows that the yummy killed the three directors and its staff members.

"AAAAIIIEEEE!"

"AAAAHHH!"

Outside the orphanage, screams can be heard as the yummy continues to kill the staff members who are among those who abused Takano, and strangely, the orphaned children who are not among those who abused her, are targeted by the Yummy, thus the orphanage became a slaughterhouse as everyone inside there are dead, dismembered and lying in a pool of blood. The Yummy then flew out and headed towards an unknown direction.

**-x-**

Back at the mansion, which is still nighttime, Ankh has already sensed the presence of the Yummy and approached Kyuji, giving him the Taka, Kamakiri and Batta Medals, instructing him to be ready as he sensed that a Greed is somewhere here spawning a Yummy, but then he sensed another…and another, which he realized that several are being created and he sensed that some are already outside.

"Get ready…I sensed a lot of Yummies here…so you'd better do a good job and collect me a good portion of those medals…"

"What…? Ankh…how did you…"

"I can sense them…and I can sense a Greed…right over that room on the 2nd floor…I'm heading there to see if he has my Core Medal…"

"Wait…all by yourself…?"

"You have the Core Medals…now transform and fight!"

"Wait…Ankh…! Darn it…guess I have no choice…! If I'm to save everyone here if there are really Yummies here…then I need a safe place to transform…"

As Ankh leaves to follow the aura of the Greed, Kyuji looked around to see if he could find a safe place to transform into O's without revealing himself, but then Nomura noticed him seeing he is not dressed in a business attire and immediately recognizes him as a gatecrasher and accosted him, which Kyuji tries to think of a way to get out of this situation but then decided to warn her about the impending Yummy attack, which she brushes it off.

"You…you're too young to be a politician…you're a gatecrasher…!"

"Sorry, ma'am…but there's no time to explain…you've got to get these people out of here…"

"And why would I do that…?"

"There's an impending attack…and all of you are in danger here…"

"Nice try…but you can't fool me…"

"You've got to believe me…!"

"That won't work…you must be a spy…I'm calling the guards…"

As she is about to call for the guards, she heard gunshots being fired and then screams, which she finally realized that it came from the Yamainu troopers, and Kyuji's fears are realized as he guessed that the Yummy is attacking and tells her to have the guests evacuated, but she refused, seeing that her Yamainu troopers are well-suited for the job. She then called for the guards to have Kyuji escorted out but then gunshots became louder and everyone inside heard this and they are distracted by the sounds.

"Did you hear that…?"

"Yes…gunshots…"

"Oh, it's alright…the Yamainu soldiers can handle any threat…"

"Do you suppose the police are here…?"

"Don't be silly…we have control over the police's captains…"

**-x-**

Outside the mansion, a flashback scene shows that Okonogi went outside the mansion to see his men in disarray, unaware that the Taka Candroids distracted them to enable Kyuji and Ankh to sneak in, and there the Candroids retreated and he berated them for "goofing around" and told them to resume their posts so that no intruders would dare come here, but after a few minutes a 2nd Higurashi Yummy came and attacked one of the troopers and there the other Yamainu troopers opened fire, but to their surprises, their bullets had no effect and the trooper died from the Yummy's attack.

"Wh-what is that thing?"

"It killed our fellow trooper…"

"Don't just stand there you cretins! Shoot it down…shoot it down!"

As the troopers opened fire, the Yummy took charge and impaled its talons on the two troopers which killed them on the spot, and there more troopers came to hold off the Yummy. Okonogi backed away at seeing what's happening, and when he looked at the other side, a 3rd Higurashi Yummy is seen killing about five troopers and realized that his men are slowly being killed off, and he opted to escape with his life than getting killed, so he fled. He is so terrified that he chose not to warn Nomura as he assumed that she is aware of what's happening.

"_Better than risking my neck going back inside to become cicada food…and I'm sure Nomura is now aware of this…she'd better get out of there or else I'm not going to fetch her…!_"

**-x-**

Back at the lobby room of the mansion, Kyuji vainly tries to convince Nomura that they are now under attack but she refuses to take the words of a stranger and is about to have the guards escort him out when the two Higurashi Yummies crashed through the windows and are flying around, followed by two more, which are carrying two bodies of the Yamainu troopers, indicating that the troopers outside guarding the mansion are now eradicated.

"Wh-what is that?"

"Oh no…the Yummies are here…"

"Hey, Nomura…is this some kind of a joke?"

"KKKKYYYYAAAHHHH!"

"That thing just killed a politician!"

"Out of my way! I don't want to die!"

"AAAAIIEEEEE!"

"HELP!"

Within seconds, screams and terror echoed within the lobby room as one of the Yummies grabbed a female politician and carried her onto the air and began biting off her head until she is decapitated, and blood spills onto the floor while her headless body drops down. Nomura stared wide-eyed at seeing this and wondered what has happened outside where the guards are supposed to protect the mansion from intruders.

"_Blast…! Where are the Yamainu troopers? They're supposed to be the best mercenary soldiers! Why aren't they here?_"

She turns around to see Kyuji out of sight, and realizing that it's pandemonium at the moment, she slipped away and went towards a large, pendulum wall clock and slides it sideways where a hidden passageway is revealed. She slowly pushes the clock sideways as she intends to use the secret passage as an escape route to escape the carnage.

"_Looks like things are out of my hands here…too bad I can't save them as they are replaceable…huh?_"

Before entering the passageway, she saw Kyuji standing in the middle amid the chaos that is happening and saw him inserting three colored coin-like items onto a belt and holding a hand-sized round object and "scans" it on the center portion of the belt where she heard a voice coming from it.

O-Belt: "**TAKA…KAMAKIRI…BATTA!**"

Nomura stared wide-eyed at seeing Kyuji encased in a black armor with red and green designs on it while the power of the Core Medals is enveloping him, and Kyuji became O's in "Ta-Kiri-Ba" sub-combo and began to take on the Yummies. Nomura then closes the passageway as she flees the scene of the carnage as she intended to survive and does not care about those who are left behind, yet she became curious at what she just saw about Kyuji becoming O's.

"_That teen…he might have some knowledge about those things…and he has the means to use an armor…if I survive this night…I'll see to it to discover his secret…_"

As Nomura escapes the carnage safely, O's is trying hard to get the Yummies away from the panicking guests but he is slightly overwhelmed by the Higurashi Yummy as the other Yummy is slowly killing off the victims while the other two are blocking the exit points. By then the Yamainu troopers arrived and opened fire at the Yummies but their bullets had no effect and they too are dragged in and are slowly being chomped away, which O's realized that he now has little chance to save these people despite their intentions to destroy Hinamizawa Village.

"_Blast it…I don't want this to happen…it's similar to what happened a year ago at Africa…!_"

Determined to save as many lives as he could, he tapped onto the Kamakiri Medal's power and did a strong energy slash which slices the Higurashi Yummy and managed to kill it while spilling a lot of Cell Medals and then picked up three of them and slots it inside the Medajalibur and scans it with the O-Scanner.

O-Scanner: "**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

O'S uses the O-Bash finisher to take out the 2nd Yummy and now he has to deal with the remaining two, but to his horror the floor is stockpiled with several bodies with only a few more living victims remaining as the 3rd Yummy is chasing them and as O's is about to give chase, the 4th Yummy grabbed him from behind and hover into the air, preventing him from saving more victims.

"Blast it…let go! I have no more time to play with you…!"

**-x-**

At the room on the 2nd floor, Uva is watching the scene from the CCTV monitor and is pleased at the results of the Yummies he made yet O's is there yet he is confident that the remaining two would deal with him while Takano watches the scene, realizing that some of the guests are members of "Tokyo" and some of them are the ones who indirectly caused Hifumu to be discredited from the science community.

"Those people…they're the ones who discredited Himufu…!"

"Indeed…but they still live…why not kill them off so you're mentor's death can be avenged…quite a desire, no?"

Through Uva's verbal prodding, Takano's hatred towards the guests who humiliated her adoptive grandfather causes the two Yummies who are battling O's to produce more Cell Medals and they are significantly getting stronger and the Greed is becoming more pleased with the results of his handiwork yet he wondered if Ankh is still there since being told by Kazari that he is working with O's.

"_Hmm…that's odd…I wonder if Ankh is there…Kazari told me he is always at O's side…just like what happened 800 years ago…unless he's not there…_"

However, Uva's queries are answered as the door was kicked forcefully opened and there he and Takano saw who came. While the Greed glances at the stranger, she immediately recognizes him as Shinichi Kudo and told Uva about the teen detective and the monster hand that is grafted onto his right arm.

"You…Shinichi Kudo! So you're still alive…!"

"Shinichi Kudo…? Him?"

"Yes…and he somehow has a red-colored mechanical glove with him…it might be remote contolled…it always connected to his right hand…!"

"_I see…so what Kazari says is true…then Ankh hasn't been fully regenerated…and is now attached to a human body…_"

"Long time no see, Uva…still an ugly-looking bug you ought to be…"

"Hmph! At least you're only an arm, Ankh…too bad you'll be easy to be dealth with once I get my Core Medals back…and I'l see to it that you'll die as a right hand…!"

Uva then realizes what Kazari meant about Ankh being not fully regenerated and sees that Ankh, in Shinichi Kudo's body, slowly raising his right hand where the "monster hand" form materializes and the insectoid-themed Greed raises his, where his "wrist scythe" is shown as the two have a stare-off while Takano watches on to see where this would lead to, sensing a fight is about to commence.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Looks like the bloodbath has commenced and things are not looking good for the victims…

Ankh and Uva finally faces off, but with Ankh being only in his monster hand form, and possessing Shinichi Kudo's body, he appeared to be in a disadvantage because of his "incomplete" form so it remains to be seen if Ankh possesses any "powers" like his fellow Greed…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

- The stand-off between Ankh and Uva intensifies…

- A new insect-type yummy is spawned…

- Another character death takes place...

- O's gets a new Core Medal…

- The conclusion is nearing…

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

**Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni**

- Keiichi Maebara

- Rena Ryugu

- Shion Sonozaki

- Miyo Takano

- Kyosuke Irie

- Jirou Tomitake

- Hifumi Takano

- Okonogi

- Nomura

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari


	20. Cicadas Cry, A Village, A Motive part 10

**Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

We are now nearing the end of this arc as we are two chapters away from ending this story, and another set of lives are about to be lost while a new Core medal will go to O's while Ankh deals with uva while a new yummy is about to be spawned…

* * *

Several meters away from the beleaguered mansion, Nomura got out of the secret exit via a cave –like basement that connects underground and a visibly tired "Tokyo" leader pants for breath as she has been running non-stop for about 15 minutes. She then heads for the open road where a jeep passes by her and stops, revealing to be Okonogi and offers her a ride which she accepted. The two then make a break for safety as both knew that those trapped inside the mansion are now dead.

"Hop on!"

"Thanks!"

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_20: _****_Kuraingu Higurashi no naku ,-mura no kurai himitsu, Fujun'na dōki part 10  
_**

As the jeep cruises away from the mansion, the two villains are breathing a sigh of relief after escaping from the onslaught of the Higurashi Yummies and there a bit of tension erupted which might have threatened their bid to escape death as they are still not quite far from the mansion where the massacre is still taking place, but cooler heads eventually prevailed.

"I'm surprised you escaped first and did not inform me that there was an attack right outside the mansion…"

"You're right…I would've drove straight to safety…but somehow something made me change my mind and check you out…believe me…I couldn't care less about what's happening inside the party…"

"Yet you knew I'd be coming out of the secret passage…"

"Yeah…and I'm surprised you'd managed to outrun those cicada monsters…"

"We talk further later about this…let's get away from here first so those…"bugs"…won't follow us…"

"Fine with me…"

**-x-**

At the lobby area, O's managed to get an opening and kicked the 3rd Higurashi Yummy back, only to find out that only two more guests are alive and are backing against the wall and saw the room is almost filled with dead bodies of the "Tokyo" members and tries to get to the 4th Yummy but then the 3rd Yummy pinned him down, and O's watches helplessly as the remaining two victims are being impaled and disemboweled.

"NNNOOO! KEEP BACK!"

"DON'T COME NEAR ME…"

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

"AAAAIIIIIIEEEEE!"

O's is shocked to see that he failed to save everyone and anger slowly filled him as he starts to fight back and uses the Kamakiri blades to get the Yummy off him and fought the monster back and managed to get an opening by jabbing the blades onto the Yummy's eyes, which blinded it and then kicks it back so he could focus on weakening the other Yummy, but he is pulled back and is being strangled to death.

"Nnnnggghhh…get…off…me…!"

Needing to put an end to this, O's broke free and stepped back to get some room and took the O-Scanner and scans the three Core Medals on his belt to use a finishing attack on the blinded Yummy.

O-Belt: "**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

O's energy aura envelops him as the power of the Batta and Kamakiri Medals gave him the power needed to defeat the Yummy as he jumps up and descends onto the Yummy as he slashes the monster in a cross attack which killed the Yummy, exploding and leaves nothing but several Cell Medals. He then glances at the remaining Higurashi Yummy and is ready to take the fight to the monster while taking time to regroup.

"Okay…I'm going to finish you off!"

As O's charged towards his target, the Yummy jumps up and flew around, intending to stay airborne to get some cheap shots while attacking but O's is prepared as an idea came into his head and uses the Batta Medal's power to jump high and landed onto the Yummy's back, and grabbed onto its antenna to steer and navigate his way around, which appeared to work and now he intends to use the Yummy to take him to where Ankh is and help him defeat whichever Greed is present here inside the mansion.

"_Okay…I hope Ankh is okay…it'd be trouble if anything were to happen to him and the detective's body…!_"

**-x-**

At the road leading back to Tokyo, Okonogi and Nomura are still cruising inside the jeep and are discussing about what happened several minutes ago and they are still baffled as to how this happened, until they recalled a news report about "strange monsters" appearing and they decided to wait until the next morning before they return to the mansion as they have CCTV cameras installed and there they will see what the footage can offer some information.

"You think those "bugs" will be gone when we return to the mansion tomorrow morning?"

"I hope so…I found an interesting character who might give us a clue…he seem to possess some…items…that gives him power…and we could use that "power" to help in our agendas…"

"How could you know…"

"I saw him…and once we get the CCTV footages…and saw the footages it recorded…then we plan our next move…"

"Fine then…"

**-x-**

At the room inside the mansion's 2nd floor, Ankh and Uva continued to stare off, neither one moving as they are waiting for one of them to make the first move so that whoever makes the first move they could make a counterattack, but their musings are interrupted when Takano is baffled as to how Ankh managed to escape Hinamizawa Village amid the townsfolk there being under the Hinamizawa Syndrome at Lv 4 and 5.

"You…Shinichi Kudo…how did you escape Hinamizawa Village unscathed? Those people I secretly injected with the Hinamizawa Syndrome…they are already in LV 4 to 5…there's no way you could have escaped un-armed…!"

"Huh?"

"Don't lie to me! I know you and your exploits, you teen detective meddler!"

"Sorry…but the one you're referring to is not awake…"

"You can't fool me!"

"Shut your tramp, you loudly human! This is me! I am Ankh! I'm a Greed that will consume you humans!"

"You think your garbage of lies can fool me?"

Intrigued at Takano's words as she referred his fellow Greed as "Shinichi Kudo", Uva scanned her thoughts and slowly learned about Shinichi's exploits and slowly learned that Shinichi may have been possessed by Ankh during the Kamakiri Yummy's attack, and then tells her that Ankh is currently possessing Shinichi's body, which Takano brushes off that claim.

"Save your tirade…he's telling you the truth…what you see is only the person's body. The monster-looking right hand you saw back then is the one that's controlling him. It is Ankh…a Greed like me."

"You…you can't be serious…!"

"_Hmm…so Ankh controlling that body is said to have foiled her plans…maybe I can bend her hatred towards that human to produce a new Yummy…that way I can have Ankh caught off-guard and get my Core Medals back…_"

Getting an idea, Uva secretly slots in another Cell Medal inside her and asks her what "Shinichi" did, which she replied that his actions causes her plans for the destruction of the Hinamizawa Village to collapse, and during this another whitish entity came out and with Uva pressing on, Takano's hateful desire towards Shinichi, and her desire to prove the theory of the Hinamizawa Syndrome and the village's destruction, the whitish entity is being fed on her desires and it molted into the **Semikuibachi Yummy**, which resembles a humanoid cicada killer. Ankh realizes this and braces himself for an assault as he knew he is still "weak" due to his incomplete body.

"_Blast…! He created another Yummy! I'm still far from recovered and with me only revived as a right forearm…my powers are limited…all I have to do now is defend myself while I wait for Kyuji to arrive…! O's power is the only thing to save me from losing the Core Medals that I have…!_"

By this time, O's arrived as he causes the Higurashi Yummy to crash in and then jumps off, which the Yummy crashes onto the table, and the Cell Medals were scattered, half of the full amount went to Ankh while Uva absorbs the other half of the harvested Cell Medals, powering him considerably, but to O's and Ankh's surprises, the Semikuibachi Yummy began to grab onto the Higurashi Yummy and began to eat it alive and slowly absorbed the Yummy's powers, just like the cicada killer devouring the cicada.

"Huh? That Yummy…it just devoured its fellow kind!"

"I see…a cicada killer feeds on a cicada…though it would diminish Uva's advantage as it now reduces to one Yummy…but then it would result in that Yummy to become stronger…"

With the Higurashi Yummy getting absorbed by Semikuibachi Yummy, the Yummy gained additional power and started to gain additional height and build, and began to grapple with O's which led them towards outside the room and wrestled towards the stairs leading back to the lobby area. By then the two Greeds resumed their stare-off yet neither one of them makes their move as they bid their time and looked for an opening.

"Looks like it's just the two of us now…and nobody's going to interrupt us this time…"

"Yeah…I can't wait to rake my claws on you…"

"Not before I get my Core Medals back…"

"You're welcomed to try…"

**-x-**

At the Kougami Foundation, Kougami snickered in delight at seeing the situation inside the mansion as the Semikuibachi Yummy is born and consumes the Higurashi Yummy, taking pleasure in watching the action while seeing the two Greeds staring off and he managed to keep his eyes glued to the monitor even though he is currently baking a cake. However, Shintaro Gotoh, who uses the Ride Vendor's camera that is connected to a pair of Taka Candroids to show the footages, asks him if he should go in and help them, which Kougami told him to stay and observe.

"Should I go in and intervene?"

"No…stay where you are and keep watching and recording the scene…I'm sure O's would prevail in the end…"

"Very well, sir…"

**-x-**

The scene shifts back at the room inside the mansion where Ankh is still staring off with Uva when an unexpected scene took place as Takano began to display symptoms of the Hinamizawa Syndrome, and surprisingly she now displayed the LV 5 symptoms, which Uva is distracted to see as she tore out her throat while acting very erratic until she lay on the floor bleeding to death.

"What's this…?"

"Hmm…looks like this so-called Hinamizawa Syndrome has taken its toll on her…it seems that someone must've injected this drug on her by secret…and it seems that the early symptoms may have been repressed when I made her spawned the Yummies…and the symptoms became apparent once it reached its maximum stage…well…fine with me…I have no more use for her…"

Uva realized that the symptoms have been repressed when he used her to spawn his yummies, and with the insect-themed Greed distracted, Ankh recalled the devices that Professor Agasa supplied to him:

- the wristwatch that is able to shoot a tranquilizer dart and act as a flashlight.

- the special shoes that Ankh is wearing which is able to enhance his kicking power to superhuman levels; enabling him to kick objects at culprits. It has also been shown to be useful with breaking objects or jumping.

- A pair of multipurpose computerized glasses, which can be replaced with bulletproof lenses allowing Conan to track down objects, listen in on conversations, zoom into targets, and gain infrared vision.

"_Good…with Uva distracted, this is my chance to steal his Core Medals…but what should I do…? Which devices should I use to get his Core Medals…ah! I know what to do!_"

Ankh thought carefully on making his next move and decided which device he should use. Using the glasses in conjunction with his Greed ability, he is able to locate the Core Medals within Uva's body and then saw a fallen globe where the world map is engraved, and getting an idea, he uses the shoes to increase his kicking power and kicked the globe onto his fellow Greed, and surprisingly Uva was staggered and stunned, which Ankh's monster hand form unleashed himself from Shinichi's body and went straight for Uva's gut, raking his way through and managed to grab onto one of the Greed's Core Medal and backed away.

"Aaaarrggghh! Ankh, you bastard! What…did you…do to…me…?"

As Ankh reattaches himself to Shinichi's body, he glances at what he is holding, smirking at the Core Medal he took: the **Kabuto Medal**.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Looks like all of the antagonists from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni are out of the picture now…with Miyo Takano dies from succumbing to the Hinamizawa Syndrome while Okonogi and Nomura escaped with their lives while the "Tokyo" members are killed off by Uva's Yummies. With two more chapters left, this arc is coming to a close.

Another reference to Detective Conan is shown here, with Ankh using Shinichi Kudo's devices to help him get the best over Uva, which he used the "glasses" and "shoes", yet he did not used the wristwatch which Conan is known for using it on certain cases, but the Greed will soon use them when the time comes…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The final battle shifts back to Hinamizawa Village as Ankh and O's deals with the remaining Yummies and there the villagers' fates will be decided, and there it will show what the epilogue will be like in chapter 22….

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

**Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni**

- Keiichi Maebara

- Rena Ryugu

- Shion Sonozaki

- Miyo Takano

- Kyosuke Irie

- Jirou Tomitake

- Hifumi Takano

- Okonogi

- Nomura

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari


	21. Cicadas Cry, A Village, A Motive part 11

**Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

With the Kabuto Medal within Ankh's hand (pardon the pun), O's is likely to get a power-up to deal with the new problem – namely the Semikuibachi Yummy. This chapter will shift from the mansion back to the Hinamizawa Village as our heroes will put a stop to the "invasion"…

* * *

Having able to locate the Core Medals within Uva's body and then saw a fallen globe where the world map is and getting an idea, he uses the shoes to increase his kicking power and kicked the globe onto his fellow Greed, and surprisingly Uva was staggered and stunned, which Ankh unleashed himself from Shinichi's body and went straight for Uva's gut, raking his way through and managed to grab onto one of the Greed's Core Medal and backed away.

"Aaarrgghh…damn you, Ankh…!"

"Looks like I got a bonus pay…"

As Ankh reattaches himself to Shinichi's body, he glances at what he is holding, smirking at the Core Medal he took: the **Kabuto Medal**. With one of his Core Medals taken away, Uva MYSTICALLY loses a portion of his body armor though he was slightly weakened yet it didn't deter him from getting even from Ankh for his actions, and gets ready to fight his way to reclaim his Kabuto Medal.

"Damn you, Ankh! You'll pay dearly for that! Give me back my Core Medal!"

"Come and get it back, if you can, you bug-head!"

Uva roared in anger as he charges toward Ankh and raises his "blade" to strike his opponent down but all Ankh did is to back away and dodge his opponent's attack and this only enraged the insect-themed Greed, as his hot-headed nature slowly gets the better of him, which Ankh exploited to his benefit.

"Stay still and fight, you coward! I swear I'll slice you down like 800 years ago!"

"Your Kamakiri Yummy failed to do that…so how can you achieve that?"

"RRRRRAAAAGGGGHHH!"

As Uva attempts to get closer, Ankh recalled about another of Professor Agasa's devices loaned to him, which is the "wristwatch", in which the device is able to shoot a tranquilizer dart and act as a flashlight. Toggling the device, he sets the brightness to full power and aimed it at the Greed's eyes, momentarily blinding him, which is enough to put him in place and Ankh uses the tranquilizer dart and struck his eyes, which further blinded him to a certain degree.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH! Blast you, Ankh! You'll be sorry!"

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_21: Kuraingu Higurashi no naku ,-mura no kurai himitsu, Fujun'na dōki part 11_**

As Uva staggered down to one knee, Ankh slowly and carefully approaches his opponent and decided to try and get more of his Core Medals so as to further weaken his fellow Greed, as well as to give Kyuji more "power ups" to boost O's powers, but then realizing his disadvantage at the moment, the insect-themed Greed chose to retreat for now lest he risk losing more of his Core Medals, having lost the Kabuto, Batta and Kamakiri Medals which resulted in the partial loss of his armor.

"Mark my words, Ankh…I'll get my Medals back…and you'll wish you'd be sorry you were regenerated incompletely…! Just you wait…I'll get even with you…!"

Jumping out of the window, Uva disperses into Cell Medals and left the area while Ankh watches him leave, content that he has three of Uva's Core Medals and decided to go to O's to assist him so they can leave this place as he felt that everything is done. After looking around and seeing that there are no more Cell Medals left Ankh took his leave.

"Nothing left here…might as well leave…huh?"

Ankh saw the lifeless body of Miyo Takano laid on the floor, a pool of blood around her neck area and he simply scoffed at her while remarking that she deserved to die for her actions, and noted that she might have been spared if Shinichi Kudo were to dictate the situation around the area.

"Serves you right…you're actions are what led you to this and to your end. If the owner of this body were to take charge of this situation, he might have show you some mercy and might reform you…but humans can easily change their minds…and too bad I'm in charge here…for you're no good…except that your desires led to the spawning of Uva's Yummies…and with you dead…your usefulness to Uva has ended…so good riddance."

Upon leaving the room, he finds O's and the Semikuibachi Yummy still fighting, but then Ankh held his head as he felt like he is suffering from a dizzying spell, and tries to fight it off until he regained his bearings and picks up a bowl and uses the shoes' kicking power to kick the bowl and struck the Yummy's head, distracting the monster enough to allow O's to get his bearings back. However, the Yummy flew out of the window, smashing its way through and fled.

"Quick! Follow that monster!"

"Eh? Detective Kudo…?"

"No time to talk! We got to stop that thing before it gets a chance to kill more innocents!"

"Glad you're okay…"

"Kyuji…stop babbling! That Yummy's heading for the village we arrived earlier!"

"Wha…? Did you say "Yummy"? Ankh…is that you?"

"Shut up and get going!"

"What happened? What did you do to the detective?"

"Deal with that later! The Yummy is heading for the village!"

"Hinamizawa Village? How did you know?"

"I can sense them, of course! Just follow me and we go there! There's a good chance we can get a lot of medals there!"

Sensing the Yummy's aura, both deduced on where it is heading and they boarded the Ride Vendors in motorcycle modes and head out towards Hinamizawa Village, unaware that Shintaro Goth is being told to go after them in secret. Again, Gotoh mentally questions himself on why he should follow two strangers as he felt that they are not worthy of being the "world's saviors".

"_Seriously…of all people…why him and that Greed?_"

**-x-**

About 30 minutes later, Ankh and O's arrived a few meters near Hinamizawa Village,and sensing multiple Yummies, Ankh decided that they can't just barge in or they'll risk getting ambushed, so he glanced at O's as a thought hit him and decided to do an experiment much to O's bafflement.

"Kyuji...give me the Taka Medal."

"Huh? Why? What do you want with it? The O-Belt's power will be incomplete without it..."

"Just do as I say! I have a plan...!"

Although suspicious, he nevertheless did so, throwing the Taka Medal at Ankh and saw him absorbing the red medal, and then another red medal came out and Ankh threw it towards O's, which he checked it out with surprise.

"Eh? This medal...it has a crest of an osprey..."

"Of course...I can't give you my set of Core Medals without the risk of negating my existence...that's why I gave you only the Taka Medal to use...I need at least one Core Medal to keep my consciousness going. Anyway..that's the **Misago Medal**. Use it to scan enemies from a distance...you can even scan them if the enemy is underwater."

"Hmm...Taka...Misago...then that means you're a bird-type Greed! Why didn't I figure that out?"

"Stop wasting time and get to work!"

"Okay..."

Inserting the Misago Medal onto the first slot of the O-Belt, and scanning it with the O-Scanner, O's gets a sub-combo that is barely the same as earlier, a form that still has a red and green accent, but his helmet now vaguely resembled an osprey.

O-Belt: "**MISAGO...KAMAKIRI...BATTA!**"

Now in his sub-form of "Mi-Kiri-Ba", O's jumped up high using the Batta Medal's power and once high enough he uses the Misago Medals' power, wherehe is able to see several Higurashi Yummies rampaging around the town, and then saw the Semikuibachi Yummy arriving and began to attack the Higurashi Yummies, who are attacking the villagers, then saw a few Candiru Yummies at a nearby lake. This is because the Misago Medal's attributes are based on ospreys that have vision that is well adapted to detecting underwater objects from the air. Prey is first sighted when the Osprey is 10–40 metres (32–130 ft) above the water, after which the bird hovers momentarily then plunges feet first into the water.

Landing back to the ground, he told Ankh what he saw and there the two decided to head for the village and commence their assault on the Yummies there. As they entered the village, the two are greeted by an unexpected sight which further added to O's confusion while the Greed could only watch the scene in bemusement, seeing how things would work in their favor as well as it would make things easier to get the job done.

"Ankh…what's this? That Yummy is attacking its own kind just like at the mansion…"

"You forget, Kyuji…that Yummy is based on the cicada killer…and I said back at the mansion that cicada killer consumes a cicada…and what you see now is how that Yummy does like a real insect do. Moreover, it's a good thing…we can at least rely on that Yummy to take care of the swarm while we watch for now. If that Yummy consumes the swarm…it gets stronger…and that means more Cell Medals for me to eat…"

"But still…the villagers…"

"They're probably dead…"

"How can you…"

"Just worry about yourself and the medals, you fool!"

"You make it sound so easy…"

"Don't make me repeat myself…"

As the two began to bicker, several Higurashi Yummies came out of nowhere and are carrying the corpses of the dead villagers and began feasting on their carcasses while others are barging into houses where a few survivors are being dragged out and get eaten alive. Moreover, the Semikuibachi Yummy is unmindful and minds its own business concentrating on the Higurashi Yummy in front of him, and O's couldn't wait for it anymore.

"I'm not going to wait…! I'm going on the attack!"

"I told you we should wait…"

"Well, if I kill those swarm…they'll spit out medals, right? I'm sure you're fine with that…and that cicada killer have more than enough medals for you to feast on…"

"Oohh…very well…but take this…I got it from Uva…it might prove to be useful…"

"Good…I can use it to save this village…just like we agreed…I put lives over medals…"

"Fine…"

As Ankh reluctantly complies he gave O's the Kabuto Medal and watches O's go into action, only to realize that he has already the Kamakiri and Batta Medals and shouted to O's to stop, fearing that something might happen to his "pawn" as he recalled something that might cause things to go wrong.

"Blast! I forgot…he has the Kamakiri and Batta Medals…Kyuji…wait…stop right there!"

Failing to hear and heed Ankh's warning, O's removes the Misago Medal and inserted the Kabuto Medal onto the O-Belt and scans it with the O-Scanner, which produced a result much to Ankh's surprise.

O-Belt: "**KABUTO…KAMAKIRI…BATTA!**"

O's is enveloped in an aura of medals as his armor now has all green "accents" though most of his whole armor remained black, while the crest on his chest armor shows the three insect-type symbols on it, which are the beetle, mantis and grasshopper insignias, while his helmet now has the appearance of a beetle with a single horn on top. And to the Greed's surprise, O's appeared to be fine, and wondered what just happened, wondering if he is just worrying over something or keep a close eye.

"_Huh? It…didn't form a combo like the Ta-To-Ba form…I guess it's okay for now…_"

As O's checks on himself after feeling an additional power boost, he is taken by surprise as more Higurashi Yummy came out of the houses and are now ganging up on him, slowly pinning him down and he responded by using the Kamakiri Blades by using the power of the Kamakiri Medal, but then more and more of the Yummies kept on coming, and he is slowly being pinned down on the ground.

"Whoa! They're ganging up on me!"

"Use the Kabuto Medal's power! They might come in handy if you harness its power!"

"Okay…I'll give it a try!"

Heeding Ankh's words, O's concentrated and uses the Kabuto Medal's power, covering himself with electricity and electrocuted the Higurashi Yummies that were onto him and was able to keep them back, and seeing the Semikuibachi Yummy having finished consuming some of the Higurashi Yummies, he got an idea and he sneaked behind the taller Yummy and mounted on its back, much to Ankh's bafflement.

"What are you doing? Stop playing around!"

"I have a plan! Just let me do my thing, okay?"

"What an idiot…"

Grabbing onto the Yummy's antenna, O's guides the Semikuibachi Yummy towards the lake area with the remaining Higurashi Yummies following and this led them to a chase which they reached the lake and there he forced the Yummy to land there, and both are on the lake with the other pursuing Yummies following and all are onto the lake as O's intentionally set them up.

"Good…now to take them down in a single blast…!"

Harnessing on the Kabuto Medal's power, he causes the lake's water to be covered in electricity and this electrocuted the Yummies and significantly weakened them which allows O's to take out the Medajalibur and inserts three Cell medals and executed the O-Bash attack, slicing all of the Yummies which they exploded and all are reduced to Cell Medals, much to Ankh's delight. He can now feast on them to power himself up and hoped it would help him regenerate his form back to assume his whole body.

"_Good…I guess I did choose the right user for the medals…_"

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

The village saved…

Another Core Medal from Ankh is shown, thus it revealed that Ankh is a bird-type Greed because his two Core Medals are based on a hawk and an osprey...

The power of both the Misago and Kabuto Medals are shown…

Strangely, even though he uses three of Uva's insect-type Core Medals, it is said by Ankh that O's assumed a sub-combo instead of an actual combo form like the Ta-To-Ba, which O's assumes the powered-up form of Ka-Kiri-Ba. What would happen if O's assumed a complete set of other single, colored-type Core Medals?

What has become of the villagers of Hinamizawa Village?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The epilogue…

The fate of Hinamizawa Village will be finally shown…

The answers to who is in complete control of Shinichi Kudo's body will also be shown…

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

**Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni**

- Keiichi Maebara

- Rena Ryugu

- Shion Sonozaki

- Miyo Takano

- Kyosuke Irie

- Jirou Tomitake

- Hifumi Takano

- Okonogi

- Nomura

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari


	22. Cicadas Cry, A Village, A Motive part 12

**Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

This chapter marks the end of this arc as the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni comes through with a closure as the Hinamizawa Village's fate will be answered here, with dire results which would no doubt upset one of our protagonists, yet this is part of the story, since the visual novel and anime have very somber and depressing outcomes.

Speaking of outcomes, this chapter will answer the question as to what is going on with Shinichi Kudo's body as both Shinichi's consciousness and Ankh possessing it are shown in the previous chapters exchanging psyches on who is to control the body's actions. The answer below would no doubt shock you readers…

* * *

While all of the action took place here and from the mansion where the massacre happened, Vermouth is seen recording O's actions and even recorded several footages of Ankh in action, which also included him detaching from Shinichi Kudo's body and took Uva's Core Medal, and she smirked at what she has done so far, feeling that she has developed a liking for making recorded footages as she is doing this to study both O's and Ankh carefully.

"_Looks like I'm having a field day here…but what should I do next…? I could show this to my comrades and the "boss"…but in doing so would mean revealing Shinichi…and that would mean Gin is going to try to finish him off…hmm…should I show this to him as well? Or maybe I should edit the footage first before I head back to HQ? guess I'll have to wait and see where this scene would go from here…_"

She is hiding quite far from where the two men are standing as she wondered what they're going to do now that the Yummies have been taken cared off and felt that there's nothing more for her to record and is about to take her leave when she noticed someone from afar and opted to stay hidden as she intends to keep herself from being exposed to anyone given her code of secrecy she swore to the Black Organization before being fully inducted.

"_Looks like someone is here…better hide or else I'd be exposed…and that would mean I get to be the hunted…_"

She noticed that the one she saw from afar turn out to be Shintaro Gotoh as he changes his Ride Vendor into vending machine mode and is about to release some Candroids and there she guessed what he is about to do, and she felt a mock sympathy for Ankh as she realizes that the Greed and Gotoh appeared to be competing over the Cell Medals and she opted to stay hidden as she watches the scene in secret.

"_Oh dear…looks like it's a tug-of-war of sorts…everyone is greedy in getting those silver coins…or Cell Medals if that's what you called them…_"

Vermouth then continued to record the footages as she expects something good about to happen."

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_22: Kuraingu Higurashi no naku ,-mura no kurai himitsu, Fujun'na dōki part 12_**

After the Yummies (including the Semikuibachi Yummy) are taken cared off, a rainfall of Cell Medals fall onto the lake and Ankh detaches himself from Shinichi Kudo's body and absorbs a considerable portion of them and is pleased that this would help regain his vitality yet he begin to wonder why he is unable to regenerate his body yet he decided to keep absorbing the medals until he gets his entire body back to its full form.

"_That's it…keep on raining…I'll absorb you until I have enough power to get my body back once I get my hands on my other Core Medals…huh?_"

However, several Taka Candroids flew in and took more of the Cell Medals and took them away much to the Greed's irritation as his "meal" was interrupted and is unable to go after them given the winged mechas' speed and unwilling (at this point) to leave Shinichi Kudo's body behind, he is forced to let them go. O's then decided to go look around the town to see if there are any more survivors even though Ankh' berated him for being ignorant to what happened just now.

"Hey! Did you sent those Candroids to get my medals!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Then who sent them here?"

"Don't know!"

"Where are you going?"

"Looking around for survivors!"

"Don't leave me here! I want my medals back!"

"You already absorbed enough! I got my hands full here!"

"Blast you! I'll scratch off your behind, you absent-minded idiot!"

"I did my part! Just come and help me look around here!"

"Grr…I can't believe I wasted my efforts on an idiot to become O's…"

As the two stopped bickering, O's continues to search the village and called out anyone as he hoped that there are survivors while the Greed reattaches itself on Shinichi Kudo's body and joins O's in the search, and Ankh's "monster hand" materializes as he is getting ready for anything in case a sneak attack occurs as he is unsure if there are any survivors here who are not afflicted by the Hinamizawa Syndrome, as getting infected is not what he has in mind even though a human disease has no effect on the Greed yet he has to be on the defensive.

While the two venture the village in separate directions, both noted that the entire area outside their houses, right onto their paths, are littered with disemboweled corpses and a pool of blood, and O's could only look away while Ankh is ignorant of the sight in front of him. He just passed by them as if he didn't see anything and continue to move about, hoping that their trip here would end.

"Get over it, Kyuji…there is always death in its path…"

"You don't seem to care about lives…"

"Of course not…all I care about are the medals…"

O's, on the other hand, searched every house he came in, and saw only bloodied corpses and broken doors and windows. He is saddened that he was too late in saving the village yet he knew this would happen since the villagers here were already under the influence of the LV 4 Hinamizawa Syndrome hence this would have likely impeded them from making a rational escape from the Yummies.

"_Guess it's over…this village is already gone…_"

However, a beam of hope hits him as he saw several "wooden doors" on the ground near the houses slowly opened and several survivors emerged, and they appeared not to be infected with the Hinamizawa Syndrome. As more survivors came out, some of them told O's that they hid themselves inside the basement of their houses after noticing that some of the villagers began to act violently, and they remained there after the Yummies made landfall and attacked those who are still under the spell of the Hinamizawa Syndrome.

"When our fellow villagers slowly went insane, we hid ourselves and remained there until we are sure we could come out…"

"But then cicada-like monsters came from the skies and attacked them…we decided to stay hidden even though there's a chance that they might find us…"

"it was chaos…screams and roaring are heard…blood is spilling…we could hear the bodies being ripped apart…"

"But when you came…we realized that you came to rescue us…"

After hearing the survivors about their ordeals O's sadly told them that the villagers who ran amuck before getting killed are due to the drug that Takano injected and slowly revealed to them her true motive behind the incident and even told them that she herself succumb to her own drug as someone has injected her with the same drug.

"No…it can't be…"

"Dr. Takano…she is behind this all along…?"

"How could she…"

"Well…what's done is done…you should all get back to your feet…start all over again…"

As he attempted to help the surviving villagers get back on their feet a Taka Candroid came and is holding a radio which O's took and there Shiho Miyano's voice spoke to her and told her to leave the village at once, which he is baffled as to why the sudden departure, but the following conversation soon make things clear to him.

"Kyuji…are you there…?"

"Shiho…?"

"Thank goodness…you and Ankh…better get out of there…"

"But why…? These villagers need help…I've got to help them…"

"Rescue workers and the military are heading there…they'll take over from here…you'd better not get seen, or else they'll detain you as they might think you caught the Hinamizawa Syndrome…"

"I see…okay, we'll leave at once…Ankh!"

Calling Ankh, O's told his "reluctant ally" that they'll be leaving at once which the Greed is relieved to hear and both boarded their Ride Vendors and sneaked out of the village via a secret alternate route. They have left the village just as police, rescue workers and military soldiers arrived and told the villagers that the soldiers are here to help them and things appeared to be peaceful again as several "red cross" volunteers arrived to check on the survivors and the corpses are being loaded inside the military trucks.

**-x-**

As the night went on, Kyuji and Ankh are nearing the Tokyo border as the moon shone brightly as the vagabond teen is feeling peaceful that he managed to save some lives while Ankh, still possessing Shinichi's body, has mixed reactions; while he still hasn't found any of his Core Medals, he is still pleased to have absorbed a lot of Cell Medals while acquiring Uva's Kabuto Medal yet he is wondering who else are after the medals after several Taka Candroids made off with the Cell Medals.

"_Again…someone took off with the Cell Medals…who is behind this…? Is there anyone after them besides the other Greed and myself…?_"

**-x-**

About a few days later, which is almost a week after saving Hinamizawa Village, Shiho Miyano came out of the lab room of Professor Agasa's house and there Kyuji stood up, anxious to hear what her findings are after he and Ankh gave her their blood samples and is hoping that he doesn't get the Hinamizawa Syndrome while fighting the townsfolk who are under the LV 4 and 5 of the said syndrome.

"Okay, you two…feel relaxed…you're both cleared…"

"Thank goodness…"

"Still it's a waste of time for me…human diseases cannot harm me…"

"But the body you're inhabiting might be infected…so it's for the best to check it out so as to know what to do in case it gets infected…remember…if anything were to happen to Shinichi's body…then it's a problem to us…and you."

"Are you looking down at me?"

"Got a problem…?"

"Everyone…!"

"Professor Agasa…? What's wrong?"

"Come check out the news! It's about the village you visited!"

The argument between Shiho and Ankh came to a halt when Agasa came from the living room and told them that he happened to get the news about Hinamizawa Village, which Kyuji appeared to be surprised and went there just as the newsflash on TV shows that the footage is live in which he is shocked to see that Hinamizawa Village has been reduced to ashes while the camera zooms in on several military soldiers carrying many, many corpses of the villagers while the reporter told viewers that everyone at the village have been massacred and there are no survivors.

"No…why is this happening? Kyuji…I thought you said the village is saved…"

"I did! All of "Tokyo" and the "Yamainu" members are killed by the Yummies…"

"Then perhaps there are other members of "Tokyo" who are behind this…probably other secret members operating within the society of this current era. It's no surprise that among the humans living among us…there are those whose desires is to create destruction to their fellow kind."

"Ankh…"

"You seem calm about this…since you're not too human to begin with…"

"Of course…I'm a Greed, remember?"

"Goodness…how did you know that there are other members of "Tokyo" still existing?"

"I read the mind of this Tomitake when I possessed his body, old man…and there I learned that there are other members who are currently running this country…"

Shiho, Agasa and Kyuji stared at Ankh after commenting that the culprits behind the massacre may have been masterminded by other secret members of "Tokyo" after telling them that he has read Tomitake's memories and that the "secret members" are members of this era's Diet members and politicians. As Kyuji slumped on the chair, Shiho glances at Ankh, feeling uneasy when told by Kyuji about the Greed and Shinichi switching between psyches on one body an she wondered if Shinichi is conscious or not.

**-x-**

Somewhere in Tokyo, at a secret hideout, which houses top officials of "Tokyo", Nomura and Okonogi are discussing with other top members as they finally obtained the CCTV footages of what happened at the mansion and how Takano died, but also saw Uva, Ankh and O's, yet Okonogi is concerned about Ankh, especially went they saw him resembling Shinichi Kudo, especially after the "monster hand" detaches itself from the teen detective's body.

"That…that's Shinichi Kudo! But how…?"

"It looks like we got ourselves a new problem…while Hinamizawa Village is taken cared off…we got something new to focus with…"

"But those monsters…how were they…"

"We will eventually figure that out…for now we lie low…"

**-x-**

A few nights later, about 2 am, Shiho came out of the bathroom after urinating and is heading back towards her room when she saw the light from the living room and peeked against the corner, surprised to see Shinichi standing before the mirror, and his hair color is back to his original color and he appeared to be healed, which she looked relieved yet she wasn't sure of this and opted to wait a little more before talking to him.

However, she is able to see his reflection on the mirror and saw him smirking while raising his right hand, which materializes into Ankh's "right hand" and Shinichi's hair "spikes up" and she realizes that Ankh is still in control of the detective's body but she became even alarmed when Ankh spoke to himself while facing the mirror.

"Well now…I did what you asked me to…I let you take control of your body and solved the mystery of Hinamizawa Village…but I'm guessing you're irritated that the other members of "Tokyo" are behind the extermination of that village…but there's nothing you can do…you got what you wanted…now it's your turn to carry your end of the bargain…stay still while I control your body…you're still in no condition to move…and while I will fulfill my promise to heal and nourish your body…I intend to get my Core Medals back…and once I get them back and regain my original body…I'll think about what to do with your body…"

Through careful deduction, she realizes that Shinichi's consciousness appeared to be active and is able to persuade Ankh to follow the detective's request in exchange for letting the Greed take control of the body so that he could "solve the mystery" of Hinamizawa Village. She is even alarmed to hear Ankh telling him that he has "done his part" and now he can take control of the body to collect more medals. Shiho decided to stay hidden from Ankh's view as he went to the rooftop to toggle with the I-Phone to get more information.

"_Shinichi…what should I do…? I can't let that Greed abandon your body…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

This puts an end to this arc yet it ended in a tragic way…

Looks like you finally figured out why Shinichi and Ankh exchanged psyches during this arc's run…but will this continue beyond this point?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

We shift back to Tokyo as the Black Organization shows up and you'll get to see what they're doing while our heroes are busy with the Hinamizawa affair…

And another Greed shows up to cause trouble to our heroes…and conflict between Kyuji and Ankh arises…

* * *

**_Bonus:_**

As a bonus for you readers for tuning in to this fic, here is a load of "freebies" that will help you out while awaiting for the next arc:

1) Yummies:

A) **Unagi Yummy** – an eel-type Yummy that is spawned from the desire of Shion Sonozaki. It can levitate in the air and moves as if it is swimming underwater. It can discharge strong blasts of electricity that can electrocute a victim to death.

B) **Hirenamazu Yummy** – a Yummy modeled after a walking catfish, spawned from the desire of Rena Ryugu. Despite resembling a catfish, it possesses a pair of forearms of a cat and has claws enough to rip its prey apart.

C) **Candiru Yummy** – a Yummy taken after a candiru after being spawned by Keiichi Maebara's desire, but this one is as big as a human child, and like its animal counterpart, it can slip into any opening and disembowel the victim's "inside" and slowly kills the body off and then emerges from the body and will do the same pattern to another victim.

D) **Higurashi Yummy** – a cicada-type Yummy born from Miyo Takano's desires, which also resulted in Uva creating a swarm of these Yummies. Like the cicada, they can fly and leap very high.

E) **Semikuibaci Yummy** – a cicada killer-type Yummy also born from Miyo Takano's desire. It is physically stronger than the Higurashi Yummy and like its insect namesake it feeds on the Higurashi Yummies thus powering it considerably. Both the Semikuibachi and the swarm of Higurashi Yummies are defeated by O's.

2) Core Medals:

Here is the list of Core Medals that O's is currently using. More of these types will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.

A) **Taka Medal** - Ankh's red-colored Core Medal, which arms O's with the Taka Head, allowing him to see far distances and execute accurate attacks. Modeled after a hawk.

B) **Misago Medal** – another of Ankh's Core Medal which also acts as the head attribute for O's. It possesses the attributes of an osprey, in which this bird has vision that is well adapted to detecting underwater objects from the air. Target is first sighted when the Osprey is 10–40 metres (32–130 ft) above the water.

C) **Kabuto Medal**: belonging to Uva, this Core Medal arms O's with the Kabuto Head, allowing him to create mild lightning attacks. Modeled after a beetle.

D) **Tora Medal**: A yellow-colored Core Medal that belonged to Kazari, arms O's with the Tora Arms, arming him with the Tora Claw gauntlets, which resembles the claws of a tiger. They encompasses the arm slot of O's.

E) **Kamakiri Medal**: Another of Uva's Core Medal, it arms O's with the Kamakiri Arms, arming him with arm blades called the Kamakiri Swords, which resembles the "arms" of a mantis.

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

**Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni**

- Keiichi Maebara

- Rena Ryugu

- Shion Sonozaki

- Miyo Takano

- Kyosuke Irie

- Jirou Tomitake

- Hifumi Takano

- Okonogi

- Nomura

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

* * *

_**Announcement:**_

This will be my last chapter to upload for this month. Chapter 23 to onwards will be posted on **June 4, 2011** to give me time to work on the next arcs.

Many thanks for tuning in and you will be excited once the next arcs come in.


	23. A Cat, Light Music Girl, Glutton part 1

**Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

To the readers who made it this far, many thanks. I'm pleased and touched that you liked this fic, and I'm really, really inspired to make more chapters of this fic and I'm very pleased that your reviews mean a lot to me. I promise I'll take your comments and suggestions into consideration if you need to tell me if my fic need some improvements or corrections.

With the **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni** arc has ended, we're going back to the usual Detective Conan story as our heroes return to Tokyo and are now gearing up as the other Greed are about to make their move to cause trouble while searching for their medals, and the Black Organization returns, where you will see what the villain group of DC (aka Detective Conan) is doing during the events of the last arc.

And lastly, another anime character from another series is shown here as the "latest victim" in this new arc and this is where this arc's problem comes in as the story will show you the conflict between Kyuji and Ankh, with Shinichi Kudo's body still on the line.

* * *

**In the previous arc...a few things have happened...**

O - The Greed named Mezuru discovered Miyo Takano's files and about her desire to destroy the reclusive Hinamizawa Village and secretly followed her there, and uses three teenagers as hosts to spawn her Yummies, which have hid itselves at the village; Ankh and Kyuji went there as well after sensing the Yummies' presence while being urged by Shiho Miyano after her informant tells her about an enigmatic group planning to destroy the village.

O - Upon arrival both Ankh and Kyuji are greted by Mezuru's Yummies after the desires of Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryugu and Shion Sonozaki have reached its peak and are forced to fight them. The two are also forced to fight the three tenagers and slowly learned about the mysterious "Tokyo" and through ankh's method, they learned about the "Hinamizawa Syndrome" and that Miyo Takano's motives in planning to use the syndrome to destroy the village.

O - Uva shows up and uses Miyo Takano's desire to spawn several Yummies to fight Ankh and O's at the secret meeting place of "Tokyo"while the insect-themed Greed loses a Core Medal to Ankh; O's succeeded in defeating the Yummies and saved the village, only to learn a few days later that "Tokyo" went on to carry out Hinamizawa's destruction.

* * *

A few weeks after the aftermath of the Hinamizawa Village's destruction, the scene shifts one evening at an unspecified location somewhere within Japan, which houses the secret hideout of the elusive Black Organization, where Vermouth arrived who is being followed by a large, trailer truck which appeared to have contained some smuggled goods.

However, once the goods are unloaded, it turns out that the contents are not smuggled goods, but stolen ones. Gin and Vodka, along with some "technical support" goons, came out of the trailer truck, unloading several motorcycles towards the garage areas (about 20 of them) and there they pressed a button, which transformed them into vending machines. The stolen goods turn out to be the Ride Vendors that belonged to the Kougami Foundation, and they somewhat managed to steal them without problem.

Vodka: "Okay…where should we put them…?"

Gin: "Right there…we're inside the garage area…you two…did you make sure you jammed these goods' frequencies?"

Tech support goon # 1: "We did…and we assure you no one will track these goods down…"

Tech support goon # 2: "In a few minutes we will be able to jam the frequencies of these cans…"

Tech support goon # 3: "the moment we jam their frequencies…we will be able to alter the circuitries of these Candroids…"

Tech support goon # 4: "But it would take about les than a week to work on the first vending machine…"

Tech support goon # 5: "At least we can make use of them once they are under our control…"

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

Count The Medals! Now, readers...here are the medals that O's currently have:

**Set 1:**

- Taka Medal

- Misago Medal

**Set 2**

- Tora Medal

**Set 3**

- Kamakiri Medal

- Batta Medal

- Kabuto Medal

* * *

**_23: Neko to Keiongaku shoujo to Kuishinbō part 1_**

About 30 minutes later someone came to the hideout, and it turn out to be Bourbon, and he is smirking at the progress as the Black Organization's "tech support" force are toggling with the Ride Vendors and its "Candroids" without problem, while the scene shifts to the other side of the room where 15 more Ride Vendors are stored, and they too appeared to have been stolen. The "anonymous leader" of the Black organization then appeared on a monitor and "spoke" to Vermouth and Bourbon using a text message to "congratulate" them on their successful venture.

"WELL DONE, VERMOUTH AND BOURBON…YOU CONTRIBUTION TO MY ORGANIZATION HAS PROVEN TO BE VERY VALUABLE…AND THANKS TO YOU…WE CAN MAKE USE OF THESE VENDING MACHINES AND ITS CANDROIDS TO HELP IN CARRYING OUT OUR OPERATIONS…BE IT ROBBING BANKS OR CARRY OUT ASSASSINATION WORK…ONCE WE HAVE MORE THAN ENOUGH…WE WILL BEGIN CARRYING OUT THE TASKS I ASSIGNED TO YOU…"

"Thank you, boss…but all the credit should go to Vermouth…it was her who showed to us these babies…and then it was her idea that we infiltrate the Kougami Foundation…it was a real breakout plan she made and this really gave us the inspiration to do our work…"

"Please, Bourbon…you're making me blush…"

"You deserved it, my dear…"

It is then revealed that the stealing of the Ride Vendors from the Kougami Foundation was done in secret and it all stemmed back to the point when Kyuji and Ankh went to Hinamizawa Village after the latter has sensed the Greeds' aura, which she followed them, but a few days before that, she managed to steal a Ride Vendor and managed to place a jamming device to prevent the machine's signal to be picked up by the Kougami Foundation so she is able to bring it to the BO's HQ and there she showed it to the others what the Ride Vendors' capabilities are, and told the others that to steal one without arousing problem, they need to create jamming devices so that the Kougami Foundation won't be alerted by the theft.

Bourbon, intrigued, asked Vermouth about how to operate it and she replied by showing him the Cell Medal and how it is being used to activate the machine, or summon a Candroid. Then she suggested that one of the BO members might try to apply at the Kougami Foundation so that they could infiltrate and get some knowledge from the company so that they can familiarize him/herself in the fields and there they can make off with the Ride Vendors, its Candroids and whatever latest devices they could lay their hands on.

With that in mind, Bourbon decided to risk it by assuming an alias and made a fictional background on his resume so as to cover his true identity. Surprisingly, he was hired by the Kougami Foundation and is assigned to the technical staff department, which ironically, puts him in charge of maintenance of the Ride Vendors, thus giving him direct access and there he can safely put a jamming device on selected machines so he could sneak it out without arousing suspicions or alarms.

Likewise, Vermouth did the same, and is also hired and placed on the encoding department which allows her to secretly peek at the records department, though she find little useful information yet she is fine with it as she can move about inside the foundation without drawing attention or suspicion. Their efforts paid off and in less than a few weeks they have pilfered 35 Ride Vendors and now they have enough weapons to help carry out their operations.

**-x-**

The next morning, tension mounts at the secret hideout of the four enigmatic entities, the Greed. Uva, in his Greed form, is being restrained by Gameru as Kazari, in his human guise, once more taunted his fellow Greed as he finds pleasure in poking fun at his hot-headed comrade. Ever since last week, Uva returned and is slightly weakened after losing the Kabuto Medal to Ankh and Mezuru volunteered to give the insect-themed Greed some of her Cell Medals to help him heal his injuries, and Kazari chided him for his "overconfidence", yet the female Greed persuaded the two to stop their taunting.

Now, Kazari decided to have another shot and Uva is ready to strike the feline Greed but the heavy animal-themed Greed grappled onto Uva, urging him to calm down, albeit in a childish manner, much to Uva's chagrin, seeing that he is being restrained by a "spoiled" Greed.

Uva: "You piece of shit! When I get my hands on you I'll slice and dice you until you're reduced to Cell Medals!"

Gameru: "Uva not get mad! Uva not get mad! Or else Uva gets heart attack!"

Kazari (in human form): "Gameru's right…keep calm so I can come up with another tease as you look so cute when you get mad…I could see your antenna getting red all over…"

Uva: "WHAT WAS THAT, FURBALL? YOU WANT TO DIE RIGHT NOW?"

Gameru: "Uva not get mad…or else his head explode…"

Uva: "WILL YOU LET GO OF ME?"

Kazari (in human form): "He-he-he…"

By then, Mezuru arrived and changes into her Greed form and raises her hand, threatening to use her powers on the two warring Greeds if they don't stop their actions. Uva stopped his ranting and there Gameru slowly let go of his hold while Kazari stretched his arms while backing away, so as not to provoke her to use her hydraulic powers on him, even though he would like to see Uva get drenched if given the right opportunity to see this happen.

Mezuru: "Good…now enough of this…Kazari…please refrain from making fun of Uva…as much as it may sound bad…we need to stick together if we are to get our Core Medals back. Uva…please calm down…you'll get your Cell Medals back sooner than you think."

Uva: "Fine."

Kazari: "As you wish…"

Needing to cool things off, Mezuru asked Uva how things went well at Hinamizawa Village which he told her about what he did there and she is somewhat impressed at the fact that Uva managed to create about 15 Yummies that came from a single host though Kazari chided him for creating a second Yummy which became predator to the first ones his fellow Greed spawned, and then mocked him for losing the Cell Medals to Ankh, as well as losing the Kabuto Medal which he added that with the Kamakiri and Batta Medals now in O's possession, he remarked that Uva will lose more if he gets more careless.

Mezuru: "Very impressive…with the right approach we could use that method once we get O's into a trap…"

Kazari: "Too bad he let his guard down…he created a 2nd Yummy which ate away the first batch that Uva made…that really crushed his chances of beating up Ankh…and what's even ironic…not only did he loses his two Medals…he allowed himself to lose his 3rd Core Medal to Ankh…very careless like a brainless bug that he is…"

Uva: "THAT'S IT…I'M GOING TO WASTE YOU! BETTER YET…I'LL SKIN OFF THAT FUR OFF YOUR BODY, YOU FELINE FREAK!"

Uva loses his cool again while Kazari stood still yet he assumed his Greed form in self-defense, but Mezuru steps in between and ordered both her comrades to stop, which the insectoid- Greed reluctantly did so, while Kazari assumes his human guise and puts on a cap as he prepares to leave the "hideout" and goes to the city of Tokyo. As Mezuru asks him what he intends to do, Kazari replied by stating that he is going to "try his luck". He took his leave as Mezuru, Uva and Gameru now stood inside and await what the feline Greed would tell them once he return.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Kazari is traveling in the streets of Tokyo, walking among the humans and he is pleased that he can move freely without problems and he is definitely sure that humanity has changed since 800 years ago and decided to adapt more to his surroundings so as to learn more about the current era while at the same time he searches for a suitable human so as to use him/her to spawn his own Yummy.

"_Hmm…humanity has indeed changed…and now I need to adapt to my surroundings if I am to gain something here…_"

As he passes by a park, he sensed a strong desire and is able to sense where it came from. It came from Ran Mori, who is mentally wishing that Shinichi would call her or show up as she misses him a lot, as she has fallen for him since the early activities of the Black Organization, and when Conan shows up following Shinichi's "disappearance".

"Oh, Shinichi…please call me…I really missed you…where are you at this time…?"

Kazari smirked as he deems her a "perfect" candidate to use his Cell Medal to make a Yummy out of her desire and is about to do so when someone else came, and it turn out to be her dad, Kogoro.

"Ran! Sorry I'm late…please don't get upset…"

"Oh, hi daddy! I'm not upset at you…"

"Then who is upsetting you…?"

"Well…"

As the father and daughter leaves the park, the Greed is tempted to follow her but then a quartet of high school girls passed by and he senses that one of them has a stronger desire and he decided to follow them instead, feeling that he might have better luck in making a strong Yummy if he finds the right one among the four. He then gives the four girls a head start and then follows them stealthily so as not to alarm them while trying to discern which one of them has a strong desire, strong enough to spawn a Yummy.

"_Hmm…looks like my luck is coming at me…I'd better keep my distance as to not alarm them…I can sense a strong desire from one of them…if I could discern which one of them has a very strong desire…then I'll make a Yummy from one of them…what a lucky day. Too bad Uva blew up his chances…and Mezuru made a bad move leaving that village for Uva to pick up…at least no one is going to mess up my plans…_"

**-x-**

Somewhere in Europe, the scene shifts to a place near the seaside of Murmansk in Russia, where **Kaito Kuroba**, aka the **Phantom Thief**, is running away from his pursuers, who are mercenaries and hunting dogs, as he is running off with a medium-sized chest which contained "unearthed coins" which was dug by the diggers working for Charsu Munutsu. As it turns out, Munutsu stole a map from an elderly Japanese man named Karu Furedurikuse, who wished to travel to Europe to find a "hidden treasure" in hopes of using it to convert them into money to replenish his savings as it was depleted due to "hard times" but Munutsu had his men stole it from him and now he succeeded in finding it.

Having learned of this incident after coming into contact with Furedurikuse, and after learning the story, Kaito followed Munutsu toRussiato steal the chest and bring it to its original treasure hunter and managed to get a head start after pouring pepper which temporarily impairs the dogs' senses as well as making them sneeze. Hiding on a very high tree, Kaito checks on the chest's contents which he finds it strange: it contains about 50 silver coin-like items and a red-colored one, which appeared to be Cell Medals, and the red one which has a symbol of a cassowary bird, indicating that it is a Core Medal.

"_Hmm…I doubt these can be passed off as silver coins…and I doubt this can be traded for money at the foreign exchange banks…guess I'll hold on to these so I can make a research on these items…right now I should take care of those goons…the peeper I'd poured on those dogs should wear off by now…and I can't afford to get caught or shot…_"

After some 15 minutes, the goons and the dogs resumed their search and finally found the chest, which they find it sealed and assumed that it has not been opened. They then returned to St. Petersburg where Munutsu is waiting and is rubbing his hands as he is excited to get his hands on the "treasure" while ripping off the map he stole from Furedurikuse, proclaiming that he is now rich.

"Ha-ha-ha…I'm rich…filthy rich…poor Furedurikuse…he'll be confined to the Home Of The elderly as he'll be a destitute old man for the rest of his life while I'll be living the life of a millionaire…! Ah…ladies by my side…I'll turn my house into a villa…partying all week…I can't wait to return toJapan…I've waited all my life to be a super-rich millionaire!"

Opening the chest, he finds the "sliver coins" and is basking the glory until one of his men notices that the coins smelled like sweets. They soon learn that the "silver coins" are actually chocolates and the elderly man is seething in anger until he collapsed on the floor, as he suffered a heart attack. His men rushed him towards a nearby hospital where he went into a coma.

**-x-**

Somewhere in Russia, Kaito went to a hotel where Furedurikuse is patiently waiting as it revealed that Kaito accompanied the elderly man with him and had him wait here so he can deliver the "treasure" meant for him and when Kaito arrives, he brought the chest, which he places about 500,000 dollats in Russian currency (in Ruble and in paper money) and told him that he exchanged them at a money changer, telling him that it's the safest way for him to deliver the "treasure".

"I…I don't know how to thank you…"

"Thank me by living a normal life…use the money to start a new life…in a legal way…this is a one-time chance for you to live freely and peacefully."

"Thank you, lad…may Kami-sama bless you…"

"I already have been…"

Kaito then arranges for Furedurikuse to fly back toJapanand uses the money to convert the Ruble money to Yen so he can use the money to start over and Furedurikuse can live his life normally without having financial troubles, which the elderly man intends to use the money to start a small-time business. As Kaito watches the plane leave, he then uses his one of many aliases to travel back to Japan, wondering what to do with the Cell Medals and the red Core Medal he has in his possessions, until he overheard a conversation between two Japanese teens and saw him holding a camera and a film while talking to his friend, bragging about the Greed and O's, which Kaito saw the picture where O's is putting on one of his Core Medals.

"_Hmm…that's interesting…huh? Those coin-like items on that belt…they resemble the one that I have…!_"

He then overheard the teen bragging about a teen wearing a "glove" and showed it to his friend the pictures of Shinichi, in his normal for and while in possession of Ankh, and there he glances at the Core medal he is holding and then heard that the teen plans to head back to Japan to sell his picture to a newspaper company to get a lot of Yen, thus he'll be "propelled" to popularity. However, Kaito has other ideas in mind, especially where Shinichi Kudo is concerned.

"_Shinichi Kudo…so he has regained his original body…but…that glove…it possesses him…? Hmm…guess I now have a reason to pop out in Tokyo again…I wonder if he no longer becomes Conan Edogawa…?_"

Since Kaito considered Shinichi his rival, and not wanting to have his "rival" exposed knowing his predicament with the Black Organization, he seizes the opportunity to approach the bragging teen and secretly swapped the fake film and pictures with the real one, as the film and pictures are hidden inside a belt bag. Kaito then left while the teen is unaware that his belt bag has been swapped.

"_Sorry, kid…if those pictures get published…then you'll indirectly cause homicide since it would mean Shinichi Kudo will get exposed and the Black Organization will go after him and his loved ones…so it's best that I hold on to the films and pictures…and study them…then I'll confront HIM to see if he is still Shinichi Kudo…or if someone that resembled him…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked the treat I gave you…with some fun-loaded giveaways:

- The Black Organization making a move…

- The Phantom Thief makes an appearance and surprisingly takes possession of a Core medal and some Cell Medals. This means that he'll get into conflict with O's, Ankh and the Greed.

- The persons, Charsu Munutsu and Karu Furedurikuse, are based on the two characters, **Charles Muntz** and **Carl Fredricksen** from the 2009 Disney film, "**Up**". I used them as plot devices to justify Kaito Kuroba's appearance in this chapter.

- Ran Mori appeared again, along with her dad, Kogoro. Ran narrowly escaped Kazari's plan to use her to spawn a Yummy, and this would surely put pressure on Ankh as Shinichi's consciousness might go "overdrive" if he sensed her cries of help…

- By now you realized which character belonged from another manga/anime series judging from the chapter title and this should keep you glued to your seats.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

- More from the Black Organization, as they decided to "test run" their latest acquisition…

- The Agasa house comes under fire as some burglars are attempting to steal Agasa's gadgets, but then there's O's and Ankh, and see what they could do to scare the burglars away…

- Kazari continues to stalk the four girls, as he gets to see what desire his "prospect" displays, which will set things in motion…

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Ran Mori

- Kogoro Mori

- Kaito Kuroba

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari


	24. A Cat, Light Music Girl, Glutton part 2

**Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

While last chapter did not show Shinichi/Ankh and the rest, they'll be showing up here to make up for their absence though the Phantom Thief's cameo appearance would more than make up for our heroes' non-appearance since they're "recuperating" after their "affair" at Hinamizawa Village several chapters ago.

While we're on this, Kazari continues to stalk his latest victim after narrowly letting Ran go as she is nearly becoming the feline Greed's next would-be victim.

* * *

At the Agasa house, two suspicious-looking men are glancing outside the house after several weeks of "surveillance" as they are looking for the next house to ransack after spending three weeks robbing other houses and after managing to peer at the window they saw Agasa making and housing several gadgets and this caught the thieves' eyes as they intend on stealing them and sell it to worthy customers.

"Hey…did you see that?"

"Yeah…get a load of those tech goodies…"

"I got some men at my place…I'll go get them to help us…"

"Good…then we meet here and plan on how to enter the house, tie up the old geezer…then we carry the goods out and sell them to worthy customers…"

After making their plans, the two men left the place as they intend to gather more men to help them in infiltrating and ransacking Agasa's house to kill the residents there and steal his gadgets to sell them to customers who are interested in his goods.

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the rooftop where Ankh is busy toggling with the I-Phone as he is on the verge of understanding the device's mechanism and with a few more hours of studying, he can make use of its capabilities to know everything around him as well as to use it to track down his Core Medals so he can regain his full body to become "whole" again.

"_Hmm…just a little more…and I'll be able to understand how this device work…and soon…soon…I'll be able to find my medals and get my body back…and with my body back, I'll defeat the rest of the Greed…and I'l lbe the only one left…and then use O's to become the "Multi-King"…!_"

However, as Ankh is busy putting his attention on the I-Phone, he didn't notice that a Taka Candroid is hovering above, watching the possessed body of Shinichi Kudo busy with the device, and after a few minutes of watching him, the winged mecha left towards parts unknown, having located his whereabouts.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_24: Neko to Keiongaku shoujo to Kuishinbō part 2  
_**

As the day went on, Kazari continued to secretly trail the four girls who had just passed by the park which resulted in the Greed to let go Ran Mori as he sensed that one of the four high school girls has a strong desire that would make one of them the ideal host to spawn his first Yummy and decided to keep an eye on the four and would wait and see which one of them makes a suitable host. Neither of the four girls are unaware that they are being trailed, and continued to walk towards the shopping district of Shibuya.

"Ahh…! Looks like we did it…we keep the Light Music Club from going "extinct" because we got four members! Now we can achieve our dreams to perform at the Bukodan! Thanks to Yui, who joined us…we can start practicing!"

"Thanks, Rit-chan! And Mugi-chan…don't forget to bring the tea and sweets!"

"You got it! It's fine, right, Mio-chan?"

"Um…yeah, it's fine."

The four girls walking together are revealed to be students of the Sakuragaoka High, an all-girls school for high school students. They are also members of the school's "Light Music Club" and the four of them are musicians, each one of them are well-versed in each instruments they use, while two of them are vocalists of their group. They are identified as **Yui Hirasawa**, **Mio Akiyama**, **Ritsu Tainaka** and **Tsumugi Kotobuki**. As the quartet continued to walk around Shibuya, they came across a stall where a raffle ball is displayed with the seller entices them to try their luck and if one of them wins they get a prize.

"Hello, ladies…why not try your luck and play a ball…if you get lucky, you could win a prize!"

"Wow! A prize! Rit-chan…Mugi-chan! Lend me a quarter or something!"

"Hey! Don't get too greedy!"

"Ritsu's right…we have money only for lunch!"

"Okay…I'll lend you mine…"

"Thank you, Mugi-chan!"

With the money loaned to her by Tsumugi, Yui then makes a try to play the roulette and the raffle ball enters one of the roulette holes where it soon shown and revealed that she won a prize, which is a free buffet meal at a restaurant near the stall, much to the girl's excitement as she gets to have a free lunch, while the other girls are happy, as they too are included in the free buffet meal, though they are taken aback in seeing Yui drooling as she is getting hungry while Ritsu reminded her that she could get fat if she overeats.

"Don't get excited, Yui…or else you'll get fat…"

"I won't…"

"And why is that?"

"Because no matter how much I eat, I never get fat…"

"What? Seriously?"

"Really? I envy you!"

"I envy you also!"

Kazari overheard the conversation and noted that Yui's desire is bordering on gluttony, and he realizes that he has "hit the jackpot" and decided to target her but opted to follow them first as his presence might scare her and her friends off thus risking losing his catch. As the four girls left, Kazari slowly, and stealthily, follows them to see where they are going and makes his plan to approach Yui once she is alone.

"_This is a good moment…her desire is strong enough for me to make a Yummy…and her gluttony is a perfect starter to make my plans come into fruition. This will be a cinch as her desire will make my Yummy get stronger…and for O's to have difficulty in dealing with my upcoming Yummy…let's see if he could defeat my Yummy if he has the guts to do it…I can't wait to see how O's could handle this one…_"

**-x-**

At the Agasa Lab, Shiho Miyano is talking with Profesor Agasa and Kyuji after summoning them once she is sure that Ankh is nowhere in sight and there she informs them of what she witnesses the other night about the "deal" Ankh has with Shinichi, and there Kyuji mentally recalled about the time he and Ankh had when they were at Hinamizawa Village where Shinichi's consciousness swapped with Ankh for most time when invading the hideout of "Tokyo" and exposing Miyo Takano's motives in infecting the Hinamizawa Syndrome onto the villagers there.

"Seriously? Master Shinichi is making a deal with that so-called Greed?"

"Yes, professor…and with the Hinamizawa affair ended, Ankh then "told" Shinichi that he has done his part and now wants to take over Shinichi's body…I'm worried that Ankh might abuse the body…what if he gets his original body back…? He might abandon Shinichi's or even destroy it once he deemed that he has no more use for it…we have to be ready for anything…"

"Then I'll be ready as well…it's my fault that Detective Kudo ended up in Ankh's possession…but…I don't think that Ankh would do that…at least not for now…he'll be needing some Core Medals to regenerate his body…so far he only has one…the other Core medals are from his fellow Greed…and I'm sure he won't abandon the detective's body…at least not right now…"

"You're too optimistic…and soft…he's using you…"

"Umm…"

As the trio are debating on whether they should let Ankh stay in Shinichi's body or not, the incomplete form of the Greed is seen on the rooftop of Agasa's house, still attached to the detective's body while toggling with the I-Phone as he is still trying to learn how to use it, intending to know more about today's era and how to locate his missing Core Medals. So far he is still learning and that he is not in a hurry knowing that he can't rush things unless he is sure about what he knows.

"_Hmm…I should be able to understand…huh? Bah! It's not my business and have nothing to do with Core Medals…_"

However, he saw a van passing by, and is pursued by four police cars, yet he ignored it since it is not his "business" and that it doesn't concern the Yummy or the Greed, opting to worry about finding his own Core Medals. Even the trio inside the house opted not to go out and check as they are busy on how to help Shinichi in his current predicament, while at the same time they are also worried about the Black Organization, as they might recognize Shinichi despite his "slight appearance" when possessed by Ankh. Shiho and Agasa eventually told Kyuji about the organization and he took note of this should he encounter any of its members.

**-x-**

At the streets, the van in question is soon revealed to have "villainous" passengers, and the passengers turn out to be Gin and Vodka, who had their goons stole a set of Egyptian artifacts and after loading them inside the vans, Chianti fired at the goons to delay the police from coming hoping that the cops would choose to help the injured. It worked as the car stopped to assist the injured goons, only for Chianti to use her sniper rifle to shoot the car's gas tank, causing the cars to explode which killed them all, and nearby police cars responded and the chase ensues.

"Looks like we're having some trash chasing us…Gin, what'll we do…?"

"Hey, I know…let's try out the Candroids…we have complete control of them, right? It should be easy…"

"Not a bad idea, Vodka…boys…insert the medals and unleash the Candroids!"

Taking Vodka's suggestion, Gin took out about five Cell Medals and gives it to the remaining goons as the scene shifts to the Ride Vendor in vending machine mode, as Bourbon and Vermouth succeeded in gaining control of the machines, and the goons inserted the medals, slotting them in to summon the Taka Candroids and uses them to deal with the pursuing police. The plan worked as the mechas did a kamikaze attack resulting in the lead police car to crash, and the three other police cars ended up crashing with one of the Taka Candroids intentionally ruptured the police car's gas tanks, resulting in a massive explosion and the van is now free to make a clean getaway.

"Hah! It worked! We're unstoppable"

"We're home free!"

"Bourbon and Vermouth are very clever members…we should thank them for this…!"

"The birds are coming back!"

The Taka Candroids then returned towards the van, all are unscathed and transformed back into can modes as the van escaped towards Black Organization HQ with no one following them.

**-x-**

Back at the mall, the Light Music Club arrived at the restaurant and showed to the receptionist the prize and the girls are automatically given free buffet meal and are escorted to a table so they can prepare to feast on their "eat all you can" lunch promo for free. While waiting, Mio and Tsumugi are mentally preparing themselves not to indulge too much as they are watching their weights, Ritsu and Yui are rather impatient, which Mio reminded them to behave.

"I can't wait…I'm very hungry!"

"Me too!"

"Ritsu, Yui…behave yourselves!"

"The food will arrive shortly…"

"Wahhh…"

"Where's my food…?"

After 15 minutes of waiting, the waiter arrived and sets the food on their table and the feast began, with Yui indulging herself on the roast chicken while Mio and Tsumugi ate the right amount, while Ritsu is eating on an even level, she is taken aback as Yui is already in her 4th serving, and is amazed that she isn't full yet. Even the waiter and the restaurant's staff members are surprised to see this.

"Did you see that?"

"She didn't even get fat…"

"She must be a glutton…"

"Hasn't she been eating lately…?"

Even the other customers are amazed at seeing Yui gobbling on the buffet food and some took pictures of her on their cellphones and uploaded them on the internet. Soon the other customers joins in on watching Yui and Mio noticed it and tells Yui to settle down though she is not paying attention as she is busy eating her food.

"Yui…slow down…! The other customers are watching you…!"

"Munch-munch-munch…"

"Yui's eating like a hamster…"

"Yui-chan…"

**-x-**

Outside the restaurant, Kazari watches Yui from quite a distance while sitting on a bench just the opposite direction of the restaurant, seeing that her gluttonous nature is the perfect trigger that would allow him to use her body to spawn a Yummy and is now waiting for the right moment to make his strike once Yui is alone and no one around to interfere in his plans.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Though no action is present yet, problems are already being felt, as Hiroshi Agasa and Shiho Miyano are now getting worried that Ankh might ditch Shinichi Kudo's body anytime now yet Kyuji assures to them that the detective's body is in "good hands", and is confident that nothing bad would happen to the detective, and his body, though the situation might change should conflict among them arises.

Ankh is slowly starting to understand the I-Phone's capabilities, and if he learned how to use it properly, he might use it to locate his Core medals and may ditch Kyuji and may not require O's help…

The Black Organization is now becoming of a threat, having demonstrated using the Candroids in taking care of the pursuing police…what would happen if they use them to locate Shiho and Shinichi should they discover that the two are still alive?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

- More trouble from the Black Organization…

- Shiho, Kyuji and Ankh deals with the burglars who are about to ransack Agasa's house to steal his "tech goodies"…

And Kazari finally spawns a Yummy from one of the K-On! Girls, which the trouble for O's and Ankh officially starts…****

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Ran Mori

- Kogoro Mori

- Gin

- Vodka

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

**K-On!**

- Yui Hirasawa

- Mio Akiyama

- Ritsu Tainaka

- Tsumugi Kotobuki


	25. A Cat, Light Music Girl, Glutton part 3

**Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

The arc continues as our heroes are busy with other matters while the Black Organization scores a BIG haul as they strike again in causing more mayhem while the guitarist from K-On! Is indulging herself on food before her troubles are about to commence and that's where trouble is about to begin…

* * *

Elsewhere in Japan, the scene zooms in on Kobe as a high-ranking politician is traveling on his limousine heading for Hiroshima to meet with a fellow politician as he came from the senate at Tokyo as he is sponsoring a bill to let the military participate in conducting raid on illegal drugs trade, which is among the activities being conducted by the Black Organization, but someone else has something mind for the politician as Bourbon is secretly following the limousine and sends a Taka Candroid to stealthily damage the limousine's brakes.

As the road leads a slight downhill, the limousine is nearing a railway where the Shinkansen train is en route towards the intersection and the sirens blared as the barricade bar slowly descends and the politician tells his driver to slow down, but then tension slowly envelops the inside of the vehicle.

"Driver…there's a train crossing…slow down…"

"S-sir…I can't stop the limousine…! The brakes aren't responding!"

"What? Try to stop the engine!"

"It won't respond! The steering wheel isn't working as well! I can't steer away! We're going down too fast!"

The two are unaware that aside from the brakes, the hidden Taka Candroid also uses its beak to disable the controls of the steering wheel thus the driver couldn't steer the steering wheel and the limousine speeds downward and couldn't make a turn, heading straight for the incoming train. Then it happened as the limousine and the train collided which causes an explosion as the car is blown away while the train gets derailed, while the Taka Candroid safely, and stealthily, returns to the car where Bourbon watches the scene in satisfaction and heads back to Tokyo, contacting his "anonymous leader" via text message that mission has been accomplished.

"Sir…mission completed…the politician who vowed to expose our existence is eliminated."

"GOOD. RETURN TO HQ."

Getting a text reply, he is told to head back to Tokyo and wait for further orders. Bourbon takes one last look as the train is on fire while it remained derailed from its track and started to build up a traffic jam before leaving the scene and smiled that the threat has been extinguished.

"Sorry, Mr. Politician…nothing personal…just strictly business…"

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_25: Neko to Keiongaku shoujo to Kuishinbō part 3_**

The scene shifts back to Shibuya as most of the Light Music Club members are finished with their buffet meal yet Yui is still eating, with the staff, cooks, and even other customers are amazed to see Yui consuming almost all of the buffet food, yet her fellow classmates are even more amazed to see that her tummy didn't bulged seeing that she doesn't get fat, but to their relief she finally finished her food, and there the quartet took their leave after bowing to the staff and the receptionist. The receptionist, waiter and the staff whispered among themselves at what they just witnessed and wondered what would happen if their customers are like Yui.

"Did you see that…?"

"What an amazing girl…she must've not eaten for days…"

"Is she really that hungry…?"

"What a glutton…"

"Hey…look…her tummy isn't even bulging…"

"Shh…they might here you…!"

After leaving the restaurant the group decided to head back to Tokyo as they agreed to hang out at Tsumugi's house, and again they are unaware that Kazari is trailing them, his eyes focused on Yui as he has no intention of letting her out of his sight. While walking, they passed by a pastry shop and the pastries that are displayed caught the guitarist's eyes as she goes inside to shop and buy some of the sweetest pastry food, much to Ritsu and Mio's chagrin.

"Geez…aren't you full…?"

"Just hurry it up, Yui!"

After a few minutes Yui emerged and is holding a basket full of pastries, but after the others turn down her offer to eat them, she then consumes them without problem, again the trio is amazed to see she didn't get full despite the buffet food she ate several minutes ago. They then proceeded to head for the Kotobuki house with Kazari still following them, and he is impressed that her desire will help him gather and harvest more medals for him to take.

"_What a very strong desire you have…now I'm definitely sure that you'll be the ideal host to spawn my very first Yummy…and I'll see to it that my Yummy will fulfill that desire of yours…and you'll indulge yourself until your very last breath…regardless of whether you'll enjoy it or not…_"

* * *

Several hours passed by and it is night fall, and the street lights lit up to keep the streets bright enough for pedestrians to walk on so they won't have problems navigating themselves to the darkness. The scene shifts to the neighborhood where the Agasa house is located, with Ankh, still possessing Shinichi Kudo's body, is sitting on the roof, busy on navigating himself on the I-Phone since afternoon while beside him is a tin gallon containing several ice cream bars, which has become the Greed's favorite past time food, making it his means to nourish the detective's body and has since seldom to eat other food.

At the ground, a group of burglars (about eight of them) are assembled which the leader is there, while making sure that the occupants are already asleep and they intend on taking the occupants by surprise, tie them up and then ransack all of Agasa's "goodies" so that they can sell them off to make a lot of Yen. The hired henchmen are rather anxious to get their hands on the "goodies" while the rest are itching to hurt someone, wanting to beat up the occupants but the leader told them to use only force if needed.

"Okay…you know what to do…"

"Yup…"

"Piece of cake…"

"Can't wait to get inside…"

"I want to beat those people up inside…"

"Easy…we'll only use force if they resist us…we should do this stealthily as possible…"

"Should we go in now…?"

"Let's get the party started…"

"I can't wait…"

"Patience, boys…I know! Here's what I can do…"

To keep the henchmen from getting anxious, the leader sends four of them to scout the house and see which area can be easy to sneak in, while the other three stays, and while waiting, Ankh's "monster hand" levitated downward, having detaching himself from Shinichi's body after seeing and overhearing the burglars, and started to scare the goons so as to disperse them immediately.

"Hi."

"Oh, hi."

"Hey…who are you talking to?"

"Him…huh?"

"Peek-a-boo…"

"GGGYYYAAHHHH! MONSTER!"

"A FLYING, TALKING HAND!"

"I'M OUT OF HERE!"

"Wait...comeback...I want to caress your balls..."

"WWWAAAHH! I DON'T WANT TO BE CASTRATED!"

"You...your "birdie" is soft and fluffy...let me touch them..."

"STAY AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A TRANSEXUAL!"

The leader came back and is baffled to see most of his henchmen are running away like cowards, and believed that someone is pulling a prank and tries to convince them to come back, but is unable to.

"Wait…it must be a remote controlled toy…it's not real…! Darn it! I can't believe I hired a group of chickens…! Come back here, you cowards! Are you men or mice?"

The commotion attracted the other four burglars and asks the leader what just happened, and the leader, believing that the screams might have alerted the neighbors, tells his cohorts to retreat for now and the burglars are forced to make a quick retreat before the neighbors came out of their houses, having been roused from their sleep due to the screaming.

"What was that racket?"

"Damn those troublemakers…trying to make a noise here…"

"That's it…I'm calling the police…"

"I'll have my shotgun ready…"

"I heard someone shouted "monster"…"

Meanwhile, Ankh reattaches himself onto Shinichi's body, snickering while pleased that he scared off the "annoying humans" and resumes his "research" by studying the I-Phone to get more information on what he need to know about the current era, hoping that he could get something out of his search for knowledge and information.

"That sure completed my night…I sure missed the old days of scaring people…"

Shiho and Kyuji also came out, but went back in seeing there's nothing but meaningless commotion though he called for Ankh and tells him to go inside.

"Ankh! Come inside…it's getting cold!"

"Leave me alone!"

* * *

Much later into the night, it was already 23:30 pm, which Yui, Ritsu and Mio left the Kotobuki house and they all went separate ways as it was already getting late, with the guitarist of the Light Music Club being alone and she decided to stop by a park near her home to feast on the giveaway food Tsumugi gave and seeing that she is alone, she gingerly prepares to eat them as no one is going to disturb her night snack.

"Ah…good…now to have a nice, midnight snack for myself…with no one to disturb me…"

Opening the wrappers of her food, she began to eat them and she is indulging herself on the food, wishing that this would never end, as she always dreamed of eating her favorite snacks and mentally wishes that her current situation is like a dream and would never wake up, at the same time she feasts on her food, which she didn't notice that Kazari is standing behind her, smirking that he has found his "catch" and is holding a Cell Medal, and then assumes his Greed form though Yui, who saw this through his shadow, glances at him, thinking he is into cosplay.

"Wow…is that a cosplay…?"

"Eh? "cosplay"?"

"You're wearing a costume, right? Did you came from a costume party?"

"My…what an innocent girl you are…enjoying your meal?"

"Yes…and I wish this were a dream…I can't stop eating until I wake up…"

"Then let your desire indulge you forever…"

"Eh...?"

By then a "cell medal slot" appeared on her forehead and there the feline Greed slots the Cell Medal inside her body, and then leaves Yui, as the whitish entity is being spawned, but unlike the creations of Uva and Mezuru, it did not materialized out of her body, but instead it remained inside, and then Yui stood up, looking like nothing has happened to her except she displays "scales" on her cheeks while her eyes glowed and she is getting very hungry.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Now the trouble has finally commences as Kazari has gotten to Yui and a Yummy is created…but it remained inside her…what kind of Yummy is this?

Once again the Black Organization has made another "test drive" for the Candroids they stolen and now that they are successful, expect them to commit various crimes which would put then police in shame…and a future encounter with the Detective Conan crew would be inevitable…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The Yummy that is inside Yui has taken over her body control and starts to cause trouble…

While the rest of the K-On! Crew begin their search for her, O's and Ankh also makes their search, and that's where the conflict begins as they fought over whether to save Yui or kill her because of the Yummy inside her…**_  
_**

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Ran Mori

- Kogoro Mori

- Gin

- Vodka

- Bourbon

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

**K-On!**

- Yui Hirasawa

- Mio Akiyama

- Ritsu Tainaka

- Tsumugi Kotobuki


	26. A Cat, Light Music Girl, Glutton part 4

**Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

The "troubles" of our fave characters begin here and this is where the conflict begins between Kyuji and Ankh as they fight over what to do with Yui…flush out the Yummy inside her or kill her outright…

* * *

Four hours later, the time now is 3:30, and the streets are quiet and serene, and they are devoid of people as most of them are asleep while those who are on night shift are at various buildings as they are call center agents, and they are also out of the streets. So far, everything is peaceful…except when the scene zoomed towards a 24-hour convenience store, which is the Japanese counterpart of the renowned "7-11".

As the scene zooms further inside the store, the cashier and some staff members are sprawled on the floor, confused, yet terrified as someone is eating all of the food on the display shelf while the guard is knocked out. They couldn't do anything as the intruder appeared to be a high school student of average size, yet she disabled the guard who has bigger built than her.

"Wh-what is she…?"

"A…a glutton…!"

"Yet she is a high school girl of normal size…but how did she took down the bigger guard…?"

After consuming the food inside the store, the girl, though her hair covered her face, left in a hurry and is heading for the next convenience store to consume the food there and after about five minutes, crashes and screams are heard, which the guard is thrown out and sends the customer running in fear while others attempt to call the police."

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_26: Neko to Keiongaku shoujo to Kuishinbō part 4_**

Later in the morning, about 7 am, three high school girls meet up at the front of the Hirasawa house after getting a call from someone living there. Mio Akiyama, Ritsu Tainaka and Tsumugi Kotobuki arrived after getting a call from their fellow schoolmate, **Nodoka Manabe**. It was Nodoka who contacted the three girls as she herself is also worried and by then the four girls are greeted by the occupant of the house: Yui's younger sister, **Ui Hirasawa**.

"Everyone…I'm very worried! Onee-chan hasn't come home since last night!"

"When Ui told me that Yui didn't show up an hour ago, I assume that she is staying with you girls…"

"I knew it…we should've escorted her home…where would she be at this time of the day…?"

"I fear she may have been kidnapped…"

"Maybe a monster ate her…"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH! Ritsu...don't scare me like that!"

"Just kidding, Mio…"

"Onee-chan! WWWAAAAHHH!"

"Ritsu! Look what you did! Ui is really getting worried…!"

The four girls are surprised to hear that Yui hasn't arrived home since last night and they became very worried since they left Tsumugi's house late last night and they assumed that Yui has arrived home and they realized that they shouldn't have left her to go home alone. Ui started to break down in tears which Tsumugi assured to her that her elder sister is free from harm, while Mio and Ritsu are talking to Nodoka, asking her if she knows any place where Yui might hang out, which she sadly told her she doesn't know.

"Nodoka…know any place where should hang out?"

"No…I'm afraid not…"

"Then we'll have to start looking. It's a good thing that today is our vacant day…"

"Hmm…all we need is a clue as to know where we should start looking…"

"Perhaps we should go to a police station and…"

By then, a clue to Yui's whereabouts appeared to them as a boy in a bicycle makes his daily rounds tossing newspapers to the neighbors, and when Nodoka picked it up, she is alarmed top see the artist's sketch of the suspect of the article about a "mysterious glutton" in a school uniform and when the rest assembled and looked at the picture, they became apprehensive with worry and fear, having realized who the "suspect" is.

"No way…"

"Yui's the "mysterious glutton"?"

"Based on the artist's sketch…and since we saw her yesterday gulping at all the food she ate…"

"I wonder if she'll gain weight with all the eating…"

"Onee-chan! WWWAAAAHHH!"

"Calm down, Ui…come on…let's go look for her!"

The girls then embark on a mission to find Yui so as to help her regain her senses as well as to prevent her from harming other people around her. Meanwhile, the scene shifts to a nearby street where a possessed Yui had just manhandled the driver of an ice cream van and then proceeded to eat away the gallons of ice cream and its popsicles, unmindful of its cold contents yet it is evident that the Yummy inside her is forcing her to do it.

**-x-**

At the Agasa house, Shiho is talking to Kyuji and Professor Agasa about Shinichi's condition which she feared that it may be a matter of time before the Greed might do away with the detective's body if he deemed it "useless" and might find another suitable body to inhabit, something which Kyuji assured that it won't happen, reminding them about what he told them about the time when Ankh is almost defeated by the Kamakiri Yummy, and then reminding her about the "conversation" she heard between him and Shinichi, which brought a bit of relief to her.

"…so what if Ankh decided to ditch Shinichi's body…?"

"I don't think he would…remember…he's only manifested as a right forearm…he'll be in a disadvantage if he ever tries to abandon the detective's body…"

"He's right, Miss Shiho…what's important right now is that Master Shinichi is in good hands…er…no pun intended…"

"…fine…"

"Then it's settled…"

By then, Ankh came and pulls Kyuji as they both are heading out of the house. As Shiho asks what the Greed is doing, Ankh answered back by telling her that he senses the Yummy's location and intended to find it with O's help. As both left, Shiho decided to go out and spy on them to see how things would go, which the professor cautions that she might run into random members of the Black Organization, but she rebutted with a smile which the professor wondered what she meant.

"Wait…what if you're being seen…"

"That won't be a problem…"

"How could you say that? What can you do to disguise yourself?"

"This…"

Through concentration, Shiho focuses on thinking and within over a minute she has her body transformed into her "child form" of Ai Haibara. Ai then gives Agasa a radio so she can contact him in case things go wrong or if a new problem arises. As Ai left the house to follow Kyuji and Ankh, the professor sighed as he glances at the picture portrait of **Yusaku **and **Yukiko Kudo** – Shinichi's parents, mentally asking them what their reactions be like if they are to find out about their son's current situation.

"_Master Yusaku and Mistress Yukiko…what would you do if you find out about your son's current predicament? I wish you have an idea on what to do in a situation like this…_"

**-x-**

About 15 minutes later, the scene shifts to a warehouse where a van is parked, and as a driver is about to check his delivery, he is greeted by the sight of Yui eating away the cold cuts and saw that she has already consumed half of the entire delivery goods and attempts to stop her, but to his surprise he is unable to as she wouldn't budge, despite her small build.

"What the…? Hey, you there! What are you doing? Stop! You can't eat them!"

Coincidentally, Ui, Nodoka and the Light Music Club happened to be passing by after getting descriptions of Yui passing by the area and when they heard the commotion, they went towards the wharf and are utterly shocked to see her in a state they never expected, and are further shocked as they saw her threw the driver back which sent him crashing against a dozen drum cans, knocking him out. Ui desperate ran towards her elder sister and grappled onto her, and this caused the rest to follow and did the same.

"Onee-chan! It's me…Ui! Please stop this or you'll be cursed with bad luck! I'll cook for you everyday…please come back and be yourself again!"

"Yui! Snap out of it!"

"We're really worried about you!"

"Return to normal!"

"Or else you'll really get fat"

But despite their efforts, the Yummy inside Yui's body has control of its host's motor functions and Yui ended up throwing them back as she continues to eat away the cold cuts and went inside the van and eat away the remaining goods, and the girls watched helplessly at seeing what their friend has become, and are worried about what would happen next. The scene then shifts inside Yui's body as Cell Medals began to multiply in a rapid manner, and the chiming sounds attracted Ankh as he can sense the Yummy's aura nearby. A few minutes later, Kyuji, Ankh and Ai arrived and there they saw the girls sprawled on the floor and Yui eating away on the food.

"There it is…the Yummy!"

"That's a Yummy? Open your eyes, Ankh…that's a high school girl!"

"She's right…if that's a Yummy…then it should be…grotesque…and if you say that girl is…then could it be that it is different from the ones that we previously fought? Wasn't the Yummy we encountered the same as the ones atHinamizawaVillage?"

"No mistake. The Yummy is inside that human's body."

"Eh?"

"What did you say, Ankh?"

"Listen carefully, you two…what you see right now is a human parasite type. That human with the parasite inside will have its greed go out of control. That's how it saves up Cell Medals…and it'll be a big harvest for me…whoa…look at that…it's still growing…"

The scene shifts to Yui as her body started to get fatter and bigger, and then the whitish entity briefly materializes before disappearing inside Yui's body. Ankh then stated that he'll let Yui eat more until she has harvested a lot of Cell Medals so he can take them by force, which earned a scowl from Ai and Kyuji took the three Core Medals from Ankh as he intends to save her.

"You heartless beast! Are you really going to let her die?"

"Well…I can't wait for that to happen!"

Putting on the O-Belt, Kyuji inserted the three Core Medals and uses the O-Scanner to "scan" the medals and the transformation is now underway.

O-Belt: "**TAKA…TORA…BATTA! TA-TO-BA…TA-TO-BA-TA-TO-BA!**"

Enveloped by the medals' power and encased in armor, Kyuji became O's and went after Yui, intending to force the Yummy out of her body while Ai approaches the high school girls, assuring to them that O's will save Yui, but then tension mounted as Yui "fires" an energy blast from her mouth which sends O's staggering back but brushes them off as he took out the Medajalibur to attack, which caused Yui's friends to shriek in terror.

"Hey! That's a real sword!"

"He's not going to kill her, is he?"

"Is there another way to save our friend?"

"Onee-chan!"

"Don't worry…my friend there will handle it (I hope)…"

O's began to swing his weapon, appearing to slice her down, but only attempts to force the Yummy out of its human host, not wanting to kill Yui. Ankh, however, tells O's that the Yummy won't come out until it is matured enough and tells him that if he wanted the Yummy to come out prematurely, then he'll have to cut her body open, which O's rebutted.

"There's no way I'm doing that! I'll force the Yummy out in my own way!"

"What a fool…guess I'll have to kill time by "helping" him…"

Ankh then joins in on the fray and physically manhandled Yui, and remarked that the Yummy still lacked enough power to mature and the girls are shocked at what the possessed body of Shinichi Kudo is doing, as he has no qualms in killing the host, but then he is stopped when O's gets in the way, reminding Ankh of his promise.

"Stop it!"

"You're in my way!"

"We had a promise! You weren't going to prioritize medals over lives! Human lives!"

"Well I'm beginning to regret it! And I think it's about time you and that wench should learn who gives the orders around here!"

Ai heard this and realized that what she feared has materialized as Ankh intends to have things his way and that he is going to use Shinichi's body as a tool to get his Core Medals by hook or crook.

"_This is bad…if that is his intention…then I'll have to come up with a plan to get Shinichi away from that guy…_"

As the scuffle continues, the possessed Yui stood up and fired a strong blast of energy ball which nearly struck the two, and they managed to evade the blast, but as the smoke cleared, Yui fled and the problem seemingly worsen as they must now find another way to locate her before the Yummy completely takes over its host's body.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Loads of action…but half the tension as Ankh finally asserts that he'll dictate his actions and intends to get his medals regardless of innocent lives, and this is just the start as more problems are piling up for our heroes…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As our Detective Conan crew regroups and devises a plan to lure out the Yummy, the Greed who created the Yummy shows up and a showdown looms in and the conflict will intenisify to the next level.**_  
_**

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Ran Mori

- Kogoro Mori

- Gin

- Vodka

- Bourbon

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

**K-On!**

- Yui Hirasawa

- Mio Akiyama

- Ritsu Tainaka

- Tsumugi Kotobuki

- Nodoka Manabe

- Ui Hirasawa


	27. A Cat, Light Music Girl, Glutton part 5

**Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

As Yui continues to "eat" away, our heroes devises a plan to get the Yummy out of Yui's body…but then a Greed shows up to ruin the "rescue" attempt and this is when things take a turn for the worst…

* * *

As the scuffle continues, the possessed Yui stood up and fired a strong blast of energy ball which nearly struck the two, and they managed to evade the blast, but as the smoke cleared, Yui fled and the problem seemingly worsen as they must now find another way to locate her before the Yummy completely takes over its host's body.

"Oh no…he got away…!"

"All thanks to you…"

"We'll find it…"

"And this time I'll see to it that he won't escape my wrath…"

"Ankh…just let me hand it…okay?"

"Fool…"

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_27: Neko to Keiongaku shoujo to Kuishinbō part 5_**

the Yummy-possessed Yui fled the scene after unleashing several energy blasts from her mouth, Ai made a quick-thinking as she activated a Taka Candroid and sent it to follow Yui so as they can keep track of her whereabouts as she decided to come up with a plan on how to help her get rid of the parasitic Yummy inside her body. However, as she turned around, she saw Ankh and O's bickering and she physically had to interject herself to put a stop to the "word war" between the two.

"You fool…why do you have to hold back?"

"Because that Yummy is inside her! I intend to save her…and I can't wait for that thing to mature and destroy her body!"

"What do I care? As long as it produces medals…whether she lives or dies…it's out of the question!"

"We agreed to prioritize lives over medals! The medals can come in if somethingmlike that wouldn't happen…"

"What a fool you are…!"

"Alright, you two…simmer down…I sent a Candroid to follow her…we'll track her down as if it won't be a problem…but I can't have you two bicker all day…! I'm sure we could come up with something to save her without killing her…Ankh…be patient…you'll get your medals if you learn to restrain your bloodlust…"

"What…? Look here you little…bah! I'm leaving!"

As she managed to pacify the two, Ankh took his leave while Ai contacted Professor Agasa and asked him to monitor the signal of the Taka Candroid so that they can predict Yui's next strike. By then she and Kyuji decided to leave and head back to the Agasa house so they could formulate a plan on what to do next once they encounter the possessed high school girl, knowing that the Yummy inside her body is getting stronger and would become more difficult to handle.

"Thanks, Shiho…"

"No problem…but we'd better keep an eye on Ankh…he is increasingly getting impatient…and he might ran off with Shinichi's body anytime…"

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Ai and Kyuji arrived at Agasa's house and are greeted by Ankh sitting over a cabinet toggling with the I-Phone while munching on an ice cream bar and Ai is pissed at seeing the Greed's behavior after he nearly manhandled Yui while Kyuji tries to pacify her while urging Ankh to help them resolve the problem and not make it worse, only to get a rebuttal from him.

Ai: "What the? You're still eating ice cream at this time?"

Ankh: "Got a problem with that?"

Ai: "Yes, I do! You can't always eat ice cream every day and every hour! Shinichi's body will suffer from malnutrition if you keep up with that kind of eating habit!"

Ankh: "Go talk to a brick wall. Be thankful I'm keeping this body alive…"

Ai: "You monster right forearm…I'll clip your fingernails…!"

Ankh: "Then go ahead and try it…"

Kyuji: "Shiho…Ankh…calm down, you two…"

Ankh: "Hmph!"

By then Ui, Nodoka and the Light Music Club came, having followed Kyuji and Ai towards Agasa's house and Ui went straight to the point asking why they are harming Yui knowing that she is possessed, and Kyuji smiled as he offered kind words and assurance that they will do everything they could to help save Yui while freeing her from the Yummy, while Ankh looked away, feeling irritated by the melodramatics he is seeing and hearing.

"Why…why did you hurt onee-chan?"

"We're just using slight force to restrain her…but don't worry…we'll save your sister."

"Really…?"

"Yes, really…we'll do everything we can to save her while we free her from the monster that possessed her…"

"Thank you…"

"You hear that, Ui…Yui's in good hands…these people will save her…"

"And once she is saved…we'll discipline her into restraining from eating too much…"

"And teach her some self-control…"

Feeling assured, Ui and the other girls took their leave which Ai asked Agasa if he got any leads on Yui, but before the inventor is about to reply, a signal beeped onto his PC monitor and there they got a lock on where the high school girl is located. Ankh saw it to and he wondered if the Yummy inside her body has amassed enough Cell Medals and/or it has matured to the point that it would completely take over the host's body. Just as Kyuji is about to run off to go after her, Ai, stopped him as she stated that she has a plan in mind.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts a few blocks away from the Kougami Foundation as she had just stolen another Ride Vendor and succeeded in secretly taking over its control and prevented the machine's signals to alert the Kougami Foundation and now it became another of her property and she took it for a ride and stopped by a snack bar to eat. While eating a radio announced a breaking news on a high school girl being spotted, having attacked a motorcycle where a box of pizza deliveries are stored and ate them, which Vermouth deduces that this is an unnatural case and guessed that O's and Ankh would be there to intervene.

"_Hmm…this is an unusual news…I'm betting that the so-called Ankh and O's are on the move…their actions at Hinamizawa Village is entertaining enough…luckily those cicada monsters didn't see me…bow they're facing a glutton…I wonder how they would fair better against that one…? I'd better go there and see what they could do…and to se if I could extract some data from them…_"

Vermouth took her leave and heads for the site of the incident as she wishes to observe more and see what else O's can do that would allow her to gather more information. She then mentally wondered if Shinichi Kudo would mentally intervene again, curious to see it happen again knowing that Shinichi has the strong sense of justice and pondered if that would be enough for the detective to overpower the Greed's will.

"_So, Shinichi…you think you can regain more control of your body like the last time you did at Hinamizawa Village? I'd be expecting more from you…_"

**-x-**

The scene then shifts to a local restaurant in Tokyo as Yui is eating away the food at the kitchen, raw and cooked, and cook and other staff members fear for their lives after witnessing her beating up a few guards. They were so terrified that they couldn't bring themselves to run towards the exit. By this time, Ui, Nodoka and the Light Music Club arrived after hearing the radio news and seeing their friend like this they could no longer bear what they are seeing so they all grappled onto her and tried to talk her out into controlling herself.

"Onee-chan! Stop this!"

"Yui…it's me…Nodoka! Calm yourself and stop!"

"You can't keep up like this!"

"Think about the Light Music Club!"

"And think about our dreams of performing at the Bukodan!"

However, Yui shoved them back and is ready to attack them, her body started to bloat like a fat cat and is considering trying to eat human flesh which causes Mio to faint in fear, but then something unexpected happened. A soda can rolled in and this caught her attention as she chases after the can, and once Yui came outside she caught the can and tries to open it, only to be revealed that it was a Tako Candroid in disguise and shoots out ink to distract her. As she tries to wipe out the ink, Ai shows up and motions Kyuji to hold her as she activated a Taka Candroid and attaches a steak onto it.

"Now, Kyuji…hold her down while the Candroid is attracting the Yummy's instinct!"

"I got her! Hope this plan of yours would work!"

As it turned out, Ai came up with a plan to force the Yummy out of Yui by having Kyuji holding distracted Yui while the Taka Candroid holds a steak on its talons to lure the Yummy out of him, and it appeared to work as the Yummy, which is still in a form of a whitish entity, and is now halfway out of the host's body.

"That's it! It's coming out…huh? That's a Yummy?"

"Actually, it's sort of a larva-type…but once it consumes enough desire..it'll molt to its true Yummy form…but it's working…once we get that thing out of her body…then I can destroy it…!"

However, Ankh stops the procedure and took the steak and gave it to Yui, who ate it ravenously much to Kyuji's shock and to Ai's infuriation at his actions and demanded an explanation to why he is doing this, which Ankh reveals that it does not matter if Kyuji could save Yui or not, stating that she is getting what she deserve and will die from her own gluttony either way.

"I told you before…this Yummy could be bigger…maybe much bigger in terms of producing Cell Medals…so let her be and let her consume by her desire until the Yummy inside her matures…then you can do away with it…just as long as it produces a lot of medals…"

"How could you…"

"Ankh, you bastard! I can't believe someone like you would posses Shinichi's body!"

"Shut up, you wench…all you do is switch between your adult and child forms…going back to your questions…look at it this way…there are no casualties…that's your aim, am I correct? No one will die if all she does is eat and eat, so let her."

"But what about her?"

"Look at her, Kyuji…you see what you just saw. That is reaping what you sow…and before you rant…look at her again. She became like this is not due to the Yummy…it's her fault because of her human nature…her own greed. Dying immersed in her greediness is what she wants, no?"

As Kyuji watches in shock, Ai clenched her fists, anger boiling in her as she wished that Shinichi would take over ankh's will and save Yui, but then she didn't notice that Vermouth is already there, hiding behind a pillar and watches the scene while recording it, but then a smirk formed on her lips as she saw something that is happening to the high school girl and that Kyuji and Ankh are getting into an argument, is pleased to see something this exciting.

"_Now this is something I really enjoyed watching…so Shinichi…why don't you take over your body…just like you did at Hinamizawa Village? Or have you gotten weaker because of your injuries…? Come on…you're not that weak-willed...are you?_"

"Blast it! Ankh…give me the medals…! I need to transform!"

But Ankh shoves Kyuji to the ground and then makes a threat to him with words as Ai gets ready to stop him in case he tries to harm Kyuji as she heard him said something that puts more tension to the already tensed situation, fearing things would get out of hand.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on me! And put this on your thick-headed skull…I'm the one who gives the orders here! And let me tell you this…push me around again and you won't get to save anyone…got that? Your job now is to collect as many medals as you can!"

Ai went to Kyuji's side as she glared at him for his actions and realized that they'll have to come up with another way of saving Yui. However, Kyuji decided to save Yui with his own efforts and struggles with the now fat Yui as he tries to pry the steak from her hands, but then the Yummy began to further control Yui's body as she began to throttle the teen vagabond around, much to Ankh's displeasure after Ai remarked that humans are not weak as he proclaimed.

"What a fool…does he think he could save that brat with his OWN power?"

"That's the power of us humans, Ankh…and that's something you'll never understand unless you're willing to learn the human way."

"Shut up, you female pipsqueak…Kyuji…stop this foolishness…or you get yourself killed!"

"Fine by me…it's better than not doing anything…!"

As Kyuji gets up, things took a turn as Yui's body began to shiver and Ai stared wide-eyed at what is happening, as the whitish entity has finally "matured" and is about to leave the host's body. Once it emerges from Yui's body, she slumped to the ground, unconscious while the entity molted and becomes the **Neko Yummy**, it began to go after Kyuji and all he does is evade the monster's attack, but after a minute of watching, Ankh relents and gives Kyuji the Core Medals to become O's.

Putting on the O-Belt and scanning them with the O-Scanner, the teen is now ready.

O-Belt: "**TAKA…TORA…BATTA! TA-TO-BA…TA-TO-BA TA-TO-BA!**"

Now fully armored as O's, he took out the Medajalibur and began to attack the Neko Yummy head on without hesitating now that Yui is out of harm's way and he can now attack without holding back. However, he gets into a problem as the Neko Yummy's fat body only causes his weapons to bounce back. However, Ai came up with a way to even up the odds.

BOING! BOING!

"Oh, great…!"

"Darn it…because of that girl's gluttonous desire that Yummy feeds on it and became stronger…now even O's weapons could get through him…I know! Kyuji! Use your Tora Claws! Maybe it might penetrate it!"

"Okay, Ai…I'll give it a try!"

Summoning the power of the Tora Medals, the Tora Claws appeared and he uses them in conjunction with the Medajalibur, but though both Medajalibur and the Tora Claws are unable to do any damage to the Yummy's fat body, but then an idea formed in O's mind as he harnesses the power of the Batta Medal, and the Batta Legs prove to be effective as O's begins delivering several powerful kicks to push the Yummy back before executing the final attack as he uses the O-Scanner to scan the three medals inside the O-Belt.

O-Scanner: "**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

Jumping into the air, three energy rings of three different colors patterned after the core medals he have appeared while his legs now resembled that of a grasshopper, he descends downward and prepares to finish off the Yummy with the "Ta-To-Ba Kick". However, several support columns are thrown in the way to prevent the Neko Yummy from being destroyed as Ankh calls out the one responsible: Kazari, who is watching the fight all this time.

"Huh? Did that Yummy survived?"

"No…someone got in your way."

"Someone…A Greed?"

"Yes."

"Huh? Could it be the one you fought at Hinamizawa Village? The one you called Uva?"

"No…Uva's Yummies are patterned after insects…and the Yummy right now is patterned after a feline animal. Hey…stop hiding and show yourself…Kazari!"

By then Kazari came out of another pillar and revealed himself, in his Greed form.

"Hello, Ankh…long time no see…"

Ai stared wide-eyed at seeing a Greed for the first time, and she never expected to see one after hearing Ankh's story about his encounter with Uva several weeks back. Vermouth, who is also hiding, finally gets to see an actual appearance of a Greed after seeing the footages that Bourbon showed back then when the four Greed first appeared.

"_So…that's a Greed…but I didn't expect to see that there are other variant types…so the ones that the Yummies that appeared at Hinamizawa Village are marine and insect-based…then the cat-like Yummy and that feline-looking…then it must be him…!_"

"_Hmm…so that's the one that Bourbon showed me at HQ…a feline-looking one…and the way it spoke…he appeared to be cunning…at least he's not grossly-looking and not a hothead like the one I saw at Hinamizawa Village…the one I saw…Uva…he has an attitude problem…but that one…he seemed to act very cool…guess I should see what he can do besides his feline-like attributes…_"

The scene then shifts to the battleground as one side shows Ankh, O's and Ai facing Kazari and the Neko Yummy, and a stare down appeared to cause some tension around the area as Vermouth waited to see what would happen next.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

A conflict indeed…

Although cooler heads prevailed, things got a different result now that Kazari has showed up to even out the odds. Now what's about to happen next?

Vermouth is getting another shot at gathering information as she is awaiting to see what Kazari can do after seeing him cause the support columns to interfere with O's assault on the Neko Yummy.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The conflict between O's and Ankh recommences as Kazari gives his fellow Greed an offer which Ankh finds it hard to resist, and this would mean he would abandon Kyuji's and take the Core medals while holding Shinichi Kudo's body hostage.

The Neko Yummy goes on a gluttonous rampage and is getting stronger and stronger…

And someone within Detective Conan finally discovers Shinichi's current predicament, and this would cause more problems for our hero… **_  
_**

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Ran Mori

- Kogoro Mori

- Gin

- Vodka

- Bourbon

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

**K-On!**

- Yui Hirasawa

- Mio Akiyama

- Ritsu Tainaka

- Tsumugi Kotobuki

- Nodoka Manabe

- Ui Hirasawa


	28. A Cat, Light Music Girl, Glutton part 6

**Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

Kazari has shown up, and anew problem arises he gives Ankh an offer which he finds it very tempting to resist, and this would threaten to end the "alliance" between him and O's, with Kazari on the standby…

* * *

Jumping into the air, three energy rings of three different colors patterned after the core medals he have appeared while his legs now resembled that of a grasshopper, he descends downward and prepares to finish off the Yummy with the "Ta-To-Ba Kick". However, several support columns are thrown in the way to prevent the Neko Yummy from being destroyed as Ankh calls out the one responsible: Kazari, who is watching the fight all this time.

"Huh? Did that Yummy survived?"

"No…someone got in your way."

"Someone…A Greed?"

"Yes."

"Huh? Could it be the one you fought atHinamizawaVillage? The one you called Uva?"

"No…Uva's Yummies are patterned after insects…and the Yummy right now is patterned after a feline animal. Hey…stop hiding and show yourself…Kazari!"

By then Kazari came out of another pillar and revealed himself, in his Greed form.

"Hello, Ankh…long time no see…"

**-x-**

Wind blew soundly as both sides stood still as they are facing off against each other as O's, Ankh and Ai stood at the left side while at the right side, Kazari and the Neko Yummy appeared to be a bit neutral, not making a move as they wait for the other side to make their move before retaliating. By this time the Light Music Club arrived and are relieved to see Yui safe and saw the Neko Yummy, realizing that O's has succeeded in separating her from the monster.

"Yui!"

"Yui-chan!"

"She's saved"

"Onee-chan!"

"Everyone…help me get her up…we'd better get her to a safe place before that cat monster took her back!"

"Got it!"

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_28: Neko to Keiongaku shoujo to Kuishinbō part 6_**

After a few minutes of silence the tension commenced once more as Ankh made a few steps forward and spoke to Kazari, and the feline Greed answered back, in which their discussion has a tone of hostility, which O's and Ai sensed that the two Greed have known each other already and they braced themselves for any event that is about to happen.

"So, Kazari…sneaking around in the shadows…like you always do…that's so like you at all. And speaking of which…that thing that parasitizes its human host…that was your specialty, no?"

"How perceptive of you…still the same as you were 800 years ago…"

While the two are staring off, trouble increases as the Neko Yummy shoved the five girls aside and parasitizes Yui once more with Kazari stopping O's from pursuing with a warning hit, a blast made of a small tornado.

"Whoa!"

"Food…more food…"

"Oof!"

"Yui!"

"Oh no…that cat monster's possessed her again!"

"Onee-chan!"

"Hey…wait…come back here…"

"Back off, O's…or at least the human who uses O's powers…"

"WWWHHHOOAAFFF!"

Though Ankh wasn't hit, he realized that Kazari is here to get his Core Medal back as one of the medals that O's is using belonged to the feline Greed and gives O's the warning.

"Be careful! Kazari is here to get his Core Medal back!"

"Eh? Which one?"

"The yellow one!"

O's realized that the Tora Medal is what Ankh meant so he goes on a defensive stance but Kazari appeared to be in no mood to fight and spoke to them in a neutral manner.

"Now, now…no need to be so defensive…I have no intention to fight…"

"Eh?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes…now listen up. Though I'm missing a few Core Medals…I really don't believe you have them all. After all…look at yourself…regenerated only to a right forearm…forced to attach to a live human body…it's very degrading, no?"

"So what? At least I can move around without problems…"

"But there is another way…"

"Which is…?"

"Dump O's…you don't need him…humans are annoying to work with…and as a fellow Greed, why don't you join me?"

O's and Ai stared in surprise at what they just heard, and they are wondering what Kazari is up to and the next conversation would cause them to become very apprehensive.

"I'm sure you recall up until now…but it was O's who sealed us all…and this is the result of what we have become. As you see, it's not possible for you to work with him, and you know that well."

"_What?_"

"_O's sealed the Greed? It's obviously a trick…Kyuji never did that…unless he meant someone else…that Kazari mentioned about "800 years" ago…_"

"Ankh…in the past you stood out to me among the Greed…if you join me, the medal gathering would be more easy and efficient…and we'll both be completely regenerated. Sounds nice, no?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm using O's because I have to. After all…you're right…I'm only revived as a right forearm. However, you do have a point that humans can be a bother. Maybe I can look up to your offer."

O's and Ai braced themselves as they realized that Ankh has betrayed them with Kazari about to make his move on the two.

"Then it's decided…you don't need O's…so now they are to be eliminated…"

"Hold on…while I do like your offer…there are some problems. Being a Greed yourself, much like I do…we do have some hostility dating back 800 years ago…so let me think carefully so I would come up with an answer without regret…and O's can be of use to us…after all…I have something that would keep him in line…he can gather the medals for us as well…so if I join you…at least spare him as he can be our "dog"…"

"I see…fine then, but don't take too long…I too can't be careful around you too…until you came with a decision…"

As Kazari appeared to take his leave, he unleashes another mini-tornado attack which again knocks O's down and there the Greed is out of sight with a parting word.

"Since you're a smart Greed…I do hope to expect a good answer from you."

After the "parting gift" from Kazari, who left minutes ago, Ai slowly helps Kyuji up, who appeared to be in bad shape after taking the hit, and she is starting to feel the tension after hearing the fact that Kazari offers Ankh a mutual partnership between the two of them. Although Ai gets a bit of relief because of the fact that, Ankh agreeing with the reasons of Kazari's offer, he asks his fellow Greed to leave to give him time to fully consider the proposition. At least she now has time to come up with a emergency measure should THAT come to that point.

"Are you alright?"

"Unnhh…The Greed…they're on a total different level than the Yummy…aren't they…? Kazari…he's the first I encountered…"

"What about the one called Uva?"

"Only Ankh encountered him…the cicada killer-type Yummy dragged me out before I get the chance to get a look at that Greed…when I got the free time and went back to that room…he was gone when I came back…"

"About the first part…I can see that since it was them who created the Yummy…so it's no surprise from me that they are on a stronger level than their creations…"

"You're right about that…it's not just raw strength…it's the quality of their power."

"Of course, you fools…the Greed are indeed on a different level because they are based on the Greeds' ability and what they are based from…and to let you know…there three more besides Kazari and myself…"

"What did you say…besides you and Kazari? And I thought Uva is the only one…"

"Then…there are five of you…?"

"That's right…but since you let me feast on your ice cream…I'll let you in on this one…remember the "bugs" that the Yummies are based on since our trip toHinamizawaVillage? They are based on Uva…he is an insect-type Greed whose ability is on electricity…Gameru…he is a heavy animal-type…he is the brute strength of us Greed…you'll get to meet him one day…then there's Mezuru…she is a marine-based Greed…and the one who used those children at Hinamizawa Village to spawned the eel and the candiru-type Yummies…"

"N-no way…"

"Five of them…"

Kyuji and Ai mentally pictured the scenario of the three of them facing O's of and feared it would cause a lot of casualties, but then a thought hit her and asked Ankh.

"Are they also after Core Medals like you?"

"Yes…and imagine this…if they obtain all nine of their Core Medals…what do you think would happen if that become a reality?"

"Nine Core Medals…?"

"If they gathered all of them then…no…they would devour everything…including this world…!"

"You can't be serious!"

"I am…and thanks to Kazari's words…if I can get to work with him…then it means I no longer need O's…but…I may consider sparing you from his wrath if you agree to help us gather more medals…at least you get to live…that's a consolation, right?"

"Ankh…"

"You forearmed fiend! So you intend to rid of everyone once you deemed them useless to you!"

"Say what you want, you little wench…be thankful I managed to keep Kazari from wasting him…as for you, Kyuji…if you want to save everyone…and this human body of "Mr. Detective Shinichi Kudo"…then how about you shut up and gather the medals…if you do that…that'll convince Kazari to keep you out of his paws' way…it's your call…so think about it before you act foolishly."

As Ai glared at Ankh, the Greed became more irritated when Kyuji gave his answer straight on and another word war between the two continued.

"I can't…that's my answer."

"You fool! You already saw it! Humans are nothing more than a mass of greed! If that's your calling, so be it! Save as many as you want for all I care…but know this…there'll be no end to them…you will eventually realize how futile your actions are…!"

"Maybe…sometimes we lose to greed, but…in the end…we…"

"Hah! "Lose to greed"? You really are foolish than I thought! Think that over carefully…or else you'll regret what you say…in the meantime…I'm taking my leave."

As Kyuji fell to his knees, Ai asked Ankh where he is going, only to see what the Greed had just replied as he waved the I-Phone in front of her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Where am I going, you say? I'll keep on studying this device, you little wench."

As Ankh took his leave, Ai slowly helped Kyuji up and both head back towards the main road, but then the girls from the Sakuragaoka High got to their feet and helped them while asking Ai what they should do next now that the Neko Yummy has taken Yui away again. Needing to find a way on how to locate her, Ai sends a Taka Candroid and gave Nodoka, and the other girls some instructions.

"See that mini mecha? Follow it and you'll find Yui. Keep a close eye on her but don't get in her way just yet. Observe first…but if she showed signs that her life is about to be threatened…call us."

"Okay…"

"We'll let you know…"

"We'll do our best…"

"Onee-chan!"

As the girls left to follow the Taka Candroid, Ai helped Kyuji towards the Ride Vendor and drive off towards Agasa's house while Vermouth smirked as she decided to follow Ankh to see if he is serious about accepting Kazari's offer though she heard that the two Greeds have some hostility dating back 800 years ago.

"_Hmm…now this is an interesting development…looks like this is going to be more tan just medal hunting…it's also going to be a power struggle…so Shinichi…what will you do now…? Are you going to mentally intervene like last time…? Or are you going to stay still…?_"

**-x-**

After 20 minutes have passed, the Yummy-possessed Yui is seen feasting on the food section inside a supermarket, with the Light Music Club following her and they are surprised to see what is happening: Yui is becoming aware of being possessed, and tries hard to resist the Yummy's control, with little success.

"Stop…it hurts…I don't want to eat anymore…!"

"Yui…she's aware of what's happening to her…"

"But she's not strong enough to resist that monster's urge…!"

"We should tell Kyuji and Ai-senpai about this! They're the only ones who can help her!"

"Onee-chan!"

**-x-**

As this is happening, the sounds of the Cell Medals are ringing and it attracted Ankh's attention, but he chose not to act yet and continues to study the I-Phone, amazed at how much information it provides him, and all he did is wait for the right moment when he senses that the Yummy has amassed enough Cell Medals for him to consume.

"_That's right…eat more! Eat and save up…you'll do a lot of good to me…and I'll have enough medals to keep me going until I get my Core Medals back and regain my full body back…then I won't be needing this human shell anymore…_"

Ankh then resumes his attention in studying the I-Phone, and by this time he is able to learn how to navigate himself in using it, and now he knows what to do as he gained a considerable knowledge in gathering data by using the I-Phone and other modern technology gadgets.

"I see…this is pretty interesting. Now I know what to do from here on…with this little device…I can obtain massive amount of data…and this is quite an equivalent of collecting Cell Medals. Moreover…this really saves me a lot of time and the trouble of flying around."

While Ankh is busy resuming his study on the device, he is unaware that he is being watched, wo turned out to be Shintaro Gotoh of the Kougami Foundation, as he has been tracking him since the appearance of the Neko Yummy, in which he sends footage of the Greed, who has finally understood how the I-Phone works, thus forcing Kougami to change his tactics once he realizes what Ankh has achieved so far.

**-x-**

At the office of the Kougami Foundation, Kousei Kougami is now talking with his secretary, Erika Satonaka about what to do next.

"Hmm…a very interesting development…yet this is unbelievable, Satonaka. He has now obtained a considerable amount of knowledge about this era…thus we can't be straightforward in dealing with the Greed named Ankh. After seeing how the other Greed named Kazari giving his fellow kind an irresistible offer, we need to consider our next step and future plans depending on what would happen next."

"Which is…?"

"Whether he abandons O's or not."

"Well, Mr. President…we have quite a few choices…"

"There is only one…and I mean there is only one path for me to choose!"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, at a Pizza Hut restaurant, trouble is steadily increasing as Yui is still being force fed due to the Yummy's growing control, which in turn she attracts a crowd of bystanders who happened to see her through the glass window, and the Light Music Club watches helplessly as they wait for Ai and Kyuji to arrive. Just then, four policemen arrived after being notified by the restaurant manager of this and the four cops are surprised to see her state.

"Young lady…what are you doing? Don't you know the state you're in?"

"If you keep this up, your stomach will explode…you may end up bleeding to death!"

"Help me! I'm being possessed! I'm eating against my will! Help me stop myself!"

"What did she say?"

"Whatever…we got to save her from her own gluttony!"

Although confused by her statement, the four cops decided to try and restrain her but they were promptly thrown aside, two of them crashing through the glass window and smashed outside the street.

Back at the park, Ankh is still busy browsing the I-Phone and saw the uploaded photos of Yui which the bystanders took her pictures and posted it to the Internet, notifying him of the Yummy's completion.

"Yes…she looked ripe enough for me to take the medals from her…"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the Agasa house where Hiroshi Agasa is watching something from his PC monitor where the footages of Ankh possessing and de-possessing Shinichi's body, as well as Ankh using Shinichi's body to switch between his normal form and his "child" form, and he wondered aloud on when Shinichi would recover from his coma and how long will Ankh keep on possessing the teen detective's body. As he stretched his arms and turned around, he is surprised to see that **Ran Mori** is there, and heard him say what he said just now and saw the footage of Shinichi switching in between forms.

"Did I hear you…say that…? And the footage from your PC…is that true…?"

"Er…ahh…um…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Looks like the trouble has further intensified as Ankh is on the verge of leaving the Detective Conan crew, after considering Kazari's offer, which means that he is going to turn against our heroes and will use Shinichi's body as a hostage. Moreover, he now has gotten the hang of the I-Phone and this makes him even more of a threat.

Yui is also on the verge of death as the Neko Yummy is making her reach her limit, and unless Kyuji and Ai get there on time, she will be the next anime character to die after the last arc involving the cast from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni.

And Ran Mori has finally discovered Shinichi's current predicament. This will certainly put more conflict for our heroes…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Kazari shows up and Ankh gives his answer…and this means the moment of truth…will he join his fellow Greed and rule the world…? Or stay with O's and continue to find medals using his help?… **_  
_**

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Ran Mori

- Kogoro Mori

- Gin

- Vodka

- Bourbon

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

**K-On!**

- Yui Hirasawa

- Mio Akiyama

- Ritsu Tainaka

- Tsumugi Kotobuki

- Nodoka Manabe

- Ui Hirasawa


	29. A Cat, Light Music Girl, Glutton part 7

**Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

We are nearing the conclusion of this arc and here the moment of truth arrives – will Ankh ditch our Detective Conan crew and join forces with Kazari…or will he retain his "alliance" with Kyuji? The answer is just below you, so start reading, readers!

* * *

The buzz around Yui kept on continuing as more bystanders came and saw her gulping another dish-full of food and they immediate took pictures of her on their cellphones and uploaded the on the internet, making her an internet sensation and received many hits, but the Light Music Club isn't amused by this and are still torn on whether to wait for Kyuji to arrive or take matters into their own hands.

"Yui…"

"Onee-chan…"

"What's taking him so long?"

"I say we deal with this ourselves!"

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_29: Neko to Keiongaku shoujo to Kuishinbō part 7_**

At a local clinic, Ai and Kyuji just came out after she made the decision to pass by the clinic to have his body checked after noting the attacks done to him by the Neko Yummy and Kazari, and thankfully, it wasn't any serious, and he only got some bruises and is discharged at once. By this time they got a text message from Nodoka and there they saw the message and realized that time is running out for Yui and they decided to head there at once to see if they could save her.

"Kyuji…we need to get to Yui! The yummy is making her body reach critical mass!"

"Oh no…we got to get there…"

"Let's pass by an internet café and see how her condition is…"

Passing by an internet café, they briefly searched the site where the pictures are prevalent and saw Yui;s state and both became concerned that the Yummy could consume her at any moment. They then left the scene and head for the place where Yui is seen, but then she asked Kyuji what can he do as Ankh still has possession of the Core Medals, and while Ankh is holding them, they can't gain access to O's powers.

"Wait…Kyuji…I just remembered…Ankh still has possession of the Core Medals…"

"Yeah…I just realized that…"

"But then…without it…you can't change into O's…"

"It doesn't matter…I have problems like that before…I can manage it and maybe I can save her life…"

Her spirits lifted by his determination as Kyuji is willing to face the odds both continued their route ad are now intent to save the high school girl from the Yummy's assault. Getting another text message, they now have an accurate coordinates of the restaurant where Yui is in, and they parked at a parking lot in front of the restaurant and are getting ready to go in and save her.

**-x-**

Inside the restaurant, Ui could no longer hold back and went towards Yui, crying and pleaded to her elder sister to stop her eating assault, which Yui replied that she is being possessed and cannot control her body, so Ui urged Nodoka and the Light Music Club to help her.

"Onee-chan!"

"Ui! Help me! The monster inside me is making me eat! I can't take it anymore! My body is in pain!"

"Nodoka-senpai…Mio-senpai…Ritsu-senpai…Mugi-senpai…please help me save my sister!"

The four senior girls then went in and held onto Yui, managing to at least restrain her from touching the last food and this action caused the bystanders to have a change of heart and joins in, helping the high school students to restrain Yui and it appeared to work, and soon more of the bystanders joined in and help the rest in restraining Yui, having realized that she is eating against her will and now they regretted making fun of her by posting her picture on the internet.

**-x-**

At the parking lot, Ai and Kyuji are about to head for the restaurant when Ankh shows up, asking if he will continue to do as he says, and Kyuji replies that he will not be merely a tool for Ankh as Kazari arrives, elated that Ankh will side with him instead of O's, now having a reason not to hold back and kill him.

"Ankh!"

"Blast…just what we need…"

"Shut your mouth, you pipsqueak wench. So Kyuji…what is your decision? What is your answer? Will you join me and Ankh…or go against me and him? I hope you're answer would be beneficial…as I have already mastered in using this device."

"What I said earlier is the same answer I have right now…I won't be your tool!"

"And Kyuji and I will save the girl…even if we don't have O's powers! We humans are not that easy to break, Ankh!"

"My, my…what a dramatic scene I just saw…and that Ankh…is the answer you get…and now you realized that O's will only be a hindrance to you…and me. And I am pleased to hear your answer…and a very smart one at that…so then…it has been decided…we get rid of O's…and only you and me will fight together to get our Core Medals back."

"The feline Greed…Kyuji, brace yourself…"

"Kazari…"

"So Ankh…that'll be it, right? We are now officially partners."

"Yeah…looks like it."

"Then you won't mind if I kill him to save you the trouble, no?"

"Have fun then…"

Kyuji braces himself for the eventuality as he took out the Medajalibur and defends himself while Ai backs away, torn in whether to assume her "normal" form or not. Vermouth also arrived and seen everything and heard every word, and now she prepared to watch and see if this is the end of O', now that Greed has defected to the side of the Greed.

"_Looks like a bloodbath's about to commence…if that's so…then I'd better inform the Black Organization about this development…they'll be a bigger threat than the MPD…_"

As Kazari prepares to kill Eiji, Ankh's "monster hand" materializes and stabbed Kazari out of the way, causing him to bleed a lot of Cell Medals and the feline Greed staggered back, and is surprised at what Ankh did while Kyuji and Ai stared in surprise as well, wondering what the bird-Greed is thinking. They chose to wait and see what took place and just what the score between the two Greeds, despite forming an alliance.

"Uunnff…aahhkkk…Ankh…what is the…meaning of…this? I thought we are partners now…"

"You really are a fool…thinking that you can take me for a fool…in the past you were always distrustful…just as you are after reviving!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't fool me…you were following me and Kyuji around sniffing things out, weren't you?"

"What are you…?"

"I know you are lying…and I found out…thanks to this current human tool…not only is it convenient among the humans, it also allows you to gather information even without saying anything."

"But…how…?"

"Because of this tool…all of your actions were seen…by humans…and that made you…what is it called…? Ah yes…an "internet sensation"…as what humans call it…"

A brief flashback scene is revealed that while Ankh is busy with the I-Phone, a passerby saw Kazari stalking Ankh and took his picture and uploaded it on the internet, and with the I-Phone having wi-fi capabilities, he received the feline Greed's picture thus alerting him of his presence near by. Kazari stood up, and is in a state of disbelief that he can be seen so easily.

"It can't be…! Can humans really do that?"

"Of course…800 years have passed, and in the course of our slumber…humans have changed over the centuries. Remember this…a distrustful Greed will betray you someday because of your distrustful nature, and hence will backstab you and take your medals. As for those pair of humans…well…they are still a bother…but they're still preferable…mainly because they are honest in their actions and motive…and that is enough for me to stick with them."

"Damn you, you feather-brained fiend! I'll get my medals back without your help!"

Pissed at Ankh's statement that he would rather work with humans because he can trust them, Kazari is angered and attacks, but Ankh again punched his gut and then gives Kyuji the Core Medals so he can transform into O's as the teen puts on the O-Belt and caught the three medals, which are the Kabuto, Tora and Batta Medals, and scans them with the O-Scanner after inserting them onto the belt.

O-Belt: "**KABUTO…TORA…BATTA!**"

Assuming the sub-combo of "Ka-To-Ba", O's gets ready to fight as both Ankh and Ai backed away while Vermouth continued to watch the scene, pleased with the turn of events and now she decided to alter her course of action now that Ankh is no longer deemed a threat, as he chose to side with Kyuji and Ai instead of Kazari.

"_Looks like the plans have been altered…maybe I don't need to expose you to the BO…not just yet…_"

**-x-**

Nearby, a limousine is parked and though the windows are tinted, the passengers inside, though not seen, can see the fight taking place and two pairs of eyes are seen glancing at Ankh, and then at O's, as the passengers appeared to have plans for the two and contacted someone to confirm that they have found what they are looking for.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Well…that was an answer…at least Shinichi Kudo's body is in good hands as Ankh chose to side with our Detective Conan crew…and now they must get past Kazari to save Yui and defeat the Neko Yummy no matter what.

And who are the passengers inside a limousine, who appeared to show interest at O's and Ankh? This is not a good development…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The conclusion is shown in the next chapter…yup, this arc will end…but not before O's gained new Core Medals…and the passengers to the limousine will finally be revealed…**_  
_**

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Ran Mori

- Kogoro Mori

- Gin

- Vodka

- Bourbon

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

**K-On!**

- Yui Hirasawa

- Mio Akiyama

- Ritsu Tainaka

- Tsumugi Kotobuki

- Nodoka Manabe

- Ui Hirasawa


	30. A Cat, Light Music Girl, Glutton part 8

**Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

The conclusion to this arc…and as usual, O's saves the day, but this will also pave way to a new arc once you reached the end of this chapter…someone has laid their eyes on O's and Ankh…and they will be revealed right below…

* * *

As Kazari prepares to kill Eiji, Ankh's "monster hand" materializes and stabbed Kazari out of the way, causing him to bleed a lot of Cell Medals and the feline Greed staggered back, and is surprised at what Ankh did while Kyuji and Ai stared in surprise as well, wondering what the bird-Greed is thinking. They chose to wait and see what took place and just what the score between the two Greeds, despite forming an alliance.

"Uunnff…aahhkkk…Ankh…what is the…meaning of…this? I thought we are partners now…"

"You really are a fool…thinking that you can take me for a fool…in the past you were always distrustful…just as you are after reviving!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't fool me…you were following me and Kyuji around sniffing things out, weren't you?"

"What are you…?"

"I know you are lying…and I found out…thanks to this current human tool…not only is it convenient among the humans, it also allows you to gather information even without saying anything."

"But…how…?"

"Because of this tool…all of your actions were seen…by humans…and that made you…what is it called…? Ah yes…an "internet sensation"…as what humans call it…"

A brief flashback scene is revealed that while Ankh is busy with the I-Phone, a passerby saw Kazari stalking Ankh and took his picture and uploaded it on the internet, and with the I-Phone having wi-fi capabilities, he received the feline Greed's picture thus alerting him of his presence near by. Kazari stood up, and is in a state of disbelief that he can be seen so easily.

"It can't be…! Can humans really do that?"

"Of course…800 years have passed, and in the course of our slumber…humans have changed over the centuries. Remember this…a distrustful Greed will betray you someday because of your distrustful nature, and hence will backstab you and take your medals. As for those pair of humans…well…they are still a bother…but they're still preferable…mainly because they are honest in their actions and motive…and that is enough for me to stick with them."

"Damn you, you feather-brained fiend! I'll get my medals back without your help!"

Pissed at Ankh's statement that he would rather work with humans because he can trust them, Kazari is angered and attacks, but Ankh again punched his gut and then gives Kyuji the Core Medals so he can transform into O's as the teen puts on the O-Belt and caught the three medals, which are the Kabuto, Tora and Batta Medals, and scans them with the O-Scanner after inserting them onto the belt.

O-Belt: "**KABUTO…TORA…BATTA!**"

Assuming the sub-combo of "Ka-To-Ba", O's gets ready to fight as both Ankh and Ai backed away while Vermouth continued to watch the scene, pleased with the turn of events and now she decided to alter her course of action now that Ankh is no longer deemed a threat, as he chose to side with Kyuji and Ai instead of Kazari.

"_Looks like the plans have been altered…maybe I don't need to expose you to the BO…not just yet…_"

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_30: Neko to Keiongaku shoujo to Kuishinbō part 8_**

As the melee is taking place, the scene shifts to the street right in front of the airport where a taxi is cruising but came to a stop as the half-lane street is being occupies by the bystanders who are taking pictures of Yui, local and tourists, and even foreigners. The taxi driver sighed as he couldn't help but wait for the lane to clear up, and the passenger, adjusted his eyeglasses as he felt that something is amiss.

"Geez…looks like they found her…"

"Who is…?"

"The high school girl who became a glutton…"

"Ah…that must be the one I heard about when I arrived at the airport about 45 minutes ago…well…I guess it can't be helped…I'll get off here…"

"Eh? Are you sure? You're not going to join those people, are you?"

"No. I'll just take a stroll…at least it'll save you a lot of gas. Don't worry…I'll be fine…here is my fare…"

"Okay…thank you…"

The passenger then alighted from the taxi as the vehicle made a U-turn and left the area to head back to the airport. The passenger then adjusted his eyeglasses as he glances at the restaurant where YUi is currently there, being restrained by the Light Music Club and a number of passerby who decided to join hands in restraining her after they realized that she is being possessed after hearing her cry for help. The passenger who alighted from the taxi just now turned out to be none other than Kaito Kuroba…who is secretly the Phantom Thief Kid. Although his reason is justifiable that the number of people lining out at the restaurant and hogging the opposite lane of the street would delay him and the taxi driver, he guessed that this may be connected to the so-called Greed and O's.

"_Hmm…guess this is just fine as I would get to see if these…incidents that happened recently might be connected. Now how would I sneak inside the restaurant with so many people…? Unless I…huh? Sounds like a fight…_"

Kaito heard the sounds of blades making clanging sounds and decided to investigate it first and as he approached the parking lot, he saw Vermouth secretly recording the footage of the fight between Kazari and O's and he realized that what he saw in the pictures he stole from a fellow Japanese tourist at Russia International Airport is indeed him. He hid behind a pillar and decided to watch the battle, and then saw Ankh, who possesses Shinichi Kudo's face and now this is his chance to see if he is Shinichi Kudo or someone that resembles him.

"_Okay…now this is my chance to confirm whether that guy is Shinichi Kudo or not…if he is…then I must know what is happening to him…and to see if this so-called "monster forearm" has possessed him or not…_"

**-x-**

The scene then shifts towards the parking lot as Ankh and Ai backed away with the battle now underway as Kazari shakes off O's attacks even being struck by the Kabuto Medal's power and attack, along with the Tora Claws' slashes, as he managed to get close and delivered a few hits. Getting up, O's again harnesses the Kabuto Medal's power and struck him with another electrical charge, yet the Feline Greed persevered and got closer, delivering another hit.

"Not good enough, O's…I already got used to being electrocuted since 800 years ago, thanks to Uva. So I'm not new to getting shocked…so just give it up and hand over my Core Medals…and I'll give you a swift death…at least you'll die happy in a painful way."

Unwilling to give up, O's gets up and prepares for another assault when Ankh approaches O's and threw the Kamakiri Medal at him, hoping to even the odds and give Kyuji an advantage, knowing that despite having three of Uva's Core medals, it didn't form a "combo" like the "Ta-To-Ba" form so he is pinning his hopes on the teen vagabond, which gives away this fact to the spying Vermouth and the eavesdropping Kaito.

"Kyuji…use this! Try to harness all of these medals' powers…you got one shot in taking down Kazari!"

"_Hmm…a green medal…the same as the other two that O's is using…let's see if he goes "all green" and if he could defeat that so-called Kazari…_"

"He may not be Shinichi Kudo…his voice is different…his hairstyle is different…but his body build and face…better wait and see what happens next…and that coin-like object he threw..it's the same as the one I have…"

Kaito recalled that he has the possession of a red Core Medal that resembles a cassowary and opted to keep it to himself for now as he decided to continue monitoring the fight as the battle is about to re-commence.

O-Belt: "**KABUTO…KAMAKIRI…BATTA!**"

With all of Uva's Core Medals on the O-Belt, O's is now making a stake in this fight as he then summoned the Kamakiri Blades as he harnesses the Kamakiri Medal's power and challenges the feline Greed to another sword fight and Kazari obliges, taking the challenge and the two went all-out. Then harnessing the Batta Medal's power he leapt high and Kazari followed suit, as the two began an aerial swordfight which neither one are backing away, and O's gets a break as he uses the Kabuto Medal's power to jolt his opponent and he fell down to the ground.

"He got him!"

"Don't give him a chance to recover, Kyuji! Go for the kill!"

Ai smiled as O's got an opening and Ankh watches on and urged him to strike Kazari down as he hoped that this would be the deciding factor on whether who will win this battle. However, as O's descends for a killing blow, Kazari got up and uses his trump card as he still possesses a cyclone-like attribute and generated a tornado-like blow that struck his opponent down and now the situation is in reversed as the feline Greed is now standing instead.

"Now I'm the one who is standing…now give me back my Core medals or I kill you without warning…well…you'll die anyway…"

"Kyuji! Be careful!"

"Don't let him take it even if it kills you!"

As Kazari began to run towards O's, his opponent did the same and the two leapt towards each other and stabbed each others' guts with their weapons and the impact sends them sprawling back to the opposite sides of the ground. The resulting blow causes the Kabuto Medal to be thrown out, and Kyuji reverts to normal while Ankh immediately took action as he tells Ai to hold onto Shinichi's body as he detaches himself and went to the air to retrieve it but Kazari has gotten to it first.

"One of Uva's Core Medal…hmm…not what I came for…but it's fine…now O's is handicapped and I can get my Tora Medal back easily…"

"Darn it…maybe choosing Kyuji to become O's was a mistake…I can't believe how careless he is…"

Ai heard this and began to bicker with Ankh as Kaito stared wide-eyed as seeing the scene in front of him. The moment Ankh detaches himself from Shinichi's body, the detective's hair went back to its normal form and now the Phantom Thief has confirmed that it really is Shinichi Kudo, and with Ankh possessing the body, it altered the teen detective's hair color and voice. He begin to wonder what has happened to the detective seeing that Shinichi remained slumped on Ai's hold as Kazari is still standing.

"_So…that's it…He really is Shinichi Kudo…but…what has happened to him…? How…and why is he still unconscious…and that monster-looking forearm…why is it possessing him?_"

However, things took a sudden turn as O's loss became his gain. Though O's loses the Kamakiri Medal, Kazari began to weaken as his chest armor dissolves. The scene shifts to Kyuji, who is holding three of Kazari's Core Medals as a brief flashback scene shows that when the two collided a while ago, O's managed to pierce through his opponent's chest armor and took out three of the yellow Core Medals.

"My…Core Medals…! How did you…?"

"I guess this was a coincidence…"

Ankh, still in his forearm form, levitated towards Kyuji and checks out the Core Medals he took, and is pleased with the results as Kyuji acquired the Cheetah, Sabaru and Ocelot Medals.

"Good job. You have done well."

"Damn you, Ankh…I'll be back…I'll get my core Medals from you…you'll be sorry…remember this…"

As Kazari falls back, they heard screams coming from the restaurant and Kyuji, Ai and Ankh, after reattaching on Shinichi's body, went towards the open space and saw the Light Music Club, and the bystanders are being thrown out as the bloated body of Yui makes it way out. After screaming for help, it was too late for Yui as the Neko Yummy consumes its host's body and is now taking over. The bystanders screamed as the Neko Yummy began to attack everyone within its path.

"Looks like she's at the limit of the Yummy's power as it now took over her body…and within 10 minutes the human's body will completely be dissolved and be nothing but nourishment to that Yummy's body. Now it's time to harvest the medals."

"No way…"

"Kyuji…this is our last chance to save her…!"

As the trio followed the Yummy towards an open park, Ankh glances at Kyuji, seeing that he is still determined to save her, and decided to see if that is his intention.

"Look at it now…you can say that her greed consumes her. As it everyone else…that ugliness is the true nature of humanity. Is she really worth saving?"

Ai and Kyuji were silent for a moment before he came with an answer which slightly ticked the Greed off and replied back.

"It's not for me to decide other people's worth…"

"Well, I will. Know this. The moment you are deemed worthless to me, I will abandon you and take the Core Medals with me."

"When that time comes…then I'll find an opening to stop you and save Shinichi Kudo's body…and his life. That includes defeating you…if I have to."

"Well then…good luck I'd be impressed if you managed to pull it off. Here…make sure you get me a lot of medals to consume. Now is the chance to try out the medals you acquired."

Taking the two acquired Core Medals and using the Misago Medal, Kyuji began to initiate his transformation as he inserted the medals into the O-Belt and scans them with the O-Sanner.

O-Belt: "**MISAGO…OCELOT…SABARU!**"

Kyuji now becomes O's, assuming a new sub-combo form of "Mi-Oce-Ru", with his armor now having red and yellow accents, and went on the attack, but finds it even more difficult to attack the Neko Yummy, without harming Yui inside as it uses its arms to deflect the Medajalibur, and there Ankh tells him to harness the Ocelot Medals power. O's takes on the suggestion and is able to harness the medal's power as he summoned and uses the Ocelot Claws. Then he harnesses the Sabaru medal's power and began his legs "mystically" resembles a serval and is now ready for the next attack.

"Okay…now here goes…"

O's uses the Sabaru legs to run fast and jumps up, the lands on top of the Neko Yummy's head, knocking it down and stunned him. Then he uses the Misago Medal's power to locate Yui, and found her so he then uses Ocelot Claws to rake away on the Yummy's grotesque fat belly, and with continuous slashing, it paid off as it began to open up, spilling a lot of Cell Medals.

"Okay…I'm getting there…now to keep it up…"

With another barrage of slashes, he finally sees Yui inside the Yummy, and he realizes that if he just cuts through the Cell Medals, he can pull Yui he did so, he partially pulled her out, but only managed to get her halfway out as the Neko Yummy gets up and tries to pull her back in this causes a tension as Yui is shown to suffer from superficial burns as the enzymes inside the Yummy's body is starting to melt her body away.

"Kyuji…if you really want to save her…use this one…maybe it'll come in handy…"

Ankh throws in one of the new Medals (the Cheetah Medal) he got from Kazari, and O's got it and briefly let go of Yui as he removes the Sabaru Medal and inserted the Cheetah Medal and then scans them with the O-Scanner.

O-Scanner: "**MISAGO…OCELOT…CHEETAH!**"

Now transformed into another sub-combo of "Mi-Oce-Tah", in which his armor still has red and yellow armor accents, O's then began to pull Yui aout again, with little results, and there he decided to use the Chettah Medal's power. Using the Cheetah Medal's super speed, O's is able to deliver a barrage of kicks on the Neko Yummy, opening the monster's belly enough for him to pull Yui out and then gets her to a safe distance as Ai tended to the unconscious high school girl, as the Yummy is spilling out Cell Medals and Ankh is pleased with the results.

With the Neko Yummy weakened, and with the "hostage" safe, O's can now finish off the Yummy without hesitation. He then inserted three Cell Medals onto the Medajalibur and scans it with the O-Scanner as he went on to use the O-Bash finisher to destroy the Neko Yummy. The explosion causes a rain of Cell Medals to drop on the ground and Ankh candidly absorbs a lot of them feeling strengthened and he feels very satisfied with the result. By then the Light Music Club came and are relieved to see Yui, who just woke up, alright, and crying.

"Onee-chan! You're alright!"

"Yui!"

"You're alive!"

"Thank goodness!"

"Waaahhh! I promise! I promise not to eat too much again! Waaahhh!"

Vermouth is pleased with the results too as she left in a hurry before someone sees her, unaware that Kaito saw her too, but he opted to leave to another destination, as he is intrigued at what he saw and now he is sure that the so-called Ankh has possessed Shinichi's body. Now he has a reason to spend more time in Tokyo as he intends to test out Ankh and to see if he can manage to get Shinichi to "wake up", but then he saw a limousine parked and its windows slightly opened, and sensed that its passengers are aware of the battle.

"_Hmm…looks like it's not just the Black Organization that are aware of this…_"

**-x-**

After the fight, Ankh, Ai and Kyuji watch Yui being sent to a hospital, with the teen vagabond remarking on the girl's change of heart after going through the possession.

"I promise I won't gorge anymore…I'll have proper self-control…I won't be greedy ever again…"

"That's good to hear, Miss…"

"I hope you learned a valuable lesson…"

"We're coming with you, Yui…"

"We won't let you get out of our sight…"

"We'll keep an eye on you…"

"See that, Ankh? Even if they lose to greed, humans can recover…and after she has gone through all that…she'll be fine in no time…"

However, he is soon taken aback by Yui's request to go to the hospital cafeteria, with Ankh remarking on how humans cannot control themselves.

"Say…where are we going?"

"Tokyo General Hospital. The mayor saw the incident and says he will shoulder the bills…"

"Tokyo General Hospital? Say…can we stop by the cafeteria? I'm hungry…"

"Yui!"

KA-SPLAG!

"Wahh! Onee-chan's knocked out! Mio-senpai…you didn't have too…"

"It's for her own good…"

"Heh…see that? That's how it is…humans can't control their greed…looks like I won the debate…"

"Geez…"

"Kyuji…I'm heading back to Agasa's house…you keep an eye on Ankh…Kazari might make a sneak attack to get his medals back…"

"Okay…got it."

As Ai heads back to the Agasa house, Kyuji and Ankh are about to leave the park when a limousine came and stopped in front of the two and a woman, who is in her early 20's, shows up and approached Ankh, and the next conversation gives Kyuji a reason to be apprehensive, if not taken by surprise.

"Shinichi Kudo, I presume? I heard that you're one of Tokyo's finest detective, and my boss sent me here to pick you up. He has a proposition for you."

"Huh?"

"_What the…? How did this woman know that he is Shinichi Kudo even though Ankh altered his appearance…? What bad timing…if the Black Organization finds out about this…the detective…his body…and even Ankh will be in trouble!_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

This ends the glutton arc which leaves with a bit of hilarious result and that O's gained three of Kazari's Core Medals after losing the Kabuto Medal. Thankfully Ankh still chooses to be Kyuji's "reluctant ally" despite the hint of hostility between the two…

And a woman emerged from the limousine and approaches Ankh, who addressed him as "Shinichi Kudo". It looks like a new arc is coming its way as someone is interested in "Detective Conan", asking him to solve a case even if Ankh is currently possessing the detective's body.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A new arc is coming…but this time it'll take our hero to the open seas, where another detective gets involved…and another set of medals are about to be found…

* * *

**_Bonus:_**

**Core Medals**:

Here is another list of Core Medals that O's has acquired.

A) **Cheetah Medal** - Kazari's Core Medal that armed O's with the Cheetah Legs, allowing him to move at blurring speeds and perform a rapid barrage of kicks.

B) **Sabaru Medal** – Another of Kazari's Core Medal that is modeled after the Serval. It also arms him with the serval legs and is on par with the Cheetah and Batta Medals.

This Core Medal is useful as it has the power and attributes of the serval, as it possesses part of its adaptations for hunting in the savannas, and that like the real the serval, its boasts long legs (the longest of all cats, relative to body size) for jumping, which also help it achieve a top speed of 80 kilometres per hour (50 mph); and to leap 2 to 3 metres (6.6 to 9.8 ft) into the air to grab birds in flight; They are able to leap up to 3.6 metres (12 ft) horizontally from a stationary position, landing precisely on target with sufficient force to stun or kill their prey upon impact. It can be used to deliver a powerful variant of kick attacks, including the flying kick.

C) **Ocelot Medal** – Another of Kazari's Core Medals that arms O's with the Ocelot Claws, which is powers the arm section. Although its attributes are the same as the Tora Medals, the Ocelot claws are good for defensive weapons.…**_  
_**

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Kaito Kuroba/Phantom Thief Kid

- Vermouth

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

**K-On!**

- Yui Hirasawa

- Mio Akiyama

- Ritsu Tainaka

- Tsumugi Kotobuki

- Nodoka Manabe

- Ui Hirasawa


	31. Runaway Girl, City Hunter, Ship part 1

**Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Welcome to a new arc and now things are going to take you straight to the open waters! Although this chapter marks the start of a new story arc, this is actually a continuation of sorts as we begin to cap things where the last chapter left off, and by now you already guessed what to expect here: the main protagonist of Detective Conan meets up with the lead star of another detective manga/anime: **City Hunter**.

So get ready as i'm going to give you readers a heck of a ride!

* * *

**_In the previous arc, three things have happened:_**

**O –** Kazari created a Yummy based on the desire of a high school girl, Yui Hirasawa, which is based on Gluttony and the Yummy, which is parasitic in nature, grows inside her body, cpntroling her body to feed on her desire. This causes her to eat continuously regardless of the risk to her body and life.

**O –** Kyuji and Ankh got into a conflict over what to do with Yui as Ankh wanted the Yummy to produce more medals while Kyuji wants to save her by getting the Yummy out of her body. Although O's eventually succeeded in driving the Yummy out, which "matured" into the Neko Yummy, trouble was added when Kazari shows up and gave Ankh an offer while the distraction causes the Neko Yummy to possess Yui again.

**O –** Ankh appeared to accept Kazari's offer and is about to abandon O's, only to backstab him as he revealed that he chose to work with humans instead, and in the ensuing fight, O's loses a Core Medal while gaining three from Kazari, and eventually succeeded in saving Yui and defeating the Yummy after which a mysterious woman from a limousine emerges and approaches Ankh, referring him as "Shinichi Kudo".

* * *

Kyuji and Ankh are about to leave the park when a limousine came and stopped in front of the two and a woman, who is in her early 20's, shows up and approached Ankh, and the next conversation gives Kyuji a reason to be apprehensive, if not taken by surprise.

"Shinichi Kudo, I presume? I heard that you're one of Tokyo's finest detective, and my boss sent me here to pick you up. He has a proposition for you, or rather he wants you to take up a case, which I think you will benefit a lot from it."

"Huh?"

"_What the…? How did this woman know that he is Shinichi Kudo even though Ankh altered his appearance…? What bad timing…if the Black Organization finds out about this…the detective…his body…and even Ankh will be in trouble!_"

"Let me repeat again... I came on behalf of the Imumura Bugle and the CEO wishes to speak with you. He believes that you are the only one who can help solve a problem of his and he wished to set up an appointment with you. I promise your time would be worth your while. Do not worry...our limousine will provide your transport and will take you straight to Imumura Bugle."

"Let me tell you this...I am Ankh...the one you're looking for...he is..."

"Ahh...wait, um, Miss...let me have a minute with my partner..."

Kyuji whisks Ankh away for a moment as he began to talk to him about this situation, knowing that if the media inadvertently exposes Shinichi Kudo's current status it would attract the Black Organization's attention and would no doubt hunt him down so he decided to presuade, if not convince, Ankh to play along for now.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

Now then, readers...count the Medals! the current Medals that O's have are:

Set 1:

- Taka Medal

- Misago Medal

Set 2

- Tora Medal

- Cheetah Medal

- Ocelot Medal

- Subaru Medal

Set 3

- Kamakiri Medal

- Batta Medal

* * *

**_31: Iede Shōjo, Shitīhantā, Kurūzu-sen part 1_**

As Kyuji urges Ankh to calm down, he went towards the woman and asked her who she is and what does she want with Ankh, which he covered his identity as "Shinichi Kudo". In turn the woman, who emerged from the limousine a minute ago, introduces herself as the personal secretary of **Koji Imumura**, the CEO of Imumura Bugle, which Kyuji seem to be a little familiar.

"Imumura Bugle?"

"It's one of the leading publishing companies of Japan...and it's running non-stop for 50 years...and we're number 1...beleive me...we are the best...we publish the best news ever. Now then...allow me to tell you about the Imumura Bugle...and why my boss assigned me to find and meet up with Shinichi Kudo there..."

The woman then explained that Koji Imumura is well-known in the publishing and media industry all over Japan, and that the Imumura Bugle is among the leading publishing company which publishes and distribtes the best newspaper stories for half a century, dating about 50 years ago, and has covered all kinds of news which also involves the Metropolitan Police Department and Shinichi Kudo's exploits.

She then approached Ankh again and asks him to meet with Koji Imumura and before Ankh could rebut, he whispered to his "reluctant ally" and persuaded him to "play along", claiming that this might help him cover his identity as well as to protect Shinichi Kudo's body. Though he wasn't concerned, Ankh is then begged by Kyuji to accept her invitation as he believed that they might be given information on the medals.

"Are you sure that we might run into the medals...?"

"Who knows...if we're lucky..."

"Are you trying to trick me...?"

"Better than exposing you as a Greed...better play along until we meeet this Koji Imumura and then we'll see where thisa would lead to..."

"Grr...fine."

Wanting to end the charade and hoping that the meeting would lead him to the subject on Core Medals, Ankh reluctantly agreed and accepted the woman's invitation, if only Kyuji comes with him, which she accepted and the trio are set to board on the limousine. As this is going on, Kaito Kuroba, who overheard the discussion, secretly fires a "radio bug" which stuck on the belt of Shinichi's body pants and waited for them to leave, and ther he slowly followed them by hitching a taxi.

"_Hmm...this should be interesting...now let's see how you handle the pressure, Mr. Ankh...and see if you could managed to fool the Imumura Bugle CEO since he has seen and heard all about your exploits...and I do hope for both our sakes that you not expose yourself or about the other guy being called O's...for your safety lies on how you are able to keep your cover..._"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, right in front of the Agasa house, her cellphone beeped as she received a text message from Kyuji which he tells her that he and Ankh are at the Imumura Bugle as someone want to meet him and Ankh, as well as explaining that they intend to convince the CEO not to publish about Shinichi's current appearance, which she sighed as she wondered how long the Greed would remain attached to Shinichi's body while relieved that Ankh is still with Kyuji.

"_Oh dear...Kyuji is already having a hard time babsitting that Ankh...now he has to cover up for him from a publishing company..._"

As she enters the house, she is greeted by Hiroshi Agasa, and he covertly tries to tell her that Ran is here but with Ran seeing him he is having difficulty in giving coded messages about the current situation, and decided by changing the subject by asking her how her day is, in which she inadvertently answered the truth.

"Umm...ah...hello, Ai...how is everthing...? Is all things w-well...? say...where are the other two...?"

"All is fine...thankfully, Ankh chose to side with us than side with the Greed...Yui Hirasawa's back to normal...and Kyuji and Ankh are on an appointment meeting..."

Ai told him that everything is okay as Ankh decided to stick with Kyuji instead of Ankh, in which she pointed out that the Greed won't abandon Shinichi's comatose body and that he is in safe hands. She then disrobes and concentrated, which she assumes her normal, adult form. As she puts on her robe, Ran shows up, having witnessed what she saw and asked her what she meant about Ankh and then showed to her the footages on Agasa's PC about Shinichi and Conan being the one and the same.

"I can't believe that you and Ai are the one and the same...and that Conan and Shincih ialso having one body...please tell me...what is going on? What is this about Shinichi being possessed by an entity? I beg you...tell me all you know! All this time i thought he is away solving a high-profile case and yet he is on a comatose with a monster keeping him alive...please tell me now!"

Shiho glances at Ran in a neutral expression and knew that the truth would eventually reach her and decided to tell her the exact answer to what has happened to Shinichi. She motions Ran to take a seat and she took a deep breath as the explanation she is about to tell won't be easy for her.

**-x-**

The scene then shifts to the parking lot of the Imumura Bugle where the limousine arrived with the woman coming out with Kyuji and Ankh following, which she led them inside the building and head for the elevator, where the teen vagabond is surprised to see so many people here and some of the visitors appeared to be high-profile celebrities like politicians and even from the entertainment industry.

"Wow...so many people...executives...politicians...even celebrities...!"

"Get your mind to work, Kyuji...i'm a little annoyed at the moment..."

Surprisingly, with so many people there no one noticed Ankh passing by, as his "spiked-up" hair-style and color did a good job of concealing Shinichi's facial appearance and soon the trio entered the elevator and the woman presed a button which directed the elevator's mechanism to take them to the 18th floor. There he notices from the display panel that the building has 60 floors in all. There Kyuji decided to ask her how she is able to recognize Ankh despite his hair-style.

"Er...may i ask...? how are you able to recognize Shinichi Kudo despite the "new look" he got?"

"His face is distinguisghable...despite his new look, if youtook a closer look...you'll be able to recognize him..."

As the two are talking normally, Ankh is getting a little anxious at the moment and hoped that he would meet with Koji Imumura and get to the point so he can leave at once, as he have a feeling that the meeting would not involve his search for medals.

"_I hope this "meeting" would end quickly..._"

**-x-**

At the ground floor of the building, the scene zoomed towards the lobby area as it showed that Kaito Kuroba has arived and uses a disguise to blend in and uses a radio to secretly listen on to the conversation between Kyuji and the woman, while curious to find out how Ankh would handle the imminent meeting betweeen the Greed and the CEO of Imumura Bugle. He is still recalling what he saw at the parking lot several minutes earlier about Ankh possessing Shinichi's body and O's in action that also showed how he used the medals.

"I sure wish I was there...I'd like to see tghe look on how this "Ankh" would fare well in the social department..."

He then realized that the trio have reached Koji Imumura's office as the next conversation commences, where he heard the woman talking to a telecom informing him that she has brought ShinichiKudo with her.

"Sir...Shinichi Kudo is here now..."

"Thank you...please tell him to come in..."

At the 18th floor, the scene shifts to the office of Koji Imumura and there the CEO of Imumura Bugle tells the secretary to let them in, and as the two men stepped inside of his office door, the meeting has commenced as they finally saw the man who sumoned them here, and Koji Imumura appeared to be around his early 40's and he appeared to be physically fit though he is a bit fat. He smiled as he finally get to meet Shinichi Kudo though he is a bit taken aback at the teen detective's "hair-style", unaware that Shinichi is being possessed by Ankh.

"Hello, Mr. Kudo...I'm pleased that I get tomeet a famous detective...a youngster at that...and my, nice hair-do you have...you seem to catch on with today's fad..."

"Let's skip the trivial greetings and let's get to the point. I'm very busy and would want to get on the job. Why did you brought us here?"

While Ankh looked unimpressed at Imumura, Imumura in turn glances at Ankh, as he is still able to recognize Shinichi's body despite his "new look" and smiled again, getting ready to get to the point on why he sent his secretary to pick them up and why he brought them here.

**-x-**

Somewhere in Brazil, an expedition team led by **Jirokichi Suzuki**, are walking around the Amazon forest, as they were tipped by an old friend of Jirokichi that they found a "rare" set of items and felt that it would be safe in good hands so he contacted Jirokichi and arranged a meeting with him at a meeting place somewhere here.

"Okay, everyone...just follow me..."

"Are you sure this is right right way, Mr. Suzuki?"

"Yes...I know where we are going..."

"I hope there are no piranhas here..."

"There aren't...but there's plenty of candiru here..."

"Stop scaring me!"

"Sir...there's someone over there!"

"Huh? Why...my friend!"

"Jiro-san! How are you?"

Soon Jirokichi meets up with someone, who is an old friend of his as the two met 40 years ago with the friend being from Brazil and both have something in common: both are wealthy; they respectively ran a company; they are both aged 72; land both oved to ride their customized accelerated motorcycles. As both shook hands and hugged, they went to a large boat which Jirokichi's friend brought and both spoke, eat and spoke again, with the friend took out a small box and opened it, and told him about what he knows.

"Here...as I promised...these are what I found...and I believe they're better off in your hands..."

"Really...thank you...so, what are these things? They looked like colored coins..."

"More than that...they resembled medals...and they look really rare...but I doubt they would cost anything given the crest they displayed...so I don't think I could sell them to the antique dealer..."

"They 'll do just fine with me...I could use them as bait to catch a thief..."

"Really? Will you be able to catch him this time?"

"Who knows? I might become lucky this time..."

The scene zooms in towards the box where it revealed that Jirokichi's Brazilian friend has come across several Core Medals, each in paired colors, which has the insiginias of the following animals:

- The first pair is blue-colored: a crab, a jellyfish,and a platypus;

- The second pair is gray-colored, with the crests of a bear,a ram, an armadillo and a komodo dragon;

- The third one is green-colored, with the crest of a locust;

- The fouth one has a crest of a lynx and it is colored yellow;

- And the fifth one consists of five red medals, all have the crests that pertained to birds: ostrich; cassowary; and albatross.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this one...as this is merely a preview of what's coming in the upcoming chapters...

A) Jirokichi Suzuki makes an appearance here as he is still planning on capturing the Phantom Thief Kid and regain his spotlight in the front pages of Japan's leading newspaper, though he might double his efforts once he finds out about the Greeed and O's...

B) And on that subject, a BIG surprise: it turns out that Jirokichi's Brazilian friend has the possession of the missing Core Medals of the Greed, which also include Ankh's Core Medals...and by now you already guessed that Ankh is a bird-type Greed since he has the Taka and Misago Medals, and if Uva, Gameru and Mezuru were to find out about this, a mayhem of sorts would take place once Jirokichi makes his announcement on proclaiming that he is to show Japan his "treasures" on display...

C) Okay...I'm guessing you're surprised that this isn't the "City Hunter" you are expecting...well...that's where I got the inspirationof making this arc. Several years ago, I was watching **Star Movies Mandarin** on cable TV, and watched City Hunter that starred Jackie Chan...of course being a Jackie Chan fan I enjoyed it. When wikipedia became online I decided to check it out and to my surprise I found out that City Hunter is actually a manga that started in 1985 and is created by **Tsukasa Hojo**. There I got to know about Ryo Saeba and what he really is. The Jackie Chan movie version of City Hunter, as it turns out, was a movie adaptation, with the only difference being that the Ryu Saeba does kung fu while in the manga and anime he relies on guns as he is a skilled gunman. Since I could relate more on the movie, I decided to use this as this arc's plot device, but of course I'll be following the manga version since Ryu Saeba is better off with the guns than doing kung fu.

D) Ran Mori finally got the answers at what really happened to Shinichi and why Shiho and Kyuji allowed Ankh to control the teen detective's body, thus in the next chapters she'll be having a hard time dealing with someone keeping her best friend alive.

E) Kaito Kuroba is now following Kyuji and Ankh and now he is about to find out why the two are being summoned by the CEO of a well-known publishing company...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As Kyuji and Ankh eventually finds out why they are summoned by Koji Imumura, the City Hunter himself finally appears...while the Greed regroups and plots a new plan to get back at O's...

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Kaito Kuroba/Phantom Thief Kid

- Ran Mori

- Jirokichi Suzuki

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

**City Hunter (1993 film)**

- Koji Imumura


	32. Runaway Girl, City Hunter, Ship part 2

**Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Although the City Hunter himself, Ryo Saeba, hasn't shown up in the last chapter, he may appear later while the situation with Kyuji and Ankh is still on-going as our protagonists are trying to come up with a way to keep the fact that Shinichi is "moving about" from being published…

* * *

At the lobby area, Kaito Kuroba, still in disguise, managed to keep his "radio" hidden as a waitress came and offered him a glass of juice and a small plate of peanuts which he thanked her while resumed his listening to Kyuji and Ankh's conversation with Koji Imumura and he is awaiting the next conversation as to what would the two do to keep Shinichi Kudo's name from being published to the world of Japan knowing this would attract the Black Organization's attention. All he did is smirk as he awaits the two men's reaction to the Imumura Bugle's CEO's queries and what he has in mind for the two.

"_This should be interesting…_"

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_32: Iede Shōjo, Shitīhantā, Kurūzu-sen part 2_**

The scene shifts to the secret hideout of the four Greeds, where Uva, Mezuru, and Gameru, all in their human guises, are rather surprised to see Kazari, in his human guise, crashing in, and fell to his knees as he reverted back to his true form, and there they sensed that he has gotten into a fight. Uva glances at the feline Greed and noticed that his body armor is gone and realized that he has lost his Core Medals and now he seizes the chance to verbally get back at him for the humiliation he received after losing his Core Medals during the Hinamizawa Village affair.

"You're missing your body armor…you lost your Core Medals?"

"Yes…I admit it…and I admit my plot to trick Ankh into rejoining us failed…I seemingly let my guard down…and that's how he got me…"

"Hah! And now Ankh has taken your medals…at least I'm not the only one to lose them…karma sure has chosen you well…so, how does it feel to lose your medals, Kazari?"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Just offering you my condolences…"

"I'm touched…allow me to repay your "kindness"…"

"Bring it on, you "neko-nymphomaniac"…!"

"Here I come…"

Before the two Greeds are about to make their move, a stream of hydraulic stream fired and drenched the wall and both looked towards the source as Mezuru stood, her right arm raised and made a stance which she told her two comrades to stay in line. Gameru watches on, childishly holding a teddy bear he found on the streets and brought it home while reading a children's book.

"Papa Bear says: "Who ate my porridge?"; Mama Bear says: "Who ate my porridge"; "Baby Bear says: "It's her! She ate my porridge!"…and so Little Red Riding Hood ran away and knocked Humpty Dumpty down…and went to Gepetto's house to steal Aladdin's Lamp…and that's where the Lost Boys came with Peter Pan to save Hansel and Gretel from the Big Bad Wolf, who wants to guess Rumpelstiltskin's name…then he puts on Cinderalla's shoes and raced with the rabbit and the tortoise, and swam into the river to capture the Little Mermaid…so she can kiss the Frog Prince and wakes up Sleeping Beauty…"

Kazari and Uva sweat-dropped at seeing how ignorant the heavy animal Greed is yet Mezuru is able to set things in order, and uses Gameru as an example on how to stay calm at a time like this.

"See…? Even Gameru is calm despite the fact that he too lost his Core Medals…so you two stop acting childishly over the fact that you both lost your medals to O's…we will get them back…that I promise you…and we will make him pay for interfering with us. Then after that we will have our way with Ankh…for he is the reason why we got sealed 800 years ago…and once both obstacles are taken care of…then we will rule the world."

Her words managed to calm the two and they ceased their hostilities as they decided to take a break and then Kazari suggested that they should check on their Core Medals and see how much they have left, reasoning that if they are reduced to one more, that would put them in danger, which Mezuru agreed and called for Uva and Gameru and told them to say how many Core Medals do they have left.

Gameru: "Hmm…I have…one…two…three…four…five…"

Gameru "opened" his belly which revealed that he has only five Core Medals at the moment, which are silver-colored. They are: **Sai**, **Gorilla**,** Zou**, **Bison**, and **Gaur** Medals. Gameru's Core Medals are gray-colored as each of them have crests embalmed which it symbolizes and are modeled after heavy-type animals: a rhino, a gorilla, an elephant, a bison and a gaur.He then "closes" his belly and Mezuru took her turn and revealed to them her current Core Medals, which Gameru glanced closer while uva and Kazari watches on.

"Now then, boys…here are my Core Medals…"

Mezeru then opened her belly and showed to her fellow Greeds her core medals, which are blue-colored, with symbols engraved after marine-based lifeforms, which are the **Shaichi**, **Unagi**, **Tako**, **Shumokuzame**, **Moku**, and **Ika** Medals. As the scene zoomed towards her Core Medals, it shows that her Core Medals are modeled after a killer whale, an electric eel, an octopus, a hammerhead shark, a manta, and a squid.

"There …these are the ones that I have. What about you, Uva?"

"Fine…here are mine…"

Uva revealed his Core Medals, which he currently has three of them: **Kuwagata**, **Tondo**, **Suzumega**, and **Inago** Medals, which are green-colored and all resembles the stag beetle, dragonfly, hawk moth, and a locust. With the Kamakiri and Batta Medals (mantis and grasshopper respectively) in Ankh's possession, he is significantly weakened after losing his Kabuto Medal (beetle), which is secretly in Kazari's possession, which Uva had no idea about this fact. And now it was Kazari's turn as he managed to hid the Kabuto Medal at a safe place.

"Now here are mine…"

Kazari then revealed his yellow-colored Core medals, which are: **Cougar**, **Bobcat**, and **Caracal** Medals.

Now that the four of them know that they are missing their Core Medals, they decided to stage a plan on how to ambush both Ankh and O's and retrieve their respective medals and how to dispose of the two threats so that after that, they can proceed to rule Japan, and then the rest of the world, in any way they deem fit, as well as to use humanity's desires to empower them so they would become unstoppable.

**-x-**

The scene shifts back to the Imumura Bugle's 18th floor where Kyuji Hino and Ankh are inside the office of Koji Imumura, who is the publishing company's CEO, and there Kyuji whispered to Ankh as he managed to convince him to "behave" after the Greed is mentally getting irritated at being referred to as "Shinichi Kudo" and after restraining his "bloodlust", the discussion is now about to re-commence as Kyuji asked Koji why did he summoned him and Ankh, and how he is able to recognize "Shinichi" despite his "new look".

"I've been publishing news that relates to crimes and how the Metropolitan Police are able to solve the crimes…and among the articles I published includes the famous detectives, such as Hajime Kindaichi and Shinichi Kudo. As for Mr. Kudo here...i published a lot of his pictures when he started helping the police, although I have my photographer took his pictures in secret…and no matter how you look at Mr. Kudo now…even if he has a new hair-style…hair color…or even wearing a wig…as long as you know the face…you can easily recognize him."

Ankh twitched his eyes at hearing this and decided to speak and demanded the real reason why he and Kyuji are being called here and there Koji is quite impressed to see that "Shinichi Kudo" wants to get straight to the point like a real detective do, so he decided to get to the point and brought out two pictures, with the 2nd one seemingly gauged the Greed's curiosity, while Kyuji began to recall his time at the Kougami Museum.

"I like that in you, Mr. Kudo…always wanting to get straight to the point…very well…the first picture that I'm holding is my only child. Her name is Shizuko and she is constantly running away from home…we had a little argument and a bit of a falling out…but I treasure her deeply and I don't want anything to happen to her. Today is her 18th birthday and I intend to throw a party at my house…but she is on the street…probably flirting with boys I don't approve…and even my bodyguards are unable to bring her home because she is very elusive…"

"What are we? You brought us here to be your babysitters?"

"Ankh…calm down…"

"He-he-he…like that humor of yours, Mr. Kudo…to sum it up…she is intending to go to Hokkaido Island, so as to ran away from me forever…and that's your first job…to bring her back…I'll even give you a reward if you pull this one off…"

"And what about the other one in your hand? I suppose that's also connected to the first one?"

"Yes…and it is connected to Hokkaido Island…my informant told me that the chest has been unearthed by diggers commissioned by the Kougami Foundation…and it is said that the artifacts inside the chest contained silver coin-like items…and the chest is currently kept at a safe place…but is due to be shipped back here in Tokyo. However, my informant told me that there are terrorists planning to steal the chest and ran off with it…and though it'll be big news…I wish this to be grand news if the terrorists are to be caught…and a detective like you would be a great article to publish…"

Ankh, smirked a bit at the words "silver coin-like artifacts" ringing on his ears as they are actually Cell Medals, and it also means that there is a possibility that a Core Medal is there…which may also include one of his missing ones. Ankh then spoke and told Koji that he will consider taking the case to find Shizuko Imumura, but with the following conditions: No mention of Shinichi Kudo on any publications; Kyuji Hino will accompany him; and he wanted part of the contents of the chest.

"Well…it's up to the president of the Kougami Foundation to decide on that…but if you managed to deliver the chest safely, he might consider giving you portion of the chest's items…"

"Fine…and it's at Hokkaido, is it…?"

"Well…yes…and I have a feeling that my daughter is heading there now…"

"Fine…we'll go…but remember the deal we made…not a single picture me be shown…nor will you ever mention my name to anyone…"

"Yes…it's a deal."

"Let's go, Kyuji!"

"Uh…right…"

And so, Kyuji and Ankh left the office, with the secretary coming in, asking Imumura if it is the right thing for him not to have Shinichi taken his picture or make any mention of him. Imumura stated that it is fine as long as he is able to locate his daughter as he deduced that she is heading there as well, and used the "reward" and the "unearthed chest" as "bribes" to gaud him into accepting his request. When the secretary asked about the other detective, Imumura just smirked as he said that this is also fine as it would lessen Shizuko's chance to run away from him for good.

**-x-**

At the door leading to the exit, Kaito Kuroba is heading for the parking lot after hearing everything and now he has a reason to "kill time" after hearing about the "items" that Imumura mentioned, and now he is starting to feel excitement as he gets to cross path with his "rival", Shinichi Kudo, though he wanted to interact with him while Ankh is possessing Shinichi's body, wanting to see what Ankh is like before deciding his actions against the Greed.

"_Looks like I'll get to see you again, Shinichi…except that this monster hand is taking over your body…and I'd like to know what that "guy" is like controlling you…and as for the other guy…the one who controls the medals…I'd like to see what kind of person he is before I make a final impression of him…_"

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to the streets, which is the border between Tokyo and Shibuya where a pair of private investigators are shown: a man and a woman, one is in his 20's and the other in her late teens. They are identified as **Ryo Saeba** and **Kaori Makimura** and it is soon revealed that several days earlier, about the time Yui Hirasawa is being stalked by Kazari and then had her spawn the Neko Yummy, the two are assigned to locate Shizuko Imumura, the runaway daughter of the Koji Imumura.

They are constantly asking people about Shizuko, even showing them her picture, but so far they are unsuccessful and kept on the search, hoping to find her so they can return her to her father and get the reward as they were promised to, unaware that they have a "rival" who are also after Shizuko.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

It is now apparently clear that each of the Greed have several Core Medals in them though it is not known how many Core Medals are needed to complete their "evolution" apart from needing nine of them…

A little comic relief with Gameru mixing the characters from various children's storiesjust to quell off the tension...no relation to the **Shrek** movies where most fairytale characters mixing up together...

Ryo Saeba is now shown…and a chase is about to commence over Shizuko Imumura's return…

Kyuji and Ankh are after her as well, but are also heading for Hokkaido after sightings of Cell Medals and Core Medals are shown via a picture that Koji Imumura provided…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A chase leads them to the open seas as they are about to head for Hokkaido Island…will Ankh be able to find his Core Medal? Or will he end up getting one of the Greeds' missing ones?

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Kaito Kuroba/Phantom Thief Kid

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

**City Hunter (1993 film)**

- Koji Imumura

- Ryo Saeba

- Kaori Makimura


	33. Runaway Girl, City Hunter, Ship part 3

**Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

With Ryo Saeba finally appearing, expect things to escalate as both he and our Detective Conan crew are taking the boat to head for Hokkaido to get to the island to find both Shizuko Imumura and the chest that contained a possible Core Medal…but expect some brief battles before they hit the "open seas"…

* * *

As Ryo Saeba and Kaori Makimura arrived at a park which is located at a border between Tokyo and Shibuya they are searching every area they came across to just to find Shizuko Imumura, who is the daughter of the CEO of Imumura Bugle, Koji Imumura, and in the middle of their search, they came across several attractive tourists and Ryo gingerly asked them while showing Shizuko's picture, though it is clear that he is actually flirting with the women.

Infuriated with what she saw, Kaori leaves in the middle of the search, unhappy with the way Ryo ignores her romantic feelings for him as she smacked him on the head even as he kept on flirting with other women. All by himself, Ryo continued his search finds Shizuko at a skateboarding park and decided to confront her, seeing that she is being "courted" by several boys of her age.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_33: Iede Shōjo, Shitīhantā, Kurūzu-sen part 3_**

As Ryo approaches the girl, who is positively identified as Shizuko, he introduces himself and then explained to her that her father hired him to find her and bring her back to the Imumura Bugle, but she defiantly turned down the request as she refuses to go home because of the fact that she and her father had an argument and a falling out, so she ran off and a chase ensued, which started as a running and then became a skateboard chase.

"Wait…come back!"

"Go away! And tell my father I will never see him again!"

As Ryo is chasing her, the rowdy boys blocked his path and tries to tackle him, but his quick-thinking helped him overcome the boys and managed to knock them aside, but this gave her a head start as she went towards a port area and hitches a ride at a fishing boat that sailed off, unaware of the hitchhiker sneaking aboard. As he arrived he is too late and then asked a sailor where the fishing boat is heading to, and he is rather exasperated at the answer he got.

"Excuse me…but where is that boat heading to?"

"Hokkaido, sir."

"Hokkaido?"

"Yes."

"Thank you!"

The detective then heads back to his studio-home to contact someone whom he has a connection, which Ryo hoped that his contact have ideas on how to borrow a jet ski that would take him to Hokkaido Island, as it would take him hours to get a ride on a local boat as he knows getting a ticket would slow him down given the long process of booking a ride to Hokkaido.

**-x-**

After Ryo left, he didn't notice that Kaito Kuroba arrived and is disguised as a driver of a speedboat as he secretly went to a docking bay area and knocked out the real owner of the speedboat and places him at a bench and makes it appear that he is resting.

"_Sorry about that…I have a reason…but don't worry…you'll get it back…though I don't know when…_"

As Kaito positioned himself at the speedboat, Kyuji and Ankh arrived, in which upon arriving, they came across the unconscious skateboarders and Ankh placed his monster hand on the head of one of the boys and scanned his memories, in which they learned that Shizuko is intending to head for Hokkaido Island and Kyuji urges him that they should go there even though the Greed is interested only because he wanted to get his hands on the chest that contained the Cell and Core Medals.

As they arrived at the docking area, Kyuji is rather anxious that they should find a boat and head for Hokkaido while Ankh looks around, trying to sense if there is a Yummy or a Greed nearby, but so far he detected nothing. By then Kyuji saw the disguised Kaito and asked him if they can rent the speedboat, which Kaito agreed to with a reasonable price.

"Umm…excuse me…can we rent this speedboat? We are heading for Hokkaido Island…"

"Sure…and here's the price…I'm sure you can afford it, right?"

"Yes…that will do…thank you! Ankh…hop on!"

"Finally!"

With everything agreed to, Kyuji and Ankh boarded and Kaito started the engine as they are now heading for Hokkaido. The two are unaware that the Phantom Thief Kid is with them, yet Ankh is unaware that the "fake driver" is in possession of one of his red Core Medal yet he isn't bothered as he is rather looking forward to heading to Hokkaido believing his Core Medal is there. He sat down as the speed boat is cruising as they are away from Shibuya docking bay after 10 minutes have passed.

"I can't wait to get my hands on those Core Medals…"

"Ankh…keep it down…he'll hear us…"

"If he doesn't know what we're talking about…"

Kaito remained silent as he already knew what the subject he just heard and he can only smirk as he is looking forward to his "encounter" with "Shinichi Kudo".

**-x-**

At the studio-type home of Ryo Saeba, the private investigator arrived home, and he is about to head for the telephone when the lights lit and several women appeared and one of them is holding a birthday cake, which she chanted "happy birthday". There Ryo realized that today is his birthday and he forgotten all about it. As Ryo carousel with the attractive women, one of the other women took out a billy club and whacked him on the head, which knocked him out.

After some 10 minutes, he woke up, only to find himself tied up and there he saw the women holding sticks and are ready to beat him up yet he managed to stall them by asking why are they doing this to him.

"We're the mistresses of the crime lords you jailed!"

"Because of you…we can't shop all the way we want! So we can't spend!"

"It's all your fault! I missed the chance to buy a very expensive dress!"

"I couldn't even afford to buy that expensive diamond ring!"

"You ruined us…now we ruin you!"

The women who captured him are revealed to be the mistresses of the crime lords that he previously arrested, and they told them that because their "sugar daddies" are jailed, they can't go on a shopping spree all week and now the women are "broke", they decided to seek revenge so that once their "sugar daddies" are freed, they can shop until they dropped. By then Ryo's laptop was opened and so is the webcam, where Kaoru is shown, and there the women covered everything up by sitting on him, making it appeared that he is having a "wild playboy" party and screamed at him.

"You womanizer! You better be born an Arab! I'm leaving for Hokkaido Island!"

"Wah! Wait, Kaori…it's not what you think!"

"You can stay there and party by yourself!"

As the connection is cut, an angry Ryo broke free from his bonds and began beating up the women (in a comical way) and then he contacted his "contact", asking him to call the police while requesting for a jet ski so he can head for Hokkaido Island, which his contact agreed to. After some 10 minutes police arrived and they are rather surprised to see the women's "sorry state" they were in and after being told about their identities, the police took them away while Ryo went for Shibuya to meet with his "contact". After about 20 minutes the two meet up and there Ryo was given a jet ski and without a moment to spare, the "City Hunter" rode the vehicle and zooms out towards Hokkaido Island.

**-x-**

At the Japan Sea, the speedboat is now halfway towards Hokkaido Island as the trip took for about almost an hour given the vast distance, yet Ankh is able to kill time as he captured some flying fishes and then displayed his "Greed powers" by pyrokinesis, as he possesses fire attributes, but because he is currently in a right forearm and is attached to Shinichi Kudo's body, his powers are limited, and flying around is all he could do, though Kyuji is somewhat bewildered as it might caught the driver's attention, yet Kaito already saw this and realized that he might modify his approach so as not to provoke his "rival".

"Ankh…you can't…!"

"I'm hungry…so this is better than jumping off to find ice cream…! Here, eat…we'll be extra busy later…"

At the floor of the speedboat, about five flying fishes are laid, and are all fried and cooked, which is due to Ankh's action. Ankh reasoned that since he can't have ice cream at a place like this, eating fish meat is all he can settle for, and Kyuji reluctantly took some and ate it while offering one to Kaito, which he politely declined, stating that he is driving and can't afford to stop or lose sight of what he is doing.

"Jeez…sir, would you like some…?"

"No thanks…I'm driving…"

Several more minutes later, the trio finally arrived at Hokkaido Island and docked the speedboat at a docking area where Kyuji and Ankh got off, with Kaito giving the two a head start so he can follow them without getting caught and there the scene shows that Hokkaido Island is large and vast, and the port area is filled with people, some who are tourists and some are locals, coming here for sightseeing and buying tickets to board a ferry boat.

"Wow…so many people…this is really a tourist spot attraction…"

"Forget what you're doing right now and focus on finding that chest…I must find the Core Medals…!"

"We will, ankh…but you need to relax…"

"You make it sound so easy, you fool…"

By then a convoy of guards came and have the people move to sideways as two more guards are carrying a chest which appeared to be heavy and there Kyuji and Ankh deduced that it must be the chest that Imumura told them about and the Greed is plotting on getting to the contents, wanting to see if the Core Medals are there, which Kyuji is apprehensive about his "ally's" motive.

"There…that must be it…now I'm moving in…"

"What are you planning to do? You'll get into trouble with the guards…"

"That won't be a problem…but you better hold on to this body…"

"What…? Ankh…!"

Detaching himself from Shinichi's body, which Kyuji caught to break the body's fall, Ankh flew at a low level to avoid being seen, and took a pebble and flicked it towards the guard who is carrying the chest, which causes him to drop the chest and hit the ground, breaking the lock and the lid slightly opened, which a few Cell Medals fell and the other guards managed to catch them and return the others inside the chest.

"You idiot! What are you doing?"

"Someone threw a pebble at me!"

"What? You…find out who did it!"

"Yes, sir!"

The other guards began to question everyone near them and asked if they saw someone threw a pebble, which they denied. By then all of the medals are placed back inside the chest and a new lock is placed to replace the broken one. However, a medal rolled downward and the guards didn't notice it and Ankh is able to get it and then stealthily went back and reattaches himself to Shinichi's body, and as the two moved away from the area, they checked on what they got and Ankh is quite annoyed, yet he quickly settles for the catch he has.

"Is that your Core Medal…wait…its green-colored…"

"Yes…this one belonged to Uva…but it'll come in handy…then that means there are other Core Medals inside that chest…we need to follow them and see where they are taking it…I must have that chest for I believe the Core Medals are there…"

"You make it sound so easy…"

The Core Medal that Ankh acquired turn out to be Uva's and the scene shifts to Ankh's hand, where it is shown that the medal he got is the **Suzumebachi Medal**, and its crest resembles that of a hornet. He then hid it inside his "monster hand" and moves around with Kyuji following, unaware that Kaito saw it and now he becomes interested with the chest, seeing the Cell Medals that fell off from the chest.

"_Looks like I'll be having some fun in stealing that chest…and looks like I'm going to drive that "monster hand" mad once I deny him the right to get those items…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, even though it is only five pages, but it did show you what our heroes from Detective Conan and City Hunter are doing at this moment.

Speaking of which, the DC heroes are the first to arrive at Hokkaido Island and now they got their first catch, which is Uva's Core Medal…and now Ankh is eyeing on getting his hands on the chest, while Kaito Kuroba is with them, hiding among the crowd and he too is interested in the chest's contents.

Ryo Saeba is also on his way there so expect a lot of mayhem to ensue.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The trip to the cruise liner is about to commence…and there the antagonists for this arc will slowly be revealed, and this would put our heroes in danger while Shizuko Imumura also causes trouble for our heroes…

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Kaito Kuroba/Phantom Thief Kid

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

**City Hunter (1993 film)**

- Koji Imumura

- Ryo Saeba

- Kaori Makimura


	34. Runaway Girl, City Hunter, Ship part 4

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The race to get on board the cruise liner begins as the two heroes from two separate manga/anime series does a lot of zany things to get on board, so expect a lot of action and some wits as our heroes tries to sneak their way in to get to Shizuko…and the chest that contains the items that Ankh seeks…

* * *

By then a convoy of guards came and have the people move to sideways as two more guards are carrying a chest which appeared to be heavy and there Kyuji and Ankh deduced that it must be the chest that Imumura told them about and the Greed is plotting on getting to the contents, wanting to see if the Core Medals are there, which Kyuji is apprehensive about his "ally's" motive.

"There…that must be it…now I'm moving in…"

"What are you planning to do? You'll get into trouble with the guards…"

"That won't be a problem…but you better hold on to this body…"

"What…? Ankh…!"

Detaching himself from Shinichi's body, which Kyuji caught to break the body's fall, Ankh flew at a low level to avoid being seen, and took a pebble and flicked it towards the guard who is carrying the chest, which causes him to drop the chest and hit the ground, breaking the lock and the lid slightly opened, which a few Cell Medals fell and the other guards managed to catch them and return the others inside the chest.

"You idiot! What are you doing?"

"Someone threw a pebble at me!"

"What? You…find out who did it!"

"Yes, sir!"

The other guards began to question everyone near them and asked if they saw someone threw a pebble, which they denied. By then all of the medals are placed back inside the chest and a new lock is placed to replace the broken one. However, a medal rolled downward and the guards didn't notice it and Ankh is able to get it and then stealthily went back and reattaches himself to Shinichi's body, and as the two moved away from the area, they checked on what they got and Ankh is quite annoyed, yet he quickly settles for the catch he has.

"Is that your Core Medal…wait…its green-colored…"

"Yes…this one belonged to Uva…but it'll come in handy…then that means there are other Core Medals inside that chest…we need to follow them and see where they are taking it…I must have that chest for I believe the Core Medals are there…"

"You make it sound so easy…"

The Core Medal that Ankh acquired turn out to be Uva's and the scene shifts to Ankh's hand, where it is shown that the medal he got is the **Suzumebachi Medal**, and its crest resembles that of a hornet. He then hid it inside his "monster hand" and moves around with Kyuji following, unaware that Kaito saw it and now he becomes interested with the chest, seeing the Cell Medals that fell off from the chest.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_34: Iede Shōjo, Shitīhantā, Kurūzu-sen part 4  
_**

With Kaito Kuroba secretly watching within the crowd, Ankh hid the Core Medal inside his "forearm" when some of the guards began approaching people and asked them to move while asking if they saw anything that rolled towards their way, which the tourists and would-be passengers replied by saying that they didn't notice anything. The other guards even interrogated them and asked if they saw someone who threw a pebble, and they got negative results.

"Did you saw someone threw a pebble at one of our fellow guards?"

"No, sir…I didn't…"

"Saw nothing…"

"I was looking at the other way…"

"Sorry…I just arrived here…"

"Didn't notice it myself…too many people here…"

"I doubt children would do this…"

"Sorry…I'm not too fluent in English…"

"Can you guide me to the bathroom…?"

"Have you seen my grandchild?"

"Have you seen someone throwing a pebble at us?"

"No…"

"Sir…there are no items missing and none are at the ground…!"

"Alright…prepare to load the chest…!"

Seeing that there is nothing missing, the guards resumed their convoy and brought the chest towards a cruise liner where both Kyuji and Ankh saw the ship's logo and realized that the ship they saw just now is the one that Koji Imumura described, which is the "Fuji Maru". Ankh is unwilling to miss the chance to get on board the cruise liner and told Kyuji that they must get there no matter what, and his "pawn" is apprehensive at what his "reluctant ally" is plotting.

"We got to get on board that ship…! Kyuji…I'll be needing your help…and be prepared…!"

"But we don't have tickets! And how can you expect us to sneak inside with so many guards? What are you up to?"

"Let me think of something…!"

"It's a crime to be a stowaway…!"

"Will you shut up and…hmm…I know what to do…"

Getting an idea, Ankh detaches himself from Shinichi's body and instructed Kyuji to sneak on board along with the detective's body while he causes a distraction. The "forearm" form of Ankh then flew towards the docking bridge and began to scare the incoming and outgoing passengers, as well as the guards there who are checking the incoming passengers' tickets, causing a panic and pandemonium ensued.

"Boo…I'm a monster…I will take you balls and turn them into boobs…I will take your boobs and turn them into pork buns…hhhhwweehh…! I want to touch your rear…I'll make you fart forever and ever…I'll strangle you…I'll tickle you…I'll even pick on your noses…not even your earwax will be spared…I will take them…for they belonged to me…and only me…I will take them by force if I want to…so repent your desires and be one with me…!"

"GGGYYAAHH!"

"MONSTER!"

"HELP!"

"SOMEONE CALL THE AYAKASHI BUSTERS!"

"WE NEED AN ONMYOUJI!"

"CALL THE GHOST SWEEPER!"

"MOMMY!"

"I PROMISE TO BE GOOD! JUST DON'T PICK ON MY NOSE!"

The distraction gives a reluctant Kyuji the chance to sneak on board the cruise liner carrying Shinichi's body and with no one looking, he finds a hiding place and decided to wait there until all is well and hoped that Ankh's plan would work without the risk of getting ejected from the ship. Coincidentally, Kaito Kuroba also took advantage of the commotion and sneaked on board the cruise liner without problem as Ankh continues to spook everyone within his perimeter.

"_Heh…I sure missed the old days where scaring humans is fun…too bad I had to do this to give Kyuji the chance to sneak on board…_"

Seeing that Kyuji has sneaked his way into the ship, Ankh evaded the public and is able to sneak his way in and found his "pawn" while attaching himself to Shinichi's body as order is restored and the head of the security agency is trying to restore order, while at the same time trying to dispel the claims of a "monster hand" that is seen by several witnesses.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN! THE SITUATION IS UNDER CONTROL! WE WILL CAPTURE THE PRANKSTER WHO CAUSED THIS TROUBLE…"

"Prankster? There is no prankster! We saw a monster arm flying about!"

"It even spoke and threatened to pick my nose!"

"It's real! The ayakashi has returned to haunt us!"

"PLEASE CALM DOWN…WE WILL GET TO THE BOTTOMOF THIS…!"

As peace and order are fully restored, the security head reprimanded the guards on duty for leaving their post and refuses to believe the guards' claims that a "monster hand" chased everyone out of the ship, which would result in stowaways sneaking on board.

"That's it! You're both relieved and will report to my office for neglecting your duties! What if stowaways and robbers sneaked inside the ship?"

"But…but sir…a monster hand chased me…"

"And even threatened to pick my nose..."

"There is no such thing as a monster hand!"

"But it's true…"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!"

**-x-**

About 15 minutes later, Ryo Saeba arrived and docks his jet ski and went towards the pier to see if he could find Shizuko, but to his dismay there were so many people and opted to head for the ticketron stall to see if he could purchase a ticket just in case. His dismay is further added upon seeing the VERY LONG queue and overheard a passing couple saying that it would take another few days to get a booking and reservation, and there Ryo saw Shizuko and tries to get to her but is unable to due to many passing tourists, but is able to shout her name just to get her attention, yet it produces an opposite result.

"Shizuko! Please come back! Your dad is very worried about you!"

"In your dreams, you idiot! Meh!"

Seeing her pursuer, Shizuko thought of something and an idea formed in her head as she heads for the cruise liner with the hope of escaping the persistent private investigator. She first led Ryo to a wild chase which involves the two running around the area until she gets a head start and heads for the ship. Because she is able to get a ticket through unknown means, she is allowed to board, and when Ryo tries to follow suit, he is denied due to not having a ticket.

"Sir…where is your ticket?"

"I don't have one! I'm a detective and private investigator! I'm after a girl who just boarded here…"

"Sorry…regardless of who you are, and whatever business you have, its standard procedure…no ticket, no getting on board…"

"But it's…"

"Please leave or else I'll call security…"

"Darn…"

Ryo reluctantly leaves the ship and had to think of a way to get on board, and there he saw Shizuko leaving the ship but then she returned after buying some food at a nearby stall and then he saw a makeshift van carrying the passengers' belongings towards the ship's compartment area. By chance, with Shizuko re-boarding the ship, she is unaware that she is again being followed by Ryo, who sneaks onboard in the luggage compartment since he is denied access to board, he decided to take the chance to find another way in, and he succeeded, and managed to get in without problem.

"_Okay…now that I'm in…I'll just wait for this ship to move and then I'll blend in with the other passengers…_"

Coincidentally, another pair also made it through the cruise liner as they happened to be searching for a group of terrorists as they got a tip from an informer that they might be here so they decided to take the risk of boarding the ship even though it would mean spending some yen.

"Are you sure the terrorists would be here…?"

"Based on what our informant told us…"

"But Saeko…what we are wrong…?"

"Well…a little sightseeing wouldn't be bad…after all…we're on vacation…but we still have our badges so we can do something without scaring the passengers here…"

The pair in question happened to be **Saeko Nogami** and an unidentified partner, and they wondered what would happen if Ryo and Kaori are here, as they hoped they would bump in to them so they can both work together and enjoy a little fun while inside the ship.

After about 15 minutes the Fuji Maru leaves Hokkaido Island and is now cruising at the open seas of Japan, starting its maiden voyage and the passengers are looking forward to their leisure trip, unaware that danger is about to take place within several hours from now.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Sing si Lip Yan**_ by_ **Jackie Chan**  
(Movie Theme Song from **City Hunter**)_

_May Loy! (Haay)...How som hong ham choy tang (Heaven Haa)...dik chet byhaw bychang (Yeah!) dekquato __sing si lip yan_! (Ooh City Hunter)  


_May Loy! (Haa)...red hat anman soy man (Red Hat)...Fu Jet Lehey hang loyyin (Achoo) fard dew sing si lip yan (Ooh City Hunter)  
_

_Mo chi De Lay! (CITY HUNTER)...odon dek wai mekquan mekquan (CITY HUNTER) Odoko cheq how leqwan leqwan...Siiii taaaaa!  
_

_May Loy! (Haay)...yek yan han yan yo han (Heaven Haa )...chi ho qai cho hok chow! (ahay) kong ho ho __sing si lip yan_! (Ooh City Hunter)  


_(Instrumental)_

_City Hunter!..._

_I am City Hunter..._

_Everybody want me...CITY HUNTER!_

_(Instrumental)_

_City Hunter! (Repeat 3 times)_

_May Loy! (Haay)...How som hong ham choy tang (Heaven Haa)...dik chet byhaw bychang (Yeah!) dekquato sing si lip yan! (Ooh City Hunter)_

_May Loy! (haa)...red hat anman soy man (Red Hat )...Fu Jet Le hey hang loy yin (Achoo) fard dew sing ci lip yan (Ooh City Hunter)_

_Mo chi De Lay!...odon dek wai mekquan mekquan...Odoko cheq how leqwan leqwan...Siiii taaaaa! _

_May Loy! (Haay)...yek yan han yan yo han (Heaven Haa)...chi ho qai cho hok chow! (ahay) kong ho ho __sing si lip yan_! (Ooh City Hunter)

* * *

Okay...a new ending song...but this one is the movie theme song that Jackie Chan sang after the movie ended...and since this arc is based on the movie (the Hong Kong movie), I thought I should give it a shot since this lyrics is hard to find...if you wish to hear about that song, go to youtube(.)com and type "_**Sing si Lip Yan**_".

With everyone on board, our heroes, and guest heroes, are now going to have a "leisure trip" as the cruise liner is now on the open seas and expect some hilarious moments once the ship reaches the middle of the sea, while Kyuji and Ankh are going to be busy finding both Shizuko and the chest that contained the medals I question.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Although action scenes will be mild, our heroes will get to enjoy a brief period of peace before the antagonists of this arc will slowly be introduced and that's where the action, and suspense, will finally commence.

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Kaito Kuroba/Phantom Thief Kid

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

**City Hunter (1993 film)**

- Koji Imumura

- Ryo Saeba

- Kaori Makimura

- Saeko Nogami


	35. Runaway Girl, City Hunter, Ship part 5

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

While the action involving the heroes and this arc's villains won't be apparent until much later, the crew from Detective Conan and City Hunter are going to take a "breather" before the danger commences…

**-x-**

With the Fuji Maru cruise liner leaving Hokkaido Island, the ship's maiden voyage has commenced and about 30 minutes after leaving, it is now passing by Etorufu Island, where the passengers are marveling at the scenery with dolphins showing up while the rich patrons and guests, as well as the local passengers, are enjoying the ship's ambience and are having fun.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_35: Iede Shōjo, Shitīhantā, Kurūzu-sen part 5  
_**

As the first hour passed by, everything within the cruise liner is peaceful with no untoward incident as the maiden voyage of the ship is slowly taking its course, save for a certain someone who is getting rather impatient and his "partner" had to keep him in line as he is eager to find something he seek since this is the reason why he went all the trouble just to sneak on board the cruise liner.

"I hate this! I didn't come here just to go "sightseeing"!"

"Just deal with it. We can't act prematurely or else we'll be detained and we'll lose the chance to find the chest…if it contained the other Core Medals…and we are supposed to find that girl…"

"You make it sound so easy…why did I have to agree with your suggestion?"

"Trust me on this, Ankh…patience is important…I promise we'll get those medals when given the right moment…"

"I wish a Yummy and/or a Greed would show up…I want to kill time…"

"Be careful on what you wish for, Ankh…"

Kyuji has to keep Ankh in line as the Greed is eager to scour the entire ship just to find the chest where the medals he suspected are hidden, reminding him that they are stowaways and if the crew finds out about it they will be detained thus they would miss the chance of finding the medals which irritated the Greed, slowly realizing the logic in his "pawn's" words.

"…I tell you, Ankh…we can't rush things…"

"Grr…fine…only on your intuition…"

"Since you have Detective Kudo's body…why not use his memories to do some deduction skill-making if you want to kill time…"

"Don't you push me…"

"I'm just…"

"Well…looks like I can finally kill time…"

Reluctantly, Ankh did what Kyuji asked him to, and fastened his lust for medals and is forced to walk around just to kill time, with Kyuji beside him, and as they stroll around, both came across the entertainment room and there the Greed saw a freezer where several ice cream bars are stored, and this is good news for Ankh as he took about three of them without hesitation while Kyuji is forced to pay them so as not to get into trouble.

"Heh…at least this would help ease my boredom…"

"It's a good thing Imumura provided us money…or else we'll definitely get into to trouble…"

"Here…take one…you'll be needing the energy later on once darkness comes…then we will take advantage of it to find the chest and the medals…"

"Don't forget we're here to find the girl…"

"Fine…you find her…"

The two again bicker yet it wasn't too loud and fortunately it didn't attract attention.

**-x-**

Elsewhere within the cruise liner, Ryo Saeba decided to sneak out of the luggage compartment and began commencing his search for Shizuko, but to his dismay, he lost his wallet that contained the money he brought to buy food, and without it, he'll be very hungry and would impede his search for the daughter of Koji Imumura. Left with no choice, he'll have to settle for leftovers left by the passengers who finished their food.

"_Geez…I didn't anticipate that this would be so much troublesome…_"

As he searches for any leftover food, Ryo accidentally walks into the ship's first officer and is recognized as a stowaway, resulting in a chase, as he is the one who denied Ryo access to board nearly an hour ago and realized that the City Hunter sneaked his way in and now he'll have to apprehend and detain him.

"You! How did you get on board! You were denied entry!"

"Wait…I can explain!"

"Explain after we docked at Tokyo and talk to the police!"

"I don't have time for this!"

"Men! Arrest him!"

"Yes, sir!"

"We'll get you!"

"You won't cause problem here!"

Within minutes several crew members chase him around, yet he managed to elude them by hiding among a few passengers sunbathing and lying on a bench near the pool. The crew members are baffled as to how they lost sight of him and the first officers urged the crew not to tell the captain of this as he did not want to cause trouble for the passenger.

"Where did he go?"

"He disappeared!"

"Don't stop! Keep finding him!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Let's split up!"

And so the crew members and the first captain split up to find the stowaway before an untoward incident might take place and that is something they wanted to avoid.

**-x-**

Much later, Ryo searches for food and finds an unattended brownie and is about to take it when the crew members and the first officer found him and the chase re-commences, and soon the City Hunter is once again on the run. He gets a reprieve by grabbing a tray and a drink and poses as a waiter, which puts his pursuers on hold as they are unwilling to cause a commotion. After getting far, he ran off and there his pursuers continued their chase.

"After him…but don't let the passengers notice that there is trouble…getting into a hostage situation is something we can't afford to happen…!"

"Yes, sir!"

"We'll be careful!"

Getting exhausted due to hunger, Ryo thought fast and he hides within the ship's horn, but a crew member sees him and sounds the horn off, temporarily deafening him. Although disoriented, he managed to slip past his pursuers and gets away, trying to regroup and regain his senses. The crew members and the first officer then scrambled within their area to find him, but to their dismay they realized that he has given them the slip once more.

**-x-**

Later he encounters Saeko and her sidekick again at the ship's swimming pool, and as he is about to be caught by the first officer and his men, Saeko told them that Ryo is working for her and that she will vouch for him and offered to pay his ticket, but the first officer politely declined, but agreed to her terms as long as Ryo doesn't cause trouble.

After that problem is solved, Saeko approaches Ryo and attempts to seduce him, but then the City Hunter is mesmerized by her beauty, which his deafness compounded his other senses as he mistook her breasts as pork buns, fantasizing her arms as fried chicken wings and then her legs as fried chicken drumsticks, but his fantasizing is interrupted when he bumps into Kaori and her cousin.

There Ryo tried to explain to her about the misunderstanding but his deafness got in the way as she tells him she is willing to forgive him if he stops his flirting.

"If you promise not to flirt with other girls again…I'll forgive you…"

"Sorry…I can't hear you…my eardrums are impaired…"

Thinking he is still womanizing while pretending that he is deaf, she angrily pushes him into the water, curing him of his deafness yet she left in a huff. Saeko sighed as she and her sidekick left the pool area to get dress and looks around for any frolics.

**-x-**

As the hours passed by, it is nearing darkness as the time now is 17:45, where the scene shifts to the casino part of the entertainment section of the ship as Saeko and her sidekick took part in a performance at the casino before watching a legendary poker player, Kao Ta, win a game. Seako's sidekick is immediately mesmerized by Kao Ta's charms and asked her partner for information about the poker player and there Saeko answered the questions.

"Wow…so handsome…and charming…where is he from…?"

"Taiwan…maybe…his name's Kao Ta. He is a renowned poker player and has an incredible luck as he never loses a match."

"Really…? Maybe I can date him…"

"If you're lucky enough to have him fall for your charms…"

"What if he sets his eyes on you…"

"You wish…"

Kao Ta's opponent is getting irritated that he lost all of his money in betting against the poker player, and he started to feel that something isn't right and began to question his opponent in a bid to get his money back, yet Kao Ta rebutted politely.

"I won fairly…be a good loser…"

"I smell a rat here…men…search him! Kill him if he resists!"

"Yes, boss!"

Suspected of cheating since he never loses, Kao Ta gets in to a fight with his opponent's friends and uses his cards as shuriken to defend himself. As the other casino players backed away, one of the goons took out a knife and is about to stab the poker player, but then Kao Ta is saved by Saeko, as she deflected the attack and crew members arrived and detained the rowdy men, while she explained to the first captain about what happened, thus Kao Ta is off the hook. Kao Ta approached Saeko and thanked her for her help and he gave a card to her as a "good luck charm". Saeko's sidekick teases her which Saeko rebutted.

"Looks like he is heads over hells onto you…"

"You wish…"

"Then why did he give his "good luck charm" to you…? An Ace of Spades of all things?"

"I don't know…"

**-x-**

Things went relatively peaceful as the cruise liner continued its voyage as the ship is now within Hakodate Island and is about to head for Nansei Island as part of its tour while the scene shifts to Kyuji and Ankh, who are again bickering as the Greed sneaked out several ice cream bars while the scene shifts at another part of the ship as Ryo managed to steal a bread and makes out in eating the small food as he knew that he needed nourishment to keep his body going while wondering where Shizuko is hiding.

**-x-**

As darkness finally filled the skies, in which the time now is 20:00, the scene shifts to a room where some of the guests are staying, but this group of guests didn't appeared to be guests at all. Just moments ago, an American passenger is seen in this room, doing some martial arts warm-up and moments later, more men, dressed in business attires, arrived and most of them appeared to be of North American and European descents.

"About time you guys got back…I'm getting impatient…when are we going to stake this ship…?"

"In a few minutes…just be a little more patient…we all are itching to bring out our guns…"

"Fine…"

"Everyone…the time has come…and we'll be commencing the greatest heist in our careers…"

"Finally…"

Then an American, also dressed in a business attire, and is wearing eyeglasses, spoke to the American martial artist, while the other men opened their luggage, revealing that they are carrying high-powered weapons. It is soon revealed that earlier in the day when Ankh causes a disturbance at Hokkaido Island, the men carrying the luggage, took advantage of the unmanned bridge and sneaked their belongings in and hid at the room before going out of the ship and stood by the bridge before the guard came and checked their tickets, unaware that the foreign passengers are terrorists in disguise.

The man in glasses then told his men that they will hijack the ship and take the rich passengers hostage while instructing the rest to kill the crew of this ship and make sure all communications within the ship are disabled so that the captain or anyone else won't be able to call for help. The men oblige and are preparing to begin the stake out as they removed their clothes and put on the SWAT-like attire and ski-masks to disguise themselves.

"Okay…while we prepare to trap the guests as they are converging inside the casino area…the rest of you kill the crew of this ship…then disable all communications while the rest of you plant bombs…"

"Got it…"

"We're on it…"

However, the scene shifts to the next room where another passenger is there, who turn out to be Shizuko, and she is listening to the terrorists' conversation after hearing their loud voices, as she is also fluent in understanding and speaking English. Realizing that everyone in this ship is in danger, she decided to try and find a way to warn the captain of the imminent danger.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Sing si Lip Yan**_ by_ **Jackie Chan**  
(Movie Theme Song from **City Hunter**)_

_May Loy! (Haay)...How som hong ham choy tang (Heaven Haa)...dik chet byhaw bychang (Yeah!) dekquato __sing si lip yan_! (Ooh City Hunter)  


_May Loy! (Haa)...red hat anman soy man (Red Hat)...Fu Jet Lehey hang loyyin (Achoo) fard dew sing si lip yan (Ooh City Hunter)  
_

_Mo chi De Lay! (CITY HUNTER)...odon dek wai mekquan mekquan (CITY HUNTER) Odoko cheq how leqwan leqwan...Siiii taaaaa!  
_

_May Loy! (Haay)...yek yan han yan yo han (Heaven Haa )...chi ho qai cho hok chow! (ahay) kong ho ho __sing si lip yan_! (Ooh City Hunter)  


_(Instrumental)_

_City Hunter!..._

_I am City Hunter..._

_Everybody want me...CITY HUNTER!_

_(Instrumental)_

_City Hunter! (Repeat 3 times)_

_May Loy! (Haay)...How som hong ham choy tang (Heaven Haa)...dik chet byhaw bychang (Yeah!) dekquato sing si lip yan! (Ooh City Hunter)_

_May Loy! (haa)...red hat anman soy man (Red Hat )...Fu Jet Le hey hang loy yin (Achoo) fard dew sing ci lip yan (Ooh City Hunter)_

_Mo chi De Lay!...odon dek wai mekquan mekquan...Odoko cheq how leqwan leqwan...Siiii taaaaa! _

_May Loy! (Haay)...yek yan han yan yo han (Heaven Haa)...chi ho qai cho hok chow! (ahay) kong ho ho __sing si lip yan_! (Ooh City Hunter)

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, even though it is only five pages, but it did show you what our heroes from Detective Conan and City Hunter are doing at this moment.

While I did show you what they are doing inside the ship, the danger hasn't manifested itself…yet, but now it will be after you read the end of this chapter…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The stakeout commences as the terrorist make their move and begin to take over the cruise liner, which puts out heroes of Detective Conan and City Hunter in grave danger…unless O's go into action as well…

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Kaito Kuroba/Phantom Thief Kid

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

**City Hunter (1993 film)**

- Koji Imumura

- Ryo Saeba

- Kaori Makimura

- Saeko Nogami

- Kao Ta


	36. Runaway Girl, City Hunter, Ship part 6

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The takeover of the cruise liner begins as the terrorists make their move and goes in for the kill just to secure the hostages, and this would result in a fight with Ryo Saeba, while Ankh and O's gets dragged into this mess…so it's basically bullets vs. medals…

**-x-**

As darkness finally filled the skies, in which the time now is 20:00, the scene shifts to a room where some of the guests are staying, but this group of guests didn't appeared to be guests at all. Just moments ago, an American passenger is seen in this room, doing some martial arts warm-up and moments later, more men, dressed in business attires, arrived and most of them appeared to be of North American and European descents.

"About time you guys got back…I'm getting impatient…when are we going to stake this ship…?"

"In a few minutes…just be a little more patient…we all are itching to bring out our guns…"

"Fine…"

"Everyone…the time has come…and we'll be commencing the greatest heist in our careers…"

"Finally…"

Then an American, also dressed in a business attire, and is wearing eyeglasses, spoke to the American martial artist, while the other men opened their luggage, revealing that they are carrying high-powered weapons. It is soon revealed that when Ankh causes a disturbance at Hokkaido Island, the men carrying the luggage, took advantage of the unmanned bridge and sneaked their belongings in and hid at the room before going out of the ship and stood by the bridge before the guard came and checked their tickets, unaware that the foreign passengers are terrorists in disguise.

The man in glasses then told his men that they will hijack the ship and take the rich passengers hostage while instructing the rest to kill the crew of this ship and make sure all communications within the ship are disabled so that the captain or anyone else won't be able to call for help. The men oblige and are preparing to begin the stake out as they removed their clothes and put on the SWAT-like attire and ski-masks to disguise themselves.

"Okay…while we prepare to trap the guests as they are converging inside the casino area…the rest of you kill the crew of this ship…then disable all communications while the rest of you plant bombs…"

"Got it…"

"We're on it…"

However, the scene shifts to the next room where another passenger is there, who turn out to be Shizuko, and she is listening to the terrorists' conversation after hearing their loud voices, as she is also fluent in understanding and speaking English. Realizing that everyone in this ship is in danger, she decided to try and find a way to warn the captain of the imminent danger.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_36: Iede Shōjo, Shitīhantā, Kurūzu-sen part 6  
_**

Since staying at the next door from each other, Shizuko could hear the terrorists' plans to of taking over the ship, and when she overhears the leader's plan, the runaway teen realizes that she must warn the ship's captain about this but in her panicked state she accidentally causes a noise inside her room. The terrorist leader discovers her presence after hearing the noise and sends one of his men to kill her, and then he and his men proceeded to take their places and prepare to make their covert strike to secure the hostages. All of them are heavily armed and they seemingly knew where to go as they too secret routes to avoid being seen.

The goon that the terrorist leader sent is now at Shizuko's door, and knocked on her door voicing and pretending to be the room boy so he can get inside and shoot her down.

"Room service."

"One moment please."

A few seconds later, Shizuko gave the goon the verbal permission to enter and as he opened the door and went inside, he is baffled that she is nowhere to be found, but the scene shows that she is hiding behind the door and sneaked from behind, armed with a kettle and struck the goon which she knocks him out and escapes. She hurried towards the deck to find the captain so she can warn him of the impending danger.

**-x-**

As she ran around the hall, she had to halt for as time believing that the terrorists might still be there so she peeked at the corner in front of her to see if the coast is clear. Seeing that all is clear, she slowly, but carefully navigated her way out until reaching the deck. Seeing that the coast is clear, she then went to run towards the captain's quarters, but in her haste she bumps into the ship's first officer, and there the two converses.

"Ouch! Sorry…!"

"It's alright…but why are you in a hurry?"

"I need to see the captain! It's urgent!"

"What's so urgent about?"

"A group of terrorists are about to hijack this ship! I must warn him!"

"This is serious…are you sure you're not making this up?"

"Please! I didn't come here to lie!"

"I see…come on…we'd better go and take a fast route in case someone sees us…"

"Okay…"

Shizuko felt relieved that someone believed her as she is led by the first officer and there the two left, but then she was baffled when she is taken by the first officer to the boiler room and there he reveals himself as a terrorist. Shizuko is shocked when told of this and tries to flee, but the terrorist is armed with a gun and cornered her within the boiler room area and is now trapped, which she is trembling with fear as she is about to be killed.

"Wh-what are you…?"

"Too bad…I'm with them…and I'm the one who sneaked them and their weapons on board…too bad that you'll die young and a virgin…with you dead the passengers in this ship will be ours…and aside from getting my share of the loot…the resulting incident will also give me insurance since I'll make myself the sole survivor of this cruise…"

"You…you can't…!"

"Well I can…goodbye, bitch…"

When he attempts to silence Shizuko, Ryo, who had been staying there since his encounter with Kaori and her cousin at the swimming pool, and coincidentally looking for food saw and heard the commotion, jumps in, disarmed the terrorist, and saves her. There he uses the gun to hold the terrorist at bay and asked him how many terrorists are there yet he is defiant and proclaimed that no one will leave the ship alive now that the plan has been set in motion, which soon revealed that the first officer is in cahoots with the terrorists on board all this time and is responsible for secretly loading the weapons inside the ship while revealing to his cohorts all possible routes inside the cruise liner.

"You won't get away with this…I'll alert the captain and call the coast guard…"

"You won't succeed…my comrades will be here any moment now…"

However, the other terrorists arrive, and Ryo took the initiative and uses the first officer as hostage to keep the others at bay but then one of the terrorist smirked and tells the first officer that "he has served his purpose" and that his services are no longer needed. The first officer is shocked at the betrayal and pleaded to them to reconsider but the terrorists opened fire, which killed the officer in the shootout while Ryo and Shizuko escape and are now on the run, and in a bid to lose their pursuers, they ran towards the movie theater, where the movie "Game of Death" is being shown.

**-x-**

At the other side of the ship, Ankh and Kyuji are there waiting for the passengers of the ship to return to their rooms so that they can plan on finding the chest that contains the medals, but then they heard gunshots coming from the other side and there they wondered if there is something wrong, yet he cautions Kyuji as he tries to refrain the teen from investigating yet he is unable to persuade him given the human's nature.

"That sounds like gunshot fire…"

"Ignore it…it has nothing to do with us…"

"But I can't just ignore it!"

"I can…and I won't ignore something that involves medals…"

"I'll come back here if I see that the situation is under control…"

"Wait…I can't afford getting you killed…here, take four of these in case you get into trouble…"

Sensing that trouble is about to commence, as he couldn't sense a Yummy or a Greed, yet the idea of his "pawn" getting killed would have detrimental results, Ankh gave Kyuji the **Taka**, **Ocelot**, **Sabaru**, and **Cheetah** Medals and gave him instructions and there Kyuji told him where they should meet should things "simmer" down yet he told the Greed to take care of Shinichi Kudo's body. By then the terrorists showed up and opened fire, which caused the two to ran to separate directions to avoid the hail of bullets, narrowly escaped from getting hit.

"Stop them! Find them and kill without hesitation!"

"Yes, sir!"

Kyuji head for a corner and with no one around, he quickly puts on the O-Belt and inserted the three Core Medals and scans them with the O-Scanner.

O-Belt: "**TAKA…OCELOT…SABARU!**"

Armored with red and yellow accents, and assuming the sub-combo of "Ta-Ce-Ru", O's shows himself to confront the terrorists, but as they opened fire, they are surprised to see their bullets bouncing off and that their target is still standing and unscathed, yet they are nevertheless taken by surprise at seeing O's since they never seen or heard of him before, given that the terrorists are non-Asians, but of European descent. Still it didn't deter them as they continued to open fire.

"Ignore what you just saw! Keep on firing until blood leaks out of his body!"

"Yes, sir…!"

"Keep firing!"

As the terrorists continued to open fire, O's went on the defensive and charged at his opponents, jump-kicking the terrorists which knocks them out while using the Ocelot Arms to disable and knock down the others, making sure he didn't kill them. At the other side, Ankh uses his wits and cunningness as he sneaked behind the other terrorists, having detaching himself from Shinichi Kudo's body and his "monster forearm" form attacked his targets by possessing one of the terrorists and used his body to shoot down the rest but then shoots himself and then detaches away, returning to Shinichi's body and left to go into hiding as more terrorists arrived, having been alerted by the gunshots. By the time they arrived, they are surprised to see their fellow terrorists killed while Ankh and O's are gone, with only one terrorist left standing and he reported to the others about what happened.

"What happened here?"

"Two men did this…one dressed in a costume…the other is wearing a metal glove…I managed to shoot them on their backs…they jumped off the ship…"

"You let them get away?"

"We're in the middle of the Japanese sea…I shot them on their backs which is near their spinal columns…with those open wounds…they'll drown before they bleed to death. For now, all kinds of resistance have been neutralized."

"I see…good work. Come on as the boss is waiting for us…"

As the terrorists took the corpses of the other terrorists and dumped them at sea, they then went to their assigned places with the lone terrorist walking slowly behind. He turn out to be Kaito Kuroba in disguise, and indirectly saved O's and Ankh as he didn't want anything bad happen to them as he knows that the two are his "keys" to leading him towards the chest and from there he'll take the chest and its contents and flee.

"_Looks like I owe you one, Shinichi…better heal up quickly…I rather see you as yourself than that so-called Ankh controlling your life…_"

**-x-**

At the Agasa house, at Tokyo, Ran Mori slumped on the chair, looking devastated after listening to Shiho's story about her and Shinichi's predicament, and she is in a state of disbelief that Shinichi and Conan being one and the same all this time and that he is currently in a coma with Ankh keeping him alive but Shiho assured to her that Shinichi is in good hands and that she would find a way to save him.

"No…so Shinichi is with me all this time…disguising as Conan…but why did he have to lie to me…"

"Don't you understand? He did this to protect you…if the Black Organization were to find out he's alive and knows about your connection to him…then you'd be targeted, and that would have detrimental effects to him…at least he's been there the whole time protecting you…"

"But…now he's in a coma…?"

"Yes…Ankh is keeping him alive right now…"

"Then that monster forearm…that is what controlling and altering Shinichi…?"

"At least he's on our side and is keeping Shinichi going for now…but I promise you…we will find a way to save him…"

By this time, Shiho's cellphone rang and she answered it, which the voice speaking is from Ankh, and Ran could barely recognize Shinichi's voice since Ankh is using Shinichi's body, and she is having mixed emotions about whether to speak to him or not, but then tension builds up when Ankh told Shiho that the cruise liner is being hijacked and that they are currently fighting with the terrorists.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Sing si Lip Yan**_ by_ **Jackie Chan**  
(Movie Theme Song from **City Hunter**)_

_May Loy! (Haay)...How som hong ham choy tang (Heaven Haa)...dik chet byhaw bychang (Yeah!) dekquato __sing si lip yan_! (Ooh City Hunter)  


_May Loy! (Haa)...red hat anman soy man (Red Hat)...Fu Jet Lehey hang loyyin (Achoo) fard dew sing si lip yan (Ooh City Hunter)  
_

_Mo chi De Lay! (CITY HUNTER)...odon dek wai mekquan mekquan (CITY HUNTER) Odoko cheq how leqwan leqwan...Siiii taaaaa!  
_

_May Loy! (Haay)...yek yan han yan yo han (Heaven Haa )...chi ho qai cho hok chow! (ahay) kong ho ho __sing si lip yan_! (Ooh City Hunter)  


_(Instrumental)_

_City Hunter!..._

_I am City Hunter..._

_Everybody want me...CITY HUNTER!_

_(Instrumental)_

_City Hunter! (Repeat 3 times)_

_May Loy! (Haay)...How som hong ham choy tang (Heaven Haa)...dik chet byhaw bychang (Yeah!) dekquato sing si lip yan! (Ooh City Hunter)_

_May Loy! (haa)...red hat anman soy man (Red Hat )...Fu Jet Le hey hang loy yin (Achoo) fard dew sing ci lip yan (Ooh City Hunter)_

_Mo chi De Lay!...odon dek wai mekquan mekquan...Odoko cheq how leqwan leqwan...Siiii taaaaa! _

_May Loy! (Haay)...yek yan han yan yo han (Heaven Haa)...chi ho qai cho hok chow! (ahay) kong ho ho __sing si lip yan_! (Ooh City Hunter)

* * *

Looks like the fight with the terrorists have bean and our heroes are currently having problems dealing with them, while the Phantom Thief Kid poses as one of the terrorists and saves Shinichi/Ankh and O's, though his motives are clear as to why he did this…

Ran has finally learned Shinichi is there for her all this time…as well as learning that he and Conan are the one and the same and being controlled by Ankh. This would set a conflict of the hearts once she finds out that Shiho has some kind of "affection" for Shinichi in the future chapters…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The battle within the cruise liner rages on while O's and Ryo Saeba finally meet up, and decided to join forces in battling the terrorists while saving the passengers. This won't be an easy feat as they still have to protect Shizuko from the gunmen, though…

And the main terrorist group finally captures the passengers and makes them their hostages, and there the real terror begins…

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Kaito Kuroba/Phantom Thief Kid

- Ran Mori

- Hiroshi Agasa

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

**City Hunter (1993 film)**

- Koji Imumura

- Ryo Saeba

- Kaori Makimura

- Saeko Nogami

- Shizuko Imumura

- Kao Ta


	37. Runaway Girl, City Hunter, Ship part 7

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The cruise liner hijacking continues as "Detective Conan", the "City Hunter", and O's struggle to take out the terrorists, while the main group of terrorists are about to make their "debut" and threatens the passengers to make them their hostages…it's brains and brawns vs. bullets, which will be the theme for this chapter…

* * *

At the Agasa house, Shiho is explaining to Ran about Shinichi's current situation, which took over the entire day for her to explain, and as Ran slowly came to accept what has happened to the teen detective, Shiho's cellphone rang and she answered it, which the voice speaking is from Ankh, and Ran could barely recognize Shinichi's voice since Ankh is using Shinichi's body, and she is having mixed emotions about whether to speak to him or not, but then tension builds up when Ankh told Shiho that the cruise liner is being hijacked and that they are currently fighting with the terrorists..

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_37: Iede Shōjo, Shitīhantā, Kurūzurainā part 7_**

Shiho, Ran and Professor Agasa are surprised to hear what Ankh just said and there the Greed told them about their current location and their current situation, and in the midst of everything they could hear O's voice mixing in the three of them listen at their bickering, much to their exasperations while Ran is shocked at what she is hearing and couldn't believe that this Ankh has taken over Shinichi's body.

"Ankh!"

"Kyuji! What are you doing here? Did you took care of those meddlers?"

"Yeah, I did…what about you…and Detective Kudo's body?"

"The body's fine…"

"Ankh…I need a long-ranged medal…I need the Kabuto Medal…"

"Moron! You lost it to Kazari, remember?"

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

"Whoa! Kyuji…get rid of them!"

"How can I?"

"Switch the Sabaru Medal with the Cheetah Medal, you idiot!"

"Ah…right!"

Shiho, Ran and Agasa listens in on the cellphone as a few seconds of silence played before another voice is heard, which surprised Ran.

"**TAKA…OCELOT…CHEETAH!**"

Within a few seconds the sounds of gunfire slowly disappeared and then O's took the cellphone and tells Shiho to call for the Japanese Coast Guard and have them come here as he tells them he and Ankh will try to take down the terrorists and save the hostages until signal interference gets in the way and the call is cut. There Shiho glances at Ran and places a hand on her shoulder. She then asked her to call Kogoro Mori and inform him about the cruise liner, Fuji Maru, is being hijacked and Ran slowly nodded.

**-x-**

Back at the cruise liner, after losing the signal on the cellphone, and with the arrival of more terrorist members, Ankh and O's went separate direction in order to disperse and take down their pursuers after managing to tell Shiho about the current situation and now they are being pursued. As Ankh took the left direction, he managed to reveal a portion of his Greed powers, by emitting a small fireball which struck one of the terrorist, setting him on fire.

"AAAIIIEE!"

The distraction is enough to give Ankh a head start as he got a bit farther away before the terrorists could continue their chase, while O's head for the right path of the ship and uses the power of the Cheetah Medal to outrun his pursuers and saw the movie house and decided to take refuge there, heading there thinking that no one is around, since he learned that all of the passengers are at the casino right now.

**-x-**

Inside the movie house, Ryo Saeba and Shizuko Imumura arrived several minutes earlier after escaping from the other terrorists and are seeking refuge while thinking of a plan on how to save the passengers and to send help to the Japanese authorities about the terrorists being on board. But before they could come up with one, six terrorists, all of them black-skinned foreigners arrived and are searching the seats thinking that they are hiding there.

"Alright…they're probably hiding underneath the seats…if you see them…shoot them."

"Got it."

"Come on out…we won't hurt you…"

"…just to kill you…"

"Then we'll feed your carcass to the sharks…"

"And we'll hold a memorial for you…ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Ryo and Shizuko then hid behind the curtain besides the theatre screen and are bracing for the inevitable should they are found, but he is determined to protect Shizuko, but then they got a respite when O's arrived, and the six terrorists are rather bemused to see someone wearing a "shiny costume", laughing before three of them volunteered to "kill him out of his misery".

"Alright…surrender now, or I won't be responsible for what happens next…!"

"Hey, check this out!"

"It's a Power Ranger! Hah!"

"What should we do with him?"

"Kill him…let's pretend we're monsters and he is a Megazord…!"

"Right…the bad guys always win!"

O's then gave them a warning to surrender peacefully yet he was greeted with a laughing response and decided to take them head-on. Seeing the opportunity, Ryo tells Shizuko to stay here as he takes on the other three terrorists so as to finish the siege inside the movie house. He then revealed himself to the three terrorists and there the fight is about to begin when they were momentarily distracted by the O-Belt's sound and voice.

O-Belt: "**TAKA…OCELOT…SUBARU!**"

"Hey…did you see that?"

"Where did that light came from?"

"And who said that?"

The four are distracted at seeing O's medal-based energy enveloping him yet Ryo took advantage and opened fire, shooting the first terrorist four times and is about to shoot the other two when he realized that he ran out of bullets, and then the other two terrorists smirked as they brought out their "big guns".

"Out of bullets now, huh?"

"Looks like it's our turn…any last words?"

In a comical way, Ryo ran for his life as the two terrorists opened fire and are chasing him around, not noticing that Shizuko is still hiding behind the curtains and watched the fight unfolding, worried about the City Hunter's safety, while looking at the other scene where O's is taking care of the other three terrorists as they opened fire at him yet nothing happened. Their bullets bounced off and o's got closer and used physical attacks to knock them down.

"What's this? My bullets are just bouncing off!"

"Just keep firing! We can take this costumed creep down…ooofff!"

O's used kick attacks to disable the first suspect then focuses on the second one, using the Sabaru medal's attributes to deliver a roundhouse kick and sends the terrorist slamming against the wall and then uses the attributes of the Ocelot Medal to punch the lights out of the remaining terrorist and all three of them are out. Meanwhile, the remaining two terrorists are still chasing after Ryo and are close to getting him when O's distracted them, allowing the City Hunter to grab one of the goons' gun and opened fire, shooting down the two terrorists and everyone is saved. Shizuko came out and there the trio began to talk before entering the fire exit.

"Are you two okay…?"

"Yes…we are…thanks…"

"Thank you…nice costume by the way…"

"Let's talk…oh…to show you that I'm not a terrorist…here…"

As a sign of goodwill and trust, O's reverted back to normal after removing the three Core Medals from the O-Belt and there he, Ryo and Shizuko began to discuss about what to do next as they figured that by now the terrorists have taken over the ship and captured the passengers. They moved out of the movie house and are heading towards an unknown direction within the ship. Kyuji wondered what is Ankh doing and he is worried about Shinichi's body since he is technically comatose with only Ankh's consciousness being the one controlling the detective's body.

**-x-**

At the casino room, the partying is still ongoing and because of the loud noise they made, they didn't hear the sounds of the gunshots while the captain of the ship is leading the festivities and everyone else are partying. Kaori is sighing as she wondered if she is too harsh at Ryo, yet her lustful cousin is trying to make her forget him, while Saeko and her sidekick happened to saw Kao Ta being among the spectators and are wondering whether they should entertain him or not.

Outside, the terrorists gang and their leader are there, waiting for the right moment for them to strike and though his right-hand man is anxious, the leader urged him to be patient as he will give the right moment when to strike as he tells the others to see if all of the bombs have been planted, which the goons replied that they did. Pleased, he checked on his watch as he is now telling his men that they wait for 120 seconds before they storm in towards the casino room.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the rest of the terrorist gang members stealthily seized control of the ship, killing its crew members and disables the ship's communication devices so that no one can call or send help, while the terrorists who seized control of the steering wheel had the ship moved from the Japanese sea, and are directing it towards the Pacific ocean as they hoped that the Japanese coast Guard won't be able to leave its territory.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Sing si Lip Yan**_ by_ **Jackie Chan**  
(Movie Theme Song from **City Hunter**)_

_May Loy! (Haay)...How som hong ham choy tang (Heaven Haa)...dik chet byhaw bychang (Yeah!) dekquato __sing si lip yan_! (Ooh City Hunter)  


_May Loy! (Haa)...red hat anman soy man (Red Hat)...Fu Jet Lehey hang loyyin (Achoo) fard dew sing si lip yan (Ooh City Hunter)  
_

_Mo chi De Lay! (CITY HUNTER)...odon dek wai mekquan mekquan (CITY HUNTER) Odoko cheq how leqwan leqwan...Siiii taaaaa!  
_

_May Loy! (Haay)...yek yan han yan yo han (Heaven Haa )...chi ho qai cho hok chow! (ahay) kong ho ho __sing si lip yan_! (Ooh City Hunter)  


_(Instrumental)_

_City Hunter!..._

_I am City Hunter..._

_Everybody want me...CITY HUNTER!_

_(Instrumental)_

_City Hunter! (Repeat 3 times)_

_May Loy! (Haay)...How som hong ham choy tang (Heaven Haa)...dik chet byhaw bychang (Yeah!) dekquato sing si lip yan! (Ooh City Hunter)_

_May Loy! (haa)...red hat anman soy man (Red Hat )...Fu Jet Le hey hang loy yin (Achoo) fard dew sing ci lip yan (Ooh City Hunter)_

_Mo chi De Lay!...odon dek wai mekquan mekquan...Odoko cheq how leqwan leqwan...Siiii taaaaa! _

_May Loy! (Haay)...yek yan han yan yo han (Heaven Haa)...chi ho qai cho hok chow! (ahay) kong ho ho __sing si lip yan_! (Ooh City Hunter)

* * *

Although Ryo Saeba and O's have already joined forces in dealing with the terrorist musclemen, they are too late to prevent them from taking over the ship as the cruise liner is now heading for the Pacific Ocean and that the passengers are just moments away from being taken prisoners.

At the lighter side, Shiho Miyano, Professor Agasa, and Ran Mori are now aware of what is happening and are now about to coordinate with the Japanese Coast Guard to head there and save Fuji Maru, that is…if they get there on time considering that it is currently evening…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The terrorists took over the cruise liner and are now threatening the hostages, and while the detective heroes are getting ready to do a stake out, Ankh shows up to challenge the terrorist leader, yet this would put Shinichi's existence at risk…

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Kaito Kuroba/Phantom Thief Kid

- Ran Mori

- Hiroshi Agasa

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

**City Hunter (1993 film)**

- Koji Imumura

- Ryo Saeba

- Kaori Makimura

- Saeko Nogami

- Shizuko Imumura

- Kao Ta


	38. Runaway Girl, City Hunter, Ship part 8

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Now that the cruise liner has been taken, all that leaves now is the main group of terrorists getting ready to capture the wealthy passengers and the hostage drama will soon take place. While Ran Mori, Hiroshi Agasa and Shiho Miyano are now aware of the situation, there's a possibility that they may not get to the Japanese sea on time now that the ship is being piloted by one of the terrorists as it is now heading for the Pacific Ocean…

**-x-**

While the captain of the cruise liner and its wealthy passengers are currently enjoying the party, none of them are aware of the coming danger that is heading their way, as the rest of the terrorist gang members stealthily seized control of the ship, killing its crew members and disables the ship's communication devices so that no one can call or send help, while the terrorists who seized control of the steering wheel had the ship moved from the Japanese sea, and are directing it towards the Pacific ocean as they hoped that the Japanese coast guard won't be able to leave its territory.

**-x-**

Inside the casino room, the partying continues with Saeko, her side kick, Kaori, her lustful cousin, Kao Ta, and a number of rich patrons, are now counting down the timer as the clock is ticking away in mere 60 seconds as the first minute passed by, which is the time that the terrorists seized control of the ship, while the other group of terrorists are waiting for the next 60 seconds before they decided to storm the premises.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_38: Iede Shōjo, Shitīhantā, Kurūzurainā part 8_**

At Kogoro Mori's office, the private investigator is roused from his night sleeping when his cellphone rang and he got up, in a sudden fashion that resulted in him falling from his chair and hits the floor. Recovering, he answered it and is rather surprised to hear that it was his daughter, Ran who is calling, yet her tone is that of a worried person and sensed that something bad is going on.

"Ow…hello…huh? Ran? What's with the call at the middle of the night…"

"Dad! We got an emergency! The cruise liner namedFujiMaru…"

"That's the cruise liner that made its maiden voyage earlier in the day…how did you know about…"

"Terrorists have taken over the ship and are veering away from the Japanese seas! I believe they're going to hold the passengers there hostage! You've got to inform the coast guard about this!"

"Whoa…calm down! How did you know there are terrorists there?"

By then Hiroshi Agasa took the phone and told him what he knows.

"I happened to have a friend who happened to be on board the ship…he managed to call me before the line is cut. We even heard gunshots a few minutes ago coming from the cruise liner. It's best that you inform the coast guard about this…"

"Alright…alright…"

"Daddy…!"

"Ran…take Professor Agasa with you and meet me at my office…I'll call someone who has connections to the Japanese Coast Guard…!"

Upon hearing this, he directed Ran to head for his office while he calls on the Japanese Coast Guard as he happened to know someone who works there and decided to call him so as to inform him about the current situation. Terrorists operating on Japanese waters, and taking over a cruise liner, this is something Kogoro didn't expect to happen at a time like this, and now he felt that an emergency is about to take place. Now he has a reason to stay up this late in the night and wondered what danger awaits him and Ran.

**-x-**

As the scene zooms back at the cruise liner, the scene showed that at the ship's casino, the party hosted by the captain is interrupted after the last 10 seconds has been counted and he opened the cork of the champagne, and that's when the terrorists made their "entrance" and kills the captain by shooting him on the head and then more gunshots were fired, and pandemonium ensues as the terrorists stormed in, terrorizes the partygoers, including Saeko and Kaori's group.

As the passengers attempted to flee, more terrorists showed up and surrounded everyone, trapping them inside and there the terrorist group's leader came and is smiling at the scene he is seeing now that all of the passengers inside the casino are under his mercy and then moments later, passengers who are at their rooms are being escorted by other terrorists and sent them joining the other hostages and there the leader began to speak and introduces himself while stating his will.

"Good evening, everyone…my name is **Donald MacDonald**, but you may call me "Big Mac". Do not be afraid…we won't hurt you as long as you do what I say…and feel free to ask me anything…I'd be happy to address your needs…so then…who wants to ask first?"

One of the hostages raised his hands and went forward and asks "Big Mac" a question, and the scene plays on.

"You're Big Mac…?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Um…please to meet you…I'm Mayor McCheese…and this is French Fries…"

"Hi."

"…That one is Birdie…"

"Hello."

"And the fat one is Grimace."

"Good afternoon…"

"What colorful names you have…"

"So then…in exchange for our freedom…would you like to know where Ronald McDonald is hiding…?"

The four men who are among the hostages, are rather dull-witted, and Big Mac was amused by this, so amused that he amuses himself by shooting the four on their heads and killed them. This earned screams from the rest and he is delighted by the screams of terror. Smirking deviously, he then made his statement and this puts the situation, and the obedience of his hostages, under his power.

"Now then…if you wish for humor…it'll have to come from me. Now if you wish to live until tomorrow, do what I say. If anyone tries to escape…you know what will happen…and if you value your lives…then put all of your valuables to the sacks that my red-uniformed troops are carrying…ATM cards, checks, cash…credit cards…jewelries…cellphones…anything AND everything valuable. Surrender them without resistance and you will be spared."

And so the heist began as the terrorists in red SWAT-like uniforms carrying the sacks and at gunpoint had the passengers surrender their valuables and no untoward incident took place as they did so, as they are unwilling to risk their lives over not surrendering their valuables. Even Saeko and Kaori surrendered their valuables while they surveyed their surroundings so that they might get the chance to spring an upset and send the terrorists running and save the hostages. Among the terrorists collecting the valuables is Kaito Kuroba, who is still disguised as one of them, and he played along so as not to give himself away as he to plans on helping the hostages escape when the opportunity presented itself.

**-x-**

Somewhere within the casino room, Ankh managed to slip past inside and hid himself as he watches the events unfold, and looked around to see where the chest is hidden, but then he closed his eyes as it showed that there is a mental debate between the Greed and Shinichi Kudo. The two mentally argued over what should be done, as Ankh is interested only in the medals while Shinichi wants to save the hostages.

"_You know, Ankh…you can be pathetic at times…_"

"_Shut up, you lowly human…_"

"_Look who's lowly…you think you can gain a lot from this by watching everyone getting killed?_"

"_I'm a Greed…of course I'm not affected by those humans getting killed! They have no value to me…!_"

"_Yet Kyuji does..._"

"_Don't you push me..._"

"_Tell you what...if you follow my instructions…I can help you find the chest and the medals that you seek…and I can lead you to where you can find the tasty ice cream…_"

"_Grr…fine…I'll do as you say…but you better not mess with me…I'm the only one that can keep your body going…_"

"_I know…I know…_"

To end the argument, Ankh tells Shinichi that he'll do what he can as long as he gets his hands on the medals, but then wondered what has happened to Kyuji, yet he is unconcerned since the teen has four of the Core Medals and O's would show up sooner than expected.

**-x-**

Elsewhere within the cruise liner, Ryo, Shizuko and Kyuji are navigating within the hallway after sneaking and taking down a few of the terrorists, and along the way, they discovered that the path they are taking is connecting them towards the casino area, and they cautiously head there so as not to get into the guarding terrorists and a single gunshot would no doubt alert the rest of the terrorists. But then a gunshot is heard, and the trio wondered what happened until the screams of the hostages can be heard.

"Huh? Did you hear that?"

"Gunshots…Ryo…Kyuji…have we been discovered…?"

"No…it's coming from…a few meters in front of us…"

"Isn't that…"

"Yes…it leads us towards the casino…"

BLAM!

"Another gunshot…"

"People are screaming…!"

BLAM!

Successive gunshots are heard and both men counted the shots heard which are six of them, in which both Ryo and Kyuji realized that the terrorists are slowly killing the hostages with the first victim being claimed, and now they must come up with a plan to save them and drive the terrorists away from the hostages so that they can save them without worrying about casualties.

**-x-**

The scene then shifts to Kao Ta and Big Mac as they are seated on their chairs with a table in between and decks of cards are shuffled and both appeared ready to play, while the terrorists are throwing the corpses at the sea, which the cruise liner is now halfway towards thePacific Ocean. As Big Mac is smirking, Kao Ta is relatively calm and motions his opponent to go ahead and the card game commences, which a brief flashback plays where the events prior to this took place 10 minutes ago.

In the flashback, after robbing them of their valuables, Big Mac entices the rich patrons into a sadistic card game of Baccarat. The first hostage came and is told that if he wins, he would be spared. Elated by this he began to play and the two men played for about a minute where the first hostage revealed his deck, which is a slightly higher combo and feels confident to win, but the mood changes as Big Mac revealed his.

"Um…I'm finished…"

"Okay…show me your deck…"

"Um here…"

"My…that's a good winning combo…"

"Ah…thank you…guess you will spare my life…after all…you have my valuables…"

"Perhaps…however…here is my winning combo…"

"Uh…so then…"

"Loser is loser…bye-bye…"

BLAM!

Big Mac took out his gun and shoots the first hostage on the head, killing him on the spot and earned screams from other hostages, realizing that the loser will face death. The second hostage then tries his luck and played against him. The game lasted over a minute and both men revealed their decks, as both have reached a draw, and the rest of the hostages are relieved that the game would restart just as the second hostage stated.

"Okay…just a little more…"

"Don't rush, my friend…you might fare well than the first player…"

"Yes, well…here…"

"Here's mine…huh? What a coincidence…we got in to a draw…"

"Yes…yes, a draw…shall we restart the game…?"

"I wished I would…but unfortunately…the banker has the advantage…"

BLAM!

Again, Big Mac opened fire and promptly kills his opponent, and the others trembled in fear while Saeko and her sidekick whispered among themselves as they slowly realized what this is all about.

"Saeko-senpai…that foreigner is serious…"

"Yes…he intends to kill everyone here…he has no intention of letting us go…"

In the next three minutes two more followed suit as the 3rd one loses and is promptly shot dead while the 4th one ended in a draw, yet he pleaded with Big Mac to spare him his life and offered more money in exchange, but Big Mack smugly responded with a gunshot to the head, and the hostages are visibly terrified, and when the 5th "contestant" is called, he is overwhelmed with fear that he chose to attempt an escape.

"Your turn, my friend…"

"NO! I WON'T BET! I'LL DIE IF I LOSE!"

As the hostage heads out for the door, one of the terrorist shoots him at the back and is promptly killed. One of Big Mac's men, an American who is Big Mac's right-hand man named Kim, is pleased with the turn of events and notices Kaori, and kisses her on the cheek, which she responded by slapping him, which prompted Kim to slap her back, but Big Mac saw this and gives Kim an advice.

"Come on, Kim…be gentle with her…why not take her to your room and have fun with her there…?"

"Thanks, boss…come on…let's have fun…"

"KKKYYYAAHHH! NO! I DON'T WANT TO!"

As Kim takes Kaori away, he glances at Saeko, who is the next to be called. Saeko took a deep breath as she braces herself knowing that she has no chance of winning and before she proceeds, Kao Ta tapped her shoulder and glances at her, and tells her that he'll take her place and went towards Big Mac, who is surprised to see that the poker player is volunteering to become the next "sacrificial lamb".

"My, my…that was gallant…and brave of you…offering to sacrifice your life for that woman…you shouldn't have done that…you will be the next to…"

"Shall we begin, sir? If I win…you'll spare the hostages, right? In exchange…I can be your hostage…"

"Hmm…you think you can win, eh? Exchanging your freedom for their releases…I'll consider it if you beat me…okay then…shall we…?"

And so the game began and everyone watched as both men are shuffling their cards which lasted for three minutes, as Big Mac is the first to reveal his combo while Kao Ta played for the remaining 1 ½ minutes before revealing his combo, and to Big Mac's surprise, Kao Ta won, and the hostages were speechless as Kao Ta saved them from death, but Big Mac smirked, earning the impression from the hostages that the terrorist leader is going to shoot him to death, yet all he did is rubbed his chin. He is impressed by the result, in which his shooting spree is halted yet he remembered the deal he made with Kao Ta and ponders on whether he should keep his bargain or not.

"This is really a surprise…I didn't expect that I lose to the likes of you…very well…about the agreement we made…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Sing si Lip Yan**_ by_ **Jackie Chan**  
(Movie Theme Song from **City Hunter**)_

_May Loy! (Haay)...How som hong ham choy tang (Heaven Haa)...dik chet byhaw bychang (Yeah!) dekquato __sing si lip yan_! (Ooh City Hunter)  


_May Loy! (Haa)...red hat anman soy man (Red Hat)...Fu Jet Lehey hang loyyin (Achoo) fard dew sing si lip yan (Ooh City Hunter)  
_

_Mo chi De Lay! (CITY HUNTER)...odon dek wai mekquan mekquan (CITY HUNTER) Odoko cheq how leqwan leqwan...Siiii taaaaa!  
_

_May Loy! (Haay)...yek yan han yan yo han (Heaven Haa )...chi ho qai cho hok chow! (ahay) kong ho ho __sing si lip yan_! (Ooh City Hunter)  


_(Instrumental)_

_City Hunter!..._

_I am City Hunter..._

_Everybody want me...CITY HUNTER!_

_(Instrumental)_

_City Hunter! (Repeat 3 times)_

_May Loy! (Haay)...How som hong ham choy tang (Heaven Haa)...dik chet byhaw bychang (Yeah!) dekquato sing si lip yan! (Ooh City Hunter)_

_May Loy! (haa)...red hat anman soy man (Red Hat )...Fu Jet Le hey hang loy yin (Achoo) fard dew sing ci lip yan (Ooh City Hunter)_

_Mo chi De Lay!...odon dek wai mekquan mekquan...Odoko cheq how leqwan leqwan...Siiii taaaaa! _

_May Loy! (Haay)...yek yan han yan yo han (Heaven Haa)...chi ho qai cho hok chow! (ahay) kong ho ho __sing si lip yan_! (Ooh City Hunter)

* * *

A sadistic card game that would spell death to whoever loses…and the terrorist leader is enjoying it at every moment…until one player puts a stop to his shooting spree…

Shinichi Kudo once again intervenes and prodded Ankh to go and help save the hostages…but will Ankh agreed to even after he'll be promised to get the freebies he is promised?

My apologies about my depiction on the card game baccarat. I never played it before so what I posted up there is all I could show. I've never been to a casino before so I don't know how it works. The only card game I know how to play is "solitaire".

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The terrorists are confronted by Ankh, and the leader recognizes him as Shinichi Kudo, so a battle of wits will take place, but can Ankh be able to pull off an upset and save the hostages?

And expect the City Hunter and O's to pop in and even the odds…

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Kaito Kuroba/Phantom Thief Kid

- Ran Mori

- Hiroshi Agasa

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

**City Hunter (1993 film)**

- Koji Imumura

- Ryo Saeba

- Kaori Makimura

- Saeko Nogami

- Shizuko Imumura

- Kao Ta

- Donald MacDonald

- Kim


	39. Runaway Girl, City Hunter, Ship part 9

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

This chapter takes a slight turn as the characters of City Hunter and Detective Conan convenes as they confronted the antagonists of this arc, and Shinichi/Ankh confronts the terrorist leader where they would try to outwit each other to save the hostages…

**-x-**

Saeko took a deep breath as she braces herself knowing that she has no chance of winning and before she proceeds, Kao Ta tapped her shoulder and glances at her, and tells her that he'll take her place and went towards Big Mac, who is surprised to see that the poker player is volunteering to become the next "sacrificial lamb".

"My, my…that was gallant…and brave of you…offering to sacrifice your life for that woman…you shouldn't have done that…you will be the next to…"

"Shall we begin, sir? If I win…you'll spare the hostages, right? In exchange…I can be your hostage…"

"Hmm…you think you can win, eh? Exchanging your freedom for their releases…I'll consider it if you beat me…okay then…shall we…?"

And so the game began and everyone watched as both men are shuffling their cards which lasted for three minutes, as Big Mac is the first to reveal his combo while Kao Ta played for the remaining 1 ½ minutes before revealing his combo, and to Big Mac's surprise, Kao Ta won, and the hostages were speechless as Kao Ta saved them from death, but Big Mac smirked, earning the impression from the hostages that the terrorist leader is going to shoot him to death, yet all he did is rubbed his chin. He is impressed by the result, in which his shooting spree is halted yet he remembered the deal he made with Kao Ta and ponders on whether he should keep his bargain or not.

**-x-**

As the hostages watches on, silence enveloped the casino room as Big Mac is pondering on whether to keep his promise on letting them go if Kao Ta wins the game, but after seeing how he dispatched the players who reached a draw, they are skeptical on letting even Kao Ta go knowing that Big Mac intends to kill them whether one of them win or lose and they brace themselves as they expect another gunshot about to be fired, but to their surprise, Big Mac clapped his hands and made his answer.

"Well now…I didn't expect this to happen…but being an avid card player myself…I am very determined…let's have another game…I feel that I'm going to enjoy this…"

"What of the other hostages…?"

"Defeat me first then we'll discuss that matter…"

And so Kao Ta and Big Mac played a second game of baccarat, which lasted about 2 ½ minutes, and the results are shown, with Kao Ta winning again. Of course Big Mac has no intention of letting his hostages leave alive, but feeling determined and enjoying this, he ordered the game to continue as he expects that he would win the next round. Despite losing two rounds in a row, he isn't a sore loser to the least, as he felt the suspense and enjoyed it, wanting to see the hostages get hope, and then expects them to lose hope once he gets the win and then dispose of Kao Ta.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_39: Iede Shōjo, Shitīhantā, Kurūzurainā part 9_**

It's been less than five minutes since the 7th game began. A few minutes ago, about six opponents are quickly disposed of thanks to Big Mac, as he intends to kill his hostages through the game of baccarat by using the "Russian Roulette" method, and is really loving it, hoping to kill them all within 30 minutes, but then, when Saeko is about to be drawn in, Kao Ta, a skilled card gamer who uses his cards as shurikens, joins in. Since then, his shooting spree came to a halt and the hostages got a temporary respite as Kao Ta beats Big Mac two games in a row. Knowing that the terrorist leader has no intention of letting his hostages live, he decided to buy them time and puts his life at risk to save them.

"So…where are you from…?"

"Taiwan."

"Hmm…so are you really skilled at this game?"

"Yes."

"Then better pray your skills would keep you alive…I expect that I will win this round…"

"We'll see…"

The hostages are amazed to see that Kao Ta successfully defeated Big Mac twice at the card game much to the terrorist leader's surprise, as he didn't expect that someone would beat him in his own game, let alone one of his hostages. The gunmen are on standby, wondering if Big Mac would give the order for them to shoot him down or if he'll do it himself seeing that Big Mac has no intention of letting his hostages leave the casino alive. Even Saeko is worried that Kao Ta's sacrifice would be in vain knowing that Big Mac intends to kill his hostages on the spot.

"_Kao Ta…_"

Surprisingly, Big Mac retained his composure and is even in high spirits as he tells Kao Ta that he is a very good opponent and is looking forward to the next round, which Kao Ta nodded, and so both men began to shuffle their decks as the 3rd game commences and proclaimed that he will win this round.

"I will win this round…any last words…?"

"…"

"No last words? Fine then let's begin…"

And so the 3rd round commences and after about three minutes, Kao Ta won again, and Big Mac became more excited as he is beginning to enjoy the game as his lust to kill his hostages builds up, and he chose to wait until he wins, wanting to see his hostages' looks at how they cling to hope only for them to lose hope in the end.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Ryo, Shizuko and Kyuji are carefully traveling while they transverse within the hallway which slowly leads them to the casino, noting that the shooting stopped and wondered what has happened to the hostages. As Ryo wondered if they are safe or if they are killed off, which made the trio feel a bit uneasy as they are pondering on whether they should go there at once to check or buy some more time before making a decision.

"The shooting stopped…"

"Ryo…what should we do…?"

"We wait…we can't just barge in…Mr. Hino…are you prepared for this…?"

"Yes. I am ready…the lives of the hostages lie within our hands…"

But their musing is interrupted when footsteps are heard and they hide behind the pillars of the corridors as a pair of terrorists is walking by, talking about the ship heading for thePacific Oceanso that Japanese authorities won't follow them. Hearing this, the trio jumped on the two and quickly disabled and disarmed them, which Ryo then uses his cellphone to inform his contact about the current situation by text, and managed to send the message successfully before losing its signal.

"Okay…I managed to send the text message to the authorities…so right now the best we can do I stall them until help arrives…"

"So what should we do for now…?"

"Shizuko…you go somewhere and hide…Mr. Hino and I will deal with the rest…"

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Kao Ta's incredible luck has helped his cause tremendously as he put a halt to Big Mac's shooting spree as he defeated the terrorist leader after more than a dozen rounds of baccarat, which Big Mac calmly admitted that he is a very good player, as he has enjoyed a good game after several years, and his face showed that he is not sore about losing a lot.

"Hmm…not bad…you won 16 games in a row. You're really good. Even my men told me you weren't cheating…and I really enjoyed this…it's been five years since I played a very long game…it's refreshing and puts off a lot of stress…"

However, as the 17th round is underway, the terrorist leader is elated to see that he has found a winning combo and shows it to Kao Ta, and the hostages trembled as he has found a way to beat Kao Ta, and realized that the odds are stacked against them.

"Ha-ha! Looks like your luck has ran out! What will you do now, eh?"

Seeing this, Kao Ta then has to think of a way to stall his opponent and pretends to find the right cards to form a winning combo and stares at his card while glancing at his opponent, mentally finding an opening to make his strike and cause a confusion so he could at least give his fellow hostages a way to escape. However, he, and his fellow hostages are given another respite as Ankh finally entered the casino, and Big Mac glances at the new entrant, and managed to recognize him as Shinichi Kudo, having able to identify him despite the "spiked" hairdo and color.

"You…you're Shinichi Kudo! The teen detective from Japan! What a coincidence…"

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on…you can't fool me…that put-on voice and that hairdo can't fool me…I recognize your face on the papers…"

"Sorry…you're thinking of someone else…I am Ankh…"

"Ha-ha…nice one…but you can't fool me…"

As Ankh ignores Big Mac's taunts, he sees a refrigerator and saw the ice cream bars on display and took one, and opened it. As he is about to take a bite, Big Mac gingerly shoots with his gun, destroying the ice cream and approaches Ankh, taunting him.

"You…"

"Aw…I ruined your ice cream…? Don't feel bad…"

"Foolish human…you're in a heap of trouble…"

"What…? "Foolish human"?"

Angered, Ankh confronted him and revealed his "monster hand" much to the terrorist gunmen's shocks, which even shocked Big Mac himself and wondered how "Shinichi Kudo" did this and assumed he used a "magic trick" but then the terrorist leader got a respite, as some of the henchmen came and brought the chest they find at the vault and Ankh shifts his attention from Big Mac and went to the chest, using his "monster hand" to smash the lock aside and saw the contents. He can sense that the top layer items are indeed Cell Medals, about 100 of them, while the rest are ordinary items. He then took the Cell Medals and drops them on his palm, absorbing them much to Big Mac's surprise.

"What the…? The silver coins! How…what did you…? Are you a magician or something?"

"I told you…I am Ankh…I am a Greed…and I feed on the medals…"

Even the other gunmen are surprised to see this, and at this point Kaito Kuroba made his move and removes his disguise as a terrorist and revealed himself as the Phantom Thief Kid, which Big Mac recognizes and there he made his intentions clear.

"Sorry, gentlemen…but this charade ends here…"

"You! You're the Phantom Thief!"

"Correct, Donald McDonald…and I come for the chest…but I also suggest you release the hostages…you there…the one with the weird glove…I come for the chest and its contents…"

"Fine with me…you can have it…I got what I came for…"

As the terrorists and Big Mac are fixated at the Phantom Thief Kid's appearance, the distraction gives Kao Ta the opportunity to make his move, and he began to use the cards as shuriken to fight his way out, and Big Mac narrowly dodges it but the gunmen aren't lucky as they are struck and killed. As the gunmen fired, Kao Ta dodges them and went to the elevator to escape and then Ryo Saeba arrived, taking the machine gun from a terrorist and joins the fight, killing several terrorists, while Kaito uses his smoke pellets to cover his escape and took the chest with him and hid somewhere out of sight, but Big Mac and some of his men managed to get the hostages and have them move to a room and locked them in while the other terrorists deals with Ryo and Saeko, but after a few minutes of firefight, the two killed the terrorists, thus they put an end to Big Mac's game.

"Saeko…are you okay…?"

"We're fine…"

"Where's Kaori…?"

"One of Big Mac's men took her to his room…he intends to rape her…!"

Saeko then told Ryo that Big Mac's henchman Kim kidnaps Kaori and takes her to his room, which she assumes that Kim intends to rape her. Realizing this, he went straight for the room where she is being held. Inside Kim's room, Kaori tries to outwit him by playing along, attempting to seduce her would-be rapist, but he wasn't fooled, but after several attempts, in a hilarious fashion, Kim was able to pin her down.

"Wait…let me give you a massage…!"

"No need…my body's ready…and I'm ready to take you to heaven…"

"KKKYYYAAAHH! NO, WAIT…! BRUSH YOUR TEETH FIRST! YOU HAVE BAD BREATH! AND I HATE MEN WITH CAVITY PROBLEMS!"

When Ryu bursts in, both men fight which gives Kaori room to back away, but Ryo is slightly overwhelmed by Kim's martial arts skills while she hid behind a door before Big Mac and his men interrupt, capturing Ryo in the process by pointing their guns at him. There Ryo recognizes Big Mac and tells the terrorist leader all he knows about him, such as being a former soldier and businessman who now became a known wanted man.

"Ah…the famous Ryo Saeba…"

"And you're Donald McDonald…a former soldier…then a businessman…and now a terrorist wanted in several countries…had you gone straight and made a clean living…you'd be a peaceful millionaire by now…"

"But this lifestyle has given me a lot of opportunity…and I am also a judge…a jury and executioner…and so I sentence you to die tomorrow morning via a firing squad…"

"Can I ask for an appeal…?"

"Sorry…due to time constraints appeals can't be considered…"

"Aww…"

As Big Mac informs Ryo that he will be executed tomorrow morning, he and his men didn't notice that Kaori sneaked behind them and escapes, bumping into Shizuko, Saeko, and the rest of her acquaintances. They slowly went to a hiding place where Kyuji and Ankh meet up and there they discussed and prepared a plan to save Ryo.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Sing si Lip Yan**_ by_ **Jackie Chan**  
(Movie Theme Song from **City Hunter**)_

_May Loy! (Haay)...How som hong ham choy tang (Heaven Haa)...dik chet byhaw bychang (Yeah!) dekquato __sing si lip yan_! (Ooh City Hunter)  


_May Loy! (Haa)...red hat anman soy man (Red Hat)...Fu Jet Lehey hang loyyin (Achoo) fard dew sing si lip yan (Ooh City Hunter)  
_

_Mo chi De Lay! (CITY HUNTER)...odon dek wai mekquan mekquan (CITY HUNTER) Odoko cheq how leqwan leqwan...Siiii taaaaa!  
_

_May Loy! (Haay)...yek yan han yan yo han (Heaven Haa )...chi ho qai cho hok chow! (ahay) kong ho ho __sing si lip yan_! (Ooh City Hunter)  


_(Instrumental)_

_City Hunter!..._

_I am City Hunter..._

_Everybody want me...CITY HUNTER!_

_(Instrumental)_

_City Hunter! (Repeat 3 times)_

_May Loy! (Haay)...How som hong ham choy tang (Heaven Haa)...dik chet byhaw bychang (Yeah!) dekquato sing si lip yan! (Ooh City Hunter)_

_May Loy! (haa)...red hat anman soy man (Red Hat )...Fu Jet Le hey hang loy yin (Achoo) fard dew sing ci lip yan (Ooh City Hunter)_

_Mo chi De Lay!...odon dek wai mekquan mekquan...Odoko cheq how leqwan leqwan...Siiii taaaaa! _

_May Loy! (Haay)...yek yan han yan yo han (Heaven Haa)...chi ho qai cho hok chow! (ahay) kong ho ho __sing si lip yan_! (Ooh City Hunter)

* * *

The actions ends here for now…but a new problem arises as the main protagonist of City Hunter is about to be killed off…unless his fellow characters steps in and do the rescue…

Ankh got what he came for, though he is quite not pleased that his Core Medal isn't there, but he did got one that would help O's in future battles with the other Greed…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The conclusion to this arc…and a fierce fight within the cruise liner…and this is where all ends…I mean for the City Hunter arc that is…

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Kaito Kuroba/Phantom Thief Kid

- Ran Mori

- Hiroshi Agasa

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

**City Hunter (1993 film)**

- Koji Imumura

- Ryo Saeba

- Kaori Makimura

- Saeko Nogami

- Shizuko Imumura

- Kao Ta

- Donald MacDonald

- Kim


	40. Runaway Girl, City Hunter, Ship part 10

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The conclusion to this arc sets in as the final battle takes place here in this cruise liner where both the characters of City Hunter and Detective Conan join forces to take down the terrorists…and thus sets the story where Kyuji and Ankh would return to Tokyo to deal with the Black Organization and the other Greed…

* * *

Inside Kim's room, Kaori tries to outwit him by playing along, attempting to seduce her would-be rapist, but he wasn't fooled, but after several attempts, in a hilarious fashion, Kim was able to pin her down.

"Wait…let me give you a massage…!"

"No need…my body's ready…and I'm ready to take you to heaven…"

"KKKYYYAAAHH! NO, WAIT…! BRUSH YOUR TEETH FIRST! YOU HAVE BAD BREATH! AND I HATE MEN WITH CAVITY PROBLEMS!"

When Ryu bursts in, both men fight which gives Kaori room to back away, but Ryo is slightly overwhelmed by Kim's martial arts skills while she hid behind a door before Big Mac and his men interrupt, capturing Ryo in the process by pointing their guns at him. There Ryo recognizes Big Mac and tells the terrorist leader all he knows about him, such as being a former soldier and businessman who now became a known wanted man.

"Ah…the famous Ryo Saeba…"

"And you're Donald McDonald…a former soldier…then a businessman…and now a terrorist wanted in several countries…had you gone straight and made a clean living…you'd be a peaceful millionaire by now…"

"But this lifestyle has given me a lot of opportunity…and I am also a judge…a jury and executioner…and so I sentence you to die tomorrow morning via a firing squad…"

"Can I ask for an appeal…?"

"Sorry…due to time constraints appeals can't be considered…"

"Aww…"

As Big Mac informs Ryo that he will be executed tomorrow morning, he and his men didn't notice that Kaori sneaked behind them and escapes, bumping into Shizuko, Saeko, and the rest of her acquaintances. They slowly went to a hiding place where Kyuji and Ankh meet up and there they discussed and prepared a plan to save Ryo.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_40: Iede Shōjo, Shitīhantā, Kurūzurainā part 10_**

As the next day approached, everyone approaches the site where Ryo is stood before a firing squad outside. They glanced at the number of terrorists are stationed and are making the necessary moves to make in accordance to their agreed plan in which they stall Big Mac and his men while they get Ryo out of the line of fire and then hold off the terrorists until help arrives. When the sun rises, Big Mac then gave Ryo some parting words before the execution is about to take place.

"Now then, Ryo Saeba…you are about to die at my hands…and with you gone…I can take the passengers here hostage and you will never live to see their corpses…and I will see to it that my crime spree will go uninterrupted…"

"Can I have a request first…?"

"Okay then…"

"Can I have a bowl of wanton noodles…?"

Big Mac and Kim glanced at each other at what they just heard.

"Hey boss…is he serious?"

"Maybe the thought of being fired upon have caused him to be a nervous wreck…"

Then they faced at Ryo and told him of their reply.

"Sorry…can't grant you that…"

"Darn…not even a bowl of noodles…"

By then Shizuko came and blocked the firing squad's path and gives Big Mac an offer in an attempt to stall him, much to Ryo's surprise.

"Wait…can you please spare his life? I happened to be the daughter o a wealthy man who is into the publishing industry of Japan. He is Koji Imumura, CEO of the Imumura Bugle. Here's the number: XXXX-XXX-XXX. You can call him if you want to be sure. You can ask him for ransom…but please spare Ryo!"

"Hmm…did you get that number?"

"I did…what next?"

"Take the girl…she'll make a good source of our new income…"

By then Big Mac said he will push through with the execution and plan to take her hostage, much to Shizuko's anger, but then Saeko, and her sidekick interrupt the planned execution, holding the terrorists at gunpoint and managed to get Ryo and Shizuko out of their firing range. However, Saeko slipped and falls flat on the deck which knocks her out and there the firefight commences, which forced Ryo's rescuers to separate by the terrorists.

"Shoot them! Kill them all! But bring me the girl in the white dress alive! She' worth more than just a fortune!"

By this time, Ankh is pissed to see that things went bad and gave Kyuji the three Core Medals so he can transform.

"I can't believe I became a pawn in this foolish scheme…"

"You did not become a pawn…we're just playing along with the plan…"

"Well it utterly failed…now go transform and take them out!"

"Got it…and you stay alive as well…"

"Hmph…"

Inserting the three Core Medals into the O-Belt, and scans them with the O-Scanner, Kyuji initiated his transformation.

O-Belt: "**TAKA…TORA…BATTA! TA-TO-BA…TA-TO-BA TA-TO-BA!**"

Now armored as O's, he went on the offensive and took down several terrorists and knocks them down and out, while Ankh sneaks up on a few terrorists and uses his "monster hand" to kill them, as he has no qualms of doing so knowing that once they wake up, they'll get the chance to kill him, thus the necessity to kill in order to survive.

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to Shizuko, as she is climbing up the sails of the cruise liner and is being pursued by one of the bulky terrorists. In the heat of the chase, she uses her gymnastic skills to defeat the henchman, who fell to his death hitting headfirst. Big Mac went inside the ship as he has other plans in mind to deal with the meddlers, but then something came and this causes the terrorist leader to become apprehensive.

"_Blast! What the…? We're in the middle of the Pacific Ocean! How could two Asian countries send their soldiers here when we are not in their jurisdiction?_"

Two naval-like ships arrived and parked on both sides of the cruise liner and the two ships sports the flag of Japan and Taiwan. As Big Mac goes inside the cruise liner, Saeko, who just woke up, read her cellphone and saw the message, and then told her comrades that help has arrived.

"Everyone…help has arrived! The counter-terrorist squads of Japan and Taiwan have arrived!"

Two squads of SWAT-like soldiers arrived and they are identified as the **Tokyo Thunderbolts** and the **Taiwan Thunderstrike**, and both went on board and fired at the terrorists, killing them and then assisted in helping Saeko and the others in dealing with the terrorists. Saeko then went inside the cruise liner to find the passengers who are still locked inside.

**-x-**

The scene shifts inside the electrical room where Kim and Ryo meet up and faced off, with the private investigator narrowly losing to the more experienced henchman until Ankh arrived and revealed his monster hand and challenges the Greed to a fight.

"Nice glove there…and I thought Shinichi Kudo is more than a famous detective…but also a weird one…sporting a ridiculous hairdo…wearing an ugly glove…and uses magic to conceal those silver coins…"

"Sorry…Shinichi Kudo isn't here…you're looking at Ankh…"

"Whatever…your lies can't fool me…"

And so Kim uses his martial arts skills to deal with Ankh, but with Ankh controlling Shinichi's body, the Greed is able to adapt and countered some of Kim's attacks, raking both his legs, injuring him and when Kim tried to use his arms to make punch attacks, Ankh scratches both arms and impaled one of his eyes, causing Big Mac's right-hand man to stagger back against the control modules and is electrocuted to death. Ryo Saeba is shocked by this as Ankh took his leave, wondering if the man who saved him is Shinichi Kudo or not.

**-x-**

Inside the ship, Kao Ta uses his cards as shuriken and killed a few guards who are guarding the door of the room where the hostages are locked and freed them. There he tells them to follow him as he will lead them out of the ship, and as they are heading out, they encountered some of the terrorists and realized that they hit an obstacle.

"Everyone, get down!"

Though most of the passengers took cover, the terrorists opened fire and killed about three of the hostages who are not fortunate to seek cover, and Kao Ta uses his cards to kill two of them, but is shot on the arms in the process. Saeko arrives and saw what happened and saves him after he runs out of cards in a fight with several terrorists, providing him with the Ace of Spades which he uses to kill the last terrorist.

"You're okay now. The Taiwan Thunderbolts are here as well as the Tokyo Thunderstrike. Go to them an they'll treat your wounds."

"Thanks. I'll date you someday."

"Here's my number. Call me when you're recovered."

And so Kao Ta leads the surviving hostages as they head for the upper deck as Saeko goes further inside to find Big Mac.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Big Mac is inside the entertainment room and appeared to be trapped as he saw through the CCTV live footages that the odds are now stacked against him as his men are being overwhelmed by the combined efforts of Taiwan "Thunderbolts Squad" and Tokyo's "Thunderstrike" teams, having arrived and take his remaining men out.

"It's not yet over…I still have a few tricks up my sleeve…"

It turns out that his men planted bombs all over the ship's certain areas which can be detonated by remote control which Big Mac has, and used it to blow up the bombs he had set up all over the ship, killing most of the anti-terrorists unit members, and found someone sneaking up behind her and disables her. She turned out to be Kaori. He then takes Kaori hostage and heads out towards the casino.

"Let go!"

"You'll be my ticket way out, young lady…"

A few minutes later, Big Mac and Kaori arrived at the casino, there Ryo and Saeko arrive, in which the terrorist leader uses Kaori as a hostage, which forced Ryo and Saeko to lower their guards and then shoots them, though Ryo dodges the gunfire, the gunshots managed to hit and injures both women, though Ryo managed to grab a gun and disables Big Mac's gun, but then he revealed to possess two metal staff and starts a fight with Ryo, clearly outmatching him.

By then, Ankh and O's arrived, with O's using his Tora Claws to take on Big Mac, and surprisingly, the terrorist leader held on his own well, but then Ankh uses his "monster hand" to disarm the terrorist leader and threw him around, in which he is thrown into the stage, and in his haste he gets up to use his remote control to blow everyone inside and then escape. However, as he presses the remote, it didn't work as Kaito Kuroba is standing by the door, holding what appeared to be another remote control and Big Mac is taken by surprise and as he steps backward, he accidentally steps on the REAL remote device, which makes a beeping sound and Big Mac realizes this, thus setting off the bombs behind the T.V. panels and kills him on the spot. The rest survives the blast while Kaito slipped away in the confusion and found a getaway boat and uses it to escape from the cruise liner carrying the chest.

After that, the hostages are returned to Hokkaido Island and are taken to various hospitals while Kyuji and Ankh went to a nearby rented hotel to lay low to avoid being seen by media.

**-x-**

The next day, Ryo and Kaori find Shizuko and convinced her to return to her father, which she finally agreed to. They then escorted her to the Imumura Bugle and there Koji Imumura speaks to Ryo privately, elated that she is safe and now she became obedient to him. As Kaori is wating at the secretary's table, the telecom is accidentally left open and there she can hear the conversation between Ryo and Koji.

She heard the conversation about Koji seeing Ryo as a future husband to Shizuko and while listening to their conversation, Kaori heard Ryo laughing maniacally and leaves in anger, unaware that Ryo has declined the man's offer as he tell Koji that he will remain a bachelor forever. By the time he leaves Koji's office, he learned that Kaori has heard this and goes after her.

**-x-**

At the streets, Ryo finds her and tries to apologize with a rose, but then Saeko drives up and flirts with him. He gives her the rose instead and furious, Kaori smashes him through the air with a hammer. Ryo wakes up in his recurring dream with beautiful women at the pool.

Elsewhere, Kyuji and Ankh are shocked at what they saw, and decided to take the speedboat to head back to Tokyo, and while cruising, they passed by the boat that Kaito is using, where Kaito decided to ditch the chest after learning that the "silver coins" turn out to be "chocolates" in disguise, but then decided to head back Tokyo and give it to the children as a "gift".

**-x-**

As they arrived back at Tokyo harbor, Kyuji and Ankh are about to head back to Agasa's house when another limousine came and the passenger came out. She is Erika Satonoka and she is holding a tablet monitor where the live feed of Kousei Kougami appeared, and greeted both Kyuji and Ankh.

"Greetings. You must be Kyuji Hino and the Greed called Ankh, am I correct?"

"A businessman baking a cake?"

"What kind of joke is this?"

At the monitor, Kougami is seen baking a cake and then makes his speech.

"The meeting of people is a portent to an upcoming birth...! What a splendid occasion! Yes!"

The scene shifts farther where Erika is holding the monitor at one side while at the other side, Kyuji and Ankh are staring a the other side, baffled at what is happening right now.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Sing si Lip Yan**_ by_ **Jackie Chan**  
(Movie Theme Song from **City Hunter**)_

_May Loy! (Haay)...How som hong ham choy tang (Heaven Haa)...dik chet byhaw bychang (Yeah!) dekquato __sing si lip yan_! (Ooh City Hunter)  


_May Loy! (Haa)...red hat anman soy man (Red Hat)...Fu Jet Lehey hang loyyin (Achoo) fard dew sing si lip yan (Ooh City Hunter)  
_

_Mo chi De Lay! (CITY HUNTER)...odon dek wai mekquan mekquan (CITY HUNTER) Odoko cheq how leqwan leqwan...Siiii taaaaa!  
_

_May Loy! (Haay)...yek yan han yan yo han (Heaven Haa )...chi ho qai cho hok chow! (ahay) kong ho ho __sing si lip yan_! (Ooh City Hunter)  


_(Instrumental)_

_City Hunter!..._

_I am City Hunter..._

_Everybody want me...CITY HUNTER!_

_(Instrumental)_

_City Hunter! (Repeat 3 times)_

_May Loy! (Haay)...How som hong ham choy tang (Heaven Haa)...dik chet byhaw bychang (Yeah!) dekquato sing si lip yan! (Ooh City Hunter)_

_May Loy! (haa)...red hat anman soy man (Red Hat )...Fu Jet Le hey hang loy yin (Achoo) fard dew sing ci lip yan (Ooh City Hunter)_

_Mo chi De Lay!...odon dek wai mekquan mekquan...Odoko cheq how leqwan leqwan...Siiii taaaaa! _

_May Loy! (Haay)...yek yan han yan yo han (Heaven Haa)...chi ho qai cho hok chow! (ahay) kong ho ho __sing si lip yan_! (Ooh City Hunter)

* * *

Here you have it...the end of the City Hunter arc. Hope you enjoyed it...though i wanted to make this arc longer, but that's all I could come up with since this arc is based on the Jackie Chan movie...

Anyhow, this where the City Hunter arc ends, and I hope you enjoyed this. Although this is far from what you expect from the manga, this City Hunter arc is based on the 1993 Jackie Chan movie, so I incorporated that movie's plot elements but removed the kung fu parts since Ryo Saeba is more recognized with using guns instead of martial arts.

While Kyuji and Ankh got what they came for which they got 100 Cell Medals and the Suzumebachi Medal while Kaito Kuroba got "chocolates" instead of "silver coins" yet he chose to give them to children instead of ditching the chest at sea.

While this arc ended, it's going to be a continuation as Kousei Kougami finally meets up with Kyuji and Ankh and there the wheels of fate rolls and there the two protagonists are about to find out who is after the medals besides themselves.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The Kougami Foundation offers Kyuji and Ankh a mutual partnership as well as to share the medals which Ankh detests, while the Greed returns while making their move at Shibuya where the fashion sense takes an eerie turn…

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Kaito Kuroba/Phantom Thief Kid

- Ran Mori

- Hiroshi Agasa

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

**City Hunter (1993 film)**

- Koji Imumura

- Ryo Saeba

- Kaori Makimura

- Saeko Nogami

- Shizuko Imumura

- Kao Ta

- Donald MacDonald

- Kim


	41. Research, Hidden Nest, Super GALS part 1

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Many thanks to the people who read this fic, and for staying glued on the recent arc. I really am happy that you like this fic, and though the City Hunter arc didn't meet some of your expectations, I'll make up for it as a new arc is about to commence as our heroes are now back to Tokyo and once more they'll be facing the Greed, as they struck anew.

Moreover, the Kougami Foundation, who has been monitoring both O's and Ankh, finally makes their move and approached our heroes and this is where we pick up the story that left off at the end of last chapter.

* * *

**_In the previous story arc, three things have happened..._**

**O -** Ankh and Kyuji are approached by the secretary of a famous publishing company and requests for their help while addressing Ankh as "Shinichi Kudo". Kyuji persuaded Ankh to play along so that they would convince the publisher not to make stories of Shinichi being active in public. Kaito Kuroba secretly followed to see what they are up to, curious to know more about Ankh.

**O –** While the CEO of the publishing company, Imumura Bugle, originally offered them the job to find Shizuko Imumura, Ankh agreed when told about a chest being unearthed at Hokkaido that contained "silver coins" and he and Kyuji sets off to find it. It is then revealed that private investigators, Ryo Saeba and Kaori Makimura are also after Shizuko, being approached by Koji Imumura earlier to find his daughter, which resulted in a chase that ended up at a cruise liner.

**O –** Soon a terrorist group hijacks the cruise liner to take the rich passengers hostage and to find the chest as well, and both groups (Ryo Saeba and Ankh) joined forces to defeat the terrorists, with Ankh acquiring 100 Cell Medals and Uva's Core Medal and have returned to Tokyp, only to be greeted by Erika Satonaka of the Kougami Foundation.

* * *

Upon arriving back at Tokyo harbor, Kyuji and Ankh left the place and about to head for the Ride Vendor that is stationed there, ready to head back to Agasa's house when another limousine came and the passenger came out. She is Erika Satonaka and she is holding a tablet monitor where the live feed of Kousei Kougami appeared, and greeted both Kyuji and Ankh.

"Greetings. You must be Kyuji Hino and the Greed called Ankh, am I correct?"

"A businessman baking a cake?"

"What kind of joke is this?"

At the monitor, Kougami is seen baking a cake and then makes his speech.

"The meeting of people is a portent to an upcoming birth."

The scene shifts farther where Erika is holding the monitor at one side while at the other side, Kyuji and Ankh are staring at the other side, baffled at what is happening right now.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

Count The Medals! Now, readers...here are the medals that O's currently have:

**Set 1:**

- Taka Medal

- Misago Medal

**Set 2**

- Tora Medal

- Cheetah Medal

- Ocelot Medal

- Sabaru Medal

**Set 3**

- Kamakiri Medal

- Batta Medal

- Suzumebachi Medal

* * *

**_41:_** **_Kenkyū, hi Hyōji Nesuto, Sūpā GARUSU part 1_**

As Kyuji and Ankh are dumbfounded by what is happening, Kougami, who is shown on the live feed of the monitor, is seen baking a cake while wearing both an apron and business attire yet he seem to be in control of the situation and begin the conversation to keep the two men's curiosity working.

"Let me repeat again…the meeting of people is a portent to an upcoming birth. But…just what will that be?"

As the two are still confused by this, they are unaware that the unexpected meeting with Kougami is actually planned, as it turn out that Kougami had secretly contacted Imumura about a favor, and learning that Shizuko has ran away, he decided to use that as a plot device to lure Ankh and Kyuji to a "chase" where he sent his men to place a chest he got from the Kougami Foundation and "plant" it at Hokkaido while convincing Koji Imumura to contact the two teens and use the chest as a "bait" to entice them into accepting the offer to find and bring back Shizuko.

Although Ryo Saeba's unexpected appearance at Hokkaido altered most of the course of the plan, Kougami is still pleased to see Ankh acquiring one of Uva's Core medals and seeing that Ankh has a "talent" for finding Cell Medals, he felt that now is the time to meet with him and use him as a way to get the medals without much difficulty. Now that he has "faced" Kyuji and Ankh, he uses a "coded" way to entice them to accept his offer which is now underway.

"…and just how will the cake I'm making turn out? Isn't your chest bursting in excitement and expectations?"

"Err…sorry…but I have no idea what you're getting at…"

"Just cut out the pleasantries and tell us what you want!"

But Kougami wasn't intimidated by Ankh's temper, yet he is impressed enough at the Greed who wanted to get to the point, so he decided to end the greeting charade and go straight to the point.

At this point, Erika decided to vut the chase and began to get straight to the point.

"Very well then…back to introductions…the man you are seeing on the monitor is Kousei Kougami…the president of the Kougami Foundation."

While the two stared still, Erika briefly dropped the monitor and took out a box and showed it to them, which Kyuji recognized the contents as a box full of Candroids.

"This isn't much but…please accept them as a token of our first meeting…"

"Th-they're…these are Candroids! Then…you're the one who has been helping us in the past few weeks…! So these are ours now?"

"Yes."

"Thanks!"

As Kyuji went to experiment on the Candroids, he activated them and learned that they are newly-created Batta Candroids, and while he is testing them out, Ankh confronted Kougami, having finally deduced that he is the one who is also after the medals besides the Greed.

"So then…are you the one who is gathering the medals despite being a human yourself?"

"Yes I am."

"How can someone like you could access its power…"

"That's a secret…but…if you wish to get to the point…then I'll be straight with you. I am here to negotiate."

"What? Negotiate?"

"Yes. I wish to share with the medals with you."

"What did you say? Share the Cell Medals with you? Are you kidding me?"

"That is correct. My foundation will offer you free access to our precious equipments such as the Ride Vendors and other weapons…the Candroids included. In exchange, you two will offer the medals you obtained during a battle with a Yummy and/or a Greed. It really is a simple deal, no?"

"…"

"Well…I am not a greedy human myself for I am not asking for all of it. I said a while ago that we would share them…in which I get 70% of the medals you collect…and you get to keep 30 %. Fair deal, no?"

While Kyuji is busy toying with the Batta Candroids, Ankh is irritated at the idea of Kougami getting 70 % of the Cell medals he and O's would obtain in exchange for getting free access to the foundation's weapons and equipments, and he didn't like it one bit and rebukes the offer, and began to head straight for the monitor that Erika is holding.

"You get 70% of the medals, and I get only 30 % you say? Well screw you!"

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

A hail of gunshots struck a foot from where Ankh is standing and looked behind him, where it is shown that Shintaro Goth is hiding behind the bush and is aiming his gun at Ankh, looking poised to shoot him down should things get uglier, though it was clearly a warning shot to get Ankh to halt his assault.

"That is just a warning shot…the next one would be your head if you lay a claw on her."

"You…"

But before the tension would worsen, a Batt Candroid went onto Ankh's shoulder, where it is shown that it is also a communicator that functions like a radio, which Kyuji tests it out. When Kougami asked Kyuji if he is fine with the offer, which he just heard, he readily accepted it, though Ankh isn't receptive of it so Kougami told Erika that they will take their leave while telling Ankh he will give him time to think, and so Erika and Goth leaves the scene as Kyuji and Ankh watched before taking their leave as well.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts towards the border of Tokyo and Shibuya, where a "kogal" is seen leaving a fashion store carrying several bags which contain items that were bought, and it shows that a teenage girl is the one carrying them while several other teenage girls watched her in admiration, as the "kogal" trend is prevalent in Shibuya. The teenage girl who bought the items glanced at her peers and proclaimed to them that she will become the ultimate "Super GAL".

"Listen up, everyone…you already know the drill…in the fashion world of Shibuya…there is only one who is the Super GAL…that is me…Ran Kotobuki! So if you need some advice…if someone is disrupting peace and harmony…or even threaten the fashion sense…just call me…and I'll be there in a flash. So don't feel shy to approach me…and don't hesitate to cheer for me…I'm approachable, you know…"

And so the girls began cheering the girl's name, much to her delight, which the chanting became louder and louder at every seconds.

"RAN…RAN…RAN KOTOBUKI! RAN…RAN…RAN KOTOBUKI! RAN…RAN…RAN KOTOBUKI!"

"SUPER GAL…SUPER GAL…RAN IS THE ULTIMATE SUPER GAL! SUPER GAL…SUPER GAL…RAN IS THE ULTIMATE SUPER GAL! SUPER GAL…SUPER GAL…RAN IS THE ULTIMATE SUPER GAL!"

The girl who made this proclamation and is being cheered upon at is identified as **Ran Kotobuki**, and she is the current "Super GAL" of Shibuya. As the other girls cheered at her, Ran is looked up to as a role model and is loved by them due to her strong charisma. However, the scene shifts towards the fashion store as another "Kogal" emerged, having bough the same fashion items THREE TIMES more than what Ran bought and this teenage girl appeared to be wealthy.

Like Ran Kotobuki, this teenage girl is also being adored due to being a rival "Super GAL" and is thus, a rival to Ran. She is identified as **Mami Honda**, and is once known as the "Queen of Ikebukuro" as she was once a reigning "kogal" at Toshima, Tokyo, which is a commercial and entertainment district. As Ran and Mami crossed paths, they had a staring contest before exchanging words, which the other teenage girls are anticipating to see a "word war" between the two.

"Better enjoy your moment, Kotobuki…because sooner or later…I will be the new Queen of this town…and the new Super GAL…"

"I doubt it once you run out of money buying things that doesn't require that many…"

"Hah! You're just jealous…"

"Who needs money when I got the brains…"

"Brains of a female chimpanzee…"

"What was that, you shopping baboon?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHOPPING BABOON?"

Amid the "chaos" that is happening right now, the scene shifts to another teenage girl standing on the opposite side of the sidewalk, watching the two "Super GALs" quarreling, and she is smirking rather deviously as she appeared to have something wicked on her mind, and as she is standing in front of a glass window of an empty store, the scene zooms at the girl's reflection, where it showed that the Greed form of the girl, which is actually Mezuru, which she is right now in a human guise. As the crowd gathers, Mezuru took her leave, feeling she has seen enough and is now awaiting for "what will happen next".

"_Looks like I did the right thing by coming here…and having found my "prospect", I managed to use her as a host to my new Yummy…I do hope that my new one would fare better than the ones that hatched several weeks back at Hinamizawa Village…at least here there aren't any "syndromes" that causes one to do some formication…_"

**-x-**

At the Agasa house, Kyuji is greeted by Hiroshi Agasa and Shiho Miyano, who immediately told them that Ran Mori has found out about Shinichi's current situation, which made him a bit nervous, but then Ran shows up and approaches Kyuji, asking him for an explanation about what really happened to Shinichi. After a minute of silence, Kyuji led Ran out of the house and went to the garden area and there he slowly told her about the details and circumstances surrounding Ankh, the Greed and Shinichi's current condition.

After about 30 minutes she came to an understanding and accepted what happened, and are about to head back inside when she saw Ankh about to steal a child's ice cream bar, so she yanked him away and began to berate the Greed for his actions, however, Ankh tries to rebut but he soon realized that he is in another compromising position when she overpowered him with her karate chops and other moves.

"You inhuman idiot! What you're doing isn't nice! I forbid you to steal food from children! And since you're attached to Shinichi's body…you'll have to do things the human way!"

"Stay out of this you wench!"

"Who are you calling a "wench"?"

"You are, wench!"

"AAAAIIIYYYAAAHHH!"

KA-PLAG!

SKA-PLAG!

WHA-KA-PLAG!

"KARATE CHOP! KARATE KICK! ROUNDHOUSE KICK! BACK ELBOW!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Kyuji…! Do something about this wench!"

"…"

Kyuji is shocked to see this but is nevertheless pleased that things would go well, while Ankh is grumbling that he will be stuck like this for the time being.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Aitsu**_ by_ **Dicot**  
(Opening Song from **Super GALS!**)_

_Saikin boku wa nani o suru koto ni mo aitsu no kao ga detekuru  
Nijuuyo jikan to iu gisshiri no jikan mo aitsu ga shimete shimatta  
Saa shigoto o hajimeyou dakedo aitsu jama o shite shimau  
Bari bari bari bari no shigoto ningen desu_  
_Dakedo boku wa mou aitsu de seihasareteita_

_Nani o suru no mo aitsu no koto kangaete shimatte boku ga_  
_Aitsu de ippai ni naru_  
_Tonikaku ima wa aitsu ga ite kurenai to boku wa nanimo dekinai_  
_Aitsu ga boku no naki ni iru iru iru iru iru iru iru_

* * *

While the cast of Detective Conan gets a bit expanded given Ran Mori's appearance and that she is going to keep an eye on Ankh, the arc is going to get "fashionable" with the inclusion of the characters from the manga/anime "**Super GALS!**", but with Mezuru seen among the crowd, it is likely that one of the two Super GALs may have become the next host to spawn a Yummy, and that would mean trouble for Shibuya.

Ankh is pissed off as hell, and there are several reasons why:

- He still haven't found his OWN set of Core Medals;

- Splitting the Cell Medals which he only gets 30% while giving away 70% which he detests;

- Getting beaten up by Ran Mori as she puts a stop to his ice cream-stealing antics...

And since this arc involves the Super GALS!, a new ending theme is used here, and you already knew what song is used here...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Mezuru decides to try her luck in taking on both Ankh and O's, while Ai Haibara decided to take Kyuji's words and starts investigating the Shibuya area which she and the others believe that a Yummy is hiding in one of the Super GALs' place. But can her detective skills be on par with Shinichi?

Speaking of Shinichi, his body is still being controlled by Ankh, and the Greed uses Shinichi's talent to find Kousei Kougami, but will he be able to?

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

******_Detective Conan_**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Kaito Kuroba/Phantom Thief Kid

- Ran Mori

- Hiroshi Agasa

_**Kamen Rider OOO**_

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

_**Super GALS!**_

- Ran Kotobuki

- Mami Honda


	42. Research, Hidden Nest, Super GALS part 2

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

While the Super GAL shenanigan continues, Mezuru goes out her way to give Kyuji and Ankh some trouble while more hints about who would be the Yummy's host are shown here as things are getting more than just fashion sense…

* * *

At their secret hideout, Gameru woke up after taking his sleep only to find out that Mezuru isn't around and started to look for her around, only to be told by Uva that she went out. Kazari also showed up and guessed that it was her turn to look around town to see if she could spawn a Yummy in a place that would make O's and Ankh's search difficult.

"Ho-hum…so sleepy…huh? Mezuru…? Where is Mezeru…? Mezeru…where are you…?"

"Mezeru went out, Gameru…I bet she's looking for a human to spawn her Yummy…she' be back in the day…"

"Gameru glad…thank you, Uva…"

"Hmm…guess she' going around town…I wonder if she can pull it off this time around…"

"Shut it, Kazari…"

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_42:_** **_Kenkyū, hi Hyōji Nesuto, Sūpā GARUSU part 2_**

The next day, Ran Mori visits the Agasa house to check on Shinichi, but upon arrival only Professor Agasa and Shiho Miyano are there, with the professor telling Ran that Ankh and Kyuji left earlier but assured to her that Shinichis body is in good hands as he believe that Kyuji will see to it that the teen detective won't be abandoned, reasoning that Ankh will keep Shinichi alive for now as the Greed needed a body to move around.

"Eh? They're both out?"

"No worries, Miss Ran…Kyuji will lookout after him…"

"But…but…"

"Professor Agasa's right…Kyuji will protect Shinichi…take our word for it…"

"O-okay…I guess you're right…sorry for bothering you…"

"Oh, that's alright…"

Feeling assured, Ran bowed as she leaves, and after some five minutes of walking, a car stopped beside her and the window opened and greeted the senior teen girl. The one who greeted Ran is none other than **Sonoko Suzkuki**. Both girls are elated to see each other again and there Sonoko offered Ran a free lift which she accepted.

"Eh? Sonozoki?"

"Hey, Ran! Want a lift?"

"Sure!"

"Then hop on!"

"Thanks!"

As the car cruises, Sonoko tells Ran about the current "fashion craze" in Shibuya and said that there are two teenage girls are competing on who would become the sole "Super GAL" there and that one of them is a daughter of a known businessman within Shibuya, and Ran wondered why people are going "ga-ga" over some fashion trend and why they are rooting for one of the two girls who are being overly "kogal".

"Really…? I didn't know that such a trend is prevalent in Shibuya…"

"I's been there ever since we became teenagers…and believe me…every girl in Shibuya are embracing that fad…"

"And to think that the daughter of a rich businessman being a "kogal" as well…"

"Tell me about it…"

**-x-**

At a rooftop of a five-story warehouse that is facing a river, the Greed known as Mezuru is facing something which the scene zoomed across her sight and the area she is looking appeared to be a posh area within Shibuya while commenting that while it would take some time for her Yummies to mature, she isn't in a hurry, knowing that her "victim" would soon fell to her greed and there the "incubation" will commence.

"_Hmm…there no need to hurry…after all…her greed will sustain the Yummy I placed on her…and all I have to do now is wait…and should either O's or Ankh find the nest…they'll be too late to stop it…_"

She is also aware that by now Ankh would sense the Yummy's faint aura and will no doubt come here and find the source of the aura knowing that he has every intention of getting his hands on the Cell medals her Yummy would produce. She then hid herself as she await for the host's greed to power up and speed up on her desire to energize her Yummy.

At Shibuya's financial district, the scene shifts to the department store where Ran Kotobuki and Mami Honda are shopping at the same store both are fired up and ready to go as they intend to buy the latest fashion clothing that just arrived and the appearance of that apparel is a dream for any fashion addicts to covet, because it was quite expensive due to the fact that it was imported from a foreign country. Ran and Mami are competing on who would get to that clothing first, since it is only one item at this time.

"Out of my way, you rich raccoon! The dress is mine!"

"In your face, you make-up monkey!"

While other shoppers are watching on which of the two "GALs" would be the first to get the coveted fashion clothing, the scene shifts to a house bedroom where a mass of roe is shown, in which it slowly begin to multiply based on the host human whose desire is so strong that it became an feeding energy that nourishes the roe-like items. A few moments later it became apparent that this roe houses a Yummy, which little by little its contents begin to multiply.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, near the Tokyo-Shibuya border, the scene shifts to a park where Kyuji and Ankh are there, looking around to see if they find anything unusual since there has no reports of any panic given that the Yummies that the Greed created would cause trouble, being the recent incident being the Neko Yummy possessing Yui Hirasawa and turning her into a walking glutton that nearly killed her. Kyuji is a bit concerned about Ankh spending his time on the I-Phone while eating an ice cream bar.

"Ankh…you shouldn't be eating too much ice cream…"

"Shut up! I'm busy!"

While his "pawn" is ranting, Ankh is busy toggling with the I-Phone as he became somewhat obsessed in finding Kougami, as he is really bothered and agitated at the fact that he'll have to share the Cell Medals with a human who seem to know a lot about the medals' power, and that the Greed would only get 30% of his share. He decided to use the I-Phone's capabilities to find and confront him, and if possible, make the Kougami Foundation's president submit to the Greed's will as Ankh intends to have all of the Cell Medals to himself so that he can regain his body.

However, the situation at the Shibuya Department Store, which one of the Super GALs' desire has started to feed on the hidden Yummy nest, released a faint aura which Ankh has slowly detected and decided to take action now so that he could get the medals first and tells Kyuji to follow him.

"Kyuji…follow me…I sense a Yummy!"

"Eh? You sensed it…? Where are we going…? Hey! Wait up!"

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Ankh and Kyuji arrived at the rooftop of the warehouse where Mezuru was here earlier, and there Ankh looked around as he tries to pinpoint the source of the Yummy's faint aura. He is sure that he had followed the trace but then he sensed another aura and this one is stronger which Ankh immediately recognizes and took out three of the Core Medals and threw them at Kyuji and shouted at him to take immediate action while his "monster hand" materializes.

"Kyuji…here!"

"Huh? What now?"

"She's here…transform now!"

"Huh? "She"?"

"A Greed! Now hurry up and transform!"

At this point Mezuru jumps out of the river and landed on the spot where her two opponents are standing and goes on a fighting stance while Kyuji is baffled at the new entrant and there he is told about her which surprises him as he gets to see another Greed besides Kazari, and noted that Mezuru is different than Kazari while being told that her abilities differ from Kazari. By then she fires a hydraulic blast which the two narrowly dodges and then sends her "greeting" at the two.

"My, my…so what Kazari and Uva said are true…you're still revived as a right forearm…but surprisingly…you're still as sharp-eyed as before…quite handy for you to possess a human body…Ankh."

"Mezuru…"

"That's a Greed…? And a female one…?"

"That's right, Kyuji…now get ready…we're in for a fight!"

As Kyuji and Ankh braced themselves, Mezuru commented that what Kazari and Uva said are true about Ankh being revived as a right forearm while being rebuked by her fellow Greed, as he tells Kyuji her ability and then backed away as Kyuji inserted the three Core Medals and initiated his transformation into O's by inserting the Core Medals into the O-Belt and scanned them with the O-Scanner.

O-Belt: "**TAKA…TORA…BATTA! TA-TO-BA…TATOBA-TATOBA!**"

After this, O's and Mezuru began to fight with both initiating their counterattacks which Ankh backed away and watches the fight taking place, then he mentally noted that she too is missing her Core Medals and wondered if Kougami has anything to do with this or not, but he is fine with this fact for the moment as this would even the fight, but then his musing is interrupted when a hydraulic blast sent O's back, almost colliding with him.

"_Hmm…her body armor is lacking something…of course…she's missing some of her Core Medals…fine with me…if we could find them first and get to it…it'll give us a better advantage…huh?_"

"Whoa! Look out, Ankh!"

"Watch it!"

"Sorry…"

"Here…use these!"

Mezuru watches as Ankh gave O's the Suzumebachi and Sabaru Medals and realized that Ankh also has one of Uva's medals that was not previously shown, guessing that the rest of their Core Medals may have been scattered all over Japan, and then she braces herself as O's inserted the two Core Medals and scans them with the O-Scanner.

O-Belt: "**TAKA…SUZUMEBACHI…SABARU!**"

The Core Medals' energy envelops O's as he is now powered by the two medals in conjunction with the Taka Medal, though O's armor is still black, his upper and lower body now have a combination of green and yellow "accents", with his right wrist having a gauntlet with a huge needle attached while both of his legs vaguely resembled a serval. Mezuru wondered what other powers that O's possessed and a few seconds later she realized what her opponent is capable of.

O's jumped towards the marine-based Greed like what a real serval do, and its leaping ability is heightened and when he descends, she moved out of the way after his right wrist hits the roof, its hornet needle plowing a hole and its energy is shown. Seizing the chance, Mezuru fires another hydraulic blast but O's jumped out of the way and attempts to strike her down again but she moved out of the way and is standing by the edge of the roof, giving her opponents her parting words.

"Not bad for a human who borrowed O's powers…I look forward to fighting you again! Until then…make sure you won't find my Yummy!"

As Mezuru fled, Ankh went to see where she went but she is already gone. He noted that her fight with O's is evenly-matched but the result might have been different if she regained her Core Medals. Then a thought hit him as he wondered what would happen if he and O's were to take some of her Core medals, and the idea is quite exciting, but then he too has other plans in mind at the moment.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Aitsu**_ by_ **Dicot**  
(Opening Song from **Super GALS!**)_

_Saikin boku wa nani o suru koto ni mo aitsu no kao ga detekuru  
Nijuuyo jikan to iu gisshiri no jikan mo aitsu ga shimete shimatta  
Saa shigoto o hajimeyou dakedo aitsu jama o shite shimau  
Bari bari bari bari no shigoto ningen desu_  
_Dakedo boku wa mou aitsu de seihasareteita_

_Nani o suru no mo aitsu no koto kangaete shimatte boku ga_  
_Aitsu de ippai ni naru_  
_Tonikaku ima wa aitsu ga ite kurenai to boku wa nanimo dekinai_  
_Aitsu ga boku no naki ni iru iru iru iru iru iru iru_

* * *

Although the Super GALS' appearance is quite limited, it did showed you some "fashion action" while the real danger hasn't been made apparent yet. But once the next chapters come in to play…that's where the situation would change.

Mezuru made her action debut after being on the "sidelines" for some time, and there you already know what her powers are based on. While her Yummy hasn't matured yet, the "fashion" desires are slowly, yet steadily began to feed her nest and this is where the suspense come in.

Sonoko Suzuki makes an appearance here and is accompanying Ran Mori as they travel around Shibuya so expect some more "girl power" to arrive.

**_Preview:_**

While Ankh continued his search for Kousei Kougami, Kyuji enlists Ai Haibara's assistance in helping him pinpoint the Yummy's location as they both deduced that it is hiding somewhere within Shibuya.

Another Greed shows up, and is intending to spoil our heroes' investigations with the intent of regaining his Core Medals.

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

******_Detective Conan_**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Kaito Kuroba/Phantom Thief Kid

- Ran Mori

- Hiroshi Agasa

- Sonoko Suzuki

_**Kamen Rider OOO**_

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

_**Super GALS!**_

- Ran Kotobuki

- Mami Honda


	43. Research, Hidden Nest, Super GALS part 3

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

While Mezuru gives O's a bit of a workout, another Greed takes his turn to get at O's just to reclaim his Core Medals, while Ankh continues his "quest" to find Kousei Kougami and make him take back his "negotiation" on having his part of the Cell Medals…

* * *

As Mezuru fled, Ankh went to see where she went but she is already gone. He noted that her fight with O's is evenly-matched but the result might have been different if she regained her Core Medals. Then a thought hit him as he wondered what would happen if he and O's were to take some of her Core Medals, and the idea is quite exciting, but then he too has other plans in mind at the moment.

"_Hmph. That's fine. At least I won't be bothered as I too have other plans in mind…_"

Seeing that Mezuru's aura is gone, Ankh felt that there is nothing much he could do except tracing the aura of the Yummy, which he is sure that it is somewhere near its vicinity. Kyuji reverted back to normal seeing that the danger has passed for now and removed the Core Medals from the O-Belt as he glances at Ankh, seeing that he is preoccupied over something though he is bothered at meeting Mezuru for the first time, recalling what Ankh told him about the other Greed.

"_Uva…he is an insect-type Greed whose ability is on electricity…Gameru…he is a heavy animal-type…he is the brute strength of us Greed…you'll get to meet him one day…then there's Mezuru…she is a marine-based Greed…and the one who used those children at Hinamizawa Village to spawned the eel and the candiru-type Yummies…_"

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_43:_** **_Kenkyū, hi Hyōji Nesuto, Sūpā GARUSU part 3_**

After Mezuru falls back unexpectedly, Ankh glances at the direction where the faint aura of the Yummy came from for a few minutes and after that he decided to take his leave as he decided to pursue other things, among them he intend to find Kousei Kougami by using the I-Phone he has in his possession, believing that the device would help him in locating Kougami's whereabouts and he believe that he is close to finding him.

"I leave the Yummy-hunting to you…even if her Yummies are somewhere there…it won't show up that easily."

"How so?"

"She probably made a nest somewhere to devour human greed."

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you know where it is? Why me looking for the Yummy?"

"I don't know, for the Yummy's aura is faint. Moreover, I got my hands full. I'll be using this device to find Kougami, as his offer I a little…unfair."

"Surely that can wait…but the Yummy…are you going to let it go fat again like last time? Hey…wait up!"

As Ankh took his leave after ignoring him, Kyuji glances at the direction that the Greed looked upon at and sensed that something is going on, slowly deducing that a Yummy is somewhere near or far from here but is unsure. He took his cellphone and called Shiho Miyano, asking for her help.

"Hello…Shiho?"

"Kyuji? What's up?"

"Can you come here? I need a little help…"

"What's wrong?"

"I need some of your detective skills…"

"Okay…tell me your location…"

And so Shiho left the Agasa house and arrived at Kyuji's area 20 minutes later, in her "child form" of Ai Haibara, and after being told of what happened several minute ago, she immediately took action and brought out her binoculars and basing the area that Ankh is looking, she came with a deduction on what area the Greed is looking, which slowly made sense to him.

"He was looking straight in an angle quite downward…"

"Yeah…I think that's what he's doing…"

"And basing on his gaze just like you described…I think he's looking at that area…here, take a look…"

"You're right…"

"Then let's go…"

Deducing that the Yummy is somewhere within a subdivision in Shibuya, Kyuji and Ai decided to head there and see if they could do something about it should they be able to locate the Yummy's whereabouts.

**-x-**

At their secret hideout, Mezuru arrived and Gameru is the first to greet her, which she responded affectionately like a mother greeting a child.

"I'm back…"

"Mezeru! Mezuru is back!"

"Helo, Gameru…are you good today…?"

"Yes…Gameru a good, good boy!"

"Good boy, then…"

"So…enjoyed your stroll? Did you find your prospect…?"

In response to Kazari's question, Mezuru told her fellow Greed that things went well as she found a perfect host to spawn her Yummy and that she has encountered Ankh and O's, which she commented that Ankh is indeed "incomplete" just like what Kazari described. Hearing this made Uva curious and felt that this could be his chance to get even with Ankh for stealing his Core Medals and asked Mezuru where Ankh is at this time.

"Oh…he's probably heading to where the Yummy's nest is…"

"Good…now is my chance to get them both…!"

Being told that Ankh and O's would by now learned where her Yummy is "residing", the insect-based Greed decided to head there and take them down so he can avenge his humiliating loss as well as to reclaim his lost medals and left in a hurry after assuming his human guise. As Gameru is scratching his head at Uva's departure, Mezuru and Kazari wondered if Uva could pull off an upset considering that he already lost most of his Core Medals with only four more remained inside his body.

"Hmm…you think Uva would pull it off this time?"

"Who knows…if he is lucky enough should O's and Ankh be able to find my Yummy's nest…"

"If he doesn't lose his temper, that is…"

**-x-**

Several minutes later, at the Tokyo-Shibuya area, Ankh is putting his patience to the test as he has been to three corporate buildings which yielded negative results, as the buildings turn out to be subsidiary companies under the Kougami Foundation. He is getting rather irritated that the buildings he's been through yielded little results as the people he "politely" asked gave him vague answers as to where Kousei Kougami can be found.

"_Blast…it seems that several buildings are under his "empire"…but at least it brought me closer to my quarry…_"

Despite the setback, Ankh nevertheless continued his search as his travel has brought him this far and he felt that he is getting closer to his goal of finding and confronting Kougami in person.

**-x-**

At the main building of the Kougami Foundation, Erika Satonaka came to Kougami and gave him her report about Ankh search every building that are under the power of the Kougami Foundation, asking him what he would do if Ankh managed to find him, which the president of the foundation is unnerved by this scenario as he is currently baking another cake.

"Sir…it seems that Ankh is indeed looking for you…he's been from several buildings under your hold…"

"Splendid…let him find me…he'll never intimidate me…"

"Perhaps…because he seemed to disapprove your offer of a 70-30 medal deal…"

"Oh, he'll get over it…"

After that, she gave him her second report, in which the Ride Vendors in key areas within Tokyo were discovered to be "fakes" and that the real ones are stolen and that the technicians are unable to track them down. Again Kougami is unconcerned and assured to Erika that everything is "under control".

**-x-**

At a posh subdivision in Shibuya, Kyuji and Ai arrived there just as Ran Mori and Sonoko also arrived, as the two girls came here after Ran was given a school assignment to research on the fashion trend and about the "kogal" culture, as well as to interview Mami Honda, who is well-known within Shibuya. As Sonoko left briefly to get something on her car, Ran asked Kyuji what brings him here and there he told her the reason why.

"Huh? So those monsters that were seen on the Tokyo Tunnel are real? And they're likely coming here?"

"Yes…that's why you should be careful…"

"I will…"

As the two finished talking, Ai calls to Kyuji to tell her that is the likely place where Ankh is looking at and believed that it is likely that a Yummy could be hiding here though she asks Ran what place is this and whose house, located in front of them, belonged to. By then Sonoko came back and when asked, she told them that Mami Honda lives here and both Kyuji and Ai suspected that this means that someone within that house, which resembles a rich family's mansion, is the Yummy's house.

"That's…a house of a millionaire…but why would a Greed plant a nest there…"

"It's likely that whoever lives there has a strong desire…this Greed named Mezeru…she's female…?"

"Yes, Ai…"

"Makes sense since it's a "girl talk"…"

When Ran asked Kyuji what is going on, he secretly told her about the reason why they came here, but then the discussion is interrupted by the arrival of Uva (in his human guise), as he glances at Kyuji, basing him on the descriptions that Kazari and Mezuru provided. Seeing that he is the one, he called out to him while addressing him as O's.

"So…you're the one who uses O's power, correct?"

"Um…have we met…?"

"Kyuji…he called you O's, right? Then he must be a Greed!"

"What?"

"Hmm…quite a convenience…then let me tell you…my name is Uva."

"Eh?"

As Ran, Ai, Sonoko and Kyuji glances at Uva, they were taken by surprise as he slowly revealed his Greed form. Ran and Sonoko shrieked at seeing this while Ai stood back in defense realizing that things could go bad.

"Now then…give me my Core Medals so I can kill you at once!"

After challenging and demanding his Core Medals, Uva slowly head for Kyuji, but as the teen vagabond puts on the O-Belt, he realized that the Core Medals are still in Ankh's possession, thus he couldn't transform, and seeing this gives Uva the opportunity to finish off O's so that Ankh would be vulnerable and that he can get his Core Medals back easily.

"Crap!"

"Kyuji…why aren't you transforming?"

"Ankh has the Core Medals!"

"What?"

"Really…? Good. Once I kill you…Ankh will be easy pickings…and then I'll get my Core Medals back!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Aitsu**_ by_ **Dicot**  
(Opening Song from **Super GALS!**)_

_Saikin boku wa nani o suru koto ni mo aitsu no kao ga detekuru  
Nijuuyo jikan to iu gisshiri no jikan mo aitsu ga shimete shimatta  
Saa shigoto o hajimeyou dakedo aitsu jama o shite shimau  
Bari bari bari bari no shigoto ningen desu_  
_Dakedo boku wa mou aitsu de seihasareteita_

_Nani o suru no mo aitsu no koto kangaete shimatte boku ga_  
_Aitsu de ippai ni naru_  
_Tonikaku ima wa aitsu ga ite kurenai to boku wa nanimo dekinai_  
_Aitsu ga boku no naki ni iru iru iru iru iru iru iru_

* * *

After a brief fight and a few scenes of detective work, trouble arrives as Uva is going to finish off our heroes while Ankh is still somewhere doing his own "homework"…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

See next chapter if Ankh could reach Kyuji in time to save him from Uva's wrath while more on the Yummy as the host is slowly, and finally be revealed…

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

******_Detective Conan_**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Kaito Kuroba/Phantom Thief Kid

- Ran Mori

- Hiroshi Agasa

- Sonoko Suzuki

_**Kamen Rider OOO**_

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

_**Super GALS!**_

- Ran Kotobuki

- Mami Honda


	44. Research, Hidden Nest, Super GALS part 4

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Trouble up ahead as Uva goes after Kyuji while Ankh is still busy finding Kougami…

And soon the host of Mezuru's Yummy is finally revealed…

* * *

"So…you're the one who uses O's power, correct?"

"Um…have we met…?"

"Kyuji…he called you O's, right? Then he must be a Greed!"

"What?"

"Hmm…quite a convenience…then let me tell you…my name is Uva."

"Eh?"

As Ran, Ai, Sonoko and Kyuji glances at Uva, they were taken by surprise as he slowly revealed his Greed form. Ran and Sonoko shrieked at seeing this while Ai stood back in defense realizing that things could go bad.

"Now then…give me my Core Medals so I can kill you at once!"

After challenging and demanding his Core Medals, Uva slowly head for Kyuji, but as the teen vagabond puts on the O-Belt, he realized that the Core Medals are still in Ankh's possession, thus he couldn't transform, and seeing this gives Uva the opportunity to finish off O's so that Ankh would be vulnerable and that he can get his Core Medals back easily.

"Crap!"

"Kyuji…why aren't you transforming?"

"Ankh has the Core Medals!"

"What?"

"Really…? Good. Once I kill you…Ankh will be easy pickings…and then I'll get my Core Medals back!"

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_44:_** **_Kenkyū, hi Hyōji Nesuto, Sūpā GARUSU part 4_**

As Kyuji evade Uva's attacks, he tells Ai to use the Taka and Batta Candroids to find Ankh and alert him of his current predicament which she did as she went towards the Ride Vendor and inserted five Cell Medals and summoned a five Taka Candroids, where she sent one to Ankh after giving the Batta Candroid, and then sent the other four towards Uva.

"Okay…find Ankh and give this Batta Candroid to him…the rest of you…distract that Greed!"

The mechas did so and went for Uva, distracting him long enough for Kyuji to head for the Ride Vendor and activated its motorcycle form and boarded it and then drives away before telling Ai to look after Ran and Sonoko. Seeing this angered Uva as he casts the Candroids aside and went after his target so as to kill him and end O's existence.

"Come back here...or else I'll kill you!"

"Isn't that your intention?"

"RRRAAAGGGHH!"

As Kyuji cruises on the road using the Ride Vendor, Uva pursues him by leaping over cars and nearby object such as mailboxes and rooftops, intending to kill him so that it would leave Ankh handicapped and thus making him vulnerable given the Greed's current condition being in a forearm form so that the insect-type Greed can reclaim his Core Medals easily without difficulties as well as eliminating him.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Ankh has just left another corporate building after learning that it is another one of Kougami Foundation's subsidiaries, not pleased with the results yet it didn't deter his resolve to find Kougami himself and checks on the I-Phone to see any more information he has gathered, seeing that his search is now down to four more buildings, three more in Shibuya and one in Tokyo.

"Hmph. This isn't the place, either. I should've guessed it wouldn't be that easy to find THAT Kougami…at least it narrowed down to four more location…"

As he is about to continue his search, the Taka Candroid came and drops the Batta Candroid on his palm and there Ai's voice spoke, telling Ankh of the situation, which he replied that this is bad timing, but she retaliated by saying if Kyuji were to get killed Ankh won't have protection against his fellow Greed, which he is peeved at the comment, but then he realized that she is right and reluctantly calls off his search and is about to leave when he saw a vending machine next to him and realizes that it is a Ride Vendor.

"Blast…guess I have no choice…"

Taking a Cell Medal from his palm, he inserted it there and activated its motorcycle mode and is about to board it when a monitor attached to the side of the building played which shows the live feed from Kousei Kougami himself, who playfully taunts Ankh about the benefits of the Kougami Foundation's equipments.

"So Ankh…I see that you're getting used to them. I tell you…our Medal system is useful even at times like this."

Ankh ignores the taunt as he cruises off with Kougami seen playfully shakes his fists as a way of cheering him while anticipating the next moment as he is aware of Uva going after Kyuji.

**-x-**

Back at the subdivision, Ai opens the laptop which connects to the Taka Candroid's sensors and there she and Ran saw Kyuji riding on the Ride Vendor with Uva in pursuit, which she wondered what is keeping Ankh so long when they saw Mami Honda coming, and there Mami saw the two girls are doing and began berating them for loitering at her property, much to Ai's irritation.

"Hey! You two are not allowed to loiter here! This is a private property…now move out or I'll…huh?"

"_What a spoiled brat…_"

But her tirade was halted when she gets a call from her father, who is in the United States of America on a business trip, who then informed her that they are facing possible bankruptcy due to many debts, and Mami is shaken by this because of her pride as a socialite and her "Super Gal" status. She asked her father if this is a joke, and realizing that it isn't.

"Hello, daddy…what's up and how is your…"

"I'm afraid we have bad news…we are facing bankruptcy…"

"What? We're getting bankrupt? How did that…"

"We incurred a lot of debt…"

"But…what will happen to me…what? Get a part-time job? No way! My reputation will be tainted!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Apologizing won't do! Goodbye!"

Mami was distraught and ran inside her home. As Ran and Sonoko wondered how that has happened, Ai deduces that Mami's house may be the hiding place of the Yummy's nest. By then her musing is interrupted when she saw the scene on her laptop which shows that Ankh has reached Kyuji and the teen vagabond has transformed into O's and then the fight commences.

**-x-**

At the scene of the battle, Uva and O's fought, with the Greed getting the upper hand even after O's activated the Tora Claws of the Tora Medal, but then Ankh noticed that there is something odd about the situation as Uva demanded to his opponent to give him his Core Medals back, insinuating that O's still has the Kabuto Medal, and there Ankh realized that Kazari still has THAT medal in his possession.

"Hey, Uva! Quit shouting at him…if it's the Kabuto Medal you're looking for…tough luck! Kazari took it away!"

"What? You lie!"

"You mean Kazari didn't tell you? It figures. I knew there is no way he would tell you…and let alone hand it to you!"

"You lie! I'll kill you, you liar!"

"Then let me explain it to you…"

Ankh then explained to Uva the events during the Neko Yummy's assaults which Kazari became involved, in which during the climactic battle, Kazari ran towards O's, and his opponent did the same and the two leapt towards each other and stabbed each others' guts with their weapons, the impact sends them sprawling back to the opposite sides of the ground. The resulting blow causes the Kabuto Medal to be thrown out, and Kyuji reverts to normal while Kazari gets the green-colored Core Medal.

Hearing what Ankh said about Kazari holding the Kabuto Medal appeared to infuriate him and the distraction allows O's to recover as Ankh threw the Cheetah Medal at him and there O's replaces it with the Batta Medal, giving his armored form a red and yellow "accents".

O-Belt: "**TAKA…TORA…CHEETAH!**"

Assuming "Ta-Tora-Tah" sub-combo, O's gave the Batta Medal to Ankh and uses the Cheetah Medal's power of speed and delivered several cheap shots at Uva with high precision and this gives him the break he needed as O's kept on attacking until doing a flying kick that struck Uva square on his gut, and the impact wounded the Greed as the resulting impact bore a hole, releasing several Cell Medals and a Core Medal. Ankh saw this and detaches himself from Shinichi's body as his right forearmed form flew through the air, grabbing the Cell Medals and then grabbed the Core Medal before reattaching himself on Shinichi's body.

The scene shifts to Uva as he loses another portion of his body armor and is further weakened by this while Ankh checks on the core Medal he got, which is the **Kuwagata Medal**. He then checks on the rest of the Core medals he have in his possession and is pleased to see that he now has three of Uva's medals, and now he is sure that these would prove useful in their next fight with the Greed.

"Hah…looks like we've got another three in Uva's set…and hopefully this would be very useful to us."

Ankh then puts the three green-colored Core Medals together with the Kuwagata Medal placed alongside the Kamakiri Medal and the Batta Medal, and now he wondered if the three of them would give O's another set of power-up besides the "Ta-To-Ba" form, or if it would form another "sub-combo", which he looked back at the time at Higurashi Village where O's assumed a sub-combo after inserting the Kabuto, Kamakiri and Batta Medals.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Aitsu**_ by_ **Dicot**  
(Opening Song from **Super GALS!**)_

_Saikin boku wa nani o suru koto ni mo aitsu no kao ga detekuru  
Nijuuyo jikan to iu gisshiri no jikan mo aitsu ga shimete shimatta  
Saa shigoto o hajimeyou dakedo aitsu jama o shite shimau  
Bari bari bari bari no shigoto ningen desu_  
_Dakedo boku wa mou aitsu de seihasareteita_

_Nani o suru no mo aitsu no koto kangaete shimatte boku ga_  
_Aitsu de ippai ni naru_  
_Tonikaku ima wa aitsu ga ite kurenai to boku wa nanimo dekinai_  
_Aitsu ga boku no naki ni iru iru iru iru iru iru iru_

* * *

Looks like O's got a reprieve thanks to Ankh providing distraction, but the Greed's business with Kougami isn't over yet…

Once again Ankh gets three of Uva's Core Medals, but will it grant O's another form like the one he has…? Or will it give him another "sub-combo" just like what happened at the case in Hinamizawa Village (**Kabuto**+**Kamakiri**+**Batta**=sub-combo)?

It appeared that Mami Honda is the likely host of the hidden yummy as the nest is shown to have remained hidden at her house, but with the fact that her family is facing bankruptcy, her desire is starting to falter, and this may result in the Yummy to awaken prematurely.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Ankh finally finds Kougami's main office branch while the rest deal with Mami Honda and how to get her out of her house as the Yummy is starting to stir…

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

******_Detective Conan_**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Kaito Kuroba/Phantom Thief Kid

- Ran Mori

- Hiroshi Agasa

- Sonoko Suzuki

_**Kamen Rider OOO**_

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

_**Super GALS!**_

- Ran Kotobuki

- Mami Honda


	45. Research, Hidden Nest, Super GALS part 5

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

This chapter will finally reveal who the Yummy's host be while Ankh's confrontation with Kousei Kougami will finally take place once he has located his main office branch…

* * *

After assuming "Ta-Tora-Tah" sub-combo, O's gave the Batta Medal to Ankh and uses the Cheetah Medal's power of speed and delivered several cheap shots at Uva with high precision and this gives him the break he needed as O's kept on attacking until doing a flying kick that struck Uva square on his gut, and the impact wounded the Greed as the resulting impact bore a hole, releasing several Cell Medals and a Core Medal. Ankh saw this and detaches himself from Shinichi's body as his right forearmed form flew through the air, grabbing the Cell Medals and then grabbed the Core Medal before reattaching himself on Shinichi's body.

The scene shifts to Uva as he loses another portion of his body armor and is further weakened by this while Ankh checks on the core Medal he got, which is the **Kuwagata Medal**. He then checks on the rest of the Core Medals he have in his possession and is pleased to see that he now has three of Uva's medals, and now he is sure that these would prove useful in their next fight with the Greed.

"Hah…looks like we've got another three in Uva's set…and hopefully this would be very useful to us."

Ankh then puts the three green-colored Core medals together with the Kuwagata medal placed alongside the Kamakiri Medal and the Batta Medal, and now he wondered if the three of them would give O's another set of power-up besides the "Ta-To-Ba" form.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_45:_** **_Kenkyū, hi Hyōji Nesuto, Sūpā GARUSU part 5_**

Losing the Kuwagata Medal due to O's attack, losing another portion of his body armor and he was angered that he defiantly attempted to get his Core Medals back through any means necessary and the fight continues much to Ankh's amusement seeing him struggling to get his Core Medal back.

"Ankh, you bastard! Are you trying to obtain all the core medals besides yourown?"

"Why not? That's why we're called the "Greed"…because we get what we want. What good is it, if we are not greedy?"

As Uva goes on the offense, O's retaliated by fighting back and the Greed is staggering back and is further getting hurt and weakened due to the loss of the Kuwagata medal and thus he is forced to retreat but vows to get his medals back and to get even at Ankh for the humiliation he got, though he laughs at himself as he takes Ankh's word at heart..

"Ha-ha-ha…I see that you're right…I guess I need to be greedy as well…when we meet again…I swear I'll retake my Core Medals…and then include yours!"

As Uva fled from the scene O's removed the Core Medals from the O-Belt and approaches his "ally" and there Ankh took the medals and gave him the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals and told him to hold on to them so that he won't get into any more trouble as well as he can transform should he encountered another Greed or a Yummy in a later situation.

"Here…hold on to them so that you can transform should Kazari or Mezuru shows up…and in case the Yummy finally matures…"

"Uh…thanks…but…what are you going to do…?"

"I got an appointment with someone…that human who wants to share the medals' power…"

"Kousei Kougami…"

"Now go get to your business…I got things to take care of… "

Ankh then took his leave as he intends to find Kougami's main office branch as he feels that he is getting closer to his target and couldn't wait to give him a piece of his mind over "sharing" the Cell Medals when ONLY he has the right to get them and no one else for the matter.

**-x-**

Much later, at their secret hideout, Uva grapples onto Kazari as he physically confronted him over the fact that Ankh said that the feline-Greed has possession of the Core Medals and demanded that he give them back to him at once, though Kazari was able to talk his way out by denying it and uses reverse psychology which he managed to fool his comrade into convincing him that Ankh tricked him which resulted in Uva being caught off-guard.

"You feline freak! Where is it? Where's my Core Medal! How dare you hold on to it without telling me?"

"My, my…where did you get that from…?"

"Ankh said so…if he didn't have it…then you must have it!"

"I don't know what you're saying…"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"And who's the dumber one…? Hmm…?"

"You…"

"V…w…x…y…z…now I know the A-B-C…next time why don't you come and play with me…Gameru thought me that song a while ago…nice lullaby, right?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"That's why you're dumber than Gameru…because you forget…did you forget that Ankh is always a good liar? You were tricked…and that's why you lost another of your Core Medals…now you're just in your "underwear"…now down to at least three of your cores…"

"Grr…"

"Well…that's your problem anyway…you're free to believe whomever you want, of course…it's not my business to start with…"

As Uva is now exploding in fury by thrashing objects in front of him, Mezuru intervened and urges him to calm down as she promised that he will get his Core Medals back while they will await the awakening of her YUMMY who will brought back with the Cell Medals. After a few minutes of hesitation, Uva reluctantly released Kazari and hoped that what she said will come true.

"Calm down, Uva…"

"How can I calm down?"

"You have to…until we're completely revived…we don't have time to fight amongst ourselves. Right now my Yummy is creating a lot of Cell Medals stemming from my victim's desires…and it's working well…once we have them, let's get along and share them."

Kazari also backed away as Mezuru watches on as she awaits the awakening of the Yummy she planted on her victim.

**-x-**

Outside of the Honda residence, Sonoko Suzuki arrives and Ai asked her for information on what she knows about Mami Honda, in which Sonoko tells her what she knows while Ran Mori told the two girls about the fact that she overheard Mami's conversation with her father in which the Honda family is facing bankruptcy, only to see Mami came out of the gate arguing with her father over the situation which startled the two teens.

"What do you want me to do? I'll lose face in everyone's eyes if they find out I'm no longer be able to compete as a Super GAL! There has to be a way! I don't want to be a destitute!"

Ran and Sonoko went after Mami to speak with her while Ai glances at the house as she is sure that a Yummy is inside. Kyuji then arrived and there he and Ai discussed about what to do in order to get confirmation that a Yummy is inside the Honda residence, but then Shintaro Gotoh came and told them that a Yummy is indeed hiding at the Honda house and gave the two the Yummy's exact location using the laptop where the footage is being broadcasted by a Batta Candroid.

"Look carefully…this is the real-time footage of where you should look…it is located at the bedroom of that mansion…and the occupant of that room…is Mami Honda."

"So that's where it is hiding…Ai…!"

"It means that mami Honda is the host of the Greed hiding there…and her shopping is what feeds the Yummy…so far it appeared that it is in an egg form and…wait…how did you…when did you get…"

By then, a Taka Candroid emerged from the house dropping a Batta Candroid and there things became clear.

"Whoa! Gotoh also has a Batta Candroid!"

As Gotoh asks Kyuji if he is willing to cooperate with the Kougami Foundation, Kyuji tells him his doubt which Gotoh scoffed before leaving, telling him that he can't save the world of he couldn't even keep a single Greed, namely Ankh, in check. Ai is bothered by what Gotoh said as Kyuji is given something to think about, seeing Gotoh's point.

"Who does he think he is…? "

"I think Gotoh has a point…as long as we keep Ankh in check…I hope we can minimize the trouble he would create given that he is keeping Shinichi Kudo alive…"

"So where is he right now?"

"He's off going to see Kousei Kougami…"

"The president of the Kougami Foundation…Kyuji…you let him go there by himself? What if he starts causing a ruckus there?"

"I don't think so…all he wants is to straighten the sharing the medals…I think he wants to negotiate a 50-50 sharing…"

"If Kougami is willing to let Ankh accept that…Kougami is a shrewd, but brilliant businessman…but him having so much knowledge about the Greed and the medals…once we deal with this problem…and the Greed…then we take care of the Black Organization as well…before we conduct an thorough check on Kougami himself…I have a feeling he's up to something as he allowed the Greed to awaken and even offered their equipments to you for free…in exchange for the medals' power… "

"Umm…"

**-x-**

About 30 minutes later, the scene shifts outside the main branch of the Kougami Foundation and then it shows that Ankh is standing outside, checking on the I-Phone and gets confirmation that he has FINALLY found where Kousei Kougami is "hiding" and now he couldn't wait to confront him as well as to make him refute his statement about "sharing" the Cell Medals on a "70-30" split, and he is ready to use force to either intimidate or threaten Kougami should the Kougami Foundation president didn't budge.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Aitsu**_ by_ **Dicot**  
(Opening Song from **Super GALS!**)_

_Saikin boku wa nani o suru koto ni mo aitsu no kao ga detekuru  
Nijuuyo jikan to iu gisshiri no jikan mo aitsu ga shimete shimatta  
Saa shigoto o hajimeyou dakedo aitsu jama o shite shimau  
Bari bari bari bari no shigoto ningen desu_  
_Dakedo boku wa mou aitsu de seihasareteita_

_Nani o suru no mo aitsu no koto kangaete shimatte boku ga_  
_Aitsu de ippai ni naru_  
_Tonikaku ima wa aitsu ga ite kurenai to boku wa nanimo dekinai_  
_Aitsu ga boku no naki ni iru iru iru iru iru iru iru_

* * *

It seems that things doesn't look too good for everyone as Mami Honda is starting to have financial problems and that the Yummy's nest is found…right inside her house. At the same time they now know that she is the Yummy's host, and now they must do something before the nest starts to hatch. And therefore, the Detective Conan crew must think of a way to keep Mami away or else she gets "eaten" alive should the Yummy is awakened.

Ankh has finally found where Kousei Kougami is "hiding", and the Greed is ready to give him a "piece of his mind", but will Kougami be easily be intimidated by Ankh's threat?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The conclusion to this arc as the Yummy is awakened and Ankh finally confronts kousei Kougami over the sharing of the Cell Medals, which will show who is the wittier of the two, while O's gets a 2nd "combo" form besides the "Ta-To-Ba" form, which will be instrumental in dealing with the awakened Yummy.

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

******_Detective Conan_**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Kaito Kuroba/Phantom Thief Kid

- Ran Mori

- Hiroshi Agasa

- Sonoko Suzuki

_**Kamen Rider OOO**_

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

_**Super GALS!**_

- Ran Kotobuki

- Mami Honda


	46. Research, Hidden Nest, Super GALS part 6

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The final chapter of this arc as heads will roll on whether Kousei Kougami could outwit Ankh over the sharing of the Cell Medals while the Yummy is awakened after consuming enough of its host's desires while O's 2nd "combo" form makes its debut…

* * *

About 30 minutes later, the scene shifts outside the main branch of the Kougami Foundation and then it shows that Ankh is standing outside, checking on the I-Phone and gets confirmation that he has FINALLY found where Kousei Kougami is "hiding" and now he couldn't wait to confront him as well as to make him refute his statement about "sharing" the Cell Medals on a "70-30" split, and he is ready to use force to either intimidate or threaten Kougami should the Kougami Foundation president didn't budge.

"Finally…I found you…now I'll make you an offer that you'll sure be unable to resist or turn down…and I'll make you eat your words after having the guts to tell to my face that you want the medals for yourself under the pretext of a "70-30" commission…"

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_46:_** **_Kenkyū, hi Hyōji Nesuto, Sūpā GARUSU part 6_**

Ran and Sonoko went after Mami as she turns off her cellphone after arguing with her father, but then she is confronted by Ran Kotobuki and told her that she is aware of what is happening to her family's financial status and tries to convince her to face her problems instead of running away just as Ran Mori and Sonoko heard this as well, and the two joined the other Super GAL in convincing Mami to face her situation.

"You! Ran Kotobuki! What do you want?"

"I heard everything…your family is facing bankruptcy…and now you're still wanting to buy things to hold on to your image?"

"Mind your own business!"

"I don't care about me dropping my Super GAL if it would harm others…I'm not rich like you but as long as you do things good to your fellow Japanese…then that would be the route I'd take…"

"So you're suggesting that I drop my Super GAL image to you?"

"If it's the only way for you to keep yourself financially stable…"

"Get lost! I don't need your help!"

"Hey…! Come back here!"

Mami, however, refuses to listen and went inside her house with Ran Kotobuki following, attempting to talk some sense in to her. At this point Kyuji arrived and finds Ran Mori and Sonoko standing outside the gate where he is told of what happened just now. Telling him of Mami's trouble, Kyuji admits to the two girls that he never met a person in his worldly travel who did not want something and that it is how one focuses on it that mattered, which they slowly understood though Sonoko mentally wondered if Kyuji is a traveler after hearing him mentioned the word "worldly travel".

"_Huh? "Worldly travel"…? Is he a traveler before…?_"

Inside her bedroom, Mami tries to shop online to make her forget her troubles, but as Ran Kotobuki came inside, she tried to talk some sense into her which she tried to brush it off, only to discover that her accounts have been frozen due in part of her father as he intends to make her realize that she cannot touch her remaining savings, thus further evoking her desire to shop, and that appeared to be the trigger in which the nest, hidden inside Mami's closet, began to stir and the Yummies inside began to hatch.

"What? My account's frozen?"

"Looks like your dad has anticipated this and made his move to keep you in check…"

"No! I can't…!"

"This is reality, Mami…it's not too late…if you want…I'll help you find a job…"

"Are you looking down at me?"

"No…trying to help you…if money's a problem…I'll help you generate a new one…look at me…I'm a daughter of Shibuya's police force…yet people still accepted me even as a Super GAL…it's not about image…it's about logic and reason…your situation is the reason why you're having a hard time…but once you make the necessary steps to counter it…you'll be able to bounce back…"

"No…no…! I'll shop till I die…!"

By then, Mami's greed causes the clutch of eggs to hatch into a swarm of Piranha Yummies which burst out of the closet and Mami is both horrified and terrified at the sight and Ran Kotobuki pulled her out of the way as some of the Yummies bursts out of the window as the swarm began to occupy the bedroom while heading towards the two Super GALs.

"KKKYYYYAAHHH! WHAT ARE THEY?"

"I think karma has reached to you…this is because of your obsession to shopping…"

"No…I can't end like this…"

"Then come with me and we're getting out of here…"

"Will…will you help me in my problems after this…?"

"Of course…we're both Super GALs, right? I'll help you keep your financial status upright…okay…?"

Outside the residence, a Taka Candroid that Kyuji sent to find the Yummy's nest came back to alert him and Ai about what is happening and both went inside the house by smashing the gate's lock and both went towards the house despite the guards' pursuing, and they came to a stop upon seeing the swarm coming out, some eating the maids away and this prompts the guards to fire, but their bullets didn't stop them and they too ended up getting eaten.

"Looks like the Yummy has awakened…and now it multiplied…"

"Ran…what are they…?"

"Something you heard from the rumors, Sonoko…"

"Then…the rumors about the monsters from the Tokyo Tunnel…are true…?"

Upon seeing them heading their way, Kyuji took out the Core Medals and inserted them into the O-Belt and scans them with the O-Scanner as he initiates his transformation into O's to get Mami and Ran to get them out of the house.

O-Belt: "**TAKA…TORA…BATTA! TA-TO-BA…TA-TO-BA TA-TO-BA!**"

As Ai waited outside O's goes inside the house and activated the Tora Claws to slash his way through the swarm of Piranha Yummes as he navigated his way through and found Ran Kotobuki and Mami running towards his way and there he shouts to them to follow him towards the exit which Ran nodded as she realizes that O's is human despite his armored appearance.

"Both of you! Follow me! We're heading this way!"

"Thanks!"

Following his lead, the two female teens are navigated towards the exit door as O's took care of the Yummies and they managed to get towards the gate and Ai brought the girls to safety and getting them under Ran Mori's care as she, and Ran Kotobuki told Mami not to buy clothes as a crutch.

"You see, Mami? You can shop all you want…as long as it is a necessity to your needs…but you don't have to be reckless on it…"

"Those monsters…are they resulted from me being…greedy…?"

"I suppose…but once the storm passes…we'll help you get back to your feet…"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, at the Kougami Foundation, Ankh eventually finds his way through the office of Kousei Kougami, and a calm Erika Satonoka led the Greed towards the president of the Kougami Foundation and the two exchanged words in regards to the offer of sharing the Cell Medals, in which Ankh reiterates that only he has the right to get the medals, but Kougami is unfazed at the Greed's words as he remained at his seat when Ankh revealed his "monster hand" as the Greed threatens to assault him.

"President…we have a guest…"

"Yes…let him…I've been expecting him…"

"Out of my way, you wench…"

"Welcome Ankh…as you can see…this is a private building and company…but it is not a secret…and seeing that you found your way here, I figured that you'd find information about my main branch thanks to that I-Phone you borrowed…from a certain teen detective whose body you are currently using…"

"Mind your own business about how I would use this body to any way I deem fit…"

"Yes, of course…and since you're here…I am hoping to hear a good response to you…"

"I have…and you already see it right now. Do I look like I am about to give one?"

"Heh…nice hand…the very right forearm that is currently your revived form…"

Kougami wasn't fazed as he gives the Greed his reply in a diplomatic tone.

"Listen, Ankh…you and I want the medals…and for that…it's a "give and take" approach! No problem there, right?"

"Uh-uh-uh…that's a fatal flaw you got there! You see…I like to take…but I hate to give. That's what being a Greed is being about…and give me a good reason why I'd be willing to share my medals to you."

In response to Ankh's action, Kougami switches on the laptop monitor and showed to the Greed the footage of O's approaching the Ride Vendor as he explains that his life is tied to the Medal System as he shows the footage of O's having trouble with a Ride Vendor even after he inserted a Cell Medal yet the machine did not response as Kougami claims he has made it so it cannot transform.

"I see…so if I insist on my terms…you'd eliminate me steal the medal system I created…so then…you want the "take" part, right?"

"That's the easiest path."

"Ahh…you just don't get it…if you take THAT path…you'll only get into more trouble…huh? Wait…one moment please…huh…? I see…keep an eye on him…Okay, Ankh…take a look…O's is in battle…and as you can see…he is having trouble…"

Ankh saw the footage from the laptop and is feeling uneasy at O's helplessness and Kougami smirked at seeing Ankh's worried look over his "pawn" being in danger as the swarm of Piranha Yummies are slowly making their way towards a stranded O's and he is sure that Ankh would "give in" to the Kougami Foundation's "generous demands".

"As you can see…that is my will."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Without my will, the Medal System of my foundation won't work. If you kill me right here and now…everything will fall and all of the equipment here will be nothing but scrap metal."

"You…"

"But…I can change that…if you accept my offer…I get70% of the medals you and O's obtained…and you can keep the 30 % you get…if you accept…you can use the Medal System all you want…for free…of course you need to slot in a Cell Medal in order for them to be activated…"

"Fine…40 %."

"Uh-uh…70."

"40%!"

"Nope…70%."

"I say 40%!"

"Tsk, task,task…70%."

Ankh clenches his fist as he is starting to lose his composure but held on and made a last effort to end the argument.

"I say 60 %...and that's final! No higher than that!"

"Splendid! Happy birthday to you!"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"I accept."

Forced into accepting Kougami's demands, Ankh agrees to provide 60% of all Medals they get from a Yummy to him, just as Kougami reveals that he had been planning on that number all along. However, Kougami coaxes the Greed to give him an "installment" before leaving, which a pissed-off Ankh reluctantly agreed to as he shells out 100 Cell Medals from his "monster hand" and he is free to go.

"Now then…to seal our deal…please provide 100 Cell Medals from you…and as a token of good will…you may get all of the Cell Medals from the swarm of Yummy…just for today…"

"You…here…take them all!"

Though pissed, the Greed complied and shells out 100 Cell Medals which some of them fell to the floor and leaves. After Ankh left, Kougami called Gotoh on the radio that he can now "re-activate" the Ride Vendor, in which the scene shifts towards a bush near O's as the Ride Vendor finally activated and transforms, in which Gotoh is seen with a remote control device that switches the Ride Vendor's modes remotely. He smirked at the scene as he realized that Kougami has finally outwitted Ankh into sharing the Cell Medals with the Kougami Foundation and then took his leave.

"_I guess those two are working for the Kougami Foundation…but what does the president see in those two…? I don't get it at all…_"

**-x-**

After about 30 minutes, arriving as O's barely able to hold off the legion of Piranha Yummies that have finally left the Honda residence, Ankh sighs at the sight yet he realizes that the Core Medals that O's have isn't enough to hold the Yummies, seeing them in vast numbers and realized that this is what Mezuru is doing all this time, yet he senses that the Cell Medals that the swarm produced are more than enough for him to replenish his form. Then he recalled that he has three of Uva's Core Medals and decided to let O's use it and approaches his "pawn" and tells him what to do next.

"Here…use these…it may help you defeat that swarm of fish Yummies since your default combo is not enough given the vast number of them…"

"Those are Uva's…! But…what can they do…"

"As I mentioned previously…each of us Greed have nine in a set…"

"Hmm…I have the Batta…then you have the Kamakiri and…is that…a Kuwagata Medal…?"

"Yes…but the O-Belt can only accommodate three…the form you use is proof of that…but if you use three Core Medals of the same color…you can use more power. In this case…you can make use of Uva's power…and you could assume a new form…a combo as you humans called…"

"Er…last time…at the Hinamizawa Village…I used the Kabuto, Kamakiri, and Batta Medals…that's three Core Medals of the same color…how come…"

"Maybe it's a different form since we have lots of insect-type medals…but this time I'm sure…now do it if you want those swarm to die…"

After some discussion, Ankh gives O's the Kuwagata and Kamakiri Medals to use with the Batta Medal as O's replaces the Taka and Tora Medals and then scans them with the O-Scanner.

O-Belt: "**KUWAGATA… KAMAKIRI …BATTA! GATA-GATA…GATA-KIRI-BA…GATA-KIRI-BA!**"

The green-colored Core Medals' aura enveloped O's armor and within seconds his armor now sports some changes in terms of appearance. The helmet now resembled that of a stag beetle with two horns, while his upper and lower parts of his armored body now sports green "accents" and the crest on his chest now has three green-colored symbols of Uva's Core Medals: the top portion has the **kuwagata** symbol, the middle portion has the **kamakiri**, and the bottom portion has the **batta** symbol. O's has assumed a second form besides the Ta-To-Ba combo, which is now called the "**Gata-Kiri-Ba Combo"**.

Not far, Ran Kotobuki, Mami Honda, Sonoko Suzuki, Ran Mori and Ai Haibara stared in awe at seeing what happened to O's and they wondered if he has what it takes to defeat the swarm of Piranha Yummies, yet all they did was watch and wait for what would happen next though Ai is confident that O's would pull it off as she wondered what powers that O's new "combo" would do to stem the tide in their favor.

"_I'm counting on you, Kyuji…go beat those monsters…!_"

As the swarm are heading towards O's, he wasted no time as he charged towards them and is ready to face the adversity in front of him as he began to harness the power of his new form. Using his new combination's powers, O's demonstrated what he can do as he made duplicates of himself which equals that of the swarm of the Yummies, and now both sides are even and they started to brawl wildly yet he has no problem in dealing with the swarm.

As a few minutes passed O's managed to take out most of the Piranha Yummies before the rest gather into a giant Piranha Yummy-shaped swarm which then spits out fireballs but O's and his duplicates managed to evade them as "they" took out their O-Scanners and scans the three medals on "their" O-Belts.

O-Belt: "**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

O's and his "duplicates" jumped towards the giant Piranha Yummy and reintegrated themselves back to a single body finishes off with the Gatakiriba Kick which causes the monster to explode and filled the street with lots of Cell Medals which Ankh took to replenish himself though he had to give 60% in return to Kougami. O's landed and reverted to normal though he appeared to be exhausted after using the "Gata-Kir-Ba" combo form as Ankh looks on, observing what Kyuji is feeling right now.

"I'm…back…properly…came back…in one piece…"

Ai and Ran Mori went to Kyuji's side just as he collapses from the strain of what he went through and when Ai asked what happened, Ankh explained to her everything which surprise both girls after he comments on how it is difficult it is for Kyuji to reintegrate himself into a single body due to the strain of using Uva's Core Medal powers in the fight.

**-x-**

A few days later, Ai, Kyuji and Ankh watch Ran and Sonoko visiting Mami at her new job at a bakery, having got her vices under control. Then three more customers came and they turn out to be **Ran Kotobuki**, **Aya Hoshino**, and **Miyu Yamazaki**, as the trio are known as the "**Super GALS**", and there they praised Mami for her decision to face the problems in her midst as they informed her that her father has secured new business deals and that her family would no longer go bankrupt, which Mami responded that even if that's the case, she will continue her job and will no longer spend a lot, as she finally told the girls that she has relinquished her "title" to Ran Kotobuki.

As Ankh, Ai and Kyuji left, the Greed glances at the three Core Medals of Uva, deducing that based on what happened days earlier, he decided not to give Kyuji the same-colored Core Medals as he deemed the combos dangerous and would only allow him to use new combos that would depend on a situation, in which using combos would be their "last resort".

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Aitsu**_ by_ **Dicot**  
(Opening Song from **Super GALS!**)_

_Saikin boku wa nani o suru koto ni mo aitsu no kao ga detekuru  
Nijuuyo jikan to iu gisshiri no jikan mo aitsu ga shimete shimatta  
Saa shigoto o hajimeyou dakedo aitsu jama o shite shimau  
Bari bari bari bari no shigoto ningen desu_  
_Dakedo boku wa mou aitsu de seihasareteita_

_Nani o suru no mo aitsu no koto kangaete shimatte boku ga_  
_Aitsu de ippai ni naru_  
_Tonikaku ima wa aitsu ga ite kurenai to boku wa nanimo dekinai_  
_Aitsu ga boku no naki ni iru iru iru iru iru iru iru_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter as this ends the Super GALS arc and that things went well in the end.

Although the two other Super GALS appeared in a cameo, I guess this is worth it as this wouldn't be a Super GALS without the other two…

O's got a new form besides his default one, but it does have some risk as it shows that Kyuji suffers from some kind of stress whenever he uses a form besides the "Ta-To-Ba" form, but I guess we'll have to wait and see if this risk applies to other forms that Kyuji would obtain in future chapters.

**_Preview:_**

Gameru makes his "action debut" as he starts to cause trouble.

Meanwhile, the Detective Conan crew is working on a case as a cellphone shop is victimized by a BIZARRE heist in which the victim identifies one of the Greed as the culprit in the robbery, which would take a lot of effort to convince the police that one of the Greed pulled it off…

Wait…a Greed stealing cellphones…? This isn't like them…but then again…they would do anything to attract Ankh's attention as well as get O's to show up to get their Core Medals back…

And Kazari and Uva devices a plan to lure Ankh into a trap…as part of a plot to get even and to get their Core Medals back…

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

******_Detective Conan_**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Kaito Kuroba/Phantom Thief Kid

- Ran Mori

- Hiroshi Agasa

- Sonoko Suzuki

_**Kamen Rider OOO**_

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

_**Super GALS!**_

- Mami Honda

- Ran Kotobuki

- Aya Hoshino

- Miyu Yamazaki


	47. Lover's Quarrel, Trap, Bright Light pt 1

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

A new arc for this fic…and this time I'll be putting some detective elements seen in the manga/anime with a case of some item heist which Kogoro Mori and Heiji Hattori are in charge of investigating this rather bizarre case…which the two would find it not too easy to crack…especially when t involves someone who isn't what he appeared to be…

Also, expect some load of action as the chapter title suggests…so expect more guest manga/anime characters to pop out…

* * *

**_In the previous story arc, three things have happened..._**

**O -** Ankh and Kyuji are approached by the secretary of Kousei Kougami and proposes a joint alliance with the condition that he gets 70% of the Cell Medal which Ankh rebukes and began to find him so the Gred would make Kopugami retract what he said.

**O –** Meanwhile, Mezeru found a new host that would spawn her Yummy through Mami Honda, whose desire borders on her addiction to shopping, which drawn Kyuji's attention. After encountering Mezeru, Kyuji seeks Ai Haibara's help in finding the Yummu's nest when Uva shows up, and Ankh barely arriving on timeand helped O's in the fight, stealing the KLuwagata Medal in the process.

**O –** Eventually they found out that Mami is the Yummy's host and there the Piranha Yummy is born as a swarm and during this Ankh found Kougami but he finds himself in a compromising position as he reluctantly agreed to a 60-40 sharing of the Cell Medals. Then giving O's three of Uva's Core Medals O's assumed a 2nd combo that destroys the Yumy swarm and saved the victim from doom.

* * *

At a shop within the financial district of Tokyo, a store clerk, who is also a cashier, is about to get ready to close her shop, only to stall when a customer is at the opposite side looking at a stall of cellphones on display, all of which are newest models of Nokia, Sony Ericson and Motorola. She wondered if the customer is going to buy or is just window shopping, but as an extra precaution, she decided to secure the cash register in case the customer would turn out to be a robber.

As she turned her attention towards the customer, she was given a surprise to see someone else, and she was taken by surprise, so surprised that she fainted on the spot. The scene shifts towards the door of the shop as the streets are empty of any person since the time now is 22:00, and with no one around, there is no stopping someone from doing what he intended to do.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

Count The Medals! Now, readers...here are the medals that O's currently have:

**Set 1:**

- Taka Medal

- Misago Medal

**Set 2**

- Tora Medal

- Cheetah Medal

- Ocelot Medal

- Sabaru Medal

**Set 3**

- Kuwagata Medal

- Kamakiri Medal

- Batta Medal

- Suzumebachi Medal

* * *

******_47:_** **_Koibito wa, akarui hikari o yokoshimana torappu o kenkadal part 1_**

The next day, the time is 10:00, and the scene shifts to the same shop where Kogoro Mori and Heiji Hattori are there along with several policemen as the shop owner called them 15 minutes ago when the owner came and saw the shop is still opened and saw the clerk on the floor and saw the cellphones on display being ransacked and called the police hotline before waking the clerk up. Although he is glad that the clerk is unharmed, he is distressed that all of his products were taken away.

"How can this be...all of the cellphones are stolen...?"

"I swear...I fainted when a monster appeared...that's all I remebered before youwoke me up..."

As the investigation is underway, Kogoro and Heiji are facing a rather bizarre case of robbery, which is very bizarre when told that before she fainted, she saw customer browsing at the display of cellphones before glancing a the cash register as she is securing it, and when he looked back in front of her, she is greeted by what she claimed to be a "cat-looking monster", which they seem skeptical at first, but Kogoro asked her to show to them the contents of the cash register.

"Miss...can we take a look at the cash register...?"

"Um...sure..."

"Sir...what good would it do..."

"In case if the robber...or robbers...took off with the cash...as you can see...they took the cellphones but didn't smash the glass shelves...just a hunch...but I have to see if they too took the cash...along with them...to see if they also aimed for that..."

"Oh...okay...you... you have the keys...?"

"Right here...I'll open it..."

The clerk opened the cash register and surprisingly, all of the money are intact and all of the contents are there untouched. While Heiji looked at the shelves he noticed that the glass panels are intact though the locks were smashed away which would explain why the alarm didn't go off. Ai Haibara and Hiroshi Agasa were there as well upon hearing of the robbery and there she was a bit suspicious about the so-called "cat-looking monster" and with Hiroshi readying his pencil and paper, she asked the clerk to describe to them what she saw.

"Miss...you said a cat-looking monster...can you describe it...?"

"Promise you won't laught at me...?"

"I promise...my friend here is ready to do a sketch..."

"Okay...here is the description on how I was able to recall..."

After some 10 minutes Hiroshi is finished and when Ai looked at it, she is alarmed to see what the sketch shows and she showed it to the clerk and there the clerk confirmed her description and then Ai and Hiroshi huddled as she tells him who the suspect is, and Hiroshi himself is surprised to hear this, but then the case took a turn when Kogoro came and Ai showed to him the artist's sketch and Kogoro glances at it, though he wanted to laugh at it at first, he is now considering this as he felt that he has seen this character before.

"That's the sketch of the one who appeared before the clerk?"

"Yup..."

"Hmm...though I wanted to laugh at this...but...I feel that I've seen this character somewhere before..."

"So did I..."

**-x-**

At the secret hideout, the scene shifts inside where the four Greeds are currently residing, and there the four of them, Kazari, Uva, Mezuru, and Gameru, are in their human guises, are rummaging a sack full of mobile devices, among them several cellphones, which reveals that it was Kazari who stole them at the shop last night after scaring the clerk until she fainted. He then uses his talons to break the locks away but is careful not to smash the glass panels so as not to cause the alarm to go off.

"Here you are...as promised...these devices will be instrumental to us...now read the manuals carefully so that you'll be able to understood how they would work..."

Uva and Mezeru then took out the instruction manuals from the boxes that Kazari instructed them to as he told them that he intended to use them as tools to get at Ankh by learning on how to use them, reasoning that Ankh is able to adapt to his surroundings by using the current tools of this era and that is how he is able to be ahead of them and urged his fellow Greeds that they too must learn to use the tools they get on so as they can also gain the advantage over Ankh.

"You think this would help us, Kazari...?"

"Trust me on this, my bug-eyed boy...I learned my lesson the hard way after thinking that I'd be able to coax Ankh to joining me...now with that lesson in mind...this is how we are going to fight "fire with fire"..."

"Fine...hey, who are you calling "bug-eyed boy"?"

"Easy, Uva...let's trust him for now..."

"You're getting too soft on him, Mezuru..."

However, Gameru took a cellphone and began to tinker with it, and seemingly got the hang of it as he is playing games instead though Kazari and Mezuru aren't bothered by it and the trio, save for Gameru, began to read at the instruction manuals on how to use the cellphones carefully and how to make a text message and using it to call someone.

"Hmm...so this is how it is done..."

"This better work, Kazari...I'm already learning this era's alphabet..."

"Take your time...we all have the whole day..."

As the whole day went on, the three Greed were able to learn how to use them though Uva is wondering what good it would do to help them in taking down Ankh.

"Okay...I know how to use it...but good will it do to help us?"

"Like I said...if Ankh is able to adapt...so would we...and we will be using these to lure Ankh into a trap...and then we will get our Core Medals back..."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Ah...so you contracted a human disease, huh? Alzheimer's disease...a form of disease which is the most common form of dementia..."

"Are you saying I'm demented?"

"Maybe..since you're always forgetful.."

"Why you...!"

Mezuru was able to calm her two comrades down, but then noticed that Gameru is not around and she wondered where he went, in which Kazari replied that before sunset, Kazari told Gameru to go out to the city and have fun with the cellphone and then instructed him to cause trouble if he feels like it, and when Uva questioned Kazari on what good will it do, the feline-based Greed then told his two comrades that he is now enacting a plan to bring down both Ankh and O's, which the two other Greeds became interested and approached Kazari to hear more of this.

"Here is how things go...Uva, Mezuru...listen carefully..."

"Okay, we're listening..."

"Gameru will cause some wanton mayhem...which would no doubt attract O's attention..."

"Then what's next?"

"While Gameru gets O's attention...you will send a fake message to Ankh's cellphone...then lure him away...then you can pin him down since he is just a forearm attached to a human body...it'll be easy enough for you..."

"Fine...I get it."

**-x-**

The next day, Ran Mori came to the Agasa house where Hiroshi, Shiho and Kyuji are discussing about Kazari being involved at the other night's heist on the cellphones, and as Ran came in and heard of the discussion, she approached them as she informs them that the clerk is named a suspect despite efforts by her father and Heiji to defend her because the police investigators deemed the clerk's alibi "very weak".

"Guys...listen...the clerk is named a suspect..."

"What?"

"What reason do they have to detain her?"

"The police captain of that town demed her alibi being "weak" and is weighing more on her involvement..."

"Still...they can't pin her down due to an assumption..."

"What's even worse...they even accused her of being an inside jobber and accuses her of having cohorts in pulling out the heist as he deems it suspicious that the alarms didn't go off sand that only the locks are broken and not the glass shelves...my dad and Heiji are planning to help her in any way they could..."

"This is not good..."

Ran went on to tell them that the police did not give weight to her alibi and insisted that the clerk is part of an "inside job" to keep her "cohorts" from being exposed and now she is taken into police custody where charges are being readied to be placed against her for robbery. As Ran went to use the phone to call her dad, the scene shifts to the trio as they huddled around to discuss this matter.

Shiho then folded her arms as she and Kyuji wondered what Kazari is up to and why the interest in cellphones which Kyuji recalled that Ankh told his fellow Greed that it was technology that allowed him to gain an advantage over the felne Greed, and Shiho slowly deduced that Kazari intends to "fight fire with fire" against Ankh though Hiroshi said this is unlikely as they are more concerned about creating Yummies and getting their Core Medals back.

"Miss Shiho...Mr. Hino...I find it doubtful that this Kazari would be interested in cellphones since all they care about is creating Yummies and getting their Core Medals back...so how would they be wasting their time in such trivial things..."

"I don't think it's trivial, Profesor Agasa...I think it's a likely scenario...if Ankh can get used to the i-Phone as he is able to learn how to use it...I think Kazari would be able toget the hang of it too..."

"Wait...if Kazari took all of the cellphones...how could he make use all of them..."

"Wait, Professor...I don't think Kazari would use it alone..."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean, Kyuji?"

"There are other Greeds with him...Uva and Mezuru..."

"?"

"!"

Hiroshi and Shiho stared wide-eyed as they realized that even the other Greed could get hold of the cellphones and now they are wondering what the Greed are plotting to do with so many devices in their possessions yet they couldn't possibly use all of them at once, and the trio became uneasy at this fact.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Kazari went to a park and saw someone toggling ewith his laptop and there he assumnes his Greed form and scared the hapless techie away, leaving his laptop behind. The laptop is wi-fi and took it with him back to his hideout and there he is able to gain access to the internet and with Uva's assistance he is able to find Shinichi Kudo's exploits on the internet news, as well as searching for his picture on various websites such as "google" and there they are able to trace his home address, and there Kazari tells Uva his next plan and when to move in.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot..."

"Guess you really are cunning...aside from the cellphone, you evenscared someone just to steal this other device..."

"If Ankh can learn a lot by using these kind of tools...so can we..."

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

A new case with a bizarre twist, and yet it is clear that the Greed intend to use technology against Ankh thanks to Kazari, but what can Kyuji and Ai do to help the hapless clerk to clear her name?

And a new problem arises as Kazari and Uva have found out the information they seek on Ankh by browsing on the internet by getting info on Shinichi Kudo, and even found his home address...but can they pull off an upset over Ankh?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

1) Gameru makes his "debut" and causes trouble at a crowded place

2) Kyuji and Ai helps Kogoro and Heiji in the investigation

3) The guest characters of this arc are shown and what part they play here O's gain a new Core Medal to chase Gameru away

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

******_Detective Conan_**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Kaito Kuroba/Phantom Thief Kid

- Ran Mori

- Hiroshi Agasa

- Sonoko Suzuki

_**Kamen Rider OOO**_

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari


	48. Lover's Quarrel, Trap, Bright Light pt 2

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Gameru makes his "debut" and starts to cause trouble for everyone while the guest characters for this arc are finally revealed while a new Core Medal is shown and would aid Kyuji in his upcoming fight with the Greed and his created Yummy.

* * *

At Shinichi Kudo's apartment, the next day, Kazari and Uva, in their human forms, searched the place to see if they could find anything useful to get some more information on the teen detective but so far they got nothing but letters, and find out that most of his technological equipments, such as his I-Phone, are not here, only a box, which made Uva displeased, but then luck struck them as Kazari found a picture of Shinichi with Hiroshi Agasa on a picture frame and opened the PC to find more of this and found the home address of Agasa's house.

"Looks like we found a clue..."

"Hope this works...are we going there...?"

"Just me."

"You're going there alone?"

"That's right...and this time I'll be paying a house call..."

"Fine...whatever. Whatever you're planning...it'd better be worth my time and yours..."

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_48:_** **_Koibito wa, akarui hikari o yokoshimana torappu o kenkadal part 2_**

Outside Agasa's house, about a few minutes later, Kazari stealthily looked around to see if there is anyone at home so that he would make a plan as he intended to go inside and find any information on Shinichi Kudo's cellphone number so he would use it to bait Ankh to his trap, and there he finds out that Hiroshi is alone and sneaked behind him and knocked him out cold and then uses his ability to gain information from him and then uses it to access the computers and there he has finally found Shinichi's mobile number and sends the information to Uva via text message, then turns off the PC and carried Agasa to a sofa so as he won't suspect anything should he wake up.

"Have a good nap...and thanks for your help..."

**-x-**

Later in the day, Gameru is sitting by a park, eating a bag of peanuts while playing with the cellphone as he looked around, seeing people passing by and resting, and he felt bored that he couldn't find inspiration in causing trouble as he is instructed by Kazari to find anything that would give him an idea to cause mayhem, but so far he hasn't found anything. Because he has the cellphone with him, he could kill time by playing a game while waiting for the opportunity to come by.

"Hmm...this is fun...at least it'll keep me from getting bored...I wish I could see something that would make a Yummy..."

As he is playing, he heard a commotion and there he observed what is happening. Two teenagers are chasing each other with the girl going after a boy and both are using martial arts to fend off each others' attacks and he could hear them berating each other amid the annoyed looks of the other onlookers, yet Gameru is excited to see what happens next, seeing that the two teens are using force to fight while the other tries to evade.

"You jerk!"

"Uncute tomboy!"

"I'll rip off your balls!"

"And you'll lose your boobs!"

"I'll kill you!"

The two teens chasing each other are identified as **Akane Tendo** and **Ranma Saotome**, both are said to be "engaged" yet their constant quarrelling and squabbling seem to be their past time and common for them and this gives Gameru the inspiration to create a Yummy to mimic the violence he sees since the instruction that Kazari gave him is to create trouble so that O's would come and there he would keep him preoccupied and have his way with O's.

"That gives me an idea...and I know what to do next..."

Surprisingly, as Gameru took out a Cell Medal, he did something that to create a Yummy in which his method are different from the other three Greeds, as inserted it onto his own forehead. This is because, unlike the other Greeds, Gameru uses his body to create his large animal-based Yummy by inserting a Cell Medal into his own forehead upon observing a particular behavior he wants to mimic, thus satiating _his own_ desires with the created Yummy being composed of a single Cell Medal. The resulting action led into spawning of the **Bison Yummy**.

"Okay...do what your master orders you to do...cause trouble and make violence!"

At Gameru's command, the Bison Yummy began to terrorize everyone within his vicinity with its bizarre ability, in which he uses his immense brute strength, pounding the ground with his fist to create a shock wave that lifts objects into the air to throw them at people, and this causes panic and stampede among the crowd and many are starting to get hurt in the process. Gameru clapped his hands as he is enjoying himself in seeing the humans getting hurt and are panicking.

**-x-**

At his private office, Kogori Mori and Heiji Hattori are discussing about how to convince the police captain and his fellow investigators that the shop clerk is innocent of the crime when Kyuji, Ran and Ai arrived, bringing with them the improved, cartographic sketch of Kazari's Greed form and then showed it to the two, telling them that they believed what the clerk said and there a discussion took place between them.

"Inspector Mori...I believe what the clerk said...it could be a monster... who cause the heist..."

"You got to believe us..."

"They're telling the truth, daddy!"

"I do believe you...but we need more proof to convince those guys...until we do...we couldn't do anything...Heiji...what are your thoughts over this...?"

"Let me take a look at the sketch again..."

Seeing the sketch again, Heiji began to recall about seeing Kazari before through a TV footage and mentioned it to Kogoro, and even Kogoro himself also recalled about this fact about seeing four "terrorists in costumes" several weeks back and there the two realized the TV footage about the incident at the Tokyo Tunnel and then Heiji called the TV station to ask them about the footage of the TV Tunnel incident.

"Heiji...call the TV station about the footage on those guys in costume at the Tokyo Tunnel..."

"I'm on it!"

As Heiji is attempting to call the TV station, Kyuji glanced outside to see Ranma being chased by Akane and there he decided to follow them and try to stop them from hurting each other knowing that their actions would result in hurting others through their antics and he hoped that he's be able to persuade them from continuing this so that he would resume helping Kogoro figuring out Kazari's actions on stealing cellphones.

"You're a girl with all fists and no boobs at all!"

"You talk yet you run away! You're not manly enough!"

"Aw man...you two! Stop your actions or you'll end up hurting others! Ai...Ran...go help the inspectors...I'll be back!"

**-x-**

The scene shifts to the park where the Bison Yummy is terrorizing, and there the scene zooms at Akane, who has Ranma cornered and is about to beat him up when Kyuji arrived and intervened, urging the two to calm down yet neither of the two younger teens are willing to cooperate as they continued to hurl insults at each other, but Kyuji's persistence managed to calm the two down but then interference broke things up.

"Please stop this!"

"Mind your own business!"

"That's right...this is between me and this uncute tomboy!"

"Please stop this and talk calmly about this!"

"Aw...alright...we'll talk..."

"Fine..."

"Thank goodness...huh?"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"HHHEEELLLPPPP!"

Kyuji's attention is diverted when he saw flying debris hurling at them while people are running and he could see some of them injured and bloodied, and there he saw the source of the situation as the Bison Yummy is using his powers to cause more wanton mayhem. Forced to leave the two teens behind, Kyuji approaches the Yummy and is surprised to see what it can do and decided to act immediately as he inserted three Core Medals onto the O-Belt and scans them with the O-Scanner.

O-Belt: "**TAKA...TORA...BATTA! TA-TO-BA...TA-TO-BA TA-TO-BA!**"

Now armored, O's went on the attack and uses the Tora Claws to fight off the Yummy but the Yummy's size and brute strength kept O's from landing a critical hit so O's took out the Medajalibur and there he starts to get the upper hand and managed to dealt the yummy with several blows which the Yummy starts to reel back and Gameru isn't pleased and decided to join the fray.

"O's...he is here...now I can play with him..."

Assuming his Greed form, Gameru joins the battle and the pair slowly overwhelms O's, causing him to reel and fall back, in which Shintaro Gotoh arrives carrying a box with a birthday cake inside and is about to offer it to O's when the Yummy is approaching for an attack which forced O's to shove Gotoh back to save him, resulting in the cake to get shoved on his face. After forcing the Yummy back by tripping him on Gameru, O's checks on Gotoh and discovered a yellow Core Medal on his face where Gotoh tells him that this is the reason for his arrival.

"Ooops...sorry...are you okay?"

"Get off me...huh? A yellow medal...?"

"That's the reason why the president sent me to give it to you..."

"Thank you so much!"

As Gotoh grudgingly takes his leave, a flashback scene shows that Kougami orders Gotoh to deliver the Core Medal to O's as he wanted to see more of O's "combo powers" besides the "Gata-Kiri-Ba" form now that O's is one yellow core Medal away from assuming a yellow combo yet he is confident that O's would regain one of Kazari's medals to achieve that.

**-FLASHBACK-**

The scene shows that at Kougami's office, Gotoh is watching the footage of O's in Gata-Kiri-Ba form defeating the Piranha Yummy and Kougami is finishing placing a cake inside a box as Erika Satonaka places a final "ingredient" inside the cake and there Kougami calls for Gotoh to deliver the box of cake to O's.

"The Core Medals...its green Combo...by just looking at it...you can understand the power of the Core Medals...and not only that...O's used it with such ease and grace. Very magnificent...truly a magnificent sight to behold! Happy birthday! And may more birthdays of O's coming battles come and play our way...what a happy birthday...! And just as that...I have a present for O's..."

"President Kougami...I am against this! O's has a Greed on his side...and he already has enough Core Medals at his disposal...if we give him more...he may get more dangerous and might pose a threat to everyone's safety...!"

"Calm yourself...Gotoh. All you need to do is watch and observe. Keeping an eye on them as you might say..."

"President...the reason I quit the police force and joined you is to protect the world!"

"Yes, that's right! Protect the world! That is what you're doing right now. Satonaka..."

"Yes, sir...Gotoh...please don't tilt the box...or the cake."

Gotoh reluctantly took the box and leaves, heading to where O's is currently at, mentally wondering what Kougami sees at Kyuji and why he deserves to receive the gifts from the Kougami Foundation.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

The scene shifts back to the battle as O's tries to get room for him to safely try out the Core Medal he acquired and finding the right time, he took out the Taka Medal and inserted the Lion Medal and scans them with the O-Scanner to assume another sub-combo form.

O-Scanner: "**LION...TORA...BATTA!**"

O's armor now gets a yellow and green accents as the armor from head to torso are now with yellow accents while his lower body remained green, though his helmet is noticeably different as it now resembled a lion with golden mane. Tapping onto the Lion Medal's power, O's helmet shone brightly which not only blinded the two enemies, it also gives them a burning sensation and this gives O's the opportunity to use a "Scanning Charge" to finish them off as Gameru whines in pain.

"AAAAIIEE! MY EYES!"

However, before O's could grab the O-Scanner, the Bison Yummy uses his powers and causes him to telekinetically throw several cars at O's to cover the monsters' escape, and the danger has been stopped for now. Just as O's removed the Core Medals and decided to check on the two younger teens, Akane and Ranma resume their fight much to Kyuji's shock and decided to physically intervene again so as to have them settle their differences in an amicable way.

"Jerk!"

"All muscles and no boobs!"

"A boy with no balls and no penis!"

"What if you were born with two sex organs?"

"Want me to turn you into a girl?"

"Just you try you tomboy!"

"Not again..."

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

While Gameru may have caused some "attention", the ones who stole the show are Ranma and Akane, the main stars of the manga/anime, **Ranma ½**, and these two make the perfect candidates for this arc's guest characters.

Kogoro and Heiji are having their hands full in proving the clerk's innocence as they started to believe in the Greeds' existence though they are still unaware that they are real mystical beings but at least they're taking the case seriously.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter shifts to Ankh as he is slowly being lured into a trap, but will Shinichi's consciousness help him out of this or will he stay out of Ankh's way this time?

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

******_Detective Conan_**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Kogoro Mori

- Ran Mori

- Hiroshi Agasa

- Heiji Hattori

_**Kamen Rider OOO**_

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

_**Ranma 1/2**_

- Ranma Saotome

- Akane Tendou


	49. Lover's Quarrel, Trap, Bright Light pt 3

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Now it is Ankh's turn to grace this chapter as his "obsession" in finding his Core Medals would lead him to a trap as another Greed is waiting for him. This is where the action comes in and to see if Ankh is able to hold on his own.

* * *

The scene shifts back to the battle as O's tries to get room for him to safely try out the Core Medal he acquired and finding the right time, he took out the Taka Medal and inserted the Lion Medal and scans them with the O-Scanner to assume another sub-combo form.

O-Scanner: "**LION...TORA...BATTA!**"

O's armor now gets a yellow and green accents as the armor from head to torso are now with yellow accents while his lower body remained green, though his helmet is noticeably different as it now resembled a lion with golden mane. Tapping onto the Lion Medal's power, O's helmet shone brightly which not only blinded the two enemies, it also gives them a burning sensation and this gives O's the opportunity to use a "Scanning Charge" to finish them off as Gameru whines in pain.

"AAAAIIEE! MY EYES!"

However, before O's could grab the O-Scanner, the Bison Yummy uses his powers and causes him to telekinetically throw several cars at O's to cover the monsters' escape, and the danger has been stopped for now. Just as O's removed the Core Medals and decided to check on the two younger teens, Akane and Ranma resume their fight much to Kyuji's shock and decided to physically intervene again so as to have them settle their differences in an amicable way.

"Jerk!"

"All muscles and no boobs!"

"A boy with no balls and no penis!"

"What if you were born with two sex organs?"

"Want me to turn you into a girl?"

"Just you try you tomboy!"

"Not again..."

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_49:_** **_Koibito wa, akarui hikari o yokoshimana torappu o kenkadal part 3_**

While this all occurred, the scene shifts to an unmanned basement parking lot before where Ankh arrived at the meeting place after receiving a text message from an anonymous sender claiming that he knows where the red Core Medals are located. Upon arriving to the location of the one who sent the message, he looked around and peered at a corner where he saw someone waiting and he suspected that he is the one who sent the message but he had to be sure if he is the one.

"_So that' must be the one...but I'd better make sure he's the one...better send him a message..._"

Sending a text message to the sender, Ankh waited for a while until a minute later he got a text reply and it says that he is waiting for him which confirms that the person sitting at a bench is the one who sent the message and Ankh smirked as he believes that he has gotten closer in regaining his Cell Medals. By then a brief flashback is shown on how and why Ankh came here.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Earlier in the day, while Kyuji is busy going after Akane and Ranma, after reviewing the number of Core Medals he and the other Greed have currently, Ankh receives intel on a red Core Medal, believing it to be one of the missing nine Core Medals not accounted for. The thought of someone finding one of his own missing Core medals made Ankh unable to resist this fact and decided to meet the person who sent him the message. Believing that Kyuji is busy with other things, he opted to head to the meeting place alone confident that he would handle things from here on.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

The Greed believes that things would be easy so he approaches the person and began interrogating him about the message and the whereabouts of the Core Medals, but things took an unexpected turn for the worse as the conversation began.

"Hey...are you the one who sent me these messages?"

"Yes...it's me."

"So where is it? Where are the red Core Medals that you're bragging about? Tell me now or...wait...that voice...you!"

"Surprise, surprise, Ankh...you totally fell for it...this is the first time you see me assume a human guise...and Kazari's plan in stealing the cellphones to use them against you worked well for once...now I can beat you up all to myself!"

Ankh learns too late that the one he is meeting right now was Uva, who showed to him the cellphone he is using in sending the fake text messages. Ankh slowly realizes he has been set up and then recalled hearing about Kazari stealing cellphones and now he realized that this is why the feline-Greed stole them, by using them to lure him here, and then Uva commented that Kazari sneaking inside the Agasa house to obtain Shinichi Kudo's cellphone number has indeed worked.

"Looks like Kazari sneaking into the current home of Shinichi Kudo worked as well...he has gotten your contact number and hence I was able to fool you with the fake messages I sent...!"

"What? Kazari went to Agasa's house? Did you hurt the old man?"

"I wonder...though I doubt he would kill him...if he did…it'll attract attention...so let's assume he spared him...something I would never do!"

"Looks like I'll have to fend you off!"

"Not until you give me my Core Medals back!"

The two began to brawl with Uva assuming his Greed form, while Ankh managing to defend himself, but after raking his eyes an infuriated Uva pinned his opponent as he rips Ankh off Shinichi's body and strikes him repeatedly, which forces the right forearmed form of Ankh into releasing the Suzumebachi,Ocelot, Sabaru, Cheetah and Kuwagata Medals. As Uva is about to finish off his prey, Ankh unleashes a strong fireball blast which hits him square on the face, and he broke free. Though he is unable to find Ankh, Uva is nevertheless pleased and took the Core Medals with him and vows to get back at him before leaving.

**-x-**

At the Tokyo International Airport, Jirokichi Suzuki arrives after a trip from Brazil, where he is greeted by his niece Suzuki and the two hugged each other as his employees greeted him and took his luggage as they all head out of the airport and straight to a waiting limousine right outside the airport entrance amid the influx of arriving and departing passengers. As they all boarded, Sonoko asked her uncle how his trip is doing, which he replied with confidence.

"Hi, uncle! How is your trip?"

"Good...very good...I'm beaming with confidence!"

"So...let's have a vacation at your favorite resort...you need to rest after your trip at Brazil..."

"No time...my excitement is building me up...and now I have the inspiration to capture the elusive Phantom Thief Kid...!"

"Not again...can't you take a break on that...?"

"I can't...now that I have come up with the means to pin him down..."

"And you think you can pull this one off this time?"

"Yes...this time I believe I could pull this off!"

Jirokichi replies that he now has a plan on how to lure and capture the Phantom Thief Kid, which his niece sagged as she could tell that her uncle's "obsession" in capturing the Phantom Thief Kid hasn't diminished and tried to persuade him to stop but he wouldn't budge, and she then asked him how he could lure the Thief out in the open, in which he smiled by showing out two boxed items which he showed it to her.

"A jewel and...eh? Colored medals?"

"That's right...and they'll be the keys in luring out that blasted, elusive thief!"

Jirokichi showed to Sonoko the contents of the boxes, one a rare jewel and the other the Core Medals he found at the Amazon Forest and he tells her that he will use these items to entice the elusive thief to come out of hiding while he began to tell her the plans he is about to lay out and how he would trap him so he could finally get the recognition he longingly awaits.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Poor Ankh...he got suckered into a trap...and surprisingly, Shinichi Kudo's consciousness didn't intervene to give Ankh the warning...I guess he wanted the Greed to learn a lesson on not being careful...and now he is in a fix with O's busy with other things...

Jirokichi Suzuki shows up again and now he has brought the Core Medals with him as he intends to use them as bait to lure the Phantom Thief Kid into a trap...and in doing so would also attract the attention of the other Greeds. This would certainly make a recipe for disaster...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The conclusion to this arc as O's takes on the bison yummy while Ankh tries to find his way back to his "allies"...?

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

******_Detective Conan_**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Kogoro Mori

- Ran Mori

- Hiroshi Agasa

- Heiji Hattori

_**Kamen Rider OOO**_

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

_**Ranma 1/2**_

- Ranma Saotome

- Akane Tendou


	50. Lover's Quarrel, Trap, Bright Light pt 4

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

With Ankh badly hurt, he is in danger of later attacks from his fellow Greed while Kyuji and the others have no idea on where he would be, as the Bison Yummy is still on the loose intends to get back at Kyuji for the earlier attack on him and Gameru.

This chapter will conclude this arc as both sides will put things right...

* * *

The Greed believes that things would be easy so he approaches the person and began interrogating him about the message and the whereabouts of the Core Medals, but things took an unexpected turn for the worse as the conversation began.

"Hey...are you the one who sent me these messages?"

"Yes...it's me."

"So where is it? Where are the red Core medals that you're bragging about? Tell me now or...wait...that voice...you!"

"Surprise, surprise, Ankh...you totally fell for it...this is the first time you see me assume a human guise...and Kazari's plan in stealing the cellphones to use them against you worked well for once...now I can beat you up all to myself!"

Ankh learns too late that the one he is meeting right now was Uva, who showed to him the cellphone he is using in sending the fake text messages. Ankh slowly realizes he has been set up and then recalled hearing about Kazari stealing cellphones and now he realized that this is why the feline-Greed stole them, by using them to lure him here, and then Uva commented that Kazari sneaking inside the Agasa house to obtain Shinichi Kudo's cellphone number has indeed worked.

"Looks like Kazari sneaking into the current home of Shinichi Kudo worked as well...he has gotten your contact number and hence I was able to fool you with the fake messages I sent...!"

"What? Kazari went to Agasa's house? Did you hurt the old man?"

"I wonder...though I doubt he would kill him...if he did..it'll attract attention...so let's assume he spared him...something I would never do!"

"Looks like I'll have to fend you off!"

"Not until you give me my core medals back!"

The two began to brawl with Uva assuming his Greed form, while Ankh managing to defend himself, but after raking his eyes an infuriated Uva pinned his opponent as he rips Ankh off Shinichi's body and strikes him repeatedly, which forces the right forearmed form of Ankh into releasing the Suzumebachi,Ocelot, Sabaru, Cheetah and Kuwagata Medals. As Uva is about to finish off his prey, Ankh unleashes a strong fireball blast which hits him square on the face, and he broke free. Though he is unable to find Ankh, Uva is nevertheless pleased and took the Core Medals with him and vows to get back at him before leaving.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_50:_** **_Koibito wa, akarui hikari o yokoshimana torappu o kenkadal part 4_**

After Gamel and the Bison Yummy fall back, Kyuji attempts to keep Ranma and Akane from killing each other as the latter grabbed her fellow teen and throws him into the river to the former's shock, which resulted in Ranma turning into a girl as it turns out that a year prior, Ranma fell into a cursed pond in China which resulted in his current predicament.

"Ahh! Cold water! Now I'm a girl! You uncute tomboy!"

"Well...you stink! So take a bath already!"

As Ranma gets out of the river to dry up and look for hot water to restore his normal gender, Akane reveals to Kyuji that her father and Ranma's father were old friends and they had her and Ranma "engaged", which the two teens vehemently protested, and with Ranma giving her insults she is pissed which she always beat him up.

"So...you two got engaged against your will?"

"That's right!"

"But with a boy whose gender change on liquid temperature...?"

"It's more than that...it's because of a cursed spring...here's how it happened..."

Ranma, now back to normal, butted in and explained to Kyuji how their "problems" began, in which a flashback scene shows that on a training journey in the Bayankala Mountain Range in the Qinghai Province of China about a year ago, Ranma Saotome and his father Genma fell into the cursed springs at Jusenkyo. They began chasing each other as part of their training to develop their stamina and mental alertness.

Before engaging in their training, a tour guide cautions them not to fall into any of the ponds below as he tells them that legend has it that when someone falls into a cursed spring, they take the physical form of whatever drowned there hundreds or thousands of years ago whenever they come into contact with cold water. The curse will revert when exposed to hot water until their next cold water exposure.

In the midst of their training, Genma accidentally fell into the Spring of the Drowned Panda while Ranma fell into the Spring of the Drowned Girl. This causes the two to take form of their respective curses whenever they get doused with cold water and can only revert back to normal when doused with hot or warm water.

Upon returning to Japan, the pair settle in the dojo of Genma's old friend Soun Tendo, a fellow practitioner of Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū or "Anything-Goes" school of martial arts which Genma passed on to Ranma. Genma and Soun agreed years ago that their children would marry and carry on the Tendo Dojo. Soun has three teenaged daughters: Kasumi, Nabiki and the hot-tempered, but helpful, martial arts practicing Akane.

As Akane is Ranma's age she is appointed for bridal duty by her sisters. Their reasoning is that Akane dislikes men, and that Ranma is only a man half of the time; therefore, they are perfect together. Although both initially refuse the engagement having not been consulted on the decision, they are generally treated as betrothed and end up helping or saving each other on numerous occasions. They are frequently found in each other's company and are constantly arguing in their trademark awkward love-hate manner.

Kyuji, having heard everything, decided to persevere and talked the two into reaching to an understanding and urged them to get to know each other better so that the two would understood each other and that they won't have to argue constantly. Ranma and Akane reluctantly agreed and they began to talk peacefully which seemingly worked and now Kyuji decided to take his leave and find Ankh in case he gets into the Bison Yummy's way.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, a weakened Ankh finds himself unable to heal after intentionally discarding the Kuwagata and Cheetah Medals, along with several Cell Medals, to escape Uva and decided to abandon Shinichi Kudo's body to find another body to inhabit, but then he encountered some trouble as he was so injured that he couldn't fly and he is attacked by several stray cats, and thus he is forced to wait on Shinichi's body.

As he tries to wait, he and Shinichi's consciousness got into a verbal tussle.

"Blast...I lost too many Cell Medals...now the healing ability is taking too long..."

"_So..how does it feel to be outwitted by your own game?_"

"You…you knew that it's a trap…! But why didn't you tell me?"

"_I feel that it's not my place to tell…besides…all you think about are your medals…and despite you have the advantage in accessing to my memories…you didn't use them…and I figured that this is a good way for you to learn some lessons…_"

"Darn you!"

"_All part of the learning process…_"

"Fine! I deal with this in my own way!"

As Ankh is about to contact Kyuji, he stopped at the last minute as he refused to do so out of pride as he believes that the teen vagabond will make fun of him and decided to bid his time and wait for the moment to make his next move as he tries to heal himself slowly.

**-x-**

Later, at their secret hideout, Uva grabbed Kazari as he berated him for deceiving him as he sensed that the feline Greed has his Core medals and the two physically struggled with neither one giving in and the throttling continues.

"Kazari, you bastard!"

"What now? You got your medal back because of me..."

"You can't fool me! I can sense my Core Medals in your possession! Now give it back or else I'll kill you!"

Mezuru, in her human guise, saw this and uses her hydraulic powers and stops a fight between Uva and Kazari at their base, convincing the two to trade for the other's Core Medals.

"That's enough, you two. Fighting each other over such a trivial matter...that would only make Ankh laugh at you two, and that's something you wouldn't want that to happen, no? Now then...Kazari...give him back his Core Medal."

Reluctantly, Kazari gives Uva the Kuwagata Medal, which the insect-Greed is shocked to find out about this.

"Eh? So you did have my medal! I'm going to..."

"Stop Uva...he gave you your Core Medal, right? So give him back the yellow ones...please...?"

Uva reluctantly did so, giving Kazari the Ocelot, and Sabaru Medals, and now both Greeds have their respective Core Medals back, and now they regained their body armors.

"Good...now no more fighting...okay...?"

And so the two Greed left and went to their quarters though Gameru arrived and only Kazari is there, and when the feline-Greed asked what happened, the heavy animal-Greed told him the answer, which Kazari is visibly alarmed and immediately left to find O's to see if what Gameru said is true, as he couldn't comprehend that O's has the Lion medal in his possession.

"_This can't be…this I have to see…!_"

**-x-**

Later that night, as Kyuji arrives at the MPD where Shiho is waiting, he saw Kogoro and Heiji showing the police captain the footage of the four Greee's first appearance at the Tokyo Tunnel and there the clerk positively identifies Kazari as the one who caused her to faint, while the shop owner is able to bring the CCTV footage which shows that Kazari is the one who broke the shelves' locks and made off with the cellphones.

"Captain...here is the footage of the four goons in costumes that appear at the Tokyo Tunnel..."

"Miss...can you identify one of them as the one who ransacked the shop...?"

"That's him! That's the one with the dreadlock hair which resembled a cat!"

"So, captain...any questions...?"

The police captain is forced to acknowledge this fact and absolves the clerk of the charges, much to Ran's relief though Shiho and Kyuji wondered why Ankh hasn't showed up and when she called Agasa, they learned that he hasn't returned. They then pondered on what to do next as they are concerned about Shinichi's body n Ankh's possession.

**-x-**

The next day, the Bison Yummy attacks a construction site to get O's attention. Sensing the Yummy, Ankh attempts to crawl to the monster's location when Ai and Kyuji appears with Cell Medals he has been loaned from Kougami and uses them to heal Ankh, who is reluctant to accept them at first.

"You..."

"I knew something has happened to you...so Ai convinced me to seek out Kougami and asked him for a loan...so I brought 10 Cell Medals so you can heal up..."

"It's better this way, Ankh..."

"Bah! Are you doing this to spite me?What's the catch?"

"Oh, nothing..."

"Hah! Like I'd believe you!"

"Have it your way..."

After being "fed" with the Cell Medals, Ankh had no choice but to acknowledge the humans' "assistance" and decided to lead them to the Bison Yummy's location. Several minutes later, the trio arrived at the construction site, where the Yummy is causing damage and there Ankh tells Kyuji to finish off the Yummy as it had only one Cell Medal in it, and then Kyuji initiates his transformation into O's.

O-Belt: "**TAKA...TORA...BATTA! TA-TO-BA...TA-TO-BA-TA-TO-BA!**"

O then started fighting the Bison Yummy but then despite having only produced one Cell Medal, the yummy remained strong and throttled O's around which forced him to change tactic by inserting the Kamakiri Medal and scans it with the O-Scanner and now assumes the sub-combo of "Taka-Kiri-Ba".

O-Belt: "**TAKA...KAMAKIRI...BATTA!**"

Despite using the Kamakiri Blades, the Bison Yummy is still strong and poses a threat, which causes Ankh to adopt another tactic and decides to give O's a suggestive tactic, but is turned down, much to Ai's surprise.

"Kyuji...it's not working...use the Tora Medal again and try to rake its eyes..."

"Thanks...but I got a better idea..."

"What?"

"Kyuji...what are you...?"

Removing the Taka Medal, O's inserts the Lion Medal and scans it again with the O-Scanner to initiate another transformation.

O-Belt: "**LION...KAMAKIRI...BATTA!**"

Much to Ai and Ankh's shock, O's uses the Lion Medal in conjunction with the Tora and Batta Medals to assume another sub-combo of "Ra-Kiri-Ba" and Ankh demanded how O's got hold of Kazari's medal, which he got his answer and the Greed is irritated that there are others who has possessions of the Core Medals.

"Wow..."

"Where did you get that Core Medal? It's from Kazari!"

"Oh...a gift from Kougami..."

"Darn...that guy again...!"

Using the tactic from yesterday, O's uses the Lion Medal's power to blind the Bison Yummy then scans the three Core Medals with the O-Scanner to activate the Scanning Charge finisher and with the Lion Head shining brightly, the Yummy is blinded and burning with O's destroying him using the Kamakiri Blades, which the monster exploded, leaving with only a single Cell Medal remaining.

As the trio left, Kazari is standing behind a crane machine, shocked at the sight of O's possessing the Lion Medal, and after hearing O's telling him that he got it from someone, he now concluded that someone else has knowledge of the Core Medals besides the Greed.

"_So what Gameru said is true...O's do have my Lion Medal...but how did this happen? Ankh never showed it before...then that means someone else is involved..._"

Kazari then left as he pondered on what to do next now as he intends to find out who else is involved in the Core Medal hunt.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

This ends this arc with O's getting a new Core Medal which turns out that it belonged to Kazari, and a new mystery enters the plot line as Kousei Kougami appeared to have some knowledge about the Greed, and the Core Medals, such as giving O's the Lion Medal. What is his agenda and what are his intentions?

The cellphone heist is solved with the clerk proven innocent yet they still have to regain the stolen loot as they have no lead on where to find the Greed's lair.

Okay…50 chapters have passed, and surprisingly, I lost count and realized that I didn't expect that I made it this far. I owe this to you readers. Thanks!

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Ankh is forced to team with the "Detective Boys" (aka "Junior Detective League") as they travel to Mt. Fuji to solve a very alarming case of missing schoolchildren while encountering a crazed doctor with psychotic, surgical intentions. Will Ankh be willing to help since it may not involve Core Medals, or will he sit this one out?

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

******_Detective Conan_**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara

- Hiroshi Agase

- Kogoro Mori

- Ran Mori

- Hiroshi Agasa

- Heiji Hattori

_**Kamen Rider OOO**_

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh

- Uva

- Mezuru

- Gameru

- Kazari

_**Ranma 1/2**_

- Ranma Saotome

- Akane Tendou


	51. Surgeon, Kids, Human Centipede part 1

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay...50 chapters have passed, and this fic is still kicking! I'd like to thank the readers who read, and offered reviews here. Many thanks! I really appreciated it, and I'm more than inspired to continue this story so that you readers would enjoy it to your adventurous hearts' contents. I promise to deliver good plots so that you'll be glued to this Detective Conan fic.

Now then...a new arc, but please take caution that this arc would be at least...GRAPHIC. This plot is based on the 2010 Dutch horror movie, "**The Human Centipede**", though I've tone down most of this plot's part, but I also added some detective elements since I find the plot...intriguing.

Also, for the first time, the "Detective Boys", aka the "Junior Detective League", will be the main stars of this story arc and Ankh will be FORCED to assume Conan Edogawa's form and hence Ai Haibara will be involved here as well as they embark on a mission to solve this bizarre case. Read below to see why.

* * *

_**In the previous arc, three things have happened:**_

**O –** Kazari pulls of a rather daring robbery and sole a loot-ful of cellphones and escaped without trouble, and this cause both Heiji Hattori and Kogoro Mori to look into this case, which Shiho and Kyuji also joining in after seeing the victim's description of Kazari on sketches she provided, though police investigating the case refused to believe the cashier's alibi.

**O –** While all of this is happening, Kyuji gets embroiled in a quarrel between to younger tens which led him to a fight with Gameru and his Yummy, and there Shintaro Gotoh arrives, reluctantly giving Kyuji, who transforms into O's, the Lion Medal to give him an advantage. O's uses this to drive the Greed and his Yummy away.

**O –** Ankh, on the other hand,has fallen into a trap perpetrated by Kazari and Uva, losing some Core Medals in the process yet he managed to escape and is greatly weakened. After managing to get the two tens to settle their differences, and solving the cellphone theft, Kyuji and Shiho figured that Ankh got into trouble and persuaded Kougami to loan them some Cell Medals to heal Ankh. There they searched and fought the Yummy which O's uses the Lion Medal's power to destroy it, much to Ankh and Kazari's surprises.

* * *

At a forest located at Hiraizumi, which is a town located in Nishiiwai District, Iwate, Japan. It was the home of the Hiraizumi Fujiwara's for about 100 years in the late Heian era and most of the following Kamakura period. The scene zooms towards a mansion-like house and from the outside you can hear a young girl's scream as furniture are heard crashing. Then the scene shifts quite far where a young elementary schoolgirl burst out of the house, crying while running for her life as she is escaping from someone.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

_**Now, readers...count the medals! The medals that O's currently have are...**_

**Set 1:**

- Taka Medal

- Misago Medal

**Set 2**

- Lion

- Tora Medal

**Set 3**

- Kamakiri Medal

- Batta Medal

* * *

**_51: Saiko geka-i, Ketsuraku Kizzu, Ningen no Mukade part 1_**

The scene zooms in moments later at it shows that the young schoolgirl, who is a primary student from mainland Tokyo, is running away from someone and you can see fear in her eyes as she desperately seeks escape from her pursuer while trying to seek help to save her, and it is then showed that she mentally spoke that she must get help from police to save her fellow classmates, who are also held prisoners, and she knows that she is the only one who can save them. She then came to a stop as she saw that the path she is about to take is a downhill course yet she decided to risk it as it leads towards a national road, and this is her only chance to get help.

"_There's no other choice…I've got to get there and seek help…my classmates' lives are at stake and only I could save them…!_"

As she slid down, it took her almost three minutes to reach the ground and there a passing car arrives and she stood in front to make the vehicle stop, and when it did, the driver's window slightly lowered and asked her why she did this.

"What are you doing, child? You could get killed with that stunt you're pulling…"

"Mister…I need your help! Take me to the nearest police station! There's this crazy doctor kidnapping me and my classmates! The doctor even killed our teacher and he's holding many other children hostage! Please, you got to believe me! I'm being chased and I'll be the next victim! Take me to the nearest police station or all will be too late!"

"Very well…hop in…theirs is one nearby from here…"

"Thank you very much!"

"No problem…"

As the schoolgirl, aged 10, quickly boarded the car, and as the scene slowly faded into black, a scream coming from the girl is heard, but due to the heavy downpour, and with no one else around, the girl is again captured.

"KKKKYYYYAAAAHHH!"

**-x-**

A few days later, the scene shifts to the Agasa house as Hiroshi Agasa is checking his PC so as to defrag unnecessary bad sectors and he discovered a file which Shiho checks by accident, which both found out that it contains the information on the Greeds' Core Medals, including Ankh's, while a separate file shows the Core Medals that Ankh is currently holding, which she noted that Ankh and Kyuji have collected some of them and Hiroshi wondered if Kyuji is capable of forming other combos besides the one based on Uva's Core Medals.

"My, my…so these are the so-called "Core Medals"…and they come in different colors…but didn't Ankh get to collect them when defeating those monsters…?"

"The ones that Ankh collected, Professor…are the Cell Medals…they act as "nourishment" and can be considered as "blood" of the Greed…once they run low on Cell Medals…they suffer weakness like anemia, similar to us humans if we suffer from hunger, thirst and loss of blood. The Core Medals act as the "vital organs" of the Greed…the more the Greed loses these medals…they'll risk slowly getting faded to nothing…"

"How many of these medals are there, Shiho…"

"Let me check…"

As they browsed the files, they saw that there are five blocks which in each one has the name of the Greed and the medals they currently have. When they clicked on the block where O's name is stored, they checked it out and saw the number of Core Medals he have:

**Set 1:**

- Taka Medal

- Misago Medal

**Set 2**

- Lion

- Tora Medal

**Set 3**

- Kamakiri Medal

- Batta Medal

Hiroshi wondered aloud what good will collecting the Core Medals do until Ankh came and tells him that as long as the other Greeds are deprived of their Core Medals, they will be slightly weaker, and it would give him and Kyuji the advantage in battles, though he noted that any of the four Greeds regain ALL nine of their Core Medals, it would be disaster of this world, hence the need for Kyuji to become O's and get the Core Medals from them at any costs.

At this time, the "Junior Detective League" came as they decided to pay them a visit. Hiroshi stood up and greeted the three children, all of them aged 10, and they are identified as **Genta Kojima**, **Ayumi Yoshida**, and **Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya**. The three children then greeted back and asked them if they have seen Conan and Ai, as they told them they haven't seen any of the two for several weeks now.

"Hi, Uncle Hiroshi…"

"Good day to you, Uncle Hiroshi…"

"Hello, sir…"

"Why, Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuiko…good day to you kids…what brings you all here today? It's raining today…"

"Well…since classes are suspended…we decided to pass by here…and we haven't seen Ai or Conan around lately…"

"Um…well…you see…"

Realizing that they couldn't reveal "Conan's" current situation, Hiroshi told the kids that Ai is returning soon from a family-related business while Conan is at overseas with his parents. Ankh mentally scoffed, having recalled that among the memories he accessed from Shinichi Kudo's mind, it also included Conan's time with the Junior Detective League, and he mentally loathed at the idea of working with the kids.

By then Kyuji Hino came down from his room and decided to turn on the TV to check on the news, just as a newsflash is broadcast where a reporter reported that another batch of schoolchildren from Tokyo disappeared during an excursion trip at Hiraizumi and were not heard from them since a few days ago. Everyone inside the Agasa house, except for Ankh, became alarmed by this as Genta pointed out that this is the fifth time that this has been reported and that about 65 of them vanished without a trace.

"Eh? Fifth time? How many kids in a group disappeared?"

"About 15 in each…most of them, girl scouts…it all started five weeks ago…and the police there tried to keep it low so as to try to solve the case without pressure…but the parents got frustrated and decided to tell the other prefectures about it and soon the police from other places, like in Tokyo, Adachi, Arakawa, Bunkyō, Chiyoda, Chūō, Edogawa, Itabashi, Katsushika, Kita, Kōtō, Meguro, Minato, Nakano, Nerima, Ōta, Setagaya, Shibuya, Shinagawa, Shinjuku, Suginami, Sumida, Taitō, and Toshima."

"_This…this reminds me of the time I got embroiled in a situation at Africa…and kids were the hardest hit…I can't let something like THAT happen to what is happening right now…!_"

Kyuji felt that he should do something as he recalled that he met a little girl from overseas in which she was killed and he is unable to save her. He glances at Shiho and she got what he wanted to say and she began to think of something to figure out who is behind the spate of disappearances, believing that they are kidnapped by some unknown group.

**-x-**

At the secret hideout, the scene shows that the Greed, in their human forms (save for Gameru who is still in his Greed form) managed to obtain a TV of their own, probably by stealing it, and there they are watching a program to help them understood more about the current era when they saw the news about the missing schoolchildren, which Uva scoffed at the information though he noticed that Kazari isn't around, and realized that the feline-Greed hasn't been around for days, almost a week.

"Bah! So human children goes missing…so what I what do I care?"

Gameru, seeing that no one else is watching, switches the channel and is now watching anime. Mezeru head turned at Uva's queries and there she told him why Kazari hasn't showed up as she saw him reading a news article two weeks ago about a third batch of schoolchildren disappearing at Hiraizumi and said he decided to check it out.

"Eh? Kazari went there, and that far? What good would that do?"

"I believe he needed to lose some steam…he's been bothered by the fact that someone else gave O's the Lion Medal and maybe he needed to find out who else is involved in the medal hunting…"

"So…we can do better and get to where the medals are found first…but still…Kazari is wasting time going away…but at least I won't be hearing his annoying tease…"

While Uva wondered why Kazari bothers himself over such a trivial matter, Mezeru told him to let Kazari do what he wants, as long as he leaves her and the rest alone, believing that he might have luck gathering Cell Medals and he might get luckier if he manages to defeat O's, which Uva accepted the fact and went to his quarters to rest up as rain suddenly poured down.

**-x-**

The scene then shifts to the forest of Hiraizumi, where a heavy downpour took place, and there the scene zooms in on a big, thick tree where Kazari, in his human form, is watching as he saw an unidentified man carrying two more schoolchildren from his car and drags them inside a house, which is the same house where a schoolgirl tries to escape from.

"_Hmm...now this is intriguing...I guess I can kill time watching this scene..._"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Okay...though not much action is seen, this is just a preview of what is about to take place and this is where the detective elements come in as the Junior Detective League are shown having interest in looking into the matter of children disappearing without trace, and Kyuji became somewhat determined to solve this case.

Now then, as I mentioned above, this arc is based on the 2010 Dutch horror movie, "**The Human Centipede**", and this is what inspired me to come up with this arc, but it wasn't easy to begin with, and I carefully studied this for about three weekends (3 Saturdays and 3 Sundays) before finalizing this into fanfic form.

It happened when I accidentally saw a centipede inside my bathroom and killed with an insect spray. Curious, I went to **youtube** and search for "centipede", where it showed various videos about this multi-legged insect, but then accidentally came across a movie trailer of the said movie. After watching it, I checked it on **wikipedia**, and there, after reading the plot, I became quite disturbed at the story.

Surprisingly, even though the movie's plot made me half-uneasy, I still re-read the plot of the movie, and after three weekends, I decided to include it here as part of my original story, but I toned down most of the parts so as not to cause "upset stomach" to the readers.

Of course, after re-reading the past chapters of this fic, I realized that the Detective Boys haven't made an appearance and decided to make them the semi-protagonists of this arc, and this would include Ai Haibara and Conan. Of course I decided to add Kyuji into the mix along with Kazari, so as to balance the story with horror themes from the movie, and action from O's.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Kyuji goes with the Junior Detective League/Detective Boys to Hiraizumi to commence their search for the missing children with Ai and Ankh coming along, as he is forced to assume Conan's form. There they will prepare themselves for the dangers that await them.

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

******_Detective Conan_**

- Genta Kojima********

- Ayumi Yoshida********

- Mitsuhiko Tsuburuya******_  
_**


	52. Surgeon, Kids, Human Centipede part 2

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The Detective Conan crew is now embarking on a quest to search for the missing children as they make preparations to head for the town of Hiraizumi in Nishiiwai District, Iwate. Of course this include Conan, but with Ankh occupying Shinichi's body, it'll take some urging, if not convincing, to persuade the Greed to come Detective Conan crew is now embarking on a quest to search for the missing children as they make preparations to head for the town of Hiraizumi in Nishiiwai District, Iwate. Of course this include Conan, but with Ankh occupying Shinichi's body, it'll take some urging, if not convincing, to persuade the Greed to come along.

* * *

At a forest located at Hiraizumi, which is a town located in Nishiiwai District, Iwate, the place has been raining non-stop for more than a week, and the scene shifts to Kazari as he remained hidden at a thick, huge tree still in his human guise. He has been eyeing the house since he came here after seeing the TV news report about several children went missing for several weeks prior, and he decided to come here to see if he could find some prospect in spawning a Yummy.

Since arriving, he has found a mansion-like house and saw its occupants yet he decided to sit there and wait, curious to see what the person, who appeared to be the one bringing in several children, has in store for them as he makes a timing on when to strike. Despite the heavy downpour, Kazari could still see what's in front of him and there he saw someone coming out of the house carrying what appeared to be a black-colored body bag and that's when Kazari decided to act on it.

"_Hmm...it looks like he IS the one I've been seeking all this time...my days of patience have paid off and now I can make my move...though I wonder what his motive is...it's still a desire...and THAT desire is very strong...then I guess I'll take advantage of it...at least that desire would result in making a lot of Cell Medals for me to consume...too bad Ankh and O's aren't here...I'm sure Mezeru and the others would keep them occupied...and in case those two do come here...it'll be just fine...at least Yummy I'm about to spawn would be strong enough. Should O's gets in my way...I'll deal with him and get my medals back...and that includes my Lion Medal._"

As the person, whose visibility is barely visible under the heavy downpour, prepares to place the body bag at the compartment of his car, Kazari took out a Cell Medal and threw it towards the person which the medal struck, yet it appeared that nothing happened as the person board the car and drives off yet Kazari remained on the tree and awaits for any further developments.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_52: Saiko geka-i, Ketsuraku Kizzu, Ningen no Mukade part 2_**

The next day, in which a heavy downpour hits Tokyo, the scene shifts to the Agasa house where Shiho calls for Ankh and Kyuji and when the two came, the discussion took place at the dining room, where she explained to the two that she intends to go to Hiraizumi and find the missing children which Kyuji agreed to, while she also tells them that in the process of searching for the children the culprit's identity would needed to be exposed.

"Okay, you two…I called you here because we're about to embark on a mission to do some detective work…and I'm sure you know what the topic is all about…"

"Ah…we're going to find out who kidnapped the schoolchildren and track down the kidnapper?"

"Correct…and in doing so we'll be needing a lot of help here since the culprit targets children…the culprit might be discouraged if an adult is seen with the children…"

"Got it…wait…so we need kids to act as bait?"

"Yes…in order for the culprit to come out…"

"Er…who's going to be the bait…?"

"That's been taken cared of…"

"Huh?"

Shiho revealed the answer by telling Kyuji that she used the bowtie's voice –changing mechanism to contact the Detective Boys as Ai Haibara and told the kids that they're going to be involved which Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko agreed to, but then she glances at Ankh, who is eating an ice cream bar, and told him that he is also getting involved as well, which Kyuji asked how he could help, in which she elaborated that Shinichi's body has the ability to change into Conan's form, which the Greed vehemently complained.

"YOU WHAT? YOU'RE DRAGGING ME INTO YOUR CHILDISH ADVENTURES? FORGET IT! I RATHER GO AFTER YUMMIES THAT PRODUCES CELL MEDALS! I'M NOT GETTING INVOLVED ON YOUR LITTLE PLAY! FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO BE YOUR BABYSITTER! I'M NOT GOING TO ASSUME THE FORM OF A HUMAN CHILD, YOU WENCH!"

"I figured you say that…"

"Come on, Ankh…it's just for tomorrow…after that you can asume Detective Kudo's adult form again…"

"Hah! Like I'd want to…huh? What…you! What is it you want this time? We already agreed that you let me do what I…"

However, Ankh's tirade came to a stop as he clutched his forehead as Shinichi Kudo's consciousness mentally spoke to Ankh, and there Kyuji and Shiho watches on as the Greed "talks" with the "owner" of the body, in which she smiled to see that despite being in a coma, Shinichi is still aware of what is happening around him.

"_Hey, Ankh...why don't you accept this case...you're the only one I can count on..."_

"Bah! Like I care!"

"_Of course you care..._"

"Don't screw with me!"

"_I assure you that you'll profit a lot if you help solve this case..._"

"Only if a Yummy is involved...if I could find medals there...then I'll consider...but I know my fellow Greeds...they thrive on human desires...besides…I doubt they'd travel that far..."

"_But I do know your favorite..._"

"Grr..."

"_Tell Shiho that if you accept the case...you'll be rewarded with an ice cream..._"

"Grr...you're just like that guy Kougami...fine...just this once!"

"_At least I'm not like Kougami who'd tease you…you know me…I play fair…_"

While Shiho and Kyuji watches on, the "mental discussion" between Shinichi and Ankh took about five minutes, in which Shinichi is able to convince, if not persuade, Ankh into accepting Shiho's proposal, and there the Greed tells her that he'll accept it on the condition that after the case, he gets to have an ice cream in 1 gallon. Shiho sighed as she accepted the condition. Now everything is set as she calls Genta and tells him to prepare for tomorrow while she calls Hiroshi Agasa as she tells him the plans on what to do for tomorrow.

**-x-**

Later in the day, Genta calls Mitsuhiko and Ayumi, informing them that Ai called and that they are about to embark in one of their challenging cases and that they're going to travel out of town so the three children began stocking on with provisions while preparing their tools knowing that they're heading for the forest and might encounter the culprit, or culprits should there are more than one suspects.

**-x-**

The next day, the "Detective Boys" arrived at the Agasa house, wearing their raincoats as Tokyo is still under heavy rain due to the southwest monsoon rains prevailing on the left side of Japan, which would last for another few days. They came on the appointed time after being told by Hiroshi that this case is to be a "secret" one as they anticipated that their parents won't allow them to go after the news involving missing children. As Genta and Mitsuhiko are "excited", Ayumi is a bit sad as they were told that Conan won't make it here as he is still overseas, though they are unaware of Shinichi's true condition and situation.

"I sure wish Conan were here…it'd be really fun with him tagging along with us…"

"Huh..? You're right…I sure miss that guy…"

"At least Ai said she'll be joining us…"

"Okay, kids…did you tell your parents that you're going to stay at my house?"

"Yes, we did, Uncle Hiroshi!"

"Yes, we did, Uncle Hiroshi!"

"Yes, we did, Uncle Hiroshi!"

At this point, Ai Haibara came out wearing a raincoat of her own and there the three children are happy to see her as Ai claimed that she arrived last night and that she is ready to go solve the case with the Detective Boys, but also surprises them that she will be the leader for this "mission", which surprised Genta since he always proclaim himself as the team leader, but accepted this after Ai "convinces" him to let her try this out.

"Huh? But I'm the team leader…"

"I'm sorry, Genta…but for this mission I'll be the leader…and believe me…this is going to be very difficult and I intend to have all of us stick together and not let anything bad happen to you…"

"Oh…fine. At least you're cool to be leader…I look forward to see what you can do…"

"Then get ready for an "exciting adventure", Genta…"

Ai then calls out Ankh, who shows up, wearing the same clothing as Conan, and he resembles Conan Edogawa, except that he is not wearing glasses and his hair is still "spiked up" in blond color. Ai then "introduces" the children to Ankh as she refers him as "Andy Khu", a young foreigner who is now under Hiroshi's care. Ankh twitched his eyelid while veins "popped out" at the alibi Ai gave to the Detective Boys while trying hard to restrain himself from lashing out.

"_Grr…if not for the promise of getting a gallon of ice cream…I'd scratch her buttocks until she couldn't sit down…and I can't believe I let that Shinichi Kudo talk me into this…!_"

As the five of them are assembled, Ai told them that they'll be heading for the bus and head for the railway station to take the Shinkansen train that would take them to Nishiiwai District, Iwate, and then take the bus again that would ride all the way towards Hiraizumi. As the five of them left and walked towards the bus station, they waited there for ten minutes before the bus came and took them towards the railway station.

As the bus cruises, a Taka Candroid is sent following them as Kyuji sent it to follow the Detective Boys so that he and Hiroshi can follow the signal as the Taka Candroid's signal is linked to Hiroshi's laptop, as Hiroshi is inside his van with Kyuji activating the Ride Vendor and transformed it into its motorcycle mode.

"Okay…the signal's picking up…"

"Good…with the Taka Candroid following the kids…we can follow the signal though we have to use a different route…"

"Are you sure this is for the best, Kyuji?"

"Shiho came up with the plan…so we'll have to trust her on this…"

And so Kyuji and Hiroshi drove their respective vehicles as they began to head out to the main road while Hiroshi took the lead as he brings a map with him to guide Kyuji towards Hiraizumi, Iwate as the two adults recalled that earlier, they agreed to meet up with them at the bus waiting shed, which is a few steps from where the children went missing. They came up with this agreement as Ai suggested that with children being alone, the culprit, or culprits, might come out and took them, and there the Taka Candroid can follow them to the kidnappers' lair and Kyuji can follow the signal and then stops them as O's.

**-x-**

At the train station, the Detective Boys boarded the Shinkansen train and in five minutes the train moved and is heading for Hiraizumi, Iwate, though they had a close call when the ticket seller asked the five why they are heading there when the place is where several children went missing, with Ai claiming that she is meeting with a relative where they would spend four days and three nights at her house, which the ticket seller is convinced and allowed them to board.

"Hmm…I see…at least you're not going to the forest…"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Okay…here are your tickets…just stay safe and don't wander around…it's a heavy downpour out there…"

"Yes, ma'am…"

As the Detective Boys boarded the train and got to their seats, Genta and Mitsuhiko are looking forward to an "adventure" and solving a difficult case, Ayumi wondered how Conan is doing, while Ai pondered on what dangers await them and what kind of enemy they are about to face, while Ankh, in Conan's form, mentally hoped that they could solve this case and head back, as he wanted to get involved in fighting the Yummies and find his Core Medals.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

An "adventure" of a lifetime for the Detective Boys as they embark on a mission to solve the case on how the children disappeared and who is behind it, while Kyuji and Professor Agasa takes the longer route since the Shinkansen trains travel faster than ordinary vehicles. Their plan concocted by Ai seems to be a good one, but they have no idea what danger awaits them due to the heavy downpour which would reduce visibility in that area while Kazari is there and would give O's a lot of problem as it would impede their oncoming investigation should the two meet up.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The danger of this arc has began as the Detective Boys are finally being assaulted by the mysterious antagonist, and it'll be up to Ai and Ankh to act before they all end up getting captured and locked up with the rest of the kidnapped children.

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

******_Detective Conan_**

- Genta Kojima****

- Ayumi Yoshida****

- Mitsuhiko Tsuburuya******_  
_**


	53. Surgeon, Kids, Human Centipede part 3

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The suspense part of this arc is now ready to commence as the antagonist makes the move and starts to abduct the Detective Boys one by one, and it'll be up to Ai and Ankh to find out who they are facing against at, but given the heavy rain...will they be able to locate their assailant before falling prey to their suspect?

* * *

At the Kougami Foundation, Kousei Kougami is snickering at the footage shown on his laptop where the footage shows that Ankh, who now assumes Conan Edogawa's form, joins the Detective Boys as they head for Hiraizumi, Iwate to search for clues to solve the missing children case and the next footage shows Kyuji and Professor Agasa taking the road to head to Hiraizumi, Iwate.

Erika Satonaka told Kougami the reasons why and Shintaro Gotoh watches the footage intently, wondering how Kyuji and Ai were able to convince Ankh to cooperate with the Detective Boys, though he is concerned that the other children might get into danger.

"What a wonderful sight! The Greed called Ankh has decided to play detective to a group of children imitating real detectives! Yes, a birth of new generation detectives of this era! Splendid! And see how cute Ankh is...assuming the form of a boy...Erika...what's his name again...?"

"Shinichi Kudo, president. He is currently 17 ½ years old. Right now he has assumed the form of Conan Edogawa...aged 10 ½."

"So they are heading for Hiraizumi..."

"President...do you want me to lead a scout to patrol the streets? With Ankh and the one becoming O's are now out of the main city...the Greed might spring a surprise terror here..."

"Patience, Gotoh...Erika...?"

Erika then noted that in the past few weeks, there has been no activities involving the Greed, and Kougami stated that as long as it stays like this for the time being, Tokyo would be safe for now and that O's will take care of the Detective Boys, though Gotoh is still doubtful that O's could protect the children given their current location while the Detective Boys are halfway ahead of them.

"See...? As long as there is no sign of trouble...Tokyo is safe...and with this kind of downpour...I'm sure the Greed wouldn't want to drench themselves...Erika...what is today's forecast?"

"We have an Intertropical Convergence Zone, president. And it is enhancing the southwest monsoon rain which surprisingly, covered almost the whole of Japan...so it'll be a rainy day that would last up to this Saturday. Therefore three days of non-stop rain. "

"Sir...it's not my place but...is it really okay to let a Greed, who is possessing a teen detective's body, to go with those children to find a serial kidnapper that is far from Tokyo?"

"Easy, Gotoh...that won't be a problem..."

"How so, Satonaka?"

Erika told Gotoh that with a Taka Candroid following the five, O's can get a fix on their location as she stated that she wanted to stay and watch the events unfold as she is curious as to who is behind the spate of kidnappings and to see who the culprit is, which Kougami elatedly agreed with this and the three of them then watches the PC monitor screen as the footage is split in two: one on Kyuji and Agasa, and the other on the Detective Boys.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_53: Saiko geka-i, Ketsuraku Kizzu, Ningen no Mukade part 3  
_**

About less than an hour later, the Shinkansen train arrived at the Hiraizumi, Iwate station and then they left the train station to head for a nearby waiting shed to get a bus, and while they enjoyed the train ride, their feelings were changed as they found out that the downpour is much stronger than the one at Tokyo as the heavy rain nearly reduced its visibility and the strong winds almost broke their umbrellas, but Ankh didn't mind as he isn't using one and relies on his raincoat. By then a bus came and the five of them boarded the bus and tells the driver to take them to Hiraizumi's forest area.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Professor Agasa and Kyuji are still on the road travelling to Hiraizumi on board their vehicles when they encountered some minor obstacles such as traffic buildup due to some vehicles crashing and that some of the roads they are about to pass are flooded. Hiroshi called Kyuji via his cellphone and told him that the Taka Candroid 's signal shows that the Detective Boys have arrived at the Iwate District and they are now heading for the Hiraizumi Forest, and there he tells Kyuji to follow him as he is going to take a shortcut that would make their traveling a bit faster.

**-x-**

About 30 minutes later, the Detective Boys have arrived at the Hiraizumi Forest where most schoolchildren frequented, and where they are last seen, but then they didn't anticipated something as the heavy downpour got stronger and the rain greatly reduces the visibility and thus they couldn't see their way around much as their faces are started to get drenched despite wearing their raincoats as the winds are starting to knock them down

"Whoa! I didn't expect this to happen!"

"My umbrella can't cope with the strong winds!"

"My hood's being blown! My head is getting drench!"

"What are we going to do now?"

"..."

Ankh remained silent yet he is annoyed at his current situation yet he restrains himself from complaining, knowing that he came with the children as he is promised that he'll get an ice cream as a reward if he cooperate and help solved the case. As he looked around, he is able to locate the forest entrance using Conan's eyes in conjunction with his Greed ability. He found a thick tree and told the others that they can go there and use it to shelter them from the rain.

"There's a huge, thick tree up ahead...we can seek shelter there that would shield us from the rain. Follow me."

Following Ankh's lead, the Detective Boys went towards the forest and seek refuge under a huge, thick tree to shield them from the rain, which partially worked yet their lower bodies still got drenched despite their raincoats. Looking around, Ai notes that the heavy rain still reduces the visibility and told the rest to remain here as she believed that this could be the perfect timing for the culprit to show up and try to abduct children.

"Okay, listen up...this is a good timing for the kidnapper, or kidnappers...to spring into action as this scene has reduce visibility...it's best that we stick together should the culprit...and his accomplices, if he is not alone, appear and tries to take us in."

"Okay."

"Got it."

"Cool."

As the minutes passed by the temperature of the area started to go a bit lower which produces a cold feeling and this causes Mitsuhiko to get the feeling that he wants to urinate and he couldn't do so with two girls with him. He told Ai about this, and she instead told him to go behind the tree they are leaning at, which only made him embarrassed even more.

"Eh? You mean I'll have to pee there?"

"It's better than losing you to our upcoming abductor…and Ayumi will look away…I already know what a "pee-pee" looked like…and I'm sure in two years from now you'll be getting circumcised…"

"Er…can't I pee somewhere else?"

"No. and that's final."

Being a "gentleman", Mitsuhiko is unwilling to do that with the two girls around and looked around to find a place to urinate, and saw another tree across him and decided to do it there instead of here so he told Ai that he'll pee there and will come back shortly, which Ai disapproves knowing that the culprit could be anywhere here.

"I can't take it anymore! I'll pee across that tree…!"

"It's quite far from here! The culprit could be somewhere here!"

"I won't take long…and if he tries to get me I'll kick him on the balls! Got to go!"

"Mitsuhiko! Come back here…!"

Despite her protests, Mitsuhiko left and went across towards another tree and there he urinated there which lasted two minutes as the cold temperature causes his bladder to accumulate a lot of urine, and while he is still urinating, he didn't notice that someone is sneaking behind him, readying to strike the boy down. As Mitsuhiko zipped his pants and is about to head back to the others, the attacker struck the 10-year old and he is knocked out, where the culprit carried him away.

**-x-**

After some five minutes, Ai feared the worse as she realized that Mitsuhiko hasn't returned and both Genta and Ayumi became worried as their friend hasn't come back while Ankh decided to use his ability to scan Mitsuhiko, which he could detect someone else near them and whispered to Ai about this.

"The culprit is here…I can see the intruder…and is carrying someone on the arms…I couldn't tell the gender yet, though…"

"Blast…! Mitsuhiko is captured…"

"Want me to go and…"

"No, Ankh…we can't risk it…there's a possibility that there is more than one suspect…we'll have to stick together and try to use our numbers advantage and try to force the culprit to come out in the open…"

Feeling worried and unwilling to abandon his friend, an irritated Genta told the other to wait here as he goes to the place where Mitsuhiko is last seen despite Ai's protests and the others are forced to stay put and hoped that Genta comes back in one piece. As Genta went to the site he finds out that Mitsuhiko is not around, but saw the ground having a footstep marks, one a child size and the other an adult size. He realizes that the culprit is here and decides to head back to warn the others.

"Blast! Mitsuhiko's been taken! I've got to tell Ai about this!"

However, he is unable to navigate himself due to poor visibility which enabled the culprit to struck Genta down and the boy is knocked out. Given his overweight size, the culprit then drags the boy away from the site and now the Detective Boys members are reduced to three, and after some three minutes the culprit returns to capture the remaining three.

Two more minutes later, a now suspicious Ai is now definitly sure that the culprit has caught Genta, and Ayumi is starting to get rattled and worried, which prompted Ankh to tell the two that they better stick together than going alone, which Ai agreed to the trio went towards the tree across them with Ankh leading them as he is able to see through the downpour and visibility. They then got a respite as the downpour slightly slowed down and visibility is slightly clear so Ai and Ayumi looked around for clues to find the two missing boys.

At the height of their search, Ai saw a wide mark that indicated that someone has been dragged away and concluded that Genta has been dragged away from here and now they are facing a situation, so she took out a Taka Candroid and instructed it to find Kyuji and told him to follow the mark, and as the Candroid flies away, Ayumi slumped to the ground and as she checks her, Ai saw a tranquilizer dart was impaled on her nape and realizes that the culprit is here.

"Damn it! Ankh, evasive action! The culprit's armed!"

Ai told Ankh to be ready but saw Conan's body slumped to the ground and Ankh's "monster hand" flying in the air, just as a tranquilizer dart struck her on her chest, which was meant for Ankh. Though Shiho removed the dart, the effects began to take effect on her and she slowly fell to the ground and is knocked out, just as the culprit arrive, though its face is not shown it shows that it is wearing what appeared to be a laboratory uniform underneath the thick raincoat and is holding a tranquilizer dart. The culprit then carries Ayumi, Ai and Conan's body away and placed them on a body bag, dragging them away, not noticing that Ankh is following behind the culprit.

"_So that's the culprit…good thing I decided to move out of the way…better follow them and see where this lead to…and this better be interesting and worth my time…I've sacrificed a lot just to get on that ice cream…and to get back quickly to find my Core Medals…_"

After loading the three bodies on the vehicle's compartment, which turn out to be a van, the culprit then checks on the front engine to see if it still has enough gasoline left, where Ankh secretly went inside the compartment and reattaches himself onto Conan's body, and there he saw the compartment door being closed and then the van started to move in a minute. Ankh then saw the rest of the Detective Boys beside him, all sedated and then he decided to use a secret radio to contact Hiroshi Agasa and alert them of the situation at hand.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

A bit of detective elements are shown as Ai and Ayumi searched the area where Genta and Mitsuhiko are last seen, and then the Detective Boys are captured by the mystery culprit while Ankh tries to call Kyuji and Professor Agasa for help, but will the two adults be able to get there on time?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As Kyuji and Hiroshi races to get to Hiraizumi Forest, the mystery culprit is finally revealed and then revealed the reason for kidnapping the children and that's where the GRAPHIC moment comes in, which would shock you BIG TIME.

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

******_Detective Conan_**

- Genta Kojima

- Ayumi Yoshida

- Mitsuhiko Tsuburuya******_  
_**


	54. Surgeon, Kids, Human Centipede part 4

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Finally...the main antagonist of this arc is revealed...and this would certainly make you cringe once his motive are shown to our heroes and this would put Ankh to the test on how to handle a situation like this while Kyuji and Agasa are racing towards the scene...who are both still on the road towards the Hiraizumi...

* * *

As the minutes passed by, there has been no word from Genta after he left to find Mitsuhiko, and a now suspicious Ai is now definitely sure that the culprit has caught Genta, and Ayumi is starting to get rattled and worried, which prompted Ankh to tell the two that they better stick together than going alone, which Ai agreed to the trio went towards the tree across them with Ankh leading them as he is able to see through the downpour and visibility. They then got a respite as the downpour slightly slowed down and visibility is slightly clear so Ai and Ayumi looked around for clues to find the two missing boys.

At the height of their search, Ai saw a wide mark that indicated that someone has been dragged away and concluded that Genta has been dragged away from here and now they are facing a situation, so she took out a Taka Candroid and instructed it to find Kyuji and told him to follow the mark, and as the Candroid flies away, Ayumi slumped to the ground and as she checks her, Ai saw a tranquilizer dart was impaled on her nape and realizes that the culprit is here.

"Damn it! Ankh, evasive action! The culprit's armed!"

Ai told Ankh to be ready but saw Conan's body slumped to the ground and Ankh's "monster hand" flying in the air, just as a tranquilizer dart struck her on her chest, which was meant for Ankh. Though Shiho removed the dart, the effects began to take effect on her and she slowly fell to the ground and is knocked out, just as the culprit arrive, though its face is not shown it shows that it is wearing what appeared to be a laboratory uniform underneath the thick raincoat and is holding a tranquilizer dart. The culprit then carries Ayumi, Ai and Conan's body away and placed them on a body bag, dragging them away, not noticing that Ankh is following behind the culprit.

"_So that's the culprit…good thing I decided to move out of the way…better follow them and see where this lead to…and this better be interesting and worth my time…I've sacrificed a lot just to get on that ice cream…and to get back quickly to find my Core Medals…_"

After loading the three bodies on the vehicle's compartment, which turn out to be a van, the culprit then checks on the front engine to see if it still has enough gasoline left, where Ankh secretly went inside the compartment and reattaches himself onto Conan's body, and there he saw the compartment door being closed and then the van started to move in a minute. Ankh then saw the rest of the Detective Boys beside him, all sedated and then he decided to use a secret radio to contact Hiroshi Agasa and alert them of the situation at hand.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_54: Saiko geka-i, Ketsuraku Kizzu, Ningen no Mukade part 4  
_**

Several minutes later, Kyuji and Hiroshi arrived at the train station where the Detective Boys arrived and there the Candroid that ankh sent arrived and there it connected to Hiroshi's laptop and showed the recorded footage of the kids being taken away and there the two adults realized that they arrived quite too late but the Taka Candroid flew and there Kyuji told the professor to follow it.

"Professor Agasa...let's follow it as it can track the children to where they went."

"I see...okay, let's go."

"Then let's get going. Be careful as the heavy downpour might compound our visibility..."

As the two braved the heavy downpour they raced within the road to head for the spot where the Taka Candroid is leading them which took about 20 minutes before the Candroid stopped right at the spot where the Detective Boys stopped by, which is the entrance to the Hiraizumi Forest. There Hiroshi checks on the signal and then the Candroid flew away as the inventor glances at the signal and there Kyuji realized that the culprit is somewhere within the area.

"It seems that the culprit is not far from here. I'll go there to see if I could find anything. You wait here and wait for my call. I can take care of myself, and someone has to stay here to call the police in case things go wrong."

"I understand...I'll wait at the waiting shed..."

As Hiroshi parks his van and waits at the waiting shed where Kyuji's cellphone beeped and there he got a text message from Ankh, informing him of the situation and there the teen vagabond is relieved to see that Ankh is conscious at the moment and decided to get moving while telling Hiroshi to wait for his call and to call the police once he confirms everything, which the inventor nodded.

"Okay...but be careful..."

"I will!"

Following the Taka Candroid, Kyuji ventures off at the road leading to where the culprit is hiding by using the Ride Vendor but soon realizes that he is heading uphill and hoped that the vehicle is capable to traveling at this kind of terrain.

**-x-**

About 30 minutes later, the anonymous culprit arrives at a large mansion-like house and one by one he carries the sedated bodies of the Detective Boys, with Genta being the first as he is dragged away given his overweight size and then places him on a hospital bed where he is strapped and secured. Then he carried Ai and Ayumi over his shoulders and secures the two so that should the tranquilizers' effects wear off, they won't escape.

Unknown to the culprit, Ankh detaches himself from Conan's body as he hovers around stealthily and looked around, rather surprised to see the surroundings and makes an observation where he could see several surgical tools around and saw Genta, Ayumi and Ai strapped securely on their hospital beds and hid behind a curtain as he sees the culprit carrying the sedated bodies of Mitsuhiko and Conan as the culprit straps them down to secure them.

"_Hmm...I didn't expect this...so this human is a surgeon...but...why do I feel that there is some kind of aura enveloping him...wait...could it be...?_"

As Ankh looked at the his surrounding, and having absorbed some of Shinichi Kudo's memories, he slowly deduced that the room where the Detective Boys are kept in turn out to be a makeshift medical ward and wondered why the kids are brought here and learned that he has five more minutes before reattaching to Conan's body, so the right forearmed form of Ankh had to bid his time and wait to see that the coast is clear, and seeing that no one is looking, he secretly reattaches onto Conan, and pretended to be asleep.

By then the culprit arrived after securing the area so that no one would think of coming here as the villain rubbed hands at the "catch" while glancing at the sedated children. The scene zoomed at the surrounding items where surgical equipments are shown, like a scalpel and other tools, such as:

- Graspers, such as forceps

- Clamps and occluders for blood vessels and other organs

- Retractors, used to spread open skin, ribs and other tissue

- Distractors, positioners and stereotactic devices

- Mechanical cutters (scalpels, lancets, drill bits, rasps, trocars, Ligasure, etc.)

- Dilators and specula, for access to narrow passages or incisions

- Suction tips and tubes, for removal of bodily fluids

- Sealing devices, such as surgical staplers

- Irrigation and injection needles, tips and tubes, for introducing fluid

- Tyndallers, to help "wedge" open damaged tissues in the brain.

- Powered devices, such as drills, dermatomes

**-x-**

After several more minutes Ai was the first to regain consciousness and is shocked to find herself at a precarious situation as the rest of the Detective Boys, except for Ankh, also woke up and there they are greeted with a sight which surprises them. The missing schoolchildren who are also strapped in their beds and are dressed in hospital gowns, and are crying for help, with Ai shocked to see how terrified the children were and glances at the culprit, who turn out to be a man with a German accent, and spoke to them in fluent Japanese dialect..

"Good day, my newest guinea pigs."

As Ai glances at the man, she replied in English and this starts a series of conversation which only Ai can understand the scope of the situation and slowly realized what she and her friends' predicaments are and this would soon cause her to become more worried for her friends' welfares as well as the abducted children.

"So...it was you who did this..."

"My my...a Japanese girl who can speak to me in English. I'm complimented..."

Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko are surprised to see Ai using English and the culprit replied in English and is quite impressed with her "spirit", seeing that she didn't exhibit any fear and started a conversation with her.

"I suppose you're a doctor with a twisted mind...?"

"Twisted? Please...I'm a respected doctor...and will soon be recognized with a Nobel Prize..."

"By kidnapping children? You're a fraud."

"You'll soon regret those words, little missy..."

"And why would I regret to someone who kidnaps children and brought them here?"

"You will soon find out..."

"Really...?"

"Yes, really...but let's keep things in perspective since this is Japan, and for the sake of everyone here...I'll answer you in Japanese..."

"Then let's hear it..."

As if abiding to Ai's request, the culprit spoke to his captives in Japanese and introduces himself as **Doctor Heiter**, and Ai mentally noted that Heiter appeared to be a crazed surgeon, which he denies this and there he explains that he is a world-renowned expert at separating conjoined twins, but he dreams of making new creatures that share a single digestive system. Ai then demanded an explanation as to why a renowned expert surgeon is abducting children which Heiter diabolically obliges and opens a projector where he shows to them a chart of his "experiment" which she and the Detective Boys are shocked and terrified at what they saw.

"As you requested, young lady...here is the reason why..."

"No...you can't be serious...!"

"Ah...is that real?"

"We're to be connected together through surgery...?"

"I don't want to be a human worm!"

Heiter then describes in detail how he will commence his experiment which involves several "guinea pigs" who are to be surgically connected from mouth-to-anus. He told the newest captives that he is simply not content in saving children and expressed joy in creating his very first "experiment": the "human centipede", which Ai realized that this is what Heiter is doing since the start of the children disappearances and now knows his true intentions.

"So...you kidnapped children so you could create this? You're crazy!"

"What? I am not crazy! I'm a genius!"

"A genius alright…but a genuine psychopath…who is hiding behind a doctor's uniform and license...so that you could do something this horrible! I won't let you get away with this! You're nothing but a fraud! A faker!"

As Ai berated Heiter for being a "fraud", and a "psychopath", Heiter doesn't appeared to be bothered and told her that he has been on this "secret experiment" since last year after performing it on three dogs, which is his very first "centipede" that comprised of three animals connected from mouth to anus which tubes are fused to their digestive systems, however his very first experiment ended in failure as the "dog centipede" died after 24 hours from being "completed" and then proclaimed that he decided to try it on three human adult captives which he claimed that it worked and is a success.

"You can't be serious! How could you do something this horrible and be able to perform such an experiment that involved human lives?"

"I can do anything...so you want proof?"

"You're not serious..."

"I am...and here is the proof..."

Opening a door from a hidden room, Heiter revealed his "very first human centipede" which slowly crawled out of the room, and there the crazed surgeon revels at the screams of terror from the Detective Boys (except for Ankh) and the captive children as the "human centipede" is shown in full view, which consists of three adults, with consists of Japanese national named **Katsuhiro** being the "head" part, and two American female tourists identified as **Lindsay** and **Jenny**, who are the "middle" and "tail" parts respectively.

"Behold, ladies and gentlemen...the human centipede...a lovely successful experiment, no?"

Heiter revealed that his first human centipede has been completed since last month and showed to his captives a device which showed that it can control his "pet", as the scene shows (in an x-ray scene) that he inserted an electrical device inside the brain area of the three and there the three adults are forced to obey Heiter's commands as they crawled around on their hands and knees.

"Okay, my pet...scream for mercy...beg to me..."

Surprisingly, the three adult captives are able to speak and begged the crazed surgeon to release them but are ignored.

"Let us go!"

"I beg you!"

"I want to go home!"

Meanwhile, Ankh has seen enough, as he too is shocked to see this and is rather surprised that even humans could do something like this and peeked, seeing that there are about 28 schoolchildren are held and then heard that Heiter informing the Detective Boys that they, along with the 28 school children, are to be the next, and the first to become a "multiple human centipede".

"_This is bad...that human might even use this vessel to form his own twisted experiment...and if that happened, it'll be a big problem for me...I'd better act fast or else I'll be in bigger trouble..._"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Very shocking as you finally get to see what this arc is about, and with the Detective Boys among the captives, the crazed surgeon is going to have a field day, and with his first "human centipede" being shown, he intends to have the children fused together to become a "multiple version" of his next work.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

With the villain of this arc revealed, this means that O's will come to their rescue, right? But remember that Kazari showed up a few chapters ago? He's going to spoil the rescue attempt while the Yummy of this arc will soon be revealed and you can guess who the host is...

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

******_Detective Conan_**

- Genta Kojima

- Ayumi Yoshida

- Mitsuhiko Tsuburuya******_  
_**


	55. Surgeon, Kids, Human Centipede part 5

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Expect action and suspense to fill this chapter as Heiter starts to "train" his human centipede while O's goes to save the Detective Boys only for Kazari to spoil things up while Ankh decided to take action as he uncharacteristically decided to save the night (pardon the pun)...

And expect a lot of blood to spill here so read with caution...

* * *

Opening a door from a hidden room, Heiter revealed his "very first human centipede" which slowly crawled out of the room, and there the crazed surgeon revels at the screams of terror from the Detective Boys (except for Ankh) and the captive children as the "human centipede" is shown in full view, which consists of three adults, with consists of Japanese national named **Katsuhiro** being the "head" part, and two American female tourists identified as **Lindsay** and **Jenny**, who are the "middle" and "tail" parts respectively.

"Behold, ladies and gentlemen...the human centipede...a lovely successful experiment, no?"

Heiter revealed that his first human centipede has been completed since last month and showed to his captives a device which showed that it can control his "pet", as the scene shows (in an x-ray scene) that he inserted an electrical device inside the brain area of the three and there the three adults are forced to obey Heiter's commands as they crawled around on their hands and knees.

"Okay, my pet...scream for mercy...beg to me..."

Surprisingly, the three adult captives are able to speak and begged the crazed surgeon to release them but are ignored.

"Let us go!"

"I beg you!"

"I want to go home!"

Meanwhile, Ankh has seen enough, as he too is shocked to see this and is rather surprised that even humans could do something like this and peeked, seeing that there are about 28 schoolchildren are held and then heard that Heiter informing the Detective Boys that they, along with the 28 school children, are to be the next, and the first to become a "multiple human centipede".

"_This is bad...that human might even use this vessel to form his own twisted experiment...and if that happened, it'll be a big problem for me...I'd better act fast or else I'll be in bigger trouble..._"

**-x-**

Cries soon echoed the room but Heiter is enjoying the "chorus" and urges the children to cry even more as their tears will serve as inspiration for him to commence his next work so he can achieve his latest "dream" of creating the "ultimate human centipede".

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_55: Saiko geka-i, Ketsuraku Kizzu, Ningen no Mukade part 5  
_**

Ai tried to struggle breaking free from her confinement but is unsuccessful, and to stall the crazed surgeon she decided to discourage him by claiming that there is no way he could make an "ultimate human centipede" with 28 children involved as it would take more than three months to finish, which Heiter refuted as he presses a button and a sliding door came out, and there she, the Detective Boys, and the 28 children became shocked at what came out.

"KKKKYYAAHHHH!"

"Those kids...they're...they're..."

"This is horrible! I don't want to end up like them!"

"Heiter...you sick bastard!"

Heiter "unveiled" his "newest creation" which another "human centipede" came out, which comprises of 12 children, all aged 5 to 7 years old, and they are not only naked, but they are connected from mouth to anus, all are crying and begged to be set free but the crazed surgeon simply ignored their pleas as he took out a whip to show his "captive audiences" that he is capable of "taming" his pet.

"Now watch carefully as I will show you how I tamed my pets..."

After taking out his whip, Heiter began whipping his second human centipede (the conjoined 12 children) and began "training" them so that his "pet" would be obedient to him and the 28 children began crying as they feared that they would end up becoming like Heiter's experiments while Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi became horrified at the scene while Ai clenches her fists in anger as she felt she couldn't do anything given her current situation.

"WWWWAAAHHH! I DON'T WANT TO END LIKE THIS!"

"SOMEBODY HELP US!"

"WHEN I GET FREE...I'LL KILL YOU!"

"_Darn...if only Ankh would wake up and do something..._"

However, Ankh, who is still attached to Conan's body, sensed something from the crazed Surgeon and glanced carefully, where he began hearing sounds of coins being filled up, and there he realized that Heiter is the Yummy's host and that the Yummy is parasitic, which means that the Yummy implanted within the surgeon's body is due to Kazari. This is enough reason for Ankh to spring into action before things get worse fearing that the Yummy inside Heiter might take over at any moment as he sensed that the Cell Medals inside are already being piled up.

"_Blast! I knew I sensed something! So there is a Yummy inside him...and only Kazari can do this!_"

Indeed, as Heiter continues to "tame" his pet, scalpels began appearing on his fingers while his cheeks began to sprout "whiskers" and scales, which Ai noticed and then saw "Conan" rousing and whispered to Ai about his findings, which she became very alarmed at what she is just told, and now they are facing imminent danger.

"That human is the Yummy's host...and Kazari is responsible for that human's behavior...!"

"What? Then that means he's here?"

"It's a possibility...but I haven't sensed him yet..."

"Great...then Kyuji's our only hope in saving us all..."

**-x-**

Outside, Kyuji finally arrived after following the Taka Candroid and looked at the house where he believes that Ai and the others are and then contacted Hiroshi through his cellphone informing him to call the police and told him to bring ambulances along in case there are injured children there which the inventor obliges. He then glances back at the house and is getting ready to go inside.

"Okay...I'm going in..."

But before he is about to advance further, he is greeted by someone he did not expect to see – the Greed Kazari! He is already in his Greed form and is waving his paws while looking elated that he could sense his Core Medals and is getting ready to take them by force while informing him that Ankh will be "operated" on as his Yummy is about to take over from here on.

"Wha...Kazari!"

"My, my...what a coincidence...and good timing..."

"Eh...then...you're involved in this?"

"Indirectly, as I secretly placed a Cell Medal in him...but not before coming here after seeing the news on TV...let me explain the chain of events..."

Kazari smugly revealed that, in a flashback scene, he heard about the disappearances of several children so he went to Hiraizumi and there he found Heiter committing the crimes and secretly followed him and discovered his agenda, and took advantage by inserting a Cell medal on him and watches the crazed surgeon developing his "human centipedes" as the Cell Medals inside the surgeon's body increases as the parasitic Yummy is slowly strengthening, which went on for three weeks, and it worked due to Heiter's desires, and figured that Kyuji and Ankh would come here knowing their natures.

"And you figured that we came here?"

"Sort of...knowing that you love children...and since the so-called Shinichi Kudo might do the same thing even if Ankh possesses him...I figured it would be a good thing and seeing that you're here alone, then it's better. Once I kill you...then that means that Ankh will be killed by my Yummy once it matures..."

"You're willing to sacrifice those children?"

"So what? It's not my problem...so hand over my Core Medals so I can kill you..."

Kyuji is angered by this yet Kazari brushes them off as he demanded his Core Medals, but is taken by surprise to see that Kyuji already has the O-Belt on his waist and inserted three Core Medals into it and scans them with the O-Scanner to initiate his transformation into O's.

O-Belt: "**TAKA...TORA...BATTA! TA-TO-BA...TA-TO-BA TA-TO-BA!**"

"This is a surprise...Uva told me that Ankh has all of the Core Medals...oh, that's fine...at least I can take them from you..."

O's began to take the fight to Kazari and the two started brawling which led them away from the mansion and heading towards the swimming pool area amid the heavy rain which did little to interfere with the two fighters as they traded blows for blows.

**-x-**

Back at the house, Ankh decided to take action by detaching himself from Conan's body as Ai distracts Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko from seeing him as the right forearmed form of the Greed went towards the crazed surgeon and started to punch him away, which worked as he fell to a table and there Ankh went towards the beds, slowly freeing the captive children from bed and then went for the Detective Boys, who are surprised to see Ankh, but then Ai told the Detective Boys to lead the children out, which the three did so without hesitation.

As the children, led by the Detective Boys, fled the house, Ai stays behind as Ankh attaches himself onto Conan's body and the two confronted the surgeon, who is still down but is not yet out, but they backed away a little after hearing him laughing and proclaimed that he can still get more children to create his "ultimate human centipede" no matter how long it would take and even Ankh is starting to get annoyed by this.

**-x-**

The scene shifts outside the house where the fight shows where Kazari and O's are currently brawling and it appeared that the feline Greed is slowly getting the upper hand and tries to get the Tora Medal out of the O-Belt but O's managed to kick him back and tapped the power of the Batta Medal's power to do a flying kick while Kazari tapped onto the Sabaru Medal's power to do his version of the flying side kick, but as the two blows' collided, the blow only sent the two falling to the ground but Kazari is the first to get up, but O's recovered and took out the Taka Medal and quickly inserted the Lion Medal and scans it with the O-Scanner to assume a sub-combo.

O-Belt: "**LION...TORA...BATTA!**"

Assuming "Ra-Tora-Ba", O's does a flying kick again and so does Kazari, but O's summoned the powers of the Lion and Batta Medals, which O's head shone brightly which causes a blinding, and burning sensation which the Greed is taken by surprise and this enabled O's to kick his opponent away which Kazari landed right into the swimming pool. At this time the Detective Boys, along with the escaped children came out of the mansion and are surprised to see O's, but O's is able to calm them and instructed Genta to follow the Taka Candroid towards the path that would lead them to the national road.

"Whoa! A monster!"

"Relax...I'm here to save you!"

"Really?"

"Are you all free?"

"Two of our friends are still inside...along with that crazy doctor...!"

"Okay...I'll save them but you go take the children and follow that robot bird...it'll lead you to the open road...!"

"Got it!"

As the children followed the Taka Candroid towards the path leading to the road, O's resumes his attention towards Kazari as he is about to crawl out of the pool and there he sends three Candroids, two Taka and a Tako, which then distracts the Greed which gives O's an idea to take out the enemy and took out the O-Scanner and scans the three Core Medals as he decided to take the chance to weaken the Greed and hoped to take any of his Core Medals from him.

"_Okay...go for broke..._"

O-Belt: "**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

O's then jumps into the pool as his "Lion head" shone brightly and hot, along with the Tora claws after jumping from the ground with his legs in the form of a grasshopper and struck down the Greed which the impact is so strong that the pool "exploded" with the water boiling and Kazari is thrown out and rolled downward towards the ground leading to the open road while dropping the Sabaru and Ocelot Medals which O's picked up.

"Okay!"

Seeing that there is no more trouble here, O's heads for the mansion and hoped that both Ankh and Ai are doing fine, unaware that the Yummy inside Heiter is about to get ready to come out and assault the two.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Looks like you already guessed it that Heiter is the Yummy's host but the Yummy hasn't show out yet but it is about to, given the "claws" and "whiskers", it is safe to assume that it is a cat-based Yummy and this is where the final battle is about to take place.

O's got a pair of Core Medals to add to his collection which would make Ankh a bit happy as he gets the Sabaru and Ocelot Medals, which gives O's four yellow-type Core Medals in all.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

This arc will close down in the next chapter and that's when the Yummy is about to be unveiled but what about the "human centipedes" inside the mansion? Would O's be able to handle them? What would happen to them as this arc will reach its end?

Find out in the next chapter.

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

******_Detective Conan_**

- Genta Kojima

- Ayumi Yoshida

- Mitsuhiko Tsuburuya

_**The Human Centipede (2010 Dutch film)**_

- Dr. Heiter

- Katsuhiro

- Lindsay

- Jenny


	56. Surgeon, Kids, Human Centipede part 6

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

This arc comes to an end as O's finally gets to confront a human centipede and see how he is able to handle it as the Yummy inside Heiter finally awakened...and how the end would be resolved on what would happen in the end…

* * *

As the children followed the Taka Candroid towards the path leading to the road, O's resumes his attention towards Kazari as he is about to crawl out of the pool and there he sends three Candroids, two Taka and a Tako, which then distracts the Greed which gives O's an idea to take out the enemy and took out the O-Scanner and scans the three Core Medals as he decided to take the chance to weaken the Greed and hoped to take any of his Core Medals from him.

"_Okay...go for broke..._"

O-Belt: "**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

O's then jumps into the pool as his "Lion head" shone brightly and hot along with the Tora claws after jumping from the ground with his legs in the form of a grasshopper and struck down the Greed which the impact is so strong that the pool "exploded" with the water boiling and Kazari is thrown out and rolled downward towards the ground leading to the open road while dropping the Sabaru and Ocelot Medals which O's picked up.

"Okay!"

Seeing that there is no more trouble here, O's heads for the mansion and hoped that both Ankh and Ai are doing fine, unaware that the Yummy inside Heiter is about to get ready to come out and assault the two.

**-x-**

The scene shifts to the downhill ground where Kazari rolls downward and managed to use his claws to rake the soil to halt his rolling and slowly gets up, as his body armor disappeared after losing two more Core Medals yet he is able to keep his cool and remained optimistic that things would work well despite the setback he just received.

"_Enjoy your win for now, O's…but you'll be crying in the end once My Yummy awakens…and you'll be forced to kill a fellow human once you see that human's latest creation…and let's see if you could bring yourself to kill a fellow human if you are to save other humans…I hope that result would demoralize you…and there I'll strike you while you're open so I can get my Core medals back…and kill you…_"

With that, the feline-Greed slowly walked away until reaching the main road where a passing motorcycle passes by and Kazari jumped on, beheading the driver while stealing the vehicle as he uses it to head back to Tokyo to recuperate from his loss at the hands of O's.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_56: Saiko geka-i, Ketsuraku Kizzu, Ningen no Mukade part 6  
_**

Due to the fact that he lost two more of his Core Medals to O's the second time, Kazari decided to retreat for now as he stole the motorcycle of the passing motorist as he heads back to Tokyo, passing the Detective Boys who just arrived at the main road and failed to notice the feline Greed speeding of so they decided to wait for another passing vehicle to show up and there they would wave for help.

Meanwhile, O's switched Core Medals and assumed the "Ta-To-Ba" combo and continued to head for the mansion-like house to find Ankh and Ai, hoping that they are fine, but he is unaware that Heiter is already being half-possessed by the Yummy inside him which is partially manifested with the scalpel-like claws and scales on his cheeks which O's had no idea what awaits him inside yet all he cared for now is to find the two before trouble befalls them.

"_I hope Shiho and Ankh are doing fine…and I hope that they managed to take down the culprit…assuming that the culprit is only one…_"

The scene shifts inside the makeshift medical ward as a half-possessed Heiter laughed maniacally as he took out his remote device and pressed a button where he took control of the first human centipede that consists of three adult humans (Katsuhiro, Jenny and Lindsay) and there the crazed surgeon gives his command and orders them to attack both Ai and Ankh to death.

"Now my pets…show your creator why I gave you life…kill these blasphemy-critics and show them why I created you…do it for me! I order you to kill! Bring me their heads on a silver platter and do not disobey me as you have no right to! Kill…kill…KILL! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Seeing this, Ankh willed Conan's body and slowly assumed the form of Shinichi and revealed his monster hand and is getting ready to fight, much to Ai's apprehension as she sees what the Greed is about to do and asked him to reconsider yet all she gets is an apprehensive rebuttal which does make sense given their situation.

"Ankh…try not to hurt them…!"

"Like I care!"

"You know we can't risk hurting them!"

"Then what do you want me to do? Either we fight or else ended up getting conjoined with those things! Imagine it, you wench…if we ended up eating their feces!"

"There has to be a way!"

"Then think while I hold them off!"

"Darn!"

As Ai thinks of a way to get them both out, she is taken by surprise as the other human centipede, which consists of 12 children fused together, appeared and pinned her down, while being choked to death as she realized that Heiter's device is also implanted in them as well and the possessed Heiter started to waltz around, expressing joy that his "creations" are a success.

"Gaakk…don't…!"

"Blast it…! Why do I always have to do everything…?"

Seeing this, Ankh punched the adult human centipede back and went for the other human centipede and punched them back and Ai is saved though she berated him for his action which resulted in a verbal argument.

"You didn't have to be THAT rough…"

"Is that what I get for saving your sorry self?"

"I'm grateful…but what do we do now? We can't risk hurting them…"

"Got a better idea?"

"Let's grab Heiter's device…"

"Fine…huh? Look who just arrived…"

By this time O's arrived and entered the makeshift ward where he is horrified at the sight before him at seeing the two human centipedes standing before him and there Ai debriefs him on what is really going on and there O's slowly grasps all of what has happened at the past several weeks and why children went missing and that a German-born surgeon renowned for separating conjoined twins doing the opposite in a diabolical way.

"No…so this is why the children went missing…"

"And that guy is a whacko…"

"We'd better deal with him and then restrain his creations…"

"That won't be easy…look…the Yummy inside him is about to wake up…"

"Eh?"

By then Ankh interjects and tells O's that Heiter is the Yummy's host by pointing out his scalpel-like hands and said that the Yummy would take over the surgeon's body anytime but then the conversation is interrupted as Heiter shouts at his "pets" to attack and kill the intruders which made the trio go on the defensive.

"My pets…go and kill them!"

The adult human centipede then tackled O's which causes Ai and Ankh to back away while O's managed to hold on his own and started to push it back though he is taking care not to hurt them seeing that they are only being controlled and decided to use Taka Medal's power to find the device so he could remove them and free the victims from Heiter's control. He kept on scanning until he found where the device is implanted and is thinking of a way to remove it without killing them.

"_Blast…the device is implanted right behind their napes that connected to their spinal cords…I've got to think of a way to get them out of their bodies…_"

However, Heiter finally loses control of himself as the Yummy inside him takes over, enveloping the surgeon with Cell Medals and after 30 seconds, the crazed surgeon is consumed by the Yummy as it finally matures, revealing itself as the **Persian Neko Yummy**, and unlike the Neko Yummy, it's build is slender and appeared to be very agile. Ankh can sense the Cell medals inside the Yummy and realize that it would pose a threat as it heads for O's.

"Kyuji! Watch out! The Yummy is stronger than the Neko Yummy and is heading for you!"

The Persian Neko Yummy then struck O's with its scalpel-like claws and with the adult human centipede holding him down, O's is like a target being stuck and Ankh tells Ai to deal with the 12-children centipede as he heads off to assist Kyuji, which she looked around and saw a net which she threw it at them and then tied it together so s it won't escape, and now this leaves the adult human centipede to deal with.

"Sorry about this, kids…but it's for your own good…but after this is over…you'll be restored…"

The scene then shifts back to O's as he deals with the human centipede by shoving it back and then deals with the Persian Neko Yummy and the two fought fiercely and yet the Yummy gets the upper hand and sends O's reeling back and there the human centipede got up and held O's, where the Yummy threw its hands and fired scalpels at its target, which O's instinctively dodged them, but it also resulted in hitting the human centipede, hitting Katsuhiro, Jenny and Lindsay on their heads which penetrated their brains, thus killing them on the spot and both Shiho and O's are horrified at what just happened.

"No!"

"Oh no…they got killed…"

Realizing that he has to end this, O's is forced to use brute force as he began to fight back, but with the scalpels being fired, O's needed something to shift the tide in his favor so he took out two of Kazari's Core Medals and exchanged them with the Taka and Batta Medals and then scans them with the O-Scanner to assume a "sub-combo form" to deal with the Yummy while getting the "victim" out without harming him in the process.

O-Belt: "**LION…TORA…SABARU!**"

After a few seconds O's assumes "Ra-Tora-Ru" and then uses the Lion Medal's power to blind the Yummy, which worked and then uses the Sabaru Medal's kick power as did a strong forward kick which the impact "spits" Heiter out of the Persian Neko Yummy's body and this in turn disoriented the monster as O's took the opportunity as he scans the three Core Medals with the O-Scanner.

O-Belt: "**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

O's ran towards the Yummy whose "lion head" shone brightly which again blinded the monster as he jumps up and does a flying side kick which hits the Yummy squarely and then exploded, leaving nothing but Cell Medals which Ankh immediately took and absorbs them and there he is energized as he collected all of them while O's removes the Core Medals from the O-Belt and reverted back to normal, just as Ai ties up a knocked out Heiter.

"Is the surgeon…?"

"Knocked out but alive…though I doubt if he's eligible for trial given his mental capacity…"

"Then…how would his victims' relatives get justice for all that he has done…?"

"Let the courts decide on this…"

Just then, Kogoro Mori, Heiji Hattori and a lot of police officers arrived as they are led by Hiroshi Agasa, which a brief flashback scene shows that Agasa found the Detective Boys and the escaped children and there he called Kogoro Mori and informed them of what happened and by chance Kogoro and Heiji passed by the area along with the Hiraizumi police and there Genta led the adults to where the others are. Kogoro then saw what is inside and Heiji was shocked by what he saw, and turned around as he vomited as he is unable to stomach the sight of the two human centipedes.

"HHHHWWWWAARRRGGGHHH!"

"Easy, Hattori…easy…I can't believe what I'm seeing…Ai…you know about this…?"

"Yes…"

"Then tell us all you know…"

"It's a long one…and I doubt your stomach would withstand what I'm about to tell…"

"I'm ready to listen…"

Ankh hid himself away from sight until Hiroshi led him to a safe place to hide until the cops left and there he offered him a ride in his van and the two left as Kyuji and Ai had to stay behind as they are being questioned by Kogoro about the events that happened earlier as the Detective Boys decided to back Kyuji up so as to further explain everything.

**-x-**

A week later, the scene shifts to the Agasa house as Kyuji and Shiho are still glancing at the window as the rain slowly came to a stop yet they knew that the storm would leave Japan by tomorrow and Ankh is still browsing the I-Pad top find possible places to find his Core Medals, and then Hiroshi came after getting a phone call. He then called everyone and they all assembled as Hiroshi tells them that Kogoro called and told him that Heiter is killed outside the airport as he is run over by a taxi as he attempted to escape from his police escort while being brought to German police who are here at the Tokyo Airport to fetch him as he has a warrant of arrest at Germany is then revealed that he conducted illegal experiments on children there and their corpses are found.

"So…Heiter has found a way out…ironic."

"Well…look at the bright side, Kyuji…at least…he won't get to make more horrible experiments…in the future…"

"But what about the victims' relatives…? I wonder if they'll accept this…"

"I guess…"

"What happens in the future is irrelevant…at least we got something good…"

"Coming from you Ankh…all you care are Core Medals…"

"So what?"

"Shiho…Ankh…come on…let's put this behind us…"

"He's right…wait…not that I care…but what has happened to the two conjoined centipedes?"

"Well…what Kyuji said is right…and what Ankh said is true…something good did happened…oh, about the 12 children…they are doing fine…"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"Really, professor…?"

While Kyuji and Shiho had mixed feelings about Heiter's passing, Ankh couldn't careless yet he asked Hiroshi about the fate of the human centipedes, which the inventor gladly answered that things went well for the victims of Heiter's experiments, as the 12 children are back to normal.

"Doctors in Japan and from several foreign countries waivered their fees and jointly conducted an operation which they successfully separated the kids and now they are healing physically well. They even send counseling to help the kids overcome the traumas they underwent so that they would move on. As for the three adults, our fellow Japanese, Katsuhiro is given a proper burial while the two female Americans, named Lindsay and Jenny, are being sent back to America so that their relatives can claim them and have them buried."

While Shiho and Kyuji are relieved to hear this, Ankh glances at the window and wondered if he could ever find his own Core medals yet he expresses hope that he would find them soon. He nevertheless is happy that he got more Core medals from his fellow Greed to add to his collections, as this would put the rest in a handicap and thus makes it easier to defeat them. By then he began to eat the ice cream bars that Shiho promised, as she kept her word and the Greed is "rewarded" for his part, and Ankh is nevertheless fine with what has happened recently.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

A bittersweet ending to this arc, while the children are saved, three adults lost their lives, while Heiter "escaped" police custody in Germany that would deny its victims the right to justice, but at least he won't be doing any more experimental misdeeds in the foreseeable future.

Moreover, O's once more got two more Core Medals from Kazari and this certainly gives him an added boost in his fight against the other Greed.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

What else will I be offering…? We're going to the next story arc!

And the next story arc is going to be based on the Detective Conan movie, **The Time Bombed Skyscraper**, and this means that the antagonist of that movie, **Teiji Moriya**, will be there as well, as that arc will take place AFTER the movie, so Teiji's going to plot a revenge on Shinichi Kudo for ruining his plans, but what he doesn't know that Shinichi is currently being possessed by Ankh.

Also, the arc also focuses on the Kougami Foundation as you are going to see what the Foundation is like on the inside and how they created weapons based on the Cell Medals.

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

******_Detective Conan_**

- Genta Kojima

- Ayumi Yoshida

- Mitsuhiko Tsuburuya

- Kogoro Mori

- Heiji Hattori

_**The Human Centipede (2010 Dutch film)**_

- Dr. Heiter

- Katsuhiro

- Lindsay

- Jenny


	57. Explosions, Observer, Shiny Finisher p 1

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

A new arc comes in your way, and this time I'll be adapting this arc from the Detective Conan movie, "**The Time Bombed Skyscraper**", where the main antagonist of that movie makes an appearance here and cause trouble for our heroes.

* * *

**_In the previous arc, three things have happened:_**

**O –** A series of abduction happened at Hiraizumi and this caught Kyuji Hino and Shiho Miyano's attentions, and they persudaded Ankh to help them as the Detective Boys volunteered to assist them in finding the culprits and save the missing children.

**O –** Ankh, Ai and the Detective Boys ventured to Hiraizumi where they are slowly being abducted and Ankh managed to stay hidden as the Detective Boys are taken to a mansion-like house where they discovered who is the abductor, who turn out to be a German surgeon named Heiter, who appeared to be insane and revealed that he kidnapped the children to created a "human centipede".

**O –** As Ankh freed the children and fought the "human centipede", it is revealed that Kazari is the one who made Heiter his Yummy's host as he intercepted Kyuji to get his Core medals back and the two fought. While O's defeated Kazari and took two of his Core Medals, Ankh and Ai succeeded in defeating the human centipede and apprehended the insane surgeon.

* * *

At an unidentified building, the scene shifts to a part inside that building where a man covered only in silhouette is working on something and you can only see his darkened face but his lips are visible enough to see him grin with his teeth visible and that he is planning something devious as he intends to plot a diabolical scheme aimed at a certain someone.

"_Shinichi Kudo...I'm going to make your life hell..._"

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_57: Bakuhatsu, obuzābā, Shaini finisshā part 1_**

At the Agasa House, an event took place there as Kogoro Mori held a Halloween party to celebrate Halloween tradition in Japan, which are attended by close friends of Kogoro and Shinichi's, which also included the Detective Boys (**Genta Kojima**, **Ayumi Yoshida**, and **Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya**), who are in charge of giving candies to visiting neighborhood kids, while Shiho and Kyuji are preparing the food and drinks as more guests are coming in.

Meanwhile, at the room on the 2nd floor where Kyuji and Ankh occupies, Ankh is sitting on a hammock eating an ice cream bar as he chose to stay here for he is not interested at the festivities below, yet he is fine with the current setup of his temporary residency as this would at least keep the other Greed from finding him, though he lamented at the space of the room he is taking yet he is fine with it.

"Hmph...even though it has been several weeks, I still can't believe it. This room is pretty cramped with so little space...but at least I have a place to stay...and a nest to lean on..."

However, Ran Mori came inside the room and saw what he is doing and this upsets her greatly and grabbed the ice cream bar and berated him for his eating habits as it would only caused Shinichi's body to lose weight.

"I can't believe this...eating ice cream at a time like this?"

"What do you care?"

"Shinichi's body will suffer from malnutrition if all you do is eat ice cream!"

"Hey!"

After disposing the ice cream bar, she grabbed Ankh through Shinichi's ear and dragged him out of the room despite his protests.

"Ow! Let go!"

**-x-**

At the dining hall, Ankh grudgingly sits on the chair as Ran came and brought him a plate of fried chicken and told him to eat it.

"Hear...eat this! It's fried chicken...and one of Shinichi's favorite! "

After she left, Ankh stares at the plate and his eyes twitched in disbelief as he could "hear" the chicken "crow", and there Kyuji came and "consoled" him as Shiho looks on as Ankh gets irritated while making a threat towards Ran.

"Looks like you can't say "no" to Ran..."

"Grr...when I get my body back...the first thing I'll do right away is EAT her!"

Ankh then revealed his "monster hand" and Kyuji tries to restrain him while Shiho looks on, getting rather amused at the scene before her.

"Wah! Ankh...don't! You'll attract everyone's attention!"

"Let go! And what do I care about anyone's opinion?"

As the two struggled, Kogoro passes by and saw Ankh's "monster hand" and commended him for a well-made Halloween props while telling him that he is always welcomed to stay at Agasa's house and encouraged him to "move on" from his terrible past, and as Kogoro left, Ankh grabbed Kyuji by his apron collar and demanded an explanation.

"Kyuji...what the heck is that about? What's with that man's look of pity? Is he looking down at me?"

"Er...about that...Kogoro Mori thinks that you were a foreigner who suffered a horrible childhood and is abused until your late teens...and even have bad Japanese accent and language...well...that's what Hiroshi and I came up with and he believed us..."

Ankh could imagine the mental description that Kyuji described and is pissed off at this but Kyuji rebutted.

"Are you screwing with me?"

"Just deal with it...you said it was handy to stay here...and at least no one will suspect you of being a Greed..."

But Shiho told Ankh to calm down and accept the alibi but he also threatened to "eat" her but she stood her ground and used her "charms" to keep him in line.

"Kyuji's right. At least you'll be safe from the other Greed...and at least you won't get under Ran's eyes for the whole 24 hours a day...you're lucky all she did is twist you ears...you have no idea how scary she is...maybe even scarier than you..."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Tease, maybe..."

"You wench...I'll eat you!"

"Really...? Okay...eat me."

"I'll eat you right now!"

"Wah...! Ankh, calm down!"

Ankh is about to assault her but all Shiho did was wiggle her eyebrows in a cute way and the Greed is unable to bring himself to hit her which Kyuji saw the scene as "cute" and commented on it.

"Wow...so cute..."

"Will you let go?"

By then Kogoro called the two elder teens and told them to serve more food and drinks which they did, leaving Ankh, and the Greed is so pissed and yet he didn't have a choice on the matter and sat down, forcing himself to eat the fried chicken, but three minutes later someone arrived, and it was Erika Satonaka. She is dressed like a cat girl and did a cat-like gesture as greeting.

"*Nyan*..."

"You...you're from Kousei Kogami's "empire"...!"

"*Nyan*...that's right..."

"Why are you here?"

Erika told Ankh that she is here to collect the loan that Kyuji borrowed from the Kougami Foundation and he replied that he will pay them after defeating a yummy, which she said that it is okay, but with each day passes by an interest would accumulate and pissed by this, Ankh is forced to give 10 Cell Medals to her and she collected them before leaving, but the action he just did causes him pain and he wobbled back towards the room on the second floor.

(**A/N**: "Nyan" means "meow" in Japanese...)

**-x-**

Downstairs, the party is ongoing and things went well, but outside, Heiji Hattori decided to check the mailbox of Shinichi Kudo's house knowing that he is out of town, but in reality he is unaware of Shinichi being possessed by Ankh, and when he opened the mailbox, he finds a letter and is addressed to Shinichi, which alarmed him a bit and decided to show it to the others.

"Blast...I'd better show this to the others...!"

Hattori went inside the Agasa house to tell Kogoro and Ran about it and when the others looked at the envelope they opened it, Shiho is the one who read it and there she became alarmed as she showed it to the others which they read it and finds out that it was a "greeting" letter from **Teiji Moriya**, who is once a famous architect but is now incarcerated for the bombings he set up at several key areas that he planted which also included one at the Beika City Plaza several months before Shinichi was mortally wounded in an attack by the Kamakiri Yummy. Everyone began talking about the authentication of this letter knowing that Moriya is currently in jail.

"This came from Teiji Moriya?"

"That's what it says here..."

"But he's in jail...and there is no way he be given access to a pen and paper...!"

"But...the handwriting and signature...it matched his..."

But their musings is stopped as Kogoro saw a second letter and read it, which it stated that a first bomb is about to be set off near a row of four circles that is near the place of Shinichi Kudo, prompting Kogoro, Heiji and Kyuji to rush outside to find the bombs, but after reading the letters, Shiho gives chase and managed to catch up with the three men and called them, informing them about what she deduced.

"Guys...wait! I figured the coded clues of this letter!"

"We don't have time!"

"You will run out of time if you don't stop and listen!"

"Hurry it up, then!"

"Kogoro...Heiji...listen carefully at what I'm about to tell you...the four circles...I figured its connection...!"

"Huh?"

Shiho immediately told them about the letter regarding the row of four circles, in which they are pertaining to vehicles and Kogoro realized that there are several parked cars near their current spot and went to a nearby parking lot where several cars are parked, which Kyuji wondered where the bomb is planted given the sheer volume of vehicles are there and how many bombs are planted.

By then a chain of explosions took place as the cars exploded one by one and fortunately the five of them are far from the explosion but this is enough to cause for alarm and decided to act o this incident immediately. He and Heiji called the MPD for assistance as Kyuji watches the flaming inferno, where he saw a man in a business-attire, wearing glasses and is carrying a hand-sized white puppet by his left forearm, walking near the explosion site, watching the scene as if it were nothing, and is not minding the witnesses behind him.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

A brief comedic moment at the start but then, an explosive moment near the end of this chapter is what this chapter makes an explosive beginning to this arc...

In case you're wondering, this arc is set several months after the Detective Conan movie, "**The Time-Bombed Skyscraper**", right where this fic started. But if Teiji Moriya is currently in jail, how did the letter reached Shinichi Kudo's mail box? And who made the bombs if he is still in jail?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As an investigation takes place, the Greed makes their move and takes advantage of the situation, where Kyuji and Ankh slowly suspects a connection as a Yummy shows up and starts to roam around near the explosion site..

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

******_Detective Conan_**

- Genta Kojima

- Ayumi Yoshida

- Mitsuhiko Tsuburuya

- Kogoro Mori

- Heiji Hattori

_**Detective Conan: The Time-Bomb Skyscraper**_

- Teiji Moriya


	58. Explosions, Observer, Shiny Finisher p 2

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

By now you figured out who is behind the series of explosions, but things worsened as the Greed takes advantage as one of them spawns a marine-based Yummy, while a mysterious onlooker who suspiciously observes the aftermath of the explosions causes Kyuji and Ankh to suspect him to be the bomber...

* * *

Shiho then told them about the letter regarding the row of four circles, in which they are pertaining to vehicles and Kogoro realized that there are several parked cars near their current spot and went to a nearby parking lot where several cars are parked, which Kyuji wondered where the bomb is planted given the sheer volume of vehicles are there and how many bombs are planted.

By then a chain of explosions took place as the cars exploded one by one and fortunately the five of them are far from the explosion but this is enough to cause for alarm and decided to act o this incident immediately. He and Heiji called the MPD for assistance as Kyuji watches the flaming inferno, where he saw a man in a business-attire, wearing glasses and is carrying a hand-sized white puppet by his left forearm, walking near the explosion site, watching the scene as if it were nothing, and is not minding the witnesses behind him.

**-x-**

As the smoke slightly clears up, Kyuji stares at the scene of inferno as he clenches his fists upon the sight before him as he felt that he has seen this particular scenario before and he gritted his teeth upon a particular memory briefly flashed in his mind before shaking his head off to focus on what's in front of him and there he and Shiho saw the mysterious observer watching the burning wreckage where they slowly suspected something from him.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_58: Bakuhatsu, obuzābā, Shaini finisshā part 2  
_**

While awaiting for reinforcements to arrive, Kogoro and Heiji are too focused on watching the blaze to notice the man standing near the flaming vehicles as they are looking around for possible survivors since the place is a parking lot, hence there's a possibility that there are people there who are about to board their cars.

Meanwhile, Kyuji and Shiho notices the man and are wondering if he is a survivor or perhaps the one who bombed the cars yet Shiho quickly decided that he may be Moriya's accomplice since Moriya is still in jail, but then the observer notice them, and then glances at the puppet mounted on his left arm and spoke to it as if the puppet is a living person accompanying him.

"It looks like they noticed us. We'd better go for now..."

As the man took his leave, Kyuji and Shiho contemplated on whether to go after him or not but then a Batta Candroid came on them and saw a Taka Candroid flying above them, and there Ankh's voice spoke and informed them of something else is happening which the teen vagabond makes a hasty decision on what to do next.

"Kyuji...I sense a Yummy nearby...follow the Candroid that would lead you to it..."

Left with no choice, Kyuji leaves Shiho behind and boarded the Ride Vendor as he follows the Taka Candroid leaving as it leads him to where a Yummy is located while Shiho decided to look around the area for clues as Kogoro and Heiji decided to assist her in finding anything that would lead to the one behind the bombings. A few minutes later Kyuji is cruising within the streets when he saw what appeared to be a fish-type Yummy "swimming" within the vicinity and saw that it resembled a shark, and then slowly realized that Ankh sensed the Yummy's presence near the explosion site.

"A Yummy...but...it "swims" on the ground...? And a shark of all things..."

The scene zooms in front of Kyuji which shows that it was a **Same Yummy**, which resembles a white shark, and the Yummy turns around and heads straight for its pursuer and seeing what is about to happen, Kyuji took out the O-Belt and fastened it around his waist while inserting three Core medals and then scans them with the O-Scanner.

O-Belt: "**TAKA...TORA...BATTA! TA-TO BA...TA-TO-BA TA-TO-BA!**"

Kyuji becomes O's and initiates his fight with the Same Yummy, suspecting that it is connected to the explosions, and jumps off the Ride Vendor and landed on top of the Yummy and activated the Tora Claws and stabs the monster with enough force to rake out some Cell Medals, but the Same Yummy moves sideways like a shark and this causes O's to be thrown off before the monster escapes. Recovering his composure, he realizes that the Yummy escaped and there is nothing he could do right now except pick up about eight Cell medals before boarding the Ride Vendor as he heads back to the Agasa house.

"Darn...got away...guess I'll head back for now..."

**-x-**

At the Agasa house, several minutes later, Kyuji learned from Ankh about Erika "collecting" the loan he borrowed from Kougami and gave him the eight Cell Medals which replenishes the Greed's "health" and there they discussed about the events that happened a while ago, and there the vagabond learned that the Same Yummy to be one of many Yummies created by Mezuru, recalling that she is based from marine animals and that the Yummies she created are of marine-based animals.

Shiho then joins the discussion and from there the trio came up with a theory linking the Same Yummy and the explosion though the two are baffled at how this happened since Moriya is currently in jail. However, through Ankh's theory, it is possible that Mezuru may have found someone with the same desire as Moriya in which Kyuji is troubled when told that perhaps a nest is set somewhere and that there are more than one Same Yummy is created and by now its siblings have been spawned and are now feeding on someone's desire to destroy things.

"So Teiji Moriya was once a famous architect, but is now jailed...but...how can he be behind the bombings...?"

"Kogoro and Heiji are figuring it out once they assessed the damage..."

"But...Ankh sensed the Yummy near the explosion site...wait...could it be that they're connected...?"

"Ankh, do you think that...?"

"That's a possibility...according to the files on Shinichi Kudo's I-Pad...this Moriya loved his handiwork so that he can replace his old ones with new ones the moment he achieved his goal...and perhaps that's a possibility...making bombs is another source of desire...and perhaps this may have attracted Mezeru..."

"But still..."

"If that is the case...then shouldn't the Yummy's egg be found at the prison...?"

"We still don't know if Moriya is responsible...wait...I got an idea...Ankh...here..."

Unsure about the theories they came up with, Shiho then showed to Ankh the letters from Teiji Moriya and prodded him to use Shinichi Kudo's memories to scan the letter so as to be sure if Moriya is the one behind the explosions and to know if he is Mezuru's latest victim become the host of the Same Yummies.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it's needed."

"Well, I refuse!"

"Pretty please...?"

"Grr...fine, just don't make that cute gesture...you're making me nauseating...!"

"*Thank you...*"

"I SAID STOP ACTING CUTE!"

Reluctantly, Ankh accepted and read the letter and began to access Shinichi's memories to get a look on Teiji Moriya, on what he looked like and what he has done before he was apprehended and jailed. Kyuji and Shiho watches on as Ankh read the letters and closed his eyes as he begins to go inside the body's mind to gain access to the teen detective's memories while Kyuji looks on, wondering if all of this are connected and wondered what the Greed are up to this time while briefly recalling the memory of the explosion that he is forced to look away from.

"_Darn...this is just like last year...during my time at Africa..._"

**-x-**

At their hideout, Mezuru called out Uva and Gameru and told them that a Same Yummy has arrived, which it did as the shark-type Yummy hovered above them and as the two Greeds stood next to her, Mezuru waved her arm and the Same Yummy is dispersed into several Cell Medals, which can accommodate the three Greed and there they started feasting on the medals with Gameru being the first to eat.

"Let's eat!"

As the three Greed feast on the Cell Medals, Uva notices that Kazari is not around and wondered what has happened to him, as he hasn't showed up a few days ago since he returned from Hiraizumi, and then leaves again, which Mezuru commented that he not only loses the Ocelot and Sabaru Medals, but he is also bothered by the fact that O's mysteriously got the Lion Medal from someone since Ankh originally didn't possess it.

"Huh? Kazari's out again?"

"Yes."

"He arrived after a trip at Hiraizumi and left again...looks like he took another beating from O's...at least he won't make another insult on me..."

"That's because he is still bothered by the fact that someone else gave O's the Lion Medal..."

"Really...I sure wish I would pity him..."

**-x-**

At the streets, in which he is standing right outside the Kougami Foundation, Kazari, in his human form, stood there as people passed by him, as if nothing happened, the feline-Greed is at loss as to how O's got hold of the Lion Medal since Ankh didn't originally possessed it since he first met O's during the time he spawned the Neko Yummy, and he slowly suspects that there is someone else besides him, Ankh and O's are after the Core Medals. He couldn't help but feel uneasy and suspicious as to who is behind this and intends to get to the bottom of this.

"_This can't be...how could this happened...how did O's got hold of my Lion Medal...?_"

As Kazari looks back at the events from before, he recalled the Core medals that O's used, during the time he first fought the Neko Yummy and he is sure that the Core medals he used was the Tora Medals and nothing else, as the flash back scene shows it all.

**-FLASHBACK SCENE # 1-**

Putting on the O-Belt and scanning them with the O-Scanner, the teen is now ready.

O-Belt: "**TAKA…TORA…BATTA! TA-TO-BA…TA-TO-BA TA-TO-BA!**"

Now fully armored as O's, he took out the Medajalibur and began to attack the Neko Yummy head on without hesitating now that Yui is out of harm's way and he can now attack without holding back. However, he gets into a problem as the Neko Yummy's fat body only causes his weapons to bounce back.

**-END FLASHBACK SCENE-**

Then he recalled how he saw O's first used the Lion Medal and hearing Ankh demanding an explanation as how O's got the Core Medal, seeing that Ankh himself is surprised at how it ended up into O's hands since he didn't possessed in the first place.

**-FLASHBACK SCENE # 2-**

"Kyuji...it's not working...use the Cheetah Medal and use speed to..."

"Thanks...but I got a better idea..."

"Kyuji...what are you...?"

Removing the Taka Medal, O's inserts the Lion Medal and scans it again with the O-Scanner to initiate another transformation.

O-Belt: "**LION...KAMAKIRI...BATTA!**"

"What the...? How...?"

"Kyuji got a new Core Medal...?"

Much to Ai and Ankh's shock, O's uses the Lion Medal in conjunction with the Tora and Batta Medals to assume another sub-combo of "Ra-Kiri-Ba" and Ankh demanded how O's got hold of Kazari's medal, which he got his answer and the Greed is irritated that there are others who has possessions of the Core Medals.

"Wow..."

"Where did you get that Core Medal? It's from Kazari!"

"Oh...a gift from Kougami..."

"Darn...that guy again...!"

**-END FLASHBACK SCENE-**

"_O's says that someone gave him my Core Medal...if so...I must find out who he is...and how he knows about the medals...and if that's the case...I must use whatever resources I and come across to...and use it to get my Core Medals back..._"

As Kazari walked away, he has no idea that the one who gave O's the Lion Medal is just behind him as Kousei Kougami is busy baking a cake to prepare for a very important event.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Looks like things are intensifying as Mezuru is the one who sends a Yummy to attack O's, but it is possible to be connected to the bombings, yet our heroes are still unsure if Teiji Moriya is the one who perpetrated the bombings since he is still in jail...but then there's a possibility that there is someone who has the same desire as Teiji...then again...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The conclusion to this arc as another bombing is about to take place and Kyuji is dead-set on finding and diffusing the bomb before it explodes, while Mezuru shows up to cause more trouble in which she brings a Same Yummy and Gameru along to make O's situation miserable as well as to defeat him while he is vulnerable.

Also, with five of Kazari's Core Medals in his possession, O's is going to attempt to assume a new "combo" which is synonymous to this arc's title, so expect a "scorching" conclusion as he attempts to get Mezuru's Core Medals.

Finally, will out Detective Conan crew be able to find the bomber and prove that Teiji Moriya is behind the spate of bombings? The answer to this question lies on the next chapter****.

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

******_Detective Conan_**

- Genta Kojima

- Ayumi Yoshida

- Mitsuhiko Tsuburuya

- Kogoro Mori

- Heiji Hattori

_**Detective Conan: The Time-Bomb Skyscraper**_

- Teiji Moriya


	59. Explosions, Observer, Shiny Finisher p 3

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

As the mad bomber continues his "explosive reign of terror", Mezuru makes her move, while the mysterious observer will finally be revealed and O's finally unleashes his THIRD combo using three of Kazari's MAIN Core medals...

And finally...this arc comes to an abrupt closure...sort of...and this is where we would see if Teiji Moriya is the one who causes the bombings or not...

**-x-**

At the streets, in which he is standing right outside the Kougami Foundation, Kazari, in his human form, stood there as people passed by him, as if nothing happened, the feline-Greed is at loss as to how O's got hold of the Lion Medal since Ankh didn't originally possessed it since he first met O's during the time he spawned the Neko Yummy, and he slowly suspects that there is someone else besides him, Ankh and O's are after the Core Medals. He couldn't help but feel uneasy and suspicious as to who is behind this and intends to get to the bottom of this.

"_This can't be...how could this happened...how did O's got hold of my Lion Medal...?_"

As Kazari looks back at the events from before, he recalled the Core medals that O's used, during the time he first fought the Neko Yummy and he is sure that the Core medals he used was the Tora Medals and nothing else, as the flash back scene shows it all.

**-FLASHBACK SCENE # 1-**

Putting on the O-Belt and scanning them with the O-Scanner, the teen is now ready.

O-Belt: "**TAKA…TORA…BATTA! TA-TO-BA…TA-TO-BA TA-TO-BA!**"

Now fully armored as O's, he took out the Medajalibur and began to attack the Neko Yummy head on without hesitating now that Yui is out of harm's way and he can now attack without holding back. However, he gets into a problem as the Neko Yummy's fat body only causes his weapons to bounce back.

**-END FLASHBACK SCENE-**

Then he recalled how he saw O's first used the Lion Medal and hearing Ankh demanding an explanation as how O's got the Core Medal, seeing that Ankh himself is surprised at how it ended up into O's hands since he didn't possessed in the first place.

**-FLASHBACK SCENE # 2-**

"Kyuji...it's not working...use the Cheetah Medal and use speed to..."

"Thanks...but I got a better idea..."

"Kyuji...what are you...?"

Removing the Taka Medal, O's inserts the Lion Medal and scans it again with the O-Scanner to initiate another transformation.

O-Belt: "**LION...KAMAKIRI...BATTA!**"

"What the...? How...?"

"Kyuji got a new Core Medal...?"

Much to Ai and Ankh's shock, O's uses the Lion Medal in conjunction with the Tora and Batta Medals to assume another sub-combo of "Ra-Kiri-Ba" and Ankh demanded how O's got hold of Kazari's medal, which he got his answer and the Greed is irritated that there are others who has possessions of the Core Medals.

"Wow..."

"Where did you get that Core Medal? It's from Kazari!"

"Oh...a gift from Kougami..."

"Darn...that guy again...!"

**-END FLASHBACK SCENE-**

"_O's says that someone gave him my Core Medal...if so...I must find out who he is...and how he knows about the medals...and if that's the case...I must use whatever resources I and come across to...and use it to get my Core Medals back..._"

As Kazari walked away, he has no idea that the one who gave O's the Lion Medal is just behind him as Kousei Kougami is busy baking a cake to prepare for a very important event.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_59: Bakuhatsu, obuzābā, Shaini finisshā part 3  
_**

As the day ended, most of those who witnessed the bombings are feeling uneasy about the turn of events that happened, with Kyuji, Ran and Shiho remained clueless about who perpetrated the bombings as well as to whether Teiji Moriya is still in jail or have escaped, but they are confused since there is no report of the former architect-turned criminal bolted out of the prison, and that Heiji and Kogoro are heading for the prison here Moriya is held.

"We're still facing a blank wall..."

"Yeah..."

"I hope Kogoro and Heiji have better luck than we have..."

However, Hiroshi came and called the three and had them assembled at the living room as he showed something to the trio which alarmed them as the inventor showed to them another letter addressed to Shinichi Kudo which the letter says that another bomb is about to go off within 20 minutes which showed them the clues to where they might find the bombs:

- A broad, one-story structure;

- A place where the "young ones" frequented;

- The "time in" and "time out" are around 8 am to 12 nn;

- There are only five adult staff members

As they are pondering on where this lead to, Ankh, still possessing Shinichi Kudo's body, came and saw what is happening and when Ran showed him the letter, he glanced at it at first before brushing it aside, stating that it is irrelevant and has nothing to do with the Yummies and the Core Medals, earning her ire and engaged him in an argument.

"Here, Ankh...take a look...maybe you might..."

"Forget it...I'm not reading."

"But..."

"Unless it involves a Yummy or a Core Medal...I'm staying out of this."

Unwilling to wait and watch the two argue, Kyuji leaves taking the letter with him as he heads outside and checks the map on which possible place the bombs could be found, Ankh went back to his room to browse on the I-Phone to see how many Core Medals he currently have, and so far he is patient enough to wait for the chance to find HIS Core Medals, knowing it is still somewhere within Japan.

"_I must find my Core Medals...I can't keep being told what to do by those pesky humans..._"

Outside, after a careful browsing, Kyuji and Shiho were able to deduce one particular place within Tokyo where the bomb can be singled out and both boarded the Ride Vendor and moves out, as they have 15 more minutes left before the bomb explodes, with Ran boarding a taxi and tells the driver to follow Kyuji and Ran.

**-x-**

At a suburban area within East Tokyo, Kyuji and Shiho arrived and glances around as there is so many houses and they reviewed the letter again, seeing that the "clues" stated are still coded, but when Ran joins the two and looked at the letter carefully, she wondered aloud about the clues given until Shiho slowly deduces what the place is and where the bomb is likely to explode.

"Ran...tell me the clues again..."

"Um...it says, "A broad, one-story structure; A place where the "young ones" frequented; The "time in" and "time out" are around 8 am to 12 nn; There are only five adult staff members"

"Shiho...what are you getting at...?"

"Shiho...do you think it's near here?"

"Oh no..."

"What's wrong...?"

"I figured it out...the bomb is near here..and it's a place where children frequented...and they're in danger!"

Kyuji and Ran stared wide-eyed at hearing what Shiho said, as she stated that the clues pointed out to a daycare center and Ran realized that there is one within the area and the trio decided to head there and try to warn the teacher to have the children evacuated, and there she noticed that Kyuji is dead serious in finding the bomb and have it removed, stating that the children do not deserve a violent death.

However as they arrived, Shiho checked her watch and is shocked to find out that they have about 60 seconds and told Kyuji and Ran about it, but as Kyuji is about to get closer to the daycare center, which is indeed one-story and broad in design, the place shows that a teacher and a toddler are about to leave the door to the outside and there the daycare center exploded, and the impact sent Kyuji falling to the ground as Ran and Shiho backed away due to the intensity of the explosion.

"KKKYYYYAAHHH!"

"Blast it!"

As the two girls recovered, they went to Kyuji's side and they saw him in a distraught state while watching the place burning away, which the two re horrified to see the scene in front of them, as they realized that there are other children inside and that they slowly assumed that there are no survivors there. Ran took her cellphone to call for help as Shiho tries a silent Kyuji.

"Kyuji...there's nothing we can do..."

"Damn it..."

**-x-**

As police arrived, the three teens are silent at seeing the corpses, about five adult teachers and 25 children aged three to five, are being placed on body bags and are charred beyond recognition. Shiho was saddened by this but then she and Ran saw Kyuji glancing at the scene with his fists clenching, and there the two girls approached him and asked why he is so worked up on this.

"Kyuji...you don't have to take it personally..."

"Yes...it's due to a mad bomber..."

"But...I am taking it personally...because that scene is what made me feel miserable since a year ago...in Africa..."

"A year ago...?"

"In Africa...? What do you mean?"

Sighing, Kyuji was forced to admit that the explosion of the daycare center just now made him remind the time he was embroiled in a similar situation, in which he admitted that he was in a foreign country where he temporarily sheltered at a small town somewhere within the African continent, and there he befriended a little girl aged four years old.

Kyuji then went on to tell them that he got embroiled in a civil war and used his funds to help the villagers, but as money ran out, he gave his rations to the villagers, and he became weak from hunger. The climax of that situation came when he tried to help the child he befriended, only to be killed by an RPG blast from a rival tribe, and by then help arrived to apprehend the rival tribes. Both Ran and Shiho are moved by this and they slowly understood why Kyuji is taking the bombings personally.

By then a Batta Candroid was dropped on his palm which came from a Taka Candroid, where Ankh's voice spoke through the small, green-colored mecha.

"Kyuji...I sense a Yummy...and its escaping from where you are standing."

Seeing this, Kyuji leaves at once as he follows the Taka Candroid as it leads him to where the Same Yummy is located, leaving the two girls behind.

**-x-**

At the road, about 10 minutes later, Kyuji found the Same Yummy fleeing from the scene and there he followed it, which a chase is made and the chase led them to a pond under a bridge where Kyuji inserted three of the Core Medals onto the O-Belt and scans them with the O-Scanner, which initiated his transformation.

O-Belt: "**TAKA...TORA..BATTA! TA-TO-BA...TA-TO-BA TA-TO-BA!**"

Now transformed as O's he went after the Same Yummy and uses the Tora Claws to rake and wound the Yummy but is having difficulty in slowing it down due to the Yummy's speed, and this puts him in a problem until Ankh arrives on the Ride Vendor and berated O's for being too "sloppy", much to O's chagrin.

"What are you doing? You're getting too soft!"

"Look who's talking...I only have three Core Medals armed..."

"Then use this...!"

Ankh threw the Cheetah Medal at O's, who promptly replaces it after removing the Batta Medal, then scans it with the O-Scanner, assuming the sub-combo of "Ta-Tora-Tah" to get an advantage.

O-Belt: "**TAKA...TORA...CHEETAH!**"

Using the Cheetah Medals' speed power, O's is able to catch and slowly weaken the Yummy and the tide is starting to shift in his favor, but then trouble arrives as Mezeru uses her hydraulic powers to send O's reeling back and to make matters worse, Gameru is with her and the two Greeds join the Same Yummy to dispose of O's.

"Hello, O's...like my Yummy?"

"Yeah...that's Mezeru's Yummy!"

"Just great...!"

With a three-against-one handicap, O's is starting to lose his momentum and Ankh realizes that things would go bad and decided to retreat for now as he detached himself from Shinichi Kudo's body and approached O's, telling him that they should retreat.

"Kyuji...we better retreat for now...you'll get beaten and lose the Core Medals..."

"I can't!"

"You're no match for them! You're outnumbered!"

"Then I'll use this!"

Ankh's right forearm form clenches as O's took out the Lion medal and realizes what he is about to do and tries to talk him out of it, but failed.

"You can't! Combos are dangerous!"

"But we don't have any options right now!"

"Grr...don't blame me if you get screwed up...!"

As Ankh backs away, O's removes the Taka Medal and prepares to put on the Lion Medal onto the O-Belt with the two Greed watching on.

"Okay..."

"Look...Kazari's Core Medal!"

Taking out the O-Scanner, O's is getting ready to scan the three Core Medals of Kazari with Mezeru getting apprehensive, seeing that a human is risking his life to assume another main combo form similar to Uva's.

"Is he seriously going to do that despite Ankh's warning?"

O's scans the Core medals and there another transformation took place and that's when the three yellow Core medals resonates, much like what he did when he scans the Kuwagata, Kamakiri and Batta Medals.

O-Belt: "**LION...TORA...CHEETAH! RATA-RATA...RA-TORA-TAH!**"

While O's armor remained black, he now sports yellow accents which the crest on his chest armor has the face of a cat, and while the torso and lower part of his armored body is the same, his helmet now sports a different form, which his helmet now resembled an armored lion's head, and now he began to emanate a blinding, and scorching aura which struck the three enemies, with Mezeru taking the brunt of the impact.

"AAAAIIIIEEEEE!"

As Mezeru fell to the ground, three of her Core Medals were thrown out, losing several portions of her lower body armor, while Ankh withstood the Ra-Tora-Tah combo's power and grabbed the three medals, which are blue colored and went back to a safe place, pleased with the outcome of the event.

"Heh...I guess Kyuji's risks are worth it...and I got myself some new collection...!"

"Mezeru...are you pain?"

"Gameru...get us out of here! Hurry!"

"Coming!"

In pain, Mezeru urges Gameru that they escape, and the heavy animal-Greed punched a hole underneath them and made a tunnel which they both went into and escaped, leaving a dazed Same Yummy behind and there O's uses the O-Scanner to scan the three Core Medals again to initiate its finishing attack.

O-Belt: "**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

O's then went on to finish off the Same Yummy as he charged towards the monster, the three Core Medals' power is evoked and there it projects three yellow rings in front of him before charging through them with the Cheetah Medal's speed before delivering a cross slash on the target with the Tora Claws infused with the Lion Medal's blinding, but scorching energy projection. This move is called the **Shining Slash Strike**, and this ended the Same Yummy's rampage, destroying it and leaving about 100 Cell Medals in its remains.

Ankh then surveys his "catch" and is pleased to see that he has three more Core Medals, each one of them having an emblem of a marine animal, added to his collection:

- Shumokuzame

- Mofu

- Ika

However, he saw Kyuji slumped to the ground due to the strain of the combo he underwent and there he took the three yellow Core Medals after berating Kyuji for his reckless actions, but then both saw the mysterious observer watching and Kyuji told the Greed that he must be the Yummy's host.

"That's why I told you not to use combos recklessly! But because we got new medals...I'll let you off this time..."

"Ankh...that guy...I saw him during the blasts!"

"So...?"

"He was there during the first few blasts! And now he's here..."

"So what about it?"

"I bet he's the Yummy's host!"

"No...he is not...I can sense it...he is not the Yummy's host."

"Indeed...I am not hosting the shark-like Yummy...but I thank you for showing me the yellow Core Medals' combo power...now I know what its powers are like besides the green Core Medals' power..."

Ankh tells Kyuji that the man is not the Yummy's host and the man spoke, confirming Ankh's words and thanks them for showing him the yellow Core Medals' powers, and is about to leave when Ankh asks him a question, but is taken aback by the man's response.

"Wait...you seem to know about us..."

"Indeed I do..."

"Then who are you...?"

"In due time...when the world comes to an end..."

"Huh?"

**-x-**

The scene shifts to another place in Tokyo, about 20 minutes later, where the place is revealed as the Kougami Biotech Laboratories, where the man who is observing the bombings and O's fight with the Same Yummy, is finally revealed as Kousei Kougami appeared via a monitor screen, congratulates the man for his "pioneering efforts" for the Kougami Foundation as well as celebrating the Kougami Biotech Laboratories ' 10th anniversary.

"Happy birthday...to the 10th anniversary of the Kougami Biotech Laboratories! And congratulations for being the head of the place...Dr. Maki!"

The man is revealed to be Kiyoto Maki, and it turns out that he is one of the Kougami Foundation's top scientists who is among those who help in creating the various medal-inspired weapons and is revealed to be the head of the place, and yet Maki appeared to be stoic in his reaction while his white, hand-sized puppet remained seated on his left forearm as he listens on Kougami's praises and congratulations.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Okay...this ends this arc for now...yeah, three chapters, but it's not quite the end yet as the story still needed to be resolved...

Moreover, this arc did introduced O's 3rd main combo after the Ta-To-Ba and Gata-Kiri-Ba Combos, but the bomber is still unidentified and both Kogoro and Heiji still need to confirm if Teiji Moriya is behind the letters and the bombings, as well as to whether he escaped prison or not...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The question pertaining to this arc will FINALLY be answered as the story moves to the next arc, and there the mystery bomber will finally be revealed...and to answer the question on whether Teiji Moriya escaped prison or not...

Moreover, the enigmatic **Kiyoto Maki** will become a regular character who will keep on observing O's. Whether he would be an ally or a threat...it will be shown eventually...

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

******_Detective Conan_**

- Genta Kojima

- Ayumi Yoshida

- Mitsuhiko Tsuburuya

- Kogoro Mori

- Heiji Hattori

_**Detective Conan: The Time-Bomb Skyscraper**_

- Teiji Moriya


	60. Skyscrapers, Experiments, New Weapons p1

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Last chapter, which ends the recent arc, left you in a cliffhanger as to whether Teiji Moriya is behind the bombings or not, but it did introduce an enigmatic character that would affect the story as well as to see which side he is on since he was only observing the chain of events but his "end of the world" tag seems that his allegiance may be more than ambiguous...

But this arc will FINALLY answer everything about this fanfic adaptation of Time-Bomb Skyscraper.

* * *

**_In the previous arc, three things have happened:_**

**O –** As everyone at the Agasa house are serving luch and drinks to visitors during Halloween, a series of explosions rocked their neighborhood and Kyuji is reninded of a tragic past. He made it personal that he will find out who set the bombings in key areas.

**O –** As Metropolitan Police, along with Kogoro Mori and Heiji Hattori, are scrambing to find out if Teiji Moriya is behind the bombings, which letters addressed to Shinichi Kudo were sent, Kyuji and Ankh encountered a swarm of Same Yummies and suspected them of being connected to the bombings, which claimed many lives.

**O –** As O's reaches one of the Yummies, Mexeru and Gameru joined in on the fight. Despite Ankh's warning, O's did a risky move in using three of Kazari's Core Medals and assumed a new combo, which destroyed the Same Yummy and enabled Ankh to steal three of Mezuru's Core Medals, but encountered an observer, who would later be revealed to be one of the Kougami Foundation's top scientists.

* * *

The next day, things are peaceful for now as no bombings are reported and at the Agasa house, Ran, Shiho and Hiroshi glances at the table where the Lion, Tora, and Cheetah Medals are displayed, and after being told by Ankh about what happened, Ran wondered what kind of people the Kougami Foundation have, seeing that its head, Kousei Kougami, appeared to have some knowledge about the Yummies and the medals while Shiho wants to see this new combo form Kyuji acquired despite Ankh stating that combos are dangerous to normal people.

By then Heiji Hattori bursts in which causes Kyuji to be startled and quickly hides the three Core Medals but Ankh took them so that he would hold them and try not to give Kyuji something to do act recklessly. By then Heiji came and is panting hard, his face had a look of worry and there he told them the reason he came here.

"Teiji Moriya...he's behind the bombings...and he's the one who has been sending letters to Shinichi Kudo...!"

Everyone, save for Ankh, stared wide-eyed at hearing this and now they have a reason to be worried as things are clear to them as to who is responsible for the bombings and who has been sending letters to Kyuji. Now they await what information Heiji is about to share with them and hoped that they might get a lead to where Teiji is, assuming that he is still in jail or nearby.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

Now readers...count the medals! The Core medals that O's and Ankh have right now are:

**Set 1:**

- Taka Medal

- Misago Medal!

**Set 2:**

- Lion Medal

- Tora Medal

- Cheetah Medal

- Ocelot Medal

- Sabaru Medal

**Set 3: **

- Kuwagata Medal

- Kamakiri Medal

- Batta Medal

**Set 4:**

- Shumokuzame Medal

- Mofu Medal

- Ika Medal

* * *

**_Chō kōsō biru, jikken, shinpei-ki part 1_**

After Ran gave Heiji a glass of water, he began to tell everyone why he came here and that his suspicion is indeed true as Teiji Moriya has indeed escaped prison and is now seeking revenge against Shinichi for ruining his plans several months ago. Agasa commented that with security being tight, he finds it hard to believe that Teiji is able to sneak out of prison and asked Heiji how the architect-turned bomber is able to achieve that.

"He sneaked his way out..."

"But how can he? Given his built and age, and not to mention how tight the security is...there's no way he can just walk out free...!"

"If I may ask...did he have an accomplice that would warrant his way to escape undetected?"

"Ran...Mr. Agasa...let me explain how this happened..."

Heiji then answered Ran and Agasa's questions and began to explain how they confirmed Teiji's escape, which he told them that he and Kogoro went to the MPD so they can interrogate Teiji if he has some conspirator who carried out the bombing since they believe that Teiji couldn't pull off the bombings behind bars, but after a few minutes the warden who is sent to fetch Teiji, came back and said that Teiji is not moving.

As Kogoro and Heiji went to his cell an hour ago, they checked on him and there they accidentally discovered that it was not him, but an innocent guard, who is revealed to have been drugged, and there they deduced that when the guard is inside Teiji's cell, Teiji may have brought out a hidden syringe with a needle and uses the contents to tranquilize the guard and then exchanged clothes, with Teiji dresed as the guard and had the fallen guard dressed in a prison suit and uses an improvised disguise so that the guard would look like Teiji. The disguised Teiji then proceeds to sneak out undetected and thus, gained his illegal freedom. Kogoro and Heiji deduced that the guard is too grogy to realized his situation and managed to eat the food while trying to call for help yet the other guards ignored him as they think that Teiji is trying something to escape.

Everyone at the Agasa house now realized that Teiji Moriya is behind the bombings and the letter-sending all this time and Heiji took his leae telling them that he is now going to the post office to ask the staf to help him in pinpointing the the leters' point of origin in hopes of tracking his hideout.

**-x-**

At the Kougami Biotech Laboratories, expressing his dismay that Kougami is celebrating the lab's 10th year, Maki learns that his superior sees Kamen Rider OOO to be well suited in his plans to utilize the Medals' power for an unlimited energy source. As Erika Satonoaka came carrying a tablet where Kougami appeared via internet, he asked Maki what are his latest creation, in which he showed it to him.

"Don't you think you're making a big deal out of this? Going all the trouble for this just because 10 years have passed since you founded this company..."

"Of course...it is a big deal! Ten years have passed...a decade of fruition of our efforts...splendid indeed! The event of a birth cannot be over-celebrated, Doctor Maki! Moreover, a genius like you gave me your approval...it's a magnificent day to celebrate a decade of our company thriving at its finest best!"

"..."

"Now then...here is my plan...gather the medals...create the power that would exceed infinity..."that will be our goal from this day on...!

"Very well..."

As Maki get the idea, Kougami made his next point which Maki responded in a deadpanned manner.

"But then...what can hold that enormous power...? What will we do about a container? That's our obstacle right now."

"..."

"Well, Doctor...? We still haven't agreed on a solution."

"It's because, Mr. President...there are many possibilities. One of the Greeds is one thing...but...if we create a system that can control the medals...be it Core or Cell Medals...even a human can use it."

At the Kougami Foundation, where the feed is connected, both Kougami and Gotoh heard Maki's theory and are interested, but Kougami himself stood up as a thought hit him.

"O's! I have decided on O's, Doctor!"

"Are you sure, Mr. President?"

"You heard me! No Greeds or humans! I want to use O's as a container for the medals! Be it the Cell Medals or the Core Medals!"

Maki was silent for several seconds as he seemed to be hesitant to Kougami's words, but composes himself and reluctantly agreed to his wishes.

"Of course I approve…in fact I came up with a new creation. I wanted O's to try this new Candroid I developed…especially when it is designed to interact with one of his combo forms whenever he uses one of them…"

"Excellent. Doctor Maki! Excellent! Once again we are headed to a new beginning!"

After presenting a newly made Candroid before Satonaka leaves, Maki enters his lab where he resumes his observation of a lab technician, although he noices a male and female employee are also working yet he ignore them and resumes his work after glancing at the lab technician.

"Beginnings...bah. I rather see the end...and I rather that endings are the events that should be celebrated...conclusions to everything. Now then...let's continue the observation..."

What Maki doesn't know that the male and female employees who are there are actually the disguised Bourbon and Vermouth, who seem to be glancing at the lab technician before leaving the area.

**-x-**

Back at the Agasa house, the scene shifts to the bedroom upstairs, where Ankh scolds Kyuji for being reckless in using a Combo, which Kyuji is able to rebut and his quick thinking puts the Greed, who is still possessing Shinichi Kudo's body, at ease, much to Shiho and Ran's dismay at Ankh's lack of concern for Kyuji's well-being, seeing that he is only concerned about the Core Medals than anything else.

"...and that's why I told you not to be reckless in using combos..."

"Yeah, yeah...but in doing so I chased those two Greeds away...and got three of her Core Medals...and I even got you Cell Medals..."

"Don't change the subject!"

"Fine...then give me Core Medals that don't form a combo..."

"Grr...fine..."

By then, Kyuji and Ankh sees the Taka Candroid that the teen vagabond sent, which he revealed that he sent the Candroid to follow Maki, as he is sure that he may know something about the bombings, and now it has returned with the Maki's whereabouts, so he can go there to see if Maki knows about the bomber's whereabouts since he stated that Maki appeared whenever the bombings took place.

"Good...at least it would give us a lead to where the bomber is...Teiji Moriya, is it...?"

"Yes...the architect-turned bomber..."

"Since that guy we saw at each bombings saying that he is not the bomber...but he said that he wanted to see the "end"...then it means he knows something about the bomber's whereabouts..."

By then Shiho approached Ankh and showed him the letters from Teiji and asked him if he is familiar. Though he read it, Ankh rebukes it as he is not interested in such "trivialities".

"Ankh...take a look. Since you saw some of Shinichi's memories...you might find a lead..."

"Hmm...well...it's not my concern...I only go after medals..."

"Are Core Medals all that matter to you?"

"Of course! I'm a Greed!"

"A Greed using Shinichi Kudo's body...so he can move around unnoticed..and want to get his hand on ice cream..."

"What was that?"

By then, Kyuji leaves the Agasa house to follow the Taka Candroid much to Ran's dismay as Ankh scoffs at his "pawn's" intent, however, he clutched his head as Shiichi Kudo's consciousness began to mentally talk to Ankh and the two had a mental argument about the situation, much to Shiho, Hiroashi, and Ran's surprises.

"What the...? What do you want this time? I did what you requested me to! Stop pestering me and stay there...!"

"_I would...but I can't stay ignorant...The bomber behind the bombings is the work of Teiji Moriya...and though I want to...I can't do anything, and you're the only one I can count on..._"

"Why me?"

"_Because you can control my body...but you lacked the brain power...but if you want...I'll let you control my body while I give you the hints in where to find him...after that...you'r free to gobble up the ice creams at Agasa's refrigerator..._"

"Grr...fine!"

As Ran is rather spooked by the scene in front of her, she wondered what is happening to Ankh and Shinichi's body, but Shiho smirked as she see what is happening and knew that Shinichi is mentally speaking to the Greed asking himto do another "favor" and then she assured to Ran that things are going fine as Ankh leaves and follows Kyuji by boarding a Ride Vendor.

"Are you sure, Shiho?"

"Yes...Shinichi's still there...so there's no need to worry..."

**-x-**

Ankh is now at the streets riding the Ride Vendor and is following Kyuji through the Taka Candroid's signal, however, he passed by a newspaper stand where the pictures show Maki in front of the Kougami Biotech Laboratories and there he decided to head there as he believed that Kyuji is heading there as well. By then Shinichi's consciousness spoke to him.

"_Head to the location that I'm going to provide you...I believe that Doctor Kiyoto Maki may have a hand in knowing Teiji's location..._"

"Why are you...?"

"_Since Maki showed up after the bombings two days ago...and after acknowledging that he is not behind the bombing yet he acted as if he doesn't care...and the discusion you have with Hino about the bombings are connected to the Yummies...maybe he may know something...just trust me on this, Ankh..._"

"Fine..."

Shinichi then directed Ankh to sense the Yummy's presence as he tells the Greed that Maki might know Teiji's whereabouts given that the scientist appeared after the bombings and claiming he knows the bomber. However, as they are cruising, two Same Yummies show up and in turn Ankh decided to face them by activating the Ride Vendor in "vending machine" mode, and after inserting 20 Cell medals, he unleashed 10 Taka and 10 Tako Candroids, putting the two Yummies at bay, then he detaches himself from Shinichi and his monster hand stabbed eacho f them on their chests, slowly killing them and there he collected the Cell Medals from the destroyed Yummies before reattaching himself onto Shinichi's body and leaves the scene.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Well, this shows that Teiji Moriya has indeed escaped from prison and now is going to make life for Shinichi Kudo miserable by bombing areas anew, while two of the Black Organization's vital members are at the Kougami Foundation, seemingly aware about what is happening and they seem to have a keen interest in the lab technician, though their motives are unknown for now.

Shinichi Kudo once again coaxes Ankh to do the "work" for him as he will be the "brains" and the Greed to be the "brawns", while Kyuji goes to find the connection between Maki and Teiji.

Ankh taking down two Yummies, which is rare, considering that he is no match for a fellow Greed given his "condition".

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The location of the bombs, and its maker, Teiji Moriya, will be revealed, and it will be revealed what he is doing after escaping prison, while the host of the Same Yummies will also be revealed and who the host is and why Mezeru chose that particular person to create her "nest".

And Ai Haibara goes into action...

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

******_Detective Conan_**

- Kogoro Mori

- Heiji Hattori

_**Detective Conan: The Time-Bomb Skyscraper**_

- Teiji Moriya


	61. Skyscrapers, Experiments, New Weapons p2

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The search for the escaped bomber continues while the host of the Same Yummies will also be revealed while Ai Haibara goes into action in helping the heroes in finding Teiji.

* * *

Shinichi then directed Ankh to sense the Yummy's presence as he tells the Greed that Maki might know Teiji's whereabouts given that the scientist appeared after the bombings and claiming he knows the bomber. However, as they are cruising, two Same Yummies show up and in turn Ankh decided to face them by activating the Ride Vendor in "vending machine" mode, and after inserting 20 Cell medals, he unleashed 10 Taka and 10 Tako Candroids, putting the two Yummies at bay, then he detaches himself from Shinichi and his monster hand stabbed eacho f them on their chests, slowly killing them and there he collected the Cell Medals from the destroyed Yummies before reattaching himself onto Shinichi's body and leaves the scene.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_61: Chō kōsō biru, jikken, shinpei-ki part 2_**

The scene later shifts at the working area inside the Kougami Biotech Laboratories where Kiyoto Maki glances at the lab technician who is working on something which is hidden from the eyes of his co-workers, though only two were able to see what the lab technician is doing, but then one of the two leaves while the other one remained, hiding somewhere away from Maki's sight and continued to watch over. the scene then rotated and the technician's face is shown, revealing to be none other than Teiji Moriya, and the "work" he is working on turn out to be time bombs.

"_Nice...just a little more nd my bombs are ready...and Shinichi Kudo...I'm going to make you pay for the humiliation you gave me several months ago...and by now you're confused as you try to figure out where I'm hiding...yes...I'm sure you already know that I have escaped..._"

But unknown to Teiji, near his area lies what appeared to be a hidden nest which Maki is aware of, yet he does nothing and kept on watching. As Maki looks on, he recalled in a flashback that each time Teiji completed a bomb, a Same Yummy came out of the hidden nest and goes out of the building to wreck havoc which in turn led to its encounter with O's, and now confirmed that Teiji is the Same Yummies' host. Maki kept on staring at Teiji, though he is quite pleased to see how things would "end" if the Yummies were to cause havoc here.

"Hmm...This guy is quite enjoyable to watch...and he may as wellprovide the "ending" I wished to see..."

As Maki turned his attention towards his desk, Teiji is laughing maniacally as he unveiled about five bombs which he worked long and hard, and proclaimed that he will "break" Shinichi Kudo as well as kill him knowing that the teen detective would try to diffuse the bomb, and plans on resuming his architect carer but also intends to bomb it if he feels his designs are inferior. He smiled to himself as he recalled how he ended up here as this was a good cover to keep himself hidden from police who by now have realized that he escaped.

"Yes! Now I'm ready! Shinichi Kudo...prepare to be humiliated by my hands...and after you die I'll resume my architect career...and bomb the ones I deem inferior!"

However he is unaware that he is made into a "desire" feed for the Same Yummies. A flashback scene is hown that after escaping prison he went to a nearby park to remove the police uniform and then glances at the night sky "cursing" the heavens for having Shinichi "imprisoning" him and vowed revenge on the teen detective by building more bombs and then have Shinichi put his life on the line in finding the bombs and there the bombs would kill him.

"Shinichi Kudo! I swear by my words that once I escape prison I'll have my revenge on you...and no one will stop me from making bombs and prevent me from making my masterpieces!"

However, Mezeru happened to be passing by and sensed his strong desire and realized that he can be a good source of harvesting "Cell Medals" and went behind him, slotting a Cell Medal inside him and then left. As Teiji thinks of a way to hide, he saw a newspaper article about the Kougami Foundation planning on celebrating its 10th anniversary and decided to use a disguise and an assumed name to pose as an applicant. A few days later he succeeded and he is hiresd as a lab technician and a stay-in worker and there he secretly created bombs so as to prepare himself to kill off Shinichi.

"_Now that I have a place to stay...I'm going to put my plans into motion...!_"

As part of his plans, Teiji decided to play "mind games" by sending letters to Shinichi's address by having the Taka Candroids sent to post offices and succeeded, and by now he expects the teen detective to be baffled knowing that he used a "dummy" to pose for him.

Back at the present time, with five powerful bombs created, he decided to send them to five of Tokyo's tallest skyscrapers and have them placed in random areas so that Shinichi would have a hard time figuring out which floor the bombs are hiden, and he sent five Taka Candroids to cary the bombs to its destinations while he prepares to leave the building to find a place to monitor the situation. As he prepares to leave, he is unaware tha tthe nest is acting up as Teiji's desires are powering up the Yummies inside.

"Go, my mechanical assistants...place the bombs at the desired skyscrapers...and make sure they are well-hidden...for I want to see Shinichi Kudo tormented before I kill him!"

As the Taka Candroids leave the building carrying the bombs with them, Teiji prepares to leave so that he can get close to one of the five target buildings so he can set off the bombs by remote and to taunt Shinichi so as to get revenge for the humiliation he got several months ago.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, at the Tokyo financial disrtrict, Ai Haibara and Hiroshi Agasa were walking around when they noticed several Taka Candroids flying above them and they assumed that either Kyuji and/or Ankh sent them to find something and went on their way, only for her to notice one of them entering a skyscraper building and she became suspicious, wondering if there is a Yummy hidden there, but is distracted when several policae cars are on the streets patrolling.

"Hmm...lots of police cars on the streets..."

"That's because they got word that Moriya's on the loose..."

"By the way, Miss Shiho...what's with those Taka Candroids flying above?"

"Not sure...but I saw one of them entered a skyscraper building...that one..."

"That's one of the tallest skyscraper in Tokyo! Who would sent one there?"

"Somehow I felt that something is not right..."

**-x-**

At the Kougami Biotech Laboratories, Kyuji had just arrived but barely missed the Teiji, who left at the other direction using a bicycle, with neither one of them noticing each other, but then Ankh arrived and saw the disguised Teiji leaving and can sensed his desire, and there he realized that he is the Yummies\' host. Ankh's enhanced sense of smell caught some scent of bomb-making paraphenalia, and Shinichi, who somehow experienced Ankh's actions, realized that it was Teiji Moriya in disguise and presuades him to go after him.

"Hmm...those sent are those used in making explosive devices..."

"_Ankh! Those are the components used in making bombs! Then it is HIM! It's Teiji Moriya! You've got to go after him!_"

"Stop ordering me around..."

"_I'm begging you..._"

"Fine...just be patient..."

Ankh approaches Kyuji and told him about his findings and both men debated on who should go after Teiji and what to do with the Yummies within the area when a pair of Same Yummies came out and are heading for the two men. Both braced themselves as thety are about to get into a fight and realized that Teiji is up to no good and one of them must go after him and see if he has something that would set off the bombs.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Looks like the bombing is about to commence...and at the same time two Same Yummies choose the wrong time to show up...

It is confirmed that Teji is the bomber who sent the letters and then explosive bombs, but he is also revealed to be the host of the Yummies appearing in this arc...

While this chapter may be short, I promise the next chapters would make up for it...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As the Same Yummies begin to distract our heroes, Teiji Moriya begins the "countdown to destruction" as he sets off the bombs which have landed inside five of Tokyo's tallest skyscrapers. See which one of our heroes would volunteer to go find the five bombs and diffuse it.

But expect the next chapters to be suspenseful as five bombs are to be found in five DIFFERENT skyscrapers, and it would take a brilliant detective mind to figure out which building the bombs are located…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

******_Detective Conan_**

- Kogoro Mori

- Heiji Hattori

_**Detective Conan: The Time-Bomb Skyscraper**_

- Teiji Moriya


	62. Skyscrapers, Experiments, New Weapons p3

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The Countdown to destruction commences as Teiji Moriya is going to set the timer and intends to blow up five of Tokyo's tallest skyscrapers while either Kyuji and/or Ankh must get past a pair of Same Yummies to find the Yummies' nest while at the same time find Teiji.

* * *

As Kyuji and Ankh debate on whether to go after Teiji or find the hidden nest, their argument is interrupted when a pair of Same Yummies show up and the two monsters rammed their way, which the two teens barely evaded the assault yet the two sharked-themed Yummies turned around and are about to make another attempt to catch their prey.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_62: Chō kōsō biru, jikken, shinpei-ki part 3_**

As the two Same Yummies are closing in, Kyuji asks Ankh for the Core medals so that he can transform and requested for the Core Medals that would enable him to form "Ra-Tora-Tah" combo, which Ankh vehemently detests, reminding his "pawn" of the risks it have, and insisted that he won't give the Lion Medal to Kyuji.

"Ankh! I need medals! Give me the ones that form the yellow combos!"

"No way! You know what would happen if I give them to you!"

"I'll be fine! I'll use them once I found the nest!"

"Are you trying to fool me?"

But Shinichi's consciousness spoke to Ankh and convinces the Greed to give Kyuji the three Core Medals so he can deal with the Yummies and the nest as he tells him that their job for now is to find Teiji and the bombs, which Ankh reluctantly relents, seeing that he has no choice for that matter.

"_Give him the yellow medals, Ankh..._"

"Not you too..."

"_Kyuji can handle it...he'll deal with the Yummies...right now we have other things to deal with..._"

"Grr...fine..."

Ankh reluctantly gives the Lion, Tora and Cheetah Medals along with the Misago and Batta Medals as Kyuji puts on the O-Belt and inserts the Misago, Tora and Cheetah Medals and scans them with the O-Sanner, as Ankh takes his leave.

O-Scanner: "MISAGO...TORA...CHEETAH!"

Assuming "Mi-Tora-Tah" sub-combo, O's began to fight off the two Yummies, which they began "swimming" inside the Kougami Biotech Laboratories and O's gives chase using the Cheetah Medal's power to catch up with them, and soon uses the Tora Medal's power to summon the Tora Claws to impale one of the Yummies, ripping it apart and killed it, collecting about 70 Cell Medals.

"Alright! Now to deal with the other one!"

As O's prepares to deal with the second Same Yummy, he is unaware that Maki is watching him and recalled the orders he got from Kougami: use O's as a container for the medals, and wishing to see the "ending" he sought for, and to see what kind of "container" O's would make, Maki went inside and activated the lockdown sequence mechanism, in which an emergency shutdown took place and doors slowly shuts down and trapped many of its employees.

"Hey! What gives?"

"Someone activated the lockdown sequence!"

"Why weren't we told?"

"We're trapped!"

"Ahhh! Look! Over there!"

To make matters worse, the trapped employees are near the vicinity of the hidden Yummy nest, and as Teiji's desires grew stronger, it spawned more Same Yummies, which eight of them appeared and the horrified employees are screaming and began pounding on the door for help.

"Help! Someone let us out!"

"Open the blasted door!"

"I don't want to die!"

"Help!"

"AAAIIEEE!"

But Maki did nothing and watched the scene through the CCTV cameras as the Same Yummies began to disembowel the trapped employees, and the scientist watches the scene in a deadpanned manner though he felt that this is not the "ending" he is expecting, wanting to see more of it before he could consider it a true "ending". He just stood there for a few moments before leaving and heads for the hallway where he sees O's approaching and saves an employee from a stray Same Yummy, who tells him about what happened.

"Someone activated the lockdown sequence?"

"Yes...and only Maki knows how to undo it..."

"Great...leave them to me...go and get out of here..."

"Okay..."

As the employee leaves, O's then saw Maki and demands that he set the employees free reasoning that their lives are in danger, but Maki responded by saying that O's should not interfere as he wanted to observe the Yummies and its nest for more data, which pisses the teen vagabond off, and answered back. While all of this is happening, Shinato Gotoh coincidentally passes by and managed to make his way inside and found some of the other employees and asked them what happened.

"Someone activated the lockdown sequence?"

"Yes...and only Maki knows how to undo it..."

"If he is the only one who knows how to operate it...wait...could it be he did this?..."

"Those monsters..."

"Get back...I'll shoot them down...then I'll try to crack the codes..."

"Okay..."

Perplexed and baffled by what he is told, Gotoh decided to protect the employees and started to shoot down the Same Yummies coming towards his way.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at Tokyo Park where Teiji Moriya is there, sitting on a bench reading a journal where the plans of the bombs and its location are written and sketched, and as he is about to contact Shinichi Kudo by phone, Ankh's monster hand shows up and grabbed both the cellphone and the journal, and hovers back which Teiji goes after.

"Hey! That's mine! Come back here!"

As he Teiji made his way he saw Ankh reattaching himself onto Shinichi Kudo's body and saw his hair changing forms yet he is able to recognize Shinichi face and began to taunt him into submission yet Ankh is not affected by this since he never knew Teiji apart from the information Shinichi provided him. Teiji began to taunt him about the bombs placed in five different skyscrapers and that he won't be able to get there on time as he brought out a device and pressed its activation button.

"Shinichi Kudo...we meet again...and nice disguise but you can't fool me...and that mechanical glove may have fooled me...but you still lose...I'm still going to win..."

"..."

"Hah! You can't psyche me out by staying quiet! Or have you realized that you lost?"

"…"

"Why don't you say something?"

"…"

"Fine…I'll tell you…I placed five bombs at five different skyscrapers...and you'll never find them...once I activated the bombs...they are pre-timed at 15 minutes…and there's no way you can saved them all!"

"What a waste of time…"

"What was that? Hah! You can't fool me with that attitude! I know you're Shinichi Kudo! Now you're nothing once the bombs exploded…what the…?"

After activating the bombs, Ankh launches his monster hand and punched Teiji on his gut before ripping off the mask after "smelling" his face as it has the scent of a latex. By then Hiroashi Agasa came and saw this and began to hold Teiji as Ankh reattached himself onto Shinichi's body and there he told Agasa that he's going to find the bombs using the journal. By then Teiji breaks free and ran off but then Ai shows up and fired a tranquilizer dart from her wrist watch which knocks him out.

"Looks like I luckily passed by here...so he's the one who sent hose Candroids at those skyscrapers..."

"Miss Shiho...Mr. Ankh...look at the journal..."

"Let me see..."

As the trio glances at the journal, they now know which buildings the bombs are hidden so Ankh and Ai leave at once and are heading towards the nearest skyscrapers as Agasa calls for Kogori Mori to inform him that he has Teiji in his custody. But Ankh came back and scans Teiji's mind and there he knows which buildings have the bombs but is unable to pinpoint its source so he leaves again and boarded the Ride Vendor.

Ai on the other hand, boarded a taxi and heads for the nearest skyscraper she knows and she intends to get there as fast as she could and has brought several Candroids with her since she'll be needing them to help her in finding the bomb that is hidden there. She hoped that Ankh would know what to do since Shinichi is there with him.

"_I hope Shinichi and Ankh would get there on time..._"

As Kogoro and the MPD arrived and took Teiji away, the scene shifts to someone hiding behind a thick tree where a pair of eyes is seen, and then the observer glances at the route where Ankh went and a grin is seen as he appeared to have witnessed everything he saw and now he has a reason to feel confident about meeting him in the near future.

"_So...Shinichi Kudo is alive...and is being controlled by the Greed called Ankh...good. I'll be needing him to stay alive so as to vindicate **Pisco** for the wrongful execution...and to make Gin pay for his foolishness..._"

The observer then leaves the scene, and though his face isn't shown due to being covered by a hat and the collar of his trench coat, he is identified as **Irish**, and he seemed to have a hidden agenda against both Shinichi and Gin.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

It's a warzone right now with the Yummies on the loose and the bombs activated. Now both O's and Ankh must do something to save the day.

Teiji Moriya's role in this fic has ended, but then his bombs will do the work for him unless the two heroes get there on time...

Also, **Irish**, the main antagonist for the DC movie, **The Raven Chaser**, makes a cameo appearance, and he has learned the secret that Ankh is controlling Shinichi's body. What would happen next?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Ankh and Ai struggles to find the bombs and beat the clock in order to diffuse them, but will they be able to get there on time, considering how tall the skyscrapers are?

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

******_Detective Conan_**

- Kogoro Mori

- Heiji Hattori

_**Detective Conan: The Time-Bomb Skyscraper**_

- Teiji Moriya


	63. Skyscrapers, Experiments, New Weapons p4

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

With Teiji Moriya out of the picture, this leaves Kyuji and Ankh to deal with the present problem. As O's deal with the Yummies, Ankh will have to find the hidden bombs with Shinichi Kudo's consciousness aiding him in the search. Expect some tense moments as Ai Haibara joins in on the bomb searching…

* * *

After Teiji Moriya succeeded in activating the bombs, Ankh launches his monster hand and punched Teiji on his gut before ripping off the mask after "smelling" his face as it has the scent of a latex. By then Hiroashi Agasa came and saw this and began to hold Teiji as Ankh reattached himself onto Shinichi's body and there he told Agasa that he's going to find the bombs using the journal. By then Teiji breaks free and ran off but then Ai shows up and fired a tranquilizer dart from her wrist watch which knocks him out.

"Looks like I luckily passed by here...so he's the one who sent hose Candroids at those skyscrapers..."

"Miss Shiho...Mr. Ankh...look at the journal..."

"Let me see..."

As the trio glances at the journal, they now know which buildings the bombs are hidden so Ankh and Ai leave at once and are heading towards the nearest skyscrapers as Agasa calls for Kogori Mori to inform him that he has Teiji in his custody. But Ankh came back and scans Teiji's mind and there he knows which buildings have the bombs but is unable to pinpoint its source so he leaves again and boarded the Ride Vendor.

Ai on the other hand, boarded a taxi and heads for the nearest skyscraper she knows and she intends to get there as fast as she could and has brought several Candroids with her since she'll be needing them to help her in finding the bomb that is hidden there. She hoped that Ankh would know what to do since Shinichi is there with him.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_63: Chō kōsō biru, jikken, shinpei-ki part 4_**

With four minutes have passed since Teiji activated the bombs, Ankh and Ai are racing against time as they have no idea how much time is remaining in which the bombs are set to go off, apart from hearing the claim that they are set to go off in 15 minutes and the two went to separate directions as they knew which skyscraper is nearest to their areas. Ai took the east section while Ankh took the west section, as they noted the journal's sketches hence they are able to make most of the time getting to the nearest targets where the bombs are most likely to be placed there.

The scene shifts to Ankh where Shinichi's consciousness guiding him to where he should go, and the Greed who is currently possessing the teen detective's body reluctantly followed the instruction as he has no other choice since he gave his word after agreeing to Shinichi's terms on this situation at hand. By then Ankh arrived at the first skyscraper thanks in part to Shinichi mentally providing him with the info and has entered the building. With Shinichi's thoughts guiding him, Ankh is forced to summon the owner of the building and gave him the warning.

"Hey, are you the owner of this joint?"

"Yes I am."

"Good...if you care for the tenants of this place...get them out of here while there is time..."

"Huh? Why would I do that?"

"Because there's a bomb here..."

"Seriously?"

"Want to live longer and do you care for the others here? If you do...have them evacuate or else this place goes "KA-BOOM"..."

"I'm on it!"

As the manager heeded Ankh's words, he began to have his staff assist him in evacuating everyone as the Greed sent the five Taka Candroids in searching the upper floors for the bombs and knew this is not going to be an easy task given the sheer number of floors to cover, and with less than 15-minutes in their time limit, he knew the odds are stacked against him yet Shinichi is able to persuade him to continue the search.

"_Don't give up...! I'll back you up all the way...and the ice cream's waiting for you..._"

"You'd better..."

Reluctantly, the Greed did as he is told only because of the promise that he'll get an ice cream in return.

With 10 minutes remaining, the Taka Candroids have occupied the first five floors so Ankh went up to the 6th floor using the stairs and searched for every place he could see if the bomb is hidden anywhere, but after a thorough searched yields no results. He decided to head for the 7th floor, even though he is clearly pissed that he may not be able to cover the entire building with less time to spare and is thinking of abandoning this mission.

"_Blast it! Why am I doing this? Should I give up and head back to where Kyuji is at this moment...?_"

As he is now at the 7th floor, which he took the stairs, the I-Phone rang and glanced at the screen, and though the name isn't registered, he nevertheless answered it thinking it could be Kyuji or Ai, but instead a female voice spoke to him, which Shinichi's consciousness immediately recognized while it took the Greed a while to figure out who the caller is.

Vermouth: "Hello...Am I speaking to you...?"

Ankh: "Who is this?"

Shinichi: "_That voice...Vermouth!_"

Ankh: "Huh? Vermouth...? Ah...the female member of this so-called organization I saw in your memory..."

Vermouth: "So...you have gained access to Shinichi Kudo's mind...quite an impressive feat, Ankh the Greed…"

Ankh: "What do you want, you wench?"

Vermouth: "Please, Ankh the Greed...I'm trying to be polite to you...I know where you can find that bomb you seek..."

Ankh: "Really? And how do I know you mean what you say? And how would I know you're not going to squeal me to your comrades?"

Vermouth: "If that's my intention...then the Black Organization would've gone after you several weeks ago...anyway...to find the bomb, be prepared...for everything would come down at you...I hope you gain access to Shinichi Kudo's talents...you'll be needing them. Good luck and goodbye..."

The female voice speaking to Ankh turn out to be Vermouth and politely taunted the Greed before getting to the point which she provided him with a vital clue which Shinichi immediately took notice and relayed it to Ankh.

"_Ankh...head for the basement! I figured out where the bomb is hidden!_"

"Are you sure about this?"

"_Yes...and trust me on this one...!_"

As the Greed hurried down towards the basement area, he asked Shinichi what is he thinking, which the teen detective told the Greed what he deciphered from Vermouth's comments. According to Shinichi, the words "everything would come down" gives the detective the added breakthrough and tells Ankh to head for the basement and the Greed reluctantly did so and after some five minutes of traveling down via the stairs at the fire exit, he found the Taka Candroid hovering over the bomb which is placed on the boiler room tank.

"Is that the bomb?"

"_Yes...but to deactivate it...here's what you do...and listen carefully..._"

Under Shinichi's instruction, Ankh cuts off the blue wire and the bomb's timer stopped with 00:10 on display. The bomb is now diffused and the Greed feels relieved that the first task is completed, but then he heard footsteps so he sneaked his way out of the basement area as SWAT members came and found the bomb diffused.

"Sir...here's the bomb!"

"Okay...deactivate it immediately..."

"Sir...it's already been diffused..."

"Seriously? Who would've done this? It's a miracle that someone is here before us and saved this building..."

"What do we do next?"

"Search the upper floors for any possible bombs...and possible suspects..."

The SWAT members have no idea who diffused it are now searching the area for any suspect.

**-x-**

At the second skyscraper, Ai Haibara arrived and sent several Taka Candroids to the upper floors after telling the owner of the bomb threat, which it took a few minutes of difficulty due to her "child form" but her calm determination and showing him Teiji Moriya's journal, the owner took her word and began instructing his staff to evacuate the building as Ai commences her search for the bombs by heading for the stairs via the fire exit.

"Okay...since this place has lots of floors...and with less time remaining...I'd better let these take the matter..."

Ai immediately went to the 2nd and 3rd floors after noting that neither of the Candroids found one so she proceeded to head for the 4th floor and once she arrived she began her search though she knew it would take up a lot of her time due to the several rooms she had to enter, but then her cellphone rang and she answered it, which a coded voice spoke to her, much to her suspicion.

Caller: "Hello...listen carefully...I know where the bomb is..."

Ai: "Who is this? And how do you know about the bomb?"

Caller: "Who I am is not important...but finding the bomb is..."

Ai: "Okay...if I listen to you..."

Caller: "Then you'd better get going once I give you the clue...if you fail to guess it...the Heaven will fall upon you...and you will blame no one but yourself...I hope you'll find the bomb once you figure out the riddle I told you...goodbye, then..."

Ai: "What? Is this some kind of a joke?"

Caller: "That's up to you...goodbye..."

Ai: "Hello...wait! Hello? Great... "Heaven will fall upon me"...wait! Could it be...?"

Ai had no idea that the coded voice belonged to Vermouth, as the scene shows that Vermouth is just a few meters away from the skyscrapers, holding pictures of Teiji's journal containing the bombs and its locations and she is actually helping Ai solved the bomb search, since she considers her as Shinichi's "assistant silver bullet".

Back inside the skyscraper, Ai uses the elevator as she heads for the penthouse after the words "Heaven will fall upon you" kept on ringing her head and hoped that it is not a trick, as she slowly guessed that it is Vermouth who is speaking to her, yet she is baffled as to why she is helping her in finding the bombs. By then she got out of the elevator and looked around the penthouse and there she found what she is looking for.

"Bingo! Looks like the caller...if that is Vermouth...did provide me a valuable clue..."

Ai found the bombs, about four of them attached to four pillars and after a thorough look, she realized that the components of the bombs contained powerful chemicals and then saw a huge boiler tank attached above the pillars, realizing that if the bombs exploded and hits the boiler tank, its combination effects would weaken the structure's support columns and the skyscraper would fall down like what happened to the Twin Towers at New York City in America.

"That Teiji Moriya...he's really a sicko for a 47-year old..."

By then she used her remote control to summon the Taka Candroids and there the mechas arrived, instructing them to carefully remove the bombs and cut off the blue wires so as the timer would stop. It worked as the timer stopped at about 00:55, and after that she went to the ground floor and tells the owner that the skyscraper is safe and the bombs deactivated as she showed it to him.

"A...a bomb?"

"It's okay...it's been taken cared off..."

"Oh...how can I repay you..."

"Call the police and give this to them..."

"I will...thank you!"

As the owner calls for his staff members, Ai leaves immediately as she heads for the third skyscraper to find the 3rd bomb, and hoped that Ankh has better luck in finding the remaining bombs.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Ankh and Ai have diffused the first two bombs and must find the three remaining ones or an explosion would rock Tokyo to its foundation. Luckily Shinichi is there to assist Ankh, but why would Vermouth want to help them diffuse the bomb, since the Black Organization is not involved?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Ankh and Ai struggles to find the remaining bombs and beat the clock in order to diffuse them, but will they be able to get there on time, as they wasted a lot of time in finding and diffusing the first two bombs?

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

******_Detective Conan_**

- Vermouth

_**Detective Conan: The Time-Bomb Skyscraper**_

- Teiji Moriya


	64. Skyscrapers, Experiments, New Weapons p5

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The final chapter of this arc, and this will end all of the explosive chapters while O's gets a new Candroid that would help him in his future battles against the Yummies, but right before Ankh and Ai finds the remaining bombs then he can rejoin O's in getting his share of medals...

* * *

After leaving the building, Ai contacted Ankh and tells him that she has diffused the bomb and is on her way to find the rest, which Ankh did not respond as he went for the nearest skyscraper he could find after a Taka Candroid led him there and now he can get to work as the Greed is starting to get a bit bored at risking his own in finding and diffusing the first bomb. He couldn't wait to put an end to this as he rather hunt the Yummies for the Cell Medals, and the Greed in hopes that one of them have HIS Core Medals.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_64: Chō kōsō biru, jikken, shinpei-ki part 5_**

Several more minutes later, Ankh arrived at the third skyscraper and immediately sent the Taka Candroids to go to the first few top floors and the basement just in case so that they won't waste valuable time like the last time, and Shinichi's consciousness smiled at seeing the Greed adapting to his detective intuition and decided to let him take over for now. Ankh then called for the owner of the building and tells him to evacuate the skyscraper because of the bomb threat, however, the owner dismisses it at first resulting in an argument.

"Are you the owner?"

"Yes, I am…"

"Then evacuate this building…a bomb is about to explode…"

"Are you bluffing? There is no such thing…"

"I mean it!"

"And I say you're a fraud!"

"You…!"

"V, w, x, y, and z…now you know the ABC…now leave before I call the police…!"

Getting impatient, Ankh reveals his "monster arm" and tells him to evacuate the building or he'll "kill everyone" inside the building. The owner is scared by this and reluctantly did what he is told, telling his staff members to get everyone inside the building evacuated as Ankh heads off towards the upper grounds as he sent Taka Candroids to go to the rest of the upper floors and at the basement just in case, as per instruction from Shinichi having recalled the earlier building which the bomb is found on the basement level.

"_Ankh…wait…_"

"What is it now?"

"_I think there's a pattern…_"

"And why is that…?"

As Ankh asked why, Shinichi reasoned that based on what Ai told him, Teiji set the bombs on areas which he thinks neither Ankh or Shinichi himself would expect where the bombs are hidden, and felt that it may have became a pattern so as to prevent bomb squad members from finding the bombs that they think are likely to be found.

As Ankh is nearing the 20th floor, he tells Shinichi which floor he thinks is likely being placed, reminding him that the first bomb is found on the basement level and Ai found the 2nd bomb at the penthouse level. By then Shinichi thought about it carefully and Ankh slowly deduced that the 3rd bomb is at the "middle".

"The middle portion…"

"_What?_"

"If you say the first bomb's in the bottom…the second one at the top…then the third one's at the middle portion…"

"_Hmm…worth a try…_"

Shinichi took Ankh's words carefully and they head for the 50th floor and there they sent a Taka Candroid to find the hidden bomb and there they found it hidden at a storage room, but to Shinichi's surprise, the bomb's timer is ticking down to 1:10, and Ankh looked from left to right, seeing that both sides' fire exit doors are too far and may took much of the time reaching either side, but then the Greed thought of something.

"Heh…then there's no other choice…"

Breaking through a room, Ankh enters it and found a window and his monster right arm "manifested" and smashed a hole, and seeing that the timer is ticking down to 20 seconds, the Greed held the bomb as he detaches himself from Shinichi's body and flew through the broken window's hole and went up in the sky, and with 10 seconds ticking down, the Greed threw the bomb up high and then quickly flew back to the building, attaching himself onto Shinichi's body just as the bomb exploded in the sky.

KKKKAAAAA-BBBBBOOOOOMMM!

Ankh can feel the explosion and after a few more the seconds the bomb was reduced to debris and the building is saved, and now he can leave the building and focus on the remaining ones. As Ankh sneaks out of the building via the fire exit, he gets a compliment from Shinichi for his quick thinking though the Greed tries to brush off the praise.

"_Nice one…you learn pretty fast from me…_"

"Bah…don't rub it on me…"

"_Just complimenting you…_"

"Whatever!"

"_Be a sport…_"

"I'll kill you once I get my body back…"

"_I'll be waiting for that…_"

As Ankh reached the ground floor, he paused briefly as he saw the bomb squad of the SWAT team coming to search for the bomb, and he went towards the alternate exit as he didn't want to waste time with them knowing that he'll be pestered with questions so he went around and found the Ride Vendor, slots in a Cell Medal, and transform it into its motorcycle form and went on his way. While cruising, he got a call from Ai and the information sent to him is good news to his ears.

"Ankh!"

"What is it now?"

"The final two bombs are found and deactivated!"

"Good…how did you do it?"

Ai informs him that Heiji Hattori arrived just as she did and they searched for the bomb and the Taka Candroid she sent has found it at the kitchen area and there she and Heiji immediately disarmed it and saved the 4th skyscraper, and moments after that Heiji got a call from Juzo Megure, who told him that he happened to be at the 5th skyscraper and there he is approached by a concerned tenant, who found a strange item at the basement area of the 5th skyscraper and he immediately checked it, and discovered it to be a bomb. He immediately called for the bomb disposal unit and soon the bomb has been disarmed, and the building saved.

"Okay…you can go and help Kyuji!"

"Good…"

Smirking, Ankh now has nothing more to worry about and he heads for the Kougami Biotech Laboratories so he can assist Kyuji in finding the Yummies without any more distractions.

**-x-**

The scene shifts inside the Kougami Biotech Laboratories, where O's had just defeated two Same Yummies, but then another showed up and is after a pair of people – a father and his daughter, who are heading for the nearest exit. As O's is about to act, he saw Maki standing there watching and is holding a device where he presses it and a door slides down, blocking the exit door and there the Yummy devours the two, much to O's shock and there he confronted Maki fir his actions.

"No! Why did you do that?"

"To see an ending…"

"You call that an "ending"?"

"Yes…for all good things must come to an end…but if you wish to see a beginning, take this…"

By then, Maki brought out the Lion Candroid and tells O's that if he uses it in conjunction with the Ride Vendor, it would give the Yummies a "satisfying ending". As O's took the Candroid, he punched the wall which almost hit a rather startled Maki, and in the process his puppet fell from his left arm, just as O's pulled his fist from the wall, having composed himself after venting his rage after seeing Maki's action that resulted in the death of a worker and his daughter.

"Thank you for that…but you'd better stay away from me…and if you pull another stunt like that…the next one will be your face…"

"Kyuji!"

"Ankh!"

"The bombs are deactivated…Teiji Moriya's captured…"

"Thank goodness…"

"Go deal with the Yummies! I'll deal with the nest!"

By then, Ankh arrived and tells O's that the bombs have been diffused and that the Yummy's nest is somewhere inside the building and the two split up to go after their targets, leaving Maki behind as he realized that his puppet, whom he calls "Kiyo-chan", had fallen off his left arm and began to exhibit Stutter-like tendencies as he frantically tries to get his puppet back on his arm.

"Ah…K-K-Kiyo-chan…c-c-c-come back…I-I-I-I'll s-s-s-save y-y-y-you…!"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Gotoh decided to use a laptop from one of the trapped workers to try and override the security codes that Maki used, and was able to unlock the security doors and this enables the workers to get out of the building as he decided to keep the Same Yummies back at bay by firing at them and have them run towards the other directions so as to give the workers time to head for the nearest exit.

"There! I've unlocked the codes! You can get out now!"

"Thanks!"

"Just go!"

**-x-**

As the fighting continues, Ankh has found the nest and uses his monster hand to pull a large wire from its socket and then douses it with water and then threw the exposed wire at the nest, causing it to get electrocuted and the nest, along with the developing eggs, are destroyed, leaving Cell Medals in its wake, which Ankh graciously consumes them without hassle.

"Ah…what a feast…!"

After that he took his leave so as to see how Kyuji is doing dealing with the remaining Yummies.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, O's is having difficulties in dealing with four remaining Yummies and is trying to catch up with them and yet the Yummies are able to outwit and slowly pin him down, just as Ankh arrived, seeing that he has to bail his "pawn" out but then Maki shows up and gives him some unexpected verbal help, having seen enough "endings" and wanted to see more of O's power up close now he has the Lion Candroid is in his possession.

"If you use the Lion Candroid on the Ride Vendor…you can deal with the Yummies with greater results…"

O's and Ankh looked skeptical yet he decided to try it out and activated the Lion Candroid and it made its way towards the Ride Vendor in motorcycle mode, and soon the Ride Vendor has taken the form of a hybrid of vehicle and lion-like appearance, and is dubbed the "To-Ride Vendor", which he hopped on, but the new mecha appeared to be feral and runs wildly, which O's has difficulty in taming it, much to Ankh's surprise.

"That fool…he'd better make good use of it…!"

**-x-**

As Gotoh checks the building for any more workers around, he saw the four Same Yummies "swimming" away, with O's going after them with the To-Ride Vendor following and Gotoh narrowly evaded the path and realized that Maki's Lion Candroid has merged with the Ride Vendor, yet he is baffled as to why O's has them and why Kougami consented to this.

"That guy…why is Kougami going that far to give that total stranger access to the weapons?"

As O's is trying to regain control of the mecha, Maki's voice spoke through the speakers attached within the building and gives him another piece of advice.

"Use the yellow combo you used on the bridge…and you can tame it with the excess energy you show off… "

Seeing that he has no other choice, he removes the Sabaru Medal and replaces it with the Cheetah Medal, and assumes "Ra-Tora-Tah" combo, and its excess energy is instantly fed to the To-Ride Vendor, finally taming it as well as giving O's more control over the mecha and now he can deal with the remaining Yummies with ease. The chase then leads them out of the building and towards the road as the four Yummies decided to face their pursuers and there the mecha took one of them and disembowels it while O's uses the "Scanning Charge", the **Shining Slash Strike**, and the Yummies are defeated. Ankh arrived and is pleased with the amount of Cell Medals the Yummies left and took them, leaving 60% behind for Kougami's men to pick up.

**-x-**

Back at Maki's office, he saw the scene on his monitor and wondered if O's can provide the "ending" he craved for, but is nevertheless pleased with the data he has accumulated and decided to keep an eye on him to see if he can discover more things he could find so as to come up with a "perfect ending", unmindful of several cleaning crew outside, cleaning the mess that the Yummies and O's left behind.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Vermouth is just a block away from the Kougami Biotech Laboratories, seeing that she has found some obstacles that would impede Ankh's activities and wondered if the Black Organization is going to make their move having accumulated a lot of Ride Vendors and Cell Medals, yet she is not in a hurry, preferring that things would take its course in a steady pace.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

This ends the Time-Bomb Skyscraper arc and hope you readers enjoyed this arc, as O's gets a new weapon and a new character is introduced that would give our heroes something to watch out for.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Uva strikes again as his target involves a writer, and a new combo will be introduced while Shintaro Gotoh finaly get into a physical confrontation with O's, which would lead to a conflict with the Kougami Foundation…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

******_Detective Conan_**

- Vermouth

_**Detective Conan: The Time-Bomb Skyscraper**_

- Teiji Moriya


	65. Interlude

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Surprise, surprise. Last chapter I stated that this chapter will start the new arc, but instead I'll be putting in a "filler" since I'm going to "modify" some of the upcoming chapters. So for now enjoy this "stand alone" arc while awaiting the next arc…

* * *

At his "resting place", which is a lavish house somewhere within Tokyo, **Kaito Kuroba** is sipping tea while sitting on a chair in front of a table where a laptop is turned on, where earlier footages of **Shinichi Kudo** is shown in action, and then a new footage is shown, where scenes of Shinichi are shown in action, only this time he is being controlled by a red-colored, anthropomorphic right forearm attached onto Shinichi's right forearm, as if he is wearing a glove. The Phantom Thief Kid is rubbing his chin at the sight, having seen him first since the Neko Yummy incident that involves a high school girl whose gluttonous desire brought his attention. (see ch 23-30: **Cat, Light Music Girl, Glutton**)

"Hmm...**Ankh**, huh? I wonder why of all people he possesses, why Shinichi? he's my rival, yet some mystical creature took over his body...though I see this as a way to keep him alive until his body sufficiently recovers...that is...if you stay near him without going beyond 10 minutes..."

Since seeing the incident, he started to follow him and **Kyuji Hino** around, wanting to know what happened to teen detective, which led him to follow them towards the cruise liner involving a hijack by terrorists and **Ryo Saeba**, but has lost track of them afterwards after the terrorists are defeated and had to escape being seen by the Tokyo anti-terror squad and from Taiwan. (see ch 31-40: **Runaway Girl, City Hunter, Cruise Ship**)

However, he managed to pick up a Cell Medal after the Neko Yummy is defeated, and while taking a stroll, he witnessed Ankh using one to activate a Ride Vendor after being taunted by **Kousei Kougami** on how the weapons designed by the **Kougami Foundation** are useful should the Greed "contributed" his Cell Medals which Ankh scoffed at first. (see ch 41-46: **Research, Hidden Nest, Super GALS**)

After the monitor where Kougami is shown was turned off, Kaito looked around to see if he could find one and saw a Ride Vendor in vending machine mode nearby and approached it. After making sure no one is watching, he slots in a Cell Medal and presses a button, in which the machine transforms and assumed into motorcycle mode and there the Phantom Thief make off with the vehicle and head for his place after seeing that no one is after him.

"_Looks like I got something worth more than just monetary goods…_"

Surprisingly, it appeared that Kougami is apparently aware that someone else has gotten the Ride Vendor but didn't mind it as he saw, via a secret monitor, who took it, and he seemed to know about Kaito. **Erika Satonaka**, his personal secretary, also knows about him, telling Kougami about his exploits as well as escaping every trap that **Jirokichi Suzuki** places on.

"So…the Phantom Thief has also gotten a hold of the Ride Vendor…which means he too have discovered the existence of the Cell Medals…which also means that he too has know about the Greed…SPLENDID! VERY SPLENDID INDEED!"

"Indeed, president…in fact, I have information about him…"

"Splendid…let me here it…"

"According to the information I gathered, Kaito Kuroba is a seventeen-year-old high school student who is an adept magician due to the influence of his father, **Toichi Kuroba**. Eight years prior, Toichi had mysteriously died and was also the last time the Phantom Thief Kid was spotted. Eight years later, in the present time, Kaito discovers a secret room in his home that was set up by his father to reveal itself on that very day. Finding the Phantom Thief Kid's gadgets and costume in the room, Kaito dons the disguise and decides to confront Kid who has recently resurfaced after his eight years of absence. Kaito discovers Kid to be **Konosuke Jii**, who turned out to be his father's butler, who ascertains Toichi was the first Phantom Thief Kid. Jii reveals his took on the role as Kid to lure out Toichi's murderer. Upon learning that his father was murdered, Kaito continues the role of the Phantom Thief Kid as he searches for his father's killer. His father's butler gave Kaito his blessings and wishes him luck."

"Splendid. Anything else?"

"Yes ,sir. As the Phantom Thief Kid, Kaito uses his skills of perfect disguise and the gadgets his father left him to complete his heists. The most prominent of those gadgets are his cape which transforms into a hang-glider, a gun that shoots sharp metallic playing cards, and smoke bombs. To lure out the murderers, Kaito adopts a tradition of sending a note of his intending theft to the location beforehand. After a successful heist, Kaito either return the stolen treasures or throws them away."

"Splendid…but tragic…I wonder if he has found a good ending…"

"I believe he has, president. As the Phantom Thief Kid, Kaito eventually meets the organization who killed his father. He discovers they are searching for the gemstone called "Pandora", which grants immortality if the water it emits during Volley's Comet is drank. Pandora is hidden in a larger gemstone and can only be seen if shone under the moonlight. Kaito decides to search for Pandora with the intention of destroying it and begins focusing his heists on large gemstones. As such, he begins the tradition of checking gemstones from his heists under the moonlight before returning them to their rightful owners."

"HA-HA! HOW VERY SPLENDID INDEED! BEING A MAGICIAN, THE PHANTOM THIEF KID CAN USE MAGIC TO DUPLICATE CEL MEDALS! THAT WAY HE WON'T HAVE TO COMPETE AGAINST ME TO COLLECT CELLD MEDALS! HOW VERY SPLENDID INDEED!"

"Yes, president…"

"Satonaka…what if we contact him and offer him a job in collecting Cell Medals…? Who knows…perhaps his magic to duplicate Cell Medals can be of use to us and the Foundation…"

However, **Shintaro Gotoh** verbally steps in and voiced his opposition, having heard of Kaito's exploits as the Phantom Thief Kid, and knows very well that it would b a disaster if Kougami chooses his suggestion to hire Kaito into the Kougami Foundation.

"President! I am against it!"

"And why is that?"

"You know why! He's a thief! And a master of disguise! Imagine if he disguises himself as you and made off with your fortune and everything you worked for? It would eventually lead to the collapse of what you started!"

"Calm yourself, Gotoh…it was just a suggestion…I don't think he is that narrow-minded to go head-on against me…"

After that, business went on as usual at the Kougami Foundation despite the fact that a Ride Vendor was taken away by Kaito, and Gotoh is baffled as to why Kougami chose not to go after him.

**-x-**

Back at the present, Kaito is able to use "unknown means" to make sure the Ride Vendor he "stole" won't be traced and soon a Taka Candroid arrives along with the Batta Candroid, and there Kaito attaches a USB cable and attaches the candroid to the laptop in which a footage is about to be shown to him via the monitor.

"Okay...now to see what Ankh has been doing with Shinichi's body and what progress has he made..."

The footage then played and showed the following footage shown in a series of sequences on what Ankh's "exploits" are, and there Kaito noted the following situations the Greed got himself involved in:

- Ankh got pinned by Uva after being deceived by a false information regarding Core Medals;

- Witnessing O's using the Lion Medal in conjunction with the other two to defeat the Bison Yummy;

- Seeing Ankh assume Conan Edogawa's form as he teams up with the Detective Boys to solve a series of kidnapping involving schoolchildren which led them to a deranged surgeon who intends to form his own "human centipede", which Kaito is quite impressed at the Greed adjusting to use detective methods;

- Then Ankh works with Ai and Kyuji in finding out who the mad bomber is which led them to the discovery of the escaped Teiji Moriya, and that how the Greed is able to find the bombs hidden in three of five skyscrapers. Kaito also discovered that Kiyoto Maki is someone not to be messed with so he's keeping an eye on him.

Kaito also discovered the nature of the Greed, starting with Kazari, seeing him lose his Core Medals and the result is the loss of his body armor. The same thing happened with Uva and Mezeru and wondered if he should try the same on them should he encounter one. He pondered on how to accomplish that feat since only O's can do that since he is powered by three Core Medals.

"_Hmm…I suppose I should figure out how the Core Medals work…_"

After that, he turns off the connection and the two Candroids assume their "dormant" forms as cans, as he decided to take a rest. it is soon revealed that Kaito is also a magician as he uses "magic" to duplicate Cell Medals so that he won't have to find a Yummy to pilfer medals whenever O's defeated it. He then opens a drawer where the **Hikuidori Medal** is kept and he ponders on whether to give it to Ankh or not.

"_Hmm...should I give it to Ankh or not...? I wonder if giving it to him would assure that he heals Shinichi's body...?_"

After much thinking, Kaito keeps the medal and decided to retire for the night. He looked forward to meeting Ankh again to see how much progress the Greed is making in keeping Shinichi alive.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Sorry for the rather short chapter, but this chapter is meant to be a "recap" of sorts to look back at how Kaito had the impression of the Greed controlling Shinichi Kudo's body. Rest assure that the next chapters will follow the upcoming arcs.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will be the star of a nw arc as Uva makes his move and creates a Yummy to deal with O's using a writer. Moreover, Shintaro Gotoh makes a move to prove that he is better suited in dealing with the Greed than O's and Ankh, given his dislike and distrust to the two. This would result in a conflict between the said parties which may lead to disastrous results.

* * *

**_Note:_**

By December 25 to 31, I'll be offline from so as to take a Christmas break and at the same time work on the future chapters of **Hunt For The Mystical Medals**, but will be back on the first week of January 2012. I will still read other fanfics while I have the time, so I would like to say Merry Christmas to you all.


	66. Writer, Stolen Talents, Gravity Power p1

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

A new arc for this fic, which means a new guest character to appear, but more than anything this arc will serve as a prelude to the next arc as the events that will happen here will serve as a precursor. More on that will be shown below/…but right now enjoy what's about to happen here in this chapter…

**-x-**

**_In the previous arc, a few things happened…_**

**O -** Kyuji and the rest discovered that Teiji Moriya has indeed escaped and is now hiding with the intent of getting revenge on Shinichi Kudo and to cause more explosions within Tokyo;

**O -** Discovering that Teiji is hiding at the Kougami Biotech Laboratories, Kyuji goes there to deal with the Yummies while Ankh follows Teiji where he captured him and learned through his journal the targeted buildings where the bombs are planted;

**O -** After diffusing the bombs with Ai Haibara and Vermouth's help, Ankh resumed aiding O's in destroying the Yummies' nest and the Same Yummies.

**-x-**

At a building somewhere in Tokyo, a writers' convention took place where several writers from all over the world attended, and there they displayed their latest novels, but one writer wasn't able to show its latest work, and became a subject of ridicule and taunting, mainly due to "writer's block". The scene zoomed towards the writer in question, revealing to be **Nenene Sumiregawa**.

"That's her?"

"Yes…IT IS her…"

"What's her name?"

"Nenene Sumiregawa…"

"What happened to her?"

"Looks like she ran out of ideas…now she's stuck in a rut…"

Nenene was one of Japan's leading writers and authors of several-well-renowned novels, but for some reason she felt the loss of interest in making new series of novels, and the ridicule she got from her peers is enough for her to get her talent back on track and struggles to find inspiration to restart her career, thus her desire to start writing again and to find inspiration. She answered back at her detractors and assured to them that she will prove them wrong.

"Looks like you're losing your eyesight as well as Alzheimer's Disease…"

"Hey! I'm not!"

"Then retire…you have no place in this business…"

"I still do! Just you wait! I'll show that I still have what it takes…!"

"I'll look forward to that…even though you're already getting obsolete…"

"And I'll prove you wrong!"

However, among the crowd, one person is watching Nenene intently and is now sure that she is the perfect prospect to use her to spawn a Yummy and harvest Cell Medals.

"_Heh…looks like I found myself a catch…_"

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

Now readers...count the medals! The Core medals that O's and Ankh have right now are:

**Set 1:**

- Taka Medal

- Misago Medal!

**Set 2:**

- Lion Medal

- Tora Medal

- Cheetah Medal

- Ocelot Medal

- Sabaru Medal

**Set 3:**

- Kuwagata Medal

- Kamakiri Medal

- Batta Medal

**Set 4:**

- Shumokuzame Medal

- Mofu Medal

- Ika Medal

* * *

**_66: Sakka, Nusuma Reta Jinzai, Jūryoku no Chikara_**

Meanwhile, Kyuji and Ankh are were doing some errands and are on their way back to Agasa's house when the two started to bicker over the Core Medals and Ankh's habit of eating ice cream instead of nutritious foods. Of course the Greed is a bit peeved when being lectured but had to put up with his "pawn's" lecture.

"Hey, Ankh…try to slow down on the ice cream! You'll give Detective Kudo a sore throat…"

"As long as I'm controlling this vessel…he won't…"

"Seriously…try to eat some meat…"

"Fine…but no bird meat!"

"You mean you'll avoid fried chicken?"

"DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT! And remember to find my Core Medals!"

"Of course I will…"

"And don't forget not to use straight combos right away…only on important strategies…"

"I know…I know…"

"Good…huh?"

"What's wrong…"

"These humans…"

Their argument is interrupted when four men blocked their way and looked liked rabid muggers as they are eyeing at them intently which Kyuji wondered if each of them are possessed by a Yummy, assuming that Kazari is behind this knowing his Yummies are parasitic and controls the bodies, and wondered if the feline-Greed succeeded in making four of them, but Ankh refutes the claim.

"They're eyeing us…It seems that Kazari has put Yummies on them…four at once…"

"No…I don't sense Yummies in them…therefore Kazari's not involved…"

"Seriously?"

"Of course…remember the bombings? That Maki-person you thought is the Yummy's host? You made the wrong assumption and I was able to correct you…so this I tell you…these four are not possessed by Kazari's Yummies…"

"Thank goodness…"

"But be on guard…look out!"

But in spite of Ankh's answers, the four men began to act violently and assaulted the two, and to the Greed's surprise, each of them displayed some superhuman-like abilities which Kyuji believed to be that of a Yummy and again Ankh refutes the theory, reminding him that he doesn't detect the Yummies' auras and began to kick his attackers back with Kyuji doing the same. While the two managed to defend themselves, the two became disturbed at seeing the four men displaying superhuman strength when one of them lifts a huge mailbox and hurled it against them.

"Watch out, Ankh!"

BLAG!

Ankh barely evaded the debris as he and Kyuji regrouped and are now considering other option in dealing with the threat, which the Greed now considers that there are other enemies besides the Yummies.

"What is this? How can a mere human be able to lift that object that is twice his size?"

"We got no choice…the next one might lift and hurl a car at us! Give me the Core Medals! I might subdue them!"

"Blast it! Even though there are no Yummies…fine! Here, use these!"

As Kyuji puts on the O-Driver, Ankh gives him three of Mezeru's Core Medals and the teen vagabond scans them with the O-Scanner to initiate his transformation into O's while Ankh is a bit worried that he might get a new combo which might hamper him should he remained in that form for too long and hoped it would just be a random, sub-combo.

O-Scanner: "**SHUMOKUZAME…MOFU…IKA!**"

O's armor materializes and his armor has blue accents which his helmet has the form of a hammerhead shark while his arms has the attributes of a manta ray and his legs possesses the ability of a squid. O's assumes the sub-combo of "**Shu-Mofu-Ka**".

After glancing at O's, Ankh noted that despite possessing the appearance the first two combos like the "Gata-Kiri-Ba" and the "Ra-Tora-Tah", he can sense that O's current form is not that strong so he hoped that it stays that way.

"Good…now use them to knock these humans down!"

"I'm on it!"

By then the four intruders began to attack, which O's and Ankh divided them, attacking them in pairs, with O's using his helmet, in the form of a hammerhead, to head-butt the two, while Ankh uses his monster hand to rake and slash the other two, which, despite wounding them, did little to discourage them. Ankh has never encountered something like this before and slowly deduced that humanity has indeed evolved in the past 800 years, and he wondered if the Kougami Foundation has any hand in this.

"_I wonder if that Kougami has any idea on this…he seem to know about us Greeds and the medals…I suppose he has some knowledge on how these humans evolved in a physical way…_"

Meanwhile, O's is having a hard time holding back, as the two attackers are getting the upper hand, as they displayed their superhuman strengths and he could feel their blows resonating within his armor, so he is forced to use the power of the Mofu Medals and stings them to keep them back, but to his surprise, the two did not back away, nor they reacted in pain. All they do is roar and growl, looking ready to go for another strike, which O's is rattled by the sight before him.

"_Great…maybe I should use a bit of excessive force in order to knock them down…guess I'll have to give it a try…_"

However, as he is about to scan the Core Medals with the O-Scanner to activate the "Scanning Charge", something happened to the four attackers, as they stopped on their tracks they clutched their bodies, which they started to shiver and convulsed. As Ankh looks on, the four attackers began to cry out in pain and each of the four fell to the ground, looking like they had some sort of withdrawal syndrome before they went still.

"AAAARRRGGHHH!"

"UUUURRRHHH!"

"NNNNGGGYYYAAAHHH!"

"AAAAIIIIIIEEEE!"

"Ankh! What just happened?"

"How should I know?"

"Did you do anything to them?"

"Like I care! If it's me…then I would've done something already…look at them…they're in pain because of themselves! I didn't do anything that caused them to die!"

As O's and Ankh argued, the two became surprised as the four corpses began to grow fur all over their bodies while cat-like claws grew and showed up in place of their fingernails. As O's removed the Core Medals and reverted back to normal, Ankh looked carefully, wondering what kind of "phenomenon" is this as he has never encountered something like this before, and he is now considering checking this out since he knew humans can't acquire superhuman abilities through normal means.

"It seems that humanity has indeed evolved…it appears that someone has made them mutated to some degree…"

"Who would do something this horrible to them?"

"Horrible? Hah! As if you know what just happened to them…! Fine…I'll see what I can find out…!"

Using his ability, Ankh "scans" through the corpses' bodies, he discovered that the four bodies' vital organs have "exploded" including their brain, and now he is definitely disturbed by this. He tells Kyuji what he found and things are now perplexing than before.

"It seems that their vital organs…including their brains…exploded internally…and I believe something made them to do so…"

"Huh? How?"

"If I know…then I'd already told you…!"

"Could it be that they ingested something…?"

By then a passing police car came and saw the scene and asked them what just happened. Shinichi Kudo's consciousness mentally spoke to Ankh and gave him ideas on making a good alibi and the Greed is forced to follow Shinichi's lead and tells the officers what happened, and even showed to them the claws and fur, and one of the officers looked at the corpses, and slowly recognized them and realized that this is a "unique" case.

"Looks like I encountered something like these elsewhere…okay…you're off the hook."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yup…no weapons on the two…and these corpses are just like the ones I saw at Yokohama…"

"Fine…okay, you two can go…"

"Thanks…"

"…"

"Just go home, okay…?"

"Sure…"

Because of this, the officers let Kyuji and Ankh off the hook and the two leaves the scene as minutes later a police van arrived to take the bodies to the morgue, just before a crowd arrived as they saw the van taking the bodies away.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Okay…by now you know that the guest character of this arc is one of the support characters from the manga/anime, **ROD The TV**. However, the fight scene is what took most of this chapter, yet this doesn't have any relevance to this arc's plot. But as I stated above, this arc serves as a precursor, meaning the events that happened in this chapter will lead to the next arc, so until then, enjoy this arc for now.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will focus mainly on Nenene Sumiregawa, as Uva takes advantage of her "depression" to create a Yummy that would "help" her get her act together, while, Shintaro Gotoh gets into a conflict with O's, which would lead into a problem between the two….

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

******_ROD The TV_**

- Nenene Sumiregawa


	67. Writer, Stolen Talents, Gravity Power p2

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Now we're going to focus solely on Nenene Sumiregawa as Uva takes advantage of her weakness just as Shintaro Gotoh decided to take matters into his own hands as he deems O's and Ankh "unreliable"…

* * *

As Ankh and Kyuji are on their way back to the Agasa House, the teen vagabond is deeply troubled by what happened several minutes ago and wondered why this has happened and who is responsible for this kind of "tragedy", though Ankh dismisses it reasoning that the four humans have brought upon themselves, as he believed that they may have ingested something that have resulted in their bodies "exploding" and that they deserve that kind of fate, which Kyuji refutes it, but they just walked home just as the police van carrying the four corpses passed by.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_67: Sakka, Nusuma Reta Jinzai, Jūryoku no Chikar_**

At a park near the scene where O's and Ankh fought the unknown attackers several minutes ago, Nenene stares at her laptop and tries to think of something to write as she struggles to regain her passion to write yet she is frustrated in being unable to regain her inspiration, and as she is preoccupied, she didn't noticed Uva, in his human guise, secretly approaching her as he sensed her desire getting stronger.

"If only I could get the "drive" to write again…I don't want to be taunted by my peers here and abroad…"

"It seems that you are troubled…what do you desire for…?"

As Uva approached her from behind, he asked her what she desired most which she answered back without looking, and seeing this, Uva threw a Cell Medal which "slotted" inside her head and a whitish entity slithered out of her body and went to its nearest target as Uva leaves the scene watching the whitish entity approaching a passing freelance writer, there it began to "absorb" the writer's "talents", and the victim began to fall to the ground, looking like a person in a "vegetable state" as the whitish entity transferred the "talents" to Nenene via "pollen dusts", thus giving her the "drive" to start writing stories, while the whitish entity "molts" into the **Ageha Yummy**, which resembles a swallowtail butterfly.

**-x-**

At the Agasa house, Kyuji and Ankh arrived and tells Hiroshi and Shiho about what happened several minutes ago which the latter two became disturbed, as this kind of news appeared to have been shown on TV not long ago but somehow the findings by the police were inconclusive and Hiroshi noted that he has heard this kind of incident happened somewhere in Yokohama.

"Hmm…I seem to heard of such incident…"

"You do?"

"Yes…it happened seldom here in Tokyo and at Yokohama…but the police are still inconclusive about the results, thus…a blank wall to those kind of cases…"

"But…when they died…Ankh said that their vital organs "exploded" for no reason…and then they spurted furs and claws…"

"I have no idea at this time…"

"What if Ankh is wrong…it has to be the work of a Yummy…since those corpses sports claws and fur…then maybe Kazari is involved…"

"Hey! I just told you…I don't sense a Yummy's aura! Something different made them like that!"

"But what if…"

By then, Ran came and tells everyone about a sudden incident, which she says that she passed by a park and said that a known freelance writer is found on the street and is being taken to a hospital, while at the same time, Ankh sensed the Ageha Yummy's aura and tells Kyuji of this, which Ran and Kyuji slowly deduces that the writer's state is connected to the Yummy and both Kyuji and Ankh left immediately.

"Kyuji…a Yummy!"

"Great…first muggers died and spurts claws and fur…then a writer slumped and you detected a Yummy all of the sudden…"

"Stop complaining and let's go!"

"I'm coming…!"

By then Shiho asked Ran if she heard anything about what Kyuji described about bizarre deaths which the victims spurt fur and claws, and Ran said she'll ask her dad or Heiji if they know anything.

**-x-**

About 15 minutes later, Kyuji and Ankh arrived and found the Ageha Yummy draining another "talent" from another aspiring writer, which prompts Ankh to give Kyuji the means to become O's, which he inserts the Shumokuzame, Kamakiri, and Sabaru Medals, as Ankh is not taking chances to let Kyuji assume a full combo unless it is necessary and if the situation calls for it.

"Here!"

"Huh? What about the Ika Medal?"

"It's useless against a flying Yummy…the Sabaru Medal will give you a leaping ability…"

"Fine…"

By then, Kyuji inserted the three medals onto the O-Driver and scans them with the O-Scanner, initiating the transformation.

O-Scanner: "**SHUMOKUZAME…KAMAKIRI…SABARU!**"

Assuming the sub-combo of "Shumo-Kiri-Baru", O's went after the Yummy, and Ankh's decision to give O's the Core Medals appeared to be useful. With the Sabaru Medal's high-jumping attributes, along with the power of a hammerhead shark thanks to the Shumokuzame Medal's abilities, this combination proved helpful as O's leapt high enough to reach the Yummy and uses his "head" to ram the Yummy's gut and managed to bring it down, but the Yummy recovered and managed to evade O's next wave of attacks.

As O's tried to use the same tactic, the Yummy flew straight up until it is out of reach and then fled, where Shintaro Gotoh arrived and expresses his annoyance at seeing the Yummy escape and chided O's for his "helplessness" letting the target escape.

"Looks like you let it get away…"

"Sorry…it flew away…I wish I had wings…"

"Enough with your excuses! I don't know what President Kougami sees in you!"

Gotoh took his leave as he doesn't want to waste his time on O's, as he became determined to prove to Kougami that O's is not needed to "protect the world".

**-x-**

Several minutes later, at the Kougami Foundation, Gotoh reported to Kougami about what happened, but he became more annoyed and upset as the "president" instructed him to deliver a new set of Candroids to O's, which he protested but is ignored. As Gotoh leaves and heads for the parking lot to board his vehicle. Kiyoto Maki happened to heard of this and coaxes Gotoh to "prove his worth" that he is the "savior" and not O's.

"So…you wish to be the protector of this world…"

"And so what if I want that?"

"Then show to the president why you deserve to be one…"

"Seriously?"

"Yes…and if you're successful…maybe he'll elect you to try out my latest development in creating a suit that rivals O's…"

Maki's words about "Gotoh being more suited to protect the world than Kyuji" proved to be a temptation that Gotoh himself couldn't ignore, and along with Maki's promise of creating a Cell Medal-based armor that would rival O's, Gotoh is determined to prove himself better than O's when catching Yummies. As Gotoh leaves, Maki bids him a "good ending to a fool".

**-x-**

As several minutes passed by, the Ageha Yummy as approached several writers and "absorbed" their talents and then "delivers" them to Nenene through the pollen mist and within minutes Nenene become more driven to make more writings and soon her works attracted potential sponsors while the victims fell into comatose as the Yummy searched for more victims to "feed" on. Uva watches the scene with delight before leaving as he is confident that even O's can't get his hands on the Yummy.

"_He-he-he…that's right…keep this up…and even O's can't do anything to stop it…_"

**-x-**

Another several minutes later, the Ageha Yummy found a potential victim and is ready to swoop in for the kill when Gotoh arrived and saved the victim while warding off the Yummy.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…thank you!"

"Go! I'll deal with that creep!"

"Thanks!"

"Go!"

With the victim safely escaped, Gotoh fires his weapons at the Yummy, but the Yummy easily evaded them and effortlessly beats up Gotoh, wounding him in the process. Although frustrated, he did not give up as he kept on fighting until Kyuji arrives and inserts three Core Medals inside the O-Driver and scans them with the O-Scanner, and changes into O's.

O-Scanner: "**LION…TORA…SABARU!**"

Assuming "Ra-Tora-Baru", O's managed to keep the Yummy back and helps Gotoh, but Gotoh begrudgingly rejected his help, ignoring him as O's went after the Yummy. Using the Sabaru Medal's attributes, O's jumps high enough to reach the Yummy and then uses the Lion Medal's bright energy to blind it, which the Ageha Yummy fell to the ground, and there O's takes the chance to finish it off, but then Gotoh picks up the bazooka and aims it at the two.

"_I'll be the savior of this world…not you! You're only an eyesore!_"

Gotoh fires his bazooka and the ammo seemingly hits the two, and Ankh is surprised to see this, not sure which impact struck the two, whether it hit Kyuji or the Yummy.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Moments In The Sun_** by_ **Kazami with HOME GROWN**  
(1st Ending Song from **ROD The TV**)_

_taisetsu ni shiteita mono wa_  
_itsumo koboreochite yuku_  
_demo kimi to no omoide dake wa_  
_kono mune no oku ni tsuyokuaru_  
_suzushiku natte kita umi_  
_hashaideta futari no kage_  
_kimi no sukoshi yake sugita hada to_  
_shizunde iku yuuhi ni toketa_  
_kono te wo zutto hanasanai mama_  
_otona ni natte iketara ii no ni_

_hizashi no naka de oikaketa_  
_kimi no sugata sagashite_  
_koi ga owaru yokanshite_  
_yorisotta yone_

* * *

Poor Gotoh…Maki tricked him into proving his worth…and this would certainly get him into trouble with Kougami…but more importantly…will O's survive the blast?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

See if O's survives the blast or not…

And Gameru gets involved again…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

******_ROD The TV_**

- Nenene Sumiregawa


	68. Writer, Stolen Talents, Gravity Power p3

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Part 3 of this arc takes things to a conflicted turn as portions of Kyuji's past is slowly revealed...

* * *

Ankh saw what Gotoh just did and is "worried" at his "pawn's" fate even though O's form can withstand any form of human armaments but the blast may result in either O's or the Yummy to get weakened to a degree and hoped that the Yummy would take the bigger brunt of the blast, though he started to mentally question Gotoh's actions.

"_That human...what is he thinking? More importantly...what is he up to?_".

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_68: Sakka, Nusuma Reta Jinzai, Jūryoku no Chikara part 3_**

As the smoke cleared after a few minutes of impact from Gotoh's bazooka attack, it is shown that the Ageha Yummy evaded the blast and Gotoh's attack, while O's ended up taking the brunt of the hit which weakened him to a degree and the Yummy took advantage of this and attacked its target which slowly overpowers O's and Ankh realized that he has to do something to save his "pawn". He then detaches himself from Shinichi's body and distracted the Yummy long enough to give O's time to recover.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Use these...! At least they don't form a straight combo like Kazari's and Uva's!"

"Got it...!"

Seeing that O's needed to get a comeback, Ankh threw three of Mezeru's Core Medals at him in order to give him a means to counterattack, but then Gameru shows up and grabbed the three Core Medals before O's could get them, and now the problem worsens as the Yummy further pummeled O's repeatedly and Kyuji realized that he has to do something or else he'll lose more than his life. He needed to make a move now or all will be lost and he can't afford to lose to them.

"Got it! Gameru got the medals! Mezeru will be happy!"

"_Blast! It's Gameru! Where did he come from? No matter...got to get rid of those two...hmm...maybe this would at least chase them away...!_"

Thinking fast, O's tapped onto the Lion Medal's powers and his helmet shone brightly, it's intensity is enough to drive Gameru and the Ageha Yummy away, but despite this, they made off with the Shumokuzame, Mofu and Ika Medals, yet O's got a respite as he removed the Core Medals from the O-Driver and reverted back to normal. He then saw Gotoh and attempts to help him but is shoved back.

"Hey...are you okay?"

"Let go! I don't need your help!"

As Kyuji looked baffled, Ankh grabbed Gotoh by his collar, demanding an explanation as to why he shot O's with the bazooka, triggering a word war between the two.

"You fool! Why did you hit O's?"

"Don't look at me...he got in my way..."

"You..."

"Anyway...he's not worthy of protecting and saving the world from the Greed...I am."

"Are you crazy? What can you do to pull that off?"

"If I have a power that rival O's...then I can pull it off!"

Ankh is rather peeved at Gotoh's petty reason about Kyuji being an "unworthy savior", but seeing that his words are justifiable, Kyuji made his comments which surprised both Ankh and Gotoh. Kyuji suggested that he would let Gotoh use the O-Driver so he would know what it feels like using O's power though Gotoh thought he is bluffing.

"If so...then I won't mind if I let you borrow O's power..."  
"What? Are you mocking me?"  
"Well...I'm just doing what I can right now...I know! Let's work together! We can save the world together!"  
"You two are both crazy!"  
"Well...it seems that you two get to agree for once..."  
Ankh and Goth glanced at each other before glancing at Kyuji, and by then, Ankh verbally intervenes and tells the two that only Kyuji can access to the O-Driver because he is the only one who broke the seal that sealed the Greed 800 years ago, and this made Gotoh feeling dejected so he took his leave while Kyuji and Ankh prepare to head back to the Agasa house.

**-x-**

At the hideout, the Greed, minus Kazari, are assembled as Gameru arrived and gives Mezeru the three Core Medals which she graciously took and re-absorbed them into her body, regaining most of her body armor and "cuddled" the heavy animal-type Greed which he is thrilled by the feeling, happy that he gets to impress her and even earned Uva's praise.

"Good job, Gameru"

"Eh-he-he-he..."

"Good job...and I'm pleased with your work..."

"Yes...very impressive, Gameru...you managed to get things right, for once..."

"Ah...Uva...how are things going...?"

"O's got in the way."

By then, Gameru proclaims that he will beat O's which Uva offers to help as he urged Mezeru to stay as she might risk losing her Core Medals again which she wisely agreed to. As the two left, she noted that Kazari hasn't been seen for almost a week, and wondered what he is up to, having becoming suspicious as he has not returned yet after the airship incident at Nara. She, along with the two other Greed, are unaware of Kazari's secret alliance with Kiyoto Maki.

**-x-**

At the Kougami Foundation, Kougami berates Gotoh for his actions despite his best efforts to cover up for his deeds as the president of the foundation knows what really happened having watching the events through his monitor PC, which even Satonaka berates Gotoh for his behavior and he deserves to be punished so as he would "wise up".

"I deeply apologized for my actions, sir."

"President...you should do something...his actions are becoming a real problem for us!"

"Yes...a problem indeed...wonderful. Trying to defeat a Yummy without my permission or approval..."

"I deeply apologize..."

"VERY WONDERFUL! A NEW GOTOH IS BORN! CONGRATULATIONS!"

Despite having a remorseful tone, Gotoh tells Kougami his intent, and he got his reply.

"If...if only there is a system that allowed one to control the power of the medals...please let me have it!"

"Only Maki can answer that...it is still in development...but I'm impressed by your request...so my response is...a punishment."

Gotoh looked shocked at the reply, but then he is given a reprieve.

"For now…the punishment is…you are suspended...or rather...under house arrest. And that will be enforced until you redeemed yourself in my eyes. That's all. Now leave."

After some five minutes Gotoh is at the basement parking area, feeling dejected and wondered where he went wrong, and there Maki shows up, taunting him again. Of course, Gotoh is pissed as he suspected that Maki is playing him for a fool.

"Going home after being served a suspension? What a poor guy..."

"Leave me alone! I bet you made me do the wrong thing!"

"Like you said...if a system is created to control the medals' power, even humans could use them...I thought you were interested in that, Gotoh..."

"Is it completed?"

"What if it were...?"

"Then let me use that system!"

"Only if I believe you are worthy."

Gotoh went silent as he is reminded by what Kougami told him: "Redeem yourself". There Maki spoke again.

"Everything ends. Decisions are made based on results."

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Nenene got a lot of endorsements and her desire to write more became stronger and it powers up the Yummy and she wanted this to go on so as she won't have to suffer from writer's block again, though a part of her felt that something is missing yet her desire to write more overpowers that missing part of hers.

**-x-**

At the Agasa house, Shiho checks on the news internet where several amateur writers have reportedly went into a coma while reading an article about Nenene Sumiregawa's "comeback" on the publishing industry, having read some of her past novels and other writing. She also heard of her recent "writer's block" and then noticed about her "comeback" and the writers' reported comatose along with the Yummy attacks. She slowly wondered if they are connected or not.

"_Hmm...many of these writers fell into a coma...and the Yummy is targeting them...but why? I don't suppose that Ms. Sumiregawa is involved...but then...she is a talented writer...is said to be suffering from writer's block...but now she's making a comeback...and if the Yummy is involved in this mess..._"

By then Kyuji and Ankh returned and there he told her about the latest victim they saved from a Yummy attack and there she tells him her suspicions though both agreed that they needed proof before coming to a conclusion.

"We just saved a victim before being attacked by the Yummy..."

"...good..."

"Then..."

"Gotoh is starting to become a nuisance..."

"But then...I don't blame him...he needs to realize that I wanted to help..."

"Easier said than done..."

**-x-**

At the bedroom, Ankh checks on the Core Medals he have in his possession and despite possessing some of Uva and Kazari's, losing Mezeru's Core Medals proved to be a partial blow considering the agility of the Ageha Yummy has and he wondered how to defeat it.

"_Things would escalate if that Yummy isn't brought down by then...I wonder how to help Kyuji defeat it...?_"

By then he recalled O's battle with the Bison Yummy and a thought hit him.

"_Hmm...I suppose we should get Gameru's Core Medals...though not as fast as Kazari's or long-ranged like Uva's...Gameru's attributes my well be suited for that kind of situation...now if only I could come up with a plan to get closer to him for Kyuji to steal them..._"

**-x-**

Back downstairs, Shiho and Kyuji are discussing about what to do next when Nenene came and found Kyuji, and introduces herself which he accepted her handshake, and then she gets to the point and tells him her intention.

"Kyuji Hino? I'm Nenene Sumiregawa..."

"Yes...I heard of you...pleased to meet you..."

"So do I...but I decided to get to the point...I have a proposition for you..."

Nenene tells Kyuji that she has learned about his past about him getting embroiled in a civil war overseas and she intends to use it in her story for her next article which he responded by saying he needed to think about it.

"Well...I need to think about that carefully..."

"Very well...here's my card...call me once you have decided..."

"Thanks..."

Giving him her card, Nenene leaves just as Ankh came down and said that he had just sensed the Yummy's host. By then Shiho and Kyuji slowly realized that Nenene is the Yummuy's host and after some discussion they learned that she is connected to the writers' current conditions and Nenene may have indirectly caused all of these to happen.

"Kyuji...I sensed a human who is the Yummy's host!"

"Eh?"

"Nenene Sumiregawa just left...no...so she's the Yummuy's host?"

"But...why would..."

"Maybe because of her writer's block and her desire to write again...it attracted the Greed's attention..."

"Who cares...I'm going after it...! Eh? I sensed a Yummy! It's nearby! Kyuji, let's go!"

By then, Ankh sensed the Yummy's presence nearby and ran outside to follow it with Kyuji following, and Shiho decided to go and find Nenene and make her realize the true nature of what is happening.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Poor Gotoh...got suspended...

Kyuji and Ankh learned of the Yummy's host...

Now they are going to stop the Ageha Yummy this time...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The conclusion to this arc...

A new combo to be introduced...

And a new ally to O's...

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

******_ROD The TV_**

- Nenene Sumiregawa


	69. Writer, Stolen Talents, Gravity Power p4

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The conclusion to this arc…as O's is going to get a new combo…while gaining a new ally as Nenene finally realizes what is happening around her and why she got the "drive" to write again…

* * *

As Shiho and Kyuji are discussing about what to do next and where to start prediciting the Ageha Yummy's next attack, Nenene Sumiregawa came and found Kyuji, and introduces herself which he accepted her handshake, and then she gets to the point and tells him her intention.

"Kyuji Hino? I'm Nenene Sumiregawa..."

"Yes...I heard of you...pleased to meet you..."

"So do I...but I will get right to the point...I have a proposition for you..."

Nenene tells Kyuji that she has learned about his past about him getting embroiled in a civil war overseas and she intends to use it in her story for her next article which he responded by saying he needed to think about it.

"Well...I need to think about that carefully..."

"Very well...here's my card...call me once you have decided..."

"Thanks..."

Giving him her card, Nenene leaves just as Ankh came down and said that he had just sensed the Yummy's host. By then Shiho and Kyuji slowly realized that Nenene is the Yummuy's host and after some discussion they learned that she is connected to the writers' current conditions and Nenene may have indirectly caused all of these to happen.

"Kyuji...I sensed a human who is the Yummy's host!"

"Eh?"

"Nenene Sumiregawa just left...no...so she's the Yummy's host?"

"But...why would..."

"Maybe because of her writer's block and her desire to write again...it attracted the Greed's attention..."

"Who cares...I'm going after it...! Eh? I sensed a Yummy! It's nearby! Kyuji, let's go!"

By then, Ankh sensed the Yummy's presence nearby and ran outside to follow it with Kyuji following, and Shiho decided to go and find Nenene and make her realize the true nature of what is happening.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_69: Sakka, Nusuma Reta Jinzai, Jūryoku no Chikara part 4_**

Several minutes have passed, the scene shifts at a nearby mall, where not far away, Nenene is spotted as she passes by a convenience store where several used TV are up for sale and there she catches the glimpse of a news report about several amateur writers mysteriously falling into a comatose and there she wondered what has caused them to undergo that kind of situation.

"_Looks bad…wonder what's causing these to happen…_"

She is baffled by the news until Shiho came and found Nenene and proceeded to tell her of what really is happening right now and that made Nenene confused, being told that she is indirectly played a part in the writers' conditions and that she got her "sudden boost" from a monster rampaging the city. Of course she disavowed this and doesn't believe in Shiho's claims but then is persuaded to come along when told that she has proof to back up her claim.

"What? I'm the indirect cause of the spate of incidents?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"And a monster is doing this? Unbelievable!"

"If you come with me I can show you proof…"

"Alright…but this better be real…!"

**-x-**

Elsewhere, three college students are walking by a nearby vacant lot near a warehouse, with all of them being amateur writers and are looking forward to submitting their essays at an upcoming writers' convention just a few days from now. By then Shiho and Nenene happened to pass by just as the Ageha Yummy came and saw the Yummy attacking the first two students, stealing their writing talents and then transfer it to Nenene, and there she finally realizes what really happened and why she got the "sudden drive" to write again.

"No…this can't be…so all this time I got the "drive" from others attacked by that…thing…"

"But my friends will deal with that thing. Once the monster's destroyed…they'll be back to normal…"

"Really?"

"Really. So don't feel bad…"

By then, O's arrived and fought the Yummy, and managed to keep it back long enough for the third student to get her two classmates out of reach, and there Gotoh arrived, intending to redeem himself in Kougami's eyes so he could be reinstated, and stood behind Shiho and Nenene. There O's decided to approach her and give Nenene his response to her request. O's answer shocked both Nenene and Gotoh at what they just heard from him.

"You have my permission…I'm fine with you using my involvement with the civil war story, Ms. Sumiregawa…"

"Seriously…?"

"I don't care if you are intending to use that to make your novel a top-seller…just as long as you convey the pain that comes from the war. As long as it reveals what really happened there…at least everyone will get to know the truth."

"…"

Nenene was speechless before O's gives his last statement before resuming his battle with the Ageha Yummy.

"What's important…is what one did…I think."

That statement struck Gotoh mentally as if it made a valid point for him.

"_"What's important…is what one did…I think"…is he…?_"

From there, O's fought the Ageha Yummy again and there Nenene breaks down in tears, telling Shiho what really made her feel miserable before being inadvertently got caught in the Yummy's mess.

"I…I'm not sure if I should do this…for the past few months…I haven't done a thing…my writer's block…it's all due to a friend of mine leaving without telling me…"

"Ms. Sumiregawa…"

"All the time I kept on bragging that I'll make a comeback…but I didn't do anything…and I let my sadness get the best of me…and I became lazy in writing new novels…"

"But…now you have a reason to write again…Kyuji gave you permission to write a story based on his true life…if that's what he said…"

"You're right…I'm not going to rely on that monster's talent-stealing…I'll do this with my own way and my own effort!"

At the same time, Gotoh realized that he too had the same feeling and now he knows what he should do right now.

"_Like that woman said…I do this so I can protect the world…but…I haven't done a thing yet. I'm just someone who wants to protect the world. At least…I know now what I can do right now…!_"

Gotoh now knows what he should do, and that is to assist O's in defeating the Yummy, so he uses his bazooka to fire at the Yummy, and though he missed, he threw two new Candroids at his and O's threw them back in shock and surprise.

"Wha…! Snakes! I'm scared of snakes!"

"Jeez…they're Unagi Candroids…unagi! Not snakes!"

"Oh…okay…"

The devices that Gotoh gave back to O's turn out to be **Unagi Candroids**, and O's uses them to pin down the Yummy and it worked, but then Uva and Gameru joins the fray and began to gang up on O's, which Gotoh fires his bazooka, hitting Gameru but this didn't deter the heavy animal Greed. Things are stacking against O's as Uva frees the Ageha Yummy and the trio are ready to pounce on O's.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Maki watches the scene on his monitor, bemused to see that Gotoh decided to help O's, but then Kazari is revealed to be there, having learned that he is involved with the pilfering of the Cell Medals and sneaked inside, and watched beside Maki, though the two appeared to be speaking casually to each other with no tones of hostility from one another.

"So…Gotoh decided to help O's after all…humans behave in various ways…and perhaps…that's why you can't stop watching."

"Yes, you are right. Humans are interesting indeed."

"So…the Greed want to observe humans for the same reason that I want to observe the Greed, don't they?"

"Perhaps…"

"Although…I do not wish to be observed…"

"The same for us Greed…"

At this time Kazari assumed his Greed form, but did nothing except watching the scene involving O's and the other Greed.

**-x-**

Back at the scene of the battle, Ankh managed to distract Gameru enough to cause the Greed to collide with Uva and there he tells O's the strategy in defeating them, which O's is apprehensive at the nature of this plan, though he reluctantly did so anyway.

"Kyuji…I have a plan…get Gameru's Core Medals…"

"You make it sound so easy…"

"Got any bright ideas?"

"Fine…I'll do it!"

O's then removed the Taka and Batta medals and replaces them with the Lion and Sabaru Medals, then scans them with the O-Scanner and assumes the sub-combo of "Ra-Tora-Ru", and uses the Sabaru Medal's power to kick Uva towards the Ageha Yummy while using the Lion Medal's power to temporarily blind Gameru enough to use the Tora Medals' power to summon the claws and use them to take three of his Core Medals, resulting in losing some of his body armor and there O's realized that this may be the key in defeating them, much to Ankh's apprehension.

"Wait…your body is not yet used to the strain of a full combo…!"

"If I managed to get used to Kazari's medals…then I can manage this one…don't worry about me…!"

There O's inserted the stolen Core Medals, and then scans them with the O-Scanner.

O-Scanner: "**SAI…GORILLA…ZOU! SA-GO-ZO…SA-GO-ZO!**"

O's underwent a new transformation, and though his armor remained black, portions of his body armor now sports gray accents, with his helmet resembling a rhino, his forearms and fist now resembled that of an armored gorilla arms and his lower legs down to his foot now resembles that of elephant legs. He has acquired a new form called the **"Sa-Go-Zo" combo**.

As the trio attempts go get to O's, O's began to beat his armored chest with his armored hands like a gorilla, resulting in the ground shaking and debris rises, trapping the three enemies and collided with each other before being thrown down by gravity-like aura, and the impact causes Uva to lose the Kuwagata Medal which Ankh took.

"Looks like I'll get this one…!"

O's then uses the O-Scanner to activate the "Scanning Charge" and the move shows that O's jumped into the air before descending, then stomping on the ground, producing a combination of seismic vibration and gravity-like aura, pulling the Ageha Yummy towards O's and then finishes him off by smashing him with the Gorilla arms and the Rhino horn, resulting in the Yummy's destruction. The move is called the Gravity Impact.

By then O's deactivated his armor as he slumped down to his knees, trying to adjust tyo the strain of the new combo with Gotoh helping him up as he has found respect in Kyuji and the two became allies. By then the stolen talents were removed from Nenene and returned to its owners, just as Kougami, who watched the scene via the monitor, is baking a cake, pleased with the events and tells Satonaka to inform Gotoh that his suspension is now lifted.

**-x-**

A few days later, all of the victims are back to normal and Nenene's friend, **Yomiko Readman** shows up, apologizing for her "disappearance" and tells her that she forgotten to tell her that she went to a writers' convention in Britain, and this causes the two to reconcile while showing her the new novel she is working on, and Yomiko promised to tell her if she plans on another trip.

"I promise to tell you when I'm going…"

"Why not take me with you?"

"Provided that your passport is updated…"

Meanwhile, Ankh is pleased at the newest addition to his "collection" now he has three of Gameru's Core Medals and hoped that the next ones would be his OWN Core Medals, though he is "worried" about how Kyuji's body adapting to the strains of using full combos and decided to be more careful when giving Core Medals to him while in battle.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Maki and Kazari has reached to an agreement as the feline Greed will allow Maki to study him provided that the scientist help him find his missing Core Medals, and the two agreed to keep their partnership secret from the other Greed.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, Gin and Vodka got a call from Vermouth, informing them that the "anonymous leader" is summoning them as he has an "announcement" to make in regards to the Black Organization.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

O's gets a new set of Core Medals…

Gotoh is now officially O's ally…

Yomiko Readman from **ROD** manga/anime series makes a cameo appearance…

The Black Organization is "shaping" up as the leader has an important announcement to make…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next arc will deal with drugs…but not just illegal drugs…but something that would give out some physical…and fatal consequences, something that would give the Detective Conan crew a reason to get worried about, but rest assured this is not about the APTX drug…but something else.

Also, the Black Organization resurfaces...and EXPANDS their group in a BIG way...as they intend to join forces with a rival organization to strengthen their resolve to take over the criminal underworld...

To sum it up…the only clue I can give you is that the next arc is based on one of the manga series made by Kazuya Minekura…best known for her works such as the **Saiyuki** series (Gensomaden Saiyuki, Saiyuki Reload, Saiyuki Reload-Gunlock)…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

******_ROD The TV_**

- Nenene Sumiregawa

- Yomiko Readman


	70. Beast Drugs, Gang Wars, Syndrome part 1

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

After several chapters where the Detective Conan crew deal with the Greed and a run-in with villains from several Detective Conan movies, The **Black Organization** returns and this time this arc deals with a rather touchy subject – drugs. Yup...Illegal drugs that has plagued society from all over the world...as in ilegal drug trade, wqhich is one of the BO's specialties.

But no…this isn't just about illegal drugs like cocaine, cannabis, heroin, methamphetamine and LSD among others…but rather an enigmatic drug that is based on a sleeper-hit manga from **Kazuya Minekura**…and you'll find out below which manga this arc's storyline is based on…

* * *

**_In the previous arc…a few things happened…_**

**O –** Uva targets a well-known writer and uses her desire to spawn a Yummy in which the Yummy steals other writers' talents and gives it to her so she can get the "drive" to write novels again;

**O –** O's and Ankh went after the Yummy but Shintaro Gotoh gets into a conflict with O's after being coaxed by Maki to prove himself being a better-suited savior to save the world;

**O –** After resolving their differences, Gotoh and O's worked together to defeat the Yummy which cause Gameru and Uva to join the fray. However O's and his allies won the battle and captured three of Gameru's Core Medals and Gotoh finally acknowledges Kyuji as the one who can wield O's power.

* * *

Outside the hideout of the Greed, there were no people hanging out there since there is nothing worth seeing or using, and things are rather quiet for now, but then the scene shows the wall being covered by three shadows and footsteps are heard, and are approaching the hideout of the Greed, as if the would-be intruders are intent to face them, though they seemingly have no idea who they are facing against.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_Count the medals! The medals that O's currently have are:_**

Set 1:

- Taka

- Misago

Set 2:

- Lion

- Tora

- Cheetah

- Ocelot

- Sabaru

Set 3:

- Kamakiri

- Batta

Set 4:

- Sai

- Gorilla

- Zou

* * *

**_70: Shishi Iyakuhin, Gyanguu~ōzu, Shōkōgun part 1_**

The scene shifts inside the hideout of the Greed where it shows Gameru playing with his cellphone, and it seems that he isn't bothered by the fact that he lost three of his Core Medals to O's. Meanwhile, Uva is sitting quietly on a stool, seething that he lost his Kamakiri Medal to O's as well and is thinking of a way to channel his anger as there is nothing much left to break after being told by Mezeru that they'll get their Core Medals back.

"Damn that O's…he stole my Core Medal…!"

"Hush, Uva…he even stole Gameru's Core Medals as well…but don't fret…we'll get them back…"

"You're right…strange…Kazari isn't here…"

"Just as well…at least he won't poke fun at you…"

"Yeah…you have a point, Mezeru…"

The three of them are in their human guises and surprisingly they find themselves in a peaceful bliss due to the absence of Kazari. Mezeru is rather pleased that he isn't here, as Kazari has a perchance for "cracking jokes" aimed at Uva which would only fuel the tension. At least she can maintain a certain amount of order to keep the noise down and not attract attention. By then she saw someone through the window of the door and stood up, seeing that "someone" isn't alone and she tells Uva and Gameru to be ready, believing that it might be O's and his allies.

By then the door swings open and the trio are rather bemused, if not impressed, to see that the three intruders turn out to be high school girls (a redhead, a blue-haired, and a brunette) from Tokyo High, but then the three girls appeared to be staring animalistic and exhibited some berserk-like mentality which Uva finds it that they are bluffing and felt provoked to see them barge in their hideout without notice, but things change when Gameru approached the three girls and offered them "hospitality".

"Hi…want to have a seat…Gameru can play with you…whoa!"

Mezeru and Uva are rather surprised to see Gameru gets shoved and he staggered back against the cabinet and he gets stuck and the three girls began to growl as they approached the other two but then Uva stood in front, feeling insulted at the way the three girls behaved, but felt challenged at seeing they managed to knock Gameru down and accepted their "challenge".

"So…you want to get into a fight? You have the guts to barge in and shove Gameru…fine…I'll make you regret it…! You have no idea who you're messing with! Come on! Let's go somewhere and fight!"

Uva then ran off with the three girls chasing him as Mezeru watches on, wondering what he can do to take down three girls who managed to push Gameru off his feet and she watches Gameru comically trying to get himself out of the broken cabinet. She smirked at seeing that despite losing his three Core Medals he remained his "cheerful" self.

"Gameru stuck…Mezeru…help me…"

"Coming, Gameru…"

**-x-**

Several minutes later, the chase reached a park at the streets of Tokyo, where Uva gets pumped up as he assumes his Greed form and the three girls began to fight off the Greed, and to his surprise, he finds himself on the defensive as each of the three girls displayed seemingly superhuman strength which barely rivals Gameru, and even one of them managed to land a blow to his gut, which he backed away to recover himself.

"Unfh…you're not as easy as I expected…but don't push your luck!"

Seeing that he cannot let himself get caught, Uva discharges his electricity attack, but the three girls managed to evade them and are running around in circles before one of them jumped and performed a dropkick which struck Uva flatly while the other punched him on the back and the third one rammed him. Uva realizes that this is no funny matter as his pride as a superior life form is now on the balance.

"I can't believe this! Has humanity really evolved in the last 800 years? How is it possible that you got superhuman strength?"

The fight attracted some attention but then the passerby ran away at seeing Uva discharging electricity, but then Hiroshi Agasa, who is among the crowd, but chose to stay and watch, and he immediately called Kyuji to tell him about the current situation, which both Kyuji and Ankh, who received the call, find it skeptical that three normal high school girls are able to take on Uva.

"Kyuji…Mr. Ankh…get here at the Tokyo Park! I saw Uva!"

"Is he causing trouble? Did he created a new Yummy?"

"No…but he is fighting three high school girls…"

"Bah! That's a load of lies…maybe your eye sights are playing a trick on you, old man…"

"It's no trick, Mr. Ankh! The scene I am watching matches the story you told me a week ago about you encountering four men who also possess superhuman strength…!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Where are you again, Hiroshi?"

"Am at Tokyo Park…huh?"

"What's wrong…"

"Wait a moment…something is happening…"

However, the call is interrupted when Hiroshi saw the three girls stopped attacking Uva as they clutched their bodies and suddenly slumped to the ground with blood dripping from their mouths, eyes, ears and noses, followed by the their bodies suddenly getting covered by furs and their hands began to sport claw-like nails. Uva looked perplexed at the scene before him but nevertheless he is fine with it since he won't have to waste time with them.

"Hmph…I don't know what's happening…but at least you save me the trouble…I'm out of here! Serves you right for challenging us Greed…!"

Uva took his leave, but is unaware that Hiroshi witnessed what he saw and tells Kyuji on the cellphone what just happened.

**-x-**

The scene shifts to the hideout of the **Black Organization**, where the "mysterious leader" summoned his agents to an "important meeting" as he has news for them that involved the organization. Gin, Vodka, Chianti, Korn, Vermouth and Bourbon are there after being summoned. There the "anonymous leader" tells them his intention which only Gin was visibly surprised, yet he has nothing else to offer his rebuttal, knowing he is powerless to question his leader.

There the "anonymous leader" made his intentions known by telling them that he intended to "expand" the organization and that each of his agents will be assigned to, and will be leading a "strike force" to cover more "areas" as well as to help meet potential customers/clients to close a lucrative deal. Moreover, the "anonymous leader" stated that by doing this the Black Organization will become one of the leading "underworld" contenders.

Gin and Vodka are unsure of this, while Chianti seemingly didn't like the idea, while Vermouth is curious as to how the leader would pull it off, but then the "anonymous leader" made his announcement by unveiling its newest recruits, as well as which group they'll be assigned to which made Gin a bit awkward, but Vodka reminded him that they'll have to "go with the flow", which he reluctantly accepted.

"Gin…I know you don't like this…but let's follow our boss for now…"

"Yeah…I understand…though I don't like how this goes…"

Chianti growled softly while Korn just adjusted his shades while Vermouth and Bourbon appeared neutral on this. The six of them realized that they are about to be separated and will work with the new members, but then they silently heaved a sigh of relief (except for Vermouth and Bourbon) as the "anonymous leader" made the assigning. Gin and Vodka will still work together, and the same goes for Chianti and Korn.

Vermouth and Bourbon, however, will get to work separately and will become the leader of a new "strike force" as the new members are introduced, mostly codenamed after liquors, and that most of them are half-Japanese foreigners. She isn't picky knowing she has no "power" to question the "anonymous leader" on which member she prefer to work with.

By then, the "anonymous leader" showed to them the projection of the groups which the six agents are assigned to which group they are assigned to, and there they learned which group they are now assigned to and who will be their "new comrades" within the Black Organization, and the group name they have which includes the new members:

**Spirits:**

- **Gin**

- **Vodka**

- Baijiu (from China)

- Kaoliang (from Taiwan)

- Ogogoro (from Africa)

- Tonto (from Uganda)

- Soku (from Korea)

- Ouzo (from Greece)

- Absinthe (from Switzerland)

**Fortified Wine**

- **Vermouth**

- Port (from Portugal)

- Marsala (from Italy)

- Vinsanto (from Italy)

**Beer:**

- **Lager**

- Bock

- Maerzen

- Pilsener

- Schwarzbier

**Whisky:**

- **Bourbon**

- Scotch

- Tennessee Whiskey

**Brandy:**

- **Korn**

- Chianti

- Armagnac

- Cognac

- Eau-De-Vie (from France)

- Schnapps (from Germany)

- Obstwasser (from Germany)

Gin and the rest saw their names in bold font, and realized that they are the assigned leaders of their assigned group, yet Gin is a little awkward at his new "working environment", yet he feels at ease as he still has Vodka at his side, while Chinati is visibly upset at the thought of getting to work with some "rookies" while both Bourbon and Vermouth are fine with it. Seeing that there is no verbal opposition from his six agents, the "anonymous leader" have the meeting adjourned and proclaimed that the Black Organization is now "expanded" and urged its members, both current and new, to get along so that the organization would succeed.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Okay…while the action shows everything, not much is shown about what caused the three high school girls to attack the Greed, but they fell suddenly dead and spurts fur and claws? Surely this is not the Greed's doing…but the answer will soon be revealed…

The Black Organization is back…and this time they have expanded themselves with new members…and some assigned sub-groups, with Gin and co. having been separated and forced to work with new members. Most of the new members have code-names based on liquors and alcoholic beverages, and some of them came from foreign countries even though they are said to be half-Japanese…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

More on the Black Organization, and the guest characters of this arc will finally be revealed…**  
**

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

**-x-x-x-**

None at the moment...the guest characters appearing for this arc will be revealed in the next chapter...


	71. Beast Drugs, Gang Wars, Syndrome part 2

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Last chapter showed the Black Organization getting a "makeover" and Gin and co. are now assigned to lead their newly-designated sub-groups as the "anonymous leader" proclaimed that their organization will be taking steps in making themselves one of the contenders of the underworld crime syndicate, seemingly unaware of what is happening in the city being terrorized by the Greed.

Meanwhile, the Detective Conan crew investigates the identities of the three high school girls who died while fighting Uva, the principal antagonists of this arc will slowly be revealed…and hints on the causes of their deaths will also be shown…

* * *

About 30 minutes later, at the Agasa house, Hiroshi Agasa came and there he told Kyuji and the others what he saw and a heated debate took place and there the two recalled a similar incident they encountered after hearing Hiroshi describing how the three girls' deaths happened, which Kyuji pointed out that it is the same as it happened to the four men they fought just before the Ageha Yummy incident a few weeks back.

"…and that's what I saw and how it happened…"

"Wait…this is just like the scenario Ankh and I encountered last week…the victims suddenly collapsed…bleeds on their eyes, ears, nose and mouth…then grew fur and claws…but…it couldn't just happened like that all of the sudden…Ankh…are you sure a Yummy is not involved?"

"Do I have to repeat myself again? I told you that there is no Yummy…I don't detect them and you already saw it…if what the old man say is true…then it means that humans have the means to make a fellow human evolve forcefully through inhuman means…! And no…I don't think Kazari is involved in this…he wouldn't stoop that low…"

"If so, gentlemen…what made the three girls cause them to develop the means of fighting that Greed before dying so suddenly…"

By then, Ran Mori came and told everyone that she got word that her dad and Heiji are investigating the disappearance of three high school girls from Tokyo High, who are reported missing for a week. Hiroshi seemed to grasps this and asked her for the pictures of the missing girls which she showed it to him and there the inventor stared wide-eyed and tells everyone that the three missing girls in the picture are the ones he saw at the park fighting Uva before they mysteriously died.

"It is them! They're the ones who fought the Greed called Uva several minutes ago!"

"Are you sure, Hiroshi-san?"

"Yes, Miss Ran…I'm positive!"

"How did you know?"

"I witnessed it at the park…they are acting rather rabidly before they died of unknown reasons…"

"then maybe they're taken to the morgue…"

Shiho then looked at the poster, where the three girls who are reportedly missing are identified as **Hikaru Shidou**, **Fuu Hououji**, and **Umi Ryuuzaki**, and at her suggestion, they all decided to head for the morgue and check them out to see if they are the ones who went missing. While Ankh is uninterested at first, the memory of his and Kyuji's encounter with the four thugs who died mysteriously and exhibited the same symptoms like what Hiroshi described a while ago made him curious and the Greed decided to tag along to see if what the inventor claimed is true or not, much to Kyuji's relief as they have no idea that danger is about to charge at them when least expected.

"Ran…Hiroshi…why don't we go to the morgue and see for ourselves what you told us…"

"Yes…I'm up for that…"

"Very well…"

"Ankh…are you coming too?"

"Yes, Kyuji…I want to see if the three female humans' deaths are the same as the four men we encountered during the Ageha Yummy's rampage…".

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_71: Shishi Iyakuhin, Gyanguu~ōzu, Shōkōgun part 2_**

About 20 minutes later, Hiroshi, along with Kyuji and the rest arrived at the Tokyo Funeral Parlor where the three girls are brought in, and there Kogoro Mori arrived after getting a call from Ran that the three missing girls might be there and everyone went inside to see the corpses in hopes that the three girls are the ones that went missing, and there the one who is in charge of the funeral parlor led them to the newly arrived bodies that are about to be exhumed.

"Sir…Kogoro Mori…private investigator…we'd like to check the three girls that just arrived here…"

"Yes, you may…but you might be surprised once you see their…appearances…"

"I can deal with anything…have they been exhumed?"

"No…not yet…"

As they arrive further inside, Kogoro saw the corpses of the three, but is baffled at their appearances which they are covered in fur and sporting cat-like claws as he never seen anything like this before, but the school uniforms that the bodies are wearing is enough to make him glance at the pictures of the missing persons and there he found their school IDs still attached to their clothing, confirming them to the ones missing.

"Yes…they're the ones that went missing alright…and their school IDs matched the names on the missing person poster…"

"Goodness…what happened to them? They looked like…similar to horror movies involving werewolves…"

On the other hand, Hiroshi confided to Kyuji, Shiho and Ankh that the three girls were fighting Uva before they collapsed on the ground before dying, and Ankh glances at the corpses again and tells them that the corpses' current states are the same ones that the thugs underwent when he and Kyuji fought them a week ago, and he wondered if these two cases are related or not, while Kyuji is a bit alarmed at seeing this case a second time since last week.

"This is bad…this is the second time I encountered something like this…"

"Deal with it, Kyuji…and I thought the Greed and their Yummies are the only problems in this era…"

Kyuji, Ankh and Shiho asked Hiroshi if he really meant what he said about them fighting Uva, and the inventor confirmed it by showing them the footage he copied on his cellphone and the trio are in a state of disbelief at seeing the scene, and Ankh wondered how this is possible as human weapons have no effect against the Greed other than the ones that the Kougami Foundation provided.

"This can't be true…"

"I agree…but the way they held their own against Uva…this is no joke…"

"True…even after using Mezeru's Core medals I couldn't keep victims like these back until they suddenly died…"

"_Hmm…human weapons are no match for the Greed apart from the weapons that Kougami provided…but…I don't think they can provide the means to use humans as human weapons…then it means there are others who have developed a weapon to give humans superhuman abilities…except that they die during a battle…_"

Even Ran saw this and is worried that something like this might escalate further as she believes that if the Black Organization were to find out about this they might take advantage of this and make use of this factor to terrorize Tokyo and the rest of Japan, and is having second thoughts of telling her dad, who is still talking with the coroner, who just told him that he will allow the police to conduct an autopsy on the corpses to see what caused the bodies to grow fur and claws.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, at the Kougami Biotech Laboratories, Kiyoto Maki is playing a footage that was brought to him by the Batta Candroid and watches the recorded video of Uva fighting the three girls, and saw them slump to the ground dying as they grew fur and claws, and as he adjust his glasses, Kazari, who is now hanging around at Maki's lab, is intrigued by what he saw and asked for Maki's opinion on the matter.

"Hmm…this is interesting…"

"Interesting, indeed…it seems that the three girls have developed the ability to match their opponents' abilities…but I liked their ending…so sudden without warning."

"So…is this foundation you're working at is behind this? If so…then it would be a big trouble for the Greed… since we all have to contend with O's and Ankh…"

"No…the Kougami foundation doesn't have the means to do something like that…we only specialize in Cell Medals…"

"Oh…? Then how do you explain that?"

"There is one possibility…but it is based on rumors that I heard…"

"Rumors, you say?"

Maki then tells Kazari of the "rumors" he has heard about the so-called "**Wild Adapter**", in which it is said to be an "elusive drug" that drug dealers and gang members are searching for and intends to sell them to those who can affords it, specifically within the black market. Maki pointed out that, according to some "sources" he spoke to, the Wild Adapter is the name of a dangerous drug which transforms its users into an animalistic state; the users exhibit superhuman strength and a berserker mentality until the drug causes his or her organs to explode, effectively killing them. According to what Maki said, The corpses left behind by Wild Adapter are covered in fur and sport cat-like claws, became somewhat of a "high-commodity" in place of illegal, high-profile drugs and that dealers and gangster are scrambling to find the source of these said drugs.

"Hmm…I see…at least we won't have to worry about it…but about the so-called authorities who encountered the corpses…"

"It won't be a problem…for I heard that the police are baffled by these Wild Adapter incidents, even as they investigate the remains of Wild Adapter users, they couldn't figure out as they claimed that the victims' blood yielded negative results…thus they are facing a blank wall."

"I see…Hmm…"

"What is it?"

"The three girls suspected of using this Wild Adapter…they used it to fight Uva, right?"

"Yes…"

"Suppose…my two fellow Greeds would…"

Kazari wondered aloud if Mezeru and Gameru have encountered these cases apart from Uva, and wished that he would like to personally see how this Wild Adapter's effect work once a victim is about to die, but then a Taka and Batta Candroid arrive and there Maki took the Batta Candroid and played the footage it has brought, and there it shows a scene where Kyuji and Ankh fought four men and they get to see O's trans formed and uses three of Mezeru's Core Medals and Kazari saw that even the two of them are having difficulty in stopping the four thugs.

"Hmm…it seems that O's and his Greed ally have also encountered more Wild Adapter users…"

"Whoa…he even used Mezeru's Core Medals…and couldn't keep them back…"

"Watch carefully, Kazari…you might learn something about these…"

"I already am…and I'm enjoying seeing Ankh struggle…if he were to regain his original, Greed form…I wondered if he is able to incinerate them…"

"That remains to be seen…but I doubt it…the three girls were able to dodge Uva's electrical attacks…"

"True…"

"So…they would eventually die?"

"That I assume…"

After some several minutes it shows that the four men died in the same way that Uva's three opponents did, and it shows them spurting fur and claws as well as bleeding from their eyes, ears, nose and mouths. This made Kazari curious and wanted to know more about this "elusive drug", but Maki cautions him about this as he told him that it might take a lucky guess on where to find the shipment and the origin of the Wild Adapter.

**-x-**

At the Kougami Foundation, Kousei Kougami, Erika Satonaka, and Shintaro Gotoh studies the footages of O's and Ankh fighting the four thugs and Uva fighting the three high school girls, and even saw them dying mysteriously and spurting fur and claws. While Erika was a bit bothered by the sight, Gotoh is concerned at how the seven victims were able to hold on their own against the likes of O's and one of the Greed yet they suddenly died for no reason.

"Hmm…a new breed of super-humans…and imagine them fighting a Greed…splendid…very splendid indeed!"

"Yuck…look at how they die…spitting blood…growing fur and claws…I'd definitely am going to lose my appetite…"

"But…how can they die just like that?"

"How would I know?"

"How can you act so cold, Satonaka?"

"Well…for me it's nothing personal…just business…"

"All you care about is money…"

"Never mind it, you two…join me in baking a birthday cake…to celebrate the birth of a new breed of super-humans! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

As Kougami prepares to bake a cake to "celebrate" a birth of new "super humans", Gotoh wondered aloud that he seem to have seen and heard of this before, and mentioned that he heard some of his ex-colleagues from the police that they encountered cases like these in Tokyo and Yokohama, but Kougami instead tells Gotoh to send the Candroids there to get more footages so he can study them more.

**-x-**

The scene shifts to an alley somewhere in Yokohama, and it shows that a van had just parked at a vacant lot and the van's door opened, revealing a few men looking like drug dealers, but they are actually high-ranking field agents who are members of a Yakuza group called the "**Toujougumi**", and then they opened the van's compartment door where it shows that they had just released seven teenagers, who appeared to be drugged and they wobbled out of the van.

"Okay…just let them go ahead…in a few minutes it'll take effect on them…"

"This is going to be a blast…we get to see our rivals get beaten up…"

"I'm going, guys…because I'm going to record this footage…and our boss will be pleased once he get to see this…!"

It is showed that the seven teenagers appeared to be abducted and are injected with the Wild Adapter drug, and they are wobbly entering the alley where several delinquents are hanging out, and this would set an unexpected incident to take place as one of the Toujougumi members slowly followed them carrying a video camera to record the would-be "incident".

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**_Moment_** by_ **Toshiyuki Morikawa** and **Hideo Ishikawa**  
(Ending Song from **Araiso Private High School Executive Committee**)_

_"For the day that I will die.  
...Yes! The end will come.  
without hurrying, so..."_

_"Everybody go away! __Everybody go away!_ "

Taikutsu sou da ne to waratta kimi no te wo hanare  
Ano hi notto no kirehashi wa hikouki ni natta  
Monokuro no keshiki wo yukkuri to hikisaite

"For the day that I will die."  
Toki no suna wa nagareru mama  
Koko ni iru koto, kimi to iru koto, ima wa sore dake  


_La lalalalala la..._

___"Everybody go away! __Everybody go away!_ ___Everybody go away! __Everybody go away!_"  


_Koko ni ita koto, boku ga ita koto, tada sore dake!_

_____"For the day that I will die.  
...Yes! The end will come.  
without hurrying, so..." _

* * *

Surprise…the three victims who fought Uva in the last chapter are revealed to be the main protagonists from the **CLAMP** manga/anime **Magic Knight Rayearth**, and they are the second batch to be shown succumbing to this mysterious drug, and the Detective Conan crew are starting to establish a link since Kyuji and Ankh encountered a similar case since the previous arc.

Maki and Kazari makes an appearance and there they revealed the so-called drug that caused the victims to die while spurting fur and claws, and it seems that they are aware of what's happening after seeing O's and Uva fighting off the "victims".

And…that's if you guessed it right…this arc is based on **Wild Adapter**, which is **Kazuya Minekura**'s latest works besides the **Saiyuki** series and **Bus Gamer**, and one of the principal antagonists of this arc is also shown. This will certainly make things difficult for our heroes to handle given that the Black Organization are about to make their move once things escalate and if they and the Wild Adapter villains meet…who knows what would happen next…

* * *

_**Trivia:**_

1) I discovered this manga two years ago in the form of an OVA titled "**Araiso Private High School Executive Committee**", and there I discovered it accidentally on youtube, and I was somewhat amysed by the whimsical plot, but after opting to find out more on wikipedia, I was shocked to learn that the OVA is based on the manga Wild Adapter.

Immediately I read the plot synopsis and learned that the manga is a SERIOUS version and it caters on the action-oriented, and is quite more on the MATURE side as the manga shows some NUDITY and violence, and after reading the mangas online, I find myself interested.

Unfortunately, Kazuya Minekura is recuperating from a recent illness, hence, the manga is currently on hiatus, so what I can cook up for this arc is based on the manga chapters I read.

2) Having watched the OVA, and after reading the info on wikipedia, I realized now that the plot of the OVA has nothing to do with the manga plot, but at least it is a good adaptation that would satisfy the fans of the manga as well as the Saiyuki fans. I guess the OVA wasn't based on the manga given the fact that the manga only released 6 volumes and is still ongoing...

3) Since this manga series only released this OVA, and liking the ending song, I decided to post this ending song so as this arc would have a new ending song, something that I haven't done so since the ROD arc (_**Writer, Stolen Talents, Gravitiy Power**_).

* * *

**_Preview:_**

1) The seven teenagers who are "drugged" will be revealed…

2) …and they are about to cause mayhem within Yokohama…

3) Another antagonist of Wild Adapter will show up

4) And another Greed unknowingly gets into the battlefield…no doubt will face the villains of this arc…hence "gang wars" as the villains of this fic are about to bang heads against each other in the upcoming chapters…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

**Wild Adapter** (manga)

- Toujougumi

**Magic Knight Rayearth**

- Hikaru Shidou

- Umi Ryuuzaki

- Fuu Hououji


	72. Beast Drugs, Gang Wars, Syndrome part 3

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Another melee is about to take place as the Toujougumi unleashed another set of victims who are injected with the mysterious drug, Wild Adapter, and are about to go on a rampage where another group of antagonists from Wild Adapter are about to be shown, which will also make their presence known in this arc…while another Greed unwittingly gets caught in the crossfire…

* * *

The scene shifts to an alley somewhere in Yokohama, and it shows that a van had just parked at a vacant lot and the van's door opened, revealing a few men looking like drug dealers, but they are actually high-ranking field agents who are members of a Yakuza group called the "**Toujougumi**", and then they opened the van's compartment door where it shows that they had just released seven teenagers, who appeared to be drugged and they wobbled out of the van.

"Okay…just let them go ahead…in a few minutes it'll take effect on them…"

"This is going to be a blast…we get to see our rivals get beaten up…"

"I'm going, guys…because I'm going to record this footage…and our boss will be pleased once he get to see this…!"

It is showed that the seven teenagers appeared to be abducted and are injected with the Wild Adapter drug, and they are wobbly entering the alley where several delinquents are hanging out, and this would set an unexpected incident to take place as one of the Toujougumi members slowly followed them carrying a video camera to record the would-be "incident".

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_72: Shishi Iyakuhin, Gyanguu~ōzu, Shōkōgun part 3_**

After members of the Toujougumi gang backed away so they can get to a safe distance, one of them followed the seven kidnapped teens who are slowly making their way towards a rival gang's territory, all about to exhibit the effects of the Wild Adapter drug, holding a video camera to record how the results of the drug would be like when used on more victims, and are rather excited to see how their rivals would get killed in the upcoming melee.

"Heh...our boss would love to see this...he'd be pleased to know how the drug worked on our newest guinea pigs..."

As the seven teenagers make their way within the alley, heading near the enemy's territory, they are soon greeted by a group of delinquents who are rather anxious to and are itching to hurt someone, and upon seeing the seven teens, they provoked them physically and verbally at them as they are unaware that the seven teens are about to exhibit the power of the Wild Adapter within their bodies as the victims are within moments of losing control of themselves.

"Hey, check this out..."

"Four boys and three girls..."

"Let's beat the boys and we get to screw with the beauties...!"

"Yeah...and I brought condoms with me..."

"Yeah...that sounds nice..."

"Then let's beat those boys and we get to screw with the girls…"

"I'm game!"

"The short-haired bitch is mine!"

"I get the blondie!"

"I get the long-haired cutie!"

"Once we screw the bitches, let's have a wager…the first to "explode" gets to win Y 25,000!"

"Sounds good!"

"Count me in!"

"I want sex!"

At the parking lot where the Toujougumi agents are waiting for their comrade to return with the footage, one of them wondered why they had to go all through this since there is no need for them to be here, but another agent reminded him that the footage is needed in order to promote the Wild Adapter drug to potential customer and that if the potential customer is impressed he/she would be interested in buying them whether in stocks or as a single purchase.

"Geez…surely we can promote it without the tape…"

"Orders are orders…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

The Toujougumi agents then looked back at how they got the seven teens to be used as guinea pigs yet they are fine with what they just did since they'll be dead anyway and has no qualms in seeing them die once their purposes are served.

**-FLASHBACK-**

A week ago, the Toujougumi agents are scouting for new "guinea pigs" to abduct following the reported deaths of Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuuzaki and Fuu Hououji, seeing that the Wild Adapter drug has served its purpose on them and are now seeking new victims to have the drug force-fed so that they can further promote their drug on the black market and the crime underworld so that their organization would be established as one of the "top players" within the underworld and if successful, they can make business deal with whoever is interested in buying the Wild Adapter.

As some of the agents are roaming around several campuses riding in tinted vans with fake plate numbers, one of them passes by the prestigious Hakusenkan Academy where they spotted seven students leaving the school premises and are about to head home. The Toujougumi members smirked at seeing them as potential "containers" for testing the Wild Adapter on them and hence set their sights on the seven teenagers and intended to abduct them in secret.

"Check them out…fresh guinea pigs…"

"Let's catch them…they're perfect to test the Wild Adapter on them…"

The seven students, identified as **Kei Takashima**, **Hikari Hanazono**, **Megumi Yamamoto**, her younger twin brother **Jun**, **Akira Todou**, **Tadashi Karino**, and **Ryuu Tsuji**, are unaware of the fate that would soon befalls them as they leave the school premises and passes by a park where one of the several vans used by the Toujougumi agents are waiting and started to follow them stealthily and waited for the right time to strike, following them for about three minutes.

"When there are no witnesses…we strike…sedate them so they won't cause a commotion…"

"Got it…"

"You…relay the message to the others…"

"Roger…"

Seeing that there are no witnesses around their area, the three vans communicated via radio and all agreed to make their moves and strike down their prey once the opportunity presented itself and now is the time for them to make their move, with the first van emerging in front of the seven surprised teens, the side door slides open and the Toujougumi agents opened fire with their tranquilizer darts via their sniper rifles, hitting the Yamamoto twins and the two are soon sedated. Hikari and Kei realized what is happening and urged the rest to run and get help.

"What the…?"

"This is a kidnapping attempt!"

"Akira…Tadashi…run! We'll stall them! We need to call for help!"

Akira and Tadashi nodded as the two make a run for it and tries to lose their pursuers and get help as Hikari, Kei and Ryuu began to fight off the Toujougumi agents as they attempted to bring in Jun and Megumi inside their vans, impeding the agents' attempt to capture the teens as the trio put up a fierce resistance as they managed to knock down a few of their captors.

"Leave our friends alone!"

"We won't let you take us!"

"We're not giving you any money!"

As the three are busy saving Jun and Megumi, they are unaware that another van is following Akira and Tadashi, intending to capture them before the two could alert the police of their presence and sniper rifles are shown through the windows and fired tranquilizer darts, hitting the two fleeing teens which slowly sedated them until they are knocked out, thus their fates are sealed leaving three more about to be sedated and captured.

"Two more secured…"

"Let's get to the rest before someone notices us…"

Back at the park, Ryuu realized that their chances of getting help are slim after seeing another van with the same color is approaching and tells Hikari to run and get help as he and Kei will hold their abductors off as long as they could, and she is worried about where this scenario would lead to but Kei urged her to make a run for it and get help, and suggested that she head back to Hakusenkan Academy to get assistance from the school's security guards.

"This is not good…Kei…we need to do something…!"

"Hikari…go and get help!"

"But I can't leave you two!"

"We'll be fine…just go back to Hakunsenkan Academy and use the phone to call the police…"

"But…"

"Trust me on this…"

"…fine…"

Hikari reluctantly did so as she realized that her athletic skills is enough for her to outrun her abductors and began to flee from the park and heads back to Hakusenkan Academy to get help as Kei and Ryuu keeps the other agents busy by having them focused on the two, but then a 3rd van arrived and stealthily shoots the two with tranquilizer darts which nearly finished their objectives, thus all six of the targeted teens are caught, leaving only one more.

"Two more secured…"

"We have captured all six targets…"

"Pursue the seventh one…"

Now all by her own, Hikari is nearing the Hakusenkan Academy and is almost within moments from reaching the school gate but she didn't notice a van parked near the school and the sliding door opened slightly, with several rifle nozzles slipping out and fired several tranquilizer darts all over her body, weakening her enough to be caught and dragged inside the van as the vehicle moves out, joined by other vans as they head back to their hideout, succeeding in capturing all seven teenagers and are ready to be injected with the Wild Adapter drug.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Back at the present, as the Toujougumi member who is secretly recording the seven teens, who are revealed to be "programmed" to cause mayhem at a rival territory, began taking footage as the fight is now beginning as Kei and the others are now "powered up" by the Wild Adapter drug and started to beat up 14 of the delinquents as they are being savagely assaulted and the 14 delinquents are slowly being killed off in less than four minutes.

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"HEY! WHAT'S WITH THAT….AAAIIEEE!"

"AAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"DON'T KILL ME…AAAIIIEE!"

"YYYAAAHHH!"

"NNNNOOOO!"

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"HEY! WHAT'S WITH THAT….AAAIIEEE!"

"AAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"DON'T KILL ME…AAAIIIEE!"

"YYYAAAHHH!"

"NNNNOOOO!"

As the delinquents are reduced to bloody corpses, the seven teens further proceeded forward as they are heading towards the end of the alley where the rival gang, identified as the **Izumokai**, is having a business deal with a local drug syndicate. It is soon revealed that the seven teens' reason for being here is that aside from testing the Wild Adapter on them, they are "programmed" to take down the Izumokai gang so that the Toujougumi will be the sole organization that would have access to the Wild Adapter so no one else can lay claim on it.

By the time the seven teens arrived, several gunmen of the unidentified drug syndicate saw them and warned them to leave, but then the possessed Hikari began to kill one of them and the six other join in which resulted in a melee and the drug syndicate members opened fire, but the Wild Adapter drug strengthened the seven teens and are able to withstand the gunfire and began murdering the drug syndicate members before setting their sights on the Izumokai gang members. The gang members then uses high-powered weapons to keep them busy as **Osamu**, Izumokai's "youth division" leader, is forced to flee realizing that the seven attackers are "powered" by the Wild Adapter and that he has little chance of surviving if he stays to fight them.

"Blast! No doubt they are "powered" by the Wild Adapter! The Toujougumi is behind this! They're the only ones who have access to that drug! Got to escape…and fast while those kids haven't noticed me!"

As the carnage continues, the Toujougumi member who recorded the footage leaves, seeing that he has everything he needed and has no need to finish recording, knowing that the seven teens will eventually die once their bodies "burn out". With the seven teens alone, they proceeded to kill everyone else and are acting animalistic seeing that there are no one left to beat up, and growled like possessed animals, but then someone else just arrived and the seven teens set their sights on the new victim.

However, that someone who just arrived isn't a random person, as it turned out to be Gameru in his human guise, as he decided to take a stroll and accidentally took a wrong turn and ended up in Izumokai's territory and saw seven teenagers all covered in blood and are acting rather rabid, recalling the time when three high school girls came and acted in an animalistic manner, as they assaulted Uva.

"Ah…must be more human kids…they may have power like those three girls Uva fought…this should be fun…hey…want to play with me?"

The seven teens did not respond as they surrounded Gameru, and are not even intimidated when Gameru assumed his Greed form and a new fight is about to take place.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**_Moment_** by_ **Toshiyuki Morikawa** and **Hideo Ishikawa**  
(OVA Ending Song from **Araiso Private High School Executive Committee**)_

_"For the day that I will die._  
_...Yes! The end will come._  
_without hurrying, so..."_

_"Everybody go away! Everybody go away!"_

_Taikutsu sou da ne to waratta kimi no te wo hanare_  
_Ano hi notto no kirehashi wa hikouki ni natta_  
_Monokuro no keshiki wo yukkuri to hikisaite_

_"For the day that I will die."_  
_Toki no suna wa nagareru mama_  
_Koko ni iru koto, kimi to iru koto, ima wa sore dake_

_La lalalalala la..._

_"Everybody go away! Everybody go away! Everybody go away! Everybody go away!"_

_Koko ni ita koto, boku ga ita koto, tada sore dake!_

_"For the day that I will die._  
_...Yes! The end will come._  
_without hurrying, so..."_

* * *

Surprise…last chapter I brought the characters of Magic Knight Rayearth to act as the victims of the Wild Adapter drug…and now the seven protagonists from another manga/anime, **Special A**, makes an appearance and they too are victimized by this "accursed" drug, and after killing another antagonistic group, they are now setting their sights on Gameru, and it is an interesting scenario to see how they would pin down a heavy animal-type Greed when they gave Uva a hard time.

Speaking of antagonist, another villain group of Wild Adapter shows up, and they are known as the **Izumokai**, a rival crime group who are also after the Wild Adapter drug though here they received a beating thanks to the Toujougumi's under-handed tactics. It's "youth division" leader, Osamu, managed to escape, so expect this group to make an act of retaliation against their rival…

Although the DC crew didn't appear here…they will in the next chapters…

* * *

_**Trivia:**_

1) I discovered this manga two years ago in the form of an OVA titled "**Araiso Private High School Executive Committee**", and there I discovered it accidentally on youtube, and I was somewhat amysed by the whimsical plot, but after opting to find out more on wikipedia, I was shocked to learn that the OVA is based on the manga Wild Adapter.

Immediately I read the plot synopsis and learned that the manga is a SERIOUS version and it caters on the action-oriented, and is quite more on the MATURE side as the manga shows some NUDITY and violence, and after reading the mangas online, I find myself interested.

Unfortunately, Kazuya Minekura is recuperating from a recent illness, hence, the manga is currently on hiatus, so what I can cook up for this arc is based on the manga chapters I read.

2) Having watched the OVA, and after reading the info on wikipedia, I realized now that the plot of the OVA has nothing to do with the manga plot, but at least it is a good adaptation that would satisfy the fans of the manga as well as the Saiyuki fans. I guess the OVA wasn't based on the manga given the fact that the manga only released 6 volumes and is still ongoing...

3) Since this manga series only released this OVA, and liking the ending song, I decided to post this ending song so as this arc would have a new ending song, something that I haven't done so since the ROD arc (_**Writer, Stolen Talents, Gravitiy Power**_).

* * *

**_Preview:_**

1) The Detective Conan crew returns…

2) The main protagonists of Wild Adapter also make their appearances…

3) Gameru goes up against seven of the Wild Adapter-powered victims…

4) O's in action (finally)

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

**Wild Adapter** (manga)

- Toujougumi

- Izumokai

- Osamu

**Magic Knight Rayearth**

- Hikaru Shidou

- Umi Ryuuzaki

- Fuu Hououji

**Special A**

- Kei Takashima

- Hikari Hanazono

- Megumi Yamamoto

- Jun Yamamoto

- Akira Todou

- Tadashi Karino

- Ryuu Tsuji


	73. Beast Drugs, Gang Wars, Syndrome part 4

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Another melee is about to take place as the seven possessed teens are now taking up the challenge to Gameru, and this could be an interesting battle as they are going head-to-head against the heavy animal-type Greed, but don't expect an easy victory as this one will be different from the battle that a Wild Adapter-powered group had with Uva…

The Detective Conan crew also returns and O's is once more called in to action…whether it's against another group of Wild Adapter-powered troublemakers or against a Yummy…you'll see the answer below…

* * *

As the carnage continues, the Toujougumi member who recorded the footage leaves, seeing that he has everything he needed and has no need to finish recording, knowing that the seven teens will eventually die once their bodies "burn out". With the seven teens alone, they proceeded to kill everyone else and are acting animalistic seeing that there are no one left to beat up, and growled like possessed animals, but then someone else just arrived and the seven teens set their sights on the new victim.

However, that someone who just arrived isn't a random person, as it turned out to be Gameru in his human guise, as he decided to take a stroll and accidentally took a wrong turn and ended up in Izumokai's territory and saw seven teenagers all covered in blood and are acting rather rabid, recalling the time when three high school girls came and acted in an animalistic manner, as they assaulted Uva.

"Ah…must be more human kids…they may have power like those three girls Uva fought…this should be fun…hey…want to play with me?"

The seven teens did not respond as they surrounded Gameru, and are not even intimidated when Gameru assumed his Greed form and a new fight is about to take place.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_73: Shishi Iyakuhin, Gyanguu~ōzu, Shōkōgun part 4_**

As the Toujougumi gang left the Izumokai territory, they are pleased with the results they got after seeing the recorded footage of the seven teens massacring the Izumokai gang members, and even the firepower of the unidentified drug syndicate members are no match for the Wild Adapter-powered "guinea pigs" and the gang members are heading home, leaving the Hakusenken students to their fates knowing that they'll die within a few minutes, unaware of a new battle about to take place.

"Did you filmed everything?"

"Yeah…what about those kids?"

"Leave them…we have no more use for them…"

"Got it…"

**-x-**

At the Izumokai territory, the seven possessed teens are slowly walking around Gameru in circle as they are about to get ready to attack, and with their minds under the influence of the Wild Adapter, their rationality is blurred and hence they think nothing else except attack like a rabid animal, as they did not seem to care about Gameru assuming his Greed form and Gameru looked like they are "fun" to play with and even asked them if they like to play, but only got a growling gesture as a response, though he seemed thrilled with the scenario.

"Who wants to play tag with me?"

The possessed Akira then went first and delivered a dropkick on Gameru, sending the Greed down to his butt but he didn't appeared to be deterred and liked the reception and clapped his hands in response before getting up, and retaliated with a head-butt which knocked her down and Hikari made her next move but is thrown back by Gameru, only for the Greed to realize that the seven teens appeared to be "friends" and he lacked a "playmate".

"No fair…you are seven and I am one…let me call my playmate…okay…?"

To "even" up the odds, Gameru took out a Cell Medal from his body and assumed his human guise and 'slots' it onto his own forehead which resulted in his own desire and spawned a while, larval-like Yummy which soon molted into the **Gorilla Yummy**, and now the two are ready to face off with the seven teens, all appeared to have recovered and ready to resume their battle as Gameru takes on three of them with the Yummy taking on four of them.

Without further ado, the brawl began and within minutes it became a free-for-all as debris and holes covered the area as both Gameru and the Gorilla Yummy appeared to have the upper hand in terms of physical strength yet the numbers advantage by the seven Wild Adapter-possessed teens make up for it, finally managing to have their two opponents stagger back after matching their physical strength against the two.

"Heh-heh-heh…this is so much fun…I wish Mezeru were here…she'd be happy to see me play with new playmates…"

As this occurred, two teenagers happened to pass by the area, and heard the sounds of heavy fighting and they went closer to inspect the situation more closely. They are quite far but already became curious after seeing Gameru spawning the Yummy before assuming his Greed form and are now observing the battle from a close distance without revealing themselves. They are identified as **Makoto Kubota**, and **Minoru Tokito**, who happened to be here to seek out the Izumokai agent, Osamu, to get a lead on the elusive Wild Adapter drug.

"Hey, Kubota…you think that guy has advanced symptoms of that drug…?"

"I'm not sure, Tokito…let's wait here and see what else would happen…"

But after seeing the Gorilla Yummy throttling his four opponents yet he even got staggered back by his opponents' counterattack, both Kubota and Tokito decided to stay put and hid behind a corner as they watch Gameru repelling his five three opponents, and wondered if Gameru's action and spawning the Gorilla Yummy are some of the hidden side effects of the Wild Adapter until Kubota realized that this is not the case but motions Tokito to observe the scene.

"I'm sure that the Wild Adapter is…"

"No…I don't think that's the case…"

"But you saw that guy changed form and created a monster from his body…"

"I know what I saw…but believe me…I know what the drug can do…but…"

"Hey…look…"

After several minutes of observation, both teens saw the seven teens slowly dying from the side effects of the Wild Adapter, all were vomiting blood and some spurted from their mouths, eyes, ears and nose before slumping to the ground, convulsing for a few minutes before they became still, and stopped breathing altogether. Then all seven of them grew fur and cat-like claws, and there Gameru and his Yummy wondered what just happened and checked on them to see if they're dead, and after confirming it, the two decided to leave, thinking that they've won the battle.

"Heh-heh-heh…we won…let's go…we go home…"

After Gameru and his Yummy left, Kubota and Tokito checked them out to see if their deaths are due to the Wild Adapter drug, and after a thorough check, they confirmed that their deaths are indeed caused by the elusive drugs. Seeing that there's nothing they could do, and realizing that the police would arrive moments later, Kubota and Tokito decided to leave the scene at once, and planned on how to attempt contact with Osamu to get another alternative lead on the drug.

"Now that's the effects of the Wild Adapter…believe me now?"

"Yeah, yeah…with the eighth one leaving the scene unscathed…"

**-x-**

The scene then shifts to the Metropolitan Police Department where Ran, Ai, and Kyuji are there as Kogoro is being briefed about the reported disappearance of seven teenagers from the Hakusenkan Academy and now he, along with other investigators are establishing a lead on the connections where three Tokyo High School students mysteriously died are connected to the seven high school students who are reported to have witnessed by some passerby and now even Kyuji wondered if there is someone who have the intention of doing something sick.

By then, Kogoro received a phone call informing him that seven corpses are found and immediately he and other policemen rushed towards Yokohama after being informed of the location, leaving Kyuji and the others behind as they left the MPD HQ, seeing that there is nothing much for them to do here. Ai comments that things are getting more and more bizarre and Ai wondered if she should obtain a blood sample to see if she could find a trace to find out what caused their deaths and why they grew fur and claws.

"I suppose we could obtain a blood sample and see if I could find a lead…"

"But according to the medical team…no foreign objects are found in their bodies…"

"Seriously…?"

"Perhaps they did something to themselves…"

"I don't think so, Ran…whatever caused the victims to die and grow fur and claws…it could be similar to the ones who took the APTX drug…"

"Ah…that's what you told me before…but how can you say a drug is behind this…?"

It's a theory…the victims' organs exploded…then grew fur and claws…then there are no traces of any foreign objects…they can't just die for no reason…"

By then, a Taka Candroid came and dropped a Batta Candroid, where Ankh's voice emanated and called onto Kyuji, informing him that he sensed the presence of a Greed and saw Gameru and his Yummy wandering at a place within Yokohama, which surprised Kyuji and Ai as they recalled that Kogoro and the others are on their way to Yokohama to retrieve the seven corpses, and there Kyuji boards the Ride Vendor and heads out for Yokohama, hoping that Kogoro and the others wouldn't get in Gameru's path.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Kogoro and the police, along with the assistance of the Yokohama Police Force, retrieved the seven corpses and left the area after confirming the corpses' identities through their school uniforms and ID, and that they believed that a yakuza group may be responsible for this, and Kogoro talked to the police chief on a joint investigation to solve this bizarre deaths. Fortunately, neither of them is aware that Gameru and the Gorilla Yummy are a few blocks away from them as Ankh intercepted the two at a vacant alley just as Kyuji arrived.

"Kyuji…use these…though I'm against this…it's better than letting other humans witness this!"

"Thanks, Ankh!"

Ankh threw three of Gameru's Core Medals at Kyuji after putting on the O-Driver and then he scans them with the O-Scanner to initiate his transformation.

O-Scanner: "**SAI…GORILLA…ZOU! SA-GO-ZO…SA-GO-ZO…!**"

Assuming "Sa-Go-Zo" Combo, O's began fighting both Gameru and his Yummy, and despite being on even level, Gameru's action gives the Yummy a physical boost and O's started to stagger back despite his combo's tremendous physical power, and Ankh is getting worried at the scene and is mulling to get himself physically involved, but then O's came up with an idea which Ankh gets the drift.

"Ankh! I got an idea! Give me the Lion Medal and I'll do the rest…!"

"I get it! Make sure you leave no traces…!"

Nodding, Ankh threw the Lion Medal at O's as O's got it and replaced it after removing the Sai Medal and scans it with the O-Scanner.

O-Scanner: "**LION…GORILLA…ZOU!**"

Assuming the sub-combo of "Ra-Gori-Zo", O's uses the Lion Medal's power to blind both opponents and Gameru fled after being blinded, leaving the Yummy behind, and with the remaining threat disoriented, O's scanned the Core Medals with the O-Scanner to activate the "Scanning Charge", in which his helmet shone brightly, further blinding the Gorilla Yummy and O's jumped up and descends, stomping the enemy with its Zou Legs while striking the rest with his Gorilla Arms.

"HHHRRRAAHHH…KKKEEEE-YYYAAAHHH!"

An explosion took place as the Gorilla Yummy is destroyed and both O's and Ankh left the scene to avoid being seen as the explosion would no doubt attract attention. After several minutes later, Ai called Kyuji via cellphone where she and Ran tells him that the seven corpses found are indeed the missing students of Hakusenkan Academy, and that they too died the same way as the three Tokyo High students, their vital organs exploded and growing fur and claws.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**_Moment_** by_ **Toshiyuki Morikawa** and **Hideo Ishikawa**  
(OVA Ending Song from **Araiso Private High School Executive Committee**)_

_"For the day that I will die._  
_...Yes! The end will come._  
_without hurrying, so..."_

_"Everybody go away! Everybody go away!"_

_Taikutsu sou da ne to waratta kimi no te wo hanare_  
_Ano hi notto no kirehashi wa hikouki ni natta_  
_Monokuro no keshiki wo yukkuri to hikisaite_

_"For the day that I will die."_  
_Toki no suna wa nagareru mama_  
_Koko ni iru koto, kimi to iru koto, ima wa sore dake_

_La lalalalala la..._

_"Everybody go away! Everybody go away! Everybody go away! Everybody go away!"_

_Koko ni ita koto, boku ga ita koto, tada sore dake!_

_"For the day that I will die._  
_...Yes! The end will come._  
_without hurrying, so..."_

* * *

Sorry if this chapter's quite short for your tastes, but the actions here will make up for it but this arc is now halfway through as the Black Organization is about to meet up with the antagonists of **Wild Adapter**.

**Makoto Kubota**, and **Minoru Tokito**, the main protagonists of Wild Adapter, made their appearance here and though their roles are quite brief as observers, it serves as a notable role in this chapter and they'll no doubt make more appearances for the rest of this arc and will no doubt make a lot of "fun" moments just like in their OVA roles.

* * *

_**Trivia:**_

1) I discovered this manga two years ago in the form of an OVA titled "**Araiso Private High School Executive Committee**", and there I discovered it accidentally on youtube, and I was somewhat amysed by the whimsical plot, but after opting to find out more on wikipedia, I was shocked to learn that the OVA is based on the manga Wild Adapter.

Immediately I read the plot synopsis and learned that the manga is a SERIOUS version and it caters on the action-oriented, and is quite more on the MATURE side as the manga shows some NUDITY and violence, and after reading the mangas online, I find myself interested.

Unfortunately, Kazuya Minekura is recuperating from a recent illness, hence, the manga is currently on hiatus, so what I can cook up for this arc is based on the manga chapters I read.

2) Having watched the OVA, and after reading the info on wikipedia, I realized now that the plot of the OVA has nothing to do with the manga plot, but at least it is a good adaptation that would satisfy the fans of the manga as well as the Saiyuki fans. I guess the OVA wasn't based on the manga given the fact that the manga only released 6 volumes and is still ongoing...

3) Since this manga series only released this OVA, and liking the ending song, I decided to post this ending song so as this arc would have a new ending song, something that I haven't done so since the ROD arc (_**Writer, Stolen Talents, Gravitiy Power**_).

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The Black Organization will make another appearance and are preparing to meet the villains of Wild Adapter while the Detective Conan crew will reflect on the events that happened involving the victims of this elusive drug…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

**Wild Adapter** (manga)

- Toujougumi

- Izumokai

- Osamu

**Wild Adapter **(manga) / **Araiso Private High School Executive Committee **(OVA)

- Makoto Kubota

- Minoru Tokito

**Magic Knight Rayearth**

- Hikaru Shidou

- Umi Ryuuzaki

- Fuu Hououji

**Special A**

- Kei Takashima

- Hikari Hanazono

- Megumi Yamamoto

- Jun Yamamoto

- Akira Todou

- Tadashi Karino

- Ryuu Tsuji


	74. Beast Drugs, Gang Wars, Syndrome part 5

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The Black Organization shows up again and are now in the plans of making a business deal with the villains of Wild Adapter, while the aftermath of last chapter's battle will be highlighted following Gameru's battle with the seven protagonists of Special A, and then against O's.

* * *

Ankh threw three of Gameru's Core Medals at Kyuji after putting on the O-Driver and then he scans them with the O-Scanner to initiate his transformation.

O-Scanner: "**SAI…GORILLA…ZOU! SA-GO-ZO…SA-GO-ZO…!**"

Assuming "Sa-Go-Zo" Combo, O's began fighting both Gameru and his Yummy, and despite being on even level, Gameru's action gives the Yummy a physical boost and O's started to stagger back despite his combo's tremendous physical power, and Ankh is getting worried at the scene and is mulling to get himself physically involved, but then O's came up with an idea which Ankh gets the drift.

"Ankh! I got an idea! Give me the Lion Medal and I'll do the rest…!"

"I get it! Make sure you leave no traces…!"

Nodding, Ankh threw the Lion Medal at O's as O's got it and replaced it after removing the Sai Medal and scans it with the O-Scanner.

O-Scanner: "**LION…GORILLA…ZOU!**"

Assuming the sub-combo of "Ra-Gori-Zo", O's uses the Lion Medal's power to blind both opponents and Gameru fled after being blinded, leaving the Yummy behind, and with the remaining threat disoriented, O's scanned the Core Medals with the O-Scanner to activate the "Scanning Charge", in which his helmet shone brightly, further blinding the Gorilla Yummy and O's jumped up and descends, stomping the enemy with its Zou Legs while striking the rest with his Gorilla Arms.

"HHHRRRAAHHH…KKKEEEE-YYYAAAHHH!"

After the battle, O's and Ankh left the scene, and an hour later, both are at Agasa's house where they and Shiho began discussing the events that has happened and establish a link between the incidents and the Greed.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_74: Shishi Iyakuhin, Gyanguu~ōzu, Shōkōgun part 5_**

Yokohama…

At an unidentified hideout, the Toujougumi are getting ready to meet up with some of the Black Organization's representatives, and while some of its members are apprehensive about meeting with a rival organizations which they believe pose a threat to their financial operations, its leader nevertheless thinks otherwise, and assure to their members that "everything will push through according to plans".

"Boss…do you think this is wise?"

"Yeah…why do we have to meet ups with some scumbags who we don't have much info on them? Besides…I don't think they are worth the bother…so why make a deal with them when we can take them out? I don't trust them and I think they're more of a threat than the Izumokai…"

"And so what if you think it would be beneficial to our operations? What if they plan to kill us and take our stuff…?"

"Gentlemen…you worry too much…"

"Of course we are!"

"I already took care of that…all you have to do is follow our instructions…"

"Okay…if you say so…"

"But…what if the Izumokai plans to make a deal with the Black Organization…?"

"Worry not, boys…I anticipated that possibility…I'm laying out the plans…"

"Okay…"

"You're the boss…"

"As long as you know what to do…"

"Good…now my henchmen…this is what you're going to do…"

**-x-**

The scene then shifts to the Black Organization HQ where the "anonymous leader" is shown via a silhouette, holding a cellphone as he had just talked to someone. Then he is glancing at the TV where several minutes ago, a report shows the latest news about the bodies of the seven high school students of the Hakusen Academy are found at Yokohama, where their school IDs are attached to their wallets and live videos shows them as corpses with their bodies covered in fur and sporting cat-like claws as they are taken to ambulances and then shows the bodies of the Toujougumi members also being loaded in ambulances, suggesting that Yakuza gang wars is the cause of the deaths though the reporter claimed that police are still verifying the reports from police sources.

A smirk can be seen on the silhouette of the "anonymous leader" as he glances at his cellphone where a flashback scene is shown that an hour ago Gin called him to inform him that a representative from Izumokai approached Gin and claims that the group wants to make a "business deal" with the black Organization, while about 30 minutes later, Bourbon called the "anonymous leader" to inform him that a representative from the Toujougumi also approached the BO member and said that they too wanted to make an "offer" to the Black Organization.

**~x~**

An hour ago...

A text from a Toujougumi representative:

"_Greetings...we'd like to have a meeting with you and your organization to discuss a possible business deal...we heard about your APTX 4869 drug...and we are interested in purchasing that particular drug...in return we would be happy to offer you OUR drug...called the Wild Adapter...which will no doubt interests you as it has some "powerful" effects on the victim and it is currently a "hot commodity" in the black market right now. If you are interested...you may reply to this cellphone number...good day to you._"

He finds it intriguing yet he wants to be sure if the two Yakuza groups are sure of their claims and decided to see if the two groups really wanted to make a deal with his organization. He pressed a button which emits a ringtone-like sound where a particular BO member can be summoned. Gin and Lager were called and the two approached the "anonymous leader" and there the two are told about what the leader said (via text message on the monitor screen), and Gin is told that he is to meet with the Toujougumi while Lager is to meet with the Izumokai.

**~x~**

Thirty minutes later...

A text from an Izumokai representative:

"_Greetings...we'd like to have a meeting with you and your organization to discuss a possible business deal...we heard about your APTX 4869 drug...and we are interested in purchasing that particular drug...in return we would be happy to offer you OUR drug...caled the Wild Adapter...which will no doubt interests you as it has some "powerful" effects on the victim and it is currently a "hot commodity" in the black market right now. If you are interested...you may reply to this cellphone number...good day to you._"

He finds it intriguing yet he wants to be sure if the two Yakuza groups are sure of their claims and decided to see if the two groups really wanted to make a deal with his organization. He pressed a button which emits a ringtone-like sound where a particular BO member can be summoned. Gin and Lager were called and the two approached the "anonymous leader" and there the two are told about what the leader said (via text message on the monitor screen), and Gin is told that he is to meet with the Toujougumi while Lager is to meet with the Izumokai.

**~x~**

Intrigued, the "anonymous leader" summoned two of his agents and there the two arrived right in front of the tinted window of the "anonymous leader's" room and they took out their cellphones as they received a text reply from him, which the summoned BO members are Gin and Lager.

Gin's Cellphone: "Gin...take your group and head for Tokyo. You will meet with the representatives from Toujougumi...bring the APTX 4869 drug with you and show them a demonstration so that they might be interested in purchasing them...but also asked them for a demonstration of the drug they offered to sell to us...I believe that they intend to sell us the so-called Wild Adapter which I heard about..."

Lager's Cellphone: "Lager...take your group and head for Yokohama. You will meet with the representatives from Izumokaii...bring the APTX 4869 drug with you and show them a demonstration so that they might be interested in purchasing them...but also asked them for a demonstration of the drug they offered to sell to us...I believe that they intend to sell us the so-called Wild Adapter which I heard about..."

Gin was a bit unsure as he has no idea about the Toujougumii's background other than killing those who get in their way and killing other rival groups and had to question his leader's motives for sending him to meet with the Toujougumi, and there the "anonymous leader" texted his reply that seemed to put Gin's doubts at ease.

"But boss...is it really okay? I have no data about this group...other than having a war with their rival groups and they seem to be killing off anyone who gets in their way...so how would I know to trust them if their intended meeting with us is sincere?"

Gin's Cellphone: "Gin...you need not worry...just talk to them and try not to provoke them into thinking that you intend to double-cross them...but...you may arm yourself and your group-mates in case there is a double-cross from them...just be on the neutral side and talk to them professionally so as not to arouse suspicion from them. In case things went wrong...try to back away if needed. And also...if the chance presented itself...try to take the drug they intend to sell to you so as we could know how it exactly works...we might use it to combine its ingredients with the APTX 4869 drug...oh, and you may take the Candroids with you in case an ambush is really the motive..."

"Okay, then..."

With that, Gin summoned his "stable members" with Vodka following him as they prepare to leave and meet with the Izumokai gang in Tokyo. Lager watched Gin's group departing and wondered what the "anonymous leader" has in mind before departing to meet with the representatives from the Izumokai gang, summoning his assigned "stable members" and the group are now departing for Yokohama to meet with the Izumokai gang for a possible "business deal".

The "anonymous leader", seen through the silhouette of the tinted window, watches his two agents leave, a smirk seen on his lips, predicting that something good is bound to happen. He then glances at the wall where several Ride Vendors are stored, and inside the machines are several Candroids, and he is pleased with Vermouth and Bourbon bringing them here after inflitrating the Kougami Foundation by posing as its employees.

**-x-**

At the Agasa house, Shiho and Kyuji are discussing with Hiroshi about the events that took place several minutes ago and there they are trying to establish a possible link with the Greed's involvement in this situation though Hiroshi pointed out that he saw Uva fighting the three Tokyo High School girls and that the trio died without reason and that the insect-Greed played no part in their deaths, while Shiho pointed out that she managed to sneak out some of the victims' blood samples and is so far unable to find trace of whatever caused the victims to die that resulted in their bodies growing fur and cat-like claws.

"I really think that the Greed are involved somehow...Gameru is there at the place near where the Hakusen Academy students' corpses are found...maybe the Greed are really involved..."

"But I would have to point out, Kyuji...i saw Uva fighting the three girls before they died mysteriously...i believe they played no role in the recent events...perhaps this is due to some drug-related issues that i heard through rumors..."

"I agree...several minutes ago...i managed to sneak out some of the victims' blood samples and see if there are any traces of drugs that might suggest that a drug that may rival the APTX 4869 is used...but as I expected...it blood samples yielded negative results...so I believe there is a new type of drug used...but I have no proof that the Black Organization is involved..."

"Now that is a problem..."

"Then...how can we solve this bizarre problem...?"

Kyuji then pondered if Kazari is involved given the victims' "cat-like" features though Shiho again reminded him that Kazari's Yummies are "parasitic" in nature and no proof is produced, and once more he pondered on what to think next. If the Greed are not involved, then who is responsible for causing the deaths of the victims and why they grew fur and cat-like claws?

**-x-**

At the room upstairs, Ankh is toggling with the I-Pad as he checks on the number of Core Medals he have in his possession, in which he currently has two if his OWN, which are the Taka and Misago Medals, while the rest are taken from his fellow Greed. While feeling a bit shallow, he is nevertheless fine with it as this would put the other Greed at a disadvantage and hoped that he will eventually get his hands on the rest of his Core Medals.

"_Hmph...although I got the Core Medals from my fellow Greed...I still lack my own...seven are still missing...but one day...I will get them back..._"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**_Moment_** by_ **Toshiyuki Morikawa** and **Hideo Ishikawa**  
(OVA Ending Song from **Araiso Private High School Executive Committee**)_

_"For the day that I will die._  
_...Yes! The end will come._  
_without hurrying, so..."_

_"Everybody go away! Everybody go away!"_

_Taikutsu sou da ne to waratta kimi no te wo hanare_  
_Ano hi notto no kirehashi wa hikouki ni natta_  
_Monokuro no keshiki wo yukkuri to hikisaite_

_"For the day that I will die."_  
_Toki no suna wa nagareru mama_  
_Koko ni iru koto, kimi to iru koto, ima wa sore dake_

_La lalalalala la..._

_"Everybody go away! Everybody go away! Everybody go away! Everybody go away!"_

_Koko ni ita koto, boku ga ita koto, tada sore dake!_

_"For the day that I will die._  
_...Yes! The end will come._  
_without hurrying, so..."_

* * *

Although there are no actions in this chapter...this is enough to satisfy you with the Black Organization showing up and got some screen time...and now they are off to do some "business deals" with two villain groups from the manga "Wild Adapter".

* * *

_**Trivia:**_

1) I discovered this manga two years ago in the form of an OVA titled "**Araiso Private High School Executive Committee**", and there I discovered it accidentally on youtube, and I was somewhat amysed by the whimsical plot, but after opting to find out more on wikipedia, I was shocked to learn that the OVA is based on the manga Wild Adapter.

Immediately I read the plot synopsis and learned that the manga is a SERIOUS version and it caters on the action-oriented, and is quite more on the MATURE side as the manga shows some NUDITY and violence, and after reading the mangas online, I find myself interested.

Unfortunately, Kazuya Minekura is recuperating from a recent illness, hence, the manga is currently on hiatus, so what I can cook up for this arc is based on the manga chapters I read.

2) Having watched the OVA, and after reading the info on wikipedia, I realized now that the plot of the OVA has nothing to do with the manga plot, but at least it is a good adaptation that would satisfy the fans of the manga as well as the Saiyuki fans. I guess the OVA wasn't based on the manga given the fact that the manga only released 6 volumes and is still ongoing...

3) Since this manga series only released this OVA, and liking the ending song, I decided to post this ending song so as this arc would have a new ending song, something that I haven't done so since the ROD arc (_**Writer, Stolen Talents, Gravitiy Power**_).

* * *

**_Preview:_**

More references from Wild Adapter will be shown in the next chapter as characters from a two-episode OVA that is loosely based on the manga makes an appearance here. Yup, the OVA loosely based on the Wild Adapter manga, titled "**_Araiso Private High School Student Council Executive Committee_**", are going to be the main highlight for the next chapter.

Moreover, the characters there are soon about to get embroiled between the Wild Adapter villains and the Black Organization, as the two groups finally meet up…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

**Wild Adapter** (manga)

- Toujougumi

- Izumokai

- Osamu

**Wild Adapter **(manga) / **Araiso Private High School Executive Committee **(OVA)

- Makoto Kubota

- Minoru Tokito

**Magic Knight Rayearth**

- Hikaru Shidou

- Umi Ryuuzaki

- Fuu Hououji

**Special A**

- Kei Takashima

- Hikari Hanazono

- Megumi Yamamoto

- Jun Yamamoto

- Akira Todou

- Tadashi Karino

- Ryuu Tsuji


	75. Beast Drugs, Gang Wars, Syndrome part 6

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The Black Organization shows up again and this time they finally meet up with the villains of this arc, so expect a diabolical alliance about to be formed.

Also, the OVA loosely-based on the manga, "**_Araiso Private High School Student Council Executive Committee_**", makes an appearance here, so expect the main protagonists of this arc, Kubota Makoto and Tokitoh Minoru, to show their "school sides" before encountering the two villain groups.

* * *

A few days later, TV news about the deaths of 10 high school students were spread everywhere within Tokyo and Yokohama as the cause of their deaths has not been explained and that no culprits are named as to who abducted them and why the victims dies in a bizarre way.

The families of the victims are now demanding answers and are trooping outside the Metropolitan Police Department to get answers themselves, losing patience in waiting for an official announcement from the MPD head and threatened to have this issue go to the Japanese Diet if the MPD fails to give out the official word on the status of the victims' deaths and the progress of the investigation of this case.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_75: Shishi Iyakuhin, Gyanguu~ōzu, Shōkōgun part 6_**

Inside the Metropolitan Police Department, the officials are facing tremendous pressure because of the bizarre incidents that gripped not only Tokyo, but also in Yokohama, and returning officer Juzo Megure is tasked to look in to this matter with Kogoro Mori and Heiji Hattori offering to assist him to help solve this case before the situation escalates to uncontrollable level and spiral out of control. Megure nodded and accepted their offers and the trio is now commencing to get a lead to what caused their deaths and to figure out who is behind all this.

"Megure...Heiji and I will help you out!"

"We'll see to it that we will solve this bizarre case..."

"Thank you...this means a lot to me..."

Ran, on the other hand, is worried about this and told her dad to be careful, and Kogoro assured to her that everything would turn out fine, as he, Heiji and Megure leaves the MPD HQ to start their investigation. After a few minutes have passed she decided to leave and there she meets up with Kyuji and Ankh at the street, doing an errand for Hiroshi Agasa, and there she joins the two though the Greed, who is still possessing Shinichi Kudo's body, tries to distance himself as he didn't want to get too close as he knew he didn't want to get into a physical argument with her.

**-x-**

The scene then shifts to Tokyo, where a high school building is shown and you can see several high school students trooping in and out of their classroom and some are walking by the hallway. While some portions of the school showed some peaceful moments, other areas are shown some students are being bullied by bullies, which are typical of Japanese high school institutions. The school shown at the moment is identified as "Araiso Private High School", and it is located at the eastern part of Tokyo.

The scene then zooms in on the area where a group of student bullies are ganging up on a freshman, and they are threatening him with harm if he doesn't hand out his allowance, which the boy begged to spare him, which fell in to deaf ears.

"Alright, squirt...hand over your money..."

"...or else you know what's coming to you..."

"...and we wouldn't want that to happen, no?"

"But...but...this is all I have...just travelling expenses..."

"Hey...he wouldn't budge..."

"I say we take it by force..."

"Yeah...a good exercise won't hurt..."

"Let's start right away..."

As the bullies closes in on the hapless boy, the freshman is facing the prospect of getting humiliated, physically and emotionally, until two persons shows up and tells the bullies to leave the boy alone and attend their classes. The bullies are taken by surprise as they realized who spoke to them, as they have already heard about the rumors about two students who are also student council members of this school.

"Sorry...bullying is against school rules...and we can't allow that to happen here..."

"Hey, Kubota...they're ganging up on that kid..."

"What the...?"

"Uh-oh...it's those two..."

"Huh? Why are you flustered on some two geeks?"

"What? Don't you guys know? They're the student council members of this blasted school!"

"So what? Just because of the position they got doesn't mean they're untouchables! I say we beat them up and maybe they'll serve us!"

"Good idea..."

"Then we go back at this brat..."

The two high school students who confronted the bullies are **Makoto Kubota** and **Minoru Tokito**, and they are known as the "_Shiritsu Araiso Koutougakkou Seitokai Shikkoubu_", translated as "**Araiso Private High School Student Council Executive Committee**". Kubota and Minoru's reputation are already been known throughout the school through "word of mouth" and their exploits. Their duties are to ensure that the school is safe and the students behave themselves inside the campus and to discourage any form of bullying.

Every student within the school are aware that the two are "licensed" to fight and intimidate other students when needed, as the duo takes care of any, and all, of the problems of their high school, along with the other members of the committee. With rash tempers, flirting and violent behavior abounding, Tokitou and Kubota will help keep the peace at Araiso Private High School, whether they like it or not.

"Okay...leave the kid alone and go back to classes..."

"...and make sure you morons don't hang around the hallways taking school money from other freshmen..."

"Okay, boys...let's deck 'em!"

"Yeah!"

"We'll show the school we don't recognize any school authorities and telling us what to do!"

"We'll be the stars of this school!"

"And maybe the students here would respect us!"

The bullies are defiant and attempted to fight them off, but within minutes the bullies are defeated and are forced to swear not to cause any more trouble and left. Kubota and Tokito then head back to their office so as to avoid taking classes, seeing that they are still needed to make daily rounds. At least they get to do some actions after witnessing the Greed, Gameru, taking on seven victims of the Wild Adapter.

**-x-**

Much later, Kubota and Minoru are taking a break while inside the guidance council room chatting with their fellow students, who are also members of the Araiso Private High School Student Council Executive Committee, and they are praising the two for giving the bullies out of the hallway. The student committee members are shown and identified as:

- **Kazumi Katsuragi**

- **Yuusuke Fujiwara**

- **Toshiko Murota**

- **Jun Matsubara**

- **Shouichi Aiura**

"Hey...I heard you showed those bullies what it's like to get hurt for bullying..."

"Yeah...wish I was there to see it..."

"At least those bullies are going to think twice before threatening you two..."

"Man...I wish I were like you..."  
"Let us know if you're going to hunt more bullies..."

"Right on!"

"Tokito...why do you always wear your right glove? Ar you hiding something there...?"  
Everyone are chatting along until the rest decided to leave and attend classes, and when the two are left alone, they discussed about what took place a few days ago and are both worried about the welfare of this school, fearing that either the Izumokai or the Toujougumi gangs might come here and attempt to sell the Wild Adapter to the students.

"Kubota...what if those two groups make their way here in this school and started another gang war?"

"Let's hope that it won't happen...that's the last thing we need to face off..."

"Right...and the Wild Adapter's starting to gain ground...imagine...either of those two groups are abducting high school students and had them force-fed the kids with that drug..."

"Indeed...so w should make sure that this school stay safe..."

"Let's go on patrol..."

"Right..."

The two then left the guidance room to patrol the school grounds and so far things are quiet until the speaker blared and Kubota and Minoru are summoned back to the student council's room, and by then, the two arrived, where they meet up with **Takahisa Matsumoto**, its president, his assistant, **Haruka Tachibana**. The four of them have a "heart-felt" talk about word has it that gangsters are trying to infiltrate every school in Tokyo and Kubota and Minoru assuring him that such a thing won't happen.

However, the two are unaware that the Izumokai gang members have already infiltrated the school, and some of its members are posing as students and attempted to sell their drugs to students who can afford to pay, it and even "sweet talked" them into assuring that "no harmful side effects" will happen as long as they take it regularly and assured that they will become "strong and handsome". However, they met little success as the students they approached said they have no money for the time being and some said they'll take a pass.

**-x-**

As the day went by, classes are currently ongoing and things are relatively peaceful and quiet thanks to Kubota and Minoru keeping the hallway in check and the bullies who encountered the duo wisely avoided them and opted not to cause any trouble inside the school, and the other students who were bullied before are thankful at the two, and as the hours went by, it is now time for dismissal and the students are ready to go home.

Kubota and Tokito then urged the students to go home immediately, as they feared that if the Izumokai gangsters are here, the students might get caught in a crossfire and that is something the two wouldn't want that to happen. Nevertheless the students took their word and left, yet it took some strong effort to convince the bullies to go home as well.

"Please...for your own safety...go home right away..."

"And believe me...you wouldn't want to get kidnapped..."

"Okay..."

"We'll go home..."

"...right...I don't want to see those bullies..."

"Yeah...and curfew's been implemented..."

As the school became almost empty, the two are about to head back when one of the student council members, Yuusuke, came and told them that he saw some suspicious looking group are outside, right behind the school, and Kubota realized that what they feared has become a reality so he and Tokito head there to see what is going on, and within three minutes the two arrived and hid behind the corner where they saw two groups on opposite sides are meeting.

"Kubota...Minoru...!"

"What's wrong?"

"I happened to saw two suspicious groups...looking like gangsters...meeting at the back of the school!"

"Seriously? Okay...wait here and we'll check it out!"

Kubota and Minoru then head for the back portion of the school and there they saw what Yuusuke meant, as they see two groups standing at opposite sides, all looking like that they're about to engage in a business negotiation and the two teens realized that this is not a good sign and the school is caught in the middle.

The left side of the scene shows that the group and its members belonged to the **Izumokai** gang while at the right side shows that the group are from the **Black Organization**, which shows that **Gin** is leading his group, the "**Spirits**", are there. Accompanying Gin are:

- **Vodka**

- **Damson**

- **Sloe**

- **Baijin**

- **Kaoling**

- **Ogogoro**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**_Moment_** by_ **Toshiyuki Morikawa** and **Hideo Ishikawa**  
(OVA Ending Song from **Araiso Private High School Executive Committee**)_

_"For the day that I will die._  
_...Yes! The end will come._  
_without hurrying, so..."_

_"Everybody go away! Everybody go away!"_

_Taikutsu sou da ne to waratta kimi no te wo hanare_  
_Ano hi notto no kirehashi wa hikouki ni natta_  
_Monokuro no keshiki wo yukkuri to hikisaite_

_"For the day that I will die."_  
_Toki no suna wa nagareru mama_  
_Koko ni iru koto, kimi to iru koto, ima wa sore dake_

_La lalalalala la..._

_"Everybody go away! Everybody go away! Everybody go away! Everybody go away!"_

_Koko ni ita koto, boku ga ita koto, tada sore dake!_

_"For the day that I will die._  
_...Yes! The end will come._  
_without hurrying, so..."_

* * *

Okay...this looked like more of Wild Adapter and Araiso than Detective Conan...except that the Black Organization is going to make a deal with these guys...but with Kubota and Minoru watching...will these two get caught in the act and a brawl to break out...?

And to those who watched the OVA of Araiso...hope you liked this one...

Lastly, since this arc is about the Black Organization meeting the villains of this arc, O's and Ankh's involvement here will be minimal, but once the next two chapters come out, this arc will end, and the next arc will show O's and Ankh, along with the Detective Conan crew, in action once more...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The Izumokai and Gin's group begin negotiations on exchanging their transactions between the APTX 4869 and the Wild Adapter...but will their deal push through...?

Or will Kubota and Minoru interfere and ruin the deal?…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

**Wild Adapter** (manga)

- Makoto Kubota

- Minoru Tokito

- Toujougumi

- Izumokai

- Osamu

**Araiso Private High School Executive Committee **(OVA)

- Takahisa Matsumoto

- Haruka Tachibana

- Kazumi Katsuragi

- Yuusuke Fujiwara

- Toshiko Murota

- Jun Matsubara

- Shouichi Aiura

**Magic Knight Rayearth**

- Hikaru Shidou

- Umi Ryuuzaki

- Fuu Hououji

**Special A**

- Kei Takashima

- Hikari Hanazono

- Megumi Yamamoto

- Jun Yamamoto

- Akira Todou

- Tadashi Karino

- Ryuu Tsuji


	76. Beast Drugs, Gang Wars, Syndrome part 7

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

An unholy alliance is about to be formed in this chapter as members of the Black Organization and the villains of Wild Adapter are in the process of forging a business deal that would out Araiso High School in danger of turning the rowdy students into homicidal beast guinea pigs…

* * *

As the day went by, classes are currently ongoing and things are relatively peaceful and quiet thanks to Kubota and Minoru keeping the hallway in check and the bullies who encountered the duo wisely avoided them and opted not to cause any trouble inside the school, and the other students who were bullied before are thankful at the two, and as the hours went by, it is now time for dismissal and the students are ready to go home.

Kubota and Tokito then urged the students to go home immediately, as they feared that if the Izumokai gangsters are here, the students might get caught in a crossfire and that is something the two wouldn't want that to happen. Nevertheless the students took their word and left, yet it took some strong effort to convince the bullies to go home as well.

"Please...for your own safety...go home right away..."

"And believe me...you wouldn't want to get kidnapped..."

"Okay..."

"We'll go home..."

"...right...I don't want to see those bullies..."

"Yeah...and curfew's been implemented..."

As the school became almost empty, the two are about to head back when one of the student council members, Yuusuke, came and told them that he saw some suspicious looking group are outside, right behind the school, and Kubota realized that what they feared has become a reality so he and Tokito head there to see what is going on, and within three minutes the two arrived and hid behind the corner where they saw two groups on opposite sides are meeting.

"Kubota...Minoru...!"

"What's wrong?"

"I happened to saw two suspicious groups...looking like gangsters...meeting at the back of the school!"

"Seriously? Okay...wait here and we'll check it out!"

Kubota and Minoru then head for the back portion of the school and there they saw what Yuusuke meant, as they see two groups standing at opposite sides, all looking like that they're about to engage in a business negotiation and the two teens realized that this is not a good sign and the school is caught in the middle.

The left side of the scene shows that the group and its members belonged to the **Toujougumi** gang while at the right side shows that the group are from the **Black Organization**, which shows that **Gin** is leading his group, the "**Spirits**", are there. Accompanying Gin are:

- **Vodka**

- **Damson**

- **Sloe**

- **Baijin**

- **Kaoling**

- **Ogogoro **

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_76: Shishi Iyakuhin, Gyanguu~ōzu, Shōkōgun part 7_**

As Kubota and Tokito spies at the two groups, the scene unfolds as the representative of Toujougumi approaches Gin and shook hands with him as they began to discuss a possible deal on the drug trade and an alliance that would give their respective organizations financial benefits, in which their proposals would also give them a joint opportunity to share territories where they can sell their respective products.

"Greetings, sir. We are from the Toujougumi...and we wish to make a business deal with you and your organization...we heard about you and your drug...and w wish to share with you our "trump card" which we assure to you that it will benefit your operations."

"So...you are the one that our leader mentioned to us...and I presume this drug of yours is responsible for the deaths of about 10 high school students that went missing...?"

"Yes...and that is our "trump card"...which we are about to show you...and I believe you'll be VERY interested..."

"Alright, then...let us start this meeting and see if this product of yours would meet our expectations..."

"I assure you we will..."

"We'll see about that..."

"Perhaps we can start by showing us your product first...?"

"Only if you tell us why you decided to offer us something..."

"Alright then...here's how it goes..."

And so the two groups began talking, and among the discussion they made are the proposal to expanding their organizations' ranks; taking out "weaker" rivals and protections from police as the Toujougumi representative claims that they have "connections" to the Yokohama Police Force, which Gin nodded in approval, but what the Toujougumi gang didn't realize is that Lager's group are due to meet with the rival gangsters, the Izumokai, and that Lager's group are also intending to form a business alliance with them.

"Sounds tempting..."

"Indeed..."

"And how do we know you are serious on this matter...?"

"If we are not...we wouldn't be contacting you..."

"Are you sure about this...?"

"Yes."

"And do yo really think that sharing powers is the best?"

"Absolutely."

Kubota had to keep Tokito calm as he realized that the Toujougumi is intent on their plans to cause a drug trade near the school while Tokito is starting to clench his fist in anger as he seemingly recalled some of his past in regards to the Wild Adapter drug, and so far Tokito took his "guardian's" advice and kept quiet as the two groups proceeded with their business deal.

"This is bad..."

"Should w call the cops...? Or do you want me to disrupt the meeting?"

"Stay put...we'll have to see what they're up to...and maybe we might discover something..."

"Aww..."

By then the drug trade is about to commence as the Toujougumi representative opened a briefcase and showed to Gin the samples of the Wild Adapter drug, while at the same time Gin calls for Damson and Sloe to come forth and showed to them the briefcase, opening it and revealed its samples – the APTX 4869 drug, which the other members of the Toujougumi glanced at the number of vial bottles containing the secretive drugs.

"A vial of liquid? Surely you could show us something more...intimidating..."

"This is the best...at least it's easy to carry...and once ingested...the victim's dead in seconds..."

"Perhaps a little demonstration might convince me...?"

"Fine..."

Gin twitch his eye a bit, expecting skepticisms from this group yet he is patient enough to take time and explain to them the mechanics of the liquefied drugs, in which he showed them the video of how it is administered to the victim via a simulated computer graphics, although the actual effects were not shown as Gin figured that they have to make their sample products look realistic enough to entice its potential customers to become interested if they feel that it has enough potential to use it at their own expense, which Gin hoped that it would work.

"There you have it..."

"Very impressive..."

"Well...we showed you our product...care to show us yours?"

"Very well...observe..."

Pleased with what he saw, the Toujougumi representative then showed a video of the Wild Adapter's effect on a victim, as shown on video via a laptop and there Gin and the other BO members watched the footage of how the Wild Adapter works, such as giving the victim superhuman abilities such as strength, agility and slight resistance to injury. Vodka appeared to be interested as he thought about "muscling around" since his body is physically fit.

Gin, however, noticed that the Toujougumi representative hasn't shown his briefcase or the sample drugs containing the Wild Adapter and started to feel a bit uneasy and began to ask him if he can see what the Wild Adapter drug looked like so that he can judge everything before making a decision. Smirking, the Toujougumi representative opened the briefcase and Vodka was the first to see it, which looked like a plastic filled with powder and he began to call the BO HQ to contact the "anonymous leader" about the development.

"Okay...I'll calll our boss and ask him if he's interested in your Wild Adapter..."

However, Gin's sharp eye saw through the deception as he is able to tell it is a different one as he recognize them as powdered cocaine and began to question the other group's spokesman, demanding an explanation to the deception they made, prompting the Toujougumi henchmen to draw their guns, which Damson, Sloe, Baijin, Kaoling and Ogogoro did the same, and soon all guns are pointed at each other, and there the Toujougumi representative made a startling revelation.

"Huh? What is this?"

"Looks like the appearance is over..."

"You double-crossed us!"

"All's fair in love and war...and we don't like sharing...we're greedy..."

"You...!"

"Sorry...we got other plans..."

The Toujougumi representative then told the BO members that the Toujougumi will exterminate other rival gangs and organizations which they deem as a "liability" to their operations and will rid those who get in their way, and stated that the Toujougumi will become the sole organization that will take over the underworld's drug trade business within Tokyo, Yokohama and the rest of Japan. Gin isn't pleased and vowed to make him pay for the lies and setup.

"You're going to pay!"

"Too bad...you'll be dead..."

However, Vodka managd to sneak back inside the van and activated the Ride Vendor and unleashed several Taka and Tako Candroids, and the small mecha animals went for the Toujougumi members, distracting them enough for Gin and the others to get to a safe distance while a firefight started, and soon both sides are engaged in a gunfight with heavy exchange of bullets.

BANG-BANG!

KA-COW! KA-CHOW!

PU-KAH! PU-KAH!

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

However, the Candroids began to overwhelm the Toujougumi goons and this gave Gin and his allies the chance to pound on their opponents and shot them to death, but then as Ogogoro and Baijin began to inspect the other group's van, Kaoling, Damson and Sloe frisks the corpses' bodies and there they told Gin what they found out.

"Nothing!"

"No drugs! Just cocaine!"

"We've been duped!"

"At least we got their weapons..."

"What next?"

Gin became upset that the meeting ended as a failure, for they realized that the Toujougumi's meeting with them was meant to ambush them and steal the APTX 4869 drug, and the BO members narrowly escaped death and there he told the others that they should go now, now that the school may have heard the gunshots and they might see them, and the "Spirit" group of the Black Organization boarded their van and sped off so as not to be seen by witnesses.

Kubota and Minoru, in turn, called the police and told them the description of the van, and within five minutes police arrived and began inspecting the corpses of the Toujougumi members, but when Kubota asked if the gang members yielded any of the Wild Adapter drugs, the officer in charge told him that all they got were powdered cocaine, and tha the elusive drug in not there.

"Did you get any of the elusive drug that we heard...?"

"Sory...all we found are several packs of cocaine...and guns...other than that...the so-called Wild Adapter is not on their pockets..."

"I see...thank you for coming...my friend and I will go back inside to see if the students are fine after hearing the gunfight..."

"No problem...but...we might want to inspect the school just in case some of these gangster members might mix in with those who are still inside..."

"Sure...go ahead..."

After that the two teens went back to school, along with some of the policemen, to see if any other Toujougumi members slipped inside the school with other policemen coming to inspect the school to see if any gang members are hanging around selling their drugs.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Moment_** by_ **Toshiyuki Morikawa** and **Hideo Ishikawa**  
(OVA Ending Song from **Araiso Private High School Executive Committee**)_

_"For the day that I will die._  
_...Yes! The end will come._  
_without hurrying, so..."_

_"Everybody go away! Everybody go away!"_

_Taikutsu sou da ne to waratta kimi no te wo hanare_  
_Ano hi notto no kirehashi wa hikouki ni natta_  
_Monokuro no keshiki wo yukkuri to hikisaite_

_"For the day that I will die."_  
_Toki no suna wa nagareru mama_  
_Koko ni iru koto, kimi to iru koto, ima wa sore dake_

_La lalalalala la..._

_"Everybody go away! Everybody go away! Everybody go away! Everybody go away!"_

_Koko ni ita koto, boku ga ita koto, tada sore dake!_

_"For the day that I will die._  
_...Yes! The end will come._  
_without hurrying, so..."_

* * *

Okay...a fight between rival gang members...and thanks to the stolen Ride Vendors, the "Spirits" faction of the Black Organization narrowly escaped death due to the Toujougumi's double-cross...and fortunately for the "Spirits", they failed to notice Kubota and Minoru spying on them, or else they'll hunt them andown and kill them...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The arc comes to a close as Lager and his group are set to meet up with the Izumokai gang and are about to engage a similar deal. Will Lager's group meet the same fate as Gin's group…?

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

**Wild Adapter** (manga)

- Makoto Kubota

- Minoru Tokito

- Toujougumi

- Izumokai

- Osamu

**Araiso Private High School Executive Committee **(OVA)

- Takahisa Matsumoto

- Haruka Tachibana

- Kazumi Katsuragi

- Yuusuke Fujiwara

- Toshiko Murota

- Jun Matsubara

- Shouichi Aiura

**Magic Knight Rayearth**

- Hikaru Shidou

- Umi Ryuuzaki

- Fuu Hououji

**Special A**

- Kei Takashima

- Hikari Hanazono

- Megumi Yamamoto

- Jun Yamamoto

- Akira Todou

- Tadashi Karino

- Ryuu Tsuji


	77. Beast Drugs, Gang Wars, Syndrome part 8

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The conclusion to this arc, and now it is Lager's turn to make a successful business venture with the Izumokai…and see if he has better luck than Gin...at least the Black Organization gets a lot of screen time before making a BIG comeback in the upcoming chapters after Vermouth does things her way in the past arcs...

* * *

About 10 minutes after fleeing from Araiso Private High School, Gin sent a text message to the "anonymous leader" about what happened back there and what took place, informing him that the business deal was a failure due to the Toujougumi's "treachery", and there the "anonymous leader" replied in a text message, telling him mto head back to HQ while awaiting Lager's group to see if he has better luck.

Gin gritted his teeth but nevertheless he dutifully heads back to the BO HQ with his teammates while awaiting further orders

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_77: Shishi Iyakuhin, Gyanguu~ōzu, Shōkōgun part 8_**

At Yokohama, the scene shifts to a parking lot as the two groups arrived to discuss a business deal and a joint alliance between the **Izumokai** and the "Beer" faction of the **Black Organization**, and a minute later the scene unfolds as the representative of Izumokai shows up, and he is the leader of tha gang's "youth division", identified as **Osamu**, who is the one sent by Sanada, the ACTUAL leader who contacted the BO's "anonymous leader", where he told him the proposal of an alliance as well as trading their "drugs" so as both groups would benefit financially within the underworld.

When the "anonymous leader" accepted the proposed meeting, Sanada sent Osamu to meet up with the Black Organization's representatives so that the negotiation will start and hoped that a proposed alliance would come true, strengthening their hold in the drug underworld.

As the meeting is now underway, Osamu then approaches the leader of "Beer", who is none other than **Lager**, and both men shook hands with him as they began to discuss a possible deal on the drug trade and an alliance that would give their respective organizations financial benefits, in which their proposals would also give them a joint opportunity to share territories where they can sell their respective products. Behind Osamu is his trusted second-in-command, identified as Ryuunosuke, who is Osamu's childhood friend.

At Lager's side, he is accomapnied by his own subordinates within the "Beer" faction of the Black Organization, and are also armed in case police shows up and each member are half-Japanese mixed with foreign accents. They are identified via their codenames as:

1) **Bock**  
2) **Maereen**  
3) **Pilsener**  
4) **Schwarzbier**

By then Osamu began the meeting and the proposed joint alliance has began.  
"Greetings, sir. We are from the Izumokai...and we wish to make a business deal with you and your organization...we heard about you and your drug...and we wish to share with you our "trump card" which we assure to you that it will benefit your operations."

"So...you are the one that our leader mentioned to us...and I presume this drug of yours is responsible for the deaths of about 10 high school students that went missing...?"

"Actually, it is our hated rival, the Toujougumi who did that...but... the drug we are about to show you is our "trump card"...which we are about to show you a glimpse of what you soon feel to be a very good asset to your...and our...joint alliance...and I believe you'll be VERY interested once you see our little...demonstration..."

"Alright, then...let us start this meeting and see if this product of yours would meet our expectations..."

"I assure you we will..."

"We'll see about that..."

"Perhaps we can start by showing us your product first...?"

"Only if you tell us why you decided to offer us something..."

"Alright then...here's how it goes..."

And so the two groups began talking, and among the discussion they made are the proposal to expanding their organizations' ranks; taking out "weaker" rivals and protections from police as Osamu claims that they have "connections" to the Tokyo and Yokohama Police Force, which Lager nodded in approval, but what the both gangs didn't realize is that Gin's group have already met with the rival gangsters, the Toujougumi, and that Gin's group narrowly escaped death due to the Toujougumi's treachery as they tried to double-cross Gin's group.

"Sounds tempting..."

"Indeed..."

"And how do we know you are serious on this matter...?"

"If we are not...we wouldn't be contacting you..."

"Are you sure about this...?"

"Yes."

"And do yo really think that sharing powers is the best?"

"Absolutely."

By then the drug trade is about to commence as the Ryuunosuke opened a briefcase and showed to Lager the samples of the Wild Adapter drug, while at the same time Lager calls for Pilsener to come forth and showed to them the briefcase, opening it and revealed its samples – the APTX 4869 drug, which the other members of the Toujougumi glanced at the number of vial bottles containing the secretive drugs.

"A vial of liquid? Surely you could show us something more...intimidating..."

"This is the best...at least it's easy to carry...and once ingested...the victim's dead in seconds..."

"Perhaps a little demonstration might convince me...?"

"Fine..."

Expecting skepticisms from this group, Lager is patient enough to take time and explain to them the mechanics of the liquefied drugs, in which he showed them the video of how it is administered to the victim via a simulated computer graphics, although the actual effects were not shown as Lager figured that they have to make their sample products look realistic enough to entice its potential customers to become interested if they feel that it has enough potential to use it at their own expense, which he hoped that it would work and that Sanada's gang will be tempted to accept the demonstration.

"There you have it..."

"Very impressive..."

"Well...we showed you our product...care to show us yours?"

"Very well...observe..."

Pleased with what he saw, Ryunosuke then showed to the "Beer" group of the BO a video of the Wild Adapter's effect on a victim, as shown on video via a laptop and there Lager and the other BO members watched the footage of how the Wild Adapter works, such as giving the victim superhuman abilities such as strength, agility and slight resistance to injury.

Then when the victim, or victims' purpose is/are served, their boy/boies would "collapse", as their internal organs exploded, which they bleed on the eyes, ears, nose and mouth. Then they fell to the ground, their bodies would grow fur and cat-like claws and then they die.

Lager and his subordinates are pleased with the "presentation"and appeared to be interested as he thought that this would be a good investement.

However, he noticed that the Izumokai representative hasn't shown his briefcase or the sample drugs containing the Wild Adapter and started to feel a bit uneasy and began to ask him if he can see what the Wild Adapter drug looked like so that he can judge everything before making a decision.

Smirking, the Ryuunosuke said that he will show him the product, and moments later, he is about to open the briefcase when a gunshot is fired, which almost hit Lager, prompting the Beer members to draw their guns, and Osamu is baffled at seeing this, which prompts the Izumokai henchmen to draw their guns, creating a tense situation with both groups drawing their guns as another gunshot is fired, which almost hit Ryuunosuke.

"Huh? What is this?"

"Why are you firing at us...?"

"Me? You're the one who is firing at my friend!"

Another gunshot is fired and it almost hit Osamu, who now believed that they are being led to an ambush and the business deal eventually collapses.

"You double-crossed us!"

"No...it was you! You opened fire at us!"

"No! You did this...!"

"If that's how you want it, then this deal's over! Open fire!"

The Izumokai gang then went behind their vehicle and began to engage in a firefight with Lager's group doing the same and both groups are now shooting at their opposing opponets as they believe each of their group are trying to kill the other.

"You're going to pay!"

"You started it...we just retaliated!"

"You're going to wish you regret setting up the Black Organization...!"

"Too bad...you'll be dead...!"

BANG-BANG!

KA-COW! KA-CHOW!

PU-KAH! PU-KAH!

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

BANG-BANG!

KA-COW! KA-CHOW!

PU-KAH! PU-KAH!

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

BANG-BANG!

KA-COW! KA-CHOW!

PU-KAH! PU-KAH!

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

BANG-BANG!

KA-COW! KA-CHOW!

PU-KAH! PU-KAH!

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

BANG-BANG!

KA-COW! KA-CHOW!

PU-KAH! PU-KAH!

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

BANG-BANG!

KA-COW! KA-CHOW!

PU-KAH! PU-KAH!

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

BANG-BANG!

KA-COW! KA-CHOW!

PU-KAH! PU-KAH!

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

The firefight became intense as both groups are heavily armed and neither one are backing away, but then Lager told Schwarzbier to give them some "covering fire" so that they can withdraw, and Schwarzbier sneaked inside the van and activated the Ride Vendor and unleashed several Taka and Tako Candroids, and the small mecha animals went for the Toujougumi members, distracting them enough for the Beer faction to get to a safe distance while the firefight continued, as the Izumokai gang began focusing their atention on the flying Candroids.  
BANG-BANG!

KA-COW! KA-CHOW!

PU-KAH! PU-KAH!

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

BANG-BANG!

KA-COW! KA-CHOW!

PU-KAH! PU-KAH!

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

BANG-BANG!

KA-COW! KA-CHOW!

PU-KAH! PU-KAH!

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

BANG-BANG!

KA-COW! KA-CHOW!

PU-KAH! PU-KAH!

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

BANG-BANG!

KA-COW! KA-CHOW!

PU-KAH! PU-KAH!

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

However, as the Candroids are distracting the Izumokai gang, this gave Lager and his allies the chance to make a quick getaway, and as the van is at a safe distance, the Candroids then fled the scene, leaving the Izumokai gang behind and Osamu is angered at what turned out to be a failure but Ryuunosuke said that at least they learned something from the meeting and they all left the scene.

However, as the Izumokai gang left the scene, the scene shows that the bushes began to move and there several gangsters emerged, who are revealed to be members of the Toujougumi gang, and it is then revealed that they orchestrated the provocation to cause the Izumokai gang and the Beer faction of the Black Organization to believe that one of them are trying to double-cross the other, and their plan was a success.

"Plan successful."

"Once both groups are weakened...then we can use the WA to kill them...and the Toujougumi will become the sole LEADER of the drug underworld...and no one can stop us."

"Let's return to base..."

"Right..."

**-x-**

While on the road heading back to BO HQ, Lager is disappointed that the meeting ended as a failure, for he believeded that the Izumokai's meeting with them was meant to ambush them and probably attempt to steal the APTX 4869 drug, unaware that it was the Toujougumi who set them up and the Izumokai has taken thye blame. Lager then called the "anonymous leader" and informed him of what happened, and the Beer leader got a text reply, which says that the Beer group head back to HQ and await for further orders.

Lager nodded and there he told his subordinates that he will petition a proposal to have the Black Organization to strike back at Izumokai for their treachery and the others agreed to this. The van continues to cruise away as they head back to the BO's HQ.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Moment_** by_ **Toshiyuki Morikawa** and **Hideo Ishikawa**  
(OVA Ending Song from **Araiso Private High School Executive Committee**)_

_"For the day that I will die._  
_...Yes! The end will come._  
_without hurrying, so..."_

_"Everybody go away! Everybody go away!"_

_Taikutsu sou da ne to waratta kimi no te wo hanare_  
_Ano hi notto no kirehashi wa hikouki ni natta_  
_Monokuro no keshiki wo yukkuri to hikisaite_

_"For the day that I will die."_  
_Toki no suna wa nagareru mama_  
_Koko ni iru koto, kimi to iru koto, ima wa sore dake_

_La lalalalala la..._

_"Everybody go away! Everybody go away! Everybody go away! Everybody go away!"_

_Koko ni ita koto, boku ga ita koto, tada sore dake!_

_"For the day that I will die._  
_...Yes! The end will come._  
_without hurrying, so..."_

* * *

Okay...another fight between rival gang members...and this time it's between Lager's group against the Izumokai...and it is all thanks to the Toujougumi gang who set them up into thinking that each one is intending to ambush the other.

Thankfully the BO's stolen Ride Vendor saved Lager and his group, he intends to make Izumokai pay for their double-crossed deeds...

This now ends the gang war arc...and I know this may sound like a cliffhanger as there is no clear ending to this arc...but at least this puts a closure of sorts since this arc is meant to feature the Black Organization's other activities besides "hunting Shinichi" among other activities.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next arc will take Kyuji, Ankh and the Detective Boys to the skies as they board an airship.

That's right...the next story arc will be a STRAIGHT adaptation to the Detective Conan movie, "**Lost Ship In The Sky**", but there will be several new twists mixed in, such as Jirokichi Suzuki adding the Core Medals in to the mix to entice the **Phantom Thief Kid** (**Kaito Kuroba**) to come after, which include Ankh's Core Medals.

Yup...Ankh's Core Medals are finally shown...and the Greed who is possessing Shinichi's body will be heavily involved in this latest, aerial caper to date.

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

**Wild Adapter** (manga)

- Makoto Kubota

- Minoru Tokito

- Toujougumi

- Izumokai

- Osamu

- Ryuunosuke

**Araiso Private High School Executive Committee **(OVA)

- Takahisa Matsumoto

- Haruka Tachibana

- Kazumi Katsuragi

- Yuusuke Fujiwara

- Toshiko Murota

- Jun Matsubara

- Shouichi Aiura

**Magic Knight Rayearth**

- Hikaru Shidou

- Umi Ryuuzaki

- Fuu Hououji

**Special A**

- Kei Takashima

- Hikari Hanazono

- Megumi Yamamoto

- Jun Yamamoto

- Akira Todou

- Tadashi Karino

- Ryuu Tsuji


	78. Airship, Core Medals, Hijackers part 1

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay…another Detective Conan movie adapted into a fanfiction…and last time, "The Time-Bomb Skyscraper" is just an appetizer, though it's a "pseudo-sequel" of sorts, but this time, "**The Lost Ship In The Sky**" is a STRAIGHT adaptation with original plots mixed in, and this time the Greed are getting involved and so is Ankh, as aside from the Lady Sky jewel, the Core Medals are also at stake, which both the Detective Conan crew and O's must prevent the Greed from getting their hands on them.

* * *

**_In the previous arc, a few things have happened…_**

**O –** The Black Organization has recruited new members and splits the BO members into several "assigned groups" so as they can operate their criminal activities in a faster and efficient way;

**O –** The two rival Yakuza gangs, **Izumokai** and **Toujougumi**, have used the enigmatic drug, the Wild Adapter, and caused trouble for both the Greed and O's;

**O –** The Black Organization then meets the two groups separately in hopes of forming a transaction which ended in a sour note;

* * *

About a few weeks later after the incident at Tokyo and Yokohama, in which the "bizarre incidents" involving the enigmatic "Wild Adapter" has "died down", the scene shifts to the posh mansion of Jirokichi Suzuki as he is sitting on his chair and is facing a table where several items are laid there and he appeared to be staring at them very hard as if he is thinking about something very deep.

He feels that he has to make a move and slowly recalled his time at a friend's place in Brazil a few months ago, they had words and he was given the said items.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

The scene shifts to the time where Kyuji and Ankh were embroiled in stopping a terrorist hijacking in which Jirokichi meets up with someone he hasn't met in years, who is an old friend of his as the two met 40 years ago with the friend being from Brazil and both have something in common: both are wealthy; they respectively ran a company; they are both aged 72; land both loved to ride their customized accelerated motorcycles.

As both shook hands and hugged, they went to a large boat which Jirokichi's friend brought and both spoke, eat and spoke again, with the friend took out a small box and opened it, and told him about what he knows.

"Here...as I promised...these are what I found...and I believe they're better off in your hands..."

"Really...thank you...so, what are these things? They looked like colored coins..."

"More than that...they resembled medals...and they look really rare...but I doubt they would cost anything given the crest they displayed...so I don't think I could sell them to the antique dealer..."

"They'll do just fine with me...I could use them as bait to catch a thief..."

"Really? Will you be able to catch him this time?"

"Who knows? I might become lucky this time..."

The scene zooms in towards the box where it revealed that Jirokichi's Brazilian friend has come across several Core Medals, each in paired colors, which has the insignias of the following animals:

- The first pair is blue-colored: a crab, a jellyfish, and a platypus;

- The second pair is gray-colored, with the crests of a bear, a gaur, and a komodo dragon;

- The third one is green-colored, with the crest of a locust, hawk moth and a cricket;

- The fourth one has a crest of a lynx and it is colored yellow;

- And the fifth one consists of five red medals, in which all have the crests that pertained to birds: ostrich; cassowary; kite, and woodpecker.

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

After spending nearly an hour thinking about what he has on his mind, Jirokichi then decided to finalize his plans as he is excited to get the fame that has eluded him for years: the capture of the Phantom Thief Kid, and he is now feeling confident that he can pull it off this time for sure.

"_Hee-hee-hee...finally...the moment of truth...I'll capture the Phantom Thief Kid...and when that happens...i'll be the star in the newspapers' front pages...and I'll get the credit and unlimited praises will pour onto my name...! And that also means more money coming to my bank account! Yes!_"

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_Count the medals! The medals that O's currently have are:_**

Set 1:

- Taka

- Misago

Set 2:

- Lion

- Tora

- Cheetah

- Ocelot

- Sabaru

Set 3:

- Kuwagata

- Kamakiri

- Batta

Set 4:

- Sai

- Gorilla

- Zou

* * *

**_78:_** **_Hikōsen, Koa no Medaru, Haijakkā part 1_**

Just as the wall clock's time is about to reach 23:00, Jirockichi decided to set his plans in motion and having prepared everything in the past several weeks, and he is now confident that things will go HIS way and that his elusive target is going to end up in his grasp, and so will the fame that the 70-plus wealthy citizen has been seeking all these years. He called his secretary and told her to make the announcement about his latest "caper" to capture the Phantom Thief Kid.

"Tomoko!"

"Yes, sir...?"

"Get me my camera!"

"Yes, sir..."

Less than a minute the secretary came and gave Jirokichi the Polaroid camera and he took them as he glances at the "prized items" and gets ready to make his move. His secretary sighed as she knew what he is about to do yet she has no say on the matter since he is the boss and he makes the shots at any way he deems fit regardless of the place and the time he makes, and he does so without any inhibitions.

"Now to make my next move...heh-heh-heh..."

Jirokichi then took pictures of the items using his Polaroid camera and called for his niece, Sonoko and told her to have the photos delivered to her friend, Ran as he wanted to invite her and her friends to witness the capture of the Phantom Thief Kid, much to his niece's chagrin, seeing that this would mean more trouble, but she is nevertheless happy that she get to see the handsome thief again.

"Sigh...uncle...can't you give it a rest...? this is the umpteenth time you tried another..."

"But this time my plan will succeed...!"

"Fine...at least I get to see the cute Phantom Thief...I wish he stole me instead...at least I get to elope with him..."

"NO WAY! OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

**-x-**

The next few days, Ran Mori visited the Agasa house and found Hiroshi, and told him to gather everyone at the living room as she has news for them and the inventor wondered if this has anything to do with the recent events, and wondered if the Greed are on the move or something else. Nevertheless he did what he is told and summoned Shiho, Kyuji and Ankh, and the trio are assembled and there Ran told them the reason why.

"Everyone is here, Miss Ran..."

"Thank you, Uncle Hiroshi..."

"So, Ran...why did you call us...? Did you saw another Yummy...? Or is it about last time when high school students went beserk and grew claws and furs again...?"

"Bah! If it's about the Yummies..then I would've sensed it by now! About those brats dying as a beastly-like corpses...I care less..."

"Except that you only want to be in the action if your Core Medals are there..."

"Shut your mouth, you wench!"

Attempting to fuse a possible tension, Shiho wiggled her eyebrows in a cute way to keep Ankh in line, which he wasn't pleased to see, and Kyuji now has to diffuse the tension that might get out of proportion.

"What's wrong, hmm...?"

"Stop wiggling your eyebrows! It's irritating!"

"Can't stand something cute...?"

"I'll eat you!"

"Come and try it..."

"Ankh...Shiho...stop it, both of you! Ran...could you tells us immediately about this meeting...?"

Getting straight to the point, Ran showed to them the photos that Sonoko's uncle took, and there the trio, and Hiroshi, stared wide-eyed, seeing that aside from a rare jewel, the pictures also contained the missing Core Medals of the Greed, and Ankh saw HIS Core Medals among the pictures and became somewhat ballistic, that the red-colored Core Medals ending up at Jirokichi's hands. Kyuji and Shiho had to pacify the Greed possessing Shinichi's body.

"MY CORE MEDALS! THEY'RE MY CORE MEDALS! WHAT IS THAT BALD-HEADED HUMAN DOING WITH MY CORE MEDALS? HOW DID HE GET THEM! IS HE IN LEAGUE WITH THAT KOUGAMI?"

"Whoa! Easy there!"

"Ankh...calm down..."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY CORE MEDALS ARE IN THE HANDS OF THAT HUMAN? AND I WON'T ACCEPT THIS! I WANT THEM BACK THIS INSTANT!"

"Calm down...let's hear her out, okay?"

As Kyuji and the others are calming an angry Ankh down, Shiho glanced at the picture where the red-colored Core Medals are shown then she checked the I-Pad, where she realized that the data shows that Ankh has the Taka and Misago Medals, and when she glances at the pictures again, she uses the I-Pad's internet tools to discern the Core Medals on the pictures, and she finally identifies the Core Medals that Jirokichi has in his possession:

- Ahodori

- Kite

- Kitsutsuki

- Dachou

Shiho then checks the other files on the I-Pad, where she managed to identify the Core Medals of the other Greed, and is able to identify the Core Medals of Uva, which are:

- Koorogi

- Suzumega

- Inago

Next she studied the grey-colored Core medals, and she easily pinpointed them as the ones belonging to Gameru and identifies the names of the medals:

- Kuma

- Gaur

- Komodo

Shiho didn't need to identify the lone yellow Core Medal as she knew this one belonged to Kazari:

- Lynx

Finally, she glances at the pictures of the blue-colored Core Medals , glancing at the animal crests and then at the I-Pad, finally able to identify the types of the medals and discerning that they belonged to Mezeru:

- Kani

- Kurage

- Kamonohashi

After that, Ran and the others managed to calm Ankh but the Greed he wouldn't relent as he demanded to Ran the location of his Core Medals, which she was hesitant to answer, knowing that he'll do reckless things and might endanger Shinichi's body, let alone the potential to attract the other Greed's attentions.

"YOU! TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE! TELL ME OR I'LL MAKE YOU A SCRATCHING POST!"

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME?"

"WHAT IF I AM, YOU WENCH?"

"AAIIIYYAAAHH!"

KA-PLAG!

"OW!"

"MIND YOUR MANNERS, ANKH! YOU MAY POSSESS SHINICHI'S BODY BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN USE IT TO VERBALLY ABUSE OTHERS!"

"I'LL EAT YOU ALIVE!"

"COME AND TRY IT!"

"Wah...calm down, you two..."

As Kyuji tries to calm Ankh and Ran down, a TV newsflash aired, showing that Jirokichi announcing his intention to challenge the Phantom Thief Kid by challenging him to come aboard the airship he has shown via footage. There Jirokichi made his statement addressed to his target, much to Kyuji's worry and to Ankh's irritation at what they heard.

"That foolish human...using my Core Medals as bait...I'll kill him when I see him..."

"No way...is he serious...?"

"He is...that's why he's Jirokichi Suzuki...and he'll use any precious items at his disposal to entice the Phantom Thief Kid to come out and bite the bait..."

"Shh...he's about to say something else..."

Jirokichi then showed to the viewers the rare jewel called "Lady Sky" and the Core Medals via another footage, which included Ankh's, and the senior citizen boasts that the Phantom Thief Kid won't be able to leave the airship with the items and claimed that this time he will have the last laugh and will be victorious. After the TV news flash ended, the scene shows a very angry Ankh trying to smash the TV with his "monster right hand" with Kyuji trying to calm him down.

"THAT BALD-HEADED HUMAN...I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Wah! Don't, Ankh...you'll smash the TV!"

"LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT!"

"We'll get them back once the thief is captured..."

"And how would you know that?"

"Ran will talk to Mr. Suzuki about it..."

"You'd better be right..."

Ankh finally calmed down after being promised by Kyuji that he'll ask Ran to personally ask Jirokichi to give her the red Core medals once the Phantom Thief Kid is captured, while Ran tells them the schedule of the airship ride, and when it'll take off.

**-x-**

At the hideout of the Greed, Uva, Gameru and Mezeru, all in their human forms, saw the news as well and the marine-based Greed is now making plans on how to get their Core Medals back, but Uva reminded her that O's and Ankh have seen it as well, in which she assured to him that she has taken that in to consideration and is working on a way to keep them away.

"Hmm...looks like we got ourselves a jackpot..."

"However, Mezeru...O's and Ankh have probably seen it...therefore…they mix themselves in and oppose us…since Ankh's Core Medals are also shown..."

"No need to worry, Uva…I have anticipated this and have a plan to keep them away..."

"Really?"

"Yes, really…and I have an assignment for the two of us..."

"Let me hear it..."

**-x-**

Elsewhere, a scene shows that a group of terrorists, covered in silhouette, saw the footage, and they are not only interested in the Lady Sky jewel, but also interested at the Core Medals, seeing them as very "valuable artifacts" that can be sold in the black market and the group are now making plans on sneaking aboard the airship.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Looks like Jirokichi made his mark...and his intentions cleared. He intends to use the Core Medals as baits to lure out the Phantom Thief Kid, but he also unknowingly attracted the attention of the Greed, and they intend to mix in with the crowd. This would certainly cause a bit of trouble since this fic is a straight adaptation from **The Lost Ship In The Sky**...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As Jirokichi await Kaito Kuroba's reply on whether he would accept the challenge or not, Gameru makes a scene in an attempt to get his Core Medals back by battling O's. Will the heavy animal-Greed be able to succeed this time?

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

- x -

The characters appearing in this arc will be revealed in the upcoming chapters...


	79. Airship, Core Medals, Hijackers part 2

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

"**The Lost Ship In The Sky**" plot is underway as the Greed are getting themselves involved as they make plans on how to get their Core Medals back while plotting to keep O's busy so that he won't interfere in their plans, while Ankh seem to have agendas of his own just to get HIS Core Medals back, while the Phantom Thief himself, Kaito Kuroba, makes an appearance to give his response to Jirokichi Suzuki's "challenge".

* * *

Later that night, Kaito Kuroba is watching the news on TV about Jirokichi's "challenge" about daring him to go invade the airship and steal the Lady Sky jewel, which he finds it interesting, but then the Phantom Thief became more interested and intrigued when Jirokichi showed the Core Medals and noticed the ones that belonged to Ankh, and there he opens the drawer of his room where the **Hikuidori Medal** is kept. He knew that Ankh will personally, and physically, get involved knowing he will go after the Core Medals that belonged to him.

"_Hmm...I still can recall how I got my hands on this and why it led me to discover why Shinichi Kudo got possessed by that mystical monster..._"

Kaito then recalls how and where he got the Hikuidori Medal and how he acquired it before returning to Japan, which brought him back certain memories of his trip at a foreign country.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

The scene shifts to the time where Kaito was in Europe, and the scene shifts to a place near the seaside of Murmansk in Russia, where **Kaito Kuroba**, aka the **Phantom Thief**, is running away from his pursuers, who are mercenaries and hunting dogs, as he is running off with a medium-sized chest which contained "unearthed coins" which was dug by the diggers working for Charsu Munutsu. As it turns out, Munutsu stole a map from an elderly Japanese man named Karu Furedurikuse, who wished to travel to Europe to find a "hidden treasure" in hopes of using it to convert them into money to replenish his savings as it was depleted due to "hard times" but Munutsu had his men stole it from him and now he succeeded in finding it.

Having learned of this incident after coming into contact with Furedurikuse, and after learning the story, Kaito followed Munutsu to Russia to steal the chest and bring it to its original treasure hunter and managed to get a head start after pouring pepper which temporarily impairs the dogs' senses as well as making them sneeze. Hiding on a very high tree, Kaito checks on the chest's contents which he finds it strange: it contains about 50 silver coin-like items and a red-colored one, which appeared to be Cell Medals, and the red one which has a symbol of a cassowary bird, indicating that it is a Core Medal.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

* * *

After recalling that moment, and thinking carefully, a thought hit him and he began to open his laptop and opens his yahoomail account and typed an e-mail message to someone, while glancing at the red-colored Core Medal, sensing that he is about to embark on a very "exciting" moment he has never felt for several months. He is sure he won't regret what he is about to do.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_79:_** **_Hikōsen, Koa no Medaru, Haijakkā part 2_**

Two days later, Jirokichi receives an e-mail message as well as a letter, which came from the Phantom Thief Kid and both he and Sonoko read it, and the 70-yer old wealthy businessman is "overjoyed", as the letter and the e-mail message stated that the Phantom Thief has accepted the challenge and that he will enter the airship once it approaches and passes Osaka prefecture.

"Wow...so he did accepted your challenge..."

"YES! HE HAS BITE THE BAIT! NOW I CAN GET THINGS GOING AND LURE HIM ONTO MY TRAP! FINALLY I'M GOING TO GET THE FAME THAT HAS ELUDED ME FOR SO LONG!"

"And I get to see the handsome thief...I bet when he gets me...he'll de-virginize me...Oh! I'm going to be his "first"..."

"THAT WON'T HAPPEN! I WON'T LET THAT ELUSIVE BASTARD MAKE A MOVE ON YOU!"

"Aw..."

After cautioning his niece on fawning over a very elusive thief, a jubilant Jirokichi now puts his plans in motion as he prepare both the "Lady Sky" and the Core Medals, placing them on the table, in which he intends to use them s baits to lure out the Phantom Thief out in the open and then trap him. He then told his workers to start tuning up the airship as his "confrontation" will be set up in the next two days, but he is unaware that the Phantom Thief Kid isn't the only one who will "crash in", but also some "uninvited guests".

**-x-**

Meanwhile, at their hideout, using Ankh's methods thought to him by Kazari, Uva, accompanied by Mezeru, uses one of the I-Phones he stole several weeks ago to locate Jirokichi's residence where the airship is about to leave, and he finally found the address. He and Mezeru came up with a plan on getting their Core Medals back, while at the same time planning on how to keep O's and Ankh busy so that they won't be able to board the airship and reclaim his Core Medals, assuming that they might get themselves involved.

"Looks like we found the place...are you sure we shouldn't go in there and grab them...?"

"No...it would attract Ankh's attention and in turn would bring O's in..."

"Bah...!"

"At least we can get a head-start once my plans are set...by now Gameru is about to keep him busy...so then...shall we...?"

"Fine..."

After that, the two Greed, assuming their human forms, head out to Jirokichi's home so they can survey the area and make "arrangements" on "setting the stage" so they can shift the tide to their favor.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to the streets where Kyuji and Hiroshi are doing some errands and have just left the supermarket so that they would head home and make preparations for tonight's dinner. The two discussed about the upcoming "event" involving Jirokichi and Ankh intending to go there to get his Core Medals back, as well as the possibility of the other Greed invading the airship as their Core Medals are there.

"So...are you going to join in...?"

"Yes...I have to keep an eye on Ankh...he could do something reckless as he tends to leave Shinichi's body behind..."

"But...with Shiho and Ran there...I'm sure Mr. Ankh can behave himself...after you convinced him that he'll get his medals back once the thief is captured..."

"But...I'm also worried...the other Greed might get involved since their Core Medals are there too..."

"But you don't have to...they don't know where Suzuki lives...and they'll show up once the airship is moving..."

"I guess you're right..."

"So no worried, then...?"

"I guess...huh?"

By then, Gameru, in his Greed form, shows up, demanding his Core Medals (which are the Sai, Gorilla, and Zou) and warned that he'll get "serious", in which Kyuji refuses, and tells him to go home and never come back, which the professor sighed seeing that kind of bluff won't work.

"You! Give me my Core Medals! Give them back or I get serious!"

"Gameru! Go home! Leave us alone and don't come back!"

"Um...Kyuji...I don't think that would work..."

"Me will repeat this...give me back my Core medals! They're mine!"

"I refuse!"

"You be sorry...!"

When Kyuji still refuses, an upset Gameru then produces a Cell Medal and inserts it onto his forehead and spawns a Yummy, which then "molts" and spawns into the **Impala Yummy**, who immediately charges at Kyuji, narrowly misses him which the teen vagabond instinctively puts on the O-Driver around his waist and puts in the following Core Medals:

- Lion

- Gorilla

- Zou

He then took the O-Scanner and "scans" the medals to initiate the transformation.

O-Scanner: "**LION...GORILLA...ZOU!**"

Light and energy envelops the vagabond as he is encased in his armored form of O's, but this time he assumes a "sub-combo" where his helmet has the yellow lion's mane, silver-colored armored gorilla gauntlets and armored elephant feet, while the rest of his armor is black. his chest crest shows the three animal-types used, and he has assumed the form of "Ra-Go-Zo".

"My Core Medals!"

"Come and get them, you stupid monster!"

"RRRAAGGHH!"

Gameru angrily charges at O's and uses his brute strength to match O's gorilla arms and the two were evenly matched, keeping each other at bay until the Impala Yummy joins the fray, ramming O's from behind with its antlers and this allows the Greed to deliver some devastating cheap shots.

"Ooof!"

"Get him! Beat him up until he drops my medals!"

"Darn!"

The two monsters continued to gang up on O's and he thought fast as he needed to find an opening and realize what he should do. Tapping on the Lion Medal's power, O's helmet, still in the form of a lion, shines brightly, which causes the two to be blinded and Gameru is forced to run away.

"RRRAAAGGGHHHH"

"AAIIIEE! MY EYES! SO BRIGHT!"

The Impala Yummy covered his eyes and attempts to ram his prey but O's uses the Gorilla Arms to block off the assault and uses the "Lion Head" aura to disorient the Yummy further, then punches him back, sending the monster careening against a parked car, and there O's took the O-Scanner and "scans" the Core Medals.

O-Scanner: "**SCANNING CHARGE!**"  
O's helmet shines brightly and the Yummy is blinded and there O's charges at the Yummy and uses both his arms to deliver a powerful punch as they act as a pair of "rockets", which both Gorilla Arms were launched towards the target, and destroys the monster, finally ending the problem and there he noticed that Gameru has fled from the scene. Removing the Core Medals, Kyuji reverted back to normal and he is joined by Hiroshi and the two leaves the scene before someone sees them at the scene of the battle, which leaves a broken car at its wake.

**-x-**

Back at the Agasa House, Shiho is working on how to make a formula based from her previous experiments, and hoped that she might come up with a way of bringing Shinichi out of his coma should Ankh regains his Core Medals, anticipating that he might abandon the detective's body should the Greed regain his original form. She doesn't know why, but she is starting to get worried about what might took place once the Phantom Thief Kid is captured and the Core Medals back in Ankh's hands.

"_I don't know why…but why do I feel that something like that scenario would become a possibility…even though Kyuji and I managed to convince him to behave…once the airship takes off from the Suzuki Mansion…_"

Shiho 's concern over that possible scenario popped in to her mind as the day is drawing near, as she recalled how Ankh can be unpredictable when he first made it appear that he is willing to work with his fellow Greed and abandon Kyuji, which fortunately, was just a ploy. However, with the Core Medals on the line, she wondered if Ankh would really abandon Shinichi's body or not.

Shiho then went to the room upstairs where Kyuji and Ankh are staying and saw Shinichi's body on bed, his hair color black again but is not moving. She sighed as Ankh has detached himself from the detective's body and went somewhere within the house and checked on Shinichi's body, seeing that Ankh hasn't taken bath since last night. She'll have to sermon the Greed on "personal hygene".

"Geez, Shinichi...I wonder if you are aware of your surroundings if Ankh isn't attached to you..."

Shiho stripped Shinichi's comatose body until he is clad in his brief and took a small basin with water and a washcloth and started cleaning him. Since Professor Agasa took her in, she sees him first as a reluctant ally, but as the months paased by she slowly started to feel some affections towards him, even giving hints of her feelings towards him only to claim it was just a joke.

However, in the recent months, when Ankh took control of Shinichi's near-dying body to keep it alive, and meeting Kyuji, she is now starting to work closely with him just to keep Ankh in check so as to keep the Greed from doing reckless acts while inhabiting Shinichi's body. Litlle by little, she is starting to build a rapport with the teen vagabond. Now she is not sure if she is teasing Shinichi or not regarding her feelings for him, and wondered if she should ask Kyuji for some advice since she knows that Ran is in love with Shinichi yet Shinichi himself hasn't cofirm on his reciprocation towards Ran.

"Maybe...I should ask Kyuji whether I stop teasing Shinichi or not..."

However, Ankh's "monster right-forearm form" is right behind Shiho, his finger touched her head and read her mind, and uses this as an opportunity to poke fun and to get even at her.

"Ah...so you have feelings for him...too bad that human has feelings for that long-haired wench..."

"Ankh! Since when did you...?"

"Give him up...he sees you as a sibling-type..."

"I know..."

"If you want me to keep this from him...stop teasing me...fair trade?"

"Fine..."

By then, Ran came and is rather appalled at the sight of seeing a near-naked Shinichi with Shiho siting next to him.

"Shiho! What are you doing to Shinichi?"

"She intends to molest him...she's about to strip her underwear when I stopped her..."

"What? Ankh! You..."

"See...she's looking forward to "play" with his birdie while no one is around...she's a hentai...a very smart hentai..."

"Ran...don't listen to him...he's..."

"You brown-haired harlot for a hentai! Come here!"

"Hey! Let go of my hair!"

"AAIIIYYAAHH!"

"Don't hit me!"

Kyuji and Agasa arrived and saw the ruckus, and the professor started to pry the two girls apart, while Kyuji figured out that Ankh instigated the "girl fight", as Ankh "flashes" a "V-sign" to mark his successful revenge on both Shiho and Ran.

"Ankh...you didn't have to...why did you do that?"

"To get even on those two wenches...especially the long-haired one beating me up! And the other making herself look cute makes me puke! Now seeing them beating each other up makes my day! Ahh...victory for me! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Looks like the die is cast and Jirokichi is all set to make another try to lure and trap the Phantom Thief Kid. Will he succeed this time?

And a comic relief scene in the end with Ankh causing Ran and Shiho to fight over a misunderstanding caused by Ankh's lying.

But expect Ankh to get his once the two girls stop fighting and finds out that they've been had...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The airship begins its "maiden voyage" as the guests are joining in while the Detective Boys and Ankh are going on a "sightseeing", though the Greed is going to make an attempt to get his Core Medals back.

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

- x -

The characters appearing in this arc will be revealed in the upcoming chapters...


	80. Airship, Core Medals, Hijackers part 3

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The "Lost Ship In The Sky" plot is FINALLY underway as the airship is getting ready to take off. This is where the fanfic adaptation of the movie begins, with the guests are "introduced" and the characters involved will have their roles played here. This will definitely give you an "aerial thrill" as aside from the villains of that movie, the Greed will also have plans of getting their "loot".

* * *

Two days have passed since Gameru's failed assault on O's, the "Promised Day" has arrived and Jirokichi is excited as he gets up in the morning and prepared everything as today is the day that he will finally get to capture the Phantom Thief Kid and get the "glory and fame" that has eluded him for so many years.

He then told his staff to get to work as the guests he has invited will arrived within the hour, and that also include members of a news channel and other "esteemed" guests.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_80:_** **_Hikōsen, Koa no Medaru, Haijakkā part 3_**

An hour later, Jirokichi is already on board his airship and is welcoming his guests who will be the witnesses to see the Phantom Thief Kid being captured later on, with the Detective Boys (Genta Kojima, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya and Ayumi Yoshida), Kogoro and Ran Mori, Hiroshi Agasa, and Ankh (in Conan Edogawa's form) being the first to arrive and welcomed on board. Jirokichi eagerly welcomes them on board and made them "feel at home" as the guests (save for Ankh) marveled at the ambience of the airships' interior designs.

"Welcome! Welcome! Come on in! Feel at home! This marvelous airship is more than enough to accommodate you all! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Wow…what an ambience…"

"This is great…"

"This is the first time I'm riding an airship…"

"I thought you're scared of heights, Genta…"

"Want me to throw you out when we fly, Mitsuhiko?"

"Knock it off, you two…"

"Sorry, Ayumi…"

"Sorry, Ayumi…"

"Looks like I'm about to witness the capture of the Phantoim Thief…glad you decide to join, Ran…"

"Yes, daddy…"

The scene shifts to Ai and Ankh, where the Greed shows his discomfort of assuming Conan's form yet Ai is able to calm him down as she assures him that once the Phantom Thief Kid is captured, she will personally ask Jirokichi to give her the red Core Medals, with Ankh reluctantly agreeing to use the Core Medals to further heal Shinichi's body. Though this would mean waiting for long hours throughout the day, Ankh chose to be patient as long as Ai kept her word as long as he get his Core Medals back.

"I can't believe I let you talk me in to this…"

"I know this mean a lot to you…but we can't act rash…what if your fellow Greed are there and tries to get their Core Medals after you found its locations…?"

"Hmph."

"Trust me…once the voyage is over…once the thief is caught…you know what I mean…"

"Grr…fine."

Ankh stared at the window of the airship and looks back at how he got himself "suckered" into accepting this "caper" and why he inadvertently went along with this scheme and why he is forced to willingly go along for the ride even though he felt himself "degrading" once he got in to this mess and why he couldn't turn it down in the first place.

**-FLASHBACK-**

The scene goes back to yesterday where Shiho and Kyuji are talking to Ankh about accepting Jirokichi's invitation to ride at the airship while at the same time persuading him to "behave", as well as to be patient in waiting as Jirokichi is going to use the Core Medals in luring the Phantom Thief Kid out in the open and capture him. While the Greed is against the idea of using HIS Core Medals to capture a thief, he finally relented once told that Shiho will personally ask Jirokichi for the red Core Medals once the Phantom Thief Kid is captured.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?"

"You heard me, Ankh…behave."

"AS IF I'M GOING TO! I WON'T LET AN OLD HUMAN TO USE MY CORE MEDALS AS BAIT! WHEN I SEE HIM…I'M GOING TO EAT HIM!"

"Trust Kyuji on this, Ankh…when the thief is captured…I'll personally ask him to give me the red Core Medals…and there you can have it and use it to regenerate your body…then harness its power to fix Shinichi's body, and believe me, we're doing this since we have to assume that the other Greed are also after the airship…and at least we're just close to your medals…at least that's what matters…"

"Grr…"

"Come on, Ankh…I'm sure Shinichi would agree with us…"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, Ankh…"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT…I'LL PLAY ALONG WITH YOUR PLAN…JUST STOP WIGGLING YOUR EYEBROW…IT SICKENS ME!"

Although Ankh reluctantly agreed, he is again "pissed off" when told, and requested, by Shiho that he must assume Conan Edogawa's form as she is informed by Hiroshi that the Detective Boys are among those invited to board the airship and witness the Phantom Thief Kid's capture, which also means that she'll have to assume Ai Haibara's form, much to Ankh's further chagrin.

"Oh…one more thing…you'll have to assume Conan's form while in this trip…"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! I WON'T LOOK LIKE A CHILD AGAIN! I RATHER DIE!"

"Oh Ankh…"

"STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR CUTE FACE!"

"You want your Core Medals, right?"

"OF COURSE…!"

"Then you'll have to be…"

"ALRIGHT! JUST MAKE SURE NO SCREW-UPS HAPPEN AT THAT DAY!"

"Then it's settle…thank you, Ankh…"

"WILL YOU STOP WIGGLING YOUR EYEBROWS?"

"Wow…so cute…"

"KYUJI!"

Left with no choice, and wanting to get his Core Medals back, Ankh had no choice to agree to Shiho's terms and all are set to go, and Kyuji is also coming along, knowing that the other Greed may crash in on the "entrapment" and attempt to get their Core Medals back, hence the need to have O's help in repulsing the other Greed, so as to prevent them from assuming their "complete forms" should either of the three get nine Core Medals that are essential to them regaining their full forms.

However, Kyuji said that he'll have to stay behind for the moment to see if the other Greed might cause trouble at the ground, and Shiho nodded, knowing that O's power is needed should the Greed create a Yummy to take advantage of O's absence. With everything set, they all retire for the day with Shiho telling Ankh on how to "concentrate" in switching between Shinichi and Conan's forms while she concocted a formula to help her maintain her control in her adult and child forms.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

As the guests are pouring in, Hiroshi Agasa wondered if Kyuji would arrive on time to make it to the guest list as he knew the time of departure and hoped that nothing untoward would happen, as O's power is needed should the other Greed show up and take everyone inside the airship hostage and get their Core medals back. That, along with the Phantom Thief Kid showing up as well, would certainly cause a conflict that might spiral out of control. Then he realized that Kyuji had to patrol the streets to see if a Greed or a Yummy are around, and he hoped that there is none so Kyuji would arrive at the airship.

**-x-**

About 30 minutes later, the airship began to depart from the Suzuki mansion after all of the guests have boarded in and is now leaving in the process of leaving Tokyo as it slowly heads for its destination where the Phantom Thief Kid said he would sneak his way inside once it reaches Osaka. Hiroshi got a text message from Kyuji which says that he won't make it in time to the Suzuki mansion as planned but will catch up in another way.

Hiroshi sighed and hoped that the other Greed won't make it here as the last thing the airship wants is wanton violence given how dangerous the three Greed are, and with Ankh also with the other guests, control would be difficult to maintain so he kept his fingers cross that this kind of scenario won't happen and that the cruise would go on peacefully as he hope for.

"May Kami-sama be with you, Kyuji…"

The scene shifts within the airship where the Mori's and the Detective Boys are not the only ones on board as it shows several other personalities whom Jirokichi have known, and it ranges from several acquaintances from police, some of whom are also after the Phantom Thief Kid, to a hired news crew who are on hand to take live footage of the Phantom Thief Kid's capture. The following persons on board the airship includes:

- **Ginzo Nakamori** and his police team, who are set to escort the thief once the airship reaches the landing area once he is apprehended;

- **Takamichi Fujioka**, a journalist of a little-known publishing company in Tokyo;

- **Misaki Mizukawa**, a TV Director;

- **Kasumi Nishitawi**, a reporter;

- **Junpei Ishimoto**, the cameraman

As the cruise went smoothly while en route to Osaka, Jirokichi is seen talking to Ginzo as the two are exchanging pleasantries while the latter thanked the senior citizen/businessman for inviting him and his team on board so as to escort the elusive thief while assuring him that Jirokichi will get the rights to be the "one" to capture the thief, in which Jirokichi responded that everything is okay and assured to him that once he gets his "minutes of fame" he will hand over the thief to Ginzo.

"Thank you for trusting me on this, Ginzo…"

"No problem…I know you worked hard on this and I hope that your plans would work once the thief comes in. I don't mind about you being the first to catch him as long as he is restrained and taken to prison…"

"Of course, he won't escape! I have everything laid out…and you'll get to see them later and why I'm prepared for this…"

"Hmm…I'm guessing that after this you'll retire…"  
"Maybe…but until he is caught by my hand…I'm still kicking…ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"I sure admire your enthusiasm and determination…"

"Thank you…"

"Shall we then…?"

"Sure!"

Meanwhile, the TV crew is preparing their equipments in case the Phantom Thief Kid makes his move should he decide to board the airship earlier than expected while Ankh, in Conan Edogawa's form, looks around and attempts to use his Greed abilities to sense the aura of his Core Medals, and while he is at it, he is interrupted when Ai came and reminded the Greed to "behave" as she is sure that the Phantom Thief Kid is also after the Core Medals of the other Greed as she assume that the thief finds them valuable and told him to be patient, reminding him her promise.

"Ankh…remember what we agreed on…"

"I can't help it!"

"I know you want them so badly, but you can't get them just yet…"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Want an ice cream…"

"Grr…fine…at least it'll help me pass up the time…"

"Good. Waitress…!"

Ankh reluctantly agreed and chose to "behave" when Ai asked the waiter for an ice cream bar which calmed the Greed since he has shown his fondness of ice creams. As everyone is enjoying the ride, the scene shows somewhere within the airship where the scene zooms in at the smoking room area where a waitress enters, and it then shows that an ampoule with the logo of a red-colored Siamese cat is seen underneath a sofa which the waitress didn't notice.

Then the scene shifts to Jirokichi's office within the airship, where a hidden roe of eggs are shown, which revealed that Mezeru uses a Cell Medal and planted it on someone with strong desire and the roe is there waiting for it to mature that would soon unleash a school of marine-based Yummy. Thus someone within the airship is the Yummy's host.

**-x-**

At the Kougami Foundation, Kousei Kougami is baking a cake which has the designs of an airship and then glances at the window where the airship passes by and he smiled as he senses that something "good and exciting" is about to happen, having learned that Jirokichi has the Greed's Core Medals and is sure that the other Greed, especially Ankh, are going to make an attempt to get them back, while he is sure that O's will be there to stop them. The Kougami Foundation's president is in high spirits as this would mean the upcoming fight inside the airship would result in Cell Medals being spilled and is counting on both O's and Ankh to deliver 60% of the Cell Medals to him.

"Have a good ride, Ankh…O's…for I believe something good is about to happen…AND YOU'LL BRING ME 60% OF THE CORE MEDALS YOU COLLECT! SPLENDID! SPLENDID INDEED!"

Elsewhere, Shintaro Gotoh is making his rounds within the streets and saw the airship hovering above him. He wondered if it is okay for Ankh to be on board since he fears that if Ankh gets most of his Core Medals back he might assume his Greed form and may abandon Shinichi Kudo's body. Then his Yummy detector blared and realized that a Yummy is detected and decided to investigate, wondering if Kyuji Hino is on board the airship or still around the corner.

"Looks like the trouble have already begun before the airship even left Tokyo…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Looks like the stage has been set as the airship is now airborne, and the first part of the Lost Ship In The Sky movie is detailed here, with a few twists such as Ankh being on board, and that Mezeru places a Cell Medal on someone which causes that person's desire to hasten the maturing of the Yummy nest.

Feel free on who among the people inside the airship is the Yummy's host, though you may already know who has the "most obsessive desire" there…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

While the airship is en route to Osaka, the next chapter will focus on the Yummy attacks on the ground below. See who's going to stop them…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

**Detective Conan: The Lost Ship In The Sky** (movie)

- Ginzo Nakamori

- Takamichi Fujioka

- Misaki Mizukawa

- Kasumi Nishitawi

- Junpei Ishimoto

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

I'll be away from fanfic writing for about two weeks (March 25-31, April 1-7) to get some rest as well as to get time to write more chapters for this fic in order for me to advance the story.


	81. Airship, Core Medals, Hijackers part 4

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

***Okay...I'm supposed to upload this chapter on April 8, Sunday...but I guess I couldn't resist uploading this new chapter now that I was able to stay away from the internet for more than a week...but I guess this all I can do to keep you readers glued in...**

**So enjoy this chapter...***

* * *

The "Lost Ship In The Sky" suspense plot is now on the way as the airship is already airborne, with hints of the Red Siamese Cats, the main villains of the movie, making waves via an ampoule. At the same time a roe of Yummy eggs are revealed and it is likely that one of the people aboard is the Yummy's host with Ankh also on board attempting to get his Core Medals back.

Moreover, with Kyuji Hino not on board, it is possible that the other Greed might crash in on the airship, while a Yummy attack on the ground would keep O's busy for now…

* * *

At the hideout, Uva, Gameru and Mezeru are waiting patiently as they knew that her Yummy eggs would take time to mature as long as the host's desire continues to build up and from there the emerging Yummy will take over the airship and stake back the Core Medals and bring them here. As Gameru is watching Cartoon Network, Uva asked Mezeru how this would keep Ankh and O's from ruining her plans which the female smirked as she reverted back to her Greed form.

"So, Mezeru…you think this plan would work…?"

"It will work, Uva…and no doubt about it…we will get our Core Medals back…and that include Ankh's medals…"

"I know, but…you forget that Ankh and O's might interfere…"

"Ankh will no doubt be on board that airship…but O's may not…as he always patrol the streets to see if our Yummies are at the streets…which I left on a certain place…he will be sure to go there if he wants to save lives…I'm sure my Yummies I placed would keep him busy…"

"I guess all is taken cared off…"

"Correct…now if you excuse me…I'd like to check if O's is still here or at the airship…"

Mezeru then leaves Uva and Gameru behind as she decided to see if Kyuji is still within the streets of Tokyo so that she might modify her plans should the threat be seen there or not, and if he is s till here, then her plans would go on ahead..

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_81:_** **_Hikōsen, Koa no Medaru, Haijakkā part 4_**

At the ground below, somewhere within the streets of Tokyo, Kyuji Hino is riding on the Ride Vendor, cruising, as he decided to go and find the fastest route to get to Osaka as he had a bad feeling that something BAD may happen at Jirokichi's airship as everyone on board are there.

Ankh might get restless trying to restrain himself from getting his "hand" on his Core Medals, while there's a possibility that the other Greed might get there and unleash their Yummies to cause trouble and get their Core Medals back.

The worse possible scenarios would be the airship might fall and crash at a city in Osaka and that the Greed might regain their "full forms" if their Core Medals are completed.

"I hope that scenario won't come true…"

Kyuji then wondered if deciding not to join the others at the airship before its maiden voyage is a wise decision as he doesn't know if the Greed managed to sneak their way in since he knows that some of them, such as Uva, are capable of disguising themselves as humans, but Ai pointed out that there's a possibility that they might cause trouble in Tokyo hence the vagabond's decision to stay behind. He sighed as he hoped that Ai and Ran, along with Agasa, would be able to keep Ankh in line until the Phantom Thief Kid is captured.

"Guys…please keep Ankh in line…"

Kyuji is startled when a Batta Candroid landed on his shoulder and saw a Taka Candroid hovering over and there Gotoh's voice spoke and a conversation took place, which would alarm the vagabond.

"Hino…is that you…?"

"Huh? Gotoh-san? What's up?"

"I detected a Yummy, and it's somewhere here…sorry, but can I count on your help?"

"Okay! I'm on my way!"

"Then follow the Taka Candroid that is hovering above you! It'll lead you where I am!"

"Got it!"

"Then after this, go for the airship! Ankh might cause trouble there…and there's a possibility that the other Greed might be there!"

"I understand!"

After being told that a Yummy is spotted within Tokyo, Kyuji sagged as his chances of catching up to the airship would be delayed and opted to go where the Taka Candroid would lead him, so he cruises off course and followed where the Taka Candroid leads him, and hoped that he beats this Yummy quickly so he can get back on track and head for Osaka before the airship arrives.

**-x-**

About 15 minutes later, Kyuji arrived at a warehouse where Gotoh is waiting and the two began talking where Gotoh tells him that his Candroid detected several Yummies though there weren't any movements at the moment as if they are very still, until a Batta Candroid came out and gave the two men a visual of what is inside the warehouse, revealing several roe of eggs, all ready to be hatched. Kyuji didn't take a moment to guess that this is Mezeru's work and realized what this means.

"Those-egg-like things…Mezeru! She's behind this!"

"Mezeru…the female Greed who can spawn marine-like Yummies…"

"Yes…"

"Then let's assume that she's the only one here…the other three might be at the airship…I doubt your friends and Ankh might stop them…"

"Then let's destroy those eggs before they even hatch!"

"Better start becoming O's…"

"I'm on it!"

As Gotoh loaded his weapons, Kyuji is about to bring out the O-Belt , when Mezeru shows up and is rather impressed to see that Kyuji is very perceptive of the situation and Gotoh gets to meet with another Greed in person, and noted that the information he got is right – Mezeru is indeed female. In spite of this he didn't let his guard down and aimed his weapon at her yet she remained poised and tells them that all is going according to her plan.

"My my…how perceptive of you…you already know that I'm the one who planted those eggs…"

"Mezeru!"

"Stay where you are, Greed!"

"We know that you're going after that airship! Ankh's there so he'll keep them away!"

"Please…you're weapons won't harm me…and why did you say that my fellow Greed are there when we are all still here…?"

"Eh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You, boys…do you really think we be foolish to go there and expose ourselves just to get our Core Medals back...? That would be...irrational. So...a few days ago...I happened to sense one of the airship's passengers have a strong desire to capture a thief…and used him as a source to spawn and lay eggs…and with his excitement going, so is his desire…and once he gets to see this thief…his desire to capture him will go stronger…and hence the Yummies inside the egg, which is inside the airship, will get stronger, and soon my babies will hatch faster than expected…and boom…you know what it means…"

"What did you say, Greed?"

"One with a strong to…no…"

"What's wrong, Kyuji?"

"Mezeru uses someone's desire to act as the Yummies' host…!"

"You know who?"

"Yes! The one who wants to capture the Phantom Thief Kid than anyone else, is no doubt…is none other than Jirokichi Suzuki himself!"

Both Gotoh and Kyuji are shocked to hear that Mezeru had already infiltrated the airship a day earlier and used someone's desire to lay several Yummy eggs and that soon hordes of Yummies would hatch and take the Core Medals while she stays to keep the two men busy. Gotoh knew he has no chance of beating Mezeru by himself but he had to do this to give Kyuji time to catch up with the airship and warn the passengers of the impending danger and tells him his intentions.

"Kyuji…leave her to me! You go on ahead!"

"What? I can't! you're no match for her!"

"I'll be fine!"

"No I won't!"

"Just go!"

"I can't!"

"We have no choice on the matter!"

"The people inside the airship are at risk! Once those Yummies hatch from their eggs, they'll cause panic and chaos, and this in turn would cause the airship to crash to the ground! If it crashes down on a busy street, casualties will double!"

"Blast it!"

"That's you must go!"

"Fine then…!"

Although arguing, Gotoh's words somehow persuaded Kyuji to go ahead and the vagabond reluctantly abided and is about to leave the scene when Mezeru reminded them about something which both men realized the situation they are in at the moment, as the eggs inside the warehouse hatched and several Yummies emerged, which Gotoh felt that they are ready to deal with. Coming out from the warehouse are several **Otamajakushi Yummies**, which they all resemble human-like tadpoles.

"Darn…the Yummies…! I forgot about them!"

"So many…"

"So, boys…which would you like to do first:: Go after the airship, or play with my babies…? Your choice, your deaths…ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…my children…kill these two fools…!"

As Gotoh opens fire at the monsters, Kyuji puts on the O-Belt and slides in the Taka, Kamakiri and Sabaru Medals and scans them with the O-Scanner to initiate his transformation.

O-Scanner: "**TAKA…KAMAKIRI…SABARU!**"

Three colored lights (red, green and yellow) shone and enveloped his body and O's assumed the sub-combo of "Ta-Kiri-Baru", which arms him with the Kamakiri arm-blades and his legs with the Serval legs and now both men are getting ready for action. Knowing that the Yummies would keep them busy, Mezeru took her leave as the Otamajakushi Yummies began to float around to keep them busy, as this would keep them from advancing towards Osaka.

"Gotoh! Keep them in one place so I can slash them with one strike!"

"Got it! Let's kill them all so you can go!"

"Got it!"

"Take the Cell Medals with you when they drop it…you'll be needing them more…!"

As Gotoh opens fire, hitting the flying Yummies, O's uses the Kamakiri Blades after using the Serval Medals jumping ability, managing to take down several, and as the fight went on, O's decided to take a risk and replaces the Taka Medal with the Lion Medal, in which he scans it along with the Kamakiri and Sabaru Medals to assume another sub-combo.

O-Scanner: "**LION…KAMAKIRI…SABARU!**"

Now with a green and yellow accents as he assumes "Ra-Kiri-Baru", O's then uses the Lion Medal's shining power to blind to blind the Otamajakushi Yummies and this gives Gotoh the chance to blast them with his weapons, weakening them until O's uses the O-Scanner to "scan" the Core Medals, and uses the power of the Lion and Kamakiri Medals to use a finishing blow to dish out more damage until they are destroyed, until five more are left.

"Five more are left! Let's finish them off!"

"Got it!"

As the two are about to deal with the remaining Yummies, the monsters underwent a transformation as they slowly molt into a bigger form, and now they are roughly the same height as O's but each of the five now sports different colors.

"Oh no…"

"Looks like that Mezeru has everything planned…she is making sure e won't leave…"

The five monsters have now become **Kaeru Yummies**, which they all resemble human-like frogs, and they are ready to kill the two as they are now "hungry" for battle.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

By now you know who the host is…and this spells trouble for everyone inside the airship…

From tadpoles to frogs…now O's and Gotoh are going to have a "froggy" problem to deal with…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

O's and Gotoh deals with the Frog Yummies as the Airship is about to go on a crisis within the air…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Detective Conan: The Lost Ship In the Sky (movie)**_

- Ginzo Nakamori

- Takamichi Fujioka

- Misaki Mizukawa

- Kasumi Nishitawi

- Junpei Ishimoto


	82. Airship, Core Medals, Hijackers part 5

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The "Lost Ship In The Sky" plot takes a backseat as O's and Gotoh concentrate on the "Frog Yummies" that are preventing them from catching up with the airship as it is halfway in leaving Tokyo and is heading for Osaka. This chapter will coincide with one of two anime that are part of the "Ani-chan" time block from Animax-Asia.

* * *

As Gotoh opens fire at the monsters, Kyuji puts on the O-Belt and slides in the Taka, Kamakiri and Sabaru Medals and scans them with the O-Scanner to initiate his transformation.

O-Scanner: "**TAKA…KAMAKIRI…SABARU!**"

Three colored lights (red, green and yellow) shone and enveloped his body and O's assumed the sub-combo of "Ta-Kiri-Baru", which arms him with the Kamakiri arm-blades and his legs with the Serval legs and now both men are getting ready for action. Knowing that the Yummies would keep them busy, Mezeru took her leave as the Otamajakushi Yummies began to float around to keep them busy, as this would keep them from advancing towards Osaka.

"Gotoh! Keep them in one place so I can slash them with one strike!"

"Got it! Let's kill them all so you can go!"

"Got it!"

"Take the Cell Medals with you when they drop it…you'll be needing them more…!"

As Gotoh opens fire, hitting the flying Yummies, O's uses the Kamakiri Blades after using the Serval Medals jumping ability, managing to take down several, and as the fight went on, O's decided to take a risk and replaces the Taka Medal with the Lion Medal, in which he scans it along with the Kamakiri and Sabaru Medals to assume another sub-combo.

O-Scanner: "**LION…KAMAKIRI…SABARU!**"

Now with a green and yellow accents as he assumes "Ra-Kiri-Baru", O's then uses the Lion Medal's shining power to blind to blind the Otamajakushi Yummies and this gives Gotoh the chance to blast them with his weapons, weakening them until O's uses the O-Scanner to "scan" the Core Medals, and uses the power of the Lion and Kamakiri Medals to use a finishing blow to dish out more damage until they are destroyed, until five more are left.

"Five more are left! Let's finish them off!"

"Got it!"

As the two are about to deal with the remaining Yummies, the monsters underwent a transformation as they slowly molt into a bigger form, and now they are roughly the same height as O's but each of the five now sports different colors.

"Oh no…"

"Looks like that Mezeru has everything planned…she is making sure e won't leave…"

The five monsters have now become **Kaeru Yummies**, which they all resemble human-like frogs, and they are ready to kill the two as they are now "hungry" for battle.

* * *

As O's braces himself at seeing that five of the Yummies have "evolved", Gotoh notices that the airship is about to get out of his sight and realized that the flying vehicle is nearing the exit point of Tokyo and feared that the Yummies inside there might hatch and cause trouble there which might endanger the passengers and caused the airship to crash within Osaka.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_82: Hikōsen, koa no Medaru, Haijakkā part 5_**

"Kyuji! The airship is getting farther from our sights! We have to kill them now or they'll be far away for you to catch up!"

"Blast it...!"

Seeing that the airship is now quite far from his sight, O's realized what Gotoh meant and decided to step on the offensive and attempts to get close to the five Frog Yummies and try to dish out some damage, with Gotoh joining in. however, the five Yummies began to leap high and evaded their opponents' attacks and then descends, stomping on O's while Gotoh managed to evade them. Then one of them fires a projectile attack and another brought out a bladed weapon and dish out some damage onto O's while another stood back and uses a "frog language" to give out the command.

"KERO-KERO-KERO-KERO-KERO..."

"KU-KU-KU-KU-KU-KU..."

"GIRO-GIRO-GIRO-GIRO-GIRO..."

"TAMA-TAMA-TAMA-TAMA-TAMA..."

"DODO-DODO-DODO-DODO..."

Gotoh then saw this as he noticed the pattern and the Yumies' color schemes, slowly deducing their behavior patterns and made a discovery that would shift the tide in their favor:

- The green-colored Frog Yummy acts as the leader and gives out the command;

- The red-colored Frog Yummy carries a projectile weapon;

- The dark-blue-colored Frog Yummy fires an energy blast from its mouth;

- The light-blue-colored Frog Yummy acts as a ninja, carrying a katana;

- The yellow-colored Frog Yummy with weird eyes acts as the strategist;

After a few minutes more of observation, Gotoh came up with an idea on how to turn the tide to their favor and relayed to O's what he deduced and tells him who he should target the Yummy first, in which O's slowly got the idea but had to back away to get some room to make a counterattack and decided to make his move, as he took the O-Scanner and scans the Core Medals inside the O-Driver.

O-Scanner: "**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

O's "Lion Head" shines brightly which blinded the five Yummies and he uses the Kamakiri Blades to slash and behead the green-colored Frog Yummy, which slowly killed it after it exploded, thus reducing the monsters to four. O's is a bit relived that they might have bigger chance of ending the battle quickly yet the remaining Yummies appeared to be composed despite losing their "leader".

"Alright! One down!"

"Focus on the remaining one, Hino!"

"Got it...huh?"

"KU-KU-KU-KU-KU..."

The yellow-colored Frog Yummy laughed strangely which distracted O's enough that enabled the red-colored Frog Yummy to blast him from behind, and there Gotoh took the opportunity to use the Taka Candroids to keep the rest busy as O's replaces the Serval Medal with the Batta Medal, assuming "Ra-Kiri-Ba" sub-combo.

O-Scanner: "**LION…KAMAKIRI…BATTA!**"

O's uses this opportunity and stomps and stabbed the Yummy down, which damaged the Yummy to some degree, but then saw the red-colored Frog Yummy getting ready and provokes the monster to open fire, which the Yummy did, but O's jumped out of the way and the yellow-colored Frog Yummy took the blast and is instantly killed, leaving three more to go. Gotoh is impressed at the ploy, and now he and O's will just have to worry about three more Yummies to deal with.

"Good work!"

"Thanks!"

"Let's defeat the rest quickly so you can catch up with the airship!"

"Right on!"

By then the dark-blue-colored Frog yummy began to blast an energy attack on O's and the impact is quite strong that it knocked him down and Gotoh is forced to seek cover as he too is being fired upon. There the Frog Yummies are chanting as they have still enough "fight" left in themselves.

"TAMA-TAMA-TAMA-TAMA-TAMA-TAMA…"

"GIRO-GIRO-GIRO-GIRO-GIRO-GIRO…"

"DODO-DODO-DODO-DODO-DODO-DODO…"

Deciding that speed is needed, O's removed the Batta Medal and replaces it with the Cheetah Medal, thus assuming "Ra-Kiri-Tah" sub-combo.

O-Scanner: "**LION…KAMAKIRI…CHEETAH!**"

Using the Cheetah Medal's speed power, O's managed to evade most of the moves to get around and uses the O-Scanner to "scan" the Core Medals in his possession and the effect was that O's "Lion Head" shines while moving at fast speed then stabbed the Frog Yummy until it exploded, which now reduces the monsters down to two, but O's didn't have time to pause as the light-blue-colored Frog Yummy, whose faces is covered in cloth like a ninja, struck him from behind and yet O's managed to compose himself and tries to use the Cheetah Medal's power, but to his surprise, the Frog Yummy also moves fast like Kazari.

"Whoa! It moves fast like Kazari!"

"Blast...he's too fast!"

Gotoh tries to help but he is unable to take a precise aim due to the Frog Yummy's speed and had to let O's deal with the problem as he tries to keep the red-colored Frog yummy at bay.

"GIRO-GIRO-GIRO..."

"Blast! need to get some cover...!"

As Gotoh and the red Frog Yummy traded blasts, O's is starting to get flustered as the ninja-like Frog yummy nearly struck him down with the katana which O's defended himself with the Kamakiri Blades, and realized that time is wasted as he saw the airship about to lose visibility and had to do something. Then suddenly an idea came to his head. He realized that this is his only chance to take care of the problem with just one shot.

"Gotoh! Lead that Yummy to one spot! I'll do the same!"

"What are you...?"

"Trust me! I'll kill them in one shot!"

Following O's plan, Gotoh shoots at the red Frog yummy which causes him to blindly head for the light-blue Frog yummy and the two Yummies collided, knocking them down and this gives O's the break he needed, as he removes his Core Medals and replaces them with the Sai, Gorilla and Zou Medals, then scans them to assume "Sa-Go-Zo" Combo.

O-Scanner: "**SAI…GORILLA…ZOU! SA-GO-ZO…SA-GO-ZO!**"

"Quick! Get cover!"

"Got it!"

As Gotoh heeded O's warning and seek cover, O's took out the O-Scanner and scans the three Core Medals and the next scene became the decisive factor in ending the conflict just as Gotoh hide behind a corner of a building.

O-Scanner: "**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

The next scene shows that O's performed the "Gravity Impact", the Sa-Go-Zo Combo's finishing move, in which he jumped into the air before descending, then stomping on the ground, producing a combination of seismic vibration and gravity-like aura, pulling the two remaining Frog Yummies towards O's and then finishes him off by smashing them with the Gorilla Arms and the Rhino Horn, resulting in the Yummies' destructions.

By then the scene leaves several Cell Medals and Gotoh gives ¼ poetion of them to O's as he tells him to go ahead and catch up with the airship, while giving him some advice on which route he should take to get to the Tokyo-Osaka border, which O's thanked and boards the Ride Vendor, leaving the scene as the Kougami Foundation's "Ride Vendor Squad" arrives to assist Gotoh in cleaning up the damage.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Nice battle...

And that's right...the Yummies in this chapter are from the manga/anime, **Keroro Gunso** (**Sgt. Frog** or **Sgt. Keroro**). Nice homage, eh?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

We resume the story on the airship as an unexpected "someone" comes in…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Detective Conan: The Lost Ship In the Sky (movie)**_

- Ginzo Nakamori

- Takamichi Fujioka

- Misaki Mizukawa

- Kasumi Nishitawi

- Junpei Ishimoto

_**Cameo Appearance:**_

_**Keroro Gunso/Sgt. Keroro**_

- Keroro

- Gururu

- Kururu

- Tamama

- Dodoro


	83. Airship, Core Medals, Hijackers part 6

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The "Lost Ship In The Sky" plot resumes its "maiden voyage" after O's dealt with the Yummies on the ground and tries to catch up just as airship will once again be the feature highlight for this chapter as things take a different twist once the story comes underway…

* * *

O-Scanner: "**SAI…GORILLA…ZOU! SA-GO-ZO…SA-GO-ZO!**"

"Quick! Get cover!"

"Got it!"

As Gotoh heeded O's warning and seek cover, O's took out the O-Scanner and scans the three Core Medals and the next scene became the decisive factor in ending the conflict just as Gotoh hide behind a corner of a building.

O-Scanner: "**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

The next scene shows that O's performed the "Gravity Impact", the Sa-Go-Zo Combo's finishing move, in which he jumped into the air before descending, then stomping on the ground, producing a combination of seismic vibration and gravity-like aura, pulling the two remaining Frog Yummies towards O's and then finishes him off by smashing them with the Gorilla Arms and the Rhino Horn, resulting in the Yummies' destructions.

By then the scene leaves several Cell Medals and Gotoh gives ¼ portion of them to O's as he tells him to go ahead and catch up with the airship, while giving him some advice on which route he should take to get to the Tokyo-Osaka border, which O's thanked and boards the Ride Vendor, leaving the scene as the Kougami Foundation's "Ride Vendor Squad" arrives to assist Gotoh in cleaning up the damage.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_83: Hikōsen, koa no Medaru, Haijakkā part 6_**

As Kyuji cruises the Ride Vendor within the busy streets, he wondered how Ai and the others are doing, as he is very concerned about Ankh, knowing that he would do ANYTHING to get hold of his red Core Medals and knows that the Greed is willing to do anything to get them. He is also worried that he might "get out of line" and may resort to using Shinichi Kudo's body to get them and hoped that she, Ran and Agasa would persuade him to follow their plan.

"I hope Ai and Agasa would keep Ankh in line...there's no telling what he can do..."

Kyuji continues to drive along, not knowing what lies ahead of him yet he has no intention og fiving up just yet.

**-x-**

The scene shifts to the sky, where the airship is shown as it continues its course towards Osaka and then the scene zooms inside where it shows the passengers inside having a good time. So far the Yummy eggs hasn't reacted yet, and thus the airship is relatively safe for the time being. Jirokichi is still busy attending to the guests and passengers while the Detective Boys are helping themselves with the pastries that the waitress served.

The next scene shifts to a portion of the airship where Ran Mori and Hiroshi Agasa are talking, and there they discussed about something involving a time when she was alone with Shinichi Kudo.

"You know, professor...this brings back a lot of memories..."

"Really, Ms. Ran?"

"Yes...back when Shinichi and I started high school..."

"What about it?"

"When I saw a flying object...I assumed it was a UFO."

"Really...?"

"But Shinichi corrected me and said it was an airship..."

"That was nice of him...too bad he'll have to wait until he's fully recovered...once Ankh regain his Core Medals and restore master Shinichi to full health..."

"Yeah...I can't wait for that time to come..."

Ran is telling Agasa that way back before Shinichi "disappeared" she told him that she saw an airship before and assumed that it was a UFO passing by, but then Shinichi corrected her by telling that it was indeed an airship and she realized her mistake. Then she tells Agasa that she can't wait for Shinichi to recover and hoped that Ankh delivers his promise of healing the teen detective's body after he gets his Greed body back. By then the two left to resume exploration of the rest of the airship.

However, neither one of them noticed that someone is watching them, as the scene zooms behind a pillar and a figure shrouded in silhouette is shown, having overheard the conversation before disappearing.

**-x-**

At the ground, still within Tokyo, Kyuji is still maneuvering the Ride Vendor while trying to call Hiroshi by cellphone but for some reason he couldn't pick a signal and tried to call Ai, but there is no response from her cellphone either, and realized that there must be some kind of signal interference and wondered if the airship is nearing the Osaka border so he had to speed up the vehicle if he is going to catch up with them, intending to give the warning that Mezeru's Yummy eggs are hidden inside the airship.

"Great...now this will really add a lot of pressure...got to get there faster and tell them about the Yummy inside the airship..."

However, his woes further piled up unexpectedly as a traffic jam is formed and you can see that a trailer truck fell to its side and occupied the entire lane, and the teen vagabond had to find another route to get past the "barrier" and attempt to catch up with the airship. He then uses a binocular to find its location, and saw that the airship is just moments away from losing from his sight.

"This is not good...think, think...there has to be some way to get out of this mess..."

Left with no choice, Kyuji had the Ride Vendor in motorcycle mode to move to the opposite lane and moved past the oncoming vehicles and returned to the right lane after getting past the "barrier" and resumed driving so he can catch up with the airship. He couldn't afford to waste time, and as much as he wanted to, he can't assume O's form as it would be a waste of power just to get to the airship faster. He wouldn't want to attract any more attention from anyone.

**-x-**

Back at the airship, the Detective Boys, consisting of Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi, were given a tour of the flying vehicle as they are enjoying the view and ambience while the media gets to see what else the airship has to offer, marveling at the ambience so as they won't get bored, though they are actually awaiting the Phantom Thief Kid's arrival so that a confrontation between him and Jirokichi would commence, hence the "scoop of the century". They are anxious to get the confrontation on footage as they knew that Jirokichi capturing the thief would make the "headline" galore and would make their "station" popular via ratings.

"Nice ambiance inside your airship..."

"This will definitely be a BIG scoop..."

"And you'll be the sensation, Mr. Suzuki..."

"Ha-ha-ha...! Yes...and that will definitely happen! This time I'm going to capture the thief with my own genius! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

As Jirokichi proclaimed that this will become an eventuality, this causes his desire to "grow", hence the scene shifts to Jirokichi's office inside the airship, where the hidden Yummy egg is located. There you can see Cell Medals "multiplying" and it would be just a matter of time before the Yummies hatch and take form. So far it managed to hide its aura, thus Ankh (in Conan Edogawa's form) is unaware of the predicament that everyone is in for.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Ran went to the room where the Lady Sky Jewel is kept and locked and then glances at it so as to take a better look, marveling at the jewel's beauty, but then she noticed the other set of "treasures" and glances at it, and there she saw the rest of the Greed's Core Medals also locked inside a case where she is told that the Phantom Thief Kid is expected to steal them alongside the Lady Sky. Taking a closer look, she saw that among them are the red Core medals she heard from Ankh, and saw that each of them has the crests of different birds.

"Wow...so the red Core Medals...each has a bird symbol...then that means that Ankh is a bird-type Greed...but...why is he only in the form of a right forearm...?"

Ran slowly deduced that Ankh is a bird-type Greed yet she is baffled as to why he is only in a right forearm form, and wondered what would happen after the thief is caught. She realized that Ankh is here and might take advantage of the situation if given the opportunity. Then she thought of Shinichi and Ankh as separate individual though she has no idea what Ankh's true form is like.

"Hmm...I wonder what Ankh would look like when he regains his original form...?"

Ran wondered what would happen to Shinichi should Ankh regained his red Core Medals and assume his original form, and wondered if he would keep his word in restoring Shinichi's body to full health once that scenario comes true. However, she notices the janitor mopping the floor and he bowed at her as he is about to leave, but then she approached him to have a conversation with him.

"Hi. Nice day, no?"

"Yeah..."

"Enjoying?"

"Yup."

"Me...I'm doing cleaning stuff...Mr. Suzuki would at least pay me good for keeping this airship clean..."

"Well...once the thief is caught...you'll get to go home"

"Thanks...I'll be on my way...I got to clean the other sections of the airship..."

"Okay...huh...? Wait!"

As the janitor is about to leave claiming that he has to clean the other sections of the airship, Ran realizes that this room is already cleaned and that only a spot near the traps are slightly wet but not the rest, and sensed that the janitor is a fake and she grabbed and tackled him to the floor, telling him that she guessed that he is the Phantom Thief Kid.

"Wait!"

"Huh…?"

"Alright...your acting's over, Phantom Thief Kid!

"Excuse me…?"

"You can't fool me! I'm handing you over to Nakamori!"

"…"

"Now let's see what your face looked like...huh? What the...?"

"…"

"Sh-Shinichi...?"

Though the janitor didn't respond, Ran threatens to hand him over to Police Officer Ginzo Nakamura, who is also assigned to capture and escort the Phantom Thief Kid should he be captured, and there the janitor finally responded by removing his mask and revealed his true face. Ran is taken by surprise as the Phantom Thief Kid resembles Shinichi Kudo, and there she released her hold.

"It...it can't be...Shinichi...?"

The Phantom Thief Kid then thinks of something to keep this from the other passengers as he can't afford to let himself get caught, until he achieves his mission to get the Lady Sky and the Core Medals.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

A brief scene with Kyuji trying to contact Agasa and Ai about the Yummies inside the airship but is unsuccessful...so how will he be able to get there on time...?

Well…the Phantom Thief Kid is caught...but how will he get himself out of this one?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Terror seizes the airship as chaos began to manifest itself even though the Yummies haven't gotten "matured" yet…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Detective Conan: The Lost Ship In the Sky (movie)**_

- Ginzo Nakamori

- Takamichi Fujioka

- Misaki Mizukawa

- Kasumi Nishitawi

- Junpei Ishimoto


	84. Airship, Core Medals, Hijackers part 7

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The "Lost Ship In The Sky" plot now commences as the villains for this arc makes their move…although in a stealthy, off-screen method…just like its movie counterpart…you already seen O's in action dealing with the Yummies, so now you get to see the rest of the Detective Conan characters playing their roles here with little effort…

* * *

At the Kougami Foundation, Kousei Kougami is at his office, monitoring the streets of Tokyo, and is pleased with O's and Gotoh defeating the five Frog Yummies, and there Gotoh arrives with several Taka Candroids delivering the Cell medals from the defeated Yummies and informs Kougami about what happened. Smiling, Kougami tells him that all is fine as he toggles the monitor and the footage shows that a Batta Candroid is there as he reveals that he had it sneak inside the airship and hide so that he can monitor it.

As Gotoh looks on, he is surprised to see that the situation inside the airship has already commenced and Kougami is pleased to see this as he began baking a cake while playing the radio where the song "happy birthday" is being sung.

_Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday… Happy Birthday_

_Happy Birthday to You._

_How old are you now?_

_How old are you now?_

_How old are you now?_

_How old, how old are you now? Happy birthday to you!_

_From good friends and true,_

_From old friends and new,_

_May good luck go with you,_

_And happiness too._

_Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday… Happy Birthday_

_Happy Birthday to You._

As the radio kept on playing the song over and over again, Gotoh decided to get to the point and Make the president of the Kougami Foundation realize the situation at hand.

"President Kougami! Do you realize the situation as of this time?"

"Yes, I do, Gotoh…and it is a splendid scene, no?"

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?"

"No need to panic, Gotoh…O's will arrive…and with Ankh among the passengers, he can deal with that matter…not tomention he can pilfer all the Cell Medals there once the Yummy awakens…ah, such a desire of watching suspense…and the heroes save the day…be it on land, sea…or in the air…SPLENDID! SPLEDID INDEED!"

As Gotoh questions Kougami into why he is letting this happened, Kougami assured that all will be fine as O's WILL arrive, and with Ankh on board, no danger or harm will befall the passengers, and Satonaka came and showed to him the samples of the birthday cakes he made and Kougami tells her to prepare them for delivery for their wealthiest clients..

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_84: Hikōsen, koa no Medaru, Haijakkā part 7_**

About 10 minutes later, with Satonaka and Kougami are meeting with their clients, Gotoh glances at the footage that the Batta Candroid is providing, and further checking shows that this was taken 20 minutes ago, and he wondered what has happened during the last 20 minutes, unaware that trouble has already commenced inside the airship, such as someone got into the airship and that sinister forces are already at work.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**_About 20 minutes ago…_**

At the airship, a visibly shaken Ran stood before the person who resembled Shinichi Kudo, who turns out to be the Phantom Thief Kid, and seeing her reaction he decided to use this as his "psychological trump card" so as to get her mentally off-guard and decided to mimic Shinichi's voice to "sweet talk" her in to letting him go and in her flustered and confused state, she fell for the bait.

"Ran…remember when you told me you saw a UFO? It was actually an airship…just like I told you a long time ago…"

"Shi-Shinichi…what…how…"

"A terrorist organization is attempting to sneak inside and try to grab the jewels…I'm undercover so I can find out who among the passengers are the bad guys…please keep this a secret for now…until when the time's right…then after this we can talk and celebrate…okay…?"

"O-Okay…"

"Good."

It turns out that the Phantom Thief Kid has already entered the airship by disguising as the airship's janitor and is already on board before the airship left Jirokichi's mansion, and has somewhat learned of the "precious items'" location. Also, having overheard Ran and Agasa's earlier conversation about the airship/UFO mistake, he uses this to convince Ran that he is Shinichi. "Shinichi" then tells Ran that he will look for "suspicious persons" roaming the ship and left the room. By then she felt that she was fooled.

"Wait a minute…Shinichi is already here…being possessed by…crap, I've been had!"

Ran suddenly realized that she was fooled outright, realizing that Shinichi IS already here and currently possessed by Ankh, and as she leaves the room, the "fake Shinichi" is gone, and slowly deduced that it was the Phantom Thief Kid in disguise, and felt irritated that he used Shinichi's image. Still, she opted to keep quiet for now as she doesn't want the thief to get suspicious about him being seen.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the airship is nearing the Osaka boarder and Jirokichi is filled with excitement that the Phantom Thief Kid will show up any moment, unaware that the thief is already on board in disguise. His thoughts about the thief falling into some of his traps have further evoked his desire and this in turn causes Cell Medals inside the Yummy eggs to multiply, which hastens the Yummy's maturity though it is not yet enough to awaken them and remained hidden for the time being.

"_Hee-hee-hee…when the thief comes in…the traps will get him…and I'm going to get all the credits I deserved! That's my biggest desire…and after that…I can retire with content…_"

However, trouble has already materialized, when Jirokichi receives a phone call from someone about a "deadly bacteria" is being spread within the premises of the airship, which made him somewhat uneasy as he recalled about an incident 10 years ago which involved a feared terrorist organization back then. He felt that this is a very "bothersome distraction" as he is focused on anticipating the Phantom Thief Kid's arrival.

"Jirokichi Suzuki…?"

"Yes…that's me…"

"I have information for you…the terrorist group who stole a deadly bacteria 10 years ago…"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"They're going to invade your airship…"

"What?"

CLIK

The line was cut off and Jirokichi wondered what this is about, he assumed that it was a prank call and opted to ignore what he just heard. However, moments later, he is informed that some of Jirokichi's employees began to show signs of rashes and when he talked to Nakamori about this ,Nakamori then suggest that they head for the smoking room and there both searched the room only to discover an empty ampoule that has the logo of the **Red Siamese Cats**, the terrorist organization that Nakamori revealed that they were the ones who raided a laboratory 10 years ago to steal the "deadly bacteria".

"No doubt about it…this is the Red Siamese Cats' doing…and the ampoule is among those they ransacked a decade ago…"

"Blast it! How did they…"

"Looks like we got ourselves a situation…we'll have to land at the nearest airport when we get to Osaka…"

"Damn it!"

Ran and Agasa arrived after hearing about Nakamori's word about the rash. Just then, Fujioka came and stumbled upon, showing signs that he contracted the "bacteria" via the rashes on his arms, moaning in pain and begged for help. Jirokichi is being held back by Nakamori, telling him that the bacteria can be spread via skin contact and tells Agasa to back away and to Fujioka to calm down, but Fujioka continue to approach anyone in sight.

"H-help me!"

"Calm down!"

"I don't want to calm down…I want help!"

"We will help you…all you need to do is calm down…"

"I don't want to…help me or else I'll…"

"AAIIIYYAAAHH!"

By then, Ran knocks Fujioka out by a hand chop to his nape and then dragged him through his shirt and placed him at the infirmary so that he would stay there until they land at a nearby airport. As they decided to inform the other passengers about the situation, they stumbled across a waitress who is unconscious, and another waitress tells them that the fallen waitress showed signs of rashes on her arms and legs, further causing tension within the airship.

Not wasting time, the fallen waitress is taken to the infirmary to quarantine her and Fujioka, and now Nakamori and the rest are going to see if there is someone here who is "spreading the bacteria", and hoped to find the "spy" quick to prevent the situation from turning into an "epidemic". Jirokichi is visibly upset that he won't be able to focus on when the Phantom Thief Kid would arrive once they reach Osaka.

**-x-**

As the situation kept the others busy, Ankh, who is still in Conan Edogawa's body/form, is loitering elsewhere within the airship as he is being mentally prodded by Shinichi Kudo's consciousness into finding the Detective Boys after overhearing Nakamori about the "deadly bacteria" being spread by someone within the airship. The Greed didn't want anything to do with it but through Shinichi's "calm urging" Ankh reluctantly agreed to his request.

"Blast it! I came here for my Core Medals and you want me to do your "errands"…"

"This case is an emergency…and if they get here…and along with the Phantom Thief Kid…not only will we lose our lives…so are your Core Medals…"

"I don't care! I want my Core Medals!"

"You will but after we took down the terrorists…"

"Blast it…you'll be going to pay me three times…!"

"Thank you…and follow my mental lead…you have control over my body…I'll be your guide…"

"Shut up, already!"

And so Ankh wandered around to avoid anyone as he is told that the one causing this unexpected problem could be anyone among the guests and passengers of the airship. The Greed wondered why something this "bothersome" came at the worst time as he only came here to get his red Core Medals back and nothing else. Unfortunately he is unable to sense the hidden Yummy eggs that Mezeru planted as he is being preoccupied by Shinichi's instruction and that the Yummy eggs developed an ability to mask its aura.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Shinichi's consciousness guided Ankh towards the attic where he uses the bowtie's mechanism to trace the signal of the devices that Conan gave to the Detective Boys and there they found Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko wandering there and staring at the clouds. They sneaked away from the prying eyes of the adults so that they can have a good time. Then they noticed "Conan" and invited him to join them in their sightseeing.

"Wow…this is cool…we can enjoy ourselves without being interrupted…"

"Yeah…at least the adults can have everything to themselves…and the same goes with us kids…"

"But…shouldn't we tell them where we are…?"

"Genta…Ayumi…Mitsuhiko."

"Hey, Andy! Came to join us?"

"Yeah…join us! We're having a private view!"

"Umm…guys…looks like Andy is not in the mood…"

"That's right, Ayumi…we got ourselves an emergency job…"

Shinichi then requests to Ankh to let him speak to the kids, which the Greed reluctantly agreed to and using a disguised voice, Shinichi, speaking as "Andy Khu", tells the Detective Boys of the current situation and tells them that they should stay here until the airship lands. The detective boys became alarmed and concerned after hearing this and they are now discussing what steps they should took, and through "Andy" taking the lead in the discussion, the kids are in the midst of coming up with an emergency plan on how to alert the authorities at Osaka.

However, their conversation is interrupted when they saw the rooftop door of the attic opened and the five kids hid themselves, where armed men in strange, red uniforms enter, and there "Andy Khu" saw the logo on their uniforms and deduced them to be the members of the dreaded "Red Siamese Cats" terrorist organization. The five kids then saw them carrying bombs and started to go to different places which the five kids realized what the intruders intended to do.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Gotoh clenched his fists as the airship has been raided and now the terrorists have taken over, and within minutes they would have the hostages rounded up, yet he saw Ankh still with the Detective Boys and he wondered what the Greed can do given his "current condition" and imagined what could Ankh do the moment he regain his "original form" should he get the rest of his red Core Medals back. He now pinned his hopes on Kyuji in getting to the airship and use the Core Medals' powers as O's to stop the Red Siamese Cats from causing a situation that may result in tragedy.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Looks like a bitter mix of conflict and trouble.

1) Ran nearly fell for Kaito Kuroba's ruse but upon realization she lost sight of him…

2) It looks like someone is spreading a "deadly bacteria" within the airship and no one knows who is behind this…

3) The dreaded Red Siamese Cats have invaded the airship…and are about to cause more trouble…

4) Ankh and the Detective Boys are alone in the attic and are about to be pressed into bigger trouble if they are caught on sight. Is Ankh going to do anything…? Or will Shinichi assist the Greed to fend off the intruders?

5) Will Kyuji Hino/O's get there in time?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The Red Siamese Cats invades the airship and has taken hostages under their "paws",

while Ankh and the Detective Boys attempt to find the bombs and fight off the terrorists…will they be able to save everyone…?

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Detective Conan: The Lost Ship In the Sky (movie)**_

- Ginzo Nakamori

- Takamichi Fujioka

- Misaki Mizukawa

- Kasumi Nishitawi

- Junpei Ishimoto


	85. Airship, Core Medals, Hijackers part 8

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Part 8 is now underway as Ankh is now stuck with the Detective Boys, and since he is currently using Shinichi's body in Conan form, he'll be forced to do something extreme…unless Shinichi Kudo's consciousness give the Greed some ideas on how to deal with the terrorists without exposing too much to Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko…which would mean Ankh and Shinichi must reach a quick compromise if they are to save everyone within the airship…

* * *

Gotoh clenched his fists as the footage shows that the airship has been raided and now the terrorists have taken over, and within minutes they would have the hostages rounded up, yet he saw Ankh still with the Detective Boys and he wondered what the Greed can do given his "current condition" and imagined what could Ankh do the moment he regain his "original form" should he get the rest of his red Core Medals back. He now pinned his hopes on Kyuji in getting to the airship and use the Core Medals' powers as O's to stop the Red Siamese Cats from causing a situation that may result in tragedy.

"_Hino…you'd better get there…I don't think Ankh might hold back and may resort to bloodlust just to save his own hide…not to mention that Shinichi Kudo's body is on the line here…_"

**-x-**

The scene then shifts back to the airship, where Shinichi's conversation with the Detective Boys is interrupted when they saw the rooftop door of the attic opened and the five kids hid themselves, where armed men in strange, red uniforms enter, and there "Andy Khu" saw the logo on their uniforms and deduced them to be the members of the dreaded "Red Siamese Cats" terrorist organization. The five kids then saw them carrying bombs and started to go to different places which the five kids realized what the intruders intended to do.

Thinking fast, "Andy Khu" decided that the best way to avoid gunfire and blood spill is to get the Detective Boys out of the intruders' sights and wait for the coast to be clear, as he decided to let the intruders place the bombs first, then secretly diffuse them and find a way to discard them without arousing suspicion. That way the intruders won't be able to reset the timer assuming that they don't have any spare with them.

"Alright...we stay hidden until the coast is clear..."

"Who are those guys in red suits?"

"It's not Christmas yet...is it...?"

"Genta!"

"Are we being...hijacked...?"

"At the moment...we are...so we wait and we plan our next move..."

"Andy...Genta...Ayumi...look...they're putting something there..."

"Bombs...they're planting bombs here to keep the adults at bay through threats...okay...as soon as they leave...we're going to disarm them..."

"Eh...?"

"Us...?"

After seeing the intruders setting the bombs and left the attic, Ankh and the Detective Boys slowly came out and started to check the areas where the bombs are placed and decided to slowly diffuse the bombs after seeing the areas where the bombs are placed, and they hoped that none of the terrorists find out that there are kids still on the loose. Shinichi has already assumed that the Red Siamese Cats have, by now, taken over the ship and held everyone at gun point..

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_85: Hikōsen, koa no Medaru, Haijakkā part 8_**

A few minutes later, as Ankh and the Detective Boys are set to disarm the bombs that the Red Siamese Cats planted, the Red Siamese Cats wasted no time, as they stormed the airship and head straight for the lobby area, aiming their weapons at the passengers and held them at gunpoint, and they even found Jirokichi as they too aimed their guns at him, ignoring the fact about knowing his reputation. With all of the passengers rounded up, the leader of the terrorist revealed himself, and this spells bad news for everyone inside.

"Okay...listen up, you lowlifes..I am sure you know who we are..."

"So what if we do...what do you want?"

"That, Mr. Suzuki...is to get revenge for incarcerating my best men ten years ago...and to get even is by hijacking your ship...and steal your precious items..."

The leader of the Red Siamese Cats then stated that his terrorist group is here to get revenge on Jirokichi for sending their comrades to jail 10 years ago, which Jirokichi rebutted that they will not bow to terrorists, but then he is silenced when told that if anyone tries to resists, he will have his men either set the bombs installed within the airship off or will release another ampoule containing the bacteria that is released earlier within the ship.

"No way! I need them!"

"To bait the Phantom Thief Kid? Sorry for you...and sorry for him...we have plans for these precious items..."

"Over my dead body!"

"I don't mind it...but what about your guests...surely you wouldn't want to risk their lives after we planted bombs all over this airship..."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Here's the remote...try anything funny...one push of this button..."ka-boom"...it's bye-bye for you and your guests..."

"Blast you...you ruined my day!"

The passengers were shocked by this and realized that there is a spy among them as they slowly figured that someone released the bacteria that resulted in some getting infected and now they are threatened to suffer the same if any of them try to fight back. Left with no choice, the passengers are forced to obey the terrorists' demands so as not to provoke them. Ran remained calm somehow and wondered if the Phantom Thief Kid is somewhere here and aware of the situation.

"_That guy...I wonder if he is aware of this..._"

Meanwhile, Ai Haibara hid behind Professor Agasa and uses her radio to alert Ankh of the danger, unaware that the Greed is being coached by Shinichi's consciousness in diffusing the bombs with the assistance of the Detective Boys.

"Ankh...can you hear me...? The Red Siamese Cats have taken over the airship..."

**-x-**

At the attic of the airship, Shinichi's consciousness began to mentally coach Ankh in disarming the bombs, which are about eight of them in separate areas where most of the electrical components where it generates electricity to help maintain control of the airship, are located, and the Greed is displeased with what he is doing since he intend to get his red Core Medals back once the Phantom Thief Kid is caught. However, Shinichi managed to persuade him to "ride along" since stopping the terrorists are more important so that he can get closer to the Core Medals once the danger and threat are taken cared off.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this..._"

"_You're doing fine..._"

"_When I get my body back...I'll EAT you alive..._"

"_I'm not that edible...and at least you get to experience something that is not from 800 years ago..._"

"_Don't tempt me..._"

"_I'm not..._"

Meanwhile, Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko are serving as lookouts in case the terrorists show up, and if they do, the Detective Boys will alert Ankh of their presence. So far the Red Siamese Cats haven't showed up, and they are relieved that they haven't found out about the Detective Boys being on board. The four of them are the only ones who can help ease the matter and try to find a way to call for help in alerting the authorities at Osaka about their current situation.

While things are going smoothly, Ankh is busy disarming the third bomb and mentally asks himself why he is doing this, feeling that he has been degrading himself as he is letting humans do the work for him, though Shinichi mentally assured him that he is not being degraded and that things would work out for the best, and that the Greed has gotten this far collecting an assortment of the other Greed's Core Medals.

"_You sure are enjoying this, huh?_"

"_Partially...but at least you get to learn something in this era..._"

"_Fine. Your health is dependent on me...so try anything funny..._"

"_How can I when you're controlling my body..._"

"_Fine...stop nagging me so I can get this done with..._"

"_Okay..._"

However, while Ankh and the Detective Boys are at work, the scene at the airship lobby shows that the Red Siamese Cats forces Jirokichi to hand over the Lady Sky and the Greed's Core Medals while threatening to shoot and kill Sonoko at gunpoint. While the terrorists are pleased with their easy loot in their hands, they are unaware that the items they have are fakes as Jirokichi made it appear that the items at the traps are fakes, and this convinces them and they fell for the trick, unaware of the deception.

"Okay...hand over the treasures..."

"Over my dead body!"

"Or would you say..."over her dead body"...?"

"EEK!"

"Sonoko! You neko-bastards...here! These are the real ones! The ones I placed on those traps are fakes...and you're lucky the Phantom Thief Kid isn't here yet..."

"Good...now you can have your bitch-niece back..."

"Uncle!"

"Sonoko..."

However, a turn of events took place as one of the hostages, Nishitani vocally lamented that the Detective Boys are nowhere to be found which the terrorist leader heard it and orders his men to find them. Agasa mentally berated Nishitani for his stupidness now that their chance to get help have been dashed.

"Oh...I wonder if those kids are safe...!"

"Eh? What did you say? There are kids here?"

"Yes..."

"Where are they...?"

"Um...in the attic...?"

"You...take five of our men and find them!"

"You moron! Why did you tell them?"

"What about it?"

"They'll kill them or throw them off board! And they're our only chance to get help!"

"Oops..."

"_That blabbermouth! He's so stupid...!_"

Ai tries to contact Ankh but the waitress grabbed her radio and slapped her hard while showing out her gun, revealing that she is part of the terrorists, and the passengers now realized how the Red Siamese Cats entered the airship undetected. The situation causes a tense moment now that the Detective Boys are in danger once they are caught.

"Ankh...trouble...they're on to you..."

"I'll take that!"

"Huh?"

SLAP!

"Unfh!"

"Hey! Why did you...? Wait...don't tell me..."

"Yup...I'm with them...and make another scene like that I'll shoot you."

"Blast it!"

Agasa helps Ai up and applies a cold water bottle to ease the swelling on her cheek, while Ai glares at the waitress who is part of the terrorists.

**-x-**

Back at the attic of the airship, with Shinichi's consciousness coaching him, Ankh managed to disable five of the bombs and is set to take down the remaining three when the terrorists' voice are heard, in angry tones which the Detective Boys' terrified voices can also be heard. There Shinichi's consciousness heard this and realized that Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko are caught and are taken hostage, and also realized that they might've learned that the bombs are diffused.

Shinichi: "_Blast! They must've figured that we're here! We got no choice...we'll have to..._"

Ankh: "_What? I'm not going to play bait here!_"

Shinichi: "_We can't let them kill those kids!_"

Ankh: "_Not my problem!_"

Shinichi: "_At least we can stall those terrorists for the time being...and we need to know if they are also here for your Core Medals..._"

Ankh: "_Blast! I can't believe I'm degrading myself in to listening to you!_"

Shinichi: "_Please...I beg you...!_"

Ankh: "_I'll simply rake them to death!_"

Shinichi: "_Don't! You can't reveal to Genta and the others about your situation!_"

Ankh: "_Grr...! Blast it!_"

"Alright! I know there is one more of you there!"

"Show yourself or we blast these brats here!"

"And we mean it!"

"We're counting to three! ONE! TWO! THR..."

"Help!"

"I don't want to die!"

"Save us!"

The terrorists threatened to shoot the Detective Boys to death if Ankh doesn't show himself up, which Ankh mentally calls off their bluff and revealed his "monster hand", preferring to take them on, but Shinichi's consciousness talked to Ankh, and after some mental discussion, Shinichi advices Ankh to turn himself in for now, and the Greed reluctantly surrendered to the terrorists and the five are taken back to the lobby to meet with the terrorist leader of the dreaded Red Siamese Cats.

**-x-**

At the lobby, the Detective Boys are shown to the Red Siamese Cats leader, and demanded which one of the kids diffused the bomb, in which Ankh uncharacteristically admitted, to spite the leader, in which the terrorist was impressed at Ankh's proclamation, and decided to use this as an example to keep the prisoners from rebelling as he grabbed Ankh and threw him out of the airship via an open window that was opened, and the other passengers (except for the terrorists) are shocked at the terrorist leader's ruthless actions, fearing that "Andy Khu" will not survive the fall.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Some action and suspense just like in the movie "Lost Ship In The Sky", except for a few modifications which are obvious to you readers. With only two red Core Medals (Taka and Misago) in his possession, Ankh can't assume his Greed form, so how will he survive the fall?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

See next chapter on who will save Ankh…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Detective Conan: The Lost Ship In the Sky (movie)**_

- Ginzo Nakamori

- Takamichi Fujioka

- Misaki Mizukawa

- Kasumi Nishitawi

- Junpei Ishimoto


	86. Airship, Core Medals, Hijackers part 9

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Things take for a suspenseful thrill as Ankh is thrown out of the airship, and with only TWO Core medals in his possession, and as yet he is unable to assume his Greed form, there's a question whether he would abandon his "vessel" just to save his own hide or will someone show p and save him since Shinichi's body and life are on the line…still, read on as the story shifts towards the Osaka prefecture where more of the D support characters show up…

* * *

At the lobby, the Detective Boys are shown to the Red Siamese Cats leader, and demanded which one of the kids diffused the bomb, in which Ankh uncharacteristically admitted, to spite the leader, in which the terrorist was impressed at Ankh's proclamation, and decided to use this as an example to keep the prisoners from rebelling as he grabbed Ankh and threw him out of the airship via an open window that was opened, and the other passengers (except for the terrorists) are shocked at the terrorist leader's ruthless actions, fearing that "Andy Khu" will not survive the fall.

"Sir...five of the bombs have been deactivated..."

"Alright...which of you brats did that?"

"I did!"

"You?"

"Yeah...it was me...got a problem with that?"

"How brave of you..."

"Hah!"

"And you make a fine example on what I'm going to do to those who try to rebel against the Red Siamese Cats!"

"No!"

"The boy!"

"What are you doing? Throwing him out of the window!"

"Stay where you are or we open fire!"

"That's what that brat gets for trying to go against us!"

The terrorist henchmen then aimed their weapons at the hostages to keep them from rebelling while reminding them that this will be their fate if they ever try to attempt to stop them and diffuse the bombs or call authorities. Meanwhile, a silhouette is seen before disappearing, heading to unknown parts leading towards the exit of the airship, having witnessing Ankh being thrown out.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_86: Hikōsen, koa no Medaru, Haijakkā part 9_**

At the Kougami Foundation, Gotoh stared wide-eyed at what the footage from the Batta Candroid is showing, seeing Ankh being thrown out of the airship and turns his attention to Kousei Kougami, seeing that he had just closed a deal with one of Japan's wealthiest client and took Erika Satonaka in his arms and began waltzing around to celebrate their latest, financial deal that would further support the "empire" that he helped brought about while the song of "happy birthday" is being played.

_Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday… Happy Birthday_

_Happy Birthday to You._

_How old are you now?_

_How old are you now?_

_How old are you now?_

_How old, how old are you now? Happy birthday to you!_

_From good friends and true,_

_From old friends and new,_

_May good luck go with you,_

_And happiness too._

_Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday… Happy Birthday_

_Happy Birthday to You._

Gotoh is seething in annoyance at seeing how carefree the two are and started to shout at them about the situation, but then Kougami took Gotoh in his arms and began dancing the **cotillion**, which is a type of patterned social dance that originated in France in the 18th century. Gotoh was confused by this and tries to reason with the president but then Kougami began leading the dance this time in a wedding-style, and through the tune and beat of the music of Fox trot, two-step, or rumba, the vocal lyrics of "happy birthday" is still being played and Kougami began singing it in front of a now-flustered Gotoh.

_Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday… Happy Birthday_

_Happy Birthday to You._

_How old are you now?_

_How old are you now?_

_How old are you now?_

_How old, how old are you now? Happy birthday to you!_

_From good friends and true,_

_From old friends and new,_

_May good luck go with you,_

_And happiness too._

_Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday… Happy Birthday_

_Happy Birthday to You._

_Happy Birthday to You_

_You belong to the zoo_

_With the monkeys and the donkeys_

_And the elephants wearing panties…_

As Kougami's face is nearing Gotoh's he began making "cute eyes" gestures, freaking Gotoh out and smacked him on the head while pushing himself against the wall, berating him for making "suggestive" gestures much to Erika's surprise, though Kougami let it slide and began explaining himself to Gotoh why he shouldn't get too tense over something.

"GGGYYYAAHHH!"

SPLAG!

"Gotoh, you idiot! You just decked the president of the Kougami Foundation!"

"You saw what he did! He's trying to make a move on me!"

"Ah...just the reaction I like...I LIKE IT! I AM SO GAY! SPLENDID!"

"What?"

"EH?"

Surprisingly, several employees of the Kougami Foundation came rushing in, hearing Kougami shouting that he is "gay", and each and every one of them stood in shock at seeing the president of the Kougami Foundation "coming out of the closet", and even investors rushed in, as they too couldn't believe that Kougami proclaiming that he is "gay".

"What?"

"Is it true?"

"You're gay?"

"So you're a homosexual?"

"I thought you like attractive women?"

"The Kougami Foundation's image has been tainted…"

"Investors will be turned off…"

"If you're gay…why aren't you wearing make-up?"

But Kougami was able to rebut and took control of the situation, much to everyone's relief.

"No-no-no...what I mean is...I'm so happy!"

"Whew…"

"That was close…"

"And I thought…"

"So he's happy…that's what he meant…"

"Thank goodness the investors will be pleased…"

"Thank goodness he's still a man…"

"And to think he's not "straight"…"

"Yeah…"

But then Kougami began showing a "threatening" side of him which intimidated his employees so as to keep them in line, much to Gotoh's surprise.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M A HOMOSEXUAL? WHO THOUGHT OF THAT? WHO WANTS TO BE LAID OFF?"

"No…not me…"

"I didn't say anything…"

"We thought you we're proclaiming something…"

"Just want to say how manly you are…"

"Want to ask for a raise…"

"Can I taste your cake…?"

"Can I take your picture…"

"Are you really not gay…?"

"THEN GO BACK TO WORK! THE LAST PERSON STANDING HERE WILL BE FIRED! YES…I LIKE TO FIRE SOMEONE…SPLENDID…SPLENDID INDEED!"

And everyone left in a hurry and with their privacy restored, he shifts his attention back to Gotoh and proclaimed that he is happy again, and that's where Gotoh snapped.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO HAPPY WHEN SHINICHI KUDO'S BODY IS BEING THROWN OUT OF THE AIRSHIP? ANKH MIGHT DISCARD THE BODY TO SAVE HIS OWN SKIN!"

"Ah…there is no need to worry, Gotoh...look at the monitor and you'll see why I am not worried at all..."

Kougami then points his finger at the monitor and there Gotoh and Erika watches the footage, as the Batta Candroid is being carried by a Taka Candroid and is recording the footage of Ankh being fallen from the sky.

**-x-**

At the scene where Ankh is falling from the sky fast, Ankh is seething at the situation he is in right now, as he is falling to his death and is arguing with Shinichi's consciousness as to whether he would abandon the body or not, as he knows that he is unable to re-assume his Greed form with only the Taka and Misago Medals in his possession and that the gadgets that Agasa gave him are no help in preventing his fall yet Shinichi's consciousness tries to get the Greed to calm down.

"_Blast! I'm not going to end my life like this!This is all your fault...telling me to restrain myself...!_"

"_If I didn't...you'll get in to bigger trouble...you can't risk exposing yourself as a Greed..._"

"_As if I care!_"

"_Focus on where to land...I'm sure there'll be a nearby building we can grapple on...you still have the grappling hook attached to the wristwatch we're wearing..._"

"_I rather revert to my Greed form!_"

"_With only two Core Medals with you?_"

"_If you hadn't dictated me...I might've found where my Core Medals are hidden!_"

"_Focus on where to land...then we'll find a way to get your Core Medals back..._"

By then, someone else is falling down and is fast approaching Ankh, and Ankh recognizes the person falling. It was the Phantom Thief Kid, who just now removed his disguise as a waiter and sneaked out of the airship and jumped down, and using his skydiving techniques, he is able to catch up with Ankh and there he revealed his true guise and grabbed the falling Ankh, uses his cloak to change into a glider and they slow their descent though the strong winds are still pushing them downwards.

"Hello, Shinichi...I see that Ankh the Greed is doing a good job of keeping your body alive..."

"Eh? How did you know about us Greed?"

"I'm doing a good research on you...especially seeing your four fellow kind of yours at the tunnel a few months ago..."

"Tsk!"

"Anyway...why can't you change in to your Greed form?"

"If I could...I would've done it!"

"Oh, how forgetful of me...you need special medals to restore yourself...that's why you needed Shinichi's body..."

"Blast...how much do you know about us?"

"We'll talk later...we need to find a safe landing place..."

Ankh is surprised that the Kid referred him as a Greed and Shinichi's consciousness is also surprised, seeing that Kaito seemed to be aware about his current predicament, and wondered how much he knew about Ankh and the Greed. Nevertheless Kid tries to maneuver themselves using his cloak as a glider and looked around to see if they can land at a safer place, but then a swarm of Tako Candroids showed up, forming a bridge which caught the two, saving them as well as it allows them to land safely. Ankh looked around and saw that the "bridge" is leading them at a ground and they head there, where they saw a familiar face awaiting them.

"Hey...nice landing strip..."

"Huh?"

"Mini octopuses attaching each other and forming a bridge…how nice..."

"Where did these came from...?"

"I wonder who went all the trouble just to help us...?"

"_Huh? That person down there...Kyuji!_"

"My, my...I see who is helping us from down there..."

"Shut up!"

"Okay..."

It turns out that Kyuji was able to find a shortcut and managed to catch up with the sight of the airship, but after using his binoculars, he saw Ankh being thrown out and he instinctively activated the Ride Vendor in "vending machine" mode and slots in several Cell Medals and brought out several Tako Candroids and had them form a bridge to catch the falling Ankh and the Kid. Upon meting up, Kyuji is surprised as he finally get to meet the Phantom Thief Kid in person, and now the trio are starting to discuss the current situation and are planning on how o get back in to the airship without being seen.

"Wow...so you're the Phantom Thief Kid..."

"Please to meet you...and thanks for the saving..."

"Eh? You looked just like Detective Kudo..."

"Not really..."

"Enough the chatter, you two! We should talk about how to get back to the airship!"

"You're right..."

"We need to plan things first...we can't go back there blindly as the Red Siamese Cats are going to open fire if they see anyone coming close to the airship..."

"He's right..."

"Blast it!"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, one of the terrorist members of the Red Siamese Cats found the discarded disguise of the Kid, and when the leader asks the prisoners about it, Jirokichi deduces that it was the Phantom Thief Kid's doing, realizing that the thief is already on board and now his chances of catching him has been severely been compromised now that the has to deal with the Red Siamese Cats presence in keeping his guests at bay.

"Blast! That means the Phantom Thief Kid is already here!"

"Really...?"

"Thanks to you my chances of catching him are dashed thanks to you!"

"Be thankful you get to live longer..."

"When I get out of here and arrest you...I'll see to it that I get the Phantom Thief Kid myself!"

As Jirokichi is seething in annoyance, the Yummy roe eggs hidden at Jirokichi's office is slowly beginning to stir as Jirokichi's desire is getting stronger, and it would be a matter of time before the Yummy eggs are about to hatch and be unleashed inside the airship.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Surprise…I did promise that the story would advance with a Detective Conan support character showing up here, but I decided to hold it off for a while as I concentrated on Kougami's "comic moment" with Gotoh, but Conan's body is saved thanks to Shinichi's consciousness prodding Ankh to stay calm and with the Phantom Thief Kid helping him.

Moreover, Kyuji also arrived and saved both men and now the trio are about to work together to try to get to the airship without arousing suspicion and detection.

Heh…a brief comic moment…where Kougami proclaimed that he is "GAY", which attracted a lot of attention, only to be corrected that he is happy…Gotoh sure has shown that he's a bit…"homophobic"…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Heiji Hattori shows up and is briefed of the current crisis but then another crisis shows up, and it'll cause a pandemic panic all over Osaka.

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Detective Conan: The Lost Ship In the Sky (movie)**_

- Ginzo Nakamori

- Takamichi Fujioka

- Misaki Mizukawa

- Kasumi Nishitawi

- Junpei Ishimoto


	87. Airship, Core Medals, Hijackers part 10

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Last chapter shows the "meeting" between **Ankh**, **Kaito Kuroba**/**Phantom Thief Kid** and **Kyuji Hino**, so now the trio are about to form an UNEASY ALLIANCE to save the airship from becoming a tool for the Red Siamese Cats' malevolent schemes. Although this won't be as easy given how sharp the terrorists can be and they must find a way to sneak in without being caught on sight.

Also, Heiji Hattori makes an appearance here…

* * *

At the airship, the prisoners are being taken and are sent to be locked up inside the smoking room area while the Red Siamese Cats are preparing their plot to cause trouble as the airship is just a several minutes away from arriving at the Osaka prefecture, where the people there are unaware of the trouble that is hounding the airship, although the Tokyo authorities are finally been aware of the situation as Shintaro Gotoh used his connection being a former policeman to explain to them the current crisis.

Indeed, as they attempt to contact the airship, there was no answer, thus confirming Gotoh's claim that the airship is indeed taken over by the dreaded Red Siamese Cats.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_87: Hikōsen, koa no Medaru, Haijakkā part 10_**

At the Metropolitan Police Department, Juzo Megure is having an emergency meeting with the rest of his colleagues after getting confirmation about the situation of the airship where Jirokichi Suzuki and his guests are taken prisoner and hostage by the Red Siamese Cats, after getting word from Gotoh about the situation, and they even got more confirmation after the airship's direct line wasn't answered and there was no answer from Kogoro Mori's phone, assuming it was in "silent mode" or taken away by the terrorists. Joining Megure in the discussion were:

- Wataru Takagi

- Miwako Sato

- Ninzaburo Shiratori

- Detective Chiba

- Kiyonaga Matsumoto

- Shintaro Chaki

Each of them offered their comments and suggestions on what their next move would be so as to anticipate the Red Siamese Cats' next move, and since they concluded that the airship are just several minutes away from reaching the Osaka boarder, each one of them offered to inform the Osaka Police District of the situation at hand.

"Everyone...thank you for coming on such short notice...as I told you just now, Shintaro Gotoh called me and informed me of what is happening...and after repeated attempts to call Jirokichi Suzuki and the media crew who are with him went unanswered...it is now proven that the airship has indeed been taken over...although I asked Gotoh to produce proof about the Red Siamese Cats' involvement, he sent me a video of it and there you saw it as well..."

"This has to be a bad day of Jirokichi...he's looking forward to capture the Phantom Thief Kid in front of everyone inside the airship..."

"Anyhow...what should we do...? We can't just send the SWAT team to go after it..."

"Yeah...and they're nearing Osaka by then, so they got a huge head-start and we can't possibly catch them without provoking a firefight..."

"Point taken...even if we did disable the airship...it might crash towards the sea or at the ground should it reach Osaka..."

"How about the airstrike force?"

"You idiot! We can't provoke them in to a firefight! They might be forced to use the hostages as shields!"

"Then how about we have someone sneak on board?"

"And how would you do that when we can't even get close without having them seen us?"

"Then we negotiate with them?"

"You know the Diet's policy - "no ransom and no demand"! We just can't!"

"Wait a moment, everyone...you..can you contact Tokyo Air Traffic Control?"

"Yes, sir..."

"Tell them this..."

After considering his colleagues' opinions, Megure asked one of the MPD's staff members to contact the air control tower to try and determine the airship's current position, but after 15 minutes the staff member came back and told Megure that the airship has deactivated its tools making the airship "invisible" to sensors, though Megure now has to rely on Gotoh's information that it is nearing Osaka prefecture. There he talked to his colleagues on what their opinions be to make their next decision.

"It looks like the Red Siamese Cats have no intention of talking to us..."

"Then what should we do now? We can't sit here and do nothing!"

"Okay, what do you propose?"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Gentlemen! Stop bickering among yourselves!"

"I know! Let's call Heizo Hattori from the Osaka Police District! Since the airship is nearing Osaka...maybe they can anticipate them and maybe try to slow their movement..."

"I agree with that!"

"Sounds good to me..."

"Better than nothing."

"That may be our only hope..."

"Looks like they are in agreement, Megure..."

Seeing that most of them having the same suggestion, Megure decided that they must inform the Osaka Police about the matter so as they would be able to deal with the problem once the airship enters Osaka's prefecture, and there they can make use of its air SWAT team to zero in on the airship and try to disable it without causing risks to the passengers and the civilians below.

**-x-**

At the ground, where Kyuji, Ankh and Kaito are currently standing, the trio are discussing on how to get to the airship without arousing suspicion and detection from the terrorists, knowing that the Red Siamese Cats would open fire at any flying objects flying near the airship, and there Shinichi's consciousness mentally spoke to Ankh, which the Greed replied aloud in annoyance, though Kaito is amused to see how Shinichi is still "alive" despite his body being controlled by someone.

"_Hmm...so Shinichi is still mentally alive...yet he is still unable to take control of his body..._"

Kaito glances at Ankh, curious as to how he is able to change Shinichi's body to Conan Edogawa's form and he mentally thanked himself for not bringing with him the Hikuidori Medal with him as he felt that Ankh might detect it and take it from him through force. The then watches Ankh and Shinichi "argue" for several minutes before the next scene unfolds.

"You want me to what?"

"_Pose as me for a while...there is someone I want you to talk to..._"

"Over my dead body! I did what you asked me to at that airship and now you want to to talk to someone?"

"_Please...this is important! Lives are at stake!_"

"I don't care!"

"_If you do this, I'll help you get your Core Medals back..._"

"Are you sure of your promise?"

"_Yes._"

"Blast it! You'd better keep your end of your bargain!"

"_Thanks._"

The next scene shows Shinichi finally persuaded Ankh to follow his lead and uses the bowtie to alter its voice mechanism and he now sounded like Shinichi, and through Shinichi's instruction, he contacted Heiji Hattori, who is currently in Osaka with his current lover, Kazuha Toyama, having an excursion, and soon Heiji answered his cellphone after it rang for several minutes.

"Hello?"

"Heiji!"

"Shinichi? Hey! I haven't heard from you for months! Even as your alter-ego, Conan! What's the call?"

"We got ourselves a situation...and this also involves your place in Osaka."

"What about it? Huh? Airship? I heard that Jirokichi is going to nab the...what? Seriously?"

"Yes...the Red Siamese Cats took over the airship...and has everyone hostage..."

"...I see...yeah...will call my dad...okay...thanks..."

"Thanks."

After being told about the situation, Heiji told Kazuha the upcoming crisis and she insisted that she come along to assist, which he reluctantly accepted and they boarded a motorcycle to head for the Osaka Police District HQ to inform his dad, Heizo, who is the OPD's chief. To anticipate their next move, he called his dad on his cellphone and told him what he knows, and there Heizo told his son that Tokyo's MPD informed him and his office the situation and tells him to stay in the streets and be vigilant, instructing him to call the OPD HQ the moment he sees the airship on sight.

**-x-**

Back at Tokyo, the trio came up with a plan and Kyuji summoned more Tako Candroids and had them form a bridge that would follow the airship while sending a swarm of Taka Candroids to use them as "foils" to distract the terrorists and when everything is in place, Kyuji instructs Ankh and Kaito to board the Ride Vendor, now in "motorcycle form" and cruise on the "bridge" as the Candroids will be able to catch up with the airship, though Kaito rebutted that Kyuji would be left behind.

"...and that's the plan..."

"Fine with me."

"But what about you? Youdon't have a bike to ride..so you'll be left behind..."

"That won't be a problem for me. You two should be enough to ride the Ride Vendor..."

"Well...I guess you have a plan..."

"Ankh...I know you want your medals back...but will you be patient for a little longer?"

"Fine."

"Again I must ask...how will you catch up with us if you don't have a way of getting to the airship faster?"

"That won't be a problem."

"Hey, Kyuji! Don't do something foolish...!"

Kyuji told Kaito that it won't be a problem as he puts on the O-Driver and slots in three Core Medals – Taka, Ocelot, and Cheetah Medals and then scans them with the O-Scanner, evoking his transformation into O's, much to Ankh's annoyance as Kyuji had just revealed O's secret to the Phantom Thief Kid, though Kaito is rather fascinated at seeing O's transformation.

O-Scanner: "**TAKA…OCELOT…CHEETAH!**"

"You fool!"

"Wow...nice transformation."

"Alright...let's go!"

"Grr...what an idiot..."

And so Ankh and Kaito cruises the Ride Vendor over the Tako Candroids who formed a makeshift bridge that would soon connect them towards the airship while O's began running and got ahead of the two using the Cheetah Medal's power of speed, and he hoped that the Taka Candroids are already there and start to distract the terrorists long enough to allow the trio sneak inside the airship without trouble.

**-x-**

At Osaka, the scene shifts to the Nara prefecture where Heiji is talking to some policemen sent by Heizo to assist him in finding the airship should it enter Osaka, and while they are discussing on what to do next once the airship is spotted, one of the policemen called their attention after he checked his laptop where he received an e-mail that was sent by the Red Siamese Cats, which the e-mail message claimed that the terrorists will release the deadly bacteria onto the city of Osaka once the airship enters the area of Nara, and this didn't sit well with Heiji and Kazuha.

"Sir...I got an e-mail message...and I believe it's from the Red Siamese Cats!"

"What does it says?"

"It says that they intend to release the deadly bacteria onto Osaka once it reaches Nara prefecture...and well..."

"They can't be serious...they hijacked the airship and took hostages just to cause biological warfare attacks on Osaka?"

"Blast! I didn't anticipated this!"

"What if it's a hoax?"

"I don't think so. Remember 10 years ago? They stole an ampoule at a lab and it is assumed that they held it up until now...it's likely that they're serious about their threat..."

"What should I do now?"

"Find the IP address...and maybe we can pinpoint the airship's current location..."

"I'm on it..."

As the policeman tries to find the source of the IP address where the message came from, Kazuha tells Heiji and pointed out at the streets, where the residents and tourists are panicking at the streets, causing a stampede and soon casualties began to mount, as they appeared to have heard about the bacteria from 10 years ago and feared of being infected. It soon became a pandemic panic as police are sent to restore calm and perform some crowd control.

"Heiji...look! Everyone's in panic!"

"This is more than what I thought...the Red Siamese Cats sent the messages on all over Osaka...they intend to cause panic and sow fear to everyone here!"

"Sir...the message was sent to every computer in Osaka!"

"Blast! Call the crowd control! and some ambulances! There's going to be a lot of casualties here!"

"Yes, sir!"

"_Blast...why didn't Shinichi told me about the fact that those terrorists are holding that bacteria?_"

Heiji became concerned at the turn of events, wondering what the Red Siamese Cats are planning to do and wondered if this is really what the terrorists are aiming for instead of holding the hostages as part of their ransom demands.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Looks like Osaka is in turmoil after getting a "death threat" from the terrorists in threatening to unleash the bacteria upon its citizens. Heiji is sure going to have his hands full in figuring out what the Red Siamese Cats are really intending to do once the airship arrives.

Either Kyuji is very naïve or foolish…revealing his transformation in front of Kaito, as Ankh wanted to smack Kyuji for his reckless action though it is too late to stop as the trio are heading for the airship to sneak inside and save the hostages. However, it would be bound to happen that Kaito and Ankh might fight each other since the two of them are after the red Core Medals that needed to reclaim in order to get his ORIGINAL body back.

Ankh vs. Kaito at the end of this arc…?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will be action –packed as our heroes get onboard the airship and started to take down the terrorists. Also, there will be some detective elements as Shinichi notices something suspicious about the Red Siamese Cats' actions and started to doubt their intentions, sensing something deeper than unleashing a plague on Osaka.

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Detective Conan: The Lost Ship In the Sky (movie)**_

- Ginzo Nakamori

- Takamichi Fujioka

- Misaki Mizukawa

- Kasumi Nishitawi

- Junpei Ishimoto


	88. Airship, Core Medals, Hijackers part 11

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Suspense gets fortified after the bacteria threat has taken Osaka by storm and Heiji Hattori has his hands full in how to address the situation while Kaito Kuroba, O's and Ankh are racing back towards the airship where they would soon discover something strange about the turn of events…and what would lead them to something they deemed as a "deception"…

* * *

At the airship, while the prisoners are locked at the smoking room, the Red Siamese Cats are pleased with their handiwork now that Osaka is thrown into a panic after the e-mail message about the "deadly bacteria" is coming their way and the terrorists inside the airship can move freely as they wish, with no one to stop them from making their successful escape.

"Heh…looks like we're going to make things easy…and we'll be enjoying a lot from the caper we pulled off…we got the millionaire in this ship…we got the jewels and those colored medals we can sell at the black market…not to mention scaring those fools out of their wits at Osaka…I wish I was there to see their scared faces…I really want to look forward to that…"

"Too bad we can't…we got our hands full here…"

"That's right boys…at least we're on the safer side here…no one knows that we hijacked this ship…and even if those authorities find out…they wouldn't dare attack us knowing we got hostages here…"

"What about the prisoners?"

"When we got what we wanted…we can use them as hostages…we extort money from them…or we waste them all except we take his niece hostage so we can coerce that old geek to take us to his house and grab all of his money…then we shoot them after we got them…at least we can make a clean getaway…and we'll be millionaires by the end of the day…"

"Sounds like a good idea, boss…"

"Hey, boss…look…something is coming behind the ship…"

"Huh?"

"Birds?"

"Should we…?"

"No need…don't waste bullets on animals…we'll only use one if they try to smash their way in…which is unlikely…"

"Okay…"

However, one of the terrorists spotted something and saw what appeared to be a swarm of birds, and even though the henchmen wanted to shoot them away, the terrorist leader felt that they don't pose a threat and believed that they are just migratory birds passing by, as he doesn't want his men to waste bullets on them and instructed them to follow the route as they planned.

"Should we…?"

"No need…don't waste bullets on animals…we'll only use one if they try to smash their way in…which is unlikely…"

"Okay…"

"We go straight to Osaka as planned…"

"You got it…"

What the terrorists didn't know that the birds are actually Taka Candroids as they distract the terrorists and have them focus on seeing what is at front, and this enabled the trio to arrive behind the airship via the makeshift bridge that the Tako Candroids made.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_88: Hikōsen, koa no Medaru, Haijakkā part 11_**

While the Taka Candroids are flying like normal birds and their antics causes the terrorists' views to be slightly obscure, it successfully prevented them from seeing what is behind them as O's Ankh and Kaito arrived and got onboard from the rear portion of the airship, as the trio are getting ready to find a spot to sneak back in, Kaito noticed something and called for the two to check something out, and within a minute Shinichi's consciousness kicks in as he sensed that something is not right here.

"Hey, you guys…"

"Eh?"

"Not now!"

"Listen…"

"You got on board the ship again…so that's that! Go do what you want!"

"Ankh, that's not a nice thing to say after he saved you…"

"Look carefully…there's smoke coming out…"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"_Hmm…something's not right here…Ankh…can you get closer?_"

"Not now…!"

"_Please…?_"

The trio then glances at the airship's "exhaust pipe" where it is emitting smoke which seem to be a bit out of place as the airship doesn't emit carbon monoxide, but as the next few seconds passed, Shinichi's consciousness slowly made some deduction and spoke to Ankh mentally about his suspicions, much to the Greed's chagrin, sensing another "lecture" that he wanted to ignore. Unfortunately, Shinichi isn't letting this opportunity pass him by.

"_Ankh…I'll be needing your help again…_"

"What is it this time?"

"_I want you to go inside and help me scan the ship…I have a bad feeling that the entire situation is a set-up…_"

"Like I care!"

"_At least we can end this scenario with less obstacles and you can get your Core Medals…_"

"Grr…fine…just this once…!"

"_Good…tell the others to do their thing when they get inside…_"

"Grr…fine…"

"_Oh…use my bowtie…contact Heiji…and here's what you're going to do…_"

As O's and Kaito glances at Ankh, seeing that he is "arguing" with Shinichi, Ankh is almost irritated yet in the end he is persuaded to "play detective" for a little longer as he tells O's and Ankh to split up and find a way to sneak in, instructing them to disable the terrorists on sight before the Greed himself moves ahead, but then toggles the bowtie and is following Shinichi's mental instructions as he contacts Heiji to inform him of the discovery.

After a brief conversation, Ankh went inside the airship with O's and Kaito going in at separate areas and the trio are now inside, though Kaito went to parts unknown while O's started to slowly knocks out some terrorists stealthily and hid them somewhere so as not to alert the other terrorists.

**-x-**

Elsewhere inside the airship, Ankh, still in "Conan" form, was forced to knock a few passing terrorists out using his "monster right hand" and hid them away and navigated within the lobby area while staying out of sight from the enemies' eyes, which is due to Shinichi's consciousness serving as Ankh's "eyes" so that he can alert the Greed if an enemy is approaching. As he hid behind a corner, he saw a terrorist escorting Ran, and noticed that something which he relayed to Ankh.

"_Ankh…look carefully…_"

"What's there to look about…?"

"_Look at Ran…_"

"What about her…?"

"_Look at her arms…_"

Ankh glances at Ran and there he noticed that her arms have rashes and there Shinichi tells the Greed that the bacteria can only be spread through droplets and not physical contact (which Ankh read through voice messages via his hidden cellphone that Ai secretly sent earlier and Shinichi read it through Ankh). Moreover, both Ankh and Shinichi saw the terrorist escort have black fingernails, and again recalling earlier about Genta mentioning that he passed by the smoking room earlier and not getting infected, the comatose detective's consciousness had realized the true nature of the "infection", in which he requests Ankh to send a message to Heiji that the "bacteria threat" is nothing more than a hoax.

"_Send a text message to Heiji using the cellphone…please, it's urgent…!_"

"I'm not your messenger!"

"_Please…you're the only one I can count on…_"

"I can't believe I'm doing this for you…!"

"_I know…but this is the only way to stop them…and if they get away…you'll lose your medals…_"

"Fine, fine…now shut up so I can get on with this!"

"_Thanks!_"

"Shut up, already!"

After doing what Shinichi asked him to, Ankh decided to send a pair of Taka Candroids to follow the gunman who is escorting Ran, as he saw another pair of terrorists passing by, and decided to distract them as he detaches himself from Conan's body and started to "molest" one of them, which resulted in him accusing his partner of "fondling" him.

"Hey! Stop touching my butt!"

"Huh? It wasn't me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

Ankh's right forearm then "molests" the other terrorist and accuses his comrade of the same accusation which he denied.

"Now you're touching my crotch!"

"Now I'm the one doing that?"

"Did you?"

"Hell, no!"

With both men's backs turned, Ankh then poke the goon's butts, and then poke the other goon's "balls", and this is enough to provoke an argument and the two began shoving and hurling accusations, and within minutes, they started to brawl against one another , much to the Greed's delight in seeing two humans fighting each other due to their "stupidity", even though it was Ankh who started it.

"Alright…are you gay? You're making advances on me! Now you're touching my "balls"!"

"I did not!"

"You lying asshole!"

"Who are you calling "lying asshole"?"

"You are! What next? Touch my "birdie"? You really are gay!"

"Who are you calling a "gay"? Are you looking for a fight?"

"I'll deck you!"

"Bring it on, you greenhorn!"

"I'll kill you!"

As the two men began beating each other out, Ankh flew towards them and grabbed one of them by their hair and slammed him against the wall, knocking him out. As the other terrorist got up, Ankh did the same and knocks him out, and after reattaching onto Conan's body, he slowly hid them at a nearby closet and locked it before heading to where Ran is being taken.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to Osaka, where the prefecture became a "ghost town" as the streets are devoid of people after fleeing the place after the e-mail spread like wildfire, as they feared of getting infected and dying, and nearly everyone took the hoax well, and soon the scene shifts to Hofuki-Ji, where it shows that a few policemen are coming out from a temple, carrying priceless Buddharupas and are getting ready to load them onto a parked police van. By then, Heiji shows up and confronted the policemen, seeing that something odd is going on, with policemen carrying priceless artifacts instead of helping ease the panic at the city.

"Okay…load them in…"

"This is easy…"

"Good thing that no one's here…even the priest is scared to stay and pray…"

"What do we do if we got in to a roadblock?"

"They won't…"

"Who would want to stop a police van?"

By then, Heiji shows up and confronted them, seeing that this is a very odd scene and the policemen appeared to be calm and collected.

"So…what are you policemen doing here at a temple loading Buddhapuras inside a van when you're supposed to help ease the tension at the streets…and why are you here when the place is literally a ghost town…no one here to check on…I find it strange. What are you intending to do, officers? I expect an honest answer from you guys…"

"Ah, we're safeguarding the statues…we believe there are looters here…and they might take advantage of sneaking these artifacts out…"

"That's right…"

"We're safeguarding them…"

"Don't you worry…we'll return them here once the crisis ends…"

"We'll see to it that robbers won't get their hands on these…"

"You have our word…"

"…as members of the law."

But Heiji didn't bite the alibi and stated otherwise, telling them that he got word that the Red Siamese Cats uses the bacteria threat as a hoax so that the city would be empty of panicking residents and tourists, leaving the establishment empty with no protection, and there the looters would take advantage, and there he points at the policemen that THEY are the fake ones, dressing as fake cops so they can smuggle the Buddhapuras out of Osaka.

Seeing that their covers are blown, the policemen then revealed themselves as members of the Red Siamese Cats and are about to draw their guns when the lights shone at them, where it is shown that the police from Nara prefecture, along with members of the Osaka Police District, are there inside their cars, and then came out and aimed their guns them the fakers, surrounding them.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

The terrorist members are taken by surprise, and left with no choice, they surrendered and the Buddhapuras are safe and brought back inside the temple, while Heiji informs his dad via radio about the situation and there he is told that he will inform the citizens about the fake threats of bacteria epidemic.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Looks like one problem is solved…thanks to a bickering team-up of Shinichi Kudo and Ankh…along with some help from Heiji Hattori…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The remaining chapters will now focus on the airship as a melee breaks out, resulting in O's and Ankh fight off the Red Siamese Cats, but a shocking revelation is exposed, which would shift the tide to either party.

The conclusion of this arc is coming to a close…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Detective Conan: The Lost Ship In the Sky (movie)**_

- Ginzo Nakamori

- Takamichi Fujioka

- Misaki Mizukawa

- Kasumi Nishitawi

- Junpei Ishimoto


	89. Airship, Core Medals, Hijackers part 12

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

With the crisis at Osaka and in Nara slowly being placed back under control, we are now going to shift back to the airship where O's and Ankh are going to lash out at the Red Siamese Cats, but a surprise twist will be shown towards the end of this chapter…which will put our heroes' push to a halt…

* * *

Before the policemen are about to make off with the Buddhapuras being loaded inside a police van, Heiji shows up and confronted them, seeing that this is a very odd scene and the policemen appeared to be calm and collected.

"So…what are you policemen doing here at a temple loading Buddhapuras inside a van when you're supposed to help ease the tension at the streets…and why are you here when the place is literally a ghost town…no one here to check on…I find it strange. What are you intending to do, officers? I expect an honest answer from you guys…"

"Ah, we're safeguarding the statues…we believe there are looters here…and they might take advantage of sneaking these artifacts out…"

"That's right…"

"We're safeguarding them…"

"Don't you worry…we'll return them here once the crisis ends…"

"We'll see to it that robbers won't get their hands on these…"

"You have our word…"

"…as members of the law."

But Heiji didn't bite the alibi and stated otherwise, telling them that he got word that the Red Siamese Cats uses the bacteria threat as a hoax so that the city would be empty of panicking residents and tourists, leaving the establishment empty with no protection, and there the looters would take advantage, and there he points at the policemen that THEY are the fake ones, dressing as fake cops so they can smuggle the Buddhapuras out of Osaka.

Seeing that their covers are blown, the policemen then revealed themselves as members of the Red Siamese Cats and are about to draw their guns when the lights shone at them, where it is shown that the police from Nara prefecture, along with members of the Osaka Police District, are there inside their cars, and then came out and aimed their guns them the fakers, surrounding them.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

The terrorist members are taken by surprise, and left with no choice, they surrendered and the Buddhapuras are safe and brought back inside the temple, while Heiji informs his dad via radio about the situation and there he is told that he will inform the citizens about the fake threats of bacteria epidemic.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_89: Hikōsen, koa no Medaru, Haijakkā part 12_**

With the fake policemen in custody, Heiji sent a text message to Ankh informing him that Osaka is now safe and that the rest of the investigation is under way, and now he joins the Osaka Police to interrogate the fakers and get information out from them. As of now he still has no idea what is happening at the airship where the final battle is about to go underway.

"Thanks for the assist, Heiji…"

"That's nothing…"

"Now all we need to do is get information out of them…"

"Yeah…and hopefully get to know more about our terrorist in the Red Siamese Cats…"

"I wonder why they sent their goons here to steal the Buddhapuras…?"

"That I wonder…"

"Well…let's go…your dad's going to be there to lead the interrogation.."

"Right. I'm going to be there as well…Shinichi will be needing to hear what we're about to hear…"

"Right."

"Let's go, then…!"

**-x-**

Back at the airship, O's took on some oncoming terrorists and intentionally drew their attention by causing a ruckus so that the Red Siamese Cats would come and fight him so that he can deal them all at once. It worked as almost everyone from the Red Siamese Cats came and opened fire, but to their surprises their bullets didn't dent his armored form, and this causes them to lose their composures.

BANG! BANG!

RA-TA-TA-TAT!

PA-KOW! PA-KOW!

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

"What the heck…?"

"My bullet just bounced off him!"

"What is he?"

"Who cares? Let's use the bombs and…"

"You crazy? We'll fall down!"

"Let's use our knives and pry him open!"

"_Good! I should cause a scene to get every terrorists to come here and few will be left to guard Ran and the others…and if I'm lucky…the leader will join in the fray…_"

"What is going on there?"

"Boss…that guy's snuck in and is wearing some kind of bullet-proof armor…"

"Just kill him!"

"Right!"

"Huh? What the…? Bullets bounced off him…? What is he?"

Hearing the commotion, the terrorist leader joins in on the hunt, but hesitated at seeing his armored intruder and is considering setting off the bomb but then something caught his attention at seeing Conan (Ankh, actually) standing at a corridor, and he is taken by surprise as he wondered how he survived the fall, as he had no idea that Conan (Ankh actually) was saved by Kaito and Kyuji. Ankh then runs off with the terrorist leader chasing him, leading them to a vacant room, where he is taken down when Ankh reveals his "monster hand" pinned him down while holding the ampoule that he took from the terrorist leader's pocket.

"How…?"

"Heh…looks like I'm the one's who is about to throw you out…"

"So you survived…"

"Now then…tell me what is your plan…and get your men to free the prisoners…or I shower you with this liquefied content you are holding…"

"…"

"Are you to scared to say something…?"

"…"

"What's with that silence?"

"…"  
As Ankh threatens the terrorist by using the ampoule, O's arrived and saw him holding the ampoule and tries to talk him out of sparing him, but then the two slowly sensed that something is not right here given the terrorist leader's behavior, which further strengthens the suspicions of Shinichi's consciousness amid the situation within the airship.

"Ankh! What are you doing?"

"Doing what I do best!"

"Stop it! You'll spread the bacteria!"

"WILL YOU LET GO?"

"Ankh!"

"What about those goons you fought?"

"They're taken cared off…"

"Grr…fine…I'll take my Core medals back from you and…"

Ankh then opted to take the items from the suspect's pouch, but when he opened it, he is dismayed that both the Lady Sky and the Core Medals are fakes, and demanded an explanation from the terrorist leader, who is equally surprised that even he was fooled into thinking he got the items.

Seeing that things are going nowhere, Ankh knocks the terrorist leader out while contacting Ai, telling her that the airship is no longer under the Red Siamese Cats' controls, having taken out the group. He then ties up the terrorist leader and heads out to where the others are while O's secures the other unconscious terrorist members.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, after receiving Ankh's text message, Ai causes a ruckus and this enables the others overpower their guards and their captors (including the female terrorist who disguised as a waitress) and within minutes they regain control of the airship and there Ran saw Ankh (still in Conan's form) and the two meet up, and there she saw him heading for the smoking room and she advises the Greed to keep Conan's body away from there, fearing it might contract the infection.

"Ankh! Don't go in there! You'll infect Shinichi's body!"

"I won't…it was a hoax…"

"What?"

"You heard me! There's no infection! The ampoule's contents are just a fake!"

"What…what do you mean…"

"Grr…listen carefully…!"

Ankh then tells Ran that the bacteria infection is no more than a set-up and there, through Shinichi's coaching, explained to her that the rashes she caught was due to the smoking room being sprayed with "lacquer" which causes someone to catch with rashes once an object sprayed makes contact with the person's skin. After a few explanations, Ran is assured and they both head for the recovery room to inform Fujioka and the airship employee that they are not infected, but once they arrived, a surprising scene surprises them.

"Huh? What is this…?"

"Fujioka tied and gagged me before leaving the room…"

"Why would he…"

"Grr…I have a bad feeling about this…grr…not now…!"

Un-gagging her the employee tells them that Fujioka did this to her and left the recovery room, which Ran is baffled, and before the Greed could act, Shinichi's cellphone rang, and Ankh instinctively toggled with the bowtie so he would sound like Shinichi and then answers the cellphone. The next conversation would soon cause an unexpected twist of events that would once more shift the tide of the situation.

"What is it this time? I'm busy right now…"

"Don't be grumpy, Shinichi…I got disturbing news for you…"

"So do I…we got the terrorists nabbed here in the airship…along with their leader…though he doesn't seem to care when I pinned him…"

"That's the least of your worries…it's about the terrorist themselves…they're not really THEM…"

"What do you mean?"

"Here's what took place during the interrogation…"

Heiji called and unknowingly informs Ankh of what he and the Osaka Police have discovered about the fake policemen they captured, in which during the interrogation they learned that the men captured are just hired mercenaries and uses the Red Siamese Cats' tag name as a cover up to steal the Buddhapuras. Moreover, Heiji said that his dad, Heizo managed to convince the fakers what else they knew, and the fakers revealed that, according to them, they are hired to cause steal the Buddhapuras by someone, and said he is among those who boarded the airship.

"You can't…be kidding…"

"Sorry, but that's the truth…you've been had all this time…even those in Osaka…"

"So…why did they cause the fake threat all this time…?"

"To pull off what could have been a successful heist…and a very careful planning…"

"Whatever…get to the main point now!"

"Cool it, Shinichi…I'm about to get to the suspenseful part…"

"Just spill it out, already!"

"Hey…ease up!"

Shinichi's consciousness listens on at hearing this and mentally asks Ankh to ask Heiji who hired the mercenaries and who else is with him, sensing that someone is already here and has left the recovery room yet he wanted confirmation from Heiji, as he did not want to jump to conclusions and not assumptions, yet he couldn't help feel worried that he might have sneaked into the lobby and use the freed hostages as hostages, and realized that he may have the device to set off the bombs.

"Are you saying that the actual culprit is hiding among us?"

"That's right…"

"And he really pulled this caper off and knows about our every move?"

"Yup."

"Who is he, then?"

When asked about who hired the mercenaries, Heiji said the name is Fujioka. Without another word, Ankh cuts off the connection and tells Ran to inform the others that Fujioka is behind all of this as he leaves the recovery room to head for the room where the trap is placed, wondering if the Core Medals are still there, and despite Shinichi's prodding, the Greed proceeded, and arriving at the room, he finds Kaito there and the Phantom Thief Kid informs him that the REAL items are gone, with the traps being disabled and Ankh realizes what this means.

"Quick…tell the others!"

"About what?"

"Fujioka is the TRUE enemy! He is causing this scenario behind the scene!"

"You…can't be serious!"

"Do you want me to make a Yummy out of your desire or what? I said Fujioka is the culprit!"

"But…you couldn't make a Yummy as of yet…"

"I'LL EAT YOU UP IF YOU DON'T GET GOING…!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT AT ME! I'M STILL CONFUSED ABOUT WHAT HEIJI TOLD YOU…!"

"JUST GO AND TELL THE OTHERS ABOUT FUJIOKA! HE MIGHT HAVE THE BOMBS' REMOTE CONTROL AND MAY SET THEM OFF ANYTIME!"

"Okay…got it!"

Ankh leaves as he searches for Fujioka infuriated that he has taken the REAL Core medals with him and couldn't afford to let him get away, as this would ruin his chances of regaining his full Greed form and feared that the other Greed might show up and take them, which would also result in them regaining their "complete" forms as well.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

A revelation, indeed…and now trouble is again being piled up now the actual villain is revealed to be behind this fiasco…and he has taken the Core Medals with him…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The airship is being taken over once more…

And the Yummies are finally awakened…so expect a free-for-all to take place…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Detective Conan: The Lost Ship In the Sky (movie)**_

- Ginzo Nakamori

- Takamichi Fujioka

- Misaki Mizukawa

- Kasumi Nishitawi

- Junpei Ishimoto


	90. Airship, Core Medals, Hijackers part 13

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

We are just two chapters away from ending this arc, and a lot of twists have been unraveled now that Ankh (through Shinichi Kudo's consciousness) realized who is the REAL enemy is, and this puts everyone inside the airship in danger. It's up to him and Ran to find the true villain before he has the chance to blow up the bomb.

Moreover, He has yet to find the red Core Medals if he wishes to regain his full Greed form, but where will that leave Shinichi…?

* * *

Without wasting any time, Ankh then tells Ran that the bacteria infection is no more than a set-up and there, through Shinichi's coaching, explained to her that the rashes she caught was due to the smoking room being sprayed with "lacquer" which causes someone to catch with rashes once an object sprayed makes contact with the person's skin. After a few explanations, Ran is assured and they both head for the recovery room to inform Fujioka and the airship employee that they are not infected, but once they arrived, a surprising scene surprises them.

"Huh? What is this…?"

"Fujioka tied and gagged me before leaving the room…"

"Why would he…"

"Grr…I have a bad feeling about this…"

RING!

"Grr…not now…!"

Un-gagging her the employee tells them that Fujioka did this to her and left the recovery room, which Ran is baffled, and before the Greed could act, Shinichi's cellphone rang, and Ankh instinctively toggled with the bowtie so he would sound like Shinichi and then answers the cellphone. The next conversation would soon cause an unexpected twist of events that would once more shift the tide of the situation.

"What is it this time? I'm busy right now…"

"Don't be grumpy, Shinichi…I got disturbing some news for you…"

"So do I…we got the terrorists nabbed here in the airship…along with their leader…though he doesn't seem to care when I pinned him and threatened to use his bacteria on him…"

"That's the reason why I called you right now…and the terrorist leader is the least of your worries…about the other terrorists...well… they're not really THEM…"

"What do you mean?"

"Here's what took place during the interrogation…"

Heiji called and unknowingly informs Ankh of what he and the Osaka Police have discovered about the fake policemen they captured, in which during the interrogation they learned that the men captured are just hired mercenaries and uses the Red Siamese Cats' tag name as a cover up to steal the Buddhapuras. Moreover, Heiji said that his dad, Heizo managed to convince the fakers what else they knew, and the fakers revealed that, according to them, they are hired to steal the Buddhapuras by someone, and said the one who hired them is among those who boarded the airship..

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_90: Hikōsen, koa no Medaru, Haijakkā part 13_**

Ankh is listens on at what Heiji just said, and Shinichi's consciousness is in disbelief that there is someone among the passengers being the actual culprit and prods Ankh to ask Heiji for more information on the true culprit's identity. He felt that he knows the culprit identity but wanted to be sure as he couldn't just assume anything and let the conversation take its course.

"You can't…be kidding…"

"Sorry, but that's the truth…you've been had all this time…even those in Osaka…"

"So…why did they cause the fake threat all this time…?"

"To pull off what could have been a successful heist…and a very careful planning…"

"Whatever…get to the main point now!"

"Cool it, Shinichi…I'm about to get to the suspenseful part…"

"Just spill it out, already!"

"Hey…ease up!"

Shinichi's consciousness listens on at hearing this and mentally asks Ankh to ask Heiji who hired the mercenaries and who else is with him, sensing that someone is already here and has left the recovery room yet he wanted confirmation from Heiji, as he did not want to jump to conclusions and not assumptions, yet he couldn't help feel worried that he might have sneaked into the lobby and use the freed hostages as hostages, and realized that he may have the device to set off the bombs.

"Are you saying that the actual culprit is hiding among us?"

"That's right…"

"And he really pulled this caper off and knows about our every move?"

"Yup."

"Who is he, then?"

When asked about who hired the mercenaries, Heiji said the name is Fujioka. Without another word, Ankh cuts off the connection and tells Ran to inform the others that Fujioka is behind all of this as he leaves the recovery room to head for the room where the trap is placed, wondering if the Core Medals are still there, and despite Shinichi's prodding, the Greed proceeded, and arriving at the room, he finds Kaito there and the Phantom Thief Kid informs him that the REAL items are gone, with the traps being disabled and Ankh realizes what this means.

"Quick…tell the others!"

"About what?"

"Fujioka is the TRUE enemy! He is causing this scenario behind the scene!"

"You…can't be serious!"

"Do you want me to make a Yummy out of your desire or what? I said Fujioka is the culprit!"

"But…you couldn't make a Yummy as of yet…"

"I'LL EAT YOU UP IF YOU DON'T GET GOING…!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT AT ME! I'M STILL CONFUSED ABOUT WHAT HEIJI TOLD YOU…!"

"JUST GO AND TELL THE OTHERS ABOUT FUJIOKA! HE MIGHT HAVE THE BOMBS AND MAY SET THEM OFF ANYTIME!"

"Okay…got it!"

Ankh leaves as he searches for Fujioka infuriated that he has taken the REAL Core medals with him and couldn't afford to let him get away, as this would ruin his chances of regaining his full Greed form and feared that the other Greed might show up and take them, which would also result in them regaining their "complete" forms as well.

Ran and the untied airship employee leaves the infirmary and enters the lobby room where the others are assembled, having secured the terrorists and are now ready to find the nearest airport in Osaka as they intend to land the airship and hand over the Red Siamese Cats, and there she told everyone the true nature of the incident and situation, which Kogoro, Ginzo and Jirokichi are stunned at the revelation, yet they are at ease as they now need to find Fijuoka and secure him as well, and all their problems are solved.

"Dad…everyone…thank goodness you're okay!"

"Ran!"

"Hey! Wait…what if you're infected…"

"It's alright! There is no infection!"

"Eh?"

"Everything is a sham! And Fujioka is the real suspect! The Red Siamese Cats are just hired goons!"

"Really?"

"Yes…and all we need now is find him while we land at the nearest airport and…"

However, Nishitani and Ishimoto suddenly grabbed Sonoko and Ayumi, drew their guns and pointed them at the hostages' heads, threatening to kill them if anyone resists, putting everyone at bay. As the surprised passengers are surprised by this, the duo revealed that they are with Fujioka all along, and are now taking over the airship, while forcing Agasa and Ai to tie up his fellow passengers or else they'll shoot Sonoko and Ayumi. Agasa realized why Nishitani blurted out the Detective Boys being in the attic earlier and mentally blamed himself for not noticing this.

"Okay…stay put…nice and easy…"

"You two…"

"That's right…we're with Fujioka…and we're taking over…"

"You two…"

"Help!"

"I don't want to die!"

"Hey, old fat man…and you little girl…tie the others up…or else…"

"Do it now…"

"_Blast!_"

"_Damn it…so that's why…why those two fools blabbed on the kids' location at the airship's attic earlier…why didn't I notice this earlier?_"

With all the hostages secured, Nishitani and Ishimoto bragged at how good their Acting were and are threatening to blow up the airship once they and Fujioka gets out, while the Red Siamese Cats questioned on why are they being abandoned, which Nishitani cruelly stated that they are no longer needed, and that Fujioka has already took the Lady Sky and the medals, hence they have no need and use for the Red Siamese Cats. Hearing this, Jirokichi went into a fit, blaming the two for ruining his chances of capturing the Phantom Thief Kid.

"Now that we're done…we'll blow this place up…"

"And with the boss already secured the Lady Sky and the medals…we won't be staying long…"

"Wait…what about us?"

"Sorry…you Red Siamese Cats are no longer needed…"

"BLAST YOU…YOU RUINED MY CHANCES OF CAPTURING THE PHANTOM THEIF KID!"

Jirokichi's fit of rage is enough to evoke the Yummy eggs to stir and finally the Yummies have awakened, which the roe of eggs hatched and a school of Yummy fishes emerged, revealing them to be an army of **Tobiuo Yummies**. The Tobiou Yummies then crashes out of the door of Jirokichi's office and are making their way towards the lobby, threatening to take out anything in their way while searching for the Core Medals.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, Ankh passed by the room where the items used to bait Kaito, and found that the items are gone and moments later he could sense his Core Medals' aura and heads toward the roof of the airship, where he finds Fujioka standing there, holding the Lady Sky, and the small bag where the REAL Core Medals are hidden. There Ankh confronted Fujioka, where he willingly allowed Shinichi's consciousness to take over and do the talking.

"So…you took the items…"

"Yes…and I'm surprised you survived the fall from earlier…how did you managed to survive since you have no parachute?"

"How about telling me why go through all of this?"

"Very well…I'll tell you why…"

Ankh (through Shinichi's voice) asked Fujioka why going all the trouble of doing this, and Fujioka braggingly explained the reason, in which he and his cohorts targeted the statues because they won't be detected by modern technology, such as x-ray machines, since stolen money is easily tracked, and there they can pull off the heist, while informing Ankh that Nishitani and Ishimoto are his accomplices and have by now secured the passengers of the airship.

"What? Nishitani and Ishimoto?"

"Yes…they're with me and we've been planning this from the beginning…"

"If you hurt the others…"

"You don't need to worry…"

"Why is that?"

"Because…"

"Huh?"

"I'll kill you right here and now…"

Alarmed at hearing this, Ankh took control of the body just as Fujioka took out his gun and starts to shoot, firing bullets as he intends to kill Ankh, but the Greed summoned his "monster hand" and uses it to deflect the bullets, much to the villain's surprise seeing the "monster hand" appearing out of nothing, while seeing the bullets dropping to the floor after being deflected.

"What the…?"

"You fool…"

"How…where did that glove came from?"

"Stay down and out!"

Ankh then detaches himself from Conan's body and flew towards Fujioka, punching him straight to his face before re-attaching to Conan's body, and is pleased at how he took control of the situation, and now he is about to get to the bag where the Core Medals are, intending to pick up the red Core Medals so he can use its power to regain his full Greed body but Shinichi's consciousness tried to prod Ankh in to checking out Ran and the others, and an argument ensued.

"_Ankh…you can get your medals later..go and check on the others…_"

"Shut up!"

"_There's no need to rush in getting your body back…_"

"Keep out of this! I won't miss the chance to regain my body!"

"_You can do that later…_"

"Mind your own business!"

"_I'm begging you…_"

"Will you stop pestering me?"

As the two are engaged in a "word war", several Tobiou Yummies came out and are going after Ankh, which the Greed is forced into defending himself and managed to repulse most of them but as more Yummies emerged from the airship, Ankh is outnumbered until several Tako and Taka Candroids showed up and saves Ankh, as the mecha assists in dealing with the school of Yummies. Kaito Kuroba then shows up to assist.

"Hello."

"Grr…you."

"Need help?"

"Do what you want!"

"Is that how you thank me for helping a Greed like you?"

"Stop teasing me!"

As Kaito and Ankh deal with the Yummies, they destroyed a majority of them and Ankh took the opportunity to absorb the Cell medals they dropped, while Kaito took as much as he could, placing them inside a sack and after taking more than enough, he disappeared from the scene just as Ankh finished off the last of the Tobiou Yummies.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Lots of action and a turn of events…

Ankh got the Core Medals…but will he be able to regain his true form?

And the Yummies...in case who don't understand Japanese, "tobiou" means "flying fish", and those are the Yummies for this arc. That's right, it makes sense since the situation is located inside the airship, and that why Mezeru used Jirokichi as a host assuming that O's can't reach them by air knowing that O's can't fly.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The conclusion to this arc…and see what would happen when Ankh gets his red Core Medals and absorbs them…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Detective Conan: The Lost Ship In the Sky (movie)**_

- Ginzo Nakamori

- Takamichi Fujioka

- Misaki Mizukawa

- Kasumi Nishitawi

- Junpei Ishimoto


	91. Airship, Core Medals, Hijackers part 14

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The final chapter of this arc…and read on to see if Ankh can get his "hand" on his red Core Medals…

* * *

Alarmed at seeing the villain about to press the trigger of his gun, Ankh took control of the body just as Fujioka took out his gun and starts to shoot, firing bullets as he intends to kill Ankh, but the Greed summoned his "monster hand" and uses it to deflect the bullets, much to the villain's surprise seeing the "monster hand" appearing out of nothing, while seeing the bullets dropping to the floor after being deflected.

"What the…?"

"You fool…do you think you can stop me with that puny weapon?"

"How…where did that glove came from?"

"Who cares…"

"What are you…? A monster or something…?"

"Stay down and be knocked out!"

Ankh then detaches himself from Conan's body and flew towards Fujioka, punching him straight to his face before re-attaching to Conan's body, and is pleased at how he took control of the situation, and now he is about to get to the bag where the Core Medals are, intending to pick up the red Core Medals so he can use its power to regain his full Greed body but Shinichi's consciousness tried to prod Ankh in to checking out Ran and the others, and an argument ensued.

Shinichi: "_Ankh…you can get your medals later..go and check on the others…_"

Ankh: "Shut up!"

Shinichi: "_There's no need to rush in getting your body back…_"

Ankh: "Keep out of this! I won't miss the chance to regain my body!"

Shinichi: "_You can do that later…_"

Ankh: "Mind your own business!"

Shinichi: "_I'm begging you…_"

Ankh: "Will you stop pestering me?"

As the two are engaged in a "word war", several Tobiou Yummies came out and are going after Ankh, which the Greed is forced into defending himself and managed to repulse most of them but as more Yummies emerged from the airship, Ankh is outnumbered until several Tako and Taka Candroids showed up and saves Ankh, as the mecha assists in dealing with the school of Yummies. Kaito Kuroba then shows up to assist.

"Hello."

"Grr…you."

"Need help?"

"Do what you want!"

"Is that how you thank me for helping a Greed like you?"

"Stop teasing me!"

As Kaito and Ankh deal with the Yummies, they destroyed a majority of them and Ankh took the opportunity to absorb the Cell medals they dropped, while Kaito took as much as he could, placing them inside a sack and after taking more than enough, he disappeared from the scene just as Ankh finished off the last of the Tobiou Yummies.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_91: Hikōsen, koa no Medaru, Haijakkā part 14_**

Elsewhere within the airship, the scene shifts to the attic where O's watches the Tobiou Yummies emerging from Jirokichi's office and deduced that the Yummies' nest is hidden there and guessed that Mezeru created them being that they are fish-type Yummies, and brought out the Medajalibur to slice his way through as he heads for the office room amid the Yummies "swimming" their way through.

"_Blast...if this keeps up, they might cause a hole and put the airship at risk of crashing down...got to do something...!_"

As he manage to get inside the room, he saw the roe of eggs preparing to release another batch of Yummies and realized that if more are produced, containing the problem would become more problematic so he slots in three Cell Medals and then "scans" it with the O-Scanner in preparation to destroy the eggs so that there would be no more Tobiou Yummies to emerge.

O-Scanner: "**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

With a strong swing, O's executed the "O-Basher" and destroyed the nest, thus it stopped producing more of the Yummies while several Cell Medals are littered around the office room and O's took what he could carry and leaves, as he proceeds towards the lobby room to check on the passengers to see if they are under threat from the school of fish-type Yummies like the ones he just fought, and upon arriving, he saw the passengers and the two villains being assaulted by the Yummies and are screaming for help.

"HELP US!"

"SAVE US!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN BY PIRAHNAS!"

"THEY'RE FLYING FISHES, YOU MORON!"

"WWAAHH! WHY THIS WHEN ALL I WANTED IS TOCAPTURE THE PHANTOM THIEF KID! BLAST YOU,

FUJIOKA! I'LL KILL YOU WHEN I GET LOOSE!"

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!"

"ISHIMOTO! SHOOT THESE FISHY CRITTERS!"

"I CAN'T! I MIGHT CAUSE A TURBULENCE IF A HOLE IS MADE HERE!"

"HHEEELLP!"

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!"

"_Blast! Can't risk hitting them..._"

O's responded by using the Tora Claws to knock down some of the Yummies but it did little to deter them, which further impeded his efforts to save everyone, but then he recalled the time when he fought the Piranha Yummy and got an idea on how to deal with the problem and hoped that his plan would work, but before that, he knocked Nishitani and Ishimoto out before freeing Ran and Ai.

"Ran...Ai...free the rest and secure those two...I'm going to find Ankh..."

"What about those Yummies?"

"Leave them to me! I'll lure them outside..."

"Alright..."

"Be careful!"

After instructing Ran and Ai to free the others and secure the two villains, O's removes the Taka and Batta Medals and replaces them with the Kuwagata and Cheetah Medals, then scans them, along with the Tora Medal to assume a sub-combo form.

O-Scanner: "**KUWAGATA…TORA…CHEETAH!**"

Jirokichi and the other passengers stared in surprise at seeing O's switching forms from "Ta-To-Ba" to "Gata-Tora-Tah" sub-combo and there O's used the Kuwagata Horns to emit strong electrical currents to jolt the Tobiou Yummies and that got their attentions as O's goaded the school of Yummies into following him and they did, as he ran off using the Cheetah Legs to get a head start with the monsters following behind him.

Ran and Ai freed the rest and secured Nishitani and Ishimoto with Ginzo contacting the Osaka Police and told them that they have regain control of the airship and are heading for the nearest airport to land and hand over the culprits to the police, which he got confirmation from Nara's Air Traffic Control tower.

**-x-**

At the rooftop of the airship, the scene shows Ankh collecting and absorbing the Cell Medals dropped by the first batch of several Tobiou Yummies, and as he is about to open the bag where it contained his and his fellow Greed's Core Medals, O's arrived and is replacing the Tora Medal with the Kamakiri Medal, which Ankh suspect that O's is about to do something very risky given their current positions.

"Kyuji...are you going to do what I'm thinking?"

"I know what I'm doing...at least it's an open space and i can destroy them without harming the airship!"

"Fine...just do it and don't overdo yourself!"

"I know, I know..."

"Kyuji! They're coming...!"

"Get back, Ankh...this is going to be tricky..."

"I can't believe I chose a reckless human to become O's..."

"Speak for yourself..."

By then the school of Tobiou Yummies arrived as well and O's scans the three green Core Medals on the O-Belt using the O-Scanner to assume "Gata-Kiri-Ba" Combo.

O-Scanner: "**KUWAGATA…KAMAKIRI…BATTA! GATA-GATA-KIRI-BA!**"

Without wasting time, O's scans the Core Medals again and executed the "Scanning Charge", where he "splits up" into several duplicates of himself and took on the school of fish-type yummies, fighting them to a standstill until they used the Kuwagata Horns to electrocute them, which causes the Yummies to converge at the sky and merge into a single, giant Yummy. Ankh didn't like this at all and can guess what O's is up to.

In response, O's responded by executing the "Gata-kiri-ba Kick", wherein O's and his many duplicates all jump into the air and converge on the opponent with flying sidekicks, and began slashing the monster from inside, and soon the monster exploded and O's landed back onto the airship's rooftop and reintegrating back to one after hitting the target.

"Heh...a huge treat for me..."

Ankh detaches himself from Shinichi's body and took most of the Cell Medals and absorbs them before attaching himself onto Shinichi's body as he intens to get his Core Medals and absorb them, so that he can regain his full Greed form.

The threat is over and the irship is in safe hands once more now that Fujioka and his accomplices are secured. By then Ai came and greeted the two as Ankh opened the bag and dropped its contents, which revealed several Core Medals including his own red Core Medals.

"Kyuji! Ankh!"

"Shiho!"

"Heh...good work, Kyuji...now to reclaim what is mine..."

The trio glances at the Core Medals and noted the colors as they gueesed which of them belonged to that particular Greed:

- The first pair is blue-colored: **Kani**, **Kurage**, and **Kamonohashi** Medals (a crab, a jellyfish, and a platypus); They belonged to Mezeru

- The second pair is gray-colored: **Kuma**, **Gaur** and **Hippo** (whose symbols represent the bear, a gaur, and a hippopotamus);

- The third one is green-colored: **Inago**, **Suzumega** and **Koorogi** Medals(the crest of a locust, hawk moth and a cricket;

- The fourth one has a crest of a lynx and it is colored yellow, and it is revealed to be the **Ōyamaneko Medal**;

- And the fifth one consists of five red medals, in which all have the crests that pertained to birds: kite, ostrich, albatross and woodpecker. They are identified as the **Kite**, **Dachō**, **Ahodori**, and **Kitsutsuki** Medals. It is now revealed that Ankh is a BIRD-type Greed, and now he is just moments away from regaining his Greed form as he prepares to take his Core Medals.

Ai watches on to see if Ankh regaining his form would also mean using the medals' power to restore Shinichi's body to full health though Kyuji mentally had reservations as he wondered if Ankh would keep his word in restoring Shinichi's health. He too braces himself in the event should things go wrong.

However, several Taka Candroids showed up in swarms and began to fly around the trio, distracting them as others began to take the Core Medals, and Ankh fought his way to retrieve his OWN Core Medals but the swarm kept him back and shouted to O's to do something to clear the path.

"Where did they come from?"

"KYUJI! DO SOMETHING! THEY MIGHT TAKE MY CORE MEDALS!"

"Blast!"

O's brought out the Medajalibur and swings the sword to keep the Candroids at bay, but then they retreated and Ai saw them taking the Core Medals away, and none were left behind, leaving Ankh very angry while O's tries to calm him down while Ai is suspicious as to who sent the Candroids to take the Core Medals away which included Ankh's and slowly suspected that Kougami may played a hand in this yet she chose not to jump to conclusion and see what she could deduce from this incident.

**-x-**

About an hour later, in the aftermath of the ordeal, Kyuji, Ankh and Ai inspected the airship which left minor damage and then noted that Kaitou is gone and so is a Ride Vendor, and there the trio suspected him of sending the Candroids to take the Core Medals from them yet they are half-relieved that it would keep them from the other Greeds' hands, but they are facing a blank wall as to who took them yet Ai suggested that they should ask Kougami if he is involved in the caper or not.

Ankh is still upset that he is unable to get his Core Medals yet Kyuji kept his spirits up and assured to him that they'll get them back while the scene shows that Fujioka, Nishitani, Ishimoto and the fake Red Siamese Cats terrorists are being escorted to the SWAT van while Jirokichi is being restrained by Ginzo and Sonoko because he blames Fujioka for ruining his day as he has failed to get his hands on the Phantom Thief Kid.

**-x-**

At the Kougami Biotech Laboratory, Kiyoto Maki is waiting at his seat inside his office and staring at the window as he is waiting for something. A minute later it became apparent as some Taka Candroids flew inside and dropped something on Maki's table, and it is shown that the dropped items are the missing Core Medals of the other Greed, thus it is revealed that Maki is the one who sent the Candroids to take the Core Medals from O's at the airship several minutes earlier.

"Good...now I can proceed my experiments...wait...where are the rest of the red Core Medals? How come they didn't bring it here?"

Maki is a bit baffled as to why Ankh's Core Medals are not with them and wondered if the Candroids dropped them or if someone else took them, yet he is fine with it as he has something that he found several weeks earlier – a red Core Medal that has a symbol of a peafowl. It is identified as the **Kujaku Medal** and he intends to surrender it to Kougami as he prepares to initiate his NEXT experiment.

"Now to start my experiment...and to do that...I'll be needing some help..."

He then picks up his cellphone and contacts Kazari as he is now intending to put his plans into motion to make his experiment – "an end to everything" – a reality.

**_ To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Okay...that wraps it up...the "Lost Ship In The Sky" story arc ended, though unlike the Detective Conan movie ending, it leaves a lot of questions as to what Kiyoto Maki has in mind for the Greed's Core Medals and who took Ankh's Core Medals; how Maki got hold of another of Ankh's Core Medal and what kind of "ending" he wanted to experiment on. You'll soon find out why.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Kazari, Uva, Mezeru and Gameru go in to action as they plan to take down both O's and Ankh, and it'll be a brawl as they do battle at a highway to regain their Core Medals.

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Detective Conan: The Lost Ship In the Sky (movie)**_

- Ginzo Nakamori

- Takamichi Fujioka

- Misaki Mizukawa

- Kasumi Nishitawi

- Junpei Ishimoto


	92. Medal Struggle, Truck, Container pt 1

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

We are now moving back to the "MAIN" focus of this story after a LONG story arc in the previous chapters following the adaptation of "Lost Ship In The Sky". Now we are getting things spiced up now that the Core medal hunt is about to take a turn for the worse as I'm going to show you what would happen if one of the Greed has them…and what would happen if they get more than the exact amount they absorbed…

* * *

**_In the previous arc, a few things have happened…_**

**O –** Jirokichi Suzuki publicly challenges the Phantom Thief Kid into challenging him to try and infiltrate his airship where a rare jewel and the Core medals are hidden, and invited several guests along to witness his capture of the elusive thief;

**O –** The Greed then has Mezeru spawn a Yummy to keep O's busy while a dreaded terrorist group sneaked inside the airship and hijacked it while attempting to take the items for themselves while threatening to unleash a deadly bacteria inside and at Osaka prefecture;

**O –** O's and Ankh learned of the true deception of the hijackers and defeated them, but in the process someone took the Core Medals before Ankh could take his;

* * *

At the Agasa House, a few days later, Shiho Miyano left early in the morning to buy some herbs at a herbal store several blocks away to try and come up with a way to create a formula which she hoped that would help strengthening not only the immune system of Shinichi Kudo but also his adrenaline as she is anticipating that Ankh might abandon Shinichi's body in rash action as someone took the Core Medals during the climatic battle at the airship.

However, someone is following her and managed to stealthily get close enough to make sure she isn't lost from the stalker's sight.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_Count the medals! The medals that O's currently have are:_**

Set 1:

Taka + Misago

Set 2:

Lion + Tora + Cheetah + Ocelot + Sabaru

Set 3:

Kuwagata + Kamakiri + Batta

Set 4:

Sai + Gorilla + Zou

* * *

**_92: _****_Medaru Sōdatsu to Yusōsha to Utsuwa _**part 1 

Later in the morning, at the Kougami Foundation, Kousei Kougami on the computer monitor is talking to Kiyoto Maki about the latter's request to transport about 1,000 Cell Medals to the Kougami Biotech Laboratories which Maki says he wishes to conduct an experiment in creating a new weapon by comparing the powers of the Cell Medals and the Red Core Medal that he is holding right now.

"So, Dr. Maki…are you sure you wanted this…? That you need about 1,000 Cell Medals…?"

"Yes, President Kougami…Those are the things I need to begin my experiment…for I intend to create a weapon that is based on the data I got from O's powers and transformation. I also based the data from the red Core Medal that we have at the moment and I am halfway from reaching a breakthrough…"

"SPLENDID! SPLENDID, DR. MAKI!"

"Now that we are in equal terms…will you confirm my request…?"

"Yes, of course! You have my approval!"

"Then it is official…I will wait for the Cell Medals as I will continue to work on the experiment that I am working on …which will continue without delay…"

"And you will have them!"

"Splendid…"

However, Kougami didn't notice that a Taka Candroid is hovering outside, carrying a Batta Candroid and recorded the footage and conversation between the two men, which in turn sends the conversation towards its source: Ankh, who is resting inside the room of the Agasa House and saw and heard everything. Ever since the airship incident's climax, Ankh has suspected Kougami's involvement given the fact that several Taka Candroids took the Greed's other Core Medals, including his, and seeing that one of his missing Core Medals is there, he realizes that he must take this chance and went downstairs and took Kyuji with him outside so he can confide to the teen vagabond about what he has discovered so far.

"Ah, Ankh…it's a surprise to see you up so early today…whoa! Why are you pulling me…?"

"Come with me…"

"What's the rush…?"

"I'll fill you in once we're outside…and from prying ears…"

"Can't we talk here…?"

"Don't tempt me…!"

**-x-**

At the parking lot, Ankh and Kyuji got into an argument over stopping a transport truck delivery convoy with the teen vagabond doing the distraction while the Greed sneaks inside to find his Core Medal, something that Kyuji is unwilling to compromise himself into, knowing that not only is it wrong, but it would put them into conflict with the Kougami Foundation.

"You want me to what…?"

"You heard me. I'm betting that my core medal would be there and I intend to get it back."

"But…that's wrong! Worse…it'll put us in bad light and Kougami might have our heads for this!"

"I DON'T CARE! HE CAN HAVE HIS "TOYS" BACK…BUT I WANT MY CORE MEDAL BACK!"

"But Ankh…we don't know if he is the one who took your medals…"

"Are you…"

"Let's ask him first…if he has it…then we'l lask him to give it to us…it's better than hijacking a truck…"

"You stupid…"

"If I were you…I'd take Ankh's advice and go for that truck…it's better that way, O's…"

However, someone shows up and sat on a bench, taunting the pair which caught their attentions, seeing that they do not recognizes the person yet his voice is very familiar, until the person, a teen wearing a hip-hop-like attire, briefly reveals his true form before re-assuming his disguise, did the two recognize him. It was none other than the feline Greed – Kazari.

"Huh?"

"Who are you…?"

"Here…see my form…"

"Wha…? You're…"

"Kazari! So you too can assume a human guise…"

"About time you can recognize me…"

As the two braced themselves for an anticipated ambush, Kazari spoke and encourages them to go after the transport truck as getting the missing red Core Medal is important to Ankh, while telling Kyuji that someone from the house he is staying is missing, and Shinichi's consciousness, who is listening as well, realizes whom Kazari is talking about and tells Ankh to ask Kyuji to call the Agasa house and see if Shiho has returned home.

"_Blast! Ankh…talk to Kyuji!_"

"_Not now!_"

"_You have to! This is about Shiho!_"

"_She's not my problem…!_"

"_Yes she is!_"

"_No…she's not…!_"

"_Please!_"

"_Fine!_"

"Ankh…?"

"Call the house…ask the old man about her…see if she has returned…"

"Eh…?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay…okay…"

As Kyuji called the Agasa house, he asks Professor Agasa if Shiho has returned home, which he said that she hasn't, and she didn't even answered her cellphone. There Kyuji and Ankh got their confirmation and asked Kazari what is he up to, which the feline Greed rebutted by stating that whether they take his word or not is entirely up to them before leaving the scene, though he gave them a hint that she may be hiding at the Kougami Foundation claiming that a member of the so-called Black Organization is waiting to take her.

"Hello…professor…?"

"Kyuji? What is it?"

"Have you seen Shiho…?"

"She left early today to buy some herbal ingredients…"

"Has she returned yet…?"

"No…not yet…"

"Did she bring her cellphone with her…?"

"Yes…but …"

"Try calling her…"

"Okay…wait a moment…"

"Well…?"

"No answer. Her cellphone is ringing…but no answer…"

"I see…thanks…!"

"Okay…"

Kyuji wasted no time as he boarded the Ride Vendor and heads straight for the Kougami Foundation before Ankh joins him, but after seeing the two leave, Kazari brought out his cellphone and contacted Maki, as he informs him that everything is working as planned, which Maki replied that the plan will now be carried out and tells the Greed to follow his as well.

**-x-**

At the Kougami Foundation, where the scene shifts to the rear portion of the ground floor, several ushers are working with Shintaro Gotoh supervising, as you can see several crates are being loaded into a transport truck, which contained the 1,000 Cell Medals, thus confirming that Kougami has accepted Maki's request to send the Cell Medals to Maki's office at the Kougami Biotech laboratories, and the truck is scheduled to leave in five minutes.

"Okay…is everything in place…?"

"Yes…but we're loading the final three boxes of Cell Medals…"

"Okay…but after that…secure the door so it won't be opened by robbers…"  
"Yes, sir…"  
"And we'll be leaving once everything is loaded…"  
"Yes, sir…"

Though he is assigned by Kougami to lead the convoy in case of a Greed attack, Gotoh has no idea that something will happen once they rolled out towards the road in their upcoming travel whether Kyuji makes it here or not.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

This look bad…Shiho's gone missing, and it appears that the Black Organization has gotten to her after…wait…how did Kazari knew of this…?

Unless Maki has figured out that Vermouth and Bourbon are here…can't confirm or deny this…just wait for the next chapters to see what would turn out to be…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The search for Shiho Miyano is ongoing, while the transport truck is ready to hit the road, so expect a lot of tension going on…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Detective Conan: The Lost Ship In the Sky (movie)**_

x


	93. Medal Struggle, Truck, Container pt 2

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Kyuji and Ankh are going in a wild goose chase…searching for Shiho and finding Ankh's missing Core medal while the transport truck is about to leave after Kazari claimed that a Black Organization member is among the transport convoy and may use this to kill her.

So expect a wild ride and chase here as the suspense is nearing…

**-x-**

As Kyuji called the Agasa house, he asks Professor Agasa if Shiho has returned home, which he said that she hasn't, and she didn't even answered her cellphone. There Kyuji and Ankh got their confirmation and asked Kazari what is he up to, which the feline Greed rebutted by stating that whether they take his word or not is entirely up to them before leaving the scene, though he gave them a hint that she may be hiding at the Kougami Foundation claiming that a member of the so-called Black Organization is waiting to take her.

"Hello…professor…?"

"Kyuji? What is it?"

"Have you seen Shiho…?"

"She left early today to buy some herbal ingredients…"

"Has she returned yet…?"

"No…not yet…"

"Did she bring her cellphone with her…?"

"Yes…but …"

"Try calling her…"

"Okay…wait a moment…"

"Well…?"

"No answer. Her cellphone is ringing…but no answer…"

"I see…thanks…!"

"Okay…"

Kyuji wasted no time as he boarded the Ride Vendor and heads straight for the Kougami Foundation before Ankh joins him, but after seeing the two leave, Kazari brought out his cellphone and contacted Maki, as he informs him that everything is working as planned, which Maki replied that the plan will now be carried out and tells the Greed to follow his as well.

**-x-**

At the Kougami Foundation, where the scene shifts to the rear portion of the ground floor, several ushers are working with Shintaro Gotoh supervising, as you can see several crates are being loaded into a transport truck, which contained the 1,000 Cell Medals, thus confirming that Kougami has accepted Maki's request to send the Cell Medals to Maki's office at the Kougami Biotech laboratories, and the truck is scheduled to leave in five minutes.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_93: _****_Medaru Sōdatsu to Yusōsha to Utsuwa _**part 2

In the next few minutes, Ran Mori passes by the Kogoro Mori Detective Agency office where Kogoro is working, and as the father and daughter meet, they discussed about what went on after the airship incident, which they noted that Sonoko had to calm her "raging" uncle from beating up Fujioka, Nishitani and Ishimoto for ruining his day.

"Hi, daddy…"

"Ah, Ran!"

"How are you today?"

"Feeling upbeat…as usual."

"Anything from the airship incident?"

"Fujioka and his stooges are about to go to court…and I'm betting they'll be spending the long time once the guilty verdict is handed down…how's Sonoko doing…?"

"Well…she had to constantly pacify her uncle after he failed to get the Phantom Thief Kid…"

"Well...there's always a next time…"

By then the phone called and Ran answered it, which she is surprised to hear that Kyuji is calling and asked her if he has seen Shiho around, which she said she hasn't, and even said she hasn't even called her. Seeing that Shiho isn't there, Kyuji thanked Ran as he cuts off the line, leaving her baffled and when Kogoro asked, she told him it was nothing, though Ran wondered if Kyuji took Ankh with him and hoped that the Greed won't go reckless with Shinichi's body.

"_Kyuji…what's going on there…? And I hope Ankh doesn't do anything reckless with Shinichi's body…_"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, at the Kougami Foundation, several minutes later have passed, and the loading of the Cell Medals inside the transport truck is completed, thus everything is in place and with nothing more delaying them, they are now they are ready to go and head out. Gotoh assembled his assigned platoon who will form and act as the truck's convoy to protect the truck from falling to the wrong hands.

"Okay…we are going to have a long trip towards East Tokyo…so be aware and be on guard!"

"Yes, sir!"

"We are going to protect the truck from the Yummy and the Greed!"

"Yes, sir!"

"We will protect the truck with our lives!"

"Yes, sir!"

"And we will not let our enemies show our fear!"

"Yes, sir!"

"So we must defend the truck with our very lives until we reach our desitination!"

"Yes, sir!"

"So if you see an enemy coming..fire at will!"

"Yes, sir!"

"And we will show Kougami how proud he is in choosing us to protect this truck!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Now…we are leaving immediately!"

However, he felt that something is not right as he wondered all this time why Maki would want to request so many Cell Medals and why Kougami accepted it with ease and why at broad daylight as this would attract the Greed, as he felt that should the Greed find out about this they might attack his squadron and take off with the truck full of Cell Medals. He wondered if O's and Ankh are aware of this and pondered on whether to ask them for providing additional escorts or not.

"_Is this really the right thing to do…? Shouldn't we be doing this at night…?_"

With their schedule ready and are given the go-signal, Gotoh leads the convoy and the truck out of the gate of the Kougami Foundation, and towards the streets, but then Kyuji and Ankh arrived and blocked their path, surprising everyone, and before the platoon are about to raise their weapons at the two, Gotoh calls off his men and then asks Kyuji for his reason of action.

"Wait…Gotoh!"

"Kyuji Hino…halt…lower your weapons!"

"Sorry for the trouble but…"

"This better be good…why are you blocking our pat as we are on a delivery route today…"

"I need to inspect your truck…"

"Why…?"

"It's important…"

"Then tell me!"

"It's like this…"

Hearing Kyuji's explanation, Gotoh took the words seriously, after becoming O's ally and having heard from Erika Satonoka about Shinichi Kudo's run-in with the Black Organization, and allows Kyuji to inspect the truck's trailer and let him check to see if Shiho is inside, while Gotoh checks the driver to see if he is wearing a disguise or not, seeing that the driver is real, and even checked the faces of his platoon, which took about 20 minutes before concluding that neither of them is a BO member.

"_Seriously…the Black Organization infiltrating the Kougami Foundation…? Well…that's a possibility…I hope that won't happen here…considering how reclusive and enigmatic this organization is…_"

Kyuji emerged from the truck and tells him that he couldn't find her, but said he would like to provide escort so that once the truck reached his destination he would like to see the contents of the crates so that he wouldn't delay the delivery. Gotoh accepted and lets Kyuji and Ankh join them and so the convoy and the truck leaves as scheduled, and withi minutes the vehicles are now traveling on the main road, with Kyuji and Ankh tagging along for the ride.

**-x-**

The scene then shifts at the Kougami Foundation's 50th floor, where Kougami's office is located, and it shows that Kougami is baking another cake for another client, with the radio singing "happy birthday" much to his listening pleasure, but then Erika Satonaka came and tells him that Ankh and Kyuji are joining the convoy which Kougami is not bothered as he expected this to happen after seeing the Taka Candroid leaving after his conversation with Maki earlier.

"President Kougami…the convoy is leaving..Kyuji Hino and Ankh are tagging along…"

"I see…all the better…it is a splendid scenario should the Greed find out about the delivery of the 1,000 Cell Medals…and imagine…a fight for the Cell Medals…"

"So you knew this would happen…?"

"OF COURSE! IT IS A SPLENDID SCENARIO…IS IT NOT? HA-HA-HA!"

Erika then prepares to leave Kougami's room when she glances at the laptop on his table, where the map of Japan is shown, where several markers are blinking which she asks him what are these for seeing the markers moving at several directions. There Kougami laughed incredulously as he once more outwitted the Greed, including Ankh as he reveals that while Maki's action may benefit in keeping the other Greed from attaining their power, he simply can't let Ankh achieve his Greed form just yet, showing that he sent HIS Taka Candroids towards the airship and took the red Core Medals and sent them to several parts within Japan.

"So you intend to keep Ankh under your work for now…?"

"Of course…because now is not the right time yet…"

"But what if…"

"If that comes to that…so be it! All for my very delicious desire to have everything come into light!"

Although he wanted to keep Ankh under tabs for now, he also has plans for him and for Kyuji as he sensed a desirable future that would satiate his own desire. Satonaka sighed and leaves, and not noticing a recording bug is attached under a table where the laptop is placed. Also, a hidden camera is also seen above the ceiling where it is taking footage of the laptop's screen where the markers are seen.

**-x-**

Several blocks away from the Kougami Biotech Laboratories, inside a van, **Vermouth** is sitting on the driver's seat, holding a laptop of her own, and is smiling devilishly, having heard the conversation between Kougami and Erika, while taking and recording the footage of where the markers are seen and where the red Core Medals are being sent. Now she can come up with an excuse to take a leave of absence to go find where the Core Medals are being taken.

"_Looks like I can come up with an excuse to take a leave…_"

As she prepare to head back to the Kougami Biotech Laboratories, a thought hit her as she opened a folder of her own personal files and there she checked it out, and realized that she may not have to take a leave of absence as she can simply have someone do it for her. Because of the recent events that led "Anokata" to assign the Black Organization agents into "sub-groups", Vermouth is assigned to the "**Fortified Wine**" group and became its team leader.

"_I guess being a team leader has some advantage…especially with a lot of "manpower" given to me…_"

With **Port**, **Marsala** and **Visanto** (all female) serving her, she can give them direct orders to retrieve the red Core Medals as she can give them devices that enable them to detect the medals, as well as they can take several foot soldiers with them if needed. Moreover, during the airship incident, "Anokata" recruited more members and passed the initiation and tests, assigning them to Vermouth's group and in no time they got along with its existing members and now Vermouth has more reason to be pleased with the "female manpower" in her disposal, and retrieving the red Core Medals will be much easier to pull off and will use it to blackmail Ankh into doing something that involves Shinichi Kudo's comatose body he is currently inhabiting.

"_So, Ankh…what would you do if I give you an offer that even you might find it hard to resist…?_"

The file shows that aside from Port, Marsala and Visanto, new members have just been added. The following new recruits are:

- **Madeira** (from Madeira Islands, Portugal)

- **Vins Doux** (from Southern France)

- **Cisco** (from the Unites States)

- **Ripple** (from the Unites States)

- **Night Train** (from the Unites States)

- **Thunderbird** (a female Native American from the Unites States)

- **Buckfast** (from England)

- **Ginger Wine** (from United Kingdom)

- **Scotsmac** (from the United Kingdom)

- **Solntsedar** (from Russia)

- **777** (from Russia)

Not wasting time, she contacted her 14 "subordinates" and gave each of them instructions on what to do from now and delicately instructed them not to let the other groups know of their secret mission which they replied their response with a "yes".

"_Good…now I guess I can relax for a while…_"

Seeing that things are good, Vermouth heads back to the Kougami Biotech Laboratories to continue her work and to see what else she can sneak out secrets from the Kougami Foundation.

"_I guess "Lady Luck" is on my side this time…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

While Kyuji and Ankh haven't found Shiho, they nevertheless decided to tag along with the convoy so that they might have more time finding her so as not to delay the delivery…

Looks like Kougami is much shrewder that you expected, as it turn out he was the one who kept the other Core Medals away from Ankh as he has "better plans" for our favorite Greed…

And surprise! Vermouth has new recruits to her group…and she is also aware of what Kougami is doing and is sending her subordinates to go and retrieve the red Core Medals. What a woman she is…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter shows a "road block" up ahead, as someone attempts to stop the transport truck and attack out heroes. The first battle for this arc, so expect a lot of action here…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Detective Conan: The Lost Ship In the Sky (movie)**_

x


	94. Medal Struggle, Truck, Container pt 3

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

As the transport delivery is now underway…someone is going to disrupt it…so expect a lot of pounding as this arc's first battle is about to take place…and you'll be surprised to see who is…or are…going to pop out unexpectedly right in front of you…

* * *

As the convoy is leading the transport truck, the group of vehicles is just 10 minutes away from approaching a long bridge where Tokyo Bay is located, but the scene shows that something is swimming underneath the waters and you can see a "fin" exposed, and then hid underwater again as the vehicles are nearing the bridge, thus suggesting that a Yummy is nearby, and is about to strike down the convoy once the time is right.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_94: _****_Medaru Sōdatsu to Yusōsha to Utsuwa _**part 3

As Gotoh leads the convoy en route to Maki's office at the Kougami Biotech Laboratories, they travelled the road for several minutes with no problem so far though this doesn't give him the reason to let his guard down, until they all entered the start of the bridge, and there you can hear the vehicles' vibrating sound emanating the long bridge and the scene zoomed forward where the end of the bridge where you can see a tunnel waiting ahead.

There it is revealed that the trip from the start of the bridge towards the tunnel would take almost 25 minutes of travel and there Gotoh's worry came as he deduced that this would be the best moment for the Greed to strike, should they figure out about this transport. He glanced at the sides of the bridge and sees that nothing strange has occurred.

However, recalling earlier about Kyuji's comments about Kazari telling him where Shiho is, he realized that this would be the worst case scenario and ordered his convoy to be ready and they increased the speed of their vehicles as he told everyone to head for the tunnel as fast as they can. Of course this made Kyuji and Ankh baffled, yet they guessed why given how Kazari gave them hints on where to find Shiho.

"Everyone…increase speed…we're getting to the tunnel faster!"

"Are you sure, sir…?"

"Yes!"

"Very well…"

"Huh? Sir…look!"

"Watch out! Children!"

However, before the vehicles are about to increase their speed, they came to a stop as two teenage boys stood in front of them and the platoon are divided on whether to aim their guns at them or not seeing that they are unharmed. Gotoh glances at the two and asked them to move aside, but the boys' response are only silence, and a pair of glare.

"Kids! Get out of the way! You'll get yourselves killed!"

"…"

"…"

"Didn't you hear us! Move out of the way!"

"…"

"…"

The two boys blocking the way are identified as **Koji Minamoto** and **Koichi Kimura**, both aged 14 , and they both brought out a pair of devices and scans then with their palm.

"Beast Spirit…Evolution!"

"Beast Spirit…Evolution!"

Kyuji and Ankh stared wide-eyed at seeing the two teenage boys undergoing a transformation as they got off their Ride Vendors and went to Gotoh as he tells him to go ahead with the transport as he saw the two boys completed their transformations as **Wolfmon** and **Leomon**, just as the platoon re ready to draw their weapons and open fire, but heeding Kyuji's advice, he orders his men to proceed with the delivery as scheduled while Ankh opens the Meedal holder and threw three Core medals at Kyuji after the vagabond puts on the O-Driver and scans them with the O-Scanner.

O-Scanner: "**LION…GORILLA…BATTA!**"

Assuming "Ra-Gori-Ba" sub-combo, O's began to take on the two intruders as the convoy and the truck moves away and heads forward toward the tunnel as Gotoh wondered who they are and what made them decide to attack the convoy. Seeing how Kyuji is passionate in saving children, he wondered if O's is willing to hold back in taking down the teenagers since not only are they pressed for time, the contents of the transport truck's protection is their highest priority.

"_Can Kyuji really defeat them without harming them THAT much…?_"

As the vehicles are getting away, Wolfmon went past O's and blocked the convoy's path again, and there Gotoh saw O's being pummeled as Leomon is using several attacks on him. He can see how strong Leomon is and the tide of the battle is not on their side for the time being and had to think of something to get themselves out of this predicament, or else they'll be next.

"SHADOW METEOR!"

"AAAIIEE!"

"Kyuji! Stop dragging your weight and do something!"

"How about helping me out here, Ankh!"

"Like I could! I have my own problems to take care of!"

O's is being bombarded by energy blast attacks coming from Leomon and definitely O's is being made a target practice as Leomon appeared to be stronger than O's himself due to the technique he is using. The technique that Leomon is using is called the **Shadow Meteor**. This attack gathers energy in the jaws of the lion head on its chest and releases a burst of energy.

Thinking fast, O's uses the Gorilla Arms to shield himself from the blast, and it worked as it protected him from the blast, but seeing this made Leomon change tactics and summoned a weapon and uses it to try to bring down his opponent.

"SHADOW LANCE!"

"Whoa!"

"Don't just stand and block it! Find an opening or you're dead!"

"Instead of giving me a lot of sermon, why don't you come and help!"

"I'm not stupid like you! The other one is keeping us back!"

Indeed, Wolfmon stood in front of the convoy and the transport truck and is preventing them from going forward, and Gotoh couldn't bring himself to put the truck in jeopardy, and Ankh is s till studying the obstacle and see if he could find an opening that would knock the enemy aside to enable the truck ad the convoy to escape.

Meanwhile, Leomon is now using his summoned weapon, the **Shadow Lance**, a pair of spear-like lance. He then raises the pair of spears, spinning it and gathering momentum, and then dashes forward, thrusting its spear forward. O's uses the Gorilla Arms to deflect the attacks, until he finds an opening and slammed the Gorilla Arms from both sides, knocking down Leomon and now O's gets the upper hand which causes Wolfmon to go after him.

"I did it!"

"Good work, Kyuji!"

"Look out!"

"HOWLING LASER!"

O's covered his upper body with the Gorilla Arms as another energy blast is fired upon him, and this time it came from Wolfmon. The technique Wolfmon is using is called the **Howling Laser**. It gathers energy to the weapon on its left wrist, and releases it in a burst of light energy. It was strong enough to cause O's to stagger back, but O's managed to regain his footing and went close to Wolfmon and delivered a strong blow which sent Wolfmon staggering back.

"OOOF!"

"I got him!"

"Watch out, Kyuji!"

However, Wolfmon recovered, and joining him is also a recovered Leomon, as both changed their forms and took the appearance of beast-like forms – **Kendogarurumon** and **Kaiser Leomon**. They appeared to be a mix of human-like and mechanical animals, with the two resembling their respective animals – wolf and lion. O's stood still but remained in defensive stance as he anticipate their next moves just as the others watch in awe and apprehension as they never encountered something like this since the two are TECHNICALLY not Yummies.

"Sir…are they not Yummies…?"

"No…"

"What should we do…?"

"Sir…should we open fire…?"

By then the two made their attacks, and their speed appeared to help them in battle as they dash, ram, and struck O's, and once open, fired their respective attacks, which made a direct strike and O's was slammed to the ground, with the two keeping on firing their blasts at him which O's managed to evade the following attacks and is able to stand up and use his Gorilla Arms to shield himself.

"EBONY BLAST!"

"SOLAR LASER!"

Kaiser Leomon is using his technique, the **Ebony Blast**, in which it releases a burst of dark energy as the pistons on his back recoil and can continue releasing bursts. This puts O's on the edge as he has to keep shielding himself until he finds a cover, but Kendogarurumon is also on the attack as he too is opening fire at him to get O's to lower his guard.

Kendogarurumon is using his technique, the **Solar Laser**, as it shoots a beam of energy from his mouth, which are very powerful attacks and if O's keeps on getting hit, he'll be in a heat of trouble.

"_I can't keep up like this…got to find an opening and deliver a knockout attack…!_"

Seeing that this cannot go on for long, O's grabbed the O-Scanner and scans the Core Medals inside the O-Driver and performs the "Scanning Charge", as O's Lion Head emit bright light that even the two opponents are taken by surprised and got blinded, which enables O's to launch the Gorilla Arms as rockets and struck the two down and they fell to the river, just as Gotoh commanded the convoy and the truck to go ahead and the vehicles made off, with O's and Ankh following.

"Quick! This is our chance!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Starting engines!"

Although the path is now open and they can get to their destination, Ankh felt that something is not right, as the Greed felt the presence of a Yummy nearby, but opted to ignore it as he wanted to get his Core Medal back while O's is leading the convoy so that he would intercept any enemy attack to allow the convoy to move ahead.

"_Odd…I felt that I sense a Yummy near by…_"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Koji and Koichi's bodies are now floating, though they are alive but are hurt due to the impact of O's "Scanning Charge" attack, while a third entrant emerged from the river water, and it is revealed to be the **Iruka Yummy**, which it resembles a dolphin. The Iruka Yummy then squeals at it emits a sonic wave at the sky, seemingly using it to summon something before it returns to the waters and swam towards the direction of where the convoy vehicles are heading, leaving the unconscious teens behind, just as a search and rescue party arrive, where they are tasked to find the two missing boys and found them. Paramedics then pulled the two unconscious boys ashore and loaded them inside the ambulances and leaves for the nearest hospital.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Okay…this arc's first battle, although it's not a Yummy, I did added some "eye candy" by having guest anime characters appearing in a cameo role. In this case, they are from **Digimon Frontier**.

But the actual Yummy has appeared and it resembles a dolphin, and this monster may be the one who caused the two boys to attack O's…and I'm sure you know which Greed spawned that Yummy...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter features another road block as another anime character shows up and challenges O's to a fight, but then the Greed shows up to hijack the truck…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Detective Conan: The Lost Ship In the Sky (movie)**_

**Digimon Frontier**

- Koji Minamoto

- Koichi Kimura


	95. Medal Struggle, Truck, Container pt 4

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

After some disruption from two "Digimons", the transport delivery is now underway…but once more someone is going to disrupt it…so expect another battle as this arc's second battle is about to take place…and more trouble will ensue…as another anime character attempts to try a hand on the main characters of this fic before the Greed shows up…

* * *

Meanwhile, Koji and Koichi's bodies are now floating, though they are alive but are hurt due to the impact of O's "Scanning Charge" attack, while a third entrant emerged from the river water, and it is revealed to be the **Iruka Yummy**, which it resembles a dolphin. The Iruka Yummy then squeals at it emits a sonic wave at the sky, seemingly using it to summon something before it returns to the waters and swam towards the direction of where the convoy vehicles are heading, leaving the unconscious teens behind, just as a search and rescue party arrive, where they are tasked to find the two missing boys and found them. Paramedics then pulled the two unconscious boys ashore and loaded them inside the ambulances and leaves for the nearest hospital.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_95: _****_Medaru Sōdatsu to Yusōsha to Utsuwa _**part 4

Within five minutes of their cruise after encountering Wolfmon and Leomon, the convoy led by Gotoh and O's continued to transverse within the bridge and hoped that they don't encounter another obstacle or a Yummy, as they are already feeling the pressure of protecting the Cell Medals loaded inside the transport truck. The last thing they ever needed is the Greed, as Gotoh deduced that they may have been aware of this as Kazari was the one who tipped O's and Ankh about their missing friend, Shiho, and he is baffled as to what made Kyuji think that she is stuffed inside the truck.

"_I'm betting that the other Greed are aware of this…given that Kazari tipped Kyuji and Ankh about the delivery…_"

As the cruise went on, Gotoh calculated that they are now about 20 minutes before reaching the tunnel, and if there are no "blockage" coming their way, then they may reach the tunnel faster and is about to command the convoy to increase speed when he noticed something coming from above and tells the platoon to hit the brakes, which they did. Coming from the sky was a 14-year old girl who is short-haired, colored black, wearing a green vest, green shirt, green skirt, green shoes, a while belt, and a pair of black gloves.

"A…girl…?"

"She's carrying a hammer…"

"Great…another attacker…?"

The new entrant is then revealed to be **Powered Buttercup**, and she brought out a huge mallet and is ready to initiate her attack when O's went in front and tries to talk her out into leaving the convoy alone, surprising Gotoh and Ankh, wondering if he could pull it off and let them leave peacefully though the Greed isn't pinning his hopes up.

"Wait…you should go home…school is better than becoming a delinquent…"

SPLA-BAG!

Buttercup gave her answer by swatting O's with her mallet and is about to repeat the motion when he blocked it with his Gorilla Arms and tries to wrestle it away from her hands, while at the same time tells Gotoh to go ahead and get the truck away from the road, which he nodded and commanded the convoy to follow him and as the vehicles took their leave, Ankh stayed behind, getting irritated that O's is holding back due to the opponent's young age.

"Gotoh! Go ahead! I'll hold her off!"

"Okay! Quick, everyone! Let's get going!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Ankh…what about you?"

"You go ahead…I'll wait for O's…he'll need my help whether he likes it or not…!"

"Then we're going ahead of you!"

"Don't wait for us…"

"You wish…"

As the fight continues, Ankh stood still as he sensed a presence nearby and looked towards the edge of the bridge and approached it, and glances at the river, where he can detect the aura of a Yummy and realized that the Yummy is probably here and is controlling Powered Buttercup from underneath the waters so he brought out the Kuwagata Medal and threw it at O's, who caught it. There Ankh gives him some instructions on what to do next.

"Kyuji! Use that medal!"

"What? You want me to fry her?"

"Moron! There's a Yummy hiding underneath the river! Use the Kuwagata Medal's power to flush it out!"

"A Yummy? Are you sure?"

"Just do it if you want to save that hammer-wielding wench!"

"Then you deal with her while I do what you're suggesting me to do!"

"Grr…I'll grill you for this!"

"Thanks!"

Seeing that what is happening is making sense, O's removed the Lion Medal and replaces it with the Kuwagata Medal and scans it with the O-Scanner along with the other two medals inside the O-Belt.

O-Scanner: "**KUWAGATA…GORILLA…BATTA!**"

Assuming "Gata-Gori-Ba" sub-combo, O's head for the edge of the bridge and activated the Kuwagata Horns, discharging strong electrical currents and this is enough to jolt the Iruka Yummy out of hiding and brought out the O-Scanner to scan the Core Medals just as Ankh grappled onto Powered Buttercup long enough for O's to execute the "Scanning Charge" as he unleashed strong electrical currents while launching the Gorilla Arms and destroyed the Iruka Yummy while dropping a lot of Cell Medals which Ankh took and absorb them, while Powered Buttercup fainted as the control over her was severed.

Ankh took O's to leave her behind as he tells them that he sensed the presence of the other Greed and O's reluctantly went ahead, hoping that she wakes up and finds her way home.

**-x-**

After some 10 minutes, Powered Buttercup woke up, feeling dizzy and is surprised to find herself here at the long bridge and tries to recall what just happened, but is unable to, and there two more girls came, wearing the same outfit as hers, yet the only differences are the color scheme, as one whose dress is colored red and the other is colored blue. They are identified as **Hyper Blossom** and the other as **Rolling Bubbles**. There the two asked Buttercup what happened and why is she here.

"Huh? What…?"

"Kaoru…are you okay…?"

"Momoko…? Miyako…?"

"Thank goodness you're okay…"

"Where am I…?"

"A a long bridge connecting west and east Tokyo…"

"How did I get here…?"

"Doesn't matter…"

"Yeah…we'd better get going…Professor Kitazawa and Ken are waiting for us…"

"Then let's go already!"

"Good!"

"Powerpuff Girls Z away!"

After some discussion, the **Powerpuff Girls Z** leaves the scene and heads back to Tokyo proper to get home and to figure out why Buttercup couldn't recall anything, unaware that the Iruka Yummy used its sonic waves to hypnotize her into doing the dirty work.

**-x-**

After a few more minutes, the scene shows that the convoy is just halfway near the tunnel and once they passed there they can head for the Kougami Biotech Laboratories and the shipment will be safely delivered and Gotoh hoped that O's and Ankh can catch up, as he had a feeling that more danger is coming their way and hope that the enemy won't show up.

However, his wish wasn't granted as a blast was shot and the convoy came to an abrupt stop and there they saw Uva standing in the way with Mezeru entering the scene, and then saw Gameru emerging from behind the truck. The convoy is surrounded and with O's and Ankh not arriving yet, they are facing a hopeless battle against death.

"Sir!"

"A Greed!"

"What should we do?"

"Blast…OPEN FIRE…AT WILL!"

"Open fire!"

"Let's fry those bastards!"

"Yeah!"

"Get them!"

"_Blast…but even determination is not enough…do we really stand against them…?_"

Gotoh chose not to give up and ordered his platoon to protect the truck and a fight ensued, but as Gotoh expected, it was a vain fight, as Uva electrocuted the platoon to death and so did Mezeru, but then O's and Ankh arrived and began to provide support and soon the survivors began to hold the fort and kept the Greed at bay, until an unexpected scene came, as Shiho emerged from the transport truck and is still dazed yet she became aware of what she walked in to.

"Uhn…"

"Shiho!"

"It can't be…"

"Kyuji…? Ankh…?"

O's and Ankh are astonished to see her come out when they couldn't find her earlier, and even Gotoh is surprised, realizing that O's statements about someone wanting to kill her within Kougami's properties, which included the transport truck, and a flashback scene shows that while Shiho is on the road earlier in the day, Kazari, in his Greed form, knocked her out with a light blow on the back of her head and sneaked his way through the Kougami Foundation and secretly placed her inside one of the truck's compartment and hid her there so that no one would find her.

The distraction is enough for Gameru to knock O's aside and accidentally rammed Shiho, causing her to fall back inside the truck's compartment and gets knocked out again, and with O's distracted, Kazari emerges and uses his mini-cyclones to knock O's back, and Mezeru did the same with her hydraulic attacks, which the combined attacks are enough to damage him and revert to normal, while dropping the Kuwagata and the Gorilla Medals.

Kyuji managed to grab the Batta Medal but was knocked aside and fell off the bridge, while Ankh evades Uva's electrical attacks, accidentally dropping the Kamakiri, Sai and Zou Medals before escaping as well. By then Gotoh's platoon was wiped out with Gotoh being the only one to survive and managed to hid away from sight as Uva and Gameru took the truck and sped away leaving Kazari and Mezeru behind.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

I'm sure you are familiar with the trio of heroines who made a cameo appearance here, but nevertheless, the main point of this arc has been shown, and the Greed has taken control of the truck and its shipment…while at the same time you now know how Shiho got into the truck and who stuffed her there…but she is again abducted while Kyuji and Ankh are once more forced to run…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter puts the arc to a close…but not before there will be some…dissension…as to how they are going to "split" the Cell Medals among themselves…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

**Digimon Frontier**

- Koji Minamoto

- Koichi Kimura

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z**

- Kaoru Matsubara/Powered Buttercup

- Momoko Akatsutsuki/Hyper Blossom

- Miyako Gotokuji/Rolling Bubbles


	96. Medal Struggle, Truck, Container pt 5

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Now the spotlight is aimed at the Greed after successfully capturing the transport truck while putting O's and Ankh out of the way. This chapter will close up this arc but will pave way for a new one which will bring a lot od suspenseful moments and what will happen to the Greed...

* * *

Suddenly, Ankh "busts" in and is heading for whoever is reading this fanfic...

**Ankh**: "You! **Enji 86**! How dare you call me "almost useless everytime"? Come here and face me! I'll show you who's useless!"

**Kyuji**: "Wah! Ankh, calm down! you'll scare the reviewers away!"

**Ankh**: "Let go! I'll show that reviewer who's useless! How can I be useless? If not for me you wouldn't become O's at this point!"

**Kyuji**: "Ankh...let the readers decide...er...**Mask Rider Roy**...go on ahead..."

**Ankh**: "I'm not through with you yet, Enji 86! When I get my Core Medals and my body back...I'LL EAT YOU ALIVE! YOU HEAR ME?"

Kyuji: "Wah! Ankh...knock it out!"

* * *

Er...sorry about that...Ankh is very sensitive when it comes to "harsh critics"...

Anyway...let's begin...

* * *

Gotoh chose not to give up and ordered his platoon to protect the truck and a fight ensued, but like Gotoh expected, it was a vain fight, as Uva electrocuted the platoon to death and so did Mezeru, but then O's and Ankh arrived and began to provide support and soon the survivors began to hold the fort and kept the Greed at bay, until an unexpected scene came, as Shiho emerged from the transport truck and is still dazed yet she became aware of what she walked in to.

"Uhn…"

"Shiho!"

"It can't be…"

"Kyuji…? Ankh…?"

O's and Ankh are astonished to see her come out when they couldn't find her earlier, and even Gotoh is surprised, realizing that O's statements about someone wanting to kill her within Kougami's properties, which included the transport truck, and a flashback scene shows that while Shiho is on the road earlier in the day, Kazari, in his Greed form, knocked her out with a light blow on the back of her head and sneaked his way through the Kougami Foundation and secretly placed her inside one of the truck's compartment and hid her there so that no one would find her.

The distraction is enough for Gameru to knock O's aside and accidentally rammed Shiho, causing her to fall back inside the truck's compartment and gets knocked out again, and with O's distracted, Kazari emerges and uses his mini-cyclones to knock O's back, and Mezeru did the same with her hydraulic attacks, which the combined attacks are enough to damage him and revert to normal, while dropping the Kuwagata and the Gorilla Medals.

Kyuji managed to grab the Batta Medal but was knocked aside and fell off the bridge, while Ankh evades Uva's electrical attacks, accidentally dropping the Kamakiri, Sai and Zou Medals before escaping as well. By then Gotoh's platoon was wiped out with Gotoh being the only one to survive and managed to hid away from sight as Uva and Gameru took the truck and sped away leaving Kazari and Mezeru behind.

**-x-**

As Gotoh hid behind a wrecked van, he looked on as Uva and Gameru commandeered the transport truck and leaves Kazari and Mezeru behind, and he started to wonder what is going on, as he assumed that the Greed would leave together and split up the Cell Medals they took, but with the two Greed left behind, he felt that something is odd and opted to stay hidden and see what is going on.

"_That's odd...why would the other two stay behind since they normally would go together and split the Cell medals among them...? Better stay hidden and see how this plays out..._"

Moreover, he sensed that the two Greed left behind may have played a role on how Shiho was hidden inside the transport truck and why he and Kyuji couldn't find her in the first place. Now is the chance for him to help and see if there is a connection or not. If he guesses that the Greed might fight among themselves just to get the bigger share of the loot, then this would make things easier for him and Kyuji to make a comeback and defeat the Greed at their own game.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_96: _****_Medaru Sōdatsu to Yusōsha to Utsuwa _**part 5

The scene then shifts to a nearby shore where Ankh emerged from the waters and found Kyuji unconscious. He get to him and forcefully waked him up, and there the two got in to an argument over their predicament and after a verbal conflict, the two gotten physical and a fight is about to ensue, seemingly breaking their alliance and are about to go all-out.

"Wake up, you fool! Look at the mess you got us into!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Not only did they took off with the truck…so are the chances of getting my Core Medals back!"

"Don't look at me! We were ambushed!"

"Screw with the alibi! I'm going to eat you!"

"Then you better have a good stomach…I won't be easy to digest!"

"Then after I eat you, I'll find someone who can become O's to obey my command!"

"Then bring it on!"

And there the two began punching each other out, emotions running high and seemingly forget what they are supposed to do next.

**-x-**

The scene then shifts to the road as they just emerged from the tunnel and are now heading towards their destination as per Kazari's instruction. With Uva and Gameru getting a head start in heading somewhere with the transport truck in tow, the scene shifts to Mezeru as she suspected something from Kazari as she felt that their plan was almost too easy, as she expected that O's would put up a resistance yet she and the other Greed easily overpowered him and drove Ankh away.

This is too good to be true and decided to get answers from the feline Greed, especially after he knew of the route the transport truck is heading and how the Greed are able to anticipate their arrival.

"Kazari…I need to ask you something…"

"Which is…?"

"How do you know about the truck's route and that O's and Ankh are tagging along with the convoy?"

"Didn't I tell you how I figured that out?"

"It was too easy…"

"All the better…"

"Are you hiding something? Or do you have an ulterior motive?"

"Are you accusing me? I feel insulted after the effort I give to help us to get a lot of supply…I was expecting some gratitude for all I have done…"

At first Kazari felt "insulted" at the marine-Greed's accusation and tells her that he did his "homework" on helping his fellow Greed in getting some "ration" in order to sustain themselves, in which she felt that Kazari is telling the truth and is about to stop her suspicion when he jabbed his talons on her gut, and took her Core Medals – the Unagi, Tako, Shumokuzame, Mofu, and Ika Medals – out of her and she staggered back as her body armor "evaporated" and she is greatly weakened, though she managed to retain her remaining Shaichi Medal but she is now "bleeding" Cell medals profusely.

"UHNF…Kazari…what…are you…?"

"I guess this is punishment for not trusting me…but then again…who cares…I take things from here…and your Core Medals are just the start…I'll take your life as well…"

"Then all of this…"

"Part of my plan…and after getting Uva's Core Medals…that leaves Gameru to be my servant…he'll dop anything for your sake…"

"You…won't…get away…with…this…"

"I just did…"

"I won't bow to you…"

"Then die…"

As Kazari is about to assault her again, Mezeru blasts him with her hydraulic blasts, and made her escape, and when he recovered, he opted not to go after her as he got what he intended for, and decided to take his leave as well, not bothered at the weakened marine-Greed's escape as she doesn't pose a threat to him. As he left, Gotoh came out, surprised to see this and wondered if a dissension is taking place, yet he sees this as a good opportunity to help defeat one of them and decided to contact the Kougami Foundation and inform them of what happened, and hoped that Kougami himself would take things seriously especially now that the Greed has the 1000 Cell Medals in their possession.

**-x-**

At the Kougami Foundation, Erika Satonaka came and tells Kousei Kougami about Gotoh's call and about the Greed taking the transport truck, yet Kougami is least bothered by it, yet his facial expression turned serious for a moment before he tells her to "bring in the applicant" as he felt that now is the time, and there he tells her to contact Dr. Maki immediately.

"Mr. President…I got a call from Gotoh…it seems that the Greed have taken the transport truck…and said that two if the Greed left behind are fighting among themselves…the one called Kazari took the female Greed's Core Medals…and…well…"

"I know. It is fine."

"What next?"

"Bring in the applicant."

"Okay…"

"And put Maki on the line."

"Very well…there…Maki is online…"

"Maki!"

"Yes, Kougami…"

As Erika did so, Kougami and Maki are now online and are discussing about the situation and soon both came to an agreement as Maki said that the "project" is near completion and will require a test to see if the so-called project is ready to be used, and while there is no mention about the 1000 Cell Medals being hijacked, neither men are bothered by it and soon the discussion ended with a smile from Kougami while Maki looked deadpan at the result of their discussion.

"I see…so you have put this new weapon in prototype form…"

"Yes…but it needs a few more tweaks…and a volunteer…to see if he can put this weapon I developed to use and to know if he is ready for it…"

"Splendid! Splendid indeed! Tell me what else you need and I'll provide it!"

"Can you provide more data on O's recent battles? I can compare the data you sent with the data I have…"

"Consider it done!"

"Then let me know when this applicant be available…"

"You will see him soon!"

"Then everything will work out for the best."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

**-x-**

At an abandoned warehouse, Uva and Gameru are waiting for their two fellow Greed to arrive after arriving several minutes ago (about 15 minutes), and wondered what is keeping them for so long as they resisted not to touch the stolen loot until they are all here and then split them among the four. Gameru is starting to wonder where Mezeru is while Uva is waiting yet he is starting to get impatient with their late arrival.

"Where is Mezeru? Where is she? Why isn't she here yet?"

"How should I know?"

"You look for her…"

"I'm not her nanny! Why don't you go look for her…?"

By then Kazari arrived and is "limping", as he managed to get Uva and Gameru's attentions, as he feign injury claiming that O's recovered and took his Core medals while Mezeru stayed behind to deal with O's, and said she'll eventually head here. Gameru hearing this made him concerned and rushes out to find her and leaves Kazari and Uva to guard the truck, unaware of the deception that the feline-Greed made.

"Ow…ow…"

"Kazari! What happened? And Where's Mezeru?"

"O's got back…and we fought…Mezeru said she'll catch up after she defeat him…"

"Then Gameru go and find her!"

"Wait, Gameru…!"

"Gameru go! Gameru go! Will come to save Mezeru!"

"Hmph! There he goes…wait…why did you leave her by herself?"

"She insisted…and O's whipped me pretty good…"

"Yet you didn't lose any Core Medals…"

As Uva questions Kazari on why he left Mezeru behind, the feline-Greed managed to lie his way through, which causes the insect-Greed to look at the door, lowering his guard enough for the feline-Greed to take the initiative, and attacked him from behind, which Uva managed to see through and defended himself from Kazari's attack, realizing that he has been deceived.

"Huh? Whoa!"

"Whoops…I missed…"

"You…so you lied!"

"So what?"

"What did you do to Mezeru?"

"I don't know…"

"Whatever…if you're attacking me to claim the loot…forget it! I'll take them by myself!"

"Don't be too greedy…that's too much for a Greed…"

As the two fought, Uva managed to dodge most of Kazari's attacks, and retaliated with his electrical attacks, but the feline-Greed found an opening and uses his mini-cyclone attacks and pinned him down enough to steal the Suzumebachi Medal, yet Uva managed to get away and is forced to flee, not wanting to risk losing his remaining Core Medals in his possession. Kazari wasn't bothered as he let him go for he is waiting for someone to come back.

"Fine…go…I'll need you later…right now there is someone else I'll be needing…"

Kazari glances at the Core Medals he has taken from his fellow Greed and is pleased that things are going his way. The scene zooms in on his hand and shows the Core Medals that Kazari stolen – **Unagi**, **Tako**, **Shumokuzame**, **Mofu**, **Ika**, **Kuwagata**, **Kamakiri**, and **Gorilla Medals**. By then Gameru came back just as Kazari hid the Core Medals inside his body and there he feigned innocence as the heavy animal-Greed told him that he can't find Mezeru.

"Ah, Gameru…"

"Gameru can't find Mezeru! Gameru can't find Mezeru! Gameru can't find Mezeru!"

"Don't cry…we'll find her…"

"But…but… Gameru can't find Mezeru! Gameru can't find Mezeru! Gameru can't find Mezeru!"

"We will find her…and I know how to find her…"

"Really…?"

"Yes…just follow my lead…"

"Kazari be leader…Gameru be follower…"

"Good boy, Gameru…"

Kazari then tells Gameru that he will help find Mezeru and said that he knows who can help in finding her. Gameru nodded because he is easily duped, having no idea what he is getting suckered into as the two Greed are heading for the transport truck, getting ready to leave.

**-x-**

The scene shifts to the highway just after passing by the tunnel, where Ankh and Kyuji are riding on their ride Vendors in motorcycle modes, as they are following the Taka Candroids' leads, as their signal beeped and are homed on the transport truck's signal, as well as the wristwatch Shiho is wearing, as it has a hidden transmitter which Ankh learned that the wristwatch he is wearing can also pick up the signal and have it traced in conjunction with the Taka Candroids'.

"The signal is leading us nearby…follow closely, Kyuji…"

"Okay…"

"You'd better be right about what you say…"

"Of course!"

"And don't forget our agreement…"

"I know…get you're Core Medals back…"

"And the ice cream…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

A brief flashback is shown that several minutes ago, after getting into a fight, the two came to a stop when Ankh's wristwatch, which belonged to Shinichi, beeped and it shows a tracking device that can help trace her whereabouts, then several Taka Candroids arrived and showed to them where the transport truck can be found, while Kyuji came up with an idea, which he promised that aside from retrieving his Core Medals, Ankh will get a year's worth of ice cream, which Ankh accepted.

As the two traveled, they found Shiho coming out of the warehouse, who appeared to be unharmed, save for a bruise on her forehead courtesy of Gameru, and there she told them that Kazari allowed her to leave as he and Gameru made off with the transport truck, and when Kyuji tries to trace the truck's signal, he finds out that the signal has been jammed, and now they couldn't figure out where the truck has been taken and they are now in a set back as to what would the Greed be doing with 1000 Cell Medals, unaware that Kazari double-crossed both Uva and Mezeru.

When Kyuji asked her if any member of the Black Organization is involved, Shiho said that there is no one here, and said that before she lost consciousness, she was able to see Kazari moving behind her before knocking her out, and they realized that Kazari set them up with the "white lie" of the BO being involved, but is relieved that they can now focus solely on the Greed.

**-x-**

At Maki's office, Dr. Maki got a phone call from Kazari, informing him that he is on his way with the transport truck, and a "container" that would be the final phase of the "experiment", which Maki nodded and instructed the feline-Greed to proceed and remain in human guise for now, which Kazari responded accordingly as he reminded Maki of the "reward" he would receive for his role.

"Hello…?"

"Is that you, Maki?"

"Yes, Kazari…how are things there?"

"Good. I got the truck with the Cell Medals…"

"Good. I trust you won't touch them…"

"I resisted so far…provided that you keep the end of your bargain…"

"Then you will get what we agreed on."

"And…I brought a container…for your experiment…and believe me…you'll be pleased with the container I've brought…he is strong enough to contain what you have in mind…"

"Excellent…and you know where to go."

"Yes…and we're on our way…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

This ends this arc in a cliffhanger…

Yeah, I know…the bad guys got away scot-free with the loot, but in a very controversial way as Kazari betrayed Mezeru and Uva…yet he took Gameru with him as he is up to no good. And with Maki as his conspirator, you'll soon find out what kind of result the two are hatching and what are they going to do with 1000 Cell Medals…

And Kazari is really a deceitful liar...claiming that the Black organization kidnapped her, only to be revealed that it was a hoax...

But be patient, readers...the BO will appear more frequently starting chapter 111 of this fic...yup...more are on the way...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A new story arc that serves as a follow-up…and to see what will happen if a Greed gets all of his Core Medals…but see what happens if he gets more than the supposed limit of taking in Core Medals (a Greed can only accommodate NINE Core Medals…so what would happen if he possesses MORE THAN nine Core Medals)?

And…a NEWCOMER…that's right, a newcomer…will be introduced here…whether be a new ally for O's or an opponent…the answer will be shown in the next arc…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

**Digimon Frontier**

- Koji Minamoto

- Koichi Kimura

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z**

- Kaoru Matsubara/Powered Buttercup

- Momoko Akatsutsuki/Hyper Blossom

- Miyako Gotokuji/Rolling Bubbles


	97. Overload, Mutation, Newcomer part 1

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Last chapter left you in a cliffhanger as to what the Greed – specifically Kazari and Gameru – are going to do with the 1000 Cell Medals, What will Kazari do with the Core medals he stole from Mezeru and Uva, and what is Dr. Maki up to…but in this arc all the questions will finally be answered…as aside from that…you get to see what would happen if a Greed took in Core Medals that are over the limit, and who will this "newcomer" be…

* * *

**_In the previous arc, a few things have happened…_**

**O –** Shiho Miyano went missing which Kazari goads Kyuji and Ankh into heading for the Kougami Foundation in order to find her; after Kazari claims she was "abducted" by the Black Organization;

**O –** Kyuji and Ankh decided to join the convoy en route to the Kougami Biotech Laboratories so that once the shipment is unloaded, they can find Shiho without delay, but ran into some obstacles and the Iruka Yummy;

**O –** The Greed revealed themselves and Shiho is found hidden inside the truck, and the distraction allows them to defeat O's and took some of his Core Medals, while Kazari double-crossed Mezeru and Uva and took off with their Core Medals;

* * *

Much later, Kazari – in his human guise, arrived at the gate of the Kougami Biotech Laboratories and is driving the truck with Gameru – also in his human guise – hiding at the truck's compartment, and when the guards questions the driver, Maki contacted them and orders them to allow the truck in and bring the shipment inside his office, and then instructs Kazari and Gameru to head straight to his office, which minutes later, the two disguised Greed arrived at Maki's office, and the trio are unaware that Vermouth is watching them (via her hidden CCTV she secretly installed) and is curious to see what he has in store for his two "visitors".

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_Count the medals! The medals that O's currently have are:_**

Set 1:

Taka + Misago

Set 2:

Lion + Tora + Cheetah + Ocelot + Sabaru

Set 3:

Kuwagata + Kamakiri + Batta

Set 4:

Sai + Gorilla + Zou

* * *

**_97:_** **_Ka Fuka, Totsuzenhen'i, Shinjin part 1_**

At Kiyoto Maki's office, Maki watches as Kazari gently tells Gameru to assume his Greed form which he does, unaware of the deception he is being made to go through as Maki studies him, pleased that Kazari effortlessly brought a "test subject" for him to study, and after being told of how Gameru can be easily manipulated, he will not have trouble conducting an experiment on the heavy animal-Greed, and he can freely do some tests on him to see what good will do with his "experiment".

"Okay, Gameru…show your form to him…"

"Is it okay…?"

"Yes…it's okay…"

"There…"

"Very good, Gameru…"

"Hmm…so this is what Gameru's Greed form is like…"

"Yes…we Greed have different forms…you've seen mine…this is his…"

"Yes…and he is a perfect specimen and subject for me to conduct my experiment…I thank you…here…as my way of showing my appreciation…"

Pleased with this opportunity, Maki rewarded Kazari by giving the two of his missing yellow Core Medals – the **Cougar** and **Bobcat** – which he managed to sneak them out of Kougami's office and gave them to Kazari for his "work" and now with the Core Medals in his possession, which Kazari surrendered, he can now commence on the experiment on a Greed to see its raw power, and to see if a Greed can contain more than nine Core medals besides its own.

"Now you have your Core Medals…now is the time to see what would happen if a Greed possesses more than nine of his Core Medals…"

"More than nine you say…? You seem to know about us…"

"It is because of Kousei Kougami…he told us what he knows…and how each Greed is based on…including their Core Medals…we were told that each of you need nine Core Medals in order to sustain yourselves and to be "complete", but I became curious as to see what would happen if a Greed exceed that limit by having more Core Medals storied in his/her body…"

"Really…?"

"Yes…there are two results…a positive one…which MAY result in a Greed gaining additional power…or a negative one…which MIGHT result in an overload…who knows…hence the need for this experiment and to see if either one of the results would work…"

"Hmm…getting more power…or going out of control and/or overloading oneself…that's something I wish to see and find out…I guess Gameru fits the role…after all…he does have power in him…"

"Then watch carefully and see what will happen once I do this…"

"Okay…"

The idea of using Gameru as a test subject to see what would happen if he takes in more than nine Core Medals sound intriguing for Kazari as he wondered if that would mean more power so he decided to play along with Maki's plan so that he too would see the result and what steps he should take in the event that the results shows a side effect or worse. There Kazari gave Gameru the Sai and Zou Medals, which he took, then tricks Gameru into thinking that Mezeru will show up if he take her Core Medals in to his body, which Gameru foolishly accepted.

"Here…take them…"

"My Core Medals…!"

"Yes…and take these as well…put them inside your body…so that you can guard them well so that once you find Mezeru…you can give these to her…"

"Really…? Mezeru can be saved? She be happy if I keep them from O's?"

"Yes, that's right…"

"Then Gameru will do it! Gameru will do it for Mezeru's sake!"

"Good…now here we go…"

"Me have Mezeru! Mezeru happy when she finds I kept her Core medals and keep them from O's!"

By then Maki brought a plate full of Core Medals, the ones that Jirokichi found and attempted to use them to bait the Phantom Thief Kid into coming out. A flashback scene reveals that towards the climatic battle at the airship Maki sent his Taka Candroids to retrieve the Core Medals when the airship arrived at Nara, Osaka and succeeded, though for some reason the Candroids failed to get Ankh's Core Medals and left for Maki's lab after capturing the medals.

As Kazari added Mezeru's Core Medals – **Kurage**, **Kani** and **Kamonohashi** – onto Gameru, the heavy animal-Greed seemingly achieved his full form, yet nothing bad appeared to happen to him, but then the feline-Greed did not stop there as he added Uva's Core Medals – **Kuwagata**, **Kamakiri**, **Suzumebachi**, **Koorogi**, **Suzumega** and **Inago** – into the mix, and Gameru didn't show any ill-effects other than his full form.

Kazari and Maki glances at Gameru, who appeared not to show off any excess aura and is seemingly in control of himself, yet Maki isn't satisfied with the result and wanted to see more, so he asks Kazari to led some of his Core Medals, which he wasn't too keen on doing so and grabbed the scientist by his collar and gave him a stern statement.

"Hmm…not enough results…I need more…Kazari…can you loan your Core Medals so I can see if this would brought out more…"

"Listen here, human…I wouldn't overstep your boundary on me…be thankful I provided you a test subject…but I have no intention of becoming a foil…"

"…"

"Gameru is enough for you…so don't abuse your authority on me…be thankful I'm willing to put aside my pride just to help you as I need my Core medals to become "complete" again…"

"So what do you intend to do now?"

"To think…and to see how Gameru would do next…and if you keep your cool…I'll consider not to lash out at you…so be careful not to impose too much on me…"

"I see…"

"And as a reward for my role in completing your plan…I'll take this…I might consider absorbing it if the result on Gameru turns out to be beneficial…and you can do whatever you want with Gameru…so for now I'm taking my leave…"

The feline-Greed made Maki know that he won't let someone "abuse" his trust and tells him he should be thankful he lent someone to become Maki's experiment and said he needed his Core Medals in order to "complete" himself and tells him he can do whatever he wants with Gameru and took the **Kujaku Medal** as "payment" for the role he played. As Maki watches Kazari leave, Gameru also took his leave, assuming his human guise and to go find Mezeru, believing that he can find her on her own while not showing any signs of breakdown or overloading of his power.

"Um…Kazari…?"

"He just left…"

"Where did he go…?"

"I don't know…"

"Can I go now…?"

"Go ahead."

"Okay…there…now to find Mezeru…"

"And to see what the results would be once you can't contain that power…"

**-x-**

Outside the Kougami Biotech Laboratories, Kazari watches Gameru leave as the heavy animal-Greed calls out for Mezeru, which the feline-Greed grinned as he anxiously await the moment Gameru goes overload from the sheer number of Core Medals he took in and it is just a matter of time before the signs are shown. He wondered what has become of Uva and Mezeru, which both have been deprived of their Core Medals yet he decided to take precaution in case the two work together and tries to get Gameru to side with them and take him down.

"_Hmm…I wonder how Mezeru and Uva are doing…? If they managed to find Gameru and told him what I did to them…he might turn against me…so I'd better lie low…and even if they did gain Gameru's allegiance…I doubt they can do anything once his power spirals out of control…assuming that it is the case…_"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, at the Kougami Foundation, Kougami is sitting at his chair doing some office work when Erika came and informs him that he has a visitor, which he tells her to let the visitor in, who turn out to be none other than Ankh, yet the Greed is in no mood of pleasantries as Erika tells Kougami she is leaving the office.

"Sir…you have a visitor…"

"I see…"

"He wants to see you right now…"

"Let him in…"

"And he says "I can't wait to get my hand on you"…"

"I see…I know who he is…you may let him in…"

"Sir…I'd like to go ahead as I have an appointment…"

"Very well…go. I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Thank you, sir…"

After Erika took her leave, Ankh confronted Kougami about the chain of events that led to Kazari and his fellow Greed taking off with the Cell Medals and went as far as accusing him of masterminding the events, which Kougami denies the accusation and points out that Maki may be the one who caused the situation in their favor.

"I suppose you're aware of the events that happened earlier today…"

"Yes…I have…and I must say it's a terrible pity about the transport truck being hijacked with all those Cell Medals…"

"And my fellow Greed seem to be aware of the route the convoy is heading too…sending a dolphin-like Yummy and caused some…gate crashers…to stall us…and even Kyuji and I are taken by surprise…even one of our…comrades was secretly loaded inside that vehicle…I suppose you're aware of that fact…are you…? Well…? What do you have to say about that?"

"About that lady…Shiho Miyano…I think I know how she ended inside that truck…"

"Really…? How?"

"It seems that your fellow Greed named Kazari did it…he may have disguised himself as an employee and secretly hid her inside the truck…very sly of him…but moreover…it appears that he has an ulterior motive…"

"Which is…?"

"He wants you Greed to beat each other out and…"

"And…?"

"He probably wants to monopolize all the Core Medals…which would…"

"Before we go to that…let me know one thing…you're not secretly helping him out, are you?"

"Ha! Don't be absurd. The situation came to this as it was Dr. Maki who requested the transport in the first place. So you're accusation is baseless as it was I who provided the equipment for you to take out the Yummies."

"Dr, Maki…? Ah…that weird human with a puppet on his shoulder…but what role would he play in this scenario?"

"It is possible that he may play a hand that led to Kazari leading the Greed in taking the truck…but…I can't take action against him."

"What was that? And what reason would you not do anything about him?"  
However, Kougami pointed out that he can't just reprimand Maki for his actions as his role is very pivotal to his cause and perhaps giving off a "few" Cell Medals may be necessary to carry out the Kougami Foundation's operations, among them saving the world.

"What? Maki has a single, pure goal?"

"Yes."

"Bullshit! And what goal would that be that warrants you not to take action against that fool?"

"He conducts experiments to grant his desire!"

"Grr…"

"Therefore…desire must not be stopped…for desire will save the world."

Ankh is pissed at the reply he got yet he decided to change the subject by demanding that he give him the Kujaku Medal which he reveals that he sent a Taka and Batta Candroid and used them to spy on him, which he said he saw it and now he wants it.

"So you say desire shouldn't be stopped, huh?"

"Yes…"

"Then how about granting MY desire?"

"Which is…?"

"My Core Medals."

"Which one? The yellow? Blue? Green? Gray?"

"The red one! I saw it! You were showing it to that Maki fool!"

"Oh, that…you see…"

However, Kougami sadly informs him that Maki has already taken the Kujaku Medal during the event of the airship incident and thus, is too late to get it. This made Ankh more pissed and revealed his "monster right forearm", threatening to harm him if he doesn't do anything to appease him for the Core Medals that were pilfered away, though Kougami didn't appear to be fazed by the threat.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Now you seen it…Gameru taking in about 23 Core Medals…23? Now it's just a matter of time before he shows any ill-effects of him going overloaded with so much power…unless he has complete control over them…who knows…it might prove beneficial to him or otherwise…

Now Ankh is pissed…he wants his Core Medals yet Kougami couldn't give it to him since he already gave it to Maki…and in turn Maki loses the Kujaku Medal to Kazari…see what would happen if Ankh snaps and ends up killing Kougami…"happy birthday" to him…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

See who'll stop Ankh from killing Kougami…

Mezeru shows up and tries to find Gameru and get him to help her regain her Core Medals…

* * *

**_Spotlight:_**

Presented here is the Core Medals of the Greed and what powers it lie, and what it can do when O's uses any of them. This is where the main aspect of the story in this fic comprises, and in this chapter, I will highlight the Core medals belonging to one of the Greed, and this greed is **Uva**.

Uva's Core Medals

**Kuwagata **x **Kamakiri **x **Batta**

**Tondo **x **Suzumebachi** x **Koorogi**

**Kabuto** x **Suzumega** x **Inago**

**Kuwagata Medal**

- First appeared: "**_Runaway Girl, City Hunter, Cruise Ship_**"

- The Kuwagata Medal is the Stag Beetle-themed Core Medal. As a Head Core Medal, it allows O's to use the Kuwagata Head, allowing him to create lightning from the Kuwagata Horns normally and, when using the Gatakiriba Combo, it allows the power of duplication, an effect known as the "Branch Shade". It is used as an offensive, and defensive attacks.

**Kamakiri Medal**

- First Appearance: "**_Medals, Underwear, Mysterious Arm_**"

- The Kamakiri Medal is the Praying Mantis-themed Core Medal. As an Arms Core Medal, it arms O's with the Kamakiri Sword gauntlets, attached to his wrists, as weapons. It was one of four initial Core Medals O's could utilize upon first transforming, serving as an alternate weapon for any bladed weapons.

**Batta Medal**

- First Appearance: "**_Medals, Underwear, Mysterious Arm_**"

- The Batta Medal is the Grasshopper-themed Core Medal given to O's by Ankh. As a Core Medal, it allows O's to use the Batta Legs to jump and kick with great strength. When used in a "Scanning Charge" or when energy is pushed into the legs, the legs become more grasshopper-like, allowing him to jump high in the air to perform a "Final Kick" attack or to reach higher places. It was one of four initial Core Medals O's could utilize, and once belonged to Uva.

**Tondo Medal**

- First Appearance: "**_Runaway Girl, City Hunter, Cruise Ship_**"

- A dragonfly-themed Core Medal, this belonged to Uva, and serves as one of the head parts within Uva's Core Medals. Though it has yet to be used by O's, its powers range from being a pair of compound eyes that enables them to see objects from a far distance, able to scan 360 degrees as well as above and below. Its vision probably allows them to discern individual wing beats, which to us would appear as a blur. They can see ultraviolet and polarized light. It also either Uva or O's (if ever he takes possession of this Core Medal) see well in dim light.

The Tondo Medal can equip O's (should he take possession of this Core Medal) with offensive, and defensive, capabilities as it enables him to discharge optic, electrical blasts, as it can act as a long-ranged, or short-ranged, attacks.

**Suzumebachi Medal **

- First Appearance: "**_Runaway Girl, City Hunter, Cruise Ship_**"

- An arm-type Core Medal that is modeled after a hornet. When O's first uses it, it equips him with a right-handed gauntlet with a huge stinger at the end of the gauntlet's tip. While a good offensive weapon, it has its weakness as it is short-ranged and can barely defend himself against long-ranged attacks, as shown when O's first used it against Mezeru, showing that he can only used it on close-ranged combat.

Uva regained this Core Medal, and O's has yet to regain it.

**Koorogi Medal**

- First Appearance: "**_Airship, Core Medals, Hijackers_**"

- A leg-type Core Medal, it is modeled after a crickett. Its abilities are similar to the Batta Medal but it's not that strong, but it's jumping and attack capabilities are better than the Inago Medal. O's has yet to gain possession of this Core Medal.

**Kabuto Medal**

- First Appearance: "**_Cicadas, Village, Motive_**"

- A beetle-themed Core Medal, this belonged to Uva, and serves as one of the head parts within Uva's Core Medals. It's similar to the Kuwagata Medal except when O's first used it, it gave him only one horn. Its function is the same as the Kuwagata Medal but its powers were only half yet it gives him offensive and defensive attacks, which can still give O's the advantage.

O's used it only a few times, against a horde of Semikuibachi Yummies, and against Kazari, whom the Greed took it after a collision with O's. O's or Ankh has yet to get it again.

**Suzumega Medal**

- First Appearance: "**_Runaway Girl, City Hunter, Cruise Ship_**"

- This serves as an arm-type Core medal that is modeled after a hawk moth. O's has yet to take possession of this Core Medal and so far its powers have yet to be demonstrated, though it is hinted that if O's gain this Core Medal and use it, it enables O's to "produce" wings and allow them to fly and move rapidly from side to side while hovering, called 'swing-hovering'.

**Inago Medal**

- First Appearance: "**_Runaway Girl, City Hunter, Cruise Ship_**"

- A leg-type Core medal, it is modeled after a locust. Its abilities are similar to the Batta Medal but it's not that strong, but it can be used for kick attacks. O's has yet to gain possession of this Core Medal.


	98. Overload, Mutation, Newcomer part 2

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Twists and turns abound in this chapter as Ankh is about to kill off Kougami for being unable to give him the Kujaku Medal, while more on Gameru finding Mezeru while Mezeru does the same in finding Gameru…

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kougami Foundation, Kougami is sitting at his chair doing some office work when Erika came and informs him that he has a visitor, which he tells her to let the visitor in, who turn out to be none other than Ankh, yet the Greed is in no mood of pleasantries as Erika tells Kougami she is leaving the office.

"Sir…you have a visitor…"

"I see…"

"He wants to see you right now…"

"Let him in…"

"And he says "I can't wait to get my hand on you"…"

"I see…I know who he is…you may let him in…"

"Sir…I'd like to go ahead as I have an appointment…"

"Very well…go. I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Thank you, sir…"

After Erika took her leave, Ankh confronted Kougami about the chain of events that led to Kazari and his fellow Greed taking off with the Cell Medals and went as far as accusing him of masterminding the events, which Kougami denies the accusation and points out that Maki may be the one who caused the situation in their favor.

"I suppose you're aware of the events that happened earlier today…"

"Yes…I have…and I must say it's a terrible pity about the transport truck being hijacked with all those Cell Medals…"

"And my fellow Greed seem to be aware of the route the convoy is heading too…sending a dolhin-like Yummy and caused some…gate crashers…to stall us…and even Kyuji and I are taken by surprise…even one of our…comrades was secretly loaded inside that vehicle…I suppose you're aware of that fact…are you…? Well…? What do you have to say about that?"

"About that lady…Shiho Miyano…I think I know how she ended inside that truck…"

"Really…? How?"

"It seems that your fellow Greed named Kazari did it…he may have disguised himself as an employee and secretly hid her inside the truck…very sly of him…but moreover…it appears that he has an ulterior motive…"

"Which is…?"

"He wants you Greed to beat each other out and…"

"And…?"

"He probably wants to monopolize all the Core Medals…which would…"

"Before we go to that…let me know one thing…you're not secretly helping him out, are you?"

"Ha! Don't be absurd. The situation came to this as it was Dr, maki who requested the transport in the first place. So you're accusation is baseless as it was I who provided the equipment for you to take out the Yummies."

"Dr, Maki…? Ah…that weird human with a puppet on his shoulder…but what role would he play in this scenario?"

"It is possible that he may play a hand that led to Kazari leading the Greed in taking the truck…but…I can't take action against him."

"What was that? And what reason would you not do anything about him?"  
However, Kougami pointed out that he can't just reprimand Maki for his actions as his role is very pivotal to his cause and perhaps giving off a "few" Cell Medals may be necessary to carry out the Kougami Foundation's operations, among them saving the world.

"What? Maki has a single, pure goal?"

"Yes."

"Bullshit! And what goal would that be that warrants you not to take action against that fool?"

"He conducts experiments to grant his desire!"

"Grr…"

"Therefore…desire must not be stopped…for desire will save the world."

Ankh is pissed at the reply he got yet he decided to change the subject by demanding that he give him the Kujaku Medal which he reveals that he sent a Taka and Batta Candroid and used them to spy on him, which he said he saw it and now he wants it.

"So you say desire shouldn't be stopped, huh?"

"Yes…"

"Then how about granting MY desire?"

"Which is…?"

"My Core Medals."

"Which one? The yellow? Blue? Green? Gray?"

"The red one! I saw it! You were showing it to that Maki fool!"

"Oh, that…you see…"

However, Kougami sadly informs him that Maki has already taken the Kujaku Medal during the event of the airship incident and thus, is too late to get it. This made Ankh more pissed and revealed his "monster right forearm", threatening to harm him if he doesn't do anything to appease him for the Core Medals that were pilfered away, though Kougami didn't appeared fazed by the threat.

**-x-**

Outside, Erika is waiting for a taxi to pick her up when Kyuji arrived and gets off the Ride Vendor and heads off towards the building, getting a feeling that Ankh is up to no good as he is still pissed at the chain of events that happened recently. He hoped that he gets there on time and prevent the Greed from doing something foolish that would affect their present "relationship".

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**__****_98:_** **_Ka Fuka, Totsuzenhen'i, Shinjin part 2_**

A few minutes later, Kyuji emerged from the elevator, and is joined by Gotoh, and went straight for Kougami's office, where he saw Ankh is "harassing" Kougami and is shouting at the Kougami Foundation's CEO and president at the top of his lungs, though Kougami himself wasn't fazed and is rather enjoying the sound emanating from the mouth of the possessed body of Shinichi Kudo. Kyuji and Gotoh then grabbed Ankh and pulled him away from Kougami, which the Greed tries to break free.

"Blast! Kyuji, Ankh is manhandling Kougami!"

"Whoa! Ankh, calm down!"

"Let go of me!"

"You'll only make things harder on yourself!"

"Gotoh's right! Calm down and we can…"

"I won't let go until he gives me my Core Medals back!"

"You won't get them by forcing yourself on him!"

"Listen to Kougami first before you do anything!"

"I listened to him long enough! Either he gives me back my Core medals or I'll…"

As Kougami watches the two struggling against each other, a brief flashback is shown at what happened prior to this incident.

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

About an hour ago, Kyuji, Ankh and Shiho arrived after their trip at the west portion of Tokyo after failing to locate the transport truck, exhausting all means to find it, and decided that they assumed that the Greed have taken the truck and absorbed them to strengthen themselves, so facing them at this point would be inadvisable. As they head back and left the tunnel, they found Gotoh and they let him hitch a ride, where he told Kyuji, Shiho and Ankh about the apparent dissolution of the Greed after Kazari took Mezeru's Core Medals.

"Kyuji, look!"

"It's Gotoh!"

"Glad you passed by…"

"I thought you left and went back to the Kougami Foundation…"

"I stayed hidden behind a wrecked van because the other two Greed…the feline, and female one…stayed behind…"

"You mean…?"

"Kazari and Mezeru…What happened…?"

"It seems that the one called Kazari is working with someone…as he knew where the truck is heading…the route we took…and the female Greed is suspecting him…then he stole her Core Medals and she is forced to flee…"

"Really…?"

"Looks like Kazari wanted the Cell Medals for himself…won't be surprised if he tries to take on Uva and Gameru…although Uva may not be a problem for Kazari since his hot-headed attitude can work against him…but Gameru…he's too dull-witted…but if he figures out what he did to Mezeru…he'll never fall for Kazari's tricks…"

While Kyuji and Ankh are surprised by this, Ankh wasn't fazed, and somehow he expected this as Kazari wanted things for himself, though he wondered if the feline-Greed would do the same to Gameru, considering the heavy animal-Greed's immense strength, but it may be possible due to Gameru's dull-witted personality.

After dropping Gotoh off, the trio head back to the Agasa house to recover, but after 15 minutes, Kyuji noticed that Ankh isn't around, and when he asked Shiho, she guessed that the Kougami Foundation is likely the place the Greed would head to considering that Kougami knows about the Core Medals and all. Fearing that Ankh would do something reckless, he leaves the Agasa house and head for the Kougami Foundation to find Ankh and restrain him.

**_-END FLASHBACK-_**

As the two are struggling, Kougami spoke and tells Ankh not to get worked up as he showed to him the laptop where the red lights are blinking, claiming that he has discovered that another party is involved in stealing the red Core Medals and assured to him that once he has recovered them he will personally contact the Greed so that he can reclaim them. Hearing these words seemed to have given Ankh a reason to calm down, but then Kougami added an additional speech which seemed to give the Greed something to think about.

"Ankh…listen carefully…it can't hurt to see Dr. Maki's experiment…for the Core Medals have the power to do more than completely revitalize you and your fellow Greed. Since you want to obtain all of the Core Medals…you should be very interested in this. Think about it…it can benefit you…and the host body that you are currently inhabiting."

Hearing those words made Ankh leave the building peacefully while Kougami tells Gotoh to leave the office for now as he wanted a brief "private" time with Kyuji as the teen vagabond is curious to hear about the Core Medals. Kougami then eagerly tells Kyuji what he knows about the Core Medals.

"Well…I heard before that the Core Medals are based on desire…"

"Yes…correct."

"What are they? If I recall…from what Ankh told me…the Greed are created from Core Medals 800 years ago…then…humans from 800 years ago created them…?"

"Very good…you know how to do your homework, even though he fought as O's. Yes…the Greed are created by humans 800 years ago…and why…"

Kougami reveals that about 800 years ago, about 50 Core Medals are created by that era's scientists and alchemists in an attempt to create life, which then led them to create the Greed, but then an unexplained loss of one in each set which also created the Greed which gave them a relentless desire to be "whole". Kyujistared wide-eyed as he recalled what Ankh told him several months ago, which is during the Neko Yummy's rampage, about the Greed intending to regain their missing Core Medals, and now he is starting to have second thoughts about giving Ankh his red Core Medals and wondered if helping him regain them would assure in saving Shinichi Kudo's health.

"_I wonder if I did the right thing in promising Ankh in helping him regain his Core Medals…_"

Kyuji then leaves the building to check on Ankh as well as to think about what to do next.

**-x-**

As the night arrived, the scene shows Mezeru staggering within the streets, leaving a trail of Core Medals behind due to her condition, in which when she has only one Core Medal in her she would weakened further and "bleed" profusely with Cell Medals and her only chance of regaining them is to find Gameru, since he is "emotionally attached" to her and there she would "charm" the heavy animal-Greed into helping her beat Kazari and get her core Medals back. Moreover, to hide herself, she is forced to assume a human guise and is now in constant pain, and yet she has to bear with it in order to find Gameru, who is also looking for her.

"_Must…find…Gameru…he's the…only one I can count on…his strength…will be useful…in helping me…regain my…Core Medals…Uva…can't…rely on him…he acted…on his…own…can't…let Kazari…find me…or else it'll be…the end…of me…_"

**-x-**

Not far away, Gameru is also looking for Mezeru, also in human guise and is also looking for her, and so far he has not shown any side effects of having more than nine Core Medals and appeared to be in control of himself, yet he is starting to get "worried" at being unable to find the marine-Greed.

"Mezeru! Mezeru! Where are you? Mezeru! Mezeru! Where are you? Mezeru! Mezeru! Where are you? Mezeru! Mezeru! Where are you? Mezeru! Mezeru! Where are you? Mezeru! Mezeru! Where are you? Mezeru! Mezeru! Where are you? Mezeru! Mezeru! Where are you? Mezeru! Mezeru! Where are you?"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, much later into the night, Gotoh personally, and secretly, went to the Kougami Biotech Laboratories to confront Maki, as he have a feeling that he may be involved since he is the one who requested the transport of the 1000 Cell Medals and whether he has allied with one of the Greed since Kazari is aware of the transport and the route the convoy is heading. As Gotoh confronted him, Maki is prepared and feigned innocence and used something to blackmail Gotoh to keep him in place.

"Maki! I want to ask you something!"

"Which is?"

"Are you in league with the Greed called Kazari? He is the first to know about the transport delivery…the route we took…and the Cell Medals we were carrying…it's impossible that he knew of this unless someone leaked the information to him and the other Greed…unless you…"

"So you think I'm doing this…?"

"Are you?"

"Do you have proof?"

"Are you evading the…"

"Perhaps this would prove my innocence…behold…"

Maki then shows Gotoh the blueprint of the new weapon, which the titled is called "Birth System" and claimed that the prototype is near completion and that it is powered by Cell Medals. He claimed that Kougami is asking the scientist's opinion on who will get to use it and mentally figured that he can use this to prevent Gotoh of suspecting him of his alliance with Kazari, and there Maki tells Gotoh that if he "behave" nicely, he will consider recommending him to Kougami as the "Birth System" user.

"Is that…?"

"Yes…the blueprint that I showed you is the weapon I have developed…and it is 90% complete. It can be used to fight the Yummy on the same level as O's."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. And if you accompany me in a more amicable way…I may recommend you to Kougami to become the user of the "Birth System"…and you can fight the Yummy in the same manner as O's…sounds good, no? If you treat me with respect…I'll do the same to you…and perhaps I can help you gain Kougami's favors…so what do you say?"

Gotoh was silent as seeing that this could be his chance to possess a weapon to take down the Yummy and the Greed, yet his strong code of honor is conflicting his desire and pride, and recalled that if Kyuji were in his position, he wouldn't give in to bribery.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Some revelation…so Kougami told Kyuji about the Greed's partial origins…

A new weapon designed to fight the Yummy is near completion…

Maki managed to cover his track with a bribery…

Will Gotoh bite the bait?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

More on Gameru as he searches for Mezeru…but trouble brews as he ends up meeting the Detective Conan crew…

* * *

**_Spotlight:_**

Presented here is the Core Medals of the Greed and what powers it lie, and what it can do when O's uses any of them. This is where the main aspect of the story in this fic comprises, and in this chapter, I will highlight the Core medals belonging to one of the Greed, and this greed is **Kazari**.

Kazari's Core Medals

**Lion **x **Tora **x **Cheetah**

**Cougar **x **Ocelot **x **Sabaru**

**Oyamaneko** x **Bobcat** x **Caracal**

**Lion Medal**

- First appeared: "**_Quarrel, Trap, Bright Light_**"

- The Lion Medal is the lion-themed Core Medal. As a head-type Core Medal, it allows O's to use the Lion Head, which allows him to release intense light normally and intense heat when using the **Ra-Tora-Tah Combo**, an effect known as "Liodias".

O's first gained this Core Medal when Shintaro Gotoh, on orders from Kousei Kougami, delivered it and gave it to O's, which enables him to fend off and defeat the Bison Yummy. Ankh frequently allows O's to utilize this Core Medals when the situation arises, though O's at first uses it when he fought Mezeru and Gameru upon first using the "Ra-Tora-Tah Combo" when he felt it was necessary until Ankh took custody to prevent O's from using it "recklessly".

**Tora Medal**

- First Appearance: "**_Medals, Underwear, Mysterious Arm_**"

- The Tora Medal is the tiger-themed Core Medal given to O's by Ankh. As an arms-type Core Medal it allows O's to use his Tora Claw gauntlets as weapons. It was one of four initial Core Medals O's could utilize, and has managed to keep it from Kazari's grasps as well as from other Greed.

**Cheetah Medal**

- First Appearance: "**_Cat, Light Music Girl, Glutton_**"

- The Cheetah Medal is the cheetah-themed Core Medal given to O's by Ankh. As a leg-type Core Medal, it allows O's to use the Cheetah Legs to move at blurring speeds and use rapid-fast kick attacks.

**Cougar Medal**

- First Appearance: "**_Overload, Mutation, Newcomer_**"

- A cougar-themed Core Medal, this belonged to Kazari, and serves as one of the head parts within his Core Medals. Though it has yet to be used by O's, its abilities range from having a pair of "canine teeth" on both sides of the Cougar head, that are capable of breaking the neck of some of its smaller target with a strong bite and momentum bearing the target to the ground.

Initially in Kougami's possession, Kiyoto Maki managed to sneak it out and gave it to Kazari. O's has yet to gain this Core Medal and remains to be seen what other abilities it can demonstrate should O's managed to take and use it in conjunction with other Core Medals.

**Ocelot Medal **

- First Appearance: "**_Cat, Light Music Girl, Glutton_**"

- An arm-type Core Medal that is modeled after an ocelot. Another of Kazari's Core Medals that arms O's with the Ocelot Claws, which powers the arm section, giving him arm gauntlets similar to Kazari's arm gauntlets. Although its attributes are the same as the Tora Medals, the Ocelot claws are good for defensive weapons, though sub-par in the offensive range when compared to the Tora Claws of the Tora Medal.

**Sabaru Medal**

- First Appearance: "**_Cat, Light Music Girl, Glutton_**"

- Another of Kazari's Core Medal that is modeled after the serval. It also arms him with the serval legs and is on par with the Cheetah and Batta Medals. Despite this, the Sabaru Medal is useful as it has the power and attributes of the serval, as it possesses part of its adaptations for hunting in the savannas, and that like the real serval, its boasts long legs (the longest of all cats, relative to body size) for jumping, which also help it achieve a top speed of 80 kilometres per hour (50 mph); and to leap 2 to 3 metres (6.6 to 9.8 ft) into the air to grab birds in flight; They are able to leap up to 3.6 metres (12 ft) horizontally from a stationary position, landing precisely on target with sufficient force to stun or kill their prey upon impact. It can be used to deliver a powerful variant of kick attacks, including the flying kick.

**Oyamaneko Medal**

- First Appearance: "**_Overload, Mutation, Newcomer_**"

- A lynx-themed Core Medal, this serves as one of the head parts within Kazari's Core Medals. Its full abilities have yet to be demonstrated but it is hinted that it is the least offensive of the nine Core Medals as it's only known abilities are its enhanced vision and hearing, as well as its ability to scan the surrounding area around him.

Kazari has held this Core Medal since "reawakened" after 800 years .

**Bobcat Medal**

- First Appearance: "**_Overload, Mutation, Newcomer_**"

- This serves as an arm-type Core medal that is modeled after a Bobcat. Similar to the Ocelot Medal, it provides good defensive methods though it can be used as offensive weapons when compared to the Tora Claws of the Tora Medals.

O's has yet to gain this Core Medal as it is, like the Cougar Yummy, ended up in Kazari's possession thanks in part to Kiyoto Maki.

**Caracal Medal**

- First Appearance: "**_Runaway Girl, City Hunter, Cruise Ship_**"

- A leg-type Core medal, it is modeled after a Caracal. Its abilities are comparable to the Batta Medal and Sabaru Medal in terms of jumping abilities, but it's not that strong, but it can be used for kick attacks. O's has yet to gain possession of this Core Medal as Kazari never loses it since "reawakened".


	99. Overload, Mutation, Newcomer part 3

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Trouble is up ahead as Gameru inadvertently comes across Jirokichi Suzuki's mansion where a party is being held, and that's where the "side effects" kick in, which will no doubt attract Kyuji and Ankh's attentions, nd they'll be in big surprise once they find out the scope of the danger that the heavy animal-Greed poses.

* * *

Last night…

Jirokichi Suzuki got a phone call from someone, who turn out to be a friend of his who is working at the Japanese diet as a senator, and he asked Jirokichi if he can celebrate the birthday of his seven-year old daughter, since he felt that the Suzuki mansion is well-suited for a birthday party. Being that he is the godfather of the senator's daughter, Jirokichi gladly accepted the request, so he had his workers decorate the mansion so that the venue will be ready the next day.

The next day…

Everything is set and the birthday party will push through as scheduled, and he tells Sonoko to invite her friends, whichshe called Ran and Agasa, asking them to attend, which Ran acepted, and so does Professor Agasa. Moreover, even the Detective Boys are invited, while Kyuji accepted Shiho's suggestion to come along, in case the Greed shows up and use the guests' desires to spawn Yummies.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**__****_99:_** **_Ka Fuka, Totsuzenhen'i, Shinjin part 3_**

Later in the day, the scene shifts to the Suzuki mansion where Jirokichi is personally supervising the event where his senator-friend's daughter will celebrate her 7th birthday, and expected that a lot of visitors from the political world and business corporations will attend, and soon Juzo Megure arrived, who is also revealed to be the other godfather of the senator's daughter, and tells Jirokichi that the senator will pay the expenses for the party needs.

"Hello, Jirokichi…"

"Ah! Megure! Hello! What brings you here?"

"Just passing by…and to inform you that the senator will shoulder the other half of the expenses in making this party inside your mansion…"

"How nice…but he didn't have to…"

"Well…he insisted…after all…you're the senator's godfather…and so am I…"

"I see…oh, you can come too tomorrow…"

"I see…thank you…"

"I'll see you tomorrow…and expect you to have a good time…"

Soon Hiroshi Agasa arrived with Kyuji, Ai and Ankh, who offered to help set up the party, and the Mori's (Kogoro and Ran) also arrived and offered to help set up the party. Sonoko is also pleased with this as she can chat with Ran while setting the props while Ankh was a bit bored though he chose to hang around when told by Ai that there will be ice creams served once the party commences.

"Ran! You're going to spend the night here?"

"Yeah…"

"Goodie! We can work and chat!"

"I'm finer with that…"

"Then let's start! I got tons of stories to tell you…"

"Hmph…I can't believe I let you talk me into coming with you…"

"It can't be helped…the Greed might send their Yummies to make desires of the guests…and don't worry…they'll provide plenty of ice cream…"

"Fine…as long as I get one…"

"And who knows…we might get lucky…"

"Yeah…one of them may have my Core Medals…and it wouldn't hurt for me to take theirs…"

Ai noted what Ankh said as she was told earlier by Kyuji about the Core Medals and wondered what would happen to Shinichi's body if several Core Medals, besides Ankh's, are absorbed onto him and thought of the worst case scenario if it puts Shinichi's life in the balance. Nevertheless, she opted to take things easy for now and wait for the opportunity to present itself.

**-x-**

Within the day the setting is almost complete and the Detective Boys arrived to help and Jirokichi allowed them, Ran, Agasa, Ai, Ankh and Kyuji to spend the night here as his way of offering his thanks for their help, and they accepted, and soon they help buy the food needed for the party, and so far nothing untoward has happened, yet Ankh caused a slight trouble when he sneaked out a dozen ice cream bars which Ai berated the Greed for his behavior with Kyuji pacifying the two.

"Ankh! I told you not to sneak them out!"

"Shut up! I can eat them as much as I want!"

"Um…Ai…Ankh…"

"You can only take one a day!"

"No way! What if they run out?"

"Only if you eat all of them in one day! And you'll cause Shinichi's body to suffer from sore throat!"

"I won't as long as I control this body!"

"Well too bad I'm going to maintain that body's health…!"

"Ai, Ankh…calm down…!"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the Kougami Biotech Laboratories where Dr. Maki is glancing at the monitor where a Taka Candroid is showing footage, as it was following Gameru, who is still searching for Mezeru. So far Gameru hasn't shown any sign of side effects from carrying a lot of Core Medals, nor has he discharged excessive aura, which the scientist is not pleased at the results he desired to see, yet he is willing to be patient to see the eventual results.

"I hope he breaks down…otherwise I won't be able to see the ending I crave to see…"

He then wondered what would happen if Gameru meets with Mezeru, and an idea came to his head which would mean modifying his approach, and perhaps he might find the "end result" that he seek to see, but also puts Uva in to consideration as he too wants his Core Medals back and decided to tell Kazari to lie low for the time being and wait for the right time to show up. He picked up his cellphone and contacted Kazari, informing him of the scenarios that may pop out when least expected.

"Hello, Kazari…"

"Ah…Maki…what is it you want?"

"Listen carefully…"

"…I see…don't worry…I found a hiding place…as long as I stay hidden…those two won't find me…"

"Then keep an eye on Gameru…he may "explode" anytime tomorrow…"

"Goodie…I look forward to that…"

"I'll send you his location…"

"Splendid…"

**-x-**

Later in the night, Gameru is still looking for Mezeru and so far he hasn't gotten any results and he is starting to panic a bit yet he persevere and kept on searching for her, unaware that he missed her by a few blocks, as he is looking at the other way and failed to notice her.

"Mezeru! Mezeru! Where are you? Gameru is looking for you!"

Likewise, Mezeru is also looking for Gameru, but given her condition, she couldn't precisely hear Gameru's shouting due to the overbearing pain she is experiencing because of having one Core medal inside her body, and is "bleeding" Cell Medals non-stop, and at the same time she had to avoid showing herself in the open as she knows that Kazari would pounce on her when in a vulnerable position.

"_Blast…can't…stay like this…must find…Gameru…get him…to get…my Core Medals…back…can't let…Kazari find…me…or else…I'm finished…!_"

**-x-**

Likewise, Uva is also on the prowl, searching feverishly for Kazari in order to get his Core Medals back as well as to make him pay for his backstabbing actions, though he wondered what has become of Mezeru and Gameru, as he has no idea of his fellow Greed's predicaments, yet he doesn't care about it other than getting his hands on Kazari.

"Kazari! I'll kill you when I see you!"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, not far, Kazari, in his human guise, is hiding inside an abandoned car, having talked to Dr. Maki about the possible scenarios that may occur, yet he is cool and confident that he won't be caught by these scenarios, yet he is willing to watch from the sidelines and see what happens if both Gameru and Mezeru meet up, and wonder what plans Maki would hatch that would put the two Greed's positions into the scientist's scientific advantage.

"_Hmm…I can't wait to see tomorrow…on what would happen if Mezeru and Gameru meet…will he give her the medals…or will she take them by force…?_"

**-x-**

The next day, the birthday party of the senator's daughter has officially started, and guests from the political world and business sectors have arrived a the Suzuki mansion, bringing gifts for the 7-year old girl and it was a happy event for all. Most of the guests brought their children along and the kids are flocking around Ran, and others at Ai, much to Kyuji's bemusement, though the other children are "awed" at Ankh, who revealed his "monster hand" and threatens to "eat" them if they don't leave him alone, but the children instead clapped their hands thinking it was a magic act.

"See this? I'll scratch and eat you if you keep pestering me."

"Wow!"

"That was wicked!"

"Do that again!"

"Show a tail!"

"AREN'T YOU LISTENING! I'LL EAT YOU ALIVE!"

"Ha! You're not even a cannibal!"

"Show more magic tricks, mister!"

"Do a monster feet!"

"Do a monster face!"

"Become a vampire!"

"Become a werewolf!"

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO EAT YOU UP!"

"Whoa, calm down, Ankh!"

"Let go, Kyuji! I'm fed up with those brats!"

Soon Kyuji, Sonoko and Agasa are assisting in serving food to the guests while the other kids are "flirting" with Ai, which made Mitsuhiko jealous towards them which caused Genta and Ayumi to tease him, much to his embarrassment and denial.

"Grr…those brats…"

"Aww…Mitsuhiko's getting jealous?"

"You got to admit…Ai's good with kids her age…"

"Hey! I'm not jealous!"

"Really…?"

"I think you are…"

"I'm not!"

"You're lying…"

"Heh…you're blushing…"

Things went well until Ai and Kyuji began to berate Ankh for trying to sneak more ice cream bars out of the freezer which Agasa sighed at the rather "lively" event, and hoped that no Greed, or Yummy, would not come here and cause trouble.

"I told you not to sneak out more ice cream!"

"I CAN TAKE AS MUCH AS I WANT!"

"You're too greedy!"

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? I'M A GREED!"

"Ai…Ankh…calm down…"

"So you won't behave…?"

"WILL YOU STOP LOOKING CUTE! YOU'RE NOT CUTE AT ALL!"

"Really…?"

"KYUJI! DO SOMETHING ABOUT HER! SHE'S MAKING ME SICK!"

"Wow…so cute…"

"KYUJI!"

However, the calm would come to an abrupt stop when Gameru, still in his human guise, passed by the gate of the mansion and heard lots of people inside speaking, and decided to go in, thinking that Mezeru is there and started to search for her inside, hoping to find her there.

"Mezeru…maybe she's in there…must find her…"

**-x-**

Nearby, Kazari saw Gameru went inside the Suzuki mansion and grinned at the thought of the heavy animal-Greed would finally lose control of himself and cause chaos there, and wondered what would happen if O's and Ankh comes and try to stop him. He waited outside and patiently stood there, eager to see the results he is hoping to see come to light.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Looks like the trouble is about to commence now that Gameru has entered the Suzuki mansion where Kyuji and the gang are there…which a birthday party would soon turn into chaos once Gameru loses control of the excess power within his body.

If that happens, will O's and Ankh be able to stop him?

And with Mezeru and Uva nearby, will they too be able to stop Gameru and get their Core Medals back from him?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

This arc comes to a climax as the side effects manifested within Gameru and the Greed, and O's gets in to a conflict, while the "newcomer" is finally introduced…and will become a permanent mainstay in this fic…

* * *

**_Spotlight:_**

Presented here is the Core Medals of the Greed and what powers it lie, and what it can do when O's uses any of them. This is where the main aspect of the story in this fic comprises, and in this chapter, I will highlight the Core medals belonging to one of the Greed, and this greed is **Gameru**.

Gameru's Core Medals

**Sai **x **Gorilla **x **Zou**

**Bison **x **Armadillo **x **Gaur**

**Ram** x **Kuma** x **Hippo**

-/-

**Sai Medal**

- First appeared: "**_Runaway Girl, City Hunter, Cruise Ship_**"

- The Sai Medal is the rhinoceros-themed O Medal. As a Head Core Medal, it allows O's to use the Sai Head, allowing him to have a hard and strong head, perfect for headbutts and can manipulate gravity when using the "**Sa-Go-Zo Combo**".

**Gorilla Medal**

- First Appearance: "**_Runaway Girl, City Hunter, Cruise Ship_**"

- The Gorilla Medal is the gorilla-themed O Medal. As an Arms Core Medal it allows O's to fire his "Gori Bagon", a pair of gauntlets that resemble gorilla arms, at an opponent like missiles. It is also used as offensive weapons as it strengthens O's punches

**Zou Medal**

- First Appearance: "**_Runaway Girl, City Hunter, Cruise Ship_**"

- The Zou Medal is the elephant-themed O Medal. As a Core Medal it allows O's to use the Zou Legs to cause minor earthquakes with a mere step of his foot.

**Bison Medal**

- First Appearance: "**_Overload, Mutation, Newcomer_**"

- A bison-themed Core Medal, this belonged to Gameru, and serves as one of the head parts within his Core Medals. Though it has yet to be used by O's, its appearance is similar to the Kuwagata Medal, and its abilities range from having a pair of "horns" on both sides of the Bison head, and are used to gore a target, and is usually used in offense attacks. However, it gives little defensive capabilities.

**Armadillo Medal **

- First Appearance: "**_Airship, Core Medals, Hijackers_**"

- An arm-type Core Medal that is modeled after a giant armadillo. Another of Gameru's Core Medals that is similar to the Gorilla Medal, as it arms O's with the gauntlets that resembles an armadillo's arms, but is armed with extremely long front claws, including a sickle-shaped third claw, which gives O's some offensive capabilities.

This Core Medal is best used for defensive tactics because its gauntlets, when closed together, form a protective shield that is similar to an armadillo's shell, thus forming a shield.

**Gaur Medal**

- First Appearance: "**_Airship, Core Medals, Hijackers_**"

- Another of Gameru's Core Medal that is modeled after the gaur. It also arms him with the Gaur legs and is on par with the Cheetah Medals in terms of speed.

This Core Medal is used when in conjunction with either the Sai, Ram or Bison Medal whenever O's does a charging attack, and so far O's has yet to take this Core Medal from Gameru.

**Ram Medal**

- First Appearance: "**_Overload, Mutation, Newcomer_**"

- A ram-themed Core Medal, this serves as one of the head parts within Gameru's Core Medals. Its appearance is similar to a ram, and though its horns may not be as large as the Bison but its offensive attacks are strong, however, it offers little defensive capabilities, and it's best used for a surprise attack. O's has yet to take possession of this Core Medal.

**Kuma Medal**

- First Appearance: "**_Airship, Core Medals, Hijackers_**"

- This serves as an arm-type Core Medal that is modeled after a grizzly bear. Similar to the Ocelot Medal in terms of appearance (resembling bear arms), it provides good defensive methods though it can be used as offensive weapons when compared to the Tora Claws of the Tora Medals.

O's has yet to gain this Core Medal.

**Hippo Medal**

- First Appearance: "**_Overload, Mutation, Newcomer_**"

- A leg-type Core medal, it is modeled after a hippopotamus. Its abilities are comparable to the Zou Medal, and its abilities are the same as the Zou Medal.


	100. Overload, Mutation, Newcomer part 4

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The conclusion to this arc…and a lot of situations that are about to explode. Expect a bevy of actions and mystery as the "newcomer" will finally be introduced…

* * *

The next day, the birthday party of the senator's daughter has officially started, and guests from the political world and business sectors have arrived a the Suzuki mansion, bringing gifts for the 7-year old girl and it was a happy event for all. Most of the guests brought their children along and the kids are flocking around Ran, and others at Ai, much to Kyuji's bemusement, though the other children are "awed" at Ankh, who revealed his "monster hand" and threatens to "eat" them if they don't leave him alone, but the children instead clapped their hands thinking it was a magic act.

"See this? I'll scratch and eat you if you keep pestering me."

"Wow!"

"That was wicked!"

"Do that again!"

"Show a tai!"

"AREN'T YOU LISTENING! I'LL EAT YOU ALIVE!"

"Ha! You're not even a cannibal!"

"Show more magic tricks, mister!"

"Do a monster feet!"

"Do a monster face!"

"Become a vampire!"

"Become a werewolf!"

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO EAT YOU UP!"

"Whoa, calm down, Ankh!"

"Let go, Kyuji! I'm fed up with those brats!"

Soon Kyuji, Sonoko and Agasa are assisting in serving food to the guests while the other kids are "flirting" with Ai, which made Mitsuhiko jealous towards them which caused Genta and Ayumi to tease him, much to his embarrassment and denial.

"Grr…those brats…"

"Aww…Mitsuhiko's getting jealous?"

"You got to admit…Ai's good with kids her age…"

"Hey! I'm not jealous!"

"Really…?"

"I think you are…"

"I'm not!"

"You're lying…"

"Heh…you're blushing…"

Things went well until Ai and Kyuji began to berate Ankh for trying to sneak more ice cream bars out of the freezer which Agasa sighed at the rather "lively" event, and hoped that no Greed, or Yummy, would come here and cause trouble.

"I told you not to sneak out more ice cream!"

"I CAN TAKE AS MUCH AS I WANT!"

"You're too greedy!"

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? I'M A GREED!"

"Ai…ankh…calm down…"

"So you won't behave…?"

"WILL YOU STOP LOOKING CUTE? YOU'RE NOT CUTE AT ALL!"

"Really…?"

"KYUJI! DO SOMETHING ABOUT HER! SHE'S MAKING ME SICK!"

"Wow…so cute…"

"KYUJI!"

However, the calm would come to an abrupt stop when Gameru, still in his human guise, passed by the gate of the mansion and heard lots of people inside speaking, and decided to go in, thinking that Mezeru is there and started to search for her inside, hoping to find her there.

"Mezeru…maybe she's in there…must find her…"

**-x-**

Nearby, Kazari saw Gameru went inside the Suzuki mansion and grinned at the thought of the heavy animal-Greed would finally lose control of himself and cause chaos there, and wondered what would happen if O's and Ankh comes and try to stop him. He waited outside and patiently stood there, eager to see the results he is hoping to see come to light.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**__****_100:_** **_Ka Fuka, Totsuzenhen'i, Shinjin part 4_**

With the party underway, the mansion is jampacked with guests from both the political world and the business sectors, along with famous socialites who are acquaintances with Jirokichi, and each of the guests brought their children with them since it is a child's birthday party. The birthday celebrant is enjoying herself as she gets to interact with other children her age.

"Happy birthday…"

"Thank you…"

"Happy birthday…"

"Thank you…"

"Happy birthday…"

"Thank you…"

"Happy birthday…"

"Thank you…"

As the party continues, the human guise of Gmeru stumbled towards the dining hall of the Suzuki mansion where Kyuji is offering food to the guests, and thinking that he is a guest, Kyuji unknowingly gives Gameru a plate and some food which he indulges himself into, seeing that the food is good to eat, though Kyuji himself is unaware of Gameru's true nature as he never met him in his human guise though he felt some vague feeling as he seemed to recognize the Greed's voice.

"Here…have some food…"

"Heh-he-he…thanks…"

"Say…have we met before…?"

"Huh…?"

Seeing that it was just his imagination, Kyuji left to attend the other guests as Gameru indulges himself on the buffet, but after a few minutes, he saw a long-haired girl with her back turned, and approached her, thinking it was Mezeru, but stopped when she turns around, who turn out to be Ran Mori, and within a few minutes the chain of events started to play, which Dr. Maki is hoping for.

"Ah…Mezeru…"

"Sorry…I think you mistook me for someone else…"

"Huh?"

"Excuse me…"

After Ran left, Gameru is starting to get distraught, and desperately looked around, but she is not there, and that's when the "container" within him gives out as his desire to find Mezeru reacted inside him and the Core Medals began to unleash its aura, with the Greed screaming, and excess energy flares out of control, striking down glass panels, and the lights began to spark and shorten out, which caused a panic inside the mansion as screams are heard and echoing throughout.

"EEKKK!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"MOMMY!"

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"GUARDS!"

"WHO IS IT? WHO'S ATTACKING?"

"SURROUND THE AREA! SEE THA THE TERRORISTS DON'T ESCAPE!"

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, SENATOR?"

Bodyguards and police rush inside as they assumed that it was a terrorist attack and work their way through the chaos that ensued, while Gameru shouted for Mezeru's name before running out of the mansion, with Kyuji and Ai witnessing it as they became alarmed when hearing him shouting for Mezeru's name and decided to follow him.

"Mezeru! Where are you, Mezeru?"

"Kyuji…he just said Mezeru!"

"Eh? You mean…? Let's follow him!"

Ankh also came down after hearing Gameru's scream and sensing his destructive energy, and also sensed something from the heavy animal-Greed, and became alarmed at what he sensed and also follows Kyuji, realizing that something bad is about to happen and wonder what they are about to do next considering the energy Gameru released.

"_That aura…! If my hunch is right…then this means trouble!_"

**-x-**

At the nearby park, Gameru, still in human form, is searching for Mezeru, but his excess energy is starting to give out, and his body is "sparking" while Kyuji and Ai catches up and saw him wandering around, but as Kyuji is about to pursue him, Ai stopped him considering what happened at the mansion and is unsure what to do if either of them gets too close to him.

"Wait…!"

"No, Kyuji! Wait…you saw what happened earlier...if you get too close...you might get fried…!"

"But…"

"Mezeru! Mezeru! Where are you?"

"Why is he looking for Mezeru?"

"I bet he's a Greed!"

By then Ankh arrives and tells him that Ai is right not to approach Gameru as he tells the two his identity and what he deduced so far, which Kyuji was surprised at hearing this while Ai glances at the Greed, as she never imagined that a Greed having more Core Medals beside his own would turn out to be THIS dangerous.

"She's right…don't get too close. He's Gameru."

"What?"

"Ankh…do you know what's wrong with him? He's like a ticking time bomb!"

"After what Kougami told me earlier…I see what his comments meant…and if I guessed it right…it seems that Kazari did something to him…he is using Gameru as a container."

"Container?"

"Are you saying…?"

"Yeah…a lot of Core Medals are inside him…over the limit…as we Greed can only accommodate nine Core Medals…but I sensed Mezeru and Uva's Core Medals in there."

"What?"

"If so…then too much Core medals would overload his body!"

By then Gameru assumes his Greed form and the trio are surprised to see him in his "complete" form yet Ankh tells them that it is not only based on Gameru's Core Medals as some of Uva and Mezeru's Core Medals are there, and admitted that he is astonished that he maintained control of himself for this long until his desire evoked the Core medals' power and there Gameru's body reached its limit.

After assuming his Greed form, Gameru screamed in fury and its aura sent the trio back with Kyuji and Ai holding at a nearby post while Ankh uses his "monster hand" to grapple onto the ground's soil to hold on and not be thrown farther away. As they are contemplating on how to address the situation, they saw Mezeru approaching and there the two Greeds meet up, with her discovering Gameru having her Core Medals inside her.

"Mezeru!"

"Gameru…it's there is it? My Core Medals…?"

"Mezeru…where were you…? I've been searching for you!"

"I'm here now…now be a good boy…give me my medals…let me have all of you!"

"Yes…be with you…together…forever…"

Nodding, Gameru disperses himself into Core and Cell Medals, and merged with Mezeru as she assumed her Greed form upon contact, and in turn she appeared to assume her "full form", though she is fluctuating because she also absorbed Gameru and Uva's Core Medals. She appeared to be unaware of this as she is adjusting to the additional energies she took and "lamented" that Gameru is easy to be tricked and manipulated.

"What a fool…though he is a Greed…he has no desire of his own…except to be with me…but then…that's why you would never betray me…thank you, Gameru…"

Kyuji, Ai and Ankh saw this and are now standing by to see what would happen to her if she herself loses control of her body, but then Ai notices that Dr. Maki is there not far and is planning on doing something though she wonder if he is there to help put things under control or not. Maki glances at Mezeru, seeing that she is trying to adjust control of the power she received and decided to "spice" things up to see the results of his work.

"Hmm…two Greeds in one body…that may do for now…and now…to see if the results would be positive this time…"

Maki then went towards the van parked nearby and opened the compartment, where the 1000 Cell Medals are stored, and with Mezeru's aura still fluctuating, it became a "magnet" as it attracted the Cell Medals and went straight or her, as Maki threw one more of Uva's Core Medal, and that, along with the Cell Medals, it was enough for her to lose control of her body after being force-fed with the medals, and this caused a mutation within her.

"What the…AAAAHHHH!"

Kyuji, Ai and Ankh saw the scene in front of them as Mezeru's body slowly mutated into a chimera-like Greed, which is as big as Jirokichi Suzuki's airship, and it began to smash everything at sight, which Ai noted that it affected her mind while Ankh related by telling the two that due to the overabundance of the Cell Medals and the Core Medals of the other Greed, Mezeru's mutated form has rendered her mindless.

"Kyuji…Ankh! Look at that!"

"What happened to her?"

"With a lot of Cell Medals…having her and Gameru's Core Medals stored inside her…and someone slipped Uva's Core medal inside her…she now can't control her power…she has become a mindless chimera-like Greed…"

"Mindless could be the right word…it's smashing everything in her sight! Kyuji…you got to stop that thing before it reaches Jirokichi's mansion!"

Kyuji realized that the chimera-like Greed must be stopped which Ankh agreed nevertheless, opening the Medal holder and gave the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals, with Kyuji putting on the O-Driver, placing the medals inside and scans them with the O-Scanner, and initiated his transformation into O's.

O-Scanner: "**TAKA…TORA…BATTA! TA-TO-BA…TATOBA-TATOBA!**"

O's went into action as he carry the Medajalibur with him and went on top of the monster and started to cut his way through, but the monster's hide is so thick that it couldn't be damaged, due to Gameru's attributes and he is having difficulty in containing the monster and now the monster is starting to focus its mindless attack on O's, while Ai and Ankh are forced to watch and see how the situation unfold.

**-x-**

At the Kougami Foundation, Kougami and Erika watches the scene on live feed on the laptop, with Kougami himself excited to see the battle and marveled at the power of the chimera-like Greed due to the overabundance of the Cell Medals and the Core Medal, though Erika disagrees with it yet he assured to her that this is not what he wanted to happen, yet he is feeling good as the next scene is about to turn the tide in their favor.

**-x-**

Back at the park, Maki marveled at the scene as he finally saw the results he wanted, as the "container" can no longer contain the power it holds, and the "end" that he seeks would become a reality, though he knew that this would be short-lived, and he knows why yet he is fine with it.

"Splendid…that's the result I wanted to see…and the end is coming as I wished for…but…this is only for a short time…but then…I guess that can wait…"

Indeed, as a mysterious, armored figure came and glances at Maki before heading for the scene, where the chimera-like Greed pinned O's down, just as Ankh is about to intervene and get O's out of the monster's way.

"Kyuji! Get out of the way! I'll see if I can get that monster out of your reach!"

"It's too dangerous!"

By then, the mysterious figure, whose appearance bear a resemblance to a gashapon and a birthday cake model, took out a strange weapon where Anklh saw Cell Medals being stored inside and there the figure opened fire, hitting the monster by the face which disoriented it and allows O's to get out of the way, surprising him and Ai, as the battle is about to shift in their favor.

"What the…?"

"That guy…he uses Cell Medals like the Ride Vendors!"

"Whoever he is…he's helping us!"

"What next?"

"Let's wait and see…"

Maki decided to leave since he knows where the battle would lead to and drove the van away from the battle scene. By then the armored figure took out a Cell Medal and slots it into the belt like a slot machine would while turning the switch (like in safe chests) around and a computer-like voice spoke.

Belt: "BREAST CANNON."

By then, a large cannon appeared and affixed onto the armored figure's chest and there the figure took aim and inserted another Cell Medal, turns the switch on the belt and the belt's computerized voice spoke to confirm its next action.

Belt: "CELL BURST."

There the cannon opened fire and struck the monster with laser-like blast, hitting it on the monster's belly and two of Uva's Core Medals came out – the Kuwagata and Kamakiri Medals. Ankh alerts O's of this and there O's caught them and prepares to replace the Taka and Tora Medals with the two green medals, then scans them with the O-Scanner.

"Kyuji! Get those Core Medals!"

"Yes! I can use the green combo!"

O-Scanner: "**KUWAGATA…KAMAKIRI…BATTA! GATA-GATA- GATA-KIRI-BA… GATA-KIRI-BA!**"

Not wasting time, O's scans the core medals again and performed the Gatakiriba Kick and duplicated itself into many versions of himself and went inside the hole of the monster's belly and began to attack it from inside, just like what he did with the Piranha Yummy, while the figure took his leave seeing that this work is done, and within minutes the monster exploded, and seemingly killed Mezeru and Gameru along the way, and he dropped to the floor, with Core Medals raining down.

"I did it…!"

"Ankh! Look up there!"

"Huh?"

"Core Medals! Get them as Kyuji's is conked out!"

"Got it!"

Ai pointed out what she saw and Ankh detaches himself from Shinichi's body and went after the Core Medals, but all of the sudden, Kazari and Uva came out as well, having witnessed the scene and they too jump in to get their Core Medals, causing a stampede of sorts which the three Greed scramble to get the Core Medals as many as they could, and Ankh realized that he has to act fast or else they would get revitalized.

"What the…?!"

"Coming your way…"

"Move aside, you cretins!"

By then the three Greeds landed on the ground and each of them acquired the Core Medals of their own while getting the remains of Mezeru and Uva, and there the scene shows which of them got the Core Medals from the destroyed monster:

Ankh:

- Kani

- Akaei

- Gorilla

- Bison

- Kuma

Kazari:

- Shaichi

- Unagi

- Tako

Uva:

- Sai

- Armadillo

- Zou

Ankh wasn't surprised to see them, though he is quite pleased to get as many as he could, though he wonder what has become of the others, as he sensed that Kazari and Uva got only a few, yet Kazari wasn't bothered and bid his fellow Greed goodbye.

"Blast!"

"Thanks for the kill…at least I got something in the end…"

"Not much…but this would do…"

As the two Greeds left, Ankh attaches himself onto Shinichi's body and hid the Core Medals he acquired as Kyuji and Ankh joined him, and saw the Core Medals they got, yet Kyuji asked Ankh what he intends to do with the Core Medals, as he is worried that he might end up like Mezeru, but the Greed reassured to him that he has no intention of going mindless and only wanted a stronger body than his original form, which brought relief to the two, as the trio then left.

"Ankh…"

"Are you going to gather and use them so you can become like that chimera-like thing?"

"Stupid wench…you saw it yourself…if taken too much…it'll become mindless…I have no intention of losing my mind…I'll be careful with that…remember…Greed would fall apart without their Core Medals…me…I intend to have a complete, stronger body…a stable one that won't put others in danger…especially with this body I'm using…"

However, the scene shifts to the mysterious armored figure who then leaves the scene, not noticing a shocked Gotoh witnessing the events and realized that the armored suit he saw is the weapon that Kougami and Maki mentioned and wondered why he was bypassed on becoming that suit's user since he has been aiding O's as of late.

"_That suit…that's…but why…why am I not told of this…?_"

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

This ends this arc and left a lot of questions, just because Mezeru and Gameru are "wiped out" doesn't mean the end is nearing, as some of their Core Medals went missing after the explosion…

Who is the mysterious, armored figure who aided O's at the critical moment?

Gotoh is shocked to find out that the "weapon" is already completed...and he thought he'd be the first to try it out...poor Gotoh...

And what would the remaining Greed do with the Core Medals of the other two Greed who seemingly perished?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A new arc comes in and it will focus solely on the mysterious figure who aided O's, and you'll be surprised that the character will be based on a previous arc I've written, which involves a cicada (or Higurashi), which will be the clue for you readers to guess…

* * *

_**Announcement:**_

Hunt For The Mystical Medals will be OFFLINE for the month of August, as I will be taking time off to type the next 10 to 20 chapters of this fic, as well as to tweak the story line so that once I upload them they'll be ready for reading...

I hope you understand as my schedule became hectic starting next month, but then I might get lucky if I get a day off and work on the future chapters faster.

Expect a lot of things to take place as the next arcs will be longer than usual...


	101. Pride, Birth, Goal part 1

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Now then…this fic has breached the 100-chapter mark, and I must thank you readers for tuning in, as I never thought I'd reached this far. So many, many thanks to you readers. It meant a lot to me and will continue to work on the story so as to satisfy you Detective Conan fans.

In this arc, the mysterious, armored figure who aided O's in defeating the giant monster will be revealed, and how he came to work for the Kougami Foundation, and what mysteries he hold that would make him a permanent character in this fic…

* * *

**_In the previous arc, a few things have happened…_**

**O –** Maki and Kazari had Gameru feed the Core Medals of himself, Mezeru and Uva, seemingly restoring his Greed form to the fullest;

**O –** Gameru would soon lose control of himself until Mezeru came and absorbed him, just as Maki force-fed her with Cell Medals and one of Uva's Core Medals…thus mutating her into a chimera-like Greed;

**O –** A mysterious armored figure appeared and assisted O's indefeating the monster, while Gotoh is shocked at seeing the figure's armor, realizing that it was the weapon that the Kougami Foundation had developed;

* * *

Towards the climatic battle against the mutated Greed, the mysterious figure, whose appearance bear a resemblance to a gashapon and a birthday cake model, took out a strange weapon where Ankh saw Cell Medals being stored inside and there the figure opened fire, hitting the monster by the face which disoriented it and allows O's to get out of the way, surprising him and Ai, as the battle is about to shift in their favor.

The figure took out a Cell Medal and slots it into the belt like a slot machine would while turning the switch (like in safe chests) around and a computer-like voice spoke.

Belt: "BREAST CANNON."

Then, a large cannon appeared and affixed onto the armored figure's chest and there the figure took aim and inserted another Cell Medal, turns the switch on the belt and the belt's computerized voice spoke to confirm its next action.

Belt: "CELL BURST."

There the cannon opened fire and struck the monster with laser-like blast, hitting it on the monster's belly and two of Uva's Core Medals came out – the Kiwagata and Kamakiri Medals.

Those are the scene that played on his mind after witnessing the figure's action in helping O's defeating the monster and concluded that the suit is the so-called "Birth System" that Maki had shown in prototype form, but he had no idea that the prototype form would be completed so fast and wondered why he was not consulted on trying it out after aiding O's several times in the past few months.

"_Why…why was I unaware of this…? Maki said that it is not yet completed…yet it was there and being used by someone else…am I been overlooked…? What was Kougami thinking…? What am I to the Kougami Foundation? Am I not worth to them at all? I did my best in fighting the Greed and the Yummies…and even aided O's…but still…why…why do I feel that I am being neglected…?_"

Gotoh then decided to head for the Kougami Foundation and ask Kougami what is he thinking and why he is not being chosen to be a candidate in trying the weapon out, and chose to go there in two days' time.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_Count the medals! The medals that O's currently have are:_**

Set 1:

**Taka** + _ + _

**Misago** + _ + _

Set 2:

**Lion** + **Tora** + **Cheetah**

_ + **Ocelot** + **Sabaru**

Set 3:

**Kuwagata** + **Kamakiri** + **Batta**

Set 4:

_ + **Gorilla** + _

**Bison** + _ + **Gaur**

_ + **Kuma** + _

Set 5:

_ + **Kani** + **Akaei**

* * *

**__****_101:_** **_Puraido, Tanjō, Gōru_****_ part 1_**

Two days later, Gotoh went to the Kougami foundation to personally ask Kousei Kougami who is the mysterious, armored figure who helped O's in defeating the chimera-like Greed and to know if the armored suit is the "Birth System" that Maki have developed, and to know why he wasn't consulted on this as he believe he is qualified to donned it if it would be used to fight both the Greed and its Yummy and to aid O's in battle.

"_I'll definitely get to the bottom of this…and to know what my stand is within this foundation…_"

However, upon arriving at the office of the CEO, he sees only Erika Satonaka typing on her laptop and is doing some "paperwork" and notices that Kougami himself is not present and he asked her when he is coming, but the next conversation would cause him some "anguish" at the subject regarding the mysterious, armored person.

"Satonaka…"

"Oh, it's you, Gotoh…that's quite early of you to report for work…"

"Let's cut the chase…you saw what happened two days ago…"

"Yes…two Greeds merged into one…and became a mindless chimera-like Greed…"

"And surely you saw that armored figure who helped O's defeated it…where's Kougami? I need to speak to him…I am sure that the figure's armored form may be the weapon that Maki developed…"

"Before I answer about that figure…Kougami is on a business trip and by now he's in Europe…so you won't see him for seven days…"

"What?"

"Anything else…?"

"Yes…that armored figure…that was Maki's creation…isn't it?"

Erika tells Gotoh that Kougami has left for a "business" trip at Europe, and will be back next week, and tells him that she will be in charge of Kougami's daily affairs. That answer didn't sit well with Gotoh and asked her if she knows anything about the armored figure, and there she shamelessly answered his query, confirming that the armored suit is indeed the "Birth System" that Maki developed and has been completed a week ago, and Gotoh realized that Maki lied to him about the weapon still being finished.

"That Maki…he lied to me…! He said that it wasn't ready yet when I tried to have him arrested…!"

"Poor you…"

"But…why did Kougami didn't consulted me on this?"

"There's a reason why…and no…it's not that you're being bypassed…it's like this…"

Gotoh stood still as he couldn't believe that he was actually bypassed by Kougami, wondering if he is just an "expendable", as he has been working faithfully for the Kougami Foundation and aided O's, yet Erika anticipated his reaction and tells him what Kougami instructed her to tell Gotoh on why he wasn't chosen as the user of the "**Birth System**" by and tells him of Kougami's reasoning that the main reason why he wasn't chosen is because of his pride, and she said that according to Kougami, if Gotoh work on his pride, he would consider appointing the "Birth System" to him.

"My…pride…?"

"Yes…that's why you weren't chosen…"

"…"

"Poor you…"

"…"

"If you work on your pride and show it to him by the time he gets back…then he'll reconsider…"

Gotoh went silent as he leaves the office and the building amid the sympathetic look and words she offered him, yet she let him go as she expected this yet she opted to treat this as a business conversation and went back to her work, not minding what would happen to Gotoh in the coming days, expecting him to "get over it".

**-x-**

At the Kougami Biotech Laboratories, the scene shifts to Maki's office, where the armored figurine stood in front of the scientist, as Maki assesses the armor and sees that no damage is shown and no side effects has been detected, thus the user is in good condition, showing no ill effects from the Cell Medals' power, thus the scientist is pleased with the result of his work.

"Good…no damage…all systems okay…no malfunction…no side effects. My invention is a success…you may "de-armor" now…"

By then the armored figure, whom Maki gives the codename "Birth", presses a button on the belt and the armor slowly disappeared, revealing the user, who is just wearing the "Birth Driver" belt and is revealed to be a 20-year old man, who seemingly appeared youthful. He is identified as **Akira Toudou**, and it is revealed that he is the applicant who went to Kougami prior to the transport truck's hijacking by the Greed, and a brief flashback scene shows how he came to work for Kougami and why he is chosen to become the user of the "Birth System".

**-FLASHBACK-**

Prior to the airship incident a week before the Greed is about to ambush the convoy last week, Akira Toudou is applying for a job at the Kougami Foundation, and when he submitted his resume, the receptionist then delivered it to Erika Satonaka and in turn gave it to Kougami, and when Kougami read Akira's resume, he used his resources to track down the youth's history and soon discovered his background and is instantly captivated at the guy, and immediately instructs Erika to call Akira a few days later to set up an interview with him while contacting Maki to check on the status of the "Birth System".

When the day came where Gotoh leaves with the convoy to deliver the 1000 Cell Medals, Maki informs Kougami that the "Birth System" is completed, yet he is told by Kougami to be on standby as Akira arrived, and there Kougami personally glances at the applicant, then shows him to Maki.

"So…you have noticed our flyers…and you wish to apply to our prestigious job…?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you willing to do the job even if it means being physically fit to be ready?"

"Yes…I am aware and am willing to take the risks…"

"Even the danger it poses…?"

"Yes."

"Splendid! Splendid indeed! Take a look, Maki..what do you think?"

Maki glances at Akira and sees him as an ideal user than Gotoh and suggested that Akira would be the "perfect" choice to become the user of the "Birth System", and Kougami then tells Akira what his position would be if he is interested in working for the Kougami Foundation. When shown via the laptop what his would-be job be like, Akira decided to accept it seeing that this may be the "easiest" job he could pull off.

"Hmm…looks quite easy enough…I'll take it."

"Good! Good! No worries…we have a gym here..you can work out if you want to stay in shape…"

"Thank you…so am I…?"

"YES! YOU ARE HIRED! YOU CAN START RIGHT AWAY! SPLENDID…SPLENDID INDEED!"

"Thank you…"

"Of course your salary will be given to you…but aside from that…I wish to ask you something…"

When asked what would he do once his job is completed, Akira responded and after hearing his reply, Kougami proclaimed that Akira Toudou is hired and Maki nodded in agreement, in which the scientist is appointed by Kougami to become Akira's supervisor as well as the "Birth System" mechanic. Akira nodded as well as he accepted this as he is also told of his monthly salary and other bonus incentives.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Back at the present, Maki checks on the "Birth Driver" and made some slight modifications so that it would be safely used and glances at Akira, who is glancing at the painting on the wall, which shows the "end of the world". When he asked Maki why a portrait like this is posted at his office, the scientist describes that everything will come to an end, and he wished to see one, though Akira opted not to reply since it's none of his business. By then Maki gave the "Birth Driver" to Akira and advises him to be careful as he stated that the capabilities of being Birth can match the Yummies, but not to the level of the Greed.

"Here…you take this with you…"

"Thank you…"

"But…one piece of advice…"

"Which is…?"

"Avoid facing the Greed…"

"Why?"

"The Birth System is made to take on the Yummy…but it is not enough to defeat a Greed…you would be lucky if you escape getting killed if the system gets badly damaged…"

Akira countered Maki's statement that he can't match up to the Greed as he made it clear that he can take down the Greed if the opportunity presented itself to him as he believes he can do it as he tells the scientist that this would be his chance to prove himself, as well as this gives him the goal of earning money, as apart from his monthly salary, he would get the chance to earn a hundred million Yen from Kougami if he is able to earn 100 million Cell Medals, which Kougami promises to give him the check if he achieve this goal.

"You know what you're getting into, aren't you?"

"Yes…"

"If you managed to kill at least one Greed…I'll give 50 million Yen in check if I see it live."

"I look forward to that…"

After that, Akira leaves Maki's office, and is leaving the building as he is heading to a particular destination, not noticing that Maki is glancing at him intently, seeing him as a foil to his plans of seeking an "end to everything" yet the young man is unaware of Maki's desire, and he is curious about O's and what the scenario would be like if he were to go in to battle with him.

Moreover, Vermoutth and Bourbon are also glancing at him as they have discovered the identity of "Birth" and noted that he may be a threat to the Black Organization if the BO decided to try extort money for the foundation, so they decided to plan things first before they choose to refer to "Anokata" about the matter, since O's and the Greed pose a threat to the BO's operations as well.

"Looks like we got ourselves a new threat in addition to O's…"

"Yes…and I didn't expect a youthful-like applicant easily becoming Kougami's "second man"…"

"In addition to that…we still have no idea who that Ankh is…or who is the guy working with O's…"

"It looks like I'll have to tell "Anokata" that we'll have to modify our approach if the Black Organization if we are to use extortion and threat against Kougami…"

"Yeah…"

"For now we do things as usual…and until I find a way to get past Kougami's security cameras, we'll do nothing reckless if we are to discover more of his secrets…got it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

**-x-**

A few minutes later, Akira is in the streets and is now boarding a bus that would take him to East Tokyo as he is heading to a "personal" destination, in which after taking his seat inside the bus, he took out a photograph of a female from his wallet and glances at it, which shows that the female in the picture serves as both a motivation and reminder on why he accepted the job at the Kougami Foundation as the "personal Cell Medal collector", in which it fueled his determination to complete his goal of earning 100 million Cell Medals, as well as a personal reason for accepting the job.

"A million Yen…that's enough to help me help her…I'm coming **Natsumi**…just wait for me…"

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**_Why Or Why Not_** by_ **Rekka Katakiri**  
(Ending Song from **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**)_

_To get my happiness I had done everything,_  
_but had done nothing to be blamed and accused of._  
_The sound of footsteps became louder every day,_  
_Then I noticed the fact there was no time._

_I was a believer in life to be myself always,_  
_and was asking whether I would be alive._

_Give me a reason why not to adopt in this way,_  
_or judge me to be guilty of so many incurable sins._  
_Tell me why, or why not. Complaining way too much,_  
_maybe I overlooked something fatal for me._

* * *

Surprise…the mysterious armored figure has been revealed…and he is the main male protagonist from the **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni** manga: **Onisarashi-Hen**. Why I chose him…well…I find this character…intriguing, but this is also an accident after reading the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series and after reading his profile, I decided to use him as a secondary character in this fic that would act as a rival, and possible foil, to our heroes.

Okay...once again another character from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni graces here in this fic...and though I wasn't aware of this visual novel-turned anime, Kamen Rider Chrome's fics led me to know about this franchise and after some research, I accidentally discovered the manga of "Onisarashi-hen", and after reading it...well...I decided to use this as a plot device for this arc.

Since this arc's character is related to the Higurashi series, and since there is no anime version of "Onisarashi-hen", I decided to use the ending theme of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni since this arc will be...TRAGIC. You soon find out why once the next chapters come in to play.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Akira Toudou's past will be revealed, as to why he chose to accept the offer of the job at the Kougami Foundation, and what motivated him to accept the job and what are his reasons for doing so. You'll be moved once his origins are revealed in the next chapters of this arc.


	102. Pride, Birth, Goal part 2

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Now the story for this arc intensifies as you will get to see Akira Toudou's past…and the events that led him to seek out a job that eventually brought him to the Kougami Foundation's "good graces" and why he accepted the job of becoming "Birth"…

**-x-**

Within less than an hour, Akira has arrived at the eastern part of Tokyo and decided to head to his destination by foot as he is about to pass by an establishment before heading to his destination, opting to take time and not rush things over as he thinks of how to accomplish his goal without resorting to underhanded tactics since he wasn't raised to accomplish his goals through cheating and at the expense of someone else's.

He knew he has a long way to go, but he is fine with it and has learned some great deal about what he has gotten himself in to.

"_Well…too late to regret it…after all…I accepted this job and there's no turning back…I'm doing this for one reason – Natsumi…and I hope what I'm doing will help her…and I hope this is worth the risk I'm taking…_"

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**__****_102:_** **_Puraido, Tanjō, Gōru_****_ part 2_**

At the Agasa house, where the scene shifts to Agasa's "personal lab", Kyuji and Ankh stood before a table where they surveyed the Core Medals they acquired following the destruction of the chimera-like Greed, while they assume that Mezeru and Gameru are destroyed though Ankh had a feeling that they may be revived if someone supplied the Core Medals of the two Greed with Cell Medals. At the same time, Ankh is bothered at the mysterious "Birth", who showed up at the critical moment and helped O's in defeating the mutated Greed before it could go on a rampage.

"Looks like we got an advantage so far…"

"Yeah…with Mezeru and Gameru gone…at least for now…and with the Core Medals we got…a careful strategy is what we need to defeat Kazari and Uva…but we should be careful and alert…"

"How so?"

"We failed to obtain the other Core Medals…if anyone got hold of them and supplied them with Cell Medals…that's a recipe for disaster…"

"I see…"

"Now then…"

"Huh?"

"About that mysterious armored human…he may be a foil to us considering he is using Cell Medals to power up his weapons…"

"Don't be like that, Ankh…"

While Kyuji believes that the mystery armored being is a good person and wants to meet him in person, Ankh is suspicious as he recalled that at the climatic moment during the airship incident, aside from the Core Medals, most of the Cell Medals went missing, and seeing that the Core Medals mysteriously went to Gameru, he suspected that either Maki or Kougami play a hand in this.

By then Ran Mori came and greeted the two while giving Ankh a case where several coin-shaped objects can be stored. There she tells him that he can place the Core Medals there when not in use so that Shinichi's body won't suffer from "undetected side effects" from storing various Core Medals so as to keep his comatose body safe from any sudden complications.

"Hey, guys…"

"Ah, Hello, Ran…"

"I heard that you beat a giant monster near Jirokichi's house…thanks…"

"Ah, that's nothing…"

"Ankh…here…this is for you…"

"What's this?"

"That's a medal case…it's originally used to store coin-like objects…and since you store Core Medals inside…you might accidentally cause some unwanted side effects on Shinichi's body, so…"

"How convenient…thanks."

Ran is surprised when Ankh uncharacteristically thanked her, which is also a surprise for Kyuji. By then Ankh took out an ice cream bar and began eating it while discussing about what their next step would be in case the mysterious "Birth" shows up again.

Meanwhile, Shiho and Professor Agasa are watching TV to see what are the current events on NHK News TV, and there a reporter reported a documentary about the "rise and fall" of Hinamizawa Village there Shiho recalled how her "contact" informed her about the situation there while through Ankh and O's efforts she gained the data on the "Hunamizawa Syndrome", and began to work on a cure but after a few days she and Kyuji are shocked to learn the mysterious destruction of the village.

Kyuji then joins in on the discussion, and there he mentioned how he and Ankh came into an encounter and conflict with the enigmatic "Yamainu", who are working for the mysterious "Tokyo", and though they believed that Tokyo members are dead due to the Yummy attacks, they wondered if there are survivors as they don't know the exact number of the villagers there, as well as if there are those who left the village before it was mysteriously destroyed.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to a local clinic located at a rural area within the eastern part of Tokyo, where a young woman, about age 20, staring at the window, and looking at the sky, where birds are flying freely. Then she is glancing at a picture of a man, who is identified as Akira Toudou, and there she anxiously looked at the window again, where a nurse passed by and saw her getting a bit impatient and decided to talk to her.

"Um, are you feeling okay?"

"Ah, yes…I am…"

"Is that your husband?"

"Yes he is…I'm waiting for him to arrive…"

"I know you are…but you shouldn't strain yourself…"

"Don't worry…I won't…"

"Okay, just call me if you need anything…"

"I will…"

As the girl assured to the nurse that she will be patient, the nurse decided to keep her company and the girl is identified as **Natsumi Kimiyoshi**, and she smiled innocently as she waits of Akira to arrive so she can greet him with open arms, though the nurse can see that while Natsumi is cheerful on the outside, deep inside she holds a very tragic past.

It was then a flashback scene is played on how she and Akira first met and the events that took place that led to her and Akira's current situations.

**-x-**

**-FLASHBACK-**

It starts off with Natsumi Kimiyoshi waking up late. On her way out the door Natsumi's grandmother draws her attention to a small altar and reminds her to worship **Oyashiro-sama** before she leaves. It is revealed that Natsumi's grandmother is from Hinamizawa Village, and Oyashiro-sama is a matchmaking god that helped people get along with each other and get along with the demons. Her mother scolds her, saying that she will be late for school.

"Natsumi, stop daydreaming! You'll be late for school!"

"Ah, sorry, mom!"

"Get going, already!"

"I'm off!"

She sets off without praying to Oyashiro-sama. On her way to school, she thinks about how Oyashiro-sama gave demons a human appearance and enabled them to coexist with humans and how the blood of humans and demons eventually mixed to give birth to the feared mountain hermits.

"_Does this story about Oyashiro-sama is true…?_"

**-x-**

In class, she is daydreaming about how the descendants of Oyashiro-sama still feel indebted to him and wonders if demon blood runs in her family since her grandmother is from Hinamizawa. Her best friends, **Chisato** and **Tamako**, remind her that the three of them need to go to gym class before the locker room is full.

"Hey, Natsumi!"

"Yo, Natsumi!"

"Chisato! Tamako!"

"Come on! Let's go to the gym class!"

"We got PE classes!"

"Coming, coming!"

"How are things?"

"Yeah…"

"Fine, as usual…"

On their way out, a boy named Akira Toudou comes to retrieve his book that Chisato borrowed. While looking at Akira, Natsumi remembers that Oyashiro-sama is a matchmaking god. Akira turns out to be a childhood friend of Chisato and Tamako.

"_Hmm…I wonder if Oyashiro-sama would match me and that boy…?_"

**-x-**

After gym class, Natsumi is tasked with cleaning up. On her way to the shed, she almost falls, but Akira catches her. After helping Natsumi clean up, Akira says that he heard she likes movies and wants to know what her favorite movies and books are. Then, he asks if Natsumi would get to like him, because he likes her. He tells her that she doesn't have to answer right now and walks off. Natsumi tells him that she doesn't have a favorite movie and likes stories that have a happy ending.

"I heard you like movies…what are your favorites?"

"Er…"

"Would you like to know me better…?"

"Ah…"

"You don't have to answer right away…you can think about it later…see you."

"Ah…see you…"

**-x-**

On her way home, she thinks about how fortunate it was when she moved away from Okinomiya, and, upon arriving at her house, announces that she's back. Inside the house, her mother and grandmother are watching television with worried expressions. Natsumi asks what happened when an announcer on the television says that an eruption of volcanic gas occurred in Hinamizawa and its residents were all presumed dead.

"My goodness…"

"Look at that…"

"What a tragedy…"

"Mom…grandma…what's on the news…?"

"Hinamizawa Village…it was destroyed…"

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Watch the news and you'll soon know why…"

"Eh? A volcanic gas?"

"It is the curse…"

"Oh, please…don't start with that again…!"

Natsumi's mother asks her if she remembers Hinamizawa, because it is where Grandma came from and many of their relatives live there. A few moments later, Natsumi is with her grandmother in the living room. She says that they're lucky that they moved to their current home, because they could have been in the mess. Her grandmother, however say that it is Oyashiro-sama's curse.

"Ah…that was a tragic news…"

"Indeed it was…"

"Glad we got out of there…or else we'd be corpses by now…"

"What did you say?"

"Why? If we stayed there longer before that tragedy took place…we'd be killed…"

"You have no right saying that!"

"Eh? Why?"

"Because it is the curse of Oyashiro-sama! We are about to be punished for leaving Hinamizawa Village because of our selfish reason!"

"But…"

On the television, a reporter says that the disaster was predicted in the people of Hinamizawa's ancestral traditions. When protector god of the village unleashes his curse, "miasma" will be released into the air, and it will engulf and annihilate the entire village.

When the scene changes back to the living room, Natsumi asks her grandmother what Oyashiro-sama is, because she thought he was a matchmaking god. She responds by saying that he is a very important god. Then, Natsumi wonders why he committed this act. Grandma says that Oyashiro-sama is usually a very merciful god but is strict with religious precepts.

"I thought Oyashiro-sama is a match-making god…why would he…?"

"He is a very important god…"

"Why? And why would he kill his own people for…"

"Oyasahiro-sama is usually a merciful god…but a strict one with religious perspective…"

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps now is the right time for you to know about Oyashiro-sama…and you must know about him before it is too late…"

"About what?"

"Listen carefully at what I'm about to tell you…"

Grandma Kimiyoshi continues by saying that the Hinamizawa Disaster was caused by Oyashiro-sama's rage. The reporter is heard again saying that a similar catastrophe may have occurred a long time ago, and it remained as a legend. Natsumi says that the reporter is probably right, but her grandmother scolds her, saying that it is definitely the curse of Oyashiro-sama. She grabs her granddaughter by the wrist and takes her to the small altar.

"Hmm…looks like a legend indeed…"

"Insolent brat! You have no right saying that! Come with me!"

"Ow! You're hurting me!"

"Pray with me now or else the curse will fall upon you!"

She tells Natsumi to pray with her, but Natsumi feels uncomfortable in doing so. Her grandmother pleas with her and says to do it as a favor for her grandma so she won't get cursed. She grabs her granddaughter's wrist once again, and Natsumi says that it hurts. Her grandmother pleas even more, but a very afraid Natsumi replies, "NOOO!" and pushes her grandmother to the ground.

"Stop it!"

"Natsumi! Oh Oyashiro-sama…I beg you for mercy… Oh Oyashiro-sama…I beg you for mercy… Oh Oyashiro-sama…I beg you for mercy… Oh Oyashiro-sama…I beg you for mercy…, Oh Oyashiro-sama…I beg you for mercy… Oh Oyashiro-sama…I beg you for mercy… Oh Oyashiro-sama…I beg you for mercy… Oh Oyashiro-sama…I beg you for mercy… Oh Oyashiro-sama…I beg you for mercy… Oh Oyashiro-sama…I beg you for mercy… Oh Oyashiro-sama…I beg you for mercy… Oh Oyashiro-sama…I beg you for mercy…"

Then, Natsumi's grandmother bows down and begged to Oyashiro-sama not to curse Natsumi and to curse herself instead.

"Oh, Oyashiro-sama…please spare Natsumi…and curse me instead…I offer myself to you…hear my prayer… Oh, Oyashiro-sama…please spare Natsumi…and curse me instead…I offer myself to you…hear my prayer… Oh, Oyashiro-sama…please spare Natsumi…and curse me instead…I offer myself to you…hear my prayer… Oh, Oyashiro-sama…please spare Natsumi…and curse me instead…I offer myself to you…hear my prayer… Oh, Oyashiro-sama…please spare Natsumi…and curse me instead…I offer myself to you…hear my prayer… Oh, Oyashiro-sama…please spare Natsumi…and curse me instead…I offer myself to you…hear my prayer… Oh, Oyashiro-sama…please spare Natsumi…and curse me instead…I offer myself to you…hear my prayer…"

**-x-**

The scene changes to the dinner table, and Natsumi's grandmother says that she was against moving from their current home. Natsumi's mother responds by saying that they had no choice, because her husband was promoted and transferred here.

"What? No I refuse!"

"But we can't…my husband got promoted and needs to stay here!"

"Regardless of the reason, we cannot move away from Hinamizawa…we are bound to be there and cannot afford to live away from there!"

"You know we can't go back there!"

"I can't see why you keep saying that we are bound to that village for life…"

"Because it is the fact!"

"About what?"

"That we are bound there because it is Oyashiro-sama's wishes…! If you keep on insisting on what you want…we will be curse for all eternity!"

Her grandmother speaks again saying that the people of Hinamizawa cannot leave Hinamizawa, because they will be cursed if they live too far away. Natsumi's mother counters by saying that, even if she's from Hinamizawa, the rest of the family is not and no one else wants to return to that inconvenient town.

"But grandma…just because Hinamizawa is the place we were born doesn't mean we are obligated to stay there for life…"

"You are wrong…we are obligated to be at Hinamizawa Village from birth to death…for it is Oyashiro-sama's will and that cannot be denied!"

"Oh, you talk too much…"

"What? How dare you say that to me?"

"Well you keep saying that we are bound by that unproven curse and that this Oyashiro is acting like a dictator to all of Hinamizawa…!"

"No one has the right to rebel or disobey Oyashiro-sama…you must remember that!"

"And why is that?"

"The blood that runs within the village's ancestry is the same blood that flows in our veins…"

Grandma speak yet again saying that **Haruko **(Natsumi's mother) and Natsumi both have Kimiyoshi blood running through their veins and are people of Hinamizawa. Haruko responds by telling her mother that they should have left her in Okinomiya. Natsumi asks her father if Grandma was against moving here, and he says that she was, saying that she would be cursed if she did.

"Dad…"

"Is it right that grandma is against moving here from Hinamizawa Village?"

"Yes…"

"Why? I don't see any…"

"Because of her belief that we will be cursed if we leave Hinamizawa Village…that's…"

"But that doesn't justify anything…"

"And that includes your grandmother's religious faith…"

He also says that grandma is a very religious person. Haruko and her mother are seen arguing again and Grandma exclaims that the curse of Oyashiro-sama is real. Natsumi's father tells Natsumi that Grandma is shocked by what happened to her hometown and will go back to being the Grandma they all love again soon. Natsumi, looking unconvinced, agrees.

A moment later, Natsumi sees her grandmother praying to Oyashiro-sama. She says that her family won't listen to her, asks him to appease his rage, and asks him to protect her family from curses. Natsumi thinks that worshiping Oyashiro-sama is stupid.

The scene closes by showing a fuzzy television screen with people asking Oyashiro-sama not to curse them.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

**-x-**

Back at the Agasa House, Ankh is doing something in front of a PC where he is glancing at the medal holder where the Core medals ar enow stored, and right now is is thinking of new tactics that would help Kyuji in fighting off Kazari and Uva now that they too have the rest of Gameru and Mezeru's Core Medals. Since he now has some of the other Core Medals, he wisely thought carefully and came up with several forms using the Core Medals he and Kyuji acquired and types them on the PC and is now studying evey possible "forms" depending on the situation given.

**~X~**

Taka , Tora, Batta

- Taka + **Kamakiri** + Batta

- **Misago** + Tora + Batta

- Misago + Kamakiri + Batta

Kabuto

- **Kabuto** + Tora + Batta

- Kabuto + Kamakiri+ Batta

Cheetah

- Taka + Tora + **Cheetah**

- Taka + Kamakiri + Cheetah

Ocelot

- Taka + Ocelot + Batta

- Taka + Ocelot + Cheetah

Sabaru

- Taka + Tora + **Sabaru**

- Taka + Kamakiri + Sabaru

- Taka + Ocelot + Sabaru

Kuwagata

- **Kuwagata** + Tora + Batta

- Kuwagata + Tora + Cheetah

- Kuwagata + Tora + Sabaru

- Kuwagata + Ocelot + Batta

- Kuwagata + Ocelot + Cheetah

- Kuwagata + Ocelot + Sabaru

Lion

- **Lion** + Tora + Batta

- Lion + Tora + Sabaru

- Lion + Kamakiri + Batta

- Lion + Kamakiri + Cheetah

- Lion + Kamakiri + Sabaru

- Lion + Ocelot + Batta

- Lion + Ocelot + Cheetah

- Lion + Ocelot + Sabaru

Gorilla

- Taka + **Gorilla** + Batta

- Taka + Gorilla + Cheetah

- Taka + Gorilla + Sabaru

- Kuwagata + Gorilla + Batta

- Kuwagata + Gorilla + Cheetah

- Kuwagata + Gorilla + Sabaru

- Lion + Gorilla + Batta

- Lion + Gorilla + Cheetah

- Lion + Gorilla + Sabaru

Bison

- **Bison** + Tora + Batta

- Bison + Tora + Cheetah

- Bison + Tora + Sabaru

- Bison + Kamakiri + Batta

- Bison + Kamakiri + Cheetah

- Bison + Kamakiri + Sabaru

- Bison + Ocelot + Batta

- Bison + Ocelot + Cheetah

- Bison + Ocelot + Sabaru

- Bison + Gorilla + Batta

- Bison + Gorilla + Cheetah

- Bison + Gorilla + Sabaru

Kuma

- Taka + **Kuma** + Batta

- Taka + Kuma + Cheetah

- Taka + Kuma + Sabaru

- Kuwagata + Kuma + Batta

- Kuwagata + Kuma + Cheetah

- Kuwagata + Kuma + Sabaru

- Lion + Kuma + Batta

- Lion + Kuma + Cheetah

- Lion + Kuma + Sabaru

- Bison + Kuma + Batta

- Bison + Kuma + Cheetah

- Bison + Kuma + Sabaru

Gaur

- Taka + Tora + **Gaur**

- Taka + Kamakiri + Gaur

- Taka + Ocelot + Gaur

- Taka + Gorilla + Gaur

- Taka + Kuma + Gaur

- Kuwagata + Tora + Gaur

- Kuwagata + Kamakiri + Gaur

- Kuwagata + Ocelot + Gaur

- Kuwagata + Gorilla + Gaur

- Kuwagata + Kuma + Gaur

- Lion + Tora + Gaur

- Lion + Kamakiri + Gaur

- Lion + Ocelot + Gaur

- Lion + Gorilla + Gaur

- Lion + Kuma + Gaur

- Bison + Tora + Gaur

- Bison + Kamakiri + Gaur

- Bison + Ocelot + Gaur

- Bison + Gorilla + Gaur

- Bison + Kuma + Gaur

Kani

- Taka + **Kani** + Batta

- Taka + Kani + Cheetah

- Taka + Kani + Sabaru

- Kuwagata + Kani + Batta

- Kuwagata + Kani + Cheetah

- Kuwagata + Kani + Sabaru

- Lion + Kani + Batta

- Lion + Kani + Cheetah

- Lion + Kani + Sabaru

- Bison + Kani + Batta

- Bison + Kani + Cheetah

- Bison + Kani + Sabaru

Akaei

- Taka + Tora + **Akaei**

- Taka + Kamakiri + Akaei

- Taka + Ocelot + Akaei

- Taka + Gorilla + Akaei

- Taka + Kuma + Akaei

- Taka + Kani + Akaei

- Kuwagata + Tora + Akaei

- Kuwagata + Kamakiri + Akaei

- Kuwagata + Ocelot + Akaei

- Kuwagata + Gorilla + Akaei

- Kuwagata + Kuma + Akaei

- Kuwagata + Kani + Akaei

- Lion + Tora + Akaei

- Lion + Kamakiri + Akaei

- Lion + Ocelot + Akaei

- Lion + Gorilla + Akaei

- Lion + Kuma + Akaei-

- Lion + Kani + Akaei

- Bison + Tora + Akaei

- Bison + Kamakiri + Akaei

- Bison + Ocelot + Akaei

- Bison + Gorilla + Akaei

- Bison + Kuma + Akaei

- Bison + Kani + Akaei

**~X~**

Ankh smirked at seeing what cane out from the screen and now he is quite pleased that he and Kyuji has a lot of choices to choose when it comes to selecting a combination of various Core Medals that can form a "sub-combo" that would be strong enough to deal with a Yummy, as well as the remaining Greed. Moreover, since most of the Core Medals that they have are mostly for the arms and leg-types, it would at least prevent Kyuji from acting rash in using "full combos" which would result in causing greater strain to Kyuji's body.

"_Hmm...at least with these...I can come up with a lot of choices in determining which forms would suit in a certain battle and situations. At least it would keep Kyuji from acting reckless should he decided to make a full combo on his own...and that would put him in a bigger fix._"

However, Ankh noted that with Kazari and Uva having the rest of their fellow Greed's Core Medals, he couldn't help but wonder what would they do with it knowing what happened to Gameru and Mezeru, so he decided that it would be best if he and Kyuji would take the other Core medals from the remaining Greed and defeat them so as to increase their chances of winning.

However, neither he and Kyuji are aware that something more threatening would come their way in the coming days, as Kazari has plans for himself since he possessed some of Mezeru's Core Medals.

**_To Be Con_****_ti_****_nued_**

* * *

**_Why Or Why Not_** by_ **Rekka Katakiri**  
(Ending Song from **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**)_

_To get my happiness I had done everything,_  
_but had done nothing to be blamed and accused of._  
_The sound of footsteps became louder every day,_  
_Then I noticed the fact there was no time._

_I was a believer in life to be myself always,_  
_and was asking whether I would be alive._

_Give me a reason why not to adopt in this way,_  
_or judge me to be guilty of so many incurable sins._  
_Tell me why, or why not. Complaining way too much,_  
_maybe I overlooked something fatal for me._

* * *

Surprise…the mysterious armored figure has been revealed…and he is the main male protagonist from the **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni** manga: **Onisarashi-Hen**. Why I chose him…well…I find this character…intriguing, but this is also an accident after reading the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series and after reading his profile, I decided to use him as a secondary character in this fic that would act as a rival, and possible foil, to our heroes.

Okay...once again another character from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni graces here in this fic...and though I wasn't aware of this visual novel-turned anime, Kamen Rider Chrome's fics led me to know about this franchise and after some research, I accidentally discovered the manga of "Onisarashi-hen", and after reading it...well...I decided to use this as a plot device for this arc.

Since this arc's character is related to the Higurashi series, and since there is no anime version of "Onisarashi-hen", I decided to use the ending theme of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni since this arc will be...TRAGIC. You soon find out why once the next chapters come in to play.

Lastly, Ankh has "cooked up" something that would help him and Kyuji in future battles against the Yummies sent by either Kazari and Uva. With so many Core Medals in their disposal, O's would be sure to have a lot of options in selecting a battle tactic. But expect that Kyuji might lose these Core Medals since both Greeds are after them just to help "complete" their bodies.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Akira Toudou's past will be revealed, as to why he chose to accept the offer of the job at the Kougami Foundation, and what motivated him to accept the job and what are his reasons for doing so. You'll be moved once his origins are revealed in the next chapters of this arc.

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Onisarashi-hen (manga)**_

- Akira Toudou

- Natsumi Kimiyoshi

- Haruko Kimiyoshi

- Toji Kimiyoshi

- Aki Kimiyoshi

- Chisato Saeki

- Tamako Makimura


	103. Pride, Birth, Goal part 3

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Now, readers…I know what you're thinking…this arc focuses on Akira Toudou and Natsumi Kimiyoshi's backgrounds…well, that's the main point for this arc as I'm going to show you how and why Akira came to work for the Kougami Foundation and what his past have any to do with him deciding to work for Kougami. And this and the next few chapters will show you more of their pasts and what made Akira to resolve taking a difficult job in doing it for her sake…

* * *

While walking the streets of Tokyo, Akira is still focused on his goal on collecting 100 million Cell Medals so that once he collected them he'll surrender them to Kousei Kougami and get his 100 million Yen which both agreed on, which is among the reasons why he accepted the job working for the Kougami Foundation and having Kiyoto Maki supervise him as well.

"_A hundred million Yen…it may be a long shot…and though it may take more than a year to get them completely…but I might get them early provided that I collect a hundred million Cell Medals…and to have that…the Yummies should produce about more than a thousand Cell Medals depending on that victim's desire…although…I guess I shouldn't rely on that scenario since part of the job aside from taking down Yummies, saving people is also part of the job…I guess I shouldn't rush things. At least I'll be able to have time to get my goals going forward…_"

While walking, he recalled meeting Ankh and O's during the mutated Greed's rampage, and then further recalled the footages that Kougami showed him which the latter two may end up becoming his rivals after being told that they too are after Cell Medals though he sees nothing wrong and has no problems with that, saying that competition is part of the job. Nevertheless, Akira continued with his journey as he is not on a hurry even though he would've arrived at his destination if he were to board another bus.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**__****_103:_** **_Puraido, Tanjō, Gōru_****_ part 3_**

While walking, Akira passed by a bank and realized that he needed to withdraw some money as he'll be needing them later on, so he went inside to withdraw some on the ATM, but to his chagrin, the mechanic told him that the ATM is broken and he'll have to fix it the whole day, and this didn't sit quite well for him though he realized that it cannot be helped so he went to the cashier and luckily a lane just opened and got there first.

"Huh? What the…? Excuse me, but what has happened to the ATM?"

"Oh, the ATM got busted…"

"What? "Busted"?"

"Yeah…the receipt inside the machine got jammed, and now even the money dispenser got entangled as well…but you can go inside the bank and head straight to the cashier if you want to withdraw some cash over the counter…"

"Well…"

"Look…no one's on the line yet, so better go there if you want to be the first to be on line…"

"Okay, thanks…"

"Sure…and sorry about the ATM…"

After that he went to a desk to write down the amount he wanted to withdraw by filling a withdrawal form and then went to the cashier, being the first in line before a dozen other customers would take the queue line. After submitting the withdrawal form and getting his money, he went to the toilet to hide the money inside his bag when he heard screams of terror and peeked out where he finds out that armed bank robbers stormed the bank, and are huddling the hostages on one side, and he sighed as he'll have to do something and cannot ignore a situation like this, knowing this is something he has to do. Then a smirk formed on his lips as he brought out the "Birth Driver" belt and decided to have a little fun with the robbers.

"_Even though they're not Greed or Yummies…they can provide me some warm-up so as to give me more reason to test the Birth System…I guess I can have a little fun before I get to my destination…_"

Akira then took out a Cell Medal and the scene shows how he assumes the armor and power, as well as the form of **Birth**. This is because once a Cell Medal is inserted into the Birth-Slot (a coin slot), and the Grap Accelerator knob (a switch-like device that is similar to safes and vaults found in banks) is twisted, the belt's Receptacle Orb's Trancer Shield is opened, encasing the user in the energy-based Cell Reactor as the Birth armor forms around him. He is now armored as Birth.

As Birth, Akira is equipped with several devices at his disposal, such as the "**Birth Helmood**" which provides a head-up display to the system's user; capsules called "**Receptacle Orbs**", similar to gashapon capsules, wherein when a Cell Medal is inserted on the Birth Driver slot, a weapon can be summoned. Birth then went out of the toilet and confronts the bank robbers, as some of them are taken aback at his appearance while the leader showed no fear by urging his men to shoot him down.

"Gentlemen…I urge you to stop what you're doing and surrender…robbing a bank is one thing…but hurting people is a different matter…so drop your weapons and turn yourselves in peacefully…and maybe you can earn a parole if you behave nicely…"

"Hey, boss…what's that?"

"A mascot?"

"A member of the bank's security?"

"Looks real armored…"

"NO NEED TO GET JITTERED…JUST SHOW HIM WHO'S IN CHARGE AND WASTE HIM! THAT'LL PRESSURE THE BANK MANAGER TO OPEN THE VAULT FOR US! NOW OPEN FIRE AND WASTE THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

"Got it, boss…"

"Sure!"

Opening fire, the robbers fired their weapons but to their surprises, the bullets dented and fell to the ground, and Birth wasted no time in not giving them the chance to take hostages and plowed towards the robbers, knocking them down and out, while wrecking their high-powered weapons and told the hostages that they can go and call in the police. As the hostages storm out of the bank, Birth went back to the toilet and punched a hole on the wall so as to make it appear that Birth "escaped", while deactivating the Birth armor and Akira hid the Birth Driver inside the bag.

As police came in, and went to the toilet after being told by a witness, hey found only Akira, and Akira feigned innocence by claiming to them that "he saw an armored person came here and plowed his way towards the wall and left", which police took Akira's word while he managed to come up with a strong alibi and was not questioned, so he is allowed to leave the bank. He sighed in relief as he didn't arouse any suspicion and is now resuming his journey to his destination.

"_That was close…now I won't have to worry about anything…_"

While walking away from the bank, it is shown that Akira is heading to where Natsumi is staying, while glancing at his left hand where a wedding ring is shown, and he once more recalled more of his past events where he and Natsumi started out as friends and the struggles she went through.

**-FLASHBACK-**

A reporter is stating that three days have passed since the volcanic gas eruption started, and it is still going on. Japan's military is proceeding with rescue actions, but with difficulty. She continues by saying that echoes of the incident are being seen across the country. Natsumi's grandmother, however, says that it's a curse and has nothing to do with a gas tragedy.

"…and as you can see…this is definitely caused by a volcanic gas…a natural disaster made by…"

"No, no, no…Oyashiro-sama did this…he is angry…and it's a pity the poor souls had no tome to repent…"

Then, Natsumi hurries to school without eating breakfast. After Natsumi's departure, Grandma states that Oyashiro-sama will curse their family, because they left Hinamizawa.

"I'm heading to school!"

"Come back after school!"

"Oh dear me…our family will be cursed because we have left Hinamizawa Village…oh, Oyashiro-sama…please have mercy on this poor family…!"

**-x-**

On her way to school, Natsumi is thinking about the Hinamizawa Disaster. She thinks about how the Disaster involved Okinomiya, the town she lived in last year. In her opinion, the tense atmosphere at home is curse enough. Grandma would always repeat "It's his curse", Mom is in a terrible mood, and Dad... But it alright, she thinks, because they're her family. Then, she shouts happily that her family will make up soon.

"IT'LL BE ALRIGHT! EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT!"

Chisato and Tamako appear behind her and think that she's talking about her relationship with Akira, but she denies it.

"Hey, Natsumi!"

"Yo, Natsumi!"

"Whoa! Chisato! Tamako!"

"So…"everything will be alright", huh?"

"Is it about you and Akira…hmm…?"

"What? NO! IT'S NOT ABOUT THAT!"

At school, Akira walks by and Chisato tells Natsumi that there's no need to rush her answer. Tamako asks Chisato what they should do after school since it's Saturday. Natsumi remembers that her family was going to visit some relatives, and she was supposed to bring keys to get into the house.

**-x-**

When she gets home, she is locked out. Then, she realizes that she can go to Chisato's house or Tamako's house. At that moment, it begins to rain. On her porch, she thinks that she would call Chisato if the rain would just let up a little. A moment later, a man holding an umbrella walks up to Natsumi and introduces himself as **Akasaka Mamoru** from Okinomiya Books.

"Um…are you stuck here?"

"Ah…yes…"

"Is it okay if I can talk to you for a moment?"

"Um…sure…"

"My name is…"

He explains that it's a small publisher in the Okinomiya area, and they publish regional tales books. They travel from town to town listening to the stories that local elders tell. He says that he heard that a granny from Hinamizawa lived here, and he wanted to talk to her. After he asks Natsumi why she's alone, she says that she forgot her duplicate key. Another man arrives and says that they can talk to her while they wait for the rain to stop.

"Hi…am I interrupting you two?"

"Ah, no…"

"That's good…"

"Nice timing…anyway…let me introduce to you…he's…"

Akasaka introduce him as his colleague, **Kuraudo Oishi**. He wants to know what she knows about Okinomiya, but she says that she doesn't know anything about it. Oishi continues, saying that as a bonus he will treat her to lunch.

"You don't know…?"

"Yes…I just transfer here last year so…"

"Would you like me to treat you to lunch it'll be my treat…?"

"Sure!"

The scene changes to a restaurant, and Natsumi is wondering what the heck she's doing there. Oishi says that the three of them already have a beautiful friendship, but Akasaka tells him to stop being unnecessarily suspicious. Akasaka continues and asks Natsumi what she knows about the beliefs of Hinamizawa natives, specifically the worship of Oyashiro-sama.

"I'm guessing that you're familiar with Hinamizawa Village…"

"Well…yes…"

"You don't need to feel apprehensive…I just like to ask you a few things about that village…"

"Um…is it about the events that led to the volcanic gas poisoning…?"

"Not really…"

"Oh, okay…"

"It's something else about Hinamizawa…"

"Really…?"

"Yes…it's about…the people there…their culture…and their religious beliefs…"

"Oh…it's like this…the people there worship the god named Oyashiro-sama…"

Natsumi tells him that her grandmother worships him in an altar, but she doesn't know much about him. Akasaka says that the worship of Oyashiro-sama has elements of eschatology in it, of the coming of the end of the world. He says that after the gas disaster, people of the village, especially elders, started to commit abnormalities. They all went to perform some sort of religious ritual because they believed that were cursed or to avoid being cursed.

"Eh? Seriously, Mr. Akasa?"

"Well…that's what I heard…"

"Easy, Ms. Kimiyoshi…you don't have to get freaked out over something like that…"

"But…but…"

"It's alright…since you're not familiar with it…we'll let you in on what we dug so far…"

"Er…"

"Let me continue my conversation…"

"O-okay…but…that ritual you're saying…"

"That…well…how do I say this…? It's like…"

He continues by saying that many people who had taken part in the ritual had participated in terrible acts. Some of the accidents were burnings and killings, but most of them were suicides. Some cases even involved people clawing out their throats. Akasaka say that the police is dealing with these cases with discretion, and the general public doesn't know about them for the time being.

"Eh? Those pictures…? Is this what my grandma is saying about being cursed?"

"Ah…we couldn't confirm that yet…it's just info we gathered…"

"But…why would someone scratch their own neck…?"

"…"

"Anyway…what else do you know besides what you told me, Mr. Akasaka?"

"More than what I showed you with the pictures…"

"…"  
"It's based on other cases besides what I just mentioned. And it's like this…"

He goes on, telling Natsumi about some other cases. A person killed various tenants by putting agricultural chemicals in a kitchen pot, a person burned his own home and drowned himself, and another person shot and killed his sons and grandsons before killing himself. All of these people had something in common. They were all from the vicinity of Hinamizawa and Okinomiya.

"…so you see…the pictures I showed you…and what I told you just now…they're somewhat connected to those who are from Hinamizawa…and those who left and reside here in Okinomiya."

"…"

"Although you said that your family came from Hinamizawa and is now residing here, it may…and I mean "MAY", be possible that they might get caught in this…but we don't know for sure…unless your parents aren't that superstitiously zealous…"

"My grandma only worships this Oyashiro…my parents aren't…"

"Well…"

"But you never know…with the news of the Hinamizawa Disaster now spread on TV news…"

"…"

"Well…what would be about your family…do you think your family will be okay…?"

Then, he asks Natsumi if her family will be okay. She is about to say, "They'll be okay." when Oishi accuses her of lying. He says there are a lot of things that he wants to know, and he wants her to answer his questions. Toudou Akira comes by and hits the table with a panel that he's carrying. He says that it's forbidden to enter restaurants while wearing a school uniform, so he and Natsumi will leave. Oishi says that she got away, but he will have other chances.

"Hey!"

"Whoa! "

"Akira…"

"Stop pestering my school friend! And Natsumi…you can't stay here since you're still in your school uniform…you two..you should realize that! Natsumi…come on…I'm taking you home…"

"Ah…got to go…thanks for the lunch…!"

"There she goes…"

"Well…it's our fault for goading her into coming with us, Oishi…"

"Don't fret, Akasaka…we got other chances of getting info from her…"

**-x-**

In the park, Natsumi thanks Akira and says she's okay, and Akira says that that's great. He offers to walk her home. She tells him to wait a second, and she calls her house from a phone booth. Her grandmother picks up the phone. Natsumi asks if she went with Mom. Grandma says that they must have missed each other. Natsumi asks if everything is okay. Grandma asks Natsumi if she was worried about Oyashiro-sama's curse and says that everything is okay.

While walking home with Akira, she realizes that she hasn't given him an answer, yet. Akira asks if they're close to her house, and she tells them that they are. When they get to her house, it is covered with talismans. Akira says he will see her at school and walks off. Inside, a reporter on television is saying that people from Hinamizawa are committing aberrations, and other people are shown insulting people from Hinamizawa. Then, Natsumi hears puppies barking.

"WAN! WAN! WAN!"

"_Huh? Puppies are crying…! What…?_"

She rushes to the bathroom and sees her grandmother drowning puppies in the tub. Natsumi tells her grandmother to tell her what she's doing. She says that she's performing a charm, so the puppies will receive the curse in her family's stead and asks her granddaughter to hand her the next cage full of puppies.

"Grandma…what are you doing?"

"A ritual… to appease Oyashiro-sama's anger…that these mongrels would take the curse instead of our family…"

"What? But…that's…"

"Now hand me the next cage…do it now!"

Natsumi, terrified, runs away, while her grandmother prays to Oyashiro-sama. Natsumi calls her mother and tells her what her grandmother is doing. He mother responds by telling her to get out of there and that all the elders from Hinamizawa are going crazy.

"Mom! Grandma's doing this…and doing that…"

"Blast it…get out of the house now!"

"But…"

"Just do it…even the elders who came from Hinamizawa are going crazy!"

**-x-**

A day or two later, Natsumi is walking to school and remembers that her mother told her not to tell anyone that she's from Okinomiya, because they can't move until they pay off the loan on their house. She meets up with Chisato and Tamako, and Tamako says that she's glad no one from Hinamizawa lives near them. Tamako says that she wants to ask Natsumi a weird question, but Chisato scolds her.

"Man…did you hear the news?"

"Yeah…people who came from Hinamizawa are going crazy…weird…and out of character…!"

"…"

"Glad our class doesn't someone who came from Hinamizawa…"

"Hey, did you hear the rumor…?"

"Yeah…someone is drowning puppies…"

"…"

"Hey, Natsumi…can I ask you a weird question…?"

"Tamako!"

"…"

Tamako says Chisato was wondering the same thing. Natsumi tells them that Okinomiya and the town she's from have similar names, and people get the names mixed up all the time. Chisato says that she's glad Natsumi isn't like those weirdos.

"Oh…"

"So Okinomiya have some…similar names like in Hinamizawa?"

"Yeah…"

"So the names get mixed up…?"

"Uh-huh…"

"I see…"

"Thank goodness…"

"Yeah…Glad you're not like those other weirdo, Natsumi…"

"Chisato!"

"…"

Later, she meets up with Akira. She tells him that she lived in a town far away from Hinamizawa and has nothing to do with curses. He takes her hand and says that he believes her.

"…you see…I live far from Hinamizawa and…"

"Natsumi…"

"I'm sure you heard…those who came from Hinamizawa Village…the elders have gone weird and stuff…"

"Natsumi, I…"

"I want you to know that me and my family have nothing to do with curses and stuff…"

"I believe you…that's what I wanted to say…"

"R-really…?"

"Yes."

**-END FLASHBACK-**

**_To Be Con_****_ti_****_nued_**

* * *

**_Why Or Why Not_** by_ **Rekka Katakiri**  
(Ending Song from **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**)_

_To get my happiness I had done everything,_  
_but had done nothing to be blamed and accused of._  
_The sound of footsteps became louder every day,_  
_Then I noticed the fact there was no time._

_I was a believer in life to be myself always,_  
_and was asking whether I would be alive._

_Give me a reason why not to adopt in this way,_  
_or judge me to be guilty of so many incurable sins._  
_Tell me why, or why not. Complaining way too much,_  
_maybe I overlooked something fatal for me._

* * *

More on Akira and Natsumi's pasts, and this one showed their connection to the Hinamizawa Village and its aftermath, and poor Natsumi's life starting to "fall apart" due to the "superstition" that befell her family…

Don't worry...Kyuji and Ankh aren't ignored here...I promise that they too would get some screen time amid Akira and Natsumi's detailed, tragic pasts...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Two more chapters to go, and there more of Akira and Natsumi's pasts will be shown, and why he accepted the Kougami Foundation's job to become the user of the "Birth System"…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Onisarashi-hen (manga)**_

- Akira Toudou

- Natsumi Kimiyoshi

- Haruko Kimiyoshi

- Toji Kimiyoshi

- Aki Kimiyoshi

- Chisato Saeki

- Tamako Makimura

- Akasaka Mamoru

- Kuraudo Oishi


	104. Pride, Birth, Goal part 4

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

We are just two chapters away before this arc ends, and while this story seems to focus more on the back story of **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**'s spin-off manga, it is essentially a flashback on how and why Akira Toudou came to decide to work for the Kougami Foundation, becoming its official Cell Medal collector and what motivated him to accept the job and why he is doing this and who would benefit it from..

* * *

At the Kougami Foundation, Kousei Kougami watches the monitor on his laptop as news reporters are quoting about an armored figure who saved the bank and defeated the robbers yet fled the scene and is subjected to a manhunt for questioning, while Erika Satonaka wondered why Akira had to resort to that kind of tactic in keeping his identity a secret.

"Jeez…why would Toudou resort to that kind of thing just to keep the birth System a secret…? He might indirectly implicate us if Birth were to be seen here…"

However, Kougami made no response and continued to bake a cake while awaiting a phone call from a client knowing that business is doing well

.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**  
(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**__****_104:_** **_Puraido, Tanjō, Gōru_****_ part 4_**

At the clinic where she is staying, Natsumi then saw the news on TV about the thwarted bank robbery attempt, the apprehended robbers, and Akira leaving the bank along with the saved hostages, which she is relieved that he wasn't harmed, and the nurse assured to her that he will be fine and is on his way here. By then, Natsumi glances at her hand, where a wedding ring is placed on her left ring-finger , and another flashback scene is played, where her life took a tragic turn for the worse.

**-x-**

**-FLASHBACK-**

A few days later, a man on a street is talking about how another family from Hinamizawa has been found because of the strange decorations on their house. Another man says that thinking about psychos like that living in his town gives him the chills.

"Hey, did you heard?"

"About what?"

"Another family from Hinamizawa Village is residing here in Okinomiya…"

"Really…? How did you know?"

"Saw those strange decorations…talismans and stuff…"

"Man, I can't believe superstitious stooges are moving here…"

"Psychos would be the beter term…having them living here in this peaceful town…"

"You got that right…imagining that sent chills down my spine…"

Akasaka, who was listening, walks to a nearby newspaper stand. The lady there asks him if he is a detective, but he says that he submitted some haiku poems into different publications and was checking to see if one got accepted. On television, a reporter is saying that the number of incidents involving former residents of Hinamizawa is increasing. The scene changes to a restaurant where Akasaka is meeting Oishi.

Akasaka sets a bag of newspapers on the table and says that they all have stories about Hinamizawa in them. Oishi begins to read some of the articles, and Akasaka furiously says that printing those things isn't helping at all. He continues, saying that everyone from Hinamizawa will be labeled as criminals. Oishi continues reading and says that the talismans that people from Hinamizawa hang outside of their houses may be signs of soon-to-come "atrocities".

"Eh? What are these?"

"Newspapers…and I brought the ones where the articles showing Hinamizawa Village…before and after the villagers' deaths… and I'll start reading…"

"Geez! With a load-ful of these newspapers, it's not going to help things at all!"

"Fine…I'll keep reading…hey, listen to this…!"

"What?"

"This article is from yesterday's news…heard about the talismans displayed on certain houses in Okinomiya?"

"Yeah…?"

"That's just a tip of the iceberg…"

Akasaka says that one magazine mentions the families with the highest concentration of demon blood in their veins: the Furude, Sonozaki, and Kimiyoshi familes. He says that this level of attention on an accident isn't normal, but Oishi says that tragedy fascinates people.

**-x-**

At Natsumi's house, Haruko is grouching about Hinamizawa being in all the newspapers when Natsumi comes in and quietly says that she brought the paper. Her mother snatches it away from her and exclaims that that paper also includes information about Hinamizawa.

"I'm back…"

"Good…damn…that old bitch jabbering about "Himamizawa's curse"… asking for "Oyashiro-sama's mercy"…it's getting on my nerves! Huh? What's that you're carrying?"

"I brought a newspaper…"

"Give me that!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Don't you know? The news about Hinamizawa's all over the place! Radio…TV…it'll be a matter of time before we'll be targeted by the Japanese Paparazzi!"

Her husband assures her that everything's okay, because no one has written anything about the Kimiyoshi family. He also says that no one saw Granny's talismans, so nobody knows they're from Hinamizawa. He promises his wife that he won't mention anything at work, and Natsumi says that she won't mention anything at school. Haruko tells her daughter that she'll be late for school, so Natsumi starts her walk to school. She tells herself that she's not afraid to lie to everyone and exclaims that today will be a nice day.

**-x-**

At school, Chisato and Tamako are worried about Natsumi, because she didn't bring as much food for lunch as she usually does. Natsumi lies and says that her family woke up late. Tamako offers to share her lunch with Natsumi, and Chisato starts to talk about Toudou Akira.

"Hey…what gives?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah…you didn't brought in much lunch like before…"

"Oh, my parents woke up late…and had little time to prepare…"

"Want to share my lunch?"

"Thanks…"

"So…let's talk something not related to news…"

"Like?"

"Akira…"

"Yeah!"

"…"

Then, she calls to Akira and says that Natsumi wants to tell him something. Tamako asks him if he has had lunch, and he says he just ate. After that, Chisato and Tamako make Akira sit down and leave him with Natsumi. She is reassuring herself that she has nothing to do with the curses of Hinamizawa when Akira asks her what she wanted to ask him. She is about to tell him that it was nothing important, when a classmate yells that there is supposedly a follower of Oyashiro-sama from Hinamizawa in the area of the school.

"So…what do you want to ask me about?"

"Well…?"

"_I have nothing to do with the curses of Hinamizawa… I have nothing to do with the curses of Hinamizawa… I have nothing to do with the curses of Hinamizawa… I have nothing to do with the curses of Hinamizawa… I have nothing to do with the curses of Hinamizawa… I have nothing to do with the curses of Hinamizawa… I have nothing to do with the curses of Hinamizawa… I have nothing to do with the curses of Hinamizawa… I have nothing to do with the curses of Hinamizawa…_"

"Natsumi…?"

"Nothing…nothing important…"

"Are you sure…?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, Akira!"

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard? There's a follower of Oyashiro-sama from Hinamizawa in the area of the school!"

"Are you sure? That's just plain, worthless rumor!"

"I'm sure…that girl…I bet she's the one…!"

"Don't accuse her of that!"

"Hey…did you see this…?"

They ask Natsumi if she's seen anything. They show a picture of talismans to Akira, and he says that he and Natsumi have never seen a house like that. Then, he says that the gossip about people from Hinamizawa is stupid, and he doesn't care about it. Natsumi, stressed, says that she's going to buy a can of juice. At the juice machine, Akira comes and stands beside of her. Natsumi accuses him of thinking that people from Hinamizawa, like herself, are disgusting psychos, and says that he doesn't like being around people like herself.

"If you're going to say I'm a psycho from Hinamizawa…then leave me be."

"I understand what you're going through…but rest assured…I'm not like the others…"

"Don't lie to me!"

"Sorry…I'll leave you alone for now…"

Akira says that he understands, but Natsumi furiously exclaims that he is lying. He walks away, and Natsumi wonders why things had to turn out this way. She tells herself that if Grandma was gone, none of this would have happened. She tells herself that she shouldn't be thinking things like that, because she's part of her family.

**-x-**

When she arrives at her house, she sees her mother attacking her grandmother. By the time Natsumi gets her mother to stop, her grandmother is dead. Natsumi's mother says that it was the only way to stop her and that Natsumi was thinking the same thing.

"Mom… you…you killed grandma…"

"I had to…to make her stop this foolishness…I'm sure you would do the same…"

"Yeah…I guess…"

"Now help me hide this trash…"

After Natsumi's father gets home and her grandmother's corpse is hidden in the bathroom, the family is gathered in the living room. Haruko is saying that everyone is blaming her, and her husband tries to console her, but it is to no avail. She says that she did it for the happiness of her family and that she did what the rest of the family wanted to do.

"…"

"So that's what happened…and I did this for our sake!"

"What? You don't appreciate what I did, dear husband of mine?"

"Er…"

She accuses her husband of making her do what he won't do and throws an ashtray at him. She asks Natsumi if she understand her, and asks her if she doesn't want to leave their current home. Natsumi says that she's on her mother's side, because they're a family. Haruko tells her husband to get the toolbox, and they all go to the bathroom. She says that they'll cut Grandma's body into pieces, so it will be easier to hide. She says that they will do it together as a family, because it will be faster. Natsumi's father starts cutting, and Natsumi begins to scream. Haruko grabs her daughter, covers her mouth, and tells her to stop before the neighbors hear her. Natsumi passes out and dreams about her grandmother.

**-x-**

When she wakes up, her mother hands her a tool. She tells Natsumi to help, because she's the only family member who hasn't done anything yet. Natsumi says she doesn't want to, but her mother forces her arm down. At Akira's house, he is shown looking out the window at the moment that Natsumi chops off her grandmother's arm, and his father tells him to go to bed.

At the end, Haruko, holding onto Natsumi's shoulders, calls her daughter a good girl.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

As Akira continue on his journey, he passed by a park and saw some children arguing with each other, and they turn out to be the Detective Boys, where **Genta** and **Mitsuhiko** are arguing over who should be the "permanent leader" while **Ayumi** tries to pacify the two boys, and Akira could only smile, as they saw the Detective Boys' parents came and fetch them and left.

"_I sure miss my school days…if only Natsumi hadn't endure such hardship…_"

Akira's smile slowly faded as he is again reminded more of his past, as he recalled the time that the Kimiyoshi family's tragic past and how Natsumi suffered during and after those traumatic times which were among the main factors in why he accepted the job Kougami offered to him.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Haruko says to get big bags out of the closet and to choose ones that aren't flashy. She says that they will use some vinyl and packing tape, too. She continues, saying that they'll drop her off at the mountains. Natsumi is told by her mother to change clothes quickly and help put the "luggage" into the car. Haruko says that they probably won't be back until the next morning. Natsumi is shown looking at her bloody hands, and her father asks her if she's okay.

"…"

"Natsumi…are you okay…?"

"Just bear with it…"

She asks why they are doing such a horrible thing. Her father tells her not to be hard on herself, but she says she did this to Granny and begins crying. Her father admits that he's afraid, Natsumi says they should call the police. At that moment Natsumi's mother appears behind her and tells her husband and daughter that it is no time to talk.

"Alright, you two…enough talk! We got work to do!"

"But honey…"

"I said let's get to work! And Natsumi…stop standing still and…"

"Wait…our daughter should not…"

Her husband tells her that they should leave Natsumi out of this, since she has school tomorrow. Haruko replies by saying they need Natsumi to help carry the body, and she doesn't know what Natsumi will do if she's left alone. Natsumi says she won't do anything. Her mother ignores her and tells her to change into something comfortable. Natsumi wonders if this is a curse. She can't believe that a scene she had only seen in movies was this close to her.

"Please…let's consider this…she has nothing to do with this…"

"Oh yes she is…and if we leave her alone…what will she do?"

"But she has school…"

"Enough with the alibi!"

"_I wonder if this is the curse grandma is talking about…?_"

**-x-**

At school the next day, Natsumi, Chisato, and Tamako are in gym class. Chisato is complaining about running a mile in such hot weather, while Natsumi and Tamako wash their hands. While water runs into the drain, Natsumi imagines it to be blood.

"_Eh? Is it me or is blood running from the faucet…?_"

Chisato and Tamako are worried about her. Chisato asks if she touched any crap, but Natsumu quickly tells her she had not. Then, Natsumi sees Akira standing nearby and goes back to the classroom. Chisato asks Akira if he's the cause of Natsumi's strange behavior, but he says that he's not.

"Hey, Akira!"

"Yes…?"

"Did you do something to Natsumi? She's acting strange lately…"

"No…I didn't…really."

Next, she suggest that Oyashiro-sama may be the cause. She asks Natsumi if she's heard about the rumor of Natsumi being from Hinamizawa. Akira scolds her, and she says that she doesn't believe it. Tamako says that people are saying that about every exchange student. Chisato says, since Natsumi has been depressed for a few days, the rumor could be true. Akira says he doesn't think so, but Natsumi is Natsumi regardless of where she was born.

"Maybe it's this Oyashiro-sama who is responsible…you know…that god who is worshiped from Hinamizawa Village…"

"Eh?"

"Hey, Natsumi…are you really from Hinamizawa Village…?"

"Stop that, Chisato!"

"Eeep! Akira, you didn't have to…"

"But, Akira…that's what we heard… people are saying that about every exchange student who came here…who knows…it may be…"

"You're her friends, and when she down, this is all you can say to her?"

"But…"

"Whatever place she came from…Natsumi is still Natsumi…that's all you need to know!"

Chisato tells him that he's very passionate about defending Natsumi, and Tamako suggests going somewhere to cheer Natsumi up.

After school, Natsumi is surprised that they are going somewhere. She says that they can't go into a restaurant with their school uniforms on, but Chisato says no one respects that rule, anymore. On their way to the restaurant, Natsumi thinks that the feeling of what she has done will never go away. A moment later, Akira holds Natsumi's hand.

"Natsumi…"

"Um…Akira…about what you said to me…my answer is…"

She is about to tell Akira her answer, when someone on television says that a human head was found near a mountain highway. The person says that the head was found in a big rucksack covered with a plastic bag, and it was dropped near a guardrail in a visible place.

"_Oh no…!_"

"Whoa…looks like we got ourselves a ripper…"

Chisato says that knowing there's a ripper nearby is scary. The person on television says that this contradicts the apparent intention of the criminal to cover up the dismemberment of the victim, and the authorities are indicating the possibility of a bizarre murder. Natsumi says that she forgot her wallet at school and will be back in a minute. The person on television says that the head belonged to a 60 years old or older woman, and the police were able to determine the victim's identity by the impression of the teeth.

**-x-**

When Natsumi arrives at her house, Haruko says that her husband supposedly hid the head well. She screams and says that he's good for nothing, dumb clumsy, and uncooperative. Then, Natsumi runs outside. Akira walks by, sees her outside, and says that she wasn't at school. She says that she can't go to that pastry shop, and she's sorry that he came to pick her up.

"Natsumi!"

"Akira! You weren't at school…"

"I'm sorry…I can't go…I…"

"What happened…?"

Akira asks if something happened at home. Natsumi says that nothing happened, but Akira says that he doesn't want to hear lies. She says that the list of things to tell him is getting shorter, and, if she tells the truth, everyone will hate her.

"What?"

"I don't want to hear more lies…"

"But…but…"

"Tell me the truth…what's bothering you?"

"I can't…you will hate me if I tell you…like everyone else…"

"That won't happen…"

"It's about Hinamizawa, is it?"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

"Calm down…"

Akira says that it's because it's about Hinamizawa. Natsumi keeps apologizing, and Akira tries to calm her down. Oishi comes and says that he's sorry for barging in on their argument. He asks Natsumi if anything has changed since last time. He says that the fence looks repainted because of graffiti. He is about to mention the talismans when Natsumi runs away.

"Hey…sorry for intruding…"

"You…the guy who took Natsumi to the restaurant…"

"…"

"Huh? Why'd she ran off for?"

While she's running, Oishi wonders how her grandmother is doing. He continues by saying she hasn't been seen in days. Akasaka comes and whispers to Oishi. Akira says he wants to know about Natsumi. Akasaka ask if him if he's worries about his friend. Akira says that he wants to know what "Oyashiro-sama" from Hinamizawa is.

**-x-**

The scene changes to the living room of Natsumi's house where Haruko is beating her husband with a vase. Natsumi tries to stop her, and Haruko wants to know why everyone thinks she did it. She thought that the happy days were finally coming back, but her husband ruined it all. Natsumi says that she understands her mother, but they should think through what they are going to do.

"You good for nothing asshole!"

"Ow! Stop!"

"You brainless buffoon! You stupid sloth!"

"I did what you asked me to…"

"BUT THANKS TO YOUR CARELESSNESS…IT'LL BE A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE THE COPS WOULD COME HERE!"

"Mom…please calm down!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Mom!"

"You fools! Both of you!"

Haruko says that their sin has been found, and it's only a matter of time until the police come. She leaves the room, saying that she wants to be alone. Natsumi rushes to her father and asks if he's okay. He says that he is, and he says his wife is too harsh. Natsumi wants to know why things had to turn out like this and says she just wanted to be happy.

"Dad…are you okay?"

"Yes…"

"Why…"

"Natsumi…?"

"Why did this turn out like this…?"

"The storm will pass soon…and we can start anew…"

"How?"

"By going to the police…"

She wonders what they can do to go back to the way they were before. Her father says that they can start by going to the police station. He says he has thought about it for awhile, and he was afraid to lose the life they have had. Hiding the body in such an easy place, he says, was to give him more courage. Natsumi smiles at her father, but, a moment later, the front of her father's neck is open and bleeding.

"Urk!"

"Dad…?"

"Dad! Huh? Mom…?"

Haruko appears behind him, calls her husband good for nothing, and says, in the end, she is the only one working hard for the family. She says that everything was imposed on her, but this time was when she needed her husband's help the most.

Natsumi is horrified at her father's death, but her mother says it was Natsumi's and her father's fault that he died. She says that she had finally found a place where she belonged, but Grandma destroyed their peaceful world. Because of that, Haruko killed her.

"Natsumi…"

"Mom…?"

"Because of you two…everything came down to this…"

"No…"

"Yes…all thanks to you and that good for nothing husband of mine that things went to this…!"

She continues, saying that her husband was an enemy, because he had left the body in an obvious spot and wanted to call the police. Then, she asks Natsumi if she is her enemy as well. Before Natsumi answers, Haruko decides that she is an enemy. She says that, since she hates herself, she must kill everybody. After being backed into a corner, Natsumi wonders if she has done anything wrong. She apologizes to her mother and asks her to stop. Haruko tells Natsumi not to be afraid, because it will all be over in a second. Then, she swings a knife at her daughter.

"Mom…"

"You are now my enemy…"

"Mom…"

"Since you sided with your father I to turning me in to the police…that makes sense now…I will kill my enemies…"

"Mom…I'm sorry…"

"Hush…everything will be over in a second…"

"N-No…"

"Yes…"

**-x-**

Akira Toudou is at a restaurant with Akasaka and Oishi, who is wondering what he should order. After their order arrives, Oishi asks Akira if he wanted to talk about something. Akira says that he wants to know about the relationship between Natsumi and Oyashiro-sama, Hinamizawa's god. Oishi thinks that answering Akira's questions would be unfair, since he wouldn't let them talk to Natsumi.

"Hmm..what should we order…? Akasaka…?"

"Ramen with beef!"

"Okay…I'll take ramen with pork!"

"Here are your orders…"

"Thanks!"

"Okay, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Oyashiro-sama's connection with Natsumi…"

"Hmm…I may consider that, but you wouldn't let us talk to Natsumi…so…it's unfair…"

He compromises, saying that they can take turns asking questions. Akira asks if Natsumi is actually from Hinamizawa, and Akasaka says that Hinmizawa's blood runs through her veins. Oishi, being his turn to ask a question, asks if Natsumi has been acting strange lately. Akira tells him she has not.

Next, Akira wants to know about Hinamizawa's religious beliefs. He says that he doesn't believe in it, but he won't deny it, either. Oishi gives a few of the hypotheses he has heard. Then, Akasaka tells Akira of a girl with the answers to all of their questions. However, she was murdered the day before the Hinamizawa gas tragedy.

Oishi expresses his surprise at finding out that many former Hinamizawa residents are living in nearby prefectures. He says that, in the homes of these former residents, strange things have been happening. He asks if the Kimiyoshi family has been acting weird. Akira tells Oishi that he has already asked that question, but Oishi says that he is referring to the family as a whole. After Akira doesn't answer, Oishi says that it's strange that there's nothing to say about them.

"…"

"I repeat…how are the Kimiyoshi's living as a family…?"

"See…"

"All I can say is that nothing weird has happened to Natsumi and her family…"

"Are you sure…?"

"Fine then…"

He tells Akira that he wants to know what the truth is. Akira ignores him, says that he is just like the others, and says that he doesn't understand anything. He says that, as long as they don't understand, they will label the people from Hinamizawa as weirdos. Continuing, he says that they are the same as those who are yelling, "They're demons!" and, "It's the curse!".

Oishi tells him that he's right, but he is also like those people. He tells Akira that he didn't want to believe that Natsumi was from Hinamizawa , and Akira moves toward the door to leave. He tells Oishi and Akasaka that their discussion was more like an interrogation. Akasaka tells him to be careful, because people who aren't in the family have been reported to receive the curse. Akira thanks Akasaka for his worries and decides that he will protect Natsumi at any cost.

While walking down the street, Akira decides to call Natsumi's house from a payphone. Haruko hears the phone and becomes agitated. Natsumi runs for the phone, while her mother calls for her. Akira hears a voice scream for help, but, before he can respond, the person hangs up. He remembers some of the words that Oishi had told him, and he starts running to Natsumi's house.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

While Akira is still recalling his and Natsumi's past, the scene shifts elsewhere as Kyuji is with Ankh, getting off their Ride Vendors after Ankh sensed a Yummy nearby, and Kyuji noticed that Ankh is rather in a hurry to find the unidentified Yummy, which he asks why he is rather insistent in finding the Yummy.

"What's the rush? I don't see much people here right now...but I guess it's better than some innocent people getting dragged..."

"Don't get me wrong! Remember that armored guy? He uses Cell Medals to power up his armor..and I'm betting that Kougami's involved...I'm even betting that he intends to use him to compete with us over getting Cell Medals! Now shut up and hurry up! I sensed a Yummy that is near by!"

"Geez..."

"You wanted to save humans, right? So stop complaining and get going!"

**_To Be Con_****_ti_****_nued_**

* * *

**_Why Or Why Not_** by_ **Rekka Katakiri**  
(Ending Song from **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**)_

_To get my happiness I had done everything,_  
_but had done nothing to be blamed and accused of._  
_The sound of footsteps became louder every day,_  
_Then I noticed the fact there was no time._

_I was a believer in life to be myself always,_  
_and was asking whether I would be alive._

_Give me a reason why not to adopt in this way,_  
_or judge me to be guilty of so many incurable sins._  
_Tell me why, or why not. Complaining way too much,_  
_maybe I overlooked something fatal for me._

* * *

Okay…this is the longest chapter I prepared…and it surely placed a lot of emphasis on Akira wanting to know more about Natsumi being from Hinamizawa…but he would soon find out the tragedy that befallen her and her family…physically, and psychologically…and Akira would soon find out the answer…

Now Kyuji and Ankh are somewhere else...searching for an unidentified Yummy. Though it ended in a cliffhanger, it doesn't mean that the action won't happen. More on that in the next chapter. At least they get the screen time they deserved...so as they won't feel neglected...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

This arc will conclude in the next chapter and this will give you the final hint on why he decided to accept Kougami's job offer…and the burden he'll have to shoulder in the years to come…

And lastly...Birth and O's get to compete on who gets the Cell Medals once the Yummy is found...

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Onisarashi-hen (manga)**_

- Akira Toudou

- Natsumi Kimiyoshi

- Haruko Kimiyoshi

- Toji Kimiyoshi

- Aki Kimiyoshi

- Chisato Saeki

- Tamako Makimura

- Akasaka Mamoru

- Kuraudo Oishi


	105. Pride, Birth, Goal part 5

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The conclusion to this arc, and here you'll get to see what has happened in the end and why Akira decided to accept the offer from the Kougami Foundation and why he is doing this…before the tragic ending of this arc is shown…

**-x-**

Akira clenched his fist as he is again reminded of the past and what led to his current situation and he is hoping that the path he currently chose would be the right one and will not be a regrettable decision as he is doing this to help Natsumi, and he is determined to work hard to meet up with the daily expenses he has accumulated, and he is making sure that he will survive whatever challenges that came in his way.

However, as he passed by a restaurant, someone inside saw Akira pass by and decided to follow him, as a familiar face recognized the passerby and decided to follow him.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**_

_(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**__****_105:_** **_Puraido, Tanjō, Gōru_****_ part 5_**

As Akira passes by a modern-day "soothsayer", he paused briefly as he preached the "end of the world" to other passerby by showing them the footages of the mutated, chimera-like Greed as well as the Yummies he happened to take videos of, and though it did aroused curiosity of the passerby, they labeled the evidence as "preposterous" and one by one left the scene, calling the soothsayer a "fraud", believing that the Yummies and the chimera-like Greed are just shots from a Godzilla movie.

"…as you can see…the demons have arrived! We are At their mercy! The end is nearing and at hand! Repent now so we can be saved!"

"Look at that…"

"Looks real…"

"Are you sure that they're really monsters…?"

"Yes! And if you repent now, the gods will save us…"

"What do you think?"

"I think it's just a shooting for a new Godzilla movie…"

"Then I'm out of here…"

"Wait! This is for real! The end of the world is coming!"

"Go watch some porn…horror movies are so clichéd as of late…"

"If you don't repent…it'll be too late to turn back…!"

"_Poor people…they have no idea that they're facing the Greed and the Yummy…well…I'm out of here…no point sticking around here…I still have an appointment to make…_"

Akira just smirked before leaving, ignoring the soothsayer's words, and as he walked the streets, he realized that he is nearing his destination by 30 minutes and he decided to walk by instead of taking a ride so as not to rush himself, though he is anxious to see how Natsumi is doing, hoping that she is doing fine just like before. He is beaming with expectation that she will be happy to see him.

"_Natsumi…I hope you're doing okay…the last few months have been…bad for you…and I promise once I get the 100 million Yen…I'll see to it that you'll get the best medical care in the world…_"

As Akira is nearing the clinic where Natsumi is staying, someone accosted him from behind, and it turn out to be Mamoru Akasaka, who would became his friend years before becoming Kougami's employee. The two exchanged greetings and decided to walk together while talking, where Akasaka was told of Akira's current job, and though Akasaka thought it was a joke, he would regret his response when Akira showed to him the Birth Driver and the Cell Medlas, as well as the employee ID of the Kougami Foundation.

"Akira! Akira Toudou!"

"Huh? Mamoru-san!"

"How are you doing?"

"Fine…fine…I got a job…"

_After a few minutes…_

"…what? The Kougami Foundation? That's one huge private company! What's your job there?"

"…and that's my job…"

"No way…"

"You heard me…here's the proof…"

"Wow…an ID and…a belt…? And those…silver coin-like items…"

"You heard me…it's no joke…"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing…"

"Too bad for you…"

When Akasaka asked Akira about the monsters that he has been hearing lately, Akira confirmed it and told him everything he knows, though he asked him to keep it a secret which Akasaka did, but when asked why work for Kougami, he got his answer which he slowly deduced that this has something to do with Natsumi's situation.

"This is all for Natsumi…?"

"Yes…"

"I see…after what's she's been through recently…and with the incident at Hinamizawa Village…it's no wonder that she's the reason why you took that job…"

"It's not easy…but at least I'll earn money faster…with no tie-up situations…but what she is going through is something I don't see as a trauma-based…"

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes…I believe that something is…amiss…remember what you told me about your research on the Oyashiro-sama curse and everything else…?"

"Yeah…"

"I believe it's not a curse…but something else…"

"How so…?"

"I talked to a former resident of Hinamizawa Village as well as one from Okinomiya…and unlike the ones that we heard…they didn't go "crazy like the ones reported"…"

"I'll check on that…but let's switch gears for a bit…"

"Okay…shoot…"

Akasaka commented that the job Akira took would be a difficult one to pull off, but Akira said that he will eventually pull through, and he doesn't care how long it would take, as long as he gets to earn the money needed. Akasaka smiled as he saw how Akira "grow up" and now sees him in a different perspective and hoped that the path he took would produce some positive result. The two decided to walk together and visit Natsumi.

When they passed by a nearby house, they heard the cries of a child, and curiosity took the better of the two and peeked through a window, where they saw the child, who is chained and being abused, but Akira and Akasaka backed away when a family if seven came out, and are armed with blunt weapons led by a stout cop, who turn out to be the head of the family of abusive cops.

"Hey, did you hear that…?"

"Sounds of a girl crying…!"

"Akira…look!"

"Mamoru…get back…we're about to have company…"

"Hey, pops…look who came…!"

"Two peeping toms…!"

"New punching bags to use…"

"I say we waste them!"

"You fools are a pair of fools to peek at us…too bad we don't let anyone go alive…and what you saw just now…won't be exposed either…"

"He-he-he…now we kill them!"

It is then revealed that the girl in question was adopted by his the cop's relatives, but as the relatives died, the cop and his family began to abuse her brazenly and continued to do so, using their positions as cops to threaten anyone who attempts to squeal them to the higher cops. There the abusive cop and his family are threatening to harm the two, even making it known that they won't let the two leave "alive".

"Now you idiots are going to get it!"

"Let's kill them!"

"Can we, pops? Can we?"

"Go ahead…make sure you dump their corpses at a place no one would find…"

"YES!"

"Blast…Get going, Akira…I'll…"

"No…you go…I'll handle them…!"

"You? What can you do?"

"(smirking)…"

"You don't mean…?"

As Akasaka is bracing himself, Akira only smirk as he puts on the Birth Driver and inserted a Cell Medal, initiating his transformation into Birth, much to Akasaka's surprise, though the cop and his family dismisses the scene as a "special effect" and started to attack the two. Birth then tells Akasaka to call for help while he deals with the thugs, which Akasaka paused briefly to see Birth in action before leaving.

"_Whoa…so that's what he meant…"Birth"…well…I'd better go call the REAL cops…!_"

Birth deals with the abusive family and subdued them before he proceeded to free the girl before deactivating the belt and when Akasaka came back with police, he hands the girl to them while explaining what just happened, which made things clear and now both Akira and Mamoru are cleared of any wrongdoings and the real culprits are being arrested.

"Officers…this girl's been abused…physically and psychologically…and these goons did this to her…"

"That's right! They even threatened to kill us after we saw what they did to this poor girl!"

"I see…"

"No, wait! That's a lie! We're cops too…"

"Sorry…my informant told me that you used your position to bribe and even threaten any witnesses who saw you beat this child…and with proof like this…it's enough to send you and your family to jail…men, take them away!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Come on…move!"

"Unhand me! I'm a cop! I'm higher-ranked than you!"

After that, Akira and Akasaka proceed to head for the clinic after the girl is taken to the hospital and the abusive family arrested. Akirs then took a final trip to the memory lane where the events showed what has happened to Natsumi before he ended up marrying her.

**-x-**

**- FLASHBACK-**

As Akira heads for Natsumi's house, the scene shifts elsewhere where Oishi and Akasaka are, and things would give them something to think about.

A reporter says that a recently found female body has not yet been identified, and, according to the Investigations Department of the local police, it may be related to the recent Hinamizawa incidents.

Akasaka and Oishi are talking to a policewoman named Madoka about a torso that had recently been found. It and the head that had been found earlier both belong to the same victim. Madoka leaves and comes back a moment later with more information. She says that the victim died, because she was hit in a vital spot.

They start another conversation, and Akasaka says that some people are being harassed at school, because their names sound like family names from Hinamizawa. Madoka says if someone stands out in any way, then they are automatically labeled as a Hinamizawa native. Akasaka, looking at pictures of Hinamizawa families jumps up and calls for Oishi's attention. One picture shows a woman who looks just like Natsumi's grandmother. Oishi demands to know the time of death of the woman, and Madoka says that she dies 4 or 5 days ago.

"Poor teens…now they're being picked on because some of their names sounded similar to Hinamizawa Village…"

"Yeah…I feel sorry for them…"

"And that's just the minor one…the major one is that if any one tries to defend him/herself and/or defend someone…that person would be labeled as someone from THAT village…"

"Gosh, Madoka…I'd say that a pretty big OUCH…"

"Anyway, Akira, Madoka…here's the picture of the woman we got…it's similar to the body we found…"

"Huh?"

"That looked like…Natsumi's grandmother…!"

"Huh? Hey, Madoka…you know that lady's time of death?"

"About four to five days ago…why…?"

**-x-**

Elsewhere, Akira arrives at Natsumi's house and ring the doorbell. However, no one answers, and he decides to go in anyway. While walking through the house, he notices blood on the floor. When he finds Natsumi, she tells him not to come in.

DING-DONG!

"Natsumi!"

DING-DONG!

"Natsumi!"

DING-DONG!

"Natsumi! Are you there? I'm coming in! Huh? Blood? Oh no…Natsumi!"

"Akira! Don't come in!"

"What?"

"Don't come in!"

"What are you…?"

SMASH!

"AAARRGGHH!"

Upon entering the room, Haruko smashes a vase on his head and knocks him out. Then, she asks her daughter where she was hiding, and Natsumi tells her not to kill anyone else. Then, Haruko starts to swing a knife at her daughter, but Natsumi grabs her hand. Haruko tells her to get off, but Natsumi tells her mother to stop. Suddenly, a large amount of blood comes out of Haruko's throat.

"There you are…"

"Mom…please stop!"

"You bad, bad girl…UURRKK…!"

"No!"

Police officers and an ambulance arrive outside of the Kimiyoshi residence. Akira, who is sitting in the back of the ambulance, asks Oishi if he notified the police. Oishi says that it was his civic responsibility to do so. Akasaka comes from inside the house with Natsumi and says he found her. He says she doesn't look hurt, but they should take her to the hospital just in case. Akira walks toward Natsumi. She says that she's sorry and says that she told a lot of lies. While she is naming her wrongdoings, Akira hugs her.

"I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you…"

"It's alright, Natsumi…it's okay..everything's going to be fine…"

"I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you… I'm sorry…I lied to you…"

"Hush, Natsumi…you're safe…that's all that matters…"

"Oishi…this looks bad…"

"And with her condition…we'll be having a hard time finding out what really happened…"

"And this'll be a feast for nosy reporters…"

"…and we are now in front of a house, where the only survivor of a family is being taken to a hospital…with her psychological condition…it would be longer to figure out what happened…"

A reporter on the scene says that, since the rescued girl of the family is in deep psychological shock, it will be difficult to find out what happened at the scene.

**-x-**

A few days later, the scene shifts to Okinomiya Hospital, where Natsumi wakes up. A nurse tells her that she had been asleep for three days.

"Huh?"

"Oh, good morning, Miss…"

"Where…where am I…?"

"At Okinomiya Hospital…"

"Huh? How long have I been…?"

"Three days."

"Eh?"

"Don't worry…you're fine now…"

**-x-**

Elsewhere, Tamako meets Chisato, who is on her way to buy a cake, on the street, and Chisato scolds her for reading books about Hinamizawa when they are going to visit Natsumi. Tamako finds it strange that, despite only a week's passing since the incident with the Kimiyoshi family, no one is talking about it. Chisato tells her that everyone is treating what happened to Natsumi as a movie plot and says no matter how tragic it may be, that it's easier to deal with something that people think isn't real.

"Hey, Chisato!"

"Yo, Tamako!"

"Hey! Put that away!"

"Why? I'm just reading it…"

"That's the reason why Natsumi's family ended in tragedy…because of that village…"

"Aw…"

"We're going to see Natsumi…and she better not see what you're reading!"

"Okay, okay…"

When Chisato and Tamako get to the hospital, Natsumi tells them that she's happy they came. The two of them seem surprised to see Akira with Natsumi. Natsumi tells them he's helping her with school work, because she doesn't want to get behind. After teasing Akira about his knowledge of Math, Chisato suggests they go to the roof to eat cake. She says having so many teenagers around a bed would be obscene, and Akira tells her that she shouldn't be talking. Chisato demands Akira to put flowers in a vase.

"Hi, Natsumi!"

"Natsumi!"

"Chisato! Tamako!"

"Whoa! Look who's here…"

"Hi, Akira!"

"Hello, Tamako, Chisato…glad you came to visit Natsumi…"

"Why are you here?"

"Ah, Akira's helping me with school work…I don't want to be left behind…"

"Ooohhh…so what are you teaching her, huh?"

"Math."

"Say…let's go to the rooftop and eat the cake…"

"Yeah…sounds like a good idea…"

"Here, Akira…you put this on a vase…"

A few minutes later, Akira is seen sitting on the floor in a hospital hallway. (In the background, Chisato can be heard asking when Akira and Natsumi became so close.). Oishi and Akasaka meet him and give him his change from the restaurant. Oishi asks him if he has a moment.

On the roof, Chisato is wondering what is taking Akira so long. Akira is shown telling Akasaka and Oishi that they're lying and proceeds to the roof. On his way, he sees Chisato and Tamako, who wonder if they treated Natsumi normally and if she enjoyed their company.

When Akira arrives on the roof, Natsumi tells him that she has been having nightmares recently. She tells him that she thinks about what happened and wonders if it really was "Oyashiro-sama's Curse". Akira tells her that it isn't a curse. He says that someone told him Natsumi's heart was tired, and it is necessary to bring joy back to her heart.

"Natsumi…how are you…"

"Akira…I…I've been having nightmares…"

"What kind of nightmares…?"

"About what happened recently…"

"Natsumi..."

"I think…I think that Oyashiro-sama's curse are real…"

"No…it's not…"

"But…"

However, Akira doesn't agree with that. He says what he wants might hurt her, but he wants to live in the same world she does. He tells her he wants to know the truth. He tells her that she testified her mother killed her grandmother, but, in reality, she died of cerebral contusion. He says the injuries were caused after death, and wants to know what Natsumi actually saw. Natsumi wonders what he is saying. He goes on to tell her about her father's death.

Akasaka told him that Natsumi said her mother had stabbed him from behind, but an analysis stated that he was stabbed from the front. Oishi said that blood would have gushed out of the wound and cover the person who killed him. He noted that Natsumi was covered in her father's blood. Akira told them that Natsumi asked for help on the phone, but Oishi asked him if he was sure that person was Natsumi. He says that the phone she has supposedly used to talk to him had no blood on it. Also, he said that the pot used to hit Akira on the head had Natsumi's handprint on it.

Akira tells Natsumi that there is still time. He says that people from Hinamizawa usually commit murders and kill themselves, but she is still alive. He tells her not to give into the madness, because she can still be saved. Natsumi backs away from him, telling him what he's saying is weird. She tells him she knows what she saw.

"Natsumi…what you've been through…it's not your fault or due to this "curse"…"

"Akira…what are you…?"

"Don't give in…I know there's a reason for this…"

"But…but…"

"Those elders from Hinamizawa…yes, it's true…but you're still alive…and that's all; that matter…"

"What are you…I know what I saw!"

"Natsumi…"

"You're acting weird…"

"No…listen…about your grandmother…"

Akira tells her that the exact date of her grandmother's death has been determined, and it was on the day he had first gone to her house. Natsumi remembers that, when she was calling her mother for help, she had pushed her grandmother away. She remembers that the fall had killed her grandmother. She told her mother not to worry, because Grandma was gone. She said they could go back to living normally. Haruko asks her daughter if she knew what she is saying. She also remembers her suggestion of cutting her grandmother's corpse into tiny pieces to hide her and asking her parents to help.

She starts to say that no one wants to be friends with a person from Hinamizawa, but Akira says that he understands. She told herself that Akira didn't need to know about the murder of her grandmother, and she has to make it seem as if someone else had done it. At that moment, Haruko had walked into the room where Natsumi was wondering what her daughter was doing.

Akira tells her that he was there when she started to lose control. He tells her that it freaks him out when he thinks that a murderer was just around the corner. He wonders if Natsumi was planning on killing her friends like she had done to her family. She tells Akira that she didn't want anyone to know about this and hate her for it. Akira asks her if she thought he'd like her for doing that. Natsumi frightfully looks around the roof, and Akira tells her that they're the only ones up there.

"A-Akira…"

"Yes?"

"Is there someone else here?"

"No…just us…"

She asks Akira if he hates her, and he hugs her and says he doesn't. Natsumi denies it, but Akira tells her he wants to protect her. Then, Akira states his relief at saving Natsumi. Natsumi tells Akira that she likes him as she picks up a knife from when she had eaten cake. After stabbing him, she reminisces about seeing one of his drawings when she first moved here. She remembers that it was the landscape one could see from the school window.

At that moment, she had a premonition that her new home was going to be a lovely place to live. He tells her that it took a lot of pain to get the paint's color just right. He says that he will tell Natsumi, because they both like it that way. Furthermore, he promises to always stay by her side and embraces her.

Akasaka and Oishi, as well as two policemen, are seen running up the stairs of the hospital, and Akasaka is scolding Oishi for letting Natsumi out of his sight. Oishi asks if Akasaka thinks that Akira is the one. Akasaka thinks that Akira is at a crossroads. One path leads to death and the other leads to a life of despair. Oishi asks if he thinks Akira chose to live in despair, and Akasaka says he chose to walk alongside Natsumi.

"You what? I told you to keep an eye on her!"

"You worry too much! Natsumi's fine, I tell you!"

"Given what has happened…and wit the recent events involving the self-inflicted deaths from those from Hinamizawa…it's possible that…"

"I don't think that would happen…Akira's with her!"

"You think Akira choose the path to be with her? It could be out of despair…"

"I think he chose THAT path to be with her!"

"There they are…whoa!"

"Akira!"

"Damn…Akira!"

On the roof, Akasaka, Oishi, and the two policemen spot the wounded Akira, and Natsumi, crying, says that it was her fault. One policeman calls for a doctor, while the other holds Natsumi. Akasaka tells the officer to let her go and asks her if she now understands. Oishi, who is helping to care for Akira, calls Akasaka and Natsumi. She goes to Akira and holds his hand. She tells herself that she has made a lot of mistakes and has lost a lot. She realizes that she only has one important thing left in her tragic world.

It is there that they learned that it was Natsumi who killed her family, and the result causes her to have trauma-induced amnesia, and they all agreed that they not provoke her into recalling those events so as not worsen her trauma.

**- END FLASHBACK -**

**-x-**

After recalling that moment…he realized that FIVE months have passed since the Hinamizawa Disaster, and though he, with Oishi and Akasaka's help, was able to learn about the disaster, he finds it strange that those from Hinamizawa went ballistic and ended up hurting and/or killing someone and then themselves, and which also happened to Natsumi's family. However, he would, soon, meet someone whose family is from Hinamizawa but did not ended becoming "erratic" like his elder relatives and there he sensed that something is amiss, and while thinking, Akasaka told Akira that they are now at their destination.

"Looks like we got more investigating to do…"

"Yeah…and with the resources I have at the moment…I'll ask Kougami if I could use it to do an investigation on my own…"

"Hope he agrees with your plan…"

"I hope so…"

"Hey…we're almost there…can't believe how Natsumi ended up at that clinic you placed her in…care to tell me why…?"

"Hmm…well, you see…"

Through Akira's explanation, a flashback scene is revealed that two months ago, the scene shifts to an unspecified place where Akira is seen walking up some stairs of a house with a woman, who is revealed to be a relative of Natsumi's family. As they walked, she says that she kept Natsumi there, because they were both from a branch of the Kimiyoshi family.

Then, they arrive at a door. It is padlocked and has chains on the lock. Noticing the look on Akira's face, the woman tells Akira that she isn't imprisoning her. She tells him that this is what the girl wants. She unlocks the door and tells them that no one else has visited her family knowing that they are from the Kimiyoshi family. She goes on, telling him that that girl will all of Oyashiro-sama's curse. Akira rushes into the room toward Natsumi, who is restrained by chains, and the woman tells him that she is cursed. Akira remembers that he said he would always be by Natsumi's side and hugs her.

Akasaka was surprised that even Natsumi's relatives, who were far from Hinamizawa and Okinomiya, would still believe in that curse, and wondered how he managed to get Natsumi out. Akira told her that he took her with him and went to move at a small, rural town, and thanks to an unidentified sponsor, he was able to financially help her while finding a place to settle down.

Moreover, to lessen her situation, Akira added her to his family register. He wanted to separate Natsumi from the name "Kimiyoshi", thus he was able to persuade a reverend to have the teens married civilly, and thus, she is now officially "Natsumi Toudou". He says that by living with her, he realized that Natsumi's "wish" wasn't a lie. At every moment, Natsumi blamed herself for killing her family and trying to kill him. Eventually, her left arm became crooked and stiff, which made him decide to hold off his plans to attend university and find a job. That would eventually landed him in a job at the Kougami Foundation and thus his current occupation. The two then proceeded to go inside the clinic.

Inside the clinic, a nurse recognizes Akira and informs him that Natsumi's medical examination had just finished. She calls Natsumi and tells her that her husband came to see her. While they are waiting for Natsumi, Akasaka ask Akira why he is going so far for Natsumi. Akira tells him that she has finally stopped blaming herself for the death of her family, because he told her that he had killed her family.

"You…can't be serious…!"

"I am."

"Why go this far?"

"I'm doing this for Natsumi's sake…"

"You're crazy!"

Akasaka, outraged, grabs Akira, but Akira tells him that is a necessary "truth" for her to live. Akasaka asks him if he thinks he can free her from her sins that way, and Akira tells him that he just doesn't want her to get hurt anymore. Akasaka releases Akira, and Akira tells him that he doesn't even know why he's going so far.

By then, Natsumi is heard shouting Akira's name, and she hugs him. She tells him that the nurse told her that her husband had come to see her. Akira turns Natsumi around, tells her that he'll listen to her later, and tells her to greet Akasaka. She is excited to see him, but Akira draws her attention to a different matter. He asks her where her coat is, and she tells him she left it in the examination room. Akira goes to get it, and Natsumi waves at him. Akasaka notices that her arm appeared to be no longer stiff, which means she is slightly recovering. Akasaka congratulates her on her marriage, but she says that she doesn't really feel like she's married. She says that Akira cutely blushes whenever he's called "husband".

"Ah…congratulations on your marriage…"

"Thanks! Though it feels like I'm not yet married…"

"Come on…"

"But I'm happy! I also can't believe I'd see you again…"

She tells Akasaka that she never thought she'd talk to him here, because there nothing in this town. She walks outside and says that Akira always tells her lies. She knows that she killed her family and turned Akira's life into a mess. She asks Akasaka to not let Akira know if she ever becomes possessed by the demon's blood again, because, in that case, she would die all alone. She says that she'll try her best not to lose to it in order to live up to Akira's feelings.

Then, Akira comes out of the clinic, where he tells Natsumi that she needs to take a bath. As she left, Akira brought out a Batta Candroid and connects it to his laptop computer and showed to Akasaka, where it shows that, after the disaster struck, members of the Japan Special Defense Forces (SDF) removed the bodies, quarantined the area covered Onifaguchi Swamp with thick concrete.

Then, a Taka Candroid he sent came back with what appeared to be a USB disk, which has a title to it called "Document # 34" and when he played it, he made a discovery. The information in the document details a story that in the distant past a UFO had crashed and sank in Onigafuchi Swamp. It brought with it a parasitic bacteria that spread amongst the villagers. The villagers went mad from the infection and became "demons" or "oni". An alien on the ship noticed this and appeared to the villagers in what is referred to in the stories as the "Descent of Oyashiro-sama", and used advanced technology to help repress the effects of the parasite temporarily.

This "Oyashiro-sama" then put in place rules to help contain the problem. Since the bacteria only really thrive in the local climate, leaving caused the symptoms to worsen, and the rule was put down that nobody should leave the village. The three great houses, Kimiyoshi House, Sonozaki House, and the Furude House, worshiped and protected him for years in the Furude Shrine.

The parasite stabilized over the years and the incident was largely forgotten. As the incident was the basis for their control and power in the village, Miyo's notes indicate a suspicion that they were looking for a way to revive the parasite and maintain the balance of power. In the document, Miyo also successfully predicted Great Hinamizawa Disaster and cited a number of details that are believed to lend credence to the document as a whole.

Akasaka and Akira were approached by Oishi, and after showing the document, Oishi became determined to solve this case, and the trio agreed to investigate this case covertly and Akira would use his "means" to gather evidence so that they can prove to the Japanese Diet about the conspiracy and what led to the volcanic gas eruption, since volcanologists would have predicted this eruption to happen, but no warning ever came to the village.

By then, he got a call from the Kougami Foundation that a Yummy is spotted and even got the visual footage, and both Akasaka and Oishi are surprised to see this, and Akira is about to take his leave, promising that he would tell them his job once they meet again. Akira then left as he activated the "Birth Driver" after putting it around his waist and inserted a Cell Medal, then inserted another Cell Medal to activate a weapon.

Birth Driver: "**CUTTER WING…**"

Oishi and Akasaka watches Birth leave, and sensed that something interesting is bound to happen, and hoped that Akira would stick to his promise to help them solve the Hinamizawa Disaster case after seeing some evidence pointing to a conspiracy and cover-up.

"Man…I sure wish I had that kind of means to investigate this conspiracy…"

"Me too…but Akira is best suited for that kind of role using that weapon…and I'm glad we met him…"

"But still…I can't believe he'd go THAT far just for Natsumi…"

"You know how teens fall in love…they do anything just to save the ones they love…"

"So…are we going to hear from him?"

"Definitely…and count on it that he'll initiate the investigation…"

**-x-**

Minutes later, O's and Ankh are inside a paper factory, and are fighting the **Shimi Yummy**, which resembles a humanoid silverfish, and because of his host's desire aimed on papers, the Shini Yummy "ate" a lot of paper materials and this in turn caused his body to accumulate a lot of Cell Medals and became this strong, so strong that even O's is having trouble containing the monster, so Ankh threw in three Core Medals at O's to give him an edge.

"Kyuji! here...use these...and try out Mezeru's two Core Medals!"

"Got it!"

Taking the Core Medals, he scans them with the O-Scanner and a new sub-combo is introduced.

O-Scanner: "**KUWAGATA...KANI...AKAEI!**"

Assuming "Gata-Kani-Kae" sub-combo, O's is armed, with new weapons besides the stag beetle horns, for he too is armed with crab pincers and a stingray tail, and immediately went in to action using his electric attacks in conjunction with the stingray tail and pincers, but even then the Shimi Yummy is resilient enough to withstand the attacks until Birth arrives and provided assistance, much to Ankh's annoyance.

"Hello...we ,meet again...looks like you need help..."

"Buzz off! We don't need your help..."

"You don't...but I need those Cell Medals..."

"Stay out of this! This is our business! And we got here first!"

"Sorry...Mr. Kougami told me to find a Yummy and defeat it..."

"That guy again...!"

"Now then...time to get to work and start earning my salary..."

Inserting five Cell Medals inside the Birth Driver, Birth summons the Breast Cannon and charges it enough to unleash a strong blasts which is enough to destroy it, and the place is raining with Cell Medals and both Ankh and Birth scrambled to get as many as they could, bickering in the process much to O's dismay.

"Wow...that's a haul..."

"Get lost they're mine!"

GULP, GULP, GULP...

"Hey...I took it out...so I get them!"

Birth then inserted a Cewll Medal and summoned an armament to take the Cell Medals, much to Ankh's chagrin..

Birth Driver: "**CRANE ARM…**"

"Time to start earning..."

And so Birth uses the Crane Arm to take as many Cell medals as he could, collecting 75% of them and that's where he and Ankh started to argue...from verbal to physical.

"Hey! Buzz off!"

"Quit shoving!"

"They're mine!"

"I took out the Yummy!"

"You're not a Greed...and you don't need them! I do!"

"Hey...O's...do something about your pet..."

"I'M NOT KYUJI'S PET!"

"_Geez...Ankh and that guy sure don't know how to be civil with each other..._"

**_To Be Con_****_ti_****_nued_**

* * *

**_Why Or Why Not_** by_ **Rekka Katakiri**  
(Ending Song from **Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**)_

_To get my happiness I had done everything,_  
_but had done nothing to be blamed and accused of._  
_The sound of footsteps became louder every day,_  
_Then I noticed the fact there was no time._

_I was a believer in life to be myself always,_  
_and was asking whether I would be alive._

_Give me a reason why not to adopt in this way,_  
_or judge me to be guilty of so many incurable sins._  
_Tell me why, or why not. Complaining way too much,_  
_maybe I overlooked something fatal for me._

* * *

Hope you like this arc…and though you seem to get a bit tiring to learn about Akira's past…this is an integral part on how he came to become Birth and would soon become a rival…and eventual ally, of O's…in the long run.

And that was a blast…after reading the manga, I had to make a lot of adjustments in adapting this into an arc, and while it's faithful to the manga, I made a few changes so that you won't get perplexed at the settings, and this would also leave a door open to a possible spin-off fic…well, anything can happen…

Also I made some slight changes to the ending of this arc as I'm working on a "spin-off" fanfic that would feature Akira in a leading role…be on the lookout for that fic…

And Kyuji and Ankh gets another screen time...but don't worry...starting next chapter, they're the main stars again...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A triple feature is set to take place in the next chapter:

1) Ankh will finally get his Core Medals as they are going to appear and a possibility that O's would get a new "combo" or Ankh regaining his body...

2) Kazari is also set to get his Core Medals as he hatches a scheme to get them back...thus a possibility that he may "complete" his body...

3) Heiji Hatorri and Kazuha Toyama gets embroiled in the mess...

That's right, readers! The moment you been waiting for…Ankh will get is Core Medals back…but the risks will be present as this would mean he would get his original form back…but this would mean abandoning Shinichi Kudo's body in the process…or converting it into a Greed "shell"…that would also mean a conflict amongst the Detective Conan crew...unless Kazari becoming "complete" again may cause them to allow to put Shinichi at risk...

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Onisarashi-hen (manga)**_

- Akira Toudou

- Natsumi Kimiyoshi

- Haruko Kimiyoshi

- Toji Kimiyoshi

- Aki Kimiyoshi

- Chisato Saeki

- Tamako Makimura

- Akasaka Mamoru

- Kuraudo Oishi


	106. Red Medal, Betrayal, Blazing Combo pt 1

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Now that the story arc involving Akira Toudou is over, we're now back on track and now this story arc focuses on Ankh, as he WILL FINALLY get some of his Core Medals back, and it's about time he gets them, after spending over 100 chapters of relentless drive to become "complete" again. Believe me, this arc will definitely make you curious as to what will be like once this arc ends.

However, before that "exciting moment" happens, trouble is up ahead as Detective Conan support characters **Heiji Hattori** and **Kazuha Toyama** gets embroiled as the remaining Greed uses them as a "hostage" to get back at Kyuji and Ankh, and eventually, Shinichi Kudo's body will be put at risk.

**-x-**

In the previous arc, a few things happened:

**O –** The identity of the mysterious, armored figure, codenamed "Birth", is revealed and Shintaro Goth is told why he wasn't chosen in becoming the operator of Birth;

**O –** It is also revealed how the user, Akira Toudou was accepted by Kougami to become the operator of the "Birth System" and what his assigned jobs are;

**O –** And, AkiraToudou's past is revealed and why he decided to accept the job offer from the Kougami Foundation

**-x-**

At her house, Kazuha Toyama is humming as she is brushing her hair and is getting ready to go n a night date with her boyfriend, Heiji Hattori, and after greeting her parents, she left the house and is heading for the bus station and is about to board a parked bus when someone came and accosted her. At first she is wary at the stranger but then he asked her questions about Heiji which she wondered how the stranger knew about Heiji.

"_Ah…my first actual date with Heiji…and I have him all to myself for tonight…ah, here comes the bus…_"

"Excuse me…do you know a Heiji…?"

"Huh? Are you talking to me…?"

"Who else am I talking to…?"

"You're looking for Heiji? How did you know about him?"

"I see you're connected to him…"

"What do you want from him? And what do you want from me?"

"Perhaps this would give you the answer…"

But then the stranger tossed what appeared to be a picture of someone and she recognized it, and there her eyes went wide-eyed as the scene slowly faded, but not before a scream of anger is heard, which came from Kazuha herself.

"RRRRRAAAAGGGHHHH!"

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**_

_(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_Count the medals! The medals that O's currently have are:_**

Set 1:

**Taka** + _ + _

**Misago** + _ + _

Set 2:

**Lion** + **Tora** + **Cheetah**

_ + **Ocelot** + **Sabaru**

Set 3:

**Kuwagata **+** Kamakiri **+** Batta**

Set 4:

_ + **Gorilla** + _

**Bison** + _ + **Gaur**

_ + **Kuma** + _

Set 5:

******_ **+******Kani** +******Akaei**_******  
**_

* * *

**_106:_****_Akai Medaru to Uragiri to Honō no Konbo part 1_**

Somewhere later at Osaka, Heiji is waiting for Kazuha in front of a bus stop for they have a date which they would have dinner later just before watching the fireworks display, and is looking forward to spend a romantic night with her after he and Kazuha managed to confess their feelings and are now going steady since before the airship incident (_see **Airship, Core Medals, Hijackers**_). After a few more minutes, Kazuha arrived but he is taken aback at seeing her in an angry display and accuses Heiji of cheating her and for not being "straight".

"_Hmm…Kazuha is never this late before…_"

"HEIJI!"

"Ah…she's here…huh?"

"HEIJI, YOU IDIOT!"

"What's wrong, Kazuha?"

"YOU CHEATER! YOU SAID THAT I'M YOUR ONLY GIRL! WHY ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH ANOTHER WOMAN? AND YOU EVEN FLIRTING WITH BOYS!"

"What? What made you say that?"

"Look at this, you…you…!"

As Heiji denies the accusations, Kazuha angrily threw an envelope at his face and as he looked at the contents, he is surprised to see that the contents contain several pictures of him "cuddling" a woman, who is the human form of Mezeru (though this is obviously a fake), then saw a picture which caused Heiji to label it as "preposterous" and tries to defend himself, which resulted in an argument between the two, but then he noticed something and he stared wide-eyed, as the scene faded amid the screaming pitch from her and Kazari's voice entering the fray.

"Hey! I swear I didn't do this!"

"YOU LIAR!"

"Kazuha! Calm…huh? Who are you?"

"Calm yourself…and obey me…you…listen carefully if you value this girl…"

**-x-**

Three days later, the scene shifts to the Agasa house where Kyuji came down the stairs to find Hiroshi making a "Wanted: Help" sign, and is about to place it outside when Kyuji asked what the sign is for, which the professor replied with an answer stating that he planned on hiring a "househelp" to help him keep the house clean amid the pile of gadgets he invented, whole at the same time not wanting to impose himself on Shiho, as she is busy developing a cure for Shinichi, as well as coming up with an experiment to try and raise the adrenaline on Shinichi's body given his comatose state.

"Morning…huh?"

"Ah, good morning, Kyuji…go ahead…breakfast is ready…"

"What's with that?"

"I'm making a sign…"

"Hmm…"Help: Wanted"…why are making that?"

"Since you are busy looking after master Shinichi's body…and with Shiho working on a cure…I can't impose myself in you making more work in keeping the house clean…"

"Ah, it's no big deal…"

"Don't worry…your hands are full and I can't allow myself to take advantage of you and Shiho…"

Shiho overheard the conversation and reminded the professor that putting up the signboard may attract the Black Organization's attention, since they are hunter her and Shinichi, yet the professor assured to her that it won't happen.

**-x-**

Two days later, morning is relatively the same as always, as Kyuji came down to partake in breakfast, only this time he is surprised to see Shintaro Gotoh sweeping the floor, and then prepared breakfast for everyone, in which Shiho and Hiroshi prepared themselves to have a morning meal. As Gotoh tells Kyuji that the food would get cold if he doesn't eat them, Kyuji asked Gotoh what is going on.

"Morning…huh?"

"Morning…breakfast is ready…"

"What the…? Gotoh?"

"Better hurry up…the food will get cold…"

"You…what the…why are you…? Now way…"

"Just go eat your breakfast…the others are already at the dining table…"

"Before I do that…why are you here…?"

"Because…"

Gotoh tells Kyuji that he is taking a leave of absence from the Kougami Foundation for "personal reasons", and said that he found the "Help: Wanted" sign and told Agasa that he will take the job, and thus he is hired. By then Erika Satonaka came and tells Kyuji that Kougami has arrived from his European trip and wanted to speak to him, and even though he heard it, Gotoh chose not to come along, knowing why he took a leave from the foundation.

"Good morning…"

"Ah, Ms. Satonaka! Good morning!"

"…"

"Eh? Gotoh…? That's your co-worker…why not greet her…?"

"…"

"It's alright…Mr. Hino…will you come with me? President Kougami has returned from his trip and wishes to speak to you…"

"Right now?"

"Yes…right now and in person…"

Erika tells Kyuji that Kougami wanted to see him in person, and in private, thus the young vagabond reluctantly accepted and decided not to bring Ankh along as he felt that Kougami has something important to tell him, and guessed that the upcoming discussion may have something to do with the armored figure – Birth. He followed Erika and boarded the limousine as they are now heading for the Kougami Foundation.

**-x-**

Later, the scene shifts to the Tokyo border, where Heiji arrived and gets off the bus, with Kazuha following, still furious at Heiji, just as another person came down from the bus, who appeared to be Kazari, in his human guise, and the bus left as the passengers glances at Kazuha, having endured her screaming fit throughout the trip, and then the scene shifts back to the trio, and there a conversation took place.

"Okay…now we get things clear…"

"I don't know who you are…or what you did to Kazuha…"

"Now, now…let's not change the subject…"

"I don't care! What did you do to Kazuha?"

"I told you she is under my power and command…and may I remind you what you are tasked to do…"

"Bullshit!"

"You wish to save this girl, right…? If so…then agree to my terms…"

"You bastard…!"

"RRRRRRAAAAGGGGHHH! HEIJI, YOU TWO-TIMER!"

"Calm, my pretty…now is not the right time to unleash yourself…"

Kazari reminded Heiji why they came here and what the teen detective is tasked to do, yet Heiji could only glare at the Greed, as he eventually realized that Kazari did something to Kazuha which made her subservient to his verbal commands and finds himself and her under Kazari's mercy, and reluctantly agreeing to the demands and they all left and head to downtown Tokyo.

"Okay, whoever you are…"

"Call me Kazari…"

"If I do as what you told me to do…you'll release her, is that right?"

"Yes…"

"And if I did achieve what you wanted me to do…"

"That's right…"

"Then you better make sure you keep your word…"

"I always do…"

"…fine."

Heiji had to keep himself calm amid the furious threat from an angry Kazuha, and he felt that he is becoming an unwilling pawn and hoped to find a way to free her from Kazari's unseen control over her.

**_To Be Con_****_ti_****_nued_**

* * *

**_Time Judged All_** by _**Shu Watanabe**_ and_ **Ryousuke Miura**  
(OST from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wünsche_  
_ Eine Leistung von zwei Wünsche)_

___**Time judged all** (Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all **____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_**  
**

_ Achikochi Soko kashiko ni Chirabaru yokubou_  
_ Ooku wo te ni dekitara Negai ga kanau sa_

_ Minna ga Furimawasare Nakushiteku jiyuu_  
_ Mokuteki Sono tame nara Shudan wa erabanai_

_ Naze Meguriatta no ka…?_  
_ Nagai nemuri samete…_  
_ Kangaeteru Hima wa nai ze_  
_ Dare ka ga yonderu_

_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Cross suru "ima"_  
_ Time judged all Sora e_  
_ Takaku maiagaru_  
_ Mune no honoo ga Yami wo yaki tsukusu_  
_ Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin_

___**Time judged all** (Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  


_Sou darou? Dare mo jibun dake Mitasaretai_  
_ Sou ja nai Koukai shinai Ikikata ga shiritai_

_ Aitai suru negai_  
_ Dakedo onaji basho de_  
_ Onaji yami wo Harai nokete_  
_ Asu wo kiri hiraku_

_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Mawaridashitara_  
_ Time judged all Tomaranai_  
_ Owari kuru made_  
_ Futatsu no negai Butsukari atte_  
_ Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin_

_ Ah Haruka na toki wo hete ima Nido to kuyamanu tame ni_  
_ Oozora yori Hateshinai Chikara de tachimukae…_  
_ Fly Up Time judged all_

_(instrumental)  
_

_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Cross suru "ima"_  
_ Time judged all Sora e_  
_ Takaku maiagaru_  
_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Mawaridashitara_  
_ Time judged all Tomaranai_  
_ Owari kuru made_  
_ Torimodosareta_  
_ Medal habataku_  
_ Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin_

___**Time judged all** (Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all **____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_**  
**

* * *

Hope you like the opening chapter of this arc, and this time Heiji and Kazuha are the focal points here, yet Shinichi will eventually become the spotlight here, but for now, take a lot of guesses at what Kazari did to Kazuha that made Heiji forced to do the Greed's bidding. The answer will eventually be revealed and you'll be surprised as to how and why this has happened.

Kousei Kougami is back…and he wants to talk to Kyuji, and it's definite that the discussion will be centered on Birth…and something else. The clue is already there judging from the chapter title…

Lastly, the ending song...it's one of the series' OST, especially it highlights a new for for O's as well as it uses Ankh's Core medals, which will soon show up in the upcoming chapters of this arc.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Kougami will air his reason for summoning Kyuji, and this will cover the Birth System, his trip to Europe, and about the remaining Greed, which would make things a bit tense.

Also, Bourbon shows up and his "sub-group" within the Black Organization will make its debut.


	107. Red Medal, Betrayal, Blazing Combo pt 2

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

As Kyuji is summoned to the Kougami Foundation where Kougami himself is waiting for him a little "side trip" will be shown as Bourbon is going to have some "screen time" and his "assigned group" within the Black Organization is going to make its debut, and comes into "contact" with someone unexpected.

* * *

At Kiyoto Maii's office, the disguised Bourbon approaches Maki and asked permission to take a leave for an hour as he wanted to meet a friend who is waiting for him near the Kougami Biotech Laboratories, which Maki, who is in charge of the building assigned to him by Kougami, accepted the request and Bourbon bowed while taking his leave. Maki just stared at him as Bourbon leaves though he sent a Taka and Batta Candroids to follow him as he wanted to see something from the Black Organization member without giving himself away.

"_You think I don't know what you're up to, huh? But…I won't do anything to you…yet. If you give me a good "ending"…I'll consider leaving you alone for now…_"

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**_

_(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_107:_****_Akai Medaru to Uragiri to Honō no Konbo part 2_**

Outside the Kougami Biotech Laboratories, at the parking lot, Bourbon took out his cellphone while opening the driver's door as he is talking to someone and did not notice the Batta Candroid managing to sneak inside the car as Bourbon's back was turn while speaking to someone, and there the conversation is heard and recorded, which the BO member boarded his car and heads off towards a nearby place while giving the caller some instructions before canceling the connection.

"Yes…it's me…you have arrived…? Good. Wait for me there…"

**-x-**

About 20 minutes later, Bourbon, still wearing his disguise as a Kougami Foundation employee, arrived at the meeting place, where the scene shows that the meeting place is actually an abandoned junkshop, and there several "small fries" dressed in black hats and trench coats are waiting, right outside a van. Bourbon got off the car and smiled that things went smoothly without trouble, but is unaware that Maki is watching him from the "shadows".

As the Batta Candroid sneaked out and positions itself on a nearby hiding place to continue recording the footage, Bourbon opened the compartment of his cart where several Candroids are stored, in which he secretly smuggled them out from the Ride Vendors when no one is looking, and had the henchmen load them inside the van, taking care not to accidentally activate them. By then two men emerged from the van, and are revealed that they are Bourbon's "subordinates" under the group that "Anokata" assigning them to. They are identified as **Scotch** and **Tennessee**, who, along with Bourbon as their team leader, are known as "Whiskey".

"Sir…"

"Sir Bourbon…"

"Ah…Tennessee and Scotch…"

"We arrived after some ten minutes ago…"

"Good…now open the compartment…"

"Done, sir…"

"Careful…make sure you don't press anything…once they are accidentally activated, it'll send a signal from the Kougami Foundation and might track us to the Black Organization HQ…"

"All are loaded…"

"Good…good…"

With all of the stolen Candroids loaded inside the van, Bourbon is pleased with things going well, with more of the Candroids being sent to the BO HQ and had the signal connecting them to the Kougami Foundation's link severed, the BO now has a seemingly unlimited "assassins" in conjunction with the BO henchmen, that would help them in their operations and now they are stepping ahead with their assassination assignments, though he told the BO about the problem with Birth, in which "Anokata" assigns him and Vermouth in trying to finds a way to get to the blueprints of the Birth System and brought them to him so as to duplicate and mass-produce them before selling them to potential customers.

As Bourbon is about to leave, he spotted an approaching Akira Date, and knowing who he is, thanks to his spying and from Vermouth's info, he instructs Scotch and Tennessee to leave casually while ordering the henchmen to attack him, as Bourbon intended to see how Birth can fare well against normal humans. As the van casually leaves the scene, the henchmen went into actions and went straight for Akira, who saw them come out of the junk shop and hid away at a corner while putting on the birth Driver, sensing that they are after him.

"Huh? "Men In Black"…? Who are you and what do you want?"

"Nothing personal…"

"We were ordered to beat you up…"

"So prepared to be reduced to a bloody pulp…"

"Any last words…?"

"He's putting on a large belt!"

"I don't know who you are…but if you're going to ransack me…you chose the wrong victim to mess with…"

**-x-**

At his office, Maki smirked seeing that Bourbon is testing the Birth System against normal persons, though he seem to like the idea of seeing "an end" to normal opponents and has no qualms in seeing the "small fries" die as long as he gets to see a "minor ending" and watches the footage from the Batta Candroids as he sees Akira activating the Birth Driver and assumes the armored form of Birth.

"_Well…even though it's a minor one…I wouldn't mind see this kind of "ending"…and it's a good thing to see how the Birth System be up against opponents who are not Yummy…_"

**-x-**

Back at the junk shop, Birth is taking on the Black Organization henchmen as they fire away with their high-powered weapons, but to their surprises, their bullets only dented and fell on the ground yet it didn't deter them from stopping him, though it is clear that they are outmatched, while Bourbon watches from behind, observing how Birth moves and how he fights after seeing Akira activating the Birth Driver via a single Cell Medal.

"So that's how the "Birth System" is activated…and it takes a Cell medal to initiate its activation…"

As the henchmen continued firing, Birth decided to end the fight quickly before a victim of a stray bullet may claim a life and brought out a Cell Medal, inserting it and turning the Grap Accelerator again, which allow Birth to summon a weapon, which seconds later, the voice input of the Birth Driver spoke and announces the weapon summoned.

Birth Driver: "CRANE ARM…"

Birth's right forearm suddenly gets covered in an energy projection and several metallic components appeared and materialize, forming around the arm, creating a gauntlet-like weapon, which shows a powerful winch attachment that is contained in the Receptacle Orb on Birth's right arm up to his right shoulder. This is the Crane Arm weapon and is one of Birth's many arsenals.

"Hey!"

"Where did that come from?"

"What is he?"

"Never mind! Keep shooting him!"

"Right! We show no fear to anyone!"

"Kill him!"

"Poor you…I guess I'll have to wrap things up…"

The Crane Arm is designed with the winch allows him to scale buildings as well as collecting any leftover Cell Medals with one sweep, it has also other uses, such as it can be used as a whip to damage opponents from afar. Birth demonstrated this as he does a punching gesture and the winch extended and went around the henchmen, tying them around with its cord in one sweep motion and the gunmen are secured.

"What…?"

"Hey!"

"Let us go!"

"No fair!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Help!"

Birth then approaches them and is intending to see their faces and to ask them who they are and why they attack him, unaware of what is coming up next.

"Okay…if you want to live…then you better start talking…who are you and why did you attack me?"

Bourbon, then took out what appeared to be a remote control device and presses a button, which causes the captured henchmen to explode, with Birth caught in the blast, which is revealed that the henchmen unknowingly had powerful explosives attached to their hats and trench coats, with a mixture of dangerous chemicals and components of C4 explosives. Bourbon watches on as the smoke cleared, and saw Birth unscathed yet it was nothing to be upset about.

"_Hmm…that weapon is indeed powerful…I'd better tell Vermouth about this and see how we could get our hands on that "Birth System"…and see if there are any blue prints we can copy or steal…this would definitely impress "Anokata"…an army of "Birth soldiers" of the Black Organization…_"

As Birth checked the remains of the henchmen, Bourbon sneaked his way back to the Kougami Biotech Laboratories noting that the Birth System is something he wanted to show to "Anokata" after recording everything in secret, and if given the chance, he might do something to get his hands on that weapon and study it, and to mass-produce it if possible.

Seeing that there is nothing he can do, Birth deactivated the Birth Driver and Akira Toudou leaves the scene before police came, and he didn't want to get in any trouble let alone questioned at how he survived a suicide explosion from the BO henchmen belonging to Bourbon's group.

"_Geez…all this attack for nothing…a bunch of suicidal goons…better go or else I'll be suspected of being a bomber…_"

**-x-**

The scene later shifts to the Kougami Foundation where Erika and Kyuji arrived at Kougami's office, where Kousei Kougami is waiting for them smiling as usual, while at the same time seeing Kyuji coming inside his office with Erika informing the president that she has brought in the vagabond. The eccentric businessman feels that something good is about to take place with a simple conversation.

"Mr. President…I have brought Kyuji Hino as you requested…"

"Ah, Good day, Mr. Kougami…"

"Ah…good work, Erika…good work…"

"Okay, sir…I'll start do my work…"

"Very well…Hino...I must say…you have impressed me…taking out two Greed at in one blow…"

"Ah…"

"Well done…you and Ankh have done well…I thank you for the hard work…here is my token of appreciation…"

"Ah…your welcome…huh?"

Thanking Kyuji and Ankh for the "hard work" Kougami offered him a reward, showing him a chest-full of Cell Medals, telling him this is a "one-time" reward, but then he gives the vagabond a surprise when he gives him a red Core Medal, which belonged to Ankh, with an engraved symbol of a condor. This is revealed to be the **Condor Medal**, one of Ankh's nine Core Medals, which he said that he brought it with him after his trip from Europe.

"…then…this Core Medal…and the Lion Medal that Gotoh gave me a few months ago…they are in your hands…?"

"Well…I do not feel like telling you everything yet…"

"…"

"However…I will tell you this: You can't relax just yet just because two of the Greed have fallen…for they can evolve using desire! Yes…desire…it can be both good…and bad…splendid…SPLENDED INDEED!"

"Well…"

"You saw it…didn't you…? When a Greed took more than the total limit of his Core Medals…it evolves…but what happened recently is a bad side effect…but the remaining Greed might use that as a fact to carefully absorb the Core Medals of their fallen Greed…and evolve in a safer way…and to combat that…you too must evolve…O's need a stronger, new power."

Kougami told Kyuji that Ankh will be needing the Condor Medal's power, not only to strengthen the bird-type Greed's power, but to also effectively aid O's. While bluntly telling him that he as many trump cars up his sleeve, he also gave importance that it is necessary to have some "extra power" to take down the remaining Greed – Uva and Kazari.

However, after a minute of thinking, Kyuji gave back the Condor Medal and said he'll only take the chest, stating that now is not the right time to use the Core Medal, which perplexed Kougami, in which Erika is able to clarify what Kyuji meant while dictating Shinichi Kudo's current state.

"Sorry, but…I'll take the chest…you hold on to that Core Medal…"

"Eh? What's wrong…?"

"This may not be the right time…if Ankh were to regain his Greed body…he might abandon Kudo's body…and may put the detective in danger…"

"Hmm…Kudo…Kudo…Kudo… hmm…I seem to recall him… Erika…do you have information on this Kudo?"

Immediately, Erika opened her laptop and downloaded the report and spoke to Kougami to answer his question.

"Yes, sir…His name is Shinichi Kudo…18 years old…a high school student…said to be on an undercover investigation…but recently resurfaced but went missing after the first Yummy attack…"

"For now, Mr. Kougami…Ankh is the only one who can keep Kudo safe…and alive…if he leaves Kudo's body…he won't last beyond 10 minutes…and he would die…not only that…he is said to be being hunted by a mysterious group of criminals…"

"An organization…Erika…you know…?"

"Yes, sir… the organization in question…is called the Black Organization… a secret syndicate that commits a number of crimes for various reasons which range from blackmail to robberies to assassinations. The members of the organization are given code names based on alcoholic beverages…but so far…I do not know how many of their members are or their names…"

"It's alright, Erika…it's enough…"

"If you say so, sir…"

After being told about Shinichi Kudo's situation, about the Black Organization going after the comatose detective, and about the possibility of Ankh abandoning Shinichi's body once he regained his Greed body, Kyuji gave Kougami the Condor Medal and took the chest, bowed to him and left immediately. Kougami just watched yet he is not done, sensing that something SPLENDID is about to happen and took out his cellphone and contacted Akira Toudou, informing him to come to the Kougami Foundation so as to give him instructions.

"Hello…Akira…"

"Mr. Kougami…?"

"Report to me at once…I have something to give you…"

"Very well…I'll be there in…"

**_To Be Con_****_ti_****_nued_**

* * *

**_Time Judged All_** by _**Shu Watanabe**_ and_ **Ryousuke Miura**  
(OST from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wünsche_  
_ Eine Leistung von zwei Wünsche)_

___**Time judged all** (Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all **____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_**  
**

_ Achikochi Soko kashiko ni Chirabaru yokubou_  
_ Ooku wo te ni dekitara Negai ga kanau sa_

_ Minna ga Furimawasare Nakushiteku jiyuu_  
_ Mokuteki Sono tame nara Shudan wa erabanai_

_ Naze Meguriatta no ka…?_  
_ Nagai nemuri samete…_  
_ Kangaeteru Hima wa nai ze_  
_ Dare ka ga yonderu_

_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Cross suru "ima"_  
_ Time judged all Sora e_  
_ Takaku maiagaru_  
_ Mune no honoo ga Yami wo yaki tsukusu_  
_ Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin_

___**Time judged all** (Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  


_Sou darou? Dare mo jibun dake Mitasaretai_  
_ Sou ja nai Koukai shinai Ikikata ga shiritai_

_ Aitai suru negai_  
_ Dakedo onaji basho de_  
_ Onaji yami wo Harai nokete_  
_ Asu wo kiri hiraku_

_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Mawaridashitara_  
_ Time judged all Tomaranai_  
_ Owari kuru made_  
_ Futatsu no negai Butsukari atte_  
_ Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin_

_ Ah Haruka na toki wo hete ima Nido to kuyamanu tame ni_  
_ Oozora yori Hateshinai Chikara de tachimukae…_  
_ Fly Up Time judged all_

_(instrumental)  
_

_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Cross suru "ima"_  
_ Time judged all Sora e_  
_ Takaku maiagaru_  
_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Mawaridashitara_  
_ Time judged all Tomaranai_  
_ Owari kuru made_  
_ Torimodosareta_  
_ Medal habataku_  
_ Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin_

___**Time judged all** (Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all **____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_**  
**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter…with Bourbon and his group introduced, but it seems that Maki is aware about Bourbon though he chose not to do anything, which is fine with him, though it is unclear if he is aware about Vermouth being in Kougami's employ as well…

Another surprise…Kougami back from Europe…and has brought a souvenir…another of Ankh's Core Medals, though Kyuji forego giving it to Ankh knowing the implications should THAT scenario happens…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The trouble is about to commence…with several reasons:

1) Heiji arrives and meets up with Kyuji and gang;

2) Kazuha goes into a fit again;

3) O's go into action, but will he be able to calm her down?

4) And the reasons for Kazuha's actions will finally be revealed.


	108. Red Medal, Betrayal, Blazing Combo pt 3

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The action starts here as Heiji and Kazuha finally get to Ran and Shiho, but this also means that Kazuha is going to go into another raging fits, but this will also give light on what Kazari did to her and how will she be rescued without hurting her in the process…so expect this chapter to be chaotic…and physical…so expect some actions as some questions are being answered…

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Akira Toudou arrived at the Kougami Foundation where Erika tells him to wait as Kougami is talking with a client to finalize their business deal which would give the Kougami Foundation another lucrative cash flow. After a few minutes, Kougami came and gives Akira some instructions as he tells him to go to Yokohama and give a very important document to a client residing there.

"I'm here, Mr. Kougami…"

"Please wait for a while, Toudou…President Kougami is talking to a client…"

"Okay…"

"It's okay, Erika…bring him in…"

"You called, Mr. Kougami…?"

"Yes…here is your assignment…"

"..okay…got it…"

"Good…now go…"

After that, Akira left as Kougami began to play a live footage of the residents of the Agasa house to see what good will be shown as Kyuji is about to bring in the chest containing Cell Medals

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**_

_(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_108:_****_Akai Medaru to Uragiri to Honō no Konbo part 3_**

At the Agasa house, Hiroshi and Shiho are surprised to see Kyuji arriving, and he is carrying medium-sized chest and when he showed to them the contents, they are further surprised as the vagabond explains how he got the contents being a reward from Kougami himself, which Shiho finds it strange that the president of the Kougami foundation giving Kyuji and Ankh a "reward."

"What is that, Kyuji…?"

"A chest with Cell medals…a gift from Mr. Kougami…"

"Really…?"

"I find it strange…didn't that man said that he wants 60% of the medals while we get only 40% of them…? I find it suspicious…"

"Well…after Ankh and I defeated that mutated versions of Gameru and Mezeru, he decided to give them to us as a way of thanking us…"

"Are you sure that's the only reason…?"

"Er…ah…"

"Come on, Kyuji…spill it out…"

Shiho is somewhat suspicious at the "reward" given when recalling that she was told by Kyuji that Kougami wants 60% of the Cell Medals, and asked Kyuji for details on the ACTUAL conversation he had with Kougami, though he appeared to be hesitant and fear that Ankh might overhear the conversation that would trigger problems here, and asked her to be patient as he assure to her that he will eventually explain everything, though Shiho started to look cute in hopes of making him confess what Kougami told him, and almost succeeded.

"I will soon tell you…but not right now…"

"And why is that…?"

"Ah…"

"You can't hide it from me…"

"Wah…no need to act and look so cute…"

"Oh, pretty please…tell me…"

"Soon…when it's just us…"

"Oooohhh-kaayy…"

Shintaro Gotoh looked at behind a door, as he too is suspicious as to why Kougami gave a lot of Cell Medals to Kyuji, and he wondered what Kougami is thinking, especially when he chose Akira as the user of Birth Driver instead of him. Still, he minded his business and started to assist Hiroshi in cleaning up the mess and puts the gadgets to its proper places.

"_Hmm…that is strange…but still…it's none of my business…since I'm on leave…_"

**-x-**

At his mansion, **Kaito Kuroba** is sitting on a chair while glancing at the table where the Hikuidori Medal is placed, and he is recalling the first time he saw Ankh detaching from Shinichi's body during O's first encounter with Kazari and the Neko Yummy, then attaching to the teen detective's body, and what significance it holds with the Greed and their Core Medals which also included seeing Kazari losing his Core Medals (see **_Cat, K-On Girl, Glutton_**).

He then recall his recent encounter with Ankh during the airship incident, having interacted with Ankh himself while stealing both the ride Vendor and its Candroids (see **_Airship, Core Medals, Hijackers_**).

Having recalled those encounters, he is curious as to what would happen if Ankh were to regain his Core Medals and what would happen to Shinichi's body. While he wanted Shinichi to live, he had to consider letting Ankh use the Core Medals' power to do the trick, but he still has no idea what would happen.

"_Hmm…judging from what I saw during the rampaging gluttonous high school girl…and seeing that Kazari loses his body armor when his Core medals were taken from him…I wonder what would happen to Shinichi's body if Ankh were to regain his Core Medals…? Will Shinichi be revived or will his body become that of Ankh's Greed form? I'm really curious…_"

By then, his assistant, **Konosuke Jii**, came, and saw what Kaito is thinking and decided to give some "contribution" to him.

"Master Kaito…"

"Ah, Konosuke…it's you…"

"Still holding that thing…?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Did you get to see what this Ankh is like? I mean…you told me that he is possessing Shinichi Kudo's body…"

"Yes…and this time he does more than just possessing Shinichi's body…he can also force the host body to assume Conan Edogawa's form…good thing I didn't bring this medal with me…or he might've hurt me…"

"Perhaps I should show some of these videos I took…I chanced upon seeing both Ankh and the so-called O's…especially when using different colored types of those medals…and what would happen if Ankh were to fight a Greed…using Shinichi Kudo's body…not to mention how he came to possess that body in the first place…"

"Really…? Show it to me!"

Konosuke then surprised Kaito by showing him a video of Ankh's battle against Uva, and how he narrowly escaped the insect-type Greed (see **_Quarrel, Devious Trap, Bright Light_**). The next footage also shows Shinichi Kudo getting mortally wounded against the Kamakiri Yummy and how Ankh attaches to the teen detective's body as a host's shell (see **_Medals, Underwear, Right Arm_**).Kaito now has an idea on what would happen if Ankh were to stay away from Shinichi's body too long or if he intended to abandon it, and so Konosuke gave Kaito a suggestion on how to see this possibility.

"I think I have an idea on how to monitor Ankh's progress…how he is using Shinichi Kudo's body…"

"Really…?"

"Yes…and I have a feeling that he might get across some of his Core Medals…"

"Yeah…after that airship fiasco…"

"Why not send two Candroids you recently brought…and monitor Ankh and O's moves…"

"Good idea…"

"And see what Ankh were to regain his medals…and who knows…whether to retain or abandon it should he regain his Greed form.."

"Well said…let's do it…"

At Konosuke's suggestion, Kaito sent a Taka and Batta Candroid to the Agasa house and instructed the two mecha to follow Ankh's movements to see how the Greed is doing in using Shinichi's comatose body.

**-x-**

At the Agasa house, Heiji arrived and frantically asks Shiho if he saw Conan, stating that it was an urgent matter and borders in a life and death situation, baffling her while Kyuji wondered why, while at the same time, worried as he couldn't offer a reply on how to tell Heiji that Shinichi is being used by Ankh in keeping the detective alive, but the trouble has just began.

"Huff, huff…Shiho…"

"Heiji! What's wrong…? You're panting as hell and are sweating all over!"

"Long story…but…is Shinichi/Conan here?"

"Huh?"

"Uh…"

"Please…it's urgent…huh?"

By then they heard a loud noise from outside and Heiji, Shiho and Kyuji went outside to check out the source of the ruckus, and finds Kazuha smashing a huge mailbox with her bare fists while shouting for Heiji and Shinichi, which surprised the trio. The mailbox had huge dents and as she kept on punching it, a hole was finally formed and Shiho herself wondered how she did this.

"Kazuha! Calm down!"

"RRRRAAGGHHHH! WHERE IS SHINICHI? BRING HIM OUT NOW OR I RIP YOU APART!"

"Eh…? Shiho…what's with her?"

"That's Heiji Hattori and Kazuha Toyama…Shinichi Kudo's friends…"

"But…how and why is she smashing that mailbox?"

"I don't know…and I couldn't figure out how she dented that mailbox…"

By then, Ankh came out, having sensed the Yummy's aura and finally deduced the source, and tells Kyuji his findings while tossing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals at him, which Kyuji and Shiho are taken by surprise at what Ankh just said to them.

"Kyuji…use these Core Medals…"

"Ankh…!"

"That woman…she's possessed by a Yummy…though it hasn't matured yet…"

"Eh? A Yummy inside her?"

"Wait…"inside her" you say…then that means…"

"Kazari is behind this…"

Kazuha turns her attention to Ankh, as she is able to recognize Shinichi despite possessing Ankh's "attributes", and went towards him just as Kyuji puts on the Core Medals inside the O-Driver before scanning them with the O-Scanner.

O-Scanner: "**TAKA…TORA…BATTA! TA-TO-BA…TA-TO-BA TA-TO-BA!**"

Transformed into O's, he intercepted Kazuha and blocked her punches, but to his, and everyone else's surprises, Kazuha punches O's back and proceeded to go after Ankh, but O's blocked her path while trying to restrain her, before eventually forced to punch her back in hopes of forcing the Yummy to be ejected out of the host body. However, Kazuha screamed and verbally lashes back, proclaiming that Heiji and Shinichi will pay for their deceptions before retreating.

"RRRAAAGGGHHH! I'LL BE BACK! HEIJI…YOU'RE DEAD MEAT! AND YOU TOO, SHINICHI! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR RUINING MY RELATIONSHIP WITH HEIJI! RRRRAAAGGGHH!"

"Kazuha! Wait! Shinichi and I didn't…"

"She's gone…"

As the street is cleared, Shiho saw an envelope that Kazuha dropped and checked the contents, and she realized what is going on and motions everyone to come inside the Agasa house just as Kyuji reverted back to normal amid a surprised look from Heiji. Ran arrived after witnessing everything and she too is invited to come inside and there Shiho showed to everyone the cause of the commotion.

"Hey, everyone!"

"Ran!"

"I saw just now…what's with Kazuha…?"

"Everyone!"

"Shiho?"

"Come inside…now."

"Why?"

"I think I know what's with her…take a look…"

Shiho showed to them the picture that shows Heiji "flirting" with the human form of Mezeru and another picture of Heiji "fondling" with Shinichi, but Shiho pointed out that these are just fakes using an elaborate picture pasting via the adobe maker on the PC. Ran understood this and assures Heiji that the pictures are indeed fake, while Kyuji and Ankh asked Heiji what happened to Kazuha and she acted like a possessed, rabid person.

"Heiji…you know Kazuha more than we do…tell us what happened to her…"

"Yeah…we might help…"

"Okay…here's how it happened…"

As Heiji makes his explanation, a flashback scene shows that a few days ago, Heiji is waiting for Kazuha to go on a night date, and when she arrived, she angrily accuses him of infidelity and cheating on her as she showed to him the fake pictures of him and the human guise of Mezeru, and then the fake picture of him and Shinichi doing "inappropriate acts", and as Heiji tries to restrain her, Kazari (in his human form) shows up and verbally tells Kazuha to stand down, and like a trained animal, she backed away, but she still exhibits an angry tendency. It is shown that several minutes before, after she saw the fake pictures, her angry got the best of her and Kazari "slots" in a Cell Medal inside her and that's where his parasitic Yummy dictate her actions in conjunction with her desire – vengeance.

As Heiji asks Kazari what he did to Kazuha, the Greed tells the teen that she is under her "hypnotic command" and will make her do "fatal actions" which made Heiji cautious but Kazari gave him a ransom demand: take him to Shinichi Kudo, and then he will release her from his control, though Heiji scoffs at the demand and is willing to fight his way out to save her.

"You want me to what?"

"Bring me to Shinichi Kudo…and I will release your friend…"

"And by hypnotizing her to do your bidding just to make me bring Shinichi to you…? Suck it up to your balls! Go find him yourself!"

"You think I'm bluffing…?"

"Yeah…you are…I won't bring you to where Shinichi is…"

"Perhaps this will make you change your mind…my pretty little wench…show a demonstration for me…cause a little wanton mayhem, would you…?"

However, Kazari gives Heiji a demonstration by telling Kazuha to lift a heavy metal beam and threw it aside, which she did and the result is that the metal beam landed on an unfortunate pedestrian, killing him on the spot. Heiji stared wide-eyed at this and now he fears for Kazuha's safety as Kazari commands Kazuha to stay down, and the teen detective reluctantly accepted the terms provided that Kazari keep his words, which Kazari agreed (which he intended not to).

"Grr…alright…if I bring Shinichi to you…will you release her from your hold and make her normal again…?"

"Yes I will…as long as you deliver me to him…and if successful…I'll release her…but make no mistake…trick me…and you can say "trick or treat" to your blossom-ous friend of yours…"

"Fine! Just don't touch her!"

"Then shall we go…?"

"Yeah…we're going…"

"Lead the way…and make sure you won't bring me astray…"

As the flashback scene ended, everyone is shocked at the events, though Shiho and Kyuji are contemplating on telling Heiji about Shinichi's situation as Heiji glances at Ankh, who bears a resemblance to Shinichi, unaware that the Greed is currently possessing the comatose Shinichi.

**_To Be Con_****_ti_****_nued_**

* * *

**_Time Judged All_** by _**Shu Watanabe**_ and_ **Ryousuke Miura**  
(OST from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wünsche_  
_ Eine Leistung von zwei Wünsche)_

___**Time judged all** (Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all **____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_**  
**

_ Achikochi Soko kashiko ni Chirabaru yokubou_  
_ Ooku wo te ni dekitara Negai ga kanau sa_

_ Minna ga Furimawasare Nakushiteku jiyuu_  
_ Mokuteki Sono tame nara Shudan wa erabanai_

_ Naze Meguriatta no ka…?_  
_ Nagai nemuri samete…_  
_ Kangaeteru Hima wa nai ze_  
_ Dare ka ga yonderu_

_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Cross suru "ima"_  
_ Time judged all Sora e_  
_ Takaku maiagaru_  
_ Mune no honoo ga Yami wo yaki tsukusu_  
_ Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin_

___**Time judged all** (Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  


_Sou darou? Dare mo jibun dake Mitasaretai_  
_ Sou ja nai Koukai shinai Ikikata ga shiritai_

_ Aitai suru negai_  
_ Dakedo onaji basho de_  
_ Onaji yami wo Harai nokete_  
_ Asu wo kiri hiraku_

_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Mawaridashitara_  
_ Time judged all Tomaranai_  
_ Owari kuru made_  
_ Futatsu no negai Butsukari atte_  
_ Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin_

_ Ah Haruka na toki wo hete ima Nido to kuyamanu tame ni_  
_ Oozora yori Hateshinai Chikara de tachimukae…_  
_ Fly Up Time judged all_

_(instrumental)  
_

_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Cross suru "ima"_  
_ Time judged all Sora e_  
_ Takaku maiagaru_  
_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Mawaridashitara_  
_ Time judged all Tomaranai_  
_ Owari kuru made_  
_ Torimodosareta_  
_ Medal habataku_  
_ Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin_

___**Time judged all** (Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all **____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_**  
**

* * *

Okay…now you know…but this is just the start…and with Kazuha's "power", thanks in part of the Greed controlling her from the inside, she's a walking "hostage" until Ankh shows himself to Kazari…

And...surprise...Kaito Kuroba and Konosuke Jii from Gosho Aoyama's other manga, "**Magic Kaito**", makes an appearance, and thanks to Spider EXE, I was able to learn some of that manga's characters, thus it gives me ideas on using them in later chapters of this fic...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The DC gang are plotting a plan to use Ankh as a bait to stop Kazari and free Kazuha, but something along the way goes shockingly wrong…and you will get the shock of your lives once the next chapter comes in to play…


	109. Red Medal, Betrayal, Blazing Combo pt 4

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

You're about to witness a rescue mission where the Detective Conan cast are going to save Kazuha while dealing with Kazari, but that's where the trouble starts as something unexpected happen, which would no doubt take everyone by surprise…which you'll get to see at the end of this chapter…

* * *

**_A few minutes ago…_**

"RRRRAAGGHHHH! WHERE IS SHINICHI? BRING HIM OUT NOW OR I RIP YOU APART!"

"Eh…? Shiho…what's with her?"

"That's Heiji Hattori and Kazuha Toyama…Shinichi Kudo's friends…"

"But…how and why is she smashing that mailbox?"

"I don't know…and I couldn't figure out how she dented that mailbox…"

By then, Ankh came out, having sensed the Yumy's aura and finally deduced the source, and tells Kyuji his findings while tossing the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals at him, which Kyuji and Shiho are taken by surprise at what Ankh just said to them.

"Kyuji…use these Core Medals…"

"Ankh…!"

"That woman…she's possessed by a Yummy…though it hasn't matured yet…"

"Eh? A Yummy inside her?"

"Wait…"inside her" you say…then that means…"

"Kazari is behind this…"

Kazuha turns her attention to Ankh, as she is able to recognize Shinichi despite his hair color and hairstyle, and went towards him just as Kyuji puts on the Core Medals inside the O-Driver before scanning them with the O-Scanner.

O-Scanner: "**TAKA…TORA…BATTA! TA-TO-BA…TA-TO-BA TA-TO-BA!**"

Transformed into O's, he intercepted Kazuha and blocked her punches, but his, and everyone else's surprises, Kazuha punches O's back and proceeded to go after Ankh, but O's blocked her path while trying to restrain her, before eventually forced to punch her back in hopes of forcing the Yummy to be ejected out of the host body. However, Kazuha screamed and verbally lashes back, proclaiming that Heiji and Shinichi will pay for their deceptions before retreating.

"RRRAAAGGGHHH! I'LL BE BACK! HEIJI…YOU'RE DEAD MEAT! AND YOU TOO, SHINICHI! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR RUINING MY RELATIONSHIP WITH HEIJI! RRRRAAAGGGHH!"

"Kazuha! Wait! Shinichi and I didn't…"

"She's gone…"

**_Later…_**

Agasa and Gotoh are serving snacks and drinks as Shiho had everyone assembled as Heiji provided a map where they plan on setting up a trap to lure Kazuha out in the open while at the same time devises a way to keep her busy while they await for Kazari to show up and take him down. As the clock is ticking, they are just moments away from setting up the plan in motion as a discussion is about to commence

.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**_

_(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_109:_****_Akai Medaru to Uragiri to Honō no Konbo part 4_**

As everyone is assembled, Shiho points her finger on the map placed on the table and told them the plan she came up with to lure Kazuha out in the open by using Ankh as a bait, and once she comes out, Ankh will try and subdue her by knocking her out so that the Yummy inside her will be forced out, and that's when Kyuji will kill it before it "matures" into a complete Yummy itself. Then they will deal with Kazari, which the others agreed to the plan while Heiji is a bit confused, especially when glancing at Ankh, who thinks he resembled Shinichi, as he is unaware that it is Shinichi, who is possessed by Ankh.

"…so that's how things would go…and if we stick to this plan…we'll solve this problem. Once we get the Yummy out of Kazuha's body…Kyuji will deal with it before it gets a chance to molt into a complete Yummy. In case the parasitic Yummy is keeping Kyuji busy, Heiji and Ankh will go ahead and confront Kazari. Ankh will at least…what's wrong, Heiji?"

"That guy…is he really Shinichi? Or is he someone else who resembles him? If so…where is Shinichi right now?"

"Er…about that…"

"Hey…what's with the idea of me being a bait?"

"Kazari's after you…"

"Yeah…it's obvious…"

"Surely you know why…?"

"Hmm…I see…he wants his Tora Medal back…"

"And if the plan succeeds…you and Kyuji would get a lot of opportunities to get Kazari…and maybe pilfer a lot of Core Medals from him…"

"Hmm…I guess that can do…"

Ankh gave his thoughts about him being used as a bait though he finally agreed since he would benefit more as they would get the chance to defeat the feline Greed and take his Core Medals, which is what Shiho told him. Heiji approached her and asked her about Ankh, which she promised to tell him everything about Shinichi once they save Kazuha, and by then everyone, except for Hiroshi and Gotoh, left the house and head for east of Tokyo where Heiji told the rest the place where Kazari would meet him.

**-x-**

About 30 minutes later, the gang arrived at the site, which is a vacant lot and there they decided to split into two groups, which Ankh, Shiho and Heiji will go ahead while Kyuji and Ran hid behind a bush so that they can make a surprise attack once the "parasitical" Yummy is flushed out from Kazuha's body and then finish it off before it becomes "complete". Their hopes appeared to obey them as Kazuha shows up earlier than expected and went straight for Ankh, surprising everyone as she "spurts" out "claws", and Ankh responded by revealing his "monster hand" and moved quite quickly as he punched her to her gut, and she fell to the ground, seemingly knocked out.

"Hah! That was easy…now then…come on out, you fiend…if not for her plan…I'd not waste my time with you!"

Heiji stared wide-eyed seeing Ankh revealing his "monster hand" and saw the "parasitical" yummy emerging from Kazuha's body, while Kyuji came out and caught three Core Medals that Ankh threw at him as he puts on the O-Driver and scans them with the O-Scanner.

"Kyuji! Better hurry it up! Kill it or else I'd be pissed off with you!"

"Thank you!"

O-Scanner: "**TAKA…KAMAKIRI…BATTA!**"

Assuming "Taka-Kiri-Ba" sub-combo, O's went on the offensive and began to slash away with the whitish Yummy, and to his, and Ankh's surprises, the whitish Yummy was unaffected by the blows and it was able to shove O's back a few times, but as O's kept on the offensive, the scene puts everyone in suspense as the Yummy began to "molt" and assumes its complete form, which now resembles a humanoid-like lion, but some parts of its body made Ankh worried as he deduced what they are.

"Eh? What gives?"

"_Huh? It molted into a complete monster…but…why is it that the Yummy has Mezeru's attributes…?_"

The Yummy, having the appearance of a lion, and some attributes of a marine animal, showed off its power, physically battling O's while at the same time unleashed several jellyfish-like familiars, electrocuting O's which kept him back, and as the fight continues, Shiho took Heiji and told him that they should go look for Kazari which he agreed and left, heading for a nearby building near a lake shore, which they believe is where Kazari is waiting.

"Heiji…let's go!"

"But…what about Kyuji and that guy?"

"They'll deal with him…we'd better find Kazari…!"

"Okay…!"

As the two leave, the Yummy, identified as the "**Lion-Kurage**", went after them while leaving its jellyfish familiars to deal with O's, and as Ankh watches on, Shinichi's consciousness spoke to Ankh and urged him to do something which a brief argument ensued.

"_Ankh!_"

"What now?"

"_I have a feeling about this…remember when Gameru absorbed Mezeru's medals…?_"

"I'm not that forgetful…!"

"_Then you know what you saw just now…it means that Kazari has absorbed Mezeru's Core Medals…and somehow he is able to tap to its powers!_"

"You can't be serious!"

"_Right now give Kyuji another set of Core Medals to even the odds!_"

"Grr…fine."

Giving in to the pressure, Ankh threw both an Unagi and Cheetah Medals at O's and told him to use them now, and O's caught them and replaced the Tora and Batta medals to initiate another transformation.

O-Scanner: "**TAKA…UNAGI…CHEETAH!**"

Assuming Taka-U-Tah, O's moved at fast speed to get room while using the Unagi Whips to deal with them as Ankh threw a Lion medal to make use of its shining power, and as O's caught it, he replaced the Taka medal and scans it with the O-Scanner to undergo another transformation.

O-Scanner: "**LION…UNAGI…CHEETAH!**"

Assuming Ra-U-Tah, O's uses the Lion Medal's power in conjunction with the Unagi Whips to destroy the jellyfish familiars and went ahead to go after the Lion-Kurage Yummy before it catches up with Shiho and Heiji, fearing their safeties now that they are alone against a dangerous Yummy.

At the rooftop of the building, the Lion-Kurage Yummy caught up with Shiho and Heiji, and as the Yummy is about to attack the two, O's arrived and kept the monster at bay, and began to use the Lion Medal's power to burn it down, but to his, and the others' surprises, it backfired, sending O's down.

"AAAAIIIEEE! OOOF!"

"Kyuji! Shiho…he's hurt!"

"Huh? The Lion Medal's power usually works in blasting a Yummy down…why would…?"

"Hello…like my new Yummy…?"

"Kazari!"

"Hey! You put Kazuha down!"

By then, Kazari shows up, carrying the unconscious Kazuha on his shoulders just as Ankh and Ran came, following Kazari after seeing him carrying the unconscious teen. There the feline Greed reveals to them that he has absorbed Mezeru's Core medals and created a hybrid-like Yummy that would make it slightly invulnerable to some of O's attacks, and Ankh finally realized why O's attack had no effect, as well as the Yummy's appearance.

"No way…"

"_Blast…that would explain why that Yummy had a different appearance…and this would tell why its aura is different from before…!_"

With this, the Lion-Kurage Yummy went on to attack and thrashes O's terribly, which made the others worried seeing that he is helpless due to the Yummy's blended abilities and Ankh watches on seeing that some of the Core Medals that Eiji is using are ineffective, save for the Unagi Medal. Shinichi's consciousness began speaking to Ankh and gives him some tips on how to at least make the Yummy retreat.

"_Ankh!_"

"What is it now?"

"_I have an idea…you have two more of Kazari's medals…have Kyuji use them in conjunction with the Lion Medal he's using!_"

"Lion…Ocelot and Sabaru…well…better than nothing…wait…it might…"

"_True…when he used the Lion, Tora and Cheetah Medals it causes him some strain but it its power did the job…but we can use that as a last resort…remember the time at Hinamizawa Village? You gave Kyuji the Kabuto, Kamakiri and Batta Medals and it only formed a "sub-combo" and nothing bad happened…so I think we should experiment in using the yellow medals you have…for now . if that didn't help…then give the Tora and Cheetah medals to Kyuji…_"

"You can't be serious!"

"_Right now Kyuji is in a fix…and we don't have much option for the moment!_"

"Grr…fine."

Reluctantly agreeing to the idea, Ankh opened the "medal case" and took out the Ocelot and Sabaru Medals and is about to call out to O's so he can use them, but then something unexpected happened as Heiji shoved Ankh down and took both the Ocelot, Sabaru, Tora and the Caracal Medals and went to Kazari, which Ankh is peeved by this seeing that Heiji is betraying them.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

"…"

O's saw this and the distraction is enough for the Lion-Kurage Yummy's "familiars" to damage him, and after a few blows' from the Yummy, the job is done and this forces O's to revert back to normal, dropping the Lion and Cheetah Medals which Kazari picks them up, just as Heiji came and gave the four other Core Medals to the feline Greed.

"Here…"

"Well done…"

"You better keep your promise…okay…?"

As Kazari absorbs the Ocelot, Sabaru and Caracal Medals, his body glowed as he regained his body armor, while taking in the Lion and Cheetah Medals, which his body glowed even brighter while his "locks" levitated as he is now one Core medal away from achieving his "complete" form, while O's ankh, Ran and Shiho braces themselves at what is about to happen, having been betrayed by Heiji and now they are in a fix.

**_To Be Con_****_ti_****_nued_**

* * *

**_Time Judged All_** by _**Shu Watanabe**_ and_ **Ryousuke Miura**  
(OST from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wünsche_  
_ Eine Leistung von zwei Wünsche)_

___**Time judged all** (Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all **____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_**  
**

_ Achikochi Soko kashiko ni Chirabaru yokubou_  
_ Ooku wo te ni dekitara Negai ga kanau sa_

_ Minna ga Furimawasare Nakushiteku jiyuu_  
_ Mokuteki Sono tame nara Shudan wa erabanai_

_ Naze Meguriatta no ka…?_  
_ Nagai nemuri samete…_  
_ Kangaeteru Hima wa nai ze_  
_ Dare ka ga yonderu_

_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Cross suru "ima"_  
_ Time judged all Sora e_  
_ Takaku maiagaru_  
_ Mune no honoo ga Yami wo yaki tsukusu_  
_ Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin_

___**Time judged all** (Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  


_Sou darou? Dare mo jibun dake Mitasaretai_  
_ Sou ja nai Koukai shinai Ikikata ga shiritai_

_ Aitai suru negai_  
_ Dakedo onaji basho de_  
_ Onaji yami wo Harai nokete_  
_ Asu wo kiri hiraku_

_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Mawaridashitara_  
_ Time judged all Tomaranai_  
_ Owari kuru made_  
_ Futatsu no negai Butsukari atte_  
_ Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin_

_ Ah Haruka na toki wo hete ima Nido to kuyamanu tame ni_  
_ Oozora yori Hateshinai Chikara de tachimukae…_  
_ Fly Up Time judged all_

_(instrumental)  
_

_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Cross suru "ima"_  
_ Time judged all Sora e_  
_ Takaku maiagaru_  
_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Mawaridashitara_  
_ Time judged all Tomaranai_  
_ Owari kuru made_  
_ Torimodosareta_  
_ Medal habataku_  
_ Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin_

___**Time judged all** (Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all **____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_**  
**

* * *

What a surprise…as the title suggests…a betrayal is taking place…and Heiji surprisingly did betray them…but for what reason?

Kazari is now just a Core Medal away before regaining his "complete" form…so how will Ankh and Kyuji be able to deal with this as they too are having problems containing the Lion-Kurage Yummy?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Expect a chaotic situation as things escalates with everyone pondering on Heiji's allegiance as Kazari is about to become a "complete" Greed while Ankh formulates a way to deal with his fellow Greed and his Yummy…


	110. Red Medal, Betrayal, Blazing Combo pt 5

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

This will be a chaotic chapter as everyone scrambles to survive this fight, while some would fight among themselves just to save something…

* * *

In an attempt to give O's the power to make a comeback, Ankh opened the "medal case" and took out the Ocelot and Sabaru Medals and is about to call out O's so he can use them, but then something unexpected happened as Heiji shoved Ankh down and took both the Ocelot, Sabaru, Tora and the Caracal Medals and went to Kazari, which Ankh is peeved by this seeing that Heiji is betraying them.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

"…"

O's saw this and the distraction is enough for the Lion-Kurage Yummy's "familiars" to damage him, and after a few blows' from the Yummy, the job is done and this forces O's to revert back to normal, dropping the Lion and Cheetah Medals which Kazari picks them up, just as Heiji came and gave the four other Core Medals to the feline Greed.

"Here…"

"Well done…"

"You better keep your promise…okay…?"

As Kazari absorbs the Ocelot, Sabaru and Caracal Medals, his body glowed as he regained his body armor, while taking in the Lion and Cheetah Medals, which his body glowed even brighter while his "locks" levitated as he is now one Core medal away from achieving his "complete" form, while O's ankh, Ran and Shiho braces themselves at what is about to happen, having been betrayed by Heiji and now they are in a fix.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**_

_(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_110:_****_Akai Medaru to Uragiri to Honō no Konbo part 5_**

The scene shows that the feline Greed is emanating a strong aura having absorbed eight of his Core medals as his body is glowing bright yellow as he is holding the Tora Medal in his hand as the others are bracing with the possibility of facing a soon-to-be completed Greed, and to make matters worse, Kazari threw Kazuha's unconscious body towards the Lion-Kurage Yummy, which the hybrid Yummy took and possess her again, which Heiji is peeved at seeing that the Greed has double-crossed him.

"Kazuha!"

"Now then, my pretty pet…kill everyone to your heart's content…"

"You promise that you let her go after I gave you what you want!"

"Out of the way, you germ…"

As Heiji demanded that the Greed keep his promise after delivering his end of the bargain, Kazari slapped him aside as he now absorbs the Tora Medal but something went wrong as it began to melt away and brownish substance came out…and it smells sweet. It turn out to be chocolate wrapped in gold foil that is shaped like a Core Medal, and Kazari's body stopped glowing as his "ascension " to become "complete" again is incomplete.

"Huh? What…?"

"A…chocolate…?"

"Thank goodness…"

"Hah! Serves you right! You think you're the only one who has a brain?"

Much to the feline Greed's surprise, Ankh spoke and gloated at Kazari's foolishness as he told him that he expected a situation like this and said he hid the Tora Medal somewhere away from here so that they still have the upper hand, while Shiho took the rest of the fallen Core Medal and placed them back inside the medal case as Kyuji tries to recover from the assault.

"So…you pulled a good one…"

"So how's it like being on the receiving end…huh?"

"Very clever, I have to admit…"

By then, Shinichi's consciousness spoke to Ankh mentally and gave him a quick plan to temporarily get the upper hand to at least keep the Yummy at bay, which Ankh sees the logic and agrees with the suggestion, as this is the only way right now to stay alive…

"_Ankh!_"

"What is it now?"

"_We got very few options…_"

"I can see that…"

"_Try using Gameru's Medals…_"

"Huh?"

"_Right now Kyuji is in a fix…if we are to survive, we'll have to make do with that…at least he can match that Yummy's physical strength!_"

"Grr…fine."

As Ankh told Kyuji to get up as he prepares to give him the Bison, Gorilla and Batta Medals so Kyuji can transform, Kazari came up with a way to stall them as he took out something that caught Ankh's attention, much to Kyuji's surprise and everyone else.

"Wait…I have something to say to you, Ankh…"

"As if I care!"

"Perhaps this would make you change your mind…"

The object that Kazari took out was the Kujaku Medal and he makes a proposition which it puts Ankh in a dilemma: the feline Greed will give Ankh the Kujaku Medal in exchange for the Tora Medal. As Ankh is tempted to accept the deal, he wasn't sure, knowing how crafty Kazari is, and Shinichi Kudo's consciousness mentally steps in, looking around to see if there is a way to get the Kujaku Medal without giving away the Tora Medal.

**-x-**

The scene shifts to Yokohama, where Akira Toudou arrived as he is on an errand which Kousei Kougami assigned him to, he is wondering if he did the right thing in accepting the assignment in finding a client of Kougami's, who is residing here, after hearing reports of rampant violence between gang members, and the rumors of "beast-like" sightings seen and found dead under mysterious circumstances. This would soon turn out to be the work of the Toujougumi and the Izumokai, who are fighting against each other just to get their hands on the mysterious drug, "Wild Adapter".

"_This is what Kougami told me…this place is littered with yakuza gangs…_"

Moreover, he later discovered that the client whom Kougami asked him to visit turn out to be an old neighbor of his from Hinamizawa Village, who moved out five days before Uva and Mezeru's Yummies came to the village, which eventually suffered a tragedy thanks in part to the "Hinamizawa Disaster" and Tokyo's stealthy involvement.

"I wonder if this client is a senior citizen…? I wonder if he is believing in this "Oyashiro-sama's curse"…"

As he is nearing the place of the client, who turned out to be an old neighbor of his from Hinamizawa Village, he saw someone passing by near the house and recognized her as **Chisato Saeki**, his old classmate from high school and friend to him and **Natsumi**. Chisato also recognized Akira and the two meet up, and there the client that Akira is supposed to meet shows up as well, who is a man in his early 20's, and there Akira tells him the message sent to him by Kougami, which he offered a job here at the Kougami Foundation, and the client is considering in accepting the offer as he sees this as the only to get back on track.

"Really…? I can apply a job there…?"

"Yes."

"Thank you…thank you…"

"You can send a resume via e-mail…"

"I'll do it right away!"

"Okay…I'll be leaving you…"

As the client left, Chisato then asked Akira if he knows a place in Tokyo where she can move in as she tells him that she wanted to move out of her current address due to the rampant violence involving the her neighborhood after they learned that there are those who came from Okinomiya, but she also wanted to get out of Yokohama after seeing a relative and having heard of the situation involving the Toujougumi and Izumokai attacks there and that the Yokohama police are either helpless or ineffective in curbing the violence, which Akira sees this and decided to help her out and get her out of this place.

"Akira…can I apply a job there at Kougami Foundation…? Even if I'm in college…?"

"Maybe…since I was allowed to work there…I'll see what I can do…"

"Thanks…but let's get out of here…I heard of this place and I don't want to get caught…Tamako and Natsumi would feel bad if anything were to happen to me…"

"Okay…stick with me, okay…?"

However, gunmen from both Izumokai and Toujougumi showed up, and does wanton violence as they shoot anything in their path just to kill one another in hopes of claiming their territory, and Akira grabbed Mizuho and managed to get out of the line of fire, only to find out that a stray bullet to her chest caused her to become close to death, and even one of the gangsters are aiming their guns at Akira upon seeing him.

"You…come with us!"

The Toujougumi goons then took Akira and uses him as a hostage to keep Izumokai at bay, but the izumokai gangsters have no qualms in killing the "hostage" and even told Akira that they have no problem killing him off, which irked Akira, who managed to put on the "Birth Driver" and inserted a Cell Medal inside it, which would soon activated the weapon and become Birth.

"Okay…let us pass…or else we kill this brat!"

"Who cares if you shoot him? We'll shoot him as well as we're about to waste you!"

"You think I'm bluffing?"

"Looks like you two gangsters should know your manners…"

"Huh? Hey…what the…?"

As Akira becomes Birth, he broke free and took on both Izumokai and Toujougumi members and though he is tempted to beat them up severely, he fastened his thirst for vengeance as he composes himself and checks on Chisato, seeing that she is rapidly losing blood, and inserts a Cell Medal inside the Birth Driver and turns the Grap Accelerator to activate a weapon.

Birth Driver: "**CATERPILLAR LEG…**"

Birth's legs glowed and a new form of armament is formed, which revealed as what appeared to be tank threads which resembled wheels from tanks. The "Caterpillar Legs" are held in Receptacle Orbs on Birth's legs, and allow him to move easily over tough terrain and execute heavy kicks and grind on opponents using its tracks. It can also be used as an alternative form of transportation and Birth uses this to take Chisato to the nearest hospital to treat her wounds or else she would perish.

"Hang in there, Chisato…"

**-x-**

Back at Tokyo, Kazari continues to tempt Ankh into giving the Tora Medal in exchange for the Kujaku Medal, and teases him a lot in an effort to make him lose his guard and goad him into doing the exchange, and it seemingly working as Ankh made three steps forward but stopped from advancing, as Ankh started to see through Kazari's tricks, as Shinichi Kudo's consciousness was able to talk to Ankh into stalling Kazari.

"_Ankh!_"

"What is it now?"

"_Don't listen to him!_"

"Shut up!"

"_You want to lose your life?_"

"He has my Core Medals and I can't pass this chance!"

"_Remember how crafty Kazari is…just believe in Kyuji and the rest…they'll get your medal back…!_"

"Grr…!."

Shinichi's consciousness sees Kyuji sneaking behind Kazari and mentally told Ankh to stall and distract the feline Greed so that they can get the upper hand, and Ankh did so, which worked as Kyuji managed to grab onto Kazari's arm and tells Ankh to distract the Yummy long enough for him to get the Kujaku Medal out of Kazari's grasp.

"Ankh! Get the others out of here!"

"Let go of me, human!"

By then, Heiji joins in and grasps onto Kazari while demanding that he keeps his word, even though he can see that Kazari has no intention of doing so, and the struggle continues as Ankh gets Ran and Shiho away from the Lion-Kurage Yummy, but things went a little…awry in the ensuing melee.

"Hey! Keep your word! I did get you your medal back!"

"Buzz off, you germ! I have no use for you anymore!"

"You promise that you let her go!"

"Never trust a Greed…"

"Let her go!"

"Never…I'll keep her as my slave…"

As the feline Greed flatly refuses, Heiji slaps Kazari's hand and the Kujaku Medal flew out of reach but Ran was able to caught it, however, the Lion-Kurage Yummy began to unleash more of its jellyfish familiars and they unleashed electrical attacks all over, and the blast struck everything in its path, including Kyuji, and Kazari grabbed both him and Heiji and threw them aside, which they fell off the rooftop of the building.

BA-ZAM!

KA-BOOM!

EXPLOSION!

"Now you pray the price for laying a hand on me…"

"WWWWHHHOOOAA!"

"AAAAHHH!"

As the smoke cleared, the scene shows that Ankh, Shiho and Ran are nowhere to be seen, and Kazari wondered if they got incinerated, seeing that he finds it impossible that they could escape such a powerful blast.

**_To Be Con_****_ti_****_nued_**

* * *

**_Time Judged All_** by _**Shu Watanabe**_ and_ **Ryousuke Miura**  
(OST from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wünsche_  
_ Eine Leistung von zwei Wünsche)_

___**Time judged all** (Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all **____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_**  
**

_ Achikochi Soko kashiko ni Chirabaru yokubou_  
_ Ooku wo te ni dekitara Negai ga kanau sa_

_ Minna ga Furimawasare Nakushiteku jiyuu_  
_ Mokuteki Sono tame nara Shudan wa erabanai_

_ Naze Meguriatta no ka…?_  
_ Nagai nemuri samete…_  
_ Kangaeteru Hima wa nai ze_  
_ Dare ka ga yonderu_

_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Cross suru "ima"_  
_ Time judged all Sora e_  
_ Takaku maiagaru_  
_ Mune no honoo ga Yami wo yaki tsukusu_  
_ Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin_

___**Time judged all** (Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  


_Sou darou? Dare mo jibun dake Mitasaretai_  
_ Sou ja nai Koukai shinai Ikikata ga shiritai_

_ Aitai suru negai_  
_ Dakedo onaji basho de_  
_ Onaji yami wo Harai nokete_  
_ Asu wo kiri hiraku_

_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Mawaridashitara_  
_ Time judged all Tomaranai_  
_ Owari kuru made_  
_ Futatsu no negai Butsukari atte_  
_ Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin_

_ Ah Haruka na toki wo hete ima Nido to kuyamanu tame ni_  
_ Oozora yori Hateshinai Chikara de tachimukae…_  
_ Fly Up Time judged all_

_(instrumental)  
_

_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Cross suru "ima"_  
_ Time judged all Sora e_  
_ Takaku maiagaru_  
_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Mawaridashitara_  
_ Time judged all Tomaranai_  
_ Owari kuru made_  
_ Torimodosareta_  
_ Medal habataku_  
_ Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin_

___**Time judged all** (Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all **____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_**  
**

* * *

Well…you can heave a sigh of relief…Heiji is still a protagonist, and only briefly betrayed the gang because he got jinxed by Kazari's promise and made up for his folly…but will he survive the fall along with Kyuji, since they are several stories from the ground?

Some brief cameo from the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni arc, Onisarashi-hen, as **Chisato Saeki** makes a brief cameo before being taken down by villains from another series, Wild Adapter. She will live as Akira Toudou takes her to the nearest hospital to save her from certain death.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

See if our heroes survive the fall and the blast, while this arc is just a few chapters away before Ankh gets his Core Medals back…for REAL.

Yup…not only will Ankh get some of his Core Medals back…it will give O's an access to a new "combo"…with a reason. Remember…Kougami has the Condor Medal while Ran has the Kujaku Medal…and with Ankh holding the Taka and Misago medals…it's clear that he's a bird-type Greed. But what would happen if he were to absorb the other two…? Wil he regain his Greed form? And if so…what would happen to Shinichi Kudo's body? Will Shinichi get healed and snap out of his coma? Or will his body be converted into a Greed?

Excitement and anxiety will surely grip you as the moment of truth arrives sooner…


	111. Red Medal, Betrayal, Blazing Combo pt 6

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

This chapter will answer if everyone survived the attack from Kazari and the Lion-Kurage Yummy…and to see what the Greed is scheming after his failed attempt to get his Core Medal back….

* * *

In the ensuing rumble that caused quite a chaos, Heiji joins in and grasps onto Kazari while demanding that he keeps his word, even though he can see that Kazari has no intention of doing so, and the struggle continues as Ankh gets Ran and Shiho away from the Lion-Kurage Yummy, but things went a little…awry in the ensuing melee.

"Hey! Keep your word! I did get you your medals back!"

"Buzz off, you germ! I have no use for you anymore!"

"You promise that you let her go!"

"Never trust a Greed…"

"Let her go!"

"Never…I'll keep her as my slave…"

As the feline Greed flatly refuses, Heiji slaps Kazari's hand and the Kujaku Medal flew out of reach but Ran was able to caught it, however, the Lion-Kurage Yummy began to unleash more of its jellyfish familiars and they unleashed electrical attacks all over, and the blast struck everything in its path, including Kyuji, and Kazari grabbed both him and Heiji and threw them aside, which they fell off the rooftop of the building.

BA-ZAM!

KA-BOOM!

EXPLOSION!

"Now you pray the price for laying a hand on me…"

"WWWWHHHOOOAA!"

"AAAAHHH!"

As the smoke cleared, the scene shows that Ankh, Shiho and Ran are nowhere to be seen, and Kazari wondered if they got incinerated, seeing that he finds it impossible that they could escape such a powerful blast.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**_

_(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_111:_****_Akai Medaru to Uragiri to Honō no Konbo part 6_**

After waiting for another three minutes, the smoke within the entire rooftop cleared, and there Kazari was unpleased with the sight before him, as Ankh and the others are nowhere to be found, thus he is unable to regain the Tora Medal from him, and unfortunately, Ran has taken the Kujaku Medal and is likely that she has given it to Ankh.

"_Not a good scenario…but then, I guess it's alright…I did get my Core Medals back…then I'll fiond some other opportunities to get my Tora Medal back…and with the girl under my Yummy's control…she can be a good bait to lure them back in to the open…and then I can kill Ankh and get his Core Medals to add to my collection…I wonder if he is able to regain his Greed form with just a few Core medals of his own…_"

As he went towards the edge of the rooftop, he sees that he is eight stories from the lake, which the current shows it is flowing southeast, and seeing that neither Kyuji or Heiji are shown, it is likely that they have been swept away, giving them an unintentional escape. Despite this, the feline Greed wasn't bothered since his Yummy still has taken control of Kazuha's body and decided to devise a plan to lure them out in the open, using her as a bait to tempt O's and Ankh to appear before him.

"Looks like there's nothing else to do here…come with me..we formulate a plan to lure them back in to the open…"

With nothing else to do here, Kazari and the Lion-Kurage Yummy left the building and a tense silence enveloped the building, which lasted for three minutes, as the wind blew and the sounds it produced is enough to make someone feel uneasy or anxious, no matter how calm a person is, which seem to show the scene at the moment.

However, an unexpected scene shows up, where Ran emerged from the fire exit entrance after Ankh came out, seeing that Kazari's aura is no longer there. It turns out that when the Lion-Kurage's jellyfish "familiars" unleashed several electrical attacks, the floor that were struck causes them to brittle and produce smoke and dusts, and Ankh saw the nearby entrance to the fire exit which Shinichi's consciousness pointed to him and the Greed took Ran with him and went there while the smoke and dusts are covering them.

"The coast is clear…"

"Oh no! Kyuji and Heiji…where are they…?"

"They're still alive…"

"I know! But where are they now…?"

"We'll find them…for now we need a place to hide…with Kazari having eight of his medals, we're at a disadvantage…and if he catches us…we're dead. Come on."

"Ankh…"

While Ankh surveys the scene before him, Ran glances at the Kujaku Medal, and recalling the files that Shiho showed to her, Ran slowly realizes that Ankh is really a bird-type Greed, as he has the Taka and Misago Medals with him, and if Ankh were to absorb the Core medal she is holding, it would mean he might regain his Greed form and she wondered what would become of Shinichi and his body if THAT scenario were to happen.

"_Oh…what would happen to Shinichi if Ankh were to absorb his Core Medals…?_"

By then Ankh came and tells her that it's best that they leave or else Kazari might come back here and attack, and there Ran asked Ankh about his Core Medals and what would he do if he were to take the Kujaku Medal, which he reluctantly answered that while he is pleased that he has the Kujaku Medal, he will need at least one more Core Medal so that he can at least regain his Greed form, though he made no mention about what would happen to Shinichi's body, and Ran remained silent as she wondered what Kyuji and Shiho would do if they were in her position.

After that, the two left, although it is unclear if they are going to find Kyuji and Shiho or are going to find a place to hide knowing the Yummy can track their scents being that the Yummy is based on a lion.

**-x-**

At Yokohama Hospital, Chisato Saeki is at the intensive care unit after doctors and surgeons managed to save her and removed the bullet, but she would have to be confined for observations, while the Yokohama Police came under fire for their failure to curb the violence involving the Toujougumi and Izumokai gangs, while Akira Toudou contacted Kougami and told him what has happened, which the CEO and president of the Kougami Foundation said that he will shoulder the bills and will make a request to have her transported to the Tokyo Hospital once her condition stabilizes.

"…and that's what happened, President Kougami…"

"I see…leave your friend to me…I'll deal with the expenses…"

"Thank you, sir…"

"And I'll deal with transporting her to Tokyo once she stabilizes…for now, return to my office…we have much to discuss…after the footage I just showed to you…"

"Yes, sir…and thank you…"

"Now get going."

After that, Kougami tells Akira to head back to the Kougami Foundation as he wanted to have a word with him, which he nodded as he checks on Chisato one more time before he left Yokohama Hospital and head back to Tokyo. So far the two gang rivals' gunmen are captured and the police will interrogate them, so Akira opted not to go and question them as he has other priorities on his mind, especially when told about the Lion-Kurage Yummy rampaging Tokyo, and he sees this as a chance to fight the monster and pilfer its Cell Medals.

**-x-**

The scene then shifts to the Kougami Foundation, where an hour has passed by, and after closing another lucrative deal with a client, Kougami joins Erika in watching the footage provided by the Batta Candroid, where it shows what has happened in the past hour, as they saw Kazari regaining eight of his Core Medals after manipulating Heiji, and Ankh has his Kujaku Medal back, but seeing what happened in the end that causes Kyuji and his friends to get separated, Kougami is now re-thinking his options.

"Is this what you recorded so far, Satonaka?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Hmm…while I am pleased with the way it goes, I have to admit that this is not good for them…with the Greed Kazari absorbing Mezeru's powers via her Core Medals…he has become stronger…"

"Ankh has regained the Kujaku Medal…perhaps…if I may say so…I'm having some second thoughts about giving O's the Condor Medal…what if Ankh absorbs the other two…? Would that affect Shinichi Kudo's body? It's not that I care, but…"

"Hmm…I think that's one scenario that we should brace for, Satonaka…but for now…O's need a new power to deal with the hybrid Yummy that Kazari created…"

"So what should we do now…?"

"We wait and see…"

"Well…oh, Akira Toudou has arrived, sir…"

At this point, Akira Toudou arrived, and there Kougami greeted him and had him come inside his office and showed to him the footage and there he, Kougami and Erika are having a discussion on what to do next, and tells Akira that he will be involved as he pointed out that this is his chance to amass a lot of Cell Medals should the Lion-Kurage Yummy is destroyed.

"Sir…"

"Ah, Toudou…good timing…come in…I have something to show you…"

"…I see…so that's what happened when a Greed has absorbed and tapped onto another Greed's Core Medals…and now it resulted in a hybrid Yummy with two mixed attributes…"

"And you saw O's having difficulty…so you should be ready…you will help hi defeat that Yummy…but you should be quick…for this is your chance to get those Cell Medals the Yummy would drop should that Yummy be destroyed…"

"I see…I'll do it."

"Yes! That's the spirit! Splendid…SPLENDID INDEED!"

"Sir…what about me?"

"You too are also involved…now listen you two…here's how things would go…"

"Okay…"

"I'm listening…"

**-x-**

As the day passes, the sun is setting in, and everything appeared to be quiet, and so far the Lion-Kurage Yummy hasn't caused any wanton mayhem yet, but the scene shifts to a forest-like area, where Kyuji and Heiji are seen, washed ashore, as they are now near the Tokyo Harbor area, with Heiji the first to wake up, and so far he hasn't suffered any injuries.

"Man…that really stings…at least my eardrums weren't damaged after that fall…huh?"

By then Heiji notices that Kyuji is about to be submerged into the lake's current so he frantically pulled him ashore, where he remained unconscious, and thankfully, he found the O-Driver floating nearby and took it, seeing that Kyuji is trying to save Kazuha, and he regretted being used by Kazari as the feline Greed has used him for nothing, and with Kazuha still with Kazari, he now has to do something to atone for his folly.

"I'm sorry…it's all my fault that I got screwed by that Kazari…but…who would know that he wasn't human…"

By then, Shiho shows up, led by several Taka Candroids she brought with her in case of emergencies, swimming ashore as she too has been washed ashore, and she is holding the medal case where the available Core Medals are there, and as the two meet up, they began to find a place to stay, where they eventually found an abandoned hut, and went there to tend to Kyuji, who remained unconscious. There she and Heiji discussed about what happened and why he reluctantly aided Kazari in getting his Core Medals back.

**_To Be Con_****_ti_****_nued..._**

* * *

**_Time Judged All_** by _**Shu Watanabe**_ and_ **Ryousuke Miura**  
(OST from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wünsche_  
_ Eine Leistung von zwei Wünsche)_

___**Time judged all** (Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all **____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_**  
**

_ Achikochi Soko kashiko ni Chirabaru yokubou_  
_ Ooku wo te ni dekitara Negai ga kanau sa_

_ Minna ga Furimawasare Nakushiteku jiyuu_  
_ Mokuteki Sono tame nara Shudan wa erabanai_

_ Naze Meguriatta no ka…?_  
_ Nagai nemuri samete…_  
_ Kangaeteru Hima wa nai ze_  
_ Dare ka ga yonderu_

_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Cross suru "ima"_  
_ Time judged all Sora e_  
_ Takaku maiagaru_  
_ Mune no honoo ga Yami wo yaki tsukusu_  
_ Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin_

___**Time judged all** (Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  


_Sou darou? Dare mo jibun dake Mitasaretai_  
_ Sou ja nai Koukai shinai Ikikata ga shiritai_

_ Aitai suru negai_  
_ Dakedo onaji basho de_  
_ Onaji yami wo Harai nokete_  
_ Asu wo kiri hiraku_

_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Mawaridashitara_  
_ Time judged all Tomaranai_  
_ Owari kuru made_  
_ Futatsu no negai Butsukari atte_  
_ Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin_

_ Ah Haruka na toki wo hete ima Nido to kuyamanu tame ni_  
_ Oozora yori Hateshinai Chikara de tachimukae…_  
_ Fly Up Time judged all_

_(instrumental)  
_

_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Cross suru "ima"_  
_ Time judged all Sora e_  
_ Takaku maiagaru_  
_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Mawaridashitara_  
_ Time judged all Tomaranai_  
_ Owari kuru made_  
_ Torimodosareta_  
_ Medal habataku_  
_ Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin_

___**Time judged all** (Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all **____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_**  
**

* * *

Not much action is shown here, but it did show that our heroes survived, but with Kyuji still out, can they stand a chance against the Lion-Kurage Yummy?

And with everyone separated, can they be able to meet up without attracting Kazari's attention?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As our main characters try to recover and make their plans to stop the Yummy and save Kazuha, Kazari enacts a plan that would force them to come out of hiding and face his Yummy, which would set the events for the climatic battle, and where a "blazing" miracle is about to happen…


	112. Red Medal, Betrayal, Blazing Combo pt 7

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Just one more chapter before this arc ends…and this sets up for the climatic battle, and the fate of Shinichi Kudo will be decided…should Ankh decided to absorb the Kujaku Medal…but then, with the Condor medal still in Kougami's hands…will he be able to…?

* * *

Tokyo Port Area, still nighttime, everything looks peaceful while the scene shifts to the shore where several men are boarding small boats as they venture in to the seas to catch some fishes. They're fishermen and they are going to catch some fishes so that they can make money and sell them to several flea markets within Tokyo.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**_

_(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_112:_****_Akai Medaru to Uragiri to Honō no Konbo part 7_**

After about 30 minutes, the fishermen (about 30 of them) came back to shore, carrying a huge net where they captured about hundreds of fishes, all are ready to be collected and send to the market while keeping them in large bins with water so as to keep them fresh and not rot within the rest of the night, and for the fishermen, it's a good time to harvest so as to make money so they can make ends meet.

Nearby, Kazari passed by the area searching for Kyuji or Ankh in hopes of finding either of them so that he can regain the Tora Medal so he can absorb it and regain his full form. Although tempted to cause some mayhem just to attract O's attention, he chose not to as he is patient enough, but seeing the fishermen harvesting, he listens on to their conversation.

"Okay, guys…get ready!"

"Yeah…we're going to get a lot of fishes to catch!"

"Yup…more fishes…more money we can generate!"

"Woo-hoo! Let's get our nets and start fishing!"

"We'd better get going! The trucks' set to arrive in 5 am…"

"Don't be such a busy-body…we got all night…"

"Hey…who wants some dynamite…?"

"No way!"

"You moron! The coast guard will have our hide!"

"Take that away or we'll bomb you!"

"Okay, okay…"

"Come on…while the night's still young!"

"Okay…"

"Time to hit the seas!"

"Ah…the tons of Yen I can earn…"

After hearing their conversation, Kazari got an idea on how to make a good plan so as to attract O's attention and decided to use this as an opportunity to destroy O's and Ankh, while excited in the prospect of getting his Core Medal back. He glances at Kazuha, who is still under the Yummy's influence, and sensing that the Yummy is getting stronger and stronger, where you can "hear" Cell Medals being produced rapidly, and decided to use her as a bait, knowing that they cannot over power the Yummy.

"_Looks like things are going my way…especially with how good a plan I'm able to cook…_"

**-x-**

Not far, Shiho and Heiji tend to Kyuji as the vagabond woke up, where he suffered a lot of bruises, and a sprained left leg and ankle, which they managed to stay inside the hut that they found, and so far, neither Kazari nor the Lion-Kurage Yummy has found them. The trio is in the process of recovering from what earlier in the day, and Heiji is apologizing for his actions on why he aided Kazari in getting his Core Medals back, though the two realized that Heiji did this because of the false promise the feline Greed made, which shows earlier when Kazari made his Yummy re-possess Kazuha.

"I'm sorry…you got in to this mess because of me…"

"It's alright, Heiji…"

"Yeah…Kazari tricked you…at least you made up for it by distracting him enough for the others to get away…"

"But…because of me…he came close to powering himself up…and I almost got you killed…"

"Don't worry about it…"

"We'll stop him…"

"About that Ankh guy…"

"Well…about that…we'll tell you once we saved Kazuha…for now, let's switch to a different topic…"

"Okay…"

After admitting that he was a fool who fell for Kazari's empty promises, Heiji and Kyuji began to discuss and sharing stories of being used by their respective partners. Shiho noted Kyuji's condition, with a strained left leg and sprained ankle, and is worried about tomorrow, aware that Kazari would send the Yummy out to force Kyuji to go out and fight the monster, who is still possessing Kazuuha's body.

"_Kyuji…are you going to be alright with your current condition…?_"

Before everyone retire for the night, Shiho glances at the window, wondering how Ran and Ankh are doing, assuming that they too are hiding from Kazari at this time, and sends a text message to Ran about their current location, and soon Ran replied stating that she and Ankh are fine and that so far Kazari hasn't pursue them.

**-x-**

Somewhere within Tokyo, the scene shifts to a rented apartment where Vermouth is staying and she is sitting on a chair, facing a laptop on top of a table where a Batta Candroid is attached via a USB cable, where she saw the footage of what transpired earlier in the day, seeing that Kazari is close to regaining his full form only to find he is missing one more Core Medal. She smirked at seeing how close he is only to be outwitted by Ankh. She realizes that even Ankh is crafty, perhaps because he has absorbed some of Shinichi's memories.

"_For an incomplete Greed…perhaps using Shinichi Kudo's boy can be beneficial…now then…what would you do if you were to absorb your Core Medals and regain your Greed form…? What would you do to Shinichi's body…eh, Ankh…?_"

She also saw that Ran has aided Ankh in regaining his Core Medal, and now she is sure that Ankh has three of his Core Medals, but she wondered what would happen if he absorbed the Kujaku Medal and another Core Medal, seeing that he would regain his Greed form but this puts in to question on what would happen if that were to happen, how will it affect Shinichi Kudo's body.

"_I guess I'll have to wait and see…and if that scenario happens…I do hope it wouldn't do anything bad to my "silver bullet"…_"

Moreover, she became curious as to see O's use another red Core Medal and see what form would he took, so she decided to see how this plays. She decided to send the Batta Candroid to follow where the battle would lead them as she is curious on what kind of outcome would occur. She feels that something interesting might happen and she wouldn't afford to miss this.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to the home of **Kaito Kuroba**, where Kaito is watching the footage from the Batta Candroid where it shows Kazari coming close to becoming "complete" seeing how he absorbed his Core Medals only to miss one more, and seeing Ankh getting HIS Core medal back, he sees this as a "moment of truth" now that he has the chance to get his Greed form back, but then there's the question of what would happen to Shinichi and his body if Ankh were to absorb his Core Medals. His assistant, **Konosuke Jii** also watches and the two discussed about what they just saw.

"_Hmm…I wonder if I should be excited or concerned about this situation…? If THAT scenario were to happen…where would this lead to, and what would happen to Shinichi's body…_"

"Master Kaito…"

"Ah, Konosuke…"

"I see you that you're watching the Greed situation…"

"Yeah…and somehow I feel that something is going to happen…be it good or bad…"

"Are you sure about keeping that red Core medal your holding? Suppose…"

"I know…but we should wait and see what would happen if Ankh were to absorb his regained medals…and to see how it would affect Shinichi's body…"

"I see…but we don't know if that would restore that detective's health…or perhaps abandon that body should he has no more use for it…or in a worst case scenario…convert his body to that of a Greed…"

"I hope THAT scenario won't happen…"

Both wondered what would happen if Ankh were to regain his form and where would this leave Shinichi Kudo. Konosuke theorizes that either Shinichi's body be restored to full health or be abandoned, or the possibility of Shinichi's body be converted into that of a Greed, which made Kaito worried, knowing that Shinichi is one of the good detectives in Japan and it would be a big blow if he were to be erased from the world, and that would mean the Black Organization will no doubt rule the criminal underworld.

"My, my…you're both worked up over those mysterious monsters made of artifact-like objects…"

A voice is heard and they noticed that Kaito's mom, **Chikage**, is there, watching the footage as well, surprising her son as he didn't expect her to show up. She then tells him that she is aware about the Greed having seen the news about the four Greeds at the Tokyo Tunnel and have witnessed O's battles with them:

- O's battle with the Kamakiri Yummy and witnessing Ankh taking possession of Shinichi Kudo;

- O's battle with Kazari and the Neko Yummy;

- O's battle with Gameru and Mezeru, seeing how the Core Medals work and what would happen if a Greed is deprived of his/her Core Medals;

- Seeing O's forms, from Ta-To-Ba, to Gata-Kiri-Ba up to Ra-Tora-Tah;

- And witnessing the rampage of the chimera-like Greed, where Ankh, Uva and Kazari scrambled to get their hands on the remaining Core Medals

Both Kaito and Konosuke are surprised that Chikage was able to keep ahead with the current events, and having known about O's and Ankh, but she pointed out that O's will no doubt be on guard as he is making sure nothing bad would happen to Shinichi Kudo, but tells her son to be prepared should THAT event about Ankh absorbing his Core Medals might happen.

"You…you knew?"

"Of course…I'm not that less resourceful like your dad…but be prepared should Mr. Kudo may turn into a Greed if that so-called Ankh has no intention of letting that body go…"

"…"

"Anyway…dinner's here…and you should eat…"

Chikage then brought a covered plate and told him it's dinner and said that he should eat it, and when she opened it, Kaito went into a terrifying frenzy as he jumped away, almost falling out of the window, much to Konosuke's dismay.

"KKKKYYYYAAAAHHH!"

"Come on, now…open wide…"

"KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

"_Sigh…Mistress Chikage sure never beats around the bush…she do love to make her son "lively_"…"

"KONOSUKE! HELP ME!"

The plate contains a HUGE, fried salmon, and as she scoots near her son, Kaito freaked out further, as he is suffering from a phobia on fishes, and he begs to Konosuke to do something, which he is unsure on what to do. He sighed as to why Chikage had to tease her son like this and wished that Toichi were still here to intervene and puts Chikage in her serious place.

**_To Be Con_****_ti_****_nued..._**

* * *

**_Time Judged All_** by _**Shu Watanabe**_ and_ **Ryousuke Miura**  
(OST from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wünsche_  
_ Eine Leistung von zwei Wünsche)_

___**Time judged all** (Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all **____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_**  
**

_ Achikochi Soko kashiko ni Chirabaru yokubou_  
_ Ooku wo te ni dekitara Negai ga kanau sa_

_ Minna ga Furimawasare Nakushiteku jiyuu_  
_ Mokuteki Sono tame nara Shudan wa erabanai_

_ Naze Meguriatta no ka…?_  
_ Nagai nemuri samete…_  
_ Kangaeteru Hima wa nai ze_  
_ Dare ka ga yonderu_

_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Cross suru "ima"_  
_ Time judged all Sora e_  
_ Takaku maiagaru_  
_ Mune no honoo ga Yami wo yaki tsukusu_  
_ Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin_

___**Time judged all** (Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  


_Sou darou? Dare mo jibun dake Mitasaretai_  
_ Sou ja nai Koukai shinai Ikikata ga shiritai_

_ Aitai suru negai_  
_ Dakedo onaji basho de_  
_ Onaji yami wo Harai nokete_  
_ Asu wo kiri hiraku_

_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Mawaridashitara_  
_ Time judged all Tomaranai_  
_ Owari kuru made_  
_ Futatsu no negai Butsukari atte_  
_ Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin_

_ Ah Haruka na toki wo hete ima Nido to kuyamanu tame ni_  
_ Oozora yori Hateshinai Chikara de tachimukae…_  
_ Fly Up Time judged all_

_(instrumental)  
_

_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Cross suru "ima"_  
_ Time judged all Sora e_  
_ Takaku maiagaru_  
_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Mawaridashitara_  
_ Time judged all Tomaranai_  
_ Owari kuru made_  
_ Torimodosareta_  
_ Medal habataku_  
_ Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin_

___**Time judged all** (Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all **____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_**  
**

* * *

Once more, not much action is shown here, but it did show that our heroes survived, however, with Kyuji injured, it may hamper his efforts to stop the Yummy and save Kazuha.

Kazari is now hatching a scheme to lure Kyuji and Ankh out and this would set a precedent on what would happen once morning comes in. that would eventually set up the "climatic battle" that would decide Shinichi Kudo's ULTIMATE fate. And no doubt this would affect the rest of the upcoming chapters of this fic should anything were to happen to our favorite detective.

The characters from **Magic Kaito** shows up once more, and this time **Chikage Kuroba** shows up, and surprises her son by telling him she is well-informed about the current events, and gives a post-night teasing by serving him her favorite dish – fish, which is his BIG weakness because of his phobia on fishes. Many thanks to **Spider EXE** , for telling me this fact, as I was unaware of this and about the ongoing "Magic Kaito" manga series.

Vermouth is also aware of this and there's no telling what she's up to if she were to witness what would happen in the morning should Ankh take the Kujaku Medal and absorb it, and she is curious to see what would happen to Shinichi if that were to happen.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The conclusion of this arc, as O's faces the Lion-Kurage Yummy, and his injuries severely hampers his efforts, but Akira Toudou's assistance might not be enough, so who would save him and Birth?

And lastly…Ankh regains his Core Medals…and is ready to absorb them…will this help O's in defeating the Yummy? Or will he lend them to O's and give him access to a new form? And what would become of Shinichi if Ankh were to absorb them?

Tune in next chapter, where the answers will be shown…in a shocking fashion…


	113. Red Medal, Betrayal, Blazing Combo pt 8

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The conclusion to this arc…

The moment of truth arrives…

The Kujaku and Condor Medals are about to appear…

A new form…and a "resurrection"…

The "judgment day" for Shinichi Kudo…

* * *

Tokyo Port Area, where the sun is slowly rising and the fishermen are all up, where they are preparing to have the fishes they caught to be sent to the flea markets as it is "harvest time" and they are in high spirits, unaware that their day is about to become a nightmare for them as Kazari is lurking nearby, bidding his time on when to unleash the Lion-Kurage Yummy. He is waiting for the right time seeing that it be more fun if more people are there gathered.

"RRRR…!"

"Patience, my pet…you'll get to have fun soon…"

He tells the possessed Kazuha to be patient as he will soon send her there to cause wanton mayhem to her heart's content.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**_

_(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_113:_****_Akai Medaru to Uragiri to Honō no Konbo part 8_**

As morning arrived, the Tokyo Port area is jam-packed near the wharf as a lot of fishermen and merchants are standing as trucks arrived to pick up the "cargo" that are to be shipped towards the various flea markets within Tokyo, as the fishes that were caught last night and early morning are ready to be loaded in, and that's where the fishermen and truckers are feeling that this would be their day as the fishes that are about to be sent to various markets would mean a lot of income coming their way.

"Wow!"

"What a haul!"

"Today's my lucky day…!"

"We're gonna make a lot of money!"

"The truckers are coming!"

"Alright…let's get the fishes ready!"

"More Yen for me!"

"And that means more business for us!"

"Come on!"

"Yahoo!"

With a lot of fishes seen, this is certainly good business as the fishes that are sent to various markets are being frequented by housewives who passes by the markets as most of them prefer food that is an alternative choice in place of meat. As the "harvesting" began, none of them are aware that danger that is about to pounce them, as Kazari, in his human guise, is in the middle, pleased with a lot of "bait" he can use to lure Kyuji and Ankh out so that his hybrid Yummy can finish off the two and then he can reclaim his Tora Medal.

"Looks like his is a good time to have fun…my pet…do your thing…"

With his verbal command, the feline-type Greed orders the possessed Kazuha to unleash terror, which she began to attack the area, as the Lion-Kurage takes over, "swallowing" the hostage teen inside his body as the Yummy unleashed his jellyfish "familiars", sending them to attack the fishermen and the truckers and the result was pandemonium as the death toll has climbed to 15 in less than a minute and chaos has trapped everyone within the port area.

"Ah…music to my ears…"

**-x-**

At the Kougami Foundation, one of the Batta Candroids was able to find the source of the Yummy attack, and when Kougami saw what has transpired at the port area through the computer monitor, he wasted no time and presses a button on the speaker phone as he contacted Erika and Akira, which he tells them to move in, and wait for his word on whether Erika would get involved or not while telling Akira to use the Birth Driver to become Birth to deal with the Yummy while waiting for O's to arrive.

"Erika…Akira…move in…"

"Yes, sir…"

"We're on it…"

Kougami also reminded the two to remember what they discussed before in case the situation worsens which Erika acknowledged. After that he glances back at the computer monitor as he watches the scene where the carnage intensifies as the Jelly fish familiars are going after fishermen who attempts to escape by swimming, only for them to be killed by electrocution.

"Ah…splendid…it would be no fun if there is no violence involved…a birth of a new action…especially with this would motivate O's to fight the Yummy…through desire itself…splendid…SPLENDID indeed!"  
Kougami is eagerly awaiting what would happen next, expecting O's to arrive and wondered what power would he display if he were to use the Kujaku Medal in conjunction with the Taka Medal.

**-x-**

The scene shifts back to the Tokyo Port area, where Kazari watches the carnage as the death toll is climbing rapidly, as you can see dead bodies floating by the sea after the fishermen are killed off by electrocution at the hands of the Lion-Kurage Yummy's familiars, while trucks exploded after the familiars bombarded them with its electric blasts, and the feline Greed is enjoying the moment.

"Ah…what a sight to behold…I wonder when will O's and Ankh are going to show up…"

By then Kyuji arrived, along with Shiho and Heiji, where they saw the scene before them before Kazari shows up, and when he demanded the Tora Medal, Kyuji refuses just as Ankh and Ran arrived, as he gave Kyuji three Core Medals to use, seeing that the best offense and defense for now is long-ranged attacks just to keep the familiars at bay.

"Kyuji…use these for now…long-ranged attacks are the best option we got for the moment!"

"Got it!"

Ankh tosses the Kuwagata, Gorilla and Batta Medals as he sees that Kyuji assuming "Gata-Kiri-Ba" Combo would be save for the worst case scenario, so he is pinning his hopes that the Gorilla Medal's arm would make up and match the Lion-Kurage Yummy's strength while the Kuwagata horns would keep the familiars away, and braces himself as Kyuji puts on the O-Driver, puts in the core Medals, and scans them with the O-Scanner.

O-Scanner: "**KUWAGATA…GORILLA…BATTA!**"

Assuming the sub-combo of "Gata-Gori-Ba", O's went into action, but tensions flared as they saw O's limping and realized that his is in a disadvantage and are hoping for a miracle, as O's began to punch the Yummy away, which appeared to work as the blow sends the Yummy staggering back while using the Kuwagata horns to stun the monster, which seemingly worked, but for a short time, as he uses this tactic to keep the familiars back.

However, the familiars appeared to be immune to electrical attacks and proceeded to surround O's, unleashing its electrical attacks on him while the Yummy closes in. As O's is about to use the O-Scanner to use the "Scanning Charge", Heiji shouted to Kyuji that Kazuha is still there, and O's was in a fix, as the Yummy takes advantage of the hostage situation.

"No, Don't! Kazuha is still inside that monster's body!"

"Darn it…! OOOFFF!"

As the Yummy pounds O's, a car arrived where Erika and Akira came out, and seeing the situation, Akira went in to action as he puts on the Birth Driver and inserted a Cell Medal, activating its mechanism and he is now armored as Birth, and inserted another Cell medal inside the Birth Driver while twisting the Grap Accelerator which is then followed by a "popping" sound and the Birth Driver's voice command.

Birth Driver: "**CRANE ARM…**"

Birth then inserted another Cell Medal and turns the Grap Accelerator again and another weapon appeared, this time on his left forearm.

Birth Driver: "**DRILL ARM…**"

Using the Drill Arm, Birth got close to the Yummy and punched a hole on its chest and there he saw Kazuha inside and uses the Crane Arm to pull her out, and thus she is saved and now O's can attack the monster without hesitation, as the two make sure Kazuha is in a safe distance as they all checked on her, with Heiji thanking for their efforts in saving her.

"Kazuha…"

"She'll be fine…"

"Thank you…"

"No problem…"

Birth then turns towards O's, introducing himself properly, but then made a statement that would shock Ankh.

"Kyuji Hino…"

"You… you're the one who helped us before…"

"Yes…I work for the Kougami Foundation…call me "Birth"…"

"I see…thanks…"

"Let's work toether for now…but after this…you must know that I'm hired to collect Cell Medals like you do…"

"Oh…okay…"

"I just heard…you should have taken the Condor Medal earlier…You'll be needing more power now you've seen that the Greed are using others' Core medals to create a hybrid Yummy…"

"Uh…"

"Kyuji! What's the meaning of this?"

"Uh….you see, Ankh…"

After telling the gang of his affiliation with the Kougami Foundation, and after telling O's that he should have taken the Condor Medal earlier after Kougami offered, it triggered a quarreling between Ankh and O's, but then Kazari joins in on the battle, and with the jellyfish familiars attacking them, the Greed and his Yummy are getting the upper hand. As Erika watches the scene, Kougami contacted her and tells her to deliver the Condor Medal to O's, which she did.

"Erika…go give it to O's now…for now is the right time…"

"At once, sir…"

Meanwhile, seeing the situation worsening, and seeing that Erika uses a Candroid to deliver the Condor Medal to O's, Ran urges Ankh to loan the Kujaku Medal to Kyuji, and even Shiho joins in, agreeing that having O's use the Kujaku Medal may help in defeating the Yummy and its familiars, with Ankh seething but realized that there's no other options. He reluctantly gives in to their requests.

"Ankh! Give Kyuji your Core Medal!"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Better do what Ran, suggest, Ankh…"

"Not you too…"

"We don't have any option for the moment…you saw it just now…electrical attacks won't work…and even the Gorilla arms can only stall that Yummy for the moment…and using the Kuwagata, Kamakiri and Batta combination may not do any different…and with the Lion and Cheetah Medals back in Kazari's possession…and seeing that the Yummy is immune to the Lion Medal's power…I don't think the Lion, Tora and Cheetah combination would work either…our best gamble right now would be the Taka…the Core Medal your holding…and the other red Core medal being sent to Kyuji…their combination may be the only way to defeat that thing…"

"Please do it Ankh…"

"Grr…"

"Ran's right…if anything were to happen to Kyuji…you'd be in danger…and so is Shinichi's body…"

"Grrrr…! Just this one-time…give me the Kujaku Medal…!"

Ankh took the Kujaku Medal from Ran and screams at O's as he threw the both the Kujaku and Taka Medals which O's caught, and with the Condor Medal in his grasp, O's wasted no time as he removed the Kuwagata, Gorilla and Batta Medals and inserts the three red Core Medals and scans them with the O-Scanner, and there a new transformation is about to take place.

O-Scanner: "**TAKA…KUJAKU…CONDOR! TTTTAAAA-JJJJAAAA-DDDDOOOORRRR…**"

Within seconds, O's gained a new form, his armor remained black, but his ornamental armor is covered in red, and his chest crest has a symbol of a phoenix, and a new aura can be felt by Kazari as he backs away seeing that the situation might change and he keeps his distance to see if his Yummy can handle O's new form – the "**Ta-Ja-Dor**" Combo.

"Hmm…this is new…better back away and see how this goes…"

Erika and Birth saw this, with the latter being stunned at seeing O's new form, while Erika appeared to be composed, since she too have seen O's assuming several forms (via the footages from the Kougami Foundation), while Ran, Shiho and Heiji are taken by surprise at seeing this, and are now hoping that this would turn the tide of the battle and defeat the Yummy once and for all.

"Whoa…that's totally red…is that what the combo do if three same-colored Core Medals are used…?"  
"Yes…but it depends on which Core Medals are used…"  
"I see…"

Ankh, on the other hand, looks on anxiously, as he was *THIS CLOSE* to regaining his Greed form, but was forced to loan them to Kyuji at Ran and Shiho's insistence, but soon realized that the "Ta-Ja-Dor" form may be the only tactic they can do for now if O's is to defeat the Yummy, and mentally hoped that O's defeat it, as the last thing that the scenario Ankh wanted to avoid is losing any, if not all, of his Core medals to Kazari.

"You'd better not lose my Core Medals…"

As the Lion-Kurage Yummy initiated his attack by sending his jellyfish familiars ahead, O's-"Ta-Ja-Dor" responded by raising his hands and a huge energy projection appeared behind him, which resembles that of a **peafowl**'s tail,which an fiery aura can be felt and then O's sends them forward, destroying the jellyfish familiars and leaving the Yummy alone to fend for himself as Kazari slips away unnoticed by hid behind a wrecked truck as he decided to observe more to see what he can learn from this.

"_Looks like it's dangerous for me to get involved…or else I risk losing my Core Medals…_"

By then O's-"Ta-Ja-Dor" summoned a pair of wings and flew in the air, then descends to go after the Yummy, as the monster responded by spitting out fire balls and electrical blasts, but O's responded by drawing out a weapon of his own, which came out of his chest crest and then materializes on his left forearm, which is called the "**Taja Spinner**", and is now ready to use it on the Yummy. O's then uses the "Taja Spinner" like a shield as it deflects the blasts before unleashing several fireball blasts that struck the Yummy.

"Whoa!"

"That's cool!"

"Go get him, Kyuji!"

Ran, Shiho and Heiji watched in amazement while Ankh patiently watches and is hoping that the battle would end soon, as he really, really wanted to get his Core Medals and regain his Greed form, while Erika and Birth can only stand there and watch, and they assumed that Kougami is watching as well. Having seen O's assuming "Gata-Kiri-Ba", "Ra-Tora-Tah", and "Sa-Go-Zo", they believe that the "Ta-Ja-Dor" would be O's aerial form since the first three forms are for land use.

After blasting the Yummy, O's remained airborne while attacking, using the "Taja Spinner" as a hand weapon, striking the Yummy for several hits which further weakened the monster. The next scene then became the decisive factor as O's took the O-Scanner and "scans" the three Core Medals to execute the "Scanning Charge" so as to finish the Yummy for good, which O's did.

O-Scanner: "**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

O's-"Ta-Ja-Dor" then descends and his legs was enveloped in a fiery aura and resembles the talons of a condor while the wings helped him pick up the speed, and does the finishing attack. This move is called the "**Prominence Drop**", wherein after "sprouting wings" on his back that comes from power of the Kujaku Medal, O's flies into the air and performs a flying drop kick, with the talons that resembles the condor legs splitting apart, an effect from the power of the Condor Medal, on the target, and there it was…the Yummy exploded and lots of Cell Medals was scattered, which Erika sees this and tells Birth what to do.

"Akira…better get to it…now!"

"I'm on it!"

Using the Crane Arm, Birth took all of the Cell medals and placed it on his backpack, leaving nothing behind, but then he and Erika saw O's landed to the ground, then he collapsed before his transformation cancelled and he reverted back to normal, as with other "full combos", Kyuji's body would take time to adjust to the strain of absorbing a powerful energy, and both Ran and Shiho went to Kyuji's side while stood for a few seconds before following.

As the two girls tended to an exhausted Kyuji, he raised his hand holding the three Core Medals of Ankh, but then Ankh came and forcefully took the three Core Medals while his "monster right hand" materializes, and now Ankh is getting ready to absorb them as Kyuji tries to get up but is unable to, and pleaded to Ankh not to act just yet, fearing that he might abandon Shinichi Kudo's body.

"No…wait…don't…! just not yet…!"

Hearing this, both Ran and Shiho realized this, and the moment of truth is about to take place, where Shinichi's life would be decided, whether he would live and be restored to full health; live but as a "host" for Ankh; or die, as either Ankh absorbs the teen detective's body or Ankh would abandon it altogether once his Greed body has been regenerated.

**_To Be Con_****_ti_****_nued..._**

* * *

**_Time Judged All_** by _**Shu Watanabe**_ and_ **Ryousuke Miura**  
(OST from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wünsche_  
_ Eine Leistung von zwei Wünsche)_

___**Time judged all** (Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all **____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_**  
**

_ Achikochi Soko kashiko ni Chirabaru yokubou_  
_ Ooku wo te ni dekitara Negai ga kanau sa_

_ Minna ga Furimawasare Nakushiteku jiyuu_  
_ Mokuteki Sono tame nara Shudan wa erabanai_

_ Naze Meguriatta no ka…?_  
_ Nagai nemuri samete…_  
_ Kangaeteru Hima wa nai ze_  
_ Dare ka ga yonderu_

_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Cross suru "ima"_  
_ Time judged all Sora e_  
_ Takaku maiagaru_  
_ Mune no honoo ga Yami wo yaki tsukusu_  
_ Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin_

___**Time judged all** (Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  


_Sou darou? Dare mo jibun dake Mitasaretai_  
_ Sou ja nai Koukai shinai Ikikata ga shiritai_

_ Aitai suru negai_  
_ Dakedo onaji basho de_  
_ Onaji yami wo Harai nokete_  
_ Asu wo kiri hiraku_

_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Mawaridashitara_  
_ Time judged all Tomaranai_  
_ Owari kuru made_  
_ Futatsu no negai Butsukari atte_  
_ Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin_

_ Ah Haruka na toki wo hete ima Nido to kuyamanu tame ni_  
_ Oozora yori Hateshinai Chikara de tachimukae…_  
_ Fly Up Time judged all_

_(instrumental)  
_

_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Cross suru "ima"_  
_ Time judged all Sora e_  
_ Takaku maiagaru_  
_ Time judged all Unmei_  
_ Mawaridashitara_  
_ Time judged all Tomaranai_  
_ Owari kuru made_  
_ Torimodosareta_  
_ Medal habataku_  
_ Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin_

___**Time judged all** (Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all** ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_  
_**Time judged all **____(Ta-Ja-Dor!) ____(Ta-Ja-Dor!)_**  
**

* * *

Okay…this ends this arc…Kazuha is saved, and the Yummy defeated…and a new "full combo" is introduced…amid a "hot one"…

FINALLY…after over 100 chapters, Ankh has regained FOUR of his Core Medals, enough to make him happy…but to the suspense of those around him…

Then…you were left in a cliff hanger as at this point it wasn't shown whether Ankh has absorbed his Core Medals or not after regaining them, and with four of them in his possession (**Taka**, **Kujaku**, **Condor**, **Misago**), it is now possible that Ankh can regain his Greed form. But then the moment of truth is here:

1) What will happen to Shinichi and his body?

2) Will he be restored to full health?

3) Will his body remain with Ankh?

4) Or will Ankh abandon Shinichi's body to rot and die once he gets his Greed form back?

This factor will be decided by you readers…so vote on what you want to see would happen to Shinichi…whether he lives…as a separate person…or still "attached" to Ankh…or have Shinichi's body "converted" into a Greed body…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A new arc is coming up ahead…but there will be two scenarios which are to be the main focuses:

1) It shows the results of Ankh's re-absorbing his lost Core Medals, whether he regained his Greed form or not;

2) What has become of Shinichi Kudo after Ankh absorbed his Core Medals, in which he either survives, healed, remained as Ankh's host body, or is abandoned to die;

3) The Black Organization resurfaces, and Gin is about to get into a HEATED encounter with the Detective Conan crew, and may find Shinichi's body…assuming if Shinichi do survive the ordeal…

So buckle up and let me know via your votes through the "review box" whether you want Shinichi be separated from Ankh or not…and whether you want him to survive or not

…


	114. Aftermath, Encounter, Resolve part 1

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

_**In the previous arc, a few things happened:**_

**O –** Kazari kidnapped Kazuha and uses her as a hostage to force Heiji to bring him to whewre Shinichi Kudo is, promising that he will release her if Heiji delivers his end of the deal;

**O –** After their second encounter, O's and Ankh managed to free Kazuha, but then they discovered that the Yummy spawned was a hybrid, where Kazari has absorbed Mezeru's Core Medals and overpowered O's, regaining his Core Medals except for the Tora Medal;

**O –** And, regaining his Kujaku Medal, Ankh is forced to hide, but as the Yummy rampages, he is forced to loan his Kujaku Medal to O's while Kougami sends the Condor medal to O's as well, forming a new combo to defeat the Yummy, but Ankh regained them and is ready to regain his Greed form.

* * *

Later within the day, police and ambulances were all over the Tokyo Port area as many of the corpses are being loaded in, which was alarming because the incident happened all of the sudden without warning,and eyewitnesses claimed that flying jellyfishes were to be blamed as well as claiming that a lion-like being also caused the attack, but without visual proof, the police are having difficulty in accepting them and whether to tell the media about this or not, unwilling to cause a panic.

As the day went on, everything is going along as usual, except that at the Agasa house, no one is outside, and everyone else is inside, as something had just happened aside from defeating the Yummy, and soon night arrived and no one person stepped out of the Agasa house as the occupants are occupied with something…and it all points out in relation to Ankh.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**_

_(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_Count the medals! The medals that O's currently have are:_**

Set 1:

**Taka** + **Kujaku** + **Condor**

**Misago** + _ + _

Set 2:

**_** + **Tora** + **_**

Set 3:

**Kuwagata **+** Kamakiri **+** Batta**

Set 4:

_ + **Gorilla** + _

**Bison** + _ + **Gaur**

_ + **Kuma** + _

Set 5:

******_ +Kani** + **Akaei**

* * *

**_114:_****_Yoha, Kaiketsu, Deai part 1_**

The next day, things went back to normal for now, as the police was able to keep the Tokyo Port incident under wraps and claimed that a group of extortionists were behind this, and were able to persuade, if not convinced, its survivors not to tell the media about the REAL cause of the incident, even though the survivors were not pleased with the way the police handled the situation, but still accepted.

Then the scene is "split" into seven "panels", where each "scene" shows the people involved who witnessed Ankh re-absorbing his Core Medals, and what has become of Shinichi Kudo after Ankh took back his Core Medals. The people of saw this were mostly shocked, though some weren't even affected except a beaming curiosity at what they would expect from this point on.

The following panels where the people who witnessed Ankh re-absorbing his Core medals are:

1) The first panel shows **Kyuji, Shiho, Ran, Agasa**and **Gotoh**, who are sitting by the living room and are hurdled around a table where a laptop is placed;

2) The second panel shows **Heiji **and** Kazuha**, who are sitting inside the bedroom of Heiji's house, having a serious discussion about the events from yesterday's incident, and they too have witnessed it and are at lost for words at how to accept what they saw since this involves Shinichi himself;

3) The third panel shifts to the **Kougami Foundation**, where **Kougami**, **Erika** and** Akira** are inside Kougami's office, watching the footage of O's "Ta-Ja-Dor" Combo and Ankh regaining his Core Medals before re-absorbing them;

4) The fourth panel then shows the scene at Kiyoto Maki's office inside the Kougami Biotech Laboratories, where **Maki **and** Kazari** are studying the footage that Maki took when O's is fighting the Lion-Kurage yummy before the monster's destruction, which made them curious after seeing Ankh re-absorbing his Core Medals and what results it produced;

5) The scene from the fifth panel reveals **Vermouth** sitting inside her room of a hotel where a Batta Candroid is attached to her laptop and is watching the footage of O's "Ta-Ja-Dor" Combo and Ankh re-absorbing his Core Medals. She is the only one who appeared unfazed at seeing the results, and is even curious at what she would do next;

6) At a hidden hideout, **Irish** is sitting inside a room, where his laptop shows the events of yesterday, and is curious to see what would become of Shinichi Kudo after Ankh absorbed his Core Medals. After seeing the results, he is now contemplating on what steps he should take if he were to confront him whether directly or indirectly.

7) The final panel shows **Kaito Kuroba**, his mother **Chikage**, and their butler **Konosuke Jii** watching the scene from the laptop where the Batta Candroid showed to them the footage from yesterday's battle at the Tokyo Port area, witnessing O's new form and the result of Ankh re-absorbing his Core Medals, and are now figuring out what has happened after, after seeing the results.

Each of them are still at loss at what has occurred after Ankh regained his Core Medals and re-absorbed them into himself even while still attached to Shinichi Kudo's body. Except for Vermouth, Maki and Kazari, the rest showed a worried expression in their faces and could not forget what occurred yesterday following their post-battle with the Lion-Kurage Yummy and Ankh's regaining his Core Medals.

**-FLASHBACK-**

The flashback scene shows that O's"Ta-Ja-dor" Combo delivered the "Prominence Drop" and destroyed the Lion-Kurage Yummy, then he collapsed on the ground while reverting back to normal. After Birth took all of the Cell Medals after the Yummy's destruction, Ran and Shiho tended to a still-battered and exhausted Kyuji as he raises his hands and glances at the three Core Medals.

However, Ankh came and forcefully took them and is now getting ready to absorb them. As he tosses them in to the air, he is about to have them "phase" into his "monster right hand", Shiho caught them, and a tense situation took place, with Birth standing by to interject if Ankh instead to harm her just to get his Core Medals back.

"Hey!"

"Before I let you…I need to ask you a few questions…"

"Don't tempt me, you wench…!"

"I will give these to you…you have my word…"

"What is it you want?"

"About the Core Medals that I have…"

"Then hurry it up and speak!"

Shiho then asked what would happen if Ankh were to absorb his Core Medals, which he answered them correctly, but then she asked what would he do to Shinichi if he were to regain his Greed form, which the Greed stated that he doesn't care as long as he gets his body back. Shiho then makes a deal with Ankh by stating that if she were to give him back his Core Medals, he would tap in to the medals' power and use it to restore Shinichi's health, much to Ankh's chagrin.

"Tell you what…I'll give these to you if you promise to use its power to repair the damage to Shinichi's injury…"

"You sure are a loudmouth wench…"

"I'm trying to make a good compromise with you! If not for Shinichi you wouldn't make it this far!"

"You…"

"Will you accept it?"

"…fine!"

After a few moments of thinking, he agreed, and Shiho reluctantly gives him the Core Medals, despite Kyuji's pleas, but then Ankh told her that he cannot guarantee anything since a Core Medal is compatible with a Greed's body, but said he will try it since he has gotten this far thanks to Shinichi's body. As Shiho stood back, Ran asked her if she is doing the right thing, which she said that it's better than letting Ankh abandon Shinichi's body to die, and that this is a good opportunity to see if this can save Shinichi as well as restoring his health to near full.

By then Ankh absorbs them into his incomplete Greed form and then the next few seconds became tense, as nothing happened, but then, something did, as Shinichi's natural hair color and style reverted back to normal, which surprised even Heiji, finally recognizing him as Shinichi Kudo, and called out his name, believing that it is him and greeted him. Kazuha then woke up and also saw Shinichi.

"Whoa! Shinichi! It's really you…!"

"Huh? Shinichi…? Is that you…?"

But then the next moment, wind blew around him and a huge, rainbow-colored projection emerged from Shinichi's back, forming a right wing, then Shinichi's hair spikes up and changed color, which shows that Ankh is trying to do something to Shinichi Kudo's body while the rest wondered if this is due to Ankh tapping the Core Medals' power to heal Shinichi's internal injuries. This process lasted about near to three minutes, and after that, Ankh, still attached to Shinichi's body, stood still before moving, and glances at himself, seeing that he is still unable to regain his Greed form and tires it again, and again nothing much happened apart from regenerating his right wing.

Trying it out, he is partially pleased that he can fly and that he is able to shoot out fireballs from his right hand, but apart from that, nothing much ground-breaking happened, and as Ankh landed on the ground, he looked calm and collected, but deep inside, especially his eyes telling those around him, he is perplexed as to why he is unable to regain his Greed form like the other Greed, and is wondering what went wrong. He has regained half of his Core Medals yet all he could regain were his right wing and a partial power of his Greed ability.

"_Why…? Why is this happening…? I have my Core Medals, but still I'm like this…?_"

As Ankh walked away, the other followed, all eyes are on Ankh and they wondered what has become of Shinichi Kudo, and Shiho is mentally perplexed, and is starting to regret using Ankh's powers to heal Shinichi, but then she did not give up hope, which Ran shares the same feeling as they all leave the scene and are heading back to the Agasa house, where Hiroshi and Gotoh are waiting. They didn't notice Kazari still within the area, but he chose not to reveal himself after seeing what just happened.

"_This is an interesting situation…I wonder if Maki is watching this…_"

Kazari wondered why Ankh is unable to regain his Greed form, but is also concerned now that he has regained his right wing and partial offensive powers, yet he is also wondering if Ankh is able to create and spawn a Yummy, which he would wait and see before judging him. After that, he left and heads back to Maki's office.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

The people involved are now wondering whether Ankh's case is a "special" one or not, but nevertheless, they, with the exception of Kyuji and the gang, and Vermouth, are now worried, as Ankh may become more of a threat now that the Greed has regained some of his ability and may have to deal with him if they are to succeed with their plans. Kazari is all game in fighting Ankh just to get his Tora Medal back, but Maki urges him to be patient as he is going to hatch a plan.

At Osaka, Heiji and Kazuha are at loss, after Kyuji Shiho and Ran patiently explained to the two teens about Shinichi's situation, and the two teens finally understood the situation yet they are worried if Shinichi is fine or not, and all they can do now is wait and see what would happen if Ankh were to detach himself from Shinichi's body. They were hoping for the best, if not the worst.

"I'm really sorry, Heiji…I…"

"It's all right…you're safe now…that's all that matter…"

"But…Shinichi…will he be…?"

"He'll be all right…that I can promise you…"

"But…as long as that…"thing"…is attached to Shinichi's body…will he…?…I mean…"

"Shinichi would be in danger if this so-called Ankh is away from Shinichi's body if the 10-minute limit went over…but I don't think Ankh would leave Shinichi yet…"

"Then…those rumors about these monsters…"

"Looks like it…"

**-x-**

At Maki's lab, Kazari is studying the footage again to see if he could find a clue on why Ankh is unable to regain his Greed form, and as Maki studied Ankh from previously, while having the data on his Core Medals, the scientist may have discovered something, as two of Ankh's Core Medals represent the Greed's head abilities (Taka, Misago), while the remaining two represents each for the arms (Kujaku) and legs (Condor).

"This is indeed a mystery…but then it may prove a problem to us as Ankh regained some of his powers…so from this point on…we should be careful…"  
Kazari is intrigued, yet he wondered if Uva is aware of this, as he didn't sensed his presence yesterday, and commented that the insect-Greed would be in for a surprise if he were to confront Ankh and O's.

"Hmm…I wonder if Uva has done the same thing I did…? I mean…he has some of the other Core Medals…but I can't wait to see the surprised look on his face when he faces Ankh…"

**-x-**

At his mansion, Kaito is eating his breakfast while his eyes are glued to the laptop as he is studying the footage of Ankh re-absorbing his Core Medals and wondered if he did the right thing keeping the **Hikuidori Medal** from the Greed, seeing that Ankh is still there and still attached to Shinichi's body, while Konosuke commented that it is probably better than letting Ankh leave Shinichi's body to die, which Kaito agreed with.

"Master Kaito…?"

"Konosuke…did I do the right thing…? Not giving Ankh this Core Medal that I have…?"

"Yes…and you saw it just now…Ankh hasn't regained his true form…and at this point we don't know if that has helped Shinichi Kudo's body at all…"

"Then perhaps I should have…"

"No…not right now…assuming the current possibility…if Ankh gets hold of his 5th Core Medal…he might abandon Shinichi Kudo's body…so for now…we wait and see before you do anything…"

"I guess you're right…"

By then, Chikage telling them that for now, Shinichi is in "good hands" and said that for now Kaito needs to put his own affairs in order first and showed him a covered dish, where wings are exposed, claiming that it was a winged food, and Kaito thought it was fried chicken, and went on to open it, only to freak out at the sight before him, much to Konosuke's chagrin.

"Konosuke's right…"

"Mom…"

"Mistress…"

"Set your own affairs in order…before you get involved with another…here…breakfast…fried chicken…"

"Wow! I'm hungry that I would…KKKKYYAAHHH!"

The dish revealed to be a flying fish, which wasn't cooked yet and still alive and it flew towards Kaito, which he struggled to get it off him before fainting, which Chikage giggled while Konosuke tries to wake him up. He mentally wished that she stop making fun of her son since this would only worsen his situation when he is at sea, and it might be exploited by enemies he encountered from before.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

Hope you liked the first chapter of this new arc, and I do hope you understand what occurred here, as I can't "set" Shinichi "free" yet…for a reason. You'll soon know why in the upcoming months…for now, enjoy the ride as more shocking moments are about to come your way.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter is going to focus on Kyuji and the gang as they discuss about Ankh's inability to regain his Greed form, while at the same time, the situation for Ankh would take a turn for the worse, as he is about to get into an encounter with the Black Organization as Gin and his group appears, and a confrontation would soon be imminent.


	115. Aftermath, Encounter, Resolve part 2

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Last chapter seemingly answered the question as to what happened to Shinichi's body and why Ankh only regenerated his right wing and regained some of his offensive powers yet not his Greed form…

Now this chapter would focus on Shintaro Gotoh regarding why he felt that the Kougami Foundation has "overlooked" his credentials but is soon about to meet the person who would preceded him as Birth, and this might help Gotoh to work on his "pride".

And lastly…the Black Organization resurfaces with Gin's group showing up…

* * *

Somewhere within Tokyo, a van came and parked at a parking lot where several men in hats and trench coats came out, looking around to see if there are anyone suspicious are looking at their way, but so far all is cler, and the group are now waiting for their contacts to show up. The men are revealed to be Gin and his group from the Black Organization, and are about to have another "business transaction", and are unaware of what has happened to Ankh, who had just regained portions of his Greed powers or what has become of Shinichi Kudo's body.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**_

_(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

******_115:_****_Yoha, Kaiketsu, Deai part 2_**

Later within the day, Shintaro Gotoh is performing his duties inside the Agasa house, as its housekeeper, cleaning the house and keeping Hiroshi's inventions secured in its places and out of harm's way, and his action slowly helped out on his character, since he realized that his pride is what caused Kougami to overlook him as a potential candidate to try out the "Birth System" that was eventually passed on to Akira Toudou. He wondered if he would still get the chance to try it if ever Kougami re-accepts him in the Kougami Foundation.

"_Will I ever…?_"

While he is cleaning the house, he didn't notice that a Batta Candroid is there, watching his every move, and outside, inside a parked car, Erika and Akira are there, watching the footage from the laptop and Erika is bemused to see Gotoh doing "chores" which she remarked that Gotoh would make a good "housewife".

"Well…he sure is diligent…"

"He sure acted like a housewife would…"

"So I guess he's doing this to work on his pride…?"

"Looks like it to me, Akira…and this is where you come in…president says you help him overcome his pride so he would get the motivation to work over his weakness should the time come for him to become your successor…"

"I got it…"

Akira watches Gotoh doing the things, and is rather moved by his perseverance, as it also reminded him of how he started out in knowing Natsumi, how he endured her pain of the tragic moments in her life and why he came to work for the Kougami Foundation. And seeing why Gotoh is doing this, he now knows what to do and what he should do, and what kind of approach he would make once he makes contact with him.

**-x-**

Later that night, it was suppertime and Gotoh is among the people eating their dinner, which also includes Hiroshi, Kyuji and Shiho. There Gotoh is told about the recent events and wondered if Ankh is going on a "wild ride" as the Greed, though unable to regenerate his Greed body, regained his right wing, though he urged Kyuji to follow his "reluctant partner" as he recalled that the Black Organization are still after Shinichi Kudo and may recognize him despite having Ankh's attributes.

"…so that's it…"

"…yeah…"

"But still…why would he be unable to get his body back…?"

"Perhaps there may be a reason…Gotoh…you think of something…?"

"Not so sure myself…wait…where is Ankh?"

"I think he went out to get some air…"

"Go after him!"

"Eh? I'm sure he can take care of himself…besides…he regained some of his powers…"

"Agasa and Shiho told me that the Black Organization is after you! Despite possessing Ankh's attributes, they might recognize Shinichi's face!"

"Eh? Really…?"

"Gotoh's right. Despite me wearing a disguise, Gin was able to recognize me and nearly shot me to death if not for Shinichi's action…"

Shiho agrees with Gotoh, reminding them that despite her disguise, Gin was able to recognize her as he can recognize a person's face no matter what clothing she wore, which is during the time when Pisco captured her and is the first to know her identity as Ai Haibara. Luckily Gin killed him off so as her secret remained a secret and tell Kyuji not to let his guard down.

"Even if Ankh were to fend off Gin, should he and the Black Organization finds out that Ankh is possessing him, they might do things that would destroy Shinichi's body!"

"How…?"

"Think…there's a possibility of…"

"Wait…The Black Organization working with the Greed? That's unlikely to happen."

"That may happen…you can never tell…"

"I get it…I should go and find Ankh…after all…because of me Kudo got hurt and now Ankh is keeping him alive by possessing him…"

"Then you'd better go."

"We'll keep things here…'

Those words gave Kyuji a reason to be worried and he hurriedly leaves the house and boards the Ride Vendor as he goes out to find Ankh, who left the house earlier to "wind up" after being unable to regenerate his Greed body, worried that Shinichi's body might be in risk even if Ankh is inhabiting the detective's body and regaining four of his Core Medals.

"Got to go!"

By then, Akira Toudou came inside, and both Hiroshi and Gotoh blinked their eyes as they never met Akira before, but Shiho told them who he is, and Akira tells the two men that he indeed work for Kougami, and said he came here to see Gotoh, which Gotoh himself is surprised as he didn't expect a stranger to come here and see him. He wondered what he wants with him.

"Excuse me…"

"Eh? Who are you…?"

"Wait…aren't you…?"

"That's the guy who helped us earlier…he work for the Kougami Foundation…or so that what he claimed to… be…"

"Yes…my name is Akira Toudou…I work for the Kougami Foundation…"

"Ah…please to meet you…"

"…and I came here for you…Shintaro Gotoh."

"Eh? Me?"

"Yes…you. I wish to speak with you…would you please come with me? We have some…business to discuss…"

"Ah…okay…"

Gotoh is then surprised again when Akira invited him to go out with him on a stroll as he claims that he has "something to show him", and the Kougami Foundation representative –on leave is intrigued by this and accepted the invitation and leaves the house, with Shiho and Hiroshi left behind, and the both the inventor and the chemist started to clean the dishes.

**-x-**

Much later, the scene shifts to downtown Tokyo, where you can see Ankh, still attached to Shinichi Kudo's body, taking a stroll, as he wanted to ease his mind off on the baffling fact that he is unable to fully regenerate his Greed body, wondering what went wrong, since his fellow Greeds were able to regenerate their bodies with at least three-to-four Core Medals, such as the case of Uva and Gameru.

"_Why…? Why am I unable to regenerate my body…? What has gone wrong…? Wait…it can't be…!_"

Despite this mystery, Ankh had some consolation as he managed to regenerate his right wing and portions of his offensive powers are restored, so now he can defend himself against Kazari and Uva, and given the fact that both Mezeru and Gameru are no longer around, he won't have problems in dealing with his remaining brethrens so he decided to b a bit patient in regaining his true form, believing that perhaps he can regain it by finding his missing, remaining Core Medals.

"_Maybe…maybe if I get more of my Core medals…maybe…_"

With his right wing restored, he is able to fly, and with portions of his powers returned, he can channel and discharge some fireball blasts. Now he can defend himself so as not to rely almost exclusively on Kyuji, but still, he wondered if his being attached to Shinichi's body is what's causing this to happen, and the only answer to that is for him to regain the rest of his Core Medals.

"_Yes…that's the only way…I get my five remaining Core medals…and then I can get my body back…_"

As he is walking downtown, he didn't notice that across the streets, members of the black Organization are standing by in front of their van. There were about seven of them and are bring led by Gin and Vodka, who are still waiting for their client. They belonged to the "Spirit Group", and are under orders from "Anokata" to make a business rendezvous with their client.

"We arrived at the place, sir…"

"So far no cops…"

"All is clear…"

"The client hasn't arrived yet…"

"What shall we do…?"

"Hey, aniki…should we wait? It's still early…"

"We wait as schedule. No questions ask."

"Okay…"

Unfortunately for them, they narrowly missed the sight of Ankh passing by, but with Gin able to recognize someone despite its disguise, he would be able to tell Shinichi from Ankh's attributes. Fate is about to intervene as Gin and Shinichi Kudo are about to collide again…only this time Ankh is possessing Shinichi's body.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Sorry if the chapter's short, but I promise that the next one will be longer, and you'll love what's about to take place there…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

This arc comes to a close as Gotoh gets to know Akira as a person than being the man behind the "Birth System" while Gin gets into Ankh's face, thinking that he is Shinichi Kudo…so expect a rather violent encounter which would cost Gin (if he manages to escape him) his life…


	116. Aftermath, Encounter, Resolve part 3

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions_  
_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The conclusion of this arc.

Gotoh gets to know Akira…and this would surely help him to work on his "pride".

Gin catches with Shinichi Kudo…only to get in to Ankh's face(!)...

Read on, as the action's about to get physical…and VIOLENT…

* * *

The scene shifts to downtown Tokyo, where you can see Ankh, still attached to Shinichi Kudo's body, taking a stroll, as he wanted to ease his mind off on the baffling fact that he is unable to fully regenerate his Greed body, wondering what went wrong, since his fellow Greeds were able to regenerate their bodies with at least three-to-four Core Medals, such as the case of Uva and Gameru.

"_Why…? Why am I unable to regenerate my body…? What has gone wrong…? Wait…it can't be…!_"

Despite this mystery, Ankh had some consolation as he managed to regenerate his right wing and portions of his offensive powers are restored, so now he can defend himself against Kazari and Uva, and given the fact that both Mezeru and Gameru are no longer around, he won't have problems in dealing with his remaining brethrens so he decided to b a bit patient in regaining his true form, believing that perhaps he can regain it by finding his missing, remaining Core Medals.

"_Maybe…maybe if I get more of my Core medals…maybe…_"

With his right wing restored, he is able to fly, and with portions of his powers returned, he can channel and discharge some fireball blasts. Now he can defend himself so as not to rely almost exclusively on Kyuji, but still, he wondered if his being attached to Shinichi's body is what's causing this to happen, and the only answer to that is for him to regain the rest of his Core Medals.

"_Yes…that's the only way…I get my five remaining Core medals…and then I can get my body back…_"

As he is walking downtown, he didn't notice that across the streets, members of the black Organization are standing by in front of their van. There were about seven of them and are bring led by Gin and Vodka, who are still waiting for their client. They belonged to the "Spirit Group", and are under orders from "Anokata" to make a business rendezvous with their client.

"We arrived at the place, sir…"

"So far no cops…"

"All is clear…"

"The client hasn't arrived yet…"

"What shall we do…?"

"Hey, aniki…should we wait? It's still early…"

"We wait as schedule. No questions ask."

"Okay…"

Unfortunately for them, they narrowly missed the sight of Ankh passing by, but with Gin able to recognize someone despite its disguise, he would be able to tell Shinichi from Ankh's attributes. Fate is about to intervene as Gin and Shinichi Kudo are about to collide again…only this time Ankh is possessing Shinichi's body.

* * *

**_Anything Goes_** by_ **Maki Oghuro**_

_(Opening Song from **Kamen Rider OOO**)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_116:_****_Yoha, Kaiketsu, Deai part 3_**

As the minutes passed by, Gin's group, the "Spirits", meet up with the client they are sent to meet, which was a courier of one of the Black Organization's wealthiest clients, and soon they meet up at an alley where the transaction took place, with the unidentified courier carrying a briefcase and Gin is there to talk to the courier regarding their business transaction.

"Are you Gin…? From the Black Organization…?"

"Yes…are you the one we are supposed to meet…?"

"That's me."

"You brought the "item" we are supposed to pick up?"

"Yes…and in return…?"

"We brought it with us…"

"Then shall we…?"

"Yes, please."

As the courier opened the briefcase, it contained a huge sum of money, which Vodka went forward and checked it, and confirms that they are genuine Yen amounting to a million, and took it with him while Gin glances at it and is convinced that the money is real, which pleases him though he tells Vodka to check the contents to see that the amount is exact.

"Vodka…check it…make sure the amount's right."

"Let's see…hmm…mmm…"

"Well…?"

"The amount's correct."

After hearing that the amount is correct, Gin orders Baijin to bring in a briefcase which he opens it, and the courier looked at the contents, which contained several vials of the reclusive, if not elusive, APTX drug, which the courier's employers are informed and are rather anxious to try it on their potential targets so they readily sent their courier to buy it, and now with the drug in the courier's hands, the transaction is a success.

"Whoa…is this the one…?"

"The one and only…"

"I didn't expect it to be…small…"

"Appearances can be deceiving…but that's what the APTX is like…at least it'd be easier to carry…and the tube's break-proof. You won't have to worry about dropping it accidentally…"

"And it's been tested?"

"Yes…and we wouldn't bring it to you if it's a failure…you know our reputation…we don't lie."

"Hmm…I guess it's okay…I'm leaving now."

"Thanks for the business…"

With that, the courier took his leave and the Spirit group is about to take their leave as well, until Gin saw someone familiar passing by the streets, and this made him curious as to what to do next, especially when he recognized the face of the passerby which made it irresistible to ignore, despite the passerby's outer appearance. Vodka asked what they should do next, which he got his answer.

"Wait…"

"Huh?"

"Look…"

"Isn't that…?"

"Looks like it…"

"But maybe…someone resembled him…? His hair's different…"

"Still…let's make sure…Vodka…listen up…"

"…okay…"

Gin then orders Vodka, Damson and Sloe to come with him while the others wait inside the van as they started to trail Ankh, believing him to be Shinichi Kudo.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shows that Gotoh and Akira are talking and the conversation appeared to be well though Gotoh finds it a bit awkward talking to a person who was chosen by Kougami to use the "Birth System" until they arrived at a parking lot, and saw Akira placing empty tin cans over a pavement while bringing out a "Cell Blaster" and gave it to Gotoh, surprising him.

"So…why did you brought me here…?"

"To talk…"

"…and…? Is Kougami putting you to this…?"

"Not really."

"…"

"Okay…"

"Er…why are you putting cans there…?"

"We're having a little target practice…"

"Huh?"

"Here…"

"…are you sure…?"

"Sure…and you can try it out…go on…"

"But…"

"It's alright…go ahead…"

Giving him the Cell Blaster, Gotoh is urged to give it a try, and after some gentle prodding, Gotoh did, opening fire to hit the targeted cans so as to see if he is capable of holding and using an advanced weaponry, hoping to prove himself worthy of holding the weapon, and hopefully, the "Birth System", but then a different outcome is shown, though Akira isn't surprised, but Gotoh did.

BANG!

"WHOA!"

After opening fire, Gotoh not only missed his target, but he was sent flying backwards and hit a nearby trashcan, which is a few steps away, surprising Gotoh himself while Akira chuckled, though it wasn't sarcastic, and there he helped him up and began to explain the reason for this meeting and why he allowed Gotoh to try out the Cell Blaster and the significance of this tryout.

"You okay…?"

"Uh…that was…"

"Well…this is mainly the reason why Mr. Kougami didn't choose you…not because of what you think…and not only due to your pride…"

"Then what…?"

"You lack training…"

"What?"

"Listen up…"

Akira told Gotoh that he flew back after opening fire was due to the recoil of the blast, and aside from that, he tells Gotoh that he still LACKS training in handling such an advanced weapon and that his pride is among the factors that Kougami overlooked him in choosing the user for the "Birth System". He then tells Gotoh that from this point on, he will undergo personal training under him to learn how to use the Cell Blaster so that once he is ready, he can use the "Birth System" should Kougami feels that Gotoh is ready to use it.

"Really…? But…"

"You don't need to be awkward…"

"But…you…"

"I know…I went training myself…and Kougami told me to give you lessons…"

"Really…I don't know what to say…"

"No need to be modest…everything happened for a reason…"

"…"

"Let's start the training…and believe me…you'll improve…and you'll overcome your pride…and become a more, focused person. And I'll see to it that you will become one."

Hearing those words re-ignited his inspiration and passion and he bowed to Akira while feeling ashamed that his selfish passion made him look weak but Akira assured to him that it is nothing to be ashamed off and told him that starting tomorrow the training will commence and will contact him on where the training grounds would take place.

As the two left, a friendship is formed and Gotoh is starting to feel that something good is bound to happen. Nearby, a limousine is parked and there you can see Erika Satonaka watching by, holding a cellphone informing Kougami that Akira has gotten through Gotoh and that the plan is now underway, and Kougami tells her to go home and report tomorrow at work.

"It worked, President Kougami…"

"I knew it would…"

"Are you fine with this?"

"OF COURSE! IT'S A SPLENDID OUTCOME! AND I AM GAY!"

"You mean "happy", sir…"

"Yes…of course…"

"What next?"

"Report tomorrow…"

"Okay…"

**-x-**

Back at downtown Tokyo, Ankh passes by an alley and saw an ice cream vending machine which took his interest and went there to see if he can get an ice cream to eat, but seeing that he has no patience in getting a coin, he kicked the side of the vending machine to get it to drop the ice cream for free, which it worked as an ice cream bar was dropped and now on the dispenser slot. Ankh is pleased with this as he gets a free "desert".

"Heh…all to myself…and no one to bother me…"

Ankh opens the wrapper and is about to take a bit/lick when a gun pointed at the side of his temple and Gin is shown grinning while "offering" a "last rites" to him, believing him to be Shinichi Kudo, recognizing the face despite Ankh's "attributes" hiding him, though Ankh didn't appeared to be fazed which irked the BO member to some degree yet takes pleasure in rebutting the "mind games".

"Hello, Shinichi…"

"Huh?"

"Ready to die?"

"Get lost."

"That fake accent won't fool me…I can remember a person's face well."

"Buzz off."

"Still resisting to the end, huh? What if I shoot you now, huh?"

"Screw you."

As Ankh is about to eat his ice cream, Gin fires his silencer gun and the bar was blasted to bits, and to make things worse, the bullet struck the vending machine, and it exploded, along with the ice cream bars inside, and there Damson showed up and butted Ankh with a long rifle before holding him in place, as Gin started to taunt his target before killing him, not realizing that he is facing a Greed who is inhabiting Shinichi's body.

"Aw…you just lost your ice cream…how childish of you…"

"You…"

"Big mistake…you should've stayed hidden…but I'm thankful…and grateful…now I can get to finish you off…and this time without the APTX drug…"

"Grr…"

"Any last words…? And don't feel bad…you won't have to cry over losing a loadful of ice creams, huh?"

"You'll regret it, you filthy human…"

"What? "Filthy human"?"

"Now you're going to regret laying your hand on a Greed!"

In retaliation, Ankh revealed his "monster hand", which surprised Gin, and then jabbed it on Damson's chest before blasting a hole on his chest with a fire blast, causing Damson to stagger back, where you can see a huge hole on his chest before falling to the ground, DEAD. Vodka arrived and saw everything and drew out his gun and aimed at Ankh, demanding an explanation.

"Whoa! Aniki…! What the heck did he just did?"

"Damson! What the…?"

"Now you know…I am not Shinichi Kudo…I am Ankh…I am a Greed!"

"Eh?"

"What?"

"Hitting me is one thing…but costing me an ice cream…I won't forgive you!"

"Damn! Vodka…open fire! NOW!"

"G-got it, aniki!"

"And don't stop until he's dead!"

As Gin and Vodka opened fire, Ankh's right wing "materializes" and folds, shielding him from the bullets while Sloe appeared behind him and is about to open fire, but Ankh saw this and uses his wing to slice Sloe's body in two, killing him as the area is now bathed in blood, while the Greed fires another blast of his fireball, narrowly missing his targets as the two BO members decided to retreat for now, just as the van arrived after hearing the commotion.

"Aniki! Sloe's sliced in half! How did he do that! Where did that wing came from?"

"Forget it! Let's get out of here!"

"Boss Gin! I heard a loud blast…wha…? Damson! Sloe! Who did this to them?"

"Baijin!"

"You…you're Shinichi Kudo! You did this? I'll kill you!"

"Baijin…forget him and let's retreat!"

"Eh? Are you…?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"O-okay…!"

Baijin is surprised to see Damson and Sloe's corpses and saw Ankh, which he assumed that he is Shinichi Kudo, but Gin told him to get them out of here, which he did, as the van drives away in a panicking state, just as Kyuji arrived, and saw the carnage left behind, and asks Ankh what just happened, and after getting some answers, the teen vagabond realized that the encounter will no doubt attract the BO's attention so he persuaded Akh that they should go home, which they did, leaving the corpses behind, which, 15 minutes later, police arrived and are facing a blank wall at what just happened.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this closing arc, and the brief action it showed. Gin will surely not forget this, but will also get an obsessive urge to figure out if Shinichi is alive or who Ankh is…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Remember chapter 1 of this fic…where it shows that this fic started off as a flashback? Well the answer to that will be revealed in the next chapter, as Shinichi Kudo's parents appear and the Black Organization is going after Ankh.

Yup, after more than 100 chapters, the "flashback's" coming to a close and the Kudo parents will get a bit of a shock once they find out what has befallen their son and the fact that a "monster hand" is keeping their son alive by possessing him.


	117. Parents, Intruder, Secret part 1

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

In the very first chapter of this fic…you were shown that the events of this fic up to this point were in a "flashback"-style…now this comes to an end as Shinichi's parents – Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo – appear here and are about to find out what is their son's CURRENT condition …while the Black Organization is now going after Ankh…having challenging – and provoking him…which resulted in the death of their two members.

But first…a glimpse of what happened at the last chapter…where Gin and his group narrowly escaped the wrath of Ankh after provoking him to a fight…resulting in the death of Gin's men…

* * *

_**In the previous arc, a few things happened:**_

**O –** The occupants of the Agasa house, and every witness involved, are pondering why Ankh was unable to regenerate his Greed form despite regaining four of his Core Medals while wondering what has become of Shinichi Kudo's body;

**O –** Akira Toudou meets with Shintaro Gotoh, and forms a fast friendship after telling him why he was overlooked in becoming the user of the "Birth System";

**O –** And, members of the Black Organization, led by Gin, mistakenly attacked Ankh, believing him to be Shinichi Kudo, only to be repulsed and are forced back into retreating, leaving Damson and Sloe killed at Ankh's hands;

* * *

At the Black Organization headquarters, the other group factions of the organization were taken by surprise to see the Spirit group arriving, and are rather shaken as if they just escaped with their lives, and there Korn, acting a bit out of character, asked Gin what just happened, but Gin was still seething at what happened earlier, and it was Vodka who answered Korn's question, which soon caught everyone else's attentions.

"Huh? Gin? What happened? You looked like you just escaped from someone..."

"..."

"What's wrong...?"

"..."

"Vodka...what just happened?"

"Well...it's complicated..."

"We're listening..."

"...it's like this..."

Chianti looked with an incredulous expression upon hearing that Damson and Sloe were killed by what supposedly be Shinichi Kudo, but then Gin threw a fit due to the fact that he lost two of his best men and that he felt humiliated because he was forced to run from his supposed target, firing indiscriminately and Vodka and Baijin grabbed at an enraged Gin, urging him to calm down.

"RRRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

RATTTTATATATATATATATATATATAT!

"Whoa! Aniki...calm down!"

"He's right, boss...it won't help matters! "Anokata" will punish you if you don't simmer down!"

"Grr...!"

Gin slowly and reluctantly did so, and mentally vowed to get even at the person he was forced to escape from, whether he is Shinichi Kudo or not.

* * *

_**Anything Goes**__ by __**Maki Oghuro**__  
(Opening Song from __**Kamen Rider OOO**__)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

_**Count the medals! The medals that O's currently have are:**_

Set 1:

**Taka** + **Kujaku** + **Condor**

**Misago** + _ + _

Set 2:

_ + **Tora** + _

Set 3:

**Kuwagata** + **Kamakiri** + **Batta**

Set 4:

_ + Gorilla + _

**Bison** + _ + **Gaur**

_ + **Kuma** + _

Set 5:

_ + **Kani** + **Akaei**

* * *

_**117:Ryōshin, Shin'nyū-sha, Himitsu part 1**_

The next day, "Anokata" summoned Gin to have him explain why he threw a fit last night and what caused the deaths of Damson and Sloe, which Gin was hesitant to tell, knowing that he lacked proof, but then Vodka stepped in and explained what happened, and there Irish took a few verbal jabs at Gin, and even teased him that he is "losing his touch" and picked a fight with someone who resembled Shinichi Kudo, and this caused a shouting between the two.

"...and that's what happened..."

"He-he-he...looks like you're losing your touch, Gin..."

"What was that, Irish?"

"You said you fought Shinichi Kudo...but instead picked on someone else...maybe it's the Phantom Thief Kid...using a magic trick which psyched you out..."

"Don't push me..."

"Maybe it's because you love a fight, you're getting obsessed with Shinichi Kudo's body so much, that you pick fight with someone who resembled him...and the result is that you lost two of your best men..."

"I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Ooohhh...I'm scared..."

"RRRRAGGGHHH!"

"Aniki...calm down!"

Vodka restrained Gin while Irish snickered, but then Baijin stepped forward and provided a few descriptive details about what he saw last night, and while others are doubtful of the explanation, Bourbon steps in, and say that maybe it wasn't Shinichi at all, but probably a Greed using Shinichi's image, which appeared to make some sense and Gin stared wide-eyed at the theory, refusing to accept this as he is sure that he faced Shinichi last night.

"Maybe the one you fought resembled Shinichi Kudo...but it may not be him..."

"What are you saying, Bourbon?"

"Baijin and Vodka said that this "Shinichi" sprouted a wing and his right hand turned into a monster...and even killed your men in cold blood..."

"..."

"What if it's a Greed in disguise...?"

"You can't be serious...!"

"You saw how your men got killed...what other alibi can you show?"

"..."

Irish then started teasing Gin again and tension flared until "Anokata" told the two to stop the shouting and instead face what would come to them as business will begin as usual, and everyone went to their respective groups so as to forget what just happened, though Gin is unwilling to, vowing to kill Ankh, still believing that he is Shinichi Kudo.

**-x-**

At the Agasa house, Hiroshi is being assisted by Shintaro Gotoh in cleaning the house and the place is tidy and in order, until his cellphone rang and the inventor answered it, and the next scene is a conversation where Hiroshi is talking to none other than Shinichi's father – Yusaku Kudo. Yusaku then asked Hiroshi how are things in Tokyo, and what is Shinichi doing at the moment, but with Hiroshi's hesitance, he guessed that something is up.

"Hello...Agasa house..."

"Hiroshi! How are you?"

"Ah...! Sir Yusaku! I didn't expect you to call! Fine, I'm fine!"

"How are things there?"

"Fine as usual...no danger coming whatsoever!"

"How is my son doing?"

"..."

"Hiroshi?"

"Um..."

Yusaku then tells Hiroshi to meet him at the airport as he and Yukiko are there and just arrived, and Hiroshi is worried as he has to explain to them the current situation and agreed to meet them at the airport. He then changed clothes and gives Gotoh some instructions before leaving the house. As Hiroshi left, Shiho came down from her room and seeing that the professor left, she decided to help Gotoh in cleaning he house, and the two engaged in a conversation.

"Gotoh...I'm leaving for now...would you take charge of the house?"

"Yes, of course..."

"I'm leaving..."

"Huh? Gotoh, where is Hiroshi going?"

"Ah, Shiho...He said he's heading somewhere..."

"I see...so you're cleaning the house?"

"Yes..."

"Let me help you..."

"Thanks."

**-x-**

Outside the Agasa house, a van is parked nearby, and the driver, seen through the tinted window, is eyeing the house, as if the driver is on the lookout for someone to come out or arrive, as the person inside the van has been there for the past few days and managed to stay hidden and not arouse suspicion from the house's occupants or its neighbors.

By then, Kyuji and Ankh came out of the house and boarded their Ride Vendors as they leave for an unspecified location, though it is evident that they have detected a Yummy and are heading there to intercept and defeat the monster for its Cell Medals. However, as the two left, a Taka Candroid emerged from the van, carrying a Batta Candroid and is trailing Kyuji and Ankh, curious to see what the two are up to and will wait inside the van to stay hidden.

**-x-**

At the airport, Hiroshi meets up with Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo, and there they left and is about to take them to his house when Mr. Kudo suggested that they dine at a nearby restaurant, which Hiroshi complied, and when they arrived and took their seats, the trio talked about how things are going, and Hiroshi thought that they are just here to take a vacation until Yukiko asked how Shinichi is doing, which caused the inventor to become hesitant.

"Ah...it's nice to see you two again..."

"So are we, Hiroshi...so are we..."

"Hiroshi...you need to lose weight..."

"Ehe-he-he..."

"Now then..."

"Wait, dear...I want to ask him..."

"Hmm...?"

"How is our son, Shinichi doing, Hiroshi?"

"Er...he's...fine."

"You can't fool us, Hiroshi...I can tell something is up..."

"..."

"Please tell us..."

"Well...you see..."

Yusaku then told Hiroshi that he sensed that something is up and assured to him that he and his wife will take the answer well, and Hiroshi reluctantly told them everything that has happened in the last six months, and the Kudo's blinked their eyes at what they just heard.

They didn't expect to hear that Shinichi is mortally wounded and that a mystical creature is keeping him alive by attaching to Shinichi's body. There Hiroshi then told the two about the Greed, and the Kougami Foundation, which Yusaku admitted that he heard about the company but didn't expect that it would be involved with the rampant rumors about monsters on the prowl.

"So that's it...'"

"Yes, sir...I'm sorry for being hesitant..."

"It's alright..."

"Hmm...so the rumors we heard about monsters shown on the news is true then..."

"Y-yes..."

"And our son is being possessed by a "monster hand" to keep him alive for now?"

"Yes..."

"Dear, what should we do..."

"I suggest we..."

Yukiko then suggested that they drop by Hiroshi's house to see what Shinichi is like when possessed by Ankh, as well as to meet with Kyuji, and about O's. Yusaku agreed and told Hiroshi that they would spend the night there so that he would meet with the two persons and see what assistance he could offer to help Shinichi's body, and so the trio left and are heading to an unspecified location first before heading for the Agasa house.

**-x-**

Later that night, At the Agasa house, it was almost midnight and the scene shows that Shiho came down from the stairs and is heading for the toilet to urinate. After doing do, she is about to head back to her room when she saw a picture on the floor, where it shows her parents and Akemi, which comprise the Miyano family. She slowly picked it up and she had a mental trip to memory lane as it made her feel somber.

"_This sure made me look back at how it all started that led me here..._"

Sad memories played in her head as she recalled the events that led to Akemi's death at the hands of Gin, why she became suicidal when locked within BO HQ and took the APTX drug to kill herself only to become a child and escape, and there she ended up in Hiroshi's care and took the alias of Ai Haibara. Her musing is interrupted when she saw Shinichi's body slumped on the sofa and when she checked it, she realized that Ankh detached himself as Shinichi's hair color is natural, and wondered where the Greed went to.

"_That Ankh...I'd better find him or else Shinichi's going to be in fix..._"

As she is about to find Ankh, someone struck her from behind and she fell on top of Shinichi's body, and when she looked up, her eyes were filled with terror as the attacker turn out to be none other than Gin, holding a gun and is aiming hat her face, and he gloated that he will kill her right here and now.

"Hello, Shiho..."

"Gin!"

"Looks like I hit the jackpot...and with Shinichi with you...I can now have my desire fulfilled...killing you two at once...and my dreams will become a reality..."

"N-no...!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Okay…a very suspenseful cliffhanger…Gin managed to find Shinichi's hiding place and has Shiho in his palm…and this would mean both would be killed off…unless Ankh pops out to save the night…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Shinichi's parents came and a confrontation ensues as Ankh take matters in his own "hand" and well…that's where it all started from chapter 1…and this is where this arc concludes…and see what Yusaku and Yukiko's impression of Ankh comes in…


	118. Parents, Intruder, Secret part 2

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

This is where the "flashback" ends…and Ankh is about to meet Shinichi Kudo's parents…but fist…see how our heroes would get out of a hostage situation…as this arc concludes here…

* * *

Shiho's mental musing over her tragic past is interrupted when she saw Shinichi's body slumped on the sofa and when she checked it, she realized that Ankh detached himself as Shinichi's hair color is natural, and wondered where the Greed went to, knowing that Shinichi's body would die if Ankh doesn't attaches himself onto Shinichi before the 10-minute limit expires.

"_That Ankh...I'd better find him or else Shinichi's going to be in fix..._"

As she is about to find Ankh, someone struck her from behind and she fell on top of Shinichi's body, and when she looked up, her eyes were filled with terror as the attacker turn out to be none other than Gin, holding a gun and is aiming hat her face, and he gloated that he will kill her right here and now.

"Hello, Shiho..."

"Gin!"

"Looks like I hit the jackpot...and with Shinichi with you...I can now have my desire fulfilled...killing you two at once...and my dreams will become a reality..."

"N-no...!"

* * *

Gin smirked as he pulled the trigger, but no bullet came out, which she thought it was a ruse and attempted to take a risk to protect Shinichi's comatose body, but then he tells her not to push her luck as he is playing a "Russian Roulette" and gives her a few moments to "pray" as the bullet is placed randomly in one of the five remaining slots of the gun's barrage ports and she realizes that she and Shinichi are in a fix.

* * *

_**Anything Goes**__ by __**Maki Oghuro**__  
(Opening Song from __**Kamen Rider OOO**__)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

_**118:Ryōshin, Shin'nyū-sha, Himitsu part 2**_

After a few seconds, Gin then presses the gun's trigger, but nothing came out as this is the second bluff he pulled as he is tormenting Shiho before finishing her off. With four more slots before the trigger is pressed, Shiho stared wide-eyed in terror with Gin stood in front of her and Shinichi's body, as he proclaims that his goal has been achieved and will be bringing them to "Anokata" as a pair of corpses, which would earn him a promotion within the Black Organization.

"So...how long have you been hiding...? Must be nice...hiding here all this time..."

"How...how did you...?"

"It takes a clever mind to find you here...of all places..."

"Damn you..."

"And Shinichi Kudo...I see he's out cold or something...that's fine...at least he won't feel anything once I shoot him cold..."

"You...you wouldn't..."

"Don't feel bad...after finishing him off...you'll be next..."

"N-no...!"

Shiho thought of something in desperation to stall Gin and get help, and is about to shout for help when he aimed his gun's nozzle on her face, warning her not to do anything or the next press would be a "bullet on her brain", which puts her in her place and she braces herself for the "inevitable" moment that is about to happen. She wished that there is something she could do to save Shinichi and herself from his untimely death.

As Gin is threatening to shoot her if she does something foolish, Shintaro Gotoh happened to pass by the scene after noticing the lights were on, and saw Gin ready to shoot Shiho, so he sent a Taka Candroid to stop him, but then Gin saw the approaching mecha and shot it at point blank range, damaging it, but Gotoh moves in to try and disarm the BO member, but he managed to keep his distance and aimed his gun at his upper body, putting him in his place.

"Don't move."

"Blast!"

"Ah...another meddler...guess this game is getting more and more interesting..."

"Who are you? Are you a burglar?"

"No...but I'll be the one to sent you to your "maker"..."

"Watch out! He's from the Black Organization!"

"What? Seriously?"

"Looks like you know this as well..."

By then, Hiroshi Agasa and Shinichi's parents came barging in, having seen the commotion via the window as they just arrived, but Gin then pulled out another gun and everyone is kept in their places, telling them that he is going to take Shiho and Shinichi with him and those who try to interfere will be killed, and while everyone are thinking of something to disarm the BO member, Ran (whom Agasa and the Kudo couple met along the way and accompanied them to Agasa's house) managed to sneak her way through and was able to get close enough to use her karate skills to disarm him, but the blow sent him close to Shiho and Shinichi, and he pulls out a third gun and aimed at Shiho's head.

"Eeek!"

"Oh no...Shiho!"

"Nice karate kicks, bitch...but thanks to you I got close to my target..."

"Oh no...!"

"Now stay still...you...fatso with the glasses...bring me a rope and tie them up..."

"Darn...!"

"Now to call my comrades..."

As Gin is brought out a radio and about to call his accomplices, the scene took a different turn as Ankh, in his "monster hand" form, shows up and attaches himself to Shinichi's body, and there Shinichi gets up and Ankh's attributes are slowly revealed to Gin and Shinichi's parents, which the Black Organization member stared-wide-eyed at seeing this, and as he aimed his gun at him Ankh blocks the gun with his "monster hand" and when the BO member fired his gun, the gun instead exploded, and so was his right hand.

BA-DAM!

"AAAIIIEEE! my hand!"

Ankh gets up and glances at Gin, seeing that he is pulling out another trick by drawing another gun, but he simply raked his face, but this soon shows that it was not Gin as the face is revealed to be a latex mask and the man turn out to be a cannon fodder for the Black Organization, and there the man opened his coat, revealing that he is carrying a bomb around his torso, and as he is about to activate it, Ankh grabbed him by his neck and snapped it, killing him on the spot.

The scene slowly eased as the tension ended, but then a new one is about to take place, as Agasa is sweat-dropping at the scene before him as an assemble of people are standing, all looking in a calm, yet surprising looks at what they just witnessed.

Shinichi Kudo is standing before them with a monster-looking right hand attached onto Shinichi's body, holding a dead Black Organization cannon fodder. While Shinihi's appearance appeared to be the same, there are some differences, such as his hairstyle is "spiked up" like a Super Saiyan, with Kyuji Hino, who had just came down after hearing the commotion, looking on, he is at loss for words as to how he would explain to Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo, Shinichi's parents, about the current situation, while Ran Mori also looks on, as she has no idea how to tell them that Shinichi is barely alive with the monster right hand possessing Shinichi's body to keep him alive.

"Is that really Shinichi, dear…?"

"I think so, Yukiko…even though his hair style's different…that face shows that he is our son…"

The monster hand that possessed Shinichi's body, Ankh, looks on in a neutral expression as he stood there looking like he is unconcerned about what others think while Kyuji is worried about where this would lead to, knowing that Ankh has quite a bad temper but he has to try and think of something to quell off the tension.

"_Oh boy…this will surely took a while for them to understand the current situation…_"

However, tension further escalated as the bomb strapped around the dead body started to beep and blink, and there Gotoh realizes that the bomb is being detonated and urged everyone to get out, but Ankh seemed to know what to do, as he carried the dead body on his shoulders and steps out, before summoning his right wing and flew into the sky, then threw the body upward, then descends to the ground, where you can see the dead body exploded in mid-air, and thus everyone is safe.

**-x-**

Back inside the Agasa house, Ran and Shiho berated Ankh for killing the cannon fodder as they believe that he may have some vital information on who sent him here, but he rebutted, stating that if he didn't the cannon fodder would have activated the bomb and the Agasa house would exploded and reduced to ashes, and that he has no interest in the BO other than Gin, whom he vowed to make him pay for costing him his ice cream.

By then, Kyuji is introduced to Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo, and there the vagabond told him about the events that led him to meeting up with Shinichi, how the teen detective got mortally wounded up to where he met Ankh and why he let the Greed in keeping Shinichi alive, as well as about the Greed that are rampaging the city and even showed to them the Core Medals that he has, much to Ankh's chagrin, but the Kudo parents slowly understood the nature of the events and are rather relieved to hear that their son is alive, if only barely.

"...and that's how it happened..."

"So that's it...at least Shinichi is alive..."

"...even though our son looked different with his hair colored altered a bit..."

"Hey, Ankh...show them your Core Medals..."

"Do I have to?"

"At least they would understand and puts them at ease..."

"Grr...fine! You two...look closer!"

"Ahh...so that's it..."

"Interesting..."

Nevertheless, they reminded everyone that the Black Organization is still a threat, and Shinichi would be in bigger danger even if Ankh is currently possessing him, which Kyuji and Shiho nodded, while Gotoh is introduced and there the Kudo parents are told about the Kougami Foundation, and things went on well, until Yukiko started to "dot" Ankh, much to the Greed's dismay, as she finds him "cute".

"My...even though you possess my son's body...you almost looked like him..."

"Hey...what are you...?"

"You "spiky hair" suits you...you look so cute..."

"Hey! Knock it out!"

"I even bet that you'll attract a lot of fangirls..."

"First Shiho...then you! I can't stand it..."

"Shiho...would you like to flirt with Ankh-kun...?"

"Why you...!"

Yusaku then offered Ankh some ice cream which Ankh seem to accept and there things went well until everyone decided to rest of the rest of the night.

**-x-**

Nearby, the van is still there, but after seeing the Agasa house turning off the light, the vehicle then moves and leaves, where the driver turn out to be none other than **Irish**, and it is revealed that he is behind the disturbance, as he is merely testing things out to see what Ankh can do, and seeing things enough, he is satisfied and intends to make a plan that would have him come out so Irish can face and abduct him.

"_So I was right...Shinichi is still alive...and that Greed is keeping him alive...now I can make my next move...!_"

**-x-**

A few days later, Yusaku and Yukiko went with Kyuji and Ankh after the Greed sensed a Yummy, which belonged to Uva and the four of them went to a nearby place where they saw the **Gokiburi Yummy** eating a dump truck that is full of trashes, and there Ankh gives Kyuji the means to become O's, and there Yusaku and Yukiko saw how Kyuji transform and what role Ankh is playing, seeing that things looked well for now and watches them defeat the Yummy before going home.

**-x-**

Another few days later, the scene shifts to the Tokyo International Airport, where Kyuji, Agasa and Ankh sees off the Kudo parents as the two are heading back to the US for another "appointment", and said that they'll come back again and hoped that by then Shinichi would be fully recovered and that both the Greed and the Black Organization threats would be over. After that, the trio left as the Kudo parents left as well.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and the Kudo parents are relieved to see that their son is in "good hands", and this is where the flashback scene ends and now we move to the present…

Irish makes another appearance…and it is shown that he caused the "hostage situation", and given his hatred for Gin, he even makes his henchman disguise as Gin, since Irish's actions are secret, so the Black Organization is unaware of Irish's "unofficial" mission…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A new story arc, and another detective assignment as Shiho and Ankh team up to uncover a human trafficking ring where it involves babies…

Yup, Ankh is once more forced to act as a detective…but since he has absorbed some of Shinichi's detective abilities, he'll have to make use of it…

And lastly, this also serves as a plot device that would introduce a new "combo"…so be on the lookout…


	119. Immigrant, Babies, Marine Combo part 1

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Welcome to a new story arc, where you'll once again be treated to another detective plot, which this time the caper would involve human trafficking. In this case…babies are the main focal point of this arc, and lastly, a new combo will be introduced…which you'll soon find out towards the end of this arc, as O's and Ankh will battle a Greed who is holding three Core Medals that would comprise a water-related combo.

* * *

In the previous arc, a few things happened:

**O –** The parents of Shinichi Kudo unexpectedly returns to Japan to see how their son is doing, only to discover what has befallen him;

**O –** Shiho and the gang gets in to a situation when a Black Organization member finds them and is ready to kill them;

**O –** And, Ankh saved the night and is discovered that it was just a cannon fodder, with Irish behind the scenario, and the Kudo parents resigned to the fact that Ankh is the only one who can keep Shinichi alive.

* * *

At a wharf near Tokyo Bay, a woman of South American descent is waiting while hiding behind a hug boat that is docked, and is carrying a large sack, looking around while waiting for the right time to come out. She looked to be restless as she can't afford to reveal herself as she appeared to have come to Tokyo illegally and is waiting for the sailors and other workers to leave, so that she can set out to do what appeared to be a personal mission.

However, a trio of goons appeared to have noticed her but they too are not doing anything until no one else is around, so they waited until the right time comes.

* * *

_**Anything Goes**__ by __**Maki Oghuro**__  
(Opening Song from __**Kamen Rider OOO**__)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_Count the medals! The medals that O's currently have are:_**

Set 1:

**Taka** + **Kujaku** + **Condor**

**Misago** + _ + _

Set 2:

_ + **Tora** + _

Set 3:

**Kuwagata** + **Kamakiri** + **Batta**

Set 4:

_ + **Gorilla** + _

**Bison** + _ + **Gaur**

_ + **Kuma** + _

Set 5:

**_ + ****Kani** + **Akaei**

* * *

**_119:_****_Imin, Akachan, Umi no Konbo part 1_**

Several minutes later, the time now is 12 midnight, and everyone at the wharf is mostly empty, and there the South American woman emerged from her hiding place, seeing that the coast is clear and now she can start moving around and about. carrying a bag-like sack, she slowly looked around so as to navigate her way to where she could find someone who could understand her, but she didn't realize that she is being tailed by hoodlums who have their eye on her for the past several minutes, taking interest in the sack she is carrying, deducing it would be worth a lot of money.

**-x-**

Nearby, Ai Haibara and Ankh are passing by the area after doing an errand for Hiroshi Agasa, and though the Greed is hesitant at first, he agreed to come along after the promise of being treated for an ice cream bar, and there they did the errand with Ankh "rewarded", and when they are passing the area to leave, they overheard a loud commotion and they slowly peeked behind a large trailer where they witnesses the fracas, and realized that some hoodlums are harassing a foreigner. They even confirmed it after hearing the conversation taking place, and the language barrier is not helping matters.

"Can I see your identification?"

"Por favor, no ayudes!

"Okay...How about something else...?"

"Si, senor..."

"How about this...you got a passport...?"

"Por favor, no ayudes!"

"Green card?"

"No comprende! Por Favor...!"

"Geez...I can't tell what's she's saying!"

"Couldn't even speak English or Japanese...guys...what do you think...?"

"I think...you're an illegal immigrant...and as Tokyo's "illegal welcoming committee"...we'll take that!"

Ai stared wide-eyed as one of the hoodlums took the sack that the woman is carrying and it shows that it contained money...and its currency is in the form of American Dollars, which is more than a lot to make the hoodlums think that they acquired a sack-ful of loot, while the others held the woman who is pleading at them to give it back...in Latin words.

"Whoa! Check it out!"

"Looks like we hit the jackpot!"

"We're rich!"

"Enough to go to a casino!"

"No, es mio!"

"Shut up, you Latin loser! Everybody comes here has to pay!"

"Zip it...she can't even understand what we're saying!"

"How about we give her a Latin welcoming ritual...if you guys are thinking what I'm thinking..."

"Sounds good!"

As the hoodlums are celebrating, they are also planning to do something perverted to the woman, and Ai is pleading to Ankh to do something, which the Greed is reluctant, and hesitant to do, since it offers nothing and doesn't want to get involved, which a heated exchange of words ensued as Ai is unwilling to let the hoodlums have their way with the foreign woman who is alone and helpless.

"Ankh! Go help her!"

"Why would I? That has got nothing to do with me!"

"Yes it is!"

"Look, you wench! I...now what?"

"Huh?"

"Not you too! Why would I...?"

"_Huh? Ankh's talking to...wait..is he talking to Shinichi by telepathy...?_"

"Oh, alright! I'll do it...just stop bugging me!"

Ai's persistence seemed to pay off as something else prodded Ankh to go and help the woman, so Ankh detaches himself from Shinichi's body and flew towards the goons, and started to scare them out of their wits, which the hoodlums at first thought it was a prank, but after seeing that it wasn't a toy, and after ripping the pants of the leader, they slowly got terrified and gave the sack back to the foreign woman and started to ran away.

"Hey, you!"

"What the...?"

"Wait...is it a toy..I bet someone's playing a prank on us..."

"Got him...wait...it's not a toy!"

"What?"

"How about you play with me...?"

"Eh?"

"Hey! It ripped my pants!"

"Nice...now I can "play" with your "birdie"..."

"WWWAAAH! A MONSTER!"

"You...can I caress your balls? I can turn you into a priest..."

"GGGYYYAAAHHH! I DON'T WANT TO BE CASTRATED!"

However, Ankh's "monster hand" pursues them, seeing that he is enjoying scaring the hoodlums and managed to trap them, scaring them out of their skins while forcing them to vow that never come back here, which they promised before they are being scared again which one of them urinated on his pants before escaping, and there things went calm for now. Ankh attaches himself to Shinichi's body which the foreign woman witnessed, and she approached him to give her thanks, just as Kyuji Hino arrived after hearing and seeing the ruckus that Ankh made.

"Gra-gracias a usted, criatura de la noche!" (Th-thank you, creature of the night!)

"Huh?"

"Estoy muy agradecido! Me salvaste de esos matones!" (I'm very grateful to you! You saved me from those hoodlums!)

"Fine, whatever...Just go home, already."

"Espere por favor ... ayúdame ... No sé a dónde ir en este país de los suyos ..." (Wait...please help me...I don't know where to go in this country of yours...)

"Look, you wench...I don't care who you are or where you came from...just leave me alone and do what you want!"

"Por favor, escúchame! Te lo suplico!" (Please hear me out! I beg you!)

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO EAT YOU ALIVE!"

Ankh was getting annoyed because the woman is speaking to him in Spanish, which the Greed couldn't understand, and Ai tries to talk to the woman in English, but she too is having problems, realizing that the woman couldn't even speak or understand English as well.

"Wait, calm down, Ankh! She can't understand what you're saying! Let me try...Excuse me, miss..."

"Por favor ... debes ayudarme!" (Please...you must help me!)

"Let's calm down...can you speak English?"

"Lo siento ... No sé su idioma ..." (I'm sorry...I don't know your language...)

"_This is not good...if she can't understand English...then she can't understand Japanese..._"

"Necesito su ayuda! Debo saber qua parte del pais I debería irme ...!" (I need your help! I must know which place I should go...!)

"_I sure wish someone can translate what's she's saying...!_"

"Por favor ... sólo escucha lo que te digo!" (Please...just listen to what I say!)

By then Kyuji interjected and tries to talk to the woman, and there Ai and Ankh are rather astounded that he can speak Spanish fluently and the vagabond and the woman began to converse.

"Sorry about that...my friends couldn't speak Spanish..."

"But you can!"

"Uh..yes, I do..."

"Thank goodness! I'm glad someone can understand me!"

"So...why did you come here?"

"I'm on a mission...a personal mission..."

"What kind of mission...?"

"To buy back my baby!"

Kyuji then tells Ai and Ankh about the conversation hew has with the woman, and told them that she came to Tokyo to find her baby son, which perplexed the trio, and Ai went still for a moment, as she too recalled that she was estranged from her parents before learning that they perished, which leaves Akemi as her only family before she got killed by Gin. Nevertheless, she and Ankh waited as Kyuji talked to the woman, and then he shifts his attention to the two and told them what he finds out.

By then she opens her sack and showed them the American money and told Kyuji that she is willing to pay any amount just to help her get her son back, and the vagabond is in a fix as this is something that he might have difficulty in helping since this is different from any situation he got into. Ait and Ankh blinked their eyes seeing that they are about to get embroiled in to a situation that may be out of their hands.

A flashback scene shows that the woman is named **Rosemarie**, who came from a South American country, where she, her husband and four children (aged 7, 5, 3 and a six-month old) live a poor life as the country is being run by a guillera army, but despite this they lived a simple, yet happy life. Her husband was just a farmer and despite this it didn't hinder their hope for a better life.

Rosemarie's husband was able to teach his eldest child how to read and write, and the child picked up well, but it also shows that despite a good harvesting, the guillera soldiers would always come to Rosemarie's farm every three months to take the vegetables as "payment" to the army, and even though Rosemarie resented this, her husband told her to let it go for as long as they have enough to eat, everything would be alright.

However, one day, the guillera army soldiers came and took Rosemarie's husband and a few male farmers away, arresting them on charges of sedition and other crimes that would subvert the state, and even held the women back at gunpoint so as they won't resist. In the days that passed, Rosemarie got desperate to free him from the guillera's hands, and there two Latin-Asian people approached her, having heard of her plight and told her that they have a way to get her husband out.

"We heard of your plight..."

"We can help you..."

"R-really...?"

The two persons, a medium-built male and an obese woman, advised Rosemarie to sell her youngest son so that she can get the money to bail her husband out, but she was conflicted yet the two persons used "gentle words" to tempt her into accepting the "deal", which seemingly worked as desperation overrides her reason and she reluctantly gave her youngest child to the two persons and she received the payment, which deep inside, she is ashamed and guilt-ridden.

"I...I don't know if this is right...!"

"You made a bargain, Rosemarie...you cannot go back on it now!"

"Think about it...it's better this way...your child will have a better life...rich parents...a fine house...better education...while here there is only poverty and disease! And what better way to help aleviate that problem of your children when your husband is locked away and you have no one to support your family..."

"But...where will you take him...?"

The two persons claimed that her baby will be taken to North America so he would be adopted and be given a better life, and even assured that they will give her access to get there should she wanted to visit him in the future years to come. After that, Rosemarie went to the Guillera army camp to bail her husband out, but to her utter shock, a guard greeted her through the door of the heavily-guarded gate, informing her that her husband was killed when he "attempted to escape", and gave her a "certificate" which shows that he has been buried to a cemetery which she has no idea where it is located.

In reality, Rosemarie's husband was tortured to death and dumped him to a nearby killing field and has no intention of returning his corpse to his family, as if nothing has ever happened.

Rosemarie cried bitterly and decided to get her child back, but an hour later, her eldest child came to her and told her that the two persons lied and that the baby is taken to Tokyo, Japan where he would be sold to wealthy childless couples, and there Rosemarie realized that she has been deceived, but her neighbors encouraged her to go to Tokyo and get her baby back while promising to look after her children.

Strengthened by this resolve, Rosemarie then boarded a boat that would take her to Asia and spent countless days to get to Japan, vowing to use any means to get her child back.

Kyuji and Ai sympathizes with Rosemarie on her plight and decided to help her in finding her child, while Ankh gets another mental prodding, possibly from Shinichi Kudo's consciousness, and decided to help Kyuji and Ai for now, even if it doesn't result in getting either a Cell Medal or a Core Medal.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Quite a drama for an opening chapter of this new arc, but this is definitely a good story as this involves finding a baby. Expect some detective elements to pop up as out trio heroes are going to "cook" up something to get clues on where to find "Rosemarie's baby", even if it means Kyuji would resort in becoming O's just to get the job done.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Kyuji, Ai and Ankh get to work as they used their resources to get clues to find where Rosemarie's baby is located, and who the trafficking ring leader and members are. They would soon find out that a "doctor" is involved in this "scam" so expect some detective moments to appear.


	120. Immigrant, Babies, Marine Combo part 2

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Part 2 of this arc is now underway as Kyuji and Shiho are going to help retrieve Rosemarie's baby, and Ankh is persuaded to help, so expect some detective elements to come in to play as they are about to discover a human trafficking ring being behind what they soon find out, a spate of babies being sold "under the counter"...

* * *

Kyuji, Ai and Ankh decided to take Rosemarie to the Detective Agency office where they were able to catch up with Kogoro Mori, who is with his daughter Ran, and are about to close the office and there Kyuji told the two not to close the office yet as Ai told them what they encountered several minutes ago (minus the Ankh scaring scene), and after hearing the details, Kogoro is starting to smoke his cigar, as this is the first time he has encountered a case where foreign babies are being smuggled in to Japan and sold to childless couples who are willing to pay a high price just to have an "easy adoption", and both he and Ran agreed to look after Rosemarie, with Ran using a Japanese-Spanish dictionary to help her in "talking" to the woman.

"...and that's what happened..."

"Right now Rosemarie is waiting outside...it' best that you look after her for now."

"Hmm...this is the first time I encountered something like this..."

"Daddy...I say we look after the woman."

"Okay...but what would you two do?"

"We'll dig further in to this matter."

"We'll call you when we come up with more info."

"Okay."

* * *

_**Anything Goes**__ by __**Maki Oghuro**__  
(Opening Song from __**Kamen Rider OOO**__)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_120:_****_Imin, Akachan, Umi no Konbo part 2_**

The next day, Ran invited Rosemarie to her apartment and there she made her feel at home while assuring to her that her baby son would be found (in fluent Spanish as Ran is able to translate some sentences and with a help from a Google translator on the internet), which gives Rosemarie the will to face the odds stacked against her. She is becoming grateful and told Ran that it was all thanks to Ankh, who scared off the hoodlums who tried to stole the money took.

"Here...feel at home...sorry it's not this big..."

"I'm grateful to you..."

"Don't mention it...I'm glad that Kyuji and the others found you first. Don't worry...your son will be found soon..."

"Yes, I will..."

"For now, stay strong...face the challenges that come in your way...I'm sure you can overcome them..."

"I see...I will follow your advice."

"That's good to hear."

"Thank you, Miss Ran..."

Ran decided to skip classes for now so that Rosemarie would have a "guardian" since she is aware that the woman came to Japan illegally and had to keep her hidden until the baby is found. She wondered how Kyuji and Ankh would fit in since the case they are now following doesn't involve either the Black Organization or the Greed and their Yummies, but she hoped that things would go smoothly without attracting attention.

"_I Hope Kyuji keeps ankh in line...even though Shinichi is still in a coma...I'm sure he would be aware that Ankh is possessing his body..._"

**-x-**

At the Agasa house, Kyuji and Shiho are facing the computer and are logged in on the internet, and had just summoned Gotoh, asking him if he has any police records he could recall about illegal baby trafficking and any known adoption agencies that are involved, which Gotoh admitted that he hasn't encountered a case like this, but he is willing to ask some of his "connections" to supply him with information once the questions are asked.

"...so you want my help in this case...?"

"Yes..."

"Have you ever encounter something like this before...?"

"No...this is the first time I encountered this..."

"I see..."

"But I will you you guys on this."

"Really...?"

"Yes. I have some informers I know...I'll ask them if they can provide some info..."

"Thanks!"

As Gotoh leaves to call some of his "informers" who might have some leads, Kyuji and Shiho are joined by Ankh, who tells them that he is going to help after getting in to a bickering with Shinichi's consciousness and the trio are now getting ahead in their investigation, as they surfed the internet to check on orphanages and social welfare agencies where childless couples would frequented and chooses an infant orphan to adopt.

But after several minutes of searching, the results showed that the agencies and establishments they checked are "clean" and thus they are back to square one, realizing that this is not going to be easy. However, Ankh told the two that he secretly scanned Rosemarie's memories and told them that among the memories he scanned are two Japanese-Latin persons who talked to Rosemarie in to selling her baby. He then sketched the two persons in questions while Shiho gets a call from Gotoh as he told her that he asked some couples who adopted a baby, and there he told them that he is able to trace the source to a certain doctor named "Raiyoh".

"A Doctor Raiyoh you say...?"

"Yes...he's is said to be a popular doctor who checks on women who are expecting a baby and stuff...but he also acts as an unofficial counselor when it comes to adoption..."

"Then he might be connected in some way..."

"We might consider investigating him..."

"Shiho's right...Kyuji...I'll be needing your help on this one..."

"Count me in!"

"Me too!"

"Good..."

**-x-**

While Kyuji and the gang are busy getting leads, the scene shifts to a two-story house somewhere at the end of Tokyo, nearing Shibuya border, where a van is parked after it just arrived and two persons emerged from the van who appeared to be of Japanese-Latin origins, and they opened the compartment where several babies are stored after taking them from the wharf where the babies arrived from other countries, and the two transporters are revealed to be named **Reone** and **Steruvia**, who were a part-time ambulance driver and nurse respectively.

"Ah...finally arrived..."

"Yeah...after a long hours of traveling..."

"The doc's going to be pleased..."

"With more incentives to receive..."

"And a FAT bonus too..."

"Glad we met him..."

"Well...time to deliver these little tykes..."

"Okay..."

Reone and Steruvia are secretly receiving the babies from two South American smugglers who brought the babies and Reone and Steruvia in turn delivers the babies to the two-story house where the owner came out, who turn out to be **Dr. Raiyoh**, who is a doctor who specializes in OB Gynecology as well as telling couples on whether there is a chance that they could conceive a baby or not. It is also revealed that Raiyoh, Reone and Steruvia are the "trafficking ring" and has profited so much in selling babies to wealthy childless couples at a high price and have gotten away with it.

"Hello, you two..."

"Hello, Dr. Raiyoh..."

"Hi, doc...looking good today..."

"Yes...and it looks like you brought the delivery on time..."

"Yeah...a dozen dime to boot..."

"And it worked wonders too..."

"Well then...time to get to work...if you want the bonus to come to you..."

"Then off to work we go!"

"Yeah!"

The trio then went inside and brought the babies with them as they are now going to find potential customers who are willing to accept the price range of babies they intend to sell.

**-x-**

Another two days have passed, Kyuji and Shiho persevered and their patience have paid off as they managed to track down the whereabouts of Dr. Raiyoh, as well as his clinic, and there, Gotoh and Akira arrived as they have been working together in this case and there at Gotoh's suggestion, and at Akira's urging, Kyuji and Shiho went to Raiyoh's clinic to pose as walk-in patients so as to meet with the doctor himself to see how he deals with his patients and to see if he and his clinic is involved in the underground adoption that Rosemarie had just told them.

"Eh?"

"You want Kyuji and me to...?"

"You heard us..."

"You two are going undercover as patients...and making it appear that you plan to have a baby and stuff..."

"Really...?"

"This is the first time I'm posing like this..."

"According to our sources...Raiyoh was the one who suggested the adoption thing..."

"And using the candroids I borrowed...the babies whom the couple adopted were mostly foreign...so it's likely that the doctor is the ringleader..."

"...and we need proof that he's behind this...and you two are all we need..."

"So play along...for Rosemarie to be reunited with her baby..."

"Okay..."

"We'll go then..."

An hour later, Kyuji and Shiho arrived at Raiyoh's clinic, and are bracing themselves for this kind of situation. As Kyuji and Shiho went inside to pretend to have a check-up, Ankh is at the parking lot as he is holding a Batta Candroid attached to his I-Phone while Kyuji and Shiho went inside the clinic, and now he is to monitor the activities and to see what Raiyoh can do, mentally wondering why he allowed Shinichi's consciousness to coax him in doing a detective work, and had to patiently put up with it.

"_Really...why did i let that blasted human talk me in to doing this...?!_"

A brief flashback scene shows that last night Ankh stood outside of Raiyoh's clinic and sends a Taka Candroid inside to hide a Batta Candroid and place it within Raiyoh's office so that he can monitor and record the conversation that is due to happen the next day. He hoped that the "case" he is to investigate would at least be "entertaining" enough to kill time since he would prefer going after Yummies for their Cell Medals.

By then, Raiyoh's voice is heard via the speakers as the conversation is about to begin as Kyuji and Shiho's voices are heard, and Ankh gets ready as he is ready to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"_Finally...this better be worth the time I spent in to..!_"

Inside Raiyoh's clinic, the doctor is talking with Shiho and Kyuji as the "couple" inquired if adopting a baby is practical than conceiving one, and what are the advantages and disadvantages, as well as asking for the best options available if ever conceiving a baby through natural means would be impossible. Ankh is watching the footage and can see Raiyoh smirking deviously as he is about to give his reply. He braces himself to listen and see how the conversation would turn out.

"Ah...hello...please sit down..."

"Hello, doctor..."

"We heard a lot about you..."

"Really...?"

"Yes..."

"Actually...we want to ask you something..."

"Yes...what is sit...?"

"It's abut babies..."

"About adopting a baby...we were thinking about it in case we...couldn't make one..."

"Glad you asked...here are the results...are you ready to listen?"

"Yes..."

"Okay...here it's like this..."

Raiyoh tells them that while it is okay to conceive a baby on their own, he tries to convince them that adopting one would be the best practical way as he brought out a chart of the x-ray of Shiho's womb, claiming that her ovary has been infected and that she won't be able to give birth forever, and when adoption became a discussion, he tells them the complication that it would be impossible if either one of both of them possesses a single, even the least law violation.

Kyuji and Shiho can already sense the deception but played along by pretending to be dejected, but the Raiyoh suggested that there is an alternative way to adopt, which she said that the discussion would take place somewhere else and both the "couple" and Ankh deduced where this conversation would take place, yet Shiho willingly accepted it and the stage is set.

"Oh...this is not good...I can't have a baby..."

"Don't cry..."

"But...but..."

"It's okay..."

"I want to hang myself!"

"Um...Mr. and Mrs. Hino...you don't have to be like that...I know of a way to give you access to an easier adoption..."

"Huh?"

"Really...?"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Okay…hope you like the detective elements shown here…and though not as major like the cases you seen in Detective Conan, at least it gives you a break from the usual adventure theme and Yummy-busting…but then that's where the climax is nearing…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Kyuji and Ankh, along with Gotoh and Akira, are busting the trafficking ring…but then Kazari "crashes" in the party, and that's where the Marine Combo part comes in…as the conclusion sets in on the next chapter.


	121. Immigrant, Babies, Marine Combo part 3

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The conclusion to this arc...as our heroes are racing to stop the traffickers from further advancing their operations in illegally selling foreign babies to their potential customers, so expect a mix of tension and drama as Kyuji, Shiho and Ankh work together in putting a stop to the baby smuggling ring and return the baby to Rosemarie to get a happy ending.

Also, this is where the "Marine Combo" part comes in to play. Since Kazari has Mezeru's Core Medals, he's going to pop out and tries to ruin the happy ending, but read on to see how O's would get the Core Medals from the feline-Greed and makes a debut of a new combo to save the day...

* * *

Outside the Raiyoh Clinic, Ankh is rather curious as to what Kyuji and Shijho are up to as they managed to get Dr. Raiyoh to meet with him at a specific date...namely tonight, and there he is going to offer an "alternative" method of giving an adoption the "easy way", and there Kyuji and Shiho emerged and approached Ankh, as the trio talked and a plan is set for tonight to make an entrapment to catch the doctor red-handed and find out where the babies are to be sent once they figured out who his cohorts are.

* * *

_**Anything Goes**__ by __**Maki Oghuro**__  
(Opening Song from __**Kamen Rider OOO**__)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_121:_****_Imin, Akachan, Umi no Konbo part 3_**

At the Agasa house, Kyuji, Ankh and Shiho are playing the recording that Ankh made and there they have enough proof to show that Raiyoh is engaged in illegal trade of selling babies without going to the "proper process" which is required by law when couples wanted to adopt an infant. Moreover, they are sure that Dr. Raiyoh faked the results of the x-ray film so as to make it appear that Shiho wouldn't conceive so as she would be "lured" in to accepting the doctor's offer to adopt a baby.

At this point, Shintaro Gotoh and Akira Toudou arrived and are debriefed on the events that happened earlier, and Gotoh in turn told them what information he has gathered so far, wherein he learned that several patients of Dr. Raiyoh have managed to sell foreign babies to the couples and because of his "charisma" the couples willingly accepted the adoption and now he knows why the couples accepted the adoption from the doctor despite the fact that the process is illegal.

"I can't believe the guts of that guy..."

"Me too...in spite of his charisma...you have to admit that the doctor has a charming manner...he could really charm a miser out of his/her money..."

"We got to put a stop on this illegal trade..."

"I agree...the poor babies would grew up without knowing their true parentage..."

"Kyuji...Shiho...are in as well...?"

"Yes...Count me in..."

"And Ankh...?"

"..."

"I take tha "yes"..."

"Hmph!"

Akira is also willing to help and everyone is assembled and now all they need now is to formulate a plan on how to catch the doctor red-handed and make him admit what he knows, while Shiho contacted Kogoro Mori and Ran, intending to have them involved since they need a detective as a witness to prove that the trap they intend to spring is justifiable, but then Kyuji got an idea as he glanced at Ankh, which the Greed is getting suspicious at what "wild ideas" Kyuji have.

"We need a plan..."

"Yeah..."

"A plan that'll expose that pig of a doctor..."

"But how can we pull it off...?"

"I know! Ankh...we need your help..."

"Don't drag me in your mess!"

"Oh Ankh..."

"Grr...! Stop acting cute!"

"Ice cream..."

"You blasted wench! Are you trying to bribe me?"

Ankh didn't want to get involved, but the others are nodding their heads in agreement yet the Greed is unwilling, but then Shiho brought out an ice cream bar and waved it in front of the Greed while acting "cute" to entice him to agree to their plan, and Ankh is starting to get nervous and tries to make her stop, but with the ice cream in sight, he slowly gives in to her "request" but tells her to stop acting cute which sets the plans in motion for tonight.

"Ice cream..."

"Stop wiggling your eyebrows!"

"Ice cream..."

"STOP ACTING CUTE!"

"Ice cream..."

"KYUJI...MAKE HER STOP!"

"Ice cream..."

"ALRIGHT! I'LL HELP! JUST KNOCK OFF THE SEDUCTION POSE!"

"Ice cream..."

**-x-**

Later that night, at a park near the Tokyo-Shibuya border, Kyuji and Shiho arrived and there they waited almost 20 minutes until Dr. Raiyoh arrived, and there the doctor is pleased to see his "patients", unaware of the set-up involved and started to entice them to accept the adoption method as he explained to them the "alternative method" of adoption the "easy way".

"...now then...I am about to introduce a method that you can adopt a baby with hassle-free way...and though it look like a little under the table process...it is still a viable option for you to choose..."

"Um, Doctor...is it okay...?"

"This isn't some illegal thing for us to do, is it...?"

"They're not stolen babies, are they...?"

"Oh, no-no-no...everything is perfectly above board..."

"Really...?"

"Yes...we're talking about parents who willingly gave up their babies to give them a better life and education...which is all the best for the kids..."

"Really...?"

"Yes..."

"I guess it's okay..."

Kyuji and Shiho pretended to be interested and asked him if the babies are stolen or not, which he denied and assured to them that the babies are "clean" and "safe". He then tells them that the purchase is quite expensive than the ones that undergo "due process", but the two said that they are willing to accept any amount, which the doctor is pleased to hear and decided to "close the deal" and offered them the price.

"So then...are you willing to buy a baby...?"

"You know how much we wanted a baby, Doctor..."

"Yes...and money is not a problem..."

"Really...?"

"Yes..."

"Okay then...how does Y 80,000 sound to you...?"

By then, Ankh showed up and tells the doctor that what he is doing is not only extortion, but also it would serve him life in imprisonment and demanded that he tell where the babies are kept, but the doctor tried to outwit him by denying it and changing the subject, but then the Greed used other means to gain a confession, as he revealed his "monster hand" and right wing, and used a portion of his power, and struck his head but hit only his wig which burned, revealing that Raiyoh is actually bald.

"Hah! So it's true then..."

"Eh? What the...?"

"You're involved in this illegal game...!"

"What?"

"I know all about you! You're faking the results and make it appear that the patient is unable to concieve a child..then offer them a baby with a high price...a baby stolen from another country!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! And stop scaring my patients! Go away!"

"Perhaps this would convince you..."

"GGGYYYAAAHHH!"

Terrified, Raiyoh is forced to admit what he knows, and when Ankh seemingly let his guard down, Raiyoh took the chance to escape, but is met with a roundhouse kick from Ran who emerged from the bushes, and as the doctor is down, Kogoro shows up and asked Ran if he is the one, which she confirmed while playing a tape recorder where the conversation is shown, and there Kogoro handcuffed the doctor while Kyuji phoned Akira and Gotoh via the cellphone and told them where the doctor's accomplices are heading and which location the place is.

**-x-**

Much later, the scene shifts to Raiyoh's house where his accomplices, Reone and Steruvia are arriving via their van, which is loaded with several infants, about 20 of them and are all five months old, on the back, and the two are expecting a huge payment from Raiyoh, as he would give a huge bonus for delivering a lot of babies so that the doctor's "prospects" would be enticed to buy babies from him, and thus expecting more than just commissions.

"Ah...more money coming in..."

"Yeah...another Y 20,000 richer for this month..."

"Glad we met Raiyoh..."

"Yeah...at least his method is making us richer than being ordinary nurse..."

"Want to spent at a restaurant after the transaction...?"

"It was to be a classy one..."

"As you wish..."

"Thank you..."

At the rooftop of Raiyoh's house, Akira Toudou is already there, hiding, and has activated the "Birth System" while Gotoh is hiding behind the bushes as they intend to trap them once the two accomplices disembark from their van, hoping to catch them red-handed and rescue the smuggled babies so as to return them to their original parents. Gotoh is mentally incensed at discovering Raiyoh's illegal activities while enticing childless couples to buy babies from him instead of going to the authorized orphanages to get a legal adoption of parentless infants.

"This is Akira...can you hear me, Gotoh? I'm in place..."

"Gotoh here...I can hear you...I'm in place too..."

"You know the drill, right?"

"Yeah...once Raiyoh's accomplices disembark...we catch them red-handed..."

"And take pictures of the van's "cargo"...and use them as evidences..."

"Can't believe that the doctor is involved in this illegal trade..."

"Part of life...here comes the van..."

"Okay...get ready..."

However, the accomplices noticed that the lights at Raiyoh's house are not opened, with Steruvia assumed that the doctor is a bit late and tells Reone that they opted to wait for a while believing that he would arrive soon, however, Reone sensed and had a feeling that something not right and decided to leave the place and lay low until they get a call from Raiyoh himself so as to be sure that no one is on to them. Both Birth and Gotoh realized that something gave them away and are now forced to give chase as they can't afford to let them get away.

"Akira! They noticed!"

"Blast...we can't let them get away!"

"Go ahead and chase them! I'll get the Ride Vendor!"

"Oh boy...a chase...but I have to be careful..."

"Yes...the babies might be in there!"

"I prefer to chase Yummies..."

"This is not the time to be picky..."

"I know...I know..."

Birth slots in a Cell Medal and activated the Cutter Wing and flew after the van while Gotoh slots in a Cell medal and activated the Ride Vendor, going after the van as well and a car chase ensued as Reone tries to shoot Birth, but seeing that the pursuer is bulletproof, and seeing the approaching Gotoh, he decided to take a risk and tells Steruvia what they are about to do, much to her shock and chagrin.

"Blast! We're being chased!"

"Looks like we've been busted..."

"No...we're not going to jail...open your door...!"

"Are you...?"

"You heard me! They must know what we're carrying!"

"This is crazy!"

"No crazier than spending life without parole for trafficking in babies...now jump! I'm jumping as well!"

"KKKYYYAA!"

Both the accomplices jumped off the van and both Gotoh and Birth realized what is happening so they decided to go after the van and save the babies with Gotoh managing to get ahead of the van and went for the driver's seat and hit the brakes, while Birth slots in a Cell Medal and activated the Crane Arm and uses its chain to pull the vehicle to make it stop, and they narrowly succeeded in making it stop as the van nearly collided with a passing gas truck. They then opened the compartment door and saw the 20 babies, all crying but are nontheless unharmed.

"The babies!"

"WWWAAHH!"

"WWWAAHH!"

"WWWAAHH!"

"They're okay..."

"Damn those two...wait! I sent Taka Candroids to go after them! Akira...!"

"I'm on it!"

"I'll call for the police!"

As Gotoh called the police to pick up the babies, Birth flew to find the accomplices, and thanks to the Taka Candroids that Gotoh dispatched earlier, Birth found the two and captured them as he sent them to the Metropolitan Police Department, where Kogoro arrived with the captive Raiyoh in tow and there Gotoh joins them and told everything that has happened.

**-x-**

For the next two days, the police, led by Juzo Megure and Kogoro Mori, went to the couples that Raiyoh sold the babies to, and told them the truth about the babies being stolen and all, and the couple willingly surrendered them while assured of being compensated for Raiyoh's deception, and Rosemarie's baby is also found and returned to its original mother, and she is glad to be reunited with her infant son while Raiyoh's trafficking ring has come to an end as they are being charged and his clinic closed for good.

**-x-**

The next day, Kyuji and Ankh are at a snack bar as they are taking a break after all that has happened, learning that Rosemarie and her baby are boarding a cruise ship that would take them to the Pacific ocean en route to South America, thus after the trip the babies would be reunited with their original parents, and at the same time, learning that, with the aid of the United Nations and other key allies, the guillera army has been vanquished and that a new, temporary government have been installed to help the farmers and peasants get their lives, and livelihood, back so they can face a new life after years of being abused.

"This is good news..."

"..."

"The babies will be reunited with their parents..."

"..."

"I'm happy for Rosemarie..."

"..."

"Are you listening, Ankh?"

"..."

However, they got a call from Gotoh, via the Batta and Taka Candroids, that the ferry ship is being besieged by a Yummy, just as Ankh sensed its aura and thus the two head off towards Tokyo Bay using their Ride Vendors, with Ankh hoping that Kazari is there so he can pilfer some Core Medals while Kyuji is intent on saving Rosemarie and the babies.

**-x-**

Arriving on the scene, O's and Ankh saw Birth fighting the **Neko-Ray Yummy**, and saw Kazari riding a speed boat and realized that he is behind this, with the feline-Greed admitting that he used Rosemarie's desire to secretly spawn a Yummy, and is now coaxing O's to fight him on board the ship, which he unwittingly accepted and the two started to brawl.

"Hello, O's..."

"Kazari!"

"Thanks to that woman who wanted her baby back...it's enough for me to spawn a new Yummy..."

"You...you made her use her desire in secret?"

"Pretty effective, no?"

"I'll stop you!"

"Come and try it! Here I come!"

"Blast you!"

As the two are fighting, Ankh got an idea on how to get the Core Medals and joins the fray, using his powers to distract Kazari while throwing three Core Medals at O's, telling him to use it to try and get the Core Medals from Kazari, which O's slowly deduced what the ploy is about, as he caught them and places them onto the O-Driver after removing the Taka, Tora and Batta Medals, then scans them with the O-Scaner.

O-Scanner: "**KUWAGATA…KANI…AKAEI!**"

O's receives a sub-combo, which he has the Kuwagata horns, and crab pincer gauntlets while his legs are the same with blue accents (along with his arms), which is the "Gata-Kani-Aka" sub-combo, and there O's tries it out as he uses the Crab Claws to match Kazari's gauntlets, which the fight became even until O's turns around, and there a stingray's tail appeared from his rear and whips the Greed in a painful fashion, and this gives O's the upper hand as he uses the Kuwagata Horns to electrocute Kazari while impaling him with the Crab Claws and managed to take three Core Medals from Kazari, which are from Mezeru.

"I got them!"

"Blast! You win...I'm out of here..."

Unwilling to lose HIS Core Medals, Kazari is forced to flee from the scene as the Neko-Ray Yummy managed to overpower Birth and there Ankh tells O's to try out the Core medals he took, and O's took the initiative as he slots them in to the O-Driver and scans them with the O-Scanner.

O-Scanner: "**SHAICHI…UNAGI…TAKO! SHA-SHA-SHA-U-TA! SHA-SHA-SHA-U-TA!**"

O's armor now has all-blue accents, his helmet resembles a whale, his arms are armed with whips and his legs have suction caps like an octopus, and he now has the full combo form of a marine animal attributes (whale, electric eel, and octopus), the "Sha-U-Ta" combo, and now O's went to action, as his new combo shows that he can liquefy his body and went after the Nek-Ray Yummy and uses the eel whips to dish some damaged while his legs turn into "octopus arms" and "drilled" the Yummy good and the fight went underwater for a few minutes until both went airborne, which O's scans the Core Medals with the O-Scanner for the finishing touch.

O-Scanner: "**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

O's Eel Whips then bind the Yummy while his legs became "octopus arms" again and stated to drill the Yummy with full power and after that the Yummy is destroyed, and, like his previous combos, O's fell on top of Gotoh due to the strain of the combo when using it for too long, and became exhausted, while Gotoh looked on seeing Ankh and Birth are fighting over getting the Cell Medals, and sighed as the two are rather arguing with little physical involvement.

"Hey! Stop stealing!"

"They're my Cell Medals!"

"I'm the collector!"

"I need them!"

"Hey, O's! do something about your pet!"

"I'M NOT KYUJI'S PET!"

"Sure you are..."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Meanwhile, the ferry ship went on ahead with its course as Rosemarie waved goodbye to Kyuji and the gang as she is heading home to be with her family.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and the drama involved, but most of all, the action which introduced a water-based combo which will give Kyuji the boost needed when dealing with water-based Yummies.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next arc is going to be action-packed, and action-paced, as the next chapters will bring you the "Gun Trilogy", in which three story arcs in succession will involve characters using guns, and the characters will be from three manga/anime series that has "guns" on it, so expect a lot of action and "wanton" violence, which would also involve the Greed.

Can't say which manga/anime series would be used first in the next chapter, but I promise that you'll be enjoying it.


	122. Gunfight, Mad Scientist, Cyborg Cats p 1

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay…we are now in the first installment of the "Gun Trilogy", in which three manga/anime series are used that has guns on it, and expect some of the arcs to be long, as this would showcase the plot creativity I made, but rest assured that the Black Organization won't be neglected, as they are bound to pop out anytime now.

As the title suggests, the first series to be used here is from the "sleeper hit" series, "**Cyborg Kuro-Chan**". Yup, I was able to watch the Japanese audio/English subtitle of this series via the internet, and this is enough for me to get the inspiration to use this as an opener for this "trilogy", so expect bullets to fly as the action will be exciting.

* * *

_**In the previous arc, a few things happened:**_

**O –** Ai Haibara and Ankh encountered a South American woman at the dock of Tokyo Bay and learned that she came here to retrieve her baby, which the two are compelled to help her;

**O –** With Kyuji joining in, the trio learned that the babies are brought to Japan illegally and sold to childless couples via underground selling, which a legitimate OB gynecologist is involved;

**O –** And, after saving the babies and putting the traffickers in jail, Kazari makes the attack, but O's stopped him and gained a new set of Core Medals and a new combo;

* * *

The time now is 23:45, and mostly everyone within the neighborhood is asleep and not one person is seen strolling on the streets, as everyone is inside their houses fast asleep, and everything appeared to be quiet, but then the scene shows that a silhouette is seen loitering around, and the scene zooms on the ground where shadows are seen, which shows a man wearing a laboratory uniform and is followed by cats, all moving in unison as they are heading to a certain, yet random direction.

* * *

_**Anything Goes**__ by __**Maki Oghuro**__  
(Opening Song from __**Kamen Rider OOO**__)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_Count the medals! The medals that O's currently have are:_**

Set 1:

**Taka** + **Kujaku** + **Condor**

**Misago** + _ + _

Set 2:

_ + **Tora** + _

Set 3:

**Kuwagata** + **Kamakiri** + **Batta**

Set 4:

_ + **Gorilla** + _

**Bison** + _ + **Gaur**

_ + **Kuma** + _

Set 5:

**Shaichi + Unagi + Tako**

_ + **Kani** + **Akaei**

**-x-**

* * *

**_122:_****_ Jūgeki-sen, Kagaku-sha, Saibōgu Neko _****_part 1_**

Several minutes later, the time now is 00:00, which is midnight. the streets are still deserted and not one person is walking along, as everyone is still asleep inside their houses, all in peaceful slumber. And because of that, no one is aware that someone is walking within their neighborhood, as the figure remained unidentified as he sneaked around the place, looking for something that is worth taking notice, and the shadows and silhouettes show that he is followed by what appeared to be small-sized troopers, each sporting cat ears and tails.

A few minutes later, the scene shifts to a rural area, where you can see a young-adult cat is sitting by the floor right outside of the front door of a one-story house, which is owned by an elderly couple who are currently asleep, as the cat is watching the night sky, which shows that the skies is peaceful with stars shining brightly, but then his musing is interrupted when the figure shows up and is revealed to be a man in his mid-30's dressed like a mad scientist and is grinning at seeing his find.

"Ah...you make the perfect specimen for my experiment...take him, my pets!"

The cat, identified as "Kuro", is taken by surprise as the scientist's cohorts - who appeared to be mechanical anthropomorphic cats - grabbed and stuffed him inside a sack and then tied him up and left in a hurry, where a few minutes later show that a parked van is waiting, where several tied-up sacks are shown, which some are moving, implying that the like Kuro, several cats are there, and the scientist and his cohorts boarded the van and sped off, and despite the sounds, the neighbors were not roused and remained asleep peacefully.

**-x-**

The next morning, the scene shifts to the Agasa house where Shintaro Gotoh is preparing breakfast for everyone and soon Hiroshi Agasa came, followed by Shiho Miyano and Kyuji Hino, and they are all having breakfast that consist of bread, milk and coffee, and a discussion took place which the topic is about how they solved the human trafficking ring being busted and how the babies were smuggled illegally in to Japan, the leader exposed and what motivated Rosemarie in to coming here to find her baby.

"Breakfast is ready, everyone..."

"Lets eat!"

"Yummy!"

"You're a good cook, Gotoh!"

"Thanks..."

"A few weeks ago is sure stressful..."

"Yeah...busting a smuggling ring involving babies..."

"And who would believe that a doctor being the ringleader..."

"But thanks to Rosemarie's determination in finding her baby...it led us to solving this case..."

"Yeah...and the babies being rescued..."

"Let's not forget that it led us to stopping Kazari..."

"...and getting a new set of Core Medals..."

While eating their breakfast, Ran Mori came and greeted everyone and they all greeted her in return, while she asks what Ankh is doing, concerned that the incomplete Greed is still attached to Shinichi Kudo's body, wondering how long is he going to stick on Shinichi until fully recovered, which the teen vagabond assured that Shinichi will eventually recovered, which is enough to make Ran feel relieved for now.

"Hi, everyone..."

"Ah, Ran!"

"Hello!"

"Join us for breakfast!"

"Yeah..."

"Thanks..wait...where's Shinichi...I mean...you know who..."

"Ankh's upstairs..."

"...how long will he have to stick with Shinichi's body...?"

"Don't worry...Shinichi will eventually wake up..."

"I see..."

Ran then changed the topic and told them the reason she came here, in which she tells them that her dad is assigned on a rather peculiar case, which it involves solving a spate of abducted, domestic cats that has been plaguing the neighborhood for the past several weeks, which made everyone baffled as to who would want to steal cats, which seem to not caught any kind of media attention.

"Cats abducted?"

"Really?"

"That's odd...there was no news about this kind of incidents..."

"Must be some work of some low-level crooks..."

"But who would want to steal cats?"

"He's right...I don't see the logic in this..."

"Maybe someone wanted to make fur coats out of cats...?"

"Agasa!"

Shiho is perplexed on at the thought of going through the trouble of stealing cats, but Gotoh appeared to come up with a intriguing theory as Kazari came in to mind, being a feline-type Greed himself, and thus his connection to cats can be a good way to start with a clue, which Kyuji appeared to agree with this and believe that someone may have been victimized because of that person's desire, perhaps the desire to get rid of cats.

"Wait..."

"What is it, Gotoh?"

"Cats you say...?"

"Yes...cats being kidnapped..."

"You don't suppose..."

"Eh?"

"...Kazari is involved...being a cat-like Greed..."

"Yeah...that could be a clue..."

"Perhaps the one who stole cats may be fueled by desire..."

However, Ankh came down and joins the discussion, and dispels the theory because he stated that he hasn't detected Kazari's aura, nor his Yummy.

"You're wrong...if Kazari is involved, then I would've detected his aura...or his Yummy..."

"Are you sure?"

"You heard me..."

"Darn...there goes a lead..."

**-x-**

At the Kougami Biotech laboratory, Kiyoto Maki and Kazari (in his human guise) are watching TV, listening to the news about the spate of abducted domestic cats, which plagued the neighborhood as several owners are complaining that their pet cats can't just disappeared without a trace, as some of them show that the abduction is real as their cages were shown to have been tampered, and even their collars were forcibly ripped off and left at the scene of the crime.

Kazari is rather intrigued as he felt that whoever did this may have a very strong desire and he is musing at the thought of seeking the person out and make use of his desire, though Maki wondered and asked if Kazari is involved in this or not, which the Greed honestly denied any knowledge of the abduction. Believing him, Maki suggest to Kazari that he go out and find the one who is behind the feline abduction so that he would make a strong Yummy based on that person's desire.

"Hmm..so someone is stealing neighborhood cats...an intriguing development..."

"Stealing cats...whoever is doing this...I'm attracted..."

"Really, Kazari?"

"Yes...it takes a strong desire to do that...and if I can find this person...I can make use of him..."

"This may be an odd question...but are you not involved in this?"

"Of course not..."

"I see...you may go do your thing..."

"See you later..."

With that, Kazari left and goes out to seek this person and make use of his desire to spawn a very strong Yummy.

**-x-**

About a few hours later, the scene shifts to a laboratory somewhere within Tokyo, though the location itself is not shown, and there you can see that Kuro has regained consciousness but finds himself strapped to a table, unable to break free from its bonds and get loose while several tools and machines are hovered above him, and then the scene shifts to a window above the surgery room, where the man is finally shown in full view, and his voice spoke via the speakers.

"Welcome...and congratulations...you are chosen to be my latest experiment...you will become my "super-soldier"...and you will help me rule the world!"

The man, who appeared to be a mad scientist, is identified as **Dr. Mantaro Go**, and tells Kuro that is has been selected to become a "super animal-soldier" so he can help him rule Japan, and later the rest of the world, as he stated that he is the third of his "prototype" that would help Go in creating his "ideal empire" so he presses a button and the tools started to descend and Kuro tries to break free in desperation, but it was no use, as Dr. Go commences the "twisted surgery" and the machines and tools started to perform an operation on the hapless cat, who screams out in pain.

"NNNNNYYYYAAAANNNNNN!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Positive Vibration**__ by __**Sister K**__  
(Ending Song from __**Cyborg Kuro-Chan**__)_

_kizutsuite mo kowasarete mo nando demo yomigaeru  
sou OIRA fujimi no SAIBOUGU  
makenai yo nigenai yo keshite akiramenai yo  
nekketsu HAATO no SAIBOUGU  
_

_tama ni wa CHOPPIRI mukashi ga natsukashii  
jiyuu ki mama na NEKO RAIFU  
koishite yume mite o-hirune shite ita ano koro  
demo JIISAN BAASAN mamoru tame  
_

_nakama-tachi o sukuu tame  
seigi no dankan uchi makuri  
OIRA kyou mo POJSITIVE VIBRATION  
_

___POJSITIVE VIBRATION_  
_POJSITIVE VIBRATION_

* * *

Hope you like the opening arc, and while most of you who remembered this anime from **Animax-Asia**, the English-dub made little wave and most fans chose to watch it in Japanese audio with subtitles, hence, it went a little unappreciated, hence a "sleeper hit" among viewers when Animax-Asia was launched in April 2004, which the 4 to 7 PM slot was made for English viewers (mostly kids aged 10 and below).

Unlike the manga and anime, which gives Kuro's opening a comical twist, I decided to give Kuro's origin a rather dramatic approach, which is somewhat akin to the 2005 Japanese film "**Kamen Rider The First**". In the next chapters, the comical moments will be shown, but expect some rather hard actions once the characters get to "interact" with each other.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Kuro-chan is created as a "cyborg" and gets to undergo his "first mission", so expect some rather violent moments while the Detective Conan crew are unaware of this new threat.


	123. Gunfight, Mad Scientist, Cyborg Cats p 2

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

While the Detective Conan crew will still be a part of this arc, this chapter is going to focus more on this arc's guest hero, Kuro, as you get to see what has become of him after being abducted and underwent a series of "inhumane" surgeries, which I assume you already know what the outcome would be for our poor kitty cat...

* * *

The Next morning, the scene shifts to the one-story house where Kuro was last seen, and the door opened where two elderly people, a husband a wife, emerged, and are having a very good morning as they treat themselves with morning tea and basking on the morning sunlight, feeling that today is a brand new day. However, they seem to notice that something, if not someone, is missing as they note that the front yard is devoid of someone who has become a part of their family.

"Kuro...here is your milk..."

"Funny...he usually is here in our doorstep..."

"Maybe he's taken a stroll..."

"Must be..."

"Oh well...might as well leave the milk here..."

"Yeah...he'll be back..."

"Let's go take our breakfast..."

"Right..."

The elderly man and woman have no idea that their adoptive pet cat, Kuro, has been kidnapped yet they assume that Kuro is somewhere and is going to return to them like he usually do, unaware of the fate that has befallen on their pet cat.

* * *

_**Anything Goes**__ by __**Maki Oghuro**__  
(Opening Song from __**Kamen Rider OOO**__)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_ 123:_****_ Jūgeki-sen, Kagaku-sha, Saibōgu Neko _****_part 2_**

At the laboratory, Dr. Mantaro Go is grinning as he opened a projection light and it shows that several persons are posted there, and the scientist is grinning maniacally as he has something devious on his mind and you can tel that he is egging on getting some payback at the targeted persons claiming that they humiliated him several years, which suggested that he knows them from his heydays.

"Now...the first step to my plans...revenge...yes, revenge...now I will get to make them pay for humiliating me way back...and now I have the means to do so..."

As the mad scientist is preparing to make arrangements for a preemptive strike, a silhouette slowly showed up from the surgery room and Dr. Go laughed diabolically as his "masterpiece" is an initial success and now he is ready to test it out on his eventual targets. He is rubbing his hands as his "mission of vengeance" is now just hours from becoming a reality as he showed his creation the targets that were displayed from the projection as he gives instructions on what to do next. The scene slowly fades as you can hear Dr. Go making another sound of diabolical laughter.

"Now you know my targets...now go and make them see Hell! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

**-x-**

Later that night, the time now is 20:00, where a scene zoomed at a 20-story building somewhere within Tokyo's business capital and you can see some light at the upper floors of the building, and the scene revealed that a party is taking place as members of the Board of Education are having a celebration party where its chairman is celebrating his birthday, and the party is merry enough as its members, about eight of them, are binging on food and drinks, which included alcoholic beverages.

"Now this is what we call a private party!"

"Yeah...just us adults!"

"And no one to interrupt us!"

"Food and champagne!"

"How come we can't rent bar girls!"

"We can't! We're representing the Board of Education! We get caught like this...we'll be scandalized!"

"Never mind that..just enjoy the party!"

"Sky's the limit!"

Throughout the party, everyone didn't seem to mind the time as three hours have passed yet some of them are still partying and enjoying themselves as they began discussing a topic, in which they recall how they humiliated a college student from years before they dismissed his thesis project that led to the student's failure to graduate, and even mocked him indiscriminately because of the college student's rather "ridiculous" project while they laughed at him.

"This reminds me..."

"Huh?"

"I remember we ridiculed a student in front of an audience and made him look bad..."

"Yeah...I remember that..."

"And he was so embarrassed..."

"Enough for us to flunk him..."

"Imagine...a project proposal that's even impossible to pull off..."

"Good for him...he's probably a homeless bum now...ha-ha-ha-ha..."

As the discussion and laughter continued, it soon became evident that the college student they are talking about is none other than Mantari Go, and they are assuming that he is living in misery because he failed a subject and is unable to graduate, he couldn't get a diploma and a degree, and even learned that after the humiliation, he did not return to college to complete his remaining subject, and assumed that he has faded in to obscurity and is now living in poverty.

"I sure want to see what that Go guy looked like...living in misery..."

"Yeah...I really wanted to make him look like an idiot in front of the public..."

"I'm surprised he didn't report us to the Commission of Human rights..."

"What's he to report us for? He couldn't come up with an alibi to charge us..."

"I say we forget about him...he can't do anything to us now..."

"He's right..."

"Let's enjoy..."

"I hope we get to flunk another student..."

However, the Board of Education is unaware that danger is now coming their way, as Dr. Go has sent his assassin to infiltrate the building, thus revealing that the Board of Education is indeed Go's target. The scene then shows that at the lower floors, several guards are assembled after a guard from the ground floor informed them that he saw a stray cat got in and is unable to find it. While the other guards are about to dismiss it as a mere "false alarm", they relented when told that the cat might use the walls and other furniture as "scratching posts" and may cause the employees to go "ballistic".

"A stray cat...?"

"Yeah..."

"So what?"

"He won't do anything to us..."

"Let's just ignore it..."

"We can't!"

"Why?"

"Imagine...if that cat urinated or worse...it'll stench the building..."

"Is that what you're worrying about?"

"More than that...that cat might use the furniture as scratching posts...one scratch and we'll have our hide for this!"

"Geez..."

"Fine..."

"We'll find this cat..."

"So much for slacking off..."

The guards split up in pairs as they spread throughout the rest of the floors to find the "intruder", which proved to be difficult as each of the 19 floors are wide and it would take more than 30 minutes for them to find the "intruder", though they are at least relieved that no scratches are found on the walls nor on the office equipments, which is enough for them not to get worried and earn the employees' wrath, so they continued the search and hope that they found the stray cat and get rid of the animal.

"Anything?"

"Nope."

"Nothing..."

"Thank goodness..."

"Can we rest?"

"No!"

However, everyone inside the building were taken by surprise as the lights went out, and surprisingly, even the back-up generators did not activate nor is working, thus plunging the building into total darkness, which made the guards irritated, and for the partying guests to get spooked and worried, slightly rousing them from their semi-drunken stupor, though the chairman assured to them that there is nothing to worry and that the generators will kick up within a minute.

"What the...?"

"The lights went out!"

"Did our employers forget to pay the electric bills...?"

"This is not funny!"

"Relax...the generators will kick in for sure..."

"I hope so..."

"Open your flashlights and resume the search!"

"Okay..."

However, the scene shows that the engine room of the building is forcibly open, and the wiring of the building's electric appliance that gives power to the buildings were ripped off, and even the back-up generators were not spared as it was also damaged. Two guards came and made the discovery, and alerted their fellow guards that an intruder is here, and made it clear that it is not a mere cat.

"We got a breach! The electrical system's damage...and it was intentional!"

"What?"

"I don't think this is a work of a cat! We got an intruder in the building!"

"Alert the other guards!"

"Search the floors!"

"Someone inform the guests!"

**-x-**

""

Back at the 20th floor, the Board of Education members were too disturbed by this and opted to go out so they used a flashlight to head for the door and take the stairs, but then the door opened and they are rather taken aback when they are greeted by what appeared to be a stray cat, but as they pointed the flashlight at it, their drunken stupor slowly faded when they saw that the cat was "metallic" and revealed that it was not a real cat but a "robotic" one.

"Eh?"

"Am I drunk?"

"Did someone sent a mascot...?"

"Is it me or this guy's...metallic...?"

"Is just a cat..."

"A cat...?"

"Yeah...huh?"

By then, the cat stood on its two legs like a normal person does and revealed its weapon: a rounded gattling gun attached on its right forearm, and they slowly realized that the weapon is real, and they slowly stepped back in fear, wondering if they are seeing things believing that they are hallucinating due to their drunkness as the cat stepped forward while aiming its weapon at them.

"Hey..."

"That gun's for real!"

"I think I'm overly-drunk..."

"This isn't funny..."

"Is it me or did that cat walked on two feet?"

"Somebody tell me this is a prank..."

"I think I'm going to vomit..."

However, they were not given time to react further as the "robotic cat" opened fire, shooting at the members of the Board of Education on sight, riddling their bodies with bullets, killing them on the spot, and kept on firing at them even as they drop dead on the floor, while the chairman hid behind a table and is trembling in fear as the gunfire slowly ceased, and he wondered who would create a robotic cat and sent it here to kill him and his associates.

"_What the heck is that thing...? Why is it after us...?_"

The chairman then slowly recalled the then-college student whose thesis he and the board members turn down and realized who is behind this – Mantari Go! He is now sure that the then-college student whom they turn down the thesis project, is the one who sent the robotic cat here and couldn't believe that Go actually made his science project a reality, and now all he need is to survive so he can report to the police what just happened.

"_That...must be the college student that we flunk! I didn't realized that his project would become a reality! I got to get out of here and call the police!_"

Unfortunately, the robotic cat opened fire at the table, and its bullets riddled through the thick wood structure and made its way through the chairman's body, killing him on the spot, and after making sure he is dead, the robotic cat fired at the glass panel windows and jumped out, falling downward, just as the guards arrived and they are horrified at the sight, and did not see who committed the brutal murders of the Board of Education members.

"Wwwaaaahhh!"

"We're too late!"

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"Find the killer!"

"Arm yourselves!"

"Is the back-up generator working?"

"Who could pull off something like this?"

"Just get going!"

Outside, the robotic cat landed on the ground floor on two legs, and doesn't appear to suffer any effects from jumping from a high area, and casually went through a bushy area and head towards a parked van that is waiting, and Dr. Go is clapping his hands after seeing that his creation was a success, and lauded him for "an excellent job well done", where the robotic cat is revealed to be Kuro – who has been converted into a cyborg cat.

"Well done, my creation...well done! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

After that, the van leaves the scene amid the crisis that the building is facing as the guards are calling the police, and it would be five minutes before the cops arrived, though Dr. Go is already gone from the scene of the crime, and thus the police are beginning a painstaking investigation as to who committed the murders, given that the guards had no idea who the culprit is.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Dr. Go is driving the van while "praising" Kuro for his performance and in the midst of this they have just passed a neighborhood and saw several stray cats on the streets, most of them convening at the nearby playground area, and for Dr. Go, it was a good night for him as he knows what to do in seeing an "opportunity" that he can't pass up. He smirked deviously as he stopped the van and the backdoor opened as the "robo-cats" were sent out to abduct the stray cats.

"Go my mini-soldiers..take all the cats you can see!"

In a span of three minutes, the "robo-cats" abducted the stray cats and even ones who are sleeping on the front door of nearby houses, and loaded them inside cages and in to the van before speeding off despite the cats crying for help, and the streets is now devoid of cats. By this time, Kyuji and Ankh are passing by the scene and had no idea what just happened a while ago, and by then, some neighborhood kids came out after hearing the sounds of cats crying moments ago, and are now calling for their pet cats, which Kyuji is dumbfounded while their parents told their kids to go to sleep and look for their pet cats in the morning.

Ankh, on the other hand, pulled Kyuji and insisted that they go home as he wanted to rest and not get involved in "stray cats". By then they noticed that there were several collars laid on the ground, which shows that they were forcibly ripped off, and Kyuji decided to take them and have them examined for tomorrow.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Positive Vibration**__ by __**Sister K**__  
(Ending Song from __**Cyborg Kuro-Chan**__)_

_kizutsuite mo kowasarete mo nando demo yomigaeru  
sou OIRA fujimi no SAIBOUGU  
makenai yo nigenai yo keshite akiramenai yo  
nekketsu HAATO no SAIBOUGU  
_

_tama ni wa CHOPPIRI mukashi ga natsukashii  
jiyuu ki mama na NEKO RAIFU  
koishite yume mite o-hirune shite ita ano koro  
demo JIISAN BAASAN mamoru tame  
_

_nakama-tachi o sukuu tame  
seigi no dankan uchi makuri  
OIRA kyou mo POJSITIVE VIBRATION  
_

___POJSITIVE VIBRATION_  
_POJSITIVE VIBRATION_

* * *

Okay…Kuro hogs the spotlight for most of this chapter and showed his "brutal rebirth" while showcasing his cybernetic abilities, but this is because he is controlled by Dr. Go. Things would get a rather violent yet dramatic in the next chapters. Kyuji also shows up in the end, but rest assured he will get more screen time in the next chapters as well. The same goes for Ankh.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As Kyuji and the DC crew look in to the "abducted cats" case, more cyborg cats are due to be shown as "agent-types" that will act as "foil" for our heroes…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Cyborg Kuro-Chan  
**_

- Kuro-chan

- Mantari Go

- Natsumi Kimiyoshi


	124. Gunfight, Mad Scientist, Cyborg Cats p 3

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Trouble hits the Detective Conan crew as Kyuji, Ankh and Shiho tries to figure out who orchestrated the cat abductions while the Detective Boys get in to a confrontation with an army of "robo-cats" sent by Dr. Mantari Go. Expect some tension and suspense to take place here before the action is about to be unleashed…and unloaded with ammo…

* * *

Several minutes later, Dr. Go is driving his van while "praising" Kuro for his "performance" and is now making it known that "step one" is achieved, and is formulating his plans for "step two" of his plans, only to stop as he realized that he is passing by a neighborhood and noticed several domestic cats are assembling by a nearby playground. He is smirking as he has found more to steal as he stopped the van and the compartment opened, where several mechanical anthropomorphic cats, whom Dr. Go referred to as "Neko Troopers", came out and began to capture and abduct the cats, ripping off their collars and loaded them inside the sacks before putting them inside the van and sped off.

A minute later, Kyuji Hino and Ankh are passing by the area and noticed the ripped collars of the abducted cats, and after looking at them, both realized that an abduction took place, but with the van now several blocks away, they couldn't tell where it went and decided to take the collars with them and have them shown to the neighbors by morning.

"Whoa..."

"What are you looking at?"

"These are collars of pet cats..."

"So?"

"They were forcibly been ripped off..."

"So what?"

"They've been abducted!"

"Hmph...so we're looking in to this...?"

"Right...let's go...!"

The two then went back to the Agasa house and decided to hold on to the collars and have Agasa, Shiho and Gotoh help them in determining who the cats' owners are so they could establish a lead to who would be responsible for the abductions.

* * *

_**Anything Goes**__ by __**Maki Oghuro**__  
(Opening Song from __**Kamen Rider OOO**__)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_ 124:_****_ Jūgeki-sen, Kagaku-sha, Saibōgu Neko _****_part 3_**

The next morning, Kyuji went back to the area where the collars are found and there the owners of the missing cats went ballistic as they learned that someone kidnapped their pet cats, and Kyuji tried his best to calm them down, but to no avail as some of the missing cats belonged to several loving owners and some from the middle to upper-class pet lovers, who are upset as some of the missing cats are from rare breeds in which they are hard to find these days.

"My pet cat!"

"My Siamese cat!"

"Waaaahh! someone took my cat!"

"I want my cat back!"

"Someone call the police!"

"Give me my pet cat back!"

"I want my cat now!"

"Er...calm down...we'll get to the bottom of this!"

"That's not enough!"

"I want my cat!"

"Bring them back or we charge you!"

"W-wait...calm down!"

Meanwhile, at the Agasa house, the residents, except for Ankh, are startled when watching the morning news which the news footage shows the deaths of all members of the Board of Education while the building guards gave their statements in which they said that they have no clue on who did this, and the only thing that got their attention was the sight of a stray cat and that someone wrecked the voltage room that caused the building to lose power and went dark.

The reporter then said that with the CCTV cameras not functioning due to the power outage of the building, the investigators are now facing a blank wall on who the perpetrators are but vowed to get to the bottom of this case and promised to solve this case before the end of the month, which did little to help the case since no suspect is named.

Shiho and Gotoh are baffled as to how this happened and slowly suspect that the Black Organization is behind this with some of the agents may have disguised themselves as guards and sneaked their way towards their victims, but Gotoh said that the guards didn't state that someone entered and that there were about 18 of them and no more, but then Ankh, who was watching the news, came and offered a theory, which surprised the two.

"Who would be capable of doing this...?"

"An assassin."

"Seriously...?"

By then another news report is aired, this time it's about the spate of missing cats and Gotoh wondered who would want to abduct cats and why it became news, but then Ankh listened carefully at the report, as he recalled that he and Kyuji saw the ripped collars of the domestic cats, and then started to recall the earlier report about a stray cat entering the building, and is wondering if the two are connected, though he mentally dismisses the fact that Kazari is involved as he didn't detect the feline Greed's aura or his Yummy.

"_Kazari's out of the list...I don't detect his aura..._"

**-x-**

At his secret hideout, Dr. Go is pleased with so many cats he has abducted which he can create more of his "army" while at the same time he is proud of his "creation" of Kuro, now the cyborg "super agent", who has successfully completed his first assignment in eliminating the Board of Education without getting caught. He praised Kuro non-stop and is now getting ahead in getting to the "next step" in conquering Japan and the rest of the world.

"Now...my dream of conquest is at hand! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

By then Dr. Go unveiled his "next creation" who would become a fellow assassin like Kuro, who appeared from the surgery room and appeared to to resemble the size of a human child, but is shown to be a cyborg like Kuro, except that he has a thicker armor, more built, and is black all over, whose armored face bears a resemblance to a spider. The cyborg also has six arms and is also equipped with lethal weapons and projectiles and is now standing alongside Kuro.

"Behold! My Newest creation! Say hello to me, my creation!"

"Hello, Dr. Go..."

The new cyborg, whom Dr. Go named "Neko-Spider", were given an assignment and both left the hidden lair and ventured to the streets of Tokyo to find and abduct more domestic and stray cats and brought to Dr. Go so the mad scientist can convert them into cyborgs to further strengthen his army that would be powerful and unstoppable so he can achieve his dream of conquering Japan and the rest of the world.

**-x-**

The scene then shifts to a park somewhere within the streets of Tokyo, where the scene appeared peaceful with no signs of disturbances, yet one scene shows that the Detective Boys are there, having an excursion and are having a good time, though they felt that one key member is missing, and it was none other than Conan. Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, Ayumi Yoshida, and Genta Kojima were told that Conan is at overseas being with his family, though they are unaware that Ankh has taken possession of Shinichi's body.

Also, they were told that Ai Haibara is with her family hence they had to have a good time without her, unaware that Shiho Miyano is currently busy helping in figuring out the what is causing the spate of cat abductions that slowly became prevalent, and had to maintain her true form and hence she couldn't go with the Detective Boys right now.

"Man...this is a sure time to have a good bonding time..."  
"Yeah..."

"I but I sure wish Conan and Ai were here..."

"Yeah...it'd be more fun if they are with us..."

"Yeah...it wouldn't be a complete Detective Boys if they aren't here with us..."

"Well..it can't be helped...let's enjoy for now..."

As the Detective Boys are continuing their playtime, Ayumi came across a wonderful sight, which is revealed to be a mother cat feeding her five kitten, and they all looked cute, so cute (all of them are colored whitish-orange) that she called Mitsuhiko and Genta to join her and the Detective Boys watches the scene in pure adornment, as if watching a cute show on TV, and now they have a reason to enjoy going to the park.

"Genta...Mitsuhiko...check this out!"

"Wow..."

"A mother cat and her kittens..."

"So cute..."

"Take a picture..."

"I'm on it...!"

Just as the Detective Boys are enjoying in watching the scene in delight, the mood changes as the mother cat started to hiss and acted hostile, which Genta became wary as Mitsuhiko tries to calm the mother cat down, which didn't work as something is agitating her.

"Hey, Genta..stop scaring them..."

"I'm not! I didn't do anything!"

"Then why is she hissing at us...?"

"Maybe you're too ugly..."

"What was that?"

"Just kidding..."

However, Ayumi noticed that the mother cat wasn't looking at Genta, but something else, so she looked around and saw the cat glancing at the tree behind them and saw something hanging by the branch of the tree, which is large, and told Genta and Mitsuhiko the reason why the mother cat is hissing and growling.

"Genta...up there..."

"Huh?"

"I think that's what made the mother cat get pissed..."

"Hey...is that a bat?"

"Huh?"

"That can't be...bats don't hangout at daytime..."

The Detective Boys started to debate whether they are seeing a large bat or not, as Genta thinks that it is, but Mitsuhiko rebuts it stating that bats hide only in caves during daytime and not in open places so he took a rock and uses a slingshot to see if the bat would go away, and though it hit its mark, the trio realized that it wasn't a bat, as the strange thing hovered down from the tree and confronted the Detective Boys, who are shocked at the sight.

"What the...?"

"That's one ugly bat!"

"That's no bat!"

"Eh?"

"It's Batman!"

"Genta...stop joking! it's obvious that it's no bat! It's too small to be a Batman!"

"Genta...Mitsuhiko...that thing is scaring me..."

"What is he...?"

"Beats me!"

"Time to die, humans! Those who see me are doomed to be executed!"

Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko are taken aback as seeing the bat-like being spoke, introducing himself as "Neko-Bat" and he threatens the three that they are bound to die by his hands because he is given the "code" to kill anyone, and everyone, who saw him, as he stated that no witnesses are allowed to see once he is seen by prying eyes, and though frightened, Genta and Mitsuhiko put up a brave face as they shielded themselves to protect Ayumi.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Positive Vibration**__ by __**Sister K**__  
(Ending Song from __**Cyborg Kuro-Chan**__)_

_kizutsuite mo kowasarete mo nando demo yomigaeru  
sou OIRA fujimi no SAIBOUGU  
makenai yo nigenai yo keshite akiramenai yo  
nekketsu HAATO no SAIBOUGU  
_

_tama ni wa CHOPPIRI mukashi ga natsukashii  
jiyuu ki mama na NEKO RAIFU  
koishite yume mite o-hirune shite ita ano koro  
demo JIISAN BAASAN mamoru tame  
_

_nakama-tachi o sukuu tame  
seigi no dankan uchi makuri  
OIRA kyou mo POJSITIVE VIBRATION  
_

___POJSITIVE VIBRATION_  
_POJSITIVE VIBRATION_

* * *

Looks like big trouble for the Detective Boys as one of Dr. Go's "mechanical minions" is marking the kids for death as he is instructed not to let anyone go if he is seen by someone, and this would spell tragedy since neither Kyuji and Ankh are around to protect them. Who would save them from certain death?

Quite a stark contrast from the manga/anime source as it is known for its comedic humor yet here I made it quite dark, though i guess it's a necessity as I wanted to give Kuro-chan a dark beginning...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Someone's coming to save the Detective Boys, so expect heavy "gun fire and battle" to reign in on the next chapter…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Cyborg Kuro-Chan  
**_

- Kuro-chan

- Mantari Go


	125. Gunfight, Mad Scientist, Cyborg Cats p 4

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Expect a heavy gun battle as someone is coming to the aid of the Detective Boys and it'll be rather violent with flying bullets and stuff, but it's going to be a fierce one since "Neko-Bat" can fly round, but the savior to the Detective Boys can also fly...

Anyway...read on...

* * *

The Detective Boys started to debate whether they are seeing a large bat or not, as Genta thinks that it is, but Mitsuhiko rebuts it stating that bats hide only in caves during daytime and in open places so he took a rock and uses a slingshot to see if the bat would go away, and though it hit its mark, the trio realized that it wasn't a bat, as the strange thing hovered down from the tree and confronted the Detective Boys, who are shocked at the sight.

"What the...?"

"That's one ugly bat!"

"That's no bat!"

"Eh?"

"It's Batman!"

"Genta...stop joking! it's obvious that it's no bat! It's too small to be a Batman!"

"Genta...Mitsuhiko...that thing is scaring me..."

"What is he...?"

"Beats me!"

"Time to die, humans! Those who see me are doomed to be executed!"

Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko are taken aback at seeing the bat-like being spoke, introducing himself as "Neko-Bat" and he threatens the three that they are bound to die by his hands because he is given the "code" to kill anyone, and everyone, who saw him, as he stated that no witnesses are allowed to see once he is seen by prying eyes, and though frightened, Genta and Mitsuhiko put up a brave face as they shielded themselves to protect Ayumi.

* * *

_**Anything Goes**__ by __**Maki Oghuro**__  
(Opening Song from __**Kamen Rider OOO**__)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_ 125:_****_ Jūgeki-sen, Kagaku-sha, Saibōgu Neko _****_part 4_**

As the Detective Boys tremble before him, Neko-Bat is brandishing his talons as he slowly walked towards the Detective Boys, telling them that once he kills the witnesses, he'll take the cat and kittens with him, and there the trio slowly deduces that he is behind the cat abductions, but they are facing something they are not sure to confront, as Neko-Bat's size is that of an older child, taller than Genta, but is all armored, wearing a cape that resembled bat wings, and Genta tells Mitsuhiko and Ayumi to run while he holds off the would-be attacker, which the other two are hesitant to do so.

"Mitsuhiko...Ayumi...get going and run...I'll hold him off..."

"Eh?"

"Are you serious?"

"You heard me..."

"We can't leave you!"

"You'll get killed!"

"Better than all of us get killed..."

"But still..."

"We can't..."

As the trio bickered, Neko-Bat is about to advance in murdering the three children when a passing janitor came, and seeing that the intruder is harassing the kids, he accosted him and told him to leave as he assumed it was just a prankster making a few kicks, and it gives the Detective boys time to get themselves, and the mother cat and her kittens, to get away from the scene, thus saving them time to get a head start.

"Quick...run!"

"Shoo-shoo!"

However, Neko-Bat stabbed the janitor dead, and Ayumi saw it, which she screamed in horror after managing to get the mother cat and her kittens to safety, and there the cyborg cat summons the "Neko Troopers" to surround the trio so that they won't call the police, and within a minute the Detective Boys are surrounded, as cyborg cats encircled them, brandishing their guns and are ready to shoot them down with just a command from Neko-Bat.

"Kill them!"

By then, Akira Toudou shows up and fired a few shots of the Cell Blaster that struck the Neko Troopers on their heads, wrecking and deactivating them which caught their attentions and in the confusion Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta made a mad dash to get away as Akira distracted the robots long enough to make them forget about the three children and focus their attention on him. Neko-Bat is slightly agitated and tells Akira that he has just signed his "death certificate".

"You are a fool...!"

"So sue me."

"You dare challenge me?"

"Just standing up to kids who get bullied..."

"You have just signed your death wish..."

"I say the same to you..."

"Say your prayers..."

"I just did...now I say this back to your face...after you try to threaten those kids..."

Akira and Neko-Bat had a stare-off after exchanging words though neither one of them showed any signs of intimidation and they only stood still while the Neko Troopers are awaiting orders on whether to open fire or not, and after a thorough observation, Akira sees that the Neko Troopers are mechanical in nature, and guessing that they are behind the spate of cat abductions, he decided to go all-out as he puts on the "Birth Driver" around his belt and slots in a Cell Medal in it.

"I'm guessing that you're behind the spate of cat abductions...if so, I'll put a stop to your capers..."

"Those who opposes us are met with a quick, yet violent death...!"

"I doubt it."

"You still defy us?"

"Absolutely..."

"Then die!"

"Time to get to work..."

"Eh?"

After turning the Grap Accelerator, Akira initiated his transformation into Birth and is ready to fight just as Neko-Bat gives the order to attack, and the mecha cats unloaded a barrage of bullets and other weapons, such as gattling guns, RPGs and missiles from their bodies, and surprisingly, Birth staggered back seeing that they are quite formidable and are no pushovers despite their sizes, and with so many of them, he decided to fight back with his own weapons.

"Looks like you're no pushovers...might as well fight "fire with fire"..."

To combat the Neko Troopers' aggressive assaults, Birth chose to even the odds as he took out a Cell Medal and slots it inside the Birth Driver and turns the Grap Accelerator to summon a weapon to match the ones his opponents are using, so as to take them down before any unwanted casualties get caught in the crossfire, which is something he HAS to avoid during a heated battle. Seconds later his weapon is summoned, which is the Drill Arm.

Birth Driver Voice: "**DRILL ARM…**"

After his weapon is summoned, Birth began to fight back, and gained the upper hand in taking down about four of them after getting close enough to get a hit, and Neko-Bat watches the scene, seeing that Birth is no pushover and finds someone worth fighting and killing, and decided to bide his time to see what else Birth can do before getting himself personally involved.

"You are no easy target..."

"Thanks for the compliment..."

"You are interesting..."

"Really?"

"Yes...makes me feel determined to kill you..."

"So am I..."

"The I'll waste you in the worst possible way..."

"My thoughts exactly..."

"Then get ready to die! Troopers...attack! Kill without mercy!"

After exchanging taunting with Birth, Neko-Bat orders his Neko Troopers to fight more aggressively, as the mecha cats began to summon "wheels" under their heels, and are now moving faster and unloaded more ammo on their targets while moving fast and circling around him, and Birth is once again getting besieged, realizing that things are getting more intense, and he even got a jolt when missiles struck him down while Neko-Bat is laughing maniacally at him and made it clear that world domination is upon their grasps.

"Now you realize our awesome power!"

"Geez...what a shallow way to proclaim victory..."

"You will never win...no one will save you!"

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?"

"You will never know...Troopers...kill him...make him suffer!"

"Okay..."

"Eh?"

"Time to up the ante..."

Not wasting time as he needed to get back on the game, Birth slots in another Cell Medal and turns the Grap Accelerator, and this time it summons the Caterpillar leg so as he can move and match the speed to the Neko Troopers so he can fight back evenly on equal grounds.

Birth Driver Voice: "**CATERPILLAR LEG…**"

Now equipped with the Caterpillar leg, Birth can move faster and is able to match the speed of his opponents, and brought out the Cell Blaster to "return fire" and slowly shoots the Neko Troopers on their heads, slowly disabling them, and Neko-Bat watches the scene closely, and came to realize that Birth is not someone to take on lightly, and sensing that neighbors may have heard the shooting, he decided to retreat for now, and gives Birth a parting words.

"So you are not an easy target after all..."

"About time you realize that..."

"Then makes you dangerous..."

"Thanks..."

"You are a threat that must be eliminated...for you are a hindrance to our plans of world domination..."

"Great...so now we're facing a group of megalomaniacs..."

"Farewell for now...but the next time we meet...I will kill you..."

"You're not getting away that easily!"

As Neko-Bat flees from the scene, Birth attempted to stop him but the remaining Neko Troopers held him, allowing the villain to make an escape and thus Birth had to settle in disabling the remaining mecha cats as he shoots them down and drilling them with the Drill Arm, until all of them are reduced to wrecked junks and scrap metals, though some of their parts remained intact. He looked around and realized that Neko-Bat has escaped, yet he hoped that he won't be able to find the Detective Boys since the kids made a mad dash in getting away from the scene.

"_Hope those kids are safe...better get out of here or I'll be mistaken for causing this ruckus..._"

Using the Caterpillar leg, Birth moves away from the scene before neighbors and passerby came, having heard of the loud gunfire, and as the streets are cleared, police soon arrived, surprised to see the remains of the wrecked Neko Troopers and an investigation is set to take place while policemen cordoned the area while others are looking around to see if there are any suspicious characters lurking about.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Positive Vibration**__ by __**Sister K**__  
(Ending Song from __**Cyborg Kuro-Chan**__)_

_kizutsuite mo kowasarete mo nando demo yomigaeru  
sou OIRA fujimi no SAIBOUGU  
makenai yo nigenai yo keshite akiramenai yo  
nekketsu HAATO no SAIBOUGU  
_

_tama ni wa CHOPPIRI mukashi ga natsukashii  
jiyuu ki mama na NEKO RAIFU  
koishite yume mite o-hirune shite ita ano koro  
demo JIISAN BAASAN mamoru tame  
_

_nakama-tachi o sukuu tame  
seigi no dankan uchi makuri  
OIRA kyou mo POJSITIVE VIBRATION  
_

___POJSITIVE VIBRATION_  
_POJSITIVE VIBRATION_

* * *

Hope you like the battle as Birth made sure the Detective Boys are safe from harm's way, though rest assured that Kyuji and Ankh will get their share of screen time once the next chapters come in to place…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The Neko Troopers get in to a frenzy as Ankh came in their way, and just as a face-off is about to take place, Kazari joins in on the fray, sparking a possible battle royal between the characters involved…

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Cyborg Kuro-Chan  
**_

- Kuro-chan

- Mantari Go


	126. Gunfight, Mad Scientist, Cyborg Cats p 5

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

More melee situations coming in as Ankh will take the spotlight in dealing with the cyborg cats, but as Kazari joins in on the fray, expect a three-way brawl to take place...which will no doubt lav a mess here...

Anyway...read on...

* * *

After exchanging taunting with Birth, Neko-Bat orders his Neko Troopers to fight more aggressively, as the mecha cats began to summon "wheels" under their heels, and are now moving faster and unloaded more ammo on their targets while moving fast and circling around him, and Birth is once again getting besieged, realizing that things are getting more intense, and he even got a jolt when missiles struck him down while Neko-Bat is laughing maniacally at him and made it clear that world domination is upon their grasps.

"Now you realize our awesome power!"

"Geez...what a shallow way to proclaim victory..."

"You will never win...no one will save you!"

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?"

"You will never know...Troopers...kill him...make him suffer!"

"Okay..."

"Eh?"

"Time to up the ante..."

Not wasting time as he needed to get back on the game, Birth slots in another Cell Medal and turns the Grap Accelerator, and this time it summons the Caterpillar leg so as he can move and match the speed to the Neko Troopers so he can fight back evenly on equal grounds.

Birth Driver Voice: "**CATERPILLAR LEG…**"

Now equipped with the Caterpillar leg, Birth can move faster and is able to match the speed of his opponents, and brought out the Cell Blaster to "return fire" and slowly shoots the Neko Troopers on their heads, slowly disabling them, and Neko-Bat watches the scene closely, and came to realize that Birth is not someone to take on lightly, and sensing that neighbors may have heard the shooting, he decided to retreat for now, and gives Birth a parting words.

"So you are not an easy target after all..."

"About time you realize that..."

"Then makes you dangerous..."

"Thanks..."

"You are a threat that must be eliminated...for you are a hindrance to our plans of world domination..."

"Great...so now we're facing a group of megalomaniacs..."

"Farewell for now...but the next time we meet...I will kill you..."

"You're not getting away that easily!"

As Neko-Bat flees from the scene, Birth attempted to stop him but the remaining Neko Troopers held him, allowing the villain to make an escape and thus Birth had to settle in disabling the remaining mecha cats as he shoots them down and drilling them with the Drill Arm, until all of them are reduced to wrecked junks and scrap metals, though some of their parts remained intact. He looked around and realized that Neko-Bat has escaped, yet he hoped that he won't be able to find the Detective Boys since the kids made a mad dash in getting away from the scene.

"_Hope those kids are safe...better get out of here or I'll be mistaken for causing this ruckus..._"

Using the Caterpillar leg, Birth moves away from the scene before neighbors and passerby came, having heard of the loud gunfire, and as the streets are cleared, police soon arrived, surprised to see the remains of the wrecked Neko Troopers and an investigation is set to take place while policemen cordoned the area while others are looking around to see if there are any suspicious characters lurking about.

* * *

_**Anything Goes**__ by __**Maki Oghuro**__  
(Opening Song from __**Kamen Rider OOO**__)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_ 126:_****_ Jūgeki-sen, Kagaku-sha, Saibōgu Neko _****_part 5_**

As police cars are arriving at the scene, they didn't notice the Detective Boys running from the scene, as the kids are five minutes away from the scene of the mess, and they are running as fast as they could, not bothering to look back fearing that Neko-Bat might be after them and have no intention of getting caught by him. By then, Mitsuhiko came up with an idea on where to go, which Ayumi and Genta are in agreement with the suggestion.

"Keep running!"

"I really hate cats!"

"I know!"

"What?"

"This better be good!"

"Lets head for Agasa-senpai's house! We'll tell them what we just saw!"

"Will he listen to us?"

"I hope Ai-chan's there..."

"Then let head there!"

And so the trio went ahead and they are heading to their destination as fast as they possibly could.

**-x-**

About 30 minutes later, the Detective Boys arrived at the Agasa house, where Shiho, in the form of Ai Haibara, was there to meet them, and she is rather surprised to see their states, and led them inside the house, which a few minutes later, she and Professor Agasa are taken aback at what they were told about the Detective Boys' encounter with the Neko-Troopers and Neko-Bat, while at the same time they believe them to be behind the spate of the recent cat abductions, which Ai had some difficulty in believing their claims.

"Mitsuhiko! Genta...Ayumi...! What happened?"

"Let us inside!"

"We're beat!"

"We saw the culprits of the cat abductions!"

"Yes...they almost killed us!"

"Really? You saw who?"

"Not "who"..."what"!"

"They're robot cats...and a robot bat!"

"Seriously?"

"It's true!"

"We saw it!"

"Honest!"

At this point, Mitsuhiko showed to Ai the cellphone footage he secretly took while running away from their attackers, which also showed Birth fighting them, and there she is taken aback at the sight of the attacking Neko-Troopers and Neko-Bat, recalling what Ran told her before about Kogoro being tasked to solve the case of cat abductions which leaves her baffled at what she saw and wondered if they are really connected to the cat abductions. Ai then asked Mitsuhiko if she can borrow the cellphone so she can make copies of the footages and have them show to Kogoro.

"Mitsuhiko...can I borrow your cellphone?"

"Huh? Why"

"I need to make copies..."

"Really?"

"Yes...so we can show proof in case your phone gets broken..."

"I see..."

"Can I?"

"Sure!"

Mitsuhiko agreed and she, the Detective Boys, and Agasa then had Agasa open the computer and used a USB cable to connect the two gadgets and have the footage duplicated so that they can make copies and have them shown to Kogoro and then the police, bracing the possibility that the evidence may be dismissed since they might be deemed "unreal" to police standards, and Ai secretly decided if that scenario becomes a possibility, then she'll have to turn to Kyuji for help.

**-x-**

Somewhere else within the city, Kazari, in his human form, is taking a stroll along the streets, taking his search on whoever is behind the cat abductions so that he would make use of the culprit's desire to spawn a Yummy, as he felt bored hanging around Maki's lab having nothing else to do apart from figuring out who would be interested in kidnapping cats and made headlines, which went as far as Maki suspecting Kazari of being involved being a feline-type Greed himself.

"_Well...it's better than staying around doing nothing..._"

He even recalled being told by Maki to be careful as he might encounter either Uva or O's, since Maki assumes that either of them may suspect the feline-Greed of being behind the cases, which Kazari assured that he won't be beaten that easily, and even added that he might even steal Uva or Ankh's Core Medals if the opportunity presented itself, even if it would mean enabling him to regain the Tora Medal. Those thoughts seem to excite Kazari as he is open to absorb Uva and/or Ankh's Core Medals to compensate for his missing one.

"_Yeah...that idea would sound so exciting..._"

He liked the idea of creating another hybrid Yummy that consists of his, Uva, Mezeru, Gameru and Ankh's attributes and it would help produce a lot of Cell Medals for him to pilfer and enable him to defeat O's, and that thought made him feel more excited and hoped that the scenario he is thinking would come true and wished that he could meet either Uva or Ankh so he could make his move and steal their Core Medals and absorb them and its power so he can start creating his own hybrid Yummy.

"_I hope I would run into my fellow Greed...so that I can steal their Core Medals..._"

However, his musing is interrupted when his cellphone rang and he answered it, which the caller revealed to be Maki himself, telling him that his Candroid have spotted a cat abduction in progress and told him that the culprit might be there so he can make use of his ability to spawn a Yummy, which Kazari seem to be looking forward to it so he decided to head there by following the Candroid that Maki sent.

"Kazari..."

"What is it, Doctor?"

"My Candroid spotted a scene of cat abductions...it's near your area..."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"Then this would be my chance to find the culprit and use his desire to spawn a Yummy..."

"Good idea. You might run in to O's as well..."

"I do hope so."

Not wasting time, Kazari followed the Candroid which soon led him to an alley, where a van was parked nearby, and as he is about to advanced forward, another unexpected moment came to Kazari. It was Ankh, who decided to take a stroll and happened to pass by the same area Kazari is in, and sees Kazari in front of him, triggering a tense stand-off as the two Greed stood still, eyes glaring at each other though the feline-Greed is just smiling (Kazari is still in his human guise) while Ankh gritted his teeth (Ankh is still possessing Shinichi Kudo's body) and slowly revealed his "monster hand" and is on a defensive stance, while Kazari himself remained cool and collective, as he then started off with a "greeting" and false compliments.

"My, my...this is a good way to meet you..."

"Kazari..."

"Hello, Ankh...how are you doing..."

"..."

"Oh, don't give me the silent treatment..."

"..."

"Okay...let's get to the point then..."

"Which is...?"

Seeing that Ankh is in no mood for pleasantries, Kazari then went straight to the point and demanded that his fellow Greed surrender the Tora Medal. However, Ankh informed him that he didn't brought the medal case with him and he has nothing to offer, which didn't sit well for the Greed and instead he decided to tease him by coaxing Ankh to summon O's, or hand over the red Core Medals, which pissed Ankh off.

"You don't have them?"

"I don't."

"Then why not call O's?"

"You think I would do that? Just for you?"

"Why not?"

"..."

"Then how about giving me your Core Medals? I was thinking of spawning a Yummy with bird attributes and..."

"Screw you!"

Kazari then teases Ankh off by coaxing him to "absorb" the other Core Medals he have so he can become "stronger" and perhaps, enabling him to spawn a Yummy or allow him to regain his Greed form, which Ankh rejects outright, as he saw what happened to Gameru and Mezeru, and Ankh made it clear that he has no intention of "losing his sanity" or his well-being.

"Okay...how about this..."

"What now?"

"You have some of Uva, Gameru and Mezeru's medals..."

"So?"

"Then why not absorb them...you could gain new powers..."

"Are you screwing me?!"

"Of course not..."

"You saw what happned when Mezeru absorbed Gameru!"

Kazari then countered that he has absorbed Mezeru's Core Medals before and yet he has retained his power and mind, which Ankh is aware of, since he knew Kazari is crafty and would do this to make him lose his guard, so he remained on the defensive, and just as the two Greed are about to make their moves, the Neko-Troopers emerged from the alley, holding several cages loaded with stray cats, there the Neko-Troopers loaded the cages inside the van, while at the same time noticed the two, and they automatically summoned their weapons and aimed at Kazari and Ankh, as they are given orders to eliminate any witnesses to their plans.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Positive Vibration**__ by __**Sister K**__  
(Ending Song from __**Cyborg Kuro-Chan**__)_

_kizutsuite mo kowasarete mo nando demo yomigaeru  
sou OIRA fujimi no SAIBOUGU  
makenai yo nigenai yo keshite akiramenai yo  
nekketsu HAATO no SAIBOUGU  
_

_tama ni wa CHOPPIRI mukashi ga natsukashii  
jiyuu ki mama na NEKO RAIFU  
koishite yume mite o-hirune shite ita ano koro  
demo JIISAN BAASAN mamoru tame  
_

_nakama-tachi o sukuu tame  
seigi no dankan uchi makuri  
OIRA kyou mo POJSITIVE VIBRATION  
_

___POJSITIVE VIBRATION_  
_POJSITIVE VIBRATION_

* * *

From the Detective Boys making plans to expose the culprits to the cat abduction, it all came down to two Greeds having a stand-off but the Neko-Troopers came and are now about to eliminate the two, having been seen committing their crimes. Cyborg Cats vs. Greed...one-sided, no?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Cyborg Cats vs. the Greed.

Yup...Kazari and Ankh are going to fight them off. Hey...Kazari and Ankh are enemies, right? but then there's a possibility of them putting their differences aside and work together...well, there's nothing for them to lose...right?

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Cyborg Kuro-Chan  
**_

- Kuro-chan

- Mantari Go


	127. Gunfight, Mad Scientist, Cyborg Cats p 6

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Ankh and Kazari are going to fight off the Neko-Troopers...and this would result in wanton mayhem and violence...but the two Greed fighting together? This is something that you readers should see if, Kazari would get the chance to steal Ankh's Core Medals or Ankh doing the same to Kazari...

* * *

Kazari then countered that he has absorbed Mezeru's Core Medals before and yet he has retained his power and mind, which Ankh is aware of, since he knew Kazari is crafty and would do this to make him lose his guard, so he remained on the defensive, and just as the two Greed are about to make their moves, the Neko-Troopers emerged from the alley, holding several cages loaded with stray cats, there the Neko-Troopers loaded the cages inside the van, while at the same time noticed the two, and they automatically summoned their weapons and aimed at Kazari and Ankh, as they are given orders to eliminate any witnesses to their plans.

* * *

_**Anything Goes**__ by __**Maki Oghuro**__  
(Opening Song from __**Kamen Rider OOO**__)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_127: Jūgeki-sen, Kagaku-sha, Saibōgu Neko part 6_**

Despite the sudden change in the atmosphere, the situation seemingly went unchanged, as the Neko-Troopers continued to load the caged stray cats inside the van while the others surrounded the two Greed with their weapons, getting ready to open fire once given the command while the two seemingly appeared to be unaffected as the Neko Troopers are pre-programed with orders to eliminate any witnesses to their activities, thus they are ready to deliver the death blow to the two intruders to their actions.

"Eliminate witnesses..."

"Eliminate witnesses..."

"Eliminate witnesses..."

"Eliminate witnesses..."

"Eliminate witnesses..."

"Eliminate witnesses..."

"Eliminate witnesses..."

"Eliminate witnesses..."

While Ankh stared incredulously at the sight before him, Kazari is quite intrigued at the situation he is in right now, and seeing that the Neko Troopers are mechanical in nature, he figured that he can pass up the time and decided to toy with them by by coaxing the mechanical mecha cats to attack him much to Ankh's surprise, seeing that the feline Greed is willing to risk himself just to get a few licks from the attackers, realizing that Ankh himself would get caught in the crossfire.

"So...want us...? Come and get us!"

"That Kazari...he's really that...!"

With that, the Neko Troopers opened fire with their weapons and shoots at Kazari, who then assumed his Greed form and as expected, Kazari took the ammo that was fired at him but the bullets simply dented and bounced off his body as he is unaffected by the weapons being hurled against him yet despite being riddled, the Greed simply stood still while gloating at his attackers while Ankh managed to get out of the way as the Neko Troopers are focused on Kazari.

By then Kazari decided to retaliate and went for the attack, slashing the with his gauntlet paws and claws using his speed, raking the troopers down and disabled about five of them which caused the others to focus their attack on him yet Kazari wasn't daunted and enjoyed the moment as he continued to attack them, while the rest decided to focus on Ankh, as they opened fire using their weapons on him, and he summoned his right wing, using it as a shield to protect him from the bullets and small shelled weapons such as RPG shells.

"Blast you mechanical morons!"

As the Neko Troopers continued firing, Ankh became annoyed with worry and decided to fight back as he uses the right wing to swat the mechas back, managing to toss them aside before flying in the air to get some space yet he is again forced to use his wing to shield him as the neko Troopers opened fire again, which Ankh is annoyed at the situation he is in right now while seeing Kazari enjoying himself with what he is doing, wondering why Kazari is having fun since he couldn't benefit anything from them as they can't be used to spawn Yummies.

"Get out of my way!"

Seeing that the Neko Troopers are using small missiles, Ankh was forced to use his fireballs to counter them, managing to take down four of them, and then uses the fireball to take down about four of the Neko Troopers, reducing them to burnt scrapped metal before focusing on the rest of the troopers, as they continued to attack him, since they are programmed to kill and capture, hence they do not know the concept of fear, nor are they programmed to make a hasty retreat.

Kazari, on the other hand, was enjoying himself at what he is doing, thrashing the Neko Troopers and reducing them to wrecked junks, and there he decided to try using his hurricane abilities, which showed that it didn't quite deter them so he decided to use his usual attacks to take down the remaining troopers, and within minutes the battlefield was reduced to burning wreckage, with Kazari and Ankh being the only ones remaining, and as Ankh descends to the ground, he faces Kazari, and the two Greed faced off in a rather tense showdown.

"Looks like you've gotten better..."

"Really?"

"You regained some of your Core Medals...you even regained some of your powers...yet you're still an arm...and still possesing that body of Shinichi Kudo..."

"Your point?"

"Why is that? You haven't even produce your own Yummy...that aside...how about mine?"

"What?"

"My Core Medals...give them to me..."

"Sorry for you...I didn't bring them with me..."

When Kazari demanded the Tora Medal, Ankh reiterated that he didn't brought it with him and Kazari can sense that Ankh is telling the truth, and though tempted to fight off his fellow Greed seeing that Kyuji is not here, the feline Greed decided to let things go for now and left, telling Ankh that the next time they meet he will take the Core Medals by force, while Ankh decided to take his leave, but then he turned around as he is compelled to release the captive stray cats, and seeing that the cats are set free, Ankh took his leave as well.

**-x-**

Not far from the scene where Kazari and Ankh departed, the scene shows that Uva, in his human guise, was walking by, seeing that things are rather quiet and not a few humans are in sight, as he felt that each passing humans don't have THAT strong desire that warrants in spawning a Yummy, but then he notices something when he passed by an alley, and there he stumbles upon a group of stray cats in two sides, one of them leading a group in facing another group of stray cats, and it appeared that the two warring groups are facing off over a territorial dispute.

Just as the two groups are about to brawl, Uva senses that one of the cats emanated a strong desire, and this enticed him to try out an experiment on spawning a Yummy from an animal, seeing that the desire is strong enough and easy to pull off, and this inspired him to act on it now since there aren't any humans within the vicinity that has a strong desire that would spawn a Yummy.

"_Hmm...even though it's just an animal...its desire is strong enough...better test this out and see if itm works..._"

Tossing a Cell Medal onto a stray cat, which enters its body, a whitish Yummy emerged and began to attack every stray cat within its area, killing and maiming them, and there a scene shows that Cell Medals are being produced, and within minutes the whitish Yummy molted, slowly taking shape and is turning into the **Sasori Yummy**, which then proceeded to attack more stray cats in sight, continuing to produce more Cell Medals, and Uva is pleased with the results.

"_Ahh...that went well than I thought...now to find Ankh and get my Core Medals back..._"

As Uva follows the Sasori Yummy, they came cross another alley, where they ran afoul with another group of Neko Troopers who are abducting more stray cats, and after noticing the two, the Neko Troopers aimed their weapons at them while loading the caged cats inside the van, and Uva sees them as mere "eyesore", but then the Neko Troopers began to open fire, which only irked the insect-Greed, assuming his Greed form and uses his "horns" to discharge electricity and disables and wrecked the Neko Troopers, destroying them while the Sasori Yummy proceeded to kill the caged cats and became stronger while producing more Cell Medals before the two left the scene.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, Neko-Spider and Kuro are shown rounding up some more stray cats, capturing about 30 of them with less effort, and are now loading them inside the van, and proceeding on heading to the next alley to capture more cats, and there Neko-Spider ordered the Neko Troopers to abduct more of them which they did, capturing about 20 more, and caged them beofre loading inside the van, before preparing to head for the next alley.

"Good...now we leave..."

Before leaving, the elderly couple who owned Kuro passed by the scene, and oblivious to the scene before them, walked by, not noticing the situation they are in, and there Neko-Spider orders Kuro to eliminate the two elders as thsy have orders not to let any witnesses live upon being discovered, and Kuro did so as told, and went towards the two, ready to fire his gattling gun/arm, but instead of shooting them, Kuro hesitated, feeling that something is not right and started to dount his actions, while the elderly couple glances at Kuro, seemingly unable to recognize him due to their poor eyesight and Kuro being metallic in appearance.

"Isn't that...?"

"No...it's not..."

"I could have sworn it was Kuro..."

"Kuro 0s black and white...that one is colored silver..."

"I think I need to replace my eyeglasses..."

"Let's go home..."

"Yeah...I'm sure Kuro would come back home..."

"Like always..."

The couple then left the scene while Kuro stood there with Neko-Spider telling him to shoot the elders down at once.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Positive Vibration**__ by __**Sister K**__  
(Ending Song from __**Cyborg Kuro-Chan**__)_

_kizutsuite mo kowasarete mo nando demo yomigaeru  
sou OIRA fujimi no SAIBOUGU  
makenai yo nigenai yo keshite akiramenai yo  
nekketsu HAATO no SAIBOUGU  
_

_tama ni wa CHOPPIRI mukashi ga natsukashii  
jiyuu ki mama na NEKO RAIFU  
koishite yume mite o-hirune shite ita ano koro  
demo JIISAN BAASAN mamoru tame  
_

_nakama-tachi o sukuu tame  
seigi no dankan uchi makuri  
OIRA kyou mo POJSITIVE VIBRATION  
_

___POJSITIVE VIBRATION_  
_POJSITIVE VIBRATION_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, even though it was quite short...At least Ankh/Shinichi filled most of the chapter with some great fight while Kazari and Uva had their share of screen time...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The conclusion to this arc, as Kyuji joins with Ankh as they and the other Greed gets to meet with this arc's main villain, while a hero is "born" which would lead to his own anime series (you probably know whom I'm referring to)...

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Cyborg Kuro-Chan  
**_

- Kuro-chan

- Mantari Go


	128. Gunfight, Mad Scientist, Cyborg Cats p 7

**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The last chapter of this arc...and it'll go out with a "BANG"...

Last chapter, Ankh and Kazari fight off the Neko-Troopers...and this would result in wanton mayhem and violence...but now Kuro is about to kill off the "elderly couple" who took him in before...will Kuro do it, or defy his captors?

The moment is at hand as a "birth of a hero" is about to commence...

Also, Kyuji shows up again...which means O's is back in action...

* * *

With that, the Neko Troopers opened fire with their weapons and shoots at Kazari, who then assumed his Greed form and as expected, Kazari took the ammo that was fired at him but the bullets simply dented and bounced off his body as he is unaffected by the weapons being hurled against him yet despite being riddled, the Greed simply stood still while gloating at his attackers while Ankh managed to get out of the way as the Neko Troopers are focused on Kazari.

By then Kazari decided to retaliate and went for the attack, slashing the with his gauntlet paws and claws using his speed, raking the troopers down and disabled about five of them which caused the others to focus their attack on him yet Kazari wasn't daunted and enjoyed the moment as he continued to attack them, while the rest decided to focus on Ankh, as they opened fire using their weapons on him, and he summoned his right wing, using it as a shield to protect him from the bullets and small shelled weapons such as RPG shells.

"Blast you mechanical morons!"

As the Neko Troopers continued firing, Ankh became annoyed with worry and decided to fight back as he uses the right wing to swat the mechas back, managing to toss them aside before flying in the air to get some space yet he is again forced to use his wing to shield him as the neko Troopers opened fire again, which Ankh is annoyed at the situation he is in right now while seeing Kazari enjoying himself with what he is doing, wondering why Kazari is having fun since he couldn't benefit anything from them as they can't be used to spawn Yummies.

"Get out of my way!"

Seeing that the Neko Troopers are using small missiles, Ankh was forced to use his fireballs to counter them, managing to take down four of them, and then uses the fireball to take down about four of the Neko Troopers, reducing them to burnt scrapped metal before focusing on the rest of the troopers, as they continued to attack him, since they are programmed to kill and capture, hence they do not know the concept of fear, nor are they programmed to make a hasty retreat.

Kazari, on the other hand, was enjoying himself at what he is doing, thrashing the Neko Troopers and reducing them to wrecked junks, and there he decided to try using his hurricane abilities, which showed that it didn't quite deter them so he decided to use his usual attacks to take down the remaining troopers, and within minutes the battlefield was reduced to burning wreckage, with Kazari and Ankh being the only ones remaining, and as Ankh descends to the ground, he faces Kazari, and the two Greed faced off in a rather tense showdown.

"Looks like you've gotten better..."

"Really?"

"You regained some of your Core Medals...you even regained some of your powers...yet you're still an arm...and still possesing that body of Shinichi Kudo..."

"Your point?"

"Why is that? You haven't even produce your own Yummy...that aside...how about mine?"

"What?"

"My Core Medals...give them to me..."

"Sorry for you...I didn't bring them with me..."

When Kazari demanded the Tora Medal, Ankh reiterated that he didn't brought it with him and Kazari can sense that Ankh is telling the truth, and though tempted to fight off his fellow Greed seeing that Kyuji is not here, the feline Greed decided to let things go for now and left, telling Ankh that the next time they meet he will take the Core Medals by force, while Ankh decided to take his leave, but then he turned around as he is compelled to release the captive stray cats, and seeing that the cats are set free, Ankh took his leave as well.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, Neko-Spider and Kuro are shown rounding up some more stray cats, capturing about 30 of them with less effort, and are now loading them inside the van, and proceeding on heading to the next alley to capture more cats, and there Neko-Spider ordered the Neko Troopers to abduct more of them which they did, capturing about 20 more, and caged them beofre loading inside the van, before preparing to head for the next alley.

"Good...now we leave..."

Before leaving, the elderly couple who owned Kuro passed by the scene, and oblivious to the scene before them, walked by, not noticing the situation they are in, and there Neko-Spider orders Kuro to eliminate the two elders as thsy have orders not to let any witnesses live upon being discovered, and Kuro did so as told, and went towards the two, ready to fire his gattling gun/arm, but instead of shooting them, Kuro hesitated, feeling that something is not right and started to dount his actions, while the elderly couple glances at Kuro, seemingly unable to recognize him due to their poor eyesight and Kuro being metallic in appearance.

"Isn't that...?"

"No...it's not..."

"I could have sworn it was Kuro..."

"Kuro's black and white...that one is colored silver..."

"I think I need to replace my eyeglasses..."

"Let's go home..."

"Yeah...I'm sure Kuro would come back home..."

"Like always..."

The couple then left the scene while Kuro stood there with Neko-Spider telling him to shoot the elders down at once.

* * *

_**Anything Goes**__ by __**Maki Oghuro**__  
(Opening Song from __**Kamen Rider OOO**__)_

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_128: Jūgeki-sen, Kagaku-sha, Saibōgu Neko part 7  
_**

"What are you doing?!"

"..."

"The witnesses are about to escape!"

"..."

"You know your orders! Kill anyone and everyone who has seen us!"

"..."

"Blast! I'll do it myself!"

"..."

As Neko-Spider orders Kuro to go after and attack the elderly couple, Kuro remained still as he is starting to get mental flashbacks and memories of his past, which includes how the elderly couple took him in and how they cared for him, and after some few minutes he partially recovered his memories about the elderly couple who took him in, and before he could make a move, Neko-Spider is on the move as he decided to carry on the task himself.

"I'll kill you damn humans!"

As Neko-Spoder goes after the elderly couple, Kuro was able to get his bearings back and slowly realized what he has become, and turning around, he saw Neko-Spider is now on the verge of attacking the elderly couple whom Kuro recognized, and there his memories of being taken in by them have also returned and now he realized that they are in danger seeing Neko-Spider's intentions, and there he reacted to what is going on.

"No!"

Reacting fast, Kuro used his speed to throttle don Neko-Spider and pinned him down as the elderly couple walked away, seemingly not noticing what is happening behind them thus they safely left the scene as Kuro and Neko-Spider had an intense stand-off and after exchanging words, the cyborg realized that Kuro is now a traitor and intends to finish him off while Kuro is determined to stop Neko-Spider and prevent him from going after the elderly couple.

"What are you doing?!"

"Damn you!"

"Eh?"

"What have you done to me?!"

"So you regained your memories...you are now a traitor!"

"You bastard...you messed with my body...now you intend to kill off those old couple?!"

"They must die...for no one is allowed to see us...!"

"I'll kill you instead, you asshole!"

Determined to stop him, as well as to make him pay for attempting to hurt the elderly couple as well as for turning him into a cyborg, Kuro went to attack Neko-Spider, and the two cyborgs clashed, with Kuro using the gattling gun though Neko-Spider brushes them off and used his webbing to catch him, but seeing an exposed wire on Neko-Spider's upper torso, Kuro used his gattling gun to disorient him until he got close enough to rip it apart, causing the bigger cyborg cat to malfunction, and seeing a nearby fire hydrant, Kuro fired at it until water leaks out, which he shoved Neko-Spider there and got electrocuted, which Kuro fired away and this resulted in Neko-Spider exploding, and the fierce fight ended.

"Whew..."

Seeing as he is now, Kuro realized that he can't walk around in public, and seeing a nearby vending machine, he smashed it open and took a plushie cat doll, remove its cotton contents and used the plushie clothing as a disguise to make himself look like an ordinary cat. Kuro now intends to find Mantari Go and make him pay for turning him into a cyborg.

**-x-**

Much later, the scene shifts to another area where Ankh is waiting for Kyuji after calling him through the Batta Candroid and tells Kyuji to meet with him, and soon the two meet up, which the Greed, still controlling Shinichi Kudo's still-comatose body, tells the teen vagabond about encountering Kazari and the Neko-Troopers, and at this point Akira Toudou arrived as well, and overheard the conversation and the trio exchanged info about the Neko-Troopers, including Birth's battle with them in order to save the Detective Boys, and thus connecting their theories about the abduction of the stray cats.

"So cats are abducted and...turned into robots?"

"That's what I saw...especially when they tried to attack some kids..."

"Hah! Whoever made them sure must have some screwed-up desire..."

"But...we have to find out who's behind all this..."

"I agree...and I'm sure things would worsen if we couldn't figure out where the culprit is hiding..."

"Count me out...I had enough of dealing with moving human tools..."

"Ankh!"

"You sure you want to set this one out? Fine...I can get the medals in the end..."

"Are you teasing me?!"

As the trio are pondering on their next move, Uva and the Sasori Yummy showed up, and the insect-themed Greed demanded the Core Medals, which Ankh, Kyuji and Akira went on the defensive, bracing themselves as a battle is imminent, producing a tense stand-off which Ankh rebuked Uva as he claimed that he didn't brought any Core medals with him, but just before any of them can make their move, something unexpected took place, as Kuro passed by them, and Kyuji blinked his eyes seeing a stray cat walking on two feet instead of four. Even Ankh is taken aback by the sight and wondered if Kuro is one of the Neko-Troopers he encountered.

"Eh?"

"What is this?"

"A cat walking on two feet?"

"Kyuji...be ready...this could be..."

"...one of those mechanical cats you mentioned?"

"Yeah..."

"But..."

"Get ready..."

Suddenly, Mantari Go came out of nowhere, riding a HUGE tank and is followed by a massive armies of cyborg cats, notably the Neko-Troopers and there Ankh, Kyuji and Akira realized that the Neko-Troopers are indeed the missing stray cats and are at loss as how something like this would be even possible, and there Mantari Go declared that he will rule Japan and then the rest of the world, but then Kuro began a "word war" with the mad scientist which surprised both Kyuji and Ankh.

"HA-HA-HA-HA! BEWARE...I WILL RULE THE WORLD!"

"BLAST YOU! SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME LIKE THIS!"

"EH? You...you're the traitor whp killed my subordinate!"

"I'll make you pay!"

"Hah! You can't stop me...I will rule the world...and after that I'll reprogram you!"

"Wrong! After I defeated you and your army...I'll turn you into roast pig, you psychopath!"

"What?! Me a psychopath?!"

"Yeah...you!"

Irritated at being insulted by his creation as well as betraying him, Mantari go unleashed his attack, which the Neko Troopers began to fight off, resulting in a melee attack, forcing Kyui and Akira to initiate their transformations into O's and Birth, and began fighting back as Kuro tries to get close to the tank to get a shot at Go, but is being blocked by the Neko-Troopers. In the resulting melee, even Uva and the Sasori Yummy were dragged in, irritating the Greed as he also fought them off with no problem, and directed the Yummy to go after O's.

Seeing Uva using his electric attacks to ward off the Neko-Troopers, Ankh revealed that he was secretly hiding the medal case, and took out the Kuwagata and Kamakiri medals before giving them to O's, telling him to use the Gata-Kiri-Ba Combo to take out the Neko-Troopers.

"Kyuji! Here!"

"Eh? These are..."

"Use them as combos! You only got one shot at this!"

"I see..."

"Now hurry!"

"You don't have to rush me..."

"Or else Uva gets them!"

"Fine, fine!"

Nodding, O's removed the Taka and Tora medals and then placed the two other medals on the O-Drover before scanning them with the O-Scanner.

O-Scanner: "_**KUWAGATA… KAMAKIRI …BATTA! GATA-GATA…GATA-KIRI-BA…GATA-KIRI-BA!**_"

The green-colored Core Medals' aura enveloped O's armor and within seconds his armor now sports some changes in terms of appearance. The helmet now resembled that of a stag beetle with two horns, while his upper and lower parts of his armored body now sports green "accents" and the crest on his chest now has three green-colored symbols of Uva's Core Medals: the top portion has the **kuwagata** symbol, the middle portion has the **kamakiri**, and the bottom portion has the **batta** symbol. O's has assumed the "**Gata-Kiri-Ba Combo"**.

Uva saw this and he is now determined to get his Core Medals back so he ordered the Sasori Yummy to ignore the Neko-Troopers and head straight for O's, though the Neko-Troopers persistently blocking Uva and the Yummy's way infuriated him even more, forcing the Greed to angrilly lash some of them off..

"RRRAAAAGGGHHH! Out of my way, you metallic cretins!"

As the swarm of Neko-Troopers are heading towards O's, he wasted no time as he charged towards them and is ready to face the adversity in front of him as he began to harness the power of his current form. Using Gata-Kiri-Ba Combo's powers, O's demonstrated what he can do as he made duplicates of himself which equals that of the swarm of the Neko-Troopers, and now both sides are even and they started to brawl wildly yet he has no problem in dealing with the swarm.

Likewise, Birth is having a great deal handling them as he uses the Drill Arm and Crane Arm before summoning the Breast Cannon to take down some yet others still persisted in taking him down, and he is forced to back off in order to regroup and rethink his options for a counterattack, seeing that he is quite at a disadvantage.

As a few minutes passed O's managed to take out most of the Neko-Troopers before the rest gather into one area which then opened fire, firing several small missiles but O's and his duplicates managed to evade them as "they" took out their O-Scanners and scans the three medals on "their" O-Belts.

O-Belt: "**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

O's and his "duplicates" jumped up before descending downwards, heading towards the Neko-Troopers, finishing them off with the "Gatakiriba Kick" which causes the Neko-Troopers to explode and filled the street with metallic debris, while in the ensuing explosion the Sasori Yummy was also caught in the attack and exploded as well, reducing to nothing except dropping lots of Cell Medals which Ankh took to replenish himself though he had to give 60% in return to Kougami. Uva narrowly escaped the impact and is forced to retreat, vowing to get even at O's.

O's landed and reverted to normal though he appeared to be exhausted after using the "Gata-Kir-Ba" combo form as Ankh looks on, observing what Kyuji is feeling right now.

Meanwhile, Kuro managed to get through the tank and fired at Go, but the mad scientist managed to use an escape car while sending the tank on "auto-pilot" to deal with Kuro, but Kuro fired his gattling gun and struck the controls, which caused the tank to explode, and vowing to get even at Go, Kuro left the scene leaving Kyuji, Ankh and Akira behind, and the trio are forced to leave the scene as well before Ankh is persuaded by Shinichi's consciousness to call to for Heiji Hattori to fill him in about what they discovered.

**-x-**

In the following days, through Hattori, the cat abduction was vaguely revealed to the public and Mantari Go is now the subject of manhunt, while in the meantime, Kuro returns to the home of the elderly couple and lives rather quietly though he would go in to action should Go intends to go after him.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Positive Vibration**__ by __**Sister K**__  
(Ending Song from __**Cyborg Kuro-Chan**__)_

_kizutsuite mo kowasarete mo nando demo yomigaeru  
sou OIRA fujimi no SAIBOUGU  
makenai yo nigenai yo keshite akiramenai yo  
nekketsu HAATO no SAIBOUGU  
_

_tama ni wa CHOPPIRI mukashi ga natsukashii  
jiyuu ki mama na NEKO RAIFU  
koishite yume mite o-hirune shite ita ano koro  
demo JIISAN BAASAN mamoru tame  
_

_nakama-tachi o sukuu tame  
seigi no dankan uchi makuri  
OIRA kyou mo POJSITIVE VIBRATION  
_

___POJSITIVE VIBRATION_  
_POJSITIVE VIBRATION_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as this ends the Cyborg Kuro-chan arc, as well as I finished the first part of the "Gun Trilogy" arc...

While this chapter showed much on Kuro, O's and Birth got their screen time, and it gave a rather "vaguely closure" on the cat abduction as it would cause some furor over the fact that a mad scientist is capable of doing something like this...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next arc to be shown is part 2 of the "Gun Trilogy", in which a pair of heroines (girl heroes) from America will be guest-starring here who have a love for guns and bombs...the clue I can give you is based on the 1991 - 1997 manga and 1995 - 1996 OVA of the same name...

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Cyborg Kuro-Chan  
**_

- Kuro-chan

- Mantari Go


	129. Gunsmiths, Drug Trade, Stampede part 1

**Hunt For the Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay…many thanks for the reviews on the last arc, and I really appreciate it a lot. It really meant a lot to me and now I'm inspired to work on the next arc.

Right now, you are about to read the second installment of the "Gun Trilogy", in which this one is also based on a manga/anime series that has guns on it, and expect some of the arcs to be long, as this would showcase the plot creativity I made, but rest assured that the Black Organization won't be neglected, as they are bound to pop out anytime now.

As the title suggests, this series to be used here is from another "sleeper hit" series, this time it's from "**Gunsmith Cats**". Though I was unable to watch the OVA, but was able to read most chapters from the manga, and seeing the list of characters from wikipedia, this will surely be fun as the heroes if this fic are set to clash with the heroines, and villains, of the manga/OVA. Expect this arc to be a bit longer since the emphasis of this crossover arc would involve Shinichi Kudo, who is ironically, and currently, being possessed by Ankh.

* * *

_**In the previous arc, a few things happened:**_

**O –** A disgruntled scientist began a mass abduction of stray cats, which slowly attracted Kyuji and his friends' attentions;

**O –** The scientist used the abducted stray cats as experiments, turning them into cybernetic foot soldiers with the intent of "ruling the world";

**O –** And, after regaining his memories the now cyborg cat named Kuro, defies his captor and fought the scientists, which O's and the Greed are caught in the crossfire;

* * *

**Chicago Airport**, located at **Chicago Illinois**, which is in the **United States of America**, where it shows that the airport is full of people, coming in and out, some departing and others arriving, and this was one of the busiest days right now. The scene shows that two females, one has dark blue eyes, dusky skin, and dark hair. She appeared to be highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, with great speed and physical agility, and is an expert but reckless driver. Although she does not always respect the letter of the law, she has a strong moral sense of right and wrong and is reluctant to kill unless absolutely necessary.

The other female appeared to be a bit smaller than the other female, making her pass for a minor, yet she appeared to be mature for a young adult, and despite their appearances, they had no problem with the immigration officials after presenting their documents and they are cleared to fly, in which the immigration officials asked what they intend to do in Japan after seeing a rather "questionable" document.

"Okay..."

"Huh?"

"May I ask what are your intention in going there?"

"Business..."

"What kind of business?"

"A franchise as you call it...I thought of making international franchises of the business that I made...and it's perfectly legal..."

"I see..."

"Yes..."

After answering the question, the immigration official appeared satisfied, and the two females are cleared, which 30 minutes later they are now on board their flight as another several minutes have passed, the airplane is in the air, which their destination would lead them to Tokyo, Japan. The two females talked as they look forward to their trip there and are hoping that they would enjoy themselves in a vacation...and a business trip.

"Whew...you sure handled it well..."

"Of course...but I was worried about you..."

"Why?"

"They think you're too young to travel with me when I showed them the reason why..."

"But I got through..."

"Heh...lucky you..."

"Well then...we're going to Japan..."Land of the Rising Sun"..."

"You got it..."

After that, the two females are relaxing as their flight to Tokyo would take 8 hours before arriving at the "Land of the Rising Sun".

* * *

**_Count the medals! The medals that O's currently have are:_**

Set 1:

**Taka** + **Kujaku** + **Condor**

**Misago** + _ + _

Set 2:

_ + **Tora** + _

Set 3:

**Kuwagata** + **Kamakiri** + **Batta**

Set 4:

_ + **Gorilla** + _

**Bison** + _ + **Gaur**

_ + **Kuma** + _

Set 5:

**Shaichi + Unagi + Tako**

_ + **Kani** + **Akaei**

* * *

**_129:_****_Teppō tan'ya, Mayaku Torihiki, Sutanpīdo part 1_**

Eight hours later, the scene shifts to Tokyo International Airport, where where it shows that the airport is full of people, coming in and out, some departing and others arriving, and this was one of the busiest days right now. The scene shows that two females, one has dark blue eyes, dusky skin, and dark hair. She appeared to be highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, with great speed and physical agility, and is an expert but reckless driver. Although she does not always respect the letter of the law, she has a strong moral sense of right and wrong and is reluctant to kill unless absolutely necessary.

The other female appeared to be a bit smaller than the other female, making her pass for a minor, yet she appeared to be mature for a young adult, and despite their appearances, they had no problem with the immigration officials after presenting their documents upon arrival, and they are cleared to leave the airport and enter Japan, after the immigration officials queried what they intend to do in Japan after seeing a rather "questionable" document.

Seeing that aside from spending vacation here, the document that the two females showed also stated that they intend to open a "franchise" here and so far it met approval and the two females are cleared to go. Upon leaving the airport, they are patiently waiting for a taxi while marveling the scenery of Tokyo itself, and it appears that the two females are going to enjoy their stay in Japan after a careful planning before leaving Chicago.

The two girls are then identified as **Irene "Rally" Vincent** and her rather "tiny" friend is **"Minnie May" Hopkins**, who are known as the **Gunsmith Cats**.

"Wow..."

"Japan sure is great..."

"I think I'm going to enjoy here..."

"Yeah...but don't forget...we have business to deal with..."

"Okay."

"Now stick with me...you might get lost..."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Really...?"

After a few minutes, "Rally" hailed a taxi and the driver asked them where to go, which she checked her itinerary before telling the cab driver of their destination and soon the Gunsmith Cats boarded the taxi and are heading to an unspecified location within Tokyo, unaware of what awaits them there as fate appeared to have plans for the two heroines.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts somewhere else within Tokyo as Kyuji and Ankh arrived after sensing a Yummy, and seeing that it belonged to Kazari after the Yummy is identified as the **Lynx Yummy**, Ankh glances at the Yummy carefully before bringing out the medals case and threw three Core medals at Kyuji, which he caught them though he is a bit unsure after seeing the types he just caught wondering if these would be helpful in dealing with the Lynx Yummy.

"Ankh! Medals!"

"Here! Catch!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What's with these? Are you sure..."

"Stop whining and transform already!"

"Geez..."

"Come on!"

As the Lynx Yummy is about to attack, Kyuji acted fast as he puts on the O-Driver and inserts the three Core Medals, one green-colored and the other two being blue colored, and then scans them with the O-Scanner to initiate the transformation to O's.

O-Scanner: "**_KUWAGATA...KANI...AKAEI!_**"

O's assumed a sub-combo which his helmet is green with the stag beetle's horns while his forearms are covered with blue, crab pincers-like gauntlet while his lower legs are colored blue, while his chest armor's crest has the combination symbols of a stag beetle, crab and stingray, and there O's began the counterattack as the Yummy makes the first strike, clawing O's with ferocity and speed as it sends O's reeling back, and by then Kazari showed up to join the fight, aiding his Yummy.

"Hello...mind if I cut in?"

"Kazari!"

"Yes...now be a good boy and give me my Core Medals back..."

"You won't get them!"

"Then in that case I'll be enjoying in killing you..."

"I'll stop you even if it means defeating you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

As Kazari and the Yummy began to gang up on O's, Ankh shouted at O's to fight back using the Core Medals' powers, in which O's uses the stag beetle horns' electric powers which sends Kazari back while electrocuting the Lynx Yummy before jabbing it with the crab pincers, which gave O's the momentum, then he follows it by turning around, where the stingray's tail emerged from his lower back and whips the Yummy, causing the monster to "bleed" Cell Medals.

"Wow...they're helpful..."

Grabbing the O-Scanner, O's scans the Core Medals on the O-Driver to perform the "Scanning Charge", which O's uses the crab pincers to hold onto the Yummy while wrapping it with the stingray tail and then uses the stag beetle horns to produce a powerful electric discharge, in which it electrocuted the Yummy before it exploded, releasing several Cell Medals and Kazari was forced to retreat seeing how dangerous O's sub-combo is. As Ankh collected and absorbs the Cell Medals, O's removes the Core Medals before switching the O-Driver off and looked around to see if their fight attracted any attention, and thankfully, everything appeared normal with no witnesses around.

At that point the taxi that is transporting the Gunsmith Cats on board passes by, and both Rally and Minnie May looked around, narrowly missing the moment where O's defeated the Yummy, and as the taxi left, Kyuji and Ankh left the scene as well.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to an unspecified area in Nishitokyo, where you can see what appeared to be a safe house and you can here rather loud gunshots blaring before the sounds slowly deafens, wherein as the door opened the scene shifts inside where several bodies of dead men laid on the floor, lying on a pool of blood, their bodies riddled with bullets and even the walls have bullet holes. then the scene shows that two persons of American descent stood standing, a male and female, and they appeared to be in their 20's. They were looking down at the bodies of the dead men, which turn out to be Yakuza members and it appeared that they did this as part of their "assignment" as the two Americans were "guns for hire".

"Heh..."

"Good one..."

"Sure is great to be here..."

"And no one to stop us..."

"Really liking this country..."

"Yes...I do..."

"We'll be richer before we know it..."

"I hope so..."

The two Americans are identified as the "Dorman Siblings", but at America they were more widely identified as "**Bonnie and Clyde**", and it turns aout that they arrived here in Japan over last month using an alias and facial disguise in order to sneak out of the United States since their names and appearances are posted all over the American airports that would prevent them from escaping their country. Since arriving at Japan, they offered their services to anyone who could match their offer, and a wealthy Japanese gangster hired Bonnie and Clyde to take out the rival Yakuza gang which they succeeded.

Clyde then reached for his cellphone and informed his employer of the success of the assignment and the identified employer is pleased with it and told him that the payment will be ready by tomorrow on his ATM card and informed him that his next assignment will also be ready, which Clyde smirked and asked what this new assignment would be, and there the employer gave his response which Bonnie and Clyde listened intently at what they were told.

"Well done...your pay has been deposited..."

"Thank you..."

"I have another assignment to give you...are you okay with that?"

"If the pay is right...why not?"

"Good...now listen carefully..."

"Okay..."

"You will have another target to eliminate..."

"And who would that be...?"

Bonnie and Clyde blinked their eyes when told that their next assignment would be killing off the **Phantom Thief Kid**, in which the unidentified employer said that he will explain the instructions by tomorrow, and for now the siblings are told to leave before police arrives, which Bonnie and Clyde did so as they left the safe house, leaving several dozen bodies of the Yakuza members behind, and after 15 minutes police arrived and are at loss on who committed the crime, unaware that Bonnie and Clyde were responsible for the massacre.

**-x-**

Somewhere in the **Roppongi District**, the scene shifts to an abandoned, studio-type house, in which it shows that inside the house, you can see a woman, who is of Italian ancestry,appeared to be financially gained as it is revealed that she too is a wanted criminal in the United Stares of America and managed to fled the country and secretly arrived in Japan over two months and established her base of operations here within the district's criminal underworld, and in less than six weeks her drug trade business gained and established a strong reputation among the underworld network. One of the woman's secretary approached her and informed her of the booming business they made, which the mastermind smirked with content.

"Mistress..."

"Yes?"

"Your business is well-received...and booming well..."

"That's good to hear..."

"Though you might face some competition from rival gangs and organizations..."

"Perhaps...but that won't deter me...if they have a problem...they should approach me..."

"And what about the police..."

"If they managed to find me...then I will face them...if not...that's a good thing..."

The woman is identified as **Goldie Musou**,and it is revealed that she moved to Tokyo after her established cartel has narrowly fallen due to the Gunsmith Cats' efforts and though she managed to escape the law, she has no intention of letting her "empire" crumble in ruins, so she used stealthy means to escape America and made her way here and soon she steadily made connections to every criminal contacts within Tokyo which resulted in her becoming a sought-after drug dealer which potential customers would contact her so they can order and buy stocks of her "merchandise" due to her "drugs'" popularity.

And because of establishing her cartel reputation within the criminal underworld, many clients from rival groups were lured away, which alarmed some of its revival organizations,which included the Black Organization, which they sent its Taka Candroids to spy on the clients which eventually led to discovering Musou's activities. There "Anokata" deems her a threat to the Black Organization's operations and thus he summoned his organization's sub-groups to discuss on how to deal with the situation, which minutes later, Gin, Vermouth, Lager, Bourbon and Korn's group are assembled and an emergency meeting is about to take place.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this opening chapter of this new arc, even though it featured mostly on the characters of Gunsmith Cats...though this would also mean they would set to clash with some of Detective Conan's established characters.

At least Ankh/Shinichi and Kyuji appearing filled most of the chapter with some great fight while they and Kazari had their share of screen time...

The Black Organization appeared as well, and expect a "gang war" to erupt in the coming chapters...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will feature more of the Gunsmith Cats cast, while some of the Detective Conan mainstays will be featured which sets the plot on an encounter with the GSC (Gunsmith Cats) casts...

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

_**Gunsmith Cats  
**_

- Irene "Rally" Vincent

- "Minnie May" Hopkins

- Bonnie and Clyde

- "Goldie" Musou


	130. Gunsmiths, Drug Trade, Stampede part 2

**Hunt For the Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Last chapter, the Gunsmith Cats are featured, and this would set a possible encounter with the cast of Detective Conan, which means a battle would soon take place, though it would be several chapters from now.

Here more of the Gunsmith Cats cast will be featured while some of the DC mainstays will be featured...

* * *

After getting the visual image of what Goldie Musou's cartel and business deals are like, and seeing her as a potential threat to his operations, "Anokata" thought carefully about his next move, and though he feels tempted to try and approach her to see if he and Musou could strike a lucrative business deal, he is unsure after managing to get some vital information about her "escapades" in the Unites States of America, and because he is conscious and careful enough to avoid risking the Black Organization's exposure, "Anokata" decided to summon his agents to have a discussion wioth them about the latest situation at hand.

* * *

_****__Anything Goes_ by_ ****__Maki Oghuro_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider OOO**_)

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_130:_****__****_Teppō tan'ya, Mayaku Torihiki, Sutanpīdo_** part 2

At the secret HQ of the Black Organization, "Anokata" summoned the sub-group of the organization which they are all assembled after receiving a text massage which states that they are being summoned. The members of each groups are waiting inside the conference room and are wondering if they are to be assigned to a new assignment or if there is some "business" that needs to be taken care of, and after some five minutes, "Anokata" appeared on screen in a silhouette, and there he greeted his men which Gin, Vermouth, Bourbon, Lager and Korn stood up to greet their leader.

"Thank you for answering my call..."

"Sure..."

"No problem..."

"Got something for us...?"

"Do we get a target?"

"A new threat?"

"Yes...a threat to our operations..."

"Who is it?"

"A politician?"

"A cop?"

"An Interpol?"

"Who?"

By then, "Anokata" showed to them the projection of the group cartel that he mention, which the five group leaders and their agents looked on, where they learned about Goldie Musou's activities which tey felt would be a threat to their operations.

The sub-group of the Black organization look on, and they are identified as:

**Spirits:**

- **Gin**

- **Vodka**

- Baijiu (from China)

- Kaoliang (from Taiwan)

- Ogogoro (from Africa)

- Tonto (from Uganda)

- Soku (from Korea)

- Ouzo (from Greece)

- Absinthe (from Switzerland)

**Fortified Wine**

- **Vermouth**

- Port (from Portugal)

- Marsala (from Italy)

- Vinsanto (from Italy)

**Beer:**

- **Lager**

- Bock

- Maerzen

- Pilsener

- Schwarzbier

**Whisky:**

- **Bourbon**

- Scotch

- Tennessee Whiskey

**Brandy:**

- **Korn**

- Chianti

- Armagnac

- Cognac

- Eau-De-Vie (from France)

- Schnapps (from Germany)

- Obstwasser (from Germany)

"Anokata" then told the groups to go and find out more about Musou's cartel and see if her operations would really be a threat and if ever they find out that Musou intends to offer a deal, contact him. Gin, Vermouth, Bourbon, Lager and Korn nodded as the five groups leave the conference room and are heading out to patrol and attempt to find Goldie Musou's hideout.

**-x-**

Several days later, the scene shows that Rally and Minnie May are still in Tokyo, and that they were able to secure a business permit to set up a gun shop at a vacant lot in Ginea District, and there she had to use portions of her savings to hire workers to help build the gun shop so that when the shop is ready she can sell licensed guns and other firearms, in which she hoped that the money she would eventually earned would be used to replenish her savings account, while Minnie May reminded her to to go at a foreign exchange bank to convert Yen into American dollars.

"...so don't recklessly spend money over some trivial things..."

"..."

"Rally...?"

"..."

"Are you listening to me...?"

"..."

"Rally!"

"Of course, of course..."

By then the hired construction workers arrived and Minnie may is put in charge of the supervising them as Rally took her leave to find other means of producing and earning money. However along the way, she encountered a man running and head her way, shoving her aside, which angered her as she got up and chased him, demanding an apology, but the man shoved her again and Rally is pissed as she began to throttle the running man until he is pinned down.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Out of my way, you American bitch!"

"What was that?"

"Let go!"

"Who are you calling an "American bitch"?!"

"Let me go!"

"Take this!"

"AAAIIIEEE! That's it! I'll throttle you!"

However, the man got up and began fighting Rally, which she fought back, resulting in a fist fight which moments later attracted the attention of some patrolling policemen, which they came and broke up the fight. As they two are being interrogated, Juzo Megure passed by the scene and recognized the man as the one he is chasing, and the man was arrested, in which Megure thanked Rally for stopping the man, who turn out to be a wanted criminal with a reward for his capture.

While Rally said he is welcome, she was astounded when given the reward money which she felt this would help cover the salary of the hired construction workers and she left immediately to find other means of earning money, and as the minutes passed by, she managed to do some quick schemes to earn money.

**-x-**

Later in the day, the scene shifts at Kogoro Mori's office, and there Kogoro gets a surprise visit from his daughter, Ran, and as the two began chatting, Megure came in and began a conversation with the two, which he eventually revealed his reasons for coming here and there the Mori father and daughter became concerned upon hearing Megure's explanation, which involves a now serious case following the vaguely solved cat abductions.

"What?"

"Yes...lots of underage girls went missing..."

"Oh no...first the cat abductions..."

"Similar situation, huh? So you came here and..."

"Yes, Kogoro...I'll be needing your help..."

"Say no more, Megure...I'll help you!"

"Really? Thanks!"

"No problem!"

Megure's statement shows that he came to Kogoro to ask of his help after receiving reports that several teenage girls went missing, as well as the victims' parents were found dead, mysteriously murdered, with no clues found that would suggest that they were killed stealthily, and this made Kogoro feel concerned about this and readily accepted the offer of aid from Megure, while at the same time their conversation changed when a topic is brought in which is about the rampant cases of gangs selling drugs to every district within Tokyo.

Ran listens on as Kogoro and Megure mentioned that some of the drug dealers arrested were caught selling dangerous drugs such as coccaine and the "customers" they approached were mostly teenagers and wealthy clients, resulting in the victims ending up becoming addicts. Ran felt worried as she realized that Sonoko might be a potential victim and hoped that she would turn down a drug dealer's offer as well as she would stay safe now that the teenage girls' abductions are now coming to light.

"_Sonoko...she's a potential victim! I'd better...!_"

Ran then brought out her cellphone and is about to contact Sonoko so she would inform her of the current situation at hand.

**-x-**

Later within the day, the scene shifts to a secret hideout located in Shinjuku, the scene shifts inside where it shows that a drug ring have been formed with several gangs created and is well-organized and loyalty-based, as it is being led by a foreign drug lord and gang leader, revealed to be an American as well. he is identified only as "**Gray**", and he too appeared to have fled the Unites States and establish a cartel in Tokyo.

"So...if you stick with my rules...our cartel will blossom...and you will earn a lot of cash..."

"Okay!"

"We follow you!"

"Make us rich!"

"For an American...you sure know how to make things get real good..."

"Gray, huh? Not a bad name..."

"Then let's get this show on the road!"

"Yeah!"

It is then revealed that he managed to sneak out of America as he used his connections to forge a fake visa and uses an assumed name and documents to make it appeared that he is migrating to Japan thus he has "settled in" and began to secretly establish his own cartel by finding a perfect secret venue for his "business" beginning last month.

Since beginning his cartel, his "business" was steadily growing and and continued to build up and managed to select and recruit some "good men" to sell his drugs to potential customers, the drugs being sold were mostly narcotics such as coccaine, and soon the drug trade has reached most of the 26 cities within Tokyo, and because of his careful moves, his cartel's income made a lucrative profit in less than four weeks, thus earning Japanese Yen and American dollars.

"So boys...we're in full swing!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's start selling!"

"Make more money!"

"And more drugs!"

"I promise you boys...you will be stinking rich before you know it!"

"Yeah!"

"Right on!"

Gray's henchman came and told Gray that the cartel's reputation has attracted more potential customers who wish to make business with him, and as Gray listens on, the henchman said that three groups are interested in making an appointment with him, with the groups mentioned as the Black Organization, **Toujougumi** and **Izumokai**.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Do It Minnie May**__ by __**Kae Araki**__  
(Theme Song from __**Gunsmith Cats**__)_

_*atashi ni nagareru_  
_Tooya ono fun-ta_  
_Yamicha ni de kano_  
_Bai kyoku gen_  
_Aoi mei kuroun do_  
_Dooyo o no shimpi_  
_Ii koko no machi de_  
_Kaishin geki (ah!)_

_Minnie may hopskins zutto!_  
_Chigari ka name'tte guto_  
_Hora cho kawai son ne ha!_  
_Gutai tede shichou!_  
_Ka nami ii nate_  
_Doistumo koistumo choisen haisen_  
_Ah wara resai gowa neku do koka nande!_

_(minnie may)_  
_Ha, so so?_  
_Hayaku na cho go ga gatchi nainde yo_  
_(minnie may, may)_  
_Oka nami no ne_  
_Iro no nako doshiterun da_  
_(minnie may)_  
_Oh hadak_  
_Suru surin nachou kan me dajobu doko sa_  
_(minnie may, may)_  
_Kare ato de yuku karash warashi tskara mo ne?_  
_Natchinte?_

_(china girl you can do it all right)_  
_Hashi kana bo kyu de_  
_Keyota kamete_  
_(china girl you can do it all right!)_  
_Soki kasete migun nakcha,_  
_Chibira chibira chibira! (check it out!)_

_Ai wo no nabi beach day_  
_Taku na bounty hunter_  
_Chikano atta mide_  
_Kaseki mi kedo_  
_Chotomatte soredatte_  
_Atashi by yo naka_  
_Tada no namari ah_  
_Kuromu eatn do!_

_Baini ah chojo_  
_Sukute china na kojo_  
_Ha! shitari chatari uke tsuita_  
_Atashi wa genko!_

_Hey..!_  
_Jump for who_  
_Hika tska keredo koto!_  
_Hooo!_  
_China who_  
_Shokusai daneru herasi_

_(minnie may)_  
_Asawa hayaku okiru teki mochi yoiya aruyo_  
_(minnie may, may)_  
_Suu ha, suu ha, aeo degi negera achoo!_  
_(minnie may)_  
_Sadetto dekito nao oishisa dayu_  
_(minnie may, may)_  
_Ready? chanto tabai todai dekina chairo_

_(china girl you can do it all right)_  
_Ichitsumi akaruku ikite yukao_  
_(china girl you can do it all right)_  
_Uu! barasaiko!_  
_Chibira chibira chibira!_

_* repeat_

_Kanashi kotto nara_  
_Yama hodo mo atte_  
_Kuchi ichi o boy day_  
_Inai keredo_  
_Chotomatte soredatte_  
_Atashi no honna_  
_Minaku kusurini shite kore daiyo (ah!)_

_(minnie may minnie may!)_  
_Hai?_  
_(minnie may minnie may!)_  
_Nani yo?_  
_(minnie may minnie may!)_  
_Tatoe nan danoyo!_  
_(minnie may minnie may!)_  
_Urusai!_

_(china girl you can do it all right)_  
_(china girl you can do it all right)_  
_(giggle)_  
_(china girl you can do it all right)_  
_Uu! barasaikyo!_  
_Chibira chibira chibira!_

_Atashi ni nagareru_  
_Tooya ono fun-ta_  
_Yamicha ni de kano_  
_Bai kyoku gen_  
_Aoi mei kuroun do_  
_Dooyo o no shimpi_  
_Ii koko no machi de_  
_Kaishin geki_

_Kanashi kotto nara_  
_Yama hodo mo atte_  
_Kuchi ichi o boy day_  
_Inai keredo_  
_(spoken and sung:) chotomatte soredatte_  
_Atashi no honna_  
_Minaku kusurini shite kore daiyo_

_La la la la la la la la,_  
_La la la la la la la la, (repeat)_

_Aaaaahh.. motsu kareta!_  
_Tskoi kara hodo dake mo_  
_Mo! kondake tara taideyo dai nai yo!_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, even though it featured another character from Gunsmith Cats...but this also shows emphasis on the arc that involves rival gangs and illegal drugs, which would eventually result in a gang war if these gangs find something they couldn't agree on.

DC support characters Kogoro and Ran Mori, as well as Juzo Megure appeared and they are soon going to get embroiled in a later case which involves missing girls.

The Black Organization appeared again, and this time they would be partially involved in this arc.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The Gunsmith Cats appear again...and this time they will get in an encounter with the Greed...

Kyuji and Ankh appears, and they too would get dragged in this mess...

* * *

**Characters appearing in this arc:**

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

**Gunsmith Cats  
**

- Irene "Rally" Vincent

- "Minnie May" Hopkins

- Bonnie and Clyde

- "Goldie" Musou

- Gray


	131. Gunsmiths, Drug Trade, Stampede part 3

**Hunt For the Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama_  
_**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The last two chapters shows that most of the casts from Gunsmith Cats appeared and are settling in at Tokyo, some making their "base of operations" within Tokyo's business districts, while a possible confrontation between them and the casts of Detective Conan would appeared to be imminent, so in this chapter the two heroines will be featured here...and their first confrontation with the Greed...

* * *

A few days later (about a week), the scene shifts to the Kougami Biotech Laboratories, where Kazari (in his human form), left, having been told by Dr. Maki about the spate of drug-related crimes and gang wars, and suggested that he find them and make use of their desires to spawn a Yummy, which Kazari agreed, and now he is within the downtown of Tokyo, looking for some clues as to where to find a suitable host for his Yummy to spawn.

"_Hmm...which human would have a very strong desire...?_"

However, Kazari happened to pass by the area where Uva was coincidentally passing by, and there the two Greed got in to a tense stand-off, looking ready to unleash their hostilities towards one another though Kazari was more than merry to "greet" his fellow kind, Uva was pissed to see his fellow Greed's face as he hasn't forgotten the betrayal Kazari made several months back.

"Ah...Uva..."

"Kazari..."

"Good to see you again..."

"Well seeing you right now is not good enough...you owe me a lot!"

"Now, now...calm down...your antenna will turn red...especially if you lose your Core Medals...either to O's me..."

"What was that?"

"Care to give me your Core Medals...? Or are you too scared to face me...?"

"You bastard! I'll kill you!"

* * *

_****__Anything Goes_ by_ ****__Maki Oghuro_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider OOO**_)

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_131: Teppō tan'ya, Mayaku Torihiki, Sutanpīdo part 3_**

Pissed at Kazari's taunting, Uva changed into a his Greed form and went after Kazari, which Kazari also assumed his Greed form and the two clashed, as the two medal-based creatures went all-out and since they are fighting within a park, it slowly attracted attention from passerby yet since most of the crowd haven't seen a Greed before, they assumed that the two are cosplayers doing stunts and watched on seeing their fight as "entertaining", though they are unaware of what's about to happen.

"Wow..."

"Look at that..."

"Cosplayers fighting...must be a shooting..."

"A movie is being shot?"

"Where are the camera crew?"

"I bet this is a new modus where troublemakers can do brawls without getting themselves identified..."

"But their costumes are pretty rad..."

"Hold on...better call the cops..."

By then Kazari unleashed a hurricane attack which Uva dodged, and it struck some of the crowd resulting in one of them to fly and crashed towards an oncoming car, slowly causing a traffic accident, and as the crowd are starting to tremble at the fight they witnessed, it was Uva's turn to retaliate, unleashing his electric attack from his insect horns, and while the feline-Greed evaded it, the electric attack struck a passing gas tank, and this caused an explosion which the blast caught some of the watchers, incinerating some while severely injuring others.

"Whoa!"

"Is that special effects?"

"Who cares? They just killed someone!"

"I'm out of here!"

"Out of my way!"

"Help!"

"Someone call the cops!"

"Mommy!"

As the screaming ensued, Kazari took the opportunity to flee the scene while Uva assumed his human guise to mix in with the fleeing crowd and as minutes passed by, several ambulances and firetrucks arrived, and with some police cars, the scene was full of casualties and soon witnesses gave their accounts yet they lost sight of the two Greed who are now far from the scene of the incident.

**-x-**

Later in the day, the "Gunsmith Cats Shop" is finally finished, and is unveiled, thus is opened for business after two weeks of "fast construction", which the scene shifts inside where you can see various types of licensed firearms being displayed, and it attracted a lot of potential customers after seeing their preferred gun models that are available, and in less than an hour both Rally and Minnie may were ecstatic that they have sold about 50 models through cash-on-delivery, and pre-order delivery.

"I'd like to order this..."

"Okay..."

"Miss...I'd like to buy this one..."

"May...assist me here..."

"Okay, Rally..."

"Miss...are you single? I can take you on a date..."

"Sorry, I can't..."

"Aw..."

Aside from avid gun owners and licensed owners, the gun shop also attracted some potential buyers who are on the side of the law, such as the army and the police, which also caught the attention of Juzo Megure who happened to pass by the scene, and seeing that the gun shop owners were foreigners, he showed his badge while asking for their work permits, which Rally cooperated as she showed the necessary documents, and assured to him that she won't be a liability in Japan.

"Here it is, sir..."

"Hmm...all are in order..."

"Rest assured, I'm only here for business..."

"Alright...just make sure you won't get in to conflict with the law...you are in a foreign country..."

"Yes, of course..."

"May I see those guns...to see if they are legitimate..."

"Yes, be my guest..."

"Hmm..."

After seeing that the guns being sold were legitimate and not smuggled, Megure lets them off and the Gunsmith Cats are allowed to carry on with their work and the officer leaves the scene, as he has other pressing matters to attend, as he has a lot of things on his mind which needs a lot of attention seeing the situation that Tokyo is currently facing. He wished that Shinichi Kudo were here to help in dealing with the current crisis coming their way.

**-x-**

Within the day, which is now after lunch, the Gunsmith Cats Shop has gained considerable reputation while earning huge profits and income which Rally is pleased that she now has the financial means to replenish her savings account via her ATM card, though May sighed as she felt that despite having something to do, she missed her "old habits" tracing back to Chicago and is hoping for some "adventure" which Rally responded to her friend's craving.

"Ah..."

"What's wrong, May?"

"I sure missed it..."

"Which one?"

"What we're always doing..."

"Come on, May...bounty hunting's behind us...plus we're in Japan...you can't just..."

"I sure wish i could make some home-made bombs..."

"Shut it...if someone hears you...!"

As May wished that she would make "harmless bombs", Rally reminded her that they are in a foreign country and if she were to be caught possessing a bomb, she would risk getting deported, and to keep her from getting bored, Rally began a conversation with May about their time when they were still engaged in bounty hunting, how their "adventures" resulted in foiling several criminal cartels though Rally admitted that she did missed those times yet she is fine with it as she still has her guns, though which May pointed out that her claims implied that guns and cars were sex substitutes for the virginal Rally; there is arguably an erotic undertone to her fondness for guns and cars.

However, as the two girls are busy talking, neither one of them noticed that Uva is nearby, passing by and overheard the conversation and there a diabolical idea popped in to his head as he sees that they may be some use for him, especially after sensing one of the girls' inner desire which he felt would this would be a good way for him to use one of the girls' desire to spawn a Yummy. He then listens on to see if he can get some ideas before he makes his move.

"_Hmm...those humans do make a good catalyst to spawn a Yummy..._"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the Agasa house, where Kyuji and Ankh are at the living room, with Kyuji reprimanding Ankh for eating too much ice cream though Ankh would rebuff them since he doesn't care what others think, while Shiho, who uses some herbal concoction, came out in her "Ai Haibara" form and told Ankh that he still has to be careful in using Shinichi's body, though their argument came to a halt as Gotoh came and had everyone assembled as he has some important discussion for all of them.

"Ankh...you should slow down on the ice cream..."

"Shut up! I'm doing this to keep this body alive!"

"Kyuji's right, Ankh! Shinichi's body will suffer from malnutrition if all you consume is ice cream..."

"Shut it, wench! I'll eat whatever I want! And if I get my Core medals back, then I'll set this body free!"

"Come on, Ankh..."

"Geez...I wish Ran were here to keep Ankh in check..."

"What was that, wench!"

"Who are you calling wench?"

"Everyone!"

"Gotoh!"

"Please assemble...I gathered info and I may be needing your help! "

"What is it, Gotoh?"

Gotoh then told them that being a former police officer, he has some contacts with the MPD and there he told them the current situation that is plaguing Tokyo, in which it is about the spate of drug-related crimes which are seen on most of the districts of Tokyo wherein illegal drug trade is prevalent, and word has it that there re some police officers are coddling with the drug cartel which made it difficult for the police to pin down the said cartels. Gotoh also said that according to his sources, most of the drugs being sold are mostly on coccaine and ecstacy drugs that are being sold to wealthy prospects, which made Kyuji feel concerned and angered.

"What? Drug dealers all over Tokyo?"

"Yes...and this time they're targeting teenagers as potential buyers..."

"How can they do that? They're trying to ruin the lives of those innocent kids!"

"They don't care as long as they make profits...and they are willing to kill those who get in their way..."

"I'm in, Gotoh...I'll help!"

"Thanks Hino...I could use O's power to take down the drug dealers..."

"Just tell me what you need..."

"Okay..."

Though not interested at first, Ankh did interject and stated that this might be a good way for Kazari and Uva to strike seeing that the drug trade would be a perfect catalyst for someone to have a desire and the Greed might make use of this to spawn a Yummy, which Kyuji, Gotoh and Ai felt that this might also cause problems, but before the discussion would go further, Mitsuhiko and Genta came in and seeing Ai, the two members of the Detective Boys came to her, and Ai noticed that Ayumi is not with them.

"Genta! Mitsuhiko!"

"You kids...what brings you here?"

"We got a problem!"

"It's Ayumi!"

"What about Ayumi?"

"She hasn't been to school for a week..."

"Worst...she hasn't came home for a week..."

"I think she's been kidnapped!"

"Please help us find her!"

Ai, Gotoh and Kyuji became alarmed when told that Ayumi went missing for over a week and has not been found, and the adults felt that this may be linked to the drug trade and of child abductions as of late.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Do It Minnie May**__ by __**Kae Araki**__  
(Theme Song from __**Gunsmith Cats**__)_

_*atashi ni nagareru_  
_Tooya ono fun-ta_  
_Yamicha ni de kano_  
_Bai kyoku gen_  
_Aoi mei kuroun do_  
_Dooyo o no shimpi_  
_Ii koko no machi de_  
_Kaishin geki (ah!)_

_Minnie may hopskins zutto!_  
_Chigari ka name'tte guto_  
_Hora cho kawai son ne ha!_  
_Gutai tede shichou!_  
_Ka nami ii nate_  
_Doistumo koistumo choisen haisen_  
_Ah wara resai gowa neku do koka nande!_

_(minnie may)_  
_Ha, so so?_  
_Hayaku na cho go ga gatchi nainde yo_  
_(minnie may, may)_  
_Oka nami no ne_  
_Iro no nako doshiterun da_  
_(minnie may)_  
_Oh hadak_  
_Suru surin nachou kan me dajobu doko sa_  
_(minnie may, may)_  
_Kare ato de yuku karash warashi tskara mo ne?_  
_Natchinte?_

_(china girl you can do it all right)_  
_Hashi kana bo kyu de_  
_Keyota kamete_  
_(china girl you can do it all right!)_  
_Soki kasete migun nakcha,_  
_Chibira chibira chibira! (check it out!)_

_Ai wo no nabi beach day_  
_Taku na bounty hunter_  
_Chikano atta mide_  
_Kaseki mi kedo_  
_Chotomatte soredatte_  
_Atashi by yo naka_  
_Tada no namari ah_  
_Kuromu eatn do!_

_Baini ah chojo_  
_Sukute china na kojo_  
_Ha! shitari chatari uke tsuita_  
_Atashi wa genko!_

_Hey..!_  
_Jump for who_  
_Hika tska keredo koto!_  
_Hooo!_  
_China who_  
_Shokusai daneru herasi_

_(minnie may)_  
_Asawa hayaku okiru teki mochi yoiya aruyo_  
_(minnie may, may)_  
_Suu ha, suu ha, aeo degi negera achoo!_  
_(minnie may)_  
_Sadetto dekito nao oishisa dayu_  
_(minnie may, may)_  
_Ready? chanto tabai todai dekina chairo_

_(china girl you can do it all right)_  
_Ichitsumi akaruku ikite yukao_  
_(china girl you can do it all right)_  
_Uu! barasaiko!_  
_Chibira chibira chibira!_

_* repeat_

_Kanashi kotto nara_  
_Yama hodo mo atte_  
_Kuchi ichi o boy day_  
_Inai keredo_  
_Chotomatte soredatte_  
_Atashi no honna_  
_Minaku kusurini shite kore daiyo (ah!)_

_(minnie may minnie may!)_  
_Hai?_  
_(minnie may minnie may!)_  
_Nani yo?_  
_(minnie may minnie may!)_  
_Tatoe nan danoyo!_  
_(minnie may minnie may!)_  
_Urusai!_

_(china girl you can do it all right)_  
_(china girl you can do it all right)_  
_(giggle)_  
_(china girl you can do it all right)_  
_Uu! barasaikyo!_  
_Chibira chibira chibira!_

_Atashi ni nagareru_  
_Tooya ono fun-ta_  
_Yamicha ni de kano_  
_Bai kyoku gen_  
_Aoi mei kuroun do_  
_Dooyo o no shimpi_  
_Ii koko no machi de_  
_Kaishin geki_

_Kanashi kotto nara_  
_Yama hodo mo atte_  
_Kuchi ichi o boy day_  
_Inai keredo_  
_(spoken and sung:) chotomatte soredatte_  
_Atashi no honna_  
_Minaku kusurini shite kore daiyo_

_La la la la la la la la,_  
_La la la la la la la la, (repeat)_

_Aaaaahh.. motsu kareta!_  
_Tskoi kara hodo dake mo_  
_Mo! kondake tara taideyo dai nai yo!_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as it featured the Greed, Rally and Minnie May are about to get embroiled with them while Kyuji and Ankh are having problems of their own now that Ayumi is missing.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As the Detective Conan crew begin their search for Ayumi, another character from Gunsmith Cats arrives, and this time the intended target is - - Shinichi Kudo!

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

**Gunsmith Cats  
**

- Irene "Rally" Vincent

- "Minnie May" Hopkins

- Bonnie and Clyde

- "Goldie" Musou

- Gray


	132. Gunsmiths, Drug Trade, Stampede part 4

**Hunt For the Mystical Medals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective Conan** is owned by **Gosho Aoyama_  
_Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by **Toei** and **Ishimori Productions**

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The recent chapters shows that most of the casts from Gunsmith Cats appeared and are settling in at various places within Tokyo, and later in other areas, such as Roppongi, which some making their "base of operations" within Tokyo's business districts, while a possible confrontation between them and the casts of Detective Conan would appeared to be imminent, especially when some of the Gunsmith Cats characters are assigned to target and assassinate a certain someone - Shinichi Kudo!

Since Ankh is possessing Shinichi's comatose body, expect a rather "wild ride" to ensue should that confrontation take place...

Right now this chapter will focus on the DC characters as they commence their search for Ayumi while another Gunsmith Cats character makes an appearance...

* * *

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the Agasa house, where Kyuji and Ankh are at the living room, with Kyuji reprimanding Ankh for eating too much ice cream though Ankh would rebuff them since he doesn't care what others think, while Shiho, who uses some herbal concoction, came out in her "Ai Haibara" form and told Ankh that he still has to be careful in using Shinichi's body, though their argument came to a halt as Gotoh came and had everyone assembled as he has some important discussion for all of them.

"Ankh...you should slow down on the ice cream..."

"Shut up! I'm doing this to keep this body alive!"

"Kyuji's right, Ankh! Shinichi's body will suffer from malnutrition if all you consume is ice cream..."

"Shut it, wench! I'll eat whatever I want! And if I get my Core medals back, then I'll set this body free!"

"Come on, Ankh..."

"Geez...I wish Ran were here to keep Ankh in check..."

"What was that, wench!"

"Who are you calling wench?"

"Everyone!"

"Gotoh!"

"Please assemble...I gathered info and I may be needing your help! "

"What is it, Gotoh?"

Gotoh then told them that being a former police officer, he has some contacts with the MPD and there he told them the current situation that is plaguing Tokyo, in which it is about the spate of drug-related crimes which are seen on most of the districts of Tokyo wherein illegal drug trade is prevalent, and word has it that there re some police officers are coddling with the drug cartel which made it difficult for the police to pin down the said cartels. Gotoh also said that according to his sources, most of the drugs being sold are mostly on coccaine and ecstacy drugs that are being sold to wealthy prospects, which made Kyuji feel concerned and angered.

"What? Drug dealers all over Tokyo?"

"Yes...and this time they're targeting teenagers as potential buyers..."

"How can they do that? They're trying to ruin the lives of those innocent kids!"

"They don't care as long as they make profits...and they are willing to kill those who get in their way..."

"I'm in, Gotoh...I'll help!"

"Thanks Hino...I could use O's power to take down the drug dealers..."

"Just tell me what you need..."

"Okay..."

Though not interested at first, Ankh did interject and stated that this might be a good way for Kazari and Uva to strike seeing that the drug trade would be a perfect catalyst for someone to have a desire and the Greed might make use of this to spawn a Yummy, which Kyuji, Gotoh and Ai felt that this might also cause problems, but before the discussion would go further, Mitsuhiko and Genta came in and seeing Ai, the two members of the Detective Boys came to her, and Ai noticed that Ayumi is not with them.

"Genta! Mitsuhiko!"

"You kids...what brings you here?"

"We got a problem!"

"It's Ayumi!"

"What about Ayumi?"

"She hasn't been to school for a week..."

"Worst...she hasn't came home for a week..."

"I think she's been kidnapped!"

"Please help us find her!"

Ai, Gotoh and Kyuji became alarmed when told that Ayumi went missing for over a week and has not been found, and the adults felt that this may be linked to the drug trade and of child abductions as of late.

* * *

_****__Anything Goes_ by_ ****__Maki Oghuro_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider OOO**_)

_(You count the medals 1,2 and 3  
Life goes on Anything goes Coming up OOO)_

_ira nai mota nai yume mo mi nai  
furii na joutai sore mo ii kedo  
(kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for  
Count the medals 1, 2 and 3 )  
unmei wa kimi hanattoka nai  
kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai  
(michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals 1, 2 and 3)_

_daijoubu. ashita wa itsu datte hakushi (Blank)  
jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono  
mitasa reru mono o sagashi te  
Life goes on! honki dashi te tatakau no nara  
makeru ki shi nai hazu!_

* * *

**_132: Teppō tan'ya, Mayaku Torihiki, Sutanpīdo part 4_**

The next day, the scene shifts at the streets of Tokyo as Kyuji, Ai and Ankh are walking, in which both Kyuji and Ai agreed to head to a certain place as they discussed about what happened yesterday and they knew that this would take precedence, knowing that Ayumi is in danger while Ankh is forced to tag along though he reluctantly agreed to come along as he felt that they might run in to either a Yummy or one of the Greed, which Ai is a bit annoyed that Ankh thinks nothing but Medals. This resulted in Ai and Ankh bickering among themselves as Kyuji tries to pacify the two of them down.

"Bah...why would I involve myself..."

"Because you have to..."

"If it involves medals...I might..."

"Is medals all you care about, you bird-brain..."

"Who are you calling bird-brain?"

"You are..."

"You wench!"

"What was that?"

On the other hand, Kyuji appeared to be fired up at taking interest in this case, as it reminded him of the time he spent in Africa where a flashback scene shows that he befriended a young girl and being unable to save her when she was killed in an explosion due to a civil war there, and when he snapped back to the present time, Kyuji and the others realized that they are nearing their destination, which turn out to be the Mori Private Detective Office, as it is apparent that Ai suggested to her two companions to head there so that they could get a clue and some "assistance" from Kogoro Mori himself, and upon entering, they are greeted by the sight of Ayumi's parents pleading to Kogoro to find Ayumi, fearing for their daughter's welfare, which Kogoro assured that he will do all he could to find her.

"Please..."

"Find our daughter!"

"I will..."

"We don't know what to do..."

"She's our only child!"

"Calm down, please...I'll do all I can..."

"Thank you!"

"Yes, thank you!"

"You're welcome..."

Kyuji then interjected and tells the Yoshida parents that he will help in finding Ayumi, and while he is talking to them, the scene shifts to Ankh and Ai, in which he gives the Medal Case to her as he instructs her to give Kyuji the "appropriate" Core Medals depending on the situation and only use the "full Combo" as a last resort should Kyuji goes in to action as O's, and Ai is getting a bit peeved seeing that Ankh is about to take his leave. This resulted in the two to bicker among themselves oblivious to the other people around them.

"Medal maniac...!"

"Wench!"

"Bid-brain!"

"Lolita..."

"I'm not a...!"

"Lesbian lolita..."

"What did you say!"

"Brat..."

Despite Ai's protest, Ankh took his leave and she is about to go after him when Kyuji stopped her, assuring that Shinichi's body will be fine, and though she is worried, the teen vagabond told her that with Ankh regaining four of his Core Medals, his powers considerably returned and with that the detective's body is "well-protected", in which Ai is reluctant to admit that Kyuji has a point and hoped that Ankh would stay out of trouble and keep a low profile.

By then, Kyuji and Ai began to formulate plans to help in searching for Ayumi when they overheard Kogoro mentioning that aside from Ayumi, many young girls began to go missing and their case is similar to Ayumi's.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to Nagita Airport, where it shows that a foreign woman, of Russian descent, arrived and passed through the Immigration Department, showing her "papers" and "documents", which she was given clearance and she leaves the arrival area before exiting the airport, looking around as she is expected to be fetched by someone, and after some five minutes, her attention is attracted upon seeing someone waving a placard of her name and she went there, where a limousine driver bowed and shook hands with her, and mentioned her name, wherein the woman is identified as **Natasha Randinov**, and she shook hands with him in return, pleased at where things are going.

"Ms. Randinov?"

"Da."

"Please follow me..."

"Where is your employer?"

"At his house...I will take you to him..."

"Very well..."

"The trip will take a while...but you will enjoy your stay..."

"I do hope so."

After introducing herself, the man tells Randinov that someone is looking forward to meet with her and led her outside the airport where the limousine is parked at the parking area, and after putting her belongings at the compartment, she sat inside as the driver began to start the limousine and informs her that her "appointment" commences immediately which she nodded as the car drives off, leaving the airport and heading to a certain place, looking at the streets where Nagita appeared to be a rather busy city yet she is in no mood to loiter around and is awaiting to arrive at her destination.

**-x-**

Much later, the limousine arrived and Randinov and the limo driver arrived at their destination, which is revealed that they are at the **Nagatacho District**, which is known for being the "political heart of Tokyo", and the nation of Japan, which coincidentally is also the location of the Diet, government ministries and party headquarters. Upon being informed, Randinov gets off the car and is led by the driver to enter a rather large house, where she walks in with a rather stoic expression as she is told to wait here as he calls for his employer.

Judging from the appearance of the house she is in, Randinov can tell that her would-be client is a wealthy politician and is expecting that she would be paid highly as she knew that the one who summoned her wanted her to kill someone. As she waited for the client to call her, she patiently stood still until the butler approached her and said that his employer wishes to see her and she followed him right inside the living room, where Randinov eventually meets her client, who is revealed to be a corrupt politician.

"Natasha Randinov, I presume?"

"Da."

"Hee-hee-hee...quite a Russian professional, huh?"

"So what if I am?"

"So formal..."

"Shall we get to the point, sir?"

"Yes..."

"Then tell me now..."

After a minute of introductions, the corrupt politician then went to the point and told her that he has heard of her "exploits" and wanted to avail her services as he wanted her to eliminate someone, in which she explains that her choice of payment would be heroin, which the corrupt politician was slightly taken aback by her request and asks if there is anything else she wants, but Randinov stood with her choice of payment.

"No money. Just heroin..."

"Huh? Are you sure?"

"Da."

"But...you might have a hard time converting that to cash here..."

"That won't be a problem..."

"You sure about this?"

"Da."

"Very well..."

They eventually agreed to their mode of agreements and there the politician gave her an envelope, and when she opened it, its contents were that of a picture, and as the scene zooms in on the picture, it is revealed that her target is none other than Shinichi Kudo, which Randinov stared at the picture in stoic expression and there the politician explained that he wants Shinichi dead because of his recent meddling in his affairs, which resulted in the teen detective uncovering a conspiracy which would have ensured the politician to get the position of "Minister of Justice" in the last election he participated.

"This is the target that you wanted to be eliminated?"

"Yes."

"Quite a young man here..."

"Yes...but don't let his boyish looks deceive you...he's a threat...to my political career..."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"He's a detective...and that almost cost me my career..."

"Really?"

"Really."

The politician stated that despite the conspiracy uncovered, he managed to "stay clean" and vowed revenge on Shinichi, and this led him to find the best assassin in the world which in turn led him to find out about Randinov, and soon after, she accepted the offer and took her leave as she commences her search for Shinichi Kudo, unaware that Shinichi's body is still in possession of the Greed, Ankh.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Do It Minnie May**__ by __**Kae Araki**__  
(Theme Song from __**Gunsmith Cats**__)_

_*atashi ni nagareru_  
_Tooya ono fun-ta_  
_Yamicha ni de kano_  
_Bai kyoku gen_  
_Aoi mei kuroun do_  
_Dooyo o no shimpi_  
_Ii koko no machi de_  
_Kaishin geki (ah!)_

_Minnie may hopskins zutto!_  
_Chigari ka name'tte guto_  
_Hora cho kawai son ne ha!_  
_Gutai tede shichou!_  
_Ka nami ii nate_  
_Doistumo koistumo choisen haisen_  
_Ah wara resai gowa neku do koka nande!_

_(minnie may)_  
_Ha, so so?_  
_Hayaku na cho go ga gatchi nainde yo_  
_(minnie may, may)_  
_Oka nami no ne_  
_Iro no nako doshiterun da_  
_(minnie may)_  
_Oh hadak_  
_Suru surin nachou kan me dajobu doko sa_  
_(minnie may, may)_  
_Kare ato de yuku karash warashi tskara mo ne?_  
_Natchinte?_

_(china girl you can do it all right)_  
_Hashi kana bo kyu de_  
_Keyota kamete_  
_(china girl you can do it all right!)_  
_Soki kasete migun nakcha,_  
_Chibira chibira chibira! (check it out!)_

_Ai wo no nabi beach day_  
_Taku na bounty hunter_  
_Chikano atta mide_  
_Kaseki mi kedo_  
_Chotomatte soredatte_  
_Atashi by yo naka_  
_Tada no namari ah_  
_Kuromu eatn do!_

_Baini ah chojo_  
_Sukute china na kojo_  
_Ha! shitari chatari uke tsuita_  
_Atashi wa genko!_

_Hey..!_  
_Jump for who_  
_Hika tska keredo koto!_  
_Hooo!_  
_China who_  
_Shokusai daneru herasi_

_(minnie may)_  
_Asawa hayaku okiru teki mochi yoiya aruyo_  
_(minnie may, may)_  
_Suu ha, suu ha, aeo degi negera achoo!_  
_(minnie may)_  
_Sadetto dekito nao oishisa dayu_  
_(minnie may, may)_  
_Ready? chanto tabai todai dekina chairo_

_(china girl you can do it all right)_  
_Ichitsumi akaruku ikite yukao_  
_(china girl you can do it all right)_  
_Uu! barasaiko!_  
_Chibira chibira chibira!_

_* repeat_

_Kanashi kotto nara_  
_Yama hodo mo atte_  
_Kuchi ichi o boy day_  
_Inai keredo_  
_Chotomatte soredatte_  
_Atashi no honna_  
_Minaku kusurini shite kore daiyo (ah!)_

_(minnie may minnie may!)_  
_Hai?_  
_(minnie may minnie may!)_  
_Nani yo?_  
_(minnie may minnie may!)_  
_Tatoe nan danoyo!_  
_(minnie may minnie may!)_  
_Urusai!_

_(china girl you can do it all right)_  
_(china girl you can do it all right)_  
_(giggle)_  
_(china girl you can do it all right)_  
_Uu! barasaikyo!_  
_Chibira chibira chibira!_

_Atashi ni nagareru_  
_Tooya ono fun-ta_  
_Yamicha ni de kano_  
_Bai kyoku gen_  
_Aoi mei kuroun do_  
_Dooyo o no shimpi_  
_Ii koko no machi de_  
_Kaishin geki_

_Kanashi kotto nara_  
_Yama hodo mo atte_  
_Kuchi ichi o boy day_  
_Inai keredo_  
_(spoken and sung:) chotomatte soredatte_  
_Atashi no honna_  
_Minaku kusurini shite kore daiyo_

_La la la la la la la la,_  
_La la la la la la la la, (repeat)_

_Aaaaahh.. motsu kareta!_  
_Tskoi kara hodo dake mo_  
_Mo! kondake tara taideyo dai nai yo!_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and the die has been cast as Randinov seeks out Shinichi, not knowing that Ankh is possessing his body, while Kyuji and the crew are making plans in finding Ayumi and the other kidnapped girls.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Kyuji and Shiho worked together as they went undercover to find out who are behind the spate of kidnappings while the Gunsmith Cats are about to get ebroiled in a fight between Kazari and Uva...

* * *

_**Characters appearing in this arc:**_

Now then…a modified list of characters that appear in every arc of this fic so that you'll know which series (or in this case, film) they came from…

**Gunsmith Cats  
**

- Irene "Rally" Vincent

- "Minnie May" Hopkins

- Bonnie and Clyde

- "Goldie" Musou

- Gray

- Natasha Randinov


End file.
